The Scottish Thistle and The English Rose
by HaylsValo
Summary: Chibs/OFC. Boo Trager is an author from England, Clay is her father but Tig is the one she considers to be her daddy. Chibs is a Son, patched over to SAMCRO from SAMBEL. Follow their story through the ups and downs of love, life and the club.
1. Introduction: Welcome To Charming

_**This is just an introduction to my story, so far set in November of 2003. Chibs is still part of SAMBEL and Opie has just gone to jail. I'll get into the swing of things in the first chapter but I just wanted to lay out the background of my main character to begin with, rather than boring you all with a few chapters going over her past. Chibs will appear in a later chapter.**_

If you asked Clay Morrow if he had any children, he'd proudly tell you that he had a son. It didn't matter to him that Jackson was a Teller and the biological son of his deceased best friend, all that mattered was that he was married to his mom and that he saw Jax as his son.

What he wouldn't tell you is that he had a daughter, conceived with a sweetbutt in early 1986 while visiting SAMNEW (The charter of the Sons of Anarchy in Newcastle, England) and born in November of that year. He had little contact with her for the first 15 years off her life, just the occasional letter, cards on her birthday and at Christmas (at Gemma's insistence, she wouldn't let him get away with not talking to his daughter, even going as far as having a DNA test done when Clay insisted the 'brat kid' wasn't his) and a call once or twice a year that was usually awkward and short lived. After all, what can a 50 something year old biker say to his estranged teenage daughter?

All that changed however, just days after the girls 15th birthday, when she was thrust into his care after her mother brutally murdered her stepfather.

Hayley Morrow's life was, until the age of 15, uneventful, boring and full of routine. Her mother, upon finding out she was pregnant, had moved south, near London to raise her daughter away from the outlaw bikers of SAMNEW. She got herself an honest job and an honest man and threw herself into a normal family life, wanting her child to have a life different from her own. She didn't want her daughter hanging around bikers and booze, didn't want her goal in life to be an Ol' Lady or worse, a sweetbutt.

And for 15 years it seemed as though she was getting her wish, her daughter was shy and withdrawn, smart and so focussed on her work she finished her GSCE's early and was already doing her A-levels when her life was suddenly and completely uprooted.

Just 2 days after her 15th birthday, Hayley's life was thrown into utter turmoil when her mother killed her stepfather in cold blood, without so much as a warning or a reason. He'd been a good father to Hayley, a good husband to her mother and as far as Hayley was concerned had given her mother no reason to not trust him, to hate him, to kill him.

Whatever the reason for her mother's crime, Hayley never found out. Social services were quick to swoop in and arrange for her to live with her biological father in Charming, California. It didn't matter to them that she'd never meet the man, didn't matter that she didn't want to move to America to live with him. They told her that she had to move there, and so she did.

For the first 6 months in Charming, Hayley spoke to no one but Gemma, or occasionally Clay. After 15 years in an unassuming town in southern England the world of SAMCRO was intimidating and overwhelming to her. When forced to be at the clubhouse, she retreated to a darkened corner of the room with a book, and hid between its page's, jumping out of her skin when anyone dared to talk to her. A combination of that and her pale English skin earned her the nickname 'Boo'. It started with Tig, who had a nasty habit of sneaking up the girl and yelling 'Boo!' as he grabbed her shoulders and it had stuck with her as a nickname even after Gemma eased her out of her shell.

By aged 16 Hayley was a completely different girl to the one that had arrived in Charming a year earlier. Gemma had taught her well and she was now sassy and confident, comfortable around SAMCRO and a firm family member. She'd even started to call Clay 'dad' and was establishing some sort of father/daughter relationship with him. She saw the club as family, its members her brothers and had struck up a strange sort of companionship with the Sergeant at Arms. With her being a similar age to his own estranged daughters, Tig felt his guilt at not having them in his life ease up a little by being there for Clay's only daughter and Hayley found it easier to connect with Tig that her father, and indeed the rest of SAMCRO, when she realised she had the same sort of sick and twisted, dark sense of humour that he had. Unlike the rest of the club, who treated her like a kid, he treated her like an adult and she revelled in that. She was distant from her step-brother Jax, despite the fact that he was quite protective of her. They struggled to bond with Hayley getting used to life in Charming, and Jax more interested in sweetbutts and everything else the club had to offer.

By the time SAMCRO were celebrating Hayley's (by this point, known solely as Boo) first year in Charming, the 16 year old was settled, doing her A –Level's and a GED diploma at home rather than attending the local High School (the local authorities deciding it would be best for her to finish off the education she'd already started rather than uproot her education entirely and stick her in a completely different system, especially since her educational level was ahead of what it should be.) and earning herself some spare cash by learning how to be a mechanic in her free time, shadowing Tig who had offered to be her mentor. Not surprisingly she had a knack for working with Harley's. She had few friends outside the club, but the club offered her such a sense of family she wasn't bothered by that.


	2. Chapter 1: Patching In and Patching Up

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

"They still in church?" Boo asked as she set a fresh cup of coffee down in front on her step-mother, Gemma Teller. The Sons had been in church for near an hour now, which struck the teenager as odd as life in Charming had been rather dull and eventless for the last few months. Church was rarely called more than once a week and the meetings never lasted more than 10 or 20 minutes. The club was bored and itching for something to do, and Boo had to admit she shared the feeling. Her first few months in Charming had been eventful to say the least. War with the Mayans, ATF sniffing around after the death of two Nords just outside of Charming and a group of wannabe biker kids trying to deal coke in the local high school were just some of the things that had welcomed the teenager when she'd arrived in town 12 months previously. By the time she'd gotten used to it all, things calmed down, going from a full on storm to near total calm in just a matter of weeks.

"Thanks baby." Gemma said, accepting the coffee with a sign of satisfaction. It was late November and the hot drink was welcome in the chilly afternoon air. "Yeah, someone from SAMBEL wants a transfer so they're putting it to a vote." She sighed as she reclined in her chair and took a sip, savouring the warmth that spread through her body as a result.

"Argh, I hope they patch him over. It'll liven things up a bit." Boo groaned as she shifted a pile of papers off the spare chair and sat herself down. She had a quick flick through the papers, but it was all old paperwork waiting for Gemma to file away. There was nothing new to fix at the garage, nothing due to come in. Goddamnit was the whole of Charming on pause?

"Yeah..." Gemma said with a soft smirk, agreeing with her step-daughter. As much as she enjoyed the relative peace, it was getting old. When shit got old, it got boring, and Gemma didn't do boring. Boring seemed to age her, at least it felt that way and the adrenaline filled normality of the MC kept her on her toes, kept her feeling young. She took the pile of unfiled paperwork from her stepdaughter with a groan of impatience and set to work sorting through it. On days like this, she really considered stirring up trouble, if only to have something more interesting to do than over-due filing.

"Who's the new prospect?" Boo asked as Gemma got to work, eyeing the short _Puerto Rican_ kid with lightning bolts tattooed on his shaved head in the prospect cut sweeping the already immaculate shop floor. He was just one of many prospects that had come and gone in the last few months, not one of them lasting more than a few weeks. The boredom that was setting in amongst the club members meant they were giving the prospects a harder time than usual.

"Name's Juice... good kid, bit off a geek." Gemma said with a soft laugh, her mind wandering back to that morning when she'd meet the prospect for the first time. She was having trouble with the office computer and Juice – who had been hovering outside the room silent as a mouse when Tig could find nothing for him to do – jumped in and explained what the problem was at great length, despite the fact that it only took him a few taps on the keyboard to sort it. "Could be good for the club, he says he can hack into any government database." She continued, wondering to herself if the prospects claims were true. Hack into the government's database? That was impossible surely? Was this just bullshit to help him get his top rocker, or was he serious? The Queen of Charming could only hope for the latter. It always paid to be one step ahead of the feds.

"Nice! Think he'll last the year?" Boo asked, sounding doubtful. The way things were going, they'd never have another prospect finish their full year. In the year she'd been in Charming, she'd seen at least 7 prospects come and go, not one of them able to hack the abuse of the fully patched club members.

"I don't know baby." Gemma sighed, downing the last of her coffee as she caught sight of a customer – the first of the day- wheeling in a Harley, a grim look about his face. Gemma's lips perked upwards a little as she nudged her step-daughter and nodded in the direction of the man on the lot. "Think you've got it in you to look at this guy's bike?" she asked, knowing that Boo was dying to step out of Tig's shadow and prove that she could fix a bike without his input. Boo gave an uncharacteristic squeal of delight and jumped to her feet, clearly pleased with the challenge.

"I'll give it my best shot." She grinned, kissing Gemma on the cheek before darting out onto the lot before the Queen could change her mind and tell her to wait for Tig.

**_SAMCRO_**

"By bringing this guy to SAMCRO, we'll double our gun trade." Clay said, reclining in his chair as he puffed on his cigar, eyes scanning the sparsely filled club table. Bobby and Piney nodded, while Tig, ever distrustful, pulled a face, his icy blue eyes never once leaving the presidents face. Clay knew he was suspicious of the guy who wanted to patch SAMCRO and he needed to make The Sergeant at Arms get past that distrust for the sake of the club, for the sake of profit. "McKeavey won't give us access to the AK's without someone the IRA trusts stateside and the One-Niners are looking for something a little more powerful to help defend their heroin trade." He continued, tapping cigar ash into his ashtray before tapping his finger on the table top, head ducked forward, eyes telling his members would he couldn't say out loud. _We need to patch this guy over!_ "This is a good move for us" Clay looked to Tig first, already certain what his right hand man would say but needing to hear it nonetheless.

"I don't know Clay, this doesn't feel right." Clay managed to contain his smirk, Tig's distrust in people had escalated after Kyle's betrayal of the club, of Opie and could all be traced back to his shit with Kozik a few years previously. It still amused the club that his distrust in people could be traced back to a dog. Not that any of them would dare say anything. "There's something wrong with the fact he wants out of Ireland so bad..." Tig pushed on, scowl creasing his face. From what little McGee had told them about the guy who wanted to transfer; it had become obvious the guy was desperate to get out of Ireland. Apparently if he didn't patch SAMCRO he was willing to patch to any other charter stateside. Tig didn't trust that, not one bit. What the hell was the guy running from? And was it going to fall in SAMCRO's laps?

"He's got a point man; we don't know shit about this guy, McGee was pretty vague." Bobby said, leaning forward on the table, both arms resting against the dark wood. Bobby wasn't distrustful like Tig, he was just being cautious. In his eyes, McGee not having a lot to say about the guy meant there was probably a load of shit he was keeping to himself. Shit that could come and bite them all in the ass.

"But McGee trusts him, reckons he'll be an asset to SAMCRO." Piney added with a simple shrug of his shoulders, as if that ended the debate. McGee was First Nine and so McGee's word was to be trusted. Piney had no doubt in his brother, and saw no reason to distrust any member of The Sons of Anarchy without good reason. Tig continued to scowl, eyes still on Clay as he tugged at the hair on his chin with his left hand, his right fingers drumming against the polished wood of the table.

"Can't we talk to McKeavey again, see if he'll give us access to those AK's?" he asked Clay pointedly, knowing that the gun trade and its subsequent profits were high up on his presidents list of priorities. Clay shook his head at once.

"That shit goes deeper than him and you know it." He said, jabbing a finger in Tig's direction. The club had been bugging McKeavey about the AK's for months, ever since Laroy had started hinting that they needed more firepower. McKeavey had been adamant from day one, if they wanted the AK's they needed someone trusted by the Real IRA amongst their ranks. "We need this guy stateside if we want those guns." Clay said simply, point made, eyes still on Tig who gave a solitary nod of understanding. This guy needed to be patched over to SAMCRO, regardless of Tig's doubts. _Hell, at least there would be a patch over party!_ "What's your take on this VP?" Clay asked, turning to his step-son when he realised he'd been silent over the matter. Jax took a moment to light his cigarette and inhale deeply before he answered, stretching back in his chair, his expression casual.

"Our numbers are down since Op went away; we could use the extra muscle. I know things have been quiet but that just means shits stirring somewhere and we don't know when it'll hit the fan." He said in a matter of fact way, pausing to inhale deeply on his cigarette once again. "Plus McGee says this guy is some sort of medic, could be useful." He added, eyes scanning the room. As far as Jax was concerned this guy was a brother, and therefore there should be no question as to his transfer. The guys history as a medic and McGee's comments that he was 'a force to reckoned with' were just a bonus. Clay nodded his approval, glad to have his VP onboard. Jax had a lot of sway over the rest of the club and it was often that his word turned the opinions of the club right round.

"Alright, calling in a vote." Clay said, turning to face Tig as he stuck his hand in the air with a cry of 'Yay.' The Sergeant At Arms followed suit, although somewhat reluctantly, as did the rest of the club. With a satisfied and smug grin, Clay picked up his gavel and brought it swiftly down. "Unanimous. Call McGee and tell him send his boy to Charming." He said to Piney, before dismissing the club. Seats scrapped against the floor as the club members stood and went about their way, chatting amongst themselves, excited over their newest members impending arrival and the hell of a party that would go with it.

"What kind of name is Chibs anyway?" Tig snorted as he left church, grabbing a beer from the prospect and sauntering off towards the garage before anyone could give him an answer.

**_SAMCRO_**

Tig headed to the office in vain hope that there was work to be done. He'd spent the better part of the last three night's living it up at the club house and now it was catching up to him. The only thing that would stop him from being overcome by a grim hangover was keeping busy, putting his focus elsewhere. So he wasn't best pleased when he found out that the only job of the day had gone to his 16 year old apprentice. He spotted her working out in the mid-afternoon sun, wearing just jeans, converse and her Teller Morrow shirt. Tig rolled his eyes at that, goddamn English! How was she not cold? It was nearly December for Christ's sake! Annoyed now by both her attire and her taking his work, he strolled over to her, beer still in hand.

"Sure you know what you're doing doll?" he asked as he casually leaned against the bike she was working on, eyebrow cocked, cold blue eyes baring down on her. It was the sort of thing that Boo used to find intimidating but now, after a year in Charming, she just rolled her eyes and tutted at the blue eyed mechanic, gesturing for him to move off the bike so she could continue with her work. Rather reluctantly he moved, going slowly so he could glance over her work and make sure she wasn't fucking up the bike even more than when it had first come in. Deep down however, he knew her to be a budding mechanic with a knack for working with Harleys. And her work showed just that, whatever the problem had been, it was gone. Fixed. Tig couldn't help but feel slightly smug knowing he'd taught her everything she knew about mechanics.

"I know what I'm doing Trager." She said coolly, her stomach twisting as she hoped what she was doing was right. She was certain she'd managed to locate the problem and was going about the right way to fix it but her mentors presence was having her doubt that. She wouldn't be able to take the humiliation if she was doing something wrong and he spotted it. He'd never let it go! Tig was about to make a comment about how he was shocked that she'd pretty much fixed the bike, when Clay appeared out of nowhere, making both of them jump.

"Back off Tigger, Gemma wouldn't have given her the job if she didn't think the kid could handle it." He said, clamping a hand down on the younger mans shoulder with a grin. His daughter flushed at the comment, clearly embarrassed by the fact that her father had faith in her work. Or at least that he trusted in Gemma's belief of her abilities. Turning from Tig, he ran his eyes over the bike she was working on, and when he realised the problem had been fixed he gave the girl a nod of approval. "Nice work kid." He praised, smiling down at his only daughter, eyes very briefly connecting with the ones identical to his own. His eyes were the only thing he'd passed down to his daughter appearance wise, other than that she was all her mother. Dark, long locks that were neither curly nor straight, a full face and a tall thin frame reminded him every day of that sweetbutt from all those years ago. He was just thankful that so far, his girl wasn't as _developed _as her mother was. Boo had a very boyish figure and Clay hoped it would stay that way. He knew the sort of trouble tits and ass could bring a girl. Especially one so close to Tig.

"Thanks..." Boo muttered softly, pausing for a second before flashing her father a grin and adding "Dad." It was very rarely that she called him dad, preferring to stick to Clay for the most part. Clay beamed at his daughter, his good mood even better than before. He may have spent 95% of her life pretending she didn't exist, but he had to admit, he liked it when she called him dad.

"Hey Clay, mind if I head out? The boredom is killing me man." Tig asked, stirring the president away so he could take advantage of his good mood. In truth of course, with nothing to do, Tig would soon sacrum to his hangover. He wanted to head to the hairy dog and chase the feeling away for another day, swiftly followed by a few good looking hookers. Clay chuckled at his right hand man.

"Are you sure last night isn't catching up with you?" he asked, his mind wandering to the night before. He couldn't remember seeing Tig sober at all. Or during the day for that matter. Tig gave a nervous laugh and scratched at the back of his head.

"Shit yeah... last 3 nights." He said with a hint of pride. Hey it wasn't like he wasn't some 25 year old prospect anymore, but he could still party like one! Better even! Never had there been a prospect - or full patched member for that matter - that could drink him under the table.

"Wait for the kid, take her with you." Clay grinned with a soft chuckle. He was in a good enough mood to let Tig leave, sure, but he wasn't in a good enough mood to let him go drinking again. The Sergeant at Arms had been staying in his spare room for more than a week now, after refurbishment work started on his apartment. Normally Tig would stay in one of the dorms at the club house, but the prospect before Juice had flooded them, making them all entirely uninhabitable. Gemma was on his back about the fact that Tig was never there and that when he was he was passed out in his room. _'I don't know if he's coming or going! It's like having Jax back!'_ she'd complained to him just that morning. "Gemma wants you at dinner tonight." He added when Tig groaned and pulled a face.

"Yeah okay, guess I owe her that." Tig agreed with a sigh of defeat. There would be no chasing away the hangover now, but maybe he could veg out in front of the TV with Boo and doze the afternoon away. At least then he'd be feeling up for dinner with Gemma. He didn't like to think what she'd do to him if he skipped dinner yet again.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." Clay said, smirking to himself before making his way over to the office, where Gemma was still sat filing paperwork. Tig watched for a moment as Gemma greeted her husband with a smile and a deep kiss before nudging the office door shut with a swift kick of her foot and a soft giggle that just about floated down to Tig's ears. Rolling his eyes, the mechanic turned back to his charge, who was finishing up her work and checking to make sure everything was in order.

"Hey doll, I'm taking you home when you're done with that." He called out to her, hoping to hurry her along so that he get back to Clay's and sleep. Being out in the sun seemed to be bringing about his hangover quicker and his head was starting to throb. Boo, not catching on to the fact that Tig wanted her to hurry, nodded her head and mumbled something inaudible along the lines of 'Okay', still focussed on her work. Deciding to make a point, Tig sauntered over to his bike to wait for Boo there. "Now hurry up and finish before I rape you." He called back to her. His words were met with a gasp and the mechanic narrowly avoided a spanner that was thrown at his head. Turning back to Boo, he grinned and winked at her. "What? I meant it in a nice way. It's a term of endearment..." he insisted, to which Boo shook her head, and groaned.

_**I didn't want to start straight in with the action, this first chapter is just to test the water and see what you guys think. It's been a long while since I've written any sort of fanfiction, longer still since I've posted any of it and this is my first attempt at Sons of Anarchy based writing. **_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated, extremely motivational and make my work worthwhile. **_

_**I hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter for I'd like to continue. I have a lot planned for this story! Many twists and turns that will keep you guessing as to what's coming next! Plus plenty of fluffy and angst filled scenes.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Fearing and Leaving

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I was amazed at the response for this story, really I was! Thanks for the reviews guys, and to all those who added this story to their fave/alert list, it really means a lot to me and it's so motivational to know my work is being enjoyed! And to the one's that mentioned it – you're right; there isn't enough Chibs fanfiction out there!**_

Boo tugged a plain black hoodie over her shoulders reluctantly. It was far too warm – for her at least – to be wearing it, but she knew she'd be cold on the back of Tig's bike. She was in too much off a good mood to moan about it though. Tig had looked over the bike she was fixing after she was done, and grudgingly told her that she'd indeed done everything right, and that the bike was fixed and ready to be returned to its owner.

"Wanna take the long way home doll?" Tig asked as he passed his apprentice his helmet, going without himself as he didn't have a spare. He could use the long ride, it would clear his head a bit, ease the dull throbbing that was building in his temple. If nothing else, it would wear him down enough to be able to sleep once he got back to Clay and Gemma's house.

"Sure thing." Boo grinned, sweeping her hair up into a ponytail before putting her helmet on. Tig gave the helmet a swift flick to make sure it was on right, before grinning and pulling on his sunglasses. "Asshole!" Boo groaned as Tig ducked out of hitting range, getting on his bike with a smug grin.

"Hop on." He said, patting the space behind him. Boo swung her leg over the bike and pulled herself closer to Tig, careful not to press her chest against him. The last time she'd done that he'd joked about how having her breasts pressed against his back turned him on. She'd never felt herself go so red! For days afterwards, her cheeks still burned whenever she saw Tig and now he teased her about having a crush on him, but that was far from the truth! She had at first, she'd admit to that, and yes she admired and adored him but rumours and supposed truths about his sex life had been enough to cool the lustful warmth her heart had created for him. He was her protective older brother, her best friend and the thought of him ever being any more than that chilled Boo's bone's cold! "Hold on tight." Tig called out over the roar of the bike starting up. Boo laced her fingers together around Tig's stomach as they took off out of Teller-Morrow. He made some comment about her being all hot and bothered, but Boo ignored him, just revelled in the feel of the wind against her cheeks, the way Charming sped by her eyes to the point where every shop and person was just a blur of colour. Soon she and Tig were speeding past the 'Welcome to Charming' sign, heading towards the long stretch of highway that looped back round Charming and brought them out near the Teller-Morrow household.

It wasn't long before they hit the part of the highway that was rarely used, it was empty and practically clear of cars which Tig took as an excuse to speed up. Boo giggled at the rush, the almost sick feeling in her stomach that made her heart race whenever Tig pushed the speed limit more than usual. Her enjoyment however, was short-lived. Within a minute of Tig hitting the throttle, they came across a discarded motorcycle, laying on its side surrounded by little bits of broken plastic that had one point been part of the bike. Obviously, the rider had crashed, but no one was in sight. "Shit..." Tig cursed as they pulled up alongside it, he jumped off his bike to get a closer look at the one lying in the road, his blue eyes scanning over it. He recognised the bike, that was a certainty, but for the life of him he couldn't work out who it belonged too. There were no markings on it, not the reaper or the 'A' of anarchy, nor any marks belonging to any rival MC. The bike was familiar though, and for some reason it reminded Tig of James. A Nomad who had only been in Charming once or twice... Tig could only assume the bike belonged to him. "I think that bike belongs to one of the Nomads." Tig said, drawing his gun as he did a quick scan of the area, looking for any evidence that might tell him what happened to James. There was nothing. No footsteps, no discarded helmet, no tire marks. Tig knew something wasn't right. "Wait here Boo." He said to Boo, giving her a solemn and stern look, letting her know he was serious. He couldn't have her following him, it was too much of a risk and while he didn't like leaving her alone and unprotected, it was the lesser of two evils.

"K..." Boo nodded, getting off Tig's bike and leaning against it. She felt a little uneasy as she watched Tig wander off into the sparse, bare wasteland that surrounded the highway, but trusted in the Sergeant at Arms to keep her safe. After all, nothing had ever happened to her in his care before. The man would rather die before he let any harm come to her! Still, she couldn't quite calm the uneasy feeling in her stomach. A few minutes later, Tig disappeared into a cluster of trees in search of the owner of the discarded bike, and Boo's feeling of unease intensified. "Tig..?" she cried out, when the mechanic didn't return quick enough for her liking. There was no response so, ignoring Tig's command, Boo moved off his bike and headed towards the place where she'd last seen him. She only got as far as the other bike.

"Step away from the bike little lady..." called a male voice from behind her, startling her so much she cried out. Whoever was behind her had a Mexican accent, but it was so americanised it was obvious he hadn't been to his homeland in years. Knowing the guy likely had a gun, Boo held her hands up and slowly turned around, stepping away from the bike at the same time. The guy was indeed pointing a gun at her, and was clearly Mexican, middle aged with grey hairs outnumbering the black on his head and wrinkles marring his dark face. The patches on his cut informed her that he was a Nomad for the Mayans MC. _Well, Tig was right. Half right anyways!_ Boo thought to herself as the Mayan Nomad stared at her, eyeing her up and down for a few seconds before a look of realisation fell across his face. "You're Clay Morrow's girl..." he muttered - to which Boo could only nod - before walking towards her, gun still aimed at her head. Once close enough to touch her, the Mayan took one hand off his gun before reaching out and groping at her breasts. He sneered at her, spat on the floor, when he found there was little too them. Boo wasn't voluptuous like her mother. At least not yet anyways. She was a late developer – having only started her periods just before moving to Charming – and right now she'd never been more thankful for it, hoped it would be enough to put the guy off wanting to grope at her more."Not much to you is there?" he laughed, before grabbing her belt buckle and jerking her forward, so close to him their nose's brushed against one another's. Boo shrieked but said nothing, her throat clogged with fear, preventing her from crying out to Tig. The Mayan sneered at her as he pressed his gun to the side of her temple, before using his free hand to undo her belt. Boo could only tremble as tears poured silently down her cheeks, he was going to rape her and there was nothing she could do about it, and in her panicked state, her mind had turned into a paranoid mess that had convinced her that the Mayan had gotten to Tig first. And killed him. But Boo was wrong, and as the Mayan struggled to undo her belt buckle one handed, he was tackled by Tig. The pair of them fell to the floor - the Mayan's gun discarded beside them – trashing and kicking out at one another. Tig, almost completely overtaken by rage, seemed to have the upper hand until the Mayan managed to elbow him in the nose. Blood sprayed everywhere as Tig cried out with the pain, heightening his rage even more so. Seemingly seeing a darker shade of red, Tig went into overdrive and grabbed the guy by the hair before repeatedly smashing his face into the road, each impact making a sickening thud. Boo backed away fearfully as she watched the men brawl. She had never seen Tig in such an unhinged state and she was suddenly terrified of him all over again. Even more so when he managed to pin the Mayan's arms down and bit down on his cheek, taking a huge chunk of skin away with him in his grinning, blood-filled mouth. It seemed to her that he was getting off on beating the hell out of the Nomad Mayan! Boo couldn't help but shudder. "ARGH! Mother-fucker!" the Mexican biker cried out moments later when Tig hit him in the balls with all the strength he could muster. Knowing he had just a few moments, Tig jumped to his feet, wiping his mouth clean of the Mexicans blood, grabbing the guys discarded gun at the same time. He rushed to Boo's side and pulled her against his chest, softening his features' when he saw the terror on her face. He hated that he was scaring her, but knew it was near unavoidable. If he hadn't attacked the guy then... well he didn't like to think. Boo clung to Tig at once, fear of him disappearing the second he had looked over at her. The hardened hate filled mask had vanished, his eyes melting sympathetically as soon as he'd caught sight of her. He was Tig once again, and not some sociopath lost to the violent task at hand.

"Don't look kid..." Tig muttered, turning Boo's head so her face was pressed against his chest and she couldn't see what was about to happen. She knew of course, that Tig was going to kill the Mayan – who she could hear begging for his life – rape didn't go down at all with the Sergeant at Arms, or indeed any of the club, and death was the only suitable punishment for it. Still just because Boo knew what was about to happen, didn't make it any easier for her to deal with. She focussed hard on holding onto Tig, the feel of his cut beneath her fingers, the soft cotton of his favourite blue shirt beneath her cheek, and the smell of him, oil, leather, cigarettes, beer and some sort of cologne. She recognised the smell, but couldn't think of the colognes name and concentrated hard on trying to remember it. Concentrated so hard she missed the sound of the gun being fired, missed the sounds of the Nomad Mayan's dying groans and the second shot that finally killed him. "You alright Boo?" Tig asked, gently prying her away from his chest moments later. He still felt full of rage at the Mayans actions – it had been a long time since he'd felt rage like it – but when Boo looked up at him, blue eyes so filled with tears they looked like they were made from water, anger made way for sympathy and the need to comfort the girl.

"I..." she stammered, not sure what to say at all. On the one hand, Tig had killed the guy, had protected her and ensured her safety. On the other, he'd just beaten the hell out of the guy that had tried to rape her and killed him while he'd held Boo against his chest. "No." She whispered eventually, feeling bile rise in her throat at the knowledge that a man had died just feet away from her - _because of her_- and that his dead body was lying somewhere behind her. Nodding, Tig pulled Boo back against his chest, one hand rubbing her back in soothing circles as the other dug in his pocket in search of his prepay. Boo simply clung to him once again.

"I'm gonna call Jax, get him to sort this, then I'll take you home okay?" He said, flipping open the phone before scrolling down the contacts list for the VP's prepay number, almost unaware that Boo had failed to respond to his words. Tig knew that Skeeter had just racked up a whole load of gambling debt at a bare knuckled fist fight the night before, having bet against the man that Tig himself had bet on. Tig had been pleased to come away from the fight a few grand richer, but knew that money would have to be sacrificed to pay off Skeeters debt and allow the club to cremate the dead Mayan on his watch. _Gambling never pays off! _Tig thought bitterly to himself as he waited for Jackson to answer his cell.

**_SAMCRO_**

Any other time and Chibs Telford wouldn't have dared to be this close to her. Not with Jimmy O and his men an ever present threat in her life. But within the hour, Chibs was leaving Ireland – possibly forever – and so the risk was worth taking. After all he might not see his beloved little girl ever again.

She was easy to spot amongst the playing school children, being 11 now she and her school friends were above the childish games of their classmates and were gathered around a picnic bench chatting happily amongst themselves. Kerrianne had grown so much since the last time Chibs had seen her – near on 5 years previously – her chubby, childlike features had made way for a long, lean frame, her face now sharp and defined, hair however, still a wild dark mess of curls. She looked so much like her mother. Beautiful, striking, an Irish beauty with a hint of her Scottish ancestry shining through in her eyes. Eye's identical to her fathers. Chibs own eyes shone with tears as he watched his daughter. How he wished he could just go and talk to her, go and tell her that he loved her and that he missed her, that there wasn't a single day that passed when he didn't think of her! But that really was too much of a risk. Jimmy would have his life if he dared to speak to Kerrianne. And besides, the last time he'd seen his little girl – the last time she had seen him – his face had been unmarked, unscarred. Perfect. He wondered if he would scare her now, his scarred face too nightmarish for her to handle? Would she even recognise him? Or would the years since she'd last seen him have faded her memory of him to the point where she couldn't even call up a picture of his face in her mind? He hoped that she did remember him, made himself believe that she did. He didn't want to taint her memory of him by letting her see what he had since become...

Rubbing his eyes to stop his tears from falling, Chibs sunk to the ground, leaning his back against a tree so he could angle himself enough to still see Kerrianne. He wanted to treasure this moment, hold onto it as long as possible. He didn't at all regret his decision to come and see Kerrianne; he had worried for a long while that seeing her after so long would be stupid and overwhelmingly heartbreaking but although it had broken his heart, the sight of her happy and healthy, so grown up and beautiful had been enough to make up for that. Chibs was glad that his last memory of her would be like this.

Chibs stood to leave 10 minutes later, when a loud ring signalled the end of the children's lunch break. He slowly wandered back towards the car where his nephew Padraic and his brother-in-law Conner sat waiting to take him to the ferry on which he would travel to mainland UK and catch a flight from London to LA, still watching Kerrianne, occasionally losing her amongst the sea of shattered children being herded back into the school building. He wanted to watch her until the last possible second...

"Filip, hurry up! We gotta get yeh teh that ferry before it leaves fer the mainland!" yelled Conner, stirring Chibs from his thoughts. He was about to curse his brother-in-law out, when he realised Kerrianne had heard, had stopped dead in the playground, and was looking straight at him.

"Christ..." he muttered to himself, dragging his fingers through his hair as his mind raced, debating whether or not to jump in the car and sped off. For the longest moment, he and Kerrianne stood and stared at one another, neither sure what to do, what move to make. The moment stretched on, agonisingly slowly, until Kerrianne broke it. She smiled shyly at her father, nodded her head at him. Chibs beamed back at her, held his hand up in a half-arsed attempt at a wave, his stomach contorted painfully, his head still unsure if it was the right move to make. There was another pause, a moment where Chibs continued to beam and didn't think to lower his hand, and Kerrianne's smile got a little wider with each second longer she stared at her father. Then suddenly she bolted, running away from her classmate's, ignoring her teachers cries, towards the school gate's, which were locked but low enough for them lean over and embrace. Ignoring whatever Conner was yelling at him, Chibs darted to the gate, getting there just moments before his daughter. He didn't care if Jimmy found out about this, didn't care if it cost him his life. He was going to give his daughter one final hug come hell or high water! "My girl... I can't believe it... look at yeh! Yer all grown up." He cried tears spilling down his cheeks as his only child threw her arms around him. He embraced her at once, arms tight around her. He didn't ever want to let her go! They held one another for a few seconds before Chibs pulled away, pressing his lips against Kerrianne's forehead before smiling down at her, eyes taking every part of her, committing it to memory. His daughter just smiled shyly up at him, eyes fixated on the scars that littered his cheeks.

"I know yer leavin' Ireland Da, I heard mum talking about yeh last night." She whispered sadly, moving her hand to his face so that her fingers could trace the scars on his cheeks. Chibs shuddered under her touch, hating that she had to see him like this, but Kerrianne did not pull her hand away, just continued to trace her fingers over them, staring at them intently. "Did d- I mean Jimmy do that teh yer face?" she asked eventually, shaking her head when she almost referred to Jimmy as her father, hating herself for almost making that mistake in front of the man who really was her father. She knew it would be hell for him, hearing her call the man that had scarred him for life 'Da'. Chibs, although hurt by it, understood that Kerrianne had spent the better part of 5 years calling Jimmy 'Da' and knew it was a mistake easily made.

"Aye darlin', but don't yeh worry yerself 'bout it, it happed a long time ago. I'm all healed now." He assured Kerrianne, taking her hands in his, pulling them away from his scarred cheeks and too his lips. He kissed her knuckles gently, before reaching out and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I..." Kerrianne muttered, voice trailing off when she realised she didn't know what to say. How could she sum up 5 years off missing him in just a few moments? How could she sum up how much she hated that he wasn't in her life, how she hated that he was leaving Ireland for good? "I wish yeh didn't have teh leave Da..." was all she was able to come up with. But it said it all. Chibs nodded, kissed his little girl on the forehead once again.

"I know darlin' but I can't stay in Ireland anymore, not with Jimmy on me back, constantly danglin' yeh in front of me." He explained solemnly, scowling at the memories that flashed up in his mind. Every run, every IRA based meeting had Jimmy casually mentioning Kerrianne and Fiona. He talked about how Kerrianne was doing at school, about Fiona's making him wonderful home cooked meals, about days out as a family... all the while sneering over at Chibs, a grin on his face and a look in his eyes that screamed _'Come on, come and get me! I dare yeh!'_ "He always talks about yeh, and yer ma... it hurts too bad to be so close to yeh, and yet so far." The Scot added with a sigh. It was pathetic really, running away from Jimmy because he couldn't stand him rubbing the fact that he had Kerrianne and Fiona in his face, but it was killing him. Driving him to the brink of insanity. And Chibs knew that if he stayed in Ireland, he'd end up putting a bullet in his own head just to make the insanity stop.

"I have to go." Kerrianne groaned when her father's words were overlapped by a disgruntled teacher calling out to her. She knew the teacher wouldn't dare come over – SAMBEL's reputation stretched far across Northern Ireland and her father was still wearing his cut – but she knew if she didn't go back, something might be said to her mother, or worse to Jimmy. Jimmy wouldn't hurt her, she knew that much, but she didn't know what he might do to her father. "I love yeh Da." She said, embracing him one last time. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, spilled down her cheeks, but Kerrianne didn't care. 5 years of pent up pain finally had a chance of release, and she wasn't about to deny herself that.

"I love you too darlin'." Chibs replied tenderly, clutching Kerrianne tightly as tears fell from his own eyes. The teacher called out again, and so reluctantly, Kerrianne stepped away from her father's embrace, flashed him a parting smile, before darting after her teacher. Chibs watched until she disappeared into the school and out of sight... out of his life. Forever.

"Christ Chibs! Come on, yer gonna miss the ferry!" Conner yelled out to him as he stared out into the empty spot where Kerrianne had just been. Although shocked by the sound, Chibs did not jump, merely nodded, all but lost to the world around him. He clambered back into Conner's car, keeping his head ducked to hide his tears, not saying a word to either his brother-in-law or his nephew. Chibs knew that if he dared to speak before he had a chance to get a hold of himself, he'd never be able to stop the flow of tears that would come. They drove in silence to where Chibs would board the ferry that would take him to England. He knew it was highly likely that this would be the last time he'd see Conner and Padraic, but after his emotional reunion and goodbye with Kerrianne, he didn't think he could take much more.

"Yeh take care now kid, no more stupid accidents." Chibs grinned to Padraic as he waited to board the ferry 20 minutes later, slinging an arm around his nephews shoulder as his eyes drifted down to the teenagers legs, which were still heavily bandaged under his jeans. A few weeks earlier, the 15 year old had gotten it into his head to jump on Chibs bike and take it for a spin. He'd crashed straight into the clubhouse wall, shattering his pelvis and making a right royal mess of his legs. If the crash hadn't been embarrassing enough for the lad, the operation's he'd recently had as a result had made him temporarily incontinent... and he was wearing adult nappies until the problem subsided. The teen grinned at his uncle; his cheeks flushed a violent red.

"Aye, won't happen again." He promised, knowing he'd be true to his word. There was already no living down the first accident; another would make him the club clown for life! "I'll learn how teh ride right." He assured his uncle, patting him on the back before giving him a hug. The older man hugged him back, patting his shoulders in a manly way as he did so. When they broke apart, Chibs shrugged off his SAMBEL cut and held it out to Padraic. Shocked by the gesture, Padraic shook his head and refused to take it, despite knowing that Chibs was getting a new top rocker in Charming.

"I know yer itching teh join lad, take it." Chibs insisted, thrusting the leather into his nephew's hands. After all, he no longer had any need for it, there was a new cut waiting for him in Charming and he knew it would mean something to Padraic if he patched in wearing his uncles cut. Giving in, the teenager went to slip the cut over his shoulders, but Chibs stopped him with a laugh and a shake of his head. "Wear it when yer patched in." He said, pointing a finger at Padraic's chest, eyes narrowed sternly. McGee would rip the boy a new arsehole if he caught him wearing a SAMBEL cut before being patched in.

"Aye, that I will Chibs." Padraic nodded taking the hint, folding the cut over his arm instead. Chibs nodded at the boy, patting his shoulder before turning to his brother-in-law. Conner wasn't a member of the Sons of Anarchy, but Chibs was sure that he was fast becoming a major player in the real IRA. He hoped desperately that his brother-in-laws allegiances didn't put distance between him and his son. Now that Chibs was leaving Ireland, Conner was all Padraic had.

"Take care of 'im brother." He asked, patting Padraic on the arm as he spoke. "And my girls', watch over 'em for me." He added, voice faltering only a little as his mind was taken back to Kerrianne once again. But he refused to give in to the anguish that came with that, at least not until he was alone on a long haul flight across the Atlantic. Conner nodded stiffly, not as good as all the emotional goodbye crap as Chibs was. His time in the IRA had made him near null and void of any emotion other than anger and jealousy. There was no such thing as family in the IRA, no such thing as sad goodbyes. Just ugly death, endless pain and a constant battle for power. All of course, for the cause.

"Aye." he said simply, before embracing Chibs like a brother. He really was saddened to see his brother-in-law go, but was also glad that the Scot was heading stateside. He knew it wouldn't be long before Jimmy O grew weary of making a mockery of Chibs and had him killed just out of spite, or just for his own sick amusement."Take care brother. You'll do well in Charmin'." He assured Chibs, knowing that the biker was having his doubts about patching over to SAMCRO.

"I can only hope." Chibs grinned; grabbing his bags as an announcement went out, letting him know that the ferry was ready to board. After embracing his family once and saying his final goodbyes, Chibs boarded the ferry without a backwards glance.

_**Holy shit was this chapter longer than I planned. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I promise you that Chibs and Boo will finally meet in the next chapter!**_

_**As I said before, reviews are greatly appreciated, extremely motivational and make my work worthwhile. Seriously, you guys have no idea how much all your reviews have meant to me! I still smile when I look at them!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Reliving Painful Pasts

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Again thank you all for the reviews and to all those that added this story to their alerts list. Really it means so much to me! A review is the greatest gift to give a writer! Although I'd love a few more this time, you guys gave me so many lovely reviews for the intro/first chapter and so few for the second. Anyways, onwards -**_

In a bar at London's Heathrow airport Chibs sipped his whiskey slowly, wishing he could down the whole lot in one then round it off by finishing the whole damn bottle. But he knew from experience that he wouldn't be allowed on the plane if he'd had too much to drink (after his wedding to Fiona, where he'd gotten incredibly intoxicated, he was banned from boarding the plane that would take him on his honeymoon) and so he had to settle for the one drink, holding the liquor in his mouth for a few seconds as if to try and trick himself that he was having more.

"Can I get you another drink sir?" the bartender asked, averting his eyes away from Chibs face, his scars, when all too soon the Scot polished off his drink. Chibs shook his head, knew another would lead to another… Nodding, the bartender cleared the empty glass away, wiping a towel over the spot where it had sat, before moving on to the next customer. Once he was gone, Chibs groaned heavily, dragged his hands through his hair before resting his head on the bar. He wished they'd hurry up and call his flight, delayed by a ridiculously small amount of snow falling over the English capital, so he could put all his shit behind him. A while later, when having his forehead pressed against the bar started to create a dull ache below his temple, Chibs sat up again his fingers massaging his brow in an attempt to ward off the pain. When that didn't work, he gestured for the bartender to come back over.

"Can I have a glass of water with ice please?" he asked knowing a cool drink would help ease the oncoming headache and the tight knotted feeling he'd felt in the pit of his stomach since he'd boarded his ferry the day before. Although he was sure the pain was no physically ailment and was more to do with the fact that he was running away - from Ireland, his family, from everything he knew and loved…

"Sure." The bartender nodded, grabbing a clean glass before filling it with ice and putting it in front of Chibs along with a bottle of Evian water."That will be £3.95." he said. Chibs gawped at the guy, hand frozen as it reached out to grab the drink.

"You've got teh be jokin'?" he chocked, eyes wide with shock. Near £4 for a bottle of fucking water? That wasn't right! The bartender however, shook his head, before folding his arms impatiently as he waited for Chibs to pay up. "Mary Mother of Christ!" the Scot growled, reaching into his pocket to get his wallet. He pulled out a £10 note and chucked it down on the bar. The bartender took it swiftly, as if afraid that Chibs would change his mind and take it back, and hurried off to the till to get the change. He returned a few seconds later and dumped the change on the bar in front of Chibs, not even bothering to look at the biker. The Scot rolled his eyes and went to stuff his change back into his wallet, but stopped short when he realized that he'd managed to dislodge the picture's he kept in there. Chibs heart near stopped in his chest when he realized he could see them, he normally kept them tucked out of view. He'd not looked at them in years, but he kept them in his wallet as a comfort, kept his wallet in the chest pocket of his cut, over his heart. The pictures were of his family, the only ones he had left after everything that had happened with Jimmy O, Fiona and Kerrianne all those years before. Suddenly overcome with the need to look at them, Chibs pulled the pictures out, his entire being trembling, heart pounding violently.

He smiled at the first picture, one of him at a young age – 3 or 4 he couldn't remember – with his parents in Scotland, before they'd moved to Ireland. They were at a wedding, but for the life of him Chibs couldn't remember whose wedding it was. All three of them were dressed in their Sunday best and beaming at the camera. The picture was in black and white, but Chibs could remember that his father's trousers and jacket hadn't matched, with the jacket being a deep navy and the trousers being black. Smiling to himself, Chibs set the picture to one side and moved in to the next one.

The second picture was of a 2 year Kerrianne smiling up at the camera on Christmas morning, lost in a sea of wrapping paper, wearing a thick white jumper and a little kilt, a red and while Christmas themed bow in her hair. Chibs chuckled at the memory of that morning, of how his daughter was more interested in the wrapping paper than the expensive toys her parents had brought for her. Christmas was to Chibs, a brilliant excuse to spoil his baby girl. Or at least it had been…

Chibs moved onto the third picture before he could get too upset, only to take another knock when he realized the next one was of him holding a newborn Kerrianne. In the picture, Chibs was gazing down at his newborn baby daughter in awe, mouth curved into a smile, his brown eyes glazed in happiness and totally fixated on the little life in his arms. Baby Kerrianne was barely visible amongst the pink blankets she was wrapped in, but the full head of wild brown hair she was born with was plain to see and she was gazing up at her father, her newborn eyes blue yet so obviously his, with hints of brown already in them. So lost in his daughter was he, that Chibs wasn't aware of Fiona taking the photo, only finding out when they got the print outs back. He'd taken the photo for himself at once, and it had been in his wallet ever since. Wiping tears from his eyes, Chibs managed to smile softly as he brought the picture to his lips, kissing at the image of newborn Kerrianne as he closed his eyes and lost himself to the memory of that moment…

The fourth and final picture was the one Chibs had been dreading seeing the most. It was of him and Fiona on their wedding day. Fiona was visibly pregnant with Kerrianne, although only 4 months along, and was wearing a very traditional, old fashioned wedding dress. They hadn't had much money since neither was yet very involved with the cause, and so the dress was second hand and she had gone barefoot, but Chibs still thought that she looked stunning. Her hair had been mildly tamed for the day, and was adorned with wild flowers that she'd sent Chibs out to pick just that morning. He remembered having to leave them on the doorstep so as not to see his bride on their wedding day… In one hand, Fiona clutched at a bouquet of bright colourful flowers that had been salvaged from the florist the night before, a collection of odd and single flowers that had been left over from the day's sales and were to be thrown out. Chibs, who was holding Fiona's free hand with both of his own, had been lucky enough to have a friend of a similar size with a tux and so all in all they'd had a very beautiful little wedding for such a pitiful budget. They looked so happy; both were beaming madly, looking at one another with indescribable amounts of love… How short-lived that happiness would be! On their 7th wedding anniversary, Chibs would be laid up in hospital his face covered in stitches while Fiona slept in Jimmy O's bed, making love to him, little Kerrianne in the next room, now calling Jimmy 'Da'.

A sudden surge of anger rose in Chibs as he remembered that time, remembered how willingly Fiona had fallen into Jimmy's arms and bed. How little she resisted when he swooped in and serenaded her, bringing Chibs down at the same time, taking everything he loved, excommunicating him from the IRA and giving him a permanent remind of it all. Sure, he knew there was almost no saying 'no' to James O'Phelan – one of the IRAs most powerful and influential members – but still, it hurt how quickly and willingly Fiona left him. It was almost as if she'd wanted to … Chibs liked to convince himself that she had no real choice in the matter, but he couldn't help but having the horrible, sinking feeling that Fiona had wanted to go to Jimmy. After all, she was 3rd generation IRA, was entirely devoted to the cause and someone with such a higher rank in the cause than Chibs would have been a more attractive match to her. Especially since by this point, Chibs cared less and less for his work as he became more devoted to being a family man, much to Fiona's disappointment.

"_The 10.34am flight from London to LA is now boarding…" _

The sudden announcement made Chibs jump, he'd been so completely lost in his thoughts that he'd forgotten where he was and that he had a flight to catch. He sighed heavily, glad to finally be on his way, and tucked his pictures back into his wallet. All but one.

"I'll always love yeh Fi…" he whispered sadly, pressing his lips to her picture as he had done with Kerrianne's picture, before placing it on the bar. After shoving his wallet back in his pocket, Chibs tugged his wedding band/claddagh ring – which he still wore after all these years, much to Jimmy's amusement – free from left ring finger. He pressed his lips to that too, before placing it on top of the wedding picture. It was finally time to leave that part of his life behind him, to move past everything that had happened with Fi and Jimmy and look for love once again. Leaving behind his wedding ring and picture seemed like the best place to start… (Although there was no way he was parting with the pictures of Kerrianne). It was hard to walk away and leave them sitting on the bar, but Chibs did, and when he was alone on the plane waiting for it to take off, he finally gave in and wept. Wept for everything that he had lost, for Fi, for Kerrianne and for himself.

_**SAMCRO**_

Tig shifted in the warm, comfortable bed and threw off the blankets that covered his chest. Gemma had the heating on far too high and he was getting overheated under all the winter blankets she had placed on the bed in the spare room. The comfy bed was nice enough, but Tig would rather sleep on the cold hard floor with a hot supple hooker any day of the week! The mechanic was just starting to doze off again when the bedroom door was eased open, sending a stream of light across his bed. Tig moved quickly, jumping out of bed and grabbing his gun in the same instance.

"Jesus Christ what the hell?" He called out blinded by the sudden brightness he was staring into. A figure appeared in the doorway, and for a split second Tig went to point his gun at it, that is until he realized who it was. "Boo?" he whispered uncertainly. The figure stepped forward, and it was indeed Boo. She looked a state, her eyes ringed red and overflowing, hair looking as though she'd raked her hands through it a fair few times and she was shaking, despite the warmth of the room. "What's wrong doll?" he asked, voice deep with concern, as he chucked his gun onto the bed.

"I couldn't sleep… I…" Boo muttered, arms folding round herself. Tig was suddenly reminded of the Boo from 6 months previously… it was like all the progress she'd made had vanished and she was just a scared little girl all over again. "He is dead right, that guy?" she asked, rather than explaining why she couldn't sleep. Tig understood at once, though he hadn't realized she'd been so shook up over what had happened that day on the freeway. By the time he'd got her home, she'd been her normal self again.

"Yeah Boo… I killed him…" he promised her with a nod, stepping forward and embracing the teen. Boo leaned against him, wrapped her thin arms around his waist but still continued to shake. "And no one will know. We took the body to Skeeters, it's gone and the bike is in the back of the club van." Everything had gone off pretty much without a hitch. Skeeter had been more than happy to dispose of the body in exchange for having his gambling debts paid off and Jax had arrived with the van before anyone had driven by and spotted either the body or the bike. Now they could only hope that there would be no Mayan retaliation, should the Mexicans figure it all out that is. Clay was near certain there would be, as was Tig, but he wasn't about to tell Boo that.

Boo simply nodded, pressed her face into the soft cotton off his Harley t-shirt. Eyes closed she concentrated on once again trying to decipher the name of Tig's cologne, which she could still smell – along with beer, cigarettes, leather and oil – despite the fact that he'd showered since dinner. Soon she felt a wave of calm wash over her, yet she still couldn't figure out the name of the scent.

"I'm scared he's still out there…" she admitted, shuddering slightly at the thought. She'd been living around SAMCRO for more than a year now, but had always been out of the line of fire. Nothing like this had ever happened to her before, and it had unnerved her completely.

"He's not Boo." Tig said firmly before the words were even out of her mouth. "I'm not going to let anything like that happen to you again, k?" he promised her, kissing her forehead gently as he had done with his young daughters years ago. The ache he felt for them, the way he missed them, it eased greatly when he was around Boo. It was like looking out for her made up for the fact that he was a shitty father to them. Maybe one day he'd get to make it up to them for real…

"Yeah…" Boo said, finally managing to perk the corners of her mouth a little. The words were hollow though, empty, unable to quell the horrid feeling she had that she wasn't safe. "Can I stay in here tonight? I don't feel safe alone…" she suddenly blurted out before she could lose her never. Alone in her room, every noise, every shadow was someone ready to leap out and get her. Even with the lights on! With Tig she felt so much safer, knowing that if there was someone lurking for her in the shadows, Tig would kill them to protect her. The Sergeant at Arms almost chocked on thin air!

"Oh my God…" Tig groaned slowly, stepping away from the teenager and pinching the top of his nose between his finger and thumb, hand on hip. Was she kidding? Did she not realize what that would look like? What Clay would do to him if he found out? And did she not know that the only women he ever had in his bed were hookers? "Do you want me dead or something kid? Clay will kill me if he finds you in my bed!" he cried, gesturing wildly, perhaps sounding a bit angrier than was desirable.

"K…" Boo nodded with a frown. She understood, but paled slightly at Tig's words, fearing the anger behind them, reminding Tig of why she was in his room in the first place. She was scared… Without another word she turned to leave.

"Alright!" Tig groaned against his better judgment when the feeling of guilt started to seep through. _Goddamnit does that girl have me wrapped around her little fucking finger! _"Separate blankets though okay? And you have to explain this to Clay if he finds out." He continued scowling, putting his gun away and separating the blankets as he did so. He could only hope that Clay would never find out because there was no way in hell the president was going to believe such a bullshit story, no matter how true it may be. Tig's reputation was just that bad!

"Thanks Tig." Boo said, looking slightly smug as she clambered into one side of the bed and accepted a blanket from Tig. Tig simply rolled his eyes as he got in the other side, making sure there was a good distance between them.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" he groaned as he settled down to sleep. Boo said nothing. "Night kid." He muttered sleepily a few seconds later. Again there was no reply, so Tig turned to see of Boo was alright. She was, already sleeping soundly, looking far more at peace than she had been just moments earlier. Tig watched her sleep for a short while before dozing off himself, not bothering to turn back around.

A few hours later, before the sun had risen, Tig awoke and found that Boo had moved closer to him in the night. She was next to him now, head buried in the crook of his neck and she was shaking again, clearly lost to some nightmare. Tig didn't hesitate in pulling her closer, wrapping his arms tight around her. The shaking stopped at once, but Boo didn't wake. It was in that moment that Tig realized that although Clay was her father biologically, when it came down to it he was more of a father to her. If she had been a boy there would be no question as to how close she would be to Clay - hell he'd already have the kid prospecting! – but she wasn't. She was a girl so Clay didn't give as much of a damn about her as he could have. Tig however gave a hell of a damn about her, she was the daughters he had lost and the friend he craved outside of his brothers all rolled into one.

He wondered what would piss Clay off more… Tig having Boo in his bed? Or knowing that Tig was being the father to her that he couldn't be?

_**SAMCRO **_

Chibs had been picked up from LAX airport by SAMCRO's young and eager prospect. A kid named Juice who seemed to have an endless knowledge of computers and technology. Chibs liked the kid at once, but he prattled on the whole journey to Charming and after such a long haul flight, Chibs wasn't in the mood to be talking hard drives and ram. Beside's he didn't even know what ram was! He was thankful when they finally pulled up in front of the impressive looking clubhouse. Chibs couldn't help but admitting to the kid that the clubhouse in Belfast had been a shithole compared to the home of the Redwood Originals. The clubhouse was empty when they entered, save for a young girl with dark hair curled up on a leather sofa in the corner of the room completely lost in a copy of 'I Know Why The Caged Bird Sings' by Maya Angelou. The book alone put her as out of place in an MC, her youth only adding to that. She was obviously something to do with the club however, as she was wearing a Teller-Morrow work shirt. Chibs knew that Teller-Morrow automotives was the clubs legitimate business. He already had a job there.

"Hey Boo, where is everyone?" the prospect asked the kid as he glanced around the room uncertainly. Boo? That was the kid's name? What kind of name was that?

"Hey Juicy! They're at the table." She said merrily in an English accent, flashing the prospect a smile before returning to her book. She didn't even look in Chibs direction, who was hovered by the bar somewhat nervously his eyes scanning the row of sprits on a shelf, hoping to spot a few good whiskeys among them. There were, thank fuck, he could use a stiff drink! "Clay wants you in there though, without the new guy." The girl added as she continued to read. The prospect nodded and jogged over to a pair of closed, heavy wooden doors where the rest of the club was clearly sat in a meeting.

"Thanks Boo." He said before knocking. A deep voice called out to Juice, letting him know what he could come in, and the kid opened the door and disappeared. Chibs watched him go, wondering the whole while who this young girl was. Obviously she was majorly connected with the club and was more than aware of their business.

"So you're the guy from SAMBEL huh?" she called out to him as the door shut behind Juice, not looking up from her book. Chibs nodded, forgetting that she wasn't looking at him and therefore couldn't see him.

"Aye, and who are you darlin'?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him. The girl still didn't look up from her book.

"I'm Boo Morrow." She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Chibs knew that Clay Morrow had a daughter, but hadn't thought for a second that she'd be hanging around the clubhouse, working for Teller-Morrow or that she'd have a name like Boo… he wondered if it was some kind of nickname."You know it's funny, you don't sound Irish." She added, smirking slightly as she licked her finger before turning the page of her book.

"That's because I'm not darlin', I'm Scottish." Chibs said with a chuckle. Boo didn't look amused, she simply shrugged again. "And forgive me fer sayin' but yeh don't sound American." The Scot said, waving a finger in Boo's direction. He was certain that Clay wasn't English, so why was his daughter? It made no sense!

"I never claimed to be American." Was all she said. An awkward silence followed, which Chibs felt compelled to fill. This strange girl with her strange name had him bewildered, and he had no idea if he was amused or annoyed by the lack of attention she was paying him.

"So I take it yer Clay's daughter?" he asked, sure that she was but wanting to check all the same. Boo made an amused 'Pfft!' sound and rolled her eyes.

"No I'm the entertainment for your party, I just happen to have the same last name." she said dryly, her lips twitching as she fought the urge not to smirk at her own joke. Chibs found himself smirking though, her sarcastic humor reminding him of Padraic. He felt more at home at once.

"Yer a bit of a smart arse ain't yeh?" he said roguishly. Finally Chibs got the girls full attention, if only for a second. Boo moved the book away from her face, revealing a pair of haunting blue eyes -that Chibs knew to be like her fathers, after seeing pictures of Clay Morrow - that twinkled in his direction. She smirked at him; her cheeks a little flushed, and cocked an eyebrow.

"And you're a bit of a dumb ass, but I won't hold it against you." She said cheerfully, before returning her attention to her book. Chibs didn't know whether to laugh or not, and before he could make his mind up, Juice appeared and told him he was wanted at the table. He followed the kid into the other room, but not before glancing back at Boo, lost again between the pages of her book. If he didn't know any better he'd say she'd been trying her damndest not to look at him, and he didn't think it had anything to do with the scars on his face...

Chibs thoughts were right; Boo was trying not to look at him! She'd spent their entire conversation trying not to look at him! When the club van had pulled up outside, she'd raced to the window to get a sneak peak of the newest member of SAMCRO and felt her heart flutter madly at the sight of him. She hadn't expected someone so attractive – there was a picture of some of SAMBEL hanging up in the clubhouse and not one of them was a looker – but there he was, roguishly handsome with long black hair that fell about his deep brown eyes (which he covered with sunglasses almost immediately after stepping out of the van, but that only added to the look. The way he had them halfway down his nose as he peeked over the top of them at the clubhouse send a pleasurable chill down Boo's spine) muscular arms marked up with various Sons Of Anarchy tattoo's and a broad grin that seemed to reach his ears…

Boo had never felt an attraction like it before. Sure she'd long ago been attracted to Tig, but that had been nothing like what she'd felt looking at this new guy. In addition to the way her heart fluttered around in her chest, her stomach had filled with butterflies and a lusty heat had pooled between her thighs, the feelings only strengthening when he struck up a conversation with her. She wasn't normally a fan of the Scottish accent but his seemed to push all the right buttons for her, especially when he had called her 'Darling' in a slow, drawling way. And when she'd risked a glance at him - a glance that revealed he was watching her, smiling at her –she'd had to fight the urge not to blush. Goddamn was he handsome! Things in Charming had just gotten a good kind of interesting!

_**SAMCRO**_

"I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome our new brother to the table." Clay said as the club meeting drew to a close. Their newest patched in member had gotten along with everyone from the off, despite the fact that not a one of them had meet him before. "Chibs, it's good to have you in Charming." He added, picking up the Scots new cut as he did so and walking around to his place at the table to present it to him. Grinning madly, Chibs stood up and allowed Clay to put it on him. They hugged at once, patting each other on the back.

"It's good to be in Charmin'." He assured the president as he sat back down and lit a cigarette. "Thank you brothers; I appreciate yeh patchin' me in." he said, glancing round the table at the rest of SAMCRO, nodding his thanks at each of in turn. The Sergeant at Arms – who he was sat next to – patted him on the back as he and the rest of the club starting chatting and joking with Chibs, assuring the Scot that he was already a firm member of the SAMCRO family. He felt totally at ease with them all, already felt a strong sense of loyalty to Clay and even more so to Jackson, the recently voted in VP and Clays stepson, as well as the rest of the club. He knew he'd made the right decision in coming to Charming. Finally the conversation came round to the inevitable.

"So er… what happened to your face?" asked Juice, who was sat at the table despite his position as a prospect. Chibs guessed it was only for the duration of his welcoming meeting. The room fell silent at the kids comment, and every face turned to look at Chibs. He felt rather on the spot, but obliged nevertheless and told them the whole story.

"Some McBastard took a fancy to meh wife…" he began bitterly, clenching his fists into balls. He was pleased when at the end, many members spoke up of their disgust at Jimmy and promised Chibs that should such a thing have happened in Charming, the member in the wrong would have been the one excommunicated. Painfully so. If only the same could have been said for the IRA.

"You'll understand of course Chibs, that your beef with Jimmy O won't stop us from securing a better deal with the Irish." Clay said, interrupting his fellow brothers angry jibes. He stared pointedly into Chibs eyes, voice stern, finger jabbing at the table top. For a brief moment, Chibs was reminded of Boo, but his mind went straight back to business almost at once when he noted how serious Clay was.

"Aye Clay, I understand." Chibs nodded, understanding the importance of Clay's statement. He wasn't bothered about deals with the Irish though – he knew it was part of the reason he'd been patched over to SAMCRO – just about staying away from Jimmy O. "Just keep that Irish prick outta my way, that's all I ask." He said, to which most of the club laughed.

"We do everything through McKeavey so that's not a problem you'll have to worry about." Clay assured Chibs, before rounding off the meeting and dismissing everyone out into the clubhouse, where already a handful of barely dressed sweetbutts were gathered, pouring drinks and flaunting their bared flesh in the direction of the club members. Everyone else congregated around the women, apart from Jackson who slung his arm around Chibs shoulder and gestured for a girl to hand around the shots she was pouring.

"I hope you like pussy brother; the girls will be flocking around you tonight." he said, smirking wildly, causing Chibs to chuckle.

"Jackie-Boy the only thing I love more in this world than the club, is pussy!" he assured his VP, accepting a shot of whiskey from a sweetbutt and clinking his glass against Jackson's. The blond laughed and whistled to get the attention of the rest of the club. Everyone stopped at once, attention on their VP.

"To Chibs and to pussy!" Jax said as he held up his shot, before downing it with a broad grin. The others followed suit, echoing Jackson's words as they downed their shots. It was going to be one hell of a party!

_**Another chapter that was far longer than I'd planned! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As usual I'd like to point out that reviews are extremely motivational and really make my writing worthwhile. Seriously guys, you have no idea how much is makes me smile when I see a new review up (like that) it's a gift like no other!**_

_**There was also a little something for you guys to pick up on in this chapter, which is a major factor in the whole Chibs/Boo relationship… I wonder if any of you spotted it. It comes up in the next chapter so you'll find out. But did any of you spot it…**_

_**Just to let you know I'm working on a Tig/Boo one-shot that shows the development of their relationship, from the shy little girl and tormenting Tig to the relationship they have by this point, which is like a mad cross between father/daughter, brother/sister and best friends. **_


	5. Chapter 4: Filip

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**You guys! God what can I say? Such WONDERFUL beautiful reviews last time, and so many! Please, keep it up, you have no idea how much your words make my day :D **_

_**Also if you get the chance and you haven't already, I've posted a One-Shot about Boo and Tig showing the development of their friendship. It's on my page, check it out! (And for those of you who have already read and reviewed, thank you very much!) **_

As soon as Juice and Chibs left the room, Boo gathered up her things and sauntered down the hall to the only renovated dorm room, knowing that soon the sweetbutts would descend. In the week since patching Chibs over to SAMCRO, Clay had had Juice (as well as a few paid professionals) working round the clock refurbishing the water damaged room so that it would be ready for Chibs when he arrived. The Scotsman was going to stay there until he found a place of his own. Boo was thankful to find that the room smelled clean and fresh, unlike before when it had a constant smell of pussy about it. The teen moved to the bed and propped up all the pillows, giving her a decent place to sit while she read her book. She became so absorbed in it that she didn't notice when; 30 minutes later the door opened revealing Chibs carrying his bags. He stood in the doorway confused for a few seconds before Boo spotted him and jumped in shock, dropping her book.

"Sorry..." he muttered, dropping his bags on the floor. Boo just stared at him silently, her face bright red. He hadn't expected anyone to be in the dorm room Jax had directed him too, but he had noticed that Boo had disappeared from the club house and had wondered where she'd gone. He wondered what she was doing in his room, sitting on his bed. Did she live at the clubhouse with Clay and his wife? Had he walked into her room by mistake? "Isn't this my room?" he asked, eyes darting around the room in an attempt to work out if maybe the room was hers. It was completely bare, save for the furniture, so Chibs assumed that he was in the right place.

"Yeah, sorry." Boo muttered, picking up her book hastily before hopping off the bed and straightening out the covers, all the while trying desperately to cool her cheeks and return them to their normal colour. She hadn't expected Chibs to come in, thought that he'd be lost somewhere in a sea of women and booze. She hated that she'd been caught off guard by him – on his bed no less - and had therefore blushed like a fool and was probably acting like one too! "Gemma is late picking me up and I didn't want to sit waiting around in the clubhouse with _those_ women." She explained with a roll off her eyes, hissing out the word 'those' in disgust as she waved a hand towards the open door, where the voices of various sweetbutts were floating through. Chibs chuckled, amused by the venom in her voice and the look on her face.

"Not a fan of the croweater's then?" he chuckled, pulling off his sunglasses before tucking them into his cut. He'd been near blinded by the brilliant California sun when he'd gone out to get his bags from the van – despite the fact that it was November – but now that he was inside, he didn't need to have them on anymore. When he made eye contact with the brunette, she blushed furiously yet again. He wondered if she was shy and guessed he was a little intimidating to her, what with the scars and all. He didn't for a second suspect that she might be attracted to him. Nice girls like her weren't attracted to old, greying, scarred men like him. Just croweater's, sweetbutts and whores - woman desperate for a lay with a bad boy biker, desperate to work their way to the top of the Sons of Anarchy food chain...

"Whores you mean? And no I'm not." Boo growled, rolling her eyes with a huff. There was no other word for the pathetic excuses for women that hung around the men of SAMCRO. They served only one purpose, and that purpose was sex. "I can go wait in the garage if you want." She added, carefully focussing on a spot on the wall just behind Chibs left shoulder. She didn't trust herself to make eye contact with him again, knew she'd blush a vibrant red. His deep brown eyes were so warm and friendly, the smile that reached his ears so kind; he made her weak at the knees! Boo shuddered just knowing those eyes were on her, that he was smiling at her. Concentrating on the wall at least, enabled her to retain her cool somewhat. She hoped.

"Yeh can stay where yeh are Boo, I don't mind." Chibs said, shrugging his shoulders. He didn't mind letting the kid hang around in the room for a while, it wasn't causing him any harm and besides he had plenty to keep him occupied in the next room. "It's not like I'll be using this room any time soon." He added with a chuckle, pants stiffening a little as he thought about all the lovely ladies waiting for him back in the clubhouse. Boo didn't miss the way he adjusted the crotch of his jeans.

"No, I guess you wouldn't be." She heaved, her eyes narrowing, mouth thinning, a surge of resentment and annoyance rushing through her – he was just like the rest of them! He thought with his dick and let his lust rule! Boo flounced back to the bed and returned to her book, suddenly in a rather foul mood. _Teenagers!_ Chibs thought, smirking to himself. The littlest thing set them off! He'd obviously pissed her off a little by making clear his appreciation of the women that she so hated. He wondered how many other club members had scorned her by flaunting the sweetbutts in her face? Reminding her perhaps, of where she came from, who she was born too... and the consequences of that. Boo's mother had been a sweetbutt and had sent her daughter into a world of chaos as a result...

Boo... Chibs still wondered about that. What mother would name their child that? Surely that could not be her real name!

"Can I ask yeh a question darlin'?" Chibs asked, perching on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together, curiosity getting the better of him. Boo lowered her book slowly, holding it so that only her eyes – narrowed in suspicion - peaked over, blocking her flushed cheeks from view.

"Sure." She said slowly, at a loss as to what Chibs wanted. She feared briefly that he'd question why her cheeks went so red around him, in a cruel and teasing way that would break her heart but quelled that fear when he smiled warmly at her, his eyes melting. He had no such cruelty in him – not for her at least.

"What's yer real name?" he asked. Boo near laughed in relief, not expecting that question at all. Had no one told him her real name? Then again she'd been Boo for so long... Only Gemma and Clay called her by her real name nowadays, and only then when she was in a boatload of trouble. "I can't be Boo surely?" he said carefully, trying not to make it obvious that he thought the name a little stupid. After all, what if it was her real name? He'd certainly known people with stranger names (like China, a barmaid from his favourite pub back in Ireland)! He didn't want to offend or upset her!

"No, it's not. That's just a nickname Tig gave me." She shrugged. Boo had pretty much recoiled back into the pillows when Chibs had sat on the bed, the close proximity to him sending her heart racing. Thankfully she had managed to still herself before he turned to look at her, so she didn't seem like too much of a wilting little flower! Determined to seem cooler, Boo flashed a cocky grin. "I'll tell you my real name, if you tell me yours." She propositioned cheekily, finding a place behind to Chibs to focus on once again so she could make it appear that she was looking at him. The Scotsman howled with laughter at that! Boo astounded him, there was no keeping up with her! One minute she was blushing and stammering like a fool, and then next she was as cool as cucumber making him innocent suggestions in a voice that suggested her offer was otherwise! He didn't understand her at all!

"Fair enough." He said, offering his hand for her to shake. "Me name's Filip, nice to meet yeh." He said, flashing her again, the smile that seemed to reach his ears, as if her were meeting her for the first time. Boo simply stared at his hand for a few seconds as if it might jump up and bite her, fighting hard to find the nerve to take his hand. Doing so would mean physical contact! He'd be able to feel her shaking, and Boo knew she'd blush so hard he'd feel the heat from her face. Chibs didn't miss the way she stared at his hand, but simply put it down to the obvious lipstick marks that grazed his knuckles, courtesy of a sweetbutt that had kissed his hand as she'd introduced herself. He'd already forgotten her name...

"Hayley..." Boo whispered eventually, blushing as she took his hand and shook it. Before she could say anything else, Tig appeared in the doorway. Boo dropped Chibs hand like it was made of hot coal, turned her head so that the Sergeant at Arms could not see her blush and work out in an instance what was going on both in her mind, and in her heart. He knew her far too well sometimes... She need not have worried however, as Tig was well on his was way to getting completely annihilated and didn't even spot Boo in the room.

"Hey Chibs, you coming back out man? There's a few ladies looking to meet you…" he drawled drunkenly, leaning heavily against the doorframe, a bottle of beer swinging between his fingertips. His eyes narrowed a little, and Boo heard resentment dripping from every word he spoke. Chibs, none the wiser to his brother's resentment, stood with a nod and slung his arm around his brother.

"Aye, I'm comin'." He grinned, grabbing the beer from his hand and downing it before the blue eyed drunkard could do anything to stop him. Boo sniggered under her breath, catching the attention of Tig, who gave her a questioning glare.

"You sound a little jealous Tigger." She smirked with a cocked eyebrow, disappearing behind her book once again before she could catch Chibs eye and blush. He still had his arm wrapped around Tig's shoulder, and was looking between her and Tig in a curious manner. He was picking up on the most bizarre vibe between Tig and Boo, and for the life of him he couldn't work out what it was… it feed through into his brain like static on old TV's, made no sense to him, had no reason. Chibs wondered what it meant…

"I am! Those girls go wild for an accent." Tig admitted freely, patting Chibs on the chest. The Scotsman simply grinned, clearly pleased with that revelation. "I won't get half as much pussy as Scotty here tonight." The mechanic added bitterly. Boo rolled her eyes, pussy was all Tig ever seemed to think about.

"Oh the horror." She said in a deadpan tone, her eyes sparkling mischievously. Tig glared at her for a few seconds more before grinning broadly at her, amused by her sarcastic tone.

"Sure you won't come Boo, it's gonna be fun." He joked, knowing already what the answer would be. Boo hated the club parties with a passion! He'd dragged her too one once, more to see how she'd react than because he thought she'd have a good time. Within five minutes of her being there she'd yelled at him in front of everyone (which the club teased him about for days afterwards) and had hit him on the arm so hard, she left a bruise that lasted for weeks (his brothers still taunted him about that) she'd hated it that much!

"Ha ha, very funny." Boo scoffed, shaking her head. She much rather cut of her own arm than attend one of those parties ever again. _Although, if Chibs was going to be there…_ Boo crushed that thought before she could even finish it. If Chibs was there then she'd spend the entire night watching him disappear with various girls, or getting blown against the pool table.

"I thought so!" Tig grinned smugly, causing Boo to shake her head once again. Tig knew however, that Boo was spending a girl's night in with Gemma and Luanne. He was glad she was doing it, the kid needed some girl time, to paint her nails or eat ice cream or whatever the hell it was girls did. She spent far too much time doing schoolwork, or at the garage tinkering about with bikes covered in oil, making obscene and disturbing jokes with him… "You have a good night with Gemma and Luanne Doll, and I'll see you at work tomorrow." He said warmly, shrugging off Chibs shoulder so that he could go and hug Boo. As she hugged him back he attempted to kiss her cheek, but his drunkenness had sent his aim awry and he ended up kissing the left half of her lips instead causing Boo to giggle in surprise. Behind them, Chibs left eyebrow jerked upwards, so high it near disappeared behind his hair.

"I'm sure I will." She assured Tig with a smile. "I need your help with that XR-750 tomorrow. If you're still alive that is." She added, referring to the bike he'd got her working on that afternoon. For the most part, the job had been easy, she'd fixed all the obvious problems without much hassle, but there was still something wrong with it, she just couldn't for the life of her work out what. It was so frustrating, and Boo had been too damn proud to ask Tig for help at the time. (Although now he was wasted it was easier, as he was far less likely to tease her about it.) The mechanic nodded.

"If you need me doll, I'll make sure of it." He promised affectionately, kissing her on the cheek once again (again missing and catching her lips) before turning on his heel and walking out the room, gesturing for Chibs to follow him as he went.

The Scotsman had watched Tig and Boo interact in wonder, confused by what their relationship was. On the one hand they joked and paled around like friends, but on the other there seemed to be so much more to them than that. Tig looked at Boo with such love and devotion, even when he'd been glaring at her… it was like he would do anything for her. Furthermore Boo clearly adored Tig right back, she'd practically melted into him when she'd hugged him back, eyes closed, her smile soft and content, and when he had kissed her, her eyes had lit up! But why then, was Tig flaunting his intentions with the sweetbutts in her face? Were they just close friends that just liked to take the piss out of one another or was she just a very understanding Ol' Lady?

"Is she yer Ol' Lady or something?" Chibs asked as he followed Tig back down to the clubhouse, grabbing himself another beer off as sweetbutt as he went. Tig turned to face him, grinned and shrugged his shoulders.

"Or something." He said simply, sauntering off with a blond sweetbutt before Chibs could get him to clarify what that _something_ was. Truth was that whatever he and Boo had was far too complicated and confusing to really explain. The words 'Or something' however, had left Chibs even more confused, but with a sneaking suspicion that Tig and Boo were sleeping together, in love with one another but unable to voice their feelings due to the fact that she was Clays daughter and just 16, and he was a 43 year old killer and Clays right hand man.

_**SAMCRO **_

"Is that the new guy? The Scot?" Gemma asked as she steered her stepdaughter around the party goers. Her eyes had landed on the unfamiliar face at once, the scars on his face immediately reminding her of something, but she couldn't tell what. Gemma knew she had never met the guy before, but the scars… they had triggered something in her memory that she couldn't quite unlock.

"Yeah… Chibs." Boo said with a sigh, not bothering to turn her head for fear of what she might see him doing. His cries and moan's alone told her that he likely had a sweetbutt grinding against his crotch. "Or Filip apparently." She added with a smile, remembering his real name. She preferred it for some reason, it suited him, and besides the name Chibs was weird! Thankfully Gemma didn't see the look on her stepdaughters face – she would have worked everything out in a second – she was too busy concentrating on Chibs, her mind working frantically, trying to decipher what exactly it was about his scarred cheeks that was locked in her memory. Boo picked up on the fact that Gemma was staring at something, and looked up at her face to work out what she was looking at. She wished she hadn't for it made her look over at the same thing… at Chibs… He was sat on a barstool, his legs spread with a woman between them. Her high heels enabling him to have his face buried in her exposed breasts, and her hand was down his jeans. Boo shuddered involuntarily, upset but what she had seen. It was different to the way she felt when she caught Tig out in a similar fashion – it normally amused her some, and she often tried to put him off somehow – she almost felt jealous of the sweetbutt. Would rather be a whore with Chibs lustful affections that the naive teenager standing on the sidelines watching in disgust.

"Come on baby, let's get you out of here." Gemma said, rubbing her stepdaughters back when she felt her shudder, misinterpreting it as simply a need to get out of the clubhouse and away from the debauchery there. The pair hurried out into the dying sunlight and to Gemma's car, where Luanne sat waiting.

"So, the new guy, is he a looker?" she asked, hugging Boo and kissing her on the cheek before doing the same with Gemma. Gemma laughed, knowing that her best friend was scouting for new male porn stars and desperately wanted to add a Son to her cast purely for the ratings it would give her.

"His not bad, got that dangerous outlaw look about him." She said, thinking again back to Chibs scars. "Not a patch on Clay though." She added with a grin as she got in her car and pulled the door shut, causing Luanne to laugh.

"He's the one with the IRA connections right?" Luanne asked, making memories to flood Gemma's mind. IRA… Gemma finally knew what those scars had reminded her off.

It had been more than 5 years since James O'Phelan and his wife Fiona had been stateside, bringing with them SAMCRO's gun trade. There had been something off about that woman from the start, and Gemma had taken an instant disliking too her, something that went almost unexplained until the last night of their time in Charming…

_Gemma had insisted that Jimmy and Fiona had come to dinner on their last night in the USA, despite her better judgment - her need to play hostess outweighing the disliking she had for both Fiona and Jimmy. They'd agreed, and along with Gemma and Clay had enjoyed a lovely meal. Or as lovely as a meal could be between two couples who's liking for one another was very strained and only down to the deal between the men. Talk between the couples eventually lead back to club business and the gun deal Jimmy and Clay had just made._

"_Ye'll deal with McKeavey for the most part, good lad, knows what he's talking about, knows a lot about gettin' gun's in ter a country undetected." Jimmy said, when the discussion came round to Michael McKeavey, the go-between for the IRA and SAMCRO. "Never once been caught." He added with a smirk, a gleeful look on his face as he turned to Clay - a look which said 'Which is more than I can say about you'. Gemma had to place her hand on his knee under the table to stop Clay's temper getting the better of him. _

"_Must be a smart man." Clay said through gritted teeth. Jimmy's eyes twinkled smugly when he realized he'd managed to touch a raw nerve of Clays without saying a word._

"_Aye he is."Jimmy nodded, placing a cigarette between his lips before pulling out a Zippo and lighting it. "Wish I didn't have teh send him stateside." He said sullenly as he disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. He tapped the ashes into his empty cup of coffee causing Gemma to glare in disgust. She didn't risk saying anything though, she knew for some reason that it would be a stupid thing to do._

"_What do you mean?" Clay asked, confused by Jimmy's comment. Why send the guy stateside if you didn't want to? Jimmy and Fiona looked at one another and a wordless exchange was passed between them, culminating in Fiona giving a nod. _

"_Fiona and I, we're not actually married." Jimmy said, turning his attentions back to Clay and Gemma. "She's married to a man named Filip… good soldier, or at least he was. The love of a good woman and a beautiful daughter made him start to put his loyalties teh the cause in second place." A sour look appeared on both Jimmy and Fiona's faces at the last comment, both obviously displeased by Fiona's husbands wavering loyalties despite the fact that his biggest loyalty was obviously Fiona and their daughter. Gemma felt a surge of hate… angered by the fact that this woman had been disappointed in her husband, pissed off, that he'd put her and their daughter above all else. Above all that IRA bullshit. _

_Family should always come first. Period._

"_His heart was always his downfall, stupid man!" Fiona spat, her eyes narrowing dangerously, fire lighting her dark orbs in a way that was almost sinister. "Kerrianne was his world when the cause should have been!" she added, face nor voice not even softening at the mention of her daughter. Gemma fought with all her might the urge to reach across the table and yank that Irish bitch closer to her by the hair so that she could snarl in her face that family should always come first. It was just about the hardest thing Gemma had ever done. Instead she had to content herself with just narrowing her eyes in an equally menacing way, her mouthing thinning with disapproval and anger. Neither Jimmy nor Fiona seemed to notice. Clay did however, and mimicked his wife's earlier actions by placing a hand on her knee in an attempt to calm her. It was like a rope, tying her to the edge of the cliff so that she couldn't jump off and into the abyss. _

"_Aye, it blinded him, made him weak." Jimmy nodded, a soft snort escaping his lips. But then his lips curled upwards, his hand worked its way across the table until it found its place on top of Fiona's. "It drove Fiona in teh me arms." he smirked, his fingers curving round hers. Fiona smiled warmly at Jimmy, at least that's what Gemma assumed she'd attempted to do. In the Queen's eyes the smile was forced and very strained, as if Jimmy had simply been a means to an end. _

_Or rather, a means to a higher ranking with the IRA if you took her next comment into account. _

"_There is nothin' I love more than the cause, than Ireland! Filip didn't understand that… I needed teh be with a man that did. Jimmy lives and breathes the cause, its why he has such a high rank already." She said, her eyes warming only when she mentioned Ireland, not when she talked of her husband, nor when she looked at Jimmy. Clearly no man could compare. Jimmy was none the wiser._

"_McKeavey cottoned on teh our little affair, so I sent him stateside to stop him from tellin' Filip… no use in wastin' a good soldier, and Filip still had his use's." Jimmy explained, finally getting back round to the point of the conversation. Gemma didn't miss the way Jimmy's face twitched a little at that last comment… she wondered exactly what Filip's 'uses' were… suicide missions maybe? Or the ones that held the most risk? Even if things went wrong the outcome would still be good for Fiona and Jimmy. Filip would either end up dead or in jail and they'd be able to come out and say that they were together without fear of what this man might do to them. _

"_But he'd already made Filip aware of a few things… wouldn't have been long before he'd work it out fer himself." Fiona went on, taking over the telling of the tale from Jimmy, interrupting Gemma's thoughts. "Love can make yeh do stupid things… we had to remove the threat…" the ominous tone of Fiona's voice made Gemma sick to her stomach, and she immediately feared for the man she didn't even know. _

"_I excommunicated Filip – had to be done –but I didn't kill him, only fer the sake of the kid. Wouldn't want me stepdaughter hating me fer killing her real father now would I?"Jimmy explained, no affection in his voice when he mentioned the little girl caught in the middle of all this. Gemma couldn't help but question if that was the real reason Jimmy hadn't killed Filip… Was there more to it? Was he keeping him alive as the cruelest act of torture – so that he could live everyday being reminded of all he had loved and lost. It would be a pain like no other, and Gemma could tell Fiona would have no trouble allowing her husband to be in such pain for the crime of loving his family more than the IRA. "But he needed reminding, needed to always remember what I'd done to him so he'd always know not teh mess with me." Gemma shuddered again as her suspicions' were confirmed, at the near gleeful look on Fiona's face. _

"_He'll always be smiling now, Filip will… grinnin' fer Glasgow…" Fiona whispered, grinning herself. "If he recovers that is." She added, that sinister fire returning to her eyes. Gemma wasn't naïve, she knew what Fiona was getting at, knew what a Glasgow grin was. Filip – if he indeed survived the attack which had taken place the morning Jimmy and Fiona had flown out to California – would forever more see everything that he had loved and lost each time he looked in the mirror and saw his reflection grinning back at him. Death would have been far better an option… _

_In her entire adult life, Gemma had never feared a woman other than her mother, but Fiona scared the shit out of her. Scared her because she could and would so willingly push those she loved aside for the sake of the cause. Would willingly keep her family – her child – in second place. Would willingly push her husband to deaths doors, only to drag him back again and make sure he was reminded always of it. And that was something Gemma couldn't understand. _

_She admired Filip – or Chibs as he was now known –admired how he'd pulled himself together and found himself a new family amongst the Sons of Anarchy. First with SAMBEL and now with SAMCRO. It was something she would never be able to do. She could survive just about anything, but take away her family and she'd wither and die quicker that a rose plucked from a bush on the hottest day of the year. _

_Gemma wondered if Clay had made the connection, but realized at once that of course he had. It didn't matter to him that Chibs and Jimmy had such a sordid past – all that mattered was the profit from the newly expanded gun trade._

"Yeah…the one with the IRA connections." Gemma confirmed grimly.

_**SAMCRO**_

As had become her habit, Boo wandered into the club house first thing the next morning to make coffee for all the Sons. She tiptoed around and over all the sleeping and passed out bodies on her way to the kitchenette where she would make and leave a pot of fresh coffee for when the guys woke up. It was the only thing that seemed to get them up and at work on time the morning after one of their blow out parties. She expected the kitchenette to be empty, it was far too early for anyone to be awake, and so she was surprised to see Chibs in there, leaning against the sink with a glass of cold water in his hand. He hadn't spotted her, so Boo took the chance to steady her nerves and clam herself before she continued on her way and sauntered over to the kettle. Hopefully it would be enough to keep her from blushing like a fool whenever he looked at her!

"Morning." She said, managing to flash Chibs a smile before she turned her attention to filling the kettle. Chibs stepped aside so that she could get to the sink, his face paling at once as his stomach contorted dangerously, all of last night's booze suddenly surging back up into his throat. Boo smirked at the sight of that, his discomfort and sore head being a just punishment for what she had seen the night before, the hurt it had caused her.

"Aye… mornin' Boo." He groaned, sipping his water again in a vain attempt to still his stomach. "What yeh doin' here?" he asked, curious as to why the kid was hanging around the clubhouse the morning after a huge party knowing full well that it'd be full off sweetbutts, who apparently she couldn't stand to be around. She was wearing her Teller-Morrow shirt but the garage didn't open for another hour!

"Making coffee, I always make the guys coffee before I go to work." Boo said with a cheery grin, making a point of increase the volume of her voice, smiling even harder when Chibs winched. "Want one?" she asked as she flicked the kettle on before adding coffee to the coffee maker. Chibs shook his head at once.

"I hate coffee…" he said, shuddering at the mere thought of drinking it, his stomach already protesting. Boo nodded and fished a clear sealable bag out of her purse.

"Tea?" she asked as she waved the bag in Chibs face, revealing that it did indeed contain teabags. Chibs shook his head again. He'd had a cup of tea when he'd arrived at LAX and it had been the most disgusting thing that he'd ever drunk in his life! The Americans couldn't, and shouldn't, make tea! He'd resigned himself to a life without his favorite nonalcoholic drink.

"It'll be that American shite won't it? I'd rather have the coffee than drink that piss." He said. Boo found herself frantically trying to tame her smile – she too had hated the American piss-water they claimed as tea when she'd moved to Charming and she'd soon come up with an ingenious solution to that problem.

"No, I have real British tea. A friend back home sends me boxes in exchange for me sending back Reese's Piece's… she goes nuts for those things." She explained, earning herself that smile from Chibs that seemed to reach his ears. Boo felt a shudder of pleasure run up her spine... that smile, the way his eyes melted when it appeared on his face… it got her every time. "Tetley okay?" she asked as she grabbed a few mugs from in the cupboard.

"Sure yeh don't mind?" Chibs asked, not feeling entirely comfortable at taking something from Boo that her friend had taken all the trouble to send to her from England. Even if it was only a tea bag. Boo shook her head, which was all Chibs needed. He was dying for a good cuppa! It always set him right after a night of heavy drinking. "Aye, two sugars darlin'." He said with a nod. Boo nodded and passed him the drink once it was made, before returning her attention to the coffee she'd been making. He took a sip at once, despite the scolding temperature of the drink and groaned in deep satisfaction. It was perfect; she'd got the drink spot on! "I think I love you!" Chibs exclaimed, kissing Boo briefly on the cheek before heading to the front door, wanting to enjoy his drink in the cool early morning sunshine, away from the stifling heat and smoky atmosphere of the clubhouse, leaving Boo all a flutter. She'd prepared herself for a conversation with Chibs, prepared herself for standing alone in the kitchenette with him, but she most certainly hadn't prepared for that! Once Chibs was out of sight, Boo gingerly moved her fingers to the damp spot on her cheek where Chibs had kissed her, it was still warm – from the tea on his lips Boo suspected – and her skin was still tingling. She wondered if he'd meant his words, or if they'd just been an offhand comment in response to the tea she'd made him. She shuddered slightly as she closed her eyes and remembered the feel of his lips against her skin, felt her heart race once again at the memory of his words. _I think I love you…_

"Hey Boo…" Boo jumped at the sound of Tig's voice, unaware that he'd come into the kitchenette. She jerked her hand down to her side quickly before hurrying over to the coffee maker and pouring Tig a strong, sweet black coffee – just the way he liked it. "Why you all red?" he asked, yawning as he took his drink from her. Boo hadn't been aware that she'd gone red, and immediately feared that Chibs had seen.

"Am I?" she asked, pressing the back of her fingers against her cheeks. They were indeed flaming hot and so must be red. Tig smirked at her, nodded his head.

"You look like a goddamn tomato." He teased as he took a sip off his coffee, savoring the way the caffeinated beverage made him feel instantly more awake. God if he didn't have coffee, he might never drink again! His hangovers were unbearable without them! "What did Scotty say that made you blush?" he asked Boo. He'd passed the Scotsman in the hallway and so knew he'd been in the kitchenette with Boo. He was obviously the reason by her blushing cheeks.

"Nothing." Boo said far too quickly, shaking her head frantically. Tig knew her better than anyone and he'd soon cotton on to her little crush if she gave him even smallest detail. And then he'd never let it drop! Tig shook his head at Boo, he knew when she was lying, and the Scotsman had clearly said _something_ to her to make her blush as red as she was!

"I was someth- oh…" Tig stopped mid-sentence, the answer suddenly springing to mind. How had he not seen it the night before? How had he not picked up on it when in the dorm room with Chibs and Boo, not noticed the slightly off way she'd been acting? He smirked at Boo, his blue eyes glittering mischievously.

"Why are you grinning at me like that Tigger?" Boo asked fearfully, already knowing in her heart that Tig had worked everything out. Tig's smirk just widened.

"He dampen your panties a little doll?" he asked with a wink, his eyes playfully drifting down to the crotch of her jeans. "Are there was me think you only got all hot and bothered for me!" he added with mock despair, pouting his bottom lip as he held his hand over his heart. Boo stormed right up to him, getting on her tiptoes so she could glare right into Tig's eyes.

"Shut it Tig! Don't you dare say anything to him, or I'll make sure your lips stay shut forever!" She growled, giving Tig a quick shove for added measure. She had no idea where that angry reaction had come from, she wasn't an angry person at all and normally brushed off Tig's comments with a sarcastic response. _What was Chibs doing to her head?_

"Whoa, calm down doll, your secrets safe with me." Tig said, holding his free hand up in defense, totally caught out by Boo's remark and the way she'd acted. It was totally out of character! The Scotsman really must have her panties in a twist. Boo took a deep breath to steady herself and turned away from Tig, worried he'd provoke her anger again. "So what is it about him then? His scars turn you on?" Tig asked a moment later, wanting to know what it was about Chibs that had Boo so much in a flutter. He'd never known her to like a guy before – apart from himself of course – and hadn't expected for a second that she'd act like this as a result. He could only assume it was the scars – after all, why would the accent be a novelty too her when she'd grown up in England? She must have known plenty of Scots back home – they always got chicks going! The whole 'I nearly died cause some Irish prick cut me up and stole my wife' thing being a real turn on. At least that was the impression he'd gotten the night before… the croweater's had been more interested in the scars on Chibs cheeks rather than his thick Scottish accent.

"Scars..?" Boo said, stopping in what she was doing to turn and look at Tig, totally confused by his comment. What scars? She hadn't noticed any when she'd looked at Chibs… Before Tig could say anything, there was an almighty holler from the main room of the clubhouse. Clay.

"I want everyone at the table. NOW!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the small kitchenette. Tig winched, knowing that whatever Clay had to say couldn't be good. He sounded more than a little pissed.

"That doesn't sound good…" he groaned, taking another sip of his coffee before sighing and heading to church. "Talk to you later Boo." He called over his shoulder too Boo, who was still standing there in confusion.

_**So Boo didn't spot Chibs scars until Tig said something! Who picked up on it in the last chapter? I'm sure none of you did because no one mentioned it in the reviews (much love for those BTW, I loved them all, they really made me happy). The clue was in the phrase 'the smile that seemed to reach his ears'. **_

_**Anyway another chapter that was longer than I intended! I hope you enjoyed this one and review as well as you did with the last chapter! If you wanted more of the Tig/Boo side story please mention in your review so I can see if it's worth me writing more!**_

_**As always, reviews are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile! Until next time readers!**_


	6. Chapter 5: Telling Tales

**This chapter is dedicated to all those murdered in the attacks in Norway – may they rest in peace – and to the late Amy Winehouse, who tragically died today aged just 27. Such a beautiful talent wasted...**

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Again what can I say? You guys are so freaking awesome! Your reviews just make my day, they really do! They mean so much to me! Keep it up guys because it's what drives me, they are like my muse!**_

Clay Morrow was hung over. His head was spinning and aching, his stomach was protesting every movement he made and he'd had so little sleep he felt like he'd fall asleep at the table, sitting up and everything. He wanted nothing more to go home and crawl into bed with Gemma, but as he'd just received a call from The Niners that was an impossibility. So now he was pissed, and he was going to make the rest of the goddamn club aware of it.

"I just had Laroy on the phone…" he growled, fists clenched, eyes narrowed and stalking round the table at the rest of the club, all in varying states of alertness. Laroy, in an attempt to mend the bridge's burned in Oakland a few months before with the attempted murder of Piney and the girls they accidently killed as a result _**(Authors note: See Tig/Boo One-Shot)**_ was giving SAMCRO a heads up that the Mayan's were sniffing around, asking questions about a missing Nomad. A Nomad that would have been travelling along the highway between Charming and Oakland. And they suspected that the Redwood Originals had something to do with it. "He tells me the goddamn Mexicans suspect we killed one of their Nomads and that Alvarez will bring that blood to Charming if he finds out for certain it was us." Clay's attentions immediately went to Tig. This all came back to him, he was the one that had killed the guy – _without_ consulting the club – and this shit would be on _his_ shoulders should the blood land in Charming. Tig didn't flinch under Clay's glare but glared right back at him, his blue eyes blazing fiercely, yet so cold they look like ice.

"Hey I made a call man, that Mexican bastard was going to rape your little girl!" he stated firmly, jaw twitching as he attempted to reign in his anger. He couldn't believe that Clay was reacting the way he was over the Nomad Mayan. Sure it was coming back to bite them in the ass, but wasn't it better to deal with the Mayans that to let Boo get raped? Did Clay not get that? Clay didn't miss the twitch in Tig's jaw, and knowing the Sergeant at Arms as well as he did, knew that he was holding his rage in. That only seemed to anger the President more.

"You should have called the club first, now this shit is falling on all of us!" he snarled, pointing at Tig before then pointing to himself, his real point made clear. Tig's shit, his decision was landing in _his_ lap. The rest of the club stared on in steely silence, uncertain as to what to do. It wasn't like Tig at all to contest Clay.

"And what I was about to stand aside as he raped Boo huh? Just let him! I killed him because I had too!" Tig asked brazenly, shuddering as his own words played out in his mind. Himself, standing aside and watching emotionlessly as some Mexican asshole beat Boo into submission and raped her as she wept, her big blue watery eyes staring up at the Sergeant at Arms in terror and confusion, questioning why he was doing nothing to help her...

"I would have made the same call brother." Chibs said, finding to confidence to talk as he slapped Tig hard on the back. The Scotsman didn't understand Clay's anger either, if someone had tried to rape his little girl, dared to touch Kerrianne, then death would have been a certainty. A long draw out death that Chibs would have taken great pleasure in.

Tig nodded once in thanks, his eyes scanning the rest of the room, demanding with a look an answer from the rest of the club. What did they think of all this? What would they have done? No one dared say anything back for a long while, looking between Tig and Clay as if trying to work out which side they landed on. Eventually, Jax heaved a heavy sigh and spoke up.

"Look Clay, Tig made the call any one of us would have made, let's just work out how we're going to get past this." He said frankly. In his mind, it didn't matter what had happened or what should have happened, all that mattered was the here and now and how they were going to deal with it. The rest of the club murmured in agreement, silencing Clay before he had a chance to speak up again.

"We still have this bastard's bike right? Maybe we can let it find its way onto enemy turf…" Piney said, lips twitching upwards slightly. The Mayans Fatboy was still sitting out in the garage, tucked out of sight in a corner and covered with a sheet. Piney didn't say it, but he wanted the bike to land in Niners territory. It was just 6 weeks since they'd tried to kill him and the anger was still raw, fresh. He knew it would never pass though, the Niners were trying to build bridges with SAMCRO, were interested in buying the clubs AK's so that they could defend their heroin trade. Profit came before all else in the club with Clay.

"The Chosen Few have been giving the Mayans trouble of late… maybe they saw a Mayan Nomad passing through and upped their game a little." Booby suggested. Jax nodded at once, seeing that the plan was simple and made sense, seeing as well how SAMCRO could use it to their advantage.

"Then maybe we could give The Chosen Few a little heads up, sell them some guns so that they can defend themselves… make a new alliance." He said, turning back to Clay with a smirk. Playing off rival gangs and MC's against one another was one of the many things SAMCRO did best and they always found some way to work it to their advantage.

Clay wasn't stupid, he knew it was a good plan, knew that if things worked out their upped gun trade would sky rocket and the profits would jump significantly. He nodded.

"Calling a vote." He said, which resulted in a unanimous 'Yay'. "Motion passed. Tig, this is your shit, you and Piney make sure that bike makes its way to The Chosen Few's turf." He said, bringing his gavel down as he turned to Tig, the look on his face telling Tig that there would be no arguments on the matter.

_**SAMCRO**_

That night was the last night Tig was spending at the Teller-Morrow household, the work on his apartment having been finished that day. Normally, he'd wanna take the excuse to celebrate but dumping the Mayan's bike had been more trouble than he'd anticipated – The Chosen Few were out in force on the streets of Alamo after one of their numbers was attacked by the Mayans. Thankfully Piney and Tig were dressed down and managed to jump on an opening when a Mayan stopped at traffic lights, and was attacked by The Chosen Few - and he just wanted to sleep. There would be time to party tomorrow!

"Tig…" The Sergeant at Arms didn't jump this time as the door opened and a beam of light shot across his pillow. Here was the other reason why he hadn't gone and partied that night... Boo. He'd been expecting her to come, after all she was so clued up to what happened within the club (no matter what Clay liked to believe) she was bound to know that there was a Mayan threat hanging over the club. Because of what had happened on the highway. Because Tig had killed someone to defend her.

"Hey doll..." he sighed, lifting his head to look at her, a soft smile on his lips. She looked as terrified as she had done a week before. He didn't hesitate in patting the empty space beside him where a blanket was already waiting for her. The teen cocked an eyebrow, gave Tig a questioning stare. "I knew you'd end up coming here…" he groaned, dropping his head back onto the pillow with a yawn. Boo didn't say a word, just nodded and clambered into bed next to Tig, her entire form visibly relaxing as she lay down next to Tig. She kept a distance between them, but faced Tig, her blue eyes wide and glazed with unshed tears, still looking rather distressed. "You'll be the death off me you know that." Tig said softly, an amused smile on his lips letting her know not to take his words too seriously. Even if she did end up being the death of him it would be a worthy death indeed. He'd die for her as easily and willingly as he'd die for his own daughters, or for his brothers.

"So it's true then? The Mayans know you killed that guy?" Boo asked, a shudder running through down her spine. She knew of course, that the Mayan's suspected SAMCRO had killed one of their Nomads – Gemma kept her very well informed with what happened in the club. Preparing her, Boo believed, for the inevitability of her becoming an Ol' Lady – but wasn't aware of how much Alvarez knew. What if he knew everything? What if he knew that it was Tig that had killed him and went after him? Or went after her for being the person that instigated it in the first place?

"No no, don't you worry Boo." Tig said, hurrying over his words in an attempt to calm Boo, his hand finding its way to her shoulder, squeezing it to comfort her. He hated that she was shaking, hated it. _Goddamn Mexican_! If the guy wasn't already dead Tig would have willingly killed him again! "They just know he's missing, that's all. We set things up to place the blame elsewhere." He explained truthfully (even if that hadn't been the truth, he would have been truthful. He couldn't lie too Boo, she could always tell when he did!) squeezing Boo's arm once again. The shaking stopped, but still she looked worried.

"If they came after you because of me I'd never forgive myself." She whispered, sounding as though she had a snake coiled around her throat. And she knew full well that she wouldn't. No matter what anyone might say to convince her otherwise, if Tig died because of what had happened on the freeway, she'd carry the burden on her shoulders forever. Tig scowled at once, not at all pleased by Boo's comments.

"Kid, listen to me." He said gently, eyes never leaving hers, thumb gently stroking her shoulder. "I'd die a hundred times over if it meant keeping you from harm okay?" he assured her, his voice soft and tender. Boo managed to smile, nodding as a single tear finally escaped her eyes. Tig wiped it away affectingly, knowing it wasn't a tear of sorrow, but because she was so overwhelmed with strong, conflicting emotions.

"I know you would." Boo whispered softly, indeed being plagued by conflicting emotions. On the one hand yes, Tig would willingly die for her, and she accepted that, but on the other, if he did, she would never forgive herself. Feeling the need to change subject before she burst into tears or started an argument with Tig about her holding any blame over his death, Boo asked him "What were you talking about before, when you mentioned Chibs had scars?" Tig cocked an eyebrow, wondered if Boo was kidding with him. Those scars were as plain as day, how could she have not seen them?

"Surely you saw them doll, the ones on his cheeks..?" he asked when he realised that she really wasn't kidding. Boo shook her head at once... she hadn't noticed any scars on his cheeks. She'd just noticed his warm brown eyes and the smile that seemed to reach his ears... Boo scowled to herself, wondered if maybe his smile hadn't reached his ears at all... wondered if maybe it just looked like he did because he was simply smiling a very different smile... the notorious Chelsea Smile or Glasgow Grin that she'd read so much about when researching the Kray Twins for a school project.

"No I... I didn't notice them." She admitted vaguely, lost in her thoughts. She wondered what pain Chibs had must have gone through in receiving such horrific scars, what he had done to deserve them in the first place. It must have been bad... you didn't mark someone like that without good reason!

"That's cause you can hardly look at him, what with your little schoolgirl crush and all!" Tig teased, misinterpreting Boo's vagueness as her thinking about Chibs. "You get all flustered when you look at him doll?" he asked with a smirk, his eyes sparkling wickedly. Boo blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Tig please don't!" she begged, turning her back on Tig, not wanting to deal with him teasing her about Chibs. She hated that he made fun of her over her crush, hated it! It made her feel like a small child with their first flutter of the heart over a playmate or a cartoon character.

"Boo!" Tig protected as Boo rolled over, surprised by her behaviour. He put his hand back on her shoulder but she shrugged it off with a 'Hmmppff'. Tig frowned, now a little worried. He'd never upset her this bad before. "Hey come on, I didn't mean to be cruel." He said, to which Boo let out a cynical 'Ha'. Tig couldn't help but smirk – how well she knew him! "Well I did, but you normally come back with some witty remark that shuts me up." He admitted humbly, hoping to provoke a reaction from Boo. She didn't move.

"Yeah..." she whispered sadly. Tig's frown deepened, along with his concern. This wasn't like Boo, not at all. Chibs really must have her panties in a twist!

"Jeez you must really have a thing for Scotty. I'd be jealous if I didn't know that you liked me more." Tig teased, trying one last time to get a reaction out of Boo. Finally, and much to Tig's relief, she turned and smiled at him, although the smile only lasted a second.

Tig knew he had to do some damage control before her little thing with Chibs got way out of control and became an obsession rather than just a crush. Chibs wasn't about to take some 16 year old kid as his Ol' Lady, least of all Clay's daughter! If he were to take an Ol' Lady it would be someone more his own age, someone old enough and mature enough to deal with all the shit that came with being the Ol' Lady of a SAMCRO member. Boo, as mature as she was for her age, was neither of those things. Not yet anyway. Tig was certain that one day she'd make a brilliant Ol' Lady – maybe to Juice or another future prospect closer to her own age – but not now.

"Look kid, you need to nip that in the bud or it'll fuck with your head." Tig said sternly, his facial expression making Boo aware that she should be listening to him, taking in all he said. "He's a lot older than you Boo, and a club member. You know what that means..." Tig trailed off, not needing to explain himself on that point. Boo had seen for herself time and time again over the last year what the men of SAMCRO were like, what they did with croweater's with or without them being tied to an Ol' Lady. The whole 'What happens on a run, stays on a run...' deal having been drummed into her head from day one. "You deserve a better guy than that, one your own age that'll treat you right." Again Boo just nodded, this time allowing a few tears too spill down her cheeks.

"Okay." She whispered, not trusting herself to say anymore. She knew Tig was right, knew that she didn't stand a chance with Chibs and that chances were, if she did find herself with him, she'd not be able to take the fact that he'd be with other women on runs, that croweater's would be constantly scrambling to do him or that he'd be walking into danger near enough every day. But that didn't make her pain any easier to bear... She didn't understand how, after knowing Chibs less than two days, he had such a powerful hold on her heart and mind. It was going to take her a hell of a lot to get over him! _Who the hell was he?_

"Boo..." Tig whispered sadly regretting hurting her but knowing it was necessary, when tears started to tumble down the teen's cheeks, trying to think of some way to comfort her. Boo shook her head, she didn't want to talk anymore. Not about Chibs, not about anything. Thankfully Tig picked up on that and pulled her too him, into his arms. She immediately relaxed against him, head in the crook of his neck, damping his skin with her tears, arm round his waist. "Go to sleep okay? You'll feel better tomorrow." Tig whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep himself.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Can I ask you something?" After Tig's words of warning the previous night, Boo knew she should be avoiding Chibs. Knew that keeping her distance from the Scotsman would be the only thing that would help her get past her stupid crush and in the long run stop her from having her heart broken. But she was curious. Sneaking glances at Chibs throughout the morning had confirmed what she'd suspected – someone had given Chibs a Glasgow Grin. The scars on his cheeks, that curved up to his ears making it seem like he had a smile that stretched that far... She had to know why he had them; it was eating away at her, taking over her mind and preventing her from doing her work.

Chibs looked up from the car he was tinkering with and smiled softly at the sight of Boo. Again her behaviour was driving him mad with confusion: she was avoiding him like the plague and he couldn't understand why, what he'd done to upset her or piss her off. The day before he'd helped her fix then XR-750 she'd been having trouble with(since Tig had been hauling the Nomad Mayan's bike into the back of the club van alone, Clay's way off getting back at him for contesting him) and she'd been chatty and eager to spend time with him.

"Sure darlin'." He said, grabbing a rag to wipe his hands on as he followed the brunette over to the picnic bench by the front door of the clubhouse. She sat down opposite him, but didn't look at him, just down at her hands, which she fidgeted about nervously. Boo wasn't sure if she wanted to look up at Chibs, knew that if she did her eyes would go straight to his scars. He must get so much of that, it must be so irritating to have people staring at _them_ and not at _him_. Eventually Boo fell back on her old trick – looking at a spot just over his shoulder so it seemed as though she was looking at him.

"The scars..." she said, not sure what else to say. Would he want to tell her why he had them? Or would he prefer to keep that information to himself? She needn't have worried as Chibs tutted and shook his head, a smile on his lips.

"Aye, shoulda known." He said, unsurprised by Boo's words. Everyone always wanted to know where his scars had come from, _always_. What surprised him was how upfront so many people were about asking him. Most people just came out and asked him how he'd gotten them. He was so used to it he didn't find it rude anymore, after all if it were someone else his curiosity would eventually drive him to ask why said person had such horrific scars."It happened a few years back..." he began, not sparing any detail in the story. After all the kid could handle it, she must be able to if she hung around Tig all the time. In two days off knowing him Chibs already knew that the Sergeant at Arms was a deeply disturbed and rather unusual man with some strange sexual desires, a lust for violence and a sick sense of humour. At least Chibs hoped it was a sense of humour... Either way the point was any woman that hung around Tig and put up with all he had to say could handle Chibs story.

Boo listened in wonder as Chibs spoke of his wife, his daughter and that 'McBastard' that swooped in and stole them, excommunicating him in the process, giving him a permanent reminder of all he had lost. In some ways it was the most horrific thing she had ever heard (clearly this Jimmy guy had left Chibs alive so that he'd always suffer, rather than killing him which would have ended his pain rather swiftly, no matter how much he prolonged it) but at the same time it was so romantic. The smartest thing Chibs could have done was walk away from Fiona when Jimmy stepped in and stole her away, but he'd fought for his wife, his little girl, because he loved them so much. He didn't care about the inevitable cost of standing up to Jimmy, he just cared about getting his family back, about proving to them how much he loved them and that he'd so anything for them...

"I think it's beautiful..." Boo whispered dreamily without thinking. Chibs looked at her in shock, his mouth hanging open allowing the cigarette between his lips to tumble to the ground, burning a hole in his jeans as it went. He didn't even flinch, so shocked was he by the kids comment. _Beautiful_? Had she even heard the story? Did she not get that he'd lost his family, everything he had known and loved because some Irish prick had decided he wanted what Chibs had? Upon realising what she'd said, Boo made an 'ep!' sound, her face bright red, before hastily trying to explain herself. "I mean not... no I'm not saying I think it's a good thing you got your face cut up..." she rambled, unable to find the right words.

"What _do_ you mean?" Chibs asked, interrupting Boo's senseless rambling. He couldn't understand at all how any part of his story or his scars could be beautiful, but he'd give Boo a chance to explain her comment. Boo took a breath and paused for a second before starting up again, trying desperately to work out the right way to say what she wanted to say. Finally she looked up –actually looked at him, in the eyes despite the way it made her blush furiously– and spoke, choosing her words very carefully, speaking slowly so that he'd understand what she was saying.

"You got all cut up cause you loved someone... loved them more than anything else in the world..." she explained, smiling softly, her eyes sparkling at both the torment and romance she saw in Chibs story. "And you wear those scars with pride because of what they represent..." she continued, eyes drifting to his cheeks. Chibs fingers automatically went to his scars, he ran his fingers up them as he listened to Boo speak, captivated by what she had to say. "How much you love your family, you wife, your little girl... I can't think of a more beautiful reason to be as cut up and scarred as you are..." Boo concluded, still staring off dreamily. Chibs story was the stuff of fairy tales... almost anyway. The story was a bit sinister for a fairy tale, and only half done, but it was a fairy tale nonetheless. The tale needed to be finished, with Chibs either winning back his family and vanquishing the bad guy, or finding love again despite all he had been through, despite the scars on his face... Boo honestly didn't know which ending she preferred. Leaving Chibs deep in thought, Boo went to return to her work, knowing that the owner of the Harley Dyna she was working on would be back to pick it up within the hour.

"Boo wait..." Chibs called out after a second, chasing after Boo and grabbing her arm to stop her returning to the garage. The brunette jumped at the contact, obviously not hearing his call. He had been deeply touched by what Boo had said, no one had ever had such an interesting take on his story before, most just prattled on about how sorry they were about it all, but she... she had seen beauty in it where he had only seen pain. That had amazed him, _she_ had amazed him, astounded him, completely bewildered him. He couldn't work her out at all. "Thank yeh, what yeh said... means a lot." He said sincerely, beaming down at the teenager, earning himself a sweet and shy smile from Boo in return. "I've never thought about 'em like that before... I like yer take on them better than my own." Boo nodded, pleased with herself, before returning to work and allowing Chibs to do the same. She was glad she had spoken to him, for while it had made getting over him that much harder (how could she not be more attracted to him after hearing that story? He was more than just a biker with a lust for whores, he had a wonderful heart and he loved his family as though there was nothing else in the world worth his time...) she kinda wished that he would one day win his family back and get the happily ever after that he deserved. And that dulled the pain a little...

_**SAMCRO**_

Gemma and Clay weren't due in at the garage until the afternoon. They'd rearranged their work so that they could go and visit Wayne Unser, Chief of Police before he went for his first round of chemotherapy that afternoon. The poor man was terrified and Gemma had insisted on going to see him, knowing that his wife wasn't fond of hospitals and that a friendly face would do him the world of good. Clay had been in a mood the entire morning, a _foul_ mood that had pissed Gemma off. She tried her hardest not to snap at her husband – least of all when they were with Wayne – but he was really getting to her. He'd been going on and on about how Tig and Boo's stupidity had landed the club in hot water. About how Tig had dared to challenge him and how 'the kid' had been nothing but rude to him since it had all happened. Finally, when they were in the privacy of their own home, Gemma had snapped. It was about time Clay learned a few home truths. Like how Tig was stepping up and taking Clay's place in Boo's life. Being the father that Clay wasn't.

"Boo was in Tig's bed last night." She said simply as she sat at the dining table with a coffee in hand, knowing the remark would be enough to get Clay's attention. She'd watched from the shadows as Boo had snuck into Tig's room, clearly distressed, and listened in as Tig comforted her about her fears around the Mayan problem. Gemma had slipped back into her own bed then, satisfied that nothing sexual was going on between them. She'd been watching them for months, as had the rest of the club (save for Clay), watched as they'd formed a friendship, bonded, gotten closer, watched as Tig started to really care for her step-daughter, watched as he stepped into Clay's shoes and become the father figure that Boo so desperately craved.

"What!" Clay roared, throwing his own cup of coffee against the wall in anger and disgust. Gemma didn't flinch, just raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that _bastard_ is fucking my daughter?" he asked his face ablaze with rage. He hoped to god he'd misheard Gemma, or that all was not as it seemed, because if it was true, if that _animal_ had touched his kid, there would be hell to pay! There would be blood!

"Clay he doesn't see her like that!" Gemma snapped, gesturing for Clay to sit down, her steely glaze informing her husband that he should sit his ass down and listen to what she had to say. Clay obliged reluctantly. "She went to him because she doesn't feel safe; she blames herself for the shit with the Mayans!" Gemma explained coolly, holding Clay's gaze. Clay calmed a little, relived that his right hand man wasn't boning his 16 year old, but anger still raged inside of him. Why hadn't the kid come to him? He was her father after all! But no, she'd just been nothing but rude to him since all this had happened.

"Don't I keep her safe? Am I not her father?" Clay growled, eyebrow cocked, eyes bulging in their sockets. Gemma's lips thinned... Father. That was a pretty loose term for what Clay was. He hadn't been a father to her in the first 15 years of her life – despite knowing about her, despite her mother allowing him contact – and in the last year he'd not bothered to be a father either, just the occasional attempts to bond with her that lasted less than a day. It had been driving the poor girl up the wall, never knowing what to expect from Clay. One minute he'd brush her off and not bother with her and the next he wanted to find out how her school work was going and take her out for the day. The girl needed more stability than that, and Tig was that stability.

"I don't know what you are to that girl Clay; you blow her hot and cold as it pleases you!" Gemma scowled, staying as calm and collected as possible despite the rage she felt. "One minute you're trying to be the father that you weren't for the first 15 years of her life and the next it's like she doesn't exist with you." Clay looked at her, annoyed but not entirely shocked. Obviously this wasn't news to him – so why the hell wasn't he doing anything about it?

"I can't help it if I can't connect with the kid!" Clay shrugged obviously feeling as though this justified his lack of parenting on Boo's behalf. "If she were a boy..."

"But she's not Clay, she's a girl!" Gemma snapped, interrupting him, attempts at remaining calm thrown out the window. Clay had a son – her son – to bond with, to do the 'boy' stuff with, but he had a daughter as well and he should damn well learn how to connect with her! "She's just a scared little girl deep down Clay, a girl who needs a father!" Gemma went on. It had broken her heart to see the way Clay pushed Boo aside time and time again every time the girl reached out to him in an attempt to bond with him. Gemma loved that kid like her own – she was the daughter she'd never had – and she just wanted to do right by her, wanted her to have her daddy. The relief she'd felt when Tig had stepped into that role had been immense, but she wanted more than anything for Clay to be the one that had stepped up to the mark. After all, wasn't there where he was supposed to be? "Why else do you think she went to Tig huh? Because he's the father to her that you have never been and clearly don't want to be!" she cried, finally coming out with it all. Maybe Clay's stupid pride might make him man up and take over from Tig, become the father to Boo he already should be.

"I never asked for this Gemma! I never asked to have her in Charming!" Clay replied bitterly, sounding to Gemma as though he'd rather his daughter _wasn't_ in Charming. The Queen couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so enraged at her husband! "I don't know how to be a goddamn father to her."

"Yeah? Well it's not like you've tried!" Gemma cried frankly, slamming her cup of un-drunk coffee down on the table, the contents spilling everywhere. "Tig has done all he can to make that girl feel safe and loved! He's succeeded where you've failed." She went on, pointing a finger at Clay, eyes narrowed dangerously. "That kid loves him, but I don't think I could say the same about you!" Something snapped in Clay then, he went beyond anger into a place where nothing made sense apart from making The Sergeant at Arms account for what he had done. He knew he'd been a bad father to his daughter, knew it and hated it, but in his mind that didn't justify another man stepping in and taking his place. Tig was going to pay for that, he had no right, _no right _at all to be his kids 'father'. It would have been better if he had been fucking the kid! That he would have expected from Tig! But this? The man couldn't even be a father to his own daughters so why the hell was he trying to be a father to Boo? It was a hit to Clay's ego, to his pride and that stung deep and hard! There needed to be vengeance and there would be blood.

"Well then, I think it's about time Alex and I had a little talk." Clay growled his voice eerily calm. He got up and walked out the front door, slamming it behind him. Gemma knew he was going to the garage, but didn't dare to try and stop him. Clay's pride ruled him right now, and that was a dangerous thing to mess with! Instead she raced to the phone, hoping to give Tig and Boo some sort of heads up. But no one was answering their phones...

_**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger of sorts there, but the next past of the story is pretty damn long and so really needs to be in the next chapter! The next chapter is one of my fave's so far – despite the fact that I've not written it yet –and I can't wait to get going with it!**_

_**As always reviews are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile!**_


	7. Chapter 6: Haggis Eating Bastard!

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Again thank you for so many wonderful reviews! Keep it up! It really means a lot to me! Some of you have kinda seen what's to come, but there are still plenty of twists to come! Also I will be adding more Boo/Tig one shots at some point, since many of you would like more, I just have to get past a certain point in this story or little bits will be given away! **_

_**And yes, Chibs and Boo will hook up in a few chapters.**_

Lunchtime at Teller-Morrow automotives often meant 'let's tease the prospect time'. Today was no different. Just before breaking for lunch Piney got frustrated with the mess that the spanners were in and asked Juice to sort them out for him. Before Juice had even got anywhere near them, Tig had grabbed the box and dumped all the spanners on the garage forecourt, then grabbed the hose. The rest of the mechanics sat, watched and laughed as every time Juice bend down to grab a spanner, Tig sprayed him up the ass with water. As a result he was moving rather reluctantly and slowly.

"Come on prospect you can go faster than that!" Tig chuckled, catching Juice in the ass again. The _Puerto Rican prospect scowled, but nonetheless continued darting around the forecourt picking up the dropped tools, earning himself a very wet ass. He would have looked as though he'd pissed himself had Tig not sprayed him so many times. Now his jeans hung wet and heavy, soaked completely through. _

"Come on guys, stop it!" he groaned eventually, throwing down the tool box before he was even half done. The others howled with laughter at the sight of him standing there, pouting miserably, his soaked jeans falling down, revealing the top of his ass. Tig responded to his protests by spraying him in the face instead. Juice's pout turned into a full on scowl as he closed his eyes and wiped his face with his hands. Tig sprayed him again. As he wiped at his face again, Chibs motioned for Tig to put down the hose, he did knowing that Chibs had something planned. Juice didn't notice, assumed that Tig was finally going to let him continue, so turned and started gathering up the spanners once again. Chibs waited for the opportune moment and then jumped down of the picnic bench before rushing over to Juice and grabbing his hips as he bent down.

"Oh Juicy boy, just like that!" he growled trusting his hips so that he ground up against Juice in a very sexual way. Juice went almost purple, which only had the guys laughing even harder. "Yeh know yeh love it prospect." Chibs chuckled, patting Juice on the shoulder as he clutched as his stomach, his form bent double with laughter, tears of mirth tumbling down from under his sunglasses.

"That wasn't funny." He scowled, moving out of the Scotsman's reach. It was times like this that he really questioned whether or not he was doing the right thing by prospecting for SAMCRO. He could deal with the guns, the wars and the violence but this? This was irritating, humiliating – and he was only 2 weeks into his prospecting year! He knew it was bound to get worse.

"Oh I beg to differ." Bobby laughed as Clay rolled into the lot. No one looked at him, missing as a result the look of pure rage that was on his face. He didn't even back the bike into his usual space, he simply pulled up in front of the bench the guys were gathered on and jumped off, before storming towards them, throwing his helmet to the ground as he went. It bounced and rolled back towards his bike. "This is entertainment at its be-" Bobby soon shut his mouth when Clay walked into his line of sight. Everyone did, the laughter stopping dead all at once. His face red, his eyes bulged and ablaze, Clay looked ready to kill. No one knew what was going on, so sat still and silent, waiting for the President to speak.

"Church. Now." He snarled, eyes focussing on Tig. Everyone in the club moved, clambered down off the picnic bench or off the chairs they were sitting in. "No." Clay said, holding his hand up to stop them, eyes never once leaving Tig. "Just him." Everyone sat back down, leaving Tig and Clay standing alone in the forecourt, staring across at one another. Clay stood the picture of menace, his furious glare still on Tig, while The Sergeant At Arms looked rather bewildered, eyebrow cocked, arms folded defensively in front of him. Inside however, he knew that something was very, very wrong. Finally, after staring one another out for the longest moment, Tig nodded once and followed behind Clay into the clubhouse, both in silence. The rest of the club just watched them go in shock, not one of them understanding what was going on.

"What the hell?" Bobby muttered to no one in particular, motioning for Chibs to follow. The Scotsman was the best person to have on hand should anything kick of between Tig and Clay, he was strong and able bodied, fearless with enough of a sense of authority to make Tig and Clay listen. Chibs nodded and swiftly followed.

"Clay? What'd I do man?" Tig called after the President after he threw open the front door of the clubhouse before marching in without a backward glance. The President said nothing, just continued to stomp his way to the church doors. Knowing that something really wasn't right, Tig stopped in the doorway, unsure momentarily if he wanted to follow – at least not without some kind of idea as to what was going on – he's never seen Clay like this before, so enraged, not ever. "Clay?" he called again. Clay stopped this time, spun round to glare at The Sergeant at Arms. He looked angrier still for Tig having dared to question him.

"I said NOW!" he raged, shaking finger thrust in the direction of the church doors.

All the noise and commotion attracted the attention of Boo, who had been in the kitchenette making herself a sandwich. Normally she would have been outside with the others, but she wasn't in the mood to make fun of Juice. She actually rather like the guy, his closeness to her own age making him easy to bond with and she felt cruel joining in with the others taunts. She wandered down the hall and immediately felt sick to her stomach at the sight before her. Clay and Tig facing one another, her father looking as though he was ready to explode with rage – his entire form shaking the rage was so bad – and Tig glaring back near emotionlessly, clearly unsure of what was going on yet obviously prepared to face anything all the same.

"Clay what's going on?" she demanded, looking between the two men her face a mixture of horror and confusion. She knew things were bad when Tig didn't even turn to look at her, his eyes fixated on the President, something akin to fear deep within them, yet on the surface they were cold and fierce, his facial expression not betraying any emotion's he might feel. Clay on the other hand spun round to face her, his eyes were near grey they were so clouded with rage and they burned straight though her, causing her to wince involuntarily. He terrified her.

"You! You are fired! Go home, get out of my sight. You are never to see him again you understand me?" He said venomously, turning round again before the words were even out of his mouth, not wasting any more time on her that he had too, not bothering to wait for an answer. With one final look at Tig and a jerk of his head, Clay disappeared into church, slamming the door behind him so hard the entire wall shook.

"Tig what's going on?" Boo demanded as soon as Clay was gone. Her stomach had dropped at Clay's words, her entire world falling with it. Something was hideously wrong and whatever it was had something to with her and Tig. Why else would Clay have fired her? Why else would he be demanding only Tig's presence in church? Telling her that she could never see Tig again? Boo wondered if Clay had found out about the two nights she had spent in Tig's bed. She'd made sure to sneak out when Clay was in the shower, and was certain she'd left no evidence to suggest she'd even been in there behind, but still, she suspected he knew. And if he knew, he probably suspected it was more than twice, suspected that she and Tig were fucking... If he thought that, he was going to kill Tig. Boo suddenly felt the urge to be sick, her empty stomach heaved painfully, her hand went straight to her mouth, the other curved round her middle in an attempt to curb the pain and tears staining her pale cheeks...

Tig on the other hand knew at once what was going on in Clays head when he fired Boo and told her never to see him again. It wasn't that he suspected Tig off fucking her – if he thought that he would have beaten the crap out of Tig in front of the rest of the club, making an example of him and letting the whole club know what he'd been up to with a minor all in one go. And he would have made Boo watch, to make her learn her lesson, to instil her with some sort of fear that would forever have her knowing that nothing happened in her life without him knowing about it and that if he didn't like it, he'd soon put a stop to it– it was that he knew, had finally realised, that Tig had taken his place in Boo's life, that Tig was acting like her father. Bringing that up in front of the other Sons and the employees' of Teller-Morrow – by default admitting to his failings as a parent, as a father – would wound his over inflated ego far too much. This was a private matter that would never be spoken about openly amongst the club, despite the fact they all would know exactly what had gone on behind the church doors. And why.

"I don't know kid... but I think you should get out of here." He said, marching into church without another look at Boo. He couldn't chance it. He knew her face was streaked with tears, knew that she'd be scared and confused but also knew that if he comforted her – as he'd do so automatically if he saw how distressed she was - he'd only enrage Clay even more so. It killed him to do it, to walk past her distressed as she was, without even looking at her, killed him even more so knowing how much more upset it would make her, but it had to be done. If he wanted to live anyway.

"What?" Boo demanded, reaching out to grab Tig as he walked by, shocked and hurt by the fact that he wouldn't even look at her. Tig shrugged her off and pushed open the club doors, closing them again without so much as a glance in her direction. Boo followed after him, but the church doors slammed in her face, followed swiftly by the sound of them locking. "Tig?" It was a whisper, one the mechanic probably wouldn't have even heard had he been standing next to her. It was all Boo could manage in that moment; her throat was so tight with fear, hurt, clogged near completely with the anguish and confusion she felt. And that was before the yelling started, the sound of a sickening thud that Boo knew to be an almighty punch to the jaw.

Chibs had followed Tig and Clay with every intention of stepping between them should he have too, but he realised at once that getting Boo out of the clubhouse was the most important thing. The poor girl was standing outside the church doors at a loss, shaking with the intensity of her sobs, cheeks damp with tears, and eyes ringed red. It was obvious, from Clay's firing off her, his telling her that she was never to see the mechanic again, Tig's refusal to look at her and the girl's complete and total devastation that the shit going down between Clay and Tig was something to do with her. Whatever it was that was going on between her and Tig –whether they were fucking or whatever - had been found out by Clay and it was obvious that the President wanted some kind of violent, bloody justice served by his own hands. Boo shouldn't be around to see – or rather hear – that. Besides, the church doors had been locked – there was no way Chibs could step in and stop whatever was to happen between Tig and Clay and in truth, the Scotsman believed they needed it. Believed they needed to fight it out so they could get it out of their systems and move on. It was the way of the club, the way they dealt with their shit. All he could do now was get the kid out of the way, wait and hope that his skills as a medic would be enough to patch up the two older men when their brawl ended.

"Come on lassie, yeh better get outta here." He said, putting an arm around the brunettes shoulder. He tried to steer her towards the door, but she was having none of it. The contact seemed to snap Boo back to reality, for she shrugged off his arm at once and grabbed hold of the church door handle, rattled it hard in a vain attempt to open it as the muffled yells and thuds from the other side intensified. Chibs simply grabbed her round the waist and hoisted her off the floor.

"No!" Boo shrieked, kicking her legs and thrashing about in a vain attempt to get Chibs to drop her. It was hopeless however, the Scotsman was far too strong, he just shifted her so that she was over his shoulder, pinned her legs down as he marched her out of the clubhouse. Had he done such a thing at any other time, Boo probably would have been red as anything, mumbling inaudibly, all the while shuddering madly at the contact, at the fact that one of his hands was riding high up her thigh, nearly on her ass... Now however, all she felt was anger! How dare he just pick her up and cart her away! How dare he, when this was about her! She needed to get _in_ there, not away from there so she could put a stop to whatever was happening! "Chibs put me down; I have to go in there!" she screamed, thumbing him on the back with her balled up fists. He didn't even seem to notice.

"I don't think that's a good idea Boo, things are gonna get nasty in there." He said firmly, pushing the clubhouse door open with his shoulder. Outside everyone else had returned to work, or at least had returned to their work stations to make it look as though they had. In reality they were all stood about staring at the clubhouse door, waiting to see or hear what was going on inside. Chibs ignored them and carted Boo towards the club van.

"Chibs! No!" Boo protested as the Scot dumped her in the passenger seat and buckled her in, glad to have her off his shoulder. The girl could pack a powerful punch when she wanted too – he could already feel bruises forming on his back. Boo tried to take the seatbelt off, but Chibs grabbed her hands preventing her from doing so. "This is about me isn't it? About me and Tig and how close we are?" she demanded fiercely.

"I don't know, Clay didn't explain himself." Chibs shrugged. Not totally a lie, after all Clay hadn't said a word to explain why he wanted Tig alone in church, why he was so angry with him, but it was obvious that it all came down to whatever the hell it was that was going on between Boo and Tig.

"It is I could hear them! Now let me go you Scottish haggis eating Bastard! I have to go and stop them before they kill each other..." Boo insisted, trying to jerk her hands free. Chibs scowled, annoyed at her insult (he didn't even _like_ haggis!), he really wished that she'd just shut up and give in because she was making him feel like the bad guy when all he was trying to do was protect her! Spotting the prospect returning to the garage, Chibs whistled.

"Prospect!" he yelled, jerking his head, indicating that the kid come over to him. Looking both eager and worried, Juice jogged over to the van and shot Chibs a questioning look. "Take her home." He said, jerking his head towards Boo. He didn't want to let her hands go, knew that if he did she'd attempt to run off back to the clubhouse. The teen scowled as Juice nodded and darted round to the driver's side door.

"Juice don't you listen to him!" she whined at him as he climbed in the van. "I have to stop them!" she insisted, Juice frowned sympathetically at her – if he had his way, she'd be able to stay. He saw no reason for her to have to leave – and shook his head.

"Sorry Boo, if I want my top rocker, I've gotta listen to him..." he sighed, fumbling on his key ring for the right key. It was only then, with Juice safely in the van, door shut, that Chibs let Boo go. He slammed the door shut and held it in place until Juice started up the van and drove away.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Clay what the hell is wrong?" Tig demanded as he locked the church doors behind him – knowing full well that Boo was likely to follow him inside if he didn't – deciding it was best to play things down a little and act as though he had no idea what was going on. Partly to give him time to think, to work out what he could say to Clay to calm him down, and partly because he wanted to hear Clay come out with it. To get him to admit that because he was failing as a father, Tig had had to step in and take over. Clay didn't say anything, he just punched Tig on the jaw, so hard and fast that Tig had no time to prepare for the harsh impact. "Holy shit, what the hell was that for?" he demanded, spitting blood, ears ringing.

"You think that you can take my place huh?" Clay snarled, face right up against Tig's, head tilted to the side, bulging eyes clouded grey with rage. He shoved the Sergeant at Arms into the wall, stepped forward so that his face was right up against his again. "You think you can just push me aside and be my kid's father?" he asked, pushing Tig again, slamming him against the wall so hard his head cracked against the wooden panelling. Tig brought his fingers to the back of his head, which was slick with blood, while holding up his other hand at the same time in an attempt to get Clay to back off. If he didn't try and explain himself now Clay would likely put his head through the wall.

"Whoa, Clay let me ex-" he began, only to have Clay slam his fist into his jaw once again. Tig spat blood again; the warm liquid dripped down his chin and onto his work shirt. It took all of his inner strength not to punch Clay back.

"You have your own goddamn kids! Leave my kid alone and go and fucking father your own!" Clay barked, clenching his fist a few time's as the ache of his arthritis set in. He knew that punching Tig as hard as he was wasn't good for his hands at all, would have them stiff and sore for days, but he didn't care. All he cared about was punching the Sergeant at Arms until all his rage was gone and he felt as though justice had been done.

"I can't do that Clay, you know I can't!" Tig said, eyes narrowing, spitting again as his mouth rapidly filled with blood. Clay had hit a raw nerve bringing up his girls, a very raw nerve. He pushed Clay away from him causing the President to stumble into Chibs chair. "Two supervised days a year, that's all I get!" he said, advancing on Clay and pushing him again as he regained his balance. The President collided with the chair again, his fingers bending back painfully and awkwardly as he threw his hand out to break his fall. The pain was unbearable, stiffened his hand up even more so and sent a fresh bout of rage straight through him. Ignoring the pain, Clay clenched his fist and punched Tig again, this time square in the nose causing blood to spray everywhere, causing Tig to stumble to the floor.

"And whose fault is that huh?" he demanded, standing menacingly above Tig, glaring down at him as though he were the scum of the earth, a piece of filth encrusted on his shoe that he'd like nothing better than to remove.

"It's mine! Don't you think I know that?" Tig growled, chocking on the stream of blood that filled his mouth. He turned to the side and spat once again, before hauling himself to his feet, hand holding his swaying head in an attempt to stop the world from spinning. "Don't you think it eats me up inside?" he asked the finest hint of despair coming through in his voice, looking Clay square in the eye. It killed Tig that he couldn't see his girls, that he couldn't be a father too them, even more so because it was his own damn fault. Because he was a violent criminal in an outlaw motorcycle club. Because his ex had rambled on to the courts about how psychotic and wild he was. "I can't be there for my girls but I can sure as hell be there for Boo!" he cried passionately, gesturing at the church doors where it was likely that Boo was still standing on the other side.

"You're not her father, I am!" Clay snarled, jabbing his own thumb towards his chest. Tig laughed at that, _laughed_!

"No you're not!" he sneered. Enraged by Tig's laughter, his apparent amusement at the situation at hand, Clay punched him again, sore fists connecting with Tig's stomach this time as Clay didn't think it wise to go for the face again. The damage it was doing to his hands was terrible; at least Tig's stomach was softer. Despite being bent double with the force of the impact, despite being winded, Tig continued to laugh, although it sounded now something akin to choking. "Hit me again, it doesn't change anything!" he taunted as Clay raised his fist once again. The President was caught off guard by that comment, and knowing that it was true, lowered his fist and turned away from Tig, gripped the back of a chair tightly, again sending pain shooting through his hands. Knowing he was finally getting at Clay, Tig continued, voicing all that angered him about the way Clay treated Boo, the volume of his voice increasing with every word. "You see that kid every day, she lives with you, and she's in your life! But she might as well be on the fucking moon for all the attention you give her! Why do you think she came to me huh Clay? Because she doesn't have you! Because you don't give a shit about her!" the last words were a scream, so loud they echoed in the small panelled room.

"I care! And that's _my_ choice, that is _my_ kid!" Clay growled, tightening his fists against the back of the chair.

"Could have fooled me Clay." Tig said, shrugging his shoulders. In his mind, any outsider looking in would have no clue at all that Clay was Boo's father. Not through watching the way he treated her, the way he ignored her. Even Tig had trouble believing it sometimes. "You don't give a damn about her, you never have! You don't want her here; you'd rather she was hidden away in England like she was for the first 15 years of her life!" Knowing Tig was close enough behind him, Clay jammed his elbow into the Sergeant at Arms face for that, revelling in the sickening crack that he heard as a result. He'd broken his nose.

"You better watch what you're saying _brother_." He said menacingly as he spun round and glared at Tig once again, fists clenching and unclenching in a vain attempt to loosen them up some. They were now so stiff Clay could barely make his fingers move.

"If you care so much why don't you put things right while you still can?" Tig asked with an eerily calmness, eyebrow cocked in question, fingers wiping at the heavy stream of blood that poured from his hot, swollen nose."But this isn't about the kid is it? This about me wounding your goddamn pride!" he went on, still calm, smirking slightly in knowing that he was right. Clay backhanded him, sending Tig to the floor once again. He wouldn't admit, even to himself, that Tig's words rang true, that that was the real source of his anger. His wounded goddamn pride. As Tig fell, as if on instinct, Clay immediately pulled out his gun and pointed it directly at the mechanic's head. When the Sergeant at Arms rolled over and caught sight of the gun he started cackling, howling with laugher. Clay was completely unnerved by that laughter, as was the point behind it. The enemy always found it unsettling, intimidating even when the blue eyed mechanic laughed manically while being beaten up, thrilled by the excitement of the fight, almost getting off on it. "Go on, pull the trigger, kill me... and lose her forever." He said calmly, yet tauntingly his sparkling blue eyes, sinister grin and battered and bloodied face almost inviting it. Tig was Boo's entire world, save for Gemma, he was her father and best friend and if Clay killed him, she'd never forgive him for it.

Clay pulled the trigger.

_**SAMCRO**_

Gemma was sat at the dining table with a fresh cup of coffee, her head in her hands, her heart pounding with fear and anticipation when the front door opened revealing Boo, eyes swollen, cheeks damp, the occasional hiccupped sob escaping from her lips being supported by a concerned looking Juice. Gemma rushed to them at once, allowed Boo to fall into her arms.

"Oh my god... Juice what's going on?" she asked as Boo clung tightly to her, silent save for the occasional sob, the occasional snivel. Juice just shrugged awkwardly, not sure what else to do, what to say. Gemma glared and cocked an eyebrow, lips curved into a scowl. Surely he could say more on the matter than that? Juice shuddered under her glare, he found the Queen of Charming intimidating enough at the best of times and now was just about as bad as things could get! For all he knew, Clay and Tig could be killing one another.

"Clay came to the garage pissed as hell, dragged Tig into church... No one knows why." He explained shrugging again. He expected Gemma to snap at him for not knowing more, but was instead shocked when a sort of horrified realisation dawned on her face.

"Jesus, I think I know." She whispered, voice shaking a little, as she steered Boo into a chair. Once Boo was sat down, Gemma started pacing up and down, head ducked, finger and thumb pinching softly at the bridge of her nose. She inhaled deeply and then sighed, before looking up at Juice again. "I told Clay a few home truths about Tig and Boo..." she said, before chewing on her lip a little."I was hoping it might make him step up and be a father, I didn't think..." she trailed off worryingly, one hand on hip, the other on her forehead massaging gently at her temple to try and dull the ache that was forming there. She couldn't believe that she'd been so stupid! She'd known Clay for nearly 30 years and she knew better than to expect him to admit to his wrongdoings, his failings or to make up for them. All she'd managed to do was fire him up and send him on his way in a murderous rage!

"It's not your fault Gemma, Clay is just an asshole!" Boo mumbled from the table, causing Gemma to jump, having not expected her step daughter to speak up. Gemma couldn't help but smirk at that. _Yes, he really was._

"I know baby." She sighed, returning to Boo's side and placing a comforting hand on her back. "Maybe when he gets this out of his system he'll start acting like a dad." She suggested doubtfully, the way her eyes narrowed and lips thinned making it obvious that not even she really believed her own words, as much as she liked to hope otherwise. Clay was a stubborn man, too set in his ways. There was no changing him, who he was nor the way he acted.

"I don't want him too! I hate him." Boo spat hatefully with no hesitation. She didn't care that her words had probably upset Gemma, didn't care that maybe they were harsh and unreasonable, because after _all_ they were _true_. She hated Clay and she'd much rather have been born Tig's daughter than his. Hell she would rather be anyone's daughter than his!

"Don't say that Boo, you don't mean it, you're just angry with him." Gemma insisted as she ducked down to Boo's level, hand still on her step daughters back. Boo's eyes, so like Clay's, glared back at her, vivid blue, flaming fiercely and shaking with the intensity of her glare. For a moment Gemma almost had to remind herself that it wasn't Clay sat in front of her. She'd seen that look in his eyes so many times before.

"I meant _every_ word Gemma." Boo insisted, hissing the words through gritted teeth. Gemma was startled by that, the viciousness of her stepdaughter's words, the crude honesty of them. It was totally out of character for Boo, and the way she glared, it made Gemma shudder. Made Gemma fear that maybe Boo hated her too, hated her for sending Clay off in a rage that might possibly kill Tig.

"Do you hate me?" she asked coyly, cocking an eyebrow. At once Boo's face soften entirely, her eyes widened with distress. Had she really made it seem as though she hated Gemma? She could never hate her stepmother, the woman who had took her in as her own from day one, taken her under her wing and worked tirelessly for months to bring her out of her shell and give her the confidence and sass needed to live the SAMCRO life.

"No! Gemma, I love you." She assured her stepmother, wrapping her arms tight around the Queens shoulders. "You're the best step-mother I could have ever asked for." Gemma embraced Boo back, a soft smile on her lips as she sighed in relief. Boo was to her, as much her child as Jax was and she wouldn't be able to stand it if Boo hated her.

"I love you too baby." she whispered softly.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs wanted Tig to go to the hospital, he really did. The Sergeant at Arms had a broken nose, bruised ribs and probably a concussion – he was drifting in and out of consciousness as Chibs treated him. Chibs was a good medic yes, he'd be able to reset Tig's nose, treat his cuts and bind his ribs but couldn't tell if Tig's head injuries were life threatening. The Scotsman feared he might have a blood clot, or worse... But the blue eyes mechanic was being stubborn and refusing to go. It was still unclear what had happened behind the locked church doors, but as Clay had walked away from the room without a scratch on him and hands aching and stiff, while Tig lay sprawled out on the floor battered and bleeding, it was safe to assume the latter had just stood there and taken a beating from his President. Chibs could only assume it was because Tig felt as though he deserved it, and to Chibs that meant he was probably fucking Boo. Or had been.

As Chibs carefully cleaned the cuts on Tig's face, the Sergeant at Arms stirred and awoke with a groan. His eyes were glazed and he looked dazed and confused, making Chibs more certain that he had a concussion. Tig tried to move, but thought better of it when he felt pain shoot through his entire body, from his toes to his fingertips, his head aching worst of all. It felt as though Clay had split it in two.

"Where's Boo?" he asked softly, eyes darting around the room frantically in search of the teenager. He was desperately worried about her. He knew that wherever she was, she'd be in a state, ever frantic with worry over what could have happened or knew what had happened and was scared that he was really hurt. He needed to see her, to reassure her that he was ok. Just about anyway.

He hadn't expected Clay to pull the trigger, truly believing that Clay's love for him as a brother, as his Sergeant at Arms, would hold him back. But Clay had pulled the trigger, or at least tried too. His arthritic, aching fingers had seized up on him so much so that he'd been unable to move them at all. He tried once, twice, three times to move his fingers before throwing the gun across the room with all his might and a howl of rage. That was when he'd stormed out, pushing past everyone without a word. He didn't get on his bike, what with being unable to physically do so, and had instead stomped towards Main Street. No one had seen him since.

"I sent her home with the prospect." Chibs informed Tig as he stuck a plastic stitch over a cut on the mechanics cheek. He'd told Tig the same thing half an hour before when he and Jax had lifted him onto the clubhouse table in order to treat him, and was rather amused that the first thing Tig asked for each time he came around was Boo. It obviously wasn't just fucking with them; he really must love the kid...

"She okay?" Tig asked, sounding distant. Chibs knew it wouldn't be long before he was out again. Which was a good thing in the Scotsman's eyes as sooner or later, he'd have to reset Tig's nose and he'd much rather do the job when Tig was out cold. He nodded.

"Aye, she's with Gemma, she will be." He said knowing that despite the state she had left in, Gemma would be able to calm her down and sort her out. At least until there was news from the club, or rather, news about Tig. Tig smiled at Chibs words, knowing Boo would be okay with Gemma, that he didn't have to worry about her for the time being and that he could see her later. This was good thing because he was suddenly feeling rather sleepy.

"That's great..." he mumbled happily, his eyes fluttering closed once again. Chibs tutted and rolled his eyes, continued with his work. When he was finished a little while later, he called the prospect in to watch over Tig before grabbing a beer and sitting with the rest of the club outside.

"So er, what the hell was all that about?" he asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the clubhouse, referring of course to what had gone down between Tig and Clay. While he had managed to convince himself somewhat that Tig and Boo were fucking and that's what it all came down to, he still had a niggling sense of doubt and wanted to know what his brothers thought of the situation.

"Tigger's been stepping on Clay's toes for a while now, it was only a matter of time before the shit hit the fan." Piney said, flicking his spent cigarette to the ground before lighting up another almost immediately. He was unsure which side he fell on with the whole Tig/Boo thing. On the one hand he knew the kid needed a dad and was glad Tig seemed to be stepping into that role, but on the other he had no right to do so. That was Clay's place.

Chibs scowled at that comment, obviously Piney didn't think they were fucking, he seemed to think that Tig was taking over Clay's place in Boo's life. Was that the strange atmosphere he'd picked up on between Tig and Boo? One that was not quite friendship but not quite father/daughter either?

"Face it, Clay hasn't exactly been number one dad to her." Jax shrugged. Jax couldn't help but notice the difference in the way Clay had treated him at 16 and the way he treated Boo. When Jax had been 16 Clay spent his spare time teaching him to shoot, helping him fix up an old Harley he'd brought from a junkyard for $100 and taking him out to rallies. The most he did with Boo is give her a little praise at work, otherwise he pretty much ignored her. Of course it was neither here nor there that Jax had no time for his stepsister. "He brought it on himself." He added.

Chibs suddenly felt a little stupid. Was he the only one that believed there was a possibility that Boo and Tig were fucking? And if they weren't then why the hell had Clay beaten Tig so badly? And why had Tig let him?

"Clay didn't see it like that though. All he see's is Tig taking over his place in the kids life." Piney huffed as he adjusted the oxygen tube in his nose. Chibs understood then, why Clay had so badly beaten Tig if it turned out that he wasn't fucking Boo. Clay was clearly a man with a lot of pride and knowing that someone was taking his place, taking over his role as a father, must have pissed him right off. And Tig... well it was obvious he'd probably do anything for that kid he loved her that much. Even take a near fatal beating.

"So, Tig's not hittin' that?" Chibs asked cautiously, not sure how the others would take his crude suggestion but wanting to know what they thought on the matter all the same. Thankfully Tig's reputation was such that none of the club questioned his thoughts. They'd probably all, at one point or another, thought the same. At least that's the impression Chibs got from the look on all their faces.

"Ha! Hardly, Tigger has been playing daddy for near enough 6 months now." Piney said with a roll of his eyes, to which Jax murmured in agreement. Piney had thought that sex was Tig's intention at first, and had been disgusted with his brother. After all Boo was a goddamn minor! But it soon became apparent that the kid meant more to him than that, that he didn't see her as a piece of ass but as a person. A little girl needing a friend, needing a father figure. Jax too had believed the same for a short while and had actually confronted Tig about it. But his worries had been set aside when Tig had talked about Boo and what she meant to him, when he'd talked about being proud of her for coming out of her shell and working hard to remember everything he taught her...

"Pfft! Tigger is doing the girl, I'm sure of it." Bobby sniggered out of the blue. He hadn't for one second fallen for Tig's 'daddy' bullshit! He loved the kid sure, but it wasn't about him being fatherly to her, it was because he was fucking her and had gotten close in the process, what with seeing her every day at the garage and all. Bobby was shocked when he looked up to see Jax and Piney giving him looks of equal disgust. He didn't notice Chibs, who was looking at him thoughtfully. Chibs was glad that in some ways that he had someone to back up his theories, but at the same time annoyed. Bobby's difference of opinion to what Jax and Piney thought kept Chibs as confused as he had been to begin with!"Come on, you guys don't think he's hitting that?" Bobby asked, eyebrow cocked as he looked at each of his brothers in turn.

"No!" Piney spat, glaring at Bobby, sickened by his comments. "Tig might bone anything that he can, dead or alive, but the love he has for that kid, it's different." He insisted firmly, annoyed that Bobby was unable to see that, the sick bastard! Did that man ever think about anything other than sex?

"Tig doesn't get to see his kids much; he's making up for that by looking out for Boo. Well, that's my opinion anyways." Jax informed both Bobby and Chibs, his glare focussed on Bobby. More annoyed than Bobby thought so little of stepsister than anything else. Distant he may be with her, but she was still his sister and he didn't like the fact that Bobby was painted her up to look like some slut.

"Whatever guys! You mark my words, when she hits 18, Tigger will put his crow on her." Bobby said, holding his hands up in defeat. He was certain that on Boo's 18th birthday, Tig would gift her with a tattoo of a crow with bright blue eyes and the title of Ol' Lady. His Ol' Lady.

Chibs found himself agreeing with him, but a continued niggling sense of doubt kept his mouth shut.

_**So? What did you guys think? I really hoped you like this chapter cause I've been screwing my brains with it the last few days, trying to get it right, trying to get it done... **_

_**As usual reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile! Since we are rather near the 50 mark I'd love it if a few more of you left a comment to get us there with this chapter! That would make my week, it really would!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Time To Make A Choice Tig

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I'm so thrilled! We made way past 50 reviews with the last chapter. Thank you all for you lovely, beautiful comments! I love that so many of you give such detailed reviews; it really gives me an idea of what you think of this story! Also thank you to all those who reviewed for the first time to help me get to the 50 mark! It's very much appreciated and I'm thankful to each and every one of you for reading and reviewing this story! **_

Boo waited until Clay returned home to slip out the front door. She knew if she left before that there was every chance he might have returned to the garage and she couldn't risk him seeing her there checking on Tig (she couldn't trust the phone call that Gemma had received from Bobby that said the Sergeant at Arms was 'okay'. She knew Clay better than that. He would have beaten Tig to a bloody pulp. Her fears confirmed when he couldn't even open the front door with his stiff, arthritic ridden hands) however the argument he'd started with Gemma on his return home gave her the perfect chance to slip out unnoticed.

"Whoa lassie, I don't think yeh should be here." Chibs cried, darting in front of Boo as she attempted to slip in the clubhouse door. While Clay hadn't yet returned to the clubhouse or garage, Chibs thought it a pretty safe bet that he'd blow his top if he saw his daughter there after all that had gone on that afternoon. The brunette simply scowled at him, eyes narrowed, eyebrow cocked – a look of almost pure hatred. Chibs was rather taken aback by the look, almost upset by it – the kid normally looked so pleased to see him. He didn't like the idea that Boo might hate him, not at all.

"I don't care what you think _Filip_." She spat viciously, trying her best to push past the Scotsman. Her efforts were in vain; Chibs didn't so much as move an inch. Chibs lips curved into a grin at that, _Filip_, she must be mad at him if she was using his real name.

"Don't you mean Scottish haggis eating Bastard?" he teased, trying to get a smile out of the teen. Boo said nothing, she simply deepened her frown and folded her arms. Chibs grin faltered just a little. "Yer mad at me huh?" he asked humorously, poking her in the shoulder, trying again to get a smile out of the girl. Still she said nothing. "Boo I was only tryin' teh protect yeh..." Chibs sighed, giving in, knowing why it was that she was mad at him. He understood yes, but he'd dragged her away and sent her home for her own good. If she'd seen Tig, sprawled out on the church floor, bleeding heavily from his nose and wounds, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he fought to stay awake she'd have worked herself into a state. "Yeh didn't need teh see or hear what happened nor what Tig looked like after..." he added trailing off before he spoke of Tig's condition and upset the girl. Boo's indifferent expression suddenly changed, she was suddenly alarmed and fearful. Why had he trailed off? What was he keeping back?

"After what? How bad is he?" she demanded, tears springing to her eyes, again trying to push past Chibs. Again he didn't move.

"Boo..." Chibs sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and closing his eyes so that he didn't have to look at the pleading, tear stained expression on Boo's face. He could still see her face in his head and guilt soon ate away at him. Surely it would be worse to tell the girl nothing – leaving her free to imagine the worst – than to tell her everything? He caved. "Christ! He's gonna be okay, but Clay broke his nose, bruised his ribs... he's gotta concussion too." He groaned regretting giving in when Boo shrieked in terror and allowed more tears to pour down her cheeks.

"What happened...?" she asked fearfully. "I saw Clay, he was _fine_." And Clay had been fine, save for his hands. Not a single mark on him! Had Tig not hit him back or had her glance at Clay been too quick to spot any developing bruises on his face?

"Tig stood there and took everythin' Clay threw at him, didn't punch him back once." Chibs shrugged sadly, confirming Boo's fears. Her hatred for Clay increased tenfold. How could he just stand there and beat a man that wouldn't even hit him back? A man that was supposed to be his brother, his right hand man.

"Why?" she demanded, needing answers, not caring in the least bit that Chibs was probably unable to give them to her.

"Best I can tell kid... because he loves you." Was all the Scotsman said, unable indeed to give her more of an answer yet knowing at the same time it _was_ the answer.. He knew the only people able to give her the answer she craved were Tig and Clay and he knew better than to expect her to go home to her father and demand answers from him. He stepped aside, allowing Boo access to the clubhouse door. "Go on, go see him." He said, nodding his head at the door, offering Boo a weak smile. "I'll shoulder the blame if Clay finds out." He assured her, knowing that if the President returned and caught the teen with Tig the both of them would be in a world of trouble. And he didn't think Tig could take another beating. Boo smiled softly in thanks at Chibs before slipping quickly into the clubhouse before he could change his mind.

Inside Tig was lying across a leather couch, head propped up by a pillow, wrapped up in a blanket. He was wide awake, but just lying there, staring off into some unknown, distant place. Boo felt sick at the sight of him, his entire face was swollen, red and darkly bruised, his nose more so than anything. The various bruises and cuts that littered his skin made it apparent he'd taken a number of different punches and a bandage on the back of his head indicated that maybe Clay had slammed Tig's head into the wall. Again Boo's hatred for Clay increased. How could he have done this to Tig?

"Tig?" she whispered as she approached the couch in an attempt to get Tig's attention. It took him a few moments to react, and when he did he moved slowly as though his whole world was going at a different pace to hers. He turned his head to look at her, his eyes still distant. They soon sparkled when he saw her, in equal measures of fear and joy. He was pleased to see her, so pleased, but knew she'd taken a great risk in coming to see him. What if Clay found out?

"Hey doll... what..?" he whispered as he attempted to sit up, voice trailing off as his head span and he had to grab hold of it to stop the pain, to stop the world around him from spinning. "You shouldn't be here... Clay'll kill me..." he said, attempting a smile as Boo settled herself onto the couch next to him.

"That's not funny Tig." She scowled, eyes scanning his battle worn face. It hurt her, physically hurt her to look at him, at the pain _she'd_ caused him, so she cuddled up to his chest, fingers clutching at the soft cotton of his favourite blue shirt as she breathed in that familiar and comforting 'Tig' smell of leather, oil, beer, cigarettes and that unknown cologne that she could not name. She was immediately calmed by it.

"I'm alright kiddo." Tig assured her as he pulled her closer to him, arms tight around her shoulders, chin resting atop of her head. He winched as the weight of her body pressed up against his bruised, sore ribs but didn't say anything. He knew it would upset her and that she'd pull away, and knew that she needed the comfort that only his arms seemed to bring her. Besides he needed it too, needed the comfort of having Boo in his arms, the comfort of knowing that she was okay and that he'd protected her from harm.

"Why did you let Clay do this to you? You didn't even hit him back..." she mumbled against his chest. Knowing she was getting herself worked up, Tig pressed his lips to her forehead and shushed her.

"Cause it'd only have made him madder... didn't want that to blow back on you..." he explained. Tig had felt sure that if Clay let out most of his anger on him, he'd have little left for Boo. He didn't think for a second that Clay would hit her, but he knew that he'd most certainly scare the shit out of her, that maybe he'd grab hold of her and shake her as he yelled at her... he'd gladly take a few punches to save her from that. "I told you before; I'd die before I let anything happen to you..." he said, kissing her forehead once more. Boo nodded. The beaten he had taken from Clay was proof enough of that, but she didn't want to ever put that promise to the test again. Not ever.

"What happens now?" she asked. The future was without a doubt, murky and uncertain. Tig and Clays relationship was strained more now than ever, as was Clay and Boo's. There was no way to predict how Clay was going to act now, if he was going to buck up and be a father or push his daughter even further away. What seemed certain however is that despite the fact that the day's events had them closer still, Tig and Boo might just be driven apart, their friendship destroyed by a proud and defiant Clay.

"I don't know doll, I really don't" Tig whispered honestly, wishing that he had the words to reassure her, yet unwilling to lie to her and promise her that he knew everything would be okay.

Twenty minutes later, Boo slipped out of the clubhouse, knowing that by now, Clay had almost certainly noticed that she wasn't in her room and was probably looking for her. Probably on his way to the clubhouse. She and Tig had talked very little in those twenty minutes, both lost in their own thoughts, their own fears. Fears that their friendship was at an end, fears that Boo would once again become the withdrawn and distant girl she had been a year previously, fears that Clay would never forgive Tig and that he'd drive him away to another charter. Boo didn't let the tears fall until she was out the door, not wanting to upset Tig even further. Chibs spotted her across the forecourt from the car he was working on and dropped everything to rush over to her.

"Boo?" he called out, stopping her in her tracks as she wandered towards the street. She turned to face Chibs, trying to still the tears that were flowing freely down her cheeks. She didn't want him to see he so upset. He had already seen however, and no amount of effort was going to dry her eyes. "Come here lassie, it'll be alright..." he said, holding his arms open for her. Boo went to him at once, clung to him, revelled in the way he held her back so tightly, the way he shushed her, rubbed her back and rested his cheek against the top of her head. It sent a thrill down her spine, had her heart pounding madly and had a lusty heat pooling between her thighs. She needed that, embraced it – despite Tig's warnings that she get over her crush on Chibs – needed the momentary relief it gave her from the pain and guilt she felt for everything that had happened to Tig, and the fear she felt for the unknown yet to come. "He'll heal up in no time I promise." Chibs promised, misinterpreting the reason for Boo's tears entirely. She didn't correct him, just nodded, wanting him to hold her for as long as possible to keep away the pain, the guilt, the fear.

_**SAMCRO**_

Two weeks passed. Two long hard weeks where Tig and Boo didn't see one another, where they barely spoke to one another because Clay had confiscated Boo's phone. The rare times they did speak were when Gemma slipped one of them her cell phone on the sly so they could talk briefly. Boo was still furious with Clay and hadn't talked to him since that afternoon in the clubhouse, she stuck to her room when he was in, even going as far as eating her meals there. Gemma let her, still mad at Clay herself, although she was acting as though she wasn't in a vain attempt to win Clay around and get him to give Boo her phone and job back – to get him to give her Tig back. But Clay was holding firm. He made a few attempts to talk to Boo, but otherwise left her well alone. Tig and Clay kept their distance from one another, avoiding one another at all costs. During church Tig only spoke up when needed and never voiced his opinions on club business. Neither he nor Clay acknowledged or talked about what had happened behind the closed clubhouse doors that cold November afternoon.

The plan to frame The Chosen Few for the Mayan death worked out perfectly. The Chosen Few were thankful for the tip-off from SAMCRO and made a new alliance with them, which included a new gun deal. The Mexicans were infuriated with The Chosen Few and wanted to start an all out war with them and went to SAMCRO knowing they had recently acquired AKs. Laroy however, put his foot down. If SAMCRO sold guns to the Mexicans, their deal would end. So the club had to decide who they'd rather sell to.

"So I'm putting this to a vote... Mexicans or Niners." Clay said, eyes scanning round the room, after a long and lengthy discussion about who was more trustworthy, who provided the better alliance. "I trust Laroy and I always have, I'd rather sell to him that those dirty wetbacks." He said, having voiced his preference to the Niners all throughout the meeting. The Mexicans had screwed them over far more times than the Niners had. "All in favour..?" All eyes turned to Tig in that moment no one sure what he was going to do. He hadn't voiced his opinion on the matter however everyone knew he hated the Mexicans after what their Nomad had almost done too Boo; but would that be enough to make him vote in Clays favour? In their previous meeting he had voted against Clay, purely it seemed, because of everything that had happened between them and Boo.

"Yay..." he said eventually, lifting his hand in the air, his eyes staying focussed on the table below him. As much as he hated Clay right now, he hated the Mexicans more and was willing to see past his hatred for Clay if it meant stopping the Mayan's getting a hold of the AKs. The rest of the club followed suit, with only Piney voting in favour of the Mayans.

"Majority, motion passed, we sell to the Niners." Clay said, bringing down his gavel with a satisfactory grin. A scrap of chairs followed as everyone stood to leave, but before anyone could make the door, Clay spoke up. "You. Stay behind." He growled, jabbing a finger at Tig. A stunned silence followed with all eyes on Tig once again, wanting to see if he would indeed stay. He did, returning to his chair without a word, a curious look on his still bruised face that showed no hint of fear.

"Clay -" he said once the room was cleared and the door was closed. He wasn't looking for another fight, while he was still angry as hell with Clay and pretty much hated him, he wanted to move past all their shit and return to normal. Return to a time where he had Boo in his life every day. Clay however silenced him by holding up a hand. Tig nodded and waited for the President to speak, unable to look the older man in the eye because he was reminded of Boo far too much – their eyes were strikingly similar. Clay sighed heavily as he lent back in his chair knowing what he was about to do went against everything he was, everything he believed in.

"Kid won't come out of her room, won't talk to me." He muttered biting back the anger, the annoyance he felt. He'd not even seen his daughter in over a week, and only then it had been a brief glance as she and Gemma left for an evening at the cinema and while he'd only tried to talk to her a few times he was still rather insulted that she wouldn't listen to him, wouldn't even open her bedroom door to him. "Gemma says she hates me, for the way I've overlooked her, for what I did to you..." he scowled, eyes on the still blue bruises on Tig's face, the barely healed cuts, the nose still blinded to help it heal.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that Clay, she's just m-" Tig began, despite knowing that Boo probably did hate Clay, hoping however that if he convinced Clay otherwise it might start to mend the burnt bridges between them and give Tig a chance to see Boo.

"Of course she means it!" Clay snapped, making Tig jump. Clay sighed again, he hadn't meant to snap at Tig but he knew in his heart that his daughter hated him, and that 15 years of neglect, a year of keeping her at a distance yet pulling her closer when it suited him and what he had done to Tig had driven a wedge between them that was near enough unfixable. It was time to put that right, time to make up for that. "I've had Rosen draw up these papers." Clay said, pulling out a plain light blue file from under the table before pushing it towards Tig and indicating that he open it and read what was inside. Tig's heart near stopped in his chest when he registered what the papers were, tears threatened to fill his eyes... but surely the papers were forged? Because there was no way, not with his criminal record, his violent past, could any court have ruled such a thing. "He pulled some strings, called in a few favours and blurred a few details in your unsavoury past." Clay explained when Tig shot him a questioning glance. "Those papers, they're official and they make you her legal guardian, all they need now is your signature. Providing you want to sign of course." He said, averting his gaze from Tig, instead staring at the papers in his hands. He knew what having those papers drawn up meant, knew what handing his girl over to Tig meant – he was freely admitting that he'd failed as a father. Clay never admitted to his failings, not even as a child, and so to admit he'd failed his daughter, that he'd failed as her father was a momentous thing for him to do.

"But she's you daughter Clay, I don't understand... I mean you'd just... pass her over? Give her up?" Tig asked, shock more than apparent on his face as he focussed his attention on Clay, wanting answers from him. Why was he giving up on his kid? Because he wanted rid or because he knew he'd never be able to be the father to her that he should be? Because he hated her or because he loved her so much he just wanted the best for her? There was a long moment before Clay responded, where nothing was said, as he pondered how best to word his response. On the one hand he didn't want to physically admit that he'd been a bad father to his girl, that Tig had done a far better job than him in just 6 short months, but on the other that's what it all came down to and there was no avoiding that.

"To the man who has been more of a father to her in 6 months than I have in 16 years." He said in the end, frankly and simply, eyes staring straight into his Sergeant at Arms ones. He made everything apparent in his eyes that he couldn't bring himself to say. That he loved his daughter and wished he could be her father but that he knew that was never going to happen. They just didn't click, just didn't get along, and so now, as her father, he was stepping up and doing right by her. Finally.

Tig never had any doubt about whether or not he wanted to sign, but that look, Clays words both spoken and unspoken, where the final push he needed to pick up a pen and scrawl 'Alexander Trager' on each dotted line where his name was required. Suddenly, in just a moment, Boo was in his care, he had to take care of her, look after her, be her father.

"Take care of her Tigger." Clay said, voice thick and tight as he battled to keep himself together, his focus again going elsewhere as he couldn't bring himself to look at Tig a moment longer.

"You know I will Clay. I love that kid, maybe even more than my own." Tig assured Clay, voice just as tight, as he pushed the signed papers back towards Clay. He couldn't believe what he'd just done, what Clay had just done. He was so lost in shock that he could barely think straight. Clay had given the care of his daughter over to Tig, because he loved her and wanted the best for her, because he knew he couldn't love her and take care of her like Tig did. The Sergeant at Arms would have believed he was dreaming had it not been for the way his nose and throat throbbing painfully with the tears that he was holding back.

"This conversation? It never leaves this room." Clay said as he picked up the file and stood up before tucking it into the inner pocket of his cut. Tig nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "And tell the kid she has her job back... I would, but she won't even let me speak to her." And with that Clay left, leaving Tig sitting alone in church in shock, unsure of what to do, how to act... What he did know however was that as soon as he pulled himself together he was going straight to Gemma and Clay's to tell Boo what had just happened. He just had to hope that she thought that the whole thing was as much of a good idea as he and Clay did.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Are you sure this is what you want doll? To live with a psychopath like me?" Tig was sat across from Boo in Gemma's dining room, having just explained to her what had happened after church that afternoon. While he'd sighed the papers and agreed to be her legal guardian he wanted to confirm with her that it's what _she_ wanted as well. He knew she was close to Gemma and wasn't going to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. After all why would she want to live with a major fuck up such as himself when she could living with kind, motherly Gemma? But Boo had approved, had been elated when Tig had explained things to her and as shocked as he was that all this was Clay's doing. "Cause I can just rip those papers up if not, before Rosen can process them..." he went on, knowing that Clay wasn't going to hand the paperwork over to Rosen until he knew Boo had given the plan the thumbs up. Clay had known she would however, and that's why he'd done it; he'd seen the way that kid looked at Tig, the way she respected him in a way that she'd never respected him and he'd seen the way she cared for him. She already saw Tig as her father... Boo found herself giggling at Tig's comments. If she didn't know any better she'd say he was trying to make her change her mind about the whole thing.

"I know you'll take good care of me Tig." She insisted with a warm smile that made her cheeks ache, seeing past Tig's comments to the fear he had that maybe he was incapable of looking after her, and that maybe she'd be better off with Gemma and Clay after all. "Is this what _you_ want? Living with a teenage girl?" she asked him in return, wondering – worrying – that he hadn't fully thought things through. After all having a teenage girl living with him meant periods and boys, never having access to his own bathroom, her things everywhere, responsibility and the cost of having someone living with him. As her legal guardian he's also be responsible for all her medical costs, everything... Boo was an expensive burden and she knew it – but did he?

"Yeah, it is." Tig said, no hesitation, voice firm and eyes fully focused on Boo's. He knew that maybe he should have thought things through a little more – he had no idea what to expect with a teenage girl living with him – but he loved Boo and had the uncontrollable urge to look after her, so in reality there had been nothing for him to think through. He was making the right choice and he knew it. "You're not just some teenage girl Boo; you're like a daughter to me." He admitted with a coy smile, his heart aching suddenly as he thought of his own daughters. He wondered if they had someone in their life that looked out for them, caring for them like he did for Boo. A year ago he would have hated the idea that someone was taking his place, it would have angered him beyond belief, but upon finding such a place in Boo's life he hoped someone had found such a place in theirs. He might not be able to be there for them, but he sure as hell hoped that someone could be. They deserved that... "I fucked up the chance to be there for my own girls, but I'm gonna be there for you okay?" he promised sincerely. Boo nodded, he didn't need to tell her that, she already knew as he'd made such similar promises time and time again and he'd no doubt make more of them in the future.

"Even if it means you can't bring women home?" she teased, knowing the sentimental shit and the sudden reality of being incapable of looking after his own daughters was getting to Tig a bit. She wouldn't put it past Tig however, to drag his whore's home with him regardless of the fact that she lived there too.

"I don't bring women home anyway! That's _my_ space." Tig said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll fuck 'em in the clubhouse, a bar, wherever, but they don't come home with me. Ever. They're whores, not Ol' Ladies and bringing them home with me will have them thinking otherwise." Tig had learned the hard way not to bring whores and croweater's home at night, it gave them the belief they had some sort of hold on him, that maybe they were more than just a convenient fuck. They'd turn up on his door with Tupperware dishes of home cooked food and the belief that they were still wanted. Tig soon moved and made sure to never make such a mistake again. Not a single woman he'd boned in the last 6 years had turned up on his door. Boo giggled, amused by the dreary and sickened look on Tig's face. She always found it funny when women turned up at the clubhouse for him, despite knowing full well that he wasn't interested in having an Ol' Lady. They just never seemed to learn! "Speaking of which, you wanna date a boy? You bring him home to me. I'll beat the crap out of him, and if he still wants to date you then fine by me." Tig added seriously, waving a finger in Boo's direction. He sounded like he meant every word, that he really would beat the crap out of a guy as some sort of 'test' to see if he was worthy of dating Boo. Boo knew she shouldn't expect anything less from Tig, who seemed to think beating someone up for such a thing as wanting to date a girl was an everyday, normal occurrence – not that that mattered anyway. All the boys her age in Charming were of the belief that she was Tig's Ol' Lady and moving in with him certainly wasn't going to help matters. Although she wasn't interesting in dating any of the boys her age in Charming... she was only interested in dating Chibs.

"I'm not interested in dating any boys Tig." Boo tutted, shaking her head hoping that Tig wouldn't cotton onto what she was getting at – he believed after all, that she was trying to get over Chibs. As she was, _really_ she was, it was just hard. Every time she managed to convince herself he was no good for her, Chibs would do something to have her heart pounding again. Like hugging her and comforting her as she wept.

"I'll beat up a girl if that's the way you wanna go, no problem..." Tig shrugged, thankfully misinterpreting what Boo's words meant, again sounding as though he meant his words and that he would indeed beat up any girl that might want to date Boo. "What? What'd I say?" Tig asked, confused by the scowl of disbelief on Boo's face. He wasn't trying to be mean or spiteful. He'd only beat some guy or girl up because he cared about Boo, because he wanted the best for her. And hell any person – guy or girl – that could take a beating from him and still want to date her must be pretty damn good!

"Nothing." Boo said with a shake of her head, knowing Tig meant well in his own twisted sort of way. She made a mental note to get Jax or Bobby to tie him to a chair or something should such a situation arise. She was sure they'd be more than willing to help. "You know you just spent all that money turning your spare room into a games room..." she said, referring to the weeks of expensive refurbishment that had only just been completed at Tig's apartment. After years of having a barren spare room in the vain hope that maybe, one day, he'd have his girls home with him, Tig had given in and done the place up complete with pool table, games consoles and a widescreen TV. All of which now had to either go or be crammed into the living room or his bedroom to make space for Boo.

"So?" Tig asked, cocked an eyebrow. He didn't care – well maybe a little – he was taking the pool table to the clubhouse to replace the one, worn out one that was already there, and had managed to think up places for almost everything else that was in his games room. So really he wasn't losing anything. Apart from that gaming chair... _damn that was a comfy chair..._ but it didn't matter, not really, he'd much rather have Boo there.

"So now you're spending even more money decorating it for me, so that I can live with you." Boo explained, suddenly feeling rather bashful, knowing the sacrifices Tig was making for her.

"Yeah? What's your point?" Tig asked. The pink flush on Boo's cheeks deepened to a vibrant red.

"Thank you." She whispered, unable to say much else. It seemed so understated... all he was doing for her and all she could say was 'Thank you'? But what else was there to say?

"Anytime doll." Tig grinned, winking at her.

_**SAMCRO**_

A week later, after a thanksgiving weekend with Gemma, Clay, and Jax, Boo was loading all her things into the back of the club van so that it could be transported across town to Tig's. Jax, Tig and Bobby were there already, putting the finishing touches to her new room while Chibs and Gemma were helping her pack away her things and transport them down to the van. Juice was meant to be helping them too, but as Tig had decided it would be funny to slip a sleeper into his beer, the prospect was still dead asleep on the clubhouse couch. Clay had chosen to stay away – partly because Gemma was still angry at him as she'd been kept in the dark about his plans for Boo until the day Tig had shown up on her doorstep – which Boo was rather thankful for. She was grateful to him for what he had done, but she didn't want to have to put up with a very forced and awkward goodbye with him.

"Yeh know its funny, a box of Tetley teabags found its way in teh my room yesterday." Chibs said as he and Boo packed up her shelves. The day before had been Boo's first day back at work since the day Clay had beaten Tig into a bloody pulp and Chibs knew it to be no coincidence that the same afternoon the familiar box had just appeared on his pillow. He knew Boo had left them for him - after all who else could it have been? – but didn't understand why she hadn't just given them to him. The kid was always finding new ways to completely mystify him.

"How strange." Boo said, sounding rather amused, as she dumped a stack of books into a box. She tried to keep her expression indifferent, to make it seem as though she really didn't have any clue what Chibs was on about despite the fact that it _had_ been her to leave the teabags on his pillow. She'd written and asked her friend to send her an extra box each month (which her friend had agreed to knowing they were for Chibs, knowing how Boo felt about the Scotsman) knowing that Chibs loved tea and knowing that he hated the stuff the Americans were selling. She'd snuck into his dorm room at lunch and left them there for him to find. She didn't want to risk giving them to him, after all she'd made him a cup of tea once and he'd kissed her on the cheek! How the hell was he going to react to a whole box of the stuff?

"Yeh don't happen to have had anythin' to do with that now do yeh darlin'?" Chibs asked with a grin, pushing for an answer he knew already in hopes of being able to unravel the strange mystery that was Boo's mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Boo insisted with a shrug, turning away from Chibs so she could pull her pictures off the wall.

"Well, I'm very grateful teh whoever left 'em fer me." Chibs said, making it apparent that his thanks were directed at her. He just wished she'd acknowledge what she'd done so he could thank her probably. But maybe she didn't want to be thanked, maybe she didn't want him to make a big deal out of it – perhaps that's why she'd left the tea on his pillow rather than handing it to him face to face. He'd find a way to thank her subtly somehow, he was determined that her act of kindness would be repaid."Do yeh miss it? England?" he asked when the teenager paused to stare at a photo of herself at a much younger age – 7 perhaps, maybe 8 – in her school uniform, beaming up at the camera in front of a purple background screen obviously erected for the schools photo day.

"Sometimes." She whispered softly as she dumped the photo in a box before turning back to the wall to take down the more recent pictures - including one of her with Gemma on her birthday, one of her and Tig working on a bike and one of her alone in her Teller-Morrow shirt standing proudly by a bike she'd just fixed – and putting them in the box along with the school photo. "I miss mum and my stepdad everyday but... life was boring, nothing ever happened." She shrugged. She tried hard not to think of her murderous mother and dead stepfather because when she did she was overcome by how much she missed them, they had been her entire world for 15 years after all. Despite that she didn't miss her old life. Not really. "It was one long, dreary routine and it was driving me insane." She informed Chibs with a soft smirk. In England, life had been nothing but schoolwork, helping her mum at home and her paper route, the only highlight of her week being the few hours she spent with her friends over the weekends and the most interesting thing to happen to her up until her mother murdered her stepfather was a school trip to Wales. The regularity of it all had been driving her up the wall and she'd longed for a bit more adventure in her life for as long as she could remember... Boo appreciated the uniqueness of each day in Charming, the excitement and thrill that came with being part of SAMCRO, despite the danger that came with it.

"But yeh were safe in England." Chibs said, knowing that just a few weeks previously she'd been attacked by a Mayan and almost raped. Nothing like that would have ever happened to her in England, or rather, it was far less likely too. Surely she'd rather be safe and bored than living in the dangerous excitement of SAMCRO?

"I'm safe here Chibs, Tig makes sure of that, so does Gemma." Boo insisted. After all, nothing had happened to her, Tig had made sure of that! "So do you all." She added, flashing Chibs as quick smile, her words referring of course to the way he'd sent her home to protect her from that was happening between Clay and Tig weeks before. "You were trying to protect me the other week, I know that and I'm grateful." She said. Chibs nodded his acceptance; glad she finally saw things his way. It was bugging him that she might still be mad at him over that. "Do you miss Ireland?" Boo asked a moment later, suddenly curious. Like her, Chibs had left everything he'd known behind him when he'd moved to Charming. Friends, family... a wife and a little girl that he must miss more than Boo could ever imagine.

"I miss my brothers, and I miss my girls... I certainly don't miss the weather." Chibs chuckled as he pulled out his wallet and found the picture of Kerrianne on Christmas morning that lurked in there. He handed the picture to Boo with a proud smile, glad to have someone to show off his darling daughter too. None of the guys had really been _that_ interested - although Gemma had and had repaid him with pictures of Jax and Thomas as young children (much to the VP's annoyance).

"That her? Kerrianne?" Boo asked as she took the picture with a grin. The little girl in the picture stared happily back at her, forever captured in that happy Christmas morning moment. She had Chibs gorgeous warm brown eyes and a smile that had an uncanny resemblance to his.

"Aye, my girl." Chibs nodded proudly, accepting the picture back. He stared at it wistfully for a few moments before tucking it safely back in his wallet. "Beautiful isn't she?" he asked Boo, wanting to know if she felt the same and that it wasn't just his biased 'daddy' eyes that saw beauty in his little girl.

"Yeah, she looks like her daddy..." Boo nodded with a smile, not thinking about her words at all, nor what they meant. An awkward silence followed - with both Boo and Chibs blushing a little, neither quite sure what to say - which was thankfully interrupted by Gemma appearing at the door. She'd previously been in the laundry room sorting through everything and making sure nothing of Boo's was left behind.

"Here, I'll take that." Chibs said, grabbing the box of photos and books at Boo's feet and taking it down to the van, sensing that Gemma wanting a moment alone with her stepdaughter. He was grateful for the chance to escape. His cheeks were still burning pink after Boo's words... she'd implied that she thought he was beautiful. _Him_! The cut up old Scotsman that was going grey! Did she really think that or had it been an offhand comment? Chibs strangely found himself hoping that she'd meant that she thought he was beautiful...

When he shoved the box in hand into the club van moments later, Chibs caught sight again of the picture of Boo in her Teller-Morrow shirt and smiled. She really did look very pretty in that picture, hair half up half down, grin lighting up her whole face, eyes sparkling... checking to make sure no one was looking, Chibs slipped the picture into the inside pocket of his cut.

"I'm gonna miss you baby." Gemma said as she opened her arms for Boo so that she could give her stepdaughter a hug. She hated that Boo was leaving, she really did, but she was coming around to the idea that the teenager was going to be living with Tig. After all the mechanic loved her like his own daughters and never treated her as anything less than that. Gemma couldn't ask for better really... she knew deep down that Boo and Clay were never going to get along despite her hopes and was glad that her telling Clay a few home truths had given her husband enough sense to see that, for him to do right by his daughter and let her live with someone she did get along with, someone who could be a father to her.

"You'll still see me all the time Gemma, I promise." Boo said as she embraced her stepmother tightly. "Tig wants me staying here whenever he's out on a run." She reminded Gemma. Tig's biggest concern about having Boo live with him was that he'd often be away for a few nights at a time on runs with the club, leaving her all alone. He didn't think she was old enough to be left alone for more than one night at a time at 16 years of age. It had been Gemma who had suggested that she return to hers for those nights – after all, Clay would be away too – and Boo had happily agreed. It would be nice to go back to Gemma's for a few nights every now and then. She loved Gemma almost as much as she loved Tig and she knew she was going to miss her stepmother like crazy.

"It's not the same." Gemma said as she tucked a few stray hairs out of Boo's face and behind her ear. "But you'll be happier at Tig's, I know that. I guess I'll just miss getting to play mom again." She admitted sadly. It had been more than 7 years now since Jax had flown the nest and Gemma had ached at the loss for a long time and had revelled in the chance to have someone to look after again, someone to mother.

"Please, you're always going to be playing mom." Boo laughed with a roll of her eyes, nodding her head out the window at Chibs who had been joined by Juice at some point in the last few minutes. The two were wrestling and rolling around in the glass like children. "These clowns would be lost without you." She sighed simply. Boo didn't think that Gemma realised how much of a central figure she was to SAMCRO, to its members. She didn't seem to realise that most of the club members seemed to think of her as a mother figure, the person they could go to when things went bad, the person they went to for advice and comfort...

"That's sweet." Gemma beamed, pressing her lips to Boo's cheek.

_**SAMCRO**_

That night, Tig watched Boo sleep from her bedroom door in awe. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he was now her legal guardian, that she was in his care... He found it amusing that she slept curled up in a little ball, covers pulled right up to her nose, the way his youngest daughter Fawn had done as a little girl. Tig remembered fondly of a time when he had still lived with his daughters, of how every night without fail he'd find her sleeping like that, and how he'd tiptoe into her room and pull the covers away from her mouth, paranoid that she'd suffocate if he didn't. The covers were always back to her nose before he was even out the door again... He wondered if Fawn – now 12 – still slept like that, or had she outgrown that stage? He wondered if Dawn – now 14 – still slept with the hall light on and checked under her bed for the monsters that hid there. Heart aching once again for his daughters, Tig tiptoed into Boo's bedroom and pulled the covers free from her nose before planting a gentle kiss onto the sleeping teens forehead.

"Love you kid..." he whispered before tiptoeing back out of the room, chuckling softly to himself when he turned and realised that the covers were right up at her nose again.

At the clubhouse, Chibs lay in bed wide awake, the sleeping, naked form of a skinny, youthful looking brunette at his side. He'd been strangely drawn to that croweater that night, despite the fact that one of his favourite lays – Emily Duncan – had been at the clubhouse and he couldn't explain why. The brunette hadn't gone out of her way to get herself noticed by him, she'd been far more interested in Jax, but he'd seen her and found himself dragging her back to his dorm for some unknown reason. Chibs turned away from her and tried to drift off but couldn't make his brain switch off. He wondered what it was that was keeping him awake, what is was that had made him see past Emily Duncan to the youthful looking skinny brunette with no tits... Whatever it was, it was driving him insane! Finally he fumbled in his cut pockets for his cigarettes, hoping that a quick nicotine fix would help him sleep. He found them in the inside pocket and pulled them out along with the picture he'd shoved in there earlier that day. He'd forgotten all about that... He stared at the picture of Boo as he lit and smoked his cigarette, suddenly unsure of why he'd nicked it, what the purpose of him having it was. After all he saw her everyday... When he couldn't find the answer to that, or any of his other questions, Chibs snubbed out his cigarette and tucked the photo back in his cut with a mind to return it the next day.

He completely missed the resemblance between the young woman in the photo and the young woman that lay beside him...

_**Again thank you all for the lovely reviews that pushed us way past the 50 mark in the last chapter! I was – and still am – elated by that! Really guys, **__**you are all wonderful**__**! Please keep it up!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I for one loved writing it! The next chapter is a very important one and Chibs becomes more of a focal point in the story. In fact this next chapter was originally going to be a one shot that I thought up one afternoon that eventually expanded and became this story! **_

_**As usual reviews are highly motivational and make my writing worthwhile. But you guys all know that, because you review and make me so happy!**_


	9. Chapter 8: Heartache

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Again thank you for so much wonderful reviews! I love that so many of you take the time to review and that many write such detailed reviews highlighting their favourite parts of the chapter. It's very helpful; it really allows me to understand which points you are enjoying the most! Also I have written another Tig/Boo one shot, so if you'd like to read it please check out my page.**_

Two years later – March 2005

Things in Charming soon settled again over the next two years - save for the usual club trouble - within days of Boo moving in with Tig things between Tig and Clay had improved greatly and by the new year's their relationship was as it had been, with the pair seeming closer as a result of everything that had happened with Boo. Clay and Boo's relationship also improved, but although they never became close, Boo developed great respect and sense of gratitude to her father for what he had done for her. All that had passed between them became one of the clubs worst kept secrets, although none of the club dared to speak about it. Not around Clay anyway. Jax saw what had happened between Clay and Boo as a warning and took the time to get together with Boo once or twice a month, usually taking her out for dinner or to see a film. He and Boo became fast friends, but they were never that close, however Jax remained fiercely protective of his little sister.

Tig and Boo remained, and continued to grow ever closer to one another despite the occasional fights they had over chores, curfews and whose turn it was to attempt to cook. Neither of the pair had even the remotest cookery skills (despite Gemma's frequent attempts to teach Boo to cook) and they often resulted in ordering take-outs – especially after the time Tig almost burnt the kitchen down trying to cook a chicken. The bond between Boo and Tig was strengthened even more so by the shared affections they had for Boo's pet Rottweiler Tillie. When Tillie was just a few months old both Boo and Tig became incredibly concerned when they realised that the puppy wasn't gaining much weight and hadn't grown very much at all. A check up at the vet's assured them that while Tillie was as healthy as could be; she was suffering from dog dwarfism and would never grow to be a full sized Rottweiler. Tillie never grew to be much bigger than Jack Russell terrier. Many people mistook her for a puppy, with the only features to give away her true age being her eyes and her face. Despite her small stature she had a big place in Boo's heart who took her everywhere, uncaring that her pet was just a fraction of the dog she should have been. Tig was rather annoyed that she'd stayed so small as he'd been hoping Tillie would grow into a large, protective guard dog for Boo.

Just after Boo turned 17 SAMCRO celebrated Chibs first year in Charming as well as the patching in of Juice, their new intelligence officer. His prospect cut was swiftly given to a string of new hopefuls, but not a one of them seemed to last more than a few weeks or in the case of one yellow bellied prospect, minutes, fleeing after Tig punched him square in the nose for daring to say that he thought Boo was 'cute'.

By the spring after her 17th birthday Boo had completed and passed all her A – Level exams and her GED with high end marks. She choose to wait just over a year to go to college (where she wanted to study History and Creative Writing, intend on one day becoming a historical novelist) wanting a break from schoolwork before she went on to University. Much to everyone's surprise she started looking at college's close to Charming. Everyone had expected her to pick a college in another part of the country, but Boo had been adamant that she didn't want to stray far from Charming. In her eyes she'd only just gained the loving family she had around her, and she wasn't prepared to lose them just yet. What she didn't admit to was that she's miss her family – in particular Gemma, Tig, Jax and Chibs – far too much if she moved and was scared to live without the protection of the club. Tig had been elated when he realised that Boo wasn't going to be moving out – he'd been terrified at the thought of losing her, although he'd never admit to it.

Chibs and Boo remained friends, although their relationship was often strained and tense as Boo's feeling's for Chibs came and went sporadically. She was determined to do as Tig suggested and get over Chibs, and often she managed to dull the feelings she had for him, but they always came back, each time stronger than before, often through little more than a smile from the Scotsman. She kept her altering feelings to herself feeling it the best option to get past him. Every time she tried to talk to Tig about it he made fun of her, swiftly followed by a long boring talk where he repeated that Chibs was a club member and that she deserved better than that. Chibs was ever confused by the fact that Boo's behaviour frequently changed around him. One day she'd be chatty and friendly, even teasing him and the next she's barely say a word to him, would barely be able to look at him. He was always trying to figure her out, and while the thought occurred to him many a time that she might have feelings for him, he always brushed it aside for in his mind, what would a sunny, intelligent young woman like Boo want with a bitter, cut up old Scotsman like himself? Over the years Chibs tried to date a few women – mostly skinny brunettes – but was never able to hold a relationship down and always fell back on the croweater's and whores that SAMCRO had to offer. Boxes of tea continued to arrive monthly on Chibs pillow, and although he always tried to catch Boo out he was never able to. When he finally moved into his own apartment, the tea instead found its way to the seat of his bike. After the first month Chibs made sure a large bar of chocolate found its way into Boo's bag every time tea appeared. They never talked about their silent exchanges but both were very grateful to one another.

Between the ages of 16 and 18, Boo really started to develop physically; she shot up and became almost as tall as Tig and her breasts finally developed. Boo hated them, for while they weren't huge or oversized they looked it on her skinny frame. Boo never really gained anything in the way of hips and her arms and legs remained overly skinny and in her mind, shapeless and so every time she looked in the mirror all she saw was an out of proportion body that looked completely ridiculous. She covered up in loose-fitting clothes, spurred on by the sudden attention she got from local boys. While she could soon put them painfully in their place, she would rather go without them grabbing at her breasts.

When Boo hit 18 she waited anxiously for a letter from her mother, who would then be legally be allowed to contact her daughter. Days passed and the letter never came, not to Tig's, not to the garage nor to Gemma and Clays. It took a long time for Boo to give up and realise her mother was never going to write and while she was left devastated by that, she knew she was incredibly lucky to have Gemma in her life. Despite living with Tig she and Gemma remained extremely close and Boo often spent free time with her stepmother.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs was bored as hell. Most of the club was out on a run, his part in which had ended that afternoon, so he was home alone drinking, staring vacantly at some cowboy film on the TV as there was nothing else on. He hadn't felt like hanging around at the empty, silent clubhouse – the croweater's had decided to be elsewhere that evening when they realised most of the club would be away –nor had he felt like going to a bar or even a strip joint. It just wasn't the same without Bobby or Tig at his side; slamming shots with him or helping him shove $1 bills down aging women's panties. Eventually, at the ridiculously early hour of 11pm, Chibs decided that enough was enough and he was going to bed. As he went to draw the curtains shut he spotted a young woman, arms huddled around herself as she walked, head ducked, through the heavy rain that was falling. He stared at the unknown woman for a few seconds before he realised it was Boo. He wondered what the hell she was doing walking alone in the rain late at night so far from Tig's. He dashed out the door of his ground floor apartment and down to road after her as quickly as his legs would take him. He was not about to let her walk the two miles home in the dark, pouring rain.

"Boo!" he called out, trying to get her attention. The teen heard and spun on her heel to see who had called after her, her eyes widening in shock when she saw Chibs. It was then that Chibs noticed the out of character way Boo was dressed - in a form hugging black and red dress with grey tights and high heels – and the thin stream of blood oozing down from a cut in her lip, and another on her forehead. Something wasn't right... "What the hell happened darlin'?" he asked, capturing her chin between his fingers and wiping at the blood that trickled down over his fingers. Boo jerked away from his touch as if his fingers had scolded her.

"Chibs..?" Boo asked, eyes still wide in shock. She hadn't known that Chibs lived on this end of town and so had been surprised to see him, especially since she thought him to be on the same run that Tig was on. She hated that he was seeing her in such a state, dressed up to the nines, soaked through and bleeding. She knew he must be thinking the worst of her...

"Aye, come on, let's get inside." Chibs nodded as he put an arm around Boo's shoulder and steered her round and towards his apartment. Once inside he sat the dripping wet and dismal looking teen on his couch before pulling a large warm towel out of the airing cupboard and passing it too her. Boo, shaking from the wet and cold didn't hesitate in wrapping herself up tight in it. "What are yeh doing way out here, walking home alone in the rain?" Chibs asked, kneeling in front of Boo so that he could get a better look at her. In the light of his apartment Chibs could see that the cut on her forehead was surrounded by red, bruising skin and lip was badly swollen and split. He shuddered as he watched a steady stream of blood drip down her chin. "And what in Christ's name happened to yeh face?" he demanded as he passed Boo a handful of tissues from a box on his coffee table.

"I had a date..." Boo admitted as she pressed the tissues to her lip. The harsh, cheap tissue stung the open wound and she winched, but kept the tissue pressed against it nevertheless. She didn't want to get blood all over Chibs towel and floor.

Chibs eyebrows practically leapt off his face at that word... date... Had this date been responsible for the cuts on her face? And if he was had he done worse? _Had he raped Boo?_ Chibs suddenly felt incredibly angry and had to clench his fist to stop himself from blowing his top. He had to get an explanation from Boo first. Things might not be as they seemed...

"Did he..?" Chibs growled through gritted teeth, eyes on Boo's wounds, slamming his clenched fist down on the coffee table at the same time causing the teen to jump and shriek in shock.

"No! I..." she insisted at once, interrupting Chibs before he could say the word rape. "He seemed so nice, we had a good night." she informed him honestly. The guy _had_ seemed nice... he worked at the local dog groomers where Boo took Tillie once a month and for a long while they'd simply exchanged friendly greetings, expanding into full on conversations as the months went by. When he'd asked her out, Boo hadn't hesitated in saying yes. He wasn't like the other boys in Charming; he didn't just try and grope at her breasts or ass. He seemed interested in her. For the start of their date anyway..."Then he pulled over and tried to get me to have sex with him." Boo added, shuddering as she recalled the way he'd turned off at the freeway and pulled into a dirt road, before just coming out with it and asking for – no demanding – sex. Infuriated, Boo had said no. "When I said no, he told me 'This isn't going to work.' Then kicked me out of the car and drove off." Boo concluded with a growl, temper flaring. She was more annoyed with herself than the boy from the dog groomers, she'd let herself fall for his charms, let herself believe he wanted her and not just a body. How wrong she'd been!

"Lassie, are yeh sure that's what happened... yeh face..." Chibs asked, fist still clenched to keep his cool. Things were just not adding up to him, if that was all this guy had done then why was Boo's face bruised and bleeding?

"I fell over, I swear it." Boo promised, again truthfully. Spending her life in converse had left her unprepared for a long walk home in high heels – in the rain no less – and she'd stumbled many times. Most of those time's she'd managed to catch herself before she hit the pavement but on one occasion she'd caught her heel in a crack in the pavement and hit her head on the curb, scraping her forehead and splitting in lip in the process. Thankfully, Chibs seemed to believe her – Boo knew that if he didn't all hell would break lose, with the Scotsman informing Tig and the rest of SAMCRO, none of whom would rest until her date was dead and buried, burnt beyond recognition someone outside of Charming. The guy had been a jerk, sure, but other than kicking her out of his car and leaving her to walk the 3 miles home he hadn't done anything to warrant such a grizzly demise. And grizzly it would be if Tig had his way.

"Let me look at yeh, I'll patch yeh up." Chibs sighed in defeat as he fumbled around in the drawer of his coffee table for his medic kit. He believed Boo but that didn't make him any happier about the situation. This punk kid had left Boo to walk home alone, at night, in the rain... god only knows how far she'd walked before stumbling down his street!

Boo sat still and silent as she let Chibs prod and poke at her wounds as he cleaned them. She couldn't find her voice, it was lost somewhere in the back of her throat, the cage it was trapped in tightening every time Chibs gently tugged on her lip with his thumb and forefinger so he could examine and clean the cut on it. She shuddered as he wiped antiseptic cream over it with the pad of his thumb gently, his warm, concerned eyes staring into hers the entire time.

"Sorry..." he whispered, to which Boo simply nodded, he didn't need to know she was shuddering at his touch and not in pain. Chibs cupped her cheeks in his hands and tilted her head against the light to get a better look at her swollen lip. Once he was sure he'd done all he could for the wound, he delved into his medic kit once again and opened a fresh antiseptic wipe. He cupped her cheeks in his hand once again so he could tilt her head to a position that allowed him to see the cut on her forehead. He inched closer to clean it, his face hovering just inches from Boo's as he gently cleaned away the dirt in the still bleeding wound. Again Boo shuddered, but only because she could feel his hot breath against her lips... it was almost as if he was going to kiss her, and the fact that he wasn't was driving Boo insane. "Sorry..." he whispered again, his eyes connecting with Boo's for just a second before he returned to the task at hand. Once satisfied the wound was clean, he carefully applied three stero-strip plasters to the wound to keep it closed.

"Don't tell Tig... please..." Boo pleaded, finally finding her voice as Chibs cleared away his things. Chibs stopped what he was doing and turned to stare at Boo, eyebrow cocked. How could he not tell Tig? How could _she_ not tell Tig? After all he was her guardian and she told him everything. Or rather he thought she did...

"Boo, I have teh." Chibs insisted. After all the Sergeant at Arms was going to _see _the cuts on her face, he'd want to know where they came from. He wouldn't let it rest until he knew where they came from. People didn't hurt Boo and get away with it, not with him...

"I didn't tell him about this date..." Boo admitted bitterly, her tongue catching her lip and tasting the sharp antiseptic cream, copper blood and faintest hint of whiskey that could have only come from Chibs fingers. She was more than a little annoyed with herself for lying – well, concealing certain information– to Tig. Sure he would have beaten the crap out of the guy but at least it would have saved Boo from the humiliation of what had happened. "He won't believe I just fell after finding out I lied to him." Boo explained. And Tig wouldn't... he'd assume the worse and then he'd track down the guy and make sure he died bloody and painful. "He'll go after that guy, and he'll kill him." Chibs had to admit she was right and Tig going after some snot nosed teenager in a violent rage that hadn't really done anything could put the club at serious risk.

"Yeah, he will." Chibs agreed with a nod. Once he'd cleared his medic kit away he turned back to Boo and examined her face once again, double checking his handiwork. "You'll heal fine darlin', but I really think yeh should tell Tig something." He said, knowing that Tig needed to be told something. He wouldn't just see Boo's face and let it slide. There'd be questions.

"Like what? I... I wouldn't know what to say. I can't lie to him." Boo shrugged. She couldn't just lie to Tig; the bastard always knew when she was lying, even when it was over stupid little things. Chibs pondered Boo's question for a second before coming up with an ingenious plan. She may not be able to lie to Tig, but he sure as hell could.

"Leave it teh me lassie, I'll cover fer yeh." He said, patting Boo on the shoulder before grabbing his prepay and wandering into the kitchen and calling Tig. The Sergeant at Arms was surely face down in pussy (the _bastard_) because he didn't answer so Chibs left him a message. From what Boo could hear from the living room it sounded as though Chibs was telling Tig he'd invited her over for the evening, knowing that she was alone for the night (Tillie was at the vets overnight being spayed) and that she'd hurt her face but was fine and he'd explain tomorrow. Tig would be no doubt freaked out over the message, but he trusted Chibs and if Chibs said she was fine, then he'd believe him. Boo could only hope that whatever story Chibs concocted to explain the cuts on her face was plausible enough.

"Thanks Chibs." Boo beamed at the Scotsman when he returned to the living room. Chibs simply nodded.

"Yeh better stay here tonight, I'm not lettin' yeh walk home in the rain and I've had a fair amount to drink already." He said, gesturing at the half finished bottle of scotch whiskey that was still sat on his coffee table. Even if he hadn't been drinking he probably still would have insisted she stayed. He really didn't like riding in such downpour nor did he like the idea of Boo being alone after what had happened. While it was nothing, the 'what-if's' could really play on a person's mind sometimes.

"I can get a cab." Boo said as she shook her head, not wanting to put Chibs out anymore than she already had. But Chibs was adamant she was going nowhere.

"I don't think it a wise idea that you be alone tonight." He said. Boo had to admit he was right, if she went home she be up all night in a panic about what to tell Tig, about whether or not he'd work anything out. Boo nodded in agreement so Chibs sauntered back to the airing cupboard. He was sure there was a pair of women's pyjama bottoms in there. His last attempt at a relationship had left them in his bedroom and he'd never gotten round to throwing them out. Chibs found them and grabbed an old SAMBEL t-shirt of his and returned to Boo. "Here, yeh can have this teh sleep in." He said handing them over, knowing she couldn't sleep in her rain soaked dress. Boo accepted them and wandered into the bathroom to change. She didn't question where the women's pyjama bottoms came from; she just put them on, along with the SAMBEL shirt – on which still had Chibs scent lingered, the smell of which made her shudder as she pulled the top over her head – before hanging up her damp dress and tights on the airier already in the bathroom, tucking her heels carefully under them. When she returned to the living room she found a pillow and a blanket sat on the arm of the couch, ready for when she wanted to go to sleep.

"Thanks Chibs." Boo smiled as she sat herself back on the couch next to Chibs.

"Yeh okay darlin'?" Chibs drawled, voice dripping with concern. Boo nodded, she was more concerned with dealing with Tig than anything else.

"Yeah, that guy was an ass." She nodded with a roll of her eyes, the faintest hint of resentment in her voice. "I just... I wish it wasn't always about sex you know?" she said turning to face Chibs, surprised by her own sudden honesty. Her words came easily though, despite the way she felt about Chibs, despite the fact that with him, it was _always_ about sex. She just sensed he'd understand. "Why can't a guy be satisfied with bringing a girl flowers and a goodnight kiss?" she asked cynically, folding her arms. To Boo, the best way to get into her pants would be not wanting to get in them in the first place. She wanted someone to seduce her slowly with sweet comments, flowers and dedicated patience. But such a thing no longer seemed to exist... Chibs chuckled softly at her comments, amused by her naivety, her sweet childlike dreams of romance. He wished he could make the world like that for her, but in truth such a thing would be very hard for her to find. At least with someone her own age.

"Teenage boys have urge's darlin', makes 'em in teh dicks." He shrugged sadly to which Boo just scowled, making Chibs chuckle once again. "Yeh want anything Boo? Something teh eat or drink?" he asked, realising that she might be hungry or thirsty after everything that had happened, after however long she might have walked for.

"Yeah tea would be nice." Boo nodded, knowing that the soothing hot drink would relax her enough to sleep.

"Aye." Chibs nodded before standing and wandering into the kitchen to make the drink, grinning as he realised he was making her the tea she always left for him. He loved the days that boxes of Tetley appeared on the seat of his bike. He didn't know how he'd cope in Charming without his tea sometimes. "Here Boo." He smiled handing over the steaming drink to the teen. She accepted it with a smile of gratitude and took a sip. Chibs left her to finish her drink as he went and got ready for bed, smirking at the wet dress that was hung up in his bathroom. She'd been very pretty in that dress, he wished she'd wear stuff like it more often. It clung to her body in all the right places – encourage no doubt by the rain – and emphasised her breasts while coming in enough at her waist to give her the hips she always complained she didn't have, teamed with the tights and heels – that showed her legs really did have shape, were long and lean, curved in just the right way – she'd looked stunning, even rain soaked battered and bloody. Added to the fact that she was so sunny natured, bright and feisty Chibs knew she was going to make some guy very happy one day. The Scotsman found himself resenting this futuristic, unknown man a little. He was a lucky guy, whoever he was...

When Chibs returned to the living room ten minutes later, he found Boo already curled up under the blanket he'd left for her, head resting on the pillow he'd snatched up from his own bed. She was already half asleep, but beamed when she saw him.

"Thanks Chibs, really I can't say that enough." Boo said, moving her legs so that Chibs could sit down next to her once again. She felt like a broken record but she really was very thankful to the Scotsman and she just wanted to let him know. "How can I ever repay you?" she asked, meaning the question to be rhetorical. She was surprised when Chibs gave her an answer, even more so by what that answer was...

"With a goodnight kiss..." he whispered, unsure of where his words had come from, as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back at once, leaned into him, heart pounding madly as she tried to comprehend what was happening. _Chibs was kissing her!_ The kiss was gentle and sweet at first, but after a moment Chibs parted her lips with his tongue and deepened it. Boo tasted whiskey and cigarettes and the occasional trace of the antiseptic cream on her own lips as their tongues danced a fiery ballet, Chibs facial hair tickling her cheek in a way that seemed to heighten the throbbing heat that had pooled between her thighs. Her hands found their way to his waist, fingers digging into his skin as she shook with pleasure, the thrill off the kiss. Knowing that this was just a kiss, knowing that Chibs wouldn't want any more from her only made Boo want him more, made her ache to have him make love to her, to hold her as he buried himself deep inside her...

Chibs wasn't sure what had made him kiss Boo, but suddenly there he was with his lips against hers, deepening the kiss as his mind jumped back to the way her dress had clung to her body, at the sudden memory of the voluptuous rain soaked breasts and long lean legs that he could just about feel wrapped around his waist. The taste of blood on Boo's lips on spurred Chibs on more, reminded him of the fact that some jerk had abandoned her. He was going to make that right for her, hell he _was_ making it right for her! This kiss - just a kiss but oh so _good_ - was want she wanted for a guy. Just a goodnight kiss. And despite the fact that he wanted more, despite the fact that his pants suddenly clung tight at his crouch, despite the fact that he had to tangle his fingers in her hair and in the shirt she was wearing to stop himself from falling back on instinct and slipping his hand down her pants so that he could tease her gently though her panties, he let it be just that. A kiss. It was in that moment Chibs realised that he was in love with Boo. That he had been from the moment she had said '_You know it's funny, you don't sound Irish'_.

_Shit. _

"Chibs..." Boo whispered lustily, eyes staring into his when he pulled away a moment later. Chibs pecked her lips one last time before standing and smiling at her.

"Goodnight darlin'." He said before leaving her alone on the couch, flicking the living room light out as he went. He'd had to get out of there, had to pull away before he lost his mind and started something he wouldn't be able to stop, wouldn't be able to take back. He jumped in the shower, letting the water run cold to wash away his lust. He wouldn't dare touch himself, knowing it was Boo that he'd be thinking about as he pushed himself to that wonderful, bright place where all was lost to him but the pleasure that ripped through his veins. He couldn't think about her and he most certainly couldn't be in love with her! She was 18 for Christ's sake! Just a kid! Clay's daughter yet Tig's too, as well as his best friend. The Sergeant at Arms would have Chibs gutted if he knew how he felt about Boo, if he knew about the way Chibs was thinking about her, suddenly lusting after her! He'd made a huge mistake in kissing the girl – his reasons for it now suddenly clear – and now he had to work at getting over her, falling out of love with her. He couldn't ever be with her and he knew it, even without the problem of Tig, she was an 18 year old _girl_ with a bright future that should no doubt be away from the club, a girl that could find herself a much better man that a scarred old Scotsman that was already married with a kid. She deserved better. And while she may have kissed him back he knew there was no way she could possibly love such a womanising fuck up as himself. Whatever she felt was just a crush, teenaged lust she could easily get over – even if it hurt a little at first. He had to get over her and it had to be quick or he'd drive himself to the brink of insanity!

Boo lay wide awake on Chibs sofa in a dizzy state of disbelief, the taste of Chibs still lingering on her lips. She couldn't believe that he'd kissed her, despite the fact that her mind was still flooded with the memory of it... she wondered why he'd kissed her, was he in love with her? Or was he simply giving her as she'd asked – a good night kiss? Was he just trying to prove that not all men were dicks? Whatever the reasons though, it didn't matter, it had sparked a fire in her that Boo knew would never die. She was in love with Chibs and she always would be, no amount of Tig insisted she should get over him would change that.

_**SAMCRO**_

The next morning Boo was left confused and heartbroken when Chibs acting as though nothing had happened between them the night before. He chatted happily to her as he made breakfast, seemingly oblivious to the awkward sexual tension that buzzed between them. If it hadn't been for the fact that the memory of the kiss was so fierce in Boo's mind she would have believed she'd dreamt it...

Of course Chibs felt the tension, saw the heartache painted across the beautiful young brunettes face, but he had to ignore it or his heart would melt, his mind would waver and he'd give in to his love, his lust and take Boo there and then in the kitchen, confessing his love for her as he ripped her now dry dress from her body. It was hard though, harder still as she rode on the back of his Harley to Tig's – to change her clothes – and then to work, her slim arms wrapped tight around his waist, breasts pressed against his back. He wished more than anything that he could just have Boo, but he knew that he couldn't. It would just never work between them, they weren't meant to be...

"I believe this belongs to yeh." Chibs said as he pulled up alongside Tig at the garage, allowing Boo to get off before he backed his bike back into his space. The Sergeant at Arms grinned at the sight of Boo, a grin that soon wavered when he got a good look at her face. Aside from the cuts on her lip and forehead, Boo's nose was red with the onset of a cold, brought on no doubt by her walk in the rain.

"What the hell Chibs?" Tig growled, glaring at Chibs as Boo hopped off his bike, sneezing as she went. "What did you do to her? She was fine yesterday and now look at her! Her face is a mess and she's gotta cold!" he added, pulling Boo to him so he could look at her face. His stomach contorted painfully when he realised how deep the one on her forehead was. _Poor Boo, that must have really hurt you... _he thought as his eyes took in the neat circle of purple bruising that surrounded the thin gash on her temple.

"Tig –" Boo began, determined to be honest with Tig – damn the consequences – and save Chibs from her guardians rage. As annoyed, upset and confused as she was with the Scotsman for the way was acting as though their kiss had never happened, that wasn't just cause to let him feel the wrath of Tig's anger. What had happened to her face wasn't his fault, and obviously their kiss meant nothing to him... was probably just a kiss given to a sad teenage girl in response to some stupid offhand comment she had made. But Chibs wouldn't let her, true to his word he covered for her.

"It were my fault Tigger, I wasn't lookin' when I opened the door to the fridge... Boo had followed me in teh the kitchen and I slammed the door right in her face." He admitted, sounding sincerely sorry, as if his words rung true. Tig cocked an eyebrow, but believed Chibs. He had no reason of course, to doubt his brother.

"Shit Chibs, you should be more careful." He said, anger melted away some, as he turned his attentions back to Boo. He frowned as he ran his finger over the cut on her lip and felt her jolt. He was mad at Chibs for not being more observant, but as it had been an accident he couldn't really say much more on the matter.

"It was just as much my fault Tig, I shouldn't have followed." Boo said, sensing Tig's anger, intent on calming him a little as she pulled off her helmet and passed it back to Chibs.

"That's not the point!" he growled as Boo sneezed again. All that mattered to him was that Chibs had hurt her, accidently or not. He didn't like seeing Boo hurt, no matter what the circumstances. "Come on Boo; let's see if Gemma has any cold and flu tablets you can take." He said, putting an arm around Boo's shoulder before steering her towards the office, leaving Chibs alone to back his Harley into its space. Boo didn't say anything, simply nodded, before sneezing again. "He let you run out in the rain or something?" Tig asked with a smirk as Boo sniffed and fumbled in her jeans pocket for a tissue.

"No, I felt bad about putting him out, so I tried to walk home in the rain." Boo lied, blowing her nose at the same time to avoid looking at Tig. If he saw her face probably as she spoke he'd know she was lying. "But he came after me." She added. Thankfully Tig seemed to believe her, for he nodded and ruffled her hair.

"Silly Boo, I'm sure he didn't mind you staying, was his idea after all." He said as he walked into the empty office, sitting Boo in Gemma's chair before searching the drawers for something he could give her to help ease her cold.

"I know, that's what he said..." Boo whispered sadly, wishing all the while that Chibs hadn't run out to get her, that he'd just left her to walk home in the rain or let her call a cab home. If he had then maybe he wouldn't have kissed her and if he hadn't of kissed her then she wouldn't be heartbroken, going crazy trying to figure out just what that kiss meant to him. She looked out of the door and across the forecourt at Chibs, hoping to find some sort of answer, but the Scotsman didn't look back at her. In fact he seemed to be going out of his way to not look in her direction. In some ways that was answer enough. Boo wished she knew what was going on in Chibs head.

_**SAMCRO **_

"Ah Christ." Chibs growled as the engine he was working on started leaking oil later that afternoon. Both his hands were busy so he couldn't stop the leak himself. "Little help?" he called out, knowing that if someone didn't steam the leak soon he wouldn't be able to finish the job as he wouldn't be able to see what he was doing.

It was Boo that turned up at his side a moment later; flashing him the first grin she'd given him all day. She was quite obviously heartbroken and mad at him for their kiss (or had been), or rather the fact that he was acting as though it hadn't happened, but she'd just have to be mad at him because he couldn't be in love with her. He shouldn't be in love with her! And he was determined to get over her. They just weren't meant to be...

"Here, I've got it." Boo said, grabbing a rag before holding it to the leak, allowing Chibs to finish his work. While the raw heartache of their forgotten kiss was still growing strong in her mind, she was determined to act as though it wasn't getting to her. She didn't want Chibs sympathetic looks a second longer – they were only making things worse – and hell if he could act as though nothing had happened between them then she could sure as hell do the same! "Can I let go?" she asked a few minutes later when Chibs stepped back and chucked his tools to one side.

"Aye, sorted." He nodded, sure that the leak should have stopped as well. When Boo moved the rag away, the leak had indeed stopped. "Thanks Boo." He grinned accepting the rag from the brunette so he could wash away the oil on the engine and start work on the next part of the problem.

"No problem." Boo said as she turned on her heel, intent on returning to her own job (especially since trying to act normal and uncaring around Chibs was harder than she'd anticipated. Her heart, nay her entire being, had ached for being in his presence). She near jumped out of her skin however when she walked straight into the curvy blond haired croweater Emily Duncan. She muttered an apology to the blond, but received no such apology in return. Instead, Emily shoved her aside with her hip and sauntered up to Chibs with a wide grin on her lips, her arms pressing her breasts together making them all the more obvious.

"Hey Chibs." She purred, winking at the Scotsman when he looked up from his work to see who had spoken.

"Emily." He grinned, dropping his tools and leaning casually against the car as he eyed her up and down over the top of his sunglasses, lusty smirk playing about his lips. Emily was just the distraction he needed from Boo, her scarcely clad body driving him wild as he thought of all the wondrous things she could do with it, the things she could do to _him_ with it."What brings you here so early darlin'?" he asked. There was a party on at the clubhouse that night but the croweater's didn't normally show until Teller-Morrow was due to close, and that wasn't for another hour. He didn't need to ask though, to know what Emily wanted. She was, in Chibs own words, 130 pounds of cock riding giggity. She served one purpose at the clubhouse and one purpose alone. Sex. And she seemed to revel in that.

"Well I know you guys are having a little party tonight..." Emily purred, leaning forward to give Chibs a better view of her breasts as flicked at some imaginary dirt on her knee to draw attention to her long, bare legs. "So I thought I'd swing by early for a little fun with my favourite foreigner..." she said suggestively, winking as her eyes found the bulge in Chibs jeans. Chibs grin grew even more so as his cock twitched and throbbed in response to Emily's words, at the knowledge that in a few moments time she'd be riding him hard and good, driving all thoughts of Boo out of his mind.

"Is that so?" he asked, wandering over to a nodding Emily and draping an arm around her waist. "Wouldn't want to let a lady down now would I?" he drawled in her ear, catching the bottom of the lobe between his teeth as his hand found the firm curve of her ass. It was then that he spotted Boo lingering nearby, watching the scene unfold before her in a mixture of horror, heartbreak and forced indifference. He hated that he was breaking her heart, hated that he was being so cruel as to flaunt his whore in front of her, but he had to be done. She had to know, had to understand, that she could and should be with someone else, someone better than him. And he knew this was the best way to do it, the best way to drive her away and into the arms of another, more deserving man. Someone her old age that wasn't cut up, wasn't already married, someone who wasn't willing to break her heart for her own good.

"You say something little girl?" Emily asked, turning to see what Chibs was staring at, eyes narrowing fiercely when she realised it was Boo. None of the croweater's liked the teenager nor the sway she held over so many of the clubs members.

"No." Boo squeaked, unable to say anything more. Emily smirked and nodded before licking her tongue up Chibs cheek seductively, all the while glaring at Boo, a smirk on her face that told the teen _back off he's mine! _That smirk, coupled with the way Chibs had started nuzzling at Emily's breasts gave Boo a message loud a clear: Chibs kiss had been just that, a kiss. He didn't want her, he just wanted whores, he'd played with her feelings – that were no doubt obvious to him – and now he was dangling Emily in front of her to prove some sick point. Boo didn't hesitate in spinning on her heel and marching straight out of the garage, determined to get away from Chibs and Emily. She was not just going to stand there and let him fuck with her head like that! As she stomped down Main Street the tears came, hot and heavy as her heart ripped itself to pieces in her chest. She didn't understand why Chibs was being so cruel, didn't understand why he'd first kissed her, then acting as though it had never happened, before finally groping at Emily Duncan right in front of her eyes with no obvious concern with how he was making her feel! She felt used, like some discarded plaything, yet despite it all she knew she still loved Chibs and for that, she hated herself.

_**So it took almost 50,000 words and 8 chapters but Boo and Chibs finally kissed! Although Chibs broke her heart afterwards... I'd love to know what you guys think of this chapter, especially of the kiss!**_

_**As usual reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile!**_


	10. Chapter 9: Confrontations

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As usual guys you're comments were wonderful and brilliant! I'm so glad you liked their first kiss! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one! **_

Chibs had never felt such humiliation. He'd been hot, hard and ready to take Emily Duncan good and proper as she'd dragged him into the club dorms but when it came down to it, when he was positioned between her thighs, hands on hips ready to push into her, he'd gone limp. Completely limp. And no amount of coaxing and stroking was getting him hard again. Emily, being the woman that she was, had flounced off in a huff when she'd realised she wasn't getting any (not from Chibs anyway) leaving the Scotsman alone, with his jeans round his ankles, staring up at the ceiling and wondering why. Why had he gone limp? Why hadn't he been able to get it up again? A little niggling voice at the back of his mind told him it was because of Boo. Because of the horrid way he'd treated her. The cruel way he'd flaunted his whore in her face mere hours after kissing her and discovering his love for her without even bothering to explain things to her...

Boo had gone straight from the garage to the vets to pick up Tillie, sending Tig a text on the way informing him that she felt unwell and was going home to sleep. He'd offered to come home with her but she'd assured him she'd be fine and that he should stay for the clubs party. It didn't take much more persuasion than that to get Tig to stay at the clubhouse! But Boo didn't sleep; she just wanted to be alone with her grief, her pain. Once home she freed Tillie from the horrid cone around her neck and curled up with her beloved dog on the couch – carefully so as not to pull on Tillie's stitches – with a big bar of chocolate and a gruesome horror film. The perfect thing to get her mind of Chibs. What she hadn't counted on however was the Scotsman showing up at her door a half hour after she got in.

"I think we need teh talk." He muttered softly to her the second she opened the door and caught sight of him. Boo slapped Chibs hard across the face at once, spurred on by the faint scent of Emily Duncan that still lingered in the air around him. She couldn't believe he'd had the audacity to come knocking on her door straight after fucking that whore! "Okay, I deserved that." Chibs nodded, putting his hand over his stinging cheek. He knew he deserved worse if he was honest with himself, and almost wished that Boo would hit him again and ease his conscience a little. If only because hitting him might make _her_ feel a little better.

"I have nothing to say to you _Filip_, go back to your whores!" Boo snarled, slamming the door in Chibs face before the words were even out of her mouth. She didn't even want to be looking at Chibs; it hurt her far too much. Every time she did all she could see was Emily Duncan curled up against him, her tongue in his ear as he smiled at her and asked her again for a goodnight kiss.

"Boo... come on darlin', I know I've been an arse but open the door." Chibs cried as he pounded on Boo's front door, not put off by her anger at all. He wasn't going to leave until he'd put things right, or until at the very least he'd explained himself a little. There was a shriek of ferocity from the other side of the door. Obviously Chibs had said something that had gotten to Boo.

"Don't you call me that, don't you _dare_ call me that!" Boo shouted from behind the door, furiously wiping at the tears that had formed in her eyes at that one word. _Darlin'_. The way he drawled it in his still thick Scottish accent made her weak at the knees, despite the anger she felt at him. She couldn't stand that, couldn't stand him calling her that when it made her feel that way, knowing that she wasn't his darling, knowing that she never would be. "I am _not_ your darling!" she insisted, slamming her hand against the door with every word as she did so.

"Right, okay... just...please Boo, open the door." Chibs pleaded- making a mental note to avoid calling her darling again- pressed right up against the door so he could be sure to hear anything she might say. "Just give me a chance, just one, to explain myself." He added, giving his voice volume on the chance that Boo had moved into a different room so she didn't have to hear him.

Boo had in fact, slipped into her bedroom, but only to grab the gun Tig had given her when she'd moved in. It had sat in the drawer untouched since the day he'd taught her how to use it. She'd never had to – save for that night with the firecrackers when she didn't even pull it out – nor had she ever _wanted_ to, but she was going to use it now if she had to. She didn't care, she was angry and she wanted Chibs to just fuck off. Pointing a gun at him might be the only way to get him to do just that. Her heartbreak alone was enough to give her the will to use it.

"And why should I? Your performance with that whore said enough!" she yelled loud enough for Chibs to hear as she shut Tillie up in her bedroom and out of the line of fire, before heading back to the front door, hand on the handle so she'd be ready the wrench it open if needs be.

"Because I lo-" Chibs began, catching himself before he admitted his love for Boo and opened a can of worms that could never be closed again. God if he admitted to that... well he didn't like to think how badly things would go. He wouldn't be able to take it back, Boo would never let him, would never let it drop until she knew if it was the truth or not. How could he turn her away, tell her they couldn't be together when she knew that he was in love with her? "Because I care about yeh and I know I've hurt yeh. I wanna put that right." He said instead, his words truthful if a little blurred to conceal what he'd almost said.

Back on the other side of the door Boo sighed heavily, her mind racing a mile a minute as she tried to work out what to do, what to say. She was near certain he'd almost said 'I love you' but tried to convince herself that her mind was playing tricks on her. After all, why would he say such a thing when it was obviously untrue? He didn't love her! His actions that day were proof enough of that. Finally she decided to give him a chance to explain himself, if nothing else it would get him to go away and Boo could once again be alone with her misery.

"You have five minutes." She growled, opening the door and pointing the gun at Chibs. The Scotsman had obviously been leaning against the door for he jumped back as soon as it opened, backing up even more so even more so when he saw the gun, his hands going up in defence at the same time as if he truly believed she'd shoot him. Boo couldn't help but feel a little thrill of pleasure at that. _Yeah that's right, be afraid! You deserve it you Scottish prick! _She thought to herself, biting down on her lip to stop a smirk from appearing on her face.

"Jesus!" he cried, voice shaking nervously as he eyed the barrel of the gun pointed directly at his head. He hadn't known that Boo had a _gun_, but she did and the look on her face made it apparent she was prepared to use it if needs be, no care for the consequences it might bring. After all heartbreak could make a person do the craziest things... hadn't he, after losing Fiona to Jimmy, smashed up a local shop for no reason other than to distract himself from his aching heart? "Is the gun necessary?" Chibs asked. While he wasn't frightened by the gun, or frightened of being shot by Boo the presence of it was very off putting. How was he meant to explain things to her with a gun pointing at his head?

"Entirely." Boo said stiffly, never once taking her eyes of Chibs, still amused by the way she was making him squirm. "Now talk." She said, giving her watch a quick glance before looking back at Chibs, jerking the gun to indicate that he start talking. She had no idea what she'd do if he didn't manage to explain himself in five minutes... would she shoot him? _Could_ she? Or would she just slam the door in his face?

"Aye... okay..." Chibs nodded slowly putting his hands down, keeping his focus on Boo's face so that he didn't have to look at the gun in her hand. Looking at Boo's face however, was almost as distracting as looking at the gun, her eyes were bloodshot, ringed red and shaking slightly with the effort it was taking her to keep calm. All Chibs could think about was that _he_ had been the person to do that to her, he tried to believe it was Clay's eyes he was looking into – after all the Presidents eyes did the exact same thing when he struggled to stay calm – but that only made things worse. If Clay was battling so hard to stay calm it usually meant something was very, _very_ wrong. It took Chibs a moment to find his voice. "I never shoulda kissed yeh Boo, I made a mistake." He admitted grimly, ducking his head in shame. He never took his eyes of Boo however, but he wished that he did for the look of devastation on her face increased tenfold. "And I never shoulda flaunted Emily in front of yeh like that... that was cruel, I know it." He added. He didn't regret kissing Boo, despite the chain of events it had caused, because it had been a wondrous kiss, passionate and loving and he loved reliving it in his head, but he did regret flaunting Emily in front of her. There was no call for that, he should have just spoken to her that morning and told her that their kiss was a mistake. He would have avoided the heartbreak he'd caused her, the pain his actions were meant to have spared her from. He was an idiot for thinking that groping Emily in front of her was the right thing to do. What had possessed him to do it; he'd never know... he could only assume that he'd been thinking with his dick rather than his head.

Boo had to grip the doorframe to stop herself from pulling the trigger, to stop tears from pouring free down her cheeks – she would not give Chibs the satisfaction of seeing her cry – he made a mistake in kissing her... he obviously regretted kissing her. Boo wondered if she'd been bad at kissing, feared it. Maybe that's why he'd made a mistake? Maybe he'd been hoping for something better? Something more? Something she wouldn't give him, rather something he believed she wouldn't give him. Sex. After all wasn't that what it was all about to him?

"Yeah, you went and worked the little girl up into a state didn't you? And now you feel bad!" she spat, turning her heartache and pain into rage.

"Not exactly..." Chibs said with a shake of his head, although in many ways she had got it spot on. He _did_ feel bad because she _was_ in a state but she wasn't a little girl, she was a young woman, a young woman that was far too good for him, a young woman that didn't deserve the sort of life he would inevitably give her.

"You know how I feel about you! I know you do!" Boo spat, waving the gun at Chibs, hand shaking violently, so much so she had to move her finger away from the trigger a little for fear that she might shot Chibs without intending too. If she was going to shot him, she wanted to do it probably, intentionally! Chibs was caught off guard by Boo's words. He knows how she feels about him? Did he? Or was he trying to deny the fact that he knew she was in love with him to make things easier to deal with? After all if she just had a crush on him, a silly little schoolgirl flutter of the heart, she could get over him so easily, could move on with little suffering on her part... but if she was in love with him than getting over him would be long and hard, painful. More still because he had kissed her. Yes, he _had_ been denying it to himself, shielding himself from the knowledge that he was putting her in the worst sort of pain imaginable. He nodded. "And yet you did it anyway and then you cast me aside like I mean nothing to you despite the fact that you claim I do!" Boo shrieked. If he cared about her at all, he wouldn't have flaunted Emily in front of her, he would have let her down gently! Hell he wouldn't have even kissed her at all, knowing what it would do to her. He obviously didn't care for her much at all.

"Yeh do..." Chibs insisted, stepping forward despite the fact he still had a gun pointed at his head, his eyes melting as he tried to make Boo see that he did care for her. The fact that she believed that he didn't was heartbreaking to him. _If only she knew just how much he cared for her, how much he loved her and wished above all else that they were two different people, in a different world, where they could just throw in the towel and be together..._

"Bullshit!" Boo snapped. "Bull-fucking-shit!" Boo finally felt her tears tumble down her cheeks, the ones she'd tried so hard to keep in. She just couldn't take it anymore, how could he insist that he cared after all he'd put her through in just 24 short hours? "Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't just pull the fucking trigger Filip, just one!" she demanded, rage only intensifying by the presence of her tears. She had been so determined not to give him that satisfaction and yet she had!

Chibs thought hard on her answer, completely lost as to what to say. He didn't even know if there was anything he could say that would make her put down the gun, to stop her from pulling the trigger if she wanted too. He had pushed her beyond all sense of reason so not even the rule 'no blood in Charming' would give her the sense she needed to put the gun down.

"I can't..." he whispered eventually. That alone seemed to be enough, at least for her to lower the weapon. Boo had expected him to plead with her, to beg her to put the weapon down and give her a string of different excuses as to why she should. But he seemed to know, seemed to understand that she wasn't going to listen to or believe anything he had to say. Boo let the gun drop to the floor, much to Chibs relief. He'd really believed that she might shoot him. Boo wiped her eyes and turned away from Chibs, walked back into the apartment before sitting herself down on the couch. There she sat, head in hands, weeping silently. The Scotsman saw the fact that she hadn't shut the door in his face as a sign to follow; he picked up her gun and tucked it safely out of the way before shutting the door behind him and following Boo into the living room. For the longest time he just let her sit there and weep, unable to say anything, knowing at the same time that anything he might say could just make things that much worse. It was horrible watching her sit there and weep, but he didn't dare go to comfort her. She'd probably hit him again.

Boo was well aware that Chibs had followed her into the apartment, was well aware that he was watching her weep, but she'd needed a moment to calm herself, she was so angry, so upset, so heartbroken and it was getting a little overwhelming. She'd actually wanted to shoot Chibs! _Shoot him_! That wasn't like her at all. As angry as she was with him she was glad to have had enough sense to put the gun down. Chibs was being an asshole and he'd hurt her but was that really worth the shit she'd have to go through if she killed him?

"Why'd you do it? Kiss me?" she asked eventually, drawing in a deep breath before wiping her face and turning to face Chibs, her voice completely deadpan. She was so spent with emotion it was like she just didn't have room to feel anymore, she felt blank, empty... "Did you just wanna get your dick wet? Then remember my pathetic little pleas about how I wished it weren't always about sex?" she asked when a few moments passed without Chibs giving her an answer.

"Christ no!" Chibs cried, rather angry at the accusation. Sure he'd wanted to go further, wanted to make love to her but he hadn't pushed forward and it wasn't just because of what she'd said, it was because he cared about her and he didn't want to set her up for an even bigger fall that she already had. Nor did he want to make her feel as though he'd just used her for sex. "You're not... I would never just use yeh like that." He insisted, calming his rage as he reminded himself she was the one with every right to be angry with him and not the other way around.

"So why in god's name did you kiss me?" Boo spat, voice shaking as her anger returned. Nothing the bastard was saying was adding up! Nothing! He cared about her yet he'd kissed her, knowing how she felt about him and then admitted to regretting in! He'd flaunted Emily Duncan in front of her knowing how she felt about him _and_ Emily and then admitted he knew it was cruel! "Why?" she demanded when Chibs just stared at her vacantly, silently. She was so infuriated that he wasn't giving her an answer. Did he not know how horrible it was for her not knowing why he'd done it, how much it plagued her mind? "Tell me!" she demanded after again, he remained silent, slamming her fists against her knees, her voice so high and shrill it hurt her throat. She didn't care that she was screaming like some child in a tantrum, didn't care how immature she must have seemed, she wanted an answer and dammit she was going to get one! "I want to know why and you're going to tell me!"

There was only one answer Chibs could give her of course, which is why he stayed silent when she demanded an answer from him. He knew he couldn't just come out with some excuse, knew he'd sound false and hollow. She'd accept nothing but the truth from him and she'd push and push until she got an answer. And she did... Chibs watched as her she got more and more hysterical, as her voice got higher, shriller the longer he went without saying anything. He couldn't stand it, couldn't stand that he was the cause of her pain, knowing that he had the words that would make it all stop. He snapped.

"Because I'm in love with yeh!" he growled, all sense and reason lost to him as he caved to Boo's plea's and told her exactly why he'd kissed her. He felt the world lift off his shoulders, felt the ache in his chest and mind ease. He'd admitted to it, he'd told her he'd loved her and she... she was looking at him as though she didn't believe him. "I'm in love with yeh, and I didn't know it until I kissed yeh..." he explained, stepping towards Boo a look of utmost honesty and despair on his face. "That's why it was a mistake!" Chibs could only pray that the flat out, honest truth would appease her and that if he explained why they could never be together, why he could never make her his that she'd understand, agree. It was a long shot but it was all he had left, all he felt in could do.

"You're lying!" Boo cried softly, tears in her eyes once again. Her heart had raced at Chibs words, damn near burst out of her chest –he _loved_ her – and God she wanted to believe him, she really did... she wanted to believe that he loved her but she just didn't. She felt as though he was trying to appease her for the day's events, trying to tell her what she wanted to hear... if only he'd told her the night before, hell even that morning, she might just have believed him.

"No, Boo..." Chibs whispered, surprised at how devastated he felt at the fact that Boo didn't believe him. He went and perched on the coffee table in front of her before taking her hand in his and taking her chin gently with the other, tilting her head so she had to look into his eyes. "I love yeh; I have fer a very long time, I just didn't know it until we kissed... I swear on my own daughter's life!" he swore, eyes never leaving hers, thumb gently stroking the back of her hand. His heart raced as the smallest of smiles flickered across her lips. Maybe, just maybe she believed him.

"_If_ you love me..." Boo whispered, allowing her fingers to curl around Chibs just a little, her free hand clamped tight around her thigh to keep her voice level, steady, calm. "Then why... why was it a mistake?" she asked. Okay so maybe he did love her, _maybe_... but if he did then why was their kiss a mistake? If he loved her, _if_, then surely the kiss wouldn't have been a mistake. Surely it would have been the first of many, the start of something more... "It's not like I don't love you too, because I do you know." She whispered tears still trickling down her cheeks, daring to give him a smile. "I love you." And there it was, she'd told him, sure he already knew that but shit, the words had come out of her mouth and she'd _told_ him she loved him. And the tearful smile she got from him in return for her admission was enough for her to know he loved her too. _They were in love..._ but it was a mistake apparently. To Chibs anyway. Boo felt her heart lift to staggering heights and fall, crashing at her feet into a million pieces all in one short second.

Chibs wanted nothing more in that moment than to say _to hell with it!_ To gently kiss her tears away one by one as he assured her again and again that he loved her, to then pick her up in his arms bridal style carry her into her room and make her his, to wake up with her in his arms the next morning the both of them basking in that beautiful glowing feeling that comes after making love to that one special person that you want to be with. But he couldn't, he couldn't ever be with Boo. She deserved so much better, so much more... he didn't want her to have the sort of life being with him would bring her.

"It was a mistake because we can't ever be together..." he explained sorrowfully, furiously blinking away his tears. It was bad enough that Boo was crying, he didn't need to cry too.

"But-" Boo whispered, not understanding. Why couldn't they be together? They were in love with one another weren't they? They were both legally adults, allowed to make their own choices and decisions...

"Boo, yeh know we can't..." Chibs cut in, voice firm and unwavering despite the doubt he felt, despite the fact that he wanted more than anything to just be with Boo. "We're just not meant teh be Boo." He whispered, cupping her cheek in his hand, wiping at her tears gently with the pad of his thumb. She automatically leaned into his touch, and despite his better judgement he didn't move his hand away. "Yer 18, yer smart, funny, beautiful... yeh can have any man yeh want, any future yeh want." He insisted, giving her hand a little shake to drive in his point deeper.

"I want _you_." Boo insisted firmly, managing a smile. Finally she understood, finally everything Chibs had done and said made sense to her. _He didn't think he was good enough for her_. Crazy Scotsman! If only he knew: she'd always believed that she wasn't good enough for him.

"No, yeh don't." Chibs insisted with a shake of his head. Boo he was certain, had some sort of fairytale idea of what he was like... of what their life together would be like. Didn't she see that he was far too old for her? That he'd never he'd able to marry her? And that they're life would be an endless stream of violence, of him being in constant danger of death, of him being in the near constant company of women desperate to take a ride on a Scottish son? Did she not understand that she wouldn't be the only one? There would be others, he was sure of that. Never in Charming of course, but on runs... he didn't think he'd be able to stop himself. "I'm a bitter, cut up old Scotsman that's already married and can't give yeh any sorta future." He explained, hoping she'd understand, hoping she'd see sense.

"You think all that bullshit matters to me?" Boo snapped without hesitation. Why should those things matter? So he was already married! She didn't care; it didn't mean they could be together. So he was older than her? That didn't matter to her, she still loved him. And what the hell did being Scottish have to do with anything? "You know I didn't even see your scars when we first met..." she whispered, reaching out and tracing them with her finger tip, smiling when he shuddered at her touch. "I saw past them, I saw _you _and I fell in love with _you_!" she declared passionately, eyes wide, never leaving his, finger still tracing his scars gently. For the longest moment it seemed as though he was just going to give in and kiss her – hell he wanted too – but instead he jerked away from her touch.

"I live by the club, yeh know what that means! You know I'll be..." he stopped and sighed, unable to say the words. _Yeh know I'll be fucking other women. Yeh know I'll be cheating on yeh_. "'What goes on a run stays on a run', yeh know that!" he explained instead. He got the point across, Boo's face fell once again, she gave a small nod in understanding. "Yeh deserve far better than I can ever give yeh!" he insisted.

"What if I don't care about that?" Boo asked. She wasn't stupid nor was she naive; she knew what it meant to be an Ol' Lady. She knew he'd be with other women on runs, but she'd be able to put up with that if it meant she could be with him. The club was his life, had been for longer than she'd even been in it, and she accepted that.

"And what if I do eh?" Chibs asked in return, shocking Boo. She might not care about that but he certainly did. He hated the idea of leaving her home alone night after night, leaving her wondering who he was fucking or if he was dead. She didn't deserve that! She deserved someone who'd be there beside her every night, safe and faithful, true to his girl. Chibs could be neither of those things and he knew it. "I don't want teh leave yeh hangin' day after day, wondering if I'm dead or hookin' up with some whore while I'm out on club business!" he told her firmly, never letting his eyes leave hers, his voice stern and insistent. "I don't want teh do that teh yeh, yeh don't deserve it!" he softened his voice again, wanting her to know it was because he cared about her, because he loved her so much that he couldn't be with her.

"Chibs..." Boo whispered, not sure quite what to say but determined to say something nevertheless. His words made sense to her they really did, she understood his point completely – he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to scare her - but she so wanted to be with him despite all that. She'd put up with anything to be with him she really would. Wasn't that what love was all about? Being with the one you love no matter what? Prevailing through anything and everything? Didn't love conquer all?

"Why do yeh think I flaunted Emily in front of yeh?" Chibs snapped, pulling his hand out of Boo's and slamming it down against his knee, his other hand falling free from her cheek. "Teh prove a point, to show you what club life if like and push yeh away from me!" Had he not hurt her in doing that? Had he not broken her heart? Did she not see now that that's what her life would be like with him _every_ _single fucking day?_

"So what? You love me so much you're willing to push me away? Because you think I deserve better?" Boo asked. On the one hand she understood him completely, after all seeing him with Emily had been awful, so awful, but on the other she loved him and he loved her, what more did she need?

"Aye. Yeh _do_ deserve better Boo." Chibs nodded simply. Boo shook her head.

"Better than a man that loves me?" she asked. Couldn't he understand that that was enough for her? He loved her! How could she do better than a man that loved her?

"Better than me..." Chibs admitted nodding again, almost choking on his own words. He didn't want there to be anyone better than him, but there was. Plenty of them. And any one of them would be lucky to have Boo.

"Please." Boo begged. "Chibs, I love you, please just..." her voice cracked, broke off as she knew her begging was futile. He'd made up his mind. He loved her but he didn't want to be with her, he wanted her to be with someone better. "Why can't you give us a chance?" she asked, despite already knowing the answer, the trickle of tears on her cheeks increasing to a steady stream.

"Boo, stop making this harder than it already is." Chibs pleaded, feeling his own tears threatening to fall. "Please just... we can't be together." He repeated, pleading with her to understand. "Any other life, any other time and I'd make yeh mine in a heartbeat... but not this life." He said. And he would, but not this life. She wasn't meant to be his in this life. He was meant to live it all alone. When Boo went to argue with him he snapped. "I mean do yeh really think Tigger will let me be with yeh? Huh?" he yelled, making Boo jump. Tig... no, he wouldn't let her be with Chibs. He wanted better for her too. It was in that moment that Boo finally gave in. She and Chibs could never be together and she knew it... "And even if he did yeh don't deserve the kinda life I'd give yeh." Chibs felt total relief when finally Boo nodded. Finally he'd gotten through to her, finally she understood... now they could begin the awful, painful process of moving on.

Boo slumped back against the cushions and pulled her legs up to her body, hugged them against her chest. Her whole body ached with grief, not just her heart. How could life be so cruel as to keep two people in love apart? Why did it have to be them that were kept apart? Resting her head against her knees, Boo just stared off vacantly into nothingness and wept.

Chibs hated how lost Boo looked, hated how she was the picture of the heartache he was feeling. He wanted to give in to his grief too but he knew that could wait, for now he had to be the stronger one. He shifted off the coffee table and sat next to Boo, gently eased her arms away from around her knees before pulling her towards him and into his arms. She needed to be held, needed that comfort, even if she didn't know it.

"Get off me!" Boo shrieked as Chibs pulled her to him, fighting him, trying her best to break free of him. "I don't want your sympathy!" she said. But Chibs wouldn't let her go, he continued to try to pull her into his arms and, being the stronger of the two, he soon succeeded.

"It ain't sympathy Boo, its comfort!" he said as he forced her to his chest, his arms wrapping tight around her. "And I ain't lettin' yeh go, not in the state yer in." He insisted. He couldn't leave her to suffer alone. Boo fought him for just a few moments more before surrendering and falling against him, her fingers fisting his Teller-Morrow shirt as she buried her face in the crook of his neck and wept. Chibs held her back tightly, one hand on her back, the other curled in her hair. When tears started to drip down his own cheeks, catching in the scars that lurked there, he buried his face in her sweet smelling locks and wept too. For the longest time they just held one another and cried.

"I love you." Boo whispered eventually, tilting her head back so she could stare into Chibs eyes. Once warm and loving they were now cold and full of sorrow, the tears that still remained in them making them dull and muddy. Chibs saw and understood everything she tried to say with her eyes that she couldn't say out loud and knew he'd oblige despite his better judgement. _Kiss me. Please. Just once, just once more, give me that if nothing else..._ And so he did. He pressed his lips to hers gently, pulling her closer to him with the hand tangled in her hair. The kiss was desperate and passionate and both wanted to cling to the moment for as long as possible. Chibs parted their lips with his tongue, deepening the kiss, tasting chocolate on her lips, the dried blood on her wound. The taste was so bittersweet, as much as the kiss itself. The Scotsman didn't care though, he just continued to kiss her, loving yet hating the little whimpering sounds she made. They turned him on, made his pants tighten at the crouch but made him regret his choice's and want to take back everything he'd said... Boo was so thankful that she couldn't taste Emily Duncan on Chibs lips, just the familiar taste of whiskey and cigarettes. It was an addicting taste and she couldn't help but shudder and moan as the sharp smoky taste awoke that lusty heat between her thighs. She had to cling into his Teller-Morrow shirt to stop herself from going over the edge, to stop herself from pushing for more... Finally Chibs reluctantly pulled away, rested his forehead against Boo's.

"I love yeh too." He said, cupping her cheek in his hand, wiping away her freshly fallen tears with the pad of his thumb. "I wish I could make things different so we could be together." He told her sadly.

"So do I..." Boo replied, reaching up to wipe away the tears on Chibs scarred cheeks.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Boo, I'm home." Tig called as he stumbled in his front door early the next morning. He'd woken up on the clubs pool table a little under half an hour before and despite the fact that he had a pounding headache and a stomach that seemed to want vomit itself up he'd staggered home, feeling bad about leaving Boo home alone sick, while he'd been getting his dick sucked by a parade of whores. Boo didn't come out and greet him – she was obviously still asleep – but Tillie did, looking a sight with a cone around her head that would prevent her from licking her stitches. "Hey Tillie, nice cone." Tig chuckled as the miniature Rottweiler tried in vain to sniff at his boots as she always did when he got home. Feeling sorry for her, Tig took off the cone and stroked her head before heading to Boo's bedroom to check on her, the excited dog dashing around his feet, falling over her oversized ears as she tried to follow him to Boo's bedroom and continue to sniff at his boots at the same time. "Boo?" he said as he opened the teen's door. He frowned when he realised she wasn't in there, her bed empty yet obviously slept in. But she was in, he knew that much. Her keys had been on the side and Tillie was in – kid never went anywhere without that dog! He wasn't worried though, when Boo was sick she had a tendency to crawl into his bed whether he was in it or not (It was in times like that that he was really thankful he didn't bring women home). Tig did become worried however when he opened his own bedroom door, meet with the sight of Boo, huddled up in the middle of his bed, curled up in the fetal position her eyes wide open, glazed with tears, staring off vacantly at some unknown place. Her curls were matted and tangled like she'd been tugging at them, and her cheeks were littered with the remnants of long dried tears. Tig could only assume that she'd been there all night, not sleeping just crying softly to herself. All alone. "Oh Jesus Christ..." Tig muttered, feeling guilty that he'd been off getting laid while she'd been home alone in such an awful state. Boo turned her gaze to him at his words, as if only just realising he was there.

"Tigger?" she whispered, voice so hoarse it was barely there. Something was wrong with her, seriously wrong and Tig knew it. He hurried to her side, hangover all but forgotten, and pulled her straight into his arms.

"Yeah doll, it's me..." he whispered as she slumped against him, numb and limp. Tillie, sensing her master's distress, clambered up the blankets before dashing to Boo's side. Boo reached out and pulled the dog to her as if on instinct. "What's wrong Boo? You can tell me." Tig asked, needing to know what was wrong with her so he could help her. So he could beat the crap out of someone and put right whatever it was that had gone wrong in her world.

Boo wondered if she _could_ tell Tig. Would he understand or would he just want to rip Chibs to shreds? Boo was certain the answer was the latter. Her guardian thought with his fists for the most part, not his head. Especially when people hurt those he loved most. Tig however, always knew when Boo was lying, so she decided to skip the major details and just make it seem as though the Scotsman had put a silly schoolgirl with a crush in her place.

"I... Chibs..." she muttered, voice breaking at just the mention of Chibs name. It brought back all her memories of the night before, of their fight, their declarations of love to one another, his insistence that they couldn't be together and her eventual acceptance of that. Of their kiss, of comforting one another and the way he'd carried her to bed and tucked her in when he'd believed she'd fallen asleep. Tig of course, immediately jumped to the worst conclusions.

"Chibs? I knew something wasn't right yesterday! What the hell did that asshole do?" he snarled, suddenly very angry. He'd been sure that something was amiss between Boo and Chibs the day before but had put it down to Boo's feelings for him and the fact that she'd spent the night at his place. He didn't for a second believe it had been anything more... but now, now he knew it had been and he was determined to find out so he could have just reason to go and beat the crap out of that Scottish shithead!

"He... knows I'm in love with him." Boo muttered truthfully. "He found out the other night..." she hoped this would be enough of an explanation for Tig. Hell he knew how she felt about Chibs, how crazy it made her sometimes, would he accept that the reason she was so upset was because the Scotsman had found out about those feelings? Or would he push for the whole truth?

"Ah shit Boo, I _told_ you to get past him." Tig groaned. He'd been expecting this for a long time if he was honest with himself. Boo often made her feelings perfectly clear to Chibs even if she didn't intend too. It was only a matter of time before he worked things out for himself and put her in her place. It was more than that though, Tig was certain about that. He didn't want to push Boo though, she was in no state for that, but he'd ease the answers he wanted out of her and then go after Chibs if needs be. Brother he might be but he'd done something to really hurt Boo and that didn't wash with Tig. Not at all. "Was he a jerk about it? Cause if he was I'll beat him the hell up, hell I'll even kill him if that's what you want." He said, trying to sound jokey but sounding far more serious and sinister. Boo knew of course that he wasn't joking. All she had to do was say the word and Tig would beat Chibs up or kill him. It was almost frightening having so much power over The Sergeant at Arms. He'd kill anyone without question for her and she knew it.

"No Tig he was..." Boo said shaking her head, wanting to keep Chibs in the clear as much as possible. After all what he'd said, the fact that he didn't want to be with her, it had hurt, but it was reasonable and realistic. And he did love her after all; he was in much the same pain as she was. She didn't want to add to that by letting Tig beat him up. "I mean what he said hurt but only because it wasn't what I wanted to hear." She said, struggling to say enough to appease Tig yet stay truthful. Again however, Tig knew there was something Boo wasn't saying, information she was keeping back. And he knew it was bad whatever it was. Why else would she be in such a state?

"He doesn't wanna be with you huh?" Tig asked, knowing that to be true if nothing else. He hated that she was keeping something from him, holding information back as an obvious attempt to protect Chibs. The man who'd put her in such a state in the first place. He'd done something seriously bad and Tig knew it and he was going to find out what, if not from Boo that from the Scotsman himself.

"No, he doesn't." Boo said shaking her head. He did love her though, as much as she loved him. Which made the fact that he didn't want to be with her so much harder to deal with.

"Maybe this is what you need to get past him doll." Tig suggested as he rubbed Boo's back, pressed a kiss in her mess curls. "Move on, find someone better..." he hoped his words would be enough to coax some hint of what had happened between Boo and Chibs out of the teen, but Boo seemed adamant about protecting him.

"Yeah, someone better." She nodded vacantly, glad that Tig wasn't pushing her for more. _Someone better..._ why was everyone so certain there was someone better for her than Chibs? How did they know that he wasn't the perfect person for her, that he wasn't the person she was supposed to be with?

"Want some ice cream doll?" Tig asked when he realised he wasn't going to get anything out of Boo. He wasn't going to push her for answers, she didn't need that. Besides he'd get them elsewhere. He'd beat them out of Chibs if he had too.

"What?" Boo cried, chuckling and looking up at Tig despite her misery. Tig offering her ice cream? Where had that come from? He'd never done that before. Usually when she was upset he just held her until she'd cried her pain away, sporadically offering to beat people up for her in a serious yet joking manner.

Tig was glad to see a sparkle in Boo's eyes, to see a smile on her face. He hated it when she was miserable. He tucked a tangled curl behind her ear and gave her a playful wink.

"Isn't that what you girls do when you're upset? Eat a load of ice cream and weep all pathetic like to sad music?" he shrugged, smirking wickedly at the teen knowing teasing her would cheer her up a little.

"Ass!" Boo laughed with a roll of her eyes as she playfully slapped Tig across the chest.

"I know!" Tig beamed, like he was proud of it.

Tig told Boo to go and have a shower while he went out to get ice cream and the teen readily agreed, but Tig didn't go to the store. He went to Chibs place.

_**SAMCRO**_

"You drunken Scottish shit head!" Tig said as soon as Chibs front door opened, punching the Scotsman square in the nose. Chibs – indeed very drunk – hadn't been expecting to open his door to a fist in the face and immediately stumbled to the floor, blood steadily dripped from his nose. Tig followed him straight in, grabbed him by the Teller-Morrow shirt he was still wearing and punched him in the nose again before leaning down and pressing his forehead right against Chibs, his cold blue eyes glaring into Chibs warm brown ones. "You are going to tell me what happened between you and Boo cause I know she's not telling me everything!" he snarled viciously, giving the Scotsman a shake for good measure.

It took Chibs a moment to collect himself and piece together what was going on in his alcohol soaked mind. Tig had arrived at his door at the ungodly hour of 7am and attacked him before raging about Boo. Shit. Daddy-Tig had been home and seen his girl and had obviously discovered her in the misery Chibs had had no choice but to leave her in. And obviously Boo had talked, told Tig enough to make him understand something had happened between her and Chibs but had kept back enough to send Tig to Chibs door in an irrational rage.

"What has she told you?" Chibs slurred, wiping blood from his mouth with the back of his hand, the coppery taste reminding him of kissing Boo. Chibs needed to understand how much Boo had said so he knew what to tell Tig. Not that he had any clue as to what to tell Tig anyway.

"That you know she's in love with you! That you told her you didn't wanna be with her." Tig snarled shoving Chibs back to the floor before straightening out and glaring down at the Scotsman menacingly, cracking his knuckles.

"That's true I did... I didn't intend to hurt her." Chibs insisted, slowly and slurred as he tried to get to his feet. It took him a few drunken, stumbling attempts but he got there in the end.

"But you did!" Tig growled, shoving Chibs backwards the second the Scotsman was on his feet. Chibs stumbled backwards but managed to stay upright. Tig stepped towards him, pushed him again. Chibs stumbled into the back on his couch, grabbed hold of the headrest to keep himself standing. Tig stepped towards him once again, standing so close their noses almost touched. Chibs had to admit he was a little unsettled, he could see nothing but hate and anger in Tig's cold eyes, no brotherly love, no hint of him caring about the man in front of him at all. "Now there is something amiss in what she told me, and you're gonna tell me what it is!" Tig said darkly, eyes narrowing as his fists clenched in preparation for another punch. "She's hiding something from me and I know it, and it's something to do with _you_." Tig practically spat the word 'you' as if he thought Chibs to be scum, a speak of filth and not the man that sat at his side in church, not the man he claimed to be his brother.

"Tig-" Chibs began, mind racing frantically as he tried to think of what to say to him. He couldn't tell him the truth, he was almost certain of that, but he had to tell him something. What could he tell him though? What could he said that would pacify Tig? Tig however, didn't seem to want to listen to anything Chibs had to say truth or not, for he interrupted the Scotsman before he'd even managed to finish that one word.

"Did you hit her? Is that why she's all cut up?" he demanded, shoving Chibs once again. While Tig didn't really believe that Chibs had hit Boo, he was hoping to make the Scotsman angry enough to blurt out the truth, to finally give Tig the answers he wanted for Chibs _had_ done _something_ to Boo, he knew that much, and he wasn't going to stop until he knew what that was. The Scotsman tumbled over the back of the couch and to the floor on the other side. While he was unhurt, his drunkenness made him slow and sluggish in getting to his feet.

"Mary Mother of Christ Tig! Yeh know I'd never do something like that!" he spat as he held his spinning head in his hands- angry as Tig intended – disgusted and hurt by Tig's accusation. If there was one thing Chibs couldn't stand above all else, it was men hitting women. He despised men that hit women, they were the scum of the earth as far as he was concerned and to be accused of being such a man – by his brother no less - was hurtful. He did however; understand where Tig was coming from. The Sergeant at Arms knew something had happened and he was piecing what little information he had together to find the truth.

"Then what Chibs?" Tig demanded, circling around the couch, his face up against Chins once again, eyes wide and cold, sparkling viciously."You know I'm not gonna stop until I get it out of you." He snarled, punching Chibs again before the Scotsman could even answer. Chibs feel to the floor once again, his head spinning, blood pouring from his nose now, steadily dripping onto his carpet. Chibs turned over and kneeled on the floor, breathing deeply and slowly to try and still his spinning world. "Did you fuck her? Is that it?" Tig demanded. Now that he _could_ believe, that _could_ be true. The Scotsman loved nothing better that whiskey and a hot girl riding him into oblivion and from what Tig understood, things with his usual lay Emily Duncan had gone a bit _limp_ the night before. Had Chibs, drunk and horny, gone to Boo knowing how easy it would be to fuck her, how easy it would be to get her to say yes? "Use her to get your dick wet because you knew she'd be willing?" he snarled, leaning over Chibs and grabbing his long hair, before jerking his head back, forcing the Scotsman to make eye contact with him again.

"You really think so little of me Tig?" Chibs asked dismally, his world still spinning so much that the only part of Tig he could make out was his eyes. "I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt your girl, _never_!" Chibs insisted fiercely, jerking himself free from Tig before putting his hand on the coffee table as a means to support himself as he stood up. He stumbled however, when his fingers grabbed not the table, but the frameless photo he'd been staring at when Tig had first knocking on his door. The photo he'd been staring tearfully at all night in the dim glow of the streetlight just outside his window, slowly drinking his way through nearly an entire bottle of scotch whiskey at the same time. The picture was the one of Boo in her Teller-Morrow shirt aged 16 that he'd stolen from her more than two years previously.

Tig caught sight of what made Chibs stumble, recognising the girl in the picture in an instant. Boo. It was then that he stepped back and assessed the situation... the picture, the nearly empty bottle of scotch, Chibs seemingly allowing Tig to hit him repeatedly, the tired, tearstained brown eyes that Tig hadn't noticed until Chibs turned to face him horror stuck, realising what the Sergeant at Arms had seen.

"Oh my god..." Tig muttered looking between Chibs and the photo and whiskey bottle on the coffee table, his mind going a mile a minute as everything suddenly fell into place. "You're in love with her aren't you?"

_**Aren't I cruel, leaving you guys on a cliff-hanger? Oh and it gets worse, I won't be updating again until the end of the week as I'm going to stay at a friend's place for a few days. Sorry to leave you hanging guys but I've not really left you on any cliff-hangers yet and normally it's something I'd do rather a lot, so just be glad I haven't really done it yet **_

_**As usual, reviews and extremely motivation and make my writing worthwhile. They really do guys, and I'd love to come back from my mates to a horde of reviews, especially since it's a two hour journey I have to make across three buses with a dog that isn't keen on buses :P **_


	11. Chapter 10:The Calm Before The Storm

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**You guys are amazing! I came home to so many lovely comments from new and regular reviewers alike! Seriously guys thank you so much! I have to admit that to some extent, this is a filler chapter of sorts, but its building towards something very important I assure you. I added in some funny bits though, so enjoy! And yes, I had a wonderful time at my friends, thank you to all of you that said that I deserved it.**_

"Here." Tig said as he placed a cold, freshly opened beer in front of Chibs. The Scotsman nodded his thanks and eased away the icepack on his nose with a wince, the icepack was covered in his blood, but the bleeding in his nose seemed to have stopped so Chibs chucked the ice pack to one side before taking a swing of his beer. "How's your nose?" Tig asked as he slumped down on the couch next to Chibs, his own beer in hand.

"It'll be fine, it ain't broken but yeh did a number on it." Chibs nodded as he gingerly poked and prodded at his nose. It was swollen as fuck, red and had been, up until he'd managed to stem the bleeding, spewing blood like anyone's business but luckily for Chibs, Tig hadn't broken it. He deemed that a miracle in itself, by all rights Tig should have broken his nose with the first punch. Tig was The Sergeant at Arms; it was his duty to have a good punch.

"Sorry about that man, you understand why I had too." Tig scowled staring down at the beer in his hand forlornly. In some ways he deeply regretting beating on Chibs, knowing what he now knew_, knowing that Chibs was in love with Boo but had let her down for her own good_, but at the same time Chibs had hurt the girl, hurt her bad, and Tig didn't know all the facts when he stormed into the Scotsman's home fists flying. Chibs nodded solemnly, took another swing of his beer.

"Aye, yeh love that kid more than anything, she's hurtin' and I'm the reason why." He said with a grimace on his lips, hating that the words that came out of his lips were true. Boo was hurting and he was the reason why. Hell she'd be hurting for a long time coming and it all came back down on him. He hated himself for it, but he knew he'd probably hate himself even more if he gave in and made Boo his Ol' Lady only to humiliate and crush her by cheating on her on runs, to leave her all alone getting killed on some run or worse, getting her killed for the simple fact that she was his. He wouldn't even be able to live with himself if that happened... he'd end up a Nomad, alone with his grief travelling around the stateside SOA charters just flowing from one day to the next, not caring if he lived or died.

Tig saw the hurt on Chibs face, the devastation and regret and patted him on the back. He could only imagine how much the guy was hurting. He'd got it all out of Chibs in the end, after questioning him of his love for Boo. Chibs had told Tig everything... Boo's date kicking her out of the car, her stumbling down his street, him patching her up and listening as she told him everything. Chibs told Tig about kissing her and realising that he was and always had been in love with her, of knowing that he had to push her away because he didn't want her to have the life he'd bring her. He told him of Emily Duncan and the conversation with Boo it had lead to where they'd openly admitted they were in love with one another before deciding that they shouldn't be together despite neither party really wanting such an outcome. Tig had been for the first time in a long time, lost for words. He almost couldn't believe what he was hearing yet he knew it to be true. He'd seen heartbreak before; he knew the look it left on a man's face. He was amazed at his brother for being able to turn Boo down for her own good. Had it been the other way around, Tig knew he would have never been able to do such a thing. Although he was selfish like that. But Chibs had turned her down and despite how much pain Boo was in, Tig knew that Chibs had made the right choice. Tig didn't want her to have that sort of life either.

"You did the right thing you know." He said, letting his hand fall as he continued to stare down at his beer. Chibs was able to perk his lips up just a little at that comment. He could hear everything that Tig had chosen not to say.

"Aye, she can do a lot better than me, I know it." He nodded grimly, before taking another swig of his beer. He savoured the cool, malty taste for it a moment as yet again he relived Boo's pleading with him, the way she begged him to change her mind and give them a chance. He knew that she didn't believe there was anyone better out there for her. "Just wish she did." He added bitterly. Tig couldn't help but smirk at that. Boo was stubborn, she'd been in love with Chibs for over two years now and no about of Tig telling her to move on and find someone else, to just get over him was going to change that.

"Give her time man, she'll go away to college, meet somebody." He shrugged. In just a few months time Boo would be going to college, and while she'd most likely still be staying with Tig, The Sergeant at Arms knew that being around like minded people of her own age could only be good for her. She'd meet some guy, possibly doing the same course she was doing, and would fall head over heels in love with him... on that day she'd look back on all that had happened between Chibs and herself and realise that Chibs had been right and that they were never meant to be. Until then she wouldn't be able to see that.

"Someone trainin' teh be a doctor or a lawyer or somethin', a decent man." Chibs nodded. He could see it now, Boo meeting some guy training for some important, high powered job, falling for him, marrying him, having the typical 2.5 children and living a quiet secluded life with her family far away from the life of SAMCRO. That was the sort of life she deserved, not sitting in a small house in Charming, packing a gun as she was constantly in danger, never able to have the wedding day she'd surely dreamed of since being a little girl, tied to a man that was neither safe nor faithful.

"You're a decent man Chibs." Tig said when the words were barely out of the Scotsman's mouth. Tig wasn't lying to make Chibs feel better, he truly believed it. Chibs was loyal and loving, a good man with strong morals, he'd do anything for the people he loved and if it wasn't for the fact that he was a Son Tig wouldn't have too much of a problem with him being with Boo. He couldn't ask for a better man really... But Chibs was a Son and that brought about a whole host of problems that he didn't want Boo to have to put up with. Murder, death, danger, croweater's to name a few. "But you're also a Son." He added when Chibs cocked an eyebrow and gave him a questioning glance.

"Aye." Chibs nodded, winching as a bolt of pain shot up his nose. He hissed and grabbed the discarded ice pack, held it to his nose once again, sighing as the ache was soothed.

"Does it hurt?" Tig asked. Chibs knew he wasn't talking about his nose. He nodded.

"Fuck me does it." He admitted grimly, turning to scowl at Tig. He didn't go into more detail than that, didn't tell Tig how he felt like his lungs were bring crushed or how he felt as though he'd been shot straight through his heart, nor did he tell Tig about the heavy weighty feeling that had fallen on his shoulders the night before or the fact that he'd cried and drunk so much in the last few hours he felt like his head was going to just give up and cave in on itself. Tig didn't need to know all that, all he needed to know was that it hurt.

"This is why I fuck hookers." Tig said with a smirk, earning himself one from Chibs in return. It was good to see the Scotsman smile, if only for a second. "That only hurts when you want it too." He added with a chuckle. And boy could it! Those whores could be wild when they wanted to be, vicious...

"Hollow though ain't it." Chibs said. He was tired of moving from hooker to hooker every night, never getting attached to them, never having a good woman to come home to every night, to wake up in bed with each morning. It was such an empty way to live and Chibs was almost beginning to hate it. Of course it was brilliant get laid by a curvy, sexually talented lady every night but Chibs wanted more. He always had.

"For you maybe..." Tig shrugged, he wasn't interested in holding down a relationship. Hell even if the right woman did come along the Sergeant at Arms was certain he'd never take her as his Ol' Lady, he'd had too much shit going down that road in the past. The closest any woman might come to being his Ol' Lady would be in being a regular lay. The only permanent women Tig needed in his life were Boo, Gemma and Tillie. "You want love, I just wanna get laid." He added simply. Chibs smiled warmly at the Sergeant at Arms, gave a little shake of his head. He couldn't understand why anyone wouldn't want to find love; it was the most beautiful, magical feeling in the world. He'd not been in love for a long time, not since Fiona and now that he was again that magical, beautiful feeling that made him feel warm and content was back despite the fact that he wasn't with the girl he loved. Despite the fact that he never would be.

"There's nothing like being in love Tiggy, no matter what the outcome of it may be." He said as he patted Tig on the back, his face falling. Tig suddenly felt a little guilty as Chibs eyes dulled to an almost black from the warm sparkling brown they had been just a moment before. Tig was after all, one of the biggest things holding Chibs back from being with Boo. But no matter how guilty he felt, no matter how bad he felt for his brother, Tig knew Chibs was doing the right thing and wasn't going to do anything to chance the Scotsman's mind. Wounds would heal in time after all; the pain would dull and eventually fade away...

"It's not like I don't think..." he began, wanting to say something to cheer Chibs up – the combination of heartache, drunkenness, a beating and no sleep made the Scotsman look like he was at deaths door - but he didn't want to say anything that would make Chibs waver in his decision regarding being with Boo. He clicked his tongue and ran his hand over his face with a prolonged sigh as he thought of what to say. "Shit Chibs, I know you'll make that girl happy, I _know_ it! I mean you're a good guy and you love her it's just..." he rambled eventually dragging his fingers through his hair as he stumbled over his words and struggled to finish what he was trying to say.

"Yeh don't want her teh have the sort of life I'd give her, the life of an Ol' Lady. Yeh know what it means teh be an Ol' Lady..." Chins interrupted with a shrug of his shoulders, his voice deadpan. He appreciated what Tig was saying, he really did but there was no need for him to explain anything. Chibs understood completely.

"Yeah, I know what that means." Tig nodded before downing the rest of his beer and chucking the empty bottle to one side. It didn't smash; it simply rolled across the kitchen floor. Both men seemed to content to watch it for a few moments, lost in their own thoughts. "I don't want that for Boo." He added eventually, standing and returning to the fridge for another beer. He offered Chibs one but the Scotsman shook his head and held up the half finished beer he already had.

"Me neither Tiggy, me neither." He said patting Tig on the shoulder as the Sergeant at Arms sat down next to him once again.

"It takes a big man to give up the girl he loves like that, you should be proud." Tig said turning to Chibs, a serious look about him, his icy blue eyes staring straight into Chibs dull brown ones. "I mean you broke her heart because you love her, to save her from worse heartache and pain." He almost chuckled at that... the idea of purposely hurting someone to save them from something worse was near enough lost on him. He'd much rather be selfish and have the girl for a while, after all they were going to end up hurt anyway! But Tig would never allow himself to be in such a situation. He fucked hookers, end of. He was just thankful that Chibs wasn't like him because there was no way in hell he was going to stand by and watch as Chibs slowly but surely broke Boo's heart. "I couldn't do that man."

"I was idiot enough teh fall in love with her in the first place."Chibs said, knowing that if he'd just fallen for some croweater or local shop girl instead he could have prevented all of this. Hell even if he'd realised he was in love with Boo sooner he could have avoided all of this... he could have distanced himself from her, forced himself to get over her before he found himself in a situation like the one he was currently in. "I have to deal with the consequences of that." He added with a shrug. And he'd deal with it as best he could, in the only way he really knew how, drinking, whores and mindless violence. Chibs was itching for a good fight, to just get the whole thing out of his system. He was longing for the chance to just get his hands on some Mexican bastard or someone who had wronged the club somehow - whoever that man may be was a very unlucky man indeed – just so he could have a justified reason to beat the crap out of them.

"She fell in love with you too; does that make her an idiot?" Tig asked, a little annoyed at Chibs comments. Why should he be punishing himself for falling in love? Did he not realise what he was suggesting with his words? Did he not realise he was making it seem as though he thought Boo an idiot too, that he thought that Boo should also be suffering the consequences of falling in love with the wrong person?

"No, but-" Chibs mumbled, caught off guard by Tig's sudden spark of rage. Boo wasn't an idiot for falling in love with him, he didn't think that in the slightest, but he was most certainly an idiot for it. Or at least for not realising he was in love with her sooner.

"You're not an idiot either Chibs." Tig cut in before Chibs could say anymore. He was not going to have Chibs beat himself up over this. The guy was hurting enough as it was he didn't need to add to that by putting the blame on himself. There was no blame as far as Tig was concerned, just two people falling in love with someone they really shouldn't have, two people letting their feelings get the better of them. "You're human, you fell in love, it happens." He explained simply, to which Chibs nodded. The Sergeant at Arms made sense. Yes he was human, yes he feel in love because that's what humans do, but it was never as simple as that, never as easy. There was always more too it.

"Aye." He nodded, not really wanting to talk about Boo anymore. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep the day away, forget for a few hours all that had gone on over the last few days. "Yeh look after her now Tiggy, make her right again." He said dismally, downing the rest of his beer before standing and heading towards the hall. "I don't want her teh be in any more pain than she has teh be." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and ducking his head sorrowfully as he wandered towards his bedroom with a sigh. His one comfort out of all that had happened between him and Boo was that she had someone like Tig in her life to comfort her and be there for her though her heartache, to help her move on, to listen to her cry and bitch about him... He wished he could do the same, but he knew better than to talk to one of his brothers about what had happened. Boo wouldn't want anyone else knowing what had happened... and really nor did Chibs. It just meant more people he had to talk to about it, more people asking him questions, making him relive it all... Tig took the hint and followed him down the hallway as far as the front door.

"Only if you promise to stop beating yourself up over all this." He said seriously. Chibs turned his head, smirked and nodded.

"Aye, yeh did that for me." He chuckled, waving his hand at his swollen nose.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Tig?" Boo asked, rushing out into the hallway when she finally heard the front door open. Tig had been gone for more than an hour – despite the fact that the store backed onto their apartment building and was easily accessible through an alleyway – and Boo feared that he'd gone to confront Chibs, and in Tig's world confronting someone meant beating them to a bloody pulp, meant killing them... Thankfully it was Tig coming through the door, a paper bag in hand and a sorry look on his face. Boo immediately feared the worst. "Shit where have you been? I was worried! I..." she rambled, her eyes glancing over Tig quickly for any sign that he'd been in a fight. She saw none, other than the fact that his knuckles were a little redder than usual. "Have you hurt him? Chibs?" she asked fearfully, eyes filling with tears at the mere thought. She'd never forgive Tig if he had, after all Chibs had done nothing wrong –not intentionally anyway - he didn't deserve to be beaten up even if he had broken Boo's heart. Boo would rather the matter was just dropped so they could just try and move on. Even if such a thing seemed an impossibility.

"No doll, I swear it." Tig lied with a shake of his head. He didn't like lying to Boo but knew it was a necessary evil. After all how was he supposed to comfort her if she was pissed at him for beating up Chibs? Of course she would be, then she'd been stubborn and refuse to talk to him, she'd lock herself away in her bedroom with Tillie and refuse to come out. She didn't need to be alone right now. "I just got a little... _diverted_." He smirked, adjusting his pants a little as he sauntered into the living room. Boo scowled and rolled her eyes as he walked past her, annoyed that he'd been sidetracked by his dick yet at the same time pleased that he was off fucking some whore or getting his dick sucked rather than beating up Chibs.

"Do you ever think about anything else Tigger?" he asked as she followed him into the living room.

"You've lived here over two years now and you still have to ask me that?" Tig chuckled as he sat down on the couch with a tired sigh. A sleeping Tillie awoke and groggily came to greet him, before settling herself down on his lap and falling asleep once again. He leaned his head back against the head rest on the couch and stroked Tillie's head for a few seconds before asking "How you feeling doll?" Boo who had simply being watching Tig from the living room door way, simply shrugged before settling down next to Tig and leaning against him, her eyes focussed on a sleeping Tillie. She envied Tillie so much in that moment, sure she was a dog that wasn't even a quarter of the size she should be and sure she was doped up after having an operation but other than that she was happy, peaceful. Her life was so easy, she loved Tig and Boo and they loved her right back. They made sure she was fed, walked, entertained and healthy. The dog wanted for nothing. It was such a simple life...

"Better now I've had a shower." She nodded as Tig draped an arm around her. After Tig had left for the store she'd taken the chance to have a long hot shower, where she allowed herself to cry a little more. The hot water seemed to ease her aching body, loosened the tight hold heartache had over her heart. "It was kinda like the water washed some of the shit away you know?" she sighed. Tig chuckled at that.

"Yeah, showers do that kid." He snickered, to which Boo just rolled her eyes. "Here, hope the ice cream helps some too." He said dumping the paper bag in his hand into her lap.

"Oh it will." Boo nodded. She was looking forward to a day curled up on the couch with Tillie watching reruns of Friends and Buffy with ice cream and whatever other junk food she could find in the kitchen. Since neither she nor Tig could cook there was plenty of it. Tig dozed contently for a while, Tillie still in his lap, as Boo went into the kitchen to find a spoon. He couldn't even be bothered to move to his bedroom, even if it meant dozing on the couch while Boo watched the boring crap she liked to watch on TV. Just as he started to fall asleep however, he suddenly realised something. On Monday morning, when he and Boo went to work she'd see Chibs nose and know he had something to do with it. There was no way it'd heal in less than 48 hours and there was no way Tig would be able to convince her he had nothing to do with it. He really didn't want to have her pissed off with him, not while she was so upset anyway. He thought quickly, tried to think of a way to keep Boo away from Teller-Morrow for a few days without arousing suspicion. She wouldn't just take any time off, he knew that much, she was eager for life to return to normal as quickly as possible. Maybe he could convince Clay to let them take some vacation time... after all things were quiet, the gun trade was going well, they were getting no hassle from the Mexicans or the Niners and even the garage business had slowed a little. The others could easily handle a few days two mechanics down and if the club needed him, Tig had his prepay, they could call and he'd head back as quickly as possible.

"Hey, how's about we go away for a few days?" he suggested, yawning widely before turning to look at Boo, who was still in the kitchen. "Put some distance between you and Scotty for a while; give you some time to get over him some before you see him again." While he may have only suggested getting away to keep her from seeing Chibs face, Tig liked his idea more and more the more he thought about it. A few days away for Boo made sense, her heartache and pain was still raw – as was Chibs – and it would do her good to get over that a little before she saw the Scotsman again. Seeing him so soon after everything that had passed between them might make things worse.

"What about work?" Boo asked with a scowl. While she liked the idea of getting away for a few days, of avoiding Chibs until the fresh pain of her heartache dulled somewhat, she knew Clay was unlikely to just give them a few days off with so little notice and no real explanation. Especially not Tig anyway, he didn't like any of the Sons disappearing for a few days encase they were needed. "Clay-"she began, but Tig held up a hand to silence her.

"I'll deal with Clay." He promised. He wasn't going to tell Clay everything, but he was going to tell him enough, he just hoped it was enough for the President to let them have the time off. Tig was sure it would be, after all Clay still loved his daughter, he still cared about her wellbeing and Tig had never, in all the years he'd been at Teller-Morrow and SAMCRO just asked for time off.

"Sure okay." Boo nodded, happy to let Tig deal with Clay. "Can we go to LA?" she asked. She's always wanted to go to LA, ever since she'd been a little girl. She wanted to go to the Hollywood walk of fame, to Beverly Hills and Universal studios, but despite living in California for over three years she'd not yet been.

"Anywhere you want doll." Tig promised with a smile before closing his eyes again and allowing sleep to take him.

_**SAMCRO**_

Tig called round Gemma and Clay's house early the next morning while Boo took Tillie for a walk. She always took Tillie for really long walks on Sunday mornings which gave Tig the perfect chance to slip out and go and talk to Clay about them having time off. Gemma let him in and directed him to the dining room where Bobby and Clay were sat drinking coffee and discussing Bobby's recent divorce from his third wife Precious.

"Clay? Can we talk?" Tig asked seriously, hovering in the dining room doorway. While what he wanted to discuss wasn't serious, he didn't want Bobby to hear about what had happened between Chibs and Boo. If he found out, the rest of the club would find out and it would be their main source of gossip for a long while, making things even harder on Chibs and Boo. Clay nodded in understanding before turning to Bobby.

"A moment Bobby." He said his words a demand and not a request. Bobby nodded and grabbed his coffee before heading towards the front porch where Gemma was relaxing in the early morning sun. Tig waited until he heard the front door shut before he took Bobby's place at the table. "What do you want?" Clay asked as Tig sat down. He could tell the Sergeant at Arms wanted something, he knew him well enough to pick up on that. He was curious as to what it was Tig wanted, for his right hand man obviously wanted Bobby out of the room which was very unusual for him. If he wanted to ask the President for something he'd just come out and say it no matter who was in the room.

"Couple of days off... " Tig shrugged, to which Clay cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. There was more to what Tig was asking and he was sure of it. Tig sighed and explained, skimming around details where possible, he didn't want Clay to know too much, partly for Boo's sake and partly to save Chibs from another beating. "For the kid too, she's going through some shit and I wanna get her away from here for a while." He shrugged indifferently, hoping to avoid too many probing questions.

"Shit?" Clay asked, sounding concerned. He wondered if the kid had hurt herself, or had gone through a nasty breakup. It had to be something bad if Tig wanted to take her away for a few days. "She alright?" he asked, knowing it was no longer his place to ask too many questions yet wanting to know Boo was okay all the same. Tig cocked an eyebrow in question, confused as to how concerned Clay sounded over Boo. "Hey, she may be in your care now Trager but she's still my daughter." He shrugged as way of explanation. Tig nodded, understanding. He still cared about his daughters even if they were not longer in his care.

"She'll be fine; she's just got a little thing going for our Scottish friend." He said indifferently with a slight shrug of his shoulders, making it seem as though Boo had a schoolgirl crush rather than a deep love from Chibs. "He found out, had to let her down gently..." Tig continued. As far as he was concerned he didn't need to say any more on the matter, what little he'd said had pretty much summed things up without going into too much detail. Thankfully Clay took Tig's words at face value and didn't try to dig any deeper.

"I'm guessing she didn't take to well to that?" he asked, eyes twinkling, mouth contorted into a smirk. Typical teenagers! Getting their panties in a twist over someone they'd never get. Jax had gone through something similar at 14 Clay recalled – for his English teacher. For Clay it had been his busty next door neighbour and for Boo it seemed, it was the Scottish biker.

"Na, not really." Tig said, shaking his head with a slight smile on his lips. He was glad Clay wasn't pushing anything, Boo didn't need that. She just needed to get away for a few days, no questions asked.

"Take the next week off." Clay said as he mentally went over the club and garage schedules for the next few weeks. Things were pretty quiet on both fronts but Clay knew shit was brewing with the Mayans; he just had no clue if the shit was for SAMCRO or the Niners. It was a case of wait and see, they couldn't just launch an attack on the Mayans on the chance that the shit was meant for the Niners but they needed to be prepared should it be for them. "Keep your prepay on, things are quiet round here but I might need you." He informed Tig, trusting that his right hand man would drop everything and return should he be needed.

"Alright." Agreed Tig, nodding his thanks. "You need me, just call; I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised Clay, standing to leave before embracing his President. He hoped that he wouldn't be called back, at least until Boo was feeling somewhat better, but he'd return if he was needed, if the club needed him.

"You better be." Clay said as they patted one another on the back.

_**SAMCRO**_

Tig and Boo managed to spend the whole week in LA. Tig was glad to see Boo with a smile back on her face, and for the most part allowed her to drag him round all of the touristy type locations she wanted to go to – mostly because he got laid in all of those places without much more effort than a suggestive wink in a woman's direction – however when it came to them going on 'It's A Small World' at Disneyland, Tig put up one hell of a fight. There was no way in hell he was going to get on that horror ride! Floating through room after room of dolls singing an annoying jingle? It was like Tig's worst nightmare. Which only of course, encouraged Boo more. She eventually succeeded in dragging him on it by standing next to two scarcely clad model types in the queue. Both girls seemed eager to flirt with Tig –who was wearing his cut - and hinted heavily that after the ride, they should find a quiet, secluded spot and have a little fun. Tig readily agreed but soon regretted his decision when the ride started. He was completely surrounded by singing dolls that _just kept coming_ and he was terrified. He tried to fight it, tried to keep his cool, but after the third round of the song Tig had pulled his cut over his head in an attempt to hide from the dolls, and to hide his tear streaked face from the model types. Both girls saw however, and were unimpressed. The jumped off the ride and scuttled off as soon as they possibly could, leaving Tig weeping softly as Boo howled with laughter. He would have been mad at Boo had it not been for the fact it had made her so damn happy. And because she made it up to him that night – going down to dinner alone while he was in the shower, and sending in the hot room service lady as she went. Boy could that lady do some _interesting_ things with a feather duster!

When they returned on Sunday evening, Tig went straight to Gemma and Clay's to get caught up on all he missed while Boo headed home and waited for Jax, who was dropping by to take her on their monthly dinner date. Boo had to admit she was starting to look forward to her evenings out with Jax, he seemed to drop his guard a little and no longer came across as a pompous ass as he had done when she'd first meet him. She could actually sit and talk with him now – although for the most part they sat and bitched about the other club members, in particular Tig and Clay.

"Hey Jax." Boo beamed, opening the door to her stepbrother not long after getting in. Jax, who'd been causally leaning against the wall with a cigarette in hand, beamed at the sight of his little sister and open his arms for a hug.

"Hey kid, have a good time in LA with Tig?" he asked as he kissed her on the forehead before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and steering her towards the exit. Boo nodded and pulled the front door shut behind her.

"As good a time as I could have with him." She chuckle with a roll of her eyes. For the most part she'd had a great time in LA with her guardian but she'd lost track of the amount of women he'd disappeared with throughout the trip. They may have been out of Charming, and hell well out of the way of any SOA charter, but the lure of Tig's cut and what it meant still held strong. Women practically flocked to him when they realised he was a SON, seeming to prefer him over the masses of male models and good looking actors that seemed to make up the majority of the population in LA.

"He disappear with some lovely ladies?" Jax asked with a smirk. He knew of course, that Tig had gotten himself laid a fair few times with some very _lovely_ ladies. He'd called Jax mid blowjob to tell him that he was getting his dick sucked by some chick from some film. Jax had no real clue who Tig was talking about, but according to Juice the girl in question was an actress known for a raunchy shower scene in some horror film a few years back. Jax had to admit he was impressed – no one famous had ever sucked _his_ dick. Not that he knew of anyway.

"Many times." Boo chuckled with a nod. "Wouldn't expect anything less from him though." She added. She'd have been worried if Tig hadn't gone and gotten himself laid, it just would have been so out of character for him. She was glad he'd gotten himself laid so many times if she was honest with herself, the vacation was more for her sake and not his so he might as well have done all he could to enjoy himself.

"Hey you mind if someone tags along tonight?" Jax asked, stopping in the apartment building doorway and turning to face Boo before they could go out the door. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear nervously as he waited on an answer. The person in question was already 'tagged along' and waiting in their car outside. Jax would have asked Boo first but it had been a spur of the moment decision when said person had turned up on his door as he'd left to go to Tig and Boos.

"A girl?" Boo asked with a smirk and a cocked eyebrow. She didn't know Jackson very well, even after three years of knowing him, but she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't just let someone 'tag along' on his monthly night out with Boo unless they were someone pretty damn special. Her suspicions were confirmed when Jax smirked and a faint pink blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yeah, I kinda like her." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "She's special." he added. Which was saying something. There had been no one special in his life since Tara had left when he was 19, just an endless stream of nameless, faceless women. It was nice to finally see a face, to know a name and have more of a connection that just a quick fuck against the clubhouse wall.

"Well then, I can't say no can I?" Boo grinned, glad to know Jax had finally found someone. It was nice to know that at least one of the club was lucky in love, even if she wasn't. "What is she an angel?" she teased as she followed Jax outside to a waiting car. There was a slim woman leaning against the bonnet with wavy dirty blond hair that reached right down her back, dressed in skinny jeans and a flowing black top. She beamed at Jax when she saw him, her entire face alight with happiness. She wore a bit too much make up for Boo's liking but the teen had to admit, it did suit her. She was stunning and Jax seemed ecstatic too see her.

"Could be kid, could be." He whispered into Boo's ear before sauntering over to the blond and embracing her. He gave her a long drawn out kiss, his hands quickly finding their way to her ass, before whispering something in her ear and jerking his head back at Boo. The blond beamed and stepped toward Boo, her hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Wendy." She muttered nervously as Boo took her hand and shook it. "You must be... Boo?" she said, sounding rather bewildered by the teen's strange nickname. She wondered if she'd heard Jax right... Boo was such a strange thing to call someone, even if it was a nickname. "Do you prefer that or Hayley?" she asked with a scowl of uncertainty.

"Hi, and yeah I prefer Boo." Boo chuckled. She was used to people being caught off guard by her strange nickname, but they soon got used to it. She didn't really respond to Hayley anymore – mostly because nowadays, when she was called Hayley it was when Tig or Gemma were really pissed off at her. Like the time she almost let Gemma's beloved bird fly free, or the time she'd spilt Pepsi over Tig's favourite porn magazine...

"Jax has told me a lot about you." Wendy said which surprised Boo as she'd heard nothing about this girl until moments before hand. She wasn't about to say that however, she didn't want to piss off or offend Jax's possible Ol' Lady before she'd even got a chance to get to know her.

"She's my kid sister, of course I've told you a lot about her." Jax grinned, wrapping his arm around Wendy's waist from behind before kissing her on the cheek. Wendy blushed a brilliant red as Jax steered her around and opened the car door for her. "Ladies." He grinned, stepping aside and gesturing for both Boo and Wendy to get in the car. Wendy immediately slipped into the driver's seat as it was her car, while Boo climbed in the back.

"You're loving this aren't you." She grinned up at Jax before he could shut the door on her. Jax smirked and winked at her.

"Dinner with my two favourite girls; doesn't get much better than this." He grinned before shutting the door and climbing in the passenger side of the car.

"Tell that to Gemma and she'll have you saying different." Boo laughed.

_**SAMCRO**_

Monday morning saw Boo return to work, where she'd see Chibs for the first time since they'd admitted their love for one another, since they'd 'agreed' it was best that they weren't together. She was completely dreading it; her time in LA had done little more than avoid the inevitable. The fresh pain of heartache still remained; increasing steadily the closer it came to her seeing Chibs again. Thankfully he was already inside the garage when she and Tig pulled up first thing, concentrating hard on the car he was working on. He was either oblivious to Boo's arrival or was choosing not to look in her direction. Whichever it was, it didn't matter, Boo had decided she was going to go and talk to him straight away. In her mind it was the best way to try and return to some sort of normality. Maybe if they could go back to what they had been before, just friends, things might get a little easier. She'd rather be Chibs friend than be the girl he ignored for her own good.

Chibs had spent the better part of the last week alone, never hanging around after work and slipping out of the clubs weekly party as early as possible. He just didn't want to be around anyone, especially not when they were all questioning him about what had happened to his nose (he told them he'd gotten into a bar fight) or why he was so glum (he made up some bullshit about it being his wedding anniversary, which actually wasn't until June. His brothers seemed to believe him however and gave him the space he needed). Tig had called him and explained that he was taking Boo away for a few days which Chibs was thankful for. He had no idea how much harder things would have been those first few days had he had to have been around Boo... He was both dreading and looking forward to the day she returned to work. On the one hand he just wanted to see her and have things return to the way they were, but on the other he had no idea what was going to happen when he saw her, how he was going to feel.

"Hi Chibs." Boo muttered nervously, startling the Scotsman who had no idea she was at work or that she'd approached him. He took a moment to prepare himself before he turned to face her, an awkward smile on his face. She was stood with her arms huddled tight around her like she was trying to keep herself together, her head was ducked to avoid eye contact with Chibs but she couldn't seem to stop herself from looking up at him, a tense smile about her lips. She appeared to be shaking softly, despite the warmth of the early morning sun... She was a braver person than him that was for sure, he'd been planning on avoiding her as much as possible while she seemed content to seek him out.

"Boo..." he nodded, going to hug her yet thinking better off it and letting his arms drop. He had to admit, despite the nervous look on her face, Boo looked good. Some time away had definitely agreed with her, her usual pale skin had darkened just a little, which only made her blue eyes stand out more, her hair had been styled and streaked with red on her travels and bounced in elegant curls over her shoulders. She looked older than her 18 years, stunning, even in her work outfit of loose fitting jeans and her Teller-Morrow shirt. Had he been confronted by _this_ Boo a week earlier he'd have had a much harder time turning her down. "How you feelin' darlin'?" he asked, for while she looked well he knew she could be hiding a world of pain inside. He certainly was.

"Better... I'm still hurting, but I'm coping." Boo shrugged, not wanting to worry Chibs too much by going into too much detail about just how badly she was hurting. While she was coping, it was a constant struggle, especially now without the distraction of LA. Whenever she thought of Chibs, hell whenever she didn't, her heart felt like it was being ripped from her chest a piece at a time. It hadn't stopped since she'd last talked to Chibs, not once. Sometimes it got so bad it woke her in the night and she had to do everything in her power not to just give in and weep. "You?" she asked although she was already near certain of Chibs answer. The Scotsman looked a state, his face was grey and gaunt, his eyes dull, hair limp and greasy and he seemed to have lost a little weight. Despite all that, Boo still thought him good-looking. He was still Chibs, his eyes, no matter how dull they might seem, still held the warmth she so loved about them.

"I'm dealin' with it, just about." He shrugged attempting to smile. Boo nodded in response, but was unable to say anything. Neither was Chibs and for a long while they just stood, facing one another in awkward silence, neither brave enough to break it nor coward enough to turn and run.

"Well this is awkward..." Boo chuckled eventually, when she couldn't take the silence anymore. She'd had to say _something_, no matter how lame that something was, the silence was killing her. Chibs returned her smile and nodded.

"Aye." He agreed before turning his head and pointing at the car he'd been working on. "Give me a hand here?" he asked. Fixing the car together would certainly help them – although the job was nearly done and Chibs needed no help – it was what they did, it was normal for them. They'd work on a car together, or work near one another and chat between themselves as they worked, laughing and making fun of the other mechanics, with Boo often having a moan about Tig and Chibs telling her tales of his life pre-Charming.

"Sure." Boo nodded, following him to the car. She could see that he didn't really need any help in finishing the job but she wasn't about to say anything and ruin such an opportune moment to return to some sort of normality with Chibs. Instead she contented herself with simply passing him tools as and when he needed them. "I miss much while I was away?" she asked, hoping that something had happened just so they'd have something to talk about.

"Na, just Bobby mixing up some hash brownies with the ones he made fer his sister and her kids." Chibs chuckled as he worked, eyes sparkling with laughter as he remembered the events of the previous Thursday and Friday when things at the garage had been so slow that Bobby had decided it was time to go home and do a little baking. He'd wanted to make hash brownies for the club party the next night and some for his sister and her two children, who were staying with him for a few days while they waited to move into their new home. He'd been idiot enough not to label the plates of brownies after he'd finished making them.

"Shit, what happened?" Boo asked with a giggle. She'd only meet Bobby's sister a handful of time, but knew the woman was as anti-drugs as they came. She wouldn't be surprised if it turned out she'd murdered Bobby for giving her and her kids hash brownies.

"He kept eatin' and eatin' this fuckin' things all day, tryin' teh get a high."Chibs chuckled, tears in his eyes, laughing so hard he had to stop what he was doing and clutch his stomach. Bobby had started eating the brownies Friday lunchtime so that he'd be nice and high by the time the party rolled around, but lo and behold come closing time, he was still completely normal. So he'd eaten another, then another half an hour later. By 8pm he'd eaten more than half the batch with no obvious effect other than a stomach ache. It was then that Chibs had decided to try one for himself only to find that the brownies were completely normal, not a trace of hash in them at all. "He didn't even think that he might have mixed the batches up until I ate one and told him there was no hash in it." He explained, wiping at the tears in his eyes. Boo too, wiped away tears of laughter from her own eyes, she could totally picture in her head the look of pure horror on Bobby's face as he'd realised he'd accidently left his sister and her two young children a plate of brownies laced with the strongest hash he could get his hands on.

"Did he get to his sisters in time to stop her kids eating those brownies?" she asked, hoping for Bobby's sake that he did. Chibs nodded. As it turned out Bobby's sister and kids had gone out for the day and had forgotten to take the brownies with them. Bobby got home just as his sister was handing them out to her children after dinner. Apparently he'd snatched them out of the young children's hands and thrown them straight out the window.

"Aye, never seen the fat bastard run so damn fast!" Chibs nodded, bursting into fresh fits of laughter. "His sister gave him a swift kick up the arse." He added. His sister had been furious and had flown into a frenzy when she'd realised what her brother had done, she'd screamed at him for near on ten minutes before telling him to get out of her sight and kicking him up the arse as he left. Bobby hadn't been able to sit right the next morning in the club house, much to the rest of the clubs delight. Boo chuckled in amusement, glad that she and Chibs were able to talk so easily, but before she could respond, Tig poked his head out of the office door.

"Hey Boo, Gemma's here with Tillie!" he called over to her. Boo squealed in delight, Gemma had graciously agreed to look after Tillie while Boo and Tig were in LA, and she hadn't seen her dog in over a week. She looked at Chibs uncertainly, unsure if she should just dash off and leave him when they were getting along so well. Chibs smiled and cautiously rested a hand on her arm before jerking his head towards the office.

"Off yeh go lassie, go see yer pooch." He grinned. He'd be alright now they'd talked, one of the things he'd been most dreading was now over. Now all he feared was seeing her with another man. That was going to cause untold amounts of pain and he knew it. Boo nodded and skipped off towards the office, unaware the Chibs was watching her go, a saddened smile on his lips, his eyes twinkling in delight at the way her body moved.

"Were you alright talking with him doll?" Tig asked, nodded head towards the now closed office door, behind which Chibs was still working. Boo nodded, she had been fine talking to him, although it had hurt like hell, she was just glad it was out of the way. She knew she could talk to him now, knew it wouldn't be too awkward or difficult.

"Yeah..." she nodded, much to Tig's relief. He'd not been keen on the idea of Boo going and talking to Chibs, but wasn't going to stop her. If it was what she needed to help her then so be it. He was just glad Chibs nose had healed in the week they'd been away. "It was hard but we've gotta get back to normal sometime." She added with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew things were going to be hard for a long while yet, but knowing she was able to talk to Chibs, knowing they were able to return to normal somewhat certainly helped matters. Suddenly, Tillie burst into the office, dragging behind her a chuckling Gemma. The tiny dog rushed straight at Boo – completely ignoring Tig – and bounced happily around her feet, tangling herself and her owner up in her bright red lead. Boo neither noticed nor cared, she simply ducked down and picked her dog up, held her close. "Tillie!" she exclaimed as she nuzzled Tillie's fur, the dogs tail going wild at the sound of her owners voice.

"Oh fine dog, ignore me!" Tig said in mock despair, turning his back on dog and owner alike and marching out of the office, his hand over his heart, the other wiping away nonexistent tears."I'm hurt, so hurt..." he grumbled as Boo simply giggled.

_**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This chapter has set in motion things to come, both good and bad... I wonder if any of you will work it out (as many of you have done in the past!).**_

_**I'm currently working on another Boo/Tig oneshot while I'll try and get up as soon as I can. I won't tell you too much about it, but I'm going to add in the scene with Tig on 'It's A Small World' because I have a feeling it's something you guys might like to read!**_

_**As usual, reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile. We're near 100 reviews here guys, I'd be so delighted if we could make it too 100 reviews before the next chapter is up! **_


	12. Chapter 11: 1am

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I am so pleased right now! We reached 100 reviews with the last chapter! Thank you so so much! Your comments are wonderful and I loved them all! The new Tig/Boo one shot will be out soon.**_

_**WARNING – This chapter contains drug use**_

June 2005

Over the next few months, Wendy became established amongst the Club as Jax's Ol' Lady. She and Boo also established a relationship, a close friendship that was growing stronger by the day. Wendy and Boo were often seen in town together, or shopping in Lodi, much to Tig's relief. It was nice to see Boo move on from Chibs a little and find herself another friend, a female friend no less, to spend time with. While he wasn't totally sure about Wendy, if Jax trusted her then that was enough for the Sergeant at Arms. Chibs too, was glad to see Boo befriend Wendy, was glad to see her happy with her new friend. While things were better between them, almost normal again, it was obvious that their friendship was still strained under the weight of their revelations and that they were both hurting from the heartache they were still feeling. And while Chibs was coping by fucking any woman that didn't look like Boo, Boo was coping by seeing someone new. She'd meet the boy – Ralph – while on a campus tour of California State University. He was one of the tour guides from the freshman year and was studying to be a vet. At Wendy's – who knew all about Chibs – encouragement, Boo agreed to go out with him when he asked and while she was struggling to feel little more than friendship for Ralph, she stayed in the relationship both at the encouragement of Wendy and because she was determined to get over Chibs. Despite over three months passing since they'd agreed not to be together, she was still struggling to overcome her feelings and the hurt she felt as a result. Ralph even had Tig's approval – but only because the Sergeant at Arms thought he was the key to Boo getting over Chibs. Chibs however, had no clue Boo was seeing someone new.

_**SAMCRO**_

"I know that I'm with someone, and I know he didn't intend for me to see, but it still felt like he was flaunting her in my face." Boo sighed sadly. She and Wendy had just been to the cinema in Lodi and Wendy had been aware that Boo was in a bad mood from the off, however it had taken until the ride home to get anything out of the teen. It turned out that Boo had been leaving work and had stumbled across Chibs and some red headed croweater getting close outside the clubhouse... so close Chibs had his hand down the front of her pants and she had her leg wrapped around his waist. Boo had been devastated at the sight, hurt by the fact that he'd paraded his whore around in front of the clubhouse after spending months making sure Boo didn't see such things. It didn't matter to Boo that she was seeing someone else, that she was trying to move on, all that mattered was that she'd seen the man she loved up against a wall, his hand down the pants of some whore he was bound to fuck.

"What did he do when he realised you'd seen?" Wendy asked, turning to face Boo as she pulled up at a red light. She was really worried about her friend. The girl had been doing so much better; she seemed to be moving on a little from Chibs with Ralph, but one glance at Chibs with another woman and she was right back where she had been three months previously.

"Whispered something to his whore, she left then he told me he was sorry." Boo shrugged, a scowl on her lips. Chibs had looked genuinely sorry when he'd spotted Boo, his words had sounded sincere, but none of that mattered to Boo. All that mattered was that she'd seen him with that whore, that she could practically smell the slut on his fingers even from a few feet away! "I didn't stick around too hear much else." She added with a grimace. She'd stormed off as Chibs had taken a step towards her; there was no way in hell she was letting him come near her after being all over that whore. No way!

"I wouldn't have either." Wendy agreed as they continued on their way. Personally, she wasn't a fan of Chibs; she thought him loud, arrogant and vulgar! She didn't care much for his accent either, and hated that she couldn't understand a damn word he said. But she'd never tell Boo any of that. For a while longer the two of them drove in relative silence, Wendy sensing that Boo didn't want to keep talking about Chibs. Just as they were heading into Charming, Wendy spotted the glow of candle light in the windows of a ground floor apartment that had been abandoned months previously due to fire damage and pulled over next to it, a wide grin on her lips. She knew what that meant. "Hey... I know something that will take the edge off." She said enthusiastically, turning to Boo, her eyes sparkling madly. Boo cocked an eyebrow and glanced out the window, unsure where they were... she knew they were in Charming but she'd never been to _this_ part of Charming before.

"I don't know Wendy, I'm already late home. Tig'll be wondering where I am." She said, chewing her lip nervously as she glanced at her watch. It was nearing 1am and she'd told Tig she'd be home at midnight. She didn't have a curfew or anything now that she was 18, but she'd said she'd be back at midnight and she didn't want to worry Tig. Besides the look on Wendy's face was sending a nervous chill down her spine that Boo didn't like one bit.

"Come on, you're 18! An adult, you can go home whenever you want." Wendy scoffed with a roll of her eyes. She didn't understand why Boo was so worried, it's not like she had to be in at a certain time, as long as Tig knew who she was with he didn't mind too much what time she got in. "Besides, I know you won't regret it." She added with a grin, softening her features to reassure Boo. The girl needed perking up and she knew just want to do to give her that.

"Ok." Boo agreed somewhat reluctantly, not wanting to offend Wendy. She followed Wendy into the apartment building they'd pulled up in front off, before following her into a fire blackened ground floor apartment that was clearly abandoned. The walls were stripped bare and what little furniture remained was broken and strewn across the floor. Various candles lit the main room, which had a weird funk to it that had nothing to do with the fire that had so obviously ravished it a few months previously. "Wendy, I don't like this..." Boo muttered, shivering despite the fact that the room was rather warm. Wendy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Its fine Boo, don't be such a baby." She teased, before opening the door to the kitchen and slipping in, gesturing for Boo to wait outside. The kitchen was all but dark, but Boo could see a man with scraggly hair sat on a stool inside and from her point of view; it looked like he was cutting lines of coke... Wendy shut the door behind her and so Boo was able to see no more, but from pressing her ear up against the door she heard words like 'needle' 'crank' and 'cash'. Wendy was buying crank... Wendy was planning to give her crank! Boo knew Wendy dabbled with a few things, but she hadn't believed for a second that Wendy tried anything stronger that a bit off weed. Until now. Panicking slightly, Boo eased towards the front door before realising she had no idea where she was, and that her bag- containing her cell – was still locked in Wendy's car. She froze to the spot and reassured herself by telling herself over and over again that she'd tell Wendy straight out that she wanting _nothing_ to do with drugs.

"I don't want to do any drugs." She said bluntly the second Wendy slipped out of the kitchen, nose a little bloody, eyes watering, two syringes and little parcels of drugs in her hand. "They fuck people up." She added her eyes on the kitchen door. Before it shut behind Wendy, she saw the man inside slump against the table, heard him mutter nonsense to himself. If that's what drugs did to a person, Boo wanted nothing to do with them. Again Wendy scoffed, rolled her eyes, before sitting down crossed legged on the burnt out floor and patting the space next to her. Very reluctantly, Boo sat down.

"Look, I do them all the time and I'm _fine_..." Wendy smiled voice soft and reassuring. After all she was fine wasn't she? People with drug problems didn't hold down relationships, they didn't have jobs or cars; they didn't take care of their appearance! And Wendy did! "A little coke, a little smack... it takes the edge off." She shrugged, placing the syringes and packets of crank in between her and Boo as she talked, wanting them to seem less threatening. She knew how Boo felt, she'd been the same the first time she dabbled, but once you had that first hit that was it! Things changed. The drugs gave the world a fuzzy warm glow that was usually lacking in day to day life. Especially on days like the one Boo was having. "I mean that's what you want right? To take the edge of seeing Chibs with that whore?" she asked, eyebrow cocked, playing the card she knew would make Boo cave.

"Well, kinda but-" Boo muttered uncertainly, voice trailing off when she could think of no argument. She did want to take the edge of seeing Chibs with that whore, but not like this, not with drugs.

"But nothing." Wendy said firmly, holding up a hand to silence Boo. She grabbed a needle, a packet of crank and a spoon and wad of cotton from her pocket before starting the process of cooking up the drug. "Tell you what, I'll inject you before I inject me." She muttered, concentrating hard on the task at hand, pulling a large candle towards her as she didn't have a free hand to hold a lighter underneath the spoon. Boo said nothing, her voice caught fearfully in her throat. She gulped and tried to speak, but it was as if someone had taken a hold of her vocal cords. Her mouth was suddenly dry and she couldn't so much as make a sound. Wendy didn't notice, she just continued to cook up the crank. Once it was done, she carefully filled the syringe with the freshly prepared drug before turning to beam at Boo. "It's kinda hard to hit a vein right the first time." She said, holding the needle up to the light before tapping it slightly with her nail and pressing down on the plunger a little to make sure all was well. When she saw that it was, she loosened a ribbon tied around her wrist and pulled Boo towards her, full needle discarded momentarily in her lap. Boo gave a fearful shriek, but Wendy ignored her. In a moment all that fear would be forgotten and she'd be in a beautiful world where nothing else mattered but the way the walls seemed to pulsate and the gentle music of the traffic outside.

"Wendy..." Boo muttered fearfully, too scared to run away from the older woman. She didn't want to lose her friend, nor did she want to get lost in the streets of Charming and she was worried that if she left Wendy, something would happen to the blond and that would fall on Boo's shoulders. She'd feel incredibly guilty despite the fact that Wendy was obviously choosing to take the drugs. "I really don't think this is a good idea." She added. Oblivious to Boo's protests, Wendy wrapped the ribbon tight around Boo's upper arm in a makeshift tourniquet, before patting the teens arm softly in an attempt to draw up a vein. Once a good one appeared, she flashed a shaking Boo a reassuring smile that told the teen all would be well soon enough.

"Relax; it'll be great, I promise." She assured Boo, picking up the needle again and positioning it in place above the raised vein on Boo's arm. The teen quivered fearfully, a tear rolled down her cheek as she tried her hardest to find her lost voice and demand that Wendy stop. Her voice however, wouldn't appear. "All you're worries will just melt away." Wendy grinned, before plunging the needle into Boo's vein, and pressing down her thumb hard on the plunger. She watched gleefully as the crank inside disappeared into Boo's body. She'd be alright now; the drugs would make sure of that. They'd wash away everything that she'd seen that day and blur it into insignificance.

"Wendy..." Boo shrieked, eyes wide in fear as she felt the needle push into her arm. It was too late to do anything though, and after the shortest second, Boo no longer cared. She felt herself elevate to untold levels of happiness, her world glowed around her, fuzzy, warm and pink. Every sound she heard was like music, signing sweet melody's softly into her ear, the sound of a nearby clock ringing in the hour of 1am sounding magical and heavenly, her clothes suddenly felt as though they were made of the finest silk and the ground beneath her disappeared, leaving her feeling as though she were floating on a cloud... and then all went black and there was no more.

Wendy watched delighted for a few seconds as Boo slumped against the floor, a look of utmost bliss on her face, but that delight was short lived. Within just a few seconds things went hideously wrong, Boo's body started to convulse violently, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as foam appeared between her blueing lips. Wendy screamed as she watched Boo's body jerk and shudder helplessly for a few moments.

"Oh shit!" she wailed, daring to put a hand on Boo's shoulder in a weak, vain attempt to steady the convulsions. Boo's body didn't stop moving, in fact it seemed to convulse and jerk more for Wendy's efforts. "Boo?" Wendy asked stupidly, to which she got only the sounds of Boo's gurgling in way of response. She nudged Boo's shoulder a few times more, but the teen's condition did not change. "Shit!" Wendy shrieked again, before gathering up her things and fleeing the apartment, not bothering to look over her shoulder. Once she was in her car she dumped Boo's things on the side of the road, put the car in drive and speed of as fast as the speed limit allowed her too, leaving Boo all alone, convulsing and chocking on the floor of the burnt out apartment...

_**SAMCRO**_

Tig sat on his couch, beer in hand, TV off, listening to the sound of the clock in the hallway ticking, his eyes on Tillie who was sat in the hallway door, watching the front door for Boo. It was almost 1am. Boo had promised to be home at midnight and while he'd not told her she _had_ to be in at that hour – after all she was 18 now, she didn't need a curfew – that's when she'd said she'd be home and now it was an hour later and she still wasn't. Tig couldn't calm that niggling sense of fear deep in the pit of his stomach, he was worried, _so_ worried that something had happened too Boo, but he was trying not to panic just yet. After all it had only been an hour and she was out with Wendy who was her friend, who wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. Well so Tig hoped anyway. The clock suddenly stuck 1am, making Tillie and Tig jump alike, Tig dropped his beer which soon bubbled into the thick, soft cream carpet below. He ignored it, for at the stroke of 1am he'd felt an awful chill go down his spine making him shudder hard. At the sound of the clock striking, Tillie turned her head to look at Tig and made a long slow whine, her eyes wide and glazed, a look of utmost sadness of her little face. She wanted Boo. And so did he. It was time to call and find out where she was. The phone rang and rang, the shrill noise of it both panicking and angering the Sergeant at Arms the longer it went on. _How dare she not answer her phone! How dare she ignore him! But what if something was wrong... what if there'd been a crash?_ Finally, the pre-recorded drawl of her voicemail kicked in allowing Tig to leave a message.

"Boo its Tig, where are you? Answer your phone please doll, I'm worried about you." He sighed dolefully, his fingers tugging at the curls of his beard nervously. He hung up before he allowed himself to get mad and leave her an angry, heated message. After all there could be a perfectly good explanation for why she was so late, why she wasn't answering her phone. _Maybe Wendy's car had broken down on the freeway? _A few more minutes passed, where Tig busied himself tiding up the spill of beer on his carpet to help stop his mind from going to dark, horrible places that saw Boo lying dead in a ditch somewhere, that saw Wendy's car on fire, the sound of Boo's screams coming from within... When he was finished he slumped onto the couch, a fresh beer in hand, his ducked and resting in the palm of his free hand, fingers lacing and unlacing in his curls as he tried to remain calm. Back in the hallway door, Tillie whined again. Louder this time, more shrill. It was now ten minutes past 1am. Tig decided it was time to call again. Again the phone rang, on and on, the piercing ringing seeming louder the longer it went on, making the Sergeant at Arms feel sick to his stomach, yet angering him so much he had to clench his fingers around his beer until his knuckles were white to keep himself from exploding. _Where the hell was she? Did she not realise he was worried? Did that mean something bad had happened..?_

"I'm serious kid, where are you? Answer you phone or call me back or something! Please, I'm worrying here..." Tig started off sounding angry, but calming his voice as he went on, worry taking the place of anger as his mind raced once again and showed him horrific images of Boo, bloodied and beaten, lips tinged blue, skin whiter than white... Tig growled in frustration as he hung up, slammed his prepay against the couch before discarding his beer on the coffee table and going in search of something stronger. Beer was no longer going to cut it. A quick rummage in the kitchen found him a large, barely touched bottle of Jack Daniel's whiskey. Tig didn't bother to grab a shot glass, he just returned to the couch, eyes on the hallway door, body leaning forward in anticipation as he swung the whiskey neat from the bottle, barely feeling the harsh burn of it on his throat as it went down. He was already feeling a harsher burn in the pit of his stomach that ensured the burn of the whiskey didn't even register in his mind. A few more minutes passed, the clock in the hallway ticking ever slower, time near standing still. Tig shuddered again as an icy chill rushed up his spine. _Something wasn't right._ Tig grabbed his phone once more as Tillie trotted back into the living room, she placed her head on Tig's knee the best she could and stared up at him, large brown eyes looking as though they were full of tears. She whined, over and over again. She wanted to know where Boo was, and so did Tig. It was now nearing half past one. This time the shrill ringing of the phone only managed to anger Tig, he was furious with Boo for making him worry so, _furious_! She was probably out with Wendy somewhere having a fucking _fantastic_ time while he sat at home waiting on her, going out of his mind with worry. _How dare she_! When the answer phone message kicked in, Tig snarled angrily, a soft growl rumbled in his throat making Tillie whimper and flee back to her spot at the hallway door. Tig glugged a large amount of Jack Daniels as he waited anxiously for the sound of the beep. It seemed to take forever.

"Where are you Boo? You should have been home _hours_ ago! Seriously just answer your fucking phone, let me know your okay!" he barked when the beep finally kicked in, not bothering to hold back his anger at all. Why should he? She was obviously off somewhere having a great fucking time, probably laughing at the messages he was leaving her, mocking him. _Alexander Trager, SAMCRO's Sergeant at Arms, one of their most vicious killers, working himself into a worried frenzy because she hadn't come home yet!_ But shit no, that wasn't Boo, that wasn't Boo at all. She didn't like to make him worry, she always answered her phone no matter what, and she was never, _never_ later home than she said she would be. Tig shuddered again at that horrid realisation, his mind racing once more, picturing Boo cowering from some darkened shadow, the blue of her eyes and the red of her blood vibrate against her pale skin, her lips quivering, calling for Tig and begging the darkened shadow to leave her alone... Tig gulped back his fear, his anger melting away in an instance. "You're really scaring me kid." He mumbled, voice trembling and on the verge of breaking. He knew something wasn't right. Hanging up, Tig allowed the phone to clatter to the floor, before letting his head fall into his hands, elbows on knees. He knew in his gut something wasn't right. This just wasn't like Boo at all, she was always home on time, she always answered his calls – or returned them as soon as possible – and she always had her phone on her. Tig wished that he had Wendy's number but he'd never thought to take it from her. The Sergeant at Arms decided that his best bet was to call Jax and get Wendy's number, ask his VP if he'd heard from his Ol' Lady in the last few hours.

Tig was shocked when Wendy herself answered Jax's phone, she told Tig she had no idea where Boo was and that she'd dropped the teen off outside the store that backed onto their apartment block just before 1am. Jax himself confirmed that Wendy had arrived at his place about 10 minutes after that. The VP suggested that maybe Boo was with at the clubhouse or with one of the other club members before assuring Tig that Boo would be home soon and hanging up.

"Shit!" Tig spat as Jax hung up, his fist clenched tight around his prepay, knuckles cracking and white. He growled in annoyance at Jax's apparent lack of concern for his little sister; it was obvious that Wendy was more important to him than Boo's safety and well being. He did however; think that Jax had a good point when he said that maybe Boo was with another club member. The Sergeant at Arms knew the only club member she'd go to at such an hour was Chibs. She might be trying to move on with a new guy, but Tig knew she still loved Chibs... maybe she'd gone there; maybe she wanted to let him know she was with someone new. Or maybe she'd just gone to him to plead with him to give her a chance... Either way there was a good possibility that she'd gone to see Chibs. The Scotsman didn't answer his phone straight away, it rang and it rang – never going to answer phone – for a long while before he picked up.

"Tiggy I'm kinda busy he-" Chibs snarled down the phone. He hadn't wanted to answer his phone, he was in the middle of getting his dick sucked by a beautiful redhead after all, but it seemed obvious that Tig wasn't going to hang up anytime soon, so he'd answered, making his annoyance at his brother plain in his tone of voice.

"Is Boo with you?" Tig asked, interrupting Chibs, not bothered by his annoyance at all. He wanted to find Boo, and if that meant interrupting Chibs getting laid then so fucking be it.

If Chibs had expected anything from Tig at such an ungodly hour, it wasn't this. Why would Boo be with him? She was mad at him after all, hurt after seeing him with the very redhead that was between his legs. Tig's words snapped Chibs too attention though, if he was ringing him looking for Boo then something was obvious wrong. Chibs shuddered at the idea that she might be missing and shoved the redhead out of his lap, she went to snap at him but he held up a hand to silence her before turning his back on her and pulling up his jeans.

"What? No, why would she be?" He asked, concern oozing from every word. He hoped to god that maybe Boo was heading over to his for some reason and that Tig was just checking to make sure she'd arrived, he knew in his gut however, that that was far from the truth. Why would Boo be heading to his at 1.45am, especially after what had happened that day?

"She's not come home." Tig sighed, his heart dropping to his feet at Chibs words. He hadn't really expected Boo to be at Chibs place but he wanted to check all the same, after all there was a chance she could have been there. And if she wasn't with Chibs, then where the hell was she? If she was with any other club member they would have called Tig to let him know, shit _Boo_ would have called him to let him know. "She was out with Wendy and now she's not answering her cell." Tig informed Chibs. "And Wendy is with Jax, says she dropped her off at the store ages ago." He added with a frown. It was now almost two hours since Boo had said she'd be home and Tig felt sick, physically sick with worry and concern. He knew something wasn't right, Boo was missing and he was going to find her.

"Shit." Chibs cursed, eyes widening. He too knew something wasn't right, he knew Boo wasn't likely to just not bother coming home, knew she wasn't likely not to answer her phone to Tig or fail to let him know where she was. Chibs feared for the longest moment that maybe, just maybe, she'd fucked off because she was upset over what she had seen that afternoon, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. This was not on him... Boo wouldn't have just run off, she would have gone home to Tig for the comfort he would bring her. "I'll go start looin' fer her." Chibs assured Tig. They needed to find Boo and it needed to be soon, something was obviously seriously wrong and they needed to find her before things got worse.

"You stick to south of Main Street, I'll check around by the freeway." Tig said. The freeway was North of Main Street, and lead onto it, onto the store where apparently Wendy had dropped off Boo nearly an hour previously. Tig was really beginning to doubt that was true, after all why wouldn't Boo walk down the alley and return home? If Wendy had dropped her off outside the store she would have come home, Tig was certain of that. Still searching around by the freeway was a good place to start. Maybe Wendy had dropped her there so that she wouldn't have to loop back round the long way to get to Jax's place? Or maybe she'd come in on the southern route and dropped Boo off before the turning for Jax's street?

"Aye." Chibs nodded. He had no idea where to start looking, but if nothing else he could ride around the streets of Charming keeping an eye out for Boo. Maybe he'd find her walking home... maybe he'd find her at the park... maybe he'd find her in a ditch. Chibs shuddered and pushed such thoughts to the back of his mind, such negativity wasn't going to help him now and it most certainly wasn't going to help Boo. He had to go and find her and he had to be sure and certain that she was okay, wherever she was. He'd drive himself insane with fear and worry if he didn't. "I'll call yer prepay if I find her." He promised Tig, knowing that the Sergeant at Arms was probably in an even greater state of worry than he was.

"Same." Tig agreed before hanging up and shoving his prepay in his pocket. As quickly as possible, he pulled on his boots and cut before grabbing his gun and sticking it in its holster. As he rushed to the door, Tillie went to follow after him, whimpering for her master, her tail between her legs. "I don't know where she is Tillie... I really don't..." Tig said, patting the dog on the head before slipping out the door and dashing down to his bike.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Chibs?" the redheaded croweater said, watching in confusion as the Scottish biker she'd just been sucking off buckled his jeans and pulled on his boots and cut. She didn't understand where he was going... when he'd dragged her home he'd made it pretty fucking obvious that he was going to take her home and fuck her all night long. So why now was he pulling his riding gear on? "Chibs where are you going baby?" she asked, snaking her arm out and taking hold of his hand with hers. Chibs pulled his hand free at once.

"None of yer fuckin' business." He spat, gathering up her clothes before throwing them at her. The redheaded croweater stared down at her clothes but didn't pick them up. That didn't faze the Scotsman however; he simply marched over to the front door and held it open for her. "Now fuck off yeh dirty whore!" he said, gesturing for her to leave. The croweater didn't even bother to pull on her dress and shoes, the biker's eyes were so ablaze, so fierce looking that she simply grabbed her clothes and fled out the door. It was slammed shut behind her. Chibs sighed in relief once the door shut behind her, went back to the living room where his prepay was still sitting on the coffee table. He decided that maybe he could try ringing Boo before he went looking for her... maybe she didn't want to talk to Tig, for whatever reason, but maybe, just maybe she'd talk to him. The phone rang and rang, but Boo didn't pick up so Chibs left her an answer phone message. "Boo? Come on lassie, answer yer phone. Yeh got me and Tiggy all worried..." he tried not to sound too worried or scared for there was a chance they were making a fuss over nothing... he knew in his gut that that probably wasn't true of course, but he hoped with all his heart that that was the case. Sticking his prepay in the inner pocket of his cut; Chibs grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

As requested, he stuck to the south of Main Street. For what seemed like hours he rode round street after street, slowing down anytime he saw anyone, male or female, but he didn't find Boo. The streets were near empty, just a few stray people heading home from a bar or a friends place. At every stop sign and red light, Chibs checked his prepay hoping for a message from Tig saying that Boo had been found, or from Boo herself saying how sorry she was for worrying him and that he shouldn't worry anymore because she was home safe. But the messages never came. Finally Chibs found himself up by the southern route to the freeway, there was still no sign of Boo, still no word from either her of Tig. The Scotsman decided it was time to turn around and search some of the streets again, after all just because she hadn't been there when he'd passed by before didn't mean she wasn't there now. He pulled over before he did so, needing a moment to clear his head. He'd been trying to push all negative thoughts to the back of his mind, had tried to ignore that horrid feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't. It all just kept building and building and now he couldn't not think the worst. His mind constantly circled horrid, frightful images of Boo dead, beaten and bloody, or hit by a car and sprawled out in the road a pool of blood forming under her pale head, matting her beautiful new locks, or of her running from someone hidden by the darkness, her hand desperately clutching at her stomach, at a stab or bullet wound oozing far too much blood... Shuddering, Chibs lit a cigarette to quell his contorting stomach. The rush of nicotine calmed him slightly, but did nothing for the awful thoughts in his head. He was beginning to feel rather guilty... he wondered, _feared_, that maybe he did have something to do with Boo being missing... Had she decided to talk a walk once Wendy had dropped her off, to cry in relative peace over what she had seen or vent her frustrations by cursing his name and kicking lampposts? Had something happened to her on this walk? Was she lost, kidnapped, murdered? Chibs hated that he was thinking the worst, hated that he couldn't get those images out of his head. He decided to call her again, if nothing else than to ease his conscience. _Maybe_ she had run away, _maybe_ she'd gotten herself lost and maybe his message would make her see sense and call someone. Again, as Chibs expected, the phone went to answer phone.

"Boo, I'm sorry about what yeh saw, I didn't mean... I try teh stop yeh seeing really I do..." he admitted frankly. And he did, he tried to stick to getting it off with croweater's inside the clubhouse, tried to keep the women at bay until Boo had left work, but that afternoon the redhead had caught him off guard, had whispered a string of naughty suggestions in his ear and ground against him provocatively before he knew what was going on... he regretted now so much, that he hadn't just dragged her into the clubhouse. "But that's no reason to disappear darlin'..." he added uncertainly, knowing of course that there was a good chance his actions had little or nothing to do with Boo's disappearance. "I love yeh Boo... I can't not have yeh in my life. It'll kill me." He admitted, and truly it would. He lived for the moments he saw her each day – their conversations and jokes, working together side by side - sometimes they were the only thing that could put a smile on his face. Sure they couldn't be together, but he valued their friendship greatly and he just wanted to see her safe and happy – that was the whole reason behind him turning her down! – but now it seemed, she was neither of those things. "Answer yer phone _please_, let me know yer okay and that yer comin' home..." Chibs pleaded, a sob rocking his body, catching in his throat, preventing him from saying anymore. Chibs hung up, not wanting Boo to hear him cry, and tucked his prepay safely back into his cut.

As he wiped at the tears in his eyes, he heard the 'beep' of an incoming message on a cell phone. Startled by it, he looked around for its source and his eyes came across a discarded bag on the side of the road, sitting outside an apartment building where a few months previously, a ground floor apartment had been ravished by fire. He recognised that bag, a black shoulder bag covered in various band and TV show badges; it belonged to Boo. Jumping off his bike and rushing over, Chibs opened the bag to check its contents, wanting to know for certain the bag belonged to Boo. Inside he found a purse, a picture of Tillie inside, various pieces of makeup, a hairbrush and Boo's phone, the screen littered with missed calls, text messages and voicemail alerts. Boo had been here, on this street! _But where had she gone?_ Shoving the contents back inside the bag, Chibs returned to his bike and hooked it over the handlebars before pulling out his prepay, intending to call Tig and tell him what he'd found. He stopped short however, when he caught sight of the flickering, low candlelight that lit the fire ravaged ground floor apartment. Someone was in there... and something, some sort of primal instinct, told Chibs it was Boo. For some reason he was near certain that she was in there, and so in there he went.

"Hello? Boo?" Chibs called out as he walked in the front door of the burned out apartment, which was wide open allowing anyone to enter. There was no response, no sound of life at all, but Chibs continued down the hallway towards what seemed to be the only lit room in the place. The candle light appeared low, and the smell of snuffed out candles filled the air telling Chibs that whoever had been inside was probably long gone, and anyone left inside was probably... well he hated to think. There was something else in the air, a smell he knew but couldn't quite place his finger on. It was harsh and chemically, burned his nose and reminded him of the drug riddled streets of Northern Ireland. Obviously bad things went on in this apartment that SAMCRO would have to look into once all the shit with Boo was over. Inside the only lit room of the apartment, Chibs came across a figure lying on the floor, pale and still, looking as though death itself had claimed them. It was Boo. "Oh Mary Mother of Christ!" Chibs cried as he ran towards her, falling to his knee's at her side, fingers immediately going to her wrist to search for a pulse, his own heart racing madly in panic and distress – _was she dead_? She was cold, _so fucking cold_, like ice almost... but there was a pulse there. Barely there, but it was _there_... Chibs could feel it. "Boo? Come on darlin' talk teh me!" Chibs begged, lacing his fingers with Boo's as he checked to see if she was breathing. She wasn't, and from the dull blue tint on her lips, the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the grey hue of her skin it was obvious she hadn't drawn breath in a while. Heart pounding ever faster, entire form shaking, Chibs immediately started CBR, his hands and mouth working frantically fast as he tried to force life back into Boo, again and again he tried, 8 pumps of her chest followed by a few breaths of air into her lungs. But no matter how hard he tried she remained cold, still, her breath lost to her, pulse all but gone. Her pulse however, weak as it was, meant she was still there, meant there was still a chance for her, and meant that she was _alive_. Chibs knew the best bet was to rush her to St Thomas where doctors could help her, could save her from whatever had happened to her. It was then, as he eased his hands under her still form that Chibs noticed the black ribbon still tied tight around her upper arm, and the empty syringe sticking out of a vein... "Oh sweet Jesus, what have yeh gone and done?" Chibs gasped, eyes wide, hands raking through his hair as he processed what he had seen, what it meant. Boo had taken drugs – crank by the looks of it – and she'd OD'd... Why? Why had she taken drugs? Chibs knew for certain she was against them, knew for certain that she'd never take them so why had she? Had he pushed her to this? Had she done it to escape the memories' of what she'd seen that afternoon? Knowing that those questions would have to be answered later, Chibs slipped the needle in his pocket before hoisting Boo into his arms bridal style, pressing a quick kiss to her cold cheek and assuring her. "It's alright darlin' I'm gonna get yeh teh the hospital..." St Thomas was less than a mile away, and the Scotsman knew he'd get her there quicker if he ran her there himself rather than waiting for an ambulance. He'd never run so goddamn fast in his entire life! With Boo, limp and lifeless clutched against his chest as tightly as possible, Chibs took off, his feet pounding the pavement, the sounds of his frantic footsteps echoing eerily in the deserted streets of Charming. Every second he tried to push himself harder, tried to go faster. He needed to get Boo to the hospital as quickly as possible if she was to have any chance of survival. God only knows how long she'd been on that floor, barely alive, before he'd found her. Had she been ODing as he got his dick sucked by the same women she'd caught him with that afternoon? Had she pumped those drugs into her veins as he growled in that redheads ear that he was going to spend all night fucking her? Chibs had no idea how long he ran for, had no idea how long it took him to get to St Thomas but suddenly he was there at the emergency entrance, tears pouring down his cheeks, doctors and nurses rushing at him, spotting Boo in his arms, limp and lifeless. "Help! Somebody help her!" he cried.

Everything that followed was a blur, Boo was taken out of his arms – pulled from them, he held her so tight to his chest – and placed on a stretcher, doctors and nurses rushed around her, grabbing the tools they needed to bring her back to life. Chibs just stood in the entrance, alone and helpless, watching as doctors frantically pumped at her chest, desperately tried to force air back into her lungs, hooked her up to machines that read her feeble heart rate. Chibs was so scared for her; he truly believed that she could die... she already looked like death itself and it seemed that no matter how hard the doctors worked, they couldn't pull her back... Somewhere in the midst of all the chaos a male doctor approached Chibs, he said something but Chibs was not aware of what, so the doctor placed a hand on the bikers shoulder, startling him into attention.

"Can you tell me what's going on here sir, what happened to the young lady you brought in?" he asked, wanting to know as much as possible about what had happened to the young woman brought in to give her the best chances of survival possible. Fresh track marks on her arm suggested an overdose, but they needed to be certain before treatment could really start.

"My girlfriend... she didn't come home... I found her like this..." Chibs mumbled, voice deadpan, eyes never leaving Boo, not even when doctors ripped open her shirt so they could use the defibrillators' against her bare skin should they be needed, or to inject her heart with adrenaline should she flat line. Chibs was so humiliated for her lying cold and exposed as she was on that stretcher for all the world to see. If it wasn't for the fact that she was near death she'd be blushing herself, wishing she could be covered up. She was a bit of a prude like that, which Chibs had always found rather sweet and endearing – it was such a stark contrast to the way the croweater's behaved and it only made him want to see what lay beneath her clothes even more so. But not now, not like this... lifeless body bared only in order to shock life back into her should her heart start to spasm, to bypass the barrier her clothes would bring, or so that should they need to inject her with adrenaline, there would be nothing stopping the needle from plunging into her heart.

"Do you know if she's taken anything? Any drugs?" the doctor asked, stepping into Chibs line of sight. The Scotsman however, just seemed to stare though him at the young girl on the stretcher, his eyes wide and watery, face contorted in fear. He didn't even seem to hear what the doctor had said. "Sir, you need to tell us if you want to help her." The doctor said sternly, raising his voice to grab the attention of the Scotsman. Numbly, and without taking his eyes off Boo, Chibs put a hand in his pocket and pulled out the empty syringe he'd found in Boo's arm.

"She... she had this in her arm..." he muttered, pressing it into the doctors palm, praying that with the knowledge of what Boo had taken, they'd now be able to do more to help her. "I think its crank." He added. Of that he was near certain, crank had been the local drug of choice back in Ireland – causing near constant problems for SAMBEL - and he'd recognize it anywhere. The doctor nodded and examined the syringe it the light, it certainly looked as though it had been full of crank before its contents had been pumped into the young woman's arm.

"Alright, has she done anything like this before? Does she have a history of drug use?" he asked, needing to know more about the young woman and whether or not she'd taken drugs before in order to give her the best possible help. His words however, seemed to completely enrage the Scottish biker from SAMCRO, he suddenly turned all his attentions on the doctor, eyes blazing, scowl on his lips, fists clenching as he tried to hold in his anger.

"No!" he barked fiercely, making the doctor jump a little and take a step back for fear that the biker would lash out at him. "She... she's _never_ done anythin' like this before... she _doesn't_ do drugs." Chibs insisted. How dare the doctor suggest such a thing, how _dare_ he! Boo wasn't stupid, she wasn't some dirty drug addict that lived on the streets, begging for her next fix! She was just a young woman who'd obviously been coaxed – probably somewhat forcibly - into taking drugs by an unknown, outside party. An outside party that had fled rather than help her when she'd started to OD. Chibs knew if he ever got his hands on the bastard or bastards responsible, he'd have no hesitation in ripping them limb from limb! He wondered why the doctor was standing here asking him questions. Why wasn't he helping Boo? Why wasn't he doing everything in his power to keep her alive? Suddenly, before the doctor could say a word about Chibs outburst, one of the machines attached to Boo started making a long, high-pitched, constant whine. Turning white, Chibs looked over at Boo again – hidden by a parade of frantic doctors and nurses - and tried to force his way past the doctor to get to her. "What does that noise mean? Boo?" he screamed, although he knew already what that noise meant. Boo was flat lining. Boo was _dead_... He continued to try and push past the doctor to get at Boo, not sure of what he'd do once he got to her side but wanting to be there all the same. Security arrived suddenly as if from nowhere and pulled him aside, allowing the shaken doctor to return to Boo, who was still flat lining. Doctors and nurses continued to frantically rush round her, pumping at her chest with more force than Chibs was sure was necessary – _it looked as though they were trying to punch a hole through her chest!_ "Let me go yeh fuckin' bastards!" Chibs cried as the doctor he'd been talking too started shouting commands at the doctors and nurses helping Boo. Not much of what he said was clear, but one phrase was. _Where's the goddamn adrenaline?_ "What do yeh mean where's the fuckin' adrenaline? Let me see her!" Chibs bellowed, trying harder to fight off security as Boo was wheeled away, still flat lining, still with doctors frantically doing whatever possible to save her, to get her heart started again, adrenaline nowhere in sight. The security remained calm, they were used to loved ones acting in such a manner when they brought someone in, they managed to force the Scottish biker into a seat and held him there until he calmed.

"Sir, they are doing all we can for her, you're going to need to calm down!" one informed him. He understood the man's need to be at his girls side, understood that he just wanted to be with her, but he'd be no help to her now – just a hinder to the doctors trying to save her. He'd done his bit, he'd gotten her to the hospital and with any luck she'd be saved. Finally giving in, Chibs nodded and slumped forward in the chair, head in his hands, tears dripping down his scarred cheeks, entire form shaking as he tried to contain his anger and his fear.

"Just help her please... I can't lose her..." he begged.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Tig? Bit late isn't it?" Jax said, opening his front door to reveal the Sergeant at Arms. It was past 3am and the VP had just been awoken by a harsh banging at the door. He'd grabbed his gun off the side and rushed to answer it, knowing that at such an hour the only people knocking on his door would be there to cause – or report – trouble. Tig ignored Jax's words, he simply pushed past him into his house, his face an emotionless mask, blazing blue eyes that looked like they were on fire the only outward sign of the anger he felt within.

"Where is she?" he demanded, voice calm and steady, eyes scanning the darkened house for any sign of the woman he'd come looking for. Confused and more than a little concerned, Jax shut the front door and placed his gun on the side. He wondered if Boo was still missing. If she was then why was Tig coming to look for her here? It made no sense; Jax would have called Tig if Boo had shown up on his door!

"Boo?" he asked, dragging a hand over his face in order to wake himself up some. Tig shook his head and started marching towards Jax's bedroom, where he could see a light on. _She_ was in there and he knew it.

"No. Wendy." he said, still sounding calm as he marched down the hallway, grabbing his gun as he went along. He didn't care what he had to do to get answers from Wendy, even if that meant shooting her, because Tig knew that she had something to do with what had happened to Boo. Not but 5 minutes before turning up on Jax's door, Tig had gotten a call from Chibs. Distraught and barely audible through his grief, Chibs had told Tig of finding Boo in an abandoned apartment by the southern route to the freeway, of the state she was in when he'd found her, of the needle in her arm, of what had happened when he'd gotten her to the hospital... He'd told Tig tearfully that he had no idea if Boo was alive or dead, and to Tig's utter dismay he'd informed him that her heart had stopped not long after he'd gotten her to St Thomas. Tig had turned around at once, determined to be by at the hospital and at Boo's side as soon as possible but had made a detour as he'd past the street where Jackson lived, a sudden need for answers overtaking him. He couldn't help Boo right now, could do little but stand at her side, but he could sure as hell get some answers for her! Because there was no way in hell that girl would have taken drugs out of her own choice. Someone else was responsible for that.

"Tig?" Jax drawled, still confused, as he chased after the older man. He spotted the gun in Tig's hand and flipped out, tried to grab his arm and pull the weapon away from him. "Hey come on man, what the hell is going on!" he demanded as he tried to grab at the gun in Tig's hand. Tig didn't relent; he just pulled himself free and pushed Jax against the wall before kicking open the bedroom door. Inside he found Wendy, curled up in bed wearing one of Jax's shirts, a look of total fear on her face. _She knew why he was there!_ Tig pointed his gun at her at once, his calm mask slipping, replaced by a look of untold rage and pain. _The whore knew what had happened to Boo!_ Shit she was probably the one to pump the drugs into her veins in the first place! And Tig was going to get answers from her come hell or high water!

"Did you do it? Did you give it to her?" Tig demanded reaching forward and grabbing the front of Wendy's shirt, pulling her so close to him he could press her face against hers, so he could glare straight into her fearful frantic eyes and see the truth in them. Wendy screamed but didn't fight him off, didn't question what he was talking about. Because she _knew_, she _knew_ that he was talking about Boo, _knew_ he was talking about the crank that had been pumped into her arm! "Did you pump that shit into her vein and run like hell when she OD'd?" he hissed, gun going to the side of her head, pushing the barrel into her skin with enough force to make her whimper in pain. Tig didn't care, he wanted answers and he was going to get them.

"No..." Wendy whimpered quietly, tears tumbling down her cheeks. "No..." she repeated, voice high and shrill, full of fear. Before Tig could say anymore, Jax grabbed him from behind and pulled him off Wendy, looking as enraged as Tig did, baffled by the Sergeant at Arms strange behaviour. _What the hell was going on? Why was Tig attacking Wendy and what the hell was he talking about? Oding? Who had OD'd? And what did Wendy have to do with that?_

"Tig get the hell off her man!" He yelled, forcing Tig to let Wendy go. The poor, terrified woman fell back against the pillows, sobbing, her eyes wide and fearful, never once leaving the Sergeant at Arms, hands going to the aching spot on the side of her head where moments ago Tig had pushed a gun against it. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he demanded of Tig as the older man stumbled to his feet, gun pointing at Wendy again as soon as he was able too. Wendy shrieked in fear and backed up to the headboard, but didn't try and run. She knew it would be futile.

"I just got a call from Chibs... he found Boo..." Tig growled, turning his icy, fierce glare on Jax yet gun still pointed at Wendy. "She'd OD'd on crank... he doesn't even know if she's alive or dead!" Tig informed his VP, voice faltering ever so slightly at the word dead... He'd been trying so desperately hard not to think that word ever since Chibs had tearfully informed him that all he currently knew was that Boo had flat lined and that the doctors were doing all they could to get her heart started again. Focussing on turning his fear and pain into rage, Tig turned on Wendy once again and took a step towards her "And that bitch of yours had something to do with it and I know it!" he growled. He just knew it. Nothing like this had ever happened before, Boo was a good girl, she hated drugs and had never thought to take them! And now, within months of meeting Wendy, she was laying in a hospital bed somewhere, enough crank in her veins to kill her... and Tig had no idea if it had nor not, he had no clue at all if Boo was alive. And if she wasn't..? Well all hell was going to break loose! In all but name and blood, that girl was Tig's daughter and if she died he was not going to rest until those responsible were brought to bloody, painful justice. And those responsible were cowering in the bed in front of him, he was sure of it.

"And what makes you think that huh? Wendy doesn't touch drugs!" Jax demanded of Tig, not sure why he'd decided to lay the blame of Boo's idiocy on Wendy. His girl hated drugs; she wanted nothing to do with them! Jax knew this, knew that she had nothing to do with Boo ODing. Whatever had happened to the girl it was her own idiot fault – if she wanted to dabble with drugs she'd have the pay the cost. It was her choice, her fault and Tig had no right, _none at all,_ to come into his home and blame his Ol' Lady for it!

"And you think Boo does?" Tig asked, rage heightening as he realised that Jax had fallen on the side of his Ol' Lady rather than that of his sister. He turned on Jax and stood right up against him, nose to nose, blue eyes blazing, staring deep into equally blazing blue eyes. Jax didn't step down, in fact he straighten up, clenched his fists in preparation for a fight. "I know that kid better than anyone, she _doesn't_ do drugs and she has _never_ wanted to!" he hissed, fingers tightening their hold on his gun, now pointed at the floor, finger tense against the trigger."Someone put that needle in her arm, someone pumped those drugs into her veins and I'm damn certain it was Wendy!" he growled, gesturing wildly with his gun held hand in the direction of the blond cowering in Jax's bed.

"It wasn't me I swear it..." Wendy shrieked, tears tumbling thick and fast down her flushed cheeks. Of course she knew that that was untrue, knew that sooner or later the truth was going to come out, but for now she was going to deny it for fear of her own life. Tig would kill her – no hesitation – if he got the truth out of her and she knew it. At least when the truth _did_ come out she could flee far away, get some distance between her and Charming and save her life.

"Well then who the hell was it then? Because I know for damn sure that kid didn't seek those drugs out herself!" Tig barked, turning on his heel and marching towards Wendy, gun pointed at her once again. Wendy stared down the barrel of the gun fearfully, she was terrified that Tig would pull the trigger no matter what she said or did. He seemed to _know_ that she had been to know to give Boo those drugs and Wendy didn't understand how. Was it fatherly instinct? Or did he know something that he wasn't saying?

"I don't know..." she insisted, a sigh of relief rushing through her as Jax grabbed Tig's gun toting hand and forced it to his side, ensuring that Wendy was out of the line of fire. Jax stepped in front of her – if Tig wanted to shoot her, he was going to have to shoot his VP first!

"Tig leave her alone! I trust her, I'm sure it wasn't her!" he growled, shoving Tig towards the bedroom door. He still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Tig was blaming Wendy for what had happened to Boo. What gave him the right to do so? Just because he'd obviously lost control of the kid didn't mean he had to place the blame elsewhere! Maybe he needed to look at his parenting skills and figure out where the hell _he_ had gone wrong, what the hell _he_ could have done to push the kid to such stupidity!

"And what if it was huh?" Tig demanded, wanting to know what Jax would do if it turned out Wendy had been the one to give Boo drugs. Would he stand by her side? Would he dump her? Or would he stand aside and let Tig get the justice that Boo deserved? Tig hoped to god that it would be the latter for nothing else would give him greater pleasure! "Who the hell else does that kid hang around with?" he demanded when Jax failed to give him any answer. There were but four people that Boo spent the large majority of her time with. Himself, Chibs, Gemma... and Wendy. She didn't have any other friends – save for her boyfriend, but Tig knew he had nothing to do with it as he was out of the state visiting family – so that really narrowed down the list of suspects. "You think maybe I pumped her veins full of drugs? Or maybe Chibs did? Or was it Gemma giving her enough crank to kill her?" Tig asked, no trace of humour in his voice, for that was what Jax was suggesting in his mind, that he had been the one to give Boo drugs, or that Chibs had been the one to pump crank into her body! Jax found himself smirking at the sheer stupidity of Tig's words – _he had to be joking right? He didn't really believe any of that bullshit did he?_

"That's bullshit and you know it." He said, disgusted that Tig had brought his mother into this of all people! "She could have gotten that crank off anyone." He insisted. What just because Wendy was Boo's friend it meant she had to be the one to give her the drugs? Just because Chibs and Gemma were close to her it meant they were suspect too? There was every chance Boo had other people in her life, people who could quite easily be into drugs, who could quite easily insist on her trying them.

Knowing he was getting nowhere fast, knowing that Jax wasn't going to let him continue to harass Wendy, Tig decided it was time he left and got himself to the hospital where Chibs was sat waiting for him, alone with his grief and fear. Where Boo was waiting for him, whether alive or dead he didn't know... but she needed him no matter what, needed him by her side.

"You had better be certain it wasn't your Ol' Lady that gave her those drugs, _brother_." Tig snarled, his tone sarcastic at the word _brother_ for no brother of his, no fellow son, would take the word of their Ol' Lady over the word of their own fucking family. "Cause if that girl dies..." he said, gulping back the wave of horrid emotions that came with that phrase – he was not going to give into them, not in front of Jax and most certainly not in front of Wendy, no matter how much they tried to consume him – pushing the awful images that sprang to mind out of his head. "Not even you will be able to hold me back in beating the truth from her!" And that was putting it lightly... he wouldn't beat the truth from her; he'd tear it from her! He'd torture her slowly, _painfully_, until she finally admitted what he already knew. That she had been the one to give Boo crank.

"Get out of my home. _Brother_." Jax growled, ignoring Tig's comments and shoving him towards the door yet again. Tig said no more, he simply turned on his heel and marched out the front door without a backwards glance. When he got to his bike he gave in, let all his pain, his grief and fear overcome him. Slumped on the grass, his back against his Dyna he held his head in his hands and wept. He was so scared that Boo was dead, so worried for her, that he could do little else.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry to leave you guys not knowing if Boo was alive or dead but the word limit has already passed 10,000 and the cliff-hanger will lead on well to the next chapter. More drama to come next chapter!**_

_**As usual reviews are extremely motive and make my reading more than worthwhile. Seriously you guys, please review because it makes me day and puts the biggest smile on my face!**_


	13. Chapter 12: All That Glitters

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I just want to thank you all so much for the reviews on the last chapter! More than ever before! I was so pleased! Thank you all of you, you really make my writing worthwhile and every single review is motivation to keep going, so please keep it up for the more you review, the more inspired I am to continue writing! **_

As soon as he was able to compose himself the Sergeant at Arms was on his bike speeding towards St Thomas as fast as his bike would let him. He didn't care that he was doing more than twice the speed limit; all he cared about was getting to Boo. Besides if he got pulled over then Unser would let him go as soon as he knew what was going on – Tig was certain off it. Getting to the hospital in record time, Tig ran flat out to the ward where Chibs said Boo was. He found the Scotsman looking a little worse for wear in the waiting room. He seemed lost in his own little world; he stared out into nothingness, a vague look about him, tears still in his eyes, a hipflask of whiskey clutched loosely in his hand.

"Chibs?" Tig said as he approached Chibs. The Scotsman didn't look up; in fact he gave no indication that he was aware of Tig's presence. Tig took the seat next to him and snatched the hipflask from the Scotsman's hand. Chibs turned his head, his eyes on Tig, eyes that seemed to stare right through him. Tig shuddered at that, wondered if maybe there had been news... bad news... was Boo dead? Was she going to die? Was there something seriously wrong with her? Tig hated to think... "Chibs? Have you heard anything man?" he asked before taking a swing of Chibs whiskey. Whatever was inside the hipflask was strong, it burned Tig's throat going down and gave warmth to the horrid chill in his bones that had been there since Chibs had informed him that Boo was in the hospital so close to death she'd already been there and back again.

"Aye... it was crank..." The Scotsman nodded dimly, still staring straight through Tig. Through him to the door that Boo lay behind, surrounded by doctors trying to save her life. No noise came from the room, not even the slightest sound, giving Chibs no indication of what was going on inside. In some ways it was worse than knowing what was going on, for while it allowed his mind to hope, it also allowed him to be swamped with images and thoughts of the worst possible kind. The Scotsman couldn't get it out of his mind that Boo might be dead. "She..." he muttered, voice catching in his throat before he was able to say the awful words. It had been hard enough explaining everything to Tig over the phone, but now they were fact to face and he'd have to sit there and watch Tig react to the news, he'd have to watch the grief, pain and inevitable anger mare Tig's face. Snatching back his whiskey and taking a swig for courage, Chibs ploughed on before the will to speak left him. "She died when I got her here, her heart just stopped..." he explained, despite the fact that Tig already knew that. He had little new news to bring however, so Tig would have to make do with hearing the same news again. Another swig of whiskey burned Chibs throat before he spoke again. "They brought her back but... it doesn't look good Tiggy, they don't think she'll make it." And that was all Chibs knew. A doctor had spoken to him only to confirm that Boo had taken crank and to confirm that they'd managed to get her heart starting again but that Boo's chances of survival fell well below 10%. Tig nodded dimly, accepting the whiskey that Chibs passed him. While it was good to know that Boo was alive – for the moment at least – he hated to think of her chances being so bad. In some ways it made things harder for would it not have been easier on her to have died straight away, that prolong her agony, prolong her pain trying to prevent the inevitable? Deciding to steer the conversation elsewhere before his emotions got the better of him, Tig talked of Wendy and what had come to pass at Jackson's house.

"I talked to Wendy; she reckons she had nothing to do with it." He said grimly, scowling venomously as he spoke, fingers tight on the hipflask in his hand as he fought the urge to slam it into the wall. "Jax is on her side." He added before Chibs could ask. The Scotsman's mouth hung open. _Jax was on Wendy's side? His VP was choosing the word of his still fairly new Ol' Lady over his lifelong friend and the sister that had been in his life for over 3 and a half years now? _

"Yeh've got teh be kiddin' me?" Chibs spat, disgusted by Jackson. He'd always believed that to Jax, family was the most important thing – over the club and most certainly over pussy. Clearly this wasn't the case.

"No..." Tig scowled as he shook his head, understanding Chibs anger. He couldn't quite believe it himself either, despite the fact that he'd heard the words come out of Jacksons mouth, despite the fact that he had been there as Jax defended and protected his Ol' Lady. "Chibs... you found her man..." Tig said, passing the hipflask back to Chibs, knowing that the Scotsman's mind would suddenly be plagued with the memory of finding Boo near dead, an empty needle sticking out of her cold pale arm. Indeed the Scotsman grimaced and took a long drink from the hipflask, the shiny silver bottle hiding his pain streaked face from view. "Did it look like there had been anyone with her?" Tig asked for surely there had to be some sign that Wendy had been with her, some tiny little bit of evidence that could link Wendy to the scene of the crime. Chibs nodded.

"Aye, she had glitter on her arm..." he said, his mind flashing up the image of the syringe in Boo's arm. There had been a thin line of glitter over the vein in which the drugs had been pumped into. Glitter also littered her arm around the tourniquet tied there as if whoever had tied it had some glittery substance on their fingers. "But she wasn't wearing anything glittery..." Chibs confirmed. Meaning whoever had pumped her veins full of crank had been.

"I think we both know who was." Tig said simply. Wendy may have been wearing one of Jackson's shirts when he'd confronted her, but Tig was willing to stake his life on the fact that she'd been wearing some garment covered in glitter prior to that.

"Aye..." Chibs nodded, knowing that Tig would be thinking. Would that be proof enough for Jax though? Would he see it as evidence that Wendy had been the one to give Boo crank? Or had the whore been smart enough to change before going to Jax? Or would Jax simply continue to deny his Ol Lady had any involvement in Boo's OD? Chibs had a horrid, sinking feeling that Jackson was going to take Wendy's side. "Tig... when I found her, her lips were blue..." Chibs muttered, tears suddenly spilling from his eyes, unable to it all in any longer. He was unaware that Tig would rather sit in denial, he just needed someone to talk to, someone to reassure him that Boo would be okay for all he could see in his mind was her, lying as still and cold as she had been when he'd found her, only this time surrounded by her family as she lay in a coffin in a funeral home. He needed to believe she'd live. "She weren't breathin'... she... she looked dead..." he chocked, not even bothering to wipe away the tears in his eyes for he knew all too well that more would come to replace them. "Christ a few minutes ago she _was_ dead." He added, for technically she had been. For a few agonising minute's her body had completely shut down, she'd stopped breathing, her heart had stopped beating and her body had just given up on her.

Tig's face fell a mile as he leaned back in his chair, head resting against the back of it, fingers clenching his curls as he attempted to reign in the anger he felt at Chibs for putting such horrid, unwanted images in his head. He'd not wanted to talk about Boo dying for when he did, all he could picture was her dead, and all he could think about was how much pain she must be in.

"She's going to be okay... she's a strong one is Boo." He muttered eventually, although he had no real belief in his own words. Strong or not, it was highly unlikely that Boo would survive and he knew it. Chibs picked up on the uncertainty in his voice, the fear and instantly felt guilty. Here he was trying too offload all of his pain and fear onto a man who was probably feeling twice as bad as him. Hell Boo was basically his kid and she was lying in the next room her life draining away from her slowly but surely! And who the hell was he to Boo? A friend! A friend that loved her but still...

"Christ I'm sorry brother, I should be being the strong one right now..." Chibs said guiltily, knowing that he should be the one being strong for Tig's sake and not the other way around. "Yer her father after all." Tig smiled at that. _Her father._ Chibs was right, he was her father... or at least he would be until she died. Then he'd be nothing to her for she'd be dead all because Tig had failed to protect her as he should have. He should have known something was amiss with Wendy from the start, should have seen this shit coming and prevented it. Isn't that what fathers did?

"Yeah, guess I am..." he said. "But you love her too..." he added, turning to the Scotsman. He didn't think Chibs should be feeling sorry at all for leaning on him, for not being strong. Hell the girl he loved was dying; had near enough died in his arms! Not even the strongest of men could stand tall during such tragedy. Chibs nodded but didn't reply, his mind was racing, going into overdrive. _But you love her too..._ yes he did, more than he had ever loved anyone – even Fiona - but a lot of good that had done her! He pushed her away to protect her from shit like this, and it had found her despite that! Chibs was now beginning to believe that maybe he'd made a mistake in refusing to be with her, after all if they'd been together maybe it would have been the two of them out that night, laying in bed together once home chatting about their day and making love in the moonlight... But they weren't together and Boo had gone out with Wendy, had taken crank and was dying as a result. He could have protected her from that... "I am so full of rage right now Chibs, it's overpowering... it's driving everything else out, I'm trying to keep it in but I'm struggling." Tig said suddenly, jolting Chibs from his thoughts. The Sergeant at Arms did indeed look very angry; he looked as though the only thing keeping him from lashing out and getting violent was waiting on news from the doctors working on Boo. He wasn't idiot enough to go off in a rage when at any moment a doctor could come and update them on Boo's condition. "I know Wendy pumped those drugs into Boo's veins, _know_ it, but I can't prove it..." he spat, to which Chibs nodded in agreement. Like his brother, he too had been unsure of Wendy from the off, but as Jackson trusted her he put it down to shock that his VP had actually taken an Ol' Lady. Jackson bagged more women that Tig and Chibs combined and no one believed that he'd ever take an OI' Lady.

"Give it time brother, when Boo wakes up she'll tell us everything..." Chibs said, purposely saying _when_ and not _if. _He had to start believing that Boo would wake up... maybe if he believed in it enough then she would.

"Yeah, when she wakes up." Tig agreed, he too knowing that it was about time he started believing Boo would wake up, but to him it was the only thing that was going to stop him just getting back on his bike and shooting Wendy damn the consequences!

For the longest time, Chibs and Tig sat, both lost to their own thoughts and fears as they waited for news on Boo. For Chibs, those fears consisted of never getting the chance to make things right with Boo, never getting the chance to take back all he'd once said and just make her _his_. He promised himself that if she lived he'd simply throw caution to the wind and tell her that he'd changed his mind and that he wanted to make her his Ol' Lady. For Tig those fears were off burying the closest thing he had to a daughter, of just giving up and going Nomad for being in Charming would be far too painful for him, of becoming even more feared and sadistic than Happy because that was the only way he could cope with Boo's death, with the fact that he'd failed her.

Suddenly, as the dim orange glow of dawn tainted the deep black of the night sky the door to Boo's room was opened and the same doctor that had spoken to Chibs upon his arrival walked out, his face an expressionless mask that could not be read. Both Chibs and Tig leapt to their feet at the sight of the man, who immediately turned to Chibs.

"Mr Telford..." he began before giving a detailed, technical description of Boo's condition. Neither Tig nor Chibs understood the most of it but what was clear was that Boo was alive, that doctors had managed to stabilise her and should she awaken quickly, the damage from the overdose would be minimal if there was any at all. A jubilant Tig immediately embraced the doctor, kissing him on the cheek as he thanked him again and again for saving Boo. He'd never felt such relief as the moment he'd realised Boo was going to be okay. Chibs on the other hand slipped away and peaked in the window of Boo's room, a soft smile on his lips. She was still laying as still as anything, hooked up to machines and drips aplenty but there was colour in her skin once more, a faint rosy pink to her cheeks and best of all, her chest was rising and falling steadily proving to Chibs that she was indeed alive...

_**SAMCRO**_

When Boo Morrow awoke later that morning, all she was aware of was the bright white of the room she was in and how heavy her body seemed. The bright white of the room told her she was in hospital but she couldn't understand why she was there. Had she fallen? Was she ill? Was that why her entire body felt as though it were made of lead? Boo tried to move, tried to sit up to get a better look around her hospital room but she couldn't move for she felt so weighed down my her own body.

"Tigger..?" she whispered, for while she couldn't see her guardian she was certain he'd be by her side. And he was. He was up and sitting on the edge of her bed, hand clutching at hers, looking down on her with the utmost concern before she'd even finished saying his name.

Tig had dozed off in the chair at Boo's side not long after doctors had allowed him in. He'd sent Chibs home to sleep with the promise that he'd call once Boo was awake and had then settled himself at her side, watching and waiting for the moment she'd wake up. Of course a night of no sleep, constant worry and drinking whiskey neat had left him so drained it hadn't taken long for him to fall asleep. His mind, while resting, was still on alert, ready to jerk itself back into action as soon as Boo spoke or gave some indication she'd awoken. The Sergeant at Arms had practically jumped out of his seat at the sound of her voice – a sound he'd not long ago believed he'd never hear again – and had moved to sit on the edge of her bed when he'd realised she couldn't see him.

"Boo! You're awake..." he whispered, a soft smile flickering temporarily over his lips as he kissed her knuckles and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Boo offered him a weak smile, but her eyes glittered fearfully. Tig wondered if she knew that she'd died, wondered if she believed that she might die still... "You okay doll?" he asked wanting to know if Boo was in any pain, if she was scared. Boo shook her head, for while she felt fine – aside from the heaviness of her body – she had no idea what was going on, she had no idea what had happened to her.

"I don't..." she began, tears forming in her eyes, voice trailing off as she began to panic. Tig kissed her knuckles again and gave her a nod of encouragement. Feeling a little calmed by her guardian's actions, Boo took a breath and started again. "I don't understand..." she admitted. "What happened?" Tig heart fell to his feet at those words. _What happened_? Did that mean she had no idea? If she didn't then he'd never be able to pin anything on Wendy! The whore would get away with almost murdering Boo! Tig could only hope that given time, Boo'd remember everything. Or that by explaining what had happened; he'd unlock her mind and allow her to remember all she had forgotten about the night before.

"Boo... you..." Tig began, wishing he had Chibs hipflask for courage for he really did not want to be the person to explain to Boo that she'd overdosed on crank and almost died. But the responsibility fell on his shoulders for he was, in Chibs words, her father. Finally he came out with it; Boo's confused face being the push he needed. Better he tell her everything than leave her in the dark, not knowing what had happened to her or worse, hearing the news from some snooty doctor that saw her as a worthless piece of dirt because she'd taken drugs, not seeing that she'd obviously had little choice in the matter. At least Tig both saw and understood that. "You took crank and you... you OD'd." He confessed, unable to retain eye contact with Boo, the shock and bewilderment that appeared in the depths of her blue orbs being too much for him to handle. "You almost died doll... shit, you _did_ die for a little while..." he admitted, eyes in his lap, teeth drawing blood from his lip as he battled to keep his emotions in check. He was going to stay strong, _no matter what_, Boo didn't need to see him fall apart, didn't need to see him lost to his anger and his pain. She was out of the woods now, she was going to live. That was all that mattered. For now anyway.

"Crank?" Boo asked, voice shrill with shock. Had she heard Tig right? Crank? She'd done _crank_? Boo wouldn't have believed it had Tig not nodded to confirm it. She didn't understand how it could be true, she hated drugs and had never had felt the need to do them, nor had she ever wanted to! So why and how had she overdosed on crank? Had someone slipped her the drug or had she chosen to take it..? Had someone made her believe somehow that getting high would be a good idea? Boo knew the latter to be highly unlikely which left the question; _who exactly had slipped her the drugs? Who had forced her to take them against her will? "_I don't do crank... I don't!" Boo cried, wanting to assure Tig of this. She hated the idea that her guardian might be thinking the worst of her, thinking her to be some filthy drug addict. She needed him to know that she'd never take drugs, at least not out of choice. Thankfully it soon became apparent that Tig had never had any doubt in her.

"I know you don't doll." He assured her, squeezing her fingers in reassurance, earning himself a soft, heart-warming smile from Boo in response. He'd never believed for a second that Boo had just taken crank, no that wasn't like her, not at all. He'd known from the off that someone else had made damn sure that crap had found its way into her veins. "Can you tell me who gave them to you? Who got you to take them?" Tig asked gently, hoping that maybe, after hearing of what had happened to her, Boo might start to remember something, might just remember who had been the one to give her crank. Tig knew exactly who that was of course, but coming from Boo's lips it would be the proof he needed to bring bloody and painful justice to Wendy!

"I don't remember... I..." Boo whispered, trying to draw up a memory from the previous night but coming up with little more than a fuzzy darkness and an overwhelming sense of fear which only helped to assure her that she'd not chosen to take crank, that someone else had made sure she had. "I was in the car with Wendy and then... then I don't remember..." she said, for that was all she could remember about the night before. Wendy driving her home from Lodi trying to find out why she was so upset, trying to get out of her what had happened with Chibs that afternoon. _Chibs_... Boo wondered if he knew about her overdose. If he did, did he, like Tig, believe she'd had no choice in the matter? Or was he of the belief that she'd _chosen_ to take crank, that she'd _wanted_ too? She hated the idea that he might think so little of her... Wanting desperately to remember the events of the night before, if only to prove to Chibs that she'd not chosen to take drugs, Boo tried hard to remember what had happened, but still all she could remember past being in the car with Wendy was a fuzzy darkness and an overwhelming sense of fear. "I don't remember..." Boo admitted tearfully, tears spilling down her cheeks as her breathing quickening, panic taking over. She feared that if she did not remember what had happened the night before that Chibs, in fact _everyone_, would see her as little more that a drug addict hell bent on her next fix.

"Shush, it's okay doll, it's okay." Tig's assured Boo, fingers tightening around hers once more as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead in an attempt to calm her. It wasn't her fault is she'd couldn't remember much from the night before, hell maybe it was for the best that she'd forgotten the traumatic experience of overdosing and coming so close to death she had to be pulled back from that bright light. He wasn't going to push her to remember anything, even if that meant not finding evidence against Wendy. He'd just have to find some other way to put her in the frame! "Just tell me something... What was Wendy wearing last night?" Tig asked when finally, Boo calmed down, remembering what Chibs had told him about seeing glitter on Boo's arm the night before. Scowling in confusion at Tig's strange question, Boo brought up a picture of Wendy from the night before in her mind.

"She was wearing jeans... and a t-shirt with a glittery peace sign on it... black I think..." she said, confirming in Tig's mind what he already knew. Wendy had pumped her veins full of crank, Wendy had almost killed her.

"That's all I needed to know..." Tig nodded, not willing to explain on why he'd wanted to know what Wendy had been wearing the night before for fear that it might upset Boo. After all, she knew Wendy to be her friend, a friend that wouldn't give her drugs, a friend that would only do the best for her. Not a drug taking scumbag that was willing to force a lethal about of crank into her veins then run when she started to overdose. Boo of course, suspected what Tig was thinking and she had to admit, she agreed with him. She knew that Wendy dabbled and really if she thought about it, she wouldn't put it past the blond to give her crank, to insist and insist that she took it, not stopping until Boo caved or until she had a chance to just stick the drugs in her arm herself.

"Are you mad at me Tig?" she asked suddenly, voicing one of her biggest fears. She didn't want Tig to be mad at her, although he had every reason to be. He must have been going out of his mind with worry and while he'd made it clear that he believed she'd not taken drugs out of choice, surely the thought must have crossed his mind... he must have considered that maybe, she'd wanted to take crank.

"Of course not doll." Tig promised, rather startled by the idea that Boo believed he might be mad at her. "I know you'd never have taken crank out of choice." He said. He knew Boo better than anyone, hell better than she knew herself and her knew she'd _never_ choose to take drugs, so how could he be mad at her? He was mad at Wendy yes, so filled with violent rage he wanted to scream, wanted to beat her to a slow, agonising death, but not Boo, he could never be mad at Boo even when she did something to make him mad. She just had this way to wrap him around her little finger and she had done for years now.

"I promise." Boo said, smiling at the realisation that Tig really wasn't mad at her, and that he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she'd never choose to take drugs. "I feel so awful Tig." Boo admitted a while later, for since she'd awoken the after effects of the overdose had kicked in. Her stomach refused to settle, but she knew she couldn't throw up as her throat was sore and tight, her head swam and often everything that moved left a trail of colour behind it and aside from feeling heavy, her body throbbed painfully, in particular her arm...

"You look so awful doll." Tig grinned, although in his eyes she looked rather well as he'd spent the entire night with a picture of her in his mind where there was no colour in her cheeks, no sparkle in her eyes, just her dead...

"You're being an ass... I must be doing well." Boo said, giggling for the first time since she'd awoken, eyes rolling at Tig's comment. Her laughter brought a smile to Tig's lips, so wide his cheeks ached. It was good to hear her laughing!

"You'll live." He promised her.

_**SAMCRO**_

Tig left early that afternoon to catch up on some much needed sleep after Chibs came to relieve him. Neither seemed to want to leave Boo alone more than was necessary. The Scotsman had slept like a log after arriving home, simply falling into bed and crashing out without even bothering to take of his boots and cut. Thankfully, he'd slept so deep he'd gone without dreaming, he knew that if he had of dreamt it would have been about Boo and he'd have had nightmares, nightmares of Boo dying, her body jerking and convulsing in reaction to the crank in her veins, her eyes rolling into the back of her head, her lips gasping for air that would never reach her lungs. He'd not awoken until Tig called him shortly after noon to tell him that Boo was awake. Chibs agreed to head to the hospital at once and readied himself quickly, finding that he was taking particular care in what he was wearing. His cut yes, but he found himself digging out his best jeans, a smart button up black shirt and the purple scarf that Boo had brought him for his last birthday. He even combed the mess of his hair, tucking the comb into his cut pocket so he could redo it after removing his helmet. He wanted to look nice for Boo, wanted to look his best for her when he came out with it and asked her to be his Ol' Lady.

Chibs was surprised and rather worried when he entered Boo's hospital room and found it empty; the bed was just a mess of rumbled blankets, no Boo in sight. The Scotsman found himself panicking just a little before he heard the toilet flushing and the rush of water in the next room.

"Chibs?" Boo said, blushing a vibrant red when she saw him hovering at the end of her bed. Tig had told her he was coming, but she hadn't expected him so soon and now here he was, standing there staring at her seemingly not knowing what to say or where to look, which was understandable as Boo was clad only in a hospital gown that fell halfway down her thigh. Feeling totally exposed, Boo tried to hurry back to bed but her heavy legs, swimming head and the drip she wheeling along with her made her clumsy. She stumbled and grabbed a hold of the drip desperately with both hands, not wanting the added humiliation off falling on her ass on top of that which the gown brought her. On top of the humiliation of knowing what she knew now – that Chibs had been the one to find her, pale and cold, near death and not breathing in a burned out apartment near the southern route to the freeway. She hated that he'd seen her like that, that she'd put him through such torment...

"Christ darlin', should yeh be outta bed?"Chibs asked when Boo stumbled, going rather pale in the process (yet her cheeks still managed to burn red) as if she was feeling faint. He tried to keep his eyes on her face, for as she'd stumbled her gown had shifted giving him a full view down it at her bra clad breasts. Seeing them like that was different to the night before when all he could think about was whether she'd live or die, of how humiliated she'd be had she been aware of what was going on. Now they were simply her breasts, firm and round, the perfect size it would seem, for him to cup in his hands, and they were almost totally exposed to him... he knew if he continued to look he'd have an obvious hard on.

"I needed the bathroom." Boo admitted, blushing again. She eased herself upright and attempted once more to hurry back to bed, when suddenly Chibs was at her side an arm firm around her waist, ensuring she stayed upright.

"Come on, let me help yeh..." he said as he eased Boo towards her hospital bed. Boo smiled in gratitude but said nothing, her heart was pounding so madly at the contact, at the fact that she was wearing so very little while he was wearing the scarf she'd brought him on his birthday despite the heat of the June afternoon air. She wondered idly if that meant something, if he'd picked it out that day on purpose because _she'd_ brought it for him and he wanted her to see that she meant something to him. Once at her bed, Boo eased herself onto it, hitching up first one leg and then the next. Her second leg became entangled in her wires attached to the machines that ensured her drip was working probably, making the machine whine in warning. Panicked by the sound, Boo tried to untangle her leg, but only succeeded in making things worse. Before she could panic even more so Chibs was there, carefully unwinding the cords. It wasn't until she was free and the machine stopped whining that both Boo and Chibs realised that the Scotsman's hand was resting high up on her thigh, pushing up her hospital gown and exposing her thin legs even more so. There was a long moment where Chibs and Boo simply stared into one another's eyes, Chibs fingers gripping her thigh a little tighter as he tried his hardest not to slip it up even further – for he wanted too, truly he did. He wanted to take her there and then, in her hospital bed, showing her that he wanted her as his Ol' Lady, but that was an idiotic and dangerous idea and he knew it so he to fight the urge – as Boo's heart pounded even harder, near breaking out of her chest as she comprehended the fact that Chibs had her hand so high up on her thigh. When finally he let her go, he moved away swiftly allowing her to finish getting into bed. "There... better?" he asked as she lay back against the pillows, flushed face vibrant against the crisp white cotton. Boo nodded, spot where his hand had just been still burning from his touch.

"Yeah, thanks Chibs." She muttered shyly, pulling her blankets tight around her to ensure she didn't feel as exposed. Chibs was rather grateful for that, for her exposed legs and breasts had been a big distraction to him. Sure he wanted to make her his Ol' Lady then and there, but he shouldn't be ogling her in her hospital gown! It was completely immoral and wrong. She'd just be on the brink of death for Christ's sake! Chibs settled himself into the chair at Boo's bedside, his eyes remaining focussed on his hands, clasped together in his lap as both he and Boo tried to think of a way to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them. It was Boo that spoke first. "Tig said... he said you found me... that you picked me up and ran me all the way here. He said you saved my life." She said, recalling Tig's words. Her guardian had had nothing but praise for Chibs when he'd told her just who had been the one to find her, to save her from certain death. Chibs beamed coyly, all embarrassment from moments before hand forgotten as he turned and leaned towards Boo, fingers finding hers, lacing them delicately together. Boo too, seemed to forget the embarrassment of moments before and leaned towards Chibs, fingers curling tight around his.

"Aye... I thought yeh were dead when I found you but yeh heart was still beating... just..." Chibs explained, shifting his chair ever closer to Boo as he spoke, thumb gently rubbing the back of her palm, his eyes wide and tearful, showing her just how scared he had been for her the night before. "I ran yeh here as fast as my legs would carry me..." he said, which made Boo beam and blush... it was the strangest feeling knowing she'd been in his arms the night before, that he'd held her as he would had she been his bride... stranger still for the fact that while in his arms, she'd been on the brink of death. "I was so scared I was gonna lose yeh..." Chibs admitted, closing his eyes and exhaling softly at the still raw memory of his fear, or seeing her lying on that hospital bed dead... Boo's fingers clenched his tightly, assuring him that he hadn't lost her, that she'd survived. He kissed her warm knuckles gently, the kiss prolonged and soft, lips resting against her skin for a good few seconds before he opened his eyes and looked up at her. She was looking down at him, blue eyes wide and water like, lower lip trembling slightly as she tried not to cry. _He didn't want to lose her... _Boo wondered if there was hope for them yet, but soon pushed that hope to the back of her mind for it was far too painful to hope, knowing that hope to be futile. If anything, her overdose would be even more reason for him to push her away, she could hear him now, telling her in a regretful tone - _if yer with me, things like this will keep happenin'... I can't do that teh yeh, yeh deserve better darlin'..._

"I'm right here." Boo whispered, managing to flash Chibs a smile. And there she'd always be, always in his life even if they couldn't be together. She was determined to stay in his life, for she couldn't bear to lose him either and she was determined to never put him through such anguish again. He didn't deserve that. Which of course was just more reason for them to not be together... Boo could only imagine the hell she'd put him through if she was his Ol' Lady!

Chibs smiled and kissed her knuckles gently once again. _Yes, there you are. My girl... my Ol' Lady... Alive despite the odds being stacked against you, skin warm against my fingers despite how cold you had been just 12 hours ago, trembling at my touch, making me certain that despite everything, you still love me and want to be mine..._ Chibs shifted his chair forward once again, ensuring that his face hovered mere inches above Boo's. Fingers still entwined with hers, he used his free hand to tuck loose curls behind her ear one at a time, moving slowly, enjoying the way it made her tremble, the way it made her cheeks flush pink and her eyes sparkle up at him lovingly. Once her face was clear of the curls that had fallen in front of it, Chibs hand went to her cheek, cupping the warm skin against the palm of his hand. He brought her knuckles to his lips once again, kissed them gently for a third time leaving Boo quivering in confusion and anticipation. She didn't understand why he was being so close, so intimate... he was treating her as if she was his, touching her as if they were together... Did this mean he wanted her after all? Again Boo pushed that hope to the back of her mind... it was dangerous to hope... _Chibs was merely glad she was alive, thankful that he hadn't lost her. That was all. Right?_

"Can I ask yeh somethin'?" Chibs asked, wanting to clear one little thing up before he told her that he wanted her to be his, before he asked her to be his Ol' Lady. The question had been on his mind for months now, since that horrible night where they'd confessed their love for one another before deciding they were better off apart. _You know I didn't even see your scars when we first met... I saw past them, I saw you and I fell in love with you! _Had she? Had she really seen past his horrific facial scars and just seen him? Did she really miss the scar's that littered his cheeks when they first met? Chibs wanted to know, hell he _had_ to know... No woman had ever missed those scars before; they were normally the first thing a woman – hell _anyone_ - saw! If Boo had seen past them, if she'd just seen him then her love was as true and pure as she was...

"Of course." Boo nodded, confused as to what Chibs was going to ask her. Was he too going to push her to remember what had happened the night before? Was he, like Tig, going to ask her if Wendy had given her the crank? While Tig hadn't pushed Boo for answers that morning, he dropped in the occasional comment or question to their conversation making it more that obvious that he _knew_ that Wendy had given her crank, but that he just couldn't prove it.

"Yeh told me once, that when we first meet, that yeh didn't see my scars... only me..." Chibs muttered softly, smiling down at Boo, kissing her knuckles once more. Boo shuddered once again as he did that, cheek pink under his touch. Did he know what he was doing to her, that his soft lips sent a thrill of pleasure down her spine, that the way his facial hair tickled the sensitive skin of her fingers made her weak with lust? Did he realise that what he was doing just made her want to kiss him? That it was breaking her heart at the same time as making it pound madly in anticipation? "Is that true?" Chibs asked, to which Boo immediately nodded.

"Yes." She told him softly, sitting up -despite the way her heavy body protested, despite the way her head swam – and leaning towards Chibs, free hand reaching out, allowing her fingers to trace the scars on his cheeks. Chibs hissed softly at her touch, normally he didn't feel it when people touched his scars but when Boo touched them it was like her fingers gave him tiny electric shocks as they moved gently and slowly over the curves and contours of his scars. He could feel the warmth of her fingers, the soft silky touch of her skin... and the way she looked at him as she touched him, with such intimacy and love, drove Chibs wild. He knew that when they were finally together, he'd love nothing more after a long, hard day that to come home to her and have her touch him like that, to look at him in such a way... "I believed you had a smile that reached your ears... a smile so wide it lit up your whole face." She admitted bashfully, ducking her head to hide the fact that her cheeks had gone from being flushed pink to burning with a vibrant red. Immediately Chibs caught her chin between his fingers, tilted her head up so that she was looking into his eyes once again. She had nothing to be embarrassed about... what she'd said was just about the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to him. "Of course, scars or not... you do..." Boo added, for when Chibs smiled his whole face really did alight with happiness, it was a smile that touched his ears regardless of the scars on his cheeks. It was a smile that was so powerful, it never failed to make her smile, never failed to make her feel special and loved... Chibs flashed her that smile at once, his entire being – not just his face – alight with the power and happiness of his smile.

"That smile... its only fer you..." he informed Boo affectionately before his fingers found their way from her chin to her dark brown locks. He tangled his fingers amongst them and pulled her towards him, face tilting to one side so he could kiss her easily, eyes fluttering shut as their noses brushed together softly. And then his lips were on hers and there was nothing else, just the way her lips moulded against his cautiously at first, but then passionately as if Boo had suddenly let go of everything she was holding back. Her shaking fingers tightened around his, her free hand cupped his scarred cheek, thumb still tracing the contours of his scars absentmindedly. Chibs leaned into her touch, pulling her closer at the same time while allowing her to deepen the kiss, to part his lips gently with her tongue. She tasted of little more than just her, just Boo... a sweet taste, addictive, which reminded Chibs of the way she'd be clad the first time they'd kissed. Much to Chibs delight, Boo couldn't help but whimper in pleasure as they kissed, the soft lusty noises making Chibs heart pound.

Boo couldn't quite understand why Chibs was kissing her, but once his lips were on hers she no longer cared. She simply melted against him. Then teen surprised herself when, as Chibs fingers tightened in her hair pulling her closer still to his whiskey tainted lips, she deepened the kiss, her tongue begging his lips for entrance that he so readily allowed. He tasted, as always, of smoke and whiskey. A taste that never failed to lit the flame of lust deep within the pit of her stomach, the heat spreading down to that intimate place between her thighs making her shudder and whimper as she imagined Chibs slipped his hand up her thigh again, imagined him feeling that heat and moving his fingers up and into her panties feeling how wet she was, hot and ready for him to just take her... Chibs pulled away a moment later, before pressing his lips against hers once, twice, threw times in quick, barely there kisses and rested his forehead against this, warm brown eyes bright and shinning, staring deep into Boo's soft, shimmering blue ones.

"Boo..." Chibs whispered deciding that now was the time to ask her to be his, now was the time to tell her he'd changed his mind and that he wanted her to be his Ol' Lady. The words stuck in his throat momentarily as the Scotsman was overcome by a sudden fear that maybe, Boo didn't want him but that fear was silenced when Boo pressed her lips to his once more in the sweetest, briefest of kisses... Boo despite her better judgement had allowed herself some hope... he'd kissed her hadn't he? Didn't that mean he wanted her? After all he'd looked at her with such love, such affection it was entirely possible that maybe, he might just have changed his mind. Chibs found the courage to speak again as Boo's lips left his, as he saw the hopeful smile in her eyes but before he could utter a word, before he could even move to speak, the hospital room door was thrown open and the pair sprang apart as if they were two horny teenagers caught in the act by an interfering parent or noisy schoolteacher. Both feared the presence of Tig, but it wasn't the Sergeant at Arms that dashed through the door and threw his arms around Boo, oblivious to the red-faced Scotsman sitting next to her, oblivious to the fact that he held Boo's hand still. It was Ralph, Boo's boyfriend.

"Your okay!" the boy said, throwing his arms around the neck of his girlfriend of the last month, his long messy blond hair tumbling over her dark locks as he pulled her too him, his lips finding her forehead pressing a gentle kiss to it. "I was so worried, so worried..." he whispered. Boo, still in shock, dropped Chibs hand quick as though it were made of hot coal and wrapped her arms around Ralph rather unenthusiastically. The boy didn't seem to notice, he just sat back on the side of Boo's bed, a look of relief on his face, finding her hands – still tingling from the Scotsman's touch, from the feel of his lips – clasping them together tightly in his.

"Ralph!" Boo said finally, finding her voice suddenly her eyes on the stark white cotton of her bed sheets rather than on her boyfriend or on Chibs. She couldn't stand to look at either of them. She knew Chibs would be glowering at Ralph, his eyes full of venom, question and jealousy, fists clenched against his thighs as he tried to keep it together and she knew that Ralph, sweet naive Ralph, would be looking at with the utmost concern and love... a love that no matter how hard she tried, she could not return. Not that either Chibs or Ralph knew that. "How did you know I was here?" she asked, for as far as she was aware the blond had been out of state visiting his sick grandmother.

"I tried to call you and Tig answered... told me everything." Ralph explained, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his girl's forehead once again. She jerked away from his touch and looked up at him with tear filled eyes before turning her head to look at the biker sitting at her side. Ralph could only assume he was some sort of guard – while he knew little about the biker crowd Boo associated with, but knew enough to know that after something so bad happening to Boo, they wouldn't leave her alone until the person responsible for her sorry state was caught and _dealt with_. Ralph really didn't want to know what _dealt with_ meant! "Oh, er... Hi?" Ralph said, thinking twice about offering the man his hand when he snarled at him, brown eyes burning an angry, judgemental hole straight through him. Ralph shuddered involuntarily... whoever this man was; he didn't like him, not one bit. And it was safe to say this man didn't like him either, although for the life of him Ralph couldn't work out why.

"Oh Ralph this is Chibs... Chibs, this is Ralph... my boyfriend..." Boo said, eyes darting between the two of them, an anxious look about her face. She'd never seen such a look on Chibs face. The Scotsman looked ready to kill Ralph, not just kill him but rip him limb from limb! His eyes seemed to flash green in jealousy at the word _boyfriend_ and his knuckles went white and cracked as his fingers tightened their hold on his thighs. Ralph on the other hand, looked the picture of terror, his skin white, green eyes wide with fear as he nodded shakily and offered the Scotsman his hand.

"Hi..." Ralph mumbled, voice high with fear. Chibs simply stood, brushing Ralphs hand to one side and turning to Boo a look of resentment and anguish on his face all in one swift movement. Boo gulped tearfully and ducked her head, but didn't say a word. What could she say? _Sorry I've got a boyfriend but I was under the impression that you didn't want me? _That would only set Chibs off!

"I'll leave yeh two alone..." Chibs spat as he marched out of the room without a backwards glance. But only because he didn't want either Boo or that _boy_ she was with to see the tears that had filled his eyes, to see the pain on his face that mingled with the untold amount of anger he felt. _Boyfriend_? When the fuck had that happened? And why the fuck hadn't he made her his when he'd had the chance? Why had he pushed her away and into the arms of another? Well that didn't matter, it was too late for that now... she already belonged to someone else. _Someone that wasn't him._

"Chibs?" Boo called after him, sounding distraught and heartbroken. But Chibs didn't care; he just slammed the door behind him and marched out of the hospital. He was so lost to his rage; to his despair and jealously that he marched right past Tig without even seeing him.

"Hey man, where the hell are you going?" The Sergeant at Arms said, grabbing Chibs arm as the Scotsman stormed past. Chibs jerked his arm away at once before spinning on his heel and turning to glare at Tig, his eyes ablaze, face marred in rage.

"Yeh didn't think to tell me she had a boyfriend Tig?" he snarled jabbing a finger in Tig's chest, head nodding towards the hospital bed where Boo still lay, the blond haired _boy_ at her side. "Or that he was on his way here?" Chibs added. A little heads up from his brother would have been nice, after all Tig _knew_ how Chibs felt about Boo so surely he would have thought to mention something when he knew that Boo's boyfriend was on his way to the hospital! He knew Chibs was there after all! Tig scowled in bewilderment, confused by Chibs anger at him and the obvious jealousy that raged deep within his eyes.

"Chibs I thought-" Tig began, meaning to remind Chibs that he'd promised to stay away from Boo, that he didn't want to be with her for her own good, so that she could have a better life with someone her own age, someone that would treat her right. Someone like Ralph. Chibs however, didn't want to listen. He knew what Tig was going to say but he didn't want to hear it. Not now, not after seeing Boo with another guy. Things had changed for him in the last 24 hours... but it was obviously too little too late.

"Well you thought wrong Tig!" Chibs spat, snapping so loudly that everyone in the corridor stopped to stare at the arguing bikers. Both Tig and Chibs ignored them. The Sergeant at Arms looked at Chibs inquisitively, eyebrow cocked. _Wrong? What had he thought wrong? _Chibs had wanted this! For Boo to be with someone that could give her the sort of future she deserved - that was the reason he'd broken her heart in the first fucking place! And now what? He'd changed his mind in a jealous fit after seeing her with someone else? _"_I couldn't bear to see her with another man Tig! Not after..." Chibs admitted, voice still harsh with anger yet with an obvious note of pain to it as he trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Tig understood what was left unsaid however – _not after she almost died in my arms. Not after almost losing her forever... _Tig nodded sympathetically for he could understand Chibs thoughts and feelings. The Scotsman had seen that girl die and with it, any chance of ever being with her – despite all he had previously said – and then when she'd pulled through, when it became apparent she'd live his renewed hopes for them being together had been dashed at the appearance of Boo's boyfriend. Chibs had finally realised the reality of what losing Boo really meant and it killed him that he had taken her near death to do it. Killed him that in the time it had taken him to come to that realisation, Boo had found another. And as much as he wanted to do otherwise, Chibs wasn't going to step on her chances of happiness with this _boy_ she was with. She didn't deserve that. _"_Christ, after all this I'm regretting turning her down." Chibs said, confirming Tig's thoughts. The mechanic felt bad for the guy, he really did, but he knew nothing he'd say would comfort Chibs. Especially as he was still of the mind that Boo deserved better than to be some Ol' Lady, that she deserved a man that would treat her right and keep her out of danger, someone who wasn't Chibs... Chibs would not want to hear that right now. "Life is too short for such fucking bullshit." He added before turning away from Tig and heading towards the exit, intent on going on a long ride to... well anywhere, as long as it was far away, just so he could clear his head. He wanted to drive all thoughts of Boo and that _boy_ out of his mind and then he just wanted to grab some woman – any woman – and fuck her senseless. Better that than sit in a bar feeling miserable and sorry for himself. Fuck it; if she could be with someone else then he could as well! He was going to prove to her that he didn't need her or her love, and that he'd moved on as well. Chibs didn't care that moments ago he'd been kissing Boo, that he'd been on the brink of asking her to be his Ol' Lady – everything had changed the moment her boyfriend had entered the room!

"Chibs! Clay wants us at the table, _now_, that's why I'm here." Tig said, grabbing Chibs again. The Sergeant at Arms had only just made it home after walking Tillie when his prepay had rung; Clay calling him to explain that something _bad_ was going down and that he wanted everyone at the table _ASAP_ regardless of the fact that Boo was in hospital. The President asked no questions after his daughter's welfare – despite knowing what had happened to her - he just told Tig to get his ass straight to the clubhouse and to make sure he brought Chibs with him. While he gave no real indication of what this _something bad_ was he made it clear enough to Tig that it had nothing to do with Boo, Wendy and the events of the last 24 hours. The President made sure to tell Tig that whatever _bullshit_ was going on between him, Chibs and Jax would be staying outside church for they didn't have time to deal with such trivial matters. Tig, although furious with Clay for so easily brushing aside Boo's overdose, had agreed. But only for Boo's sake. She didn't need her name being dragged through the mud like that, especially not when this _something bad_ could put her in danger. The time would come for Tig to get the proof and justice against Wendy he so desperately wanted but for now he'd have to wait. He hated that, for he wanted nothing more than to just prove to everyone what Wendy had done so that he could kill her without question but it was the way things were and he'd have to deal with that.

Chibs stopped and scowled at Tig's words, knowing that shit had to be bad if Clay was calling church _immediately_, on a Saturday afternoon of all times. Church was never called at weekends unless there was something very wrong going on. Chibs wondered idly for a moment if church was being called because of what had happened with Boo, but quickly scoffed at that idea. Clay didn't care enough for Boo to do such a thing, and even if he did he'd likely fall on Jacksons side. Chibs knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Clay trusted Jackson undoubtedly and he'd gladly take the word of his loyal, devoted stepson and VP over that of his Sergeant at Arms and right hand man. Especially with no proof to back up Tig's claims.

"Is Jackson still denying Wendy's involvement in all this?" Chibs asked, for there was no way in hell he was going to share a table with a man that was siding with his Ol' Lady over his brothers and stepsister. As far as Chibs was concerned, no VP of his would do such a thing!

"Yeah, 'fraid so." Tig nodded. He sensed what Chibs was thinking and shot him a serious look. He knew they'd both be strung up if they failed to get back to the clubhouse soon, if they went in guns blazing, fists flying in Jax's direction so he'd have to say something to pacify the Scotsman for the time being – despite the fact that he was thinking much the same as him. "Look man, we can't prove _shit_ right now..." he muttered hands on hips, his voice firm. "We need to play the waiting game. She'll fuck up or Boo'll remember something, until then we just need to put this on the back burner." He said, for he knew sooner or later one of the two would happen. Wendy would do or say something that proved her guilt, or Boo would remember something, some tiny detail that tied Wendy to her overdose without a shadow of a doubt.

"That's bullshit Tiggy and you know it!" Chibs spat. Tig playing the waiting game? That didn't sound like the Sergeant at Arms at all! Chibs knew that Tig wanted bloody, painful justice against Wendy as much as he did!

"I know." Tig nodded, agreeing with Chibs. "I'd like nothing better than to rip Wendy's throat out right now, but whatever is hitting the club right now is _bad _we need to stand united against it." He said. Of that he was certain, something bad had hit the club and Tig suspected that it was something that put them all in danger. Why else would Clay call church immediately, demanding everyone's presence and insisted that everything going on between the clubs members was left outside the door?

"Mexicans?" Chibs asked, for the club knew that something was brewing with the Mayans and had been for a long time now. It was about time whatever was brewing reared its ugly head.

"I think so." Tig nodded.

_**You guys wanted jealous Chibs so there you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is probably going to be the longest yet, some big bad stuff is coming (obviously) which I can't wait to get started on! Especially since it leads onto something... **_

_**As always reviews are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile! Seriously I love that so many of you review, especially so regularly! Although a few reviewers haven't said anything for a while – I hope I haven't lost you as readers (you know who you are) for I really appreciate the reviews you leave me!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Take What's Yours!

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As always you guys, amazing amazing reviews! Really they never fail to put a smile on my face! **_

_**Just to let you know I've had to chance this chapter up a bit from what I had planned as a friend is coming down from up north and I didn't have the time to write up everything I had planned for this chapter, so I expanded it and split in two different chapters.**_

_**And um... things get a little brutal in this chapter. Just to warn you. **_

"Jax, Chibs, Tig. I don't care about this bullshit between you right now; you're going to put it to one side because we need SAMCRO working at full force to stop this shit." Clay said sternly, looking between Jax, Chibs and Tig, a serious look about his face. On any other day, at any other time he might have more of a care after Boo's welfare and safety, hell he'd be pushing Jax, Wendy, Tig and Chibs for answers, but not this day. Not when there was bigger shit to be dealing with. If he took the time to deal with Boo's overdose then this shit could blow up in their faces. And it would, Clay had no doubt about that.

Chibs didn't say a word; he just gave one firm, swift nod of his head. Right now he really didn't give a shit about Wendy about Jax, he just wanted a distraction from the pain of seeing Boo with another, with the anger he felt at coming so close to having her then losing her to some _boy_. Whatever was going on with the Mexicans seemed to be the perfect distraction.

"Agreed." Jax said with a nod, his eyes focussing on his hand resting on the table, a lit cigarette between his fingers. He didn't particularly want to just brush aside Tig and Chibs accusing Wendy of pumping Boo full of drugs but if Clay wanted him to, then he'd do it. For now at least. He'd have it out with the Scotsman and the Sergeant at Arms when the shit with the Mexicans died down and he'd make sure they made up for the hurt they'd caused his Ol' Lady who was distraught at the idea that Jax's family could think so little of her.

"Alright." Tig nodded for despite how much he wanted to beat the truth from Wendy, despite how furious he was with Jackson for taking her side he'd been in SAMCRO long enough to know that if he didn't put that shit to one side, whatever was going on with the Mexicans would blow back on them hard, endangering everyone. In particular Boo. It was better to deal with the Mexicans first and then deal with Wendy. "What's going on?" he said, turning to look at Clay.

"Alvarez's oldest son has just finished his prospect year." The President explained, his eyes scanning the room. He'd been aware that Jorge Alvarez had been prospecting but hadn't given it much thought, after all from what the club knew of Jorge he wasn't interesting in joining the Mayans, he was more interested in protecting and supporting his new wife and baby in a legit, safe way. However it seemed that his father had had other ideas and had pushed him to prospecting. Now his year was up and he seemed determined to patch fully. "But before they patch him in, he has to prove himself to the club in his own right." Clay added. From the information gathered by the club and by The Niners Jorge Alvarez was yet to prove he could handle club business alone and without the influence and help of his father. In order to be able to patch fully – which he now desired to do – Jorge had to prove that he could, which meant taking up an assignment from his father and handling it successfully and alone, proving his worth to the club and to his father.

"And according to Laroy, proving his worth means getting our guns from the Niners." Jax explained which didn't come as much of a shock to the club. The Mexicans' had wanted their AK's for years now but Clay had refused to sell to them on the grounds that he didn't trust them, and that Laroy had made it painfully clear that should they sell guns to the wetbacks, the Niner/SAMCRO truce was off as was _their_ gun deal. Laroy had managed to get eyes and ears into Mexican turf and had learnt enough about Jorge's plans to know what to expect before his spy was caught and killed. "From what we understand, he has drawn up two options. Take out Laroy, or attack SAMCRO and hold a key member or Ol' Lady hostage until we agree to switch our trade." Jax continued eyes scanning the room, keeping his gaze away from the men that sat adjacent to him and instead looking at Piney, Bobby, Juice and Clay. By taking out Laroy, SAMCRO would have no reason not to sell the Mayans weapons and by kidnapping someone connected to SAMCRO or indeed, a key member of SAMCRO Jorge would have the leverage needed to force Clay to switch his alliance from Laroy to Alvarez.

"Laroy had left the state." Clay explained before anyone could question where Jorge's choice may lie. As much as Clay hated Laroy for dropping the Mexican shit on SAMCRO's shoulders he had to admit SAMCRO had a better chance of stopping Jorge than he did. Niner numbers were low after ATF had raided one of their nightclubs and found a horde of heroin. At least if SAMCRO dealt with Jorge _they_ could make sure he was dealt with, _they_ could make sure they didn't have to switch alliances. Clay couldn't trust Laroy to save his own hide! "I refuse to sell to those wetbacks! Laroy has let me down just a few times in over a decade." Clay said. Laroy had fucked SAMCRO over many a time sure, but the Mexicans never ceased to give them shit. They had taken out more members of SAMCRO than any other rival MC or club combined.

"So how do we deal with this? Attack the Mayans full force?" Piney asked. If they rounded on the Mayans and attacked full force they could take them all out and get rid of the Mexican problem once and for all. Surely they, in knowing what they now knew about Jorge Alvarez, had the upper hand and could attack before the Mayans knew what hit them?

"The Mexican scum is too smart for that shit." Clay said with a shake of his head, for that too had been his plan until Laroy had explained that that Alvarez and the rest of the Mayans had just disappeared. The Niner leader had been furious for he wanted justice for the member of his crew that had been taken out by the Mayans, but the Mexicans were nowhere to be found and no one in Lodi seemed to want to give him any info on the Mexican MC. "They've gone underground; no one knows where they are."

"So we're supposed to what? Sit back and wait?" Juice asked, scowling in disapproval.

"Exactly." Clay nodded, smirking slightly at the bewildered expressions on the rest of the clubs faces. Lighting the cigar that had found its way between his lips, Clay inhaled deeply before disappearing behind a cloud of Cigar smoke. "Alvarez has no idea we know about all this. We sit. We wait. We keep our heads down. And when we give his son the perfect chance to attack, we'll be prepared." He said. He'd already called Quinn and secured the presence of Happy and another 2 Nomads in preparation for that attack, enough numbers to back up those in Charming without arising the suspicion of the Mexicans, without letting Alvarez know they were clued up to his sons plans. "I want everyone packing from now on, no excuses." Clay said, despite the fact that everyone did carry a gun at all times whether there was trouble with the club or not. He didn't want to take any chances with Jorge Alvarez; he didn't know nearly enough about him and no one had any clue what he was capable of. For all they knew he could easily kidnap a key club member; could easily put them in a situation that would give Clay no choice but to give in and switch alliances but he could also easily fail, exposing himself to SAMCRO and finding himself on the wrong end of Clay's favourite shotgun. They had to play it safe. "Everyone is to travel in pairs – especially outside Charming." Clay added for at least in pairs they had a better chance of stopping Jorge from kidnapping one of them. He would be acting alone, and so would be outnumbered.

"Piney, I think you should take Donna and Op's kids to the cabin, just to be safe." Jax said, turning to Piney. The old man scowled, his eyes narrowing.

"You think that those scumbags will attack _kids_?" he spat for that was a line that should not be crossed. Attacking the club was one thing, attacking members Ol' Ladies was pushing it but getting kids involved? That was the lowest of the low!

"Alvarez wants this gun trade bad and his son knows it." Jax explained confirming that there was a chance Jorge would attack Donna and her children. Neither Clay nor Jax knew for certain if it was a possibility, but he knew so little about Jorge Alvarez it was better to cover all their bases and protect the family of a member who was still in lock up for an arson attack three years previously. "He'll do what it takes." He said, to which Piney nodded. He'd rather not run the risk of his daughter-in-law and grandchildren getting attacked and if that meant taking them to the cabin then so be it.

"I want two people outside the kids hospital room at all times." Clay said, turning his attentions of Tig and Chibs knowing they would be the ones to step up to the mark and protect the kid. Boo was their weak spot, alone and vulnerable in a public hospital, Jorge could easily get to her. Clay didn't want Jorge anywhere near the kid for if he got a hold of her, Clay would give in to him in an instance. He may have put his daughter in Tig's care, he may not give that much of a damn about her but he was not going to stand aside and let some Mexican scum use his flesh and blood as a pawn against the club! "Family is to be brought here. We're on lockdown." He said gesturing towards the rest of the clubhouse. There were to be no risks taken, no chance for Jorge to do what he had to do. Maybe Clay was going overboard, he didn't know, but maybe he was being smart. They didn't know nearly enough about Jorge Alvarez to be certain.

"Me and Chibs will head to the hospital after church." Tig said. He knew there was shit going on between Chibs and Boo but he also knew that Chibs would protect Boo with his life if needs be, and that's what was needed right now.

"Aye." Chibs nodded, although he was not too keen on that idea. Not if the _boy_ was with her anyway. Still he'd rather be there should something happen, he'd rather watch Boo with another man and protect her should Jorge show up than sit at home or in the clubhouse, drinking himself stupid, possibly allowing for her to get hurt. Again. Despite everything he would not allow anyone to hurt Boo. Clay nodded, oblivious to Chibs hesitation and uncertainty.

"Once we've lain low for a while, we'll make sure word gets back to the Mexicans a member is travelling out of Charming... and then we'll kill that dirty wetback." He said for he was certain that after such a prolonged time of inactivity from SAMCRO Jorge would jump on the chance to kidnap one of them before the opportunity passed him by. But of course, that member wouldn't be travelling alone – SACMRO would be following close behind and when Jorge showed himself, they'd end him.

_**SAMCRO**_

"This it?" Tig snarled. He and Chibs had just finished their shift outside Boo's hospital room and after allowing Juice and Bobby to take over, they'd headed straight to the burned out apartment where Boo had OD'd at Tig's request. He wanted to tear the place apart for any sort of sigh, any sort of indication that Wendy had been in there with Boo. Chibs had readily agreed, he had a lot of shit that he needed to vent – the past 24 hours being a whirlwind of emotions – and even if he had to vent them by smashing the baseball bat in his hand against the walls of the burnt out apartment in which he'd found Boo then so be it! Anything would be better than nothing, than bottling everything up until he exploded.

"Aye, this is it." Chibs nodded, tightening his grip on his baseball bat as he lead The Sergeant at Arms into the building where less than 24 hours previously, he'd found Boo on the brink of death. The Scotsman shuddered as he entered the building, a chill rushing up his spine as he saw in his mind the image of Boo near death that was forever burned to his memory. Chibs shook that image free from his mind, or at least tried too. The image didn't seem to want to leave him. "This is where I found her." Chibs said, coming to a stop in the main room of the apartment – dark save for the light from the torch in Tig's hand – his eyes on the spot where Boo had lain hours before hand. There was little evidence to suggest her presence left in the room, just the image burned into Chibs mind and a needle discarded carelessly on the blackened floor that Chibs remembered crushing under his boot as he'd rushed Boo out of the room. The only other evidence that anyone had been in the apartment of late were the burnt out candles that littered the shelves and window ledges of the room.

Tig nodded and walked around the room, shinning the light of his torch into every nook and cranny he could find. Between the burnt out candles on the shelves, under the broken pieces of furniture that covered the floor even in the cracks on the floor and wall – Tig searched them all. He wasn't leaving anything to chance. If there was proof of Wendy being there he'd find it. As the Sergeant at Arms searched, Chibs just stared vacantly at the spot where Boo had laid his mind unable to shake the image of her cold, lifeless body laying there in that exact spot. Chibs longed for Tig to find something to tie Wendy to the apartment for he'd like nothing better than to slam his baseball bat into her body again and again until the image of Boo near death in his mind was erased forever.

"Chibs man, you alright?" Tig said, shinning his torch in the Scotsman's face when he realised that he'd just been staring there staring at the same spot on floor for the entire time they'd been in the apartment, his knuckles white against the bat in his hand, eyes burning with rage yet full of tears all at once, a look of pure ruthlessness on his face so fierce it rivalled even the fiercest look Tig had ever seen on Happy's face. The Scotsman didn't look up, didn't even appear to hear Tig, he just continued to stare. "Chibs?" Tig repeated, but when Chibs jerked his head up, eyes narrowing in suspicion, it was not Tig that he looked at. It was the door to his left.

"In there." He drawled feverishly gesturing towards the door with his baseball bat. Tig cocked an eyebrow but before Chibs could explain himself he was marching towards the door, his face reddening with anger as he went. Someone was in there and he knew it, he'd heard them moving around. Without another word to Tig, he booted in the door with all the force he could muster. The door, blackened with fire damage, wrecked by vandals flew off its hinges and fell to the floor with a devastating thud, a cloud of dust and dirt rising around it. Amongst that mist, emerged a man. A man with wild, scraggly blond hair, a gaunt, thin grey face and green eyes that looked far too big for his head. He stuck both of crank and as though he had not washed in days, his dirty clothes hung off his thin frame and his feet were bare and black with dirt. _This was obviously the resident drug dealer. The one that had sold crank to Wendy, the crank that had almost killed Boo._ He's too big eyes became even larger at the sight of the two bikers standing before him fierce and menacing one holding a baseball bat, the other holding a heavy duty metal torch that could surely do a lot of damage in the right hands. He ran, but he didn't get very far. Tig darted forward, a wild look in his burning blue eyes, and grabbed the guy, pinning him against the wall by his throat before he was even out the kitchen.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Tig said as the drug dealers head bounced off the wall with a sickening thud, his body given no chance to recover from that impact as Tig's hand wrapped its way around his throat, cutting off his airways while lifting him a few inches of the floor at the same time. "Looks like we've caught ourselves a little drug dealer, huh Chibs?" Tig smirked, turning to the Scotsman as he flashed the light of his torch in the reddening face of the kicking, flailing man. Tig of course, had done this more than enough times to know how to position his body in a way that both kept the man pinned against the wall with enough pressure to cut off his air supply and with enough distance between them to stop the man kicking out at Tig and escaping. Chibs went up to the man and inhaled deeply, his face contorting in disgust as the rank smell of the man hit his nose. Eyes flashing fiercely as his nose detected the smell of crank beneath the smell of filth of the man Chibs exhaled deeply before spitting in the man's red and panicked face.

"Aye, I can practically smell the crank running through his veins." He snarled looking the man up and down, a look of extreme disgust on his face. Stepping back, baseball bat at the ready, he gave Tig a nod. The Sergeant at Arms loosened his grip on the man's throat enough to allow him to breath and to allow his feet to touch the floor. Coughing and spluttering, gasping for air as his face returned someone to its normal dim grey shade, the drug dealer tried to break free of Tig's grasp but was merely shoved against the wall again with such force his head rebounded of the wall once again and the world swam around him.

"Hey man, let me go... I've not done anything." He pleaded, eyes darting back and forth between Tig and Chibs, eyes that filled with fearful tears as his mind registered just what these men could do to him. Chibs smirked at that, glad the man had given them the wrong answer, glad to have a chance to dish out some violence. This man, this _scum_ was just as responsible as Wendy for Boo's overdose and the Scotsman was glad to finally have someone to beat over than, was glad to be able to get some bloody, painful justice for Boo. To top it all off, with his scraggly blond hair and too big green eyes, the drug dealer bore a striking resemblance to Boo's boyfriend. The Scotsman allowed himself the luxury of imagining that those men were one in the same allowing him to vent his anger both at Boo's overdose and the fact that he'd lost his chance to be with her, some boy betting him to the punch and getting _his_ girl. _This man was going to pay!_ He and Tig exchanged a look before Tig nodded, letting go of the drug dealer and stepping aside in the same instance, allowing Chibs to swing the body of the baseball bat hard and fast into the blond's stomach. Gasping for air, hands clutching at the throbbing ache in his stomach, the drug dealer fell to the floor. He crouched there on his hands and knees for a few moments, trying desperately to draw the breath that had been forced from him when Tig brought his boot up with force, catching the drug dealer straight in the face, a sickening crank assuring Tig that he'd broken the scumbag's nose. Indeed as the drug dealer fell flat against the floor before rolling onto his back, still gasping for air, his nose started spewing blood. It ran from his nose and filled his mouth; warm and coopery, chocking the drug dealer, forcing him to turn to one side and spit. "Shit... what was that for?" he asked shakily wiping at his nose with the back of his hand as he stared up at the bikers in fear, a sick foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach that had nothing to do with the baseball bat that had just been thrust there. Kneeling and edging closer, Tig grabbed the man's messy, greasy hair and jerked his head up, bringing his face so close to his own his nose was pressed up against the man's cheek, burning it with the harsh, foul smell of him. His eyes, wild and fierce, burned straight into the drug dealers trembling, too big green ones.

"Someone brought my daughter – skinny brunette with blue eyes - in here the other night... stuck some of your junk in her veins. Almost killed her." He snarled in a slow, drawling way, his tongue darting out and licking the steady stream of blood that was now making its way down the drug dealer's filthy cheek. The man shuddered at that, completely unnerved by the bizarre, disturbing action. Tig smirked; glad his actions had had the intended effect. "You're gonna tell who that was." He said simply, using his heavy torch to apply pressure to the man's crotch. The drug dealer whimpered, tears tumbled down his cheeks as the heat of the torch moved though his clothes, sending a burning, scolding sensation down his already crushed cock.

"Who? I don't know what you're talking about man..." he whimpered honestly, for he never remembered faces, never remembered names, he just remembered the high, the warm buzzing sensation of the drug and the occasional, desperate need to pump more crank into his veins. Tig scowled, eyes narrowing dangerously as he lent back and spat into the drug dealers eye, the man's blood mingling with Tig's spit. A sadistic idea springing to mind, Tig turned to Chibs and indicated that the Scotsman take over before slamming the drug dealers face into the floor, standing and moving to one side.

Chibs didn't need to be asked twice to take over, before Tig was even out of the way he was standing over the scumbag, baseball discarded momentarily as he fisted the front of the drug dealers dirt encrusted shirt and rained down blow after blow onto his already, swollen, broken and bloody face. The Scotsman just let go, venting all the frustration and anguish that had built up within him over the past 24 hours. The pain and horror of finding Boo, of her almost dying in his arms... of seeing her with another man, of being denied the chance to be with her! Again and again he punched the blond, raining down blows with such force he had to stop himself all too soon before he rendered the man unconscious and unable to answer any more of their questions. He stood, grabbing his baseball bat again as he did so, before pushing his boot down to the drug dealers throat. He turned to Tig to find out what to do next. The Sergeant at Arms smirked at him his eyes alight with excitement as he held up his torch, still on, but with the burning hot bulb exposed. Winking, Tig grabbed the drug dealers loose pants and pulled them down with ease exposing the guys filthy crotch, matted public hair and minuscule dick. The mechanic shone the light of his torch over the drug dealer's dick with a gleeful look about him, to indicate to Chibs what he planned to do to the guy. Smirking, Chibs nodded before turning to face the drug dealer again, applying more pressure on his throat while pointing the end of his baseball towards the man's crotch.

"Listen here yeh fuckin' bastard, if yeh value the use of yer dick yeh'll tell me and my friend here who yeh sold the drugs too." He snarled, nodded his head at Tig before pushing the end of his bat down enough on the guys crotch to make him whimper and flail in pain.

"I don't remember I swear!" the blond insisted as he kicked and thrust his body in a vain attempt to lessen the pressure on his cock. The Scotsman applied more pressure both to his throat and to his cock for his efforts. "I lose days at a time on this shit man!" he added, for while on a drug binge he did. Days blurred into one another, night and day had no meaning, time no longer existed... hell he didn't even have any clue what day it was, what time of day... for all he knew, weeks could have passed since he'd last ventured out into the world.

"Wrong answer!" Tig spat before ducking down, brushing Chibs baseball bat to one side and thrusting the hot, exposed bulb of the torch onto the end of the drug dealer's dick. The man would have screamed had it not been for the fact that Chibs shoved the end of his baseball bat in his mouth to muffle the sounds. He'd never felt pain like it, he felt as though his dick was on fire. He could feel his skin welting and practically bubbling under the harsh, scolding heat of the glass bulb, the smell of burning flesh mingled with the scent of heated decay shot up his nose, making his stomach heave and his mouth fill with bitter tasting bile. He kicked and jerked the best he could, trying to free himself but that only egged Tig on more. He pushed the torch in even more so, eyes glittering in delight as tears poured down the drug dealers filthy, bloody cheeks, as muffled whimpered and chocking filled the air. This was for Boo; this was for all the pain and all the suffering she had gone through in the last 24 hours. This was justice and as far as Tig was concerned, but there was no amount of pain and punishment he could bring the drug dealer that would even things out for Boo in his mind. That was a score that could never be settled, but he could sure as hell try! Nodding his head to indicate that Chibs remove the baseball bat from the drug dealers mouth, Tig finally removed the torch from the man's crotch, tilting his head to admire the harsh red, smouldering circle that had been left on the guys dick. The glass of the bulb had ripped some of the skin away and had singed and burned away some of his matted pubic hair. Smiling in satisfaction the Sergeant at Arms stood and marched up to the drug dealers face, kneeling next to him, face pressed right up against his bloody, filthy, tear stained one once again.

"One last chance, tell me... who brought those drugs, who injected them into my kids arm?" he drawled slowly, fingers fisting the drug dealers filthy, greasy hair again, ready to slam his face into the floor below if needs me. Allowing the bile that had filled his mouth to tickle down his chin, the drug dealer shook his head in vain, his mind completely blank, a haze of the high's he'd been on in the last few days and nothing more.

"I don't know man..." he insisted frantically, fresh tears spilling from his eyes as Tig's eyes blazed in fury. He slammed the drug dealers face into the ground before reaching for his gun, pressing the barrel between his trembling, bile and blood soaked lips. "Don't kill me..." he managed to squeak tearfully before Tig thrust the gun to the back of his throat. Before Tig could pull the trigger however, Chibs put his hand on his shoulder, getting his attention. Reluctantly, Tig turned to glare at the Scotsman, furious at him that he'd stopped him moments before he could end the drug dealer scum in his hands. He soon smirked however when Chibs held up two syringes, prepared and filled to the brim with crank. The drug dealer had dropped them as he'd tried to flee and Chibs had spotted them as Tig had given the blond one last chance to remember Wendy's name, to remember what she looked like. He'd grabbed them, deciding that the death they would bring the scum bag would be a better justice than the swift end a gun would bring. Passing one syringe to Tig, who immediately removed his gun from the drug dealers mouth, accepting the syringe with glee, Chibs kneeled adjacent to Tig and like the Sergeant at Arms, pressed his face right up against the blonds.

"I ain't gonna kill yeh." He said, smirking as the scumbag sighed in relief before waving the crank filled syringe in his face. "But this might..." he grinned. In the same instance, both he and Tig slammed the needles they held into the drug dealers chest with such force, they drew blood before pressing their thumbs down hard, emptying the crank in the syringes into the body of the drug dealer. Within seconds he was convulsing and jerking as Boo had done just 24 hours previously, his mouth foamed, eyes rolled into the back of his head... Tig and Chibs just stood back and watched in a smug sense of satisfaction. This was justice, this was payback, revenge for everything that had happened to Boo and everything they wanted to do to Wendy, but couldn't because they had no proof against her. They watched until finally the drug dealer lay still, dead on the floor before him.

Knowing that his body could so easily be linked to SAMCRO, Tig and Chibs bundled the body into the back of the club van waiting outside and drove into Lodi. Following Boo's advice from many years ago, the men found a fresh grave in the first cemetery they came across and dug it up, before dumping the limp body of the drug dealer into the hole and filling in it again. Both men noticed the drug dealer's eyes open wearily, noticed them fill with fear and realisation, but neither said anything. They just continued to bury him, despite the fact that he was still alive. After all as far as they were concerned, the guy had signed away his own life the minute he'd started dealing crank. The minute he'd sold drugs to Wendy and almost killed Boo. He could die and rot in the ground. It was more than he deserved.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo, tired and aching from a few restless days in a hospital bed was packing her things and preparing to go home. She was glad to be leaving the hospital for she had been going out of her mind with boredom and was fed up for snooty doctors looking down their noses at her whenever they treated her. They didn't seem to realise or understand that she'd had little choice in what had happened to her. Boo was yet to remember anything about the night she'd overdosed, much to Tig's disappointment, but she remained certain that Wendy had had something to do with it. No other possibility made any sense. Jackson was still falling on her side and as a result, he refused to do hospital guard duty. Boo didn't mind however, she was furious with her stepbrother for daring to believe Wendy over her. Guard duty was another reason Boo was glad to be going home – she could never get a moments peace with a two of the club sitting either outside her door or in her room at all hours. They were always laughing and joking, often well into the night, and none of the staff seemed to want to tell them off. Boo often tried but the only one who would really listen to her was Juice – but even then that'd only be for a moment or two before whoever was on watch with him set him off and got him laughing and joking once again.

The noise and the unrest it brought however, was much easier to deal with than when Chibs was on watch. He may have been mad at Boo, or simply upset with her for having a boyfriend – Boo wasn't sure which – but that didn't stop him wanting to protect her. It did stop him however, from coming into her room. Whenever he was on watch he just sat in a chair outside her door, refusing flat out to come into Boo's room or to even talk to her. The teen was sure his behaviour was down to jealousy, after all had he not been kissing her, holding her intimately just moments before Ralph had burst into her room? Had his behaviour not changed after that? While Boo was near certain that Chibs was being jealous of Ralph because he'd wanted to make her his before he'd realised she had someone new but she wasn't about to break up with Ralph for him. While she felt little more for Ralph than friendship she wanted Chibs to march up to her and tell her that she should be with him, not Ralph. She wanted him to fight for her; she wanted him to claim her as his! But the stubborn Scottish bastard wouldn't and nor would Boo back down despite how much Ralph was getting on her last nerve. He was just too goddamn sweet, too nice. He never swore, never had a bad word to say about anyone. Not even Wendy, despite believing as Boo did that the blond had something to do with her overdose! _Everyone makes mistakes._ He'd said. _We're only human; we have to allow each other that! _She didn't want him giving Wendy sympathy, she wanted what Chibs would no doubt do for her if he had the proof to link Wendy to her overdose, she wanted what Chibs _had_ done for her when he'd found the drug dealer that had most certainly dealt Wendy the crank in the first place. Justice, bloody and painful. She wanted her man to fight for her, to do whatever it took to get justice for her even going so far as killing someone! But Ralph wouldn't even _think_ of doing such a thing. Chibs _had_ done such a thing, but despite Boo's hopes he'd not marched to the hospital, still covered in the drug dealer's blood, to claim her as his once that scum was dead and buried. He'd just continued acting like a jealous prick.

"Chibs will you stop acting like a jealous prick for one moment please!" Boo sighed at the Scotsman as she dumped her bag of belongings at his side, only for him to look away and pull out his prepay as if he'd suddenly gotten a message or a call. Chibs scowled at that. _Jealous? Him? Of some boy? _Of course he wasn't – he was just pissed off was all. And yeah maybe it was making him act like a prick but shouldn't that show Boo even more so that this _boy_ was much better for her_?_

"I ain't acting like a jealous prick Boo." He drawled, eyes scanning the empty, messageless screen of his prepay. He only wasn't looking at her because it hurt too much to do so; it had nothing to do with jealousy! Boo scoffed at that, rolling her eyes as she sat herself down in the seat next to Chibs to wait for Tig to return to the hospital with the club van.

"Oh please, you've been acting weird since you saw me with Ralph." She sighed, emphasising the name of her boyfriend in order to wind up Chibs more. She was going to wind Chibs up until he snapped and just took what was rightfully his- her! Boo was only spurred on by the fact that Chibs couldn't leave her side, that he couldn't just walk off. He wasn't allowed to leave her alone. "You wouldn't visit me and when you were here on watch you'd stay outside the door!" she added, shaking her head with a gentle sigh as though she were scolding a small child for whining that some other boy had the toy he wanted. Boo found herself smirking when she realised that actually, that was exactly what was going on. Chibs was acting like a spoilt child whining because some other boy had gotten her first._ Well man up Chibs, and take what's yours!_ Boo thought as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from giggling.

"That's cause I was there to stop some Mexican bastard from kidnapping yeh, it has nothin' to do with that _boy_ yer with." Chibs barked, tucking his prepay back into the pocket of his cut before leaning back in his chair, eyes closed as he exhaled slowly. He wished Tig would just hurry up and get back with the club van, he'd only been alone with Boo for a moment and already he was considering telling her to dump her boyfriend and just be with him. But he wasn't going to though; he wasn't going to spoil her chance to be happy with the _boy_.

"Whatever." Boo said, Chibs behaviour only solidifying her belief that he was jealous of Ralph. He couldn't even say the blonds name, he just called him _boy_, and he couldn't even look at Boo. Boo could tell he was close to snapping, so pushed on, determined to get the reaction out of Chibs she desired. "Maybe now you know a little something of how I felt when you flaunted Emily Duncan and that redheaded whore in front of me." She said, meaning to sound a little angry but unable to stop herself from feeling hurt by the memories that sprung to mind, by the fact that Chibs had purposely flaunted Emily in front of her to put her off. By the fact that the incident with the redhead had lead to her overdose... she didn't blame Chibs for that though, not really for after all he hadn't intended for her to see. And he hadn't forced the crank into her veins.

"I'm not jealous of some pimple faced boy Boo, so yeh better shut yer mouth if you know what's good fer yeh!" Chibs spat, turning on Boo, anger flashing in his eyes behind his sunglasses. He couldn't believe she was throwing that in his face! He hadn't truly meant to hurt her and besides how could those whore's compare to this _boy_ she was with? They were different, temporary, only serving one purpose. This _boy_ was fixed to her, in a relationship with her. If he was just there for sex Chibs could handle the hurt of seeing Boo with him a little better, but he obviously cared about Boo, he seemed completely devoted to her and was probably in love with her... that hurt more than anything because Chibs wanted to be the one completely devoted to her. He just wasn't. But that wasn't jealousy. That was purely rage.

"Or you'll what? Hit me?" Boo spat, realising a moment too late that what she probably should have said was – _Or you'll what? Kiss me and claim what's yours?_ For he certainly looked as though he wanted to kiss her, behind the rage, behind the jealousy. There was still warmth deep in the brown of his eyes, still love there and the Scotsman couldn't help but flush ever so slightly as he looked at her."Trust me Filip nothing you can do to me will hurt me as much as you already have." She added, hoping that would be the final push she needed to get Chibs to just give it, to get him to put right that hurt and make her his.

Chibs found his heart sinking at that remark. Was that how little she thought of him? Did she really, truly believe he'd hit her? Surely she couldn't believe for one second that he'd hit a woman, least of all her! The Scotsman was not about to contend with her comments about how much he'd hurt her, for he knew already how much he'd hurt her and was only now realising the true extent of that hurt after seeing her with that _boy_ of hers. Before he could snap some irritable response at Boo, Tig appeared twirling the club van key around his finger.

"Children, please." He tutted, looking between Boo and Chibs both with similar looks of hurt, anger and annoyance on their faces. They'd obviously been arguing, which didn't surprise Tig as he was certain they'd not so much as looked at one another since the morning Boo had woken up, since Chibs had found out she was seeing someone. Boo beamed at the sight of him, her annoyance at Chibs completely wavering the moment she caught sight of her guardian. Chibs however, just continued to scowl, glaring at Tig, insulted by the fact that his Sergeant at Arms had just referred to him as a child. "Can we just calm down and get to the clubhouse before Clay kicks up shit?" he said, for Clay had already rung him to ask him where the hell he was, not amused by the fact that Tig had taken the time to go and fill up the club van with gas _alone_ while he waited for Boo to get her stuff together. Chibs nodded swiftly at Tig's comment before grabbing Boo's bag and sauntering down the corridor towards the exit without a backwards glance or a word to Tig. "Jeez what's gotten into him?" Tig asked Boo as he watched the Scotsman go. Although he suspected he knew what had gotten into Chibs – Boo.

"I don't know." Boo shrugged, standing and sauntering over to Tig her face an emotionless mask. Tig just rolled his eyes. _Yeah right, of course you don't know. _He thought to himself as he wrapped his arm around Boo's shoulder, steering her towards the exit with a smile on his face. He was so thrilled to be leaving the hospital with her alive, for what had seemed like the longest time he'd really believed he'd be leaving the hospital without her, to plan her funeral, to explain to everyone that loved her that she was dead. It was something that, despite the fact she'd pulled through and was okay, still haunted the Sergeant at Arms. Especially when he was alone at night. He'd taken to letting Tillie sleep on his bed, just to have the comfort of her presence when nightmares of Boo's death plagued him, waking him in the night, drenched in cold sweat. "Tig?" Boo muttered uncertainly, stirring Tig from his thoughts.

"Yeah doll, what's up?" he asked, staring down at the teen with a smile. He worried a little when Boo didn't smile back at him. He wondered if Chibs had said something to upset her, or if she remembered something about the night of her overdose, about Wendy. Tig hoped to god for the latter for without proof that Wendy had been with her, solid undeniable proof, there was no way he could attack her without there being hell to pay.

"I know you think Wendy had something to do with my overdose... and I agree with you, I really think she did." Boo whispered, not able to smile because she knew that what she had to say next was the last thing that Tig wanted to hear. "But I want you to leave her alone." She said. She was right; Tig scowled in disgust and confusion at her words not sure what the kid was getting at. _Leave her alone? Was she crazy?_ She'd just said herself that she too thought Wendy was the reason she'd overdosed so why the hell did she want Tig to leave her alone?

"Boo! That whore almost killed you!" Tig barked, shuddering with anger. "She deserves to suffer for that!" And suffer she would if Tig had his way, the drug dealer he and Chibs killed had gotten off lightly in comparison to what he planned to do to her. There was no punishment; no amount of pain that he could bring her that would make up for what she had done to Boo. To _him_. She was going to suffer and he was going to prolong her agonising death as much as possible and with the greatest pleasure.

"I know Tig, and she will." Boo nodded, further confusing Tig. He didn't understand what Boo was getting at at all. She didn't want him to hurt Wendy yet she was promising Wendy would suffer? Was she planning to do something herself? There was no way Tig was going to let that happen, Boo was an innocent and she was going to say that way. He would never, ever let her suffer the anguish and torment murder would bring her. Killing Wendy, as justified as it was, would haunt her forever. Boo was too much of a good person to just brush aside murder like he did. He was a bad man that both enjoyed and could get away with murder without it weighing down on his conscience. For the most part anyway. So if Wendy was going to be murdered, he was the one that had to do it. "She's a drug addict and sooner or later you'll get the justice for me that you want. " Boo explained softly, smiling up at Tig. "And she'll bring it on herself I promise you... that's a much better punishment than anything you can dole out." She added. Of that she was certain. One day, probably sooner than Wendy liked to think, she'd fuck up. She'd hurt more people; maybe even herself, in the pursuit of her next fix. She'd do something she wouldn't be able to take back, she'd hurt someone who she cared about even more so than Boo and in the process she'd lose everything and everyone until she was totally alone with just her syringe and her demons for company. That was a just punishment for Wendy in Boo's eyes, isolated and alone, forever plagued by the guilt of all she'd done wrong, Wendy would surely want to take her own life; But being the coward she was, she'd never be able to do it. And so she'd live in torment and anguish, haunted by the memories of all the wrong she'd done until the day her body finally gave up on her worthless hide. "It'll live with her forever." Tig understood then, what Boo was getting at. He could understand all too well the sort of pain Wendy would be in once the drugs and her demons took over her life, crushing it completely before her eyes... the same had near enough happened to Tig when he'd lost his little girls. He'd drunk and drunk, occasionally fuelling his drinking binge with narcotics, for months, making sure his world had stayed a murky, emotionless place. Thankfully he had managed to stop before he'd really hurt anyone – Gemma and Clay had staged at intervention of sorts and locked him in their spare room until he sorted his head out and detoxed his body of all the booze that still lingered within it. He nodded in agreement. He'd leave Wendy alone if that's what Boo wanted, but if she didn't bring about her own demise quickly enough he'd lend her an unknown helping hand.

"I don't know doll, I had some pretty fun things planned for her." He sighed; disappointed that he couldn't put any of those _fun things_ into practice. Not for now at least.

He'd get justice eventually, one way or another, and not even Boo would be able to stop him.

_**SAMCRO**_

"What the fuck is this shit?" Tig spat loudly, rolling down the driver's seat window as he pulled up in front of a road block that was preventing him from driving down the street's that lead to the club house. There was a police car parked across both lanes, yellow tape tied to a lamppost on one side of the street leading off to a mailbox on the other side of the street. One of Unser's rookie offices was pacing up and down nervously is front of the road block, his eyes firmly fixed on the ground below him. That was of course, until he heard the sound of Tig's voice. He near jumped out of skin at the sound of it before hurrying over to the van to explain. Still being just a rookie, he was incredibly intimidated by the members of SAMCRO and in particular Tig. He'd already got on the mechanics bad side once before after daring to pull him over for no reason at all and had been terrified of him ever since. Mostly because Tig had threatened to shove a blade up his ass should he pull him over for no reason ever again. The cop lent in the window nervously, unable to make eye contact with the Sergeant at Arms. He was obviously terrified, fearful of what the mechanic might do to him now that he'd enraged him once again.

"Sorry Mr Trager, we've gotta burst water pipe on this block, you'll have to take another route." He mumbled softly, voice shaking and barely audible. Tig growled at that, his fist slamming against the steering wheel in anger for the only other route to the clubhouse lead them out of Charming and onto the freeway. Clay had made it very apparent that no one was allowed to leave Charming without just cause and reason, and even then they had to have his permission.

"But the only other route to the clubhouse is along the freeway!" he snarled at the officer, who trembled at the sound of his voice. Tig didn't care if he was scaring the officer, hell he'd rather he did, maybe then the asshole would let him slip past the road block. Any other officer in Charming would let him, after all what was a little water? The club van was more that sturdy enough to drive few a few inches of water. He really didn't want to take the freeway, for a start Clay would be infuriated with him and Tig really didn't want to take the risk. They'd heard nothing from Jorge Alvarez, not even a whisper or any indication of what his plans might be. For all they knew he could just be lurking on the freeway on the off chance that someone from SAMCRO would go past. They had no clue what to expect from this man and so they could take no risks at all.

"I'm sorry Mr Trager, but I can't open the road just for you." The officer whimpered, his voice having only the tiniest note of authority to it. Thankfully for him Tig wasn't in the mood to argue with him, he just wanted to get back to the club house and to the safety it would bring as soon as possible. He'd just have to hightail it down the freeway as fast as the van would let him. Clay would be pissed for sure, but there would be nothing he could do about it. The Sergeant at Arms could only hope they'd get to the clubhouse without further incident.

"Fucks sake..." he muttered in annoyance as he backed up the van before turning around and heading towards the freeway. Neither he, nor Chibs or Boo noticed the Mexican that lurked in the passenger seat of the police car, a gun pointed at the head of the officer that had spoken to Tig, a prepay cell up against his ear. As soon as the club van was out of sight, the Mexican pulled the trigger ending the life of the rookie officer that had been so imitated by Tig. He then pressed a few buttons on his cell before speaking to whoever was on the other end of the line, his words hushed and frantic.

Tig drove in silence, as neither Chibs nor Boo seemed to want to talk, despite his various attempts to spark up a conversation. There was a tense atmosphere between the two of them which only seemed worse for the fact that they had to sit so close to one another. The tense atmosphere distracted Tig momentarily from the fact that there were no other cars around, that the freeway was empty save for them. When Tig noticed, he gave a small shudder as a chill ran up his spine. Something didn't feel right. It was nearing 5pm and the freeway was empty, deserted. Normally there would be a steady flow of traffic in the run up to the early evening rush, but there was nothing.

"This doesn't feel right Tigger." Chibs said after a mile or so of nothing, of seeing no other vehicle on the freeway. Something hadn't felt right from the moment they had pulled up in front of the road block back in Charming by the Scotsman hadn't wanted to say anything because he didn't want to stir shit with the cop that had stopped them. The club didn't need to deal with him being thrown in jail right now. "Clay woulda said somethin' about that road being closed." He added for surely the President would have mentioned it, considering it sent them down the freeway. He would have made sure the van and its occupants had an extra escort or two as they travelled up the freeway.

"He might not have known about it." Boo shrugged despite the fact that she was just as concerned and worried as Tig and Chibs were. She had to admit, there was something amiss in the fact that the freeway was empty, but she was trying not to panic or worry about it or she'd only work herself into a state. If there was something wrong however, she trusted in both Tig and Chibs enough to protect her from harm. Tig however, shook his head. Something wasn't right and he knew it.

"Gotta agree with Scotty on this one Boo, something isn't ri-" he said, cutting off mid sentence as he caught sight of the large truck that was barrelling its way across the desert and towards the club van at high speed, a furious looking young Mexican man with a striking resemblance to Maracas Alvarez behind the wheel. Tig tried to speed up, tried to swerve out of the way but it was far too late. The truck soon collided with the driver's side door, with such force and power that the van began to roll. "Oh SHIT!" Tig cried as the van rocked and trembled with the force of the blow, the world spinning around him as the van turned over again and again. He could hear Boo screaming beside him and tried to wrap his arms around her to comfort her, but couldn't as the shaking of the van was so strong, so powerful. All he could so was grip the end of his seat and hope that the van would soon stop and fall still. Thankfully however, Chibs had pulled Boo close to him and was clinging to her as if his life depended on it. She too was clinging to Chibs with all her might, fearful that if she let go of him she'd tumble about the interior of the van, bumping head and body alike against the cold hard steel that lined the inside of it despite the fact that she had her seatbelt on. Chibs was whispering something to her, words of comfort and assurance most likely, but she didn't hear what he said, all she was aware of was the sound of her own screams, the crashes and bangs of the rolling van and the distant sound of the truck that still seemed to be following them. When finally the van rolled to a standstill, it was left upside down, the three occupants hanging battered and bloody from their seats, held in place by the seatbelts they had been smart enough to put on before setting off. Before any of them could try and free themselves however, the windscreen was shot out, shattering with a loud bang, bullet narrowly missing Tig's shoulder. And then he appeared, eyes blazing, one gun in hand, another tucked safely in a holster on his waist - Jorge Alvarez.

_**Okay so I'm cruel, I'm leaving you on yet another cliff-hanger. However it's not so cruel since I managed to get this chapter out just over 24 hours after the last one. As I said before since a friend is coming down for a while, I'll have a little less time than normal to write in the next few days so I extended the original version of this chapter and divided it into two so I could get something up for you guys before my friend arrived. **_

_**This chapter takes us over the 100,000 word mark and because of that and because you guys have been so amazing with your reviews I'll let you know two things**_

_**1 - Boo **__**will**__** get her revenge on Wendy eventually.**_

_**2 - There is a conclusion of sorts coming up, but I refuse to say whether it is a good one or a bad one. Let's just say there are two ways things could go and I haven't even decided myself which way things will go. **_

_**As usual reviews are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile (in particular I'd love to know what you thought of the drug dealer scene...). Seriously you guys the more you review, the more I'll be sitting up all night trying to get out the next chapter while my friend is here **_____


	15. Chapter 14: Are You Dead Yet?

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As usual guys thank you for such wonderful reviews! I decided to push this chapter out despite the fact that my friend was visiting. I hope you all enjoy it! Speaking of my friend, her girlfriend wants' her to read this story out to her when it's finished :O so if said friend is reading and you have made it so far let me know what you think! **_

_**Also a few people were a little unnerved by the fact that I had Tig and Chibs bury to drug dealer alive. I'm sorry about that but it I thought it highlighted just how much the pair of them hated the guy for the part he played in Boo's overdose, as well as in part being a reaction to the fact that they couldn't hurt Wendy. Also I could just see them doing that in the show!**_

Jorge Alvarez paced up and down in front of the three bound and captured occupants of the overturned van, his fingers clenching and unclenching around the gun in his hand. Here they were, members of SAMCRO just like his father had said. Only his father had only mentioned the girl and the curly haired freak with the blue eyes. He'd mentioned nothing of the man with long black hair, thick Scottish accent and scarred cheeks. Still Jorge Alvarez wasn't going to let this faze him, he wanted to patch into the Mayans so much he physically ached for it so he wasn't about to let some cut up foreigner stop him from achieving that! Even with the addition of the Scotsman, Jorge's plan was going off without too many problems. The road block had been hard to set up, he'd had to insure that the chief of police and any of his deputies associated with SAMCRO were out of the picture or they'd surly alert someone to his plans. Thankfully he'd thought ahead and had managed to convince a few leerer minded members of Darby's crew to stage an armed robbery in Charming's only bank. The idiotic police had rushed straight to the scene leaving just a young female cop and an inexperience rookie at the station. Jorge's crony had knocked out the woman, tied her up and locked her in a cell before holding the rookie at gun point and getting him to set up a road block down the street the Sergeant at Arms would no doubt be taking as he brought Clay's girl home from hospital. Forcing him to take the freeway – that had been cleared by the full patched Mayans - where Jorge was waiting in a stolen truck, ready to ram them off the road. He'd been momentarily put off when he looked through the smashed windscreen of the overturned van only to find three occupants, not two, but had ploughed on nevertheless; his gun pointed straight at the head of Clay Morrow's kid; he demanded all of their weapons. Once they were handed over, and with his gun still pointed at the girls head, he'd cut them loose one at a time before binding their hands together tightly with duck tape. Now all he had to do was sit and wait for his father to call and let him know where things stood with Clay and the AK deal.

"You're Alex Trager... Sergeant at Arms." He said, standing in front of the curly haired freak, eyes narrowed as they looked him up and down, face contorted in disgust. He'd heard a lot about this guy and whether it was rumour or truth, it was still enough to make him sick. Apparently he liked to fondle the dead bodies of his victims, apparently he jerked off to bestiality porn, apparently he'd fucked Clay Morrow's daughter when she was just 15... Jorge could believe those rumours after hearing from his fully patched brothers that the blue eyed Son was prone to biting his opponents and that he joked with them about raping them in a tone that was all too serious... yeah, this guy was sick alright. Jorge spat in his face and the guy laughed, cold and manic, his blue eyes dancing in amusement.

"Wow, you can read." He chuckled, head thrown back. _Well good on the wetback_! He'd looked at Tig's cut and read Sergeant at Arms and worked out what his name was. The boy must have a higher IQ than his full patched brothers, or indeed his worthless Mexican father. "Good on you little man, I'd give you a gold star if my hands weren't tied together." Tig added in a cheery tone, flashing Jorge a smile and a wink. Jorge snarled at the freak for that, his fist clenched tight as it collided with his cheek. Blood trickled down the freaks cheek, oozing steadily from a cut left by the rings on Jorge Alvarez's hand. "Come on you pussy, you can hit harder than that!" he taunted, smirking smugly, laughter glittering deep within his blue eyes still. Jorge drew back his hand again, tight balled fist prepared for impact when the girl spoke, voice high with fear and concern.

"Tig please shut up." She begged, her words directed at the Sergeant at Arms. She couldn't believe him, taunting and annoying Jorge Alvarez like that while they were tied up and at his mercy. He was just going to make things worse for then, she was sure of it. Sure enough, at the sound of her voice, Jorge let his fist fall limp as his side, turning to her a strange look about his face. Still the disgust remained, but Boo could see curiosity there and a glint of expectation in his eye... She shuddered slightly as she considered the horrors of what that glint might mean, but kept her face emotionless. She was not going to show him any more fear than she already had.

"And you're Clay Morrows girl..." he said approaching her, lips perking upwards as he looked her up and down, muddy brown eyes lurking on her pert chest and tight little ass. He wondered if the little he'd heard about her was true... was she, after fucking Trager at 15, now the club pass around? Jorge didn't care though for either way he'd love a go on Clay's daughter, if nothing else to get his end away, hands gripping her tight little body, all the while sending that insufferable Clay Morrow the biggest of _fuck you's_.

"No I'm the cleaning lady!" Boo spat, eyes sparkling impishly. She knew she shouldn't be taunting Jorge, knew it could make things worse for herself, Tig and Chibs but she hadn't been able to stop herself. _Why should she give him the satisfaction of knowing he was scaring her? _

Jorge smirked at the girl's comments; obviously Trager had taught her a few things. He wondered idly what else Trager had taught her... Jorge knelt down in front of the girl, hand reaching out to cup her cheek, the gun in his other hand dragging up her jean clad leg, leaving the ghostliest of touches – yet it was enough to make her shudder, it was enough to wipe that smug look of her face. Her blue eyes widened ever so slightly in fear, losing their mischievous sparkle as her face fell. Her fear however, didn't stop her from spitting in Jorge's face. Snarling through gritted teeth as the warm spittle ran down his cheek, Jorge backhanded the girl with all the force he could muster. _How dare she spit in his face, the little whore! _Thesounded echoed in the vast nothingness of the freeway and surrounding desert.

"Feisty aren't you little girl?" he said, fingers fisting her hair, forcing her head up, forcing her to look at him. A dribble of blood ran from the corner of her mouth, her breathing came in quick, harsh gasps as her trembling eyes caught sight of the gun Jorge now had pointed at her. It hovered mere inches from her face, and he looked ready to use it. Boo gulped, cursing herself for being stupid enough to taunt the guy with the gun, for being idiotic enough to spit in his face. _What the hell had she been thinking?_

"Get your hands off her you dirty Mexican scumbag!" Tig barked as Jorge pressed his gun in Boo's face, his finger clearly tense against the trigger. Tig felt sick to his stomach, he was terrified that Jorge would just shot Boo there and then, regardless of the fact that he needed her alive to get the gun deal from Clay. He couldn't bear the idea that he might have to watch as Boo was brutally murdered in front of him. Thankfully, Tig's voice seemed to snap Jorge back to attention, to the task at hand, for he backed away from Boo, standing up and turning his attention to Tig in the same motion, yet with his gun still pointed at her.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do _Tig_." He smirked. He couldn't believe the freak was barking orders at him, wasn't he the one in control? Wasn't he the one with a gun? And wasn't this Tig and his little friends the ones that were tied up and at his mercy? Before Tig could have a chance to reply however, Chibs spoke up for the first time, his heavy Scottish accent fierce and menacing.

"Yeh've no business involving the girl in this, let her go." He said to Jorge, disgusted that the Mexican scum would use an innocent girl – even if she was giving him lip – as a pawn against the club, that he'd bind her hands leaving her defenceless and terrified as he hit her, waved his gun in her face and leered at her as if she were merely a piece of meat. If only Chibs was free of his own bindings... he'd give the wetback a lesson in what he did to men who treated women like that, to men who hit women.

"And who the hell are you?" Jorge said, rounding on Chibs, eyes narrowed. He was intrigued as to who this foreigner was. His father had given no mention of the Scottish man that had accompanied Clay's daughter and Trager in the van. He'd wondered for a moment if this man was any sort of threat to his plan, that is until he'd seen the way Scotty looked at Clay's daughter. He was clearly in love with her, making Jorge near certain that he wouldn't do anything stupid or rash that would only end up endangering her. Jorge had made it pretty clear from the off that the girl would die if either of the men tried anything.

"I'm Mary, Queen of Scots and who might you be?" Chibs smirked as if he were having a casual conversation with Jorge as opposed to being bound and threatened by the man. Jorge scowled at the Scotsman's comments – _What was it with SAMCRO and the witty banter? Did they not realise he had a gun? That he could kill them all without a moment's thought?_ Of course they knew that Jorge couldn't risk killing them... any of their deaths might just stop Clay from giving the AKs to the Mexicans. But then again, one of them dying might force his hand on the matter rather than risking the lives of who remained alive and at Jorge's mercy.

"My father never said anything about you." Jorge scoffed. Obviously this foreigner was of little importance or matter within SAMCRO or his father would have mentioned him. But of course it was possible that his father had no idea that Scotty would be in the van with Trager and the girl and so merely hadn't thought to mention him... Either way it didn't make a difference to Jorge's plans, he had all three of them bound and at gun point didn't he? And wasn't one more member of SAMCRO more leverage against Clay? "He just said she'd have Trager with her." He said nodding his head towards the curly haired freak before gesturing at Clay's daughter with the gun he still had pointed at her. The freak started chuckling again at Jorge's words, picking up on the smallest note of uncertainty and betrayal in Jorge's voice. It seemed somewhat apparent that he was hurt by the fact that his father had left out a few key details that could royally fuck up Jorge's plan if he didn't think on his feet.

"Aw poor little wetback, did daddy leave out some details?" Tig pouted in a baby like voice, throwing Jorge a mocking, sympathetic look. "Your plan been thrown all askew now Georgina? You a little lost for what to do?" he added, tone taunting and cruel. Forgetting momentarily that he really wanted to keep his gun pointed on the girl, Jorge marched over to Tig and slapped the cold hard metal against his face with such force he felt the impact vibrate up his arm. _How dare the freak call him by a girl's name! How dare the freak imply that he didn't know what he was doing!_ Spitting a mouthful of warm cooper blood to the floor, Tig scrunched up his face to make it seem as though he was turned on before winking at Jorge and moaning "Oh, do that again Georgina, that felt good..." and laughing at the disgruntled, unnerved expression on the Mexicans face. Jorge didn't strike Tig again, although he wanted to – the curly haired mans freakish reactions to being hit was rather off-putting and made Jorge feel a little on edge – he just glared at him, muddy brown eyes narrowed, scowl on his lips.

"I can't wait to hand you over to my father!" he sneered, fist clenching tight around his gun to stop him from hitting Trager again and being unnerved by the man's strange reaction to it. "I'd kill you myself if he didn't need you to get your guns!" he added. His father had made it pretty clear that he was not to kill anyone unless he had to, he knew Clay would want – and would get – revenge if one of his numbers, or his daughter, died at Jorge's hand. The gun deal would be all but forgotten and Clay would have every Sons of Anarchy charter within hundreds of miles descending on Lodi to avenge their fallen brother.

"And we wouldn't want to upset daddy now would we?" Tig taunted, pouting again and battering his eyelashes. He found it very interesting indeed that Jorge didn't seem to want to do anything that wouldn't meet his father's approval. It was like he was too afraid of him to push the boundaries... or maybe it was because he loved him too much. Maybe the wetback followed what daddy said because he'd miss the solace of his father's love that would surely be taken away should he anger and disobey him. Tig smirked smugly at that thought, lips curving upwards in a devilish way as he tried not to snigger. "Tell me Georgina, he take you up the ass or do you get to fuck him?" he sneered, eyes bright with amusement and curiosity. He laughed in delight when Jorge's cheeks burned a vibrant red.

"Shut up!" Jorge spat, hitting the curly haired freak with his gun again, his stomach churning in disgust at his comments. _Where did this guy get off, suggesting he and his father fucked? Maybe the sick fuck liked to take it up the ass from his own father... maybe he saw incest as normal? _Blood suddenly spewed from Tig's nose, the steady stream of it fast and thick.

"Touched a nerve have I?" Tig asked, head tilted to the side in sympathy and question as he licked at the blood that trickled down from his nose and onto his lip. Jorge didn't say anything, he simply reddened even more so. "Didn't think Maracas was the sort of man that little to dabble in a little causal incest with his son..." Tig shrugged offhandedly. Suddenly the barrel of Jorge's gun was pressed right up against his forehead. Jorge, red faced and breathing heavily though gritted teeth was shaking with all the effort it took him not to pull the trigger.

"Shut your hole before I put a bullet in your brain!" he hissed. Oh how he longed to do that, this Alex Trager was infuriating! With his erratic behaviour, crude suggestions and unnerving laugh he was enough to drive anyone up the wall. Jorge wondered how anyone at SAMCRO could put up with him. _Maybe they couldn't... maybe they wouldn't miss him if he were gone... if Jorge really did put a bullet in his brain._

"No no, see daddy wouldn't like that now would he?" Tig sneered, eyes firmly fixed, wide and bright, on the barrel of Jorge's gun showing no fear for his own life, no fear of what Jorge might do to him. He soon grinned smugly once more as Jorge let the gun drop to his side, arm limp as he took a step back and sighed, hand over his face. He needed a few seconds to collect himself, _he couldn't fuck up! This could not go wrong!_ If it did his father might never get that gun deal from Clay Morrow and he, Jorge, would never patch fully into the Mayans. He'd be cast of, a laughing stock or worse, left to be a prospect near indefinably until the day his father decided to give him another shot at patching in. Which of course, was likely to never happen. Not if this went wrong anyway. Tig refused to give Jorge a moment to collect himself, as soon as the Mexican was on his feet he was away again, taunting him, his questions merciless and brutally sick."Does daddy bark orders at you as he fucks you?" he yelled in question, the devils smirk still on his lip, eyes shining in delight. "Do you enjoy it Georgina? The feel of your fathers cock pounding away in your ass?" he went on, slowing his words to an agonising, cruel drawl, the laughter in his voice more than apparent. Unable to take it anymore, Jorge screamed in frustration.

"I said shut it!" he spat as he stormed towards Tig, gun hand raised, pointing directly at his head. He didn't shoot him though, his better judgement kicking in at just the right moment, he simply once again slammed the side of the heavy gun against Tig's face this time clocking him just right. To Jorge's immense relief, Tig swayed, dazed and woozy for a moment – smirk still firmly planted on his lips - before slumping to the ground below him, silent and unconscious.

"Tig!" Boo screamed at once, voice shrill with terror. "Tig wake up!" she wailed when there was no response, warm tears spilling down her cheeks as she called to her guardian in vain. She knew he'd simply been knocked out but she was terrified that he might be dead, that maybe Jorge had hit with just enough force to take the life from him. "Talk to me please..." But then suddenly Jorge was there, tall and intimidating, smirking down at her arrogantly his eyes glazed with something akin to lust. It wasn't quite lust though, and there was more to it, a need beyond lust, a need for payback against Tig's cruel jeering. None of these clowns seemed to want to take him seriously; well he'd show them! Grabbing Clay's daughter by the hair, he dragged her kicking and screaming to her feet, his gun pressed firmly between her breasts. Maybe if he killed her, then they'd suddenly take him seriously, they'd treat him with the respect he deserved. After all, he was Marcus Alvarez's – The Mayan MC _Founder_ – son wasn't he? Did that not count for something? "Get off me!" she whimpered as flailed and kicked out in a fruitless attempt to escape his grasp.

"Let go of her yeh little rodent! She hasn't done anythin' teh yeh!" bellowed the Scotsman as Jorge pressed the cold barrel of his gun into the warm niche between Clay's daughters firm breasts.

"Well Scotty, I'm starting to think that SAMCRO isn't taken me seriously." he grimaced without turning to face the man or removing his gun from between the girls breasts. He merely watched the way her chest heaved heavily around it, his tongue dampening his lips at the thrill of pleasure it gave him. It would be a pity to kill the girl, such a waste of a fine young body, no matter how used up it already was... "Maybe I should waste one of you, send Clay a clear message..." he said seriously, lips curving up in delight when he heard the Scotsman growl in horror.

"Then kill me!" Chibs spat, for what was he? Just an old Scotsman, a man that had escaped death far too often – it was about time fate caught up with him. He'd rather that than see that Mexican scum kill Boo any day! Her life was worth a thousand of his, and a thousand more! Jorge could kill him and he'd die a happy man indeed for he would have saved his girl from the same fate. Jorge wouldn't be stupid enough to kill the two of them and Chibs knew it. His death would be enough to snap Clay to attention and give Alvarez the AKs... the President wouldn't want to risk his right hand man or his own flesh and blood once he realised Jorge held a serious threat to their lives. "You waste that girl and Clay will make sure that gun deal never lands in your father's hands!" he snarled, although he wasn't sure how much truth was in his own words. It was hard to know what Clay would and wouldn't do regarding his daughter, he didn't seem to care much for her but on occasion he seemed to offer his daughter some kind of affection. Chibs had no idea at all how Clay would deal with Boo's kidnapping or Boo's possible murder. After all, hadn't he just brushed her overdose aside like it was some story on the news rather than something that had happened to his own flesh and blood, to his child?

"Chibs no!" Boo cried. She was not about to let Chibs die for her! Her life would be nothing without him in it so she might as well be the one to perish, she might as well be the one that was killed! After all what use was she to the world? Nothing! Chibs was a man of honour, a brave man who saved lives and put an end to those who did wrong in the world. Better that he was alive that she was. Jorge however, seemed to be thinking on the idea. Killing the Scotsman – a lesser member of SAMCRO – would be the better option. It would show Clay he was being serious without triggering his wrath too much. After all, it wasn't like this guy was his kid or his right hand man! He was just a solider; disposable, easily replaced. "Ignore him you ass, kill me." Boo shrieked as Jorge removed the gun from between her breasts and dropped her to the ground. He smirked down at her, coughing as road dust invaded her sinuses, rubbing her sore head where he'd pulled at her hair, the barrel of his gun under the end of his nose which sniffed at the warm musk that her breasts had left there.

"No, Scotty's right." He said as he breathed in the musty, sweaty smell of her, eyes sparkling in delight as his cock twitched in response to her scent. "I'll kill him, and if Clay still doesn't think I'm being serious..." he smirked, nodded his head at the Scotsman before contorting his face into a stern, cold, near emotionless mark, muddy brown eyes suddenly hollow and serious looking. "I'll ram my dick so far up your ass you'll be feeling me for the rest of your miserable life." He growled sinisterly, serious about the cold threat he had voiced. Then without warning, he backhanded her with his freehand, the harsh smack of skin on skin making Chibs sick to his stomach. Boo dizzy and feeling rather faint, dropped flat to the dusty ground below, her world spinning, stained by an ominous black hue.

"Leave her be!" Chibs yelled. He'd hurt the girl hadn't he, scared the life out of her, wasn't that enough? "Kill me and be done with it and you'll have your goddamn weapons." Chibs would rather things were over and done with, he was sick of the charade!

"Fine by me." Jorge nodded, turning on the Scotsman now that the girl and the annoying freak were both out cold. Jorge hurried over to the truck he'd used to van SAMCRO's van – gun still pointed at the Scotsman -before grabbing hold of the shovel that sat in there and marching back towards Chibs. He pulled him to his feet by the scruff of his neck before pushing him forward into the vast nothingness of the desert, gun pressed firmly into his back. "On your feet, walk." He said giving the Scotsman a shove up the ass with his boot. Chibs sighed and walked onwards, his pace fast and swift – no point prolonging the inevitable after all – rather he was far away from Boo encase she came round and saw Jorge murder him. She didn't need that on top of everything else that had happened to her of late. Finally after a good few minutes of walking, Jorge stopped and threw the shovel at Chibs. The Scotsman stopped in his tracks and turned round, stared down at the shovel a look of bewilderment on his face. "You can dig your own goddamn grave!" Jorge spat, taking a knife from his pocket and cutting Chibs loose from his bindings before nodding his head down at the shovel and stepping back, gun still pointed at the Scotsman, an expectant smirk on his face. _Hey he needed something to bide his time until his father called, and he was not about to get himself filthy and bloody by burying the Scottish Son_. No, the man could dig his own grave and then Jorge would kill him as he stood in it, sending photos of the body back to his father's phone as proof before he simply filled in the grave. Sighing, Chibs gave his wrists a shake to loosen the tight ache that had formed in them since they had been bound before picking up the shovel and digging it into the sand. He dug fast, his mind on little more than Boo. He wondered how much more peaceful her life would be without him in it... would his death be the push she needed to go to a college far away, out of state or even out of the country? He hoped so... he hoped that she'd be able to move on from his death, get right away from SAMCRO and its members (well, apart from Tig of course... there was no way those two could be made stop seeing one another. They were far too close, best friends as well as father and daughter) starting a fresh life somewhere new, somewhere safe... "No need to rush Scotty, you'll die just as quick no matter how fast you dig that grave." Jorge called out to Chibs, stirring the Scotsman from his thoughts. He hadn't realised just how fast he'd been digging, soon enough there would be a hole around him big enough for his body to fall into. Jorge was surprised how fast Scotty had dug, he hadn't realised he was so eager to die...

"I'd rather just be done with it if that's alright with yeh?" Chibs drawled, pausing to wipe the sweat beading across his forehead. Jorge simply shrugged his shoulders, not really bothered either way. He'd kill the man just the same. Chibs growled in approval before returning to the task at hand, making swift work of what was left to do. Soon he was standing in a hole that had plenty of space for his corpse. Chucking the shovel to one side, Chibs made a wide gesture with his arms to show that he was done.

"On your knees, hands on the back of your head..." Jorge sneered, stepping forward to get a better shot at the Scotsman. With a sigh Chibs did as he was told, he crouched down in the grave that he had just dug himself and put his hands on the back of his head before closing his eyes and picturing Boo in his mind, wanting her image to be the last thing he saw before he died. He smiled at the small comfort her image brought him. "You know, I think I might have myself a little go on that girl of yours..." Jorge sniggered, as if he knew what Chibs was thinking, his gun pointed at Chibs forehead, ready to fire, to kill..."Regardless of whether Clay makes a deal with my father or not..." Chibs, bile rising in his throat, was filled with rage, with the urge to rip the filthy wetback before him into a million pieces!

But before he could react, before he could so much as move, the sound of a gunshot filled his ears...

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo Morrow lay face down in the dusty road, throat tight, nostrils' twitching irritably as she tried her hardest not to sneeze and give away to Jorge Alvarez that she wasn't unconscious. It seemed to take forever for him and Chibs to venture of into the sparse wasteland that surrounded them. Once she was sure that they were out of sight, Boo opened her eyes a fraction and glanced around. Sure that they were gone, she struggled to her feet and looked around desperately for something to free herself with. She tried, and failed to use a shard of glass from the windscreen of the club van to cut at the duck tape that bound her. Heart pounding madly, stomach all aflutter as she realised she was running out of time, Boo continued to search for a way to break her bindings. _She was not going to let Chibs die! She was not going to let that Mexican scum kill him!_ Finally, after what seemed like forever, she noticed a metal shard sticking out of the bent and broken driver's side door of the van. It was wide, but sharp and would do the job. Carefully, but as quickly as she dared, Boo positioned her bound hands over it before pushing down enough to pierce the duck tape and ripping her hands back in one swift movement. She winced and cried out as the metal carved deep scratches into her hands, but she soon beamed when she realised her bindings had been cut open enough to allow her to pull her hands apart, free. Ignoring the steady flow of blood that dripped down her fingers, Boo ducked into the upturned club van through the smashed windshield. She could only hope that there was a gun in the glove compartment – and that she could get it out. To her immense relief with a bit of shifting and moving her arm about in an awkward manner, Boo was able to retrieve the handgun that was kept in there. Now she could only hope that she wasn't too late.

Running as fast as her legs would carry her, Boo prayed she would have the will to pull the trigger, that she'd find Jorge and Chibs in time to actually pull the trigger. Luckily for the brunette the two men had left a trail of barely there footprints in the dusty ground. She followed the trail as quickly as her feet would move for just a few short minutes before she stumbled upon the scene – Jorge pointing a gun at Chibs, gesturing and shouting at him. Chibs, standing in what could only be a shallow grave that Jorge had made him dig. Boo gasped, gulping back the sound the best she could as Chibs fell to his knees, hands going behind the back of his head as Jorge edged ever closer, still speaking to the man he was about to kill. Boo had seconds only, she took aim, realising fearfully and too late that maybe she was too far away to hit Jorge, and fired, stumbling backwards with the force of the gun firing. For a moment she just stood there, ears ringing with the sound of gun fire, arms shaking violently in reaction to the force of it...

Twitching, throat gurgling as it filled with blood, Jorge Alvarez turned his head to stare at the person who had shot him, gun discarded as his hands clasped tight at the bullet wound in his chest. _He almost laughed when he saw that it was the girl..._ Blood stained his shirt and fingers at an alarming rate as his lungs filled with blood, Jorge tried to speak, to say something, but only succeeded in coughing, gargling up blood that soon trickled down his chin. And then he dropped to the floor, life leaving him as he went. He was dead and Boo had killed him.

Reality hit Boo as Jorge dropped to the floor, _she had just killed someone_, shuddering, breathe coming in panicked, gasping gulps Boo let the gun in her hands drop to the floor. _She had just killed someone._ She dropped to her knees, glassy eyes staring off into nothingness as she contemplated what she had just done. _She had taken a gun, shot a man and killed him in order to save the life of Chibs..._

"I killed someone..." Boo chocked, tears spilling from her eyes, lower lip trembling. She was close to hysteria; she just couldn't believe what she had done! A man was dead because she had killed him! What did that mean for her now? Would she go to jail? Would the Mayans come after her?

Chibs had truly believed for a moment that he'd been hit, that Jorge had fired a bullet deep into his skull... but then he realised something. Why wasn't he in any pain? Why wasn't there blood trickling down his forehead... hell why was he aware of anything? And why wasn't Jorge taunting him, laughing at him..? Opening his eyes he saw Jorge slump to the ground dead, a fresh bullet wound spewing blood in his chest. Behind him stood Boo, clearly in shock, a terrified look about her face. She dropped the gun she held before falling to her knees. _Boo had saved his life! His girl had killed someone to save him..._ Knowing she'd be close to breaking point, Chibs leapt to his feet and dashed over to Boo, falling to his knees in front of her. Boo didn't look at him, she just seemed to stare through him, her eyes firmly fixed on the body of Jorge Alvarez. Gently, not wanting to startle her too much, Chibs cupped a hand over Boo's cheek and wiped away the tears that had settled there with the pad of his thumb.

"Boo..." he whispered, taking her hand in his as finally she looked at him, relief and happiness sparkling in her eyes. Chibs found that Boo's hand was slick with blood, rough with the feel of fresh wounds. He looked down only to realise that both her hands were cut up and bleeding, one more so that the other. "Yer hands darlin'... come on; let me look at them..." he muttered gently but firmly. Boo didn't respond, didn't say a word so Chibs simply examined one hand and then the other. The cuts on her left hand were shallow scratches that had simply bleed more than would be expected, but the cuts on her right hand were deeper and would no doubt need stitches. Knowing he could do little to treat her there and then, Chibs unwound the purple scarf from around his neck before carefully wrapping it around Boo's right hand, stemming the blood flow. Boo still didn't react, didn't speak or move. Chibs knew she was in shock and knew exactly what she was going through. He had been the same the first time he had taken someone's life... shaken and shocked, lost for words. He knew that she'd be fearful of Mayan retaliation against her, knew she'd be worried that she'd get sent to jail... he had to assure her that neither of those things would happen to her, for they wouldn't. _He wouldn't let it happen_. _Even if it meant shouldering the blame for Jorge's death himself... _"Look at me Boo, look at me!" Chibs demanded, voice still firm yet gentle. He cupped Boo's cheeks in his hands and gently tilted her head up so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "You did the right thing okay? Nothin' is gonna happen teh yeh, not jail, not anythin'! I won't let it!" he insisted firmly, eyes wide and fixed with hers. He hoped he was getting through to Boo, that his words gave her the solace she needed. "I don't care if I have teh take the blame for Jorge dying, I will _not_ let anythin' happen teh yeh. Yeh understand Boo?" Finally and to Chibs immense relief, Boo nodded. Her head cleared, mind suddenly rather more at ease. _Chibs would protect her and Tig would too once he'd woken up!_ Neither of them would let anything happen to her, hell the whole club would do their utmost best to make sure she stayed out of the line of fire! SAMCRO protected their own and _she_ was one of their own.

As quickly as Boo was able to calm and assure herself with Chibs words, with the knowledge that the club would protect her after what she had done she was suddenly hit with the notion that this was it, this was the time that she had to sort out whatever the hell it was between her and Chibs! There was no point playing stupid games anymore, no point provoking one another's jealousy and rage. Life was too short for that! Hell they could have both been easily killed by Jorge and then what? There would be nothing, there wouldn't be a _them_ because they'd both be dead!

"The bullshit between us? It ends right now!" she said, jerking her head back and out of Chibs hands for his warm palms against her damp cheeks would be far too much of a distraction as far as she was concerned. She needed to say her bit and he needed to let her do it. Chibs cocked his eyebrow, mouth frowning in confusion wondering what Boo was getting at. "I don't know where we stand right now, but frankly I don't care anymore!" she said hurried, scared that Chibs would interrupt her and silence her before she lost the nerve to say what had to be said, for she would do and she knew it. She needed to keep going until she was done and then Chibs could say his bit, then Chibs could speak his mind on the matter. "I mean fuck Chibs; I just killed a man for you... Do you know how much of a big deal that is?" she cried, gesturing at the corpse of Jorge Alvarez. Maybe he would get it, maybe he wouldn't, after all he killed people more often than some people changed their underwear! Killing someone was different for him that it was for her, killing was part of his job; it's what he had to do to ensure the safety of his club and those he cared for! Boo had never killed anyone before and she hoped to never have to kill someone again! She knew Jorge's murder would haunt her for a long time and why had she done it in the first place? _Because of Chibs, to save his life!_

"Aye, I do..." Chibs nodded, knowing all too well the burden that now rested on Boo's shoulders. She was an innocent little thing and killing someone would haunt her for a long time yet, he knew it. Hell, he may kill people rather too often but still he was often plagued but guilty notions and a heavy feeling of dread and guilt over what he'd done, over the people he killed. He could only imagine how bad things would be for Boo.

"You wanted to protect me from shit like this, like my overdose, but the shit finds me anyway regardless of the fact you refuse to be with me!" Boo ploughed on, unaware that Chibs had even spoken. She, as Clays daughter, Gemma's stepdaughter, Jax's stepsister and Tig's charge was and would always be in constant danger. Nothing Chibs could do, not pushing her away, not refusing to be with her, could stop that. So they might as well be together for what was being his Ol' Lady on top of all the things she already was? Just one more reason for SAMCRO's enemies to hunt her down. "I'm already too connected with the club!" she added, to which Chibs could only nod.

"I know you are Boo. I-" he began, agreeing with Boo. He'd realised as such days before hand when he'd found her near death. Danger was always going to follow her, _always_. At least if he was with her, if she was his, then he'd have a far better chance of protecting her from that danger. Before he could say that to Boo however, she continued on with her little rant, face contorted and red with effort, eyes blazing brilliantly as she raged on, unaware still that Chibs had spoken.

"And do you know what? I can still have a future, the future you want me to have _and_ be with you." She said, for she could have, she knew without a doubt that she could. Hadn't she spent the better part of the last few years completed all her schoolwork with the highest of marks despite her life with SAMCRO? Wasn't she already accepted to a handful of college's in the state of California? If she could do all her schoolwork and live alongside SAMCRO then she could certainly do the same when she went to college, she could certainly do the same when she graduated and started what she hoped would be a dazzling, successful career as a historical novelist! "Just because I'm connected to the club doesn't mean I can't have a life apart from it!" she went on. Many of the club members had lives away from the club, Happy had his sickly mother and would and could easily drop everything to be with her and was more than able to keep her away from club life. Opie, when he wasn't in jail, had a loving wife and darling children to go home to at the end of each day, a family that couldn't be more apart from club life. Boo could have that too she was sure of it, her life with SAMCRO as well as her own life, lived the way she wanted to live it the best she could. A life apart from the club.

"I realise th-" Chibs nodded, speaking up to get Boo's attention for there was no need for her amusing little rant, none at all. He no longer gave a rats ass about any of the things she was saying, he just wanted to be with her, he just wanted her to be his and nothing was going to stop him from getting her, not the danger of the club, not that _boy_, not anything. She was his already he just needed to claim her.

"You say you want me to be with a decent man, a better man that will keep me safe..." Boo went on, suddenly tearful as her mind went to Ralph. Poor sweet boy, he cared for her so much and she'd simply used him, used him to get back at Chibs, to make him jealous and as a poor, vain attempt to move on from the Scotsman. And for what? Decent man he may be but she didn't care for him and he didn't have a hope in hell of keeping her safe, not from the life she lead. He'd probably drop dead from fright if he was even confronted by someone like Jorge Alvarez and what had Chibs done? He had offered his life to save hers; he had shown no fear as he was confronted with the madman with the gun. He had kept her safe. "But no one outside the club will be able to keep me safe, no one, because they don't understand!" Boo explained because if was becoming more than obvious to her that she really shouldn't date outside the club, few people would be able to handle her SAMCRO connections and what that meant for her, fewer still would be able to step up to the mark and protect her from all the dangers that that life brought with it. Dating within the club was the smartest thing to do. Dating Chibs, the man that loved her and would protect her from anything, a man that would lay down his life willingly for her was the smartest thing to do, the _only_ thing to do. "And besides what's the point of being with someone you deem better if I don't even want to be with them?" Boo added in a saddened whisper, letting her head drop in shame. She was rather disgusted at herself for using Ralph but that would end now, _they_ would end now. She just hoped Chibs would see that.

Chibs, amused by Boo's ranting knew he had to do or say something to get her attention. Her rant was pointless and she needed to know it. She needed to know that none of that mattered anymore, that he loved her and that he wanted her to be his Ol' Lady.

"Boo!" he said loudly, fingers lacing with hers, smirk on his lips as he caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up so that he could look deep into her watery blue eyes.

"What?" she snapped, sounding rather angry, causing Chibs to snigger a little. _God she was hot when she was mad at him!_ The way her eyes flashed dangerously, the way her chest heaved in anger... it made Chibs shudder pleasurably. "What are you chuckling at you bastard?" Boo demanded, infuriated that Chibs was chuckling at her, laughing at her outpour of emotion, her emotional and hard explanation of all the reasons why nothing should stop them being together. _She must look a fool_! _Why else would he be laughing at her?_

Chibs softened his smile and shook his head his fingers tracing comforting circles on the back of Boo's palms. _Silly Boo, had she not worked it all out yet? _Deciding it was best to simply _show_ her Chibs leaned forward and pressed a sweet, brief kiss to Boo's lips, barely allowing his mind to register the sweet taste of her before he pulled back, nose pressed against hers as he stared into her trembling, watery eyes, his own brown orbs warm and melting.

"Yer sexy as hell when yer mad at me, did you know that?" he smiled, winking before kissing Boo again, this time with a long drawn out kiss, tongue darting across her lip and into her mouth without a moment's hesitation. Nor did Boo hesitate in kissing him back, her heart pounding furiously as she came to the realisation that this was not just a kiss this was him claiming her, this was Chibs way of telling her that he wanted her, that she was now his! Her fingers found his hair, curling around his dark locks as her bound hand wrapped itself tight around his waist, pulling him closer still. Encouraged by this, Chibs arms went around Boo's waist, hands settling on the small of her back, ducking under her t-shirt, resting against the bare skin below. Boo shuddered, let out a lusty gasp. Chibs fingers, cold against her warm skin, sent a thrill of pleasure that wasn't just confined to between her thighs, it spread through her entire being from feet to fingertips... Turned on by the sweet, whimpering noise's that were coming from Boo's mouth Chibs jerked her close, so close their bodies pressed together, her firm breasts pushed against his cut clad chest, knee's falling either side of his waist as she hitched her body up, straddling Chibs, warm heat from between her thighs grinding down on the tightness in Chins crotch. Reluctantly, Chibs pulled away before he gave in and had her there and then – this was no time for a desert romp, as fun as that might be! There were still things to be said and besides, what if Tig awoke and came wandering, found Chibs thrusting into Boo on the dusty, sandy ground of the desert? Chibs continued to hold Boo close, not wanting to push her away despite the fact that the feel of her breasts against his chest and the heat that had pooled between her thighs was making him insane with lust! He leaned his forehead against hers and stared lovingly into her tear filled eyes... "Hey now, why the tears?" he asked worriedly, unsure as to why Boo was crying. There was no need for tears, _none at all_, it was all over, all the bullshit as she so put it – she was his and he was hers and nothing, not even Tig, was going to change that. It was far too late to turn back now.

Boo chuckled at Chibs concern, her lips pressing a brief reassuring kiss to his lips.

"Because I'm happy." She insisted, smiling so wide her cheeks ached with the effort to keep it on her face. The smile was going nowhere though, not anytime soon at least. It had taken them a long time to get here, _far too long,_ but they were here now, _together_. Boo near laughed at how stupid and pathetic they had both been up until that point, how they'd allowed themselves to get hurt by one another and to hurt one another and for what? Nothing... "I love you Chibs." Boo whispered tenderly, lips pressing briefly against Chibs again before she placed her head on his shoulder and cuddled up to him. Chibs face lit up at that, _I love you_, a smile forming on his lips with such force he was unable to hold it back. This was different to the other time's she'd told him that she loved him, this time it meant so much more, this time it made him happier than he ever thought he could feel. The last time she'd said those three words to him it had been devastating, heartbreaking, for he truly believed that they shouldn't ever be together...

"I love yeh too Boo." Chibs replied, pressing a chaste kiss amongst her curls, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, rich with the smell of her shampoo, fruity and tropical, her locks soft and warm against his skin. Chibs could lose himself forever with his face pressed into her hair; it was comforting and reassuring and reminded him that finally, she was his. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around that. _She was his._ They sat there for an unaccountable amount of time, Chibs with his face buried in Boo's hair, hands gently rubbing her back, Boo, nestled against the crook of Chibs neck, arms tight around his waist as she breathed in and committed to memory the smell of him, similar to Tig with the oil, leather, whiskey and smoke but with a sweetness to it. He wore no aftershave but she could detect the faintest hint of vanilla bubble bath. The combined 'Chibs' smell seemed to reflect who he was completely, a tough guy, a total 'mans' man with a hidden soft side that you could only see if you were looking for it.

The content happiness that Chibs felt just sitting there with his arms around Boo, face in the warm softness of her hair was soon plagued by thoughts of the _boy_. That polite little fucker Boo was with that looked somewhat akin to the drug dealer he and Tig had murdered just a few nights previously... Chibs often took great delight in letting himself believe that it was the _boy_ he and Tig had killed and not some drug dealing scum. Especially if when he was on watch the _boy_ had visited... "I need to know... this _boy_..." Chibs mumbled into Boo's curls, cheeks flaming as he realised that _yes_, he had been jealous of some teenaged pimply faced prick.

Boo giggled softly at the note of jealousy in Chibs voice, at the angry, resentful way he'd referred to Ralph as _boy_. Yes, he was just a boy, a child, naive and innocent, too much so for someone dating a girl so connected to SAMCRO. Boo didn't need a boy, she needed a man. She needed a Son. And she had him now, her Scottish Son.

"I don't give a damn about him." She informed Chibs, pulling herself away from the comfort of the crook of his neck to beam up at him, eyes twinkling in assurance. Cupping his cheek in her hand, thumb gently tracing over the length of his scar, Boo reddened slightly as she admitted "I was only really with him to try and get over you..." What a glorious waste that had been, for there was no _getting over_ Chibs. Boo loved him, she always would and nothing was ever going to change that. It was stupid and cruel of her to use Ralph in such a way, especially since in the short time they'd been together the poor boy had clearly fallen hard for her. And now she had to break his heart. Boo knew all too well how bad a broken heart felt, how long it took to heal... she could only hope that Ralph hadn't fallen for her as hard as he seemed to. "To try and make you jealous." She added with a smirk, eyes shining in amusement. She really wanted Chibs to admit he'd been jealous of Ralph, just for the smug satisfaction it would bring her.

Chibs chuckled, both in relief and amusement at Boo's words. While he was relieved this boy meant nothing to her he couldn't help but be tickled by the fact that she'd tried to make him jealous using some pimply faced teenage boy. More so because it had worked! Finding Boo's hand and lacing his fingers with hers, Chibs leaned his forehead against Boo's as he rubbed his nose gently against hers in a sweet Eskimo kiss.

"It worked Hen, I was very jealous." He admitted pressing his lips to the tip of her nose and then her lips. Boo giggled as he did so, face scrunching up as Chibs beard tickled the end of her nose. It was such an innocent little thing, the curls of his facial hair brushing up against the sensitive skin of her nose, but it was also so intimate, so loving, turning her on and pressing all the right buttons for her.

"Hen?" she asked – _that was a new one, he'd never called her Hen before. Hell, Boo was certain she'd never heard him call anyone Hen before_ - eyes sparkling as Chibs kissed her on the end of her nose again. He'd picked up on the way she'd reacted to his simple action, loving the way it made her giggle and squirm. He made a mental note of that – _sweet kisses to the tip of her nose turned her on, made her giggly and weak at the knees_ – he'd remember that at a later point when he finally had the chance to be with her, to make love to her. He'd take the time to find all her weak spots and drive her wild... her reactions, combined with the feel of _her_ fingers against his skin, _her_ lips, _her_ _everything_, would be enough to drive him just as wild in return!

"It's what us Scots like to call our girls darlin'." Chibs beamed, pecking Boo on the lips again. Chibs loved the novelty of calling a girl 'Hen' in California, even though his girl was from England. He loved that it was different and more affectionate with far more meaning to him than such nicknames as 'babe', 'love' and 'sweetheart'. He loved it even more so that Boo was _his girl_ and that she was the one and _only _girl he'd ever call his Hen. Not even Fiona had been Hen; she hated that nickname, much preferring to simply be called 'Fi'. "My beautiful wee Hen..." Chibs whispered, tilting his head to one side, nose brushing gently against Boo's as he pressed his lips to hers in a deep, intimate kiss. Their tongues danced passionately as both lost themselves to the kiss, Chibs fingers fisting in Boo's shirt as he battled to restrain himself as Boo gasped into the kiss, one hand tangling itself within his dark locks as the other rested on the small of his back.

_My beautiful wee Hen... _The way Chibs had drawled that lovingly in his still thick Scottish accent had warmed Boo to the very core. He'd said it with such affection and love, warm brown eyes melting as he spoke... She loved that this was a nickname just for her, that he'd obviously never called Emily Duncan or the like 'Hen' (or, she was certain, beautiful) and that he'd referred to her as _his_. His girl.

"My darling Filip..." Boo sighed happily as she pulled away, staring deep into Chibs eyes as she tucked loose strands of hair behind and traced his scars with her fingertips, revelling in the way he trembled under her touch, the way he couldn't help but lean into her fingers. She'd always wondered if he could feel it when people touched his scars and now she knew he obviously could, that he seemed to rather enjoy the way her fingers danced over the grooves in his skin. Chibs cocked an eyebrow at Boo's words - _My darling Filip..._ - she never called him Filip, only when she was mad at him! "What? I know you like it when I call you by your real name." Boo teased softly, kissing his lips briefly once again. "I see it in your eyes Filip." she whispered as she stared deep into his eyes. His warm brown eyes always brightened and dazzled as she called him Filip, the corners of his mouth perked upwards – even when she'd called him Filip brazenly and angrily when she was mad at him.

"I love it when yeh call me Filip." Chibs nodded with a soft smile, for indeed he did. Everyone called him Chibs now, and had done for a very long time now, the rare times he was called Filip he was reminded bitterly of home, of the way Jimmy O spat his name and the way that Fiona had sighed his name the day she'd told him she was now with Jimmy and that she was taking Kerrianne with her... but when Boo called him Filip it was like music to his ears, her voice sweet and musical, soft and loving. It was like no one else had ever called him Filip before and no one would ever do as such again... that name was what she alone called him and that made it special. _He was her darling Filip..._ Chibs kissed Boo once more, briefly but then again and again, lips finding hers as well as cheeks at that sensitive spot on the end of her nose, assaulting her with frequent and fast kisses, making her giggle in delight. The sound thrilled him, warmed him to his very core and only spurred him on. Boo simply let him do it, loving the way the feel of his lips lingered in many, various places on her flushed skin, the way his facial hair tickled at the sensitive skin on her nose and the way that every time his lips found her skin her heart raced faster still. When finally Chibs stopped, he gave Boo one last lingering kiss to the lips before sighing contently and burying his face in her soft curls once again. _God he was so fucking happy..._

Boo wanted to do nothing more than cuddle up to Chibs and lose herself in him but she knew they'd better stop fooling about and sort out the mess that they were still very much in. Jorge Alvarez was still lying dead somewhere behind them, his father with still after SAMCRO's AKs and Tig was probably still out cold somewhere back by the club van – after all he'd not yet come looking for them. All this and more had to be dealt with, and soon, or things might just take a turn for the worse. Once it was all behind them, Boo and Chibs would have all the time in the world to be together...

"We better get back to Tig, call Clay and sort this mess out." Boo sighed reluctantly, easing herself away from the Scotsman and onto her feet. She brushed her dusty clothes down before turning to Chibs, hand outstretched to help him up for he'd remained on the ground, a strange look about his face. "What?" Boo asked nervously, worried when she couldn't work out what the look on Chibs face meant.

"We need teh talk teh Tig Hen..." Chibs said, accepting Boo's hand and hauling himself to his feet before pulling Boo close to him, arms wrapping tight around her waist as he pressed a kiss into her curls. Tig after all was Boo's guardian, her father in all but name and blood... a man who'd been very against the idea of his charge being with Chibs from the off. They needed to talk to him, needed to make him understand that they were just two people in love that wanted to be together, that all the reasons he had for keeping them apart were pointless and futile. Chibs could only hope for his brothers blessings for he'd hate to have Tig resenting him for being with Boo... "He's my brother and I want him approve of us being together..." Chibs went on, to which Boo could only nod dismally.

"Yeah, me too..." she said tearfully, agreeing with Chibs. She too, would rather Tig approved of her relationship with Chibs. He was her guardian, the man she saw as her father and for a long time he had been her whole entire world, hell he was still a large part of her world and he always would be. Boo needed Tig's blessing for she didn't know if she could be with Chibs if it meant falling out with Tig.

Sensing Boo's distress at the thought that Tig wouldn't approve of their relationship, knowing she was probably thinking he wouldn't be with her without Tig's approval, Chibs cupped Boo's cheeks in his hands and smiled down at her.

"Boo I promise yeh, that no matter what he says...Yeh'll be mine." He promised softly, for he didn't care if Tig approved or not, Boo was his now and she always would be. _They were going to be together whether Tig liked it or not..._ Chibs would just rather his brother approved. "I'd just like his blessin's is all. He's my brother and I'd rather he didn't hate me fer bein' with yeh." Chibs added. Boo beamed and nodded, glad that Chibs wasn't going to let a little thing like Tig's disapproval stop him from being with her... She could only hope she felt the same way if Tig did indeed made it clear he didn't want her to be with Chibs...

_**So there it is dear readers, after well over 100,000 words and in the 14**__**th**__** chapter Boo and Chibs finally hooked up! I hope that it lived up to your expectations! Please review this chapter, if no other, for this chapter of course is what this story is all about. Boo and Chibs and the love they have for one another... But don't worry readers, there is plenty still to come!**_

_**Also, please take the poll on my page regarding whether or not you guys want me to write a sex scene for I'm not entirely sure what I am capable off... **_

_**As always reviews are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile.**_


	16. Chapter 15: Brutal Honesty

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I'm sorry that I delayed this guys, I know you messaged that girl because you wanted to defend my work, really I do and I thank you for that. I'd just rather you hadn't because I didn't want you guys to get reported for it . Anyways it was just the icing on the cake of a really shit few days (food poisoning, not being able to go to college, my friend bailing on me a few times because she got pissed and money troubles... it all just came at once) and I took it all out on you guys but no updating, and I shouldn't have. I hope this chapter makes up for that!**_

Tig had seen it coming when Chibs and Boo had come out with it and told him they were together, but he hadn't expected anything less of them if he was honest with himself. After all Boo had killed Jorge to save Chibs life just days after Chibs had saved her life – that would have made the both of them take a good long hard look at their lives and realise that it was time to get their priorities straight. They'd waited until all the shit with the Mayan's and Jorge had been sorted – Maracas had agreed not to retaliate over his son's death on the condition that his son's body was returned to him and that SAMCRO took out a Lodi sheriff that was trying to sniff out his heroin trade – before they'd approached Tig about it. Simply holding hands, yet keeping their distance from one another they'd sat down with Tig in the clubhouse and told him that they were in love, that they wanted to be together and that above all else, they wanted his blessings. The Sergeant at Arms had been impressed with that, impressed with the fact that they respected him enough to ask for his blessings, more over that they'd respected him enough to stay apart and not be all other one another. They could quite easily have been all other one another, kissing and cuddling in front of him but they hadn't and as a result Tig had felt a great respect for the both of them in return, had found himself quite willing to give them his blessings. Mostly because it would make Boo so happy and shit, he'd do anything for that girl if it made her happy, even if it meant letting her become the one thing he'd hoped she'd never be – an Ol' Lady. First however, he wanted to tell Boo a few home truths. He needed to be brutally honest with her about the sort of life she'd live and if she could handle that then she could have his blessings.

"Sit down Boo." Tig said, gesturing to the dining room table soon after he and Boo had walked in the front door. He'd wanted to talk to her alone and without Chibs lurking nearby so he'd taken her home to talk to her there. Boo nodded nervously, scooping up an excited Tillie in her arms before sitting down at the table, Tillie held firmly in her lap. She wanted to cry she really did, Tig's emotionless face was totally unreadable and she had no idea what he wanted to say to her, no idea how he felt about her and Chibs wanting to be together. She was terrified that Tig wouldn't give his blessings and that he'd try and keep her and Chibs apart because Boo knew in her heart that that would work. She didn't want to be with Chibs without Tig's blessings, if it made her guardian unhappy.

Tig sat opposite her, head down, eyes on the table for he knew if he looked across at Boo's tear streaked face he'd forget all about being brutally honest with her and just simply give her his blessings. She needed to hear what he had to say, he needed to know that she understood what she was letting herself in for.

"Tig please, I love Chibs and he loves me we ju-" Boo rambled as soon as Tig sat down, wanting to drive home how much she and Chibs loved one another, wanting Tig to understand that they were just two people very much in love. Maybe if he could understand that he would let them be together, then maybe he would give them his blessings...

"Just hear me out kid okay?" Tig snapped, cutting Boo off with a wave of his hand. He could not let her whine her way out of hearing this! Boo knew exactly what buttons to push with Tig to get her way and she would push those button's if she felt she had to. A prime example of that was sitting in her lap, licking at her fingers... _Damn dog_! Tig risked looking up at Boo long enough to see her nod sadly before he looked down again, inhaling deeply, fingers curled tight around his hair as he tried to push out the brief image of her tear streaked face, big watery eyes and tussled hair from his mind. _Goddamnit he could never stand to see her so upset... _"There last few days have been scary right? You've almost died, you've killed someone..." Tig said, his words hurried but stern, more authority in them than he had ever used with Boo before. He needed that, needed her to understand that he was being serious, that he wasn't just saying what he had to say just to say it; he was saying it because she _needed to hear it, because she needed to know_. "It'll be like that _all_ the time now." He added, for it would be. As an Ol' Lady Boo'd be in the line of fire even more so that she was now. She was already Clay's daughter, his even more so and that brought with it a world of shit, but being an Ol' Lady was different, enemies who would normally think twice about using her against the club would suddenly see her as prime bait to use against the club. They would no longer see her as a child, but as a woman and that was dangerous.

"He'll keep me safe." Boo replied without hesitation, suddenly realising just what Tig wanted to talk to her about. He wanted to put her off; he wanted to tell her all the bad shit that came with being an Ol' Lady so that she would come to the conclusion that she didn't want to be an Ol' Lady herself, so that he didn't have to put his foot down and say he didn't want her and Chibs to be together. It was a smart plan, but it wasn't going to work, she'd knock back everything he had to throw at her and then some... but if he actually said he didn't want her to be with Chibs then Boo knew she'd back down in an instant. "You'll still keep me safe Tig, like you always do." She said, reaching out and placing a hand on Tig's arm, wishing he would look up at her so that she flash him a reassuring smile. Tig had kept her safe for almost 4 years now, since the day she'd arrived in Charming, sure there had been slip ups, but slip ups happened and she was still here, alive and well and Tig had played a vital part in that. Boo was sure that without Tig she'd be dead... She was sure that he'd protect her still, no matter what.

Tig grimaced, his face contorted with anger and annoyance. Even without looking at Boo she was still getting to him, she was still pressing the right buttons. _You'll keep me safe Tig..._ How was he supposed to get around that? Because of course he'd keep her safe, nothing was ever going to change that! Unless of course...

"And what if we can't huh? What if he dies? What if I die?" Tig growled, slamming his fist down on the table with such force the coffee cups that sat upon it rattled, looking up at Boo his eyes blazing. Hell he might as well look at her, she was getting to him anyway, at least if he looked at her she could see in his face that he was being serious, could see in his eyes that he was simply being brutally honest with her. "What then?" he asked. _Who would keep her safe if he died? If Chibs died too? Clay? Jax? The two men in the club that could actually claim to be related to her by blood and by marriage but clearly didn't give a damn about her! Would they protect her from the Mayans, from the Niners? Or would they pick the club over her, Wendy, or a gun deal? Tig knew they would because they already had!_

"Then I'll have the support of my family!" Boo shrieked. She knew full well that that was only a half truth, sure she'd have Gemma looking out for her, supporting her, maybe Bobby and Piney but as for Jax and Clay? She couldn't say... she could only hope that if it came down to it, if Tig and Chibs were gone, her biological father and stepbrother would step up and keep her from harm's way as best they could. "And I can handle myself; don't you think I proved that today?" Boo added, for hadn't she been the one to save Chibs? Hadn't she been the one to take a gun and shot a man to save not only Chibs, but Tig and herself too? Had she saved not only their lives but Clay's goddamn gun deal with Laroy? She had done that, not Tig, not Chibs. And shit yeah, killing Jorge was weighing down on her big time, but she'd stepped up and done what she had to had she not?

"Yeah..." Tig nodded, unable to stop himself smirking just a little. He felt like a proud father with a kid on the honour roll! He'd obviously taught Boo well, she'd done what she had to do to save them all, she'd killed a man for Chibs, for him and for herself... Kid could handle herself if she had to, there was no worry there. Knowing that he was probably going at this from the wrong angle, Tig switched subject's. "Kid, I know you, you've got this whole dream wedding planned out in that pretty little head of yours." He said, softening his tone yet keeping his face serious, taking Boo's hand in his and giving it a little shake to drive his point home."Right down to the colour scheme..." he added with a soft chuckle. He knew Boo better than anyone, knew that she'd had her whole wedding planned out from about the age of about 5, knew that she had her wedding to _Chibs_ all planned out - _the perfect dress, where she wanted it, right down to the white and specially dyed blue roses she wanted in her bouquet to represent Chibs' Scottish heritage._ He actually listened (as much as it bored the crap out of him) when she talked about such things, despite what Boo liked to believe. "You can't have that with Chibs; he's already married with no hope of getting a divorce." Tig knew he was jumping the gun a little, but if Chibs and Boo were as in love as they said they were then it wouldn't be long before Boo started pining over the big beautiful wedding she had all planned out in her mind. The closest thing she'd have to a wedding with Chibs would be having his crow inked on her.

Boo stiffened at that, it had been a low, desperate blow she knew it, but it had gotten under her skin. She knew it should have but it did. The fucker was right, she _did_ have her entire wedding planned out in her head, she'd dreamed for as long as she could remember of that wonderful day where all eyes were on her and the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But what was a wedding? A beautiful day to celebrate love yes, but that was it. _Just a beautiful day_... she didn't need that, not really. Just knowing that Chibs loved her was enough. _For now at least..._ Maybe one day she might get lucky and Fiona would finally sign those divorce papers but if not, she was content just to be Chibs' Ol' Lady. _His beautiful wee Hen._

"I don't need a beautiful wedding to know that he loves me..." Boo insisted, although there was no real certainty to her voice. His marriage to Fiona would most likely hang over them like a dark shadow and Boo knew it... She'd forever be reminding herself that her man was married to another, to a woman that had given him a beautiful daughter. It didn't matter that neither Kerrianne or Fiona were in his life anymore, what mattered was that despite everything, Chibs would always be married to, and would always hold a place in his heart for the mother of his first child...

Tig nodded, triumphant that he'd managed to hot a nerve with Boo yet hated himself for it all the same. He'd much rather just give his blessings and let her be with Chibs, but these things had to be said, Boo had to understand what she was letting herself in for. And if nothing else it would put Tig's mind at ease, knowing that Boo wasn't naive to the situation she'd put herself in. By being brutally honest with her, Tig was making sure she was prepared for all the shit that came with being Chibs Ol' Lady. _He hoped..._ Now he had just one card left to play, the worst of them all, the one he'd been avoiding since the off for he knew it might just be the one to break her...

"What goes on a run stays on a run Boo and I've got to be blunt with you..." Tig said, closing his eyes to avoid the devastation on Boo's face, the pain and anguish that would no doubt come, the tears that she wouldn't be able to stop from falling. "He _will_ cheat on you; there _will_ be other woman on those runs. You _won't_ be his one and only." He said, speaking slowly and with emphasis. Chibs, Clay, Jax, whoever... it didn't matter if they had an Ol' Lady waiting back home for them or not, when they went on runs they took full advantage of the pussy on offer. It was the club way and it always had been, and Tig wouldn't expect Chibs to behave any different just because he was with Boo. Hell he'd be more than a little surprised if Chibs _did_ stop fucking around with sweetbutts and whores on runs! The Sergeant at Arms may have closed his eyes to avoid looking at Boo, but that didn't stop him from hearing the distressed sob that emitted from her lips, didn't stop him from picturing in his mind the exact look that would be on her face, the trembling lower lip that she would be biting in a vain attempt to keep everything in, the watery blue eyes overflowing with tears that spilled down her flushed cheeks...

"I... I know..." Boo chocked with a nod, shifting Tillie so she could bury her tear soaked face in her fur. The dog, sensing her master's distress, simply put her head on her shoulder, giving her master a comforting lick of the ear. Boo barely noticed, all she was aware of where the images on her mind – Chibs pressing some blond against the wall as he ripped her top open, in a darkened room with some unseen girl, grunting as he pounded in and out of her, with Emily Duncan at the garage, her tongue in his ear, his face pressed to her breasts...

"Do you?" Tig asked, voice fierce and harsh, fist slamming down on the table again. She didn't get it and he knew it, she was kidding herself that she could handle things, that it could just be brushed aside and ignored but it would be on her mind every single day. _It would be like torture, eating away at her until she snapped_... "Think you can handle that kid? Knowing other women have hand their hands all over him, knowing his dick has been inside a few whores while he's been away?" he went on, voice louder and harsher with every words, the Sergeant at Arms finding himself spurred on by the look of devastation on Boo's face that he couldn't help but look at. _She needed to know these things. He needed to be brutally honest or she'd never understand until it was too late..._

Every word Tig said was like a dagger to Boo's heart, she knew he was simply being honest, knew that what he was saying was true and that Chibs would have other women but that didn't make it hurt any less. She'd resigned herself to never thinking about the _other women, _just as she'd resigned herself never to think about Fiona but now she knew she'd never be able to avoid it. It would get to her every day, especially when the club was out on runs... she'd be home alone and he'd be with _other women_, women how knew all too well how to please a man, how to make them scream... Women she'd never be able to compare too, at least not when it came to sex. But then that was what it all came down to... sex. Not even Chibs was different from that. Still what was different about the Scotsman was that he loved her, she was his _beautiful wee Hen_ and he was _her darling Filip_ and no one, no sweetbutt, no whore, was going to change that. That Boo knew for certain.

"I can..." Boo nodded, with more certainty and resolve than she believed she had. Because she knew she was different to Chibs, there would be other women on runs but not in Charming. He'd fuck whores while out of town but she was the only girl he loved, she was the girl he wanted to come home to. She was _his_, but this whores, the sweetbutts... they were nothing to him but a bit of pussy. "I... I wouldn't expect any different from him..." Boo added, for she wouldn't. He'd been a Son longer than she'd known him, for nearly a decade now he'd lived that life and she wasn't going to make him change who he was. "As long as it doesn't follow him home... then I can handle it." Boo knew she could handle knowing about the other women but coming face to face with one of them? That was a different matter entirely...

"And what if it does? What then?" Tig asked with a shrug of his shoulders. _What if Chibs let a sweetbutt believe she had a shot with him and she followed him home? What if wrapping his shit every time failed to work and he got some whore pregnant or worse, managed to catch something nasty that he would then unwittingly pass onto Boo? What would she do then? Sit back and accept it?_

"I'll... I don't know Tiggy." Boo admitted honestly, for she'd never considered what she'd do if indeed, a sweetbutt or whore Chibs had fucked ended up in Charming. She wondered for a moment, just what she would do if that should happen... she pictured herself getting angry, not at Chibs but at whatever whore had followed him home. She pictured herself with her hand wrapped around said whores throat, her fist clenched and poised ready to smack to whore in the face should she say the wrong thing. Boo couldn't help but smirk at that thought. "I guess... whatever I have to." She shrugged, chewing her bottom lip to hold back the smirk that was forming there.

Tig spotted it though and smirked himself. If one of Chibs 'run' conquests ever dared to show their face in Charming they'd have to face Boo's wrath... Tig knew that wouldn't be pretty. _But if one turned up pregnant or if Chibs managed to give her something..?_ Tig had to admit he knew Boo would do whatever she had to and maybe... maybe it was time to stop trying to protect her, maybe it was time to just let her go and find out for herself what life with Chibs would be like. Tig knew she'd be able to handle it for the most part, _hell she'd lived with him for nearly three years now_; he'd just needed to be brutally honest with her so he knew that she understood what she was letting herself in for. His little talk with her had really been more for his benefit that hers... Tig stood and moved so he was crouching at Boo's side, he took her hand in his and kissed it softly, tried in vain to smile but only succeeded in looking up at her tearfully.

"Boo... doll..." he whispered, fingers tightening around hers as he drew a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. He had nothing left to say now, she was going to be with Chibs and _nothing_ he could say was going to change that. Shit, in some ways he didn't want to change that because he knew just how happy she'd be with the Scotsman but at that same time he didn't want to lose Boo. He didn't want her to be all grown up and dating men. He wanted to have her to be this innocent and naive little teenager forever_. Problem was she was all grown up now and he was losing her..._ "If you understand all that... if you think you can handle it..." he sighed, pausing as he debated momentarily whether or not he wanted to stop her from going to Chibs. He'd never do that though, it'd make Boo happy and he could never deny Boo anything that made her happy. "Then go get your man."

"Tig?" Boo asked not sure if she'd heard her guardian right. She'd be sure when he knelt at her side, that he was going to tell her that he didn't want her to be with Chibs, that he'd never give them his blessings...

"Go get your man Boo..." Tig repeated, managing to smile ever so slightly as a look of gleeful realisation spread across Boo's face. _God did he love it when she was happy, it was like nothing else in the world mattered. His girl was happy, that was all that mattered..._ "Just promise me one little thing..." Tig said, needed one last reassurance before Boo went gallivanting off to Chibs place, high on the happiness she'd no doubt be feeling knowing that Tig approved of her relationship with the Scotsman.

"Anything Tig." Boo nodded, unable to contain her happiness and excitement. _Tig had given his blessings! He approved of her relationship with Chibs; he wanted them to be together!_

"You'll be safe right? Birth control and shit..." Tig said, smirking at the way Boo went as red as anything in a split second. "Don't you be going red; I know that's what you'll be doing..." he teased, although somewhat sternly. He wasn't stupid, he knew Chibs and Boo would be having sex, after all why wouldn't they? He just needed to know he wasn't going to be made a grandpa anytime soon... other than that he really didn't want to linger on the idea that the girl who was basically his daughter would be fucking his fellow Son, his brother and his friend who was 41 years to her 18.

"I will be... safe I mean..." Boo promised, reddening even more so when she realised she'd confirmed what Tig was already thinking – that she and Chibs would be having sex. She would be safe though; her reassurances to Tig were far from empty. For a start she was already on the pill because her periods had never regularised (not that Tig really knew about that... he didn't really question her when she went to the doctors about 'girl shit') and she knew for a fact that Chibs kept condoms...Tig simply nodded, Boo was far too smart to let herself get pregnant on the brink of starting her degree and he also knew Chibs was smart enough to wrap his shit _every time_, no matter who it was he was fucking. "Love you Tig." Boo smiled, pushing Tillie off her lap so she could hop of the chair, crouch beside Tig and throw her arms tight around him. Tig pulled her close at once, face buried in her sweet smelling curls as the tears in his eyes threatened to tumble.

"Love you too kid." He whispered, rubbing her back softly.

The Sergeant at Arms waited until Boo was out the door and in a taxi before he gave in and wept, crawling into Boo's bed with Tillie in his arms. _He was losing his little girl, she was all grown up and didn't need him anymore..._

_**SAMCRO**_

When Chibs wrenched open the door, he knew it would be Boo on the other side. He had waited patiently for her to arrive for over an hour, pacing slowly back and forth a bottle of whiskey in hand, drinking it to numb the fear he had that maybe, just _maybe_, Tig would tell Boo he didn't want them to be together... Boo would listen to him and Chibs knew it and for a long time he wondered whether he'd hear a knock on the door, or the ring of his phone – Boo calling to tell him that she couldn't be with him because Tig had said no. It was at such times that Chibs hated the closeness between them... But of course, the phone never rang, just as the clock chimed in 9pm there was a frantic and loud knocking on the door.

The Scotsman didn't give Boo a chance to speak, her expression alone spoke volumes, her eyes wide and glittering with happiness, smile on her lips that lit up her whole face... She was his and he knew it. His lips were on hers at once, bottle of whiskey thrown carelessly to one side as his arms went tight around her, pulling her body close to his, so close he could feel the frantic pounding of her heart... Boo kissed him back at once, fingers fisting in his hair as she kicked the door shut behind her. Chibs tasted of little more than whiskey, sharp and bitter against her tongue, tingling warm against her lips. Chibs growled as he deepened the kiss, his hands finding the firm curve of Boo's ass as the sweet taste of her invaded his whiskey tainted mouth. The slightest amount of pressure from his fingers made her whimper, spurring Chibs on. He dug them in deeper and Boo whimpered louder, moaning into the kiss. _God what a sound that was,_ sending Chibs wild with lust and strengthening the lusty ache in his growing hard on. Chibs tried to back towards the bedroom without breaking the kiss, but found himself growing frustrated when he kept bumping into the furniture, so he simply got himself a firmer grip on Boo's ass, ducking down and picking her up in one swift movement. Her legs instantly found their natural place around his waist, the wet heat that had pooled between her thighs pressing up against his stomach making Chibs groan and pull Boo ever close, wanting to feel that heat as he carted her to his bedroom. Encouraged by the noise's Chibs was making, Boo bucked her hips against him, making him groan even louder still.

"Keep doin' that darlin' and we'll never make it teh the bedroom..." Chibs growled against her lips. Boo smirked and did it again, with more force yet tantalisingly slowly, making sure she pressed the wet heat between her thighs up against him for as long as possible, all the while pressing her lips against the scars on his cheeks with ghostly, barely there kisses so she could hear the deep, throaty groans that Chibs was making. Chibs kicked the door of his bedroom open, barely noticing the way the handle left a dent in the wall as it rebounded against it. He dropped Boo onto the bed, just about giving her a chance to catch her breath before he crawled on after her, grinning down at her swollen red lips, flushed face and lust glazed eyes before reaching down and kissing her again, catching her lower lip between his teeth, nipping just enough to make her squirm.

"Filip!" Boo cried as his teeth grazed her lip, voice high and raspy as she groaned out. It was such a simply thing, the way Chibs bit down on her lip, but it had torn right through her, an aching jolt of electricity that coursed through her veins and increased the throbbing ache that had formed between her thighs tenfold. Chibs simply chuckled and did it again, hard on straining against his tight jeans as Boo whimpered below him.

"Love you Hen." Chibs said, staring deep into Boo's eyes as he pressed his lips to the end of her nose, grinning as she whimpered once again. He loved how she was putty in his hands, loved how every touch, every kiss drove her wild. Without waiting for a response that Boo seemed incapable of giving, Chibs worked his way south, lips again finding the tip of her nose, working their way down to her lips, across her chin and down her pale neck. He paused again there to nip at her skin before continuing on, across her collarbone and down to where her firm, round breasts were exposed by the top of her shirt. Too impatient to undo the buttons, Chibs simply ripped the shirt open before returning his lips to her breasts, working his way slowly across the contours and curves over the exposed, pale skin before moving his lips to her stomach, darting his tongue into the dip of her belly button, revelling in the way it made Boo thrust her body up against him.

Shuddering slightly as her body was exposed to the chill of Chibs bedroom, Boo simply lay back and let Chibs ravish her body with sweet, lingering kisses, her heart pounding with both nerves and anticipation as he worked his way down her body. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he worked, tightening their grasp as he hit sensitive spots on her body, the niche in-between her breasts, the shallow dip of her belly button...

Chibs paused as his lips reached the waistband of her jeans and looked up, not all to surprised to a mixture of lust and nerves on Boo's face. _He was her first..._ He dragged himself back up to face level and pressed a soft, tender kiss against her lips, hand cupping her cheek, burning hot against his cold fingers.

"Am I yer first?" he asked softly, although he already knew the answer to that.

"Yes..." Boo nodded nervously, biting down her lip in anticipation, worried if Chibs would think less of her for never being with another... Chibs however, seemed unfazed by her confession; he simply pressed his lips to hers again. He liked that he was the first man to ever have touched her, to have her. He liked to think he would be the only man to touch her and have her in such a way... As he kissed her, Boo sighed in relief, glad that Chibs wasn't bothered by the fact that she was so inexperienced. Her fingers, shaking slightly with nerves, found his cut and gently tried to push the leather garment free from his body. Chibs sat back, arm snaking around Boo's back and jerking her up with him as he went, never once letting his lips leave hers. He shrugged of his cut and threw it to one side before easing off Boo's torn and ruined shirt from her body and discarding it in a similar fashion. His hands found the clasp of her bra, which he eased open with one swift flick of his fingers. The flimsy garment immediately tumbled down Boo's shoulders, straps resting on her elbows as Chibs lowered her back onto the pillows with one hand, the other tearing the underwear from her body. His hands immediately cupped her exposed breasts. He'd been right; they _were_ the perfect size for him to cup in his hands, they fitting in them so snugly, firm and weighty handfuls. Boo shrieked slightly at the cold touch of Chibs hands, but soon groaned when he pressed his thumbs over her hardened nipples, flicking them ever so slightly with the tip of his nails. He kissed Boo once more, brief and chaste before taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking softly and dragging his teeth over it. Whimpering, Boo clutched at the sheets below her as Chibs repeated the action with her other nipple, her breathing coming in deep, haggard breaths. She was in utter ecstasy, Chibs fingers and lips working magic on her, and he was yet to even move on to the lower half of her body.

"Yeh have fantastic breasts Hen..." Chibs smirked as he cupped them in his hands once again, massaging them gently with his finger tips. He chuckled as Boo went a brilliant red and pressed his lips to hers once again, kissing her deeply and passionately as his hands slipped slowly down her hips, finding the waistband of her jeans, fingers fumbling as they struggled to undo the button that held her jeans in place. Growled in frustration, Chibs pulled away, shifting back to he could undo Boo's jeans. The teen lifted her hips so he could pull the denim free from her body, leaving her in just her panties, plain and black little shorts that for some reason turned Chibs on more than a thong would. Rolling over so that he was lying on his back, the Scotsman quickly undid his own jeans, but before he could push them free of his hips, Boo was straddling him, grinding her hips down onto his bound hard on, breasts bouncing as she dry humped him with a slow and smooth rhythm. Boo had no idea where her moment of daring had come from, but suddenly she was atop of Chibs, pressing her aching pussy down on the bulge of Chibs jeans, groaning as his cock twitched in reaction to her actions, as he jerked his hips up to meet her rhythm with his own, fingers digging deep into her hips, nails leaving little curved indents in her skin. Gasping and breathing heavily, Chibs waited until he was on the edge before flipping Boo over so that once again he was on top and in control. Boo smiled up at him shyly, cheeks flushed, a nervous and mischievous twinkle in her eye. "That was bold of yeh Hen." He growled in approval, winking at her before latching onto her neck again, kissing and nipping at the smooth skin there. He was surprised she'd been so bold, but was glad of it. _Hey if she could be so bold on her first time, how bold would she be when she got a little experience under her belt?_ Boo dug her fingernails into Chibs bare back, deeper every time he nipped at her neck, dragging them down as Chibs arched his back into her touch, growling in response to the pleasure the pain brought him. The vibrations his lips made as a result sending a wave of pleasure down Boo's spine, intensifying the ache in her pussy even more so, making her buck her hips up against Chibs hard on. Chibs smirked, placing his hand on her stomach, fingers edging under the waist of her panties. He held them there for a moment, drumming his fingers against her skin before plunging his fingers deep into her underwear, finding her clit and giving it a gentle rub.

"Shit!" Boo shrieked in delight, head back, fingers tight again in the bed sheets as the Scotsman picked up a slow rhythm, fingers working her in circles, putting more pressure on her throbbing clit with each rotation. Boo gasped for air, legs kicking, hips thrusting down into Chibs touch. Her whole body was a light with lust, she couldn't think, she couldn't see, all she was aware of was the way Chibs worked at her clit, the way it sent wave after wave of intense pleasure through her body, the way it made her ache for him even more so. The closer she got to her orgasm, the louder she became, gasps for air becoming mingled with soft, whimpering groans that got louder with each wave of pleasure that hit her. Chibs simply watched as Boo reacted to his touch, a smug smile on his lips as her face contorted in pleasure. Her euphoric facial expression alone was enough to drive him wild, coupled with the delicious sounds she was making, Chibs was about read to blow – and she hadn't even touched him. Suddenly, Chibs pushed two fingers deep inside Boo's tight wet pussy, sending her over the edge, making her scream out as she came. Everything was lost to her in that moment, even Chibs, all that Boo was aware of was the intense pleasure that tore through her body, making her tremble and whimper in delight. When she came down, she was a quivering mess sprawled out on the bed sheets, a thin sheen of sweat coating her flushed skin, a content grin on her trembling lips.

"Yeh okay?" Chibs grinned, stroking her cheek softly with his fingertip as he stared across at her, eyes warm as they stared into her eyes, still hazy with lust. He was lying beside her, jeans discarded sometime when she was lost to her orgasm. Her panties too, had been lost at some point, although she couldn't remember Chibs taking them off...

"Yeah..." Boo nodded with a wicked grin, unable to say little more. She couldn't help but think what an understatement that had been. _Okay_... she was far more than okay, she was... well she couldn't even describe it! She felt amazing, happy, tingly and nervous all at once. Boo wanted to do something for Chibs in return, and despite her nerves and fear that she wouldn't be able to make him cum she went for it, wrapping her dainty fingers around his cock and pumping it in what she hoped was an enjoyable rhythm for him. She needn't have worried, for Chibs gave a long, hollow moan at her touch, his fingers finding hers, helping her find the speed he liked. _Fuck her fingers felt good... _When she had more certainty in what she was doing, Boo pressed her lips to Chibs' before kissing at his scars, brief yet lingering kisses that left Chibs' face tingling. Chibs again waited until Boo brought him achingly close to cumming before pushing her hands away, knowing – _from embarrassing experience_ - that if he did indeed cum, he might not be able to get going again. He wished he had the stamina of his youth, but he was getting on in years...

"Might not be able teh keep goin' if I let yeh go on like that." Chibs explained, pressing a sweet kiss to Boo's lips, who was looking worried and ever so slightly insulted that he'd pushed her hands away. Boo nodded and sighed in relief, lay back against the pillows as Chibs fumbled in the drawer beside him for a condom. He slipped it on quickly before rolling over and edging Boo's legs apart with his knee's, positioning himself between them, hands on her hips, ready to thrust into her. It was then that he realised Boo was shaking, not merely trembling, but shaking madly with fear. "Yer scared..." he whispered softly, taking note of the way she chewed her lip, the way she seemed to be gripping at the sheets in preparation for the pain she no doubt would feel when he entered her.

Boo nodded. She had to admit, she was terrified. With no girlfriends to tell her what her first time would be like, she relied on what she'd read in books and magazines. All she knew was that it would hurt, that he would tear something deep inside of her when he entered her and that she'd bleed...

"If yeh don't want teh-" Chibs began, willing to wait if Boo wasn't ready. He hadn't really given thought to how big this was for her, _he was taking her virginity..._ he had been a long time since he'd done that, but with his first girlfriend, it had been different for she had been taking his too... Now here he was, 41 and ready to snatch Boo's virtue away from her without a thought or concern for how she must be feeling.

"I'm just nervous..." Boo said with a shake of her head. She didn't want Chibs to stop, she was ready, she was aching for him, body trembling in anticipation, she just didn't know what was coming and that scared her. Scared her almost as much as the fearful thought she had at the back of her mind... _what if she wasn't any good? _After all how could she compare to the hordes of other women he'd been with?

Chibs nodded, remembering all too well how nervous he'd been his first time, hell how nervous he was now! He wanted his first time with her to be special, not to be marred with her fear and the pain he would unwillingly give her. Ducking down and pressing a chaste kiss to Boo's lips, Chibs took one of her hands in his, lacing their fingers tightly.

"Do yeh trust me?" he asked, to which Boo could only nod. _Of course she trusted him, she trusted him with her life! _"Then trust me..." he whispered with a smile. At once Boo visibly relaxed, her body stilled and the tense, nervous expression on her face melted away. "That's my girl..." Chibs grinned as Boo gave a nod to indicate that she was ready, eyes sparkling, nervous smile still playing about her lips. Chibs pushed into her, meeting little resistance as she was so wet, not stopping until he was all the way inside of her.

Boo felt a sharp, harsh pain as Chibs pushed into her, but that was nothing compared to the rush of pleasure that swept through her. She gasped, voice catching in the back of her throat as Chibs filled her, lusty, aching throb returning. And then he moved. Slowly at first, pulling out of her so slowly it was almost like time stood still, but then he slammed back into her, harder and faster than he had done the first time, then again, each thrust faster, harder... he soon picked up a rhythm, fingers never letting go of hers, lips snatching away every groan and whimper she couldn't help but make... Her legs, long and lean, shaking from the intensity of the pleasure that was coursing through her veins, found their way around Chibs waist, feet locking tight behind him as gradually she found the courage to meet his thrusts with her own.

Chibs closed his eyes and lost himself in his girl, unable to believe how tight she was around his cock, unable to believe how close he was to the edge already... Being inside Boo was like nothing he had felt before, he felt as though there were no other place he should be, just here, between her thighs, thrusting in and out of her at a wondrous pace. He stroked her thigh softly at first, fingers clamping down into her skin the closer he got to cumming...

They came within seconds of one another, Boo suddenly driven into utter ecstasy as Chibs nipped on her lip, pussy clamping down tight on his cock as her orgasm took hold, ripping through her, pleasure consuming her. That pushed Chibs over the edge, with one final thrust he shot his load, crying out as he did so, before dropping to the bed and rolling over and out of Boo so that he didn't crush her. _God that had been amazing..._ sure Boo was inexperienced by the simple fact that it was _her_ below him, _her_ that he was inside off was enough for him...

"I love you Filip." Boo sighed as she cuddled up to Chibs, thighs aching, body still trembling from the intensity of her orgasm, warm and content in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Chibs wrapped his arms around her waist, pressed a sweet kiss into her messy curls.

"Love yeh too Hen..." he mumbled groggily, sleep consuming him before he could say anymore.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs shifted in his sleep, his hand instinctively reaching for the warm, soft body of Boo. His hand however was met with a cool, empty space... Boo was gone from his bed and she had been gone for a while. The Scotsman worried a little as he jumped out of bed, blankets wrapped tight around his nude form to keep away the cold. He didn't understand why Boo had left the bed, couldn't begin to contemplate where she might have gone. _What if she really hadn't been ready to sleep with him? What if he'd freaked her out and she'd fled in a panic? _Thankfully Chibs found her curled up on the couch, clad in one of his SAMCRO shirts, staring out into the moonlit street in a world of her own. There were tears in her eyes, a fretful look about her face. Something was clearly troubling her.

"Christ darlin' what yeh doin' in here?" Chibs asked, yawning wide as he hovered in the doorway, eyes full of concern and on his girl. "It's freezing, come back teh bed." He said for whatever was troubling her, he'd rather she was warm and in bed next to him, telling him everything than alone in the living room – that managed to become freezing at night, no matter what time of year it was – lost to her own thoughts and fears.

"Couldn't sleep..." Boo admitted, turning Chibs and offering what she hoped was a reassuring smile. "I didn't wanna wake you." Boo had laid in Chibs arms, sweaty and aching, still on a wondrous high from their love making for a long time as he had slept - face pressed into her messy hair, arms tight around her slim waist - unable to sleep no matter how hard she tried. For a long time she couldn't work out why, she was happy, content and sleepy and longed to simply drift off so she could wake up in Chibs arms, so it didn't make any sense to her that she couldn't sleep. But the longer she lay there, the more it dawned on her – _she had killed a man! She had taken a life, left a woman a widow, a young boy fatherless..._ _who was she to lie in the arms of the man she loved after that? Who was she to be content and happy when she should be locked away for 25 to life for what she had done! _Knowing that she'd not be able to sleep while that weighed down heavy on her mind, Boo had carefully eased herself rather reluctantly from the warmth, comfort and safety of Chibs arms before slipping on one of his shirts and tiptoeing into the living room. There she had sat; staring out into nothingness for god knows how long, trying to reason with herself, reassure herself that she'd done the right thing in killing Jorge. No matter what she told herself, she couldn't help but feel weighed down by guilt of it all. She'd killed someone...

Chibs smirked a little at that, he'd rather be awake and freezing cold, letting Boo release whatever it was she was holding in than be asleep in his warm, empty bed while she sat alone, terrorised by whatever thoughts and fears were on her mind.

"Well I'm awake now Hen." He said, shuffling over to the couch and sitting at her side. He unravelled his blankets enough to be able to wrap them round her too, and at once Boo cuddled up to him, cold face pressing into the crook of his neck, warm tears dripping down onto his bare shoulder as her arms snaked tight around his waist. "What's wrong Boo?" he asked worriedly, pulling Boo close, lips pressed against her forehead gently, hands moving up and down her back in a gentle, reassuring way.

"I killed someone..." Boo chocked out, shuddering as the words left her mouth, the flow of tears in her eyes increasing tenfold. _She'd killed someone, she'd taken a life and she'd have to live with that until the day she died, never having to face punishment for the wrong she'd done_. "I know... I mean this won't come back on me I know that! I just..." Boo rambled tearfully before Chibs could assure her that nothing was going to happen to her for killing Jorge because that wasn't what was getting to her. What was getting to her was that she'd taken a life, that she'd killed someone and she needed Chibs to understand the gravity of that. "I killed someone..." she repeated.

"Christ..." Chibs sighed softly, a little lost for what to say. He didn't know what he could say to comfort Boo because she _had_ killed someone, there was no changing that. Murder – even in self defence – was a scarring act, Chibs knew that, it was the weight of the world on your shoulders, a dark cloud that hung over your life forever, ruining it if you dared to let it. Chibs wasn't about to let that scumbag Mexican bastard ruin Boo's life from beyond the grave! He'd gotten what he deserved and if Boo hadn't have killed him there was no telling what he would have done. Kissing Boo softly on the forehead once again, Chibs eased back, cupping Boo's face between his hands so that she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "Boo yeh did what yeh had teh do... Jorge woulda killed me if yeh hadn't have killed him." He said softly, wiping at his girls tears with his thumbs as he spoke, eyes warm and full of sincerity as they stared deep into her watery ones. "Yeh have every right teh be feelin' bad right now, but remember he woulda taken yer life without hesitation..." he added, for of that, Chibs had no doubt. Jorge would have killed her, but not before having his way with her first... Boo had done what needed to be done and _yes_, it was bad, _yes_ it was scarring but better she was alive with people around her to help her get past what she had done, than dead, cold in the ground and all alone. "Survival of the fittest Hen..." he said, tucking her curls, tangled into a knotted mess by their love making, behind her ear as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I know, I _know_!" Boo nodded, for she knew all the facts, she knew she'd be the one dead if she hadn't killed Jorge but that still didn't change the fact that she'd killed him. That she taken him from his wife and infant son when she could have just injured him... "I just... I feel so awful..." she admitted, shuddering and drawing in deep, haggard breaths as she tried not to break down and sob.

"What can I do teh help yeh darlin'?" Chibs asked desperately, distressed and heartbroken to see his beloved Boo so distraught, so wracked with grief and guilt. He didn't care what he had to do to make her feel better, he'd do it. Anything would be better than sitting, watching her break down, watching as she lost herself in the grief and regret she felt... he'd lose her forever if he let that happen, it would consume her, it would kill her if she let it.

"Hold me..." Boo whispered, for that for the moment, was all she needed, for Chibs to hold her while she sobbed. For him to rub her back and press sweet kisses to her forehead as she wept in his arms... Boo would move past what she'd done in time, but for now what she needed above all else was her man. Chibs didn't deny her for even a moment, he pulled her close, held her tight as she wept away her grief and her guilt, kissed away the tears that dripped down her cheeks, whispered sweet words of reassurance and love into her ears...

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs pulled up in front of Teller-Morrow the next morning with Boo straddling the back of his bike, her arms tight around his waist, with a proud grin on his face. _Goddamn did it feel good to roll into the garage with his Ol' Lady on his bike!_ And not a one of his brothers knew who she was, not yet anyway; they were all simply staring from the garage, eyes on the mysterious yet familiar brunette that was getting of the Scotsman's bike, his helmet on her head, her hands staying on his waist despite the fact that she had dismounted his bike. Chibs took Boo's hand and kissed it softly, smiling warmly as she giggled_. She was so cute when she did that... _

Boo was well aware that the entire club had its eyes on her, that every member was gawping at her, trying to get a good look at her so they could figure out who she was for she was too far away from any of them to see any distinctive features that would let them recognise her. She was almost reluctant to take her helmet off for once she did, it would start; cat calls and wolf whistles and a never ending stream of jokes and digs at her and Chibs.

"I'm gonna pop in the office and see Gemma." She said, taking her helmet off and shifting so that she had the back to the rest of the club at the same time. She wanted to prolong this last moment of anonymity for as long as possible. Chibs chuckled as she did that, knowing what her game was. He loved the fact that she was so shy sometimes, it was completely endearing and just made him want to show her off all the more.

"Alight darlin'." He said, accepting his helmet from her before sticking on his bike and wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling him too her in the same instance. "I better get teh work." he said, for they were already late and Clay would kick his ass if he didn't get to work quickly. Nodding, Boo reached up and pushed Chibs sunglasses up so then rested in his hair, smiling as his warm brown eyes glittered down at her in the early morning sun. He smiled down at her, whole face lighting up, as he captured her hand between his fingers, bringing it to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly before jerking her closer still, fingers instead finding her soft, warm curls as his lips found hers. Boo kissed him back at one, arms winding around his back, fingers digging ever so slightly into the leather of his cut as he deepened the kiss and shifted her around so that the whole club could see just who his Ol' Lady was. Boo blushed furiously but didn't break the kiss as somewhere off in the garage, the rest of the club started whistling and clapping, occasionally calling out to the pair. Boo was sure that Bobby called out - _Put him down Boo; you don't know where he's been!_ Chibs chuckled softly at that and pulled away, pressing his lips to Boo's in one last brief kiss before turning to face the club "Shut it yeh fuckin' numpties!" he jeered at them, sticking his middle finger up at them before turning back to Boo. "Love you Hen." He grinned, kissing her flushed cheek.

"Love you too Filip." She whispered, voice hoarse with embarrassment. Her embarrassment however, didn't stop her from pressing her lips to Chibs' before she hurried off to find Gemma, hair a dark curtain that hid her flushed face from the rest of the club as she went. Chibs watched her go with a smirk, eyes on her long lean legs that just a few hours previously, had been wrapped tight around his waist as he thrust in and out of her... Once Boo was out of sight and in the office, Chibs sauntered into the garage, hooking his cut on the rack before grabbing his tools and heading to his first job of the day, where Bobby, Juice and Piney were already waiting for him, all three with all knowing, smug smirks on their faces. Chibs grimaced. _Oh hell, here he go..._ Piney was the first to approach him, slapping him on the shoulder proudly before he could even open the hood on the car he was working on.

"So Chibs, you and Little Miss Tigger gonna be getting it on atop of that ford you're working on?" he asked with a chuckle, nodding his head down at the car the Scotsman was meant to be working on. The old man was probably the least surprised of everyone when they realised that Chibs Ol' Lady was Boo. He was an old man and he'd seen love often enough to recognise the signs... The kid had been in love with Scotty from day one, and Chibs had fallen for her not long after. He'd never thought they'd get together at all though, not with Trager being the girls guardian and all. He'd expected Tig to put his foot down and keep the pair apart, for the kid would never do anything without his approval, but lo and behold, Chibs and Boo were together. _Kid must really have Tigger wrapped around her little finger..._

"Boo's to shy for that Piney... he'll have her in church on his lunch break." Juice chimed in with a smirk as he leaned against the car and winked down at Chibs. He'd been shocked as hell when he'd realised it was Boo locking lips with Chibs, but hey, whatever made them happy. And Boo, who was bashful as anything when it came down to guys and sex, that wouldn't be fucking in public... although Juice was sure the teen wouldn't mind getting it on somewhere where they could so easily be caught.

"Gotta admire it Scotty, a bitter old fucker like yourself bagging a young, fine piece of ass like that!" Bobby grinned as he stared into the office, where Boo was chatting to Gemma and Tig. Although he'd never really thought about Boo as little more than a kid, he had to admit that in the last few years she'd gone from a stick of a girl with a boy's body, to a curvy young woman with sizable breasts that any man should deem themselves lucky to get their hands on. He couldn't believe that a club member had managed to get his hands on the girl that was not only Clay's daughter, but effectively Tigger's too. "And Boo no less... no girl has ever been more unattainable!" he added, knowing how fiercely protective Trager at least was over the girl. Hell that man had once punched a prospect just for calling her _cute_...

Chibs scowled at Bobby's comments. He could take the jibes about having sex with Boo in inappropriate places but he did not appreciate the way Bobby seemed to be leering over her. She was still _Boo_ at the end of the day; just because she was his Ol' Lady now didn't suddenly turn her into a piece of meat to be ogled by every club member with eyes.

"Yeh'll shut yer mouth if yeh know what's good fer yeh Bobby, yeh fat bastard!" he growled at Bobby, cocking an eyebrow at the older man. Bobby simply smirked at him, shrugging his shoulders. _Hey it wasn't like he wanted to bone the girl or anything, he was just admiring the fact that Chibs had gotten himself such a fine and young Ol' Lady, despite being a bitter old Scotsman. _Chibs shoved Bobby for that, but smirked at him all the same. _Fat bastard was just jealous!_ Bobby shoved him back and before long the two of them were fighting playfully, laughing as they shoved and grabbed one another, taunting each other as they fought.

"Get back to work!" Clay barked loudly from somewhere out in the forecourt. Chibs and Bobby stopped mucking about once, hugging one another and patting each other on the back before returning to work as ordered. Chibs risked a glance over at the President who was standing outside the clubhouse with Jackson, each looking over at the Scotsman with similar looks of vague distaste on their faces. Chibs knew better than to expect them to approve of him being with Boo, and knew better still that neither had the right nor the bravery to say anything about it. Clay had given up that right before Boo had even come to Charming, hell before she'd even been born and Jackson? He had no right to have any say in his stepsister's private life after so brazenly choosing the word of his Ol' Lady over her.

In the office, Boo was at the window and staring out at her man before the door was even closed behind her. She couldn't help but smile as Chibs made his way across the forecourt and into the garage. _He was finally hers... _She jumped as Gemma appeared behind her, arm going around her shoulder as she looked down at her stepdaughter with an all knowing smirk. She'd known it was Boo on the back of Chibs bike from the off.

"So, you and Chibs huh?" she said, heart warming at the way her stepdaughter stared out at her man lovingly. "Took you two long enough..." she added. It was nice to finally see Boo and Chibs hook up, they were so right for one another, they fitted together so perfectly and it had taken them far too long to realise as such and take advantage of it.

"What?" Boo asked, chocking on thin air at Gemma's comments, confused by them. She knew Gemma had a tendency to know everything that went on around her but had she and Chibs been that obvious?

"Oh please, you two have been making moon eyes at one another since day one." Gemma smirked with a roll of her eyes, for they really had been. Boo more so than Chibs. Her affections for the Scotsman had been obvious and easy to spot, but if you looked hard enough – as Gemma tended to do – it was plain to see that Chibs' felt much the same about Boo as she felt about him. "You're perfect for one another." She said. Chibs, with a disastrous marriage under his belt had been looking for someone to love and cherish from his first day in Charming, a woman he could make his, that he could take care off... Boo had fitted the bill perfectly, she needed a man from the club for no man outside the club would be able to protect her from the SAMCRO way of life. Sure Tig had been playing daddy with her for years now, but she needed a man, a partner, and that was Chibs.

"You really think so?" Boo asked, for sometimes she doubted that. After all Chibs was so much older than her, already married with a child, a man that had spent the better part of 10 years hitting every bit of pussy that came his way. Boo by comparison was a naive teenager with one disastrous date and a feeble excuse of a boyfriend to her name...

"Of course baby." Gemma assured her stepdaughter as she rubbed her back. "Just don't you take any shit from him Boo, keep him in his place and don't let him fuck you around." She informed her stepdaughter sternly. She knew Chibs wasn't likely to give Boo too much shit, but the girl needed to understand that she shouldn't sit by and take it. Chibs was her man and she needed to keep in check or he'd walk all over her. But hell, with the wonders the girl had done with Tigger, she'd have the Scotsman in his place in no time at all.

"I promise Gemma." Boo nodded as Gemma placed a kiss on her cheek. She had no idea how she was going to keep Chibs in his place, but she was determined to do it all the same. She loved Chibs yes, but she didn't want to be made a fool of, didn't want him to fuck her around. A knock on the office door stirred Boo from her thoughts. It was Tig, leaning against the doorframe an uncharacteristic shy smile on his face. "Tig..." Boo beamed, happy to see her guardian as Gemma moved aside to let them have their moment.

"You happy kid?" Tig asked, although he could see already how happy Boo was. She had this warm glow about her, her eyes sparkled even in the dim light of the office and she seemed to be practically floating on air... She was happier than he had ever seen her.

"Yeah, I really am..." Boo nodded, pressing a thankful kiss to Tig's cheek before wrapping her arms tight around him, burying her head in the crook of his neck and breathing in that oh so familiar Tig smell of leather, whiskey, cigarettes, oil and that unnamed cologne that after over 2 years of living with Tig, she still couldn't name.

"That's all I needed to know..." Tig said as he held Boo close, pressing a kiss into her curls so he could hide the tears that were escaping his eyes. As long as she was happy, that was all that mattered to him, but still _he was losing her..._

_**Argh okay, so I gave you guys the sex scene and I have to admit I have no idea how I feel about it... that's up to you guy! Please please please, tell me how I did. I've been working on it for ages, deleting it and starting again and I just had to give in and put it out or I'd drive myself insane...**_

_**There is a new poll on my page... a few readers have noted on the chemistry between Boo and Tig so I thought maybe, if you guys wanted, I'd do a Boo/Tig oneshot based around what would have happened had Chibs never arrived in Charming...**_

_**As usual reviewers are incredibly motivational and make my writing worthwhile! **_


	17. Chapter 16: Proof That You're Mine

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Morrow, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I'm so pleased you guys liked the sex scene! I was practically tearing my hair out over it! Thank you all for such wondrous reviews and for all those who added this story to their alerts/favourites etc... Enjoy!**_

"Wow Chibs, you didn't have to bring me flowers." Tig smirked; hand over his heart, a mock expression of shock on his face. He'd just opened the door to Chibs who was standing on the other side smartly dressed in a button up black shirt, his best black jeans, boots and of course his cut clutching a dozen white roses in a beautiful crystal vase. He was obviously there for Boo, although Tig was sure Boo hadn't mentioned anything about going out with Chibs that night...

"That's funny Tigger." Chibs said with a roll of his eyes as Tig stepped aside and gestured that he come in. "Is Boo in?" he asked as he wiped his feet, eyes scanning the living room and kitchen. The rooms were empty, save for the flickering TV that Tig had obviously been watching before he'd opened the door. Chibs feared that maybe his surprise date might go awry because Boo had gone out. Thankfully however, Tig nodded.

"Yeah, come on in." He said as he sauntered over to Boo's bedroom door before tapping his knuckles against it. "Hey kid, get out here!" he yelled as Chibs sat himself down on the couch. He heard Boo curse at Tig and couldn't help but smirk. She and Tig were so like a father and daughter it was unreal...

In her bedroom, Boo had been snoozing in bed with Tillie before dinner. She'd had a restless night the night before and hadn't slept much, the sleep she did have been plagued with nightmares so she had wanted to take a nap before dinner. Normally on such a night, she'd crawl into bed with Tig but for some reason she got the impression that he didn't want her there so she'd stayed in bed alone, tossing and turning, sleepless and scared, her suspicions about Tig confirmed when he didn't come and check on her... She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed with him, hurt, especially when just ten minutes after she'd dozed off he was knocking at her door. She cursed at him as she clambered out of bed, rubbing her tired eyes. Her anger soon died away however when she opened her bedroom door and spotted Chibs sitting on the couch, a dozen white roses in his hand, a loving smile on his lips.

"Chibs..." she grinned as she hurried over to him, arms finding their way around his waist as he stood and snaked an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "What are you doing here?" she asked before kissing him softly, pushing his sunglasses up off his face so she could stare deep into his warm brown eyes.

"Yeh told me once that yeh wished a guy would be satisfied with 'bringin' a girl flowers and a goodnight kiss'." Chibs grinned, recalling the night they had first kissed when Boo had said those exact words to him. They had been on his mind for a few days now, since she'd shown up at his apartment and they'd had amazing sex... he wanted Boo to know that it wasn't 'all about sex' with him, he wanted her to know he wanted her for _her_, body, mind and all. So he was taking her on a date, he had brought her flowers and he was going to end the night with little more than a goodnight kiss."Well, here's the flowers..." he said as he pressed the vase of a dozen white roses into Boo's hands. "Yeh'll get yer goodnight kiss after we've been teh dinner." He added with a sly wink and a smirk.

"Chibs, they're beautiful, thank you." Boo grinned as she accepted the flowers, her heart fluttering wildly as she inhaled their sweet scent. _She wondered if Chibs' knew that white roses were her favourite flower..._ "You didn't have to get roses, I'd have been happy with any flowers..." she said as she placed them on the side, shifting the roses this way and that until they sat in a collective disorder that Boo found most pleasing to the eye. Roses were expensive; especially when pre arranged in such a beautiful vase... she'd much rather Chibs' have picked out a cheaper, brightly coloured spray that would sit cheerily on her bedroom windowsill in the Buffy glass that she often filled with flowers from Gemma's garden. _Still, she did love white roses..._

"I wanted teh give yeh roses teh symbolise the fact that yer English... white because of yer youth and innocence." Chibs explained as his fingers found Boo's hair. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her dark mane as he watched her play around with the flowers, a smile on his lips. _Boo was his sweet English rose._ With her dark curls, pale skin and flushed cheeks she was the embodiment of English beauty, youthful and up until a few days previously when he had stolen her virtue away, innocent. "I know yeh like all that symbolic shit..." he added with a swift shrug of his shoulders. Boo seemed to like things that were symbolical and meaningful, she'd once brought a stuffed 'Tigger' toy from a thrift shop wearing little dungarees' and holding a tool box because it reminded her of Tig, when she was feeling blue she like to snack on KitKat's because they reminded her of her nana Kit who had apparently earned that name not because she was called Kit, but because she always brought her granddaughter KitKats and that was a comfort too her.

"That's so thoughtful Chibs, I love them, they're perfect..." Boo grinned as she spun on her heel, pressing a lingering kiss to Chibs cheek. She adored the fact that he had put so much thought into the flowers, that he'd brought them not because they were expensive and romantic but because they had meaning, because they symbolised her. "Let me just go change, I'm sure sweatpants aren't the best thing to wear to dinner." She said as she gestured down to her attire – purple sweatpants and a grey and a white and grey striped top, her lay about the house clothes – before skirting round Chibs intent on returning to her bedroom.

"No..." Chibs said with a shake of his head. While Boo looked beautiful to him no matter what she wore – _he was sure she could pull of wearing a paper bag and still look_ _stunning _– the Italian restaurant that he planned to take her too probably wouldn't let her in if she turned up in such casual clothes. "Boo, will yeh wear that dress... the one yeh were wearing that first night we kissed..." Chibs asked, grabbing Boo's hand as she darted past him. He loved that dress, the way it hugged her body in all the right places, coming in at the waist and pushing up her breasts, short enough to show off her shapely legs but long enough to cover her ass, yet curving round it just right. She'd looked stunning in that dress, absolutely stunning, the only problem Chibs' really had with it being that it made her look far to shagable... he'd really have to fight not to just pull over somewhere secluded and fuck her senseless. Another night maybe, but not this night... this night was different.

"Of course." Boo nodded with a smile, unaware that Chibs' mind had gone straight to the gutter. She hurried to her room and dressed quickly, pulling on that dress and same tights and high heels that she had been wearing the night she and Chibs had first kissed, before carefully applying matching make up. Thick eyeliner and mascara, deep red eye shadow and a clear lip-gloss. She styled her hair into soft, tumbling ringlets before setting off the whole look with a red flower clipped into her hair and an array of red and black bracelets. She stepped back and admired herself in the mirror. She hoped that she looked perfect for Chibs.

"So, what are your intentions with my Boo huh Chibs?" Tig asked, joining Chibs on the couch as he waited for Boo to get ready. He had no clue why he was asking Chibs such a thing if he was honest with himself; it just seemed the fatherly thing to do. _That's what fathers did wasn't it? Asked their daughters dates what their intentions where with their little girls..._ Tig wouldn't know. He'd never got to that stage with Dawn and Fawn, they had still been little things when he'd left the family home and lost almost all his rights to see them.

"To make her as happy as she makes me..." Chibs said without hesitation, tickled by Tig's question. It was always sweet to see the fatherly, loving side of Tig that was so different to Sergeant at Arms Tig that he saw every day, the Tig that didn't seem capable of such love and devotion. _It was nice to know the guy was human sometimes..._

"Oh, fair enough." Tig shrugged with a chuckle. He hadn't expecting much of a different answer from Chibs really, but he'd been secretly kinda hoping that Chibs would say something vulgar and crude just so he could jump in and defend Boo and feel like he was still needed in her life. Of course however, while Chibs' did have such intentions towards Boo, for the most part his intentions were good and honourable. He was in love with Boo and he wanted to treat her right. _Tig couldn't ask for better for Boo really... _He kinda hated Chibs for that. "Look after her for me Chibs." He sighed, patting Chibs on the back as Boo appeared in her bedroom door way, beaming madly, looking beautiful and way beyond her 18 years in the sort of clothes Tig had no idea she even owned. _She looked so grown up..._ Tig much preferred the Boo that wore converse and jeans, a t-shirt of some kind. That was a Boo he knew, the Boo that cuddled up to him when she was sick or scared, the Boo that worked by his side at the garage and had him wrapped tight around her little finger. _This Boo was almost like a stranger to him..._ Unable to look at her, Tig wandered into the kitchen and poured himself a very stiff, very large drink._ Fuck losing her, she was already lost..._

"Yeh look amazin' Hen... " Chibs grinned as he stared at Boo, his jaw practically dropping to the floor. She looked even more stunning that she had the night they first kissed. "So beautiful..." added as he stepped forward, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss, hands resting gently on her hips. Beautiful seemed a bit like an understatement to Chibs, although he could think of no better words to describe how Boo had looked when she'd come out of her room. _Maybe he shouldn't have said beautiful, maybe he should have said perfect..._

"Thank you." Boo whispered, eyes glittering happily as Chibs pulled away, resting his forehead against hers as he laced their fingers and stoked her cheek with his fingers. They stayed like that for a moment, content to simply stare into one another's eyes when Tig suddenly ruined the moment.

"Hey Scotsman! I want you to have her home by eleven!" he yelled from the kitchen, sounding as though he'd managed to drink himself stupid in the few minute's he'd been in there. Both Boo and Chibs chuckled at that.

"Aye, will do Tiggy." He called back before leading Boo down to where his bike sat waiting. He passed his newly acquired spare helmet to her before pulling on his own.

"You've never had a spare helmet before." Boo said as she strapped on her helmet.

"I've never had an Ol' Lady before." Chibs shrugged, kissing Boo quick before swinging his leg over his bike and patting the space behind him. Boo jumped on and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Chibs rested his hands over hers, gently ran his thumb over her knuckles before turning his head enough to allow Boo to kiss him deeply.

_**SAMCRO**_

It didn't take long for the topic of conversation to come around to Jorge Alvarez. After all it had still only been a few days since Boo had killed him and she was still feeling emotionally raw over what she had done. Chibs wished he could do something to make it all better for her, but he knew the only thing she really needed was time. Still he hoped that by sharing with her the story of the first time he'd killed a man, of how much it had scarred him, that he'd be able to help her somewhat.

"I was shook up as yeh are, first time I killed a man..." he admitted sadly, reaching across the table and taking Boo's hand in his, lacing their fingers together, thumb running softly up and down the contours of her knuckles. "I was twenty three, had just moved to Ireland and had already joined the cause." He explained. How naive he had been at 23, joining the cause to impress Fiona who was third generation IRA, her father and his before him being high ranking leaders.

"The IRA?" Boo asked, for she wasn't sure if the cause and the IRA were the same thing or not. Either way she knew both were linked to Fiona... Boo knew that Fiona had been the reason Chibs had joined the IRA in the first place.

"Yeah." Chibs nodded. "My sister had just married an Irishman, they had a child together, a wee boy..." he grinned, eyes sparkling at the mention of his nephew. He barely heard from Padraic now that he lived in Charming but he knew the lad had been patched into SAMBEL, that he was wearing Chibs' old cut with pride... he was a good lad was Padraic, the club was good for him. "I was lookin' after him one night while they went out." Chibs recalled. He also recalled only agreeing to look after Padraic because his brother in law had promised his a few pints down the pub afterwards. But he hadn't minded really, he'd adored his nephew from the day he was born, sweet wee boy he was, a good baby that never fussed or worried_. Of course the young man he soon became was very different from that... _

"Is this your nephew Padraic?" Boo asked, wondering if this was the same _idiot_ nephew that had crashed Chibs' bike and shattered his pelvis a few weeks before Chibs had patched over to SAMCRO. She could tell Chibs missed his nephew terribly; he talked about him all the time and with such great love and affection... Chibs nodded; glad to know Boo listened when he rambled on about his rat bag of a nephew.

"Some lad broke in teh the house, tried to hurt Padraic, so I shot him." Chibs recalled, shuddering at the memory of it. The lad that had broken in had been young, clearly homeless and desperate. Chibs knew now that the kid hadn't actually wanted to hurt Padraic but when Chibs had caught him stealing from his sister's jewellery box, the lad had done the only thing he could think of to get himself out of the situation. He'd grabbed baby Padraic from his crib and held the shard of glass he was using as a weapon to his tiny throat... Chibs hadn't hesitated in pulling out his gun and shooting, killing the kid instantly, bullet going straight through his forehead... "IRA covered it up but... it haunted me, haunts me still." Chibs admitted. Under Fiona's insistence, a few members of the IRA had covered up what Chibs had done, but that didn't change the fact that he'd _done_ it. _He'd killed an innocent kid who was probably just looking for a way to make himself enough money to eat..._ "He was just a lad, homeless and desperate... and I killed him..." Chibs whispered hoarsely, tears tumbling down his scarred cheeks. _That lad had been just a boy, young, desperate, innocent..._ Chibs was still now, haunted by the image of his body sprawled across his sister's bed at a strange angle, distant, fearful expression on his motionless white face...

Boo couldn't help but tear up as Chibs spoke, he sounded so haunted by what he had done, troubled still by the weight it had left on his mind. The brunette shifted her chair around the small table they were sat at, fingers never letting go of Chibs', so she could reach out and wipe away his tears, press a soft kiss to his lips.

"You were protecting your nephew Filip, what if this lad had killed him? What then?" she whispered, pressing her forehead against Chibs', free hand cupping his cheek, her eyes staring deep into his, dull and lifeless with the memory of his first kill. _Chibs had done what he'd had to do to protect his nephew, for all he knew that lad would have cut his throat without a moment's hesitation..._ "You'd spent the rest of your life feeling guilty that you hadn't stopped him before he'd killed Padraic..." she went on, for if the lad really had hurt Padraic, kind-hearted Chibs would have let it totally destroy him, slowly, one day at a time...

"Aye..." Chibs nodded; glad to have gotten that point through to Boo. "Just as you'd be feeling guilty if you'd let Jorge kill me..." he said. For although very different, their first kills had been very similar. The life of a loved one had been a stake and a hasty, life or death decision had had to be made with very little thought. Both of them had made the hard decision to kill someone in order to save the person they loved and in doing so let themselves into a world of grief and regret... but it was a world of grief and regret nothing like how bad they'd be feeling if they'd let their loved one perish.

"You're right..." Boo nodded, smiling as she realised what Chibs had done, _sneaky bastard_. By sharing the story of his first kill, explaining to her how it had left him feeling he'd allowed her to see her own situation from his point of view... It had been a tremendous weight off her shoulders for now she could all she could think was –_ what if she'd let Jorge kill Chibs? How would she feel then, knowing she could have saved his life?_ Boo knew the guilt of it would have just about killed her... She'd done the right thing, she'd killed a man yes but she'd saved Chibs' life.

"Hen, I feel bad for killin' that lad, but I don't let it bring me down." Chibs said, squeezing Boo's fingers softly with his own before bringing them up to his lips and kissing her knuckles softly. Chibs felt bad for the lad he'd killed almost every day, but he made sure to remind himself that he'd _had_ to do it, that if he hadn't then Padraic might have been murdered... He didn't ever let it bring him down because if he did, the weight of it, the guilt, it would consume him entirely..."What use am I teh people then?" he asked.

"When you do things like that, it makes me love you even more..." Boo beamed as she pressed her lips to Chibs' once again.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs couldn't help but smile as Boo spoke, totally captivated by the passionate way she talked about her love of English history and her desire to one day be a historical novelist. He loved the way her eyes sparkled as she spoke, the way she gestured wildly to help explain herself, the way she sighed softly, a far-off look on her face as she detailed some tragic royal romance...He had never been interested in history before, after all it was done, in the past, so why brood over it? But Boo spoke so passionately, she made the past come alive and he couldn't help but be drawn in. Chibs knew his Ol' Lady would make a great historical novelist one day... hell, he was sure that even _he_ would be reading her books.

"I particularly love the Tudors... I want to write a novel about Anne Boleyn and her true love, Henry Percy. Theirs was such a tragic love... more so because he was one of the men to send her to her death." Boo sighed dreamily, heart aching as she thought of the cruel way Anne was torn from her lover and thrust into life at court, right under the nose of Henry Tudor... Their tragic story would be her first novel, she was sure of it; she just wished she could change things so that they had a happy ending...

"She didn't love King Henry then?" Chibs asked, leaning forward so that he might hear her better. He'd been totally captivated by Boo's tale, he wanted to know more. Who was this Henry Percy and why was their love so tragic? Why had he been the one to send her to her death? And what of the King? (Chibs was sure Anne had married Henry 8th but he wasn't totally sure so he didn't say anything for he didn't want Boo to think him a fool) Why had she married him if she loved another_? _

"I don't think so..." Boo said sadly with a shake of her head, for she was certain that Anne had simply been driven by her father's love of power, his greed and need to rise to the top of the royal food chain. "Poor Anne, with her ambitious father she didn't have a hope in hell of having a happy life..." she added. It was then that Boo caught sight of Chibs, smirk on his lips, eyes twinkling in amusement, body leaning across towards her, elbow resting on the table, his chin in hand. _God she must be boring the hell out of him!_ "Sorry, I'm rambling." she said, blushing furiously as she looked down, suddenly interested in the remnants of her long forgotten dinner. Neither she nor Chibs had eaten much at all, they'd simply been too preoccupied by their conversation.

"No yer not, yer passionate." Chibs insisted with a shake of his head, resting his hand over Boo's. "It's sweet." He said. For it was sweet, so incredibly endearing... it was nice to see someone with a passion for something other that motorcycles', booze and pussy (not that they were bad passions...) and Boo, who lived very much in that world, had remained true to who she really was and hadn't let the MC push out of her life what she was truly passionate about.

Boo beamed at that, her face flushing a brilliant red. Whenever she talked to the rest of the club – even Tig – about History they always got bored and tried to steer the conversation elsewhere, but Chibs was genuinely interested in what she had to say, he really seemed to want to sit there and listen to her ramble on and on about tragic Anne Boleyn...

"I just find it all so fascinating and romantic, she could never marry for love but she went against her father's wishes and did it anyway." Boo grinned, knowing she was rambling again but unable to stop herself. "Only to have her heart broken and her life ruined; all because her father wanted a better place in the world..." Boo stopped short when she heard Chibs sigh, face flushing as she feared yet again that she was boring the hell out of him. Chibs however, was staring across at her lovingly, eyes still twinkling, smile still firmly on his lips. "What?" Boo asked shyly, wanting to know why Chibs had sighed at her.

"I love the way yer eyes light up when yeh talk about somethin' yer passionate about..." Chibs chuckled as he entwined their fingers, giving hers a gentle squeeze to reassure her. It was fucking adorable the way she feared she was boring him, when the reality of it was much further than that. Chibs could sit there and listen to her talk forever, watch as her eyes sparkled and her entire form glowed with enthusiasm, with the passion in which she spoke... her passion and enthusiasm was such a turn on for Chibs for he loved just how beautiful she looked when she talked like that, even more so than she already was. "Yer so full of enthusiasm, makes yeh look even more beautiful than yeh already are." He grinned, pressing his lips to her knuckles before leaning across the table and kissing her deeply.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs dropped Boo off at home just a few minutes before Tig's curfew of 11pm. He'd wanted to stay out longer, had wanted to take her down to the docks to a sweet little secluded spot he'd found one time when he'd been waiting for McKeavey... it was a beautiful spot, right by the water yet surrounded by tree's, enough of a gap overhead to look up at the stars. _The perfect spot for a good fuck with his girl..._ but that would have to wait because he'd promised Tig he'd have Boo home by 11 and besides, he'd promised Boo that all he wanted from her that night was a goodnight kiss... and he was going to keep that promise.

Boo straightened out her dress after she hopped off Chibs bike, tried to tame her helmet ruffled hair some. She'd had the most perfect night and she hadn't wanted it to end. She handed her helmet back to Chibs with a sigh, but soon grinned when he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, his hand cupping her cheek softly.

"And now I'll leave yeh with a goodnight kiss..." Chibs said before ducking down and pressing his lips to Boo's, hands automatically finding her ass, fingers digging in slightly as he deepened the kiss. Boo couldn't help but whimper, she loved it when he did that and boy did he know it. Chibs smirked into the kiss, pulling Boo closer still as she whimpered so that her body was pressed against his, breasts pushed up to his cut clad chest, stomach pressed up to his half hard cock. He couldn't help but be turned on by the little sounds Boo was making, especially when her fingertips started tracing over his scars, barely there but enough to make his skin tingle beneath her touch...

"Hey Chibs, you coming in for a beer man?" Tig said suddenly clapping Chibs on the shoulder, making the Scotsman and Boo spring apart in shock. Both had gotten so lost in their kiss that they hadn't heard him pull up behind them. Boo blushed and stammered inaudibly, head ducked so she could hide her face in her hair. Tig however just smirked and rolled his eyes. He was too drunk to give a shit about catching Boo and Chibs kissing, their hands all over one another... _Hell come tomorrow he wouldn't even remember it so why bother giving them shit about it? _And Chibs may be with Boo, but that didn't change the fact that he was his brother. Tig wanted him to come in for a beer so he could tell him all about the blond he'd just nailed at the clubhouse.

"Sure thing Tiggy." Chibs nodded, patting Tig on the back before taking Boo's hand and following Tig inside their apartment building. It was there, in the bright fluorescent light of the hallway that Chibs got a good look at his brother. There were scratch marks down his left cheek, a bite on his neck and his hair looked as though someone had tried to pull it right out of his head... "Whoa, what the hell have yeh been nailin' this time brother?" Chibs chuckled as he eyed Tig up and down, noting that the Sergeant at Arms was also walking with a slight limp. Chibs sniggered slightly as he wondered what Tig's latest conquest had made him do. _Idiot man always went for the crazy girls that wanted to do the sort of wild shit that no one else wanted to do..._

"What?" Tig frowned, unsure of what Chibs was getting at. The Scotsman gestured to his face and neck. "Oh shit yeah... what can I say?" Tig chuckled as he gingerly placed his fingers over the still raw wounds. _God had that blond rocked his world..._ "Girl just couldn't but claw her fingers into me..." he grinned, winking at Chibs as he let them into the apartment. "Guess I was just too darn good for her to handle." He added smugly. _Hey he should be used to that, he was yet to disappoint a lady and they were always coming back for more!_

"That's lovely Tig, but maybe the reason she was clawing at your face was because you couldn't make her cum." Boo teased as Tillie bounded over to her, lopsided grin on her face. The teen grinned and realised Chibs' hand, ducking down to pick up her dog. Tillie immediately started licking her face frantically causing Boo to giggle madly.

"Ooh that put yeh in your place Tiggy!" Chibs grinned as Tig went red, his attentions on his girl. It was so cute how much she adored her dog and how much the dog adored her right back. _He was glad he'd given her the money for Tillie all those years ago; she made Boo so happy... _"Hey there Tillie..." he said reaching out to pat the dog once she'd settled down and stopped licking Boo's face. Tillie however, didn't lick his fingers like she always did, she narrowed her eyes and growled at him, tail going between her legs, fur on her back standing up. She nipped at Chibs' fingers, thankfully coming an inch or so short. "Whoa, what's with the dog? I thought she liked me..." he said as he pulled his hand back. Tillie may be tiny for her breed but he was certain those teeth would hurt.

Tig smirked and made a point of stroking Tillie, who at once perked up and started wagging her tail again, lopsided grin appearing on her little face as she tried to get at Tig's fingers.

"She did like you, but now you're with Boo so she doesn't like you anymore." Tig teased, smirking over at Chibs as Tillie licked at his fingers enthusiastically. He couldn't help but feel a little smug. _The dog didn't like Chibs but she sure as hell loved him. _"Territorial shit..." he shrugged, knowing that Tillie as jealous that her masters affections were now divided. _Boo belonged to Tillie and Tillie wanted Chibs to know it_! Missy had been the same when Tig had been with Dawn and Fawn's mother. Of course he much preferred the dog to that crazy whore so it wasn't that much of a problem.

"She's just jealous." Boo sighed with a roll of her eyes, setting the dog down at the floor. "No Tillie, bad dog." She said sternly, oozing authority as she pointed at Tillie, eyes wide. Tillie, never one to like being told off by her master, cowered at once, head low, tail between her legs. Boo felt bad at once, but knew the dog had to learn. _Tillie couldn't hate Chibs forever after all, not if they were going to be together!_ Suddenly, Tillie perked up, her tail wagged madly as drool dripped from her mouth. Before Boo could work out what was going on, the dog darted forward and towards Chibs who was knelt on the floor, a piece of cheese in hand. The dog happily accepted the cheese from Chibs, gratefully licking his fingers in thanks for the offering, unbothered by the fact that Chibs was patting her head. "Cheeky sod!" Boo laughed as Chibs got to his feet and walked over to her, Tillie hot on his heels, looking up in hope of receiving more tasty treats.

"I know!" he smirked, hooking his arm around Boo's waist before pulling her close and pressing his lips to hers, the kiss brief and chaste for Tig was behind them watching. Chibs was sure he and Boo kissing was something Tig wasn't keen on seeing. _Hell he would hate to sit and watch Kerrianne lock lips with some guy she was seeing._ "...so McKeavey said that he'd rather cut his own dick off than put it in her loose and stinkin' pussy!" Chibs chuckled a while later as he told Tig the tale of the sweetbutt in desperate need of a bath that had tried to get her claws into McKeavey on their last trip to Canada to see over a gun shipment. He and Tig were sitting on the couch trading stories of disastrous runs they had been on as they shared a few beers. Boo had long since dozed off, lying on the couch between them, her head in Chibs' lap, feet in Tig's. Chibs was absentmindedly stroking her hair as he spoke, his eyes never really leaving her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so content, so happy... he was sitting having a laugh with his brother, a good beer in hand, his beautiful Ol' Lady asleep in his lap. _Life was good._

"Hey man, pussy is pussy!" Tig shrugged. _He didn't care if pussy was hairy, loose, old or stinking as long as it was pussy that was all that mattered!_ Chibs shook his head at that, rolled his eyes. It seemed there was nothing that Tig wouldn't fuck! "Chibs, you've had a bit to drink, you should stay tonight man..." Tig said suddenly, catching Chibs off guard.

"But I've only had the one beer Tig..." he said, scowling in confusion as he held up the warm, half finished beer in his hand. It was all he'd had since arriving back at Tig and Boo's apartment and he'd only had a coke with dinner so he had no idea what the Sergeant at Arms was on about. _He wondered if maybe Tig was so drunk he hadn't realised how little his brother had had to drink._

Tig pressed his finger to his lips, his eyes on Boo. While she may be asleep in Chibs' lap, she was far from peaceful. She was scowling, eyes flickering behind their lids in reaction to some unknown dream, her fingers clutched tight on Chibs' thigh. She was troubled and Tig knew it, still unable to get over the fact that she'd killed someone. The night before she'd tossed and turned nosily all night, calling for Chibs tearfully in her sleep. Tig had so desperately wanted to go to her, to comfort her but he didn't dare. She didn't want him, she wanted Chibs. So he'd stayed in bed, awake and heartbroken, listening to the sounds of Boo's torment, wishing he could just go in and comfort his little girl... Tonight at least, she could have her man; she could be comforted by his presence and sleep better for it.

"She's still feeling really shitty over killing that scum... she needs you with her tonight. You'll make her feel safe." Tig said with a grimace, unable to meet Chibs' eye. Tig wished more than anything that it was himself that Boo wanted comfort from, not Chibs, he wanted to hold his girl and tell her that everything was going to be alright, he wanted her to fall asleep in his arms knowing that he was going to be there if she needed him. But that wasn't his place anymore, Boo didn't need him, she needed Chibs. So of course, since Tig could never deny her anything, she was going to get him.

"Oh, right." Chibs nodded in understanding. He knew of course, that Boo was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that she'd killed someone, knew it was making her restless and giving her terrible nightmares but he hadn't considered for a moment asking Tig if he could stay and comfort Boo. It was so stupid and childlike really but Boo lived with Tig in _his_ home, she was basically his daughter and Chibs knew the Sergeant at Arms would rather he and Boo weren't going at it in her bedroom... _If Chibs had his Kerrianne living with him, she'd never be allowed to have a boy in her room. Not even if she was 21!_ "Come on darlin', let's get yeh teh bed..." he whispered softly to Boo, bending down to wake her with a kiss to the cheek. Boo opened her eyes, smile replacing the scowl on her lips as she looked up at Chibs.

"You're staying?" she asked softly, gaze flickering between Chibs and Tig. While Tig had giving her and Chibs his blessings, he was only just okay with the fact that they were a couple, surely it was pushing things a bit having Chibs stay the night? Tig however gave a nod, swift and brief, his eyes on both Chibs and Boo. Boo didn't miss the pain deep within them, but before she could say anything Tig was on his feet, gathering up all the empty beer bottles and putting them in the bin. Clearing up was so unlike Tig it was unreal...

"Aye, I'm staying Hen." Chibs nodded as he pressed his lips to her cheek once again, fingers lacing with hers as he gently eased her off his lap so he could stand up, distracting Boo entirely from Tig's unusual behaviour and obvious torment. She beamed up at Chibs, yawned and got to her feet, falling against his shoulder sleepily; head buried in the crook of his neck as he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked her to her bedroom.

"Keep your goddamn door open! You guys will not be having sex in my house!" Tig called after them sternly, causing them both to chuckle. They would of course, be playing by the rules. It was after all Tig's house and while Boo may be 18 and legally an adult, she was still under Tig's care and therefore she had to listen to what he had to say. _At least she had to know when she should listen and when she could just brush off what he had said, his comment about her leaving her door open being the former_. Boo pulled her pyjamas from under her pillow and changed into them as Chibs stripped down to his boxers. Before either of them could clamber into bed however, Tillie jumped up onto it, spreading herself right across the entire width of the bed, eyes on Chibs growling at him once again, no longer liking the Scotsman as he had no tasty treats to bribe her with. Boo simply chuckled and picked the dog up.

"Get off Tillie, silly dog..." she said as she dumped her dwarf Rottweiler into her bed. The dog huffed but lay down and curled up, eyes never once leaving Chibs. Boo laughed at that, _at least she wasn't trying to bite him, _and settled herself in bed, patting the empty space next her with a shy smile on her face. It was the strangest thing, having Chibs get into bed with her. The bed she had slept in alone for more than three years, the bed that Tig had brought her when she'd moved in, having a hissy fit when he couldn't get the parts to fit together properly... but it also felt so right, like he should have been by her side the whole time.

"Thanks Hen." Chibs grinned as he slipped into bed next to Boo, a wary eye on Tillie who was still growling at him. He was soon distracted however, when Boo cuddled up to him, her lips finding his cheek and then his lips when he turned his head to meet hers. Chibs deepened the kiss at once as he wrapped his arms around Boo's waist and shifted her so she was lying on top of him. Boo didn't protest, her fingers curled in Chibs hair, giving it a little tug as they kissed, making Chibs groan softly, _he loved it when she did that_, groaning even more so as her other hand cupped his cheek, thumb tracing over his scars making his skin tingle. His hands moved away from her waist, slipping into her pyjama bottoms and cupping her bare ass, stoking it softly before digging his fingers in. Whimpering softly, her body suddenly aching with lust, Boo bucked her hips against Chibs'. He did it again, dick hardening as she bucker her hips once more, harder this time, the angle better for the both of them, spurring them both on. Without thinking he slipped his hand between her legs, which quickly fell open for him, fingers finding her wet pussy, two of them poised and ready to push into her when he suddenly came to his senses pulled his hands out of her pyjama bottoms... "We better stop before we get carried away..." he said regretfully pressing a brief kiss to Boo's lips before shifting her so that she was back on the bed, head resting on his bare chest. "Tiggy will kill me if we keep on like this." He grinned as he cupped her cheek, to which Boo blushed and nodded.

"Yeah he will." She agreed. She just hoped that Tig hadn't heard anything for he'd surely string Chibs up if he did. Boo had quite simply forgotten where she was, lost in the deep kiss, mind hazy as Chibs pressed all her buttons, turning her on, making her pussy wet and aching for him. She was glad that Chibs at least had come to his senses for she had been close to just giving in, especially when she felt his cold, skilled fingers brush against her achingly hot pussy. Boo sighed sleepily and wrapped her arms tight around Chibs' waist, face pressed into the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes and willed sleep to take her. She was hot, bothered and desperately horny and knew if she didn't drift off soon enough she'd slip her hand into Chibs' boxers and make sure he finished off what he had started.

Chibs misinterpreted Boo's sighs and rubbed her back reassuringly. He hoped that by simply being with her, he'd put her mind at ease and she'd sleep easy, thoughts and worries about Jorge Alvarez all but gone from her mind.

"Just rest yer pretty wee head Hen, I'll still be here if yeh need me, just wake me up..." Chibs said as he tucked Boo's curls out of her face, his thumb running along her lower lip before he cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to her forehead.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Mornin'" Chibs grinned as he felt Boo's eyes flutter open against his chest. "Sleep well beautiful?" he asked as Boo smiled up at him sleepily through her sleep tussled curls. Sweeping her hair out of her face, Boo pressed a tender kiss to Chibs lips before resting her forehead against his, rubbing their noses together gently.

"Morning Filip." She sighed as she stared into his eyes, still hazy with sleep but sparkling as they meet her bright blue ones. "I did sleep well thanks." She said, pressing her lips to his again. It had taken a long while and many stolen kisses for her to fall asleep, but when she had she'd slept like a log, deep and dreamless, letting her wake up feeling incredibly refreshed and for the first time since killing Jorge, guilt free and calm. "Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"I didn't sleep much at all teh be honest darlin'." Chibs admitted. The Scotsman had laid awake, watching Boo sleep for the longest time after she'd dozed off, content to watch the rise and fall of her chest, the way her fingers twitched against his chest, tangling occasionally in the dark spill of her hair, over sleeping himself.

"Oh why?" Boo asked, frowning softly, hating the idea that Chibs had lain awake all night, unable to sleep for he feared that she might wake up in the night and need his comfort. Chibs chuckled at Boo's concern, pressed his lips to her to reassure her.

"Was watching yer sleep and got thinkin'..." he admitted. "I know yeh don't want my crow on yeh just yet, so I want yeh to have somethin'..." Chibs knew this for they had discussed it the night before. While Boo had been very open to the suggestion that she get his crow tattooed on her, she admitted that she didn't want to do it so soon. She'd promised that once their relationship was sure and steady, with a few months behind it, she'd get Happy to draw up a crow with a scarred face, embellished with a Scottish flag that she'd then get Chibs to tattoo onto her body somewhere. Chibs had agreed with her, but he still wanted her to have something to symbolise the fact that she was _his_, he wanted her to have something that told everyone who she belonged to and that she was off limits. He'd come up with the perfect solution as he'd listened to her talk of the romantic Tudor novels she planned to write. Chibs reached for his cut and unpinned something from the inside of it, something he always wore close to his heart, before passing it to Boo a smile on his face.

"It's beautiful..." Boo gasped, fingers tracing over the curves and contours of the silver broach that Chibs had just passed her. Chibs pressed his lips to Boo's forehead, watching contently as Boo admired the broach, glad to see that she was delighted with his gift.

"I know yeh love yer history, and this-" he began as he took Boo's hand in his, holding it up to the light so that the broach glittered and sparkled. But Boo soon cut him off, she knew what he'd given her, knew its meaning and its historical legend.

"It's a Luckenbooth broach; give to Lord Darnley by his lover, Mary Queen of Scots..." she whispered softly as she gazed up at the broach. The Luckenbooth broach was similar to a claddagh ring, a traditional Scottish sign of engagement and love. They could be made up of either one heart or two entwined, to symbolise love, topped with a crown to symbolise devotion, often with a thistle wrapped around the heart. The one Chibs had given her had only one heart, curled and elegant, made up of thin highly polished silver, topped with a simple crown with a thistle wrapped around the centre of the heart, curving up its left side.

"Smart girl." Chibs smiled, pleased that Boo already knew what his gift was. "My father gave it teh my mother as a sign of their engagement... as did his father before him and his before that..." he explained. He had no idea how long the broach had been in his family – his mother had once told him it had been at least a few hundred years – but it had been passed down from mother to son for generations, when a mother knew her little boy was ready to take a wife. Chibs' mother had died long before he'd even meet Fiona, but she'd given it to him on her deathbed, promising him as she did so that the woman he gave it too would be the woman he was meant to be with for the rest of his life... He'd kept it pinned over his heart ever since, tucked away out of sight in a jacket or in his cut. "I thought yeh'd like to have it..." he said, cheeks flushing a faint pink at the memory of his mother's words. _He wondered if his mother, who had a knack for knowing about things before they happened, had seen Boo coming, wondered if that meant that Boo was the girl he was truly meant to be with until his dying day._

"I love it Filip, really..." Boo sighed pressing a deep kiss to Chibs lips, tussled locks forming a curtain around their faces, fingers tight around the Luckenbooth broach, holding it close to her heart. "And I love that it has such meaning to you." She added. The sentimental value of the broach must be astronomical, it was a Telford family heirloom and was probably one of the last things Chibs' had to remind him of Scotland and his parents but he had given it to her... She couldn't help but think that the broach was a traditional Scottish sign of engagement. _Did that mean that Chibs would marry her if he could?_ Of course there was no point in having such hopes for he'd never be able to marry her, as Tig had pointed out just a few days before, he was married to Fiona and wasn't likely to ever get divorced. She had been sent the papers but was refusing to sign, refusing any contact with her estranged husband... "Did you... did you ever give it to Fiona." Boo asked suddenly fearful that this beautiful symbol of Chibs love and devotion to her was tainted by the memory of his Irish wife.

"Never, she didn't give a damn about my Scottish roots." Chibs said at once with a shake of his head, giving Boo a reassuring kiss. Fiona's life had been all about Ireland, a united Ireland and the IRA since the day she'd been born. She'd never cared about Chibs' Scottish roots, his family, his heritage, all she'd cared about was bringing him into the IRA. And of course, since Chibs had been head over heels in love with her, he'd joined the cause without question... "I never even considered givin' this teh her." He insisted, for he hadn't. Not once. He'd kept it pinned near his heart the whole time they were together, giving her a claddagh ring when they got engaged, knowing it would be pointless to give her the Luckenbooth broach. He knew however, that Boo would treasure it always, that she'd keep it safe and that it would mean as much to her as it did to him. And maybe one day, she'd pass it down to her future son... _their_ future son...

"I'm going to take it to the jewellers, have them add a rose on the other side of the heart..." Boo said as she traced her finger up the right side of the heart, turning to smile at Chibs. "The Thistle symbolises you, the rose will symbolise me..." she grinned, for of course, being Scottish, the thistle would symbolise Chibs. Boo wanted a little of herself in the broach too and knew a rose would be the perfect addition, especially as just hours previously Chibs had brought her roses to symbolise the fact that she was English... "If that's okay with you." She added, for while he may have given it too her, the broach was still Chibs' and he may not want her tampering with it.

"That's a beautiful idea Hen." Chibs beamed, pressing his lips to Boo's. The addition of a rose would make the broach a perfect representation of them and their love for one another, The Scottish Thistle and The English Rose, united by their love and devotion to one another...

_**SAMCRO**_

Towelling dry her hair, still damp from the shower, Boo made her way into the kitchen, Tillie bouncing around at her heels, trying as always, to catch the drops of water that dripped from her masters hair. Chuckling softly to herself, Boo dropped her towel over Tillie, watching in amusement for a few moments as the dog waged a fierce battle with it before heading into the kitchen, where she found Tig sat at the table, a hot cup of coffee sat in front of him, piece of toast clasped between his fingers. The toast seemed to be of great interest to the Sergeant at Arms for he was staring at it, picking it apart with his fingers, a grim, distant expression on his face.

"What you looking so blue for Tiggy?" Boo asked cheerily as she sat across from him. Her guardian seemed down and Boo wondered if he had a hangover or he was reeling from the memory of whatever he'd fucked the night before... many a morning Boo had stumbled across him as he cursed himself for fucking some dirty looking whore or another. Still, this seemed different, this wasn't like Tig at all, he seemed glum, depressed even...

"Nothing." Tig shrugged like a sullen teenager, for nothing was wrong, not really, just him not being able to accept that the kid was growing up, that she didn't need him anymore. He just had to man up and accept the fact that Boo was grown up, that she was an Ol' Lady now with a man to take care off. _He had to accept that he was no longer needed..._ "Chibs in the shower?" he asked as he heard the flow of water from the bathroom. He still resenting the Scotsman somewhat for being the one to comfort Boo the night before – _hell that was his job, he was effectively Boo's father_ – but at the same time, he was glad Chibs had been there for her. He made the kid so damn happy, and Tig would rather she was happy above all else.

"Uh-huh." Boo nodded, mind wandering slightly as she thought of her man in the shower, naked and washing his body in the steady flow of water... She smirked as she remembered the shower they'd shared two mornings previously... they hadn't had sex – they were already running late for work - but that hadn't stopped Chibs from pressing her against the shower door, ravishing her damp body with kisses as he'd pumped two fingers in and out of her, bringing her to a roaring climax as she did the same for him, dainty fingers wrapped tight around his cock as she pumped her fist in a similar rhythm... Blushing furiously as she realised where her mind had gone too, Boo shook her head to clear her thoughts before turning her attention back to Tig, who was still looking as glum and distant as he had been when she'd first sat down. For a fearful, crazy moment, Boo wondered if he'd seen into her mind and caught a glimpse of her naughty early morning shower with Chibs... "And we didn't have sex last night, I promise." She teased playfully, wondering if it was that that was on Tig's mind. She and Chibs had played by Tig's rules; they'd left the bedroom door wide open all night and hadn't had sex –just about - merely lying in bed, kissing and cuddling until they both fell asleep.

"Okay..." Tig nodded vaguely, although he knew that already. Boo was a good girl, she always did what Tig asked off her, and Chibs wouldn't dare to fuck her in her own home, _in Tig's home_, not after Tig had told him that he wasn't allowed to. _Not if he valued his dick anyway..._ If Tig had caught them doing anything in his house, he would have ripped Chibs a new asshole and the Scotsman knew it!

Boo frowned, suddenly very worried. She'd expected Tig to tease her, to make some joke about a sneaky hand job under the covers, or to pretend he'd heard their moans of passion but he _hadn't_, he was simply sitting there looking distant and miserable. Boo moved so that she was sitting next to her guardian and reached out, taking his hand in hers.

"Tig..." she muttered, squeezing his fingers to get his attention. Tig looked at her but didn't smile, miserable expression remained fixed on his face. It was then that she got a good look at his eyes, dull and without their usual sparkle, glassy with the onset of tears. "You've been acting weird recently... you okay?" she asked, knowing that he really wasn't okay, knowing just as well that she wasn't likely to get an answer out of him. _Stubborn old bastard._

"I'm fine Boo." Tig snapped. Why couldn't she just drop it and leave him be? She had her man, her nice new life and now she was going to go off and live with him, leaving Tig all alone with no one to care for and look after. With no one to look after him. _Because shit, Boo looked after him just as much as he looked after her_. She was the one there for him after a bad kill with a cold beer and words of comfort, willing to listen long into the night as he babbled on about what he had done. They were a team, they were _Tigger and Boo_. And now it was _Chibs_ and Boo. Now it was _just_ Tigger...

"Yeah, sure..." Boo huffed with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't stupid, there was something up with her guardian and she knew it, but before she could push him for more answers the shower stopped running and Chibs could be heard wandering into her bedroom, Tillie barking madly at him as he went. Something flashed momentarily across Tig's face in that moment, something akin to resentment and annoyance, but not quite there, eyes dulling even more so, a deep sense of loss in them. It was then that everything fell into place in Boo's mind, something clicked and made her realise just why Tig was being so sullen. _He was scared; worried that he was losing her..._ Boo couldn't help but tear up a little at that, she hadn't realised just how much she meant to Tig. Flashing a reassuring smile, Boo pressed a soft kiss to Tig's cheek before cuddling up to him, arms around his waist, face buried in the crook of his neck. "I'm not going anywhere Tiggy, just because I'm with Chibs doesn't mean I have to move in with him. Hell that's a long way off..." she informed him as he wrapped his arms tight around her in return, face buried in her damp curls. She and Chibs had been together just a few days, she wasn't anywhere near ready to just move in with him; just because she was his Ol' Lady didn't mean they had to jump right to living together. "And just because I have him, it doesn't mean that I don't need you." She added, for she'd always need Tig, _always_. He'd been the number one guy in her life for so long now, he was her father and her best friend and she couldn't imagine not needing him. Even if she moved in with Chibs, she'd still be on Tig's doorstep every time she had a problem or worry, she'd still seek him out for advice above all others.

"Yeah?" he asked, chuckling softly, eyes watering in relief at her words. _He wasn't losing her, not just yet anyways. His girl wasn't going anywhere; he got to keep her a little bit longer..._

"You can't get rid of me that easily Trager." She teased before moving her head away from the crook of Tig's neck and looking deep into his overflowing eyes."You're my daddy and I love you..." she whispered, voice hoarse, tears tumbling down her own cheeks as she reached out and wiped her guardians eyes. For Tig, not Clay, was her daddy and nothing was ever going to change that.

"I love you too kid." Tig grinned as he pressed his lips to Boo's forehead. _You're my daddy..._ Damn right he was!

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo arrived home late that day, but she hadn't been out with Chibs – he was out at the docks with McKeavey checking the clubs latest gun shipment – she had been down at city hall sorting something she ought to have done a long time ago, something she'd wanted to do for years but never got around to doing. The teen dumped the paperwork in Tig's lap before sitting next to him and snatching the remote from the table, switching over from the ball game he was watching to the 6aclock news that she liked to watch when she got home. Tig rolled his eyes, to used to her doing that to care, his fingers finding the carefully folded paper's in his lap.

"What's this kid?" he said, tapping it against his knee but not opening it, although his curiosity was driving him wild. It was obviously something important for there were a load of official looking stamps printed all over it.

"Proof..." Boo shrugged as Tillie bounded happily over to her, curling up in her lap contently and falling asleep at once. Tig had taken her out before Boo had arrived home so she was more than happy to doze for a while. Boo stroked her absentmindedly as she watched the news.

"Of what?" Tig asked, eyebrow cocked, unsure of what Boo was getting at yet still not opening the papers all the same. _What exactly did she need to prove to him? And why did she need official looking documents to do it?_

"That I still need you, that I'll _always_ need you." Boo said with emphasis on the _always_. She knew Tig was still worried about losing her, knew he didn't quite believe that she'd always need him so she'd wanted to prove it too him.

Tig didn't ask any more questions, he simply opened up the papers, his eyes scanning the front page quickly, taking in only the most important details... wait, had he read that right? _He had!_ Kid had gone and changed her name, taking _his_ last name as her own and giving herself a middle name at the same time. _Hayley Boo Trager..._ Tig's heart practically jumped out of his chest at that, his eyes went wide and watered as he sat up a little straighter, unable to look away from the papers in hand.

"Shit kid, you didn't need to change your name..." he muttered, still lost in shock. Beyond that shock though, he felt elated. The kid had been his for a long time now and here, finally, was proof for the whole world to see. And she had been right, changing her name to his had been what he needed to assure himself that she'd _always_ need him, that she'd _always_ be his little girl... "You didn't need to prove anything to me." He said, although his tone of voice spoke different, as he pulled Boo into his arms, pressing his lips to her cheek at the same time. Boo giggled and embraced him back at once.

"I wanted to do it, have done for some time now." She said frankly, for she had done. She hated having Clay's name, had done her whole life, that hatred only intensifying when it became apparent that Clay wasn't going to be a father too her. Why should she have the last name of a man who didn't give a damn about her when she could have the last name of the man who had been there for her, who had taken care of her and taken responsibility for her out of _choice_, not out of duty. "You're my dad Tig, not Clay... why should I have his last name when he means so little to me?" Boo shrugged. Tig didn't say anything; he simply kissed her cheek once again, arms tightening around her.

_**If you go to my page there are links to pictures of Boo, the Luckenbooth broach that Chibs gave Boo and of Tillie. **_

_**There is a new Tig/Boo one-shot (not a romantic one but I am working on that) on my page that is seriously lacking in reviews! I'd love it if you guys could give it a read and tell me what you think. Also on my page is a new drabble series centred around Boo, Tig and Chibs. Feel free to read (and review) that too and leave one word prompts if any come to mind!**_

_**Reviews would be loved! They are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. Seriously guys, I see loads of reviews and I just wanna get typing!**_


	18. Chapter 17: A Cruel, Cruel Woman

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**So apparently season 1 is set in 2008, but if it was then by season 3 – which was set in 2010 - Abel should be at least 1, possibly nearing his 2**__**nd**__** birthday. But he's not, so I've changed things so that season 1 starts in September 2009.**_

4 Years later – September 2009

Over the next four years Boo and Chibs relationship went from strength to strength, blighted only by a scattered handful of idiotic croweater's that followed him home after runs. While Piney may have let it slip that Chibs rarely got little more than a blowjob of the croweater's, it seemed that they saw this as some form of encouragement from him, believing that since he wasn't pushing for sex, he wanted a more serious relationship with them. All of them faced Boo's wrath and the brunette soon learned to send her man off on a run marked somehow as _hers_. Something the club teased him mercilessly for.

Despite having a strong and steady relationship, Boo and Chibs did not move in together until well after their third anniversary, when Boo finished her final year at college. Boo just couldn't bring herself to move out of Tig's, she knew it would break his heart and she knew she'd miss him terribly. It was Tig that eventually told her to move out, telling her that a 21 year old girl in such a serious relationship should be living with her man, not her daddy. Boo was right in thinking it would break Tig's heart, he spent the months after her moving in with Chibs battling a bout of depression/empty nest syndrome. He spent those months drinking heavily, pushing Boo away to the point where she snapped and locked them in the garage together until he talked to her and they could put their relationship right. They became closer than ever as a result. Tig and Chibs also became very close, bonding over their shared affections for Boo. They could often be found together at club parties sharing a bottle of whiskey and picking out a few croweater's for Tig to fuck.

Boo spent three years studying Creative Writing and History at California State University where she passed with honours', penning her first novel in her final year. It wasn't, like she predicted, the story of Anne Boleyn and Henry Percy but of Mary Queen of Scots and Lord Darnley, and the Scottish Queens years of imprisonment in his home. She called it _Luckenbooth_, writing under the pseudonym Alexia Telford after being told by her publishers that Hayley Trager didn't sound distinctive enough. She suggested the name, a combination of Tig and Chibs' names, as a joke, but her publishers had felt it fitting as it sounded foreign, which they believed would attract readers. They were right and after a slow start, Boo's novel shot to the top of the New York Times bestsellers list, staying there for two weeks. She gave the first ever copy to Tig, and while her guardian didn't actually read it, he had it pride of place on the wall in a little glass case. Boo gave the second copy to Chibs, not believing he would ever read it, but he did and at the end, when Mary was beheaded, he wept before getting Boo to promise she'd tell a happier tale next time. Boo still occasionally worked at Teller-Morrow, on days when the club was out on runs and she was needed, when she needed a break from long, tedious days of writing and when she had writers block. Nothing could cure her writers block like a few days working in the sun at the garage, joking and messing around with Tig and Chibs as she worked.

Jax, despite warnings from Boo, Tig and Chibs alike went ahead and married Wendy a little over a year after Boo overdosed. Neither Tig, Chibs nor Boo attended. At their reception Jax caught Wendy doing crank in the bathroom and issued her an ultimation. Rehab or divorce. She choose rehab and while Jax spent their Malibu honeymoon alone, Wendy spent 4 weeks in Promise's Rehabilitation clinic. She came out clean and sober and on their return to Charming she admitted to giving Boo the drugs that had almost killed her. Tig and Chibs both had wanted blood but Boo wouldn't let them do anything. Jax apologised to the three of them for not believing them in the first place. Boo and Chibs forgave Jax – knowing that love can make a person blind - and their relationships with him improved, but Tig remained ever distrustful of his VP and their relationship remained strained and tense. Throughout their two years of marriage Wendy relapsed a handful of times, Jackson finally getting fed up after the 6th time and filing for divorce. Wendy showed up clean and 40 days sober two months later and the couple attempted to reconcile. When Wendy fell pregnant a few months later, Jax freaked and pushed her away and she relapsed yet again. She hadn't even passed her 7th month of pregnancy when she overdosed on crank, forcing doctors to deliver baby Abel 10 weeks early...

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo sat in front of baby Abel's incubator with a soft smile on her face. Her nephew had just come out of surgery and had had both his heart and his stomach fixed. Suddenly it seemed as though he might just make it. She wished she could cradle Abel in her arms and tell him how much his Auntie Boo loved him, but he had to stay in his incubator for a few more weeks, so the 22 year old brunette settled instead for merely watching him, whispering words of love and reassurance to him as she toyed with a little blue baby grow she had brought for him that was far too big for his tiny form.

Suddenly the door opened, startling Boo for she had been so lost in staring down at her tiny, newborn nephew. It was Gemma and she was wearing a smug smile on her face.

"Well?" Boo asked standing and turning to face Gemma, fingers suddenly tense around the baby grow in her hands.

"It's done." Gemma nodded. Boo grinned, despite the grim nature of what she and Gemma were doing. Gemma had also never liked Wendy very much and like Chibs and Tig, she believed that the blond had had something to do with Boo's overdose. She tried her best to push Wendy away, to put Jax off her but her stubborn son was too in love with Wendy to care about or even see her faults. And it was obvious that Wendy wasn't going to give up on Jax without a fight. So Gemma had stood by and watched as her son's marriage disintegrated and failed, flaming the fire every time Wendy relapsed. She finally got her way when Jax filed for divorce and couldn't help but be disgusted by her son when he took Wendy back yet again. The disgust however, was short-lived for Gemma couldn't stop herself from feeling elated when Wendy announced her pregnancy. _She was finally getting her first grandbaby..._ She knew Wendy was still on crank and tried occasionally to help Wendy stay clean; fearing for her unborn grandsons health, but Wendy wanted nothing to do with Gemma. When Wendy overdosed and forced Abel's early arrival, Gemma had decided that enough was enough. _Something had to be done about the junkie before she ruined even more lives, someone needed to get revenge on that baby killing whore..._ At first Gemma had plotted alone, planning to simply slip Wendy enough crank to kill her. But Boo had cottoned onto her plans when she caught her stepmother at The Hairy Dog buying crank and had wanted in on the plan. She wanted vengeance for Abel as well as herself and finally the perfect opportunity had presented itself... "Make sure you aren't seen." Gemma said seriously, sitting in the seat Boo had just vacated before pulling out a storybook from her handbag and turning to the first page. Boo nodded, knowing that if she was caught it was highly likely that both she and Gemma would go down for attempted murder. "I'll be here with Abel when you're done baby." Gemma said, pulling her reading glasses out of her bag before slipping them on and turning her attentions back to Abel.

"Has Jax been to see him yet?" Boo asked, knowing that her stepbrother had been avoiding seeing his son since discovering he had been born so early. If she was honest with herself, she was both ashamed and surprised by her stepbrothers actions. She'd imagined him to practically camp outside Abel's incubator until the day he knew his son was safe and well, but instead he was acting like a frightened child, avoiding doing something because it was scary and painful.

"No..." Gemma sighed with a shake of her head, pulling her glasses off before massaging the bridge between her eyes with her thumb and forefinger. "He's too scared to come and see him; he doesn't think he'll live." She explained, recalling the night before when Jackson had told her that Abel wasn't going to make it. Gemma had been absolutely horrified that Jax had so little faith in his son... She could only hope that now, with Abel safely through surgery, Jax could work up the courage to see him.

"He will live though? Won't he?" Boo asked. She hadn't talked to any doctors so all she knew was that Abel had successfully made it through his surgery, she had no idea how much his chances had improved as a result. _Surely they had to better that the optimistic 20% that they had been before? _

"He's a fighter." Gemma said with a nod of her head, broad grin on her lips causing Boo to shriek in delight. It seemed almost certain now that Abel was going to make a full recovery and Gemma couldn't be more thankful, but that still didn't change the fact that Wendy needed to pay for what she'd done. "You better go baby, before it's too late." Gemma said pointedly to Boo who simply nodded and slipped out of the room, knowing she might not have much time to get to Wendy.

Thankfully however, when she got to Wendy's room and peaked in the window, the feeble looking blond was simply staring down at the syringe in hand, a blank expression on her gaunt face. Boo wondered if Wendy would actually go ahead and take the crank – for surely she was smart enough to know there was enough in there to kill her – or if she'd discard it and not take it at all. It was hard to predict what she might do for on the one hand while she may be a crank addict, she was also now a mother. While Boo hadn't spoken to Wendy since Abel had been born – or indeed since her own overdose – if she was in the blond's shoes she'd do anything to be in her son's life. But of course, considering Wendy had spent the majority of her pregnancy high, it was obvious Abel's welfare wasn't that important to her. Still Abel had now been born, he was now a little person - not just some unborn foetus - which could now be seen and talked too... _A little person that thankfully, might just live, despite all he had been though before and during his short little life._

Boo was sat outside Wendy's room waiting, wondering and damn near panicking for almost an hour. An hour in which Wendy simply stared at the syringe, barely moving, expression never much changing, eyes never leaving the crank filled syringe in her hands... Boo seriously began to doubt she'd ever take it and was debating whether or not to call Gemma and ask her what to do, when she heard Wendy curse loudly and tearfully.

"Fuck it!" Rushing back to Wendy's room and peaking in the window, Boo grinned, stomach fluttering nervously, as she saw Wendy flex her fingers and plunge the syringe deep into her favourite vein between her middle and ring finger on her left hand. _It was time._

Boo opened the door, wicked smile on her lips, eyebrow cocked and eyes cold and narrowed as Wendy's overdose took hold. Convulsing and chocking on the phlegm and bile that was spewing between her lips, Wendy was aware enough of the situation to catch sight of her former friend, her eyes darkened fearfully as she looked at Boo, body so completely taken by her overdose so she wasn't able to do much else. Boo was glad she was aware of what was going on, glad Wendy could see her and that she was afraid. _It was what she deserved._

"The syringe with enough crank to kill you? That was for Abel." Boo smirked as she eyed Wendy up and down, her eyes sparkling in pleasure as Wendy's convulsions' got worse, as the sound of her choking got louder. She looked to be in awful pain and Boo couldn't help but feel glad. The junkie deserved it, every moment of pain that ripped through her body, consuming her entirely, for what she had done to Abel. _But it wasn't enough._ Soon the doctors would realise that Wendy was ODing – despite Gemma turning off her alarms and machines – and they would come and save her in the nick of time. _That wouldn't do._ Wendy didn't deserve to live. She'd almost killed Abel because her need for a quick high was greater, and long ago she'd left Boo, her so called friend, for dead... now Boo was going to do the same to her. "But this?" Boo said, fumbling in her pocket for a key before waving it at Wendy. It glittered and flashed under the florescent lights of the room. Wendy's eyes – dull now with the onset of death, yet glistening with tears of fear – widened as she realised what the key was."This is for me..." Boo added, tearing up herself as she backed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her before locking it using the key in her hand. _The key to Wendy's room that she had stolen from an orderly after Gemma had slipped a sleeping pill in his coffee... S_he didn't remove the key however, she left it in the lock, forcing the handle of a broom up alongside it before using all her strength to pull it and break the end of the key off. Making sure that no one, with a key or without, could get to Wendy in time to save her. Boo then walked away, leaving Wendy to die, just as Wendy had left her to die more than four years previously...

Boo needed a moment to contain herself before she went and found Gemma, so she slipped into a bathroom and locked herself in a stall. There she sat, head against the wall, eye's closed against the harsh light of the world, her arms hugging her shaking form. The entire world had just been lifted off her shoulders. It was _done_, she had her revenge. Despite all she had said to Tig and Chibs over the years she had wanted revenge on Wendy, justice for what had happened to her. _She just had to be the one to do it._ After all _she_ had been Wendy's friend and Wendy had pumped _her_ veins full of crank, Wendy had left _her_ for dead. Any justice served by Tig and Chibs would have been brutal and bloody yes, but it wouldn't have been enough. It wouldn't have settled the score in Boo's eyes. She'd needed Wendy to feel what she'd felt, she'd needed Wendy to see her and know that she was the one killing her. Only then could she feel that justice had really been served. Boo smiled to herself when she realised that justice had at last been served. _It was finally over..._

_**SAMCRO**_

"Gemma..." Boo whispered a while later as she slipped back into the room where Gemma sat reading to Abel in his incubator. Her stepmother finished the sentence she was reading before taking off her glasses and turning to face Boo, an inquisitive look on her face. Boo flashed her a smile. "They couldn't get to Wendy in time to save her." She said. As she'd made her way back to Gemma, Boo had passed by Wendy's room. The door had been taken off its hinges so that doctors could get in... but it had been far too late for them to save Wendy. They were wheeling her out in a body bag... Smirking, Gemma put her glasses and Abel's story book to one side before getting to her feet and embracing Boo, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Thank _God_." She said sarcastically, emphasis on the word God. After all by turning to God Wendy had found her punishment for everything she had done, to Abel, to Boo, to everyone Gemma loved. And now she had gone to God, if you believed in such things, and would have to face his judgement. Gemma hoped that the junkie bitch was rotting in hell!

As Boo hugged Gemma, she caught sight of baby Abel over her shoulder. Unlike before when he'd simply laid there sleeping, still medicated after surgery, he was awake and thrusting around a little, fists clenched and waving up at the light, feet kicking the air.

"Oh look at him!" Boo grinned as she approached Abel's incubator, a wide smile on her lips. He even had his eyes open! Big and blue, far too big for his tiny form, they stared out into the world, sparkling with wonder. "He looks so much stronger..." she sighed happily as she settled into Gemma's chair, her eyes never once leaving her baby nephew.

"Doc says he he's going to make it." Gemma said as she placed her hand on Boo's shoulder. As much as Gemma hated Tara, the fact that she was back in Charming and so obviously trying to win back Jax, she had to admit the girl was a good doctor. Because of her and the surgery she'd helped perform on Abel his chances of living had gone from a dismal, optimistic 20% to near certainty. But even that wasn't enough to give Tara just cause to try and get her claws back into Jackson...

"Really?" Boo asked turning to Gemma, for while she knew Abel's chances had improved she hadn't realised they'd improved so much! The Queen nodded, causing Boo's heart to leap about frantically in her chest. "Oh that's so great!" she beamed before turning her attentions back to Abel and cooing at his tiny form.

"You know I always thought that you and Chibs would be the first to give me a grandbaby." Gemma smirked as she watched her stepdaughter coo lovingly at Abel. Unlike Wendy and Jax, Boo and Chibs were in a stable, loving relationship. They were solid and Gemma was certain if it wasn't for the fact that Chibs was already married, then Boo would have a ring on her finger. She'd always expected them to have a child first, hell she hadn't expected Jackson to have children for a long time yet, if ever, he just wasn't ready... Boo and Chibs however, well Gemma was certain they were.

"Whoa what?" she asked, choking back her astonishment at Gemma's brazen comment, hand over her frantically pounding heart as she turned to face Gemma again, eyes wide, a look of utmost shock on her face. _Her and Chibs? Baby? Was Gemma crazy?_

"You two have been together more than 4 years now, are you honestly telling me that's never come up?" Gemma asked, eyebrow cocked, shrewd smile playing about her lips. She hadn't missed the empty womb look that seemed permanently etched on Boo's face since the day Abel had been born, nor had she missed the way that every now and then, since Jax had announced Wendy's pregnancy, Boo's hand would find her empty, flat tummy and a look of longing would appear on her face... Her stepdaughter was broody; there was no doubt about that. And the Queen was certain that Chibs wouldn't object to the idea of them having a child. After all, as Jax had announced Wendy's pregnancy to the family, he'd slipped his arms around Boo from behind, hands resting over the space where their child would grow and form within her...

"No I..." Boo stammered, going red. It was a lie of sorts for while they'd not sat down and properly discussed the idea of having children; the subject had been brought up once or twice. Of course it had, what with Wendy being pregnant and all, but the conversation had been little more than them admitting that it would be nice to have children together one day but only when they were ready. And with Boo not long out of university, working on her second novel, still only 22, and Chibs busy with the club they'd assumed that they weren't. "We're nowhere near ready for that." she insisted, although she was seriously beginning to doubt her own words. _Were they ready for children..?_

"You sure about that?" Gemma asked, smirking when she caught the look of doubt on Boo's face, the way her hand had automatically moved to her tummy without her even realising. Before Boo could even think of contesting Gemma's comments, Jax slipped into the room wearing doctor's scrubs, a nervous smile on his face. _He'd finally come to see his son!_ "Hey baby." Gemma said, embracing and kissing her son, a proud look on her face. He may have waited until Abel was in the clear, but finally here he was, seeing his baby boy for the first time. _Gemma knew that the second he looked down at Abel, his love for him would be sealed forever and he'd never want to bail on him again_.

"Hey mom." Jax grinned, kissing his mother on the cheek before placing his hand on Boo's shoulder and kissing her forehead. "Boo." He nodded in way of greeting as the brunette wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Jax." She grinned, kissing him on the cheek before standing and walking towards the door, knowing that he probably wanted to be alone with Abel and Gemma. "I'll let you see your son..." she said as she slipped out the door, pushing her talk with Gemma to the back of her mind as she did so. She and Chibs weren't ready for children. _There was no point brooding over it... _

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo wandered down the hall to the exit, needing the comfort and relief the fresh air would bring her when she bumped into Chibs. He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her, lips finding hers in an instance. He kissed her long and deep, hands cupping her ass as she leaned into him, hands slipping around his waist. Boo could feel him smirking into the kiss, clearly he was in a good mood.

"There yeh are Hen, been lookin' fer yeh." He sighed as he pulled away, pressing his forehead against hers, his fingers tracing slowly around her body until they found hers. He entwined them before bringing them to his lips, kissing her knuckles gentle, a broad grin on his face the entire time.

"Hey." Boo grinned, unable to not be infected by Chibs' cheery mood. Suddenly everything else melted away and all there was, was him, no Wendy, no Abel, no scary talks of babies... _just her darling Filip_. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and caught the faintest aroma of smoke; strangely chemically and harsh, and blood; fresh and coopery. "Oh, you smell of explosives and blood." She said, finding herself rather turned on by the smell. There was just something about it that made her wet and weak at the knees, in knowing that he had just returned from doing something highly dangerous that could have cost him his life. It had always been like that; it was like knowing he could have died made her want to get her hands on him while she still could... "Got your guns back I take it?" she asked, ignoring the dull throb that had formed between her thighs. _There would be time enough for that later._ For now Chibs would want to brag about the clubs successful venture into Mayan territory. Not that Boo minded all too much, hearing Chibs talk about the dangerous nature of the work he did for the club only fuelled the fire that had started to build deep within her.

"Aye, that we did." Chibs nodded, grinning madly. "A few Mexican bastards caught us so we had to kill 'em..." he rambled, giving a brief account of finding the clubs guns and of their encounter with the Mexicans and their new Nord ally before concluding with "Then we blew the place teh shit, it was beautiful!" And beautiful it had been, the fiery explosion searing and dramatic, engulfing the Mexican's warehouse in an instance, filling the night sky with glittering debris, while inside the bodies of the dead wetback bastards and their new Nord friend burned away in the most compromising and amusing positions the club could put them in.

"No wonder you're in such a good mood." Boo grinned, slipping an arm around Chibs waist as he headed towards the exit. She leaned against him, sighing contently as they walked out into the cool night air. It felt good against her skin, flushed and hot with the lust that was burning deep within her.

"Aye." Chibs nodded cheerfully, kissing Boo's flushed cheek before steering her towards his bike. "So is the boy gonna make it then?" he asked as he passed Boo her helmet, nodding his head back at St Thomas as he did so. He'd tried to talk to Jax about his son that evening while they were out getting their guns back, but his VP remained sullen and silent on the matter, refusing to say little more than that his son was in surgery so that doctors could repair the hole in his tummy. Despite wanting to know more, Chibs didn't push Jax for answers he obviously did not want to give.

"So I'm told." Boo beamed, nodding her head as she put her helmet on. "All his surgery went well." She explained, pressing her lips to Chibs as he got on his bike. The Scotsman smiled wide, snaked his arm around Boo's waist and pulled her too him so she couldn't walk away just yet.

"That's fantastic Hen." He murmured against her lips, kissing her deeply once more. Knowing that Abel was going to be okay was just the icing on the cake of his night. "Now come on, let's go home, I just wanna curl up with you in bed and sleep." He said, patting the empty space behind him with a wearily smile. "I'm so fuckin' shattered." He admitted, unable to stop himself from yawning. It had been a long night, hell is had been a long day – Teller-Morrow has been busier than normal – and Chibs wanted nothing more to lie down in his big comfortable bed, his beautiful Ol' Lady curled up in his arms. Boo smirked at that, rolled her eyes. She didn't give a damn if he was shattered, she was horny and he was going to do something about it!

"Such a pity cause I'm so fucking horny." She sighed lustily, eyes glittering at Chibs as she removed one of his gloves before directing his exposed hand up her bare leg, under her skirt and to her hot pussy, which was wet and ready for him.

"Is that so?" Chibs smirked, pushing his fingers in enough to make his Ol' Lady groan, his cock suddenly jumping to attention, staining against the denim of his jeans as his fingers were damped with the sweet liquid that had pooled between her thighs.

"Yeah, but if you're that shattered I can just take care of myself." Boo winked, suddenly jerking his hand away, before straightening out her skirt and climbing onto the back of Chibs bike like she'd done nothing at all. She wrapped her arms tight around Chibs waist, pushed her breasts right up against his back as her teeth very gently nicked at his ear.

Shuddering, Chibs took a deep breath to contain himself, suddenly finding himself very turned on indeed. He knew his girl would simply take care of herself if he just went home and went to bed, but she'd made damn sure he could see and hear everything she did all the while refusing his offers to join in. _He was not going to let that happen again._

"Hang on just a minute, I ain't that shattered." He said, leaning back into Boo, whimpering softly as she bit down harder on his ear. "I'm never too shattered fer that!" he promised gruffly, taking Boo's hands in his and guiding them down to the bulge in her jeans.

"Good, because I was really hoping you'd bend me over kitchen counter and fuck me senseless..." Boo drawled in his ear, slowly and huskily, voice oozing lust as she curled her fingers tight round the crouch of Chibs jeans. The Scotsman practically screamed when she did that.

"Fuck goin' home and sleepin'." Chibs growled, bike roaring into life. "Let's do that instead." He said, before speeding out of the hospital car park as fast as he bike would take him.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs didn't waste any time after getting his raven haired Ol' Lady through the front door, hands tight on her firm ass, he simply pushed her back towards the kitchen, kissing her roughly the whole way with deep bruising kisses, teeth occasionally nipping at her swollen lower lip. She groaned every time he did that - still after four years of being together it got her going - bucking her hips against his, the tense, throbbing ache of her wet pussy intensifying every time her stomach pressed up against his bulging hard on. _God how she wanted him... _She didn't want to part their lips; his had the lingering, sharp and familiar taste of whiskey about them, while hers tasted of blood after his teeth dug into her lower lip just a little too deep, tearing at the skin, drawing the dark coppery liquid to the surface. Boo cried out at the pain it brought her, but it was so infused with pleasure she had no real idea what she was feeling. Suddenly her back was against the kitchen counter, hitting it with such force her entire form shook, the vibrations making the dull throb in her wet pussy explode into an all consuming need to have Chibs inside of her.

Chibs too, was consumed with the lustful need to be inside his woman. His cock ached for her, straining against the tight dark denim of his jeans, begging him for sweet release from the confinement of his clothes, for the tight wet heat of Boo's cunt. Too impatient to strip her, Chibs simply took the front of her shirt between his hands and ripped it open. Boo groaned at the sound, at the sudden coolness that fell over her breasts. It was short-lived however; as Chibs snapped open her bra before cupping her breasts' in his large, hot hands in one swift fluid movement. His fingers found her nipples in an instance, rigid and hard with both the sudden cold and her intense lust, he pinched them both hard, twisting his fingers and making Boo scream.

"Filip!" the name was red raw against the back of her throat, her vocal chords aching and strained with the intensity of her screams. This only spurred Chibs on and he twisted her nipples again as his lips started to ravage her exposed collarbone teeth nipping at her most sensitive spots. He kissed down to where his crow lay inked dark against her pale skin. Spread over her breasts, wings open in flight, its face scarred like his, deep brown eyes seemingly sparkling. Its body was not black, but made to look at though it had been cut out of a tattered and worn-torn Scottish flag. Clutched in its talons, tucked in the niche between Boo's breasts, was a Luckenbooth broach, single hearted with a thistle and a rose climbing the sides of it, identical to the broach he had given to her long ago that still stayed pinned above her heart... Just the sight of that crow, so tailored to him, to their relationship, turned him on, heightened the ache in his ever hardening cock. As Chibs' fingers and lips traced and toyed with the crow set into her skin, Boo's shaking and fumbling fingers found his belt buckle and hastily unfastened it, the metallic clinking music to her ears. She just needed Chibs inside of her, needed him to be rough and animalistic! _She didn't want to make love, she wanted him to fuck her senseless. _

As if hearing her thoughts, Chibs pushed Boo's hands away and turned her around, pressing her down face first against the counter she was backed into with one hand, the other making light work of the job she'd already started with his jeans. He groaned in relief as his cock was released from the tight confinement of his jeans, the sudden rush of cool air giving him enough clarity from his lust driven needs to bend over Boo's back and grind his erection into ass which was barely covered by the short skirt she was wearing.

"Tell me what yeh want..." he growled into her ear, teeth grazing her lobe, tongue dipping in just enough to make her shudder. He didn't give Boo the chance to answer; he grabbed her breasts again, pinching down on her sore nipples harder than ever as he sank his teeth down into her exposed, milky neck so deep he knew that he'd left a lingering, bruising mark. Boo screamed out, blinded by a white rush of forceful pleasurable pain. She was suddenly shaking with the want and need for Chibs cock, and she hated him for drawing out the agony of her want for him, yet loved him for it at the same time, knowing that when he finally drove his cock deep inside of her the pleasure would be that much better for it. "Well darlin'? What do yeh want me to do to yeh eh?" Chibs growled, thrusting his hard on against her ass again, fingers digging deep into her hips, no doubt leaving marks in her pale soft skin. "I won't do it unless yeh tell me." He said, smirked as he grazed his teeth over the fresh wound on her neck, tongue flicking out and tasting the bitter blood that had risen to the reddened surface. Hissing, Boo squirmed under him, ass rubbing against his throbbing erection making Chibs groan deep and throaty...

Boo, body pressed down against the cool, hard surface of the kitchen counter, grasped the edge tight between her fingers in preparation, spread her legs just enough for Chibs to slip between them. He rocked against her ass again, fingers digging deeper still into her hips, causing Boo to cry out once more. She could feel just how hard he was, ready to push into her and make her scream, which spread the intense throbbing ache in her cunt through her veins, alighting her whole body with an aching need for Chibs.

"I want you to fuck me Filip..." she begged him, voice husky and hoarse with lust and the sharp pain that had formed at the back of her throat. "Just do me as hard as you fucking can!" she demanded, slamming her palms against the kitchen surface as she pushed her ass back and rubbed up against his erection.

Chibs loved it when his Ol' Lady begged him to fuck her, he wanted to get her to do it again but he needed to be inside her too badly. He couldn't take toying with her anymore; he just wanted to thrust his aching dick into her tight, wet heat. His hands, rough and impatient, pushed up her skirt before taking hold of her panties - soaked through so was so damn wet for him – and shoving them down to her knees, exposing her firm curved ass. Chibs had always been a breast man, big beautiful tits getting him every single fucking time, but Boo's ass, god it was fucking perfect! It was just the right shape from him to mould his form over when he fucked her like this, the pale cheeks soft and smooth against his hips. Unable to resist, Chibs brought his hand down on her ass, slapping her so hard the sound echoed throughout their apartment, so hard a pink handprint formed immediately on her pale skin.

"Fucker!" Boo cried, although she had loved it. Chibs did it again, smirking as Boo screamed, his hand slipping down the crack of her ass and finding her clit, he rubbed his fingers against it roughly, dampening their tips with her musky juices. "Bastard, just fuck me!" Boo growled. She was in no mood for foreplay, she needed Chibs inside of her, needed his to be rough and hard. Smirking, Chibs simply brought his fingers to his lips, tip of his tongue lapping up the musky taste of her pussy. He groaned at the taste of her, which exploded on his tongue, taste buds tingling for more.

Boo, body shaking with impatience, rocked back into Chibs again. She was getting fed up with him drawing things out and if he didn't hurry up and fuck her then she'd simply shove him to the floor and fuck him instead! Thankfully however, that was the push Chibs needed. In one swift movement, he grabbed her hips tight and thrust into her as hard as he could, burying himself to the hilt, moaning deeply as his dick was squeezed by her tight, hot pussy. They'd been together for four years now but still, her cunt was as tight as he had been when he'd taken her virginity. He just couldn't get over how tight she was, it was utterly amazing, the way her wet walls clamped around his cock and he often found himself close to cumming the second he drove himself into her. To top it all off she was so wet he could feel it on his thighs; his skin was slick with her musky juices which would make for the most delicious sounds once he got going. "Filip!" Boo shrieked as Chibs filled her, caught off guard by his sudden pushing into her.

"Say that again..." Chibs growled, not moving, his body moulded right over hers so he could growl right in her ear, so he could look right at her pleasure contorted face. The lust glazed eyes, wide in anticipation and need, the little teeth that chewed at her swollen, bruised and bleeding lip, the faint flush on her cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat that coated her entire being.

"Filip..." she growled, clenching her aching, tingling pussy around his cock, her orgasm already brewing deep within her, her inside's contorting and twisting in pleasure as Chibs growled and pulled out of her, slamming back into her with even more force that he'd used the first time. He built up a rhythm slowly, slamming in and out of Boo hard and slow at first before speeding up, ramming into her just as hard no matter how fast he got. Boo's moans merged until she was just groaning continuously, voice getting higher, huskier every time Chibs slammed against her. Chibs ran a hand up Boo's spine, fingers clawing at her arched back as they made their way to her hair, leaving red scratches against her skin, other hand staying gripped on her hip, keeping her steady against his thrusting body. He tangled his fingers' in her hair, for a moment massaging her head gently, before getting a good tight grip and jerking her head back. "Fuck!" Boo shrieked, not expecting him to do that, temple aching where he'd pulled at her hair. She loved it though, when he used her hair as leverage, when he tugged her head back with it so that he could get at her neck as he fucked her.

Still thrusting in and out of her hard, his pace now sporadic he was so close to his climax, Chibs pulled her head back as much as he dared, before sinking his teeth into the still raw, already bruising mark on her neck. He wanted that mark to linger for weeks; he wanted the bruising bite to be obvious to everyone. _She was his Ol' Lady and everyone was going to fucking know it! _Boo was pushed over the edge by that, forced into blinding oblivion, her powerful orgasm exploding from deep within, taking over her entire, quivering form, sending bolts of pleasurable electricity through her entire nerves system. _She loved it when he marked her like that!_

"Shite!" Chibs swore, letting Boo slump to the cold hard counter as her pussy suddenly tightened around him, bringing him to a roaring climax, little moan's escaping his lips as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting in and out of Boo a few more times as he came down, his cock going limp inside of her. Breathing heavily, his sweaty form shaking, Chibs pulled out off Boo, ducking down and pulling up his jeans, fastening them clumsily with trembling fingers as Boo, grinning from ear to ear stood up shakily.

"Oh wow..." she sighed blissfully, gripping the kitchen counter for support, trembling form glowing and aching still in the aftermath of her climax_. It had been a long time since they'd had such a good, rough fuck and it had been absolutely amazing!_ She knew she'd pay for it in the morning, knew her battered and bruised frame would ache all day; a constant reminder of the good fucking Chibs had given her. But that was just another turn on in itself. Chibs simply smiled sweetly at her, the sexual depraved animal he had been moments before hand melting away as he stepped forward and cupped Boo's cheek in his hand, staring down lovingly at her through melting eyes. He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, brief and chaste as he knew her swollen lips would be aching and sore.

"Come on darlin', let's go to bed." He sighed softly, entwining their fingers as he pressed a kiss to the end of her nose, heart fluttering as she giggled and squirmed. It didn't matter how many time's he kissed the end of her nose, it always made her giggle, a sound he couldn't help but adore. _When she giggled it meant she was happy, and how could he not be happy when she was_? Nodding, Boo took a step forward, but stumbled against Chibs, her legs still shaking madly from the intense orgasm that had just ripped through her body, unable to support her. Tutting and rolling his eyes, a smug smirk on his lips, Chibs simply ducked down and threw her over his shoulder, his woman a limb and giggling mess. He carted her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed gently, pressing his lips to her cheek before sitting down and hastily stripping off. He was so shattered now, more than he had been before, and just wanted to sleep, his woman tight and snug in his arms.

"You don't wanna go again?" Boo smirked, regaining enough bodily functions to be able to strip herself of her torn and tattered clothing, hissing softly as the material grazed over her fresh, tender wounds.

Chibs had to admit the idea was very appealing indeed, looking down at Boo's naked form, flushed pink and sweaty, marked in various places by his teeth and fingers, had him half hard again in an instance but he was spent. It had been a long day and if he wanted to get up and go to work in the morning he had to get some sleep. So, rather reluctantly, he lay back against his pillow and pulled Boo against him, pressing a kiss into her messy, tangled and knotted curls as he wrapped their naked forms in a thin blanket.

"Sleep now..." he muttered softly as he closed his eyes, his arms tight around Boo's waist. Giggling, still horny and on a high from her orgasm, Boo traced a finger across the tattoo on Chibs chest as her tongue lapped over his exposed, erect nipple. "Yer a cruel, cruel woman..." Chibs smirked, his cock leaping to attention as Boo bit down on his nipple.

"So punish me." Boo smirked, giggling again, sending soft vibrations down Chibs' nipple. Sleep all but forgotten, body suddenly bursting with renewed energy, Chibs growled and flipped his woman over so that she was lying flat on her back, hands keeping hers pinned above her head as he buried his face in her warm, sweaty breasts. _God it paid to have such a young, feisty Ol' Lady sometimes!_

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour when someone started banging loudly at the door. He groaned and pulled his pillow over his head, not caring who was at the door. After a long day at work, a busy night with the club and two rough rounds of amazing sex with his Ol' Lady Chibs was in no mood to get up and out of bed for whomever the hell was banging at his door at such a ridiculous hour.

"Get the door Hen..." he sighed, not even bothering to open his eyes, when the banging continued. He gave Boo, curled up and sleeping against his chest, a little push of encouragement. Boo groaned and swept her tangled curls out of her face before sitting and stretching out, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she yawned.

"Lazy fucker." She teased, kissing Chibs on the shoulder before slipping out of bed and going in search of something to put on. Whoever was at the door obviously had something important to say for, despite the fact that it was nearing 5am, they continued to bang away.

"I ain't lazy Hen, yeh just wore me out is all..." Chibs said, smirked playing about his lips, before he dozed off again, far too tired to even attempt to stay awake. Boo couldn't help but chuckle at that. Damn right she'd worn him out! _He'd_ _practically passed out on top of her after their second round! _At the very least, he'd worn her out too, quelling the lust that had formed deep within her_._ Boo caught sight of herself in the mirror as she rummaged through a pile of clothes on the floor, cheeks going pink as she took in her battered form. There were deep, purple bruises forming on her hips, which matched up perfectly with Chibs' fingers, as well as a line of bruising across her stomach where she'd been thrust against the counter again and again. Her lips were swollen still, lower lip scabbing over somewhat. The bite mark on her neck threatened to consume the entire left side of the pale column, teeth marks viable in a sea of red and purple bruising. Her head ached under the knotted mess of her hair, which tumbled over her shoulders were scratch marks lead to the base of her spine. Even her ass looked a little bruised... _Chibs had really done a number on her..._ Smirking, Boo quickly covered her body with one of Chibs SAMCRO shirts and a pair of pyjama bottoms that she only ever wore if she had to answer the door first thing in the morning – there was never any point wearing much to bed with Chibs, it just ended up on the floor – before dashing to the front door and wrenching it open. On the other side was Tig, scowling and tired looking, blue eyes lined with dark circles, something akin to anger burning deep within them.

"Tig..." she sighed breathlessly, beaming at her guardian despite being so confused as to why he was banging on her door at 5 a clock in the morning. Tig didn't smile, nor did he hug her back when she embraced him. Immediately Boo knew something was very wrong for Tig was normally always pleased to see her, normally embraced her without question.

"Can I come in Boo?" he asked sternly, stepping back out of Boo's arms, his own arms folded across his chest, eyebrow cocked. He was in no mood to be standing outside Boo and Chibs door at 5 a clock in the goddamn morning but he needed answers from Boo and he needed them now.

"Shit yeah." Boo nodded, stepping aside to let Tig in. Tig marched past her without a word, without as much as a brief glance in her direction. "Why so serious?" she asked as she shut the door behind Tig before following him into the kitchen where he sat at the table, clenched fists resting against the polished wood, blazing, angry looking eyes on Boo the second she sat down opposite him. He kept his focus in her eyes, not wanting to look at the all too obvious marks of her sex life that littered her neck. Something he was far too used to doing. _Boo it would seem, liked it rough... _Tig liked to think of her as little more than his naive little teenage charge and looking at such marks painted a very different – very disturbing – picture of her in his mind, so he avoiding looking at them at all costs. Right now however, it didn't matter where he looked for there was a very vivid, very different picture of his girl painted in his mind, one he'd never seen before and hoped never to see again. _One of her as a cold blooded killer..._

"Wendy's dead." He snarled eyes flashing dangerously as he clenched his fists even more so, knuckles cracking and white. "She OD'd on crank in her hospital bed." He continued, watching Boo's face very carefully as he spoke, watching out for obvious signs of surprise and shock. There were none, confirming what Tig already knew. _This wasn't news to Boo, she already knew Wendy was dead and she'd had something to do with it. _"But doctors couldn't get to her because someone broke off the key to the door in the lock." He concluded, anger heightening as it dawned on him that his little girl had murdered Wendy in her hospital bed. But he wasn't angry at Boo for killing Wendy, not in that sense anyway, he was angry with her because he'd wanted to be the one to kill her. After more than four years his hatred for her was just as strong as it had been the day he realised she'd almost killed Boo, and his need for vengeance had only grown... Vengeance that he never believed he would get for Boo had begged him to leave Wendy alone. _Only for her to then get that vengeance herself._

"That poor woman..." Boo said sadly, hand over her heart, frown on her lips despite the fact that she knew Tig suspected her of having some sort of involvement in Wendy's death, despite the fact that she knew she'd soon tell him everything.

"Don't bullshit me kid." Tig spat, slamming his fists against the polished wood of the table, not at all amused by Boo's little act. "You have anything to do with that?" he asked, wanting her to say the words, wanting her to admit to him out loud that she'd had something to do with Wendy's death.

"Tig!" Boo cried trying her best to look offended. This only made Tig angrier still; he slammed his fists into the table again so hard he felt them bruise. _She was practically lying to him!_

"Did you?" he barked, cold blue eyes flaming fiercely at Boo. Boo paled at Tig's words, shocked and scared alike by his anger and fierceness towards her. It was very rarely he got so angry with her and she didn't like it one bit. She held her ground though, refusing to break down and get upset. She was going to explain her reasons for killing Wendy to Tig and if he didn't like it then that was his own goddamn problem. Before she could get a word out however, Chibs, clad in just his jeans, wandered into the kitchen, scratching at his head as he yawned widely. He'd dozed off as Boo had thrown some clothes on but had soon been awoken once more by the sound of Tig's angry, tense voice. Something either very bad or very important must have happened for him to turn up on the door in such a mood at 5am, so Chibs had reluctantly crawled out of bed, joining his brother and his Ol' Lady in the kitchen.

"Tiggy, what yeh doin' here at this hour?" he asked as he sat himself down at the table, sore eyes flicking between an angry looking Tig and an anxious, worked up Boo.

"Ask your Ol' Lady." Tig spat, blazing eyes never leaving Boo. He hated being so angry with her but he just couldn't help it. After all she'd said about Wendy's addictions being the best punishment for what she had done, after all the times she'd stopped Tig and Chibs both from going after her she herself had killed her. And to make matters worse, so publically and in _Charming_. Tig was shocked that she hadn't been caught, but he was more shocked at Boo's stupidity. _Girl was smarter than that, if she wanted Wendy dead they could have done it far from Charming, in some far off, desolate place_.

Chibs looked to Boo, totally confused. There was an angry tension between her and Tig like nothing he'd ever felt before and it totally unnerved him. They _never_ got so angry at once another.

"Fine!" Boo snapped, knowing she might as well just come out with it and explain everything. "I didn't give her the crank, Gemma did." She said frankly, staring straight into Tig's eyes so that he could see that she was being honest. "And Wendy _choose_ to pump that shit into her veins, I locked her in her room and made sure doctors couldn't get to her in time." She explained. She hadn't pumped Wendy's veins full of cranks, Wendy had done that herself, Wendy had killed herself and Boo had simply made damn sure she was successful.

"Jesus Christ..." Chibs muttered going pale, head in his hands, as he realised what Boo's words meant. She and Gemma had given Wendy the perfect opportunity to kill herself knowing damn well that she'd take it. _They'd murdered her! _

"Are you fucking kidding me Boo?" Tig barked, slamming his fists down on the table yet again, searing pain shoot up his arms he brought them down so hard. He barely felt it though; all he seemed to feel was anger and confusion. Anger at Boo for killing Wendy, confused as to her reasons for doing so.

"I didn't kill her! She made her choice!" Boo said fiercely, looking back and forth between Tig and Chibs, eyes wide and ablaze, a scowl on her lips. _Could they not see things for how they were?_ Wendy didn't have to pump that crank into her veins but she had, she'd done it knowing that it would kill her! She'd killed herself; it was as simple as that. Boo had just made sure it was the one thing in Wendy's pitiful life that she didn't fail at.

"And you made yours!" Tig yelled, pointing a shaking finger at Boo's face, hand clutching the edge of the table to help him reign in his anger some_. He just couldn't believe that she'd be so stupid, so reckless!_ "You told us to leave her well alone and we did." He said, recalling the many, many times Boo had had to step in and beg Chibs and Tig to leave Wendy alone, like the time she got caught crank at her wedding reception, like the time she admitted to being the one to give Boo the crank that had almost killed her... Each of those times Chibs and Tig had seen just cause to get the vengeance they both so desperately wanted but hadn't gone ahead as Boo had made them promise not to. And for what? _So she could do it herself..._ "You said her own suffering was punishment enough and then you go and make sure she kills herself!"

"I needed payback for what she did to me." Boo insisted, tears springing to her eyes_. Could they not see that_? Could they not understand that she'd needed to be the one to get backpack... It was all well and good Chibs and Tig getting payback for her but it just wouldn't have done. She'd needed to put Wendy through exactly what she herself had been through, and she'd needed to be there to make sure it happened.

"Goddamnit Boo, if you wanted payback you shoulda left it to me and Chibs!" Tig growled, raking his fingers through his recently shortened curls. "I didn't want that shit to land on you." Of course this was what it all came down to. If Boo had wanted revenge so bad she should have let Tig do something, he didn't want the guilt of murder to again weigh down on Boo's shoulders. _It had torn her apart last time..._ He could kill Wendy with a clean conscious. He could do it without feeling any guilt or remorse, and so could Chibs. After what Wendy had done to their girl, both of them knew that death was the only suitable punishment for her crimes.

"Hen, yeh shoulda let me and Tig handle Wendy." Chibs whispered, taking Boo's hand in his and lacing their fingers when he realised the brunette was getting upset. "This is gonna weigh heavy on yeh now, just like Jorge did." He explained, kissing her knuckles gently. He feared so badly that she'd end up in much the same state she'd been in after killing Jorge, it had taken her months to get over what she'd done and even now, four years later, it still haunted her. He didn't want his beautiful wee Hen to have to go through that all over again. _It had broken his heart watching her fall apart over it. _

"No. I didn't kill her; she put that shit in her veins." Boo said calmly, shaking her head. She felt no guilt for what she had done to Wendy for Wendy had made her own choice. Things would be different if she'd be the one to inject a lethal amount of crank into the blonds veins but she hadn't. "And I needed to do what I did. It had to be me." She explained. She couldn't understand why Chibs and Tig couldn't see things from her point of view. _Why couldn't they understand why it had to be her and not them?_

Tig sighed heavily, understanding a little where Boo was coming from. Hell if someone had done that to him, he'd want to be the one to kill the guy that had pumped him full of crank then left him for dead. But he had his reasons for wanting to be the one to kill Wendy too, reasons that went beyond not wanting the guilt to fall on Boo's shoulders.

"You wanna know why I wanted to do it kid?" he asked Boo, a sombre expression on his face, blazing eyes suddenly filled with tears. Boo simply shook her head. "Cause that whore almost killed my little girl." He said, taking her free hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "She hurt you, she hurt me, she hurt my brother." He went on, pointing first to Boo, then himself and then finally Chibs. For Wendy's actions may have hurt Boo physically, but they'd ripped apart Chibs and Tig both on the inside. Both of them had suffered terribly because of what Wendy had done to Boo, consumed by fear and grief as their girl came so close to death she had to have the life forced back into her. "I needed vengeance for that! For you!" he concluded. For no one hurt his little girl and got away with it, no one hurt him or his brothers and got away with it. _He'd needed to make Wendy understand that._

"Well she got what she deserved." Boo said coldly. "She died like I did, horribly, her entire body shutting down on her one organ at a time." She went on, hoping that that would be vengeance enough for Tig. Wendy would have died horribly; Boo was sure of that and almost certainly in a lot of pain. "I hope she died painfully!" she added, tears suddenly spilling down her cheeks. Chibs was quick to pull her into his arms, arms wrapping tight around her shoulders as she cuddled up to him and wept silently.

"I thought you didn't remember your overdose..." Tig said softly, grim expression on his face as a horrible realisation dawned on him. _She died like I did, horribly... _Kid remembered overdosing, remembered dying... and he thought that pain was lost to her. _No wonder she'd wanted to be the one to kill Wendy... _

"Sometimes I remember the pain." Boo admitted from the crook of Chibs neck, unable to turn and look at Tig. She knew if she did then she'd break down entirely, for she did indeed often remember the pain. Harsh and sharp, tearing up her insides, consuming her like a dark cloud, snatching her breath away. _It was the worst pain she could ever remember feeling..._

_**So what happened last chapter guys? Hardly any reviews! All it takes is a moment to tell me what you think And trust me, the more you guys review the more motivated I am. Seriously! I feel so tempted to leave you all on horrible cliff-hangers when you don't review (Although many thanks to all of you that did review last time!). I will always continue to update though, I promise you that, but if review numbers are a little slack then I'll leave you on a killer cliff-hanger for a few days. If they don't I'll sum up each chapter nicely. **_

_**Despite the lack of reviews last time, I went ahead and left in the sex scene... I got a tad carried away when writing it and suddenly it was done I hope you all enjoyed it.**_

_**Remember reviews are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_

_**Also just a few notes **_

_**There will be a Tig/Boo one-shot based on what would have happened had Chibs not come to Charming.**_

_**There will also be a one-shot – possibly a two or three shot – based on Boo moving out of Tig's and how they both cope with that. Should be rather dark if I go with what I have planned at the minute...**_

_**Finally I have a few kinky Chibs/Boo one shots in mind if you guys want them :P **_


	19. Chapter 18: Fears, Fighting and Fucking

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Apologies for this being late guys, I was accepted kinda last minute onto a different college course (Hurrah! Although, as well as doing English Lit, History and Sociology I have to do maths and IT :/ not so bad I guess, it's only for a year) so I've been rushing around trying to sort that all out, enrolment, orientation, interviews and the like :D I also apologise if this isn't up to my usual standard as the sudden college stuff gave me a serious case of writers block (nerves and all, not sure if I had a place...) Anyways, enjoy!**_

Boo was sitting inside the clubhouse working on the final chapters of her second novel about Elizabeth 1st. She'd been working on them for several weeks and she just couldn't seem to get anything to sound or look right. She wanted to do her favourite English's monarch's final year's justice but so far all she was able to come with was text book sounding, dull and boring rubbish. Chibs was leaning against her shoulder, one arm loosely slung over her lap, dozing softly, catching up on the sleep he had lost two nights earlier. He hadn't slept much after Boo had revealed that she still remembered the pain of her overdose, the shock of her revelation and concern for his Ol' Lady keeping him awake and watching her sleeping form until well after the sun had risen. He hated that his beautiful wee Hen remembered overdosing, remembered the pain of it. _He'd hoped it was something that would stay buried in her memory forever..._

"Here you go guys, the good stuff." Bobby said, suddenly appearing in the clubhouse a paper bag in hand. He opened it up and dumped a dozen of his famed muffins on the counter. The rest of the club soon swarmed round, grabbing at the tasty treats quick before they all disappeared. Even Chibs was able to rouse himself long enough to snatch one up, passing one to Boo before he started on his own. Everyone loved Bobby's muffins and nobody liked to miss them when he made a batch.

"These muffins are great with tequila Bobby." Piney said, taking a sip of his drink as he munched on his muffin. Boo couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, 8.15am and Piney was at the tequila. It never failed to amaze her just how early he seemed to start drinking. And how everything he ate went well with tequila. Or beer. Or whiskey. Or Vodka...

"Shits addictive." Chibs nodded, starting on his own muffin, mouth exploding with the soft, light taste. If he had his way, he'd eat them all the time. Bobby could never make enough of them as far as Chibs was concerned! The man was a damn fine baker! "Yer tryin' teh make me a fat bastard so my woman won't want me anymore aren't yeh Bobby?" he accused, glaring at Bobby for a moment before being distracted by Boo's hand working its way up his leg. She curled her fingers around his thigh, gave it a soft squeeze before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I'd still love you even if you got as fat as Bobby." She assured him before pressing her lips to his. Chibs smirked and pulled her closer, muffin abandoned on the side as he deepened the kiss. Boo tasted of Bobby's muffins, sweet and sugary with the faintest hint of cinnamon. The Scotsman couldn't help but groan at that, mixed with the typical 'Boo' taste on his girls lips, he couldn't not be a little turned on. Giggling softly, Boo slipped her hands under Chibs' cut and pulled herself closer still, so she was practically straddling his lap, fingers digging into his back as his hands ran down her back and cupped her ass firmly... The rest of the club just ignored them, over the years such public displays of affection from the couple had become so common place they were barely even noticed anymore.

Unless you were Tig. The Sergeant at Arms scowled, rolled his eyes and marched over to the bar where he sat with his muffin and a beer, his back to Boo and Chibs. He hated it when they got so intimate in front of everyone like that. _Couldn't they keep their hands to themselves and leave it for the bedroom? _

"Any hash in them?" Jax asked with a smirk, knowing that 99% of everything that Bobby baked had hash in it, even if it was only a little. Bobby shook his head; it was far too early for hash muffins!

"You know my rule, no bud before 9am." He said, eyes on the clock on the wall. Jax simply tutted and rolled his eyes, took a bite out of his muffin.

"That's not my rule..." he said as he walked away.

"Turbinado sugar, organic flour, none of that processed shit." Bobby explained, only to realise that no one was really listening to him. "Not that any of you guys really give a damn!" he tutted with a roll of his eyes. None of the guys gave a damn what was in the muffins, as long as they tasted good and appeared regularly. Heck sometime he wondered why he forked out so much for expensive ingredients, the guys would probably like the things just as much if he used cheap processed shit.

"I give a damn, I'd love to be able to-." Boo said, chasing after Bobby and leaving Chibs to finish his muffin without the distraction off her lips to put him off. Bobby started laughing and held a hand up to cut her off.

"I'm not letting you back into my kitchen Boo, not after what you did to my baking trays." He said simply, pointing an accusing finger at her. A few months previously Boo had asked Bobby to teach her how to bake. She wanted to be able to bake sweet treats for Chibs to surprise him with when he got home from work, knowing how much he loved Bobby's baking. Bobby had agreed but soon regretted it as somehow, to reasons unknown to Bobby and Boo both, his baking trays had buckled and warped in the oven, to the point where they were no longer usable. Bobby had at once banned Boo from his kitchen.

Scowling, cheeks flushing a little pink as everyone laughed, Boo returned to her work with her heavy sigh. Her head was a fuzzy mess and nothing was clear, she just couldn't write and it was driving her up the wall. She massaged her temple softly, willing the words to come, but her mind just remained an unclear mess. She sighed again and shook her head, trying to clear her mind, but that didn't work either. Before she could get frustrated however, Chibs shut her laptop and moved it away from her, knowing that if he didn't she'd drive herself up the wall trying to write.

"Thanks." Boo beamed, pressing a quick kiss to Chibs cheek before resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. Her writers block was driving her crazy, and for the first time ever not even doing a few shifts at Teller-Morrow was helping to clear her mind and bring it back. Which of course, only frustrated her more. Chibs smirked softly and nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist as he kissed Boo's forehead. His girl worked herself to damn hard sometimes, pushed herself too far and made herself ill. He'd thankfully learned to spot the signs so he could intervene before she got to that point, but he still hated that she pushed herself to such a point.

"It'll happen darlin', don't try and force it." He said in a reassuring tone, kissing Boo's forehead again. Boo nodded, knowing that Chibs was right, but remained annoyed all the same. She wanted to finish, she wanted to get the first draft off to her publishers so she could stop worrying about it! The longer it took her to finish, the more she'd worry, the more stressed she'd be and she hated being stressed.

Suddenly the door to the clubhouse burst open and Clay walked in carrying a duffle bag, which made the guys even more excited than Bobby's muffins. It was payday and they all soon gathered around Clay for their share.

"The gun deal just went through; Laroy is giddy with his new hardware." Clay grinned happily as he doled out envelopes full of cash to his excited brothers. "Spent it wisely boys, might be the last gun green we see for a while." He added, although no one seemed to be really listening to him.

Chibs opened his envelope and eyed the notes inside gleefully, payday was long overdue! He was almost out of smokes and his bike insurance was past due. Boo had offered to front him the cash but he'd refused. He didn't borrow money off women, in particular any woman that was his. He couldn't explain why he didn't do it, he just didn't. Boo had made some offhand comment about him being too darn proud and stubborn but it wasn't that... It was more along the lines off he was a man, he should be the one earning the money, he shouldn't have to rely on his Ol' Lady to help him out when money was tight. _Even if his Ol' Lady had earned herself a small fortune from the profits of her first novel._

"I love the gun green; it's all about the Benjamin's." He grinned as he pulled the cash out and counted it. Boo smirked and poked him in the chest hard before holding out her hand flat.

"Yeah, the ones you owe me for breaking my printer." She said. Two week's previously Chibs had returned home from a club party utterly annihilated and had somehow managed to break her printer on his way to bed. For the life of him he couldn't remember breaking it, nor could he remember how it had managed to get in the kitchen sink. _He'd been just that wasted_. "Pay up." Boo insisted, lips curving into a smirk as she thrust her hand up to under Chibs eyes. Chibs rolled his eyes and tucked his money safety in his cut pocket before grabbing Boo's hand and kissing it softly.

"I thought we agreed that I'd repay my debt to you in the bedroom..." he drawled in her ear, teeth nipping at her lobe as he spoke. Boo hadn't been happy at all when he'd informed her he wouldn't have the money to replace her printer for two whole weeks. That had soon changed when Chibs offered to pay her back with sexual favours instead, promising her that he'd do anything she wanted in the bedroom for a whole week... Boo had taken all of about a second to cave in before taking Chibs hand and dragging him into the bedroom, a content smirk on her lips, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I recall no such deal." Boo said airily with a shrug of her shoulders, a playful smirk on her lips despite the fact that she had taken full advantage of Chibs offer. After all it wasn't like she had to worry about the cost of buying a new printer – the sales from her first novel had made sure she was comfortably well off – but it was annoying as fuck to have to go out and get a new one and to then set it up. _Or rather, get Juice to set it up..._ Boo was terrible with computers and was certain if she were to be left to her own devices with one for long enough she'd make it blow up. And besides, Chibs was broke. _How could she take money off him when she could just lie back and let him ravish her instead?_

"Yeah?" Chibs asked, eyebrow darting upwards, a scowl on his lips that was more amused than annoyed. _Cheeky mare! How could she not remember their deal?_ She had worn him the fuck out (not that he minded too much) in the week following him breaking her printer. The Scotsman wrapped an arm tight around Boo's shoulders so she couldn't squirm away from him before ducking his fingers under her shirt and tickling her tummy. Boo was a giggling writhing mess before his fingers enough toughed her skin! Her cheeks flushing, aching the grin on her face was so wide, Boo kicked and screamed, giggled as she tried to free herself from Chibs grasp. He held on tight though, making sure she went nowhere. "Remember it now darlin'?" he growled in her ear, nipping at her lobe again. Unable to speak, to even form words, Boo simply shook her head. Tutting, Chibs moved his fingers to the uber-sensitive spot behind Boo's knees. She shrieked louder at once, legs kicking harder for it, but Chibs didn't relent. Even through the thick coarse material of her jeans behind her knees was still her most ticklish, sensitive spot. "Well? Do yeh?" he asked, tightening his hold on Boo as she tried even harder to break free.

"Filip stop..." Boo giggled, tears of mirth running down her vibrant pink, aching cheeks, hands clasping round her aching tummy. She was unable to stop herself giggling, she was just too damn ticklish, nor was she able to break free. Chibs however, didn't stop, if anything he tickled her harder still until finally, Boo caved in, unable to take his relentless tickling anymore. "Ok, ok! You win; you don't owe me any money." She assured Chibs, who let her go at once, a smug smirk filling his whole face. Boo drew in a deep breath, wiped her tears away and fanned her face in order to cool it down. She hated being so ticklish sometimes, Chibs used it against her far too often to get his own way. _But just as often, he tickled her into giggling, submissive mess only to fuck her senseless without so much as a warning..._

"I owe yeh this though." Chibs smirked, hands cupping Boo's ass as he started trailing kisses down her neck with every intention to drag her back to his old dorm to make her squirm in a very different way when Juice appeared, a serious look about his face.

"Guys I just spoke to my city hall snitch, Hale has got a warrant to search the gun warehouse." He said holding up a piece of paper. There was a collective groan from the club as they turned their attentions on their intelligence office and President. If Hale had a warrant to search the gun warehouse then he'd make damn sure to link it back to SAMCRO, which meant that ATF would land in Charming within hours and would set up camp right outside SAMCRO's doorstep.

Boo grimaced at Juice's words, less concerned about what evidence Hale might find at the warehouse and more worried about what would be found in the stomachs of the two dead Mexican whores that were there. Sighing heavily, she reluctantly pulled away from Chibs and stood up before she let him distract her completely. That could wait until later, but talking to Tig however had to be done straight away. Before Hale and his team got to the warehouse.

"Ah shit. Be right back, I need to have a word with Tig." She sighed as she threw Chibs a sympathetic look. Chibs pouted at her, but understood that whatever she had to say to Tig was important, so he nodded and took her hand in his before kissing her knuckles gently.

"Alright." He said. "Come back quick though Hen, I want to finish what I started." He added with a wink. Boo nodded and scuffled off, unable to trust herself to say anything or stay a moment longer. If she did she knew she'd end up sneaking off to Chibs old dorm with him and not speaking to Tig at all. Her guardian was sitting at the bar, his back to the rest of the club a beer in hand. Boo sat down next to him and tapped his shoulder to get his attention for he seemed to be in his own little world. _His own little world where Boo and Chibs weren't getting it on just a few feet behind him..._

"Tig, a word please?" she said, whacking him on the arm harder when he didn't look up. Tig shook himself out of the little trance he was in and turned to Boo, a beam on his face.

"Yeah sure what is it doll?" he asked, curious as to what Boo wanted. _Hell it had to be something important if it dragged her away from whatever the hell she was getting up to with Chibs._

"You might wanna tell Clay about those two dead Mexican girls at the warehouse." Boo said, knowing that her guardian had been nailing both the girls killed by the warehouse fire. And knowing Tig, he'd have had them sucking his dick too. If there was one thing Boo had learned above all else while living with Tig it was that he liked having his dick sucked. _A lot_. More often than not he'd walk in the front door bragging about it, no matter how much Boo screamed at him not too._ Hell if she yelled at him about it and covered her ears he'd make damn sure she could hear. It was best to just tune him out and nod along..._

"Kid, I don't need to brag about every whore I nail." Tig said, to which Boo gave a sarcastic 'Ha'. If Tig got laid, then chances are everyone knew about it. _Knew more than they'd want to know_. Tig grinned when he caught the look on Boo's face, the tight-lipped smile and the way her eyebrows disappeared into her hair, the sparkle of amusement in her eyes. "Actually I do..." he nodded as he chuckled. What could he say, he liked to brag! It didn't matter who he nailed or when, he'd tell someone about it. _Heck, he'd tell almost everyone about it unless he managed to nail someone else in the meantime._

"Yeah, because you may have wrapped it every time you nailed them but I bet you sure as hell didn't when they sucked your dick!" Boo said a matter-of-factly, a serious look about her face. "Which means..." Tig paled at her words, eyes dulling in grim realisation, his fist slammed down on the bar with a tremendous thud.

"Ah shit, they'll have stomachs full of my DN-fucking-A." He growled. His goddamn DNA, which was in the goddamn fucking government database because he'd done time! DNA that would lead the dead girls and therefore the gun warehouse right back to SAMCRO. DNA that would land ATF in Charming. _Stupid dead Mexican whores! Why couldn't they have gotten out of the goddamn hole before the Mexicans set the warehouse alight?_ Tig took a swing of his beer to calm himself some, only to find the bottle empty which only enraged him even more so. "Shit!" he spat throwing his empty bottle against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces which rained down over the floor. The rest of the club looked over, but didn't bother to come and ask what was wrong. Tigger temper tantrums were a regular thing, especially first thing in the morning when he was hung-over. The only one to make a move was the prospect, who grabbed the dustpan and brush intent on killing up the mess Tig had made, only to stop dead in his tracks when Tig glared at him, blazing eyes narrowed, lips contorted into a snarl as he shook his head.

"Better think of a way to get rid of those bodies before Hale finds them." Boo said as she reached over the bar and pulled out another beer for Tig, opening it before passing it too him. He beamed in thanks and patted Boo on the shoulder before taking a long swig of the beer, visibly calming at once.

"You've still got my back after all this time." He grinned at Boo as he set his beer on the side. Things were shitty, there were two dead whores with stomachs full of his DNA sitting in a hole in the ground in SAMCRO's blown to shit gun warehouse while Hale had a warrant to search but at least the kid had had enough good sense to realise that and give him a chance to get rid of the goddamn evidence. Tig knew full well that if Boo hadn't have said anything to him then those dead Mexican whore's stomach contents would have made it all the way to the fucking Petri dish!

"Of course I do Tig; I'll always have your back." Boo grinned, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Tig's cheek. What was she gonna do? Let some idiot in a lab find Tig's DNA in the Mexican girl's stomachs and have ATF banging on the club's front door? Of course not! _She was protecting Tig, her man and her family. _

"You better or I'll make sure you meet the same fate as those Mexican girls." Tig said in a mock sinister voice as he embraced Boo and kissed her cheek. Boo giggled and tutted at that, both disgusted and amused by Tig's comment.

"Are we talking their deaths or the fact that they were sucking your dick?" she asked, pulling away from Tig and looking him and down, arms folded, eyebrow cocked, teeth biting down hard on her lip as she fought the urge to laugh. "Cause frankly Tigger, I'd much rather take death." she added seriously, a cocky smirk on her lips.

"Love you too kid." Tig grinned, ruffling Boo's hair affectionately.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo dragged Chibs into his old dorm room as quickly as he legs would take her. After talking with Tig she'd returned to her man to let him finish what he'd started only to find him slumped over the pool table, snoring softly. _Lazy old bastard_. He'd gotten her all horny and worked up, anticipating a good fuck on her return to him only to find him asleep. Boo wasn't fazed at all by that though, if Chibs was so damn tried then she'd just have to fuck him instead. _That would certainly wake him up some!_

"Jesus Christ Hen, I'm comin', slow down a bit." Chibs as he ran along after Boo, his fingers entwined tight with hers. He hadn't meant to doze off after she'd gone to talk to Tig but he was just so damn tired. While it was fucking fantastic to have such a horny, energetic Ol' Lady Chibs had to admit that sometimes she really wore him out.

"Well I'm most certainly _not_ cumming so we're gonna have to do something about that." Boo growled, turning to face Chibs a sly grin on her flushed face. Smirking, cock jumping to attention at once, Chibs fisted the front of Boo's shirt and yanked her closer, kissing her hard before her shriek of delight had even passed her lips. _Goddamnit she still tasted like Bobby's muffins!_ Boo chuckled into the kiss, tasting the faintest tang of whiskey on her mans lips despite the early hour. Her pussy prickled and throbbing in anticipation_, god did she love the taste of whiskey on Chibs lips_. Boo slipped her arms around Chibs neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs tight around his waist as he caught her by the ass and dragged her body close, fingers digging deep and hard into the soft subtle flesh making Boo whimper. Chibs carted her into his old dorm and dumped her on the bed, sniggering to himself as she whimpered impatiently when he turned back to the door to shut and lock it. He was back on her in an instance, pushing her body back against the bed, lips on hers, hands tight on her still bruised hips.

"I fuckin' love you Hen..." he growled, pecking her lips one last time before working his way down her chin, to her neck where his bite mark was still red and vibrant against her pale skin. He kissed it tenderly stroked it with his fingers. "My poor wee Hen, look what I went and did teh yeh..." he sighed softly, pouting up at Boo before pressing another kiss to the raw wound on her neck. As much as Boo was enjoying the way he so tenderly ravaged her neck with sweet kisses, she was horny and wanted a fuck. Beside's he only had 15 minutes until his shift started at Teller-Morrow and if he was late again because he'd been too busy getting his dick wet then Clay would have him doing prospect duties for at least a month. _Again_.

"Filip, roll over and let me ride you..." she purred seductively, bucking her hips up as she spoke. Growling lustily, arms slipping tight around Boo's waist, Chibs rolled over and lay back against the pillows, a wide grin on his lips, his cock suddenly straining tight against the rough material of his jeans. _He loved to lie back and watch Boo go, tits bouncing away as she rode him into oblivion. _

"So ride me then." He said as Boo sat up and hastily unbuttoned the front of her shirt, before unclasping her bra from the front and allowing her breasts to fall out. Chibs groaned happily at that, hands immediately reaching out and cupping them as Boo leaned down and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, rocking her hips against his as she did so making Chibs moan impatiently into the kiss._ He wanted her and he wanted her now! _Chuckling, Boo hopped off the bed and undid her jeans, allowing them to fall to the floor at her feet, revealing that she'd gone commando that day. "Planned somethin' did we?" Chibs asked as he hastily undid his own jeans, hissing in relief as he pulled out his hard cock, the cool air of the dorm feeling wondrous against his hot, hard dick.

"Maybe..." Boo said with a sly wink as she straddled Chibs again, taking his hands and cupping them back over her bare breasts, throwing her head back and crying out as he pinched down hard on her erect, still sore nipples and gave them a firm hard twist. Chibs did it again and Boo arched her body forward, crying out louder still as the thrill that came with the pain sent a rush of pleasure up her spine, wetting her pulsating pussy to the point where she practically dripped. After Chibs twisted her nipples a third time, his lips curved in an impatient smirk Boo finally sank herself down onto his waiting, rock hard cock, whimpering softly as he filled her completely, not stopping until he was buried deep inside her, right to the hilt.

"Jesus woman, yeh get tighter every time I fuck yeh I swear it..." Chibs growled, fingers finding Boo's hips as she sank down on him, firm hot little pussy squeezing him tight. Boo simply chuckled at that, arching her body, head thrown back as she started rocking her hips at a tantalisingly slow pace, fingers fondling her bruised, raw nipples, twisting and pulling at them almost aggressively as Chibs had. After what seemed like a lifetime to Chibs, his Ol' Lady picked up the pace, speeding from an agonisingly slow pace to a more rapid, pleasing pace, grinding up and down on Chibs cock hard and fast, fingers tangling in her own hair as she whimpered and moaned, giving Chibs a great view of her pert breasts which bounced away at the same pace in which she rocked her hips. "God I love your tits darlin'..." Chibs groaned as he bucked his hips up to meet Boo's, matching her pace with his own. Boo barely heard him, she was so lost in blind passion, in the electric, passionate heat that was coursing through her veins, building strong and steady deep in the pit of her stomach. She rocked her hips harder, slamming up and down on Chibs as she worked them both closer and closer to their climaxes, her whimpers and moans getting louder the closer she got to cumming.

"Oh Filip!" she screamed, pushed over the edge into a brilliant white hot void of pleasure as Chibs reached out and cupped her tits again, the feel of his finger tips rubbing over her nipples being just enough to make her explode. Somewhere below her, Chibs cursed as he too came, voice high and strained as he shot his load deep inside off her. After tumbling to Chibs side with a contented sigh, Boo cuddled up to her man, trembling arm slipping round his waist, fingers curling into his cut, flushed and sweaty face pushed into the crook of his neck. "I love you..." she sighed as Chibs pressed a kiss into her tangled curls, one arm wrapped tight around her, hand resting on her bare ass as he pushed her hair free from her sweaty forehead so he could look down into her eyes, wide and glazed in the aftermath of her orgasm, sparkling in pleasure and alight with love all at once. Boo's eyes, post orgasm, were beautifully blue ocean-like orbs that he couldn't help but be lost in.

"Love yeh too Hen." He grinned, leaning in for a kiss before being interrupted by a loud banging at the door.

"Chibs! Clay wants you to get to work!" It was the prospect, obviously sent on Clay's orders as neither he nor any other fully patched club member really wanted to listen in on Chibs and Boo's loud, obnoxious love making. _It was bad enough that they could hear it through the walls! _Boo and Chibs alike chuckled as the nervousness in Half-Sacks voice. _Poor kid, he really got a raw deal as prospect sometimes._ Sighing heavily, Chibs tucked himself back into his pants before kissing Boo briefly and rolling off the bed before he allowed himself to be drawn back into another round in the sack.

"Sorry teh leave yeh darlin' but..." he sighed as he stood, straightening out his rumbled clothes as he frowned down at Boo sympathetically. Boo smiled and nodded in understanding.

"It's ok, you go." She said, stretching out her aching body. "I'm gonna wash up and try and get the rest of this goddamn novel of mine written." She added as she got to her feet and wandered towards the en-suite, grabbing a towel and her shower gel as she went.

"Yeh'll get there darlin'." Chibs said, chasing after her and grabbing her arm before she could disappear into the bathroom, pecking her lips softly before taking her head between his hands and kissing her forehead. "That fantastic little brain of yers doesn't hardly ever let yeh down." He grinned, kissing her forehead and then he lips one last time before heading out the door, leaving Boo alone feeling someone confused and a little hurt. _That fantastic little brain of yers doesn't hardly ever let yeh down_. He'd never said that before, he'd always said something along the lines of - _That fantastic little brain of yers _never_ lets yeh down. _What the hell did he mean by that? When had her brain let her down?

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo stepped out into the chilly afternoon sun and breathed in deep, closed her eyes and let the fresh, cool air wash over her. She'd been at her laptop for hours, trying and failing to get the last few chapters of her novel done. It seemed that no matter what she did, what she wrote, she couldn't make them right. It was time for a break, a change of scene... A lot of the club was out on business so she figured that there must be work to do at the garage. Before she could over to the office and ask Gemma however, she caught sight of _her_. Emily Duncan. She was talking to Chibs, body leaning forward, chest thrust out, fingers curling away in her hair and a flirty grin on her pouty lips as she chattered happily to him. Chibs seemed just as eager to talk to her, he was smirking and had his hands tucked into his pockets, his eyes never once leaving her breasts. Eye's that widened and sparkled as Emily leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips before sauntering away with a cheery wave. The corners of his lips twitched upwards even more so as he watched her go, eyes on her ass, watching the way it swayed as she walked with purpose towards the clubhouse. When Emily passed by Boo, she smirked unkindly, eyed her ratty attire of jeans, converse and a loose fitting button up shirt with a sneer before heading into the clubhouse, one last wave at Chibs before she went.

"So what did your whore want?" Boo asked, arms folded and eyebrow cocked as Chibs approached her, soft smile on his lips. He draped his arms around her waist from behind and pressed a kiss into her curls.

"Eh?" he asked, not realising that Boo had seen him talking to Emily. He'd been too preoccupied looking at her tits. He wasn't nailing Emily, hadn't for a very long time, but since they were just hanging out there it was hard for him to look elsewhere. Boo scowled and nodded her head towards the clubhouse where Chibs caught a brief glimpse of Emily's ass as she darted into the dorm rooms in search of Jax. "Oh Emily... club business darlin'." He shrugged, pressing his lips into Boo's curls once again.

"Yeah, sure..." Boo drawled sarcastically, shifting out of Chibs hold and turning to face him, arms folded, scowl on her lips, eyebrow cocked so high it disappeared under her hair. "So then why did you two seem so pleased to see one another?" she asked for in her eyes Chibs and Emily had seemed pretty fucking cosy and enthused to be in one another's company. _Hell, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her and Emily looked ready to pin him to the wall and wrap her lips around his cock!_

"Christ darlin', I haven't hit that in years and yeh know it." Chibs growled, far more aggressively than he intended as he was both shocked and hurt that Boo had so little faith in him_. She knew he hadn't touched Emily in years!_ And how was he supposed to act when she flaunted herself in front of him like that? He was just a man after all; he couldn't help but look at her tits! Didn't mean he wanted to nail her!

"Do I?" Boo asked, a dry laugh escaping her lips despite the fact that she near enough wanted to cry. How was she meant to know what Chibs did or didn't do when he was at club parties, or hell just at work? She never went to club parties unless it was someone's birthday or a real reason to celebrate and she hadn't worked at the garage full time since she'd started college. "You looked ready to drag her into bed." She said with a roll of her eyes. "And she obviously couldn't wait to get her claws into you!" Of course it didn't matter to Boo that that was how Emily acted around _all_ the club members and not just Chibs exclusively. Emily was willing to nail just about any club member for the simple fact that they were a club member_. It didn't matter who they were just as long as they had a cut._

"What the hell has gotten in the yeh today Boo?" Chibs demanded, scowling in confusion. Sure he may have been ogling Emily's breasts but he'd never given Boo reason to doubt him when it came to Emily before. He couldn't understand for the life of him where his Ol' Lady's sudden distrust of him had come from. Had he said something, done something to upset her without realising? Or was she just in a foul mood for no reason and taking it out on him?

"Yeah come on Boo, just cause Chibs called her '130lbs of cock ridding giggity' doesn't mean he's still nailing her..." Juice said as he approached them in what he hoped was a comforting way. He'd overheard Chibs and Boo arguing and had hoped his comment would be enough to appease Boo. However he made the mistake in thinking that Boo had overheard Chibs saying that about Emily and so only managed to make her madder still! Her face reddened in anger, eyes widened and bulged as her fists clenched to the point where her knuckles cracked and went white.

"Well let's hope he is nailing her because no one else will be riding his cock any time soon!" She spat before shoving past Chibs and marching out of the lot. Deep down she knew that Chibs hasn't been with Emily, that what she had seen was totally innocent but she couldn't help but be consumed by an overriding fear that there was something going on between Chibs and Emily, that maybe she might lose him to her. After all, before she and Chibs had gotten together, Emily was a pretty regular lay for Chibs, so much so the club had bets going on whether or not Chibs would just give in and make her his Ol' Lady... And even after 4 years of being with Chibs Boo felt like she couldn't compare to Emily sometimes. Emily, always scantily clad and willing to do just about anything for the club was much more suited to Chibs, the man who's family was the club, the man who loved nothing more than a good pair of tits on a girl. _And Emily had a good pair of tits. _She was so afraid of losing Chibs to Emily, despite knowing it would never happen...

"Thanks Juice, thanks a fuckin' lot!" Chibs scowled at the intelligence officer, shoving him for good measure. _The idiot boy needed to learn when to keep his goddamn mouth shut!_ "Boo! Wait up darlin'." He called out to his Ol' Lady - who was by now out of the lot and walking down the road – as he chased after her. Before he could get very far however, Juice grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"Chibs man, the Prospect will be done by now..." he said, for that was the whole reason he'd been approaching Chibs in the first place. It had been hours since they'd left Half-Sack to dig up the grave of some Mexican Bastard and if he knew what was good for him he'd be close to finishing by now. They had to get to the graveyard and get the body out quick before someone spotted what they were up to.

"Christ." Chibs spat, heart falling to his knee's as he realised that Juice was right. If he went after Boo the guys would be one man short, which could prove to be the undoing of Jax's plan. He couldn't leave them, so with a miserable sigh, Chibs watched Boo march off until she was out of sight. "You better hope I get a shag from my Ol' Lady sometime soon boy or I'll make sure you're dick doesn't ever get wet again!" he growled viciously, turning on Juice and whacking him round the back of his head, hard and swift. Juice didn't say anything he simply nodded and rubbed the back of his head, a grimace on his face.

Tig kept his distance as Boo and Chibs argued, a scowl on his lips. He'd learned long ago not to get involved when they argued (if he did then Boo got even madder at him that she was at Chibs) but knew Boo would need some sort of comfort, someone to talk to after, so he waited until she stormed out of the lot before chasing after her.

"Boo! Kid, wait up..." he called after her. Boo stopped in her tracks when she realised who was chasing after her. She waited until he was caught up with her before spinning on her heel and wrapping her arms tight around him, head buried in the crook of his neck as she breathed in the familiar and comforting Tig smell that always managed to calm her down."What was all that about?" Tig asked as he rubbed Boo's back soothingly.

"Emily _fucking_ Duncan!" Boo growled, fingers suddenly digging deep into Tig's cut as she shuddered in anger. Boo wasn't normally an angry person but seeing Emily and Chibs talking together – however innocent it may have been – had brought it out of her. She had a near unquenchable urge to just march up to Emily and scratch her pretty little face right off, to pull all her hair out and kick her until she fell still and silent! "Argh, I hate her Tig." She added. Tig nodded in understanding at that, he could see why the kid hated her. The whore didn't seem to understand that Chibs was taken, that he had an Ol' Lady. If anything that only seemed to encourage her, like she wanted the challenge of bedding him or something. And she didn't seem to care if Boo was watching or not either, didn't care that she was playing with peoples life's and hurting people's feelings.

"I'm not too keen on her myself doll, but she makes some of the boys very happy so what can I do?" he shrugged for Emily didn't just have her eyes set on Chibs. It seemed that if you wore a cut and could call yourself SAMCRO, or hell, a Son in general, then Emily Duncan wanted to screw your brains out.

"She doesn't make you very happy?" Boo asked, pulling away from Tig so she could look up at him, unable to stop herself smirking. _Tig didn't have to like a woman to fuck her, as long as she had a pair of good tits and two sets of lips then he was willing._

"Hit it once but never again..." Tig said, grimacing a little at the memory. Emily had been a good lay, a very good fucking lay, but after...? She seemed to think that cause he'd fucked her once he wanted to fuck her again and again. Tig never fucked the same girl more than once if he could help it; especially one that seemed to think being a frequent fuck meant their 'relationship' was going somewhere. "She got a little clingy." Tig explained to Boo, who chuckled softly and nodded in understanding at once. "Definitely thinks she's gonna end up an Ol' Lady." To that, Boo couldn't help but agree. Emily had been hanging around the club for years, every Friday night without fail. There probably wasn't a member she hadn't fucked and she always seemed to be looking for more. Someone needed to explain to the whore that she was little more than a club pass around. _What guy would want to make an Ol' Lady out of a woman that had been fucked by every one of his brothers and then some?_

"Yeah, sure, cause that's gonna happen..." Boo scoffed with a roll of her eyes, although she doubted her own words. She just couldn't shake the horrible feeling, the all consuming fear that she was going to lose Chibs to Emily. She knew she never would, knew that Chibs loved her more than anything or anyone but still, she feared it. "Tiggy... has Chibs been nailing her recently?" Boo asked her guardian fearfully, voice timid and low, for she already knew what the answer was, she just needed reassurance.

"You know he hasn't kid..." Tig said, face contorted in confusion. Chibs fucked around with girls on runs, Boo knew that much, but she also knew that Chibs didn't fool around with girls in Charming, least of all Emily Duncan and most certainly not at the clubhouse. _So why was she asking_? Tig had to admit that Chibs and Emily had looked more than a little snug together a few minute's previously, but Boo knew her man well and knew that he wasn't nailing Emily.

"Argh, I know I know..." Boo groaned, raking her hands through her hair. For she didn't need Tig to tell her Chibs wasn't nailing Emily to know that he wasn't. "I just don't like him being around her is all, it scares me. I don't want to lose him to her..." She admitted with a sigh, shuddering softly at the admission. She felt like an idiot for voicing her fears, hearing herself say them out loud only made them seem even more ridiculous and stupid than they already seemed. _Although no matter how ridiculous her fears seemed, she couldn't help but fear them._

"Doll, Chibs loves you, Emily was only ever a lay." Tig assured Boo, pulling her too him again, knowing that she needed comfort still. "You have no reason to me scared." He said, biting down on his lip to stop himself sniggering at Boo's fear, not sure at all where it had come from. Just a few hours previously she and Chibs had been all over one another in the clubhouse, the picture of happiness, being all cute and affectionate with one another before disappearing into Chibs old dorm to do things Tig didn't like to think about. And then suddenly bam, she was scared of losing Chibs to some whore that her man hadn't nailed in over four years. To some whore that was just a whore to Chibs, a woman he didn't even see as a woman, but a sexual plaything that he'd long since grown bored off.

"I'm just an idiot aren't I?" Boo asked, laughing nervously as she leaned into Tig. Although she knew she was being an idiot. Of course she was, Chibs loved her, not Emily and she knew it. Boo's anger suddenly spun around and directed itself at herself. _How could she have ever doubted Chibs_? She knew full well that he didn't touch Emily, that he'd never leave her for that whore but yet she'd still believed it. She'd still let herself fear it and had blown up at Chibs for no reason! _She was the worst Ol' Lady ever..._

"No kid, you're just in love is all..." Tig said softly, pressing his lips to Boo's forehead. Love could make a person crazy, it could make a typically calm and trusting person into a paranoid mess. It could lift someone up and tear them down again in the same instance. It scared people, consumed them, made them blind and unreasonable. Made them suspicious and obsessive. Which is exactly why Tig fucked hookers. The only love Tig needed was the love he felt for Boo, his brothers and his club. The love of a good woman was not something he ever wanted to have again...

_**SAMCRO**_

It was late, very late when Chibs got home that evening. After the night he'd had he wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed with his woman and crash out, to then be woken the next morning by a blowjob and a full English fry up, as was Boo's custom on Saturday mornings. _He fucking loved Saturday mornings... _But when he went into the bedroom and caught sight of Boo, huddled up on the far side of the bed, her back to his side of the bed, freshly washed locks tumbled in front of her scowling face he remembered that she was mad at him. There would certainly be _no_ blowjobs and fry ups in the morning and if he dared to try and cuddle up to Boo he'd probably get an elbow in his face for his efforts. Still, he knew she'd probably calmed down some since the afternoon and had probably seen some sort of sense about what had happened with Emily so he thought he might as well try his luck anyway. He stripped himself of his clothes and crawled in next to Boo, pulling her warm body against his, arms finding their way around her slim waist as he buried his face in her sweet smelling curls. The Scotsman smiled contently as Boo snuggled into him, lacing her fingers with his as she turned her head and buried it in his chest. She wasn't at all bothered by what had happened with Emily anymore. After talking with Tig she had calmed down a lot and managed to convince herself that she was being idiotic and paranoid. She wasn't going to lose Chibs to Emily. _He loved her and he always would..._

"Chibs?" Boo muttered a few moments later, scowling and turning away from Chibs as her nose was invaded by a foul combination of smells. The smells were both sickening and heartbreaking all at once and Boo couldn't believe that Chibs had dared to get in bed with her without having a shower first.

"Yes darlin'?" Chibs asked, frown forming on his lips as Boo moved away from him. She was obviously still mad at him and for the life of him, Chibs couldn't work out why. He hadn't done anything with Emily, heck since he'd been with Boo he pretty much ignored her – not that he could say the same for Emily – but he guessed that whatever Boo had seen that afternoon had been incriminating enough to piss her off... _Chibs just wished that his girl had a little more faith in him._

"You stink of dead bodies, beer and perfume..." Boo spat, hand covering her nose as the sickening smell engulfed her. It was a horrible combination of smells; dank, putrid flesh combined with a sweet, rosy perfume and the bitter stench of stale beer and it was making her feel sick. _Could he not wash up after fucking around with another woman? Did he have to bring her stink into their bed? And did he not have enough sense to realise that carting around dead bodies make him reek?_ "Go and take a fucking shower." Boo grimaced, pulling the covers over her head.

Sighing, Chibs went to press a kiss into her curls, before thinking better of it and clambering out of bed, a scowl on his lips, annoyed with himself that he hadn't realised he had another woman's perfume on him. How could he not after what had happened in the store? _The woman had fallen straight into his arms in her blind panic to get away with the brawling men..._

"I wasn't with anyone else Boo, Jackie-Boy got a little carried away in a store and she fell in-" he rambled quickly in hopes of being able to explain himself. After the bullshit with Emily that afternoon, coming home smelling of another woman's perfume was only going to make his Ol' Lady madder at him than she already was, the least he could do was explain to her what had really happened for he knew she'd be thinking the worst. Boo however, wasn't interested, if anything his pathetic attempt at an excuse was only pissing her off more. _Why couldn't he just admit that he'd been with another woman and be done with it?_

"Just... go and take a fucking shower." She snarled from under the covers, too annoyed to even so much as look at Chibs.

"Aye..." Chibs nodded before slipping out the room and heading towards the bathroom. He took a quick, scolding hot shower and scrubbed at his skin fiercely, hoping to rid himself of the smell of another woman above all else. Dead bodies and beer were smells Boo must be used to – he'd come home smelling of them plenty of times before – but smelling of another woman was like a slap in the face and Chibs knew it. No matter what the circumstances. _Hell, if he crawled into bed and smelt another man on her skin he'd be livid. _"We still goin' teh Gemma's fer dinner tomorrow night?" Chibs asked as he returned to bed, damp and fresh smelling. Boo had thankfully pulled the covers off her head and was lying waiting for him, obviously calmed down some. She didn't cuddle up to him when he slipped between the sheets, but she did take his hand in hers and rest her head on his shoulder.

"No, she cancelled." Boo sighed, yawning widely. "Jax doesn't want to sit and have a happy family dinner so soon after Wendy died." She explained lazily, eyes fluttering closed. She hoped that Chibs would just leave it at that and let her sleep; she was in no real mood to talk about Wendy or what she and Gemma had done to her. _The junkie had gotten what she deserved and that was the end of it as far as Boo was concerned._

"He didn't say anythin' about her today, but then he never has been one teh talk about shit like that." Chibs said. No one had pushed him about Wendy's death, nor had he brought it up but it was obvious the sudden death of his ex-wife was getting to the VP. He'd been in a foul, irritable mood all day – despite getting laid by Emily Duncan - and had beaten the crap out of a guy for merely cutting him off. Sure it had resulting in the clubs plans almost going to hell, but even Chibs had to admit Jackson had pushed things a little too far in attacking the guy. _Especially as he'd ended up dead as a result. _

"Yeah he'll bottle it up then beat the hell out of someone and feel better." Boo grumbled with a roll of her eyes, causing Chibs to smirk_. She had no idea how right she was_! Jax had certainly been in a better mood after laying into the guy for a bit, at least up until the point where the store owner had slammed an axe into the back of the guys head. The club had fled at once but Jackson was in a much worse mood for it. "He knows she deserved it after what she did to me and Abel." Boo added after a moment. While Jackson had yet to say so much as a word about Wendy's death, Boo was certain that Jax must be somewhat pleased about it. _After all the junkie had almost killed his unborn son_! And Boo knew that Jax was still feeling guilty about taking Wendy's side over hers regarding her overdose. He didn't ever say anything about it, but occasional little gestures liking blowing off work for a day or two to spend time with her assured Boo of that guilt.

"Yeh know yer fuckin' lucky the hospital don't suspect nothin' about yeh and Gemma bein' involved with Wendy's death." Chibs grumbled with a sigh. The hospital and the police, thankfully, had pinned Wendy's murder on someone else. The orderly that Gemma and Boo had drugged in order to steal his keys had been dealing all manner of drugs as he worked in the hospital, both legal and illegal. Those drugs included sleeper's and crank. The orderly admitted selling crank to Wendy after her last trip to the hospital but the police were off the belief that Wendy still owed him money – so he'd killed her with a lethal dose of crank to repay that debt and that he'd mistaken sleepers for speed and passed out as he'd attempted to get high. The fact that he was found with the other half of the key that had been broken off in Wendy's door certainly didn't help matters... "It was fuckin' stupid and reckless of yeh to do somethin' so publicly." Chibs added, for it astounded him that neither Boo nor Gemma had been caught out. _They'd murdered someone in the middle of a busy hospital! It was almost as if they'd wanted to get caught!_ "We could've dealt with it away from Charmin'." Chibs understood why his Ol' Lady had had to kill Wendy, he really did, but he just wished she'd come to him about it. He and Tig could have quite easily gotten Wendy far away from Charming and then given Boo the tools she needed to kill her. And then they'd have made sure Wendy's body was never found...

"Don't you understand Chibs? I needed to do it like that!" Boo growled turning her back on Chibs, anger suddenly flaring up again. Just two nights previously Chibs had claimed to understand why she'd killed Wendy as she had, but now it seemed he was back to being mad at her about it. After Boo had confessed to Chibs and Tig that she still sometimes remembered the pain of her overdose, their anger at her had melted away in an instance, replaced by a sudden understanding. Both understood that the pain was so horrific, so crippling and consuming, that Boo had seen no other just punishment for Wendy other than allowing her to feel the same way. In allowing her to be left to die like that, as she had with Boo so many years previously...

"And what if yeh were caught eh?" Chibs demanded, his own temper flaring for while he understood why Boo had killed Wendy as she had, the fact that she could have so easily been caught scared the shit out of him. She would have ended up in prison and for a long time at that, both for Wendy's murder and probably on some bullshit drug position charge as well. He budding career as a historical novelist would be in tatters, as would their relationship_. How could they stay together when she was doing 25 – life for murder?_ "Yeh'd have gone down fer murder, Gemma too!" he added bitterly. "I never woulda dreamed yeh'd be so idiotic." For Boo was a smart girl, smarter than anyone Chibs knew. Surely she knew how idiotic and reckless she had been? Surely she knew how easily she could have been caught and what the consequences of that would have been!

"If you can't grasp why I did what I did, then I'm going to sleep on the couch!" Boo snapped, leaping up out of bed and marching out of the room without a backwards glance, slamming the door behind her as she went.

"Boo!" Chibs called out after her. But she didn't reply or return to him, she just slumped across the couch and attempted asleep, not even bothering with a blanket or a pillow, finding some comfort in the fact that Tillie came dashing out of the kitchen when she realised her master was up before jumping up on the couch and curling up with her. Boo had cuddled up to her dog at once, face buried in her soft fur as angry tears spilled thick and fast down her cheeks. "Fuckin' woman, what the hell is wrong with yeh today?" Chibs growled as he turned over and tried to sleep. He didn't understand Boo at all, from the moment Emily Duncan had shown up at Teller-Morrow she'd been in a foul, unpredictable mood and Chibs couldn't work out why. Boo knew he hadn't touched Emily in years so he had no idea why she suddenly didn't trust him around her. And she knew he understood why she'd killed Wendy, but did she not realise he was simply worried for her? Worried by the fact that she could have so easily been caught and sent to prison. Worried by the fact that she still could... Worried about losing her.

_**Someone asked about when my Chibs/Boo crow one-shot will be up and I have to be honest and say I'm not sure, college is now gonna eat up a few evenings a week so I won't have as much time to write (but don't worry, I'm not stopping) but it will be coming, as well as the Tig/Boo one shot and the one shot that centres around how Tig copes after Boo moves out which I think will be some of my darkest work yet.**_

_**There is a poll on my wall right now that I posted merely to satisfy my own curiosity. I want to know what part of the story you guys have liked the most so far, so please go and let me know!**_

_**Also for those of you who don't know, I've started a drabble series and have already posted 30 of them and have plenty more written up and ready to post, so check those out too!**_

_**As always reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! I'd love it if we made it to 200 reviews this chapter, we are so close! **_


	20. Chapter 19: Trouble and Strife

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Did everyone watch 4.01 the other night? Amazing don't you think! I shall say no more unless some of you haven't watched it. Another chapter for you lovely readers, enjoy! **_

Boo was woken after a few hours of fretful, troublesome sleep to the delicious smells of bacon, sausages and eggs. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, willed herself to wake up some. She felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all, and to top matters of her body was stiff and aching after a night on the small couch. Yawning widely she stood and stretched out, massaging at the crook in the back of her neck before wandering into the kitchen, Tillie bouncing along happily at her feet. Boo felt a dull, sick feeling of dread at the pit of her stomach, a strange sort of nervousness that only came after she and Chibs argued. She was almost afraid to go into the kitchen, unsure of how Chibs would be feeling after their argument the night before. _Was he still angry with her? Or had a good night's sleep calmed him down a little?_ Knowing the only way she was going to find out was to just go in and speak to Chibs, Boo took a deep breath and wandered into the kitchen, anticipating the worst. The Scotsman was at the stove, making the fry up for two that she normally made him on a Saturday morning, the sort of fry up that normally followed a blow job in bed... _Surely Chibs would be feeling less than happy about missing out on his Saturday morning blow job? _Thankfully however, when he turned at the sound of her and Tillie entering the kitchen, he had a nervous smile on his face. Boo returned it, hers equally as nervous.

"Morning..." Chibs nodded before crossing the kitchen and planting a tender kiss to Boo's forehead. Boo could feel him shaking just a little bit, obviously he was worried that she was going to kick off again. She placed a hand on his arm and at once all the tension she felt there melted away.

"Hey..." she whispered, giving him a chaste kiss before sitting down at the table, patting her lap as soon as she was sat down for Tillie, who didn't hesitate in leaping up and curling up on her lap. Chibs returned to the stove and dished up breakfast before returning to the table and placing a plate of bacon, eggs and the like in front of Boo. The brunette couldn't help but beam at that, she was starving. "You made breakfast?" she grinned as she picked up her fork and dug in. Chibs nodded as he started on his own breakfast.

"Well, I felt bad about last night." He said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He'd lain awake for a long time after Boo stormed off, questioning whether he should go after Boo or whether he should just stay in bed and wait until the morning when she'd calmed down. He wanted to go and talk to her, hated the idea that she was sleeping all alone on the uncomfortable couch but problem was he didn't know what he could say that would put things right, for he could say he hadn't been with someone as much as he wanted, with Boo in the mood she was in she'd never believe him. And he wasn't going to lie about how he felt about Wendy's death. His Ol' Lady had been idiotic and reckless, killing her so publicly and in Charming. It had chilled Chibs to his bones, terrified him, that she could have so easily been caught. Because then he would have lost her and the idea of losing Boo... it just didn't bear thinking about. She was his beautiful wee Hen, the one whole and pure thing in his otherwise fucked up life. _Only now she wasn't as pure as she seemed..._ So he'd stayed in bed and forced himself to drift off, knowing that in the morning they both would have calmed down enough to talk to one another. _At least he hoped._ "I wasn't with anyone Boo, I sw-" he insisted, reaching across the table and taking Boo's hand in his, willing her to look up so that she would look into his eyes and see the honesty there. She did and Chibs was shocked to see tears in her eyes, her lower lip trembling... she was on the brink of bursting into tears and Chibs feared that it was because she believed that he'd been with another woman.

"I know, I know!" Boo nodded, furiously wiping away the tears in her eyes. Tears that had formed because she was angry with herself, angry for doubting her man, for believing that he had been with another when she knew full well that he hadn't. The blow jobs on runs she could deal with, for if she was honest with herself she expected him to simply fuck every whore that came his way as he had done before, but she couldn't handle the idea that he'd slept with another woman. And Chibs knew it. Whenever he did cheat on her, his face always gave it away. He'd have dull guilty glint in his trembling eyes, his lips would go dry and he'd constantly wet them with the tip of his tongue and he wouldn't be able to smile at her, not at all...When Chibs had returned home the night before he'd given no sign that he'd cheated on her other than the smell of another woman on his clothes. "You just stank of dead bodies and perfume is all, and then crawled into bed with me!" she went on, for after all, what did he expect her to think, crawling into bed with her with such a stink on him? "But that's not why I slept on the couch." She added, pulling her hand free from Chibs grasp and ducking her head, hiding her face in her hair. She knew he'd bring up the Wendy thing again despite the fact that she'd rather he just dropped it, despite the fact that it was causing such tension and stress in their relationship. Couldn't he just leave it? It had happened, it was done and there was no taking it back. _Not that she wanted too._

"Darlin' I understand why yeh did what yeh did, I just didn't think yeh'd be so stupid about it." Chibs said despite the fact that his Ol' Lady would obviously rather the subject of Wendy was just left well alone, grabbing back Boo's hand. "Yeh coulda been caught and darlin', yeh'd have ended up in jail. That scares the shit out of me. I don't wanna lose yeh..." he explained, for he wanted her to understand where his anger at her was coming from. It wasn't because he felt that Wendy didn't deserve to die, it wasn't because he thought that Boo shouldn't have killed her it was because she could have so easily been caught. Just thinking about how easily she could have been caught out and sent to jail send shivers down Chibs spine, froze his insides. He loved Boo so much and he didn't want to lose her, not ever. _Especially not over something so stupid. Something that could have been dealt with in a much smarter way._

"Well I wasn't caught was I?" Boo snapped, snatching back her hand again before continuing with her breakfast. She couldn't even look at Chibs; his words had simply cut straight through her and she didn't want him to know it. _That scares the shit outta me. I don't wanna lose you..._ Boo hadn't even considered what could have happened to her if she'd been caught, not really. Of course she knew full well that she'd end up in jail but she'd not thought about her family, the people she cared about, and what it would do to them. What would Jax think of her – and Gemma – if he knew the truth about their involvement in Wendy's death? He may have hated her for what she did to Abel but would he be able to forgive his own mother and stepsister for murdering her? Probably not... And Tig? What would her surrogate father do if she ended up in jail? He spent so much time and energy making sure her life stayed on track, making sure she got the best out of life. If she'd ended up in jail it would have thrown all of that back in his face. Hell, the fact that she could have so easily been caught threw it all back in his face, as well as his love for her. He loved her so much he'd practically uprooted his entire life for her and how had she repaid him? By killing Wendy in a public hospital in Charming, a place where she could have so easily been caught, making sure that all of Tig's time and effort in ensuring her life stayed on track had almost been for nothing. And Chibs, her darling Filip. How could she expect him to stand by her side while she was doing 25 – life in jail? He'd try to, he really would and Boo knew it, he'd not want to turn his back on her, but sooner or later he'd get lonely, he'd move on and find another. And there would be nothing at all to stop him from fucking about with women like Emily fucking Duncan... Boo, with one simple yet stupid action, had almost destroyed the life's of all those she held dear. And she'd only just realised it. So she didn't look up for she didn't want Chibs to see that realisation, didn't want him to go on and on about what she'd done to Wendy and how it scared him. What's done was done and despite how she was feeling now, Boo didn't want to take it back. Wendy was dead as she deserved to be and Boo had gotten away with killing her. There was no point in brooding over it or what could have been a second longer. "Can we just drop it?" Boo asked, pushing her plate away from her, suddenly not feeling very hungry at all. Her stomach had twisted itself up into a horrid knot of guilt and her throat had close up on itself as she battled to keep her emotions in check._ She couldn't let Chibs know he'd gotten to her... _

"Sure." Chibs nodded, for as much as she tried to hide it, it was obvious to the Scotsman that he'd gotten to Boo. She looked ready to cry and it was obvious to Chibs she had never considered what she'd have done to him, or anyone else for that matter, if she'd been caught. He dropped it though, as requested, not wanting to upset her further. Sooner or later she'd want to talk about what had happened with Wendy and when she did, he'd be all ears.

"You coming to the fair today?" Boo asked as she fed the remnants of her breakfast to Tillie, who had been sitting in her lap as good as gold since she'd clamped up there in the first place. The fair had been in town for a few days but since everyone had been working no one had bothered to go, but since it was now Saturday a load of them were going along to enjoy the rides and get hyped up on sugary treats.

"Yeh know I can't Boo." Chibs said, for it was the 3rd Saturday of the month, gun shipment day. After breakfast he had to go down to the docks and meet McKeavey and start unloading the oil barrels containing the dismantled AK's. McKeavey didn't like anyone else coming down to the docks to meet him, for while he trusted in SAMCRO, he didn't know any members all too well apart from Chibs and Clay and so therefore didn't trust them. _And if Michael McKeavey didn't trust you he wasn't about to offload a few barrels full of illegal IRA weapons into your hands._ "The latest gun shipment has arrived and I need teh talk to McKeavey about the warehouse bein' blown teh shit." Chibs explained. Normally he'd be down to the docks and have the guns at the warehouse before the morning was out but since the warehouse had been blown to shit by the Mexicans he and McKeavey needed to talk a few things out and work out what was going to happen with the guns. Clay wanted them taken straight to the clubhouse and Chibs had no idea if McKeavey would go for it. In his mind, ATF could and would be watching the clubhouse at any given moment.

"That's fine." Boo shrugged, standing suddenly forcing Tillie to leap of her lap in fear. She gathered up her plate and dumped it in the sink before sauntering out into the living room, arms folded defensively across her chest. "Whatever." She'd been hoping to be able to go to the fair with Chibs, to have a good time with him and move past all the shit they had been through in the last few days. So that they could forget about Wendy, Emily Duncan and whatever else for a few short hours if nothing else. They needed to have a few hours of fun together, needed to get away from the shit in their relationship and as usual, he was working. _He was always fucking working!_

"Boo!" Chibs cried, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up. Damn woman was in a mood _again_! The stupidest little things seemed to be setting her of as of late and if Chibs was honest with himself, he was getting a little tired of it. She _knew_ it was the 3rd Saturday of the month and she knew he had to go and meet McKeavey so why was she being grumpy as fuck about it? "Come on Hen, I can't help it and yeh know it." He said as he followed after her, pausing in the doorway and watching as she angrily tided the couch, neatening up the cushions she had slept on the night before.

"We never do anything Chibs, we never go anywhere!" Boo growled as she straightened and neatened cushions whether they needed it or not, anything to stop her from having to look at Chibs. "It's just the clubhouse or Tig's or Gemma's!" she went on before Chibs could speak up, knowing he'd mention their weekly trips to Tig's on Saturday nights or the various nights they spent at the clubhouse or Gemma's having dinner or drinks with the rest of SAMCRO. Those nights didn't count as going anywhere, they were routine and something they always did. For once Boo would love to go somewhere different, especially now with things between them going a little shitty. They needed a break from the dull and dreary routine they had gotten themselves in, even if it was only a day at some stupid fair. "God, can't you just take a day off so we can do something different for once?" Boo asked, for this wasn't the first time they had such an argument. Fairs, new films coming out that they wanted to see, gigs and even plays... Chibs had blown them all off and then some because of work or club business or something else that demanded his time and kept him away from her. _For once could he not just say no? Could he not just throw a sicky or something?_

"Yeh know I can't!" Chibs sighed in an exasperated sort of way, his temper flaring slightly. Goddamnit Boo knew full well what would happen if he didn't show up to get those guns from McKeavey! SAMCRO wouldn't get the guns and Clay would have Chibs doing bullshit runs, errands and jobs for weeks. And he'd dock his pay too. "I always deal with the gun shipments, McKeavey and Clay won't have it any other way and yeh know it!" He added. Hell he wanted to go to the fair too, he really did. He knew their relationship needed it, a day of mucking around, laughing, joking and forgetting all that had happened in the last few days in a lusty haze behind one of the rides but it just wasn't going to happen. He had to go to the docks and meet McKeavey and the AK's. They could put all the shit in their relationship behind them another day. He'd take her to see a film, to a gig or whatever, but not until he'd dealt with McKeavey.

"Fine. I just won't go." Boo shrugged, still continuing to straighten and neaten out the cushions on the couch despite the fact that there was no longer a crease in any of them, despite the fact that they were all in place. Boo just couldn't look at Chibs, she was so mad at him! She understood that the club was his life, she understood that he had work to do and things to deal with but for once could he not just put her first? _It wouldn't kill him to just brush all the club stuff under the rug for one fucking day just so he could spend a little time with his Ol' Lady!_

"Yeh can still go teh the fair with Tig darlin', I ain't stopped yeh." Chibs said, clenching his fists until they cracked. He was not going to let himself be blamed for Boo not being about to go to the fair. She was a grown fucking woman wasn't she? She didn't need her man to take her everywhere! And Tig loved any excuse to spend time with Boo, as Boo loved any excuse to spend time with Tig. Why couldn't she just go to the fair with him, have a great fucking time and come home happy, content and most certainly not the in foul mood she had been in as of late?

"Yeah well I don't feel up for going anymore." Boo spat bitterly as she span on her heel and marched towards the bedroom. She really didn't feel like going to the fair any longer, she wasn't just being stubborn and annoying, she was tired and aching again as well as being in a foul mood. She knew there was no way in hell she'd be able to go to the fair and have a good time in the mood she was in, not without Chibs anyway. She just wanted to go to sleep for a bit then wake up and spend the day writing alone with Tillie, maybe going on a long arsed walk to clear her head.

"Where the hell are yeh goin'?" Chibs called after Boo as she stormed down the hallway. _She'd kicked up a bullshit argument and now she was just fucking off and leaving him to stew?_ Chibs didn't know if he should follow after her or not. On the one hand he didn't want to leave mid argument and go off to McKeavey in a mood, leaving Boo in an equally bad mood, but on the other it didn't seem to matter what he did or said, he was just pissing Boo off more and more.

"Back to bed!" Boo cried back as she kicked open the door to the bedroom. "I didn't get much sleep on the couch, thanks so fucking much for asking." Stupid fucking Scotsman hadn't even bothered to ask her if she'd slept okay, knowing what it was like to sleep on that godforsaken couch! It was far too small to sleep on and rather uncomfortable, the least he could have done was ask her if she'd slept alright!

Chibs followed after Boo, deciding he'd rather try and fix things a little before he left to go and meet McKeavey. After all what if something happened to him or Boo? If it did then the last things they would ever say to one another would be harsh, angry words that could never be taken back. It was exactly why Chibs didn't like to leave Boo during or right after an argument, before they'd had a chance to put things right. He hated the idea that should something happen to either one of them, the last memory the other would have of them would be of something so harsh and horrible... Boo was already in bed when he got into the bedroom, curled up with her back to the door, Tillie cuddled up to her chest. _Things must be bad for she never allowed Tillie up on their bed unless she really needed comfort from the dog..._

"Christ Boo, what the hell has gotten in teh yeh lately?" Chibs asked, trying to sound calm and reasonable but only succeeding in sounding like he was having a go. Something was clearly bugging his Ol' Lady, getting under her skin. It just wasn't like her to kick off over such stupid, trivial things. Emily Duncan, the smell of perfume on his skin, the fair... Killing Wendy was obviously getting to her more than she liked to believe for Boo had only started acting in such a stupid, angry way since she'd killed her!

"Like you give a damn." Boo said, a hearty sarcastic chuckle escaping her lips as she buried her face in Tillie's fur and closed her stinging, watery eyes. "Just let me sleep Chibs! You're already late for work." She cried out, voice muffled as she had her face buried in Tillie's fur. Chibs scowled at that, he didn't have to leave for almost another hour.

"Boo!" he cried, but she said nothing in return. She just stayed silent, ignored him. Knowing trying to talk to her was a lost cause, Chibs changed quickly and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the front door shut behind him. He chain smoked 4 or 5 cigarettes before leaping on his Dyna and speeding off, keeping his mind on the road and not his bitter, pissed off Ol' Lady. Something was clearly bugging her, and whatever it was, be it Wendy or just her getting stressed over work, he wanted to know so he could put it right. While at the docks he kept his mind on the work at hand, chatted happily and enthusiastically to his co-workers but still, everyone picked up on something being amiss with the Scotsman. When they dared to say something, Chibs just brushed their comment aside with a chuckle and a rant about working while everyone else was at the fair. Not once did he mention Boo or their relationship trouble and any thoughts of her were pushed straight to the back of his mind. It would do him no good to brood over their shit while working. When Chibs returned home that evening, so late he just wanted to go to bed; Boo was locked in her study and wouldn't answer his calls. She was either still mad at him and ignoring him or had fallen asleep at her desk as she had done many a time before. Chibs didn't know for he fell asleep long before she came to bed and when he awoke in the morning, she was already gone; out for an early morning walk with Tillie. She'd been in bed though; the smell of her fruity shampoo lingered on the ruffled pillow. Chibs held it close and sighed deeply, eyes closed willing Boo to come home before he had to leave for his Sunday shift at Teller-Morrow to help catch up on the work that hadn't been done the day before, but she didn't return. So he concluded that she was still very mad at him... _Bloody woman!_

_**SAMCRO**_

When Chibs returned home late on Sunday evening, a spray of brightly coloured flowers in hand, Boo was curled up under a blanket on the couch half asleep, watching some horror film on the TV. He was thankful that she was there, glad to finally have a chance to talk to her and work out exactly what was going wrong in their relationship, because something was up with them and he knew it. Something had gotten under Boo's skin and was making her argumentative and irritable and Chibs couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it wasn't Wendy or her work; maybe it was something he had done. After all she only seemed to be ratty with him and when her work stressed her out she was ratty with everyone.

"Here darlin'." He said warily, placing the flower's in Boo's lap. Whatever was going on between them, be it his fault or hers, they needed to sit down and talk about it and buying Boo flowers would help but the conversation on the right track, his Ol' Lady loved flowers and they never failed to put her in a good mood. They needed to talk through their shit before it consumed them entirely.

"What you think you can buy me flowers and everything will be okay?" Boo asked as she silenced the TV before picking the flowers up and shifted her legs so that Chibs could sit down next to her. She was smiling as she spoke however, her eye's glittering even in the dull light of the room as they took in and admired the simple but pretty bouquet that Chibs had brought for her. "Well, it's a start." She said, widening her smile as she patted the space next to her. She was feeling a lot better than she had done the previous morning. Catching up on her sleep had certainly helped matters and when she'd woken up she'd found herself inspired and full of ideas for her final few chapters. She had ended up sitting in her study all day long and well into the night typing, falling asleep at her desk sometime around midnight. When she'd gone to bed, Chibs was already there fast asleep but she hadn't wanted to wake him so she simply curled up and his side and dozed off. Tillie had woken her very early whining to go out on a walk so Boo had taken her, forgetting that Chibs was doing a Sunday shift at Teller-Morrow. She found herself incredibly upset when she'd returned and found him gone, sure she'd pissed him off enough to make him fuck off for a bit until she looked at the calendar and realised he was at work. She'd calmed in an instance and went straight back to work, near enough finishing the first draft of her novel as it grew dark. It was then that she decided to stop for the night, knowing full well that Chibs would soon be home and that they needed to talk. _Her more so than him._ Boo knew she'd been out of line the previous morning, knew that of late she was being irritable and snappy and she wanted to apologise for it.

"I am sorry Hen." Chibs said as he sank into the sofa, heart fluttering in relief when he realised that whatever had been going on with Boo the previous morning had past. Boo cuddled up to him at once, sighing contently as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. In her eyes he had nothing to apologise for as he had done nothing wrong, but she wasn't about to contest him. He'd only argue his point, explain what he was sorry for and that could so easily end with them arguing again. "I'll make sure we do somethin' sometime soon I promise." Chibs promised as he wrapped an arm around Boo's shoulders. He kissed her forehead tenderly and took a second to breathe in her smell, the soft smell of her moisturised skin, the faint aroma of the fruity perfume she liked to use sometimes and the sweet vanilla scented bath bubbles that they both liked to use...

"I'm sorry too." Boo whispered softly, looking up into Chibs eyes, making sure he could see into hers and see just how sorry she was. She'd been feeling awful about their argument since she'd woken up the previous afternoon and knew the blame of it fell on her shoulders, not his. He had done nothing wrong and she'd blown up at him over nothing. "I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." she admitted. Whatever was getting at her, making her irritable and argumentative probably had nothing to do with Chibs and she had no right to take it out on him. Boo just wished she knew just what was making her act in such a way... of late she simply found herself more confrontational than usual, easily irritated and quick to anger. "I have no idea what got into me..." she added, for truly she had no idea what was going on inside her head to make her behave in such a way. "Maybe I've just been stressed out by my writers block, I don't know..." she suggested with a shrug of her shoulders, for writers block did indeed stress her out and make her irritable. Boo hoped that this was the case for if so, she'd no longer be argumentative and irritable for she'd gotten past her writers block and almost finished the first draft of her next book.

Chibs simply smiled and pressed his lips to hers gently, fingers losing themselves in Boo's soft, warm curls. He knew how irritable Boo got when she had writers block, everything pissed her off and then some! He should have simply asked her from the off if her writers block was stressing her out; it would have saved them a whole lot of trouble and anxiety. Boo kissed him back at once, giggling softly as Chibs deepened the kiss. Their tongues danced slowly, lovingly, each of them savouring the kiss for what it was_. A momentary return to them, a them without the bullshit arguments and the horrid tension that still hung between them despite their apologies, despite the fact that they both liked to think otherwise_.

"Yeh have a nice sleep after I left?" Chibs asked as he pulled away, his head resting atop of Boo's after her head returned to his shoulder. He no longer wanted to dwell on the arguments and tension between them. He just wanted them to move past whatever the hell it was and hoped that the day or so they'd spent apart had helped them both cool off some and put things into perspective.

"Yeah, I felt a lot better for it." Boo nodded. "Got a fair few chapters written too, almost finished up today." She added enthusiastically with a wild grin. She was so elated to be back on track with her writing, she just had to sum up what Elizabeth's death had been like as well as the after-math of it and then she was done. Soon it'd be finished and with her publishers and she wouldn't have to worry about it for a good few weeks.

"I knew yeh'd get there in the end darlin'." Chibs said, beaming with pride as he pressed his lips into Boo's curls. He was glad his girl had gotten over her writers block, _maybe now whatever it was that was going on in her mind would ease off some and they could stop arguing and clashing over virtually nothing._ "That brain of yer's don't ever let yeh down..." he grinned, planting kisses over Boo's forehead, spurred on by the way she giggled helplessly and didn't try and push him away. It was nice, wonderful even, to have such a delightful, intimate yet totally innocent moment with his Ol' Lady_. A moment that was nothing else but them, no bullshit arguments, no nothing, just them and the love they felt for one another._

Once Chibs stopped and Boo was able to compose herself some, she pressed her lips to each of his scars before kissing him deeply, tangling her fingers in his fast growing hair. She'd been rather annoyed with him when he'd chopped it all off, especially as the only reason he had was because he's lost some stupid bet and she was glad to have it growing back. She loved to rake her fingers through it when they were curled up together, when he lay with his head in her lap and she loved to twist and tangle her fingers in it when they made love... Chibs kissed back passionately, cheeks still tingling from Boo's kisses, lying back as he did so and pulling Boo down with him so that she lay across his chest. After a long moment Boo pulled away and rested her head on Chibs cut, above his heart, and listened to the very faint sound of his heartbeat, grinning when she realised how fast it was going.

"Gun stuff go okay?" she asked, entwining her fingers with Chibs' and admiring the way his rings sparkled and glittered in the dim glow from the TV. She'd only meet McKeavey a handful of times and he seemed reasonable enough, hopefully he would have been able to give Chibs and SAMCRO a helping hand after what had happened to the gun warehouse.

"As well as it could have." Chibs shrugged as he tiptoed his fingers up and down Boo's back. Chibs had known from the off that McKeavey wouldn't be happy about the warehouse going and knew better than to expect him to even consider giving SAMCRO time to recover and rebuild. The club however would find a way to deal, they always did. Chibs sighed heavily as he remembered what Clay had asked of him the previous evening, part of SAMCRO's way of coping with their current problems. He didn't know whether he should tell Boo or not, at least not now. For the first time in days they'd not argued and he didn't want to stir up another one by telling her he'd have to disappear up north for a few days. Still, he could be leaving as soon as the next morning so he knew he had to just come out and say it. "Clay wants me teh go up north with McKeavey for a while... see who he's meetin' up with and shit." Chibs explained hastily, tone exasperated and dreary. He didn't want to go up north with McKeavey, he wanted to spend a few days with Boo nipping the glitch in their relationship in the bud, putting things right before they really got out of hand, but he had to go. SAMCRO needed to know if McKeavey and the IRA were looking to find new buyers now that SAMCRO had nowhere to store and assemble their weapons. If he was then SAMCRO would lose the Irish pipeline with little chance of getting it back. _The IRA wouldn't appreciate a sudden lose in business and would be reluctant to negotiate with SAMCRO again, even with SAMBEL in their pockets._

Boo couldn't help but frown at that, she didn't like the idea of Chibs disappearing off somewhere for a few days when their relationship was so off. They may have made apologies to one another but they still needed to talk things out a bit, spent some time together. _How could they do that with Chibs up north?_ Still, Boo knew he wouldn't be going without good reason and it wasn't like he could just turn down a direct order from Clay no matter who he was pissing off and upsetting in the process. Boo could tell her man was anxious and worried about her reaction to his news for he was tense and stiff below her. To assure him that she wasn't mad – after all, he was just doing his job and an order from Clay was just that, an order, not a request or anything of the sort – she brought his hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to his ring clad fingers before placing his hand on her hip and shifting her body to encourage him to wrap his arms tight around her. He did so at once, pressing a kiss into her curls as his hand snaked up her back and held her close to his form, which had suddenly relaxed.

"How long will you be gone for?" Boo asked, hoping that it wouldn't be for very long. After all surely McKeavey had other IRA type business to attend to that didn't have anything to do with SAMCRO and their AK's and surely he had a life too, a wife or partner? Friends, children..?

"Don't know Hen... couple of days at least." Chibs admitted, sure that it wouldn't be much longer than that. The IRA had a much larger arsenal of weapons at their disposable and they had customers as far up in America as Alaska. _And McKeavey was the only man they had stateside dealing with their guns_. "I'll make it up teh yeh when I get back I promise..." Chibs promised, determined to take a few days off once he'd returned from his trip with McKeavey so that he could take Boo to... well somewhere, anywhere for a few days. _A place where they could do different things every day, just like Boo wanted, and a place where they could stay in a plush expensive hotel and ravish the hell out of each other every single night..._

"I know you will." Boo said, a grin playing about her lips, knowing the sort of things that would be going through Chibs mind. Normally the first thing that he did after getting home from a run was to drag her into bed for a good few _I've missed the hell out of you (and your pussy) _rounds between the sheets. Going away with McKeavey coupled through the shitty few days their relationship had would make for a few rounds of amazing _I've missed the hell out of you (and your pussy)_ sex!

"Won't be for a few days yet, not till we catch that rapist bastard." Chibs added, for Clay didn't want him or McKeavey leaving until the bastard that had raped Elliot Oswald's daughter was caught. He wanted the entire club out looking for the guy. SAMCRO despised rapists and it was obvious that an outsider had come in and raped a poor, 13 year old girl leaving the club wanting vengeance but the main reason Clay wanted everyone looking was because if they caught the guy that had raped Tristan then he'd have sway over Elliot Oswald – one of the richest and most powerful men in Charming - for a long time yet. _Sway that could at some point be very pivotal to the future of SAMCRO._

"Rapist? What?" Boo chocked, snapping her head up to look at Chibs. Having been locked up in her study for the best part of 2 days she had no idea what had been going on in Charming. If she suspected that anything had happened at all during those two days she would have guessed one of the club had gotten themselves arrested for acting like a drunken idiot at the fair, she never would have thought for a second that some poor girl or woman would get raped...

"Some jack-off raped Elliot Oswald's daughter at the fair..." Chibs explained, unable to stop himself from growling in a combination of anger and disgust. He was outraged that some asshole had raped a 13 year old girl, in Charming no less and he wanted to tear the guy open and gut him slowly and painfully! _Whoever the bastard was would pay dearly._ Chibs wasn't the only one that wanted to string the guy up and use his guts for garters! Hell what he wanted to do to the guy seemed tame in comparison to the long rant Tig had gone on about what he'd do to the guy if he found him. It seemed to involve cutting the guys dick off, shoving it in his mouth then sticking a shotgun up his ass and firing... Chibs was sure he'd heard that somewhere before. "SAMCRO are huntin' him down on Elliot's request." Chibs added. Boo couldn't help but scoff at that, Elliot and his wife were so stuck up and stiff they could probably be used as decent 2 by 4's!

"Damn... guy must love his daughter." She said. "He's not SAMCRO's biggest fan." Elliot Oswald put up with SAMCRO, he didn't try and contest them because he knew that he couldn't win. He just grudgingly accepted their presence and rule in Charming. It must have taken him a hell of a lot to swallow his pride and ask Clay for help.

"I'll be leavin' once we get him." Chibs frowned. Although if they didn't catch the guy quick enough he'd have to leave with McKeavey. The Irishman had a few days 'business' in town – which was actually him hooking up with a few of Luanne's girls to keep him entertained while SAMCRO looked for Tristan Oswald's rapist - but after that he had to leave town and therefore Chibs had to leave then to go with him.

"Well catch him quick. The quicker you go, the quicker you can come back to me..." Boo said, poking Chibs in the chest a few times before dragging herself up to the same level as him and pressing her lips to his. "And hurry McKeavey along too, I don't care if you have to hold a gun to his head..." she added, resting her forehead against his before rubbing their noses together. "I don't want to have to miss you for too long." She whispered, smiling softly as she traced over the scars on Chibs cheeks with the tips of her fingers.

"Aye, will do darlin'." Chibs promised, unable to stop himself from smirking softly. "Any other orders?" he asked, catching Boo's fingers in his own before kissing the pack of her palm softly. Chibs' women always seemed to be able to get away with ordering him around rather a lot. Fiona had had him doing her dirty work during all the time they were together and Boo was almost no different. _Although her orders were less dirty work and more dirty fun..._ Some people might call it whipped, and some days Chibs might grudgingly agree but he liked to call it making a relationship work. _Or at the very least, doing what he was 'ordered' to do to get something good in return..._

"When you catch this guy, don't hold back... make sure he gets what he deserves." Boo said without hesitation, smile gone from her face completely. She knew Tristan Oswald; she was 13, sweet, polite, and friendly but also very naive and innocent. Being raped would have torn her up physically, emotionally and mentally. The poor girl didn't deserve that. No girl deserved that... _Any man low enough to rape an innocent little girl deserved a brutal and painful demise._

"Darlin', I think the whole club will make sure of that." Chibs promised. Hell the last guy that had dared to rape someone in Charming had ended up having a red hot poker shoved up their ass, courtesy of Tig. _An idea he'd gotten from glancing at Boo's history essays about medieval torture methods in England..._ "I love yeh..." Chibs grinned, kissing Boo deeply as he snaked his hands down her body and into her jeans. If he was going to have to disappear for a few days, or even more than a week or so, he wanted a good shag with his woman first! Not wanted to fool around too long with foreplay, Chibs' fingers went straight to Boo's pussy, which he was startled to find dry and unresponsive no matter what tricks his fingers got up to. "What's up darlin'?" he asked when he realised that Boo wasn't very into the idea of having sex.

"I just..." Boo said, sighing heavily before shifting off the sofa, taking Chibs' hand out of her jeans in the process. "I'm not really in the mood okay?" she explained with a shrug of her shoulders. She been more than up for a little romp on the couch at first, but she'd felt herself tense and dry up as soon as Chibs had slipped his hand down her body and into her jeans. She couldn't understand it, but suddenly she just didn't feel up for sex at all. _In fact she almost found herself shuddering at the idea of sex... _"I feel really out of sorts right now." Boo said, attempting to flash Chibs a reassuring smile when he gave her a concerned and worried look.

"Its okay darlin', we'll just go to bed and cuddle okay?" he said, taking her hand in his before standing and walking towards the bedroom, Boo in tow. He was far from convinced that she was just feeling out of sorts however. The way they'd been arguing of late and her sudden refusal to have sex made him believe that something might be really up with her. _Was there something she wasn't telling him? Was she ill? Had something awful happened in her life that she hadn't yet and didn't want to tell him about? _Chibs tried not to think like that, after all there could be a perfectly reasonable explanation why she didn't want to have sex.

"Yeah..." Boo sighed, picking up on the fact that Chibs wasn't all too happy about not getting laid before he went away. When they got to bed Boo cuddled up to Chibs at first, but soon found herself feigning sleep and turning away from him, cuddling up to the blanket instead. She couldn't explain why but she just didn't want to lie there cuddled up to Chibs... The Scotsman had either dozed off himself and not noticed the fact that she'd moved out of his arms or had picked up on the fact that she didn't want to be in them for he didn't move to pull her back to him... When Boo awoke in the morning Chibs was long gone, his side of the bed cold, a note on the pillow explaining they'd gone after a Nord lead and that he hadn't wanted to wake her. There was no indication in the note at all to give Boo any sort of clue as to whether or not he knew she'd pulled out of his arms the night before.

Chibs hadn't been aware, not really, he'd been more than half asleep when suddenly Boo wasn't in his arms anymore and then he was gone, lost to some dream about Tig using his own guts for garters... When he'd been awoken to his phone ringing, he'd noticed that Boo was no longer in his arms but put it down to her moving around in her sleep. He'd left her to sleep since it was still very early and gone off to follow up on a lead on Tristan's rapist. Although the lead turned out to be false, by the end of the day SAMCRO had the guy, had him killed brutally and buried out in the desert surrounding Charming. Chibs returned home straight away to gather his things and say a quick goodbye to his girl. The goodbye however, was not the lusty grope session he'd hoped for but an awkward and tense affair. There was a strange tension between them and Chibs found himself hurrying out the door to avoid it after little more than a peck on the lips and a stiff hug from Boo. There was something seriously wrong in their relationship and Chibs knew it, but until he got back from his trip with McKeavey he could do little about it... which meant no matter how long he was away for, he'd been feeling shity, tense and frustrated. _And he knew full well that the only good cure for that, the only thing that would put his mind at ease for a little while if nothing else, was a good shag..._

_**SAMCRO**_

"Jesus Tig, what the hell happened?" Boo cried, fighting back a laugh as she entered Tig's apartment, Chibs' medic kit in hand. Her guardian was sprawled across the couch on his stomach, pants pulled down off his ass revealing what looked like a huge bite mark on the right cheek. It was oozing blood and the whole area around it was red and bruising. When Boo received a call from Tig 20 minute's previous, requesting that she come over with Chibs medic kit to give him a hand with a wound – Chibs had taught her a lot about first aid and the treatment of wounds during their years together – she'd expected a cut on his leg or to find that he'd been clipped by a bullet on his arm. She hadn't even considered for a moment that someone, or something, would have tried to take a chunk out of Tig's ass. _Boo wondered if maybe a croweater had gotten a little hungry..._

"Juice fucking happened, that's what!" Tig spat bitterly, clenching his fists tight and slamming them against the couch. The fact that Boo was trying not to laugh only made him angrier still. It was just one more piece of bullshit in his shitty day! _What the hell had he done to piss Clay off so much he was being made to miss a fucking patch over party?_ Sure the dead Mexican whores in the warehouse had been all his fault, but they'd sorted that out hadn't they? Now, because of that shithead Juice he had a huge great chunk missing out of his otherwise perfect little ass! Not only that but it fucking ached! It was throbbing and not in a good way, a nauseating pulsating tingling spreading right over his ass...

"Juice bit your ass?" Boo asked, scowling in confusion as she dropped to her knees by Tig's ass, picturing in her mind as she did so, a crazed looking Juice running at Tig, tackling him before biting his ass, a huge grin on his blood soaked lips... Luckily for Tig the wounds on his ass were rather superficial; there were just a lot of them. But they'd need to be cleaned and covered up or they'd get incredibly infected, which considering the things Tig got up to, was highly possible even with it being covered! Boo hated to think about the sort of conditions he slept in sometimes, the sort of places he fucked his whores... after all the whores and sweetbutts that hung around SAMCRO weren't too bothered about being clean. And whether it got infected or not, Tig was in for a hellish few days._ Riding his Dyna with such an injury was going irritate the fuck out of it. _

"Don't be stupid!" Tig growled, voice hissing out between his clenched teeth as Boo gently pulled down his jeans a little more to get a better look at the bite on his ass, the rough denim of his jeans rubbing raw and harsh over the fresh wounds. Boo simply tutted and rolled her eyes, ignored Tig's comment. _Stupid asshole was just in a mood because he'd almost lost his right ass cheek._ "He doped up the Doberman guarding Unser's trucks with fucking crank!" Tig explained as Boo rifled through Chibs' medic kit for the things she'd need. "The thing went nuts and tried to rip my ass off." He added with a roll of his eyes. _Stupid idiot fucking shithead! What the hell had made him give a Doberman crank?_ God and then the idiot had suggested shooting the poor thing. _It wasn't the dogs fault Juice had no common sense_. Tig was glad he'd stopped Juice from killing it, he may hate Dobermans with a passion but for the most part, he fucking loved dogs and hated seeing them in pain. _Hell he could watch a man get gutted alive but he couldn't even watch a cartoon dog get hurt on the TV!_

"Why the hell didn't he use sleepers?" Boo asked, shaking her head softly at the sheer idiocy that was Juice sometimes. _Kid may be shit hot when it came to computers and technology but he didn't have enough intelligence in other fields to get him past the 2__nd__ grade!_ She wiped away the excess blood, and what she hoped was dirt, off Tig's ass cheek and sighed in relief when she realised that for the most part, the wounds had stopped bleeding_. Bleeding wounds were so much harder to treat! _

"I don't know! Guys a fucking idiot!" Tig said as he pulled a cushion towards him, hugging it tight to his body, fingers clenched tight into it in anticipation. He could take a bit of pain any day, hell it's what drove him on during a fight, but there was something about the sting of antiseptic that he fucking hated. His whole body jerked off the couch as soon as Boo put the antiseptic soaked cotton ball onto his ass, a soft howl escaped his lips. _Fuck that was worse than the fucking bite itself!_

"Hold still Tig." Boo sighed in frustration, the antiseptic soaked cotton balls knocked clean out of her hands. "I need to clean this or it'll get infected." She explained, grabbing fresh cotton balls from the medic kit. When she again went to clean the wounds she put her hand on Tig's thigh and held him down with as much strength as she could muster, while she knew she wasn't strong enough to hold him down, she hoped the pressure of her hand on his thigh might be enough to make him hold still long enough for her to clean the wounds on his ass.

"Just fucking leave it Boo, let it get infected!" Tig said, stiffening his body as much as possible as Boo got to work cleaning his wounds once again. The harsh, burning pain dulled after she cleaned the first one, his body prepared more for the pain it knew was coming. _It still stung like a bitch though_. Boo ignored him and continued with her work, hands moving quickly encase Tig started jerking his body again. She wasn't doing the best job but it'd do, at least until Chibs' got back and could take a look at it. "It'll be the icing on the cake of my fucking brilliant day!" Tig added bitterly, knuckles cracking as he clenched his fists tight against the cushion he was holding. Boo scowled and chucked her things to one side, turned her head so that she could glare at Tig, lips thinning, eyebrow cocked, arms folded tight over her chest. _He had called her over to treat his wounds and now he was telling her to just leave it? And he was being snappy at her for no goddamn reason! What the fuck had crawled up his ass?_

"What's up with you Tig?" she demanded. "Why in such a mood?" It wasn't like Tig at all to take out his bad mood on her and if Boo was honest, it was pissing her off a little. He'd wanted her help and now he was yelling at her for no reason! _Asshole!_

Tig threw Boo an apologetic look, he hadn't meant to take things out on her but he was having such a shitty day and he hadn't been able to vent his anger before she'd come over. _He was just so pissed off about missing a goddamn patch-over party_! Every other fucker, save Juice and Chibs, was off with the Devils Tribe getting laid by a parade of the most beautiful stripper's and hookers Tig had ever known and where was he? _Lying face first on his couch with a fucking dog bite on his ass!_

"Clay is patching over the Devils Tribe..." he sighed in way of explanation, a look of longing appearing on his face, cold blue eyes distant and sparkling, a little grin twisting its way onto his lips as he pictured all the lovely ladies he knew that worked for Jury and the Devils Tribe.

Boo chuckled at that, shook her head and got back to work cleaning Tig's wounds. _No wonder he was in such a bad mood, he never like to miss a party, least of all a patch-over party!_ SAMCRO had patched over a small MC in Utah not long after Boo had moved in with him but she'd been desperately ill with some sort of stomach virus and he'd had to stay home with her. He'd acted like he hadn't minded but Boo knew that he was pissed off about missing a good patch-over party, so had sent him along anyway with the promise that she'd call him back if she got any worse. Tig left at once, but had bullied Juice into staying with her instead despite the fact that the then prospect was under Clay's orders to tail Hale and find out if he was going up to the clubs gun warehouse.

"Ah, and you're missing a patch-over party." She nodded knowingly as she fumbled around in Chibs' medic kit for a bandage large enough to cover the bite marks on Tig's ass.

"Damn right I am." Tig nodded, glad the kid understood. Not even Juice had understood how annoyed he had been at missing the patch over party, stupid shithead. _He didn't seem to know the difference between the average Friday night pussy of a SAMCRO bash and the excellent, hot, tight pussy that belonged to the Devils Tribe! _"Have you seen the chicks at Jury's? God tight, hot, perfect pussy..." Tig asked Boo, finding himself practically drooling as his mind exploded with imagines of all the whores and sweetbutts he knew that worked for Jury. There was one blond woman in particular that had just about the most perfect tits' and he'd always wanted to get his hands on them, but the girl charged somewhere in the region of $2000 a night! _But at a patch-over party she'd be free for any cut wearing man that wanted to take her..._

"Yeah... sure..." Boo said with a roll of her eyes. _Did he really think he was going to sit there and talk pussy with her?_ Hell, one sweetbutt or whore was as much the same as the next as far as Boo was concerned! "There'll be other parties Tiggy, don't be so down." She assured him as she unwrapped a bandage and carefully placed it over Tig's ass. Clay was always looking to patch in more charters across the west coast so it wouldn't be too long before there was another patch-over party and hell, if Half-Sack kept himself in check for a couple more months he'd be patched in, which made for just as good a party.

"Nothing beats a patch-over party kid." Tig frowned as Boo taped the bandage in place. He stood with a sigh once she was done and gave her handy work a quick once over before pulling up his jeans and pressing a kiss into Boo's curls. Kid had done as good a job as Chibs would, he'd obviously taught her well. "Thanks doll." He grinned before shuffling awkwardly into the kitchen in search of a bottle of whiskey._ If he couldn't go to the patch-over party he'd have to just get as wasted as he would have had he actually gone instead._

"Anytime." Boo nodded as she cleared away Chibs' supplies. Tig returned a moment later with a glass of whiskey for himself and a soda for Boo. He eased himself onto the couch before patting the space next to him. Once Boo had finished packing Chibs' medical kit away she gladly joined him, sighing contently as she cuddled up at his side, her head on his shoulder. Treating his wounds had been a welcome distraction from the overwhelming loneliness she felt at home. Since Chibs had left a few days previously she'd received one text message from him that briefly told her he was okay and that was it. No phone calls, nothing. It was horrible. While Boo knew that in part, it was because he was away on club business and was too busy to call she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. After all, of late their relationship wasn't exactly smooth sailing and they hadn't parted on the best of terms. Their goodbyes had been brief, rushed and awkward...

"So how's things with you and Scotty?" Tig asked, as if picking up on Boo's train of thought. "You guys have seemed a bit off lately." He said. The last few time's he'd seen them together they were either arguing or awkward and tense around one another. And both seemed low and moody as a result. Tig found himself a little unnerved by it all, Chibs and Boo normally seemed so solid and together. They so rarely argued especially over shit like Emily Duncan. Something was obviously quite amiss in their relationship. _Tig hoped they sorted whatever it was out soon, he hated seeing Boo – and Chibs for that matter – so low. _

"I don't know... just stuff I guess." Boo said with a shrug of her shoulders, for try as she might she couldn't explain why she and Chibs were so off. "We keep arguing over practically nothing and I can't figure out why." She explained dismally. Tig wrapped an arm around Boo's shoulder and gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, knowing that she needed that comfort.

"Probably just a rough patch." He said, for all couples went through them. Random patches where they argued over very little at all that lasted a week or two, sometimes more, until one person snapped some sense into themselves and sat down with their partner to talk things out. Hopefully time apart was just what the couple needed, Tig could tell Boo was missing Chibs like crazy – she always did – and he knew things would likely sort themselves out once he returned and they both realised just how much they loved and missed one another. _They'd sort things out._ "You'll get through it kid." He assured Boo, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You and Chibs? You're pretty solid." He explained. At least they seemed to be pretty solid, they always had. They rarely argued and when they did they always had enough sense to take a breather before sitting down and talking calming about what had made them fight. _At least normally they did._

"Yeah..." Boo nodded. She hoped Tig was right. His comments did make a lot of sense. A rough patch... she and Chibs had them all the time but never quite so rough.

"You staying tonight kid?" Tig asked for it was more often than not that Boo stayed over when Chibs was away on club business that didn't involve Tig. She got lonely and Tig was always more than happy to have his girl back home for a night or two.

"I don't have Tillie with me..." Boo said, for she'd left in such a rush after Tig's urgent sounding phone call, she'd not even thought about sticking Tillie on her leash and bringing her along.

"So go get her, I'll order a pizza and we'll laugh at shit films like we used to when you lived here." Tig grinned as he ruffled Boo's hair. "Cheer us both up..." Kid could use a distraction from whatever the hell was going on with her and Chibs and a night in front of the telly with Boo and a pizza might not be anywhere near as fun as a patch-over party but it beat the hell out of sitting home alone getting wasted.

"Yeah, okay..." Boo nodded.

_**YAY! We got to 200 reviews last chapter! I'm so thrilled! And I repay you with such a mean chapter :P I promise you know, things will be better soon. **_

_**I will reward you guys for the 200 reviews though by telling you this – Boo isn't pregnant, she'd just being hormonal and emotional because of something that's been said to her. Can you guys guess what?**_

_**The poll about what your favourite part of this story is is still open on my page. Please vote! What began as a poll of curiosity may now lead to something so I need to know what parts of this story you guys liked the most!**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated! They are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	21. Chapter 20: Infidelity and Lies

_Disclaimer – The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I'm sorry this took so long to come out! I started college this week and I've been trying to read the novel for my English Lit class all week... it's a total head fuck of a book! Anyways I'll be posting an update at least once a week, I will promise you guys that. Not as often as I'd like, but college is rather important and if I promise at least one update a week then I'll do my damndest to make sure I get out one update a week! Scold me if I don't! **_

"So things with yer Ol' Lady aren't goin' too well I take it." Michael McKeavey said as he and Chibs drove towards Charming. The words were not a question, but a statement and the Irishman had a smirk on his lips the entire time, a smug glint in his eye. He envied the Scotsman, envied his apparent perfect little relationship with a hot 22 year old young woman – that he'd hooked up with when she was just a girl of 18 and he an old man of 41 no less – and he was glad somewhat to see that their relationship was suffering. It wasn't that he wanted Chibs to suffer it was more, hell four years with his girl without any major troubles; _it's about time their relationship took a hit!_

Chibs scowled at that, cocked an eyebrow as he turned to glare at the Irishman. McKeavey had gone the whole trip without saying so much as a word about Boo; he just sat back, drank and talked about the cause just like he always did, so why now was he bringing her up? _And how dare he even suggest that things weren't right with Boo_! Where in God's name had he gotten that idea from? Chibs hadn't said a word about Boo either. He never did when he was with McKeavey because he knew McKeavey didn't give a shit.

"What the hell are yeh on about McKeavey?" he asked, spitting the words out, tone vile and almost threatening. McKeavey couldn't help but titter a little at that! _He'd touched a nerve there!_

"Yeh nailed at least a half a dozen blonds while with me." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders for over the few days he and Chibs had been up north, the Scotsman had dragged a fair few women back to his hotel room. Always blond, older and more than a little bit ditsy. _Women that were nothing at all like his girl back home._ "Not like yeh at all, girl's got yeh whipped." McKeavey added. He worked with Chibs a fair bit, and since he'd hooked up with his Ol' Lady he'd let himself get totally whipped. Over the years he nailed the odd woman or two, but mostly he stuck to blow jobs, hand jobs, a quick fumble in a dark corner. His girl had him on a short leash and the man didn't like to tug too hard on it. McKeavey almost felt sorry for him...

"I ain't whipped." Chibs spat back at once, insulted by that comment. He did what he had to, to make his relationship with Boo work and if that meant he didn't fuck whores on runs, then he didn't. And for the most part he didn't want to, normally he'd be satisfied with getting his dick sucked and a dirty call with his girl and his right hand, but up north with McKeavey things had been different. He'd been numb, almost totally void of emotion since he'd left Charming. Things were going to hell with his girl and he didn't know how to fix them, _hell he didn't even know what their problems were! _They had been so sudden, so out of the blue and made little sense at all! The only time Chibs felt anything, the only time the heavy feeling of numbness was lifted from his shoulders was when he was with a woman. He thrived when with a woman, was filled with excitement, want, lust... those feelings were like drugs to him, addicting, consuming and damn near impossible to resist. Especially since when he was with another woman he could forget for just a short time, push completely to the back of his mind, the troubles he and Boo were having. So when he was with a woman, any woman that didn't remind him of his girl back home, he found it impossible almost to stop until he was lying naked next to her, bathed in the sweet lusty afterglow of sex, weighted down by a heavy burden of guilt and the onset of the numbness soon to follow. And like with any addiction, all too soon he was craving another fix, another hit. Guilt all forgotten Chibs would seek out another woman, driven by his need to feel something, only stopping when the deed was done and the cycle started all over again. Now that he was going home to Boo he felt sick, dirty and guilty as sin. There had been more half a dozen girls, at least one a night in the ten days he'd been away and Boo would know about them as soon as she looked at him. _She always did._ Chibs was terrified that it would be it for her, for them. That his infidelity would completely drive them apart and put an end to the relationship he'd truly believed would last until his dying day. "And things with my woman are fine." He added to McKeavey, unable to look at the Irishman. Chibs didn't know why he was lying to McKeavey, it only made the terrifying feeling of guilt that much stronger, but he did anyway. He knew on some level he was just being proud, defiant. He didn't like that McKeavey had dared to suggest there was something wrong with him and Boo, that was their business not his! But on some level, he also knew he was trying to reassure himself. If things were fine with Boo, if their relationship was running smoothly, then he could just about get away with what he'd done up north. _Hell, if things were fine with Boo he wouldn't have done it at all..._

"Sure they are brother." McKeavey chuckled, tickled by how defensive Chibs had become. The Scotsman had been in a foul mood the entire time they'd been together, snapping at every little thing, barely saying two words to anyone. A mood that only improved when he was around women. A mood that worsened after he'd been with one... He and his Ol' Lady were in trouble and McKeavey knew it. _Didn't take a genius to work it out_. "So yeh gonna tell her about those women yeh nailed then?" he asked Chibs, chuckling again, knowing already what the answer would be.

"What goes on a run, stays on a run, yeh know that as well as I do McKeavey." Chibs spat, clenching his fists tight to stop himself from reaching across and strangling McKeavey. _Arrogant piece of shit!_ Who the hell did he think he was? He knew the SAMCRO rules as well as any Son! What happens on a run stays there, it doesn't get back to the women waiting back home. It was the way things were with SAMCRO, they way they always had been. Boo had accepted that from day one. But then of course she always knew when he'd fucked another woman, _always_, it was like she had a 6th sense or something. _So what of the rules then?_ How were things meant to stay on a run when your girl could look into your eyes and know you were with another? _Others_! "I ain't tellin' her shit." He added bitterly, stomach contorting painfully with the knowledge that he didn't have to tell Boo anything. _She'd know just by looking at him..._ Chibs wished that wasn't so. He wished that he could go home to Boo, his beautiful wee Hen and just pretend that nothing had happened up north. Wished he could save her from the pain of knowing that he had been with other women... but he couldn't. He was going to hurt her, hurt her so badly she might just call it a day on their relationship and leave him. Chibs couldn't bear the thought of losing his girl, even more so because it was going to be because of something he had done. He'd never felt such guilt in his life, it weighed him down so much, made him ache all over...

"And there was me thinkin' yeh were all honest and shit with yer girl." McKeavey said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I'm honest as fuck with my girl McKeavey, no details spared." Chibs snapped, his patience wearing thin, temper on the brink of breaking. Chibs told Boo pretty much everything, about every murder, about every illegal activity he was involved in. Like with Clay and Gemma it was the only way their relationship worked. _Everything or nothing._ And Boo would never be happy with nothing... "Expect shit like this, it's the club way and yeh know it." Chibs added, turning away from McKeavey, his eyes watching out for any sign that they were approaching Charming. He wanted away from McKeavey, away from their conversation! Whatever was going on between him and Boo was between them and them alone! "So yeh'll do well teh keep yer big fat Irish cakehole up!" But of course, that wouldn't make one bit of difference, Boo would still know what he'd done...

_**SAMCRO**_

"Tiggy! Brother!" Chibs cried, wide grin on his lips as he embraced the Sergeant at Arms. He'd not long been back in Charming and after entering the clubhouse to greet his well missed brothers he'd gone across to the garage to try and find his girl, bumping into Tig along the way. It was better to see her before he went to church than to wait until after. If he saw her before she'd know, know all about the women he'd slept with but then have a chance to calm down while he'd told Clay and the others about who McKeavey had been seeing. If he waited until after church to see her all that anger would still be there, he'd have to watch as she took in and processed the news, would have to watch as her heart broke, watch as she got tearful, angry, upset and distressed to the point where she couldn't so much as look or speak to him. At least if he was in church he could avoid all that, Boo could break down and pick herself back up again and then they could talk, try and sort out whatever the hell was wrong in their relationship.

"Scotsman!" Tig replied happily, patting Chibs heartily on the back as they embraced. He was glad to see Chibs return, Boo had been very much out of sorts since he'd left. Whatever was going on between them was really getting to her, although she tried to pretend otherwise. Tig could see it though, he knew her too well not too, could see that it was tearing her apart inside, that it had her constantly on the brink of tears. He hated seeing her like that and hoped that she and Chibs would have enough sense to talk out their differences once they saw one another again. "Good to have you back bro." Tig grinned, patting down his pockets for his cigarettes as he pulled away from his brother.

"Good to be back!" Chibs said, shaking his head when Tig offered him a cigarette. He was too goddamn nervous to smoke, too worried about what would happen when he talked to Boo, which said a hell of a lot because he normally smoked to calm his nerves. "Where's my girl?" he asked as he looked around the lot, only seeing a few of Teller-Morrow's mechanics by the garage. The grin on his face was forced, to hide from Tig the fear he felt over seeing Boo, the guilt that weighed down on him heavier still by the minute. He didn't want Tig to know there was anything wrong. _He's surely kill him if he knew what had happened up north, knowing full well what it would do to his beloved little girl._

"Doing some paperwork in the office." Tig said. Boo had thrown herself into working at the garage since submitting the first draft of her novel to her publishers. It was obvious to Tig that she wanted to keep busy, to distract herself from her relationship troubles with Chibs. And since she'd been staying with Tig since Clay patched over the Devils Tribe he knew she'd been spending her evenings doing extensive research for her third novel on Mary Tudor, not stopping until she was so drained she had to go to bed. It was heartbreaking to see and no matter how hard he tried, Tig couldn't get Boo to talk about what was going on with Chibs, nor could he convince her to take things easy and stop working. He hoped that she'd slow down and take things easy once things were sorted with Chibs or she'd work herself to the point where she was ill. Chibs patted Tig on the shoulder in thanks before turning and heading towards the office, stomach twisting and contorting fearfully as he went. "Hey Chibs..." Tig called out before Chibs got more than a few steps away. The Scotsman froze, colour draining from his face just a little as he tried to comprehend what Tig might want. His bleak tone gave little away but Chibs was suddenly fearfully certain that Tig knew about the women he'd been with while up north with McKeavey... If he did, he'd chop Chibs into little pieces, damn the '_what goes on a run stays on a run'_ rule. That rule was different for Tig when it hurt Boo... Chibs composed himself quickly before he turned around, assured himself that Tig couldn't possibly know anything about any of the women he'd been with. "Whatever's going on between you two, I don't know what it is but talk it out yeah?" Tig said seriously. Chibs sighed slightly in relief, but still felt a nervous tension deep in the pit of his stomach. _Tig knew that he and Boo were having relationship troubles, that couldn't bode well..._

"Tig-" Chibs began, not quite sure how to explain that even he didn't know what was going on in the relationship, what was tearing them apart. Before he could say anything though, Tig interrupted him. He didn't care much right now for what Chibs had to say, didn't give a damn about his excuses, as long as he went in and made things right with Boo.

"It's eating her up inside Chibs, you two fighting suddenly." Tig explained, unable to stop himself from grimacing. He didn't know what was wrong with Chibs and Boo but he wished he did, because then he might have sort of hope of fixing it, fixing them. He couldn't stand to see Boo so torn apart, so lost and broken; he'd do anything to make that right, to put a smile back on her face. But right now only Chibs could do that, he was the only person who could make Boo smile again. "Go talk it out before I have to rip your dick off for hurting her..." Tig added, his tone light-hearted and humorous but his expression rather serious, lips turned down into a frown, a hint of menace sparkling in his eyes. He could joke with Chibs about it all he wanted, but when it came down to it, he wouldn't hesitate in making the Scotsman suffer if he had to. _If Boo was hurt because of him_. Chibs nodded, understanding this.

"Aye Tig, will do." He said, trying his best to keep his face calm, neutral. The Scotsman had no doubt in his mind that Tig would lynch him for cheating on Boo, for hurting her to the point that was almost unimaginable but was oh so real. Chibs was about to rip Boo's still beating heart from her chest and stamp on it, he was going to hurt her so badly he didn't think she – or indeed they – would ever recover from it. He could only hope that when Tig killed him, he'd make it quick and as painless as possible simply for the fact that they were brothers, family. It wasn't likely though, Boo was far more important to the Sergeant at Arms that anyone or anything... maybe even more than the club.

Chibs found Boo, as Tig said, in the office doing paperwork. She was slumped over the desk, had dark circles ringing her bloodshot eyes, her skin was paler than usual, almost grey, and she'd obviously lost a little weight. She looked worn, tired and Chibs was certain she was pushing herself again, working herself to utter exhaustion. He could only blame himself for that. Whatever trouble they were having, whatever it was that was making them fight should have been sorted before he'd left. He should have stayed in Charming and refused to leave with McKeavey until things with his Ol' Lady were right again, until they'd talked out their shit and began to put their relationship back on track. But he hadn't, he'd left, leaving their relationship in a state of disarray, leaving Boo and he both fearful and anxious about what was happening to them, to their relationship. Leaving Boo all alone, wondering, speculating, and possibly even knowing what he'd gotten up to while with McKeavey. And he hadn't even called, not once, to make sure she was okay, to reassure her that he was okay! Such a call would have been all it would have taken to snap some sense into him while with McKeavey, the sound of her voice being the one thing that would have stopped him from sleeping around. _No wonder she'd worked herself stupid..._ Chibs watched her for a moment, frown on his lips, dry with the nerves that he felt, stomach contorting painfully as it dawned on him that these may well be the last few minute's that he and Boo were a couple.

"Hey Darlin'..." he said as he knocked on the door. He tried to smile at Boo when she looked up – smiling expectantly herself – but was unable to. Boo knew as soon as she looked at Chibs that he'd been with someone else, that he'd fucked another woman. _Possibly women_. He had that look in his eyes, which were trembling and dull, the one that he always got when he'd cheated on her. And he couldn't smile at her, or come near her it seemed – he remained rooted to the spot in the doorway of the office – despite the fact that they'd not seen or spoken to one another in days. He looked as guilty as sin. Boo closed her eyes and drew in a deep, shuddering breath, allowed a few hot tears to tumble down her cheeks and drip down onto her Teller-Morrow shirt. She could literally feel her heart breaking, could feel it shatter into a million ragged, sharp pieces that then proceeded to cut up her insides. It was a horrible pain, pain like nothing Boo had ever felt before, not even when Chibs had cheated on her in the past. This time was different, this time their relationship was going to shit and she'd spent days in utter misery, trying to work out what was wrong with them and all the while he'd been off getting his dick wet with a parade of different whores. _Probably giving her and their relationship little thought at all._

"You were with other women weren't you?" she whispered, voice hoarse and strained as she used all her willpower to stop herself from breaking, from losing herself to hysteria, to her pain. She didn't give Chibs a chance to talk, didn't want to hear his bullshit excuses and cover-ups. She just wanted to hear him voice the truth that she already knew, wanted him to admit to what he had done. It was the only way they were going to move past it... "Please just... be honest with me Chibs. Please." She said, wiping at her eyes before opening them and focusing her gaze on Chibs. He looked as broken as she felt, he held his her gaze, brown eyes dull and muddy, fearful and full of tears, face pale, entire form trembling. He nodded just once, the action swift and sharp.

"Aye, I was with other women." He admitted with great reluctance. How Boo had known that just by looking at him, Chibs would never know. He wished that she didn't know him so well, that he could mask his guilty face and prevent her from knowing what he had done but he couldn't. Boo knew at once that he'd been with other women and nothing he could say or do would convince her otherwise. _Because she would know he'd was lying._ The heartbreak, the agonizing grief on Boo's face was awful to see. To Chibs it looked like she was doing everything in her power just to hold it together, just to stop herself from breaking. Chibs hated himself for that, for hurting her so. He deserved to lose her for making her feel such a way, deserved whatever she wanted to say or do to him in regards to what had happened. _Deserved whatever Tig had in store for him as well..._ And none of it, nothing that could be done or said by anyone would put right what he had done. For a long time there was silence, icy and tense, where the couple simply stared at one another, unable to move, to speak, both with identical looks of heartbreak on their faces, both with tears flowing freely down their stark, trembling cheeks. It was Chibs that broke the silence, unable to take it a second longer. He started to apologise, knowing at the very least, he owed Boo that. "I'm so sorry darlin' I just-" his words hurried, rambled as he desperately tried to explain himself before Boo cut him off and laid into him about his behaviour. _At least that's what he expected anyways._ In reality, while Boo did cut him off, when she did she was shaking her head, a saddened almost guilty look upon her face as if she blamed herself for the fact that he'd fucked other women. Her words only confirming that.

"No. It's my fault." Boo wept wiping at the fresh tears that tumbled down her cheeks. As much as she hated Chibs for what he had done, as much as she wanted to kick at him and scream at him, blame him completely for his actions she couldn't help but feel at fault. Things between them were so shitty and Boo knew it was because she was being snappy and bitchy for no reason. She'd practically pushed Chibs into the arms of whomever or whatever he'd fucked while he was away, especially since she didn't sleep with him before he'd left... "I've been so horrible with you lately, and before you left I didn't feel like having sex and-" she rambled quickly, ducking her head as she was unable to so much as look as Chibs. If only she'd been nicer to him, not been so snappy and bitchy then none of this would be happening. He'd have stayed away from other women while away, he'd have called her instead from the bathroom, giving them a chance to indulge in a little phone sex...

"Darlin' no, no!" Chibs snapped, sounding rather angry as he stepped forward and grasped Boo firmly by the arms. _He wanted to shake some sense into her he really did_. How in god's name could she blame herself for what he'd done? It didn't matter that things were shitty between them, it didn't matter that they were arguing, that she'd refused sex, he still shouldn't have fucked other women! Chibs found himself feeling guiltier still, worse for knowing that she was putting the blame of his infidelity on her own goddamn shoulders! "I don't know why I did what I did, but I assure yeh, it had nothin' teh do with yeh not sleepin' with me before I left." Chins insisted firmly, squeezing his fingers into Boo's arms tightly to get his point across. "Nor does it have anything to do with how things are between us right now!" He'd made the choice to fuck other women, a choice he didn't have to make, a choice he wasn't forced to make. The guilt, the blame for what he had done feel on his shoulders and his shoulders alone.

Despite Chibs reassurances Boo couldn't help but feel guilty, somewhat responsible. Yes he'd cheated on her and maybe he liked to believe it had nothing to do with her and how their relationship was going, but he wouldn't have cheated on her if things had been okay with them when he'd left. Boo knew this and she was certain Chibs did too.

"But I've been so horrid, a total bitch for no reason and-" She maintained tearfully, determined to shoulder some of the blame she so rightly deserved. She was the one being bitchy and unreasonable, she was the one starting fights out of nothing. She was the reason Chibs had cheated on her. _They were just as responsible as one another for what had happened. _

"No! Don't yeh dare lay this on yer own shoulders Boo!" Chibs spat, actually giving Boo's a rough shake as he spoke. How could she possibly blame herself for what he had done? He was totally to blame! He'd cheated, he'd been unfaithful and no matter what was going on in their relationship he shouldn't have done so. After all, she hadn't coped by going off and fucking a load of other men had she? She hadn't seen their relationship troubles as an excuse to fuck around with other men! "I did this, I'm the guilty party! And I have no one to blame but myself." He said tone so firm and adamant it left no room for argument on Boo's part.

Boo gave up on arguing her point, knew that it was futile and pointless. Chibs wouldn't let her accept any of the blame for what he had done and to try and shoulder some of the blame herself would only lead to yet another blowout argument. _A blowout argument that they didn't need if they wanted to save their relationship..._ If Chibs wanted to accept all the blame then so be it. It still wouldn't change the fact that Boo felt somewhat responsible for what had happened.

"What's wrong with us Filip?" Boo asked, tight knot in her throat making her voice little more than a croaky whimper. It had happened so suddenly, had come so out of the blue but all of a sudden she and Chibs had gone from having a smooth sailing, wonderful relationship to one that was on the brink of crashing and burning. And for what? There didn't seem to be an answer for it! _Which just made things that much worse... "_We're falling apart here..." she added, now so distraught and broken she was beyond the point of tears. Her eyes still stung from them though, red and raw from the amount that had fallen in such a short space of time, swollen and aching with the build up of tears that she couldn't make fall no matter how hard she tried.

Chibs wanted to pull Boo into his arms, to hold her tight to his body and kiss her tenderly as he assured her that he was going to hold them together, that he was going to work and fight and do whatever it took to save their relationship! He couldn't know, knew such comfort was not wanted. Boo was broken and hurt, totally betrayed by his infidelity and probably didn't even want to be near Chibs and so most certainly didn't want to be in his arms, pretending everything was okay when it wasn't.

"I don't know Hen, I really don't..." was all he could say instead, dropping his head so that he didn't have to look at Boo a second longer, to that he didn't have to see her stark white face, tearstained cheeks and eyes dull and heavy with betrayal. He wished he knew the answer to her question, wished he knew what exactly was wrong with their relationship so they could fix it, but he didn't. _So how the hell were they meant to get things back on track?_

"I'm so scared Chibs, I don't want to lose what we have..." Boo admitted, dropping her head into her hands. She was terrified, utterly and completely so. In her mind their relationship was on the way to ruin and nothing was stopping it, there was no obvious way back. Neither she nor Chibs really knew what their problems were or where they'd come from. They were lost, their relationship a heavy fog that clouded their lives completely.

"Nor do I." Chibs agreed, putting a hand on Boo's knee and squeezing gently to reassure her. Boo looked up at him and managed a smile, a teary smile that looked soon to falter but a smile nevertheless. She placed her hand over Chibs' and laced their fingers together, the simple intimate act being another to assure both of them that theirs was a relationship worth saving. Chibs too, braved a smile as he reached up and thumbed away the tears that littered Boo's cheeks before reaching up and pressing his lips to hers, feeling both grateful and lucky when she didn't push him away but applied a gentle pressure back, if only for a moment. "Look darlin', I have church in a little bit but when I come out we're gonna come back here and talk, sort this shit out before it ruins us." He whispered against her lips, hand gently cupping her cheek as he pressed his lips to hers once more. His tone was firm and adamant, determined, because he was not going to let Boo go, not now, not ever. He loved her more than he'd loved anyone before, even more so than Fiona, and there was no way in hell he was going to lose her. _He'd fight for her to the bitter end_. When he returned from church he was going to lock them both in the office and they were going to talk their shit out, and they weren't going anywhere until they had! Chibs didn't care how long it took, he and Boo were going to make things right again!

"Okay..." Boo nodded, lips perking upwards just a little with a smile that was, although small, warm and genuine. They were going to talk things out; they were going to make their relationship better. Whatever it was that was driving them apart would be worked out and sorted out! Yes things were shitty, yes Chibs had cheated on her and yes, Boo was still hurting more than she believed was possible but she loved Chibs even more than that and she knew that losing him would be even more painful that the ache of his infidelity.

"Are we okay?" Chibs asked, pulling back so that he could look at Boo's face, hand remaining cupped on her cheek. Of course they weren't okay, he wasn't stupid. They were further from okay than they had ever been with no real guarantee that they ever would be okay again. "I know yeh must hate me right now after what I did..." he added grimly, frowning, stomach churning in both disgust at himself and that his beautiful wee Hen probably hated him... He knew she must hate him for what he had done, for cheating on her and if he was honest with himself, Chibs almost hoped that she did. It was what he deserved. _If he was Boo, he'd hate himself right now too. In fact he already did..._

"We're not okay." Boo said frankly with a shake of her head, because they really weren't so why lie just to give themselves false comfort? "But we're gonna make us okay I promise..." she insisted firmly, gripping Chibs' fingers tight, giving them a shake as she spoke. Come hell or high water they were going to be okay again. After over 4 years together, 4 wonderful years, how could they just give up on one another? "And I can never hate you Filip... I hate what you did, I hate how it's made me feel, but I don't hate you." She assured Chibs, managing a smile despite the fact that in some ways, she did hate him. She knew however, that the hate was temporary, and that the love she felt for him was far stronger and more powerful. Chibs couldn't help but beam when she called him Filip, couldn't help but reach across and press his lips to hers once again. _She didn't hate him, she'd called him Filip, there was still a good chance they could put things right!_ "I love you; I guess that makes me an idiot." Boo added, unable to stop herself from chuckling nervously, for she certainly felt like an idiot. What sane and smart person would put up with what she was putting up with? Would stay with their man and fight for their relationship despite the fact that he'd cheated with a number of different women?

"No, it makes you human." Chibs said at once, his mind drifting back to a very similar conversation he'd shared with Tig over four years previously. A conversation where he'd called himself an idiot for simply being in love, a conversation where Tig had simply called him human. Humans did stupid things when they were in love, but it didn't make them idiots. It just meant that they were in love, that they'd do anything to stay in love for there was nothing, nothing in the world like being in love with someone. No matter what the outcome. "I love you too Boo." Chibs said, pressing his lips to Boo's once again. Once more she returned the pressure, kissed him back softly, but only for a moment. "I'll do whatever it takes to make us right again Hen." Chibs promised. He didn't care if he had to walk on hot coals, cut off his own legs, drag himself to hell and back again, he was going to fight for Boo, he was going to put right his wrongs and get them back the couple they had not so long ago been. Boo didn't say anything to that, she simply nodded and wiped at her eyes.

"You better go, Clay'll be calling church any moment." She whispered, kissing Chibs quickly before standing up and leaving the office without a backwards glance. Chibs took a moment to compose himself before he followed after her. He didn't want the rest of the club knowing how shitty things were between him and Boo, if they did they'd only bombard him with questions about it, tease him and make jokes. He didn't need that right now, what he needed was to go to church and have a few moments of normality with his brothers, a few moments to forget all about the shitty way his relationship was going.

_**SAMCRO**_

"So Half-Sack, how's prospect life treating you?" Boo asked as she passed the prospect a hot coffee, feeling as though he needed it since he'd not stopped since he'd arrived at Teller-Morrow hours earlier. She felt sorry for him sometimes, the club gave him a hard time. She knew he was going to make it through his year though, he was tough and brave and although he hid it well, quite intelligence. He was just like Juice, lacking in common sense. Boo liked him though, he had a sweet charm about him – when he wasn't pulling his pants down that is – and was chatty and friendly, with a high respect and admiration for Boo simply because she was his sponsors' Ol' Lady. He was always up for a light hearted chat with Boo, more than willing to sit and have a moan with her about the rest of the club. After Chibs' revelations that he had been with other women it was what Boo needed, a distraction from her still raw heartache, a moment of carefree banter with a friend that kept her mind away from Chibs infidelity.

"It's okay." Half-Sack shrugged as he leaned his broom to one side, accepting the coffee from Boo was a smile and a nod of thanks. Half-Sack was rather fond of Boo, she often tried to stop the guys giving him a hard time and he appreciated that. She was friendly and open and he always felt like he could talk to her. It was nice having a friend within the club, someone who wasn't a patched in member and who wouldn't order him to run random errands and do all the clubs dirty work... "The guys are cool, they treat me alright." He said, and for the most part they did. Tig was a little harsh sometimes, often said the most inappropriate and disturbing things and made him do the most humiliating and degrading things but the others seemed to like him, they treated him almost as a brother already, as someone they could trust. Especially Chibs. Half-Sack knew he was lucky to have the Scotsman as his sponsor; he went quite easy on him considering he was a prospect and all. "Fed up off clearing out the toilet though... someone keeps flashing women's panties down it, clogging it up." He chuckled as he took a careful sip of his coffee. He'd not been prospecting for that long, less than 6 months, and he'd already had to clear up the overflowing garage toilet 7 times. _And each time it was because some idiot had flushed women's panties down it..._

Boo couldn't help but laugh at that, at the way Half-Sacks face wrinkled in disgust as he spoke. She knew the toilet overflowed a lot but she had no idea it was because someone kept flushing women's panties down it! She wasn't the least bit surprised though, in fact she was more surprised that she'd not thought of such a thing herself. _It seemed the sort of thing Tig would do._

"Probably Tig." She chuckled as she shook her head, picturing her guardian doing just that. Slipping across to the garage bathroom to flush his latest conquests panties down the can after she'd left them behind in the dorm or clubhouse...

"Naw, happens when he's not here." Half-Sack said with a shake of his head. He'd suspected Tig at first too - after all the guy seemed to think of rape as a term of endearment, he probably thought of flushing a woman's panties as a sign of affection – but it often happened when he wasn't around. No matter how hard he tried, Half-Sack couldn't catch the guilty party in the act, but he'd narrowed down his list of suspects and he was going to catch the guy responsible out one way or another. "It's Bobby, Juice or Clay I'm sure of it." He explained with a grin. Bobby, Juice and Clay were three guys that had been around every time panties were flushed and Half-Sack was certain it was one of them. He had a feeling that it might be Bobby since that very afternoon Bobby had been in the bathroom when it'd overflowed...

"Or you." Boo grinned, expecting Half-Sack to blush and stammer inaudibly in that cute little way that he did. He didn't however, his face had frozen in shock, eyes fixated over her shoulder at the entrance for Teller-Morrow.

"What the hell..." he muttered, eyes on a flashy, expensive and official looking dark car that had just pulled into the lot alongside a police car. Something was up and whatever it was couldn't be good. Boo spun around to look at what had caught Half-Sacks attention, her own face freezing in shock when she saw what it was.

"Shit." She cursed, stomach dropping to her feet, an icy feeling coursing through her veins. She suspected, almost damn well knew, that the black car belonged to the ATF. And if ATF were in Charming, pulling into Teller-Morrow no less, then things couldn't be good. Especially since the clubs recently assembled AKs were sitting in the garage in oil drums, ready and waiting to be found should any of the agents have a warrant. "They look like ATF, go and get Clay." Boo demanded, giving Half-Sack a shove towards the clubhouse where the full patched members were at church, going over what had happened up north with McKeavey. The prospect stumbled but didn't move, his eyes simply remained fixated on the black car which had now fallen to a standstill and had an important looking woman wearing pants and a jacket getting out of it. _Definitely an ATF agent._ "Now!" she said firmly, shoving Half-Sack again when he didn't move. The second shove seemed to snap some attention into him for he soon took off in the direction of the clubhouse, returning moments later with Clay, Chibs and the others. Clay immediately approached the ATF agent while Chibs approached Boo. At first he went to put his arms around her, but he soon thought better of it. After everything that he'd done up north with McKeavey, with the state their relationship was in, she probably didn't want him putting his hands all over her, so instead he settled for resting his hand on the small of her back. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't shrug his touch away. She leaned into him slightly, her hand too resting on the small of his back. She needed the comfort of his presence, his touch in such a scary, unknowing moment.

"What's goin' on darlin'?" he asked, eyes never once leaving Clay and the woman that could only be an ATF agent. Chibs shuddered at that, knowing that there were a few dozen AK's sitting in oil drums in the garage, knowing it was highly likely that the ATF had a warrant or would have one soon enough. _Why else would they be at Teller-Morrow? _And if they had a warrant they'd find the AK's and then everyone would be handed a one way ticket to Stockton prison.

"I don't know, ATF just showed up here." Boo said with a shrug of her shoulders. For all she knew ATF could be showing up to investigate some bullshit tipoff. It wasn't likely though. If ATF were in town it was for a good reason. It meant they had something on the club that was far beyond hearsay and rumour. "Shit, why are the arresting Clay? Has he done anything?" Boo asked, gasp catching in her throat as her estranged father and the clubs president was handcuffed.

"Yeh mean aside for the three dozen Russian ladies sittin' in those oil tanks?" Chibs said, scowl on his lips, not a hint of humour in his voice. If ATF was arresting Clay then chances are they had a warrant to search the clubhouse and garage or would have one soon enough! "Shite!" he cursed when he realised both that and that ATF were remaining parked outside the entrance to the lot, meaning that the club wouldn't be able to get the guns out of Charming undetected any time soon. Meaning that they'd be found once a warrant was produced. Meaning that everyone in the vicinity would be slapped in handcuffs and accused of being involved with the clubs gun running. Boo included. Chibs had to protect his Ol' Lady from that, she didn't deserve to be caught up in his shit. "Darlin', I want yeh to go home." He said, spinning her around to that they were face to face, a harshness to his voice, a stern and commanding look about his face. Boo scowled at that, shrugged off his hands which had found their way to her shoulders.

"What? Chibs, I have work to do and you know it." She said, stepping back and folding her arms, a defiant look on her face. Teller-Morrow was busy of late, and with SAMCRO facing a world of problems in relation to the gun warehouse being blown up a lot of work wasn't being done, meaning Boo and various other mechanics had to increase their workloads to get it all done. Both the cars Boo had to work on that afternoon were due to be picked up before Teller-Morrow closed at 6pm.

"That ain't a request darlin', that's a fuckin' order." Chibs said fiercely, jabbing his finger in Boo's direction, the authority in his voice and words shocking both Boo and himself._ He never ordered her to do anything..._ He didn't back down though, there was no way in hell he was going to sit back and let his Ol' Lady get locked up and questioned by federal agents over something she had no involvement in. If she wasn't at Teller-Morrow when they searched it then she wouldn't be hauled in for questioning like the rest of them. Chibs could only hope anyway. He wouldn't put it past ATF to send someone to their home. Still, home was safer that the garage. "ATF will have a warrant to tear this place apart by the end of the day, I promise yeh that." he continued in much the same tone as before, gesturing out towards the garage and clubhouse as he spoke, eyes never once leaving Boo. "And there are enough illegal AKs in those oil drums to have us all sent to Stockton." He concluded. Hell, not only that but they were a direct link back to the goddamn True IRA and if ATF got lead back to them because of SAMCRO then federal agents would be the least of the clubs worries. They'd never even make it to trail; the True IRA would make sure of that. Jimmy O would make sure of that. And he'd make sure Boo died too, make sure she suffered. _Just because Chibs loved her._

"Chibs I don't-" Boo began. She understood where Chibs was coming from, she really did but she didn't understand why she had to go home. After all she wasn't a club member, ATF might question her but they wouldn't be able to tie her to any of the clubs illegal activities, to the gunrunning, so they'd have to let her go. She wondered if Chibs was being overly protective of her because of his unfaithfulness. _Was he feeling so guilty that he had to compensate by making sure she was safe from a danger that didn't even threaten her in the first place? _

"I don't care what yeh want Boo, yer goin' home." Chibs snapped, interrupting Boo before she could finish speaking. "I refuse teh let this shite blow back on yeh, cause if yer here when ATF arrives with a warrant, yeh'll be slapped in cuffs along with the rest of us." It didn't matter to Chibs that she'd most likely be released without charge, what mattered is that he didn't want to have her slapped in cuffs in the first place, didn't want to have her spend the night in some grotty jail cell, didn't want to have her hounded by an ATF agent that wanted the sort of answers that would bring down the club. Boo'd hold her own against such questioning, would never betray Chibs or the club, but he didn't want her to go through it all the same. "Now go!" he said sternly, arms folded, eyebrow cocked, a defiant look on his face that warned Boo not to argue with him. _She was going home and that was final!_

"Chibs I don't have to go anywhere, I'm not a club member." Boo cried, insulted by the way Chibs was ordering her around like she was a small child or a misbehaving dog. How dare he treat her, his Ol' Lady, as such!

"No, but yer an Ol' Lady, daughter to a founding member and Tig's charge." Chibs said at once, which in his mind, was as good as being a member. _She couldn't be more connected with the club if she tried_! ATF would give her a hard time, would question her relentlessly, knowing how closely connected she was with so many of the members, knowing that she probably knew more about their illegal activities than she led them to believe. Suspecting that she more than just knew about SAMCRO's illegal activities but was involved with them somehow. "Yeh will be suspected as havin' some sort of involvement, however minimal." He added before Boo could protest again. The brunette frowned at that, gave a curt nod. She'd not really dealt with ATF agents before but she knew they were slippery bastards that liked to play dirty. She wondered how easily they could bring down her budding career as a Historical novelist, wondered how easily they could link her to crime's that she had nothing to do with...She shuddered fearfully when she realised just that it was highly likely that ATF could so such things. Chibs smirked when he realised he was getting through to Boo, reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Now go home." He said, softening his voice, turning his smirk into a gentle smile. "I'll do yeh work for yeh." He added, knowing that Boo hated letting customers down. If she had a job to do, she did it, no matter how ill or tired or otherwise busy she might be.

"Fine." Boo sighed, nodded again, massaged at a dull ache that had formed behind her temple. She'd go home, avoid ATF if that's what Chibs wanted off her. But she was doing it just as much for herself as she was for him. She was going to do nothing, nothing at all to jeopardise all the hard work she'd put into her blossoming career. "I love you." She said, pecking Chibs quickly on the cheek knowing that such a sentiment could make all the difference to them, to their relationship at such a troubled time. Better to leave Chibs with that, with some small glimmer of what they once had been, than storm off and leaving him fuming, leaving him in the sort of mood that could make him snap at the wrong person at the wrong time. _Like an ATF agent._ "I hope you can get rid of those guns before ATF arrive with their warrant. You have any idea how boring out sex life will be if you're in jail?" she said, chuckling a little at her own joke, a soft flutter forming deep in her stomach when she realised how easy it was to make such a joke, how easy it was to return somewhat to what they had once been despite all their current troubles. _There was hope for them yet._

Chibs grinned at that, saw too what her joke meant. Hope, for them, for their relationship.

"I don't know, with my right hand and a bit of imagination..." he joked, chuckling softly as he let his right hand readjust the crouch of his jeans. He earned himself a swift clip round the ear for that, but Boo was grinning at him, eyes sparkling softly in amusement. "Ow!" Chins groaned, pouting a little as he rubbing his ear. Boo simply tutted, pulled his hand away from his ear before pressing her lips to the sore spot on his ear.

"Be safe." She said before pressing a kiss to his cheek once again, arms wrapping around his waist in a loose, hesitant hug. Chibs hugged her back at once, his own embrace a little firmer and more confident than Boo's but still hesitant none the less. They may have shared a joke, may have had a brief return to the couple they once were but they were still in trouble, their relationship still needed fixing.

"I'll try Hen." He promised, pressing a kiss to Boo's forehead before stepping back and out of their awkward embrace. "Don't know when I'll be back tonight." He admitted, for who knows what would happen before then. By nightfall he could be in jail, he could be sneaking the guns out of Teller-Morrow somehow. He could be anywhere. It all depended on what card ATF decided to play next, and chances are it was a warrant.

"Yeah I get it, you've got club business to attend too." Boo nodded in understanding before spinning on her heel, fingers digging in her pocket for her car keys. "Love you." She said, flashing Chibs a smile before she sauntered off.

"Love you too Boo." Chibs said, smiling in return. Before she could dart off he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll have that talk tomorrow okay?" he said seriously, locking his eyes with hers. They had to put off their talk because of the ATF but that didn't mean they weren't going to have it. They had a lot of shit to work through in their relationship that wasn't just going to go away on its own. _They needed to talk to one another!_

"Yeah..." Boo nodded, although somewhat reluctantly. She was dreading their talk, she really was, fearful that it would end up with them just blowing up at one another again, arguing over almost nothing, pushing them even further apart, closer to breakup. But still, they had to try. _They couldn't just pretend everything was okay when it really wasn't. _"I wanna get past all this shit before it consumes us." She added.

"Me too Hen, me too..." Chibs nodded, squeezing Boo's fingers one last time before allowing her to go on her way.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Hey Boo, what's up darlin'?" Chibs said, speaking quickly. He really didn't have time to be talking on the phone with Boo, he needed to find the sewage tanker containing the clubs guns and get a hold of them ASAP, but knew that if Boo was calling him it was for good reason. She knew when she could and couldn't contact him, knew that when he was on a job for the club she couldn't call so when she did it had to be something important. He wondered if that ATF bitch from that afternoon had paid her a visit, said something, pushed for information... _Wondered even more so, feared, that one of the whores he'd nailed up north had followed him home and shown up on his and Boo's front door._

"I'll be quick, I know you're busy." Boo rambled as she darted round their bedroom, shoving clothes into her opened suitcase in a haphazard manner. "I have to go to New York to meet with my publishers and editor... I'll be leaving..." she continued, pausing to look at her watch before adding "Well nowish actually." A grimace on her lips as she realised how late she was running. If she didn't hurry she was going to miss her flight.

"Oh..." Chibs said. If he'd expected anything at all it wouldn't have been that. It seemed a little odd to him that Boo's publishers wanted to see her so urgently, so suddenly. The evening after he'd admitted to sleeping with other women while with McKeavey up north... Was she avoiding him? Avoiding their talk about what had happened, about their relationship problems as a whole? Or was it just coincidence? Chibs had a horrid feeling that Boo was avoiding having to talk to him about all their shit, had a horrid feeling that she was avoiding him... But in some ways he was rather relived. He'd not been looking forward to their talk at all. He really wished they could just go back to the way things were without having to have painful, emotional talks about their relationship. "Why so sudden?" he asked.

"I don't know, they didn't say." Boo said, balancing the phone between her shoulder and ear as she zipped up her suitcase. Her words were a lie though. Her publishers had called and arranged a meeting but she had been the one to push to have the meeting brought forward, to have the date of the meeting changed so she had to leave Charming almost straight away, giving her publishers some bullshit excuse about going on vacation during the week they'd originally planned the meeting for. She just needed to get away for a few days, from Chibs, from their relationship troubles, from the club in general. She was still reeling, hurting from Chibs infidelity and she was in no mood to sit down and talk to him about what had happened. In part she still blamed herself, despite Chibs assurances that the blame landed on his shoulders and his shoulders alone, certain that her sudden bitchy behaviour had driven him into the arms of other women... But for the most part she blamed Chibs, she was angry with him, angry to the point where she just wanted to say to hell with them, to their relationship! So she knew she needed to get away, to calm down and reason with herself, so that she could work out why their relationship had fallen so hard and fast into such a bad place and to work out if their relationship was worth saving, for in the mood she was in, with everything that had happened between them of late, Boo was beginning to worry that maybe they weren't meant to be after all... "I'm sorry Chibs." She added with genuine remorse, knowing that Chibs wanted them to talk about their relationship and its problems, wishing that she had it in her to do so. "We can talk when I get back okay?" she promised, telling herself at the same time that when she got home they would talk about their relationship, they would work through their problems and they would make things right. Because deep down, past all the pain, the hurt, past all the anger she felt at Chibs for cheating on her she loved the hell out of him and she didn't want to lose him. She wasn't going to give up on them without a fight, but first she just needed time...

"Yeah..." Chibs said distantly, nodding despite the fact that Boo couldn't see him, still in a state of shock over the news of her sudden trip to New York. "Safe trip darlin'." He said dismally, voice shaking slightly as horrible, terrifying thoughts entered his mind. What if she didn't come back to him? What if she'd packed her bags and left him? Had his betrayal been the final push to drive her away? _Thoughts that were only encouraged when Boo hung up without another word. _

_**SAMCRO**_

"Boo..?" Chibs gasped, caught off guard when he opened his front door only to be met with the sight of his Ol' Lady sitting on her suitcase, watching the front door, clearly waiting for him. It'd been hours since she'd called to say she was leaving for New York... he'd expected her to be long gone by the time he got in. But lo and behold, there she was, waiting for him. She jumped up when she saw him, wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, that although was still rather hesitant was far less so than her embrace from that afternoon. "Darlin', yer meant to be in New York!" Chibs cried, although that didn't stop him from embracing her back, hands resting on the small of her back as he pressed a kiss into her curls.

"I know, I didn't want to just leave without seeing you." She whispered as she buried her face in Chibs cut, relishing in the way the cool, soft leather caressed her skin. After hanging up on Chibs without so much as a goodbye, she'd burst into tears. She had no idea why she'd hung up on him and felt incredibly guilty about it at once. The way their relationship was going, it was probably the most stupid thing she could have done. She knew she must have upset and worried Chibs greatly for when she tried to call back, his prepay was off. Determined to apologise before she left for New York, Boo had called the airport and arranged to get a later flight, hoping the whole while that Chibs would return before she had to leave. He did, with less than twenty minutes to spare. "I'm sorry I hung up on you before, I got upset... I feel so bad for just up and leaving when things between us are so shitty." She mumbled against his cut. She didn't add that she felt bad because she'd chosen to leave while things were so shitty. Why burden Chibs with that? She needed the time away, to calm down, to sort her head out and work out what was going wrong in their relationship. She'd explain herself when she got back, but for now she'd leave it. _It would only start yet another argument._

"Yeh gotta do what yeh gotta do Hen, I understand that." Chibs assured her. Boo had worked hard to achieve her goals as long as he'd known her, pushing to finish all her schoolwork with top marks, staying late at college to ensure she got all her work done before she returned to him and got distracted, sitting up all night to finish another chapter off her novel... She did what she had to do to make herself successful and if that meant leaving in the midst of all their troubles then she'd do it. Their troubles would still be there when she returned, but maybe her book deal wouldn't be if she didn't go when summoned.

"Yeah..." Boo nodded in an offhandish way, glad she had her face pressed into Chibs cut so that he couldn't see the guilty glint in her eyes. She felt bad for lying to him, she really did, but they'd talk about it and sort it when she returned home. When her head was in a better place and she knew somewhat what was causing their relationship to go to the dogs. "Look, I won't be gone long, a couple of days at most. No more than a week." Boo assured Chibs as she pulled away, cupping his cheek in her hand, thumb tracing the scars that were sunk deep into his skin. Both smiled at the familiar gesture, felt better about themselves for it. _They were going to be okay; they had to be okay..._

"I'll miss yeh. More with every day that passes by..." Chibs insisted sincerely, leaning into Boo's touch, hand cupping hers. He knew on some level that the time apart would do their relationship some good, that it would give them both a chance to see what they were missing, what it'd be like to be without the other. Already he knew it was going to be hell. He just wanted Boo to stay, for things to be right between them, to make love to her and hold her afterwards, whispering to her how much he loved her.

"I'll miss you too, so fucking much." Boo said, tears tumbling down her cheeks despite the smile that had formed on her lips. She missed him terribly already, despite the fact that he was right in front of her. She missed _them_ and knew the only way they were going to return to what they once were was by talking to one another. But she just needed space, just for a little while... "I love you Filip, and I always will, don't you ever forget that." Boo said, throwing her arms around Chibs neck, warm tears dripping down onto his cut. She needed him to know that she'd always love him, needed him to understand that just encase... she wanted him to remember how much she loved him on the chance that when she returned, they couldn't put right their relationship.

"I love you too Boo." Chibs replied, ducking down and pressing a hungry, desperate kiss to Boo's lips, his fingers tangling tight in her curly locks as she deepened the kiss, kissing him back with as much gusto as he kissed her. It was as if they believed that kiss would be their last, believed it so much they kissed one another with all they had, determined to make the most of it, to have that one last moment of intimacy with one another before they lost one another...

"Why do you stink of shit?" Boo asked as she pulled away, nose wrinkling in disgust as she was suddenly hit by the foul stench that clung to Chibs skin and clothes. Chibs grinned at that, going slightly green at the same time as he remembered the events of that evening.

"Funny story..." he said, before going into detail about Jax's idea to hide the AK's in the sewage tanker that had been parked on the lot that afternoon, about the awful task of retrieving them afterwards...

"Well at least you got the guns out safe." Boo said, giggling softly at Chibs' tale._ Better he came home stinking of shit than have him locked up for years charged with gunrunning and god only knows what else. _"I better go..." Boo said as she caught sight of the clock. If she didn't get in the car and leave now she'd not have a hope in hell of making it to the airport in time.

"Aye, come back to me darlin'." Chibs said with a nod, pulling Boo back into his arms one last time, pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead.

"Always." Boo promised him, embracing him back.

_**Sorry there was so little Tig in this chapter! And don't worry lovely readers, Boo will return and in the next chapter things will start to get better I promise!**_

_**For those of you who haven't already read it, I've published a one-shot based on what would have happened between Boo and Tig had Chibs never come to Charming. Please give it a read and a quick review. Also I know not many of you were keen on the ending, let me know if you would like me to write up an alternative ending...**_

_**Reviews would be loved! They are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	22. Chapter 21: Where Are We?

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thank you all for the lovely reviews and such, on this story and my many others linked to this story! I feel bad that now I'm only posting once a week, but I'm back at college now so I just don't have the time for more. Anyways, onwards and enjoy readers!**_

"Here." Boo said as she dumped an envelope full of cash onto the table in front of Tig. It was Saturday night and she and Chibs were visiting her guardian for dinner, as they did most Saturdays. Boo had been back from New York for a few days and yet she and Chibs were yet to sit down and talk about their relationship. In fact they were trying to act like there was nothing much wrong at all, like Chibs hadn't cheated, like they weren't arguing over almost nothing. Boo, as hard as she'd tried in New York, hadn't been able to come up with any answers as to why suddenly, their relationship was going so badly. Things between the couple were very strained and very much on the brink of breaking once again, but both seemed to prefer such strain over the scary relationship talk that they needed to have.

"What's this kid?" Tig asked as he examined the contents of the envelope, eyes going wide when he realised just how much cash was inside of it. There was a few grand, easily, but why was Boo giving it to him? The club needed money sure, but neither he nor Chibs had asked her for any cash. Not yet anyways, but things were getting pretty desperate, the club still needed almost $100,000 for McKeavey and Clay had hinted at asking Boo to front the club some cash. _Something that neither he nor Chibs were that keen on_. Kid worked harder for her money, they could find the cash without having to ask her for it.

"Ten grand..." Boo said with a shrug of her shoulders as she settled herself down next to Chibs. "I know the club needs the cash for McKeavey." She added. Chibs had mentioned that the club needed to get a hold of a lot of cash for McKeavey and Boo had taken it upon herself to get them what she could. While in New York her publishers had fronted her $10,000 for research on her next novel, but since she'd already done rather a lot of research she felt the money could be put to better use. She'd get it back eventually and then she'd use it for its intended purpose, but until then the club needed it more. "Take it." She insisted when Tig simply continued to stare into the envelope, eyes wide, a look of uncertainty on his face. Before Tig could say anything, Chibs snatched the envelope off him and handed it back to Boo, pushing it into her hands.

"I ain't takin' money off yeh Boo, yeh know I don't borrow money from women." He said as he did so. He understood that Boo wanted to help, he did, but he didn't want to borrow money from her. He didn't borrow money from women, it was just his way, and he wasn't about to make an exception on that rule. Boo simply smirked at that - _damn proud Scotsman_! – and pushed the money back towards Tig.

"Yeah well you're not borrowing it, the club is." She said defiantly, giving Tig a look that told him to put the money away before Chibs tried to give it back to her again. Tig nodded and slipped the envelope into his cut.

"Thanks doll, this'll really help." He said. He appreciated the kid fronting the club the money, although he did feel somewhat guilty about taking it, it meant less money that they had to find elsewhere. And considering they only had a day now to find McKeavey's cash ten grand made a lot of difference.

Chibs sighed in defeat when he realised that he wasn't going to win when it came to Boo fronting the club the ten grand. If she wanted to give it to them, she'd do it, and if Chibs and Tig didn't take the money she'd just take it straight to Clay instead. It was best not to push her on the matter; it would only lead to them having yet another blow out argument, and in Tig's kitchen no less! An argument that would drag them right back to the troubles they were so desperately trying to pretend they didn't have.

"Yeh sure about that darlin'? That's all the money yer publishers fronted yeh fer yeh next book." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead before resting his chin atop of her head with a sigh. He worried that she'd get in trouble for using the cash for something other than what it was intended for! How pissed would her publishers be when they realised she'd spent the research money they'd given on her boyfriends clubs illegal activities? _Then again, how would they ever know..?_

"I'm sure." Boo nodded as she wrapped her arms around herself, around Chibs arms. "You guys need it more than I do right now." She insisted. She didn't have a time limit as to when she had to get her next book out so her publishers weren't expecting anything in the way of a first draft any time soon, and a lot of her research was already underway with a near constant arrival of historical textbook arriving at her front door, so really, Boo didn't need the money her publishers had given her for research purposes. She had intended to go to England with it, to visit important historical locations that were linked to Mary Tudor, but that could wait. The clubs needs for the cash however, were a little more urgent.

"I'll make sure Clay gets the cash back to you asap Boo." Tig said as he took his prepay from his pocket before texting Clay to let him know they had another $10,000 for the Irish. Making sure to add a note to the message that informed Clay that he and Chibs alike wanted Boo paid back as soon as possible.

"Don't hurry if you can't find it." Boo shrugged, knowing that money within the club was pretty tight since the gun warehouse had been blown up. Before either Chibs or Tig could say anything on the matter, a thought accorded to Boo and she added "In fact, don't pay me back at all." Tig scowled at Boo at that, eyes sparkling in confusion. _Don't pay me back? _This wasn't ten bucks or a handful of small change; this was a serious amount of cash!

"Club'll pay yeh back Hen, that's ten grand yeh've just lent us." Chibs said, frown on his lips as he looked down at Boo. It was bad enough that he – and the club – was borrowing money from Boo in the first place, he didn't want to add to that by not paying her back at all. Ten grand was a lot of money and it was money she should be using for her work and not to give to the Irish for the next gun shipment.

"Don't pay me back... take five grand each when you get the money back." She insisted, looking between Chibs and Tig, eyes narrowed in a serious way to show that she wasn't kidding.

"Boo –" Tig began, still utterly confused by what his girl was saying. He couldn't wrap his head around why Boo wouldn't want her ten grand back, and why she'd want him and Chibs to have it instead.

"No, don't argue with me." Boo interrupted sternly, waving a finger in Tig's direction before looking up at Chibs and giving him a stern look that warned him of the same. "Call it payback." She added in way of explanation, which only managed to confuse both Tig and Chibs more.

"Payback for what darlin'?" Chibs asked, curious to what Boo was on about – she didn't owe him any money, nor, he was certain, did she owe Tig anything.

"You two spent three years putting me through college." Boo said with a soft smile on her lips, looking between Tig and Chibs. To start with, Tig had been the one putting her through college and for a long time he suffered in silence, barely able to afford to eat because of the mounting costs of Boo's education. The Scotsman soon clocked onto this and offered to help Tig put his Ol' Lady through college. At first Tig had refused, but after Boo got wind of what was happening she insisted that Tig let Chibs help out. She felt incredibly guilty as she didn't realise just how much of a drain she'd been on Tig's finance's – he'd hidden it from her very well – a guilt that eased greatly once Chibs started helping with her fee's. Boo helped out when she could, when she had a chance to do a few shifts at Teller-Morrow, but for the most part it was Tig and Chibs paying for her to go to college. She did, and still did, feel incredibly indebted to them. Without them, she'd never have made it as a Historical Novelist. Now she had a chance to pay them back for all they had done for her. "You spent a lot of money and hell; I know I really drained your finances during that time." She added, knowing how tight things got for the both of them during the three years she was at California State. "This is my way of saying thank you..." she concluded. Chibs beamed down at her, touched greatly by her offer.

"Darlin', we wanted to put yeh through college, yeh know that. The money was never an issue." He insisted as he cupped her cheek in his hand, thumb gently stroking her smooth, lightly flushed skin. Things had been shitty money wise during those three years true enough, he'd had to go down to the most basic form of health insurance and bike insurance and he'd had to cancel the contents insurance he had for his apartment, money had been tight as hell even then but he'd not cared at all, not once. All that mattered to Chibs was getting his Ol' Lady though college. She was an intelligent young woman with a bright future; her education, a decent education, was worth more to him than any material position or unneeded luxury. And it had all been worth it, because in the end his woman had gotten her dream career. She was a published author, had a blossoming career as a Historical Novelist. She was happy. _What more could The Scotsman ask for?_

"Yeah kid, we did it cause we wanted to." Tig added, backing up Chibs words as he reached across the table and took Boo's hand in his. "The money stuff didn't matter." He assured her. So he hadn't been able to buy himself decent hookers for a while? So what? With the lights out and a bit of imagination he could be fucking Madonna! Every time he found himself annoyed about his financial situation, Tig just reminded himself that he was doing it for the kid. He reminded himself that Boo was the smartest person that he'd ever met and with a decent education behind her she'd be able to whatever she wanted in life. How could he deny his little girl that? Such thoughts were all he needed to rid himself of his annoyance, and to accept with a smile on his face whatever cheap pussy came his way.

"You sure about that Tiggy?" Boo chuckled knowingly, eyes sparkling in amusement. "You switched from high end pussy to anything with two sets of lips and tits... hell; it didn't even have to have that." she said. Tig tried to hide things from her, tried to pretend things with his whores weren't much different but she had seen for herself how different they'd become. Before she'd started college he'd fuck whatever he wanted, price never much of an issue at all, but once she was at California State the beautiful, youthful hookers he liked – normally Mexican, Puerto Rican or the like – became whatever he could afford, whatever was about at club parties that would fuck him for free. Barely legal girls desperate to get in with SAMCRO, older women looking for a bit of a thrill outside their dull, boring lives and hookers with addictions that needed their next fix...

"It was alright, when I didn't have the cash for pussy I just fucked Scotty here." Tig grinned, nodding at Chibs and winking seductively. Chibs, not missing a beat, sighed wistfully and put his hand over his heart.

"Ours is a special bond..." he said before blowing a kiss in Tig's direction. Boo scowled and howled in mortification, cheeks burning bright red. _Gits_! She should have expected them to say something so vulgar and foul and now she had a host of disturbing, unwanted images in her mind!

"Thank you for that..." she sighed with a shake of her head, dropping her head in her hands as she attempted to clear her mind of images of Tig and Chibs together, sneaking off into darkened corner, embracing up against a wall and much, much worse... "Please guys, take it, for me." She insisted when she was able to regain her composure some, taking the conversation back to the ten grand she was giving the club. Chibs sighed in defeat and tightened his hold around Boo's waist, pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Okay darlin', if that's what yeh want." He said dismally, rather reluctantly. He didn't want to take the money, but he didn't want to start another fight with Boo so it was better just to take it before another shouting match started. He'd put it in his bank account and save it for a rainy day... or maybe he'd use it to improve his bike somewhat, give it a new paint job, more speed, better tire's... yes, he'd do that! And he'd treat his Ol' Lady too, since her birthday was coming up._ It was her money after all..._

"It is." Boo nodded, tilting her head back so Chibs could press his lips to hers. He did, briefly so, just a tender kiss with no real passion. Passion was beyond them of late, since they were trying to pretend like the problems they were having didn't exist.

"Ah cool, now I can sit in on that snuff film..." Tig said after a moment after making calculations in his head. A friend – well, not so much a friend, more of a associate of sorts – often filmed snuff films and invited people to watch live for $3,500 a seat. Tig had always wanted to go to one, but had never had the money, until now. _Or rather, when he got Boo's money back._

"Tig!" both Chibs and Boo cried at once, both equally disgusted by what Tig was saying. They knew he was in to weird shit when it came to sex, but snuff films? That was pushing the bar out a little too fucking far.

"What? What did I say?" Tig asked innocently, blue eyes wide and childlike as he looked at Chibs at Boo, completely bewildered as to why they were so disgusted with him.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Sorry I'm late; I was on the phone with my editor..." Boo said softly as she slipped into Abel's hospital room where Jax was waiting for her, sitting in an armchair, a proud grin on his face as he started down at his baby boy through sparkling, crystal like eyes_. The baby boy that was in his arms for one of the first times, months after being born. _Boo's heart stopped short in her chest at the sight, so beautiful and tender. A loving father holding his baby boy, a look of pure love and devotion on his face that rivalled even the way Chibs looked at Boo. She would have never believed her brother was capable of such love for something other than the club, but there he was, holding baby Abel, looking as though he'd walk through fire for him.

"That's alright, he's not going anywhere." Jax said, not once looking up from Abel. He knew he should look up at his little sister but he was too captivated by Abel, but the soft, firm weight of him. He was lighter than Jax had imagined he'd be, but he still felt very weighty and was now so much bigger than he had been since they day he'd been born, so in some ways, he seemed huge. Despite being in an incubator for months, Abel still had that soft, warm new baby smell that Jax already found himself addicted too. He didn't want to put his son down, didn't want to pass him over to Boo despite the fact that she'd come to the hospital to hold him for the very first time.

"Where's Gemma?" Boo asked as she glanced around the room in search of her stepmother. Gemma found any and every excuse to be at the hospital with Abel so the brunette was surprised when she realised the Queen of Charming was nowhere to be seen. Boo had half expected she'd have to wrestle baby Abel out of Gemma's arms! Although Boo was certain she'd have a bit of a struggle getting Abel away from Jax. It was obvious that he didn't want to put his son down.

"Not sure, on the phone to Luanne I think. She's pretty pissed about fronting the club so much cash." Jax said, eyes still on Abel, as Boo settled herself into a spare chair and shifted and moved around until she was comfortable. She wanted to be as comfortable as possible when holding Abel, she didn't want to be shifty and moving around while he was in her arms, she just wanted to stare down at him and take every part of him in, commit it to memory. "Thanks for that ten grand by the way, big help." Jax said, remembering suddenly that Boo had given the club ten grand towards their payment for the Irish.

"No problem, I was happy to help." Boo grinned, giving Jax an expectant look – eyebrow cocked, head tilted to the side a little, eyes only for Abel – she wanted to hold her nephew! "Come on Jackson, I want to hold him!" she whined softly, still grinning, as she held her arms out for him, fingers waggling impatiently. Jax laughed as he got to his feet and passed Abel over, the baby boy slotting into Boo's awaiting arms perfectly, arms already tilted at the perfect angle to support Abel's head. Boo could help but marvel at how naturally holding Abel came, it was like she was made to hold him, like he was always meant to have been in her arms...

"Here Abel, this is your auntie Boo..." Jax said, kissing his sons forehead before kissing Boo's and stepping back, a proud smile on his face. In never ceased to amaze him how much he loved his son, how proud he felt every time he talked about him, saw him and now, held him and watched others hold him.

"Hey baby boy..." Boo cooed as she stared down at her nephew, down at his deep blue eyes, huge and sparkling with untold amounts of wonder, glittering in the light, eyes that stared straight back up at Boo's. Boo was utterly captivated by Abel, by the way he seemed so heavy and yet so light at once, and the feel soft, tender skin. He had that adorable, sweet baby smell that had Boo's empty womb aching with longing at once. "Look at you so big and strong..." she chuckled when Abel reached up with his tiny little hand and curled his fingers around one of Boo's curls, tugging on it gently, a soft gurgle escaping from his lips. The brunette pressed a kiss to Abel's soft, dowry forehead and at once was hit by a wave of memories. Of the night when she and Gemma had murdered Wendy, the night when Gemma had said to her - _You know I always thought that you and Chibs would be the first to give me a_ _grandbaby_ –something Boo had pushed to the back of her mind at once, something however, that had played on her mind ever since. Everything clicked into place at that moment, everything became clear. Boo knew suddenly why she was being so ratty with Chibs, why she as being so irritable and paranoid, starting arguments over nothing... "Oh my god..." Boo whispered in realisation. _She and Chibs needed to talk..._

"You okay Boo?" Jax asked in concern, placing a hand on Boo's shoulder. In just a moment she'd gone from having a look of utmost love and awe on her face to having a stunned, almost bewildered look on her face. At once Boo shook her head free of her thoughts, beamed up at Jax to ease his concern. She didn't need to worry him with her relationship troubles.

"Yeah I just..." she rambled as she struggled to come up with something to say. "I'm so happy for you!" she grinned eventually, before staring down at Abel again, willing herself to get lost in his eyes once more, his scent and the feel of him in her arms. She could worry about her and Chibs when she saw him, but for now if she didn't concentrate on baby Abel she'd drive herself up the wall. She and Chibs would talk – _finally_ – and everything would be okay, but for now, all that was important was her nephew.

"You wanna feed him?" Jax asked, not questioning her flimsy excuse, grabbing Abel's bottle of the side as he spoke. He could tell that Abel was getting hungry, could recognise the signs already. Like the way Abel's little mouth puckered and sucked at the air, at the way he seemed to be looking for something...

"Can I?" Boo gasped, grinning excitedly, glad to have something to distract her from her mind, which was going at a mile a minute, constant thoughts, worries and realisations making her more than a little dizzy, sick with anticipation.

"Sure, kid seems to feed better with a woman." Jax grinned as he handed over the bottle, for when he'd tried to feed Abel the baby boy had fussed a little, but with Gemma, he'd lay back and had his milk fuss free. A jubilant Boo immediately pressed the bottle to Abel's lips, and gasped happily when at once he began eating. She sat and she watched and allowed herself to be totally captivated by Abel, allowed her mind to go blank, become free of all thoughts of her, Chibs and the scary thoughts and comments she'd been pushing to the back of her mind for months.

_**SAMCRO**_

Later that night, Boo headed to the clubhouse in search of Chibs. It was time they had that very long over-due chat about their relationship. She'd spent the hours since holding Abel for the first time pondering just what she could say, trying desperately to think of a way to explain herself that was both clear and didn't sound stupid and trivial. No matter how hard she thought however, she couldn't think of a way to explain herself, her recent off behaviour and irritability, without coming off sounding naive and idiotic. Still, these weren't reasons to delay the talk any longer. Her relationship with Chibs was close to breaking point and if they didn't talk soon then there might not be a relationship to talk about.

"Chibs can we talk?" Boo asked as she stuck her head about the church doors, eyes immediately landing on Chibs who had a grim look about his face as he chugged from a bottle of whiskey, his hands caked in blood. She didn't even notice the groaning, bleeding man that was laying face first on the chapel table. "You know, that one we've both been avoiding..." she added with a weak smile. Chibs didn't return the smile, if anything his face fell a little more as he looked up at his girl, a scowl of confusion on his lips. Why did she want to talk now? Could she not see that he was in the middle of something? That he was trying to stop an Irishman from dying?

"Now? Darlin' this guy has been shot, he needs medical care." He said softly as he gestured at Cameron. He understood somewhat, Boo's urgency to talk despite the dying Irishman on the chapel table. They were falling apart, no matter how much they tried to believe otherwise and it was easy to understand that she wanted to jump on the confidence to have a relationship talk while she still had the courage to have it. In a day's time, hell even in an hour's time, she might no longer have the courage to sit down with Chibs and talk about their relationship and what was wrong with it.

"What the hell happened? And who is he?" Boo gasped as she caught sight of the bleeding, groaning man that was sprawled out on the chapel table, looking as though he could die at any moment.

"Mexicans' tried teh take out Clay, hit Cameron here instead." Chibs sighed heavily as he walked over to Boo, blocking Cameron from sight – he didn't like her to see such things – before wiping his hands on the towel slung over his shoulder and pushing his sunglasses up into his lengthening locks. "He's here cause McKeavey is dead... murdered..." he added bleakly, scowl on his lips. McKeavey could be a right bastard when he wanted to be, but for the most part he was a good man, a good friend and Chibs was saddened by the news of his death. He didn't deserve to die, especially in such a violent, horrific way.

"Shit." Boo said, frowning. The Mexicans trying to take out Clay just months after blowing up their warehouse didn't look good for the club at all. The Mayans it seemed, were becoming worse enemies for SAMCRO by the day. Chibs nodded grimly, but before he could say anything Juice appeared at his side.

"Chibs go talk to Boo; I'll watch this guy till Jax gets back with those supplies." He said as he placed a hand on the Scotsman's shoulder. Anyone could see that Boo and Chibs needed to sit down and talk to one another, in just a few short weeks – since Abel had been born it seemed – their relationship had gotten worse with each passing day. Juice hated to see it because he always thought of Chibs and Boo as the perfect couple, their happiness gave him hope that one day he'd have an Ol' Lady too, a girl that loved him for who he was, club and all. _If Chibs and Boo split then what hope was there for him then?_

"Alright." Chibs nodded as he handed Juice the towel in his hand. "Make sure yeh come get me if he gets any worse lad." He growled, eyes wide and stern looking as he jabbed a finger in the intelligence officers direction. Cameron would be alright for a few minutes, after all there was little Chibs could do but watch over him and force whiskey down his throat until Jax arrived with medical supplies. Juice gave a curt nod before tuning on his heel and heading back into the chapel while Chibs took Boo's hand and lead her down to his old dorm so that they could talk in private without a load of bikers listening in on their conversation. Boo at once sat herself crossed legged on the end of the bed while Chibs pulled a chair from the corner of the room so that he could sit in front of her. "So talk darlin', what's on yeh mind?" he said as he leaned forward, hands clasped in front of his, elbows on his knees. Chibs mind was a mess, while on the one hand he was curious as to what Boo had to say and wanted to know why all of a sudden she wanted to talk on the other he was fearful of where they're conversation might lead, what might be said. Ever since Boo had returned from New York Chibs had been constantly on edge, almost completely convinced that she was on the verge of dumping him for the women he'd slept with while up north with McKeavey. Much to his surprise, she just acted as though there was nothing wrong between them and Chibs was only too happy to go along with the act. _If only to have her for a little bit longer..._

"I know now, what's been making me act so crazy recently..." Boo muttered, ducking her head as she blushed furiously. She felt like such an idiot now that she knew why she'd been so ratty of late, she couldn't believe it all came down to something so trivial and stupid, that she'd let it get to her so badly, that she'd let it wind her up so much she'd almost destroyed her relationship with Chibs. "Gemma said something to me when Abel was born... it really fucked with my head." She admitted as she raked her fingers through her hair, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips as she spoke.

"What did she say?" Chibs asked as he placed a hand on Boo's knee. He'd almost cried out in relief at Boo's words, upon knowing that she wasn't leaving him. His curiosity was sparked however, by Boo's words. What the hell had Gemma said that had so obviously gotten under her skin of late? It must have been something important or bad to have affected Boo so... Not that the blame for their relationship troubles landed just on her shoulders, Chibs knew that he too, had a lot to answer for, and not just over the women he'd slept with up north. He should have known from the off that something was bugging Boo, should have sat down with his Ol' Lady and talked things out with her, figured out what was getting to her. But he hadn't, he'd just argued with her, making things so much worse in the process.

"That she expected us to have kids first..." Boo said, chuckling nervously again, whole face burning. She wasn't so much embarrassed by what Gemma had said, it was just that it was such a huge thing, her and Chibs having children, and she'd been caught so off guard by it... and hell if she'd been caught off guard by it then how was Chibs feeling? Boo dared to look up and was surprised to see that, although Chibs was shocked he didn't look too surprised. There was a hint of a smile in his nearly emotionless face, a sparkle of delight deep in his brown eyes. "She suggested that... I don't know... that we were ready, that we should be talking about that by now..." Boo continued, tracing a pattern on the bed nervously as she waited for Chibs to reply to what she had to say. While he didn't seem scared or put off by the idea she had no idea what was going on in his mind and that terrified her. _She normally knew what Chibs was thinking. _

Chibs waited for a long moment before he processed what Boo had said. The words trickled into his mind slowly, the meaning behind them setting in soon after. Was she saying she wanted them to have children? Was that what had been bugging her of late? She was broody..? Chibs lips twitched upwards a little at that, his heart swelled immensely. He'd known for a long time that he wanted a family with Boo, one or two wee little brats they could call their own, but not in over four years together had hey ever really talked about it...

"Do yeh want children right now? Is that it?" Chibs asked, licking at his dry lips, his heart pounding manically in his chest, so much so he thought it was going to burst out of his ribcage. Were they ready for children? They had been together four years yes, but things between them of late had been pretty shitty... And while Chibs felt that maybe he was ready, his Ol' Lady was still a young woman, only 22 years old. Sure she was near enough 23 now, but she was still young, too young maybe, for children. Still he couldn't help put picture himself in a hospital room, a tired, grinning Boo looking over at him from her hospital bed while he cradled their first born child in his arms – a child that already looked so much like her – a child that he couldn't take his loving eyes of off, a child that he loved more than he ever believed possibly...

"I honestly don't know I..." Boo shrugged, despite the fact that in her mind, in her heart, she knew the answer to be yes. Gemma's comments months previously had made her realise that she was ready for a baby, that she wanted a baby but with her relationship with Chibs getting worse by the day she had no idea if they were ready. _Hell she hadn't even known if they were ready when things were going well between them!_ "I mean what's gotten to me is I don't know where we are." She explained hastily, for really she didn't. She and Chibs were together yes, seemingly deeply committed to one another – his infidelity was still a raw and bleeding wound but now was not the time to bring that up – but what did that mean? Where did that put them, relationship wise? Boo knew she was being stupid, knew that letting such a trivial thing get to her was rather pathetic but it had and it needed to be dealt with. She needed answers. "How I meant to know when we're ready for children if I don't know where we are?" she asked, wording her question very carefully. After all she knew that she was ready, but were they ready? Could their relationship handle the addiction of a child?

"What do yeh mean?" Chibs asked, totally bewildered by Boo's comments. _I don't know where we are?_ What the hell did that mean? They were right here, in his old dorm talking, she was his Ol' Lady and he loved her. What more was there to say on the matter? Chibs of course, didn't say any of this; Boo had obviously been rattled by this so it was something serious, not something to be sneered at.

"I'm your Ol' Lady, I live with you and... and that's as far as our relationship can ever go." Boo said as she placed her hand over Chibs', lacing their fingers together as she offered him a weak smile, a soft and nervous chuckle that sounded as though it were being strangled out of her throat. The more she spoke the more like an idiot she felt, she knew that Chibs didn't really understand where she was coming from, what her point was all about and she couldn't for the life of her think of a way to explain herself. "But what is that? What does that mean for us..?" she asked eventually. Yes she was his Ol' Lady and yes, she lived with Chibs but that gave her no indication of what their relationship was. Plenty of couples lived together but were nowhere near ready for a child. As much as Boo hated to admit it – although only to herself and not out loud or to Chibs – the fact that she could never marry her man had really thrown a spanner into the works. Something it seems, that Tig had predicted long ago – _damn him_. How could she and Chibs move forward with their relationship, know where it was when he could never marry her? When he was still married to Fiona?

"It means that I love yeh, that I want yeh to be mine and mine alone." Chibs said simply, a warm and tender smile on his lips. What more could he say? What more could Boo want from him? In Chibs eyes they were as good as married because he knew they'd be together until his dying day. At least he hoped they would be – _of late he wasn't so sure_ – he certainly wanted them to be.

"But that doesn't tell me where we are... what we are." Boo said dismally, head dropping as her cheeks flamed yet again. She felt like an idiot, she truly did. She'd figured out where things had gone wrong in their relationship and she couldn't even get Chibs to understand her point. She knew already – had known from day one – that Chibs loved her and wanted her for himself, but that didn't answer a single one of her questions, not really.

"Would it help if I told yeh that if I could, I'd have married yeh years ago..." Chibs grinned, realising what Boo was fishing for. He'd never really considered how much of an impact his estranged wife would have on his relationship with Boo, but clearly it had rather a deep impact. The fact that he was married to Fiona meant that he could never marry Boo despite the fact that he wanted too.

"What?" Boo chocked, one hand going to her heart, the other over her mouth. Had she heard that right? He'd marry her if he could? _He wanted to marry her..._ Boo knew of course, that he wanted to be with her forever but marriage, obviously, had never been on the table. Since Chibs could never marry her, Boo had long since put the idea to the back of her mind... The fact that he would marry her if he could made Boo realise that, when things were right between them, when the arguments had stopped, they would be ready for children. _They were almost ready to start a family together..._

"If I could marry yeh, if Fiona wasn't an issue... I would have married yeh a long time ago." Chibs confirmed with a nod, sweet smile on his lips that lit up his whole face, chocolate eyes sparkling as he took Boo's hand in his and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Are you serious?" Boo gasped, unable to fully believe Chibs words despite the fact that she knew them to be true. Chibs chuckled in amusement and kissed her knuckles again. It was so sweet to see her reaction to his comments... Did she not realise that he loved her more than Fiona? Did she not realise that she was the love of his life? He wonder how she'd react if he was proposing to her, if he was telling her that he'd managed to get a divorce from Fiona and that he wanted her to be his wife...

"Aye..." he nodded. "Remember when yeh found out about yeh book getting published, and I caught yeh dancing around the kitchen at Tig's?" he asked, to which Boo nodded. She remembered the day in question, it was just before she'd started her senior year at California State University and it made been months since she'd submitted the first draft of her novel to publishers, from most of which she'd received rejections. She'd pretty much accepted the fact that her book was never going to be published but she'd forgotten about Hyde Park Books. On that morning she received a letter from them saying they wanted to publish her novel... Ecstatic, Boo had immediately turned up the radio and had danced around the kitchen to tuneless pop songs, dress flowing around her as she spun round in circles, giggling softly the whole time. Chibs had caught her like that, had watched from the kitchen doorway for a few minutes smoking a cigarette with a smirk firmly planted on his lips. She had never looked so goddamn beautiful, so happy, so alight, she was like a force of nature, a whirlwind that had breezed into his life and thrown it into unimaginable, chaotic happiness. She's glowed, her giggles were like music... Chibs had wanted to drop to his knee there and then, had wanted to ask her to marry him but alas, he could do no such thing, so he'd simply contented himself with watching, with committed the image of Boo dancing around the kitchen to memory. It was the moment he thought of on those nights without her, when she'd been in New York, whenever he missed her... "I wanted teh propose there and then..." Chibs admitted, a bashful tint of pink spreading across his scarred cheeks. "Yeh looked so beautiful, so happy and... I just wanted teh make yeh mine forever." He'd known since the first time they'd made love that he wanted to be with Boo forever, but in that moment, seeing her practically floating around the kitchen, it had really hit home just how much he loved her, just how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"I am yours forever Filip, you know that." Boo promised as she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Chibs lips, hands slipping round his waist as she deepened the kiss, the oh so familiar and long missed taste of whiskey exploding on her tongue as Chibs dragged her closer, his fingers tangling in her dark locks. They kissed for a few minutes more, while passionate the kiss was also very tender and loving, both Chibs and Boo alike simply appreciating the kiss, simply appreciating one another and their moment together. After a while Chibs pulled away, pressed his lips to Boo's once more before shifting so that he was sitting next to her on the bed and pulling her into his arms. At once her arms slipped round his waist, her face pressed up against his cut as he buried his face in the soft haven of her dark, sweet smell curls.

"Boo, I think of yeh as my wife." He informed her, speaking up so that his voice wasn't muffled by Boo's hair. "Not Fiona, _you_." He added, to drive his point in deeper. Chibs was a married man, there was no getting around that fact, but it had been a long time since Fiona had been his wife. After over four years with Boo, his beautiful wee Hen, it was becoming more and more apparent that she was the wife that Fiona never would be again, hell the wife she had never been in the first place. While he could never marry her, the Scotsman saw Boo as his wife; he wanted to be with her until the day he died, through anything that life might throw at them. He wanted a family with her, children, and a house, _everything_..."Yer my wife darlin', even if I can't make yeh mine officially..." Chibs added, a faint note of dismay in his voice as he took Boo's left hand in his and ran his finger tip over her ring finger, bare of any kind of ring, wedding, engagement or otherwise. "Does that answer yer question about where we are?" he asked, lacing his fingers with Boo's so that he didn't have to look at her bare ring finger a moment longer, before pressing his lips into the mess of her hair.

"It does..." Boo grinned as she nodded before tilting her head back so she could smile up at Chibs. Boo was never going to get married and she accepted that, the crow inked on her chest was the closest thing she'd ever have to a wedding. But it was Chibs' crow, it was Chibs that she'd committed herself too so in some ways, not being able to marry him didn't matter much at all. "You'll always be my husband Filip, even if I can't marry you..." Boo whispered softly as she reached up and pressed her lips to Chibs'. There would never be anyone else for her, just her darling Filip. Boo knew that she was meant to be with him, that they were meant to be together until one of them died, that they were meant to have a family and grow old together. So in that sense he was her husband, in that sense they were a married couple. _They could just never have the wedding to make them such; they could never officially be wed. _

"Darlin', I want us to sort through this rough patch and then I want us to talk about kids again." Chibs said after a prolonged moment of comfortable silence in which the couple just held one another close. He knew it was idiotic for them to consider a child now, when they were fighting so much – they may have finally sat down and talked about their relationship but that didn't necessarily mean things were okay between them now – but he knew that when things were good between them, they were really good. So good in fact that they could probably handle to addition of a child. _If that's what his Ol' Lady wanted that is._

"You sure about that?" Boo asked nervously, a flutter of excitement stirring in her belly. He wanted them to talk about kids? Did that mean he wanted them to have children, that he was ready for them to have children?

"I don't know if we're ready, don't know if now is the right time for that..." Chibs shrugged. "But I know that while we're fighting so much, it'd be stupid teh consider a child." He added. He didn't want any child they might have to be conceived during such a chaotic period in their relationship, especially since the strain pregnancy would put on their relationship added to the fact that they were already fighting so much might just push them apart for good. "But when we sort ourselves out, I'd like it if we worked out if we're ready for children. I think we'd make great parents Hen..." Chibs concluded, unable to stop himself from grinning broadly at his Ol' Lady. A grin that Boo soon mirrored.

"Okay... when we're okay again, we'll talk about kids..." she nodded, eyes sparkling happily. A jubilant Chibs pressed his lips to Boo's quick before sighing heavily and looking at the clock on the wall. He and Boo had been talking for well over half an hour. It was time he got back to the dying Irishman in the chapel before he went from dying or dead. _He wouldn't put it past Juice to completely miss the fact that Cameron had gone and died on him._

"Better get back to Cameron before Juice let's him die..." he said, kissing Boo one last time before unwinding himself from her arms, standing and stretching. As much as he would love to stay with Boo, to finish talking out their relationship, he knew he couldn't let Cameron die. The blow back on the club would be horrendous and, if both McKeavey and Cameron died, it was highly possible that Jimmy O would arrive stateside. Something that Chibs never wanted to happen. He never wanted to see that Irish prick again. He'd only cause trouble, and knowing Jimmy; he'd probably try and get at Chibs through Boo. _Chibs couldn't ever let that happen to his Ol' Lady._ "We'll talk more later okay?" he said to Boo before he headed out the door. Just because they had talked out some shit, just because they seemed to be back on track somewhat with their relationship, didn't mean they were past their rough patch. They still had a lot to talk about; his infidelity for one, but that would come in time. _Finally they were ready to sit down, talk, and sort themselves out._

"Yeah, okay." Boo nodded as she hopped off the bed. She planted a kiss on Chibs' cheek before taking his hand in her own and allowing him to walk her to the clubhouse door. "I'll be waiting up for you..." she purred softly, giving Chibs a wide eyed, seductive look before winking and pressing a kiss to his lips, pulling away with a chuckle as the Scotsman gave a soft growl and tried to deepen the kiss. Chibs tutted and rolled his eyes before opening the clubhouse door for Boo and nodding his head towards the lot – where her car was waiting – with a saddened look on his face and a faint flush on his cheeks. Boo's seductive look and sexy drawl had turned him right on! _He was suddenly fighting the urge to just abandon Cameron and drag Boo home to bed. _

"Shush now Darlin', when yeh talk like that it makes me wanna say fuck Cameron Hayes I'm going home teh bed my Ol' Lady..." he said, growling softly, unable to stop himself grinning a little. Boo chuckled and pressed her lips to Chibs cheek again before giving him a gentle shove back into the clubhouse.

"You go to him Filip, don't let him die." She said before fumbling in her bag for her keys. "I won't be going anywhere I promise..." she assured him with a soft smile as she headed out of the clubhouse. "I love you." She called over her shoulder, beaming wildly at Chibs as she spoke.

"I love yeh too." Chibs grinned before shutting the door and heading back into the clubhouse, back to Cameron and Juice, grin remaining firmly fixed to his lips. They were going to be okay, him and Boo, he just knew it. They were going to put their relationship back on track; they were going to talk about starting a family... now if only he could marry her. _Then his life would be complete._

_**SAMCRO**_

"Is it stupid that I can link a lot of our troubles back to one, offhand comment from Gemma?" Boo muttered softly against Chibs cut early the next afternoon. The Scotsman chuckled and shook his head, despite the fact that Boo had her face pressed up against his chest and couldn't see him, before pressing a sweet kiss to her forehead. Jax hadn't returned to the clubhouse with the medical supplies Chibs needed until late the morning after Cameron had been shot meaning the Scotsman hadn't been able to go home to his girl until then, when Tara took over his care and treatment. Chibs was more than happy to let her take over, he was way out of his depth with the bullet wounds in Cameron's arse and the Irishman had a much better chance of survival with Tara working on him. Chibs had headed home at once, despite knowing he had church early that evening, to spend a few hours napping with his girl – who was indeed waiting up for him, despite the fact that he'd been at the clubhouse all night – before he had to be at the table. Normally he'd chug coffee and wash away the foul taste with whiskey and red bull to keep himself awake, but he knew it was better for him to go home and spend some time with Boo. They needed that, their relationship needed that. They weren't back on track yet but they were getting there and Chibs was determined to get them there as quickly as possible. The quicker they got there, back to them, back to what they once had been, the quicker they could sit down and talk about children. Chibs didn't know for certain how that conversation would go, but he was excited about it all the same. He knew that Boo would make a wonderful mother and if he was honest with himself, he couldn't wait for them to try their hand at parenthood.

"No Hen, sometimes people say things that unsettle us." He said knowingly. How easy it was to let some stupid comment get under your skin! It had happened to Chibs a hundred times! Someone had said something, some stupid remark or comment, and it had eaten away at him for weeks, maybe even months at a time. "I understand why it unsettled yeh... there's not exactly a handbook that explains teh yeh what to expect bein' an Ol' Lady." Chibs went on, sighing deeply as he cupped Boo's cheek in his hand and stroked her face with the pad of his thumb.

"I knew never to expect marriage." Boo said without hesitation, voice a cold and emotionless drone. She'd known about Chibs' failed marriage since she was 16, had known from one of their very first conversations that he had not a hope in hell of getting a divorce from Fiona. He'd filled in the paperwork upon arriving in Charming, had sent it off but had heard nothing back. Calling Fiona was more than out of the question – Jimmy O would no doubt threaten Kerrianne if Chibs dared to contact her – and he knew better than to send pleading, begging letters to his estranged wife. If she wanted to sign them, she would have done so already. Chibs suspected that Fiona not signing their divorce papers had something to do with Jimmy. His little way of getting at the Scotsman from across the pond, for Chibs was certain that Jimmy O knew about Boo and that McBastard would find it highly amusing to use his influence over Fiona to make sure Chibs could never marry her. "And I knew to expect infidelity." Boo added, the faintest hint of anguish coming through in her otherwise bleak tone. Chibs couldn't help but grimace at that. This was the first time, since she'd arrived back from New York, that his cheating had been brought up.

"Doesn't make what I did any easier teh deal with now does it?" he said, for just because she'd expected him to cheat on her, expected him to be on other women while on runs was no reason, none at all, to accept it, to deal with it with grace and understanding. He'd been with other women, something that was going to cut deep and stay raw no matter how expected it may have been. The Scotsman found himself hating himself for letting Boo expect cheating in the first place. He'd always been a loyal man, had never once cheated on Fiona, so what had changed? Why had he used the club as a legitimate reason to go and fuck other women? To hurt his Ol' Lady and betray her so terribly? "I'm never gonna cheat on yeh again Boo, I don't want teh hurt yeh like that ever again." Chibs insisted adamantly, tilting Boo's head up so that he could look deep into her eyes and let her see in his just how much he meant his words. Not a day had gone by since he'd cheated where he'd not felt crushing, devastating guilt over what he had done. He'd hurt his Ol' Lady more than he'd ever dreamed possible, so much so he had no real idea of just how much she was hurting, and for what? So he could get his dick wet! _Never again._

"You hurt me but... I put a lot of strain on our relationship over almost nothing." Boo sighed, skirting round the subject of Chibs' infidelity. There would be time enough to talk about what he had done, but now was not that time. Things were still fresh in her mind, wounds still raw and bleeding. Wounds that needed to heal some before she and Chibs sat down and talked about what, or rather who, he had done. Right now they were focussing on what she had done to their relationship, how she had had put strain on their relationship over almost nothing. Once she felt better about that, Boo knew it'd be a hell of a lot easier to talk about what Chibs had done.

"Yeh know, our relationship troubles land on my shoulders too Hen." Chibs said, biting back a growl of annoyance. He was not, under any circumstances, going to let her sit there and shoulder the blame for how their relationship had gone of late. He was as much to blame as she was, hell maybe even more so. He should have known that something was getting to Boo, that there was something on her mind and talked to her about it. But he hadn't, he'd just argued with her and made things worse for the both of them. "I should have known there was something up with yeh and talked to yeh about it. And I forget that yer so much younger than me sometimes... it's rough being an Ol' Lady, dealin' with the club and all." Chibs said. He knew he often took it for granted just how young Boo was. Dealing with club life, what that meant, was hard for any woman and it was a hell of a lot to expect from a 22 year old. Boo had shown incredible maturity and understanding in dealing with the club life and what it meant for her and Chibs, but still, she was a young woman and club life was hard. Chibs needed to understand that more, needed to sit back and think about how Boo was dealing with what was going on within the club. "I take it fer granted how hard things must be fer yeh sometimes." He added with a soft sigh. Boo offered Chibs a weak smile before pressing her lips to his briefly. Club life was hard yes, but she'd expected that. A year of living with Gemma, five years of living with Tig... it had prepared her so much for the club way of life. She'd dealt with the worst – or what seemed to be the worst - the club had had to offer over the years, murder, betrayal, drugs and death. She could handle it because in the end, it meant she was with the man she loved. _It meant that she was with Chibs._

"It's hard yes, but every relationship is hard Filip." She said softly, tracing over the scars on his cheeks with the tips of her fingers. Chibs shuddered softly, his skin tingling at her touch, but remained silent. Yes every relationship was hard, she was right. He hated to compare his relationship with Boo to his marriage to Fiona but he couldn't help himself. Things with Fiona hadn't been easier either, especially once he'd immersed himself in the IRA. Suddenly they had no longer been about them and the love they shared, they had been about Ireland, the cause. _Not exactly the marriage dreams were made off..._ "And the hard shit? The bad days? They shouldn't matter if the relationship is worth fighting for..." Boo added, beaming as she pressed her lips to Chibs once again. "Like ours is." She loved Chibs more than she ever thought possible, he was her light, her world, her air. The shitty times they'd had of late, the way he'd hurt her, they were nothing in comparison to the good days, to the love they shared. Such love outstripped the hurt, the bad times. Such love made Boo want to fight for her man more with each day that passed. She wasn't going to give up on him any time soon, if ever. _Still if he cheated on her again..._

"Still, this can't be the sort of life yeh imagined yerself having..." Chibs sighed, frowning deeply. Murder, guns and bikers? Surely that was not the sort of life Boo had dreamed of having as a little girl. Surely she had dreamed of her white knight, a man that would do her no wrong and keep her from danger...

"I imagined myself being in love Filip, and I am." Boo beamed before kissing Chibs again, and settled against his chest with a tired sigh. She's not slept the night before and neither had Chibs and since he had church in just a few short hours, it was probably a good idea for them to get some much needed sleep.

_**So finally, things are looking up for Chibs and Boo! The next chapter of course, will bring Agent Stahl and Boo together for the first time. The next chapter is going to be a good one, I promise!**_

_**On my page there is now a new story – a chapter story – about what happened between Boo and Tig after Boo moved out of his apartment. I've only posted one chapter so far but more soon! It's going to be a really dark story that one!**_

_**Anyways reviews would be loved, they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! I'll do my best to get the next chapter up ASAP guys!**_


	23. Chapter 22: Pressure

Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

"Filip... we need to talk." Boo whispered a few days later, her voice low and almost inaudible, her head ducked to hide her brimming eyes. In the days since Cameron Hayes had been shot, things between her and Chibs had improved tenfold, they'd been able to talk over a lot of their relationship issues and were putting their relationship back on track. Chibs infidelity however, still remained an issue. No matter how much Chibs apologised, begged for forgiveness and sang his regrets, Boo just couldn't get past what he had done, couldn't stop the hurt or the mistrust. _She couldn't help but picture him with other women..._ Something that had been even more of an issue while she'd been in New York, something that had totally consumed her, tormented her the entire time she'd been away. _Something that had led her to do something very stupid indeed._

"Sure Hen." Chibs nodded rather cheerily, despite the deep sense of dread that had all of a sudden consumed him from the inside, out. He patted the empty space on the couch next to him as he flashed Boo a nervous smile. He knew something was up, that something was very wrong, but he tried to convince himself that he was just being paranoid. Boo however, didn't sit down. She remained standing, kept her head ducked and wrapped her arms tight around herself in a move that came across as both defensive and like she was trying to protect herself. A tight coil of fear wrapped itself tight around Chibs throat as he immediately imagined the worst. "What's up?" he croaked out, reaching his hand out to take Boo's but thinking better of it at once when she seemed to shy away from it as if it were riddled with disease.

"In New York..." Boo began, a soft sob escaping her lips before she could go on. She took a deep breath in order to contain herself, fanned at her face before wiping at her tear filled, stinging eyes. She _had_ to go on; he _had_ to know..."In New York I cheated on you." She blurted out eventually, words so hurried they ran into one another, blurred together. There was a silence that followed, pierced only by the sounds of Boo's shallow, haggard breathing and the soft dripping of her tears as they landed on the hardwood floor below. She knew however, from the feel of the silence, the heaviness of it that Chibs had understood what she had said.

Shaking, lost in some dark abyss that was little more than darkness and pain, Chibs gulped and reached to the side for his whiskey, full to the brim, he downed in one harsh and burning gulp. _Boo had cheated on him_? She'd been with another man... A man, that wasn't him, had put his hands all over her, had touched her and been inside her, had possessed her in a way that only Chibs ever had before. But now he wasn't the only one, now there was another. The Scotsman felt like he was being torn up inside, that someone had taken a knife to his heart and had shredded it into tiny pieces. He hurt more than he had when Fiona had left him for Jimmy, taking Kerrianne with her, more than he had when Jimmy O had sliced his face open, more than he had when Boo had almost died in his arms... He was suddenly a broken man, a man that felt like death itself. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe.

"What?" he gasped eventually, a startled disbelieving cry. Maybe he'd heard her wrong; maybe she wasn't telling him she was cheating on him, maybe... Chibs didn't have another maybe but he wanted to believe in it all the same. But as much as he wanted to believe otherwise, as much as he wanted to convince himself that Boo hadn't been with another man, he knew he hadn't heard her wrong, knew from the unrelenting, crippling ache that was deep in the pit of his stomach and heart, knew from the look of utmost anguish and remorse on Boo's face that her words were true. She'd been with another man. She'd let him touch her, put his hands all over her, let him be inside of her... Chibs wanted to vomit, but nothing in his stomach seemed to want to come up.

"When I was in New York I was with someone else." Boo confirmed, head still ducked, tears falling so thick and fast they pitter-pattered against the floor below in a lively jingle. She couldn't look up at Chibs, couldn't bear to see what her words had done to him. But he had to know... He had to understand... Boo had no regrets over telling Chibs, none at all, only regrets over hurting him, over making him feel a pain that she only recently had felt herself. She knew how much he'd be hurting, knew how dark his world would just have gotten, probably even more so for the simple fact that he would have never dreamed that she would cheat on him.

"Who was he?" Chibs asked, hands clenching and unclenching nervously, fingers sharing and jerking with unwanted, uncontrollable nervous energy. The Scotsman couldn't still them, couldn't find light in his suddenly dark, dreary world, couldn't help but feel the crippling, all-consuming pain that came from knowing that Boo had been with another. But despite all that, despite knowing that intimate details – however small – would only worsen how he felt, Chibs needed to know. What was the guy's name? Why had Boo slept with him? Was it almost like revenge for Boo? You cheated on me so I cheated on you? Or had this guy taking advantage of a weak, emotional and vulnerable young woman?

"I didn't get a name..." Boo explained with a gentle shrug of her shoulder, to which Chibs could only nod, not sure if he felt better or worse for knowing that Boo didn't even know the name of the man she'd slept with. On the one hand it showed her affair for what it was, just an affair. _A moment of blind passion with another man that was deeply regretted and was probably given little thought in the first place. _But on the other it lead Chibs to believe that his girl, in the emotional state she'd been in when she'd left for New York, had been taken advantage off by some jack-off who managed to convince her that a quick romp with him would ease her troubles and woes. If only for a moment. _After all, isn't that why he had slept with other women_? To ease the heavy burden of his relationship troubles, to forget them for just a moment and feel something other than heavy numbness? "I was upset and drunk and he was just there..." Boo explained, confirming Chibs worst fears. His girl had gotten drunk to deal with what he had done, making her even more vulnerable than she already was, and some guy had swooped in and taken advantage of that. "The night's a bit of a haze but I know I slept with him." Boo admitted softly, still with her head ducked, arms wrapping tight around herself as she attempted to hold herself together. It was taking all of her self control not to just give in and weep, to fall to her knee's and wrap her arms around Chibs legs and beg and thousands forgiveness's that she had no idea if he'd give her or not.

"Okay..." was all Chibs could say, unable to find it in himself to say little else. What else was there to say? It was obvious Boo had been taken advantage of yes, but she'd still cheated on him. She could have said no, but she hadn't. _She made the choice to be with another man._ Boo reached out uncertainly and put her hand over Chibs', curled her fingers around his loosely.

"It was meaningless Filip, I didn't much enjoy it and I've felt guilty as sin ever since." She whispered, lips twitching upwards a little when Chibs spread his fingers and entwined them with hers. She was still however, unable to so much as look at him. Such a simple action would break her, would send her to a place where she could not come back from, where all there was was tears and grief, pain and Chibs, a broken man; broken by what she had done."But I cheated on you and... well you had to know." Boo continued, for Chibs did have to know. How could she keep such a thing from him? How could she not let him know... "I couldn't keep it from you." Chibs nodded at that, his girl never like to keep things from him. Thiers was an open and honest relationship were nothing was kept back from the other, no matter how grim the truth might be. Chibs had even told Boo about the time he'd almost ran Tillie over with his bike. The dog had escaped unhurt, if a little shaken – she liked to sniff the tires after Chibs pulled in, no matter where he had or hadn't been – but Chibs had told Boo all the same. _That was just the way their relationship worked._

"Okay..." Chibs mumbled softly, voice grim and oozing the hurt and shock he felt. This only managed to annoy Boo. She'd cheated on him, confessed to it and all he could say was okay? Did he not want to yell and her? Did he not want to punch at the walls, to shout, to scream? Did he not want to break down and weep? To become an inconsolable mess? Why was he content to sit there looking so lost?

"Is that all you can say? Okay?" she cried, sounding more demanding and annoyed than she'd have liked. She didn't care so much though, not really. She wanted Chibs to yell at her! Wanted his to lash out at nothingness and give form to his inner turmoil. _If only to make herself feel better._ Still, she knew her man well and knew his way of coping with inner grief and pain was to lash out violently in some way, to yell and scream and curse until the pain dulled to a faint and distant ache.

"What else can I say Boo?" Chibs asked with a heavy and defeated sigh, a soft shrug of his shoulders. _What else did she expect from him?_ He could yell, he could scream swear and attack thin air but what difference would it make? She'd still cheated on him! And besides, his actions wouldn't be justified. After all, he'd cheated on her first. How could he now turn around and be mad at her for doing the same? The Scotsman was many things but a hypocrite wasn't one of them. "Yeh were with another man..." he said simply, as if that said it all. _Which it did as far as Chibs was concerned._ Boo knew what it was like to know her partner had been with another. She knew full well how he was feeling, he didn't need to put that feeling into words. "I'm... I don't even know..." Chibs concluded, rubbing at his stinging eyes. How could he put into words how he felt? How could he explain how crushed he was, how much pain he was in? How could he sum up the black cloud of grief and torment that had descended over his world? And how could he explain to Boo that he felt like he could give no justification to his torment, for he had cheating on her first, so being cheated on back was more than he deserved.

"I'm so sorry." Boo whispered as she leaned forward before ducking down and wrapped her arms tight around Chibs waist, face finding the crook of his neck so that she could take in and be comforted by the unchanging smell of Chibs, whiskey and leather, oil and cigarette's and the faintest trace of the vanilla bath oil they both like to use. Chibs, despite all he felt inside, pulled Boo close and buried his face in her soft, warm curls. She was after all, still his girl. Nothing was ever going to change that, nothing was ever going to stop him from loving her. Nothing was going to make him give her up. This other man, whoever he was, could go to hell. Boo was Chibs Ol' Lady, Boo was the woman he saw and treated as his wife. She belonged to him and no other, even if someone else had managed to get a taste.

"I know yeh are." Chibs nodded, fingers curling tight in Boo's hair as tears started to tumble from his eyes, loosing themselves in the dark main in which his face was buried. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Boo regretted what she had done, that she felt a world of guilt and remorse that she wouldn't let herself be free from any time soon, if ever. She'd feel the guilt of what she'd done until the day she died, Chibs could be certain of that. Boo hated to hurt people, especially those she loved. After all she'd spent the first three years of their relationship living at home with her legal guardian Tig, simply because she couldn't bear to put him through the anguish of having her move out. And when she finally did, when she hurt Tig more that she'd ever thought possible, Chibs had almost lost his girl to the guilt she felt over what she'd done. "I just... I'm crushed if I'm honest with yeh darlin' I..." Chibs admitted, knowing that Boo wanted honesty from him, knowing that in the long run admitting to how much he was hurting would be better for the both of them. It would help them move past what had happened. Even if in the short run, if made things worse for the both of them. Deepening Boo's feelings of guilt, crushing Chibs' heart even more so.

"I love you so much Filip, I hate that I've hurt you." Boo insisted. She loved Chibs more than she'd ever loved anyone before – even Tig – loved him more than she ever believed she could love someone, and the fact that she'd hurt him, the fact that she was the cause of horrific grief and pain which he was feeling was killing her. It really was. _She never wanted to be the source of his pain again._ But he had to know, he had to understand... How were they meant to move forward otherwise? How were they meant to become once more the couple they had been, a couple that was ready to start a family of their very own?

"I love you too Boo, nothin' will ever change that, yeh understand?" Chibs assured Boo, pressing a firm kiss into her curls, his words oozing such resolve it was all Boo could do but nod. She knew what she had done wouldn't make her lose Chibs, that it wouldn't make a damn bit of difference in how much he loved her but it was nice to be assured of his love all the same. "And I'm hurt yes, I hurt more than I ever thought possible but..." Chibs added, trailing off before he was finished. He wanted to admit that he felt as though he deserved the pain that he was feeling, that he had it coming to him after all the women he'd slept with while up north with McKeavey but he knew it was likely that Boo would throw such an admission back in his face. That just because he had cheated didn't give her just cause to do the same. "I guess I deserve that." sighed the Scotsman, finishing despite his worries. He needn't have worried for Boo simply nodded and pulled away, wiped at her overflowing eyes before standing and pressing a quick kiss to Chibs cheek.

"I'm going to go out for a bit... just a walk to clear my head." She whispered, nodding her head at the door, her eyes finally on Chibs. Or rather one a spot just over his shoulder. An old trick of hers that made it seem as though she was looking at Chibs when really she wasn't. She still could not bring herself to look at the pain that marred his face. "I figure you want to be alone right now..." she added, to which Chibs could only nod. Yes, he wanted a moment alone to think. He wanted a moment alone to grieve, to cry and give form to the pain and anguish he felt within. But then he wanted his girl back with him, wanted to take her against the wall, make her his again, wanted to make love to her for the first time since before he'd gone up north with McKeavey. It was something he needed, something they both needed. _To fuck, to make love, to be one, to love and hold one another as only they could._

"Aye..." Chibs nodded, taking Boo's hand in his before kissing her knuckles softly and letting go of her hand, allowing her to leave the room, allowing her to leave him alone with his anguish and pain. Boo nodded and pressed another chaste kiss to Chibs cheek before turning and heading out the door.

"I am sorry Filip..." Boo whispered as she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. At the same moment, as soon as the door clicked shut, both she and Chibs gave in and simply wept.

_**SAMCRO**_

As Boo hurried down the street, tears dropping steadily from her eyes, she was so lost in her anguish that she didn't notice that Deputy Chief Hale was following her in a police cruiser until it was too late. He pulled up alongside her and rolled down his window, nodded his head in way of greeting. Boo returned the gesture, wiped at her eyes and smiled. She didn't want Hale of all people, questioning if she was okay, offering her false sympathies. Before she could walk away however, Hale called after her.

"Miss Trager." He called after her, reaching a hand out of the window and resting it on Boo's arm as a way to tell her he needed to talk to her. Sighing Boo stopped in her tracks and turned around, shrugging off Hale's arm as she did so. The dark haired Deputy always gave her the creeps, but she could never pinpoint why.

"Deputy Hale, how can I help?" she asked, arms folded defensively across her chest as she stepped backwards a little, ensuring she was just out of Hale's reach. She could tell he wasn't just pulling over to question her over her emotional state. So why was he? _She'd done nothing to warrant attention from him, had done nothing wrong._

"I've been asked to bring you in for questioning." Hale explained regretfully. He knew Boo, had done since her first day in Charming when she was just 15 years old and too afraid to talk to anyone, he'd watched her blossom from afar into a confident and sassy young women that had a firm place amongst the MC world that had once so frightened and intimidated her. The Deputy Chief knew Agent Stahl was barking up the wrong tree in bringing her in for questioning – she was as loyal to the club as any patched member – but Stahl wouldn't listen and had insisted on her being brought in all the same.

"What?" Boo cried fearfully, icy terror ripping through her veins. Had she done something wrong? Had _Chibs_ done something wrong? Once or twice Chibs had landed himself in hot water, or had found himself suspected of something and Boo had been brought in for question. Each time she'd acted the same. Saying that she knew nothing, that she was just an Ol' Lady and that Chibs kept club business out of their relationship. "Am I in any trouble?" she asked coolly, sounding far more confident and calm than she actually felt. Thankfully, Hale offered a soft smile and shook his head.

"No, no, ATF just want to ask you a few questions." He said. Boo knew that this was less of a request and more of an order. Hale had attempted to sound casual and friendly but there had been a hint of his police authority lacing his words. Which didn't bode well at all, not for Boo, not for Chibs, nor for the club. ATF had a hint of something on the club, clearly, and they were going to stop at nothing to turn that hint into a full blown clue. _A clue that'd bring every member down to their knees in Stockton._

"Fine." Boo agreed with a curt nod, despite her better judgement. She told herself that it was going to be okay, that she'd just stick to the usual _I know nothing about club business and besides they are just Harley enthusiasts_ routine. Hale beamed, obviously pleased with himself and got out of the car, opening the back door for Boo like she really _was_ in trouble. Boo got in without a word, a scowl plastered firmly on her lips to which Hale seemed oblivious too. They travelled the short distance to the station in silence, where Boo was greeted by the stuck up blond that had been at the garage for Clay a few weeks earlier. She wondered if this was about the AK's that had since been moved out of Charming. The Agent led her into a private room where she gestured for Boo to sit down before closing the door behind her and locking it. Across the back wall of the room was a long mirror, behind which, Boo was sure, stood other ATF agents and quite possibly Hale too. Boo felt incredibly on edge and very watched but she didn't let it show, she masked her face until it was near emotionless, folded her arms and sat up straight. She knew she had to watch what she said, how she acted very carefully or she'd land the club – or more importantly Chibs and Tig – in a world of potential trouble.

"Hello Hayley, my name is Agent June Stahl; I'd like to ask you a few questions about Filip Telford and the Sons of Anarchy." Agent Stahl beamed as she sat across from Boo, the smile on her face rather smug, a plain brown folder on the table in front of her. That smile, coupled with her overly friendly greeting only managed to make Boo feel more uneasy.

"Sure, go ahead." She said, offering Agent Stahl a wide beam in return. Stahl leaned in towards Boo and tried to look as friendly as possible. From what she knew about the brunette she was sure the girl was very loyal to the club but June was willing to put money on the idea that maybe she wasn't loyal because of her close connections' to Filip Telford, Alexander Trager and Clarence Morrow. June was certain she was loyal because she had to be, because she knew far too much about the club to be let go. And she was willing to play on that, to pull at that thread to get the information she needed. She'd get Witness protection for the girl, would keep her safe from the club, but only of course if her information was worth having.

"What can you tell me about the club?" she asked in a low voice, knowing that Hayley would be all too aware of the other Agents behind the two way mirror, knowing that often, just lowering her voice and making it seem like she and the person she was talking to were having a private chat that she could get a lot more out of them.

Boo couldn't help but smirk at that. How stupid did this woman think she was? Did she expect to just ask a question like that and get all the answers she wanted? Was she that dumb?

"They are Harley enthusiasts who like to hang out and drink." Boo shrugged, the smile on her lips now rather smug. Stahl's face faltered, but only a little, only momentarily. Her smile fell a little and a hint of anger flashed across her eyes but both were gone before Boo could so much as see them. "What more can I say?" Boo added. Stahl offered her one soft sigh of amusement before she leaned back and pushed the file in front of her around the table with the tip of her finger. So Hayley was going to play hard ball? She could deal with that, she'd be expecting that.

"How about telling me about some of their illegal activities?" she said in a rather patronising tone, as if Boo were a simple child who had misinterpreted the meaning behind her words. Of course from what she'd dug up about the girl, she knew that to be far from the truth – apparently her IQ was around 142 – but she hoped that letting her think she thought her of stupid would press the wrong buttons and get her to blurt out something in anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Boo said at once, lips curving into a scowl at Stahl's tone of voice. _She did not appreciate being dragged into the station and treated like a child_! The brunette clenched her fists tight under the table, not wanted Stahl to see just how much she'd gotten to her.

Stahl nodded and opened the file in front of her before fanning out the large photos inside on the table in front of Boo. There were pictures on the oil drums the club used to get their AK's into the country, pictures of Clay with McKeavey before he died as well as two picture's that made the blood in Boo's vein's chill cold. One of her and Chibs from some time back, before they'd started arguing, arms wrapped around one another outside Teller-Morrow in the dying afternoon sun, grins plastered on both their faces as they stared across at once another. The other was much older, of a younger Chibs without his trademark scars standing amongst a bunch of men all brandishing weapons, his arms around a young, coloured woman with fly away brown curls. A woman she knew to be Fiona. Agent Stahl was playing dirty and Boo knew it. She had the sudden urge to reach across the table and pull her long blond locks from her head, a fistful at a time. _How dare she brandish pictures of Chibs and Fiona in her face!_

"Oh? Well I know the club is getting their guns into the country via oil barrels from Dungloe Ireland, True IRA territory..." Stahl said smugly as she pointed her finger at the pictures of the oil barrels she knew were being used to transport the clubs illegal weapons stateside, glad to see that she'd touched a nerve with the young woman in front of her. "And you're dating Filip Telford, former IRA..." she continued, first pushing the picture of Hayley and Filip in front of the brunette before doing the same with the picture of the Scotsman with his IRA wife and cronies, making sure that the young woman got a good hard look at the woman who was still married to the man she apparently loved. Hayley gave a small, subtle flinch as the picture was thrust her way but otherwise remained emotionless. A triumphant June however, saw the flinch. "See where I'm going with this?" she smirked in the same patronising tone as before, waving her hand over the picture's before leaning back in her chair and waiting for Hayley to speak.

Hayley however, wasn't going to back down that easily. She's seen this picture before, the one of Chibs with Fiona and the IRA – Juice had found it on his computer while trying to set up an email link with SAMBEL – and although somewhat fazed by it, knew to see it for what it was. _Ancient history._ Chibs and Fiona were long over, married only in name, long out of love. They had not seen one another in years and probably never would again; Chibs loved her – despite their recent troubles – and saw her as his wife. That's all that mattered. That Irish bitch wasn't even a blip on the radar. _And never would be._

"The fact that you said former should answer any questions you have." Boo said in an equally patronising tone as the one Stahl had used. After all why would a former member of the IRA still continue to be involved with the cause? Especially when stateside and living life anew with a new woman and a club that he deemed as family? "Filip is a mechanic and hasn't been part of the IRA for a long time." She went on, smug smile returning to her lips, the faintest hint of a chuckle rumbling deep in the back of her throat. Stahl really was an idiot, believing she could just get answers out of Boo by showing her a picture that included Fiona and Chibs together.

Stahl nodded and pulled the photos back towards her, putting them back in the folder one by one, taking her time, her pace agonisingly slow. She didn't say a word the whole time. _So the picture thing hadn't worked? _Well that didn't matter, Stahl had other angles she could play.

"You know you intrigue me, you really do." She said once all the photos were back in her file, her eyes finding Hayley's as she stared across the table her head tilted to the side, soft smile playing about her lips. She'd read a lot about the brunette in front of her and the girl had sparked her interest more than Gemma, Donna and Rita. She was a young woman very much out of place in the world of the MC, a woman who could have anything with her life but choose to stay in Charming with her deadbeat boyfriend, psychotic legal guardian and gunrunning father. There was more to her story than meets the eye, of that Stahl was certain. She was convinced that Hayley was staying in Charming not out of loyalty and love, but out of fear. Fear of what the Sons of Anarchy would do to her if she ran off, her mind full of golden nuggets of information that would put them all away for a long time. Boo cocked an eyebrow but said nothing, unsure of where Stahl was taking things. Stahl saw this simple movement and jumped on it. Clearly the brunette wasn't expecting her to jump on her own personal life. It was such a pity she was such a goody two shoes with a clean record and not even a hint of a parking ticket or Stahl would have all the leverage she really needed over Hayley."Raised by your mother in England until you were fifteen when she brutally stabbed your beloved step-father to death." She said simply, smile remaining planted on her face as she continued to stare across at Hayley. The brunette again flinched ever so slightly, but otherwise remained emotionless. June was on the right track and she knew it. "You then moved to Charming to live with your father, Clay Morrow but that didn't work out did it?" she went out, patronising tone returning. From what she understood Hayley had lived with her father for about a year before the relationship broke down to the point where she'd had to move out. Moving in instead with a man that had a worse criminal record than Clarence Morrow, a man with the sort of private life that most people wouldn't dream up in their wildest fantasies'. Or nightmares.

"Clay and I don't get on." Boo shrugged. "It's as simple as that." Although of late, she and Clay were on better terms. She understood now, being older and wiser, that her Clay had just never wanted to be a father, that he just didn't have the paternal instincts that many men did have. She understood also that she was a reminder to Clay of her mother, a woman who had been little more to him than a quick fuck. She still didn't fully understand Clays reasoning for not wanting to bond with her but she'd long since stopped resenting him for it. After all it had all worked out in the end hadn't it? She had Tig to fill the void that the death of her stepfather and Clay's distance had left.

"And so you moved in with your legal guardian, Alexander Trager..." Stahl continued, scowling softly in confusion. Alexander Trager had a rap sheet a mile long; gunrunning, fighting in public, possession of illegal handguns, drink drinking and indecent exposure were just some of the things that littered his past. No court in their right minds would have made that man anyone's legal guardian – a court in their right minds had long since stripped him of any access to his own children – and yet he'd been made as such. A court had ruled him a suitable guardian for the young woman that sat across the table. _Obviously, strings had been pulled_. "Funny that, no court would have made him your legal guardian..." she voiced airily, smirking across at Hayley in an all knowing way. While she didn't know what had been done to allow Alexander to be Hayley's legal guardian, something had indeed been done, which of course was illegal. Boo however, wasn't going to take the bait.

"Get to the point." She sighed, looking at her watch. It'd been almost an hour since Hale had picked her up and she wanted to get back to Chibs. Her poor man was sitting home alone, lost to the grief of her revelations. She needed to get back to him so they could talk more, so they could finally put everything behind them and move forward. Stahl simply nodded and ploughed on, keen to get to the real point of why she was bringing up Hayley's boring and mostly uneventful past.

"You go to college, pass with honours, you're a published writer whose debut novel went to the top of the New York Times bestseller list, you can probably do anything with your life and yet you stay here in Charming with a man more than twice your age who can give you no sort of future..." she rambled without much pause for breath. She'd read Hayley's novel long before she'd been involved with the case against SAMCRO and knew the girl had talent. A talent that could take her anywhere in the world she wanted to go, a talent that could probably make her famous. But instead she'd chosen to stay in Charming with an aging Scotsman that was already married and a group of outlaw bikers with whom she had very little in common with, all the while hiding behind a pseudonym, probably in a vain attempt to hide from readers and critics alike where she had come from and the people she was associated with. _Who after all, would want to read a novel written by the Ol' Lady of an outlaw biker with a criminal record?_

"It's called love." Boo scoffed. Obviously Stahl knew nothing of love. The cold hearted ATF agent had probably never been in love and most likely never would be. She didn't seem to have a warm bone in her skinny, tightly wound little body. Boo almost pitied her. She would never know what it was like to be in love, would never know what it was like to beloved by someone. But in Boo's eyes, that was more than the ATF bitch deserved.

"Or maybe you know too much about the MC." Stahl suggested, for she could see no other reason that Hayley would stay in Charming! _Love_? Love was for people with their heads in the clouds, a sweet and happy notion for people to believe in when things got bad. Love wasn't real, not really. All that was real was fucking and a connection. And if love did exist, why did a 22 year old author from England love a married outlaw biker from Scotland who was more than double her age at 45? When Hayley said nothing in regards to her comment about the MC Stahl leaned forward again and attempted to look friendly and understanding, compassionate even. "You know Miss Morrow, I can get you witness protection, keep you safe from any backlash if you were to give me something that could put away Clay and the others." She said, whispering the words out in a hushed tone as if the entire mother charter of the Sons of Anarchy were the ones behind the glass and not a few fellow ATF agents.

Boo heard little of what Stahl said beyond her calling her Miss Morrow. Morrow hadn't been her last name in over four years now, surely Stahl knew that? It would have been on her records – records it seemed that Stahl had read at length – that she'd changed her name at aged 18, so why had Stahl referred to her as Miss Morrow?

"It's Trager. My last name is Trager." Boo said when Stahl finished speaking, her voice firm and to the point. She didn't take too kindly to being called Miss Morrow. Her last name was Trager because her father was no longer Clay, but Tig.

"So it is." Stahl nodded, mind going back to the records she had on the young brunette in front of her. The brunette that had changed her last name from Morrow to Trager aged 18 after living with Alexander Trager for more than two years. Adding at the same time, the unusual nickname of Boo as her middle name. "That's another thing that makes me wonder Miss Trager..." Stahl went on, smiling when she used Hayley's real last name. "Alexander doesn't seem the fatherly sort." She explained. "He doesn't see his own children but you lived with him, under his care." Alexander Trager had lost access to his children when they'd been small, just 5 and 3 years old. Until they were 18 he'd had the legal right to two supervised visits a year but since his girls had passed than age, they'd stayed well out of his life. And yet here was this girl from England, just a few years older than his girls and living with him, he her legal guardian, she seeing him as more of a father than his own children did. Something didn't add up, something didn't make sense there.

"He's a good man; he stepped up when I needed a father in my life." Boo snapped, knuckles cracking she clenched them so hard. Stahl had really touched a nerve with her, bringing up Tig. The man who had seen her for what she was, a lost little girl in need of a father figure. The man who had stepped into that role_ – out of choice, not out of obligation _– and taken care of her, raised her as his own, loved her more than anything. He was a good man, a better man than most Boo knew and she wasn't going to stand by and let some stuck up ATF bitch paint him as something different. He had a criminal record yes, but that didn't make him a bad person!

Stahl let out an amused sigh, something akin to a chuckle and got to her feet, looping round Hayley with a smug smile on her face. This was it, the angle she'd play to get answers from Hayley, the leverage she'd use to get Intel on the Sons of Anarchy. When she was behind Hayley she placed her hands on the back of her chair and leaned in, lips hovering just by her ear – it was best that the other ATF agents didn't hear what she had to say, it wasn't the sort of thing she was allowed to say.

"He seems more like the sort of man that would have stepped up when you needed a good fuck..." she mumbled into Hayley's ear smugly, chuckling softly as she spoke. She knew a lot about Alexander Trager's private life. He liked to fuck hookers, could often be found at strip joints or an adult video store. He was also known for hanging around Luanne Delaney's porn studio. He was not the sort of man that would take in a vulnerable young girl in need of a father. He was the sort of man to bed a vulnerable young girl.

Boo had never been so insulted in her life, so angered. Stahl was daring to suggest that the reason she'd lived with Tig was so they could fuck! _How dare she!_ The brunette, whose mind was hazy with anger, leapt to her feet at once, pushing back the chair that Stahl had a grip on. Without pausing to think about what she was doing, what the consequences were – so lost to her anger was she – Boo turned on Agent Stahl and...

**_I'd like to apologise to readers for being cruel. You're all right, I shouldn't have said that I'd stop writing because of lack of reviews. I just find it very dishearting not getting reviews :( I tend to panic and feel as though I've lost readers and written something wrong. I also see reviews as more than reviews, I like to use them to pinpoint where I'm going right and wrong in the story, what people are liking and not liking and so forth... Again I'm sorry guys and I will make it up to you in the next chapter. Please forgive me for being a bitch, I had no right to do so. _**


	24. Chapter 23: Blissful Hysteria

Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work.

_**I really am sorry about what I put in the last chapter about not continuing to write. And I am so thankful for all the reviews that were left. You guys are amazing, really! I just had a crazed moment where I had no confidence in what I'd written... I just hope this chapter more than makes up for that!**_

Boo had never been so insulted in her life, so angered. Stahl was daring to suggest that the reason she'd lived with Tig was so they could fuck! _How dare she!_ The brunette, whose mind was hazy with anger, leapt to her feet at once, pushing back the chair that Stahl had a grip on. Without pausing to think about what she was doing, what the consequences were – so lost to her anger was she – Boo turned on Agent Stahl and lunged at her, grabbing her hair with one hand and her cheeks with the other. She tangled her fingers tight in Stahl's thick, blond curls and pulled back with all her might, making Stahl's head snap back with a sickening crack while all the while squeezing her fingers round her cheeks tight, forcing the air out of Stahl's mouth, pushing her lips into a pout.

"OOH!" Stahl managed to cry out before Boo tightened her grip on her cheeks, preventing her from being able to speak or cry out. Out of all the SAMCRO women, she would have expected Hayley to be the last one to attack her. Rita maybe, Gemma most certainly, but the young author who didn't seem to have a violent bone in her body? Not at all. Stahl struggled a little but otherwise didn't try and fight off the enraged, red faced woman who had her by the hair and face. It would be pointless, she could get herself hurt and besides, it wouldn't be long before another ATF agent or Deputy Chief Hale came crashing into the room to save her. Despite knowing this, Stahl couldn't help but tremble in fear. Having not expected Hayley to attack her, she had no idea what the girl was capable off, how far she'd go in the moments before another agent would burst into the room. Already it felt as though the young brunette was ripping her hair clean from her head and like she was trying to push her fingers into the flesh of her cheeks...

"How dare you!" Boo snarled, jerking back Stahl's head again, revelling in the way the ATF bitch moaned in pain despite the firm grip she had on her cheeks. Revelled in the stark fear in Stahl's eyes, which stared up at her big and round, almost childlike, trembling in fear. It felt good to put fear in someone, felt better still knowing that Stahl was a women who was trying her utmost best to bring down SAMCRO. Boo tightened her grip even more still in Stahl's blond locks and pulled again, wishing she had the strength needed to rip whole handfuls of the agents tresses right out of her head. _She wouldn't be so cocky with a bald patch..._ "How fucking dare you!" she shrieked, pushing her face right up to Stahl's stark white one. The ATF agents skin trembled, flushed cheeks warm yet cold beneath as if she were embarrassed by her fear. This only pleased Boo more, for still she found herself angered by Stahl's words, still she was livid that she had dared to suggest that Tig had only taken her in so that he could have a sexual relationship with her! Tig may be a sexual deviant, totally addicted to sticking his dick into anything that would squeeze it good and tight, dead or alive, but he loved her in a fatherly way, he wanted to look after her and protect her. He was her father and to have Stahl suggest what she'd dared to suggest almost had Boo vomiting with disgust! She was so angered she wanted to rip Stahl's head from her shoulders, damn the consequences, she wanted to make her hurt, wanted to make her cry out in pain, wanted her to beg! But before any of this could happen she was grabbed from behind by someone, who pulled her off Stahl and pinned her arms to her sides in one swift movement. Boo didn't try and fight said person off, she knew it was likely to be Hale of another agent and that it would be stupid resisting. Being pulled of Stahl calmed her, cleared away the red cloud of rage that had descended over her and instilled in her a sense of panic and fear. _What had she done?_ She's let her emotions get to her and attacked someone! Not just someone, an ATF agent! Boo was in a shit load of trouble and she knew it! She was going to go to jail; she was going to lose everything. Her life, her career, her family and most importantly, she was going to lose Chibs. Attacking an ATF agent had to put her away for a good while and she couldn't expect Chibs to hang around and wait for her, even if he did consider her his wife. _Especially after all she'd said that morning._

"Lock her up!" Stahl sneered as she massaged the back of her head, eyes wide and blazing, cheeks covered in pink, bruising marks that had been left there by Boo's fingers. She, if she was honest with herself, was fucking pleased that Hayley had attacked her. Now she had something on her, leverage, something that she could make disappear in exchange for information that would bring down SAMCRO. _And if Miss Trager refused?_ Stahl would make sure she blurred the details of the attack enough to make it seem like attempted murder...

"Come on Boo, let's go..." Hale said as he led Boo out of the interview room, knowing that it would be pointless to put cuffs on the girl. She'd go willingly; he could see it in her face, pale with regret and fear. Indeed the dark haired young woman merely nodded, keeping her head ducked as she allowed Hale to steer her from the room. Hale wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what. Words of comfort perhaps? Or should he say that he too, felt that Stahl had gone too far with her comments about Tig? That he knew Stahl should never have said it? He knew however, that no matter what he said, Boo would not respond. She was in a deep state of shock, a deep state of fear. Talking to her would do no good, so he simply locked her in a cell with Cheery – she went in, placed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor wordlessly, not even looking at her cellmate when she asked her what she'd done - and went and contacted the club.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Yer a silly wee lassie aren't yeh?" Chibs smirked as he wrapped his fingers around the bars of Cherry and Boo's cell, face pressed up against them so he might see his Ol' Lady better. She was sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, her eyes closed as she dozed fretfully. Chibs heart skipped a beat, fell to his knees sadly; he knew Boo would be terrified of what was to come, the consequences of attacking Stahl. _Knew she'd be fearing the worst... _He also knew however, that she'd stay and take her punishment like a man, or rather, like an Ol' Lady, no matter what she feared, and that she wouldn't rat on the club. He just hoped that his surprise visit would make her feel somewhat better. Unlike Cheery and Luanne – who were now talking to Jax – she had not been stirred by the club breaking into the police station. She was however, startled awake by Chibs voice. Her eyes snapped opened and darted around the room, widening fearfully when she realised where she was, before settling on the Scotsman and sparkling in surprise and happiness.

"Filip!" Boo shrieked happily as she leapt to her feet before rushing at him and slipping her arms out of the cell. She wrapped her arms tight around him, and he the same with her, both undeterred by the cold, hard metal bars that kept them separated. Chibs pulled her close as he could without pressing her body into the bars and pressed a kiss to her forehead the best he could. It was strange and rather scary to be holding her though the bars of Charming PD's cell, especially since she was on the wrong side of them, but comforting all the same. While he was panicked and scared as to what might happen to his girl it was a much better thing to have on his mind than her affair, which had plagued him all afternoon until Hale had called him. He'd been unable to stop himself picturing her with different men, tall and slim, short and cubby, blond, dark haired, red headed... Now her affair paled in comparison to the fact that she might be going to jail. It seemed insignificant, unimportant. "What the hell are you doing here?" Boo muttered as she dug her fingers into Chibs cut, as she focussed on the feel of the leather beneath her cheek, of the smell of Chibs – the sharp smell of whiskey stronger than normal – and not the feel of the cold, relentless steel. She knew in that moment that the events of that morning, her revelations, were unimportant. _At least for now, while her whole future hung in the balance, uncertain, potentially gone, wasted by a moment of uncontrollable anger. _

"Jax needed a word with Luanne so I tagged along." Chibs explained. When he realised that Jax was heading to Charming PD to talk to Luanne about her Otto and ATF's plans to use rico against the club, the Scotsman had insisted on going along. Jax at first, hadn't thought it to be a good idea – he believed that Chibs would try and break Boo out – but after Chibs explained he just wanted to comfort of seeing his girl, so that he might ease his worries for her (and vice versa) Jax had agreed. "Attacking an ATF agent darling? What am I gonna do with yeh?" Chibs asked with a heavy sigh, unable to hide the soft hint of pride in his voice. Boo had been stupid yes, idiotic and rash but Goddamnit he couldn't help but be a little proud of her (although not as proud as Tig, who laughed when he was informed of what his surrogate daughter had done before proclaiming "That's my girl!" and downing a shot in her honour. He was of course, still very worried for Boo but he couldn't help but admit his pride.) for she had done what all the club longed to do: gotten her hands on the ATF bitch that was trying to bring them down.

Boo chuckled softly upon hearing the pride in Chibs voice and tilted her head back so that she could look into Chibs eyes, wide dark orbs that were almost black with fear yet sparkling in amusement. She offered him a sweet smile before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She then sighed and frowned, her head dropping slightly as she wrapped her fingers tight around the bars of her cell so that she might keep back the anger that only hours before, had landed her in the trouble she was presently in.

"She tried to get me to rat on the club!" she explained, to which Chibs nodded knowingly. Everyone knew Stahl was going after the women, Gemma, Donna, Cherry, Boo... the one's who had the most to lose. It was a smart move but one that so far had failed to pan out. Gemma and Boo alike would never rat on SAMCRO while Donna was too loyal to Opie, to worried about him going back to jail to say anything. Cherry was a worry and Chibs felt certain she might rat, but he didn't dare say anything because he didn't want to upset the prospect. Kid had enough to deal with right now. "She said... she suggested that..." Boo wasn't sure if she could say the words out loud, which were clogged tight and painful in the back of her throat making her eyes water and her face flush in a mixture of embarrassment, anger and disbelief. Years back, when she and Tig had first gotten close – up until and including when he was made her legal guardian – the other club members, Chibs included, had made occasional jokes about her and Tig having sex, and while at some point they'd believed their jokes, they were just that; jokes. And once they knew that Tig was trying to be a father to her, the jokes soon stopped. This however, was different to that. This was sick and wrong, and Boo was positive that on some level, Stahl believed that she and Tig had had a sexual relationship. Something that both horrified and disgusted Boo, angered her beyond belief. "That Tig and I had a sexual relationship." She said eventually, in a dull whisper that only Chibs would hear, a shudder ripping through her as she spoke, bitter bile rising to the back of her throat.

"Manipulative whore!" Chibs spat, as angered in that moment as he sure Boo had been when Stahl had suggested such a thing. He could see now why Boo had attacked Stahl. She didn't like it when anyone questioned her relationship with Tig, didn't like it when anyone poked fun at the Sergeant at Arms for being her guardian or when people questioned his motives. Boo nodded in agreement, her face contorted in a scowl, before sighing heavily again. Chibs pushed his anger to one side and pulled his girl to him once again – cursing the bars that kept them apart as he did so – before kissing her forehead, knowing she needed the comfort that only he could bring her. "Have they charged yeh with anything?" he asked, knowing the more the club knew about her situation the more they could do about it, or rather the more they could get Rosen to do about it. With no priors Boo might just be able to get away with a fine, but knowing how slippery the ATF could be it was likely she'd be charged with something more than just assault.

"Not as yet, but give it time..." Boo said, a touch of annoyance in her voice. Apart from when Hale had brought her, Luanne and Cherry dinner – which she'd refused – she'd been left well alone, no one – at least, no cops or ATF agents. Cherry and Luanne had chatted her some - would speak to her, explain to her if she was being charged with attacking Stahl, if she was being charged with something worse or if she was being charged at all. It was horrible, the not knowing, the uncertainty. At least is she'd been charged with something she could deal with that, process that information, and prepare for what was to come. _How was she to prepare for what was to come when it was unknown, shrouded in darkness, uncertain? _

"Christ..." Chibs sighed, closing his eyes as he massaged at his temple, where a dull ache had suddenly formed, where worry and concern was making him dizzy, lightheaded. Knowing the ATF the reason they were yet to charge Boo with anything was so that they could take her assault of Stahl and turn it into something much worse, something as bad as attempted murder. _It had been done before._ Knowing he only had moments left – Unser was getting edgier by the minute – Chibs slipped a small, beautifully wrapped present out of his pocket and pressed it through the bars to Boo. "Here Hen..." he said, smiling softly as he tapped the box against the bars. A bewildered Boo shot him a confused look, but took it nevertheless. "Happy Birthday. It's past midnight after all." Chibs grinned, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles sweetly before nodding his head towards the clock that hung on the wall behind him. It was 1.28am, meaning that it was now Boo's birthday, her 23rd. Meaning he could give her the gift that had been finalised that very afternoon. He'd, as he'd promised himself, spent some of the five grand Boo had given him on something special for her birthday; something he hoped would bridge the last of the gap between them. _Something that would show the world that Boo was his and that he was hers._ "Open it when I leave okay?" he winked, knowing that Boo was likely to shriek and exclaim her excitement and thanks rather loudly, drawing attention to fact that a few members of SAMCRO had broken into the building along with the chief of police himself!

"Thank you Filip..." Boo whispered with a nod as she slipped the box into her pocket. She'd completely forgotten that it was her birthday, what with the stress of her revelations and everything that had happened with Stahl, but she was glad Chibs had reminded her. It gave her, if nothing else, a reason to smile. She may be locked in a cell, possibly facing potentially life changing charges but her man, her darling Filip, had risked everything just to come and see her, to be a comfort to her for a few minutes, to give her a birthday present despite all she had said that morning. "I love you." She beamed, pressing her face up against the bars of the cell once again so that Chibs could kiss her.

"Love you too..." The Scotsman grinned, pulling Boo close again before pressing his lips to hers in a deep and passionate kiss. Boo's lips were dry, tainted by the taste of the cheap, American piss water tea that was used by Charming PD but he devoured her all the same. He needed to claim her back, to make her his again, not the onetime plaything of some unknown man in New York. The Scotsman tangled his fingers in Boo's hair and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, like he might never get to kiss her again. _Desperately, passionately, possessively_. He wanted Boo to be ringing with the memory of his kiss for days to come, hell, for weeks to come and then some. He wanted her to know that he had forgiven her, wanted to show her with his kiss, that she was still his girl, his beautiful wee Hen, that he loved her and no other. Boo got the message alright. She was completely overwhelmed by the kiss, by the strong sharp taste of whiskey on Chibs lips that was stronger than usual. She felt in the kiss, everything that he wanted to tell her with it, understood all that was unsaid. The brunette dug her fingers right into Chibs' cut, lost herself in the kiss, in the way their tongues vied for dominance, the way Chibs' facial hair tickled and scratched at her skin in a way that was entirely too pleasurable. Chibs only pulled away when Jackson cleared his throat loudly, although he sounded far from annoyed at his stepsister and the Scotsman. If anything he was glad to see them kissing as such, knowing the trouble they'd been having of late. _It was nice to see them sorting through their troubles._ "I'll come see yeh tomorrow okay?" Chibs grinned, stroking Boo's cheek with his knuckle before turning and joining Jax, Unser and Cherry on their way out of the station. Neither Boo nor Chibs had noticed that Cherry had been freed from the cell she'd shared with Boo, as they'd both been so caught up in the kiss, but neither were surprised by it. Chibs had suspected her to be a girl likely to rat – Jax would never risk letting things get that far – and Boo had heard a few things from Cherry in the hours they'd spent locked away together that made it obvious that Cherry would rat the club out if she needed to.

"Okay." Boo called after Chibs softly, before settled down on the only bed in the cell, which until the arrival of Jax, Chibs and Unser, Cherry had occupied. The brunette waited a good long while, until she was certain Luanne was asleep – the porn queen kept trying to talk, but Boo was in no mood for idle chatter – before she opened the gift that Chibs had passed to her through the bars of her cell. She gasped when she opened it, when she realised what Chibs had given her, when she read the note that had been placed in the box with her gift, scrawled in Chibs own hand. The box dropped to her lap as Boo's hands came up to her mouth in shock. "Oh my god..." she cried happily, heart pounding madly, head light with shock and disbelief, eyes still on the contents of the box and the note that accompanied it.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo crashed out not long after opening her birthday present, tucking the resealed box out of sight before she drifted off. _She didn't want Stahl or Hale to see it and take it away from her..._ She slept straight through to the next morning, not waking until Stahl had Hale open her cell. The blond haired ATF agent was wearing a smug look on her face as she walked into Boo's cell, staying silent until Boo had woken herself up and was sat up and attentive to what she had to say. As terrified as she was that she was about to be charged with anything from assaulting an ATF agent to attempted murder of one, Boo couldn't help but feel a little smug herself when she caught sight of the fresh, flowing purple bruises that adorned Stahl's cheeks, left by her fingers. Four on one cheek, forming neat lines side by side, and one on the other, wide and spreading far across Stahl's face, left of course by Boo's thumb.

"You're free to go Miss Trager, no charges." Stahl said, standing to one side and gesturing out the cell with her arm. She smirked when Hayley shot her the most bewildered, anxious of looks, glad to see that she'd unnerved the author a little. _It was more than the little bitch deserved for her behaviour the day before! _Stahl's head was still aching, and every time she spoke she felt shoot pains streak across her cheeks. Stahl _was_ going to use Hayley's attack as leverage against the brunette for some information on the club, but since the attack she'd got that information through other means. A witness that saw Bobby 'Elvis' Munson and a man not dissimilar looking to Harry 'Opie' Winston gun down Brenan Hefner. Now Stahl had all she needed to bring down the club. One of the men in question would give out information on the club to save their own hid, Stahl was sure of it. She didn't need Hayley anymore. Her punishment for attacking Stahl though, would be much greater than jail time. She'd have to sit back and watch as everyone she loved, her father, guardian and boyfriend, were thrown in jail for many years to come. She'd be left all alone, friendless, at the mercy of all the clubs enemies. _Which was more than justice as far as Stahl was concerned._

"Why is that huh?" Boo asked, struggling to keep her face as emotionless as possible. She couldn't understand why she wasn't being charged with anything. ATF were looking for anything and everything that would get at the club and it seemed absurd that they weren't charging her with anything when they could use it as leverage against the club. _When then could make it go away in exchange for information that would bring SAMCRO down. _They'd done it to Cherry, or rather had tried to before her escape, so why not with Boo?

"You'll find out soon enough." Stahl said smugly, eyes shining in amusement as she offered Boo a sickly sweet smile. Boo knew better than to ask for any answers from Stahl, she simply nodded and got to her feet, walking out of her cell without a backwards glance, her mind going a mile a minute the whole while. She suspected, feared, that the only reason she was being realised without charge was because Stahl had something on the club. It was the only explanation that made sense! But what did she have on the club? Did she have solid proof? Could she tie Tig and Chibs into it? Have them arrested? Was it something to do with the Irish gun supply? "Have a nice day won't you?" Stahl smirked when she saw fear flash across Hayley's face, bewilderment. Boo just ignored her and hurried on, stopping only to collect her things from Unser at the front desk before walking out the door and down the road to Teller-Morrow where she found Chibs in the clubhouse, slumped half asleep on a couch, a cup of streaming hot tea in his hands. He looked like he'd been up all night; worrying and fretting about Boo and the young author couldn't help but feel guilty. Chibs really was one to worry and he would have spent all night in a panic, imagining the worst for his girl, fearing for her future, her wellbeing. He would have worked himself into a state, convinced that he was going to lose Boo forever, that she was going to get life in jail for the attempted murder of an ATF agent. _At least now she could put his mind at ease._

"Filip." She said, beaming when Chibs looked up at her, dropping his tea in surprise. The mug shattered and the milky, steaming liquid went everywhere but both Chibs and Boo alike ignored it. The Scotsman leapt to his feet, bottom jaw practically one the floor, and rushed at Boo, gathering her up in his arms, hugging her tight to his body.

"Boo?" he cried in disbelief as he buried his face in her curls – knotted and limp after a night in the cell at Charming PD - his mind racing with questions and possibilities, sweet relief. Why was she no longer at the station, locked in a cell? Had she been released? Was she out on bail? Or had she been idiot enough to escape? If the latter was true then she and Chibs had to get out of town, had to get to the cabin and lay low until they could think a way out of the mess they were in. Chibs prayed that she hadn't escaped, that she'd been released on bail. He didn't think they, or indeed their relationship, could survive life on the run. "Darlin'... did yeh escape or somethin'?" Chibs asked pulling back from Boo's embrace so that he could look into her eyes. Boo couldn't help but smile at the look on Chibs face, pale with concern, eyes dark with fear. She reached up and kissed him quick before giving him her answer.

"No, they released me without charge... then said I'd found out why later." She explained, smile on her lips falling away as she tried to contemplate why she had been released without charge. _It was obvious that Stahl now had something on the club but what? _

"I don't like the sound of that..." Chibs frowned, his relief at Boo's release only momentary as he knew all too well what Stahl's comments meant. In his gut he knew that the ATF bitch had something on the club, something solid that would lead to arrests... something that might lead to the entire club being brought down. Before he could brood too much on the matter however, Boo had taken his hand in hers, laced their fingers together, giving his a soft squeeze to get his attention.

"Filip... I need to tell you something..." Boo whispered, offering Chibs a smile that informed him her news was good. Her news, what she needed to tell him, was something that she'd intended to tell him the day before after her walk, after he'd processed the news of her affair in New York. It was the sort of thing she couldn't tell him through the bars of her jail cell, the sort of thing she wanted to tell him in private. Chibs, sensing Boo's need for privacy, nodded and looked towards the open chapel doors.

"Come on, no one will disturb us in here." He said as he led Boo into church. Ol' Ladies weren't normally allowed into the chapel but he and Boo needed the privacy and the Scotsman was certain that all the dorms were currently occupied. As soon as the door was locked, before Chibs could even turn around and face Boo again she spoke up, startling Chibs so much he almost jumped out of his skin.

"I lied..."Boo said quickly, voice high and full of enthusiasm, laced with an undertone of regret. Chibs gawped at her for one long second, totally lost as to what Boo had lied about before the brunette spoke up again. "I didn't cheat on you in New York; I wasn't with anyone else..." Boo explained hastily, words tumbling over one another as she tried to get them out as quickly as possible, so that Chibs would know the truth in the shortest amount of time, because Boo couldn't live the lie a moment longer. There had been a man in New York, yes, and he had offered sex but Boo had been sober enough to refuse. Instead of going up to her room with him, Boo had gone back to her room alone and drank herself silly on the contents of her mini bar. When she'd woken with a killer hangover the next morning, the night before was such a blur in her mind that for hours she truly believed she'd cheated on Chibs. After spending hours guilt ridden, distraught and angry with herself her mind cleared, revealing to her the truth. It was then that Boo came up with the plan to lie to Chibs, to make him believe that she had indeed cheated so that he knew how it felt to have the person you loved cheat on you. _So that he'd understand just how she, Boo, had felt when he'd cheated on her._ It was, in the author's eyes, the best way to ensure that Chibs never dared to cheat on her again, the best way to heal that final rift in their relationship.

"What?" Chibs chocked out, staring at his girl in utter disbelief. She'd _lied_ about cheating on him? Why in god's name had she done that? Why the fuck had she put him through the torment of believing she had been with another? Chibs didn't know whether he should feel angered or relieved. On the one hand, Boo hadn't cheated on him, no other man had touched her, been inside of her and Chibs wanted to cry with the relief, shout out his happiness that he was still the only man to have ever been with Boo, but on the other he hated that she'd lied to him. Hated that he'd been through hell and back for nothing, that he'd been tormented with images of Boo with another man, with the belief someone else had been inside her when all the while it had been a lie.

"I'm sorry Filip; really I am I just..." Boo cried, face falling, tears filling her eyes when she realised how angered and upset Chibs had become. She hadn't meant to anger him, not really, but he had to understand how it felt to know the person you loved had cheated on you. And for him to be able to understand that, Boo'd had to hurt him. That was regretted, but it had been necessary. "You had to understand how I felt after finding out you cheated on me... you had to feel what I felt to know what I was going through." Boo explained hastily, taking Chibs hands between both of hers, eyes wide, begging him to understand. Boo knew that what she had done was cruel and rather harsh, but she also knew that if he could understand how awful she'd felt when she realised he'd cheated on her, fully understand that feeling, he'd never cheat on her again.

Chibs was utterly lost for words for the longest moment, unsure of what to say. _How could he stay mad at Boo for what she had done when she'd only done it because of what he'd done to her?_ Done it so that he could understand just how wretched, crushed, devastated she'd felt when she realised that he had cheated on her. The Scotsman understood now that the rift he had created between them by being with other women could only be healed up his understanding of how devastated Boo had been, in his understanding that saying sorry just couldn't ever be enough for her, no matter how many times he said it. Now that he had felt such devastation himself, believed for one long day that she'd been with another man, they could move on finally, from what he had done. Chibs smiled softly when he realised he'd kept Boo waiting on an answer, clearly panicking her some. He reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand, stroked her skin gently with the pad of his thumb.

"Well it worked Hen..." he said softly, making Boo aware that he wasn't mad at her for lying to him, than he understood. "It was awful darlin', thinkin' that yeh'd been with another, it hurt so much I could barely breathe." He explained, head dropping. Knowing now, what is felt like to be cheating on – the fact that it was all a lie was irrelevant, for 24 long hours Chibs had believed words to be true and had learnt as a result, how it felt to be cheated on – knowing how much it hurt, how much it tormented and crushed a person had Chibs feeling guiltier than he had done when he'd first cheated. Now that he knew what he'd put Boo through, knew fully how much he'd hurt her he felt totally disgusted with himself, ashamed, guilty. He couldn't believe he'd hurt Boo so, couldn't believe that he'd allowed himself to hurt her so completely. Never again, never was he going to hurt his beautiful wee Hen in such a horrific, crushing way again. _He couldn't do that to her._ "I can't believe I put yeh through that." Chibs admitted as he pulled Boo close, kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, then her lips. "Never again darlin', I'll never cheat on yeh again. I promise yeh that, on Kerrianne's life!" he muttered sincerely against her lips before kissing her again, deeper this time, passionately, like everything in their relationship depended on that kiss. _Like he had to convince Boo, with just one kiss; that he was never going to cheat on her again. _

"I know you won't." Boo assured Chibs as she pulled away, grinning up at him as she stared deep into his eyes, sparkling in happiness as much as hers were. She knew Chibs' promises to be heartfelt, knew he'd never go back on them. Chibs kissed her again, grinning wildly the whole time, then again and again, three brief kisses in quick succession making Boo giggle softly as his facial hair brushed over her skin, tickling it ever so slightly.

"Happy Birthday Hen." Chibs said, heart warming at the sound of Boo's giggles, as he looked down at her lovingly. She look so happy, her skin was flushed and warm to the touch, eyes alight, sparkling, a smile on her lips that threatened to break her face into two. They were okay again, him and Boo. _Their relationship was back on track._ The Scotsman couldn't be happier for it. "Did yeh like the gift?" he asked, referring to the little box he had passed Boo the night before, though the bars of her prison cell. Inside the box he'd given her were rings, two of them. One for himself, the other for Boo. Engraved on them both, a thistle and a rose entwined. In a sense they were wedding rings, but since he and Boo could not marry, they were simply commitment rings, a physical representation of their love for one another, their relationship. _Something to show the world that they considered themselves man and wife._ Something to shy away any croweater, sweetbutt or potential suitor that dared to try and come between them. Because in Chibs mind if they saw themselves as husband and wife, why shouldn't they have the rings to show it? All of this had been explained to Boo in the note he'd left in the box.

"Filip they're perfect." Boo gasped blissfully as she took the box out of her pocket, flicking it open before staring down at the white gold rings happily. She'd tried hers on the night before and had found it to be a perfect fit. She loved the feel of the cool metal around her wedding ring finger, loved the way it hugged her skin, smooth and hard. But what she loved most is what the ring meant, to her, to Chibs and to their relationship. "I love them, what they mean, what they represent for us..." she grinned, running her finger over the cool, smooth metal of the rings. In Boo's mind the rings, which she was sure they would both wear with pride, sealed their relationship forever. This was it, she and Chibs would be together until death parted them, and now finally, Boo could really believe that.

"Here." Chibs said, taking the rings from Boo before removing the slimmer, small ring intended for her. "I can't ever give yeh a weddin', but we can make this moment special all the same." He smiled, taking Boo's left hand in his own before slipping the ring onto the tip of Boo's ring finger, holding it poised and ready to push onto her finger fully after he'd said something special to honour the woman he loved with all his heart; _Boo his beautiful wee Hen_.

Beaming so much her cheeks ached with the effort to keep the smile on her face, Boo gasped, her right hand covering her mouth as tears of joy filled her eyes. It meant so much to her that Chibs wanted to make this moment between them special, this exchanging of rings that was the closest thing to a wedding they would ever have. Boo had dreamed of having a beautiful wedding day since before she could even remember, a beautiful dress, her friends and family all around her and the man she loved committing himself to her forever. She may not have the former, and exchanging rings with Chibs wasn't a real wedding, but it was still the man she loved committing himself to her forever. _She couldn't have asked for anything more._

"Boo... my beautiful wee Hen." Chibs began, pausing momentarily to chuckle softly at the delighted expression on Boo's face, the excitement and wonder. He'd never seen her so happy before and he wanted to commit the look on her face to memory, so that he might draw it up again in his mind whenever he wanted to. "I love yeh, what more can I say?" he asked, because those three words, as tired and unimaginative as they were, summed everything up. Chibs loved Boo, which meant he'd do anything for her, he'd kill for her, die for her. Whatever she wanted, whatever she needed. "I love yeh more than I've loved anyone before, more so even than Fiona." He informed Boo, for he'd never felt love like the one he had for Boo before. The love he'd had for Fiona paled in comparison to his love for Boo, in fact it didn't seem much like love at all. More like infatuation. His love for Boo was real, strong and unbreakable and nothing nor no one was going to change that. "_You_ are the love of my life." Chibs continued, emphasis on the you causing Boo to chuckle softly in happiness, causing her eyes to sparkle even more so; blinding bright orbs that glittered like crystals. "Yer the reason for my bein', the reason I'm alive... Without yer love I'd have given up years ago I'm sure of it." Chibs admitted with a saddened smile, for he would have give up, he was sure of that. He would have gotten himself killed by being reckless and stupid, believing he had no real reason to live now that he no longer had Fiona or Kerrianne in his life or he would have gone Nomad, riding between charters listlessly, not caring much if he lived or died. But Boo had changed all that, she'd been thrust into his life as soon as he'd arrived in Charming and stolen his heart within moments. She had put life into his dying heart, light into his dark life. She had allowed him to fall in love again, head over heels in love, the sort of love where one would die without the other. _The sort of love that Chibs had always longed for._ "I'll love yeh until my dyin' day..." Chibs concluded, slipping Boo's ring firmly into place on her finger, beaming widely when a happy cry escaped from Boo's lips, a soft sound that was like a cross between a sob and laughter. The tears of joy that had long since threatened to fall free from Boo's eyes finally started to trickle down her cheeks slow and steady. Chibs wiped them away with the pad of his thumb before pressing a kiss to each of her sore eyes and her newly ringed finger.

Barely able to hold back her tears of joy, the soft little sobs of blissful hysteria that threatened to overtake her body; Boo wrapped her arms around Chibs and kissed him deeply, needing that moment to get herself together, to give her a chance to contain herself so that she could say something back to Chibs that was just as heartfelt and beautiful when she slipped his ring on his finger. Chibs chuckled softly into the kiss, his arms slipped tight around Boo's waist, holding her close and firm as their lips crashed together spectacularly, passionately, teeth and tongues raging a fierce battle that neither actually wanted to win. Boo nipped at Chibs lower lip, and he hers, she drank in the taste of him, whiskey and smoke, a faint trace of mouthwash. She revelled in the feel of his lips against hers, soft yet unyielding, his tongue desperately attacking her mouth in much the same fashion, wanting to taste her, to devour her, consume her entirely. So lost in the kiss did Boo becomes that she almost entirely forgot about the exchange of rings that they were in the middle of, only reminded of it when Chibs pulled away, giving her one last quick kiss before pressing the ring box containing now, just his ring, into her palm. Boo beamed at Chibs, nodded, wiped away the tears that adorned her cheeks, as well as the one's that had appeared on Chibs' cheeks. Boo wondered if he'd cried too - joyful, happy tears – when they'd kissed, or had she cried enough for the both of them? Cried enough to stain both their cheeks with the tears she couldn't help but let fall from her eyes, wide and sparkling still in disbelief.

"I don't know what to say..." she muttered softly, still smiling, nervous chuckle escaping her lips as she freed Chibs' ring from the box which she soon discarded hastily to one side in exchange for Chibs' left hand. She really was at a loss as to what to say, didn't know what words to give form, didn't think for a second that anything she could say would match in beauty and sincerity what Chibs had said. _And all this from an author, who made her living with words_. Words of love no less, for didn't she spin tragic Tudor romances?

Chibs chuckled again, amused at Boo's loss for words. He reached out and tucked her stray curls behind her ears, kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips, softly yet prolonged, wanting their lips to stay connected that little bit longer.

"Speak from the heart. Tell me what yeh'd tell me if this was our weddin' day." He muttered before kissing her softly on the lips again, quick and brief, before pulling back and giving her a curt nod. The Scotsman was sure his Ol' Lady, in that brilliant little mid of hers, had squirreled away all sorts of things that she might say to him should they ever get the chance to marry properly. _Hell, knowing his girl she probably had the whole wedding mapped out in her mind._

Boo nodded, slipped Chibs' ring onto the tip of his left ring finger and chuckled again, softly, blissful hysteria that threatened to overtake her. _Speak from the heart_. She could do that, it's all she ever did when she spoke to Chibs. _She spoke from the heart because that's where he was, in her heart._

"Filip I... I love you more than I ever thought possible." She began, unable to stop tears from falling down her cheeks, which ached with the effort to keep such a wide beam on her lips. "I never believed when I was a silly 16 year old with a crush on you that I'd ever end up your Ol' Lady, practically your wife, a woman that you want children with." She admitted with a chuckle and a quick shake of her head because at 16, although she liked to let herself believe she stood a chance with Chibs she never really believed she did, deep down. She often compared herself to the whores and sweetbutts that he spent most of his time with, told herself she was no match, no comparison for these women. Told herself that next to these women, with their long legs, big breasts and tight little curves she was almost invisible to Chibs, merely a child lost in the world of an MC. Her fantasies about being with Chibs she believed were just that; fantasies, stories she amused herself with that would never likely come true. "If anything I believed maybe we'd have a drunken fuck one night and that'd be it for us..." she added almost inaudibly, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Knowing, aged 16, that Chibs liked his whores, that he spent maybe, at most, two nights with a woman before moving on to the next, Boo felt that her only hope of being with the Scotsman was to become one of these women. Felt that her only chance to be with him, to have his hands all over her, touching, caressing, loving her – if only for the night, if only to get his dick wet – was to find him when he was drunk, when she herself was equally as drunk for courage, and let him take advantage of her. Let him give into his urges – encouraged of course, by an outfit that barely covered Boo's naked body – and fuck her senseless in some dark corner of the clubhouse. _And that she believed, would be it for them._

"Never darlin', couldn't have yeh just the once and yeh know it." Chibs growled, a lusty smirk playing about his lips. Boo's body was like an addiction to him, making love to her, fucking her, touching her... he couldn't get enough of it, even after more than four years of being with her. There was no way he'd ever be satisfied by just having her the once, twice even. _He had to have her always, forever._ The Scotsman knew that if he hadn't realised his love for Boo, then all it would have taken would have been a drunken fuck to make him realise that he wanted her as his Ol' Lady.

"You are the love of my life Filip, nothing will ever change that." Boo continued on, a soft giggle rippling through her in response to Chibs' comment, a giggle that rippled down to her thighs and had heat pooling there, strong and pulsating, throbbing. "I'll love you until the day I die; I'll stick by your side no matter what." Boo went on, ignoring the aching heat between her thighs momentarily so that she could finish what she had to say to Chibs, who was smiling down at her, eyes wide and sparkling, pools of melted chocolate. His eyes, like hers, were filled with tears of joy, his unshed while hers continued to tumble happily down her cheeks. "I'll be yours, always." She promised Chibs, knowing full well that she would be. She couldn't imagine herself being with anyone else, not ever. Even if something were to happen to Chibs, even if their relationship were to break down and fall apart, Boo was certain she could never be with anyone else. _How could anyone compare to her darling Filip?_ "I love you Filip." She concluded, beaming up at Chibs as she slipped his ring onto his finger, heart pounding madly the entire time. Boo felt something pass between them in that moment, a sense of something, of the commitment they had just made to one another which was just about as close as they could get to getting married without getting married at all. Boo had never felt closer to Chibs before, never more in love with him, never more connected to him. They were no longer two, but one. _Together, united._

"I love yeh too Hen." Chibs replied, bending forward and kissing Boo deeply, sealing in the moment, everything that had just said to one another, their commitment to one another. He slipped his arms around Boo's waist and jerked her closer, pressing her right up against his leather-clad chest before lowering his hands and getting a firm grip on her ass, lifting Boo and backing her onto the club table in one swift and fluid motion, lips not leaving hers the whole time. Boo's legs wrapped around Chibs thighs as soon as he hoisted her off the floor and she used them to drag him closer still once she was settled atop of the club table. She giggled softly into her kiss with Chibs, moaning just a little, when the bulge in his jeans pressed firm against the throbbing heat between her thighs. A heat, a throbbing that spread fast through her veins, taking over her entire being in a moment, making every inch of her ache for Chibs, pulsate for him. She wanted Chibs, needed him. _It had been so long since they'd been together, since they'd made love, too long... _Without breaking the kiss, Boo's hands found Chibs belt buckle, which she hastily unbuckled with amazing ease, considering how much her fingers trembled with want. Chibs pulled away from Boo momentarily, breaking their kiss – making Boo whimper in annoyance, much to Chibs amusement – and shrugged off his cut, before carefully folding it up and placing it on the chapel table. The Scotsman then lowered Boo onto it, so that her head rested comfortably against the leather cushion he had created for her. Making love to her on the table would be mightily uncomfortable for her, what with the reaper carved into the middle of it, if he didn't do something to make her more comfortable. "And I promise teh treat yeh as good as my leather and ride yeh as much as my Harley..." he growled as he bent over Boo, a lusty smirk playing about his lips. That line was tradition in Sons of Anarchy weddings. It was something any self-respecting Son said to his Ol' Lady before making her his forever, _and hell just because they weren't really getting married was no reason for Chibs not to say it!_

"You've been dying to say that haven't you?" Boo giggled as Chibs nipped gently at her neck with his teeth before trailing kisses down her collarbone to the dip between her breasts, Boo's fingers tangling in his hair the whole while, hair that was finally long enough for her to grip at again. Boo had never been to a SAMCRO wedding before – not even to Jax's wedding to Wendy – but she knew it was tradition for the groom to say that. She'd always thought the line to be cheesy and a little tacky, but hearing it growled so lustily from between Chibs lips in his still thick Scottish accent sent the throbbing ache between her thighs into overdrive, made her skin flush with a lusty heat, had her breathing coming in quick, haggard gasps.

"Aye I have." Chibs nodded as he unbuttoned Boo's shirt, kissing her newly exposed skin as he went down, the brunette giggling below him the entire time as his facial hair tickled the sensitive skin of her stomach and chest. The Scotsman found himself playing up to this a little, purposely tilting his head so that the rough hair that was scattered across his jaw brushed over Boo's skin, her soft carefree giggles driving him wild, making him want her even more. There was just something about her giggle that had his cock hardening, that turned him on. _Maybe it was the way it made her bra-clad breasts bounce and jiggle ever so slightly._ Chibs could see them out of the corner of his eye as he kissed at Boo's soft, milky skin and found his jeans straining tight against his cock at the sight of them. _God it had been so long, too long, since he'd seen them, since he'd had his hands on his girl, since he'd made love to her..._ As he kissed at her stomach, tongue occasionally dipping into her belly button – making Boo groan in a spectacular manner – Chibs undid her jeans, popping open the button and unzipping them as quickly as his fingers would allow him. The Scotsman soon growled in frustration when he couldn't simply push Boo's jeans free from her body; they remained firmly on her hips, refusing to budge any lower, which only made Boo giggle more, although it was a giggle not of amusement, but of sheer want and irritation. _Goddamn jeans!_ "Yeh may giggle darlin', but how am I meant teh have my way with yeh if I can't get this wretched things off yeh?" Chibs asked hotly, but he too was chuckling softly to himself. He stood and took a deep breath before stepping back and pushing his own jeans to the floor, groaning in sweet relief when his tightly bound, pulsating cock was freed from the hot prison of his jeans into the cool air of the chapel. He took a moment to contain himself before taking Boo's jeans in his hands and dragging them free from her body. He discarded them to one side before settling himself once again between Boo's legs, which his girl parted for him so willingly. He bent over her again, pressing his erection up against her damp panties, against her throbbing clit, as he kissed her lips once again, a ghostly kiss brief and quick, followed by a succession of similar kisses that trailed down her body, down her heaving chest, over her sweet skin, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Do you plan on tormenting me forever?" Boo drawled after a moment between gasps, sounding just a tad frustrated. Chibs was driving her wild with his tantalising kisses up and down her body, with the way he thrust his erection up against her clit, which ached more each moment for his efforts, the throbbing reaching such intensities it seemed to match her rapid heartbeat, the two beating as one, as if her heart had dropped down to between her thighs. Her skin was on fire, Chibs cool lips offering only occasionally, momentary relief to various points along her chest and stomach yet upon leaving her skin, leaving the area hotter and more flushed for having been there in the first place. Chibs chuckled and dragged himself back up to face level again, grinning down at Boo as he rested his forehead against hers, rubbed their noses together and stared down into her eyes, hazy and glazed over with lust, sparkling like crystals, deep like the ocean. He lost himself in them momentarily before closing his own eyes to break their spell and kissing Boo deeply, groaning into the kiss as Boo bucked her hips against his impatiently.

"Alright, I get the message..." he chuckled softly, opening his eyes once again as he broke the kiss, allowing himself once again to become lost in the spell of Boo's eyes. She smiled, unseen, but Chibs could see it in her eyes. He trailed his fingers down her flushed skin quickly, tiptoeing them over the milky flesh until they found the soft cotton of her panties which he hooked to one side before taking his cock in hand and guiding it to her tight, wet heat.

"Make love to me Filip..." Boo cried, eyes closed, head pushed back into the leather of Chibs' cut as she felt the tip of his cock brush up against her throbbing clit, fingers digging tight into his back in preparation. Chibs said nothing, simply pushed into Boo's waiting and eager body, slowly, ever so slowly, savouring the process for as long as possible, the way Boo's tight opening took him with such ease yet squeezed him so tight all at once._ Savouring the feeling of entering his Ol' Lady, of feeling her beneath him, all around him, consuming and overtaking him. _Both groaned in delight, the soft sounds near identical, high pitched little whimpering's that echoed softly around the room. Chibs stopped when he was fully inside Boo, hand cupping her warm, damp cheek as his eyes sprang open once again. _God it felt so good to be back inside his Ol' Lady, she was so tight, so hot, he could barely stay still! _But he wanted to, just for a moment, wanted to relish simply being inside Boo, in them being truly one.

Boo's eyes fluttered open when Chibs stilled inside her, giving her suddenly a sense of fullness, completeness and beamed up at The Scotsman, understanding the need for the stillness, needing it too herself. She tangled her fingers once again in his dark hair and simply stared up into his eyes, alight and shining, deep pools of melted chocolate. There they lay, for a minute or maybe two, Chibs inside Boo, still, as one, and simply appreciated the other...

"I love you..." Boo groaned, wrapping her legs around Chibs' waist, giving him the nod to start moving. He did, as slowly as he'd entered her, pulling back and thrusting back into her at the same, tantalising pace.

"I love yeh too my beautiful wee Hen..." Chibs assured Boo as he picked up the pace, desperation and lust making him thrust harder, faster. Boo simply nodded, rocking her hips in time with Chibs' thrusts as her entire being shock and trembled with pleasure, fiery hot skin becoming hotter still as throbbing, aching pleasure exploded throughout her body, centred and at its strongest between his thighs. Soon she found herself in the grips of her climax, which blinded her completely, drove out all from her mind other than her darling Filip and her crippling orgasm which made her scream in delight, the cry so loud and strong it strained the back of her throat, a sharp shooting pain that was barely noticeable as she was all too consumed by her orgasm.

Chibs came soon after Boo, the ecstasy streaked across her face and the way her tight pussy suddenly squeezed tighter still being the tipping point for the Scotsman, sending him into sweet oblivion, total ecstasy... He cursed as he came, a string of swears in both Gaelic and English before collapsing sweaty and sedated atop of Boo, rolling off and out off her after taking a moment to catch his breath.

"I think we needed that..." he chuckled as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"Yeah, I think we did..." Boo said, nodding in agreement as she sat up and began doing up her shirt with trembling fingers, grin on her face refusing to falter. Making love on the chapel table after committing themselves to one another in a fashion not dissimilar to a wedding seemed the perfect way to well and truly put their relationship firmly back on track. "And hey, we finally got to christen the chapel table..." Boo grinned, patting the wood below her, eyes glittering mischievously. Not once, in over four years together, had she and Chibs had sex on the chapel table, but she had always longed too. Chibs simply chuckled and continued to dress.

"Clay is going to kill you two..." Juice grinned a few moments later when Boo and Chibs emerged from the chapel, hand in hand, flustered and grinning, clothes and hair alike rumbled and out of place. _Sex in church was a big no-no, especially on the table itself_! If Clay ever found out he'd string Boo and Chibs up alike! Lucky for them, he'd not been in the clubhouse or anywhere near, the whole time they'd been at it... Juice was, Boo was glad, the only person in the clubhouse. _But she hated to think how many people had cleared out after hearing her and Chibs going at it..._

_**SAMCRO**_

"You don't really think Opie would rat on the club do you?" Boo asked as she played with the ring that adorned her finger, a soft smile perking her lips upwards despite the worries she felt concerned Opie, Bobby and the club. The reason ATF had released Boo without charge was after all, because they did have something on the club. _A witness to a murder than Bobby and Opie had committed._ Bobby had been identified successfully and arrested while Opie went; it seems, willingly with the ATF and Donna in the middle of the night, unrestrained and with his children in his arms. Most of Opie and Donnas' debts were soon cleared by a government transfer and with no ID on the witness that had put away Bobby it seemed as though Opie – the only witness the club knew existed - had turned rat. Opie had since turned up in Charming and had explained to the club that Stahl had set him up in hopes of bringing down the rest of the club, which Boo could very easily believe. _Agent June Stahl was a slippery weasel who would do just about anything to bring down SAMCRO. _It seemed like the rest of the club believed Opie and didn't believe that he'd ratted on the club. Boo too, was certain he'd never rat on the club. Sure things had been tough for the guy since he'd been released from prison, but he seemed as loyal to the club as ever, simply lost in finding the balance between family and club life. Despite this she couldn't help but worry that not everyone believed Opie's side of the story, she couldn't help but fear that Clay didn't believe Opie. Her biological father was often deeply mistrustful of others, especially of law enforcement, federal agents and anyone closely connected with them.

"Its bullshit Boo, ATF set him up." Chibs growled as he downed the rest of his whiskey, barely pausing before pouring himself another. He was worked up and rather anxious, worried about Bobby and even more so about the rest of the club. He didn't believe for a second that Opie would ever rat on SAMCRO but someone had, someone had seen Bobby gun down Hefner and now ATF would do their utmost best to squeeze information on SAMCRO out of Bobby, would do their utmost best to pin Opie to the murder as well so that they could press him once again for information. Neither man would give any information, but Chibs was anxious all the same. "He told us so himself..." And as far as Chibs was concerned, it should be left at that. _A brother's word was to be trusted, not questioned and picked apart, analysed for the smallest out of place detail._

"You don't that... I don't know... maybe he's covering his own back?" Boo suggested cautiously. It wasn't that she believed such a thing, far from it, she just wanted to see Chibs' and more importantly, Tig's reaction to her suggestion. Tig as Clay's right hand man, as his Sergeant at Arms, would be the one called upon to take out Opie if Clay believed him to be a rat. And if Clay believed Opie to be a rat, there was a good chance Tig believed it too. That man had so little trust in others, something that normally didn't include his brothers but soon would if he believed for a second they would betray the club, or indeed someone he loved. Still, in over 4 years since Boo's overdose, Tig did not fully trust Jackson again.

"Opie is loyal to the club Hen, a descendent of a First 9 member."Chibs spat, slamming his empty glass down, a scowl forming on his lips, rage clouding his eyes. He was clearly deeply annoyed by Boo's suggestion, much to the brunette's relief, but Tig on the other hand, remained completely emotionless, remained still. He didn't even blink or look in Boo's direction_. Something that made Boo feel incredibly uneasy._ Did Tig suspect that Opie was a rat? "He ain't a rat!" Chibs added, firm in his belief that Opie was loyal to SAMCRO. Boo nodded and slipped her hand over Chibs', sighed heavily.

"I just worry that if he is... or rather if Clay thinks he is then..." she admitted softly, dropping her head so that she might hide behind her hair, almost ashamed that she'd dared to suggest that Clay would act without the rest of the clubs knowledge and take out a member for possibly ratting on the club, with no solid proof to back him up.

"I know darlin', but Clay heard what Opie had teh say and believed him." Chibs nodded, understanding where Boo was coming from. He wouldn't put something like that past Clay, but the president had made it apparent that he believed Opie and that was enough for Chibs. But there was more to Boo's concerns and Chibs knew it, she was worrying about her family, her man and the man she considered to be a father, worried that they too were going to end up behind bars. "No one else is goin' teh jail." Chibs assured Boo leaning across the table and planting a kiss on her cheek before adding "I'm not goin' teh jail." In a tone so firm and certain Boo couldn't help but believe him.

"I know, I worry is all." She nodded, turning her head so that Chibs could kiss her briefly on the lips. The kiss linger for a few seconds, but remained rather tame as they were after all, sat at Tig's dining room table waiting for their take away to arrive. "You okay Tig? You're really quiet tonight." Boo asked, turning to face her guardian a moment later. Still the curled haired mechanic was yet to say anything more than the greetings he'd offered when she and Chibs had arrived and he'd barely moved a muscle since they'd gather round the dining room table. Boo knew there was something troubling him and was near certain now that it had something to do with Opie.

"What? Oh... yeah..." Tig said slowly, voice flat, shaking himself slightly as if trying to wake himself from a deep sleep. He didn't even look at Boo, just simply kept his eyes focussed on some unknown spot on the floor. "Just eh... worried about Bobby." He shrugged. True enough, he was worrying about Bobby but Tig was worrying more so about Opie. As Boo suspected he and Clay believed Opie to be a rat. _Hell, Tig had found wires in his truck, his cell, what were they supposed to think?_ And now he had to take the guy out, the man who had been his brother for years, the man who had spent 5 years inside for him, the man he'd watched grow from an annoying preteen with almost no social skills to a valued and loyal member of SAMCRO with a loving family to boot. But the guy had turned rat, he'd put away Bobby and chances were, he was trying to bring down the rest of the club too so that he and Donna could live a new debt and worry free life away from Charming and SAMCRO. Opie needed to be brought down before any of that could happen. _Tig needed to bring Opie down before any of that could happen_. That was what was troubling the Sergeant at Arms and he was certain that Boo knew this too.

"Me too." Boo nodded, suspicions about what was troubling Tig pretty much confirmed with his bleak, emotionless answer that was quite clearly a lie and his inability to look at her. She knew however, that there was no point in pulling Tig up on anything in front of Chibs. He'd never tell her a word with the Scotsman in the room, but if Boo could just get him on his own for a moment then he'd tell her the truth. _At least she hoped._

"That fat fucker will be fine." Chibs chuckled, oblivious to the tension between Tig and Boo, oblivious to that fact that Boo didn't believe a word that Tig had said. "Probably winding up an ATF agent as we speak." He added, sure that Bobby was currently locked in a room with Stahl doing his utmost best to wind her up, picking holes in her story, cracking jokes, making sarcastic comments... Before he or anyone could say anything further, the buzzer went. _The trio's takeaway dinner, better late than never._ "I'll get it." Chibs said, getting to his feet and stretching before fishing in his pocket for some cash and heading to the front door.

"You sure you're okay Tigger?" Boo asked quickly as soon as Chibs was out of earshot, not wanting to rush straight in with questions about Clay, Opie and the possibility that the former still believed the latter to be a rat. "You seem so... distracted." She added reaching out and placing a hand on Tig's shoulder. Her former guardian simply nodded, patted her hand, but still did not look at her.

"I'm fine kid, just been a rough few days is all." He snapped, sounding more annoyed than he intended. He didn't mean to snap at Boo and nor did he want to lie to her, but in order to protect himself, Clay and the rest of the club – other charters included – Tig had to lie to Boo. He couldn't have her knowing that he and Clay believed Opie to be a rat, couldn't have her knowing that they were planning on taking Opie out. _The consequences of that would be devastating._

"Tig... Clay doesn't think..?" Boo pushed, knowing that Tig was lying. "I mean he'd ask you to... so you'd know if..." she went on, unable to just come out and ask Tig is he and Clay were planning to kill Opie. Thinking it was one thing, but asking out loud, admitting to Tig that she feared he and Clay were going to kill another member without the club knowing? She just couldn't do it. Mostly because if she did, it would mean that Tig was lying to her. And Tig never lied to her, not when they'd lived together, not when she'd asked him about the darker aspects of his job, not ever. Now it seemed, he was, and Boo couldn't quite comprehend that, couldn't help but be devastated by it.

"Clay believes Opie kid, we all believe him." Tig said firmly, turning to look into Boo's eyes, doing his utmost best to sound believable, to hide all traces of his guilt of lying to Boo from his face. "But someone had ratted on the club, that's all that's worrying me okay?" he added, hoping to god that Boo believed him. _If she didn't, then all hell could oh so easily break loose._ But thankfully she sighed and nodded, offered him a weak smile.

"Okay." She said. But she didn't believe Tig, not for a second. She knew he was lying to her but also knew it was futile to try and get the truth out of him. _He wasn't going to tell her anything._

_**So? What did you guys think? Sex on the chapel table... ah so long I've wanted to write that!**_

_**Tig features more in up and coming chapters, but I'm afraid to say, not in the best way!**_

_**Reviews' would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	25. Chapter 24: Lullaby and Good Night

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I apologise for the delay in this chapter; my internet went down at the weekend and I had to wait until today to get it sorted. I made the chapter a little longer for you guys to make up for that! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter – I was worried the ring thing was a little cheesy – that really made me smile! Anyways, enjoy this chapter dear readers...**_

Chibs and Boo were standing in the window at Jax's house, waiting for the VP to arrive home with his son for the first time. Unlike everyone else, who were milling around the living room chatting and drinking beer. Chibs longed to join them, but Boo wanted to watch out for the arrival of her stepbrother and nephew, so at the window with his girl he was. Boo had insisted that he join the rest of the party, but Chibs found that he was rather reluctant to leave her side. They'd had a shitty few months and now that they were okay again, the Scotsman wanted to savour every possible moment he could with his Ol' Lady, whether that be while making love to her on the chapel table, or simply standing at her side keeping her company while she waited for Jax, he didn't care. Every moment between them was precious. They stood, Chibs behind Boo, pressed up against her, chin resting atop of her head, arms wrapped tight around her, with their left hands entwined, ringed fingers pressed together. _Chibs was contented to stay like that, holding his girl in his arms, forever..._

"Oh! They're here!" Boo grinned, breaking away from Chibs as Jax and Gemma pulled up outside, baby Abel strapped in along with them. Chibs could only chuckle in amusement as his Ol' Lady raced to the door and stood waiting for Jax and Abel to come through, broad grin on her lips, hands clasped together in excitement. She was practically bouncing on her heels and Chibs felt like she couldn't look cuter for it. When Jax, Abel and Gemma walked in the door a moment later, it was on his girl that Chibs focus stayed, his eyes glittering behind his sunglasses as he trailed behind a grinning and jubilant Boo as she followed Jax and Abel round the room, her eyes never once leaving her baby nephew. "Jax he's beautiful! I can't believe he's finally home..." Boo cried in congratulations as she kissed Jax on the cheek, before pressing her lips gently to Abel's soft forehead. The brunette had surprised herself some by managing to hold back and simply look at Abel while the rest of the club came and greeting and congratulated Jax. _Of course she knew that being last the congratulate Jax meant that spend more time with Abel..._

"Congratulations Jacky-Boy!" Chibs nodded, patting Jax on the shoulder as he grinned at his VP, eyes moving to the baby in his arms. Abel; he not seen the boy since just days after he was born when he'd been just a feeble wee thing, hooked up to machines and monitors with almost no chance of survival... Now he was a strong looking lad, big and healthy looking with huge beautiful blue eyes that had the Scotsman totally captivated. He couldn't look away from them, from Abel. He suddenly found himself longing for Kerrianne, longing for the daughter he'd never see again. But more so, he found himself longing for a child with the woman at his side, with Boo. He was certain that now, after over four years together, that they were ready for a baby. He knew he was, but was Boo? "He looks just like yeh." He added, shaking his head ever so slightly to clear his mind as he reached out and stroked Abel cheek with his knuckles. Baby Abel gurgled happily in response and turned his eyes fully on Chibs, beautifully blue and sparkling in wonder and awe making the Scotsman's heart swell and melt all at once, making it ache with desire and want. He had to practically bite back the sigh of longing that threatened to escape his lips.

"Thanks Chibs, Boo." Jax grinned, nodding at each of the couple in turn, his heart practically bursting out of his chest with pride. He couldn't believe he finally had his son home, a day he'd long believed would never come. When Abel had been born, weeks early with no hope of survival, Jax had managed to convince himself that he'd be burying his son, not bringing him home. Now that Abel was healthy and with his whole life ahead of him, Jax couldn't be happier, especially since Tara was back in his life. Or more importantly, in his bed. Everything in his life was finally working itself out and while he still grieved somewhat for his late wife, he knew she'd brought her death on herself. After years of drug abuse that had not only affected herself but Boo, Jax and Abel too, she'd practically been asking for it to finally kill her. _Jackson was more surprised that it hadn't killed her soon than he had been at her death in the first place..._ "You up for holding him Scotty?" Jax asked Chibs, smirk on his lips when he caught the Scotsman looking down at his son longingly... Chibs blushed a faint shade of pink when he caught the smirk on Jackson's lips, the cocked eyebrow and the look of knowing that glittered deep in his smug eyes. A look he'd obviously inherited from Gemma, it was so akin to his mothers own all knowing look! Chibs was certain that his VP knew exactly what was going on in his mind...

"Aye, pass him here then." He said with a grin, holding his arms out for Abel. Jax nodded and carefully shifted Abel in his arms so that he could pass him over to Chibs. He had for a moment, the vaguest notion that maybe Boo and Chibs would just run off with Abel – they certainly looked like they wanted too – but soon chased that thought away. _It wasn't Abel that the couple wanted, but a child of their own._ Jackson wondered if they were trying already, or had Abel's homecoming been the trigger for such thoughts and wants in both of them?

"Here Abel, this is your Uncle Chibs." He grinned as he eased his baby son into the Scotsman's arms, who took him carefully, holding in his arms with ease, arms making a perfect cradle for Abel, supporting his head and his body perfectly. Jackson pressed a kiss to Abel's forehead before stepping back and admiring the sight before him, Chibs holding Abel with such care and affection, looking down at him lovingly and in longing, brown eyes sparkling behind his glasses, a soft smile curling his lips up. Boo appeared at his side at once, wrapped one arm around his waist and rested her head on Chibs shoulder, her eyes focussed on Abel whose tiny little fist she held between her fingers. She too had a soft smile on her lips, a look of longing in her face... Jackson couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Boo and Chibs had a child of their own. "Don't worry if you can't understand a word he says, no one else can." He added teasingly, whispering softly in his son's ear, a grin on his lips, amusement glittering deep in his eyes. When Chibs had first moved to Charming Jackson, as well as many other SAMCRO members, had had a little trouble understanding what Chibs said, often completely misinterpreting what he had said. Sometimes still, with the former medic's Scottish accent still being so thick, Jackson had to stop and think about what Chibs was saying just to make sure he'd understood him right.

"Very funny, I speak perfect fuckin' English." Chibs drawled sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Jax merely chuckled and patted Chibs on the arm before kissing Boo and Abel alike on the cheek and sauntering off towards Gemma, who looked a little lost for not having Abel in her arms. It was pretty obvious to the VP that his mother both expected and wanted to play mom to his son and was a bit vexed to realise that he was planning on being there for his son and raising him himself. "Yer a handsome wee lad aren't yeh Abel? Aye?" Chibs cooed, turning his attentions to the baby boy in his arms as soon as Jackson walked away. Abel gurgled happily at the attention and the sound of Chibs voice, his brilliant and beautiful blue eyes staring happily up at his uncle. Chibs beamed, his heart melting, and kissed Abel's cheek tenderly before sighing deeply and resting his head atop of Boo's, eyes never once leaving the tiny bundle in his arms. Boo snuggled against him, her eyes too on the baby in his arms, a contented smile on her lips as Abel gripped and shook her finger with all the might he could muster. The Scotsman could get used to this: him and baby and Boo. A little family he could call his own, a loving wife and a darling child that they had created together, out of their love. Chibs knew that the time had come for him and Boo to talk about having children, for them to discuss whether it was something they were both ready for and wanted. _He was sure it was._

"Suits you that does." Boo said a moment later, grin on her lips as she looked up at Chibs. The Scotsman cocked an eyebrow in question, eyes only briefly focussing on Boo, a faint flush of something akin to, but not quite embarrassment tainting his scared cheeks. Boo chuckled at that before pressing a reassuring kiss to Chibs warm cheek and staring deep into his eyes, a soft yet nervous smile playing about her lips. Dare she say it, or did it sound to forward, too much? Sure they'd talked about children a little, and were going to so again now that things were better between them but what she wanted to say, what she was thinking was so out there, it made it pretty that she wanted a baby, that she thought them to be ready for the addition of a child in their relationship. "Holding the baby, looking down at him with such fatherly affections..." Boo muttered eventually, her own cheeks a flush with embarrassment, pink and burning, yet she kept eye contact with Chibs, kept the soft yet nervous smile on her lips. Chibs soon returned it; his brown eyes suddenly alight with surprise and amusement.

"Does it now?" he asked teasingly, a flutter of excitement forming deep in the pit of his stomach, mouth suddenly dry, heart pounding madly. It was obvious to Chibs in that moment that he wasn't the only one of them wanting a baby, Boo was broody too, she longed for a child of their own as much as he did. The Scotsman could barely contain his excitement, and couldn't help but think that in 9 months time it could be him and Boo bringing their first born home, to the grand welcome of the club and those associated with it. Boo grinned broadly at him and nodded before making a gesture that indicated that she wanted to hold baby Abel. "Here Hen, take him then." He grinned; easing Abel into Boo's awaiting arms. Boo let out a contented little sigh as she took Abel, the grin on her lips becoming broader still, stretching from ear to ear, eyes sparkling yet hazy with want. She felt so right with Abel in her arms, with Chibs smiling down at her, hand on her hip. _God she wanted a baby so badly..._ Chibs ducked forward and kissed Boo deeply before running a finger down baby Abel's cheek, his scarred face threatening to crack into two he was grinning so hard. The sight of Boo with baby Abel in her arms, smiling down at him with such obvious motherly affection was fucking magical. It was obvious to the Scotsman that his girl not only wanted a baby but that she was ready for one too, that she was a mother already, just waiting for a chance to have a child of her own. Chibs felt the strangest sensation rush through him as he watched Boo coo and kiss at Abel, a mixture of excitement and nervous, anticipation and untold amounts of happiness. "I'm goin' teh go and get a beer. Want anything?" he muttered to Boo, kissing her quickly on the cheek as he stuck his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen. He needed something to wet his mouth, bone dry with the overload of emotion he was feeling and needed a moment to contain himself, to take a breath and process everything that was going on in his head.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Boo said with a shake of her head, so captivated by Abel she didn't even look up at Chibs. The Scotsman watched her for a few minutes, a soft and affectionate smile on his lips_. God what he wouldn't give for the child in her arms to be their own..._

"Be right back darlin'." Chibs grinned a moment later, kissing Boo on the cheek once more before sauntering off to the kitchen in a daze, his head clouded with thoughts and ideas about him and Boo having a child together, about what that child would be like. He wondered if their child would be smart like Boo, or strong and tough like him. Would it look more like him, or would it be lucky enough to be blessed with his girl's good looks; her stunning blue eyes and mesmerising smile? Would it be a boy or a girl? But most importantly, when would this little bundle of joy arrive? Chibs couldn't help but hope that it'd be in as little as 9 months... "Hey Gem." Chibs said, beaming at the matriarch as he joined her in the kitchen, planting a kiss on her cheek as he grabbed a cold beer out of the fridge.

"Hi Chibs, how you doing baby?" Gemma replied, giving Chibs a hug before pecking him on the lips, an all knowing smile playing about her own lips, a shrewd glint in her eye. She'd been watching Chibs and Boo since the moment that Jackson had walked through the front door and had been elated to see that not only was their relationship firmly back on track but that they seemed ready and eager to have a child of their own. _Another grandbaby for Gemma to coo over and spoil rotten._ The Scotsman she noticed, wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at his girl and at Abel, his eyes alight, warm and sparkling, soft grin on his lips that lit up his whole face.

"I'm grand Gemma, just grand." Chibs nodded, sighing contently as he watched a beaming, ecstatic Boo take Abel's tiny fist between her fingers again and kiss his knuckles gently, making the baby boy kick and wiggle in excitement, beam in amusement. His girl certainly had a way with the little lad. She _was going to make a brilliant mother..._ "Bet yer glad teh see yer grandson home aye?" Chibs asked Gemma, turning his attention on the woman he was conversing with finally. Gemma simply chuckled and nodded at that.

"Yeah." She agreed. _Although that was putting it lightly._ She was utterly delighted, completely over the moon and words couldn't describe just how pleased she was to see Abel home, safe and well. But now wasn't the time for her to describe her joy at having Abel home – despite it being his homecoming – now was the time for her to give her stepdaughter and Chibs a friendly little shove of encouragement, to push them towards making the decision to try for a baby. _A decision it seems that they had both already made_. But still, a little shove would help move things along a bit faster. "You know, I've never seen such an empty-womb look on a face before..." she told Chibs, nodding her head towards Boo who was still yet to yet put Abel down or even to look away from him. She looked so happy, like there was nowhere else in the world she'd rather be. Like she was contented to stand there with Abel in her arms forever. But she also had a look of aching longing about her; there was a hint of sadness in her eyes, one that told Gemma that her stepdaughter wanted a child of her own, that she yearned to have life growing inside of her.

"Yeah, my girl's broody alright." Chibs agreed with a nod his gaze following Gemma's and finding Boo, sounding far more pleased with his own admissions than he'd like to. Not that it mattered, Gemma had a way of knowing things, of knowing what was going on in the minds of those she was closest too. She always had.

"Not just her sweetie, you as well." Gemma grinned, turning on Chibs, arms folded and eyebrow cocked in an amused sort of way. The Scotsman too had that look about him; he wanted a baby as much as Boo did.

"Aye..." Chibs nodded in agreement. There was no point denying it, he was feeling broody too, if you could call it that.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Chibs? What happened? What's going on?" Boo cried frantically as a forlorn and depressed looking Chibs walked through the door. He was pale, practically white, his deep brown eyes almost black with grief, filled with tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks and never stop. He seemed to be a state of shock and was startled by Boo's cries, looking up at her as if in disbelief that she was really there as soon as the sound of her voice filtered through into his brain. Boo knew that something terrible had happened for when she arrived at home an hour previously, Chibs was not following behind her on his Dyna and the screen of her phone was littered with missed calls and messages from him informing her only that something had happened, without any indication of what that something was. It had to be bad of course, for why else would have Chibs just sped off? Boo feared that something had happened to Tig, fears that were only heightened by the look on Chibs face.

"Donna..." said Chibs from the doorway, where he stood frozen, unable to move or say little more for he was in such a saddened state of shock and disbelief. He couldn't quite believe that Opie's poor wife was dead, despite the fact that he had seen her body himself, despite the fact that he had stood back and watched as Opie cradled her corpse and wept, grief pouring out of him for all to see. He couldn't understand who would want to kill Donna. He didn't know the woman very well but he knew her well enough to know she was sweet, kind and undeserving of such a brutal demise. He could only assume such a death was meant for Opie and even then the Scotsman couldn't even begin to contemplate who would want him dead. His mind was too much of a mess to think rationally and clearly... "Donnas dead." He went on when he realised he had left Boo without a real answer as to what had happened, tears finally falling free from his eyes as the reality of his own words hit him, as the truth of them finally registered. _Donna Winston was dead; murdered._ _Gunned down in her husband's truck as she went to the store to get washing powder for Gemma. _The Scotsman fell to his knees, dropped his head into his hands and simply wept.

"Oh my god..." Boo gasped, hands clasping over her mouth as she leapt to her feet and went to Chibs, dropping to her knees beside him and throwing her arms around him. She'd felt only the most momentary relief when she realised that Tig was okay, unharmed and alive but that relief was quickly crushed by the news of Donnas death, by utter disbelief. What had happened to Donna? Had there been an accident or had something worse happened to her, something far more sinister? Boo couldn't believe that anyone would want Donna dead, she was such a lovely woman, meant no harm to anyone. Boo didn't know her all too well – she'd tried to talk to her a few times but had always been brushed off and besides, she struggled to get along with other women, she always had. Gemma being one of few exceptions to that – but from what she knew of her she knew that she didn't deserve to die. "How? I don't... how?" she mumbled frantically as Chibs leaned into her, arms going tight around her waist and pulling her close so that she was straddling him, knee's falling either side of his own, head pressed up against his cut. He needed to feel his girl in his arms, soft, warm and alive, needed to know that she was okay, safe and well, because he just couldn't help but picture Boo's body sprawled out on a white sheet, not Donnas, couldn't help but imagine it was his girl that had been the one to be gunned down...

"Someone... someone rolled up behind her as she drove teh the store..." Chibs explained tearfully, his cheek resting atop of Boo's head, eyes staring out into their apartment, not focussing on anything in particular yet seeing all the while Boo in her car, waiting for the lights to change, a vehicle pulling up behind her, the unknown occupant pulling out a gun, taking aim and firing... The Scotsman closed his eyes tight at this point, willed his mind to stop working the way it was, but still he saw her, his beautiful wee Hen, take a round of bullets in the back of her head, blood spraying everywhere as she jerked with the force of the impact, sparkle of life dying in an instance in her eyes as she slumped forward against the steering will, staring blankly out into nothingness, blood dripping down her pale face; dead. "Fired through the back window..." Boo couldn't hear anymore after that, she didn't want to listen a moment longer. She could piece the rest together herself...

"Opie?" she asked, knowing that Opie would be utterly and completely devastated, lost to grief. Boo didn't know the man all too well, since he'd been in prison during most of her years in Charming, but she knew that he loved Donna with all he had, she was his world, his light, his life.

"Devastated, utterly inconsolable." Chibs confirmed grimly with a nod of his head. Poor Opie had been... well devastated just didn't cover it, didn't even come close. The way he'd clutched at Donnas dead body, clung to it, entire form shuddering with the intensity of his sobs, had been heartbreaking. It had taken Chibs and Jax almost an hour to get him away from the crime scene and home to his children. The Scotsman hadn't hung around to see him tell his kids that his mother was dead, he just couldn't do it. _How could he stand back and watch a man tell his young children that mummy was never coming home?_ "I can't help but imagine yeh in that truck Hen... I can't help but see yeh dead, laid out on the road fer the world teh see..." Chibs cried, tears spilling faster still down his scarred cheeks as his mind switched what he had seen that night so that it was Boo lying dead on the road, laid out on a sheet, bullet holes riddling her head. So that he was the one cradling the body of his dead wife, holding her like he didn't ever want to let her go, begging her through his tears to come back, the rest of the club merely watching on, unsure of what to do or say...

"It's okay Filip, I'm here, I'm alive." Boo whispered, smiling softly as she tilted her head up, cupping Chibs face between her hands so that he had little choice but to look at her, into her eyes, bright and sparkling with the life that was still very much inside of her.

Chibs didn't returned her smile, didn't feel very comforted by her words despite the fact that he could see her before him, flush with the blood that still pumped through her veins, warm and alight with life, despite the fact that when he put a hand to her heart, he could feel it beating soft and steady and when he put his other hand on the back of her head, he could feel that it was free from bullet wounds, that it was whole, undamaged, not caked in dried blood.

"But it so easily could have been yeh in that truck!" he snapped, closing his eyes and ducking his head, fingers curling tight in Boo's shirt and hair as he tried to calm himself, to free himself of the awful thoughts and images that plagued his mind. _It could so easily have been Boo in that truck_! What if someone had ordered a hit on him, what if said person had believed him to be borrowing Boo's car and followed it, shooting blindly though the back window before driving off without realising that the person they had taken out was actually not him, but Boo. "I don't know what I'd have done if it'd been you that was gunned down tonight... I don't..." he went on, eyes stinging as tears built up behind the lids. Chibs blinked a few times to let them fall free, sniffing hard as he caught sight of his girl, face pale, stark with shock and anguish. The Scotsman leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips before leaning his forehead against hers and staring deep into her eyes, focussing on the way they glittered with life. "I can't lose yeh Hen, I _can't_." He said desperately, tearfully. He couldn't be without his Boo, not now not ever. She was as much a part of him as any body part, without her he just wouldn't be whole, wouldn't be complete. Without her he'd just wither and die because she was his heart, the one thing above all else that kept him going, that kept him alive. If she died, Chibs too would die, there was no doubt about that. _He'd die simply because a person couldn't live without their heart..._

"You're not going to lose me Filip, I promise." Boo insisted, although the words felt unwittingly forced for that was something she couldn't promise, not really. She had no real control over whether she lived or died. She could drop dead at any moment, for just about any reason and there might just be no way of stopping it. She could get ill, be in an accident... But then she might live until she was 100, might stay healthy and fighting fit until the bitter end. There was just no way of knowing and so for that reason, her words sounded somewhat hollow, something Boo was sure Chibs had picked up on.

"If yeh died I don't think... that'd be it fer me." Chibs told Boo, making the girls heart catch tight in her chest, her throat close and tense up with an overload of emotion, anguish and despair. She understood that Donnas death made her own that much more believable, much more possible to the Scotsman but he was now scaring her with the way he was going on. It sounded to Boo like he'd kill himself if she were to die and that was something she never wanted for her man. _She'd rather he lived, found another, fell in love again..._It'd be such a stupid waste of life if he killed himself. "I can't live without yeh." Chibs insisted forlornly, dropping his head.

"Good job you're stuck with me then aye?" Boo teased, trying to get a smile out of her man in return. However humour it seemed, wasn't going to get through to her man. He was really, truly afraid of losing her... Boo had never seen such fear in Chibs before, normally so strong and brave, and it unnerved her. "Chibs I'm young, I'm fit and healthy, I'm not going to die anytime soon okay?" she assured him as forced his head up once again, forcing him to look at her once more. She smiled when he looked up, pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I know I just... with Donna... I can't help but think..." Chibs nodded, for how could he not think of Boo dying on such a night? He felt certain he wasn't the only one thinking such a way, sure that Jax was thinking of losing Tara, Clay of losing Gemma...

"I know, I understand." Boo assured Chibs with a nod of her head, for truly she did. If it had been Opie in the back of that truck, any one of the other guys, Boo knew she'd be where Chibs was, imagining the unthinkable, imagining that her lover was dead, scared that maybe he might soon be dead...

Chibs offered Boo the faintest of smiles as he wiped his cheeks free from the tears that had tumbled down them, took her hand and squeezed it tight. _She understood..._ Of course she did, she was his beautiful wee Hen, his Boo, she knew him better than anyone. They were perfect together, him and Boo, so happy and in love. _The only thing that could complete their lives further still was the addition of a child..._ Chibs had been planning on bringing the matter up before Donna had died but now... as ill timed as suggesting they try for a baby was, it was also perfectly timed. After seeing her with Abel he knew they were ready for a baby and after Donna... Chibs knew that life was short, and if they were ready for a baby, wanted one and knew it to be the right choice than why wait? The Scotsman beamed suddenly, nervously so, fear tainting the excited sparkle in his still watery eyes as he took Boo's hands between his own and kissed her knuckles gently.

"This is goin' teh sound like the most inappropriately timed suggestion ever but..." he began, trailing off with a nervous chuckle, eyes falling to the floor as he panicked momentarily that his suggestion really was too ill timed and that Boo wouldn't want to start trying for a baby the night of Donnas death. But then he caught sight of her stomach, flat under her shirt; empty and he couldn't help but think how overjoyed he'd be if she announced that she was having his baby, couldn't help but picture the soft swell of her stomach on top of which his hand rested, feeling for the subtle movements of their unborn child. "Do yeh think it's time we tried for a baby?" he asked looking up, grin playing about his face as he stared into Boo's eyes – widened suddenly with shock, yet sparkling with something akin to excitement behind the tears that lingered there still – his lips finding her knuckles again.

"A baby? Now? Really?" gasped Boo, all in a hurry, words overlapping as they struggled to make themselves heard. Had she heard Filip right? _Try for a baby..?_ The timing of the suggestion didn't matter much to her; not really, it was not that which had shocked her. What shocked her was that while she certainly felt ready to have a baby she hadn't known for sure that Chibs was too and she most certainly wouldn't have thought he'd be the one suggesting such an idea in the first place. _She felt sure she'd be the one asking him for a baby..._

"Aye..." Chibs nodded, smile on his lips widening, making his cheeks ache, heart racing with pleasure when Boo grinned back at him. "After tonight well... life is short." Chibs rambled quickly, wanted to explain himself and his sudden decision to try for a baby as quickly as possible so that he might get an answer from his girl. An answer he was sure he already knew, but still he needed to hear it from her sweet lips. "I think we're ready, I think this is something we both want now." He went on, pausing slightly, eyes fixated on Boo who gave a swift and brief nod, tears in her eyes suddenly those of happiness rather than grief, cheek aching grin on her own lips. "Watchin' yeh with Abel Hen... I couldn't help but imagine that yeh were holdin' our child... I _wanted_ him teh be our child." Chibs revealed, nervous chuckle returning, low and rumbling at the back of his throat, cheeks burning pink for his admission. He was strangely embarrassed by the admission that he wanted Abel to have been their child, or at least that he'd rather she had a child that belonged to them cradled in her arms. "Yer a mother already, I can see it." Chibs grinned as he ducked his hand under Boo's shirt and pressed it up against her flat belly. Boo groaned softly as Chibs hand, ice cold, pressed up hard against her soft, warm belly, the feel of it, coupled with his talk of them having a baby together sending a lusty shiver down her spine.

"Okay." She grinned nodding her head enthusiastically, grin on her lips becoming larger still as Chibs face, his entire being lit up in excitement, in happiness as her agreement."Let's try for a baby." Chibs didn't wait for her to say much else, he leapt to his feet and pulled Boo up with him, who screamed and giggled all at once, caught up in the excitement and magic of the moment. Chibs looked over his shoulder as he dragged his girl towards the bedroom, catching a brief glimpse of her, glowing with happiness, eyes sparkling with excitement and wonder, wide and the deepest blue. _God was she beautiful..._ Chibs had never wanted her more! "Wait wait! One minute..." Boo gasped as the past the bathroom, digging her heels into the carpet forcing Chibs to stop in his mission towards the bedroom.

"What?" Chibs demanded as Boo freed her hand before heading into the bathroom, flicking the light on as she went, and rummaging in the cabinet. _What the hell was she doing, looking for condoms or something? Was she mad?_ Chibs and Boo didn't much use condoms anymore anyway, so chances are there weren't any. Boo was on birth control and they only took the extra measure of a condom when she'd taken something that might interfere with the effectiveness of the pill: antibiotics, painkillers... Sex was much better without condoms, when they could feel one another, touch; skin on skin, sex on sex, feel the other pulsating lustily below or inside of them... "What are yeh doin' Boo?" Chibs asked, leaning against the door frame, eyebrow cocked in question as he shifted his tight jeans and watched Boo search the bathroom cabinet. She didn't give him an answer, but after a minute she produced an orange tub of prescribed medication and walked over to the toilet with it, opening it and emptying its contents into the bowl with an elated sigh.

"Flushing my birth control." She said as she chucked the empty tub to one side before flushing the toilet and watching the pills she had poured down there swirl away. _What use was birth control when they were trying to get pregnant_? Suddenly everything was that more real for the both of them; they were trying to get pregnant. They both wanted a baby, felt like they and their relationship alike was ready for one and they were going to do their utmost best to make one.

"We're really doin' this then huh?" Chibs grinned from the doorway. Boo grinned back, nodded.

"Looks like it." She said. Suddenly Chibs strode forward, closing the gap between him and Boo in one long step, arms slipping around his girl's waist before she knew what was going on. "Oh my god, Chibs put me down!" she squealed in delight, giggling and kicking madly as the Scotsman threw her over his shoulder and marched with her towards the bedroom. Chibs ignored her and continued to cart her towards the bedroom, Boo kicking and giggling the entire way, turned on by Chibs directness, by the way he pinned her to his shoulder by holding her thigh tight, right up by her tight wet heat which he flicked and teased with his fingertips.

"Clothes off then..." he grinned at Boo when they reached the bedroom, setting her down on her feet before standing back, arms folded, and looking her up and down, eyebrow arched perfectly in waiting. He wanted to stand back and watch her as she frantically removed her clothing, wanted to watch as her skin was revealed inch by oh so perfect inch, quickly as she was so desperate to have him inside of her. Knowing Chibs game, one they had played many a time before, Boo tore off her clothes as quickly as her trembling fingers would let her, shaking her hips free of her jeans as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"Hey, come on now this isn't fair!" she said when she was down to just her underwear plain black bra and frilly French panties, deep pink and brilliant purple. The sort of panties Chibs' favourite porn stars liked to wear; ones that never failed to get him going when he saw them hugging his Ol' Ladies perfect little ass so tight. His jeans hugged him tighter still for seeing her in those little panties, throbbing hard on pressing against the harsh metal of the zip in his jeans, exposed to his cock as he was wearing no underwear.

"What isn't fair Hen?" he asked Boo, head tilted to the side in question as he played dumb, pretending not to know what she was on about when he knew damn well that she wasn't going to take another scrap of clothing off until he started taking something off himself. _She was cruel like that_... As he tilted his head to the side, the Scotsman couldn't help but notice the wet patch in Boo's panties, right where her pussy was, couldn't help but get a chaste sniff of the smell of her sex, sweet and musky. Chibs groaned softly at that, eyes rolling into the back of his head a little; his horny wee lassie wanted him desperately, was wet and ready to take his pulsating, rock hard cock. There'd be no messing about with foreplay tonight; they needed one another, needed to fuck, to make love... needed to make life. Chibs wondered if it was a strange thing that he was so turned on by the fact that they were trying to get pregnant. Or rather, that he was trying to get Boo pregnant. He wanted to fill her with his seed, wanted to fill her empty womb with his child, _their_ child...

"I'm here just in my underwear and you're all fully clothed!" Boo explained with a tut of impatient, pointing up and down Chibs form, still completely clad in the clothes he'd been wearing when he'd walked through the door earlier in the evening. As such as she appreciated how goddamn sexy he looked in his tight black jeans, button up shirt and leather cut he looked sexier still when we was naked, tattooed skin exposed, slink with sweat, glistening in the dim light of their bedroom, all in anticipation for their lovemaking, for her. Boo throbbed for her man even more just for thinking of him naked, for picturing his dick, erect and standing out from his body, ready to fuck her into the abyss. "I'm not taking anything more off unti-" Boo began when Chibs didn't move, at least not to remove any clothing. Instead he dove forward with a lusty growl, catching Boo in his arms as he went, sending them both tumbling to the bed behind her, the two of them giggling and moaning as their aching, lust filled bodies rocked and rubbed together. Chibs caressed Boo's hips with his fingers as he ravished her neck, cheeks and lips with kisses, working his lips up and down at a speedy pace, teeth nicking at her skin, tongue darting out and tasting her as he went. Boo, breathing haggard, coming out in rusty, harsh gasps and grunts, tangled her fingers in his hair, her head thrown back to expose her neck all the more. She loved it when Chibs did things like this; it made her nipples hard and erect within her bra, achingly sore and longing to be touched. Made her pussy so goddamn wet her musky juices practically trickled down to the bed below, her pulsating clit throbbing so painfully fast it was almost like it wasn't throbbing at all, but just constantly swelled and aching to the point where one touch from Chibs' coarse fingers would send her over the blissful edge of oblivion... And then as suddenly as Chibs started his assault on her neck, cheeks and lips he stopped, standing and stepping back, hands unbuckling his belt as Boo looked up at him in a lusty state of disbelief.

"Stay put then." He winked, own breath coming in haggard gasps, face flushed pink with lust, sweat trickling down his forehead slowly, dripping down into his chocolate brown eyes, blazing with lust, want, need yet hazy too, everything in his sight clouded but her; his beautiful wee Hen, withering away in her underwear on the bed, wet, horny, legs spreading wide for him as soon as she'd pulled off her panties and discarded them carelessly to one side. His patience weaning, Chibs hurried with the removal of his remaining clothes, jeans falling free from his hips in the same instance that he shrugged off his cut.

"Leave your cut on Filip..." Boo groaned, voice thick with lust, eyes hooded as she stared up at him lustily. It was a common request that Chibs was always more than happy to oblige, she loved him to wear his cut – and just his cut – when they made love, turned on by the cool, smooth feel of the leather between her fingers, pressed up against the perfect mounds of her breasts... "Please, I want you so much more when you have it on..." Boo begged when Chibs discarded his shirt but did not pull on his cut. She wanted him to be wearing his cut when they conceived their first child; she couldn't really explain why she wanted that she just did.

"Well, since yeh asked so nice and all..." Chibs said with a heavy sigh, as if he wasn't all that keen on her request, as it were too much of a chore for him to wear his cut while they made love when in reality, he loved wearing it as he fucked his Ol' Lady, as he drove himself in and out of her or watched her bounce away atop of him, tight little pussy pumping his cock as her prefect, ample tits bounced along with her... The Scotsman shrugged his cut back on with a satisfied sigh before crawling to that wonderful place between Boo's legs. "God yer beautiful..." Chibs grinned once his eyes were level with hers, ducking down and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as she unhooked her bra from the front, exposing her ample breasts to Chibs.

"So you tell me." Boo sighed in disbelief, shaking her head slightly as her man kissed his way down her chin, her neck, down her collar bone to her breasts, taking his time to kiss and caress at the inking of her chest; his crow, vibrant and colourful, marking her as his and his alone... He slipped his mouth over her rock hard nipple, sucked gently, tongue flicking over the hardened knot making Boo mew and squirm in delight below him. He repeated the action once more, before raking his teeth gently over the rosy bud, digging them in just a little. Boo shrieked and bucked her hips involuntarily, the hot blood that was cursing through her veins making every inch of her throb and ache for Filip as much as her pussy did. Chibs chuckled and dragged himself back up to eye level, too impatient to be buried deep within his girl to repeat the sweet torture on her other breast.

"So yeh are." He insisted, kissing Boo deeply as his fingers found hers, entwining them together, other hand finding her hip so that he had something to grip onto once he slipped inside his girl. Boo kissed him back frantically, desperately even, hand snaking around his waist as their tongues battled on, fighting to taste a little more of one another. Chibs, as usual, tasted like whiskey, overpoweringly so, the sharp, bitter tang all that was on his lips, not that Boo cared. Whiskey to her, was the taste of Chibs and she loved it, couldn't get enough of it, it was as intoxicating as the drink itself, drawing her in and making her drunk with lust. Chibs soon rather reluctantly pulled his lips away from Boo's sweet tasting ones, rested his forehead against hers and grinned. _This was it; their first attempt at making a baby..._ Chibs slipped inside his girls waiting wet heat, slow and steady, groaning contently at the familiar feel of her pussy clamping down tight on his throbbing cock, the sensation sending thrills of pleasure of his spine. "Christ! Boo..." Chibs cursed once he was fully inside her, eyes flickered closed only for a moment as he adjusted to the sensation of being buried to the hilt inside his girl. When he opened his eyes again he was pleased to see Boo's eyes staring back up at him, wide and hazy with desire, glittering, dazzling crystals that had Chibs captivated. He didn't want to look away from them; he wanted to stare deep into her eyes as he made love to her...

Boo let out a long, blissful groan as Chibs filled her, eyes rolling into the back of her head as Chibs cock filled her, stretching out her tight pussy, hitting all the right places as it went. Chibs picked up and kept a steady pace, thrusting in and out of her slowly, yet hard, slamming back into her with such force each time that she could help but whimper, toes curling in pleasure, thrusts that she soon meet with her own as her legs, long lean and trembling, wrapped tight around Chibs waist. She didn't once close her eyes though, not even for a moment; just stared up into Chibs warm brown orbs, alight with pleasure, deep chocolaty pools sparkling with love.

"Don't stop..." Boo begged, voice scratchy and hoarse forced up from the back of her throat between the little whimpers and groans that passed near continuously from between her lips. She could feel her orgasm brewing in the pit of her stomach, a storm ready to surge through her body, taking complete control of it, spreading blinding, incapacitating pleasure to every part of her. "Don't ever stop touching me... Don't ever stop loving me..."she went on, pleading with her man whose slow and steady thrusts had meet an erratic pace as he too, felt the beginnings of his climax brewing. She didn't want Chibs to stop, not ever, she just wanted to remain where she was forever, below him, surrounding him, completed him. She couldn't bear the thought of his taking his hands off of her...

"Never!" Chibs growled in insistence, kissing Boo quick and deep, just for a second because he was soon caught in the grips of his climax, his load shooting deep inside Boo as he was overtaken by that blissful oblivion that only she could give him... Boo came not long after, pushed over the edge as Chibs rode out his orgasm, the tipping point being the way he spat a handful of Gallic curses in his thick Scottish accent. She screamed as she came, eyes clamping shut as she shook and convulsed with the power of her orgasm, fingers digging tight into the back of Chibs cut as she was tipped into utter ecstasy, entire being flooded with pleasure...

"Well..." she sighed breathlessly a moment later, glowing in the aftermath off their lovemaking, eyes heavy with the onset of sleep. Chibs nodded in knowing, kissed Boo's cheek as he pulled out of her and collapsed at her side with a contended sigh. _Well indeed_! That had been utterly fucking amazing..."That was... that was different." Boo muttered, to which Chibs could only nod. He knew what she meant about the sex being different, there was more to it now than just pleasure, than lust and need and want. Now they were trying to have a baby, were trying to make life and that just made their lovemaking all the more powerful and special, meaningful. "Love you Filip." Boo murmured sleepily as she cuddled up to Chibs, fingers pushing open his cut so that she could snuggle up to his bare chest. Chibs tucked her up in the cool leather of his cut, wrapping it around her warm body. Boo sighed softly and contently at that, the cool feel of the leather feeling blissful against her burning skin.

"Love yeh too Hen, so fucking much..." Chibs replied, planting a kiss into the dark spill of hair that had spread across his chest, hiding Boo's face from sight. He waited a moment – until Boo's breathing became regular and deep, indicated to the Scotsman that she'd fallen asleep – before tucking her curls behind her ear so that he could stare down at her contented face, still flush and glowing, as she slept. He wondered to himself if they'd been successful in getting pregnant this first time. Sure, Boo had only so far missed one days worth of birth control, but sometimes that was all it took... Before he drifted off himself the Scotsman slipped his hand onto Boo's flat belly, grin forming on his life as he gave it a little rub. _Soon he hoped, there would be life there..._

_**SAMCRO**_

"Juice told me that the witness that ID'd Bobby was a 17 year old girl!" Boo snapped as soon as Chibs was through the door, looking worn and a little shaken. She'd been home chatting to Juice online when he'd mentioned that the witness that Chibs, Tig and Happy were on their way to kill was a 17 year old girl. Boo's world had come tumbling down around her at once. She couldn't believe that her man could willingly kill a young girl of just 17 (although she could believe it off Tig and Happy) when he had a daughter that was very much the same age. _When she herself was just a few years older..._ Problem was, Chibs was working on Clay's orders and he'd follow through with them pretty much no matter what they were, such was his loyalty to the club and to its president. So Boo knew it was probable that Chibs had killed the poor girl, and for what? Because she'd seen Bobby and Opie kill Hefner! Why couldn't they pay her off or scare her away? Why did they have to kill her? Boo felt sick, physically, mentally and emotionally, knowing that Chibs had killed an innocent young girl.

"Aye..." Chibs nodded solemnly, ducking his head as he dumped his hoodie, gloves and balaclava on the side. He'd been expecting this from Boo since he'd realised that the witness they were meant to kill was a young girl, knew his Ol' Lady would have more than a bit of a problem with his involvement in her death. He was never going to kill the girl though, and not just because he knew Boo would disapprove. She was just 17 years old, the same age his Kerrianne was, defenceless, innocent, just a child... _How could he kill a child, a young girl that was the same age as his own daughter and not that much younger than his Ol' Lady?_

"So you're telling me that the day after you suggested we try for a baby you went a killed a child?" Boo said, almost laughing in disbelief, her arms folded tight across her shaking form. There were tears in her eyes, clouded with torment and anguish and her lip was bleeding a little as she bit down on it in a vain attempt to keep herself together. She was fast falling apart and close to just breaking down and weeping. Less than 24 hours previously, she and Chibs had started trying for a child – after he suggested it no less – and now he'd just killed one. Boo didn't know where her world was anymore, where things were with Chibs. _How could she be with a man that would so willingly take the life of a child?_

"I didn't kill her Boo...I promise yeh." Chibs insisted firmly, stepping forward and sweeping Boo up into his arms, who relaxed into him in relief at once. She knew at once and without question that Chibs was telling her the truth and the relief she felt as a result was immense. She practically collapsed into Chibs the relief was so great and the tears of torment and anguish that had been in her eyes spilled over and dripped down steadily onto Chibs cut, a release of all the pent up emotion she was holding in. Chibs hadn't killed the witness, a poor innocent child. He hadn't killed a girl that was the same age as his own daughter, a girl not much younger than Boo herself just because she'd witnessed Bobby and Opie murder someone. _Even if it meant sending one of his own to jail_. Her darling Filip was a good man, Boo had always known it and she couldn't believe she'd lost that faith in him. Chibs held her tighter as she collapsed against him, one arm tight around her waist, the other curling up her back, hand holding her head close. The Scotsman kissed his girl quickly on the forehead before burying his face in her curls, tears filling his own eyes. "I saw her and... I pictured her as some old guy, a life easily taken but when I realised that..." he rambled tearfully, fingers curling tight in Boo's curls. He'd let himself believe from the off that the person they were going to kill was some middle aged drunkard or a cancer ridden old man so close to death the club were doing him a favour by taking his life. His job was easier that way, if he believed that than he could go in and kill the witness without a moment's hesitation but when he'd realised that the witness was just a young girl, no more than 18, terrified, naive and innocent, he'd known at once that he couldn't pull the trigger. The witness was just a poor girl that had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, why did she deserve to die for that? And the Scotsman couldn't help but picture her as Kerrianne, as the beautiful little daughter he'd left behind in Ireland that would now be about the same age as the witness he was meant to have killed. _How could he pull the trigger when all he saw in front of him was his beloved daughter Kerrianne?_ "I knew I couldn't." Chibs assured Boo, not sure if his girl quite believed that he hadn't killed the witness. After all he'd been acting on Clay's orders and Clay's orders were to be followed through, no matter what. He was the president and he wasn't to be questioned.

"But you had to didn't you, you had to kill her?" Boo asked, curious as to how Chibs had gotten away with backing out of a direct order from Clay, worried suddenly as to whether or not her man had killed a child, against his conscience, simply because Clay had ordered him too. She knew deep down however, that he hadn't killed the witness, he'd probably left the dirty deed to Happy – who never thought twice about any kill, no matter who the intended victim was – or Tig – who never thought to turn down a direct order from Clay, no matter what the order was, no matter whether he agreed with it or not.

"I didn't kill her Boo I swear it, and I wouldn't have even if Jax hadn't come bursting in to stop us." Chibs insisted, not realising that his girl already knew that he'd played no hand in whatever had happened to the young witness. Boo, while being so accepting of the club, so understanding as to what that meant for her and her man, would never get behind the idea of killing a woman or a child. The men that died in the line of fire, in the wars SAMCRO waged against its many enemies were different. They choose the life they were in, knew they were in danger and would willingly kill any Son should they get the chance, and probably already had. Had probably killed many other people too, many innocents... Boo could accept that Chibs killed such men, but she'd never accept the killing of innocent women and children, or men for that matter, no matter what them living meant for the club. _She'd rather see an innocent woman live and her man go to jail, then know that his freedom came at the expense of an innocent life._ She had a good heart, a pure heart and it was one of the many things the Scotsman loved about her. "She was just a child... yeh really think I'm that cold?" he asked Boo, voice shaking in a mixture of fear and disbelief. Fear that his girl really believed as such and disbelief that she'd really think so little of him.

"It's okay Chibs, I know you didn't kill her, I knew it as soon as you said it." Boo assured Chibs as she rubbed his back. "You're too good of a man to have done something like that, even if it was for the club..." Unlike many of the rest of the club, Chibs was often able to put his heart first, was able to listen to his conscience and not just Clay's orders. If he was uncomfortable with a kill, a job, he just wouldn't take it and Clay, for the most part, accepted that and knew when and when not to give Chibs a job. The difficult kills, the jobs no one else wanted, they went to Tig and Happy. Chibs sighed in deep relief when he realised that Boo believed him, kissed her hard on the cheek and tightened his hold on her. _He hated the idea that his girl believed him capable of doing something so cold..._ "So Jax... stopped you? Why?" Boo asked, rather curious as to why Jax had just burst into the safe house and stopped Chibs, Tig and Happy from killing the witness. She knew he'd probably be uncomfortable with the fact that the witness was a woman, practically a child, but if her death was for the good of the club than surely it was something Jax would be on board with? Jax was so loyal to the club, to Clay and the others that he didn't let anything jeopardise their future. What now was suddenly different? Boo wondered if it was something to do with Donnas death, if maybe he suspected Tig and Clay had something to do with it like Boo herself did. After Chibs had left her alone in bed that morning, she'd gone over again in her mind the details of Donna's death. She'd tried to piece together just who would want her - or indeed Opie - dead, and she found herself coming to the same conclusion again and again, no matter which way she looked at things. _Clay and Tig believed that Opie had turned rat and so had decided to kill him, taking out Donna by mistake..._

"Don't know darlin', he came bursting in, pointed a gun at Tig's head, then he sent me and Happy on our way and then he and Tig..." Chibs explained with a shrug of his shoulders. He didn't know what exactly was going on in Jacksons head, but frankly he didn't care. Jackson bursting in as he had meant that Chibs not only didn't have to kill the young witness but that he didn't have to be there to watch her untimely demise either. He just hoped that the VP knew what he was doing, going against Clay's orders as he had. The Scotsman was curious as to why Jax had singled out Tig out of the trio that had been sent to kill the witness – surely if he were that against the girl's death he'd have had it out with the lot of them, odds against him be dammed – but he could only assume that since Tig was the one pointing a gun at the girls head, then he'd have it out with him alone rather than get his butt kicked by Tig, Happy and Chibs alike. "Well I don't know what the hell went on between those two; they looked about ready teh murder one another though..." he added thoughtfully, for there had been a thick and brutal tension between Tig and Jax, hatred crackled between them, they had glared at once another with such venom that Chibs wouldn't be at all surprised if he found out they'd murdered one another.

"I don't understand..." Boo muttered softly, although things were becoming ever clearer to her. Tig had killed Donna by mistake, the bullets in his gun intended for Opie who he and Clay believed to be a rat. And Jax had figured it all out, just as Boo had. It was the only explanation that made sense, the only feasible reason that Jax would have stormed in and threatened Tig, looking ready to murder him, without giving so much as a thought or a look at Chibs and Happy...

"Yeh and me both Hen." Chibs replied.

_**SAMCRO**_

Slowly but surely, as Donnas grave started to be filled in, the people gathered for her funeral started to make their way back to the clubhouse where Gemma and Mary Winston were holding a wake for those closest to the family. Chibs and Boo lingered a little longer than most, both for their own reasons. Chibs still, couldn't help but picture the night Donna died in his mind, couldn't help but see Boo sprawled dead and bloody across the street, couldn't help but picture himself at her funeral, lost so completely to grief that no one could get through to him, no one could get any sense out of him. Not since Boo's overdose, since before they'd even gotten together had the Scotsman faced the possibility of losing his girl. Not losing her in the sense of her breaking up with him, but losing her because she'd died, because of some random act of violence or retaliation for some blundered gun deal_. Losing her completely, with no hope of getting her back... _Donnas death had made him face that, had made the dangers that were a constant threat to his girl all the more real. He was determined that no such thing as Donnas death would ever happen to his girl, he was going to make sure of that. He was going to protect her from harm, from danger, no matter what. Because if she died, his beautiful wee Hen, there'd be no reason for him to exist anymore, no reason for his being. He'd not be able to survive without his Boo and so he was going to do whatever it took to protect her and keep her safe.

Boo on the other hand, although grieving somewhat for the woman she barely knew, was lost to her own thoughts and speculations. Jax's strange behaviour at the funeral, him turning up battered and bruised, looking like he'd been out all night half way through, and merely kissing a flower and placing it atop of Donnas' coffin before departing with Tara had only heightened her suspicions' about Tig's involvement in her death. It was becoming increasingly obvious to her that Tig had played some part in Donnas tragic demise. Jax's behaviour, his fight with Tig the night before, the way he glared across at Clay and Tig as though he hated them... none of it made sense unless Tig had, on Clay's orders, followed Opie's truck intending to kill his brother for apparently ratting on the club and killed Donna by mistake with Jackson working it all out to boot. Boo didn't care much if Tig had killed Donna, not really, she knew what his job entailed and knew that he often had to do things he rather wouldn't she just wished he'd said something to her. _She'd asked him outright if Clay had ordered him to take out Opie and he'd assured her that he hadn't... _He'd lied to her and Boo couldn't quite come to terms with that. She and Tig never lied to one another, they had the utmost trust and understanding in one another and Tig knew this. There was no reason for him to have kept the truth from Boo, no reason at all, she would have understood, like she always did. She wouldn't have judged him. But now she did, she judged him and suddenly thought so very little of the man who she'd placed on a pedestal from just about her first day in Charming. He'd lied to her, broken the trust they had between themselves and Boo didn't know quite how to handle that. So she decided that she'd give her guardian one last chance to be truthful with her, knowing how heavy the burden on his shoulders would be. She owed him that if nothing else. _She just didn't know what she'd do if he lied to her again. _

"I'm not going to come back to the clubhouse with you guys, I'm just going to go home and get some rest okay?" Boo informed Chibs with a tired sigh, rubbing at her eyes as she feigned a yawn. She knew if she told Chibs she was feeling ill he'd insist on coming home with her, preventing her from confronting Tig, but if she told him she was tired then he'd simply let her go home and rest while he joined the rest of the club at the clubhouse for a not so quite drink in memory of Donna.

"Yeh alright darlin'?" Chibs asked, a little concerned, as he wrapped his arms around Boo's waist and pulled her close, needing the reassurance that only holding her close would bring him, feeling her in his arms, warm and alive, breathing in her smell; sweet, reassuring and familiar. He needed to hold her and know that she was safe and well, alive and still his. Boo leaned into her man, held him back just as tight, knowing him well enough to know that he needed that, that he was yet again worrying about losing her, about her dying and putting her in the ground for all eternity. _Silly paranoid Scotsman!_ Although she could understand his fear, his worries completely. She felt the same way every time he went out on a run, every time she heard that a SAMCRO Son had been injured... she always managed to convince herself that Chibs was dying, or that he'd died. She feared it every time and without question, it was horrible, utterly crushing, but the relief in knowing her man was okay always made the fear worth it.

"Yeah just... haven't slept much of late." She assured Chibs with a nod of her head, feigning another yawn before making the soft mewing sounds she always made she was sleepy nuzzling up to the crook of Chibs neck like she was moments away from falling asleep. Chibs chuckled affectingly and kissed her on the forehead, clearly buying her lame excuse of being tired. Boo was thankful for that, she hated lying to Chibs but knew she'd get no truth from Tig is he tagged along too. Knew that Chibs had utter and blind trust in his brothers', in Tig and Clay. He wouldn't appreciate Boo accusing his president and Sergeant at Arms of accidently murdering Opie's wife. _Even if she was his Ol' Lady._ "I'll see you at home later okay?" she sighed heavily, dragged herself away from Chibs embrace before flashing him a quick smile and pecking him on the lips.

"Aye Hen, feel better okay?" Chibs nodded kissing Boo on the cheek. Boo grinned and nodded at him before turning on her heel and heading to where she'd parked her car. Chibs could tell there was something bothering his girl but he put it down to a combination of grief and lack of sleep. While she'd never been close to Donna her death seemed to have him Boo hard, seemed to have really troubled her. _Which seemed to be contributing to her lack of sleep as much as Chibs did..._ In the days since they'd decided to start trying for a baby they'd _really_ tried for a baby. There was something about the fact that they were trying to get pregnant, that they were trying to make life that had them all over each other, all the time. _Or maybe they were just taken advantage of a brilliant excuse to have a lot of sex..._ "Love yeh darlin'." Chibs called after Boo, raising his hand in farewell when Boo turned to face him, a grin on her lips, eyes sparkling in that way they did every time he told her that he loved her.

"Love you too." Boo replied, waving at Chibs before turning and heading to her car. She knew Tig well enough to know that he wasn't going to the clubhouse like everyone else; he was going home where he could be alone. He'd not want to be around everyone, around Opie, his children, Piney and Mary after what he'd done. He'd want to just sit at home in the dark, curtains drawn, bottle of whiskey in his hand and a sorry expression on his face. He'd sit like that and drink himself into oblivion, until what he'd done was just a hazy blur of colour and pain at the back of his mind, until he just passed out... It was Tig's way of dealing with things and it always had been. "Tig?" Boo called out as she let herself into Tig's darkened apartment. She knew he was in there, although she hadn't seen his bike in the lot, the sharp harsh scent of whiskey hung heavy in the air, thick with clouds of cigar and pot smoke. "It's me, Boo..." Boo added, knowing that although Tig couldn't have been home for much longer than ten minutes, he'd been home more than long enough to lose himself to whatever he was feeling inside, regret and anguish, grief, remorse... He'd be totally lost to it. As Boo predicted, Tig was sitting on his couch, a bottle of whiskey in one hand – already half finished – and a cigar in the other, a small lamp being the only source of light in the room. His dark, hooded eyes stared out into the room vacantly and didn't register the addition of another person in the room despite the fact that Boo walked straight past. He continued to sit there, vacant and lost in himself, staring out into nothingness until Boo rested her hand on his knee, squeezing her fingers tight to get his attention.

"Hey kid." Tig drawled after a second, turning to face the brunette the faintest trace of a smile on his lips. He'd been expecting Boo to show up since... well, since the night Donna had died actually. He was surprised it had taken her so long to turn up at his apartment. Knowing Boo like he did he knew she'd suspect him as having some hand in Donnas death, especially since just a few nights previously she'd asked him if he had been ordered by Clay to take out Opie. He had to convince her that he'd played to part in Donna's death, had to make her believe that someone else had tried to gun down Opie and taken out his wife by mistake. It was bad enough than Jax knew about Tig and Clay's mistake, Piney too, having Boo know too would only make things even worse for Tig, for Clay and for the club.

"What the hell happened to you?" Boo demanded softly as she moved the lamp closer to Tig so that she could get a better look at his face, bruised and cut up, recently so. The bruising on his cheeks was faint but purple and red, recent and the cut on his forehead fresh, still raw, barely scabbed over. "Chibs said... did Jax do this?" she went on as she reached out and ran a finger over the wound on Tig's forehead. Tig shuddered softly at her touch, nodded once, curt and quick. "Why?" Boo asked, jerking her hand back. Although she already knew why, she just wanted to hear Tig say it. Wanting him to admit that Jackson had beaten the crap out of him because he'd accidently killed Donna...

"He didn't want me killing that witness is all." Tig shrugged near emotionlessly, dark eyes cloudy with the amount he'd had to drink in such a short amount of time looking anywhere and everywhere but in Boo's eyes. _He could never look her in the eyes when he was lying to her... _"What with her being just a kid and all." Tig added, taking a long swig of his whiskey before turning away from Boo, looking out into nothingness again. He didn't even have it in himself to even try and lie to Boo believably.

"No, it's more than that!" Boo snapped irritably, angry with Tig for both lying to her and for telling such a shitty and obvious lie. If it all came down to Jackson not wanting Tig to murder the witness than he wouldn't have pulled a gun on Tig, he wouldn't have just attacked his Sergeant at Arms. Happy and Chibs alike would have had to deal with him, would have been on the receiving end of his wrath. Which lead Boo to believe that he'd been out for Tig from the off, that he too had come to the realisation that Tig had accidently killed Donna and gone to confront him about it. "He would have had it out with Chibs and Happy too, not just you." Boo went on, snatching Tig's whiskey from his hand. She didn't care that Tig had killed Donna, not really. She understood why he'd had to, knew almost as well as he did what his place amongst the club meant for him, she just wanted him to be honest with her. They didn't have secrets, her and Tig, and they weren't about to start now.

"Yeah well he just had it out with me okay?" Tig replied with a shrug of his shoulders, discarding his cigar in the astray and standing up before sauntering around the room and dragging his fingers through his air in frustration, breathing in and out through his nose as he tried to keep his cool. Boo knew he was lying to her, knew that he'd killed Donna and knowing her, she wasn't going to drop the subject until she got the truth out of him. But he couldn't ever let her learn that truth, had to convince her otherwise. If she believed that he killed Donna, believed it and knew it for certain, then the consequences would be dire. She'd not be able to keep it from Chibs and Chibs wouldn't be able to keep the truth from his brothers... then soon word would get out that the mother charters president and Sergeant at Arms had tried to kill a brother behind the clubs back and taken out his wife by mistake. It was the sort of thing that would kill the club; not just SAMCRO but every goddamn charter along with it.

"Tig..." Boo muttered as she watched Tig wander aimlessly around the room, doing his utmost best to steer clear of her, to avoid her gaze. "Did you kill Donna?" she asked after a moment, knowing she had to be direct and just ask Tig outright. It was her only real shot at getting an honest answer out of him. _How was she meant to get the truth out of him when she skirted around the issue in the first place_? Tig stopped pacing around at once, leaned against the wall, his hands flat against the light blue wallpaper, his back to her, but didn't say a thing. "Tell me the truth please, I understand why... I mean I can understand why you did what you did." Boo insisted as she got to her feet. If Tig could just tell her the truth, just let it all out then things would be much easier for him. He was obviously tormented, plagued by what he had done so why could he not just let it all out, why could he not just tell Boo and have that shoulder to cry on that he so obviously needed? "Why you made such a terrible mistake." Boo concluded, placing her hand on Tig's shoulder, squeezing it tight in reassurance. Tig shrugged it off at once, turned with a heavy sigh and put a hand on either of Boo's shoulders', looked deep into her water filled blue orbs.

"Boo..." he sighed, knowing he'd really have to try with his lies to get her believing them, knowing that he'd have to look her dead in the eyes and hold her stare, keep his voice from wavering or his face from falling. Knew he had to believe his own words. It was the only way she was going to believe him, because she always knew when he was lying, always. If Tig could believe his own lies than maybe Boo would too.

"Just tell me Tig, please." Boo interrupted, not interested in any excuse or bullshit story Tig had to say. All she wanted was the truth, the truth that she already knew but wanted to hear direct from Tig himself and she was going to get it out of him. "Did you kill Donna, thinking she was Opie? Because you thought Opie to be a rat?" she asked. She didn't need to say that she knew he was lying, that she knew the truth already for she could see in Tig's eyes that this was something he already knew, saw it in the pain that flashed across his eyes at her questions, pain that darkened his blue orbs further still, put sadness in them, regret.

"No kid, I didn't." Tig said firmly, not once breaking eye contact with Boo, his fingers gripped tighter still on her shoulders as if this would help drive home what he was saying, as if it would make her believe his lies a little better. "It looks like Donna was killed by the Mexicans!" he added, spinning the line that he and Clay were planning to use on Opie and the rest of the club once it came time for retaliation. They knew they couldn't pin Donna's death on the Niners, not after Jax and Piney confronted Laroy. "Some wetback filth rolled up behind her and killed her because of what went down with the Niners the other day!" he went on, spitting his words as though he were disgusted with the Mayans when really his disgust was for himself. _For not believing his brother, for killing Donna and for lying to Boo_. Tig had never hated himself more than in that moment, he was a lying murdering scumbag that deserved to be locked away for what he had done, that deserved to be stripped off his patch and ink and excommunicated, banished from the MC. But for the good of his brothers, of Opie, the club, everyone – Boo included – he couldn't let anyone know what he had done, couldn't let Boo believe it either. He'd just have to live with it, with his hatred for himself. _Better that than the whole club going to shit, every member's lives along with it_. "They think we double crossed them alright! They were out for revenge." Tig continued, keeping eye contact with Boo despite the fact that it hurt him so to do so, despite the fact that he had to watch tears roll down her cheeks, see the pain of betrayal mar her pretty little face. "I did not kill Donna." He insisted, giving Boo shoulders a quick shake for good measure. He hated lying to Boo, he really did, but it was a necessary evil and one day, she'd understand that and forgive him for it.

"Tig, you don't need to lie to me." Boo said, not believing for a moment Tig's words. Nothing he had to say was going to convince her of anything other than what she already knew; that Clay had ordered Tig to take out Opie – behind the clubs back – for being a rat and that he'd taken out Donna by mistake."It's me, Boo, not Chibs or Juice or Bobby." She added, for Tig could lie to his brothers all he liked, he did it all the time, but he could never lie to Boo. He told her everything, he always had and for the life of her Boo couldn't understand why now was any different. _Sure Donna's death was a major fuck up, it was bad, but that was no reason for Tig to lie to her! _"I'll understand you know I will, just tell me." Boo concluded staring deep into Tig's eyes, imploring him to just tell her the truth, to stop lying to her and come clean about what he had done. Tig however, was hell-bent on keeping the truth from her.

"I swear to you kid, on your own goddamn life, that I didn't kill Donna." He said firmly, eyes breaking focus with Boo's when he swore his words to be true on her life. He just couldn't look her in the eye and outright lie to her when he swore his words to be true on her life. It was like he valued the lie he was telling over her life, like he'd willingly take the life of the girl he saw as his daughter if it meant keeping the truth to himself. Boo, unable to stand there and listen to Tig lie to her a moment longer shrugged his hands free from her shoulders and turned on her heel and fled the apartment, angry tears spilling down her cheeks, her heart aching with the knowledge that Tig was lying to her. It hurt more than she believed possible to have Tig lie to her, mostly because she'd always believed that he'd be open and honest with her, that he'd never lie to her and that she'd never believed that he would. Such a betrayal stung deep, the lack of trust he seemed to have in her breaking her heart. "Boo!" Tig called out as he attempted to chase her out of the apartment. But Boo just slammed the door in his face and kept going, not stopping until she was in the car and halfway up the street where she simply pulled over and wept.

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; I've been looking forward to getting to the end of season 1 and season 2 for a while. Big stuff planned for this season!**_

_**As always; reviews would be loved! They are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	26. Chapter 25: Disappointment and Hope

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Very sorry for the delay in this one guys! I just got all my assignments for college at once and obviously, had to get through it all. I more than make up for that in the next one I promise you...Thanks as always, for the lovely reviews which never fail to make me smile!**_

"Hey." Boo grinned, looking up from her cereal as she heard the front door open, which a tired and hung-over Chibs walked through. He beamed at her, tired eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses, and sauntered over, pressing a sweet kiss to Boo cheek as she asked "What are you doing home? I didn't expect you back so early." It was still rather early in the morning, not yet 8am, and the night before had been Bobby's homecoming party. Never one for a club party, Boo had stayed only long enough to see Bobby and welcome him home, before leaving and heading home for a night in front of the TV with Tillie. Of course not before dragging Chibs into the bathroom and giving him a blow job that made him weak at the knees and a hickey, secreted away on his shoulder blade - _a sensitive spot for the Scotsman_ - leaving him knowing just who he belonged to all night long. Knowing what Chibs and the club were like when it came to such parties, she didn't expect her man home until at least the early afternoon, still half drunk in rumbled clothes, the smell of stale beer and sweat about him. Yet here he was at 8am, fresh smelling and looking as though he'd had a shower.

"Morning darlin'." Chibs groaned sleepily, wrapping his arms loosely around his girl's waist and leaning into her with a yawn, face buried in the soft, warm crook of her neck. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with Boo and sleep the day away, but the SAMCRO matriarch had, according to Chief Unser, been in an accident and was at St. Thomas being treated. The entire club – all still somewhat drunk or hung-over from Bobby's party the night before – were heading over to the hospital to see her and see if she was okay. Chibs knew that his girl, who adored her stepmother, would want to tag along and so while the rest of the club was still half asleep and waking themselves up, Chibs had jumped in the shower before throwing on a fresh outfit and heading to his apartment to pick Boo up. "Gemma's been in an accident Hen... crashed her car last night." He explained to his Ol' Lady solemnly, frown on his lips. The news of Gemma's accident had been so sudden and unexpected; it had rattled everyone a little. Gemma was a figure of strength within the club, someone looked up to and respected and to know that she was hurt, weakened, was a little unnerving. _It made them all feel that little bit more vulnerable... _"We're all goin' teh the hospital to see her, thought I'd come and get yeh." He added. Boo gave a soft gasp at Chibs' words, her hand coming to her mouth, heart pounding as she imagined the worst.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" she demanded of Chibs, voice fraught with worry. In her mind Gemma having an accident and being in St. Thomas as a result meant the accident was very bad indeed, meant she'd been very badly hurt, for SAMCRO's matriarch was a strong, unwavering woman and a sprained wrist and a few bruises' would be for her, no reason to go to hospital. Chibs calmed his girl by tightening the hold his arms had around her waist and pressing a kiss just behind her ear.

"Not sure, Unser didn't say much but if it was bad I'm sure he would've said somethin'." He said, sure that the Chief of police – who was incredibly close to Gemma - would have mentioned to Clay if her accident was anything serious. The fact that he'd been rather vague on details made Chibs sure that Gemma's accident was nothing to really worry about and that she was only at hospital as a precaution and not because she had any permanent or serious injuries.

"Poor Gemma." Boo sighed, soothed by Chibs assurances, believing them to be true. Unser would have, without a doubt, informed Clay is Gemma's accident was anything serious, would have given details because he knew that if he didn't, Clay would have a serious problem with him. "Tell you what, you go ahead, I'll follow in the car once I'd ready." Boo said as she stretched and stood, headed towards the bedroom to change, Chibs moving fluidly with her, never letting go of her waist, as if he were part of her. Boo couldn't help but chuckle at that and shifted and turned in his arms so that she could wrap her arms around his waist too and lean her head atop of his, still buried in the crook of her neck.

"I'll wait, take yeh on the bike." He mumbled against Boo's skin sleepily, breathing in the sweet smell of her, skin and vanilla bath oil, citrus fabric softener and fresh linen. The smell was reassuring, homely. _His girl had been on one of her cleaning frenzies' again!_ She'd gotten so domesticated in the year they'd lived together, more so than in the five years in which she'd lived with Tig where she'd been incredibly messy and unable to cook a thing! Now she was his little domestic goddess, cooking from scratch almost every evening (the fact that many of the meals went awry not mattering much at all to Chibs, what mattered was that she was trying, and that she was getting better at cooking as more time passed) and keeping their home spotless and welcoming. Something that reassured the Scotsman even more so that Boo was ready to be a mother and that she'd make an excellent parent.

"I need to do the food shopping anyway, might as well take the car." Boo explained, knowing the cupboards and fridge alike to be almost bare. She'd meant to go for days, but had found herself very distracted... Since deciding to try for a baby, she and Chibs were all over one another all the time, barely able to keep their hands or lips off one another. _They'd not had so much sex since they'd first gotten together!_

"Alright Hen." Chibs nodded before slipping a hand up the grey and white striped top she'd worn to bed and resting it flat against her stomach. He knew that his girl's period was nearly a week past due and she'd promised the night before that if she hadn't started it by the next morning than she'd take a pregnancy test. The Scotsman had wanted her to take one the night before but Boo had refused on the grounds that her periods had been a bit erratic since she'd stopped taking her birth control and she didn't want to get hopeful over potentially nothing. "Anything?" he asked expectantly, a hopeful grin curving his lips as he gave her flat tummy a little rub.

"No..." Boo sighed dismally as she shook her head. "I started my period not long after I got back last night." She explained. Like Chibs she'd been hopeful that her late period was a sign of pregnancy but knew better to see it as a definite sign that she was expecting. Her body had been all over the place since she'd come off her birth control, and her periods had stopped being as regular as they had been. She'd already had two since she and Chibs had started trying for a baby; one almost as soon as they'd started trying and the next a little over four weeks later. She'd taken a pregnancy test at the four week mark and the disappointment she and Chibs alike had felt when it had come out negative was agonizing and demoralizing. Boo had resolved at once to only take a pregnancy test once her period was well and truly missed and not merely late...

"It'll happen Boo, give it time." Chibs said encouragingly, rubbing Boo's back, despite being as disappointed as his girl. He'd never admit it, not to Boo or anyone, but he'd managed to utterly and completely convince himself that he'd gotten his girl pregnant. For what other than pregnancy would make his girls period a week late? Nothing as far as he was aware... But sadly it wasn't so, Boo wasn't pregnant, there was no child in her belly. But of course that simply meant that they'd just have to keep trying! And Chibs was more than on board with that! They'd try as much as they needed to, even more so! _Whatever it took!_

"I know it will." Boo nodded. She'd known that pregnancy wouldn't just happen right away, of course she had – the morning after they'd first tried for a baby she'd done a little research and knew the average time it took for a couple to get pregnant for the first time was about 3 months – but she'd hoped all the same to find herself pregnant right away. "How long did it take for Fiona to get pregnant?" she asked cautiously, her words barely a whisper. The brunette didn't like talking about Chibs' wife, avoiding the subject of her mans failed marriage at all costs, but she felt that if she had an idea of how long it had taken Fiona to get pregnant than she'd be able to try and estimate when she herself might become pregnant. It wasn't the most logical plan, this she knew, but she knew she'd feel better if she found out that it had taken a long time for Fiona to conceive. _But worse if it had happened quickly..._

"Kerrianne was an accident Hen, a wonderful one but an accident nevertheless." Chibs explained. He and Fiona had talked about having children while they were dating, had planned to have one or two once they were married, settled and a little better off, but had never expected to find themselves expecting before they'd even said 'I do'. But they'd been idiot enough not to use any sort of protection, not once in the six or so month's they'd be dating before finding out about Fiona's pregnancy, so in truth they should have expected it. "We were fooling around for a few months without protection though, about half a year I think..." Chibs went on, understanding what information Boo was fishing for. "But don't yeh brood too much on it Hen, I'm sure I'll have yeh knocked up soon enough. Meanwhile we'll just have teh keep tryin' aye?" he added with a smirk, drawling in Boo's ear in an amused sort of way, teeth nicking at her earlobe as he gave a soft chuckle.

"Now that I don't have a problem with." Boo said, smirk playing about her lips as she tilted her head back and gazed into Chibs' eyes, hazy with lust and sparkling in amusement. Although her thighs felt almost constantly raw, rubbed red and aching, and she was running on far less sleep than she was used too, Boo had to admit that all this trying for a baby was a lot more fun than she'd anticipated. A big part of her had really worried that sex would become dull and regimented, timed to perfection along with the inner workings of her body. Timed to fit when she was most fertile, when she was ovulating. _'We're having sex at 10am on Tuesday, no questions about it because that's when we stand the best chance of getting pregnant...'_ But it wasn't like that; while they did take note of when she was ovulating, for the most part she and Chibs were just going for it. Having sex whenever they could, whenever the moment took them... which was frequently so. They could barely keep their hands off one another. "I'm sure you don't either." She grinned at Chibs. They had told no one that they were trying for a baby - not wanting to say anything on the chance that maybe, they couldn't conceive – but the fact that they were constantly at it was hard to miss. The young author could only imagine what Chibs had said to his brothers on the matter. Although she was willing to put money on the idea that he simply bragged that he was so good in bed that his girl couldn't get enough of him.

"It certainly has its advantages..." Chibs drawled, leaning forward and nipping at Boo's ear, groaning softly as he jerked her body closer to him. He could feel her breasts, bare expect for the thin t-shirt which she had worn to bed, pressed up against his chest, tight and hard little nipples digging into his chest through his shirt. _He was so glad he'd left his cut open..._ Still groaning, Chibs nicked at Boo's ear again before kissing his way down her neck, agonisingly slowly, round and along her collarbone, teeth again grazing at her flesh when he reached one of her more sensitive spots. Boo let out a sigh at that, long and high-pitched, almost a cry but not quite. Spurred on by the sound, so delicious and lusty, the Scotsman slipped his cold hands up and under Boo's shirt, cupping her warm, plentiful breasts, thumbs teasing at her nipples, rocking them in circles as he dug the nails in just a little... Boo may be on her period, but there were other ways to make her cum!

Breathing haggard, rusty at the back of her throat, Boo mewed and hissed as Chibs fondled her breasts, working her nipples roughly as he simultaneously nipped and kissed at her collar bone, being sure to focus on her most sensitive spots. Boo buried her face and hands alike in Chibs hair, fingers curling tight around his dark locks as he backed her against the kitchen wall, pulling and jerking them as the gentle heat that had started to simmer between her thighs began to increase and spread throughout her body, pulsating softly, making her week at the knee's. Timing himself perfectly, Chibs twisting Boo's nipples hard and fast the second her back collided with the wall, making her hiss and curse, the sound muffled against the soft warmth of his hair. Boo curled a leg around Chibs waist and bucked her hips forward, pulsating heat grinding up against the bulge in Chibs' jeans. Boo hissed again as Chibs moaned, lips still attached to that weak spot on her collarbone, sending a soft and pleasant vibration right through her, down to her throbbing pussy which ground up against Chibs again as she rocked her hips forward once more, the Scotsman's own thrust meeting her halfway. The worked like this for a while, rocking against one another with no real rhythm, just sporadically grinding against one another, driving each other to that bright ecstasy. The closer they got to their climaxes, the faster they rocked and ground against one another, both desperately trying to get to that place where all there was, was blinding, paralysing pleasure and one another. Chibs came first, cumming hard into his jeans with a strangled cry, the height of his pleasure building up and taking him over so suddenly he barely had a chance to prepare for it. He carried on grinding against Boo, more desperately so than before, wanting her to cum too, to feel the ecstasy he was still very much in the grips off. He pinched her nipples again, twisted harder still, teeth clamping down on her soft, supple flesh at the same time, drawing blood, coppery and bitter, sharp on his tongue. It was what Boo needed. Her insides practically exploded, hot pulsating pleasure cursing through her veins like electricity making her scream, head tilted back, eyes closed tight, leaving her neck exposed to Chibs who attacked it with kisses at once, taking advantage of the chance to feel the vibrations of her climax induced screams rumble against lips. And then suddenly she was limp against him, shaking softly, breathing deep and contently, slick with sweat, her legs trembling, which had dropped to the floor, unsteady and unable to hold her up. The Scotsman simply let her lean against him, arms slipping loose around her waist as she buried her warm and moist face into the crook of his neck, sighing softly as the cool leather of his cut offered her a blazing skin a chance to cool off.

"Horny bastard!" she giggled as she snaked her arms around his neck. But of course, that was stating the obvious. Boo had known, before they'd even gotten together, that Chibs was a horny bastard and a great lover of sex. _Something he had undoubtedly brought out in her._

"Be that as it may, I'm yer horny bastard and yeh love it!" Chibs chuckled as he cupped Boo's ass tight and hoisted her up and onto his shoulder. He needed to clean himself up some before he left for the hospital – Gemma would not appreciate him visiting her with cum staining the front of his jeans – so he'd do well to sit Boo down somewhere while he did so, knowing that she'd not be able to stay on her feet after the mind-blowing orgasm he'd just given her. Just by grinding against her too, by working at her nipples and collar bone! Chibs couldn't help but feel cocky at that. _Damn he was fucking good!_

"Bloody right I do!" Boo grinned, winking at Chibs as he dropped her on the couch in a haphazard manner. The brunette leaned back against the couch cushions, smiling contently and still basking in the warm afterglow of her orgasm as Chibs ducked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up, quickly changing into a fresh pair of boxers and jeans that were hanging warm and dry over the radiator. "I'm sure that pleased you're already overinflated ego!" Boo chuckled, eyeing Chibs as he returned to the room, face damp where he'd splashed cold water on himself in an attempt to cool off. Chibs chuckled at that, gave a shrug of his shoulders

"What can I say? Knowing that I so easily get yeh all wet and riled up puts a grin on my lips..." he said with a smirk on his lips before ducking down and pressing his lips to Boo's cheek. "Among other things..." he drawled in her ear before straightening up once more and winking at his girl. Boo tutted at that and rolled her eyes.

"So I noticed!" she said, in reference to the way they'd just dry humped one another into ecstasy just moments before hand. She held her hand out to Chibs, who took it with an amused groan and a roll of his eyes and helped to pull her to her feet. "I'll see you at the hospital okay?" Boo said cheerily, planting a quick kiss to Chibs lips before sauntering off towards their bedroom in search of clean clothes where Tillie was still snoozing on their bed - where she'd taken herself as Chibs had walked through the door, always one to have a sixth sense as to when her masters where up to no good...

"Sure Hen, see yeh soon." Chibs called after her, watching her walk away with a smirk for a few seconds, eyes focussed on the way her ass wiggled seductively, before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Jeez, you sure Bobby wasn't the one to have an accident." Boo laughed as she rounded the corner, catching sight of the newly freed Bobby sprawled out on a stretcher, pale and dead looking, surrounded by his brothers who were chatting enthusiastically between themselves. Obviously, Gemma's accident couldn't have been all that bad or there'd be a very sombre and thick atmosphere amongst the club members.

"Wha-?" Bobby groaned, lifting his heavy head just a little before letting it drop back onto the stretcher, far too weak to hold it up any longer. He was somewhat aware that it had been Boo that had spoken, but for the most part all he was aware off was the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, constantly contorted and twisting painfully and the blinding, excruciating migraine that had set up camp between his eyes, stinging in the bright hospital light. His homecoming had been some party – from what he remembered of it – and he could still taste a girl or three on his lips...

Chibs grinned at the sight of his Ol' Lady, still buzzing from their spot of fun in the kitchen an hour earlier, and leapt to his feet, sauntering forward and capturing her cheeks between his hands before kissing her hard and deep, passionately and with gusto.

"Hey darlin'." He sighed contently, leaning his forehead against hers as he stared deep into her eyes, bright and sparkling, warm despite being like pools of water. "No, Bobby just had a fuckin' fantastic homecomin' is all." He grinned, nodding his head back at the old coot passed out on a stretcher behind him. When Chibs had returned to the clubhouse after stopping home to inform Boo of Gemma's accident, he'd found that not a one of his brothers had been able to rouse Bobby, who was passed out still on the pool table, the girls that had slept at his side that night long gone. Chibs was able to wake the club accountant long enough to tell him about Gemma's accident, but then he had passed out again, unable to stay awake a moment longer. So Chibs and Tig had simply grabbed one end each and dumped him in the back of the club van and upon arrival at the hospital, had sent the prospect off to steal a stretcher for Bobby to lie on while they waited for news on Gemma.

"I can see that." Boo laughed as she looked over Chibs shoulder at Bobby, who was shifting about on the stretcher, moving with care and ease, obviously trying to make himself a little more comfortable. "Become a lightweight while you were inside did you Bobby?" she called out to him, voice high with amusement. Bobby just raised his arm in the air and flipped her off.

"Fuck off!" he groaned loudly, bitter and annoyed at her suggestion. _Lightweight indeed_! He'd just gotten a little carried away is all, caught up in the excitement of the party. Coupled with the fact that he'd been inside a fair few weeks, he was bound to have been hit hard the next morning.

Tig watched from the corner of the corridor as Chibs and Boo embraced, before teasing Bobby, guilt tugging hard at his heartstrings, coupled with an aching reminder of just how much he missed Boo. He'd not seen much of her since he'd lied to her about Donnas' death – something he deeply regretted but knew to be a necessary evil – since she seemed to be avoiding him, not showing up for their regular Saturday nights together and staying away from Teller-Morrow despite the fact that often, she was needed as the garage was so busy. The only times he'd seen her since she'd stormed out of his apartment were in the grocery store with Chibs, where she pretended not to see him or hear his calls, and the night before at Bobby's party when she'd disappeared into the clubhouse not long after he'd clocked sight of her. The Sergeant at Arms wanted to put things right with Boo but he didn't know how. He couldn't tell her the truth about Donnas death, not only was it far too dangerous for her to know such a sordid truth but by admitting his hand in her death to Boo, he not only made what he'd done that much more real but it meant admitting that he'd lied to her. _Something that he never usually did_. Tig took his chance to talk to Boo a moment later when she and Chibs walked past, hand in hand, on their way to the chairs that were just around the corner.

"Hey Boo." He said, smiling warily as he stepped forward and out of the shadowed corner or the corridor. He knew better than to expect her to just hug him and forgive him on the spot, but he hoped at least that she'd talk to him. But she didn't. At the sight of him the cheerful, amused expression on her face fell away, replaced by one of cold indifference, distrust darkening her eyes and taking away the sparkle that had moments before, lit them up so brilliantly.

"Tig..." she said with a nod of her head, voice flat and emotionless. She turned her head away from him at once and purposely and determinedly stared forward, eyes honing in on Neeta, Abel's nanny, who was sat in a chair with Abel in her arms. Boo beamed at the sight of her nephew and rushed forward, dropping Chibs' hand as she went, leaving her man lingering behind, looking between her and Tig, a suspicious and concerned look on his face. Something was clearly going on between Boo and Tig – who had sunk back into his darkened corner, a forlorn and defeated look about him – but what? They were usually so close, it would have taken something pretty huge, and pretty damn bad, to drive them apart so. "Oh Neeta, can I hold him." Boo asked Neeta excitedly, holding her hands out for her nephew, who was now a good few months old and doing splendidly well for one born with such little chance for survival. He was crawling about everywhere, always on the move, and could already pull himself to his feet and stand for a good few seconds, as long as he held on tight to something such as the side of his crib. _Although walking was still that little bit beyond him._

"Sure thing darling, I need to use the restroom anyhow." Neeta said, grinning at the young author and nodded her head before getting to her feet and passing Abel over to his Auntie Boo. The blond haired baby squealed in delight as Boo pulled him close, his little legs kicking happily as he wrapped his chubby arms around her neck. Boo sighed contently as Abel cuddled up to her and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead, eyes closed as she breathed in deep the baby smell that still lingered on Abel's skin so many months after his birth. The smell, soft and gentle, milk and cotton, talc and warm, untainted skin made her womb ache even more so, its emptiness even more apparent. "You take him until I get back." Neeta said patting Abel on the back as she shuffled towards the restrooms, lip curled up at the sight of Boo with Abel. _Someone wanted to be a mommy!_

"Hey there Abel..." Boo cooed at her nephew as she rocked him gently in her arms, lips kissing at his forehead. Abel gurgled something in way of response and grabbed a fistful of Boo's hair, tugging at it hard before pulling it towards his mouth and shoving it in. He gummed at it happily for a few moments before Boo tugged it free gently, a soft chuckle escaping her lips. "No, no Abel, not the hair..." she informed him before shifting him around so that his back pressed up against her chest and he was facing forward, eyes and hands away from the temptation of Boo's tresses. At once Abel caught sight of Chibs – who he was quite a fan of – and gurgled a greeting at him, waggling his fingers at the Scotsman, beaming so wide his whole face lit up. Chibs poked his tongue out at the lad, pulling a funny face before taking his tiny foot in hand and blowing a loud, wet raspberry on it. Abel squealed in delight at once, high pitched shriek of laughter escaping his lips as he clapped and kicked his feet, encouraging Chibs to repeat the action.

Boo almost teared up at the sound of Abel's laughter, so sweet, carefree and full of innocence, her empty womb aching even more so, crying out to be filled. Being around Abel just made her want to be a mother even more so. She wanted to cradle her baby in her arms as Chibs – the doting, loving father – cooed at it, made it giggle and laugh by blowing raspberries on its feet and playing peek-a-boo.

"God his laugh, it makes me ache Chibs..." Boo said with a heavy sigh, looking down at her man – who was now pretending to nipple on Abel's foot, much to the boy's amusement – through saddened eyes, wide and full of longing. Chibs went from playful uncle to her man, serious and understanding in a second. While they'd only been trying to conceive for a few months, each month had brought with it disappointment as yet again, Boo had found herself on her period. _Disappointment that was still so achingly strong as she'd come on just the night before, a week later than she should have._ She would have, like Chibs, been hoping... hoping that her late period was the first sign of pregnancy. But it hadn't been... And now here she was, holding her baby nephew in her arms, a physical reminder that it would be longer still before she'd have the child they both so desperately craved.

"Me too Hen. But don't yeh worry, we'll have our own soon enough..." Chibs assured Boo, wrapping his arms around her and Abel alike and pulling them close, lips finding Boo's cheek as she leaned into him, Abel kicking and gurgling happily between them. They stayed like that for a while, Chibs' lips never once leaving the soft skin of Boo's cheek, his girl leaning into him, eyes closed, content smile on her lips. But all too soon, Abel grew impatient. _No one was paying him any attention!_ In a combination of fascination and the knowledge that his actions would get him attention, Abel reached out and grabbed a fistful of Chibs dark hair pulling it hard and with grim determination towards his awaiting mouth. "Ow!" Chibs cried, biting back a swear as he realised that Abel was tugging at his hair. _Kid was strong, that really hurt!_ Chibs pulled back and eased his hair free from Abel's tight grasp before flashing him a grin and tickling him under the chin. "Yer gettin' strong aren't yeh laddie?" he cooed at Abel who kicked and giggled some more, bright eyes staring up at Chibs in wonder, fingers reaching out for the Scotsman's sunglasses, which were glittering and reflecting under the lights in the corridor. Chibs tutted and shook his head, giving a fake heave of annoyance before taking them off his head and putting them on Abel, carefully tucking behind his ears before patting him on the head and ruffling his blond tresses. As Chibs planned, Abel was soon suitably distracted by the sunglasses - the least favourite pair that Chibs owned, the only reason he'd given them to the lad to play with in the first place – pushing them off his face and shaking them in his clenched fist like a rattle as he gurgled in concentration, determined to get a noise out of his sparkly new toy."So what's up with yeh and Tig?" Chibs asked Boo, semi-serious again, eyes focussing in on his Ol' Lady, hand curling around her upper arm in comfort and encouragement. There was something going on between his girl and the man she deemed to be her father and the Scotsman was determined to figure out what it was so he could do his best to put it right. Boo adored Tig, she always had done, and Chibs could tell that she missed him, that she wanted things between them to be okay again. Problem was both she and Tig were stubborn and neither one was likely to back down first, at least not without any encouragement. Chibs hoped that he'd be able to give Boo the push she needed to make things right with Tig again.

"I don't know what you mean..." Boo said stiffening, tone cold, joyful expression on her face falling away at once. She'd been expecting Chibs to bring up the subject of her and Tig for a while – after all, they had been at odds for a few months now – but she hadn't expected him to take so long to bring it up! Obviously he'd expected her and Tig to sort things out in their own time... _or maybe she'd just kept him nice and distracted! _Still, she didn't want to talk about what was going on between her and Tig, she just wanted to avoid the matter at all costs. Tig had lied to her about murdering Donna, not only her but the entire club, including Donnas' grieving husband! Bringing that up with Chibs would not only make the fact that Tig had lied to her all the more real but it'd also open up a can of worms that would blow the club apart. For her own sake, for Opie's and for SAMCRO's, Boo knew she had to keep her mouth shut. _No matter how pissed off she was with Tig._

"Since Donna died... before even... you and he haven't exactly been gettin' along." Chibs shrugged, stating the obvious. He wasn't the only one to have noticed Tig and Boo's falling out, Jax had too, so had Gemma. Whatever was going on between Boo and Tig seemed to have started around the time of Donnas death and for the life of him, Chibs couldn't work out what could have gone on between them around that time to have driven them so far apart, and so quickly too! "Yer normally so close, it wasn't hard teh spot." Chibs added, rubbing Boo's arm gently, offering her a soft smile.

"Just... daddy daughter stuff is all." Boo offered with a shrug of her shoulders and a tut of amused annoyance, hoping that would be enough to steer Chibs off topic. Saying daddy daughter stuff kept questions to a minimal, was the sort of answer that wasn't an answer and yet made people believe they'd gotten one.

Chibs frowned at that, forehead creasing in concern. Boo's light-hearted suggestion that what was going on between her and Tig was just daddy daughter stuff seemed way off. How could it just be daddy daughter stuff when they were so at odds with one another, when she couldn't even look at Tig? And what exactly was daddy daughter stuff anyway? Chibs knew better that to ask, he'd not get any more from Boo on the matter.

"Yeh sure? Hen it seems deeper than that..." Chibs asked, pushing a little for a more informative and in depth answer to his queries. If he could just get Boo talking about what was going on between her and Tig then maybe he could get her talking to Tig about it, get them back to the way they were; an annoyingly close father and daughter, they seemed as much like friends as they did father and daughter. Chibs thought them sweet, the way Boo played the doting daughter and yet held her own against Tig at the same time, the way Tig completely and utterly took his walls down for his girl, stripped himself bare, rid himself of the hard, emotionless mask he wore the rest of the time and just allowed himself to be... well himself. They needed one another, Tig and Boo, and so they needed to sort out whatever was going on between them.

"He's just being stubborn is all, won't apologise..." Boo said with another shrug of her shoulders, forcing out a carefree chuckle as she spoke. Her words were the truth, in part, Tig _was_ being stubborn! He was refusing flat out to tell her about his involvement in Donnas death despite the fact that she knew he had something to do with it, knew he was more than likely to have been the one to pull the trigger, on Clay's orders.

"Yer being just as stubborn I take it?" Chibs asked with a sigh of defeat, knowing it was futile to keep pushing. Daddy daughter stuff was the only answer he was going to get on the matter from Boo, so he'd just have to turn to Tig. He just had to wait until the Sergeant at Arms had a few drinks in him then he'd get him talking, and talking to Boo for that matter. Boo flashed him an impish grin, cheeks flooding a deep pink, and nodded, "Yer so alike, you and Tig." Chibs tutted, for they really were. Stubborn as anything, the pair of them, with the same dark and twisted sense of humour. To anyone who didn't know them, they seemed like a real father and daughter. "If I didn't know better I'd say he was yer real father..." Chibs added with a chuckle. He was pleased when he managed to get a smile out of his girl, a smile that soon fell from her face when Tara appeared beside them, clipboard in hand.

"Tara? How's Gemma?" Boo asked frantically, stepping towards the young doctor. Abel reached out for the woman who was effectively his mother, clasping his fingers in desperation to be held by her. Tara beamed at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning on Boo and giving her a reassuring smile.

"A little bruising, some swelling in her face, but other than that she's fine." She explained, to which Boo visibly relaxed in relief. Tara would have liked to tell Boo the truth about what had really happened to Gemma, about the rape and what it meant for Gemma and the club alike, just so the matriarch would have someone to talk with about it, who she could lean on, that she was close too, but Gemma had been adamant that no one know what had happened to her. "If a little shook up." She added, feeling the need to put that out there. It gave Gemma reason to allow herself to act shaken up about what had happened without arousing too much suspicion. But if she didn't get support soon enough then Boo and the others alike would soon notice that something was seriously wrong. Women like Gemma, strong and powerful women, didn't get that shaken up by a little car accident.

"I'm not surprised! Can we see her?" Boo exclaimed. Anyone would be shaken by a car accident, no matter how trivial it was! And Gemma, as strong as she was, was no expectation to that. In fact she was probably more so shaken than someone else might be, she was usually so strong, so untouchable and out of harm's way they it must have been a shock to her system to know that she could be touched, that she could be hurt...

"Not quite yet, I've got a few more tests to run." Tara said, shaking her head, eyes on her clipboard. Gemma of course, didn't want to see anyone, not even her stepdaughter, but Tara still had tests to run. _Just not the sort of tests that everyone expected her to be taking..._

"Okay, give her my love Tara." Boo said with a smile and a nod of thanks. She liked Tara, she really did – no matter how much Gemma had bitched and complained about her – she seemed to genuinely care for Jax, and indeed Abel, who in turn cared for her right back. She was sweet and kind, a girl a world away from SAMCRO, from Wendy and Boo knew she was doing Jax a world of good.

"I will do." Tara nodded before turning on her heel and returning to Gemma.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Evenin' Boo." Chibs grinned at his Ol' Lady as he arrived home late that evening. As he kicked off his boot's, Boo's dog Tillie yapped a greeting at him before dashing around his feet, stopping to sniff at the bottom of his jeans and beg for a stoke. Since he'd moved in with Boo, Tillie had taken quite a liking to him. For the first three years of their relationship, she'd be a jealous little thing, not happy at all to share her masters affections but once he and Boo had moved in together, Tillie soon warmed to him. Whenever Boo was away, hell even when she was at home, Chibs lavished the little dog with affections and attention, feeding her, petting her and taking her for walks... Now they shared a bond and Tillie often waited by the front door for Chibs once she'd heard him pull up outside. "Hey there Tillie." Chibs grinned at the dog, ruffling the fur on top of her head roughly with his fingertips before dropping onto the couch beside Boo, who was curled up under a blanket reading a book. Tillie immediately jumped into his lap, curled up and started to doze, soft, high-pitched sleep barks occasionally emitting from between her lips.

"Welcome home." Boo replied, marking her place in her book before putting it to one side and shifting so that she was curled up against Chibs' shoulder. The Scotsman immediately put at arm around her, kissed her forehead tenderly. "So, how was your day at the porn studio?" Boo asked curiously. Not long after Tara had updated them on Gemma's condition, Clay had sent Chibs and a few others to Luanne's porn studio, Caracara after being informed that the feds had shown up, taking all her equipment due to assist seizure. Just weeks before hand Boo would have been having a fit about Chibs going down to Caracara, where he'd be surrounded by beautiful, nearly nude and up for anything porn stars. But since she'd pretending to cheat on him in New York, her trust in him had returned. She knew without a doubt that he'd leave the porn stars well alone. Oh he'd look alright, he'd ogle the hell out of them and he'd probably have to go and relive himself in the bathroom, but that's all he'd do and Boo knew it. He's resolve in never hurting her again, never cheating on her again was strong, and not even Emily Duncan could break it.

"The feds took just about everythin' from Luanne." Chibs said bitterly, shaking his head. He'd been amazed, absolutely amazed at just how much the feds had took! It was if they were taking everything and anything that wasn't nailed to the floor! He'd almost expected them to ask the girls in Luanne's stable to strip so that they could take their costumes' too! _Or maybe that was just hope..._ "And teh top it off, some jerk-off is threatenin' her talent in teh goin' teh his studio..." the Scotsman added, unable to stop himself growling just a little, eyes flashing in anger as he clenched his fists so tight they cracked. Chibs hated men that hit women, hated them with a fiery vengeance! They were the sum of the earth as far as he was concerned, the lowest of the low! Worth less than even the dirty that built up under his fingernails!

"I take it you guys paid him a little visit?" Boo asked hopefully, lip curling as she looked up at Chibs expectantly. Some of the SAMCRO guys might treat women as little more than a bit of pussy – _Tig_! – but not a one of them hit women and all despised those that did. It was often that the club went after a man for beating on a woman, especially if it was a woman connected somehow with the club. Just a week previously, a young girl who worked at Floyds on Saturdays was attacked by her drunkard father, fresh out of rehab and off the wagon once again. When Chibs and the others had gotten wind of the attack, they paid the girl's father a little visit. And beat the crap out of him.

"Aye, that we did." Chibs said with a nod of his head. "Bobby puked on one of his henchmen, it was beautiful!" he added jubilantly, grinning broadly, eyes sparkling in humour as he recalled the moment that Bobby had spilled the contents of his stomach over the shirt of one of Georgie's hired goons!

"I'm sorry I missed that." Boo chuckled with a shake of her head, sure that that was a sight to be seen!

"Didn't do any good though, this Georgie attacked one of Luanne's girls." Chibs scowled, practically spitting the name of the scumbag producer that was causing Luanne and her girls so much trouble. The Scotsman would have dearly loved to have just torn the guy to shreds but if he were to die, there was a good chance his goons would come gunning for Luanne and the actresses at Caracara, for the club and for anyone connected to it. Boo included. So he'd settled for just beating the hell out of him, trashing his studio and scaring him shitless. _Next time the bastard wouldn't be so lucky and Chibs would be one of many wanting to ram a baseball bat up his arse!_

"His name is Georgie?" Boo cried, unable to stop herself laughing at the ridiculous name. _Georgie sounded like the name of a gay male stripper to her... _Chibs nodded, laughing himself. "What an ass!" Boo scowled, mind back on what this guy had done. Sure, Boo wasn't a fan of Luanne's porn stars and she loved it when anyone brought them down a notch or two but Georgie attacking one of them was a step too far. _What kind of coward attacked a defenceless woman?_

"Me and the lads paid him another visit after that, played a little baseball." Chibs assured Boo, grinning wildly, a wicked glint in his eye that made Boo tut and roll her eyes. Although she was smirking when she did so. She knew what '_baseball'_ meant!

"I take it that means you attacked him and his guys with bats?" she asked hopefully, despite already knowing the answer.

"Aye, brilliant fun." Chibs nodded, smirking proudly. It had been good fun to go charging into Georgie's studio, baseball bats in hand before smashing the shit out of his stuff and scaring him shitless. Almost as fun as getting to eye his talent (although Chibs wasn't too keen on eyeing the male talent, despite getting more than an eyeful of a few of them!) as the paraded around the set in almost nothing! "Have teh admit, Georgie has a good eye, some of his talent..." he muttered thoughtfully as he tugged at his beard with his thumb and finger, a far off look in his eye as he remembered the girls that at been on set at Georgie's studio. They had been some fine looking girls, no wonder Georgie made such great movies as _Cumdog Millionaire!_ "None of them are as nice as Luanne's girls though." Chibs added as his mind skipped back to the lovely ladies that Luanne had been talking too as they'd gone to see her that morning. What Chibs wouldn't give to spent the day doing Luanne's job! _Hell, soon he might be able too..._

"Is that so?" Boo asked, eyebrow cocked, arms folded, a scowl on her lips. She was teasing though, trying to make Chibs feel bad. He could watch as much porn as he wanted – hell they often watched it together, although not for long! They always ended up all over one another before the movie was over – and he could eye all the beautiful porn stars he wanted as long as he kept his hands and dick to himself Boo didn't care. She after all, was the girl he came home to every night, she was the girl he'd committed himself too and she was the girl that warmed his bed and his body every night and then some! _She wasn't threatened by those porn star sluts._

Chibs took the bait at once, really believing that girl was feeling threatened by the girls over at Caracara, that she was worried he'd end in one of their beds... She needn't worry, for that was something that was never going to happen. The porn stars that worked for Luanne were gorgeous and sexy, there was no doubt about that, but Chibs wasn't interested in anything other than looking at them. For a start he didn't ever want to cheat on Boo again and secondly he most certainly didn't want to stick his dick in the pussy of a girl who'd done... well who the fuck knows who and what! Aside from the porn they did, a lot of the girls ended up turning tricks, or so the Scotsman had heard. _Apparently a few of them were known to walk the streets in Lodi._

"Hey now, not even the prettiest girl in Luanne's stable could compare teh you Boo." Chibs assured Boo as he cupped her cheek in his palm and ran a finger over her lips. He'd stared at her with such sincerity, with such love, tainted with such utter panic that Boo almost regretted her little joke. _He seemed to really think that she believed he'd fuck off with one of Luanne's sluts_. "Yer beautiful, yer sexy, the most gorgeous woman I know..." he went on, kissing her lips softly after every compliment, each kiss deeper than the last, most passionate, teeth and tongues, little nips at her bottom lip as they battled for dominance of the kiss. "Yer everything I want in a woman and I love yeh." Chibs concluded, smiling at Boo, eyes twinkling lovingly as she beamed back and snuggled up to him, head on her shoulder, arms tight around his waist. Chibs wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged her onto his lap, so that her legs were thrown across him. He kissed her forehead with a contented sigh and leaned his cheek against the top of her head. The Scotsman really had found everything in wanted in a woman, in Boo. Not only did she have an amazing body, but she was blessed with pretty features, a wonderful heart and a brain. She was smart, funny, beautiful... _She was perfect and he wouldn't have her any different._

"I love you too." Boo replied, smiling, slipping her hand into Chibs cut and tracing the outline of his chest tattoo with her fingertip. "You're everything I want from a man Filip, don't you forget that." She'd known that about Chibs, practically from day one. Sure, his age had at one stage, been somewhat of an issue, but once Boo had looked past that, she saw a man that was perfect for her. He looked like a Rockstar - all long dark hair, leather and chains – he was strong, a club member, loyal, intelligent, understanding... Better still he loved her. _What more could Boo want from a man?_

"Aye." Chibs nodded, tensed body loosening in relief. His girl, for reasons beyond him, trusted that he wouldn't and didn't want to go after Luanne's girls... after all he'd done to her during their time together. She must really love him... Chibs felt blessed for that. _What had he done to deserve such a girl as Boo?_ Boo's answer to that had always been everyone deserves to be in love, no matter what they may have done. "Yeh should probably know that the club has decided teh become partners with Luanne." He informed Boo after a moment, knowing it was better Boo heard about the clubs new business venture from him and not Tig, Jax or one of the other guys.

"Partners? What?" Boo asked, suddenly sitting up straight, eyes locked into Chibs'. _Surely she must have heard him wrong!_ Why would SAMCRO become partners with Luanne? They weren't in the porn business; they were in the gunrunning business. They had been for as long as Boo had been in Charming and for many years before that.

Chibs sighed heavily, dropped Boo's intense eye contact. She didn't sound at all pleased, not really, but he hadn't expected her to be. Putting up with him watching a lot of porn was one thing, it was often something they enjoyed together, but expecting her to be okay with the fact that SAMCRO was a joint owner of a porn studio was another.

"That empty gun warehouse we just built... it's now Luanne's new studio for Caracara. She needs money and protection, we needed a legit business teh get ATF off our backs." Chibs explained hastily, wanting to highlight as soon as possible to Boo how important the Caracara move was for the club, and not just because of the pussy either! Chibs wasn't stupid, he understood that the Caracara deal was about more than just pussy, it was about proving something to the ATF, about showing them that SAMCRO had turned over a new leaf and was going legit. "SAMCRO is in the porn biz." Chibs concluded, stomach twisting fearfully, uncertainly as he waited for his Ol' Lady's reaction to his news. There was a long pause before she spoke, a pause in which Chibs heart pounded fearfully, frantically...

"It makes sense... It's a smart move." Boo said thoughtfully, nodding her head. It was a very smart move actually, there was a lot of money in porn for a start – Chibs was a man none too happy that his girl earned more than him, the money from the porn studio might close that gap some – and it stood a good chance of proving to the ATF that SAMCRO were no longer criminals, just Harley lovers, mechanics and porn enthusiasts! "Your suggestion by any chance?" Boo asked, tipping her head so that she was looking up at Chibs, an amused smirk curling her lip up. The whole thing just screamed Chibs, it was just the sort of thing he'd suggest and Boo wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he'd been the one behind SAMCRO's new business venture.

"Na, Jackson's." Chibs said with a shake of his head, relieved again when he realised that Boo wasn't mad about the Caracara thing.

Now that did shock Boo, who scoffed in disbelief. Jax seemed recently to be more about running legitimate business's sure, but porn? It just wasn't really his thing at all, especially now that he had Tara. He always seemed to be a man into the real thing that a man who watched a movie and wanked over it. But then, he never had trouble getting the real thing so why bother with porn? Unless you were obsessed and probably a little addicted, as Chibs seemed to be...

"I'm sure the entire club is thrilled." Boo drawled with a roll of her eyes and a soft tut. Chibs of course, wasn't the only member of the Redwood Originals that liked a bit of porn, they all did! Pussy, beer and the club were the three things that ruled the brains of most of the club! Especially Tig. He and Chibs could talk for hours about what Tig had been fucking and what porn they'd been watching... Although Chibs had once made the mistake of detailing to Tig, the time he and Boo had fucked in the middle of SAMCRO's boxing ring... he'd left out names, but poor Tig had figured the whole thing out and had avoided eye contact with Boo for days! "Not a single one of you will ever have to pay for porn again." She added, to which Chibs laughed. He hadn't thought of it like that... then again for the most part, they didn't really pay for porn anyway. With Juice being so good with computers and whatnot, he'd find and download any porn the guys wanted within minute's and have it on disc for them, ready to watch and enjoy...

"This is a good move fer the club. Juice is gonna get her hooked up online, where the real money in porn is." Chibs insisted. Which would not only be good for the club, but for Juice as well. The kid didn't get nearly enough praise for the work he did for the club, hacking into all sorts of places in mere moments so the club could get vital information. He'd soon get that praise by expanding Luanne's internet porn base, the guys and Luanne alike would love him for it. "The money will soon be flowing in." He added eagerly, smirk playing about his lips. For too long now, Boo had earned more than him and the Scotsman didn't like it. He knew it was old fashioned and dated, but he wanted to be the one earning the most money, he wanted to be the main breadwinner. When their child eventually came along, he didn't want the embarrassment of it knowing that mummy earned more than daddy... Boo tutted at that, rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what was going on in Chibs' mind. _Stupid proud Scotsman! _"And since I have such a great eye fer talent..." Chibs said, smirking down at his Ol' Lady lustily as he eyed her up and down, tongue darting out and licking his lips as he imagined what it'd be like to see her star in a porn film... girl on girl of course, there was no way in hell it'd be with a guy! The Scotsman was getting hard just thinking about it... imagining his girl writhing around on a bed with another, their hands all over one another, groping at each other's breasts and fingering one another's pussy's, the two of them groaning, screaming as they brought one another to a wondrous climax with Chibs watching from the sidelines the entire time, ready to drag his girl home and fuck her senseless as soon as she and the other girl were done...

"Hey, I'm not doing porn so don't you even think about it." Boo scolded seriously, waving an accusing finger in Chibs direction, a knowing glint in her eye. Chibs biggest fantasy was her as a porn star... he'd mentioned it often enough! Boo had dressed up and played out the role for him a few times but that was as far as she'd take that fantasy! There was no way in hell that she was going to go and take a job down at Caracara just so Chibs could play out his ultimate fantasy for real... Well, almost no way in hell, Boo had to admit, in some ways, Chibs' fantasy did sound like fun...

Chibs simply smirked at that, cocked an eyebrow. Boo didn't want to do porn, no, but she count the saucy photos he had of her on his phone as porn? Probably not, despite the fact that many of them were snaps of her with her lips wrapped around his cock, or of her riding him, head thrown back, hands on her tits... Photo's that Boo had allowed her man to take after a wee bit of pestering and a promise that he'd never, ever show them to anyone else. A promise he of course, had kept. _No one else was getting a look at such dirty pictures of his girl._

"Those pictures are for you and you alone." Boo said with a roll of her eyes, arms folded defensively across her chest. If Chibs dared to show anyone else those pictures... well, he wouldn't be getting laid ever again because his dick would no longer be attached to his body!

"Don't wanna share yeh with anyone anyway." Chibs insisted defensively, cursing softly to himself when he realised that well and truly put an end to his porn star fantasy. "But yeh have teh admit, I have an eye fer good lookin' women." He said, smiling softly down at his Ol' Lady, eyes warm and full of love, an adoring smile on his lips. "One look at my beautiful wee Hen should tell yeh that..." he said, cupping Boo's cheek in his hand, gently caressing her soft, flushed skin with his thumb as he pressed his lips against hers softly. Boo shifted and turned in Chibs' lap so that she could deepen the kiss, hissing as Chibs nicked at her bottom lip before allow his tongue into her mouth. It was thick and heavy with the taste of whiskey and the coffee he'd forced down his throat to keep himself awake before church that evening. Chibs fingers soon became tangled in Boo's hair as the brunette shifted once more so that she was straddling Chibs, legs falling either side of his, bulge in his pants soon rubbing up against her thigh... Boo pulled away when she felt that, chuckled softly and shook her head as she leaned her head against Chibs shoulder and backed up a little.

"Flattery won't get you in my pants tonight Filip, you know that." she scolded playfully, tapping Chibs on the end of the nose. Boo really wasn't a fan of having sex on her period, she knew that some girls were – like Wendy apparently, the blond having gleefully told her young companion one evening – but not her. _It just seemed so wrong..._ Chibs simply smirked, captured her fingertip between his teeth, biting down playfully until Boo pouted at him.

"Ain't flattery Hen, I'm just being honest." He said sincerely, smiling softly at Boo before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. "Besides, I don't need teh get in teh yer pants teh appreciate yeh... as much fun as that it." He added with a chuckle and a wink. Chibs didn't just love Boo for her body, for the sex, he loved everything about her and would just as happily spend an evening curled up with her on the couch, talking as he would fucking her senseless in the bedroom... "Tell yeh what, how's about we order a pizza and curl up in front of the TV with Tillie?" Chibs suggested thoughtfully, suddenly deciding that a night on the couch with his girl and their faithful dog sounded rather appealing. It had been a fair while since they'd had such a night, since before they'd been fighting Chibs was sure.

"You sure." Boo asked sceptically, eyebrow cocked, sure that Chibs was more interested into coaxing her into sex like he normally was when... well every night.

"Aye, it'll be nice to spend an evenin' with my beautiful girl in my arms." Chibs assured Boo as he slipped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face against hers. "We can cuddle up and chat, like we did when we first got together." He added, smiling wistfully as he recalled the nights from years back, early in his relationship with Boo, when she'd spend the night and they wouldn't sleep... they'd just make love then curl up together and talk and talk, telling each other anything and everything, from some of their biggest secrets to what they had done that day...

"Okay, sure thing." Boo nodded with a grin. "Oh come on now, you didn't think that!" Boo cried in disbelief an hour later, the pizza in her hand slipping back into its box as she stared at Chibs' in shock, eyes wide, jaw partially on the floor. She and Chibs were sitting across from one another on the floor, crossed legged with an open pizza box between them (that Tillie was creeping nearer and nearer to every now and then) exchanging stories and confessions that they'd never told one another before. Chibs has just informed her that when they'd first meet, he'd believed almost without doubt, that she and Tig were fucking, that he'd actually had to ask the other club members if they were. And that he'd been unable to get a definite answer from his brothers on the matter...

"I did, I swear on Kerrianne's life Hen." Chibs insisted, holding his hands up in defence, a low, inaudible chuckle escaping his lips. "I really thought you and Tig were fuckin'." And of course, he'd not been the only one. Bobby had thought so too, and it seemed that at some point or another, so had much of the rest of the club.

"Oh my god..." Boo cried going red, dropping her head into her hands.

"But I soon learned the truth!" Chins assured Boo, reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder. Of course the truth was soon hammered home to him, and indeed the entire club, when Tig had been made Boo's legal guardian, making it clear to the Scotsman that Boo and Tig were just friends, close friends, with an almost father/daughter like relationship that also went beyond that. "Yeh just had – _have_ – such a strange relationship with him, its hard teh figure out." Chibs admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. "Yer turn." He said to Boo when she eventually looked up, fanning at her reddened cheeks in an attempt to cool them down.

"Okay... when you first arrived in Charming I was spying out the window to get a look at you." Boo admitted after a moment of thinking. There wasn't a lot about her life that she hadn't told Chibs, especially when it came to them and their relationship, but she'd never told him about how she'd looked out for the newest member of SAMCRO – him – at 16 and gotten herself all flustered at the sight of him. "And I thought you were so good looking I had to hide behind my book when you came into the clubhouse." She added, going red again, chuckling softly at the memory. "I was so flustered when you talked to me..." 16 year old Boo hadn't for a second, believed that SAMCRO's newest patched over member would even talk to her, so when he had she'd practically had a heart attack in shock! Boo remembered having to really, really focus on her book – although, she wasn't actually reading it – just to be able to hold down a conversation with him!

"I thought yeh found me intimidatin', what with the scars and all... but then yeh didn't even see them did yeh?" Chibs admitted thoughtfully, tapping his chin. He'd believed for the longest time that Boo had simply been intimidated by the scarred biker that had barrelled into the clubhouse... he hadn't even put two and two together when she'd said she hadn't seen his scars when they'd first meet. Boo shook her head at that, wondering to herself the whole while, how long it would have taken her to notice Chibs' scars had Tig not said anything to her... "Didn't think fer a second a pretty wee thing like yerself would like a guy like me." Chibs admitted rather bashfully as he grinned impishly at Boo. Boo had been – and still was – a girl he believed beyond his reach. Young, funny, smart... she had the whole world in front of her and could take her life in any direction that she wanted, could have any man she wanted, and yet she'd stayed in Charming so that she could be with Chibs. _Something that still astounded the Scotsman on occasion._

"And I didn't think for a moment that you'd give a little girl like me so much as a look..." Boo admitted with a sly grin. She still didn't really understand why Chibs had fallen in love with her, young, flustered and inexperienced as she had been at 18. _But love never really did make much sense._

"How could I overlook yeh aye?" Chibs asked, smiling softly at his girl as he reached over and took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles gently before leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. "Yeh had me captivated from day one, just took me a while teh realise that it was love I was feelin' is all." He grinned at Boo, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I knew I loved you straight away..." Boo said, beaming back at Chibs before capturing his lips with hers and kissing him deeply. As they kissed, somewhere below them, Tillie saw her moment and delved into the open pizza box lying open between Chibs and Boo, coming away with a slice in her mouth a moment latter, eyes glittering triumphantly as she tottered off, huge slice of pizza hanging from her mouth. "Tillie!" Boo cried, giggling madly when she caught sight of the little dog trying to make off with their dinner. The dog stopped at once, tried to look innocent, tail wagging, eyes big and blue... Chibs took advantage of the moment to dive forward and grab the pizza from Tillie's mouth. The dog dropped it as soon as Chibs had hold of it, but took advantage of a moment herself by dashing over to Chibs – who was practically flat against the floor – and licking his face enthusiastically, something she loved to do but wasn't allowed to do.

"Call her off Hen!" Chibs cried as he succumbed to giggles, spurred on by the way Tillie's whiskers tickled at his skin. Boo didn't call Tillie off, in fact she climbed on Chibs lap and peppered his cheeks with kisses of her own, giggling herself as Chibs gave up on fighting her and Tillie off and just lay back. "Come on now, this isn't fair..." he groaned at Boo kissed at his cheeks and Tillie continued to lick his face.

"Shut up Filip, you love it." Boo said with a roll of her eyes, stopping momentarily to press her forehead against Chibs and grin down at him, eyes alight as alight in amusement as his were.

"Aye, that I do..." Chibs agreed, snaking an arm around Boo's neck before pulling her down for a kiss...

_**I hope you enjoyed that! The next chapter is... well it's gonna be fun!**_

_**I have a new drabble series up on my page, an M rated Chibs/Boo one so please check that out!**_

_**As usual, reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	27. Chapter 26: Pornstar

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Firstly I'd like to apologise for the lack of updates of late! Things will pick up again now I promise but basically, with all the college work I've had to do recently my muse decided to fuck off. Well, that and I'm studying Pride and Prejudice and my style was very Jane Austen for a while, this story didn't flow right so I put it aside for a while until I could come back to it and write it right! Now most of this terms essays are done and the final drafts handed in so I can feel my muse returning! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as normal as I did write half then stop and return to finish it. **_

"Come on Gemma, speak to me please." Boo pleaded, taking her stepmothers hands tightly between her own, widening her blue eyes to the point where they hurt in a vain attempt to get the SAMCRO matriarch to talk to her about the accident she'd had some weeks before. At first, the fact that she seemed so shook up and skittish over what had happened seemed justified and normal, but now it had been weeks since Gemma had crashed her caddy and Boo was convinced there was more to her stepmothers story than she was letting on. After all, a woman like Gemma, strong and unwavering, should not have been so affected by such a trivial little accident. "There is something more than just that accident getting to you..." Boo went on, unable to stop herself groaning in frustration when Gemma just flashed her a reassuring – but not to convincing – smile and shook her head.

"Baby it just shook me up is all, don't you worry about me." Gemma insisted. She wished she could tell Boo about her the truth behind her '_accident'_, wished she could share with her stepdaughter the details' of the horrific attack and rape she had been dealt at the hands of Weston and his cronies but she couldn't. Boo was far too close to both Chibs and Tig and would no doubt be unable to keep from them such a sordid truth. She'd tell them both and in turn, they would tell Jax, Clay and the rest of the club. Jax and Clay's – and indeed the rest of the clubs – retaliation would be brutal, bloody and ill planned enough to fail. _Which is exactly what Weston, Zobelle and the rest of LOAN wanted._ No, Gemma would keep silent on the matter - as much as it pained her, as much as she wanted someone other than Tara to talk to about it all – and in turn, she'd save the club.

"But I do worry Gem..." Boo insisted, not buying Gemma's lies for a second. She would have been angry at her stepmother, had it not been for the fact that she knew it would make Gemma even more defiant on the matter! "You're a strong woman; this accident shouldn't have shaken you up so much." She said, biting back the angry outburst that was fighting for release. Gemma just smiled again, more forcibly this time, and patted her stepdaughters hand before sitting back in her chair and lighting a cigarette.

"I'll be okay Boo." She insisted as she took a drag, long and slow. Gemma knew if Boo continued to push as she was doing – as she had been doing for over a week now- than she'd soon give in and tell her everything. A change of subject was defiantly needed, something that would distract Boo entirely and make her forget all about Gemma's accident and her overly skittish behaviour afterwards. "So tell me, how are things with you and Chibs? I know you're trying for a baby." She said with a sly smirk, eyebrow arched, a knowing glint in her eyes. It hadn't been hard to figure out what the Scotsman and her stepdaughter were up too! Everyone else might be willing to believe that they were just going at it all the time simply because things between them were good once again, but the Queen of Charming knew they wouldn't be fucking so much if they weren't trying for a baby. That, coupled with what she'd observed at Abel's homecoming – after talking to Chibs she'd kept an eye on the couple, who never seemed to stray far from baby Abel and whose eyes seemed to remain fixed on his tiny form in want and longing – made Gemma certain they were trying to have a child of their own.

Gemma's attempt at changing subjects had the desired effect. At once Boo blushed a brilliant purple and ducked her head, shy, coy smile playing about her lips.

"Yeah, we are..." she nodded, hands automatically cradling her flat, empty stomach. Boo didn't even ask Gemma how she knew that she and Chibs were trying for a baby, there would be no point! Gemma just had a way of working things out, of knowing what was going on in the minds of those around her."No luck yet though." She admitted. Yet another month had passed in which Boo's period had come, another month blighted by dreary disappointment and renewed hope that maybe next month would be the one when she and Chibs were finally blessed with an absent period and a string of positive pregnancy tests.

Gemma nodded, knowing her stepdaughters struggle. Jackson had been easy enough to conceive – an accident – but Thomas on the other hand, was the result of years or trying on Gemma and John Tellers part. For the longest while the matriarch had believed herself incapable of conceiving for a second time and almost allowed herself to be brought down by that merciless misery, when out of the blue she found herself expecting her second son. She was happy to settle down with her two boys, willing to go without another child when Thomas was cruelly snatched from her and in turn, so was John. Gemma had lost John long before his death, after Thomas passed he became a man too far from the man she had fallen in love with and married for Gemma's liking, something of course, which had been building before Thomas got ill. Something that Gemma was all too happy to ignore because she'd had her wonderful sons! Thomas's untimely demise however, left her longing somewhat, for another child - a longing that was near destroyed by her fear that she might lose another baby to 'the family flaw' – but John's distance made that an impossibility – he would no doubt suspect the arrival of a child conceived in a love and sexless marriage - and by the time she could come into the open about her relationship with Clay, that longing had passed.

"You'll be knocked up soon enough sweetie." She assured her stepdaughter with such certainty that Boo couldn't help but smile and nod. Gemma truly believed that her stepdaughter would be pregnant in no time at all; after all she was young, fit and healthy and was probably very fertile! That together with the fact that she and Chibs seemed to be constantly trying left Gemma certain that a year down the line, she'd have at least two grandchildren to coo over and spoil!

"Gem... Chibs spends so much time at Caracara." Boo suddenly blurted out, unable to stop herself. Her anguish and angst at Chibs' increasing disappearances to Caracara had been building and getting her down for some time. During the first few weeks, he was there two or three times a week, but as time had worn on he was spending increasing amounts of time there to the point where he came home after Caracara closed for the night, looking for no more from Boo than dinner and a quick round between the sheets! Boo trusted that he was there merely to watch and not to sleep with any of Luanne's girls but she couldn't understand why he was there so much! After all their relationship, for a start, was still only very recently mended. Did the Scotsman not want to spent time with the Ol' Lady he almost lost a few months previously? Secondly, they were trying for a baby; they were having sex at any given moment, dragging one another off somewhere two or three times a day! What man would choose watching porn over that? "He's always there... I trust him around all those whores it's just..." she admitted, trailing off before she could finish, the brilliant purple blush that had only just faded from her pale cheeks returning with a vengeance. Gemma, thankfully, understood what she was getting at.

"You're wondering why he wants to spend so much time there when the two of you are going at it so much?" she asked knowingly, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Exactly." Boo nodded, smiling in gratitude at her stepmother. She could only hope the matriarch had the answers she was so desperately looking for!

"Sweetie, you're trying for a baby." Gemma said simply, patting Boo's hand as she offered her a friendly smile and a look that almost said '_isn't it obvious?'._ "It takes the sexiness out of sex." She added in knowing. It might seem to Boo like she was fulfilling a man's every fantasy – an Ol' Lady that wanted to go at it all the time – but in reality she'd turned sex into a dull and dreary necessity in getting her pregnant. She and Chibs weren't having sex merely because they wanted one another, because they couldn't keep their hands of off one another, they were having sex to make a baby. The main purpose of their lovemaking was no longer passion and pleasure, but to create life. "It's no longer about being caught up in the moment; it's no longer about just wanting one another. It's about getting you pregnant..." she concluded. Boo nodded, suddenly understanding. Sure she was dragging Chibs off somewhere in order to fuck him two or three times a day but the sex they were having had long since lost its usual passion, it was becoming increasingly distant and they were barely acknowledging the other's presence during their frantic lovemaking anymore. Boo had, at first, put it down to the fact that Chibs mind was over at Caracara and not on her. While this was no doubt true, Boo saw that there was more to Chibs wavering mind and distance than just porn stars!

"So what should I do?" she asked, looking to Gemma anxiously, expecting her stepmother to have the answer.

"You need to show Chibs that just because you're trying to have a baby it doesn't mean you have to take the sexiness and fun out of sex." Gemma said, shrugging her shoulder softly. Boo needed to get her mans mind away from Caracara, needed to make him see that she was far more interesting and sexy than a bit of free porn could ever be! "You need to do something to get his attention and make him forget all about the free porn over at Caracara." The queen of Charming added, her mind a whirl with different idea's that would help out her stepdaughter. A romantic getaway and getting Boo to storm into Caracara and just take her man back were just some of the things on Gemma's mind. _And she hadn't quite ruled out just blowing up Caracara altogether! _

"How the hell do I do that Gem? I can't compare to those girls..." Boo sighed dismally. Next to the girls in Luanne's stable with they're perfect bodies, willingness to do anything sexually and tantalising, revealing outfits Boo didn't feel she stood much of a chance of getting Chibs' attentions firmly back on her.

"That depends on how far you're willing to go baby..." Gemma smirked, eyes twinkling in a way that made Boo feel very uncomfortable indeed!

_**SAMCRO **_

"You promise Luanne? I don't want a load of your talent looking in..." Boo asked nervously, wrapping her arms tight around her barely clad form as she eyed the room she was in, empty save for herself and Luanne. She, the porn queen and Gemma had concocted an idea to draw Chibs' attention away from Caracara and back to the bed he shared with his Ol' Lady. A plan that, ingenious as it was, terrified the hell out of Boo. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, more over that she'd agreed to do it in the first place! The author had to remind herself that she was doing it for the sake of her relationship, or rather she was doing it to secure the attentions of her man that of late, were so fixated on the porn stars at Caracara.

The plan was simple really, trivial and yet Boo had never found herself faced with such a daunting, damn near ludicrous challenge in her life. Boo was finally going to play out Chibs' biggest fantasy and was going to star in a porn film. Well, in truth she was appearing in a fake, staged porn film that was for the benefit of her and Chibs' relationship alone. Not comfortable enough to appear in said film with another man (the author considered this cheating) she was appearing with another woman, and was going to do little more than make out with her for a bit while she played with herself – providing of course that all went to plan and the Scotsman jumped in to stop things. The cameras, according to Luanne, would never be on, and all of her talent (save for the girl that Boo was appearing opposite; Darla the only member of Luanne's stable who Boo could stand. Darla was only doing porn to pay her way through college and would only appear in girl on girl films...) had been sent home for the day, as had her production crew and all the eager SAMCRO hangers-on that liked to sit in on filming. _All of course, apart from Chibs._

"I promise you Boo, I've sent all my girls home for the day, Juice went when they did and Bobby left for the clubhouse a few minutes ago." Luanne assured the brunette, smiling softly as she placed her hand on her elbow. It hadn't been easy to get rid of Juice and Bobby, but not Chibs (her staff were more than happy with leaving early!) but in the end she'd done it, informing Juice enough of the truth to get him to leave and promising Bobby that she'd call him when she was done for the day so that they could have a little fun of their own. Chibs was bemused by the fact that everyone had gone home early, but the porn queen had chased away any uncertainty's that the Scotsman might be having by explaining she just had a few shots to redo and then Caracara was done for the day.

Boo grinned, sighed in relief. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that if anyone other than Luanne and Chibs was around to see what she was up to; she'd never be able to do it. Luanne of course, was accustomed to seeing a lot in her producers chair at Caracara and Chibs... well, Boo's plan would be for nothing if he didn't see her getting it on with another woman!

"Chibs?" she asked, wanting to make certain that her man was indeed hanging around. Luanne nodded.

"Hanging around to watch _'Home-Cumming'_ being filmed." She explained with a smirk and a world-wearily roll of her eyes. _'Home-Cumming' _was Chibs' favourite movie shot that day, so there was no doubt as to him hanging around to watch as some of the films scenes were 'reshot'. "I'll be behind the camera so don't worry about any of my production crew watching in." Luanne added. By the time Chibs thought to question why Luanne was the only member of the crew on set, the plan would be well underway and the Scotsman's mind would be diverted elsewhere.

"Thanks Luanne." Boo grinned, kissing the producer on the cheek. The brunette wrapped her arms tight around herself when she realised she was shaking, quite badly too. What she was doing was extreme, crazy and Boo knew it, it was terrifying but she knew it would get the Scotsman's attention and she knew that Chibs would jump in and put a stop to her escapades before they went too far. At least that's what Boo hoped anyway. She was more than certain that Chibs would get off on the fact that she was making out with another woman, she just hoped he'd be possessive and jealous enough to pull them apart.

"Good luck Boo." Luanne nodded winking at Boo before sauntering back into the studio and taking her place behind the camera. Boo dared to peek round the door and saw that Chibs was indeed, staying around to watch _'Home-Cumming'_ being reshot. He was sprawled across a red velvet couch; sunglasses perched atop of his head, a bag of chips clutched between his fingers. A cocky smirk curled his lips as he eyed Darla – who was already on set – through bright, glazed eyes. Boo couldn't help but scowl at that, roll her eyes – _why couldn't he be at home looking at her like that_? "Alright, I want this in one take girls!" Luanne called out once she was settled and had adjusted the camera to give the appearance that it was on. The porn queen glanced at Boo, who nodded despite her uncertainties and worries, giving Luanne the cue to set things in motion. "Three, two, one..." Luanne said, counting down before mouthing the word 'action' at Darla. The porn star stuck to the script of the film that Chibs believed was being reshot, exclaiming to her friend 'Candy' in a very loud voice that she was worried about attending their High School's Home-Coming dance as she'd never kissed a guy before and she knew her crush was likely to kiss her. Boo, putting on an awful American accent, replied in a sickly sweet voice that maybe they could practice kissing together once she was done in the bathroom, to which Darla's character readily agreed. That was Boo's cue to walk on set, her cue to just go up to Darla's character and kiss her on the lips without hesitation, to kiss her and act like she was so turned on by what she was doing she couldn't help but slip her fingers inside of herself... Boo grabbed a bottle of vodka that was sitting on the side and after taking a long swig for courage, she put on her game face and just went for it.

Chibs had been a little suspicious of the fact that Caracara had pretty much cleared out at first, but those suspicions had soon been driven to one side after Luanne assured him that there was no point in her talent hanging around for a reshot that only included two of her girls. Her words made such sense that he didn't even think to question why Juice, Bobby and what seemed to be all her staff went home. _After all, with only a few scenes from one film left to be reshot, what was the point of them all being at the studio?_ Chibs knew he should go home too, that he should go and spent a real evening with his girl rather than just slipping home long enough for dinner and a good fuck, but he couldn't bring himself to do so despite the fact that it was putting more than a fair amount of distance between him and Boo. The lure of Caracara was just too strong, hell he wasn't going to get free porn forever; he might as well take advantage of it whilst he still had the chance! He'd make things up to Boo after the studios wrap party a week later. The Scotsman settled himself on the couch facing the set with a contented sigh and a big bag of chips, finding himself glad that Juice had fucked off home for the day; it'd be nice to just be able to sit back and watch Luanne's girls go without Juice nattering on at him every five minutes. As great a companion as Juice was for watching porn with, the kid couldn't help but prattle on and on about the sort of things Luanne could do to get more online viewers...

The Scotsman adjusted his pants as the main girl in _'Home-Cumming'_ (Daria or Darla... he wasn't quite sure what her name was) paraded about the set – a typical teenagers bedroom – in a tiny pair of baby blue panties and a matching bra that barely concealed the youthful looking stars perky breasts. They weren't anything compared to his Ol' Lady's tits but then were fine enough as far as Chibs was concerned. The girl ranted to her off set friend about how she'd never kissed anyone before, before grinning excitedly and rubbing her pussy though her panties a little when her friend called back that they should practice kissing together. Chibs couldn't help but snigger at that - it was such a predictable porn plot! - but he didn't complain. Two pretty, barely legal looking girls rolling around in a bed together, grabbing and touching one another? It just didn't get old! He wasn't looking as the second girl walked on set, distracted momentarily by his prepay buzzing with a message from Jax, but when he did return his focus to the girls on set his jaw practically hit the floor. Daria or Darla's co-star was no longer a stunning redhead in just a dainty black thong, but a beautiful brunette in a brilliant purple matching bra and panty set with a tattoo of Tigger on her thigh and a blue and white crow with a Luckenbooth booth clutched in its talons sprawled across her chest... _It was Boo, his beautiful wee Hen_! And she was locking lips with a porn star while her fingers slipped in and out of her dripping wet – Chibs could tell Boo was wet from the little mewing sounds that escaped her lips - pussy! What the hell was going on and why was his Ol' Lady, his _wife_, staring in a fucking porn movie? As turned on as Chibs was by the sight before him, as hot as he thought it was, he was going to put a fucking stop to it! No one but him got to kiss Boo, no one's lips but his were to touch her! She was _his_ Goddamnit, _his_ Ol' Lady, _his_ wife!

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Chibs cried after a moment of bewilderment, jumping to his feet and marching on set as he spoke. Boo and the porn star sprang apart at once and turned to stare at him, the latter looking rather terrified while the former simply smirked and slipped her wet fingers out of her pussy and into her mouth, giving Chibs as she did so, her best wide eyed innocent look. The Scotsman had to gulp back a groan at such a sight, forced himself to focus on the strange mixture of rage, confusion and lust that was coursing through his veins. "What the fuck is this Boo?" he demanded fiercely and with such anger he made the porn star jump and whimper in fear. He ignored her and kept his focus on Boo, eyebrow cocked inquisitively. _He wanted to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know now!_

"Well I though since you enjoyed watching porn being filmed so much that you might enjoy it more if I was in one of the movies...It is one of your biggest fantasies after all." Boo drawled lustily as she smirked up at Chibs. She couldn't help but be both amused and turn on by the look on her man's face, clouded with something akin to rage yet glistening with a thin film of sweat – in the cool, air conditioned studio, a sure sign that he was turned on – the scowl on his lips looking incredibly unconvincing under his shaking eyes, wide and glittering with lust. "I didn't think I'd enjoy myself but I got so turned on knowing you were watching I got carried away..." she explained, letting out a hearty chuckle as she spoke. Her words were true enough, she was certain that she wouldn't enjoy herself, and for the shaky first few seconds when Chibs was looking down at his prepay, she hadn't. Kissing Darla had been awkward and uncomfortable, felt so forced she'd almost just stopped and walked away, but then she reminded herself that Chibs was watching and at once her head was filled with naughty thoughts of what Chibs would do to her when he realised that she was the '_porn star'_ on set in front of him, of how roughly and possessively he'd fuck her once he got her on her own... She'd been wet as hell and turned on in an instance and had suddenly found herself kissing Darla with as much passion and gusto as she could muster, not because she enjoyed it – she still found it rather forced and uncomfortable – but because her head was full of nothing but Chibs and the good fucking she was sure to get from him once he clocked what was going on! Boo knew Chibs well enough to look beyond the forced anger on his face and see that her man was dying to just bend her over and fuck her there and then, Luanne and Darla be damned!

Chibs couldn't help but smirk down at Boo, anger at her all but melted away, _randy little minx_! He would never have deemed her capable of such daring, dirty behaviour and so the fact that she had behaved in such a way had turned him on more than he believed was possible. His cock ached, was strained against his jeans so painfully the Scotsman almost believed he'd never get the damn thing working again if he didn't free it from the tight confinement of his jeans and instead slip it into the tight, wet heat that was his girls pussy at once! Knowing he couldn't wait to drag his girl home, or even to the bathroom, Chibs pulled his gun from its holster and looked between Luanne and Darla, a dangerous, venomous and rather intimidating look about his face.

"Everybody out!" he barked, eyes wide and blazing. "Now!" he added when both Luanne and Darla hesitated. Both women fled at once, leaving Chibs alone with his girl who was still smirking up at him in an innocent sort of way, her head tilted to the side, blue eyes wide and sparkling. "And you... " he drawled, turning on Boo once he heard the studio door slam shut behind Luanne and Darla. He paused for a moment, chucked his gun onto the bed on which Boo sat before backing towards the couch he'd just be sat on, sitting down and freeing his throbbing cock with a groan of delight. He wetted his lips in anticipation, hissed as he rubbing the pad of his thumb over the tip of his cock before turning his hooded eyes on Boo. "Wipe that little smirk off yer face, get over here and put those lips of yers teh better use!" he growled at Boo, with such authority and command the brunette knew better than to argue. In that moment Chibs wanted nothing more than for Boo's lips, glossed and swollen from the way she'd kissed Darla, to be wrapped around his cock.

"So commanding..." Boo purred as she sauntered over to Chibs, tongue darting out and licking her lips seductively as she fell to her knees in front of her man and parted his legs. She'd known from the second Chibs had pulled his gun out and ordered Luanne and Darla to leave that she was in for one hell of a fuck. Chibs eyes in that moment had glittered so possessively that she'd believed for a second that he wouldn't even wait for Luanne and Darla to leave before he had his way with her.

"Well? What are yeh waiting fer? It ain't gonna suck itself!" Chibs barked roughly as Boo simply rubbed his thighs with the palms of her hands, seeming content to take her time before she wrapped her lips around him and sucked him dry! Boo nodded, acting on the not so subtle hint at once by taking Chibs' entire length in her mouth at once, before hollowing her cheeks and slowly running her tongue along Chibs' cock as she bobbed her head back, her nails cutting into her mans thighs the entire time."Jesus Christ!" Chibs' groaned, throwing his head back as he knotted his fingers tight in Boo's hair and let the sensation of her sucking him off completely take him over. He'd not expected her to take his entire length at once - it was something she usually built up to or she'd end up gagging - and so he couldn't help but buck his hips, fucking her mouth with as much earnest as she sucked his cock! "That's right Boo, take it all!" he added lustily as, despite the fact that the tip of his cock was hitting the back of her throat, Boo continued to take his entire length in her mouth. The pain from the way her finger nails dug into his thighs only added to the pleasure for Chibs', he revelled in the way that the harsh sting of her nails cutting into his skin only seemed to heightened and intensity the throbbing ecstasy that was building inside of him. The closer he got to cumming, the more Chibs bucked his hips, the tighter his hold got on Boo's hair. He knew he was probably hurting her, that he was probably making her more than a little uncomfortable but frankly, he didn't care! _She should have thought about that before she showed up at Caracara and started to make out with another woman!_ "Shite!" Chibs spat, loud and high as he came hard, shooting his load deep into the back of Boo's throat. His girl, he was proud to see, didn't gag and swallowed all he had to offer with a smirk like the porn star she'd played at being, before standing, licking at her lips and pressing a quick kiss to Chibs' cheek.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that Filip..." Boo said, grinning impishly her eyes sparkling in delight. _She'd certainly got Chibs' attention alright!_ The brunette was willing to bet that Luanne's entire stable could walk into the room barely clothed and all over one another and Chibs wouldn't even look in their direction. The way he was looking at it... Boo had never seen such a look on his face before! Stern and defiant looking, a hint of anger still glittering deep in his lust glazed eyes, Chibs looked like he wanted devour Boo, like he wanted nothing more to torture her into sweet ecstasy with his lips, fingers and cock!

"On the bed, on yer hands and knees..." Chibs growled at Boo, not in the mood at all for small talk and games. Despite just cumming hard into his Ol' Lady's mouth he found himself growing erect once again though both the memory of his girl getting off with another woman and the sight of her before him, trying to look as innocent as possible despite her bruised, swollen lips and panties that were dampened by how wet her pussy was. Chibs had never wanted Boo so badly in his life, had never wanted _any_ woman so badly in his life! Boo, as Chibs commanded, dutifully turned on her heel and got down on her hands and knees before crawling up and onto the bed before her at a pace that was far too fast for Chibs liking. "Slowly!" he ordered in a low growl. He wanted to sit back and watch the way Boo's body moved as she crawled across the bed, wanted to watch her firm little ass sway from side to side as she crawled on her hands and knees on his command!

"Nice view Filip?" Boo purred, turning her head and catching sight of Chibs, whose eyes remained firmly fixated on her ass. He stood and moved towards her, eyes never once leaving her, as if driven by some deep, animalistic, primal urge. Chibs ignored her comments and came up behind her, unsheathing his blade as he did so. Without a word he cut Boo's sodden panties free from her body, ripping them roughly away before discarding them and his blade alike to one side.

"Yer a naughty wee Lassie aren't yeh?" he barked at Boo, plunging two fingers deep inside her tight wet heat as he spoke. Boo, caught off guard by Chibs' sudden actions cried out and forced herself to nod, too blinded by the delightful way Chibs worked his fingers inside of her, rough and fast, pushing at all the right buttons, driving her almost to the brink of her orgasm in an instance to do much else! But then as suddenly as he'd started, Chibs stopped, pulling his fingers free from Boo's pussy, much to the brunette's annoyance. Chibs ignored her whimpers of protest and instead sucked his fingers free of the warm, bittersweet juices that tainted his fingers. He moaned softly as the taste of his girl hit his tongue, sharp and strong, hardening his cock ever more so. "Coming down here in yer panties and bra, making out with another woman in front of me, yer fingers in yer pussy..." Chibs continued, drawling his words out firmly, letting his girl know she was in a world of trouble for what she had done. As he spoke, the Scotsman unhooked Boo's bra and allowed it to tumble down her arms to the bed below. He eyes her bare breasts lustily, the way they swayed in time with Boo's erratic breathing driving him wild! He just wanted to grab them, tease his girl mercilessly by pulling at twisting at her hardened nipples but fought back the urge. She was to be punished for what she'd done and she'd get far too much pleasure from him doing that as far as Chibs was concerned! "Yeh knew it'd get me all riled up didn't yeh? Aye?" he continued on, spanking Boo's ass hard when she didn't give him an answer. In the empty studio, the sound of his hand coming down on the soft, firm but subtle flesh of Boo's ass echoed deliciously round the room and the Scotsman couldn't help but spank his girl again, grinning when her pale flesh pinked from the impact.

"I did..." Boo whimpered with a nod, still trembling from the powerful orgasm that Chibs had so cruelly denied her. Her veins still coursed with pleasure, her stomach still contorted and twisted with the onset of her climax but she remained in a torturous limbo where she was stuck, unable to reach the height of pleasure. Chibs spanked her again, much harder than he had done before, making Boo cry out once again. Her skin stung when Chibs had spanked her, felt raw and aching but in a way that was oh so good! Her skin prickled and tingled, was pink and warm from the impact of Chibs spanks, just enough to drive her insane with lust, pushing her beyond all reason to a place where all there was was Filip and the desire for him to fuck her until she came harder than she'd ever done in her life!

Chibs positioned himself behind Boo and ground his erection up against her ass, slicking her tender, pink skin with the pre-cum that escaped the tip of his cock. He slipped one hand between her legs as he did so, fingers pressing up against her throbbing clit just enough to make her groan, the sound low and rumbling in the back of her throat, but with not nearly enough pressure to drive her wild, to make her scream. He was torturing her, making her suffer and wait for her climax, dragging it out as long as possible and Boo knew it. _But she also knew it'd be a fucking fantastic orgasm for it!_

"Yer a naughty wee Lassie!" Chibs spat, lacing his free hand into Boo's hair tight before pulling her head back with considerably more force than he'd normally use. Boo whimpered as the harsh sting of having her hair pulled so hard flooded her entire scalp and involuntary tears filled her eyes. The pain however, was short lived for as soon as he'd dragged her head back, Chibs' lips were at her ear. He nipped at the lobe softly before whispering, in a voice so soft and gentle, so reassuring and kind that Boo almost believed she'd heard her man wrong "And I'm gonna make yeh scream!" came his still thick Scottish accent. Boo whimpered again, in anticipation this time rather than pain... she knew that had she been standing in that moment, she'd have dropped because there was no way in hell her quaking knees would have kept her upright. "What are yeh?" Chibs drawled, pulling at Boo's hair once again. He wanted to hear her say that she was naughty, wanted to hear her admit to being bad!

"Naughty... I deserve to be punished!" Boo cried softly, voice a high whimper that didn't fail in making Chibs' hardened cock pulsate with even more intensity than before. He suppressed the urge to groan and just thrust inside of Boo, instead pressing a tender kiss to her earlobe before letting go of hair and pushing her head away.

"Damn right yeh do!" he smirked as he did so, eyes glittering in pleasure. He pushed his fingers, still barely touching at her throbbing clit, up and into her tight wet pussy hard and fast. The brunette squealed in both surprise and pleasure, the unexpected invasion of her mans fingers in her pussy delighting her beyond what she dreamed possible, lighting a fire deep in the pit of her stomach that threatened to consume her at any given moment. Boo however, was certain Chibs would deny her that all consuming pleasure for as long as he wanted. "Yeh wanted me teh do this didn't yeh?" Chibs asked gruffly as he moved his fingers in and out of Boo at such a tantalisingly slow place she almost convinced herself that she was imagining him moving his fingers. The slow pace however, did almost as much for her as a fast pace would and she found that her voice had been snatched away from her, replaced instead by a low continuous moan that rumbled deep in the back of her throat; it was also however keeping the fire at bay, was nowhere near enough to allow her the luxury of a climax – as was Chibs obvious intention – but was sending little bolts of electrifying pleasure right through her. "Wanted me teh be driven so crazy with lust that I'd take yeh good and hard in the middle of the studio!" Chibs added, for her was certain that this had been his Ol' Lady's intention. He was aware of course, that he'd been spending far too much time at Caracara but had found himself unable to pull himself away from the studio, found the lure of porn stronger than the lure of his Ol' Lady. He knew it was something that was likely to pass in time – after all, what man could turn down watching porn films being shot live and in the studio? – but had he really been idiot enough to believe his girl would sit back and wait for that time to come?

"Yes..." Boo whimpered softly, because that had been indeed exactly what she wanted! She wanted to grab her man's attentions away from the porn stars at Caracara, she wanted it back on her and she'd gotten exactly what she'd wanted through her actions. Satisfied, Chibs smirked and curved himself over Boo, pressing his cut glad chest against her bare back, his fingers slipping hastily out of her pussy and instead cupping her breasts tight, each thumb rubbing and teasing at her erect nipples. He pressed his lips to Boo's shoulder blade before working his way up her neck, stopping at her ear which he again nipped at with his teeth. Boo trembling beneath him, wishing he'd just hurry up and fuck her already! The fire that burned deep within her was staying tamed, kept wild enough however to drive her insane with lust, with want for Chibs! She knew better than to beg Chibs to let her cum, knew better than to beg him to just fuck her – he'd only drag things out longer for her efforts!

"I'm gonna fuck yeh Boo, so hard yeh'll scream..." Chibs drawled in his girl's ear, freeing up one hand as he spoke so that he could guide his throbbing cock to her wet heat. As much fun as dragging things out was, as much as he was enjoying torturing his girl and denying her an orgasm the urge to just simply give in and fuck her was stronger! The Scotsman twisted Boo's nipple hard as he spoke, ensuring that she did indeed scream. He barely paused to enjoy the sound before continuing on. "So hard yeh'll beg me teh stop and yeh know what I'll do then?" he asked, twisting Boo's nipple once again. The brunette whimpered hard, almost chuckled at Chibs words. _She couldn't imagine herself ever begging Chibs to stop fucking her!_

"What?" Boo managed to cry out, biting down on her lip to stop herself whimpering even more so so that she might hear what Chibs had to say next. She bit down so hard she tasted the sharp coppery tang of blood hit her tongue. Harder still to suppress, was the urge to grind back onto Chibs' cock! He was positioned right at her entrance, ready to just thrust inside of her and Boo wanted nothing better than to rock her hips back and have Chibs' fill her so completely!

"Fuck yeh even harder still..." Chibs grunted before pushing into his girl with such force she rocked forward so much that she had to stiffen her arms just to stop herself from being flattened against the bed below.

"Oh god... Filip!" Boo cried out as Chibs slammed into her, fingers curling tight into the sheets below as the fire that had been kept so much as bay suddenly flooded her, coursing through her veins and taking her over so suddenly she was surprised she didn't cum there and then! Chibs didn't pause long before he started to move, picking up a fast and erratic rhythm almost at once, slamming back into Boo harder each time, so hard that just as he'd promised, Boo was screaming.

"Scream fer me Boo..." Chibs roared as he thrust in and out of his girl, fingers now curled tight around her hips to give him balance. He really wasn't going to last very long, he knew it already, but was certain that Boo wouldn't last either so decided to get his fill of her delightful screams whilst he still could. "Louder!" he demanded when he deemed that Boo wasn't screaming nearly loud enough for his liking. The brunette complied at once, screaming so loud her throat was red raw and on fire, so loud the sound echoed around the room and drowned out all over sounds. "Do yeh like this?" Chibs asked as he continued to slam in and out of his girl, his eyes fixed solely on her breasts which bounced about erratically in time with his thrusts.

"Yes..." Boo nodded, voice high and strained. "Oh god yes..." The brunette wasn't even bothering to try and match Chibs' pace, it was just far too erratic! She instead, contended herself with squeezing the walls of her pussy tight against Chibs cock every time he slammed back into her.

"Yer so fuckin' tight..." Chibs cried as his pace became even more erratic, as his climax suddenly started to surge up from deep within him. _Boo had a fucking vice-like grip on his cock and he was loving it!_

"I'm gonna cum Filip!" Boo cried, interrupting Chibs as suddenly, wave upon wave of the most intense pleasure rippled through her. She could barely breath, barely see the pleasure was so intense, divine ecstasy that had completely taken a hold of her. She trembled and screamed, allowed herself to become completely lost in the pleasure, the fire that was coursing through her veins hot and wondrous!

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Chibs cursed a moment later, when he too was driven to that bright, wondrous ecstasy. He dropped Boo's hips, allowing her to flatten against the bed below with a satisfied and contented giggle. He couldn't help but grin as he looked down at her, sprawled across the sheet, skin pink and glistening with sweat, eyes alight with pleasure, impish little smile curving her lips up. _God how he fucking loved her... _why the hell had he allowed himself to look past her these past few weeks to the porn stars at Caracara? They were _nothing_ compared to his girl, his beautiful wee Hen! She was everything he needed in a woman, everything he could possibly ever want from life and he was never going to overlook her again. _Although, on some level he was half tempted to do so just to have the pleasure of seeing her making out with another woman once again..._

"Filip that was brill-" Boo said breathlessly as she rolled over into her back and grinned up at Chibs, who was still on his knees. Before she could finish speaking however, Chibs grabbed hold of her thighs, fingers digging tight into her skin, before hoisting her legs up over his shoulders. He didn't hesitate in ducking his head down between her thighs, in catching her still throbbing clit between his teeth and biting down hard, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough for Boo to hiss and buck her hips. "Fucker!" she cursed, Chibs answering snigger send wondrous vibrations through Boo, bringing her to the brink of an orgasm once again. _Damn that Scotsman, he really knew how to press her fucking buttons!_

"I can't stop if yeh want..." Chibs murmured in amusement against the folds of Boo's pussy, the soft tickle of his facial hair and the cool breeze of his breath making Boo whimper and buck her hips once again. _God did that feel so fucking good!_

"Don't you dare!" Boo swore. Chibs sniggered once again and allowed his tongue to dart out and lap at the musky offerings from Boo's tight, hot pussy. She was close again already and he knew it, it really wouldn't take much to push her over the edge! He switched between darting his tongue over Boo's clit and nipping at it with his teeth, unable to stop himself sniggering at the way Boo's body contorted and jerked about. "Fuck yes!" Boo cried as the combination of Chibs tongue, teeth and the vibrations from his constant sniggering pushed her over the edge into blinding ecstasy once again. Chibs let her drop back onto the bed, licked his lips free of the sweet taste of his girl before dropping down next to her, sated and tired yet glad to have made his girl feel appreciated! It had been fun to torture her and drag out her climax but it had been just as fun to make her realise he put her above and beyond any woman, especially the women at Caracara. "Holy shit Filip that was amazing..." Boo giggled, having gotten his message loud and clear alright. She was still buzzing, on a fantastic high from her orgasms.

"It was wasn't it?" Chibs grinned as he pulled his girl into his arms. She immediately snuggled up to him, her face burying itself into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Chibs kissed her forehead tenderly before pulling the sheets below them round his girl's still warm yet shivering form. "If that didn't get yeh pregnant, I don't know what will..." he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, before tucking a few loose and knotted strands of hair behind Boo's ear as he smiled down at her and kissed her tenderly on the forehead once again. Despite it now being a few months since they'd started trying for a baby, Boo had yet to conceive. Both she and Chibs alike were trying not to worry – after all, it hadn't been that long really – but both were starting to sacrum to the fear that maybe they couldn't have a baby together... Boo nodded in agreement, hoping as much as Chibs did that they'd finally managed to conceive the child they both so desperately craved.

"I love you." Boo murmured sleepily against the cool skin of Chibs' neck. She was content to just fall asleep where she was, she was just so goddamn tired! She didn't care that they were lying in the middle of a set at Caracara... it was still early in the evening, they'd surely wake up early enough in the morning to leave before anyone arrived.

"I love yeh too." Chibs replied, equally as sleepily. He too was spent, wanted nothing more than to just doze for a little while with his girl until he could work up enough energy to get them both home. Just as he was drifting off however, he caught sight of the camera Luanne had been sat behind before she'd run out of the studio at Chibs' command. In the Scotsman's mind, it appeared to be on... there were numerous red and green lights lit up all over it. "Is that camera on?" he asked Boo, eyes snapping wide open at the same time at the realization that he and Boo may have inadvertently shot their own porn movie.

"Luanne said she'd keep it off..." Boo assured Chibs. Luanne had promised to put the camera on standby, giving it the appearance of being on without it actually having to be on. She saw no reason for Luanne to do anything other than leave it on standby, after all if she did happen to film the outcome of Boo's little plan then she knew full well that Chibs and Boo would make her delete it!

"I think it is!" Chibs growled, sitting up straight before adjusting his pants and investigating. Boo protested at first, wanting the warmth and comfort that having Chibs by her side brought her back, but soon stopped when her man confirmed that the camera was indeed on. _And that it had recorded everything..._ "Luanne!" Chibs roared, marching in the direction of the porn queen's office where he was sure the woman was lurking! He was utterly infuriated with the woman! How dare she think she could just record them without permission! Luanne it turned out, _was_ lurking in the office and was none too pleased that Boo and Chibs wanted her to delete the footage she'd just obtained. But she couldn't help but smirk when the couple requested that the she burn them a copy of the recordings onto disc first...

_**SAMCRO**_

When Tig and Chibs pulled in ahead of everyone else after blowing up Darby's Charming meth lab, the Scotsman saw it as good a time as ever to confront the Sergeant at Arms over whatever the hell was going on between him and Boo. The Scotsman hadn't bothered to try again to get any answers out of his Ol' Lady, he knew it would be pointless, and so had been waiting for the prime opportunity to talk to Tig about it. He wanted to put right whatever was wrong with Tig and Boo, Boo needed and missed the man she saw as her father; Chibs could see it clear as day. Likewise Tig needed Boo, missed her more than he'd probably ever say. Chibs could see this too, but not nearly as well as he could see how Boo felt. With Tig he had to look and he had to look fucking hard, but it was there in his brothers blue eyes, which weren't as cold as the Sergeant at Arms liked to believe, but sad, lacking everything that usually gave them life.

"What's goin' on between you and Boo brother?" Chibs asked, keeping his voice low as he followed Tig into the clubhouse. Tig didn't answer for a long while, downing a shot offered to him by a croweater, lighting a cigarette and sitting himself down at the bar before he even turned to Chibs to answer him. Chibs waited patiently for an answer, knowing he'd been heard by the way Tig's shoulders had suddenly tensed up at Boo's name.

"The hell you talking about Chibs?" Tig drawled eventually, unable to meet the Scotsman's eye. The fact that Chibs knew that something was up with him and Boo unnerved him a little, made him feel anxious. Boo may not know for certain that he'd killed Donna, may not have proof of his horrific mistake, but she suspected it to be true and if Chibs knew this was the cause of him and Boo falling out, than he too would suspect that Tig had murdered Donna. If that happened he'd share his suspicions with the likes of Bobby and Jax – who obviously already knew the truth – meaning it wouldn't be long before the whole charter, hell the whole club, knew what he'd done to Opie's beloved wife...

"Yer not talkin' to one another and she seems teh be avoidin' yeh." Chibs said cautiously with a shrug of his shoulders, recognising that Tig was getting defensive which generally meant he'd fuck off somewhere to avoid the rest of the conversation, else he'd sit there and not speak a word of the truth, making what he did say sound so candid and fierce there'd be no way to question it.

"It's nothing Chibs, just some bullshit father daughter stuff." Tig said with a shrug of his shoulders, not able to look Chibs in the eye. He knew what he'd told Chibs' sounding like a brush off, complete and utter bullshit that had little to no truth in it, but he didn't care. He just wanted Chibs to leave him alone, to drop the matter of his and Boo's rift before he dug to deep and started something that he wouldn't ever have a hope in hell of stopping.

"That's what she said." Chibs said, scowling. He took the cigarette Tig offered him and took a long, hard drag. _Father daughter stuff!_ Was he ever going to get a more direct and honest answer from either Tig or Boo? It seemed rather doubtful. Both Tig and Boo were as stubborn as shit when they wanted to be and the relationship they shared was very much hidden from the rest of the club. Chibs included. Everyone knew of course, that Tig played daddy to Boo; everyone knew they were close but that was about it. No one knew the ins and outs of their relationship, how they acted in private around one another, nothing. Even Chibs inside view was distorted. Tig and Boo kept their relationship very much to themselves and even now, when they were at odds with one another, they were sticking to that resolution like glue.

"So why you asking me?" Tig asked bitterly. If that's what the kid had told Chibs then why was he pushing for more of an answer? Chibs never normally questioned Boo's word, always took what she said at face value so why was he now choosing to question what she'd said?

"Seems like more than that, the two of yeh are so close." Chibs said as he passed Tig back his cigarette. Trivial father daughter type arguments had never before pushed such a wedge between Tig and Boo, they had such a strong, tight relationship that they never let such shit as that to come between them. Which meant of course that something bigger that 'father daughter stuff' had come between them. '"Yeh don't fall out without good reason." Chibs added giving Tig a look that told him he wasn't going to sit back and accept any bullshit answers.

Tig, thoroughly annoyed at Chibs questioning, stood and rounded on the Scotsman with his hands on his hips, cocking an eyebrow, his blue eyes suddenly blazing and threatening, wide with intimidation.

"I don't know what else to tell you Scotty, it's just father daughter shit." He said seriously, enough threat in his voice to warn Chibs to back down and stop asking questions, to stop digging into his private affairs. _Even if those affairs were to do with his Ol' Lady._ Chibs held Tig's gaze for a long moment, not willing to back down, but soon thoughts of Boo clouded his resolve. She'd not be a bit happy if he and Tig started fighting too, in fact it would leave her both heartbroken and angry. So with a nod, Chibs backed down although his curiosity was heightened, his resolve to find the source of Tig and Boo's troubles strengthened. Tig's angry and rather vicious reaction to his questioning made the Scotsman certain that the shit between Tig and Boo was far worse than he'd already anticipated. Tig relaxed his stance almost immediately, turned back to the bar and picked at a chip in the wood indifferently. "How is she anyway?" he asked casually, as if he wasn't that much interested in the answer. In reality of course, he was dying to know how Boo was. If he could just know that she was okay, that she was alright –albeit without him – than his world would be that little bit brighter. _Although not as bright as it was when his Boo was actually a part of it._

"She's doin' wonderful Tiggy, we're more in love than ever before." Chibs gushed, unable to stop himself. Although past, his and Boo's recent relationship troubles were still very fresh in his mind and so to have everything suddenly be working out between them only strengthened the love he felt for his girl. Not a day went past that Chibs didn't think himself lucky for not only having Boo in the first place, but for having her still after all he'd done to her.

In the same instance, Tig's face both fell and lit up. On the one hand he was happy for Boo, pleased that she was happy, that her relationship with Chibs was very much back on track. But on the other he couldn't help but feel disappointed that she wasn't falling apart without him, that her life hadn't become a black hole of despair as his had. Tig felt so lost without Boo, so alone in the world. And he felt worse for the fact that he couldn't never tell her the truth about what his involvement was in Donna's death, despite the fact that she already knew his involvement with near certainty.

"That's good." He nodded, still picking at the chip in the wooden bar absentmindedly. Chibs couldn't help but notice the conflicting emotions that flickered across Tig's face. He felt guilty at once. Who was he to brag about how in love he and Boo were, how happy she was when Tig was clearly missing her, when he was clearly so miserable without Boo in his life.

"She's missin' yeh though, how's about yeh stop being stubborn and go talk to her?" he said, clapping Tig on the back as he spoke. _If only one of them would stop being so stubborn and just talk to the other than the both of them would be so much happier!_

"I miss her too." Tig said, snubbing out his cigarette on the bar before shrugging off Chibs hand and walking out of the clubhouse without a backwards glance. He knew he couldn't just go and talk to Boo, knew things would go even more to shit – not just for him, for the entire club – if he did. So he'd just have to suffer and wait for Boo to be the one to give in, wait for her to come and talk to him and maybe, just maybe, drop the whole Donna thing.

"Tig!" Chibs called after the Sergeant at Arms, but Tig didn't look round nor come back, and Chibs knew it would be pointless to chase after him.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs eyed Luanne's talent with a heavy, almost bored sigh. It was the night of the Caracara wrap party and had it not been for the fact that he was with Boo, he'd be having the time of his life – after all he was surrounded by hot porn stars that wanted to do little more than shag his brains out! But he was with Boo and he was more excited by the prospect of an evening alone with his Ol' Lady than he was by the women that were parading around the studio half naked. Once she showed up, he and Boo were going out together away from the club, away from Charming. The Scotsman knew of course, that Boo was fed up with doing little more of an evening than going to the clubhouse or Gemma's and so had decided it'd be nice if they went out together and did something different once in a while. While the rest of SAMCRO was at the Caracara wrap party, Chibs and Boo were going to travel into Lodi to have dinner (Thai, at Boo's request. Chibs was dreading it as he'd never had Thai food before and didn't much like the look of it, but he'd gladly grin and bear it for Boo's sake) and a show (which was, much to Boo's delight, a medieval style jousting tournament where the stars played such famous faces such as Henry VIII and Charles Brandon). Chibs was hoping to end the night in style, or rather what he considered style, with a good shag on the back of his Harley and a night in a hotel room that involved very little in the way of sleep...

"Hey Chibs!" came a voice, stirring Chibs from the lusty distractions that had clouded his mind and filled it with little more than images of his beautiful wee Hen in some very compromising situations... He shook his head to clear his mind and his eyes soon focused in on the woman before him, one of Luanne's girls. She was wearing as little as any other girl in the room, had her head titled to the side and was twirling her blond curls round her finger in what she obviously assumed was a cute and sexy gesture. Her eyes glittered in expectation and the smirk on her lips made Chibs feel sure that she expected him to just pushed her against the wall and take her in front of everyone...

"Ima right?" Chibs asked uncertainly, barely able to give a name to the face. He might have spent the better part of the last few weeks at Caracara but he'd never bothered to learn the names of any of the girls working there. _After all, what was the point, it wasn't like he was making idle chit chat with them, he was watching as some guy with a camera filmed them getting fucked up the ass by a guy with a bigger dick than seemed natural!_

"Yeah, you know that." Ima giggled with a roll of her eyes. She wasn't that interested in Chibs, not really, but after trying and failing to snare Jackson Teller – who, much to Ima's announce was fucking that goddamn doctor in the bathroom – he was the next best thing in the room that wasn't otherwise occupied. She'd heard from Emily Duncan that he was an animal in bed, or at least had been until he'd hooked up with his Ol' Lady. Since then he hadn't really be interested in any other woman that Boo Trager, but Ima felt certain he'd be up for having her for the one night at least_! After all, she was Caracara's top star and she pulled in more viewers that Lyla and Darla combined. _"You've been watching me film my movies for weeks..." she added, not bothering to tell the Scotsman that his presence, along with that of his SAMCRO buddies, at the studio was very off-putting and was affecting her performance!

"That I have." Chibs nodded. Ima was talented, he'd give her that, very enjoyable to watch but that was about it as far as Chibs was concerned. Even if he wasn't with Boo he wouldn't be interested in Ima, not only did she do more movies than any other girl in Luanne's stable but Chibs was sure she was one of the girls that was part of a prostitution ring just outside of Charming. Ima grinned in delight then, certain she was on her way to getting into the Scotsman's pants when suddenly he said "Listen Ima, I'm flattered and all, but my Ol' Lady will be here soon..." as he gestured towards the entrance, making sure as he did so, that the blond porn star got a good look at the commitment ring that adorned his left ring finger. It was more than obvious to Chibs was Ima was after and he hoped that the mention of an Ol' Lady and the sight of what looked to be a wedding ring would put Ima off as it did for many of Luanne's girls. It didn't, in fact it seemed to spur the blond on!

"So? We can still have a little fun right?" she purred, leaning forward so that her lips grazed Chibs' ear and so that her tits were right in his line of sight. _There was something about the fact that he'd mentioned his Ol' Lady that made Ima want him even more, it was like he was a challenge that she had to get the better of!_

"No, we can't!" Chibs spat, pushing Ima away from him with a little more force than was really needed. She seemed unhurt, but more than a little offended. Chibs however, didn't care. He wasn't interested in doing Ima and she needed to know that! "I love my girl, and I'm not gonna do anythin' teh fuck up what I have with her..." he growled at Ima, glaring at her through blazing, near black with anger eyes. Since the last time he'd cheated on her, more so since she'd pretended to cheat on him, Chibs had become determined to never do anything that might make him lose Boo. She was everything to him and he was in little doubt as to how much he relied on her, to the fact that without her, he wouldn't be able to live.

Ima almost laughed at Chibs' passionate exclamation because it seemed so ludicrous! Chibs spent more time at Caracara than any of his SAMCRO brothers – expect maybe Juice, but he worked for Caracara so he had reason to hang around so much! - so obviously, things between him and his Ol' Lady couldn't be that great or he'd be spending his time with her!

"If you love her so much, why spend so much time here?" Ima asked, grinning wickedly, twirling her hair around her finger again. She found herself smirking when Chibs blushed and struggled to come up with little more than 'ums' and 'arghs' in the way of an answer. A smirk that only increased in size when she caught sight of Chibs' dark haired Ol' Lady as she walked into the studio, head turning about as she searched the room for Chibs. Ima couldn't help but feel smug when she caught sight of what the girl was wearing; a short black skirt, grey pantyhose, knee high black boots and a tight fitting, long sleeved button up red shirt topped with a black waist coat. She could be deemed as good looking but next to the girls that worked for Luanne she looked positively dull! When Boo looked over in her and Chibs' direction, Ima couldn't help but give the girl a mocking grin before leaning in and pressing a kiss to Chibs' lips, hard and passionate, her hands fumbling with his cut as she did so. She knew full well that Chibs would push her away, but she didn't care! If she couldn't have his dick she'd amuse herself by stirring some shit between him and his apparently much loved Ol' Lady!

"What the hell are yeh doin'? Get off me yeh dirty whore!" barked Chibs as he shoved Ima from him with all his might, not but a second after she'd pressed her lips to his. He yelled so loudly those nearest to him stopped what – or rather who – they were doing to turn and stare. Chibs didn't care, he'd made himself perfectly clear to Ima – who was standing a few feet away from him, hands on hips, a scowl on her lips, eyebrow arched dangerously, looking the picture of annoyance and strangely enough, amusement - that he wasn't interested and yet she'd pushed herself on him all the same! _Was she that stupid or that goddamn desperate? _Whichever she may be, Chibs didn't care, so long as she got out of his sight and left him to wait for Boo in peace.

Ima rolled her eyes, taking the opportunity to glance over to the entrance to Caracara where only moments before, Chibs Ol' Lady had been. As she'd predicated, the brunette was now nowhere in sight.

"Fine!" she drawled, sounded almost bored. Almost, but not quite! Her amusement in realising that she had indeed stirred some serious shit between Chibs and his Ol' Lady was far too high to hide and she couldn't help but let that amusement bleed into her tone of voice and onto the smirk on her lips. "You might want to go after you Ol' Lady... she was here a moment ago." She said to Chibs, smirking now more so than ever, before walking off in another direction towards Happy, who was finally free of the girl he'd been attached to all night.

"Shite!" Chibs cursed, leaping to his feet before dashing towards where Ima's gaze had become fixed after he'd pushed her away, certain that her words had been true. And that Boo had gotten a good look as Ima had ducked down to kiss Scotsman just hoped that he'd be able to catch up to his girl before she disappeared so that he could explain to her that he'd wanted nothing to do with Ima or he'd find his relationship back in the murky and troubled waters it had only just escaped from...

_**Hopefully now I can get back into the flow of writing. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to my usual standard or is some bits of it sound a little Jane Austen! **_

_**I'm afraid the next chapter brings us round to that most dreaded of SAMCRO plotlines for Chibs' fans... the explosion! I've been both dreading and looking forward to writing about that since I started this fic... I really hate that he gets blown up and I kinda want to just write it out, but that would be boring so I'm afraid dear readers, that it will be included! **_

_**I've just noticed this chapter drive's the word count of this fic past the quarter million mark! Wow, and this was originally going to be a one shot..! I feel so proud, such an achievement is really helping me to push past the writers block even more so and you know, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys, my wonderful readers! Seriously, you guys all rock!**_

_**Until the next chapter reviews are incredibly motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	28. Chapter 27: Forgiveness and Smite

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I return readers! I'm so very fucking sorry I've not updated in so long. Quite simply, no matter how hard I pushed myself I lost my muse and just couldn't write at all. I hope that now it has returned and I can get back to updating this story as much as possible!**_

_**Since it has been a while here's a quick reminder of what has happened in the last few chapters; Tig and Boo are still not talking over the fact that he lied to her over Donna's death. Boo and Chibs are trying for a baby of their own but so far aren't having much success. Chibs was spending a lot of time at Caracara and so Boo went down there and pretending to be a porn star to get Chibs attention... it worked, he ended up fucking her senseless in the middle of the studio! But a few days later at the wrap party, Boo arrived just in time to see Ima trying her luck with Chibs... **_

_**Anyway readers, enjoy this chapter!**_

Chibs dashed out of Caracara into the cool night air, certain that Boo would have turned on her heel and headed back to her car at the sight of Ima pushing herself up against him. He only hoped that he could catch her in time, that he could explain that he wanted nothing to do with Ima and that he only ever wanted her... He was surprised then, to find his girl leaning against the wall by the entrance of Caracara, her arms folded tight across her chest, fingernails digging so deep into her arms they near enough drew blood and an angry, distressed look across her reddened face. She had her eyes closed, her head ducked just a little and she was drawing in very deep, haggard breathes as if she was trying to reign in her anger, her anguish. Heart all in a flutter of panic, the Scotsman tentatively approached his girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Boo..?" he whispered uncertainly, certain that Boo would push his touch away and then yell and scream at him, would then break his heart by showing just how miserable she was over his apparent betrayal. But she didn't, her lips perked upwards in the faintest of smiles before she opened her eyes and wiped at the traces of tears that had settled in them.

"I know you didn't want that Ima slut all over you, stupid bitch doesn't know when to back off!" she spat bitterly, drawing in another deep and haggard breath. Boo wasn't stupid, she knew all about Ima and her desperation to get not just at Jax, but at any member of SAMCRO. The brunette had no idea if the porn star wanted to be an Ol' Lady or if she just wanted sex, but either way she didn't care! The bitch needed to learn that she wasn't wanted and that she needed to back the hell off! Boo had hung around long enough to see Ima bend down to kiss Chibs and to see Chibs push her away with a considerable amount of force and an angry outburst. The reason she had fled Caracara was because she knew if she went up to Ima, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from attacking her. Something that wouldn't best please Luanne, and as much as Boo hated to walk away and reign in the urge to smack the whore that had rubbed up against her man, she had, because Luanne had just done her a massive favour in helping her grab back Chibs attentions and she didn't want to throw that favour straight back in the porn queens face! "She's been at Jax as well." Boo added angrily, voice shaking as she tried to reign in her emotions, her knuckles white where she'd clenched her fists tight. Boo was also trembling, quite badly as she was so enraged, so goddamn furious! Who the hell was this Ima slut and why couldn't she just back off and leave the members of SAMCRO with Ol' Lady's the fuck alone? _In fact, why __couldn't she just leave everyone the fuck alone?_ "I wanna kill her Chibs, but I don't think Luanne would be very pleased with me." Boo admitted, sighing in somewhat defeat. The want to go in and attack Ima had yet to pass and she was still holding herself back from doing as such despite the fact that she'd voiced aloud just why she shouldn't attack the porn queen's best girl.

"No, she wouldn't." Chibs agreed with a nod of his head despite the fact that he'd rather like to see his girl knock some sense into that porn slut. Ima did a lot of films for Luanne, she drew in large numbers and so the porn queen wouldn't be the least bit happy if Boo put her out of action for a few weeks. And a few weeks it would be! Chibs knew his Ol' Lady would do Ima some serious damage if she could, she was a lot tougher that she let on. "Come here." He said, holding his arms out for his girl who he could see needed the comfort his affections would bring her if she wanted to calm down. Boo melted into his arms with a contented sigh at once, she nuzzled against Chibs chest, wrapped her arms tight around his waist and breathed in the smell of him, leather, oil, cigarettes, beer and the faint trace of the vanilla bath oil he liked to use. It calmed her considerably, reminded her that Chibs was hers and that no little porn slut was ever going to tempt him away from her ever again. She trusted in Chibs enough to believe that he'd never betray her again.

"Can we just go and have nice evening? Please?" Boo muttered against the cool leather of Chibs cut, wanting now more than ever to just go out and have a nice evening away from Charming and SAMCRO. As much as she loved her MC family and loved to spend time with them she'd love to be able to get away from them from time to time, to just go off somewhere new and excited with Filip and have a great evening out.

"Of course Hen, let's get the fuck outta here." Chibs nodded before pressing his lips to Boo's and kissing her deeply. Boo whimpered happily into the kiss as Chibs jerked her closer still, grinding his crouch against hers as he slipped his whiskey soaked tongue into her mouth. Both moaned hungrily into the kiss, their fingers gripping at each other tighter still as Chibs ground up against his girl once again, spurred on both by her tantalising little moans and the need to prove to her that Ima was nothing, _nothing_ compared to her. Boo however, put the brakes on as Chibs backed her towards the wall, breaking the kiss and pushing the Scotsman away from her just a little. As much as she wanted Chibs, as much as her body cried out for him, she would not fuck him up against the wall outside Caracara. Even if did show Ima just who Chibs belonged to!

"Later..." she said breathlessly, grinning at Chibs before kissing him again, quick and chaste, her teeth nipping softly at his lower lip as she pulled away. Crestfallen, Chibs shifted his tightened jeans just a little before lacing his fingers with Boo's with a nod. He knew that Boo was far too shy, too embarrassed to go at it outside Caracara as the story of their on camera romp had travelled through Caracara and SAMCRO alike leaving his girl with almost permanently reddened cheeks.

"I'll hold yeh teh that darlin'." He grinned with a wink before walking her over to his Harley. Boo simply gave an amused chuckle before accepting her helmet and climbing on behind Chibs.

Boo couldn't help but laugh as Chibs poked and picked at his dinner, he seemed almost afraid of the strange green curry that had been placed in front of him and he soon declared that he didn't like and nor did he want to finish the green crap on his plate. Boo assured Chibs she'd never make him eat Thai food again and allowed him to stop for Mexican food on the way to the Jousting tournament he was taking her too knowing that it was his favourite and that he was, in his own words, fucking famished.

"You're having fun!" Boo grinned, placing her hand on top of Chibs as he cheered and banged his fist against the arm of his seat in celebration of the fact that his favourite 'Knight' had defeated his opponent . The Scotsman had made a point of saying to Boo upon their arrival, that he was only attending the tournament for her sake and that it didn't sound like much fun at all but he'd soon gotten into things, much to Boo's amusement.

"I am!" Chibs nodded, lacing his fingers with Boo's before planting a kiss on her cheek. "This is a hell of a lot more entertaining that I thought it'd be." He exclaimed. He'd not expected to enjoy himself at all - after all what was entertaining about a bunch of fake Knights pushing one another off their horses with big sticks? – and was dutifully attending the event merely to please his girl (and because he knew by doing such a thing for her, he'd earn himself a little something in return) but now that he was here, watching the tournament he found that he was having a fantastic time. He was really caught up in the excitement of the event and often found himself cheering for his favourite 'Knights' and booing the ones he didn't like!

Boo chuckled affectionately and cuddled up to Chibs, rested her head on his shoulder as the next pair of jousters got ready for their fight. Chibs pressed a kiss into her curls before resting his head atop of hers with a contented sigh. The both of them were enjoying being away from Charming, the club and the mayhem that the MC was currently deeply involved in. It was nice to not have to worry about LOAN, the Mayans or anything else associated with the club (Clay had agreed only to call Chibs if it was utterly and completely necessary) for once, to just sit back and merely enjoy themselves and one another's company. Just as the waitress bright the couple another round of drinks, one of the Knights that was to take part in the next joust rode up in front of them and lowered his lance in front of Boo.

"My Lady, would you do me the honour of allowing me to wear your favour?" he asked with the utmost chivalry, lower his head in a bow as he spoke. Boo blushed and giggled, nodded her head and she took the powder blue 'favour' that she had been given by the waitress upon sitting down. All the women in the front rows had been given one in hopes that a courageous Knight would ask to wear it, just like in times gone by. Boo had cast hers aside believing that Chibs imposing presence at her side would be enough to scare of any potential 'suitors'.

"Of course kind Sir." She said, attempting a sort of curtsy as she stood and stepped forward. The brunette could feel her man's gaze burning into her as she leant forward and tied her favour to the Knight's lance and knew that he was fighting the urge to jump up and tell the Knight to piss off and leave his woman be. The Knight bowed in thanks – either oblivious to Chibs' jealous stares or was choosing to ignore them – before riding off to assume his place in the ring. "Jealous?" Boo asked as she turned around and returned to her place, delighted to see that Chibs' eyes were practically green with envy, that he was scowling in obvious anger and annoyance.

"Fuck off am I." He spat bitterly taking hold of Boo's hand rather possessively once she'd sat herself down. The brunette merely rolled her eyes as she shifted in her seat a little before pulling a slip of lace, seemingly out of nowhere, and tying it to Chibs' wrist.

"Darling Filip, he may wear my favour but _you_..." she said to Chibs' reassuringly as she bound her panties tight around his wrist. "Wear something of far greater importance..." she added lustily before leaning forward and kissing Chibs – who had been staring down at her panties, a smirk on his lips, his eyes twinkling in delight – passionately, yet tantalisingly briefly.

"When the hell did yeh take those off?" Chibs asked, chuckling in amusement as Boo stood and took his hand in hers, before leading him out of the arena. The Scotsman followed after his girl eagerly, knowing that she was as horny as he was as her panties were warm, damp and smelled strongly of her hot, musky pussy.

"A moment ago." Boo grinned, turning to wink at Chibs. The panties were one's she'd brought at Christmas, which tied up at either side allowing her to take them off unnoticed in the crowded arena. Of course, when Boo normally wore them it was so Chibs could oh so slowly unwrap the gift that was her body, driving them both insane with lust and want in the meantime. It was just as fun however, to be able to slip them off without Filip knowing about it! Chibs smirked and as soon as they were out in the corridor, pushed her swiftly into the nearest dark corner. He pushed Boo up against the wall hard before slipping his fingers up her skirt, where he was delighted to find that his girl had indeed taken her panties off. "_Filip_..." Boo groaned, throwing her head back and jerking her hips forward as Chibs slipped his hand into her pantyhose before thrusting two fingers deep inside her tight, wet heat. The Scotsman chuckled and pressed his lips to Boo's neck, nipped at her subtle skin with his teeth as he gently thrust up his fingers again. Boo groaned and dug her fingers into the back of Chibs' cut, curled one hand into his hair and tugged on it tight when he thrust up his fingers once more, his teeth at the same time, leaving a mark on her neck that would leave people in no doubt as to whom she belonged to. "Take me back to the hotel and fuck me all goddamn night long!" she drawled desperately into Chibs ear, completely and utterly overcome with the need to have him inside of her. Chibs groaned in frustration, certain he wouldn't be able to make it back to their hotel without exploding! The second Boo had tied her damp panties to his wrist his cock had become fully erect and was strained tight against his jeans, straining tighter still when he'd slipped his fingers inside of his girl. He needed her, now!

"Jesus I don't think I can make it back teh the hotel without havin' my way with yeh!" he admitted against Boo's neck, pushing his erection up against her as he spoke to let her know just how much he wanted her, how desperate he was to bury himself deep inside of her tight little body. Boo groaned, chuckled in a combination of lust and annoyance and looked down the corridor from over Chibs' shoulder. It was deserted and Boo knew it was likely to remain so for some time, since the jousting tournament wasn't to finish until 11pm! Not only that the corner they were in was so dark, that even if someone were to come into the corridor, providing she and Chibs were quiet, they'd most likely go unnoticed...

"You better have me here then!" she whimpered, much to Chibs' delight, as her fingers fumbled impatiently with his belt...

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo gasped in shock and her eyes filled with tears up as Chibs told her of how Tig had tumbled off his bike and down a bank after a collision with Bobby only to then be captured and beaten by bounty hunters at the hospital. She may still be mad at the stubborn bastard, may still be content to keep her distance from him because of the outright lies he'd told her but that didn't mean she'd stopped caring about him. At the end of the day he was still then man she considered to be her father, the man who'd raised her during her most difficult and trying few years. Her relief at Chibs' assurance that he and the others had rescued Tig at gunpoint of the back on the Teller-Morrow truck was immense and she had herself questioning whether or not she should go and see him, if she should just give in and make things up with her beloved Tigger.

"He's gonna be alright darlin', he's on his way teh St Thomas as we speak." Chibs promised Boo, having only just waved off Piney and Tig before he'd called Boo. Clay and the others were waiting rather impatiently, but Chibs didn't care. He knew that by telling Boo of Tig's misadventure he'd finally push her into talking to her guardian once again, would get the two of them to make up and be friends once more.

"Are you sure?" Boo asked frantically, to which Chibs had to stifle a chuckle. His girl may be being as stubborn as Tig, determined to stand by her pride and not talk to the man but the Scotsman could hear in her voice that she was desperately worried about her guardian and that she'd soon give in and go and see him, if nothing else to ease the anxiety she had for him. Chibs was in no doubt that after that, the two of them would be the best of friends again. "Chibs you said they beat the hell out of him!" Boo added as she chewed at her lip nervously. To her it sounded as though Tig was gravely injured; a bike crash and a brutal beating were, combined, enough to put any man in the hospital for a considerable amount of time.

"Aye they did, yeh know what Tigger gets like, he shot his mouth off and earned himself a good kicking fer it. But it weren't that bad Hen, bounty won't be accepted if it's black and blue." Chibs explained, sniggering softly as he shook his head. Tig's big stupid mouth was always getting him in a world of trouble, hell it got him in even more trouble than his dick did! Much to Chibs delight, Boo chuckled too. _Yep, that sounded like Tig alright; shooting his mouth off until someone shuts it for him... with their fist_. "They were patching him up in that motel when we rescued him. He was just a bit sore I promise yeh." He added reassuringly. On the other end of the line Boo nodded her head, despite knowing that Chibs' could not see her, and wiped her eyes free from the tears that had gathered there.

"He never learns when to shut the hell up." She chuckled with a sniff. She told Tig on more than one occasion, that he needed to learn when to just keep his mouth shut. He'd obviously not listened to her and it seemed to Boo that he almost enjoyed the beatings he received for saying the wrong things at the wrong times! "Sounds like the rest of you had a hell of a time rescuing him though." She said, her comment directed at Chibs who had given her a detailed, blow by blow account of how Piney had gotten them all to jump on the back of the Teller-Morrow truck before reversing them into Tig's captures motel room, where they'd snatched their Sergeants at Arms back whist pointing guns at the heads of the confused bounty hunters who had been caught off guard by the clubs speedy and forceful rescue! Boo was certain that her man had had a great time in rescuing Tig, even if he had admitted to her in a whisper that he'd been a little scared as they backed into the unknown of the motel room.

"Aye we did, it was brilliant fun." Chibs chuckled, nodding in agreement. The look on the bounty hunters faces as they'd burst through the wall on the back of the tow truck had been priceless, more than worth the fear he had felt as Piney had backed them into the unknown! But of course, things almost hadn't played out like that. Whatever was going on between Clay and Jax was boiling over as of late and had almost prevented them from rescuing Tig in the first place! Whatever was going on between Clay and Jackson was now affecting the club, coming between important decision and tasks. If they didn't cut it out soon the whole club would likely fall to pieces, but Chibs didn't speak up on the matter – at least not to Jax or Clay – it wasn't his place. "That beef between Jacky-Boy and Clay almost stopped us goin' after him in the first place." Chibs added, informing Boo for she had noticed things as much as he, or hell any member of SAMCRO, had.

Boo sighed heavily, rubbed her eyes as she shook her head. She, like just about everyone else associated with SAMCRO – including some of the not so bright sweetbutts, which said something – had noticed the growing tension between the president, Clay and his VP and stepson, Jax. No one seemed to know what it was over – although Boo suspected it had something to do with Donnas death, but of course she couldn't share her thoughts with Chibs as it would blow back onto the club big time or Tig, because he was still denying any involvement in that – and no one seemed to dare want to question it.

"They need to sort that shit out before if blows up." Boo said, shaking her head slightly, knowing of course that Jax and Clay were unlikely to sort their shit out any time soon, unless of course Clay or Tig came clean about Donna's murder. Jax wouldn't say a word about it, not with Opie as his best friend. It would destroy Opie and the VP could never do that to him. "At least you managed to rescue Tig." Boo added not wanting to brood on the subject of Jax and Clay too much. There was a smile on her lips and she spoke and Chibs heard it in her voice, knew that now was a good a time as ever to get her to mend whatever the hell was going on between her and her guardian, knew that her relief that Tig was okay would push her into going to see him and repair their broken relationship.

"Go and talk to him Lassie, I know yeh don't want teh but be the bigger person and put teh rest whatever it is that's driving the two of yeh apart." Chibs urged, hoping that his girl would just bite the bullet and go and see Tig. The Scotsman hated how saddened his girl was by her fight with Tig and just wanted to see them talking again so that he could see his girl, and his brother alike, happy. "Please darlin', it breaks my heart teh see the two of you hurtin' cause yeh won't talk to one another."Chibs went on, barely giving Boo a chance to answer, making his voice drip with hurt so that she'd understand just how her fight with Tig was making him feel. She and Tig may be the ones at odds with one another but that didn't mean no one else was affected by their fight and Chibs was certain Boo hadn't realised that.

Boo scowled, eyes stinging with the threat of tears at Chibs words. She knew of course that her fight with Tig was getting to Chibs but she'd been content to ignore it and be stubborn, to wait for Tig to be the one to come around and confess to the fact that he'd lied to her about his part in Donna's murder. Now however, she knew it was time to give in and go and talk to her guardian; she didn't care if their fight was hurting him, for he deserved that in her eyes for lying to her, but that fight was also hurting Chibs and he didn't deserve that, not at all.

"Okay, I'll go and see him I promise." Boo agreed, giving in with a soft groan, much to Chibs delight. He thanked her and told her she was doing the right thing before discussing with her when he'd be home. Boo couldn't help but notice that something as a little off in the way Chibs spoke, it was like he wasn't all there in the conversation, like his mind was focussed on something else entirely. She soon pulled her man up on it. "Are you alright? You sound a little... I don't know, distracted, apprehensive..." she said, cutting Chibs off as he asked her what take-away she wanted him to pick up on his way home for their dinner. As unhappy as he was that Boo had picked up on his apprehension and unease so easily, he didn't hesitate in explaining to her what was on his mind.

"Jimmy O is coming stateside." he grumbled, biting back the soft growl that threatened to escape his lips at the mention of the man that had stolen his family, sliced open his face and excommunicated him from the IRA. The man that Chibs hated above all others.

"Jesus fucking Christ Filip." Boo cursed, mouth hanging open as she slumped onto the couch behind her. She of course, knew all about Jimmy and what he had done to Chibs, knew as well that Jimmy played a major part in SAMCRO's gun deal with the Irish. If he was coming stateside it was for an important reason, it was to do with SAMCRO and that meant that Chibs would have to see him, talk to him, take everything that Jimmy threw at him and more. Boo wondered if Jimmy's presence in Charming would put her at some sort of risk for after all she was with Filip. The man Jimmy had condemned to a life time of misery, the man whose life he'd ruined for the sake of his own selfish desires. Boo was certain Jimmy wouldn't be happy to learn that Filip had picked up the pieces of his life, put them together and allowed himself to be happy once again. "What are we going to do?" she asked over a long moment of silence, hoping the entire time that Chibs would assure her he wouldn't have to deal with Jimmy. It was pointless to hope however for Jimmy was the sort of man that would make sure Chibs was at any meet he had with SAMCRO, if only to rub in his face yet again that he had Fiona, that he was raising Filip's beloved Kerrianne and that he was the man responsible for the horrific scars on Chibs face...

"Put up with it Boo, it's all we can do." Chibs said, for what else could they do? He couldn't turn round and say he didn't want the club to deal with Jimmy, he couldn't refuse to go to any meets, he couldn't do anything for if he did then Jimmy O could easily snatch away SAMCRO's gun deal without a moments hesitation, and would! If that happened Chibs could kiss his patch goodbye, he and Boo would have to leave Charming, SAMCRO and the only family the two of them really had left. "I won't let him anywhere near yeh though darlin', I promise yeh that." Chibs assured his girl when she gave an odd sort of whimper that made him certain she was more than a little scared about the fact that Jimmy O was coming stateside. He didn't blame her either, he was scared too, scared that Jimmy would delight in talking about Fiona and Kerrianne in front of him, scared that Jimmy would decide to fuck with his life in Charming even if Chibs did exactly as he said and he was scared of losing Boo the same way he;d lost Fiona; to Jimmy. Boo would rather die than than leave him for Jimmy, of this Chibs was certain, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of it happening.

"You think... do you think he's a threat to me?" Boo asked nervously, running a shaking hand through her hair. She knew that he was without Chibs having to tell her so, Jimmy O was a powerful and dangerous man that could do near enough anything he wanted too. He hated Filip and would no doubt want to again ruin the life that the Scotsman had worked so hard to create.

"I love yeh, so yeah; he's a goddamn threat teh yeh." Chibs spat bitterly, nudging up his sunglasses so that he could rub his eyes wearily. Chibs hoped vaguely that Jimmy O didn't know about Boo, that he believed Chibs to be miserable. Jimmy however had a way of knowing things, he had spies everywhere and not just in Ireland. The McBasard had probably known about Boo for years... but then, if he'd known about Boo for so long surely he would have done something to her already if he really wanted too? "He won't like that I've moved on from Fiona, that I'm happy with yeh. He wants me teh be miserable and he wants teh be the reason why." Chibs added, spitting on the ground below as he spoke. He'd not let Jimmy O make him miserable, not again. He was fucking happy with Boo, happier than he'd been with Fiona and there was no way in hell he was going to let James fucking O'phelan ruin that! And if that meant bending over fucking backwards for the guy, jumping through hoops or whatever, Chibs would do it. He'd give the Irish prick no reason to screw him over, no reason at all. He'd learnt not to screw with Jimmy O the hard way, but it was a lesson he'd never forget.

"I'm not going to let some Irish prick ruin our happiness Filip." Boo said determinately, fists clenched, despite her fears. "I'll keep a gun on me at all times from now on, okay? I'll blow a goddamn hole in his chest if he dares to come near us!" she added, spitting her words violently despite the fact that she knew she could do no such thing, even of she were to get within shooting distance of Jimmy. Killing Jimmy would bring with it the wrath of the IRA... and who knows what they'd do to her, to Filip and SAMCRO is she dared to kill one of their highest ranking members! Still, saying that she'd kill him, having that thought in her mind made Boo and Chibs both feel a lot better about the fact that Jimmy was coming to Charming. They could handle his visit, deal with him interfering in their life's...

"That's my girl!" Chibs said chuckling in approval despite the fact that he too knew that Boo's threat to be an impossibility. He was just glad to know she wasn't too scared, wasn't planning on running and hiding from the man that could and would tear them in too should he want too. Chibs was damn proud of his girl, of her show of courage, it made him less fearful of Jimmy, made him even more determined not to let the McBasatrd ruin his life yet again.

"I'll always be your girl." Boo said softly, grinning impishly. It was a line that was cheesy as hell and she knew it but she had said it all the same. She was Filip Telford's girl, hid Ol' Lady, his wife and she always would be. She just wanted Chibs to know that; didn't matter that he already knew, she knew he liked to be reminded!

"Isn't that a line from a movie?" Chibs asked, chuckling softly as he pictured a scene from Forrest Gump, a scene he was certain contained that line.

"So? I mean it..." Boo said, blushing furiously at the same time having not realised that Chibs had sat through the entire film, Forrest Gump, a film he claimed was ' such fuckin' nonsense' he'd never watch it, despite Boo's insistence. "I'll always be yours Filip." Boo repeated softly, her eyes going to the white gold band that was wrapped around her left ring finger.

"And I'll always be yers Boo." Chibs replied, smiling, heart swelling as he spoke. Clay indicated to Chibs that it was time to go so the couple exchanged goodbyes with Boo promising once again that she'd go and see Tig, knowing now that as unwanted as the trip was, it was now unavoidable...

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo stood outside Tig's hospital room door – where he was being kept over night for observation - for a good half an hour before she was able to go in. She didn't want to go and see him if she was honest with herself, as relived as she was that he was okay, she wanted him to be the one to give in first, wanted him to come to her and confess to what he'd done... She'd developed that stubbornness living with Tig. But she'd promised Chibs and she'd hear no end of it if she didn't go and see Tig so in she went, steeling herself for any snide and pompous remarks that Tig would without doubt throw her way since she had caved first and gone to him.

Tig was half asleep when the door opened, the pain medication he'd been giving for his leg making him drowsy as fuck yet keeping him awake at the same time. He'd expected Bobby, turning up on Clay's orders to do exactly as Tig asked or even Clay himself checking up on his right hand man. Tig had not expected Boo to come through that door. They'd been at odds for weeks now and he didn't see her ever talking to him again, let alone forgiving him for lying to her about Donna, hell for murdering Donna. But there she was, hoovering in the door looking as nervous as Tig felt. He was so elated at seeing her walk through that door that he didn't even try and hold back the smile that was curving his lips upwards and making his eyes sparkle.

"Hey..." he said apprehensively, sitting up and pulling the chair next to his bed closer before patting the seat. Boo gave a brief smile and sat herself down next to Tig's bed. "Didn't think you'd wanna come and see me." Tig muttered after an awkward moment of silence passed. Boo smiled again, allowing it to remain on her face as she took Tig's hand in her own and laced their fingers. Tig instantly squeezed her fingers tight making Boo certain she'd done the right thing in coming to see him.

"I was worried about you." she admitted, eyeing the vivid cuts and bruises on his face. The brunette was relieved to see that Tig wasn't in nearly as bad a way as she'd let herself believe. She'd expected him to be in a far worse condition after falling off the back of his bike and down a bank as well as being beaten up a group of bounty hunters. "Indecent exposure and assault in a livestock transport?" Boo said, chuckling softly as she shook her head. "Do I even want to know?" she asked, certain already that she didn't want to know.

"No, you really don't." Tig grinned with a shake of his head. "But I promise there was a girl involved." he assured Boo. In reality the story wasn't nearly as interesting as it seemed to be; he'd been in Oregon on club business a few years previously and had broken down near a farm where a cute young stable hand was hard at work. In exchange for use of the tools he needed to fix his bike, Tig had slipped into a livestock transport with the girl for a quick fuck. Problem was, the livestock transport was just about to leave – whilst they were still inside the back. The girl freaked out as the vehicle began to move, pulled down her skirt and jumped out of the back, leaving the door wide open and Tig all alone, confused, with his pants around his ankles. The transport had stopped at once, the driver realising someone was in back. Tig didn't get a chance to pull up his pants before the irate driver appeared at the door... Unfortunately for Tig, as he had his pants around his ankles when he went to attack the guy he ended up on the floor and sure enough, in the back of a police car!

"I'm glad to hear it." Boo grinned. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Tig's forehead, allowed him to wrap his arms around her in the same instance. Although she was still mad at him for lying to her, she couldn't hold it against him any longer. She missed Tig, missed their talks, working with him, poking fun at everything and anything with him... She was willing to look past the fact that he'd lied to her because she knew he wouldn't do it without good reason, and that good reason Boo knew, was for the good of the club and all its members, her included.

"I lied to you." Tig muttered into Boo's ear as if hearing her thoughts, his voice tight, thick with emotion. Boo tried to pull away from Tig but he wouldn't let her, he just held her closer, tighter. "I killed Donna. On Clay's orders." he admitted, little emotion to his words but enough to tell Boo that he was hurting, scared and on the brink of just breaking down. "I thought she was Op... that he was a rat..." Tig added, despite knowing that there was no need. Boo knew it all already, even if he hadn't told her. She was a smart girl and she'd worked things out for herself. Why Tig had continued to lie to her despite knowing damn well that she'd worked everything out for herself, despite knowing how hurt she was by his lies Tig would never know.

"I know you did." Boo nodded, tearing up herself at Tig's words. She kissed him on the forehead again, wiped her eyes and pulled away from her guardian, keeping his hand tight in hers the entire time. Despite the pain, the anguish etched across Tig's face Boo could see that he was relived to have such a weight off his shoulders, could see that he was glad he'd finally come clean and told her about what had really happened to poor Donna Winston.

"I didn't wanna tell you because it'll mean shit for the club. You'll tell Chibs and he-"Tig explained rabidly, wanting to explain to the kid why he'd lied to her, wanting her to understand how hard it had been for him to keep the truth from her. But Boo soon cut him off with a soft smile and a squeeze of his fingers.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Tigger." she assured Tig, understanding more why he'd lied to her about Donna. The weight of the truth must have been awful for him, knowing what it meant for him, for Clay and for all of the Sons – not just SAMCRO – and he was so terrified of what that truth meant for the Sons of Anarchy he'd lied to the one person that would understand what he'd done better than anyone. "I'm not stupid, I know what will happen if I do." Boo added, scowling as she thought of what would happen if the rest of the Sons found out that the President of the mother charter had put a hit out on an innocent brothers even more innocent wife. Everything would fall apart, they're be no order within the club, they're be chaos and with that chaos would come the sort of trouble the Sons worked so hard to try and avoid; the feds.

Tig gave a quick smile and nodded his head, feeling even more like an idiot than he had done already. There of course, had never been any need to lie to Boo. She was so understanding of what he had to do for the club, never flinched or backed off when he told her about the bad kills, she just stayed with him, let him talk it out, assured him that he'd done it for the good of the club... and shit, he'd needed that these past few months, had needed someone to talk to about what he'd done. Clay didn't give a damn about it, what's done was done as far as he was concerned and so Tig had been left completely alone with his demons, demons that dragged up Donna's face every time Tig closed his eyes and reminded him every single day what he'd done to his brother and to poor little Kenny and Ellie... Tig knew that he was a horrible man, that he was a monster that wasn't worth a damn but normally he could deal with that; he never thought about what he'd done or how it affected people, he just did what he had to do and got on with life, but he just couldn't let go of what he'd done to Donna. And he was certain he'd never be able to.

"I see her face every time I close my eyes." Tig admitted to Boo sorrowfully, fighting hard to both stop his eyes from closing in that moment and to keep the tears that lingered in them at bay. Boo had seen him cry before, many a time, was one of very few people that had, but for some reason Tig didn't want to cry in front of her now. He didn't feel as though he deserved the right to cry for what he'd done; after all he was the killer, not the one that had lost someone he loved. "I want to take it back Boo, I don't want to be the man that killed her." Tig said as he looked deep into Boo's eyes, voice hoarse as he battled the urge to just give in and weep. He really wanted to take back what he'd done, wanted to give Opie back his wife, their kids back their mother... he wanted to go and tell Clay he wasn't going to kill Opie or at the very least, wanted to go back and kill Opie when he'd had a good clean shot of the guy at the warehouse. He'd still be feeling like shit for killing his brother sure; but Opie, like Tig was a criminal and a killer; Donna was completely innocent and she hadn't deserved to die. Tig of course would never be able to take back what he'd done, he'd have to let it haunt him forever.

"Tig-" Boo began wanting to say something, anything to comfort Tig who looked more distraught that she'd ever seen him. He looked as if he were about to break, break beyond all repair and Boo didn't know what on earth she could do or say to keep him together. But it didn't matter because Tig didn't give her a chance to say any more, he just kept on talking and so Boo reassured him by stroking the back of his hand with the pad of her thumb. She hoped it would be enough for Tig to keep it together until she could think of something to say to him that would calm him down.

"I hate myself for what I've done Boo, what I've done to my brother, to his kids..." Tig rambled, tears in his eyes finally falling free; weeks of pent up tears of both fear and anguish, they poured down his cheeks thick and fast but he didn't try and wipe them away, he just carried on talking, voice more haggard and strained with each word that passed between his lips. "I'm a horrible man Boo." he insisted venomously. "Christ I should just tell Op what I did and let him kill me! At least then I wouldn't have to live with what I did." he added with such certainty and determination Boo truly believed he'd do as such. She snapped in that moment, overcome with fear and anger, anguish at the thought of losing the man she saw as her father. He may have given up on himself but she damn well wasn't going to give up on him too. She needed to make him see that he wasn't entirely to blame for Donna's death, that the blame also fell on the shoulders of Stahl and Clay.

"But then I wouldn't have you!" Boo cried out, eyes glazed. Tig jumped at Boo's sudden outburst, the rest of his angst ridden rant lost in an instance. He couldn't help but sit and listen to what Boo had to say. She looked so devastated, so hurt that he didn't dare try and interrupt her. "You acted on Clay's orders! He's just as responsible for Donna's death!" she went on, to which Tig could only nod despite the fact that he didn't agree with what she had to say. Clay had made the call yes, but he hadn't pulled the trigger! He hadn't been the one to wimp out of a clean cut, easy shot. He hadn't been the one to gun down an innocent woman. "Him and that ATF bitch Stahl for making Op out to be a rat! She knew full well what she was doing by putting that out there!" Boo added, which again Tig merely nodded too. Now that he could agree with; he could share the blame for Donna's death with that ATF bitch any day of the week. Stahl obviously knew what would happen to Opie if she painted him to be a rat or she wouldn't have done it. And then Boo said the words that really snapped some sense into Tig, words that made him realise he wasn't as much of a worthless scum bag as he thought himself to be. "Tig, you can't die! I wouldn't be able to stand it if you did. You're my dad Tigger, how am I meant to cope without you? How am I meant to live this life without you there with me, helping me through?" she sobbed, burying her face into the crook of Tig's neck as she spoke, her tears wetting his hospital gown in an instance. Sure she'd coped without Tig for the last few weeks but those weeks had been hell and Boo knew sooner or later, she'd be talking to Tig again. She didn't know what she'd do if she knew she'd never be able to talk to him again. Who would she go to when she was in a mood with Chibs? Who would make fun of the croweaters with her? Who would be her father? "You can't leave me!" she concluded, her words barely audible. Tig of course, heard every word perfectly and every word stung deep. He feel like an ass for even considering allowing Opie to just kill him, even more so for the fact that he'd voiced the idea to Boo.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I won't leave you Boo." he whispered, kissing Boo's curls as he rubbed her back reassuringly. His daughter needed him, she didn't want him to die so Tig was just going to have to man up and live with what he'd done.

"It is." Boo nodded, taking a moment to contain herself before sitting back and wiping her eyes, offering Tig a smile to assure him that she was okay before squeezing his fingers tight once again. "I'm gonna help you get past this, gonna help you put this right." she promised Tig, determined to do whatever it took to get Tig past what he'd done to Donna. Tig smiled and nodded, thankful to Boo, confident that she'd be good on her word and that she help him get past the worst thing he'd ever done in his life. "Love you daddy." Boo added, leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Tig's cheek.

"I love you too Kid." Tig grinned, embracing his girl again before she had the chance to pull away. "And I'm so fucking sorry that I lied to you!" he added, finally apologising for lying too her. It felt good to do so, felt good to finally be okay with Boo again and Tig wished he'd swallowed his pride and done it sooner. It didn't matter though for now it was done and he and Boo alike could work on making things better again.

"I forgive you." Boo whispered.

_**SAMCRO**_

"So yeh worked things out with Tig then?" Chibs asked as he and Boo walked over to the silver minivan that had just been brought into the lot. Boo had spent the last few days round Tig's while he recovered somewhat from falling of his bike and the beating he'd taken by the bounty hunters that had snatched him up from outside hospital. Chibs hadn't had much of a chance to speak to his girl since he'd returned from the blood drive run and so wasn't sure if she'd made up with Tig but knew it had to be likely as she was keeping him company whilst he recovered.

"Yeah, we're good again." Boo nodded, unable to stop herself from smiling. She was still hurting from the confirmation that Tig had indeed lied to her, but she was past the point of being mad at him. He had his reasons for keeping quiet on the matter, for hiding the truth from her and Boo understood that. Especially now that she understood just how much murdering Donna had affected Tig. He was broken, utterly so, and Boo was surprised to see that she hadn't really noticed before she'd gone to see him in the hospital. Sure, she knew there was something the matter with him but she'd put it down to the fact that he'd lied to her, that they weren't talking to one another. She didn't even consider that maybe he was hurting, suffering for what he had done to Donna, to Opie and to his club. Now in some ways, she felt guilty for not going to speak to Tig sooner, for being as stubborn as he had been on the matter. Of course none of that mattered anymore, all that mattered was that she was there for Tig now and that she was going to do whatever it took to help him move on from what he had done, to make him right with himself once again.

"I'm glad." Chibs beamed as he opened the door to the minivan. He paused and turned back to Boo, leaned against the door of the minivan as he reached out and cupped Boo's cheek in his hand, caressed her soft skin with the pad of his thumb. "Yer always so blue when yeh fight with Tig, I hate it." He said before ducking down and pressing a chaste kiss to Boo's lips. He'd hated that no matter what he'd done to make them reconcile, Boo and Tig had remained at odds for weeks leaving both Boo and Tig alike downbeat and deflated. Chibs really hated seeing his girl so miserable and he hoped that now that she'd made up with Tig, she'd be her usual self again. As much as Boo tried to mask her pain, her misery and act like nothing was wrong it was more than obvious to Chibs that his Ol' Lady had been more than a little tormented by her dispute with Tig.

"I hate it too." Boo agreed with a nod of her head. She was so glad to be reconciled with Tig, that he had finally come clean and admitted to lying to her, apologised for it. Life without him was awful, it had reminded her of the dark few weeks that had followed her moving out of his apartment and she'd missed him terribly the entire time they'd not been talking. Boo couldn't help but look over at Tig, who was sitting outside the clubhouse with Jax, Clay and some of the other guys, with a soft smile on her lips, a smile that soon faltered when she saw pain glittering deep within his eyes, despite the distance between them. He was thinking about Donna, about what he had done and it was really getting to him. Boo could tell, she knew him that well. "I'm going to go and sit with him for a bit, can you handle this job on your own?" she said to Chibs as he slid into the silver minivan. Tig looked like he could use a friend, someone to take his mind of the horrors that lurked deep within it. Boo was certain that for Tig, being around Clay – the man who had asked him to kill Opie in the first place, the man who had made him kill an innocent woman – was doing nothing to ease the guilt and anguish he felt for killing Donna but that being around her – the daughter that accepted and loved him no matter what he did – would at the very least put a smile on his lips and ease somewhat, his troubled mind.

"Of course lassie, go and talk to yer Da." Chibs nodded, holding his hand out for the keys to the minivan which Boo dutifully passed over. He didn't need Boo's help at all with the minivan but had accepted her offer to help all the same as they'd not really talked much in the last few days and he wanted to catch up with her. Now however, he could see that his girl was needed elsewhere, that her time was better spent with Tig who even Chibs could tell was still being troubled by something. What that something was, Chibs didn't know but he knew damn well that Boo would. She'd comfort Tig, put his mind and ease and Chibs? Well, he'd catch up with his girl once they were home. Boo beamed at Chibs and kissed him on the cheek before turning around and heading towards where Tig was sat with Clay and Jax. Chibs watched her walk away for a moment, a smile plastered on his lips, before sticking the key in the ignition and turning it. Nothing happened, the care remained dead. "Start Goddamnit!" Chibs cursed, turning the key once again, this time with a little more force. The car soon kicked into life and it took Chibs all of a second to realise that the whirling noise that was being emitted from the engine was that of a bomb; luckily for the Scotsman, if you could call it lucky, it was a noise he knew all too well after serving the IRA and then SAMBEL for so many a year. "Shite!" he cursed heart near jumping out of his chest it had begun to beat so hard and fast. Knowing that he had mere seconds, if that, Chibs leapt from the minivan and started to run, his legs not moving nearly as fast as he wanted them too. As soon as he was on his feet the Scotsman caught sight of his girl, strolling at far too a leisurely pace towards Tig. She was going to get caught up in the explosion... "Run Boo, fuckin' run!" Chibs barked, praying that his girl didn't take the time to think but just did as she asked and ran, ran for her life and out of the way of danger. But Chibs didn't get a chance to see if his girl had heard him, to see if she had managed to run away in time for as soon as the words had left his mouth, the silver minivan exploded with a tremendous bang, sending a burning ball of flames and the acrid smell of burning metal and sodium nitrate across the lot. Chibs was thrown into the air, his body twisting and turning with the sheer force of the explosion, smoke and flames the only thing in his sight before he hit the hard concrete below, nothing reaching his ears but the ringing brought on by being so close to the minivan as it had exploded... He didn't even hear the screams, but maybe that was a good thing for they were Boo's screams and they would have been the last thing Chibs would have heard before he succumbed to the crippling blackness that wanted nothing more that to consume him entirely...

Boo was oblivious to what was happening behind her as she walked towards Tig, not knowing that something was hideously wrong until she heard Chibs cry out to her to run. There was such panic in Chibs voice, such desperation and fear. Boo, despite not knowing what was happening, couldn't help but be overcome by that fear herself, by that panic and desperation. Her heart caught in her chest at once, almost stopping her from breathing entirely but did not stop her from screaming. In that same instance, everything stared to move in slow motion. She tried to run, as Chibs had said, but her legs didn't seem to want to move, seemed to be glued to the ground below and after what was only a moment, no matter how long it may have seemed, it was all too late and Boo, like Chibs was thrown of her feet by the force of the deadly explosion. Unlike Chibs however, Boo wasn't thrown into the air, but merely to the ground as she was too far from the minivan to suffer the full force of the explosion. The sound of the explosion was deafening, it rang loud in Boo's ears even after it's echo had rung out across the lot, it's heat reached Boo in an instance, so hot the air practically scolded her skin as she tumbled to the ground below, landing hard on her right side with a sickening thud. Everything was a blur after that, was hazy and disorientated, Boo's world nothing but a blur of pulsating colour; a black haze tainting the bright blue of the sky, dots of red and yellow as the brunette fought to remain conscious. Boo felt no pain, although she could feel blood, thick and warm, flood across her cheek and nose, before dripping down to the concrete below and her right arm, it felt strangely light, numb, like it was no longer there... Boo could hear screaming, the sound was hollow and haunting, pierced the silence in a brutal and horrific manner. It took Boo a fair while to realise that she was the one that was screaming...

"Chibs! Boo! Call a fucking ambulance!" someone called, their voice too distant and inaudible for Boo to recognise, only Jax's calls to Tara being audible enough for Boo to understand. Boo rolled onto her back, groaned softly as sharp, stabbing pains shot up through her neck and the wound on her head started to sting and throb with pain. She attempted to raise her right hand to apply pressure to the wound, to steam the bleeding and ease the pain but found she couldn't even lift her arm. She could however, move her left arm and she gingerly moved her fingers to her right arm, which remained limp and lifeless; dislocated from the shoulder.

Tig soon appeared and dropped to his knee's at Boo's side. Everyone else had run towards Chibs, who appeared to be far worse injured than his Ol' Lady; was bleeding from the back of his head and wasn't even conscious but Tig of course, had gone straight to Boo. As concerned as he was for his brother, he was twice as concerned for his daughter who was bleeding profusely from a wide cut on her forehead and seemed unable to move the right side of her body, the side she'd landed on after being thrown to the concrete by the force of the blast, that had been deadly and brutal despite her distance from it. She was conscious, moving and although her screaming had died down, was still whimpering softly in a combination of pain, fear and confusion. Tig knew that none of these things mattered, that just because she was awake and able to move didn't mean she didn't have life threatening injuries. The Sergeant at Arms had never felt such fear as when he'd seen his little girl caught up in the same horrific blast that may well have killed the man she called her husband...

"Boo, are you alright?" Tig asked, or rather demanded caringly as he cupped his girl's cheek - warm from the blast and damp from her tears and the blood that stained her skin– in his hand and tilted her face ever so gently so that he could look into her eyes. Boo's lips perked upwards just a little at the sight of Tig, whose soft and gentle touch made her feel just a little bit better, and nodded the best she could.

"I think so..." she said. She felt alright, despite her shoulder being dislocated, her neck being a little stiff and her face being cut open. Considering she'd gotten caught up in a car bomb, she was rather lucky to have seemingly gotten off so lightly; any internal injuries of course, if she had any, were still unknown. Tig smiled in relief, nodded his head and ducked down to place a kiss to his girl's forehead. Now that he was next to his girl, now that he could see her he could be assured somewhat that she wasn't as badly injured as he'd feared.

"It's alright doll, the ambulance will be here soon." He assured her as he laced his fingers with hers and kissed her forehead once again. The incident at Teller-Morrow would have of course, been flagged as a priority and so the ambulance would arrive in no time at all, although to Tig it wouldn't arrive quick enough, not whilst his girl was suffering and in pain. "And don't you worry about Chibs Boo, Tara's with him okay? He's going to be fine." Tig added, regretting his words almost instantly as Boo's face paled beyond comparison and her blue eyes blazed in concern.

Boo had, up until Tig had mentioned his name, not quite forgotten that Chibs too had been caught up in the explosion, that he had been closer still to the blast than even she had, but had pushed him to the back of her mind momentarily while her head and body alike tried to work past the shock and horror of the explosion. Now she couldn't help but think of her man, couldn't help but be caught by blind panic and worry for him, knowing that he had pretty much been in the minivan as it had exploded, knowing that there was a strong likelihood that he was either dead or dying...

"Filip!" Boo cried as she forced herself into a sitting position before twisting her body around so that she could look back to where Chibs was, lying motionless on the concrete surrounded by the rest of SAMCRO. The brunette tried to push herself to her feet with her one good hand, intent on rushing to Chibs' side but was held down by Tig who shook his head at her and refused to let her move.

"Stay still Doll, you'll only hurt yourself more!" he insisted as he struggled to pin Boo to the ground without hurting her even more so. He understood that she wanted to be with Chibs, that she was concerned for him, but she'd not be able to anything for him and would more than likely do herself a worse injury if she tried to get up. Boo however, didn't seem to care; she continued to struggle and fight against Tig in vain, hell bent on going to Chibs' side.

"I don't care Tig!" Boo insisted as she tried to push Tig off of her one handed, her right arm hanging limp and useless at her side. And she really didn't care, would much rather injury herself even more so and yet be at Filip's side, holding his hand and hopefully being of some small comfort to him than sitting idly by waiting for the ambulance, worrying for her man even more so because she couldn't see for herself just how bad he was and because in her mind, she couldn't help but worry that he was dead. "Please Tig, let me go to h-" Boo began, begging Tig to just let her go so that she could be at Chibs' side. She found herself however, cut off mid-sentence by a crippling, excruciating pain deep in the pit of her stomach. Boo gasped and stopped fighting against Tig, her good hand going straight to her stomach. The pain intensified almost at once, fiery hot pokers stabbing at her innards causing Boo to cry out the pain was so bad.

"Boo?" Tig asked as Boo bent forward, arm clutching at her stomach with all her might as she whimpered and cried in pain, tears falling free and fast down her already sodden cheeks. Boo didn't respond, merely started to shake as her body and mind alike struggled to cope with the pain, which only seemed to get worse with every second that passed. "Doll, speak to me!" Tig begged, concern heightened. Something was seriously wrong with his little girl, but what? She'd been fine enough one minute and now she appeared to be in the utmost agony! She was pale and shaking considerably, looked very much like she might be sick and there was fear in her wide, bloodshot eyes... Her cries went right through Tig; made him shudder, consumed him with fear, and chilled him to the bone. But then things got so much worse. Boo suddenly froze, her face paled – if possible – even more so as she moved her hand away from her aching stomach and touched it against the crouch of her jeans before pulling it away so that she might examine her fingers, which were reddened and slick with blood... Boo started screaming at once, her eyes fixated on her bloody fingers. "Someone help her!" Tig ordered, turning his head in the direction of Tara and the rest of SAMCRO before pulling Boo into his arms and holding her tight. "You're gonna be fine doll, don't you worry..." he assured her as she clung to him and sobbed despite the fact the he knew damned well that she wasn't fine, despite the fact that he himself was more worried about her than he'd ever been before. Tig was worried even more so than when she'd overdosed... at least then she'd been in no pain once she was unconscious, was oblivious to all that was happening to her, now she was awake and in pain, in agony, to make matters worse knowing that the man she loved might just be dead and that she herself had something seriously wrong with her.

_**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. I'm not making any promises though as I've still not really got my muse back and I don't want to say I'm going to update encase I don't. I'll try my very best though readers as I've left you on a bit of a cliffhanger here!**_

_**As always, reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile!**_


	29. Chapter 28: Fly, Fly, Precious One

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thank you so much for all the reviews on the last chapter, from both new readers and old. Thank you to everyone that added this story to their fave's list and to everyone that's been reading my work! You guys rock!**_

_**This is a very angsty chapter I'm afraid, and I think some of you figured out what happened to Boo. **_

"Boo?" Tara whispered as she looked in on the young brunette, uncertain if she was awake or not. Boo had been given a significant amount of morphine upon her arrival at St. Thomas to combat both the pain of having her dislocated shoulder popped back into place and to ease the excruciating agony she'd felt deep in the pit of her stomach since just after the explosion... A series of tests had determined why Boo had been in agony, but Tara was reluctant to give her the results. The news was devastating and coupled with the dismal news she had about Chibs condition, was enough to completely crush the young author. Tara didn't want to be the one to crush Boo, but she was her doctor and so she had little choice in the matter... At the very least Tara took comfort in the fact that she was Boo's friend, not some clinical doctor that was basically a stranger. The news would be easier for Boo to handle, Tara was sure, coming from a friend.

"Tara..." Boo muttered as she startled awake, the sound of Tara's voice being the one and only thing that was able to stir her from the drug induced slumber in which she'd been in moments previously. The drugs had left Boo weary, more tired than she'd ever felt in her life before and she longed to just sleep, but she longed for news about Chibs even more so. "Is Chibs alright?" she demanded as Tara approached her bed, stopping the doctor in her tracks as she opened up Boo's chart and went to read from it. Boo didn't give a damn about what was wrong with herself, she just wanted to know how her darling Filip was doing... she could worry about herself after she knew how bad a way her man was in.

"I don't think-" Tara began, wanting to insist that Boo wait until she was feeling a little better before she heard just how bad things were with Chibs. Boo simply shook her head, not at all interested in what Tara had to say. She wanted to know how Filip was doing and dammit, she was going to know; no matter how badly he was doing.

"Just tell me Tara." she said firmly, clenching her fists at the same time to prepare herself for news on Filip's condition, no matter how bad it was. And Boo knew already, from the look on Tara's face that things were bad.

Tara, despite wishing to keep the news from Boo, sighed and nodded her head. She knew that the author wouldn't back down until she knew how Filip was doing. Such stress and anguish would only worsen Boo's condition, Tara was certain.

"He's critical, the doctors are still trying to stabilise him." Tara said quickly, ducking her eyes to the floor to avoid looking at Boo's distraught face. She caught a glimpse of it though and Tara knew that is Chibs died it was an imagine that would haunt her for a long time yet. All the colour had drained from Boo's face in an instance, her blue eyes were almost grey, the orbs awash with tears were so wide with fear they seemed too big for Boo's slim face. She didn't make a sound, nor did she say a word and Tara knew it was because Boo was waiting for Tara to say whether or not Chibs would make it. Problem was it was too soon to tell if the Scotsman would live, he was in a really bad way and could flat line at any moment but if the doctors working on him could just stabilise him he'd have a much better chance of surviving. But then of course, there was so many complications that could arise as a result of the fact that he'd landed on the back of his head. "It's impossible to tell right now if he'll make it." Tara admitted quietly, glancing up at the young woman before her. Still, she didn't make a sound, didn't say a word. She just gave one single nod, gave a long, haggard sigh and closed her eyes, allowing the tears that had built up within them to tumble down her cheeks. Gemma, who had been hovering in the corner with a scowl on her lips, her arms folded, stepped forward and embraced her stepdaughter.

"He'll make it baby, don't worry yourself." the matriarch said as she rubbed Boo's back. Boo just nodded and leaned into her, shifted her right arm, which was in a sling, out of the way so that it wasn't crushed between them. Her left arm stayed at her side, fingers clasped around Chibs silver cross necklace, which Tara had handed too her as she'd gotten into the ambulance after taking it off the Scotsman so she could get at his chest easier. Boo had yet to put it down. "It'd take more than a little explosion to take your man out." Gemma added, trying to sound confident and certain on the matter in hopes of reassuring her stepdaughter yet only succeeding in sounding as worried and anxious as she felt. Boo just nodded once again before pulling away from Gemma and wiping her eyes.

"Will you tell me if... if he takes a bad turn?" she said, turning back to Tara, fingers clutched so tight around Chibs cross Boo could feel it breaking the skin. She didn't care though because she felt as though it was the only thing keeping her grounded, in control of the storm of emotions that was surging deep within her. "I wanna be with him if he..." Boo added, breaking off before she could mention the horrid notion that Filip might die. Boo wanted to be there by his side if he did die, positive it would ease his passing somewhat. If not for her, but for him... he'd know she was there by his side and take comfort in that in his final moments.

"Of course." Tara nodded, getting the faintest hint of a smile from Boo. Tara then turned her attentions back to Boo's chart and started explaining what was wrong with her before she lost the courage to do so."Boo, the reason for your bleeding, the pain..." she began, pausing momentarily to draw in a breath and glance at Boo, who was staring at her near emotionlessly, the silver cross that belonged to Chibs now pressed against her lips. "I'm really sorry Boo, but you had a miscarriage." Tara informed Boo woefully, not once looking away from the young woman before her. Boo gasped in shock, eyes widening even more so, face if possible, becoming even paler. Chibs silver cross slipped from between her fingers and clattered the floor below noisily, the sound ringing out in the agonising silence that had filled the room. Boo didn't move to retrieve it.

"What?" Boo croaked out, voice all but caught in the back of her throat. Surely... surely she had misheard Tara. She had to have done! In order to miscarry you had to be pregnant and Boo wasn't pregnant... at least, she hadn't thought she was. _Could she have really been pregnant without knowing it_? Had she, up until just a few hours previously, been carrying the child that she and Chibs had so longed to have? A child that was now lost, gone...

Tara ached for Boo, heart sinking to her stomach when she realised that the young woman had had no clue that she'd been pregnant. Tara knew that devastation hit far harder than Boo was letting on. The young doctor wanted to go to Boo, to comfort her but found that she was frozen to the spot, almost unable to move.

"You were... you were about 6 weeks pregnant." she informed Boo instead, eyes dropping to the chart in her hands once again so that she could confirm the details of Boo's miscarriage. There it was in front of her, the paper far too white, the words bold and harsh black against the paper... "But I'm afraid that as a result of the explosion, you lost the baby." Tara added, her voice shaking as she confirmed the dreadful news that she really didn't want to give.

"Jesus Christ..."Gemma muttered under her breath, glancing down at her stepdaughter as she spoke. There was a lost, vacant look about Boo's face as if she were no longer really there. Her eyes, grey and hollow, were blank and held no trace of tears. Gemma was certain she was beyond tears, too grief stricken to even allow herself the soothing luxury of crying. There was a long silence, one that was painful and heavy before finally Boo opened her trembling lips, muttered words that went unheard for a few moments before gulping back a deep, haggard breath and trying again.

"I didn't..." she began, voice sounding as though it were scratching deep into the back of her throat, rough and cutting, barely above a whisper. Boo trailed off, eyes regaining some of their focus as they looked up at Tara, who refused to look up from her chart, and then at Gemma, who looked to be in a state of shock, her mouth was hanging open just a little, her eyes wide. "I didn't even know I was..." Boo went on, explaining to Gemma and Tara that she hadn't known about the life that had been growing inside of her for six weeks, the life that she and Chibs had tried so hard to create... _Six weeks_... it meant she'd conceived _before_ her last period, meant that she'd been pregnant at the time of Bobby's homecoming! If only she'd listened to Filip and taken a pregnancy test; she'd have known all about the life inside of her and she'd have been able to do something to save it... "I didn't know."she said again, voice strained tight as she battled to keep herself together. Nothing had ever been so difficult; Boo just wanted to collapse onto the floor and weep, to scream and to yell, to destroy anything and everything she could her hands on. It would do little to ease the ache she felt inside, the devastation and heartache but it'd be worth it, for the small amount of good it would do.

"I'm so sorry Boo." Tara said sympathetically, stepping forward and placing a comforting hand on Boo's shoulder. She was immensely worried about Chibs Ol' Lady who'd gotten two round of horrifyingly bad news in the space of five minute's and now looked very much like she was about to shatter beyond repair. There were no tears, but Tara was certain Boo was beyond that level of grief, in a place of untold pain and misery that Tara couldn't even begin to imagine. And if Chibs died... Tara didn't dare to think what would happen to the poor young woman!

"I want to go home." Boo said, shrugging off Tara's hand and turning away from her. She didn't want to be sitting in a hospital bed a moment longer, listening to people tell her how sorry they were. Once was bad enough; before the night was out the whole of SAMCRO would be in and out of her room doing in exact same thing. And all the while the man she loved was in another part of the hospital; dying. Boo just wanted to be at home, curled up with Tillie in the bed she shared with Filip, letting the faint scent of him give her the smallest comfort, crying alone in the comfort of her own home, far from the constant stream of sympathy she didn't want to hear.

Tara scowled and shook her head, there was no way Boo was in any condition to go home. She had a concussion, a mild one yes but a concussion none the less. Not only that but she was still going through the miscarriage that had been triggered by the explosion that afternoon; she'd continue to bleed for a while yet, maybe for a few days, possibly longer. Tara would much rather she went through that within the walls of the hospital where doctors could keep an eye on her and watch out for both medical and mental repercussions of all she'd gone through – the later of which being the one Tara was really worried about.

"I don't think that's wise Boo, you hit your head quite hard, you've got a mild concussion." Tara explained in a firm and strict tone, her hand finding its way back to Boo's shoulder in hopes that the physical contact would help get her point across. Boo neither shrugged off her touch nor responded to her words; she didn't even turn around. "You're also still bleeding Boo and you need to take it easy right n-" Tara went on, wording what she said very carefully. She didn't want Boo to believe she thought her weak and unable to cope with what she was going through; she just wanted her to understand that she was worried and that the best course of action was for her to remain in hospital.

"I don't care..." Boo cut in, tone harsh and cutting as she shook her head. Both Gemma and Tara jumped, neither of them expecting quite a reaction from Boo. "I can't be here knowing Chibs is fighting for his life in the same fucking building!" Boo carried on, voice hoarse and shrill as she gestured wildly at the door, her eyes wide and ablaze, yet still grey and hollow with not the slightest trace of tears. "I can't stay here, lying in this bed all alone, knowing that..." Boo stumbled over her words, stopped to draw in a deep, haggard breath in an effort to keep a lid on the emotions that were trying so hard to break free. Boo knew if she started crying now then that would be it, she'd not be able to stop, not at least until she had some news on Filip. She'd simply be a broken shell of a woman, lost to her anguish, the grief of losing her unborn child... and if the news about Filip was bad and she had to return to St Thomas to be with Filip as he died, Boo knew she'd be broken forever... "Knowing that I just lost the baby Chibs and I had been trying for for months, the baby I didn't even know was inside me!" she managed to cry out after a moment, her throat tight and raw, eyes finally filling with tears and brimming over as she revealed to Tara that the unknown life that had been inside of her had been planned and wasn't just some wonderful accident...

Tara gasped softly at Boo's words, her hand in front of her mouth. She hadn't realised that Boo's baby had been planned and suddenly she had a much clearer understanding of why Boo was so devastated about the loss. Still, Tara didn't like the idea of Boo going home and being alone in the state she was in; now that she knew that Boo's baby had been planned she was even more worried about Boo's mental state of mind, and what she might do whilst she was alone.

"It's alright sweetheart." Gemma said as she rubbed Boo's back soothingly. Her stepdaughter was just sat there looking lost, like she wasn't even there, her left hand trembling, resting on her empty stomach. Her vacant grey eyes, awash with tears, stared off into apparent nothingness – but Gemma knew she was lost in thought, blaming herself for what had happened to both Chibs and the life inside of her, telling herself she could have done something to save them both... "Tara, she can't stay here." Gemma told Tara firmly, eyes narrowed to show the doctor she was being serious. At least if Boo was at home Gemma could keep an eye on her, or Tig could. Someone that knew her and cared about her, someone who Boo could trust and be comfortable around after that had all that had happened to her in the last few hours. And no one at St Thomas, not even Tara, could be that someone.

"I just want to be with my daddy..." Boo whimpered, wiping at her eyes. As much as Boo loved Tig and knew how much of a comfort he'd be to her, knew how much he'd want to look after her at such a time she just wanted to be alone. But she knew that half the reason Tara didn't want her to go home was because she was worried about her being alone after the miscarriage, alone whilst Chibs was dying... Boo would much rather be with Tig than in that hospital bed constantly questioned by doctors and nurses who didn't really give a damn about her, or the man she loved, who was dying in another part of the hospital and would probably never know of the child he and Boo had almost had.

"Clay?" Tara asked, for she was very confused as to who exactly Boo's father was. Her last name was Trager but according to her medical records, it had previously been Morrow and while Boo and Tig seemed a lot more like father and daughter than Boo and Clay, Clay was listed as Boo's biological father.

"No, Clay was never her father." Gemma said with a shake of her head, her tone somewhat bitter. As much as she loved the fact that Tig and Boo had been able to bond as father and daughter, in the fact that they'd been able to find in each other the sort of relationship they could never have with their real father and daughters, Gemma wished that Clay had been able to be a father to Boo, so that she could have been more of a mother to her. "She wants Tig." she informed Tara, to which Boo just nodded tearfully.

"I'll see what I can do." Tara sighed knowing that the battle to keep Boo in hospital was not one that she was going to win. Half an hour later, Boo was discharged on the condition that Tig stay with her all night and keep an eye on her, both for physical and mental side effects from the explosion and the subsequent injuries she'd sustained and on the promise that she'd make sure Boo knew the second there was any change in Chibs' condition. Tara could only hope that Tig would keep a good eye on the young author for she was near certain that Boo was at great risk of doing something stupid to herself.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Hey..." said Tig breathlessly as he pulled open the door he'd been just about to rush out off only to come face to face with Gemma and Boo, who was wearing what appeared to be doctors scrubs, given to her no doubt to replace the bloodied clothes she'd be wearing when she'd first arrived at the hospital. "I was just on my way up to the hospital..." he added, feeling guilty that he hadn't headed over to St Thomas earlier, knowing from the look on Boo's face that his little girl had so obviously needed him there. He'd be unable to leave any sooner however as Clay had called church right after Boo and Chibs' ambulance's had left and the club hadn't left the table for damn near an hour. After that Tig had rushed home to shower and change as his skin and clothes alike were stained with Boo's blood; dark and dried, there was far too much of it for Tig's liking... He felt as though he had no choice but to wash it off, even if it delayed him being at Boo's side at St Thomas. After all that was his _daughters_ blood coating his hands and arms, the blood that had poured out of her as she'd screamed and cried in agony in his arms! _How could he even function when he was covered in the blood of the girl he cared for more than anyone else in the world?_ Sitting in church after a failed attempt to clean the blood off his skin had been hard enough for him to deal with...

"Tigger..." Boo whimpered, tears filling her eyes once again the second the Sergeant at Arms caught sight of her; she just couldn't hold them in any longer, not with the way Tig was looking at her, his eyes wide and glazed with the onset of tears, shaking with fear and the effort it was taken him to keep himself together for her sake. She'd managed to keep them at bay after furiously wiping them away at the hospital not long before Tara discharged her, but now they were back and she had now hope of stopping them. Tig would undoubtedly ask questions about her condition, about what had been wrong with her and Boo would have no choice but to tell him she'd had a miscarriage and that that unborn child had been planned. She wasn't sure if she could handle his sympathy and his condolences so soon after everything that had happened, knew it would most likely cripple her. She also knew however that she wasn't going to be allowed to be on her own any time soon; Gemma had driven her from St Thomas in Tara's car to make certain that she arrived at Tig's and Boo knew it was because she and Tara alike were worried about what she'd do to herself if left alone. Boo knew it was hopeless to protest otherwise, despite the fact that she didn't want to do anything to herself other than blanket herself in the sweet relief only sleep and tears could bring her, and so had allowed Gemma to escort her to Tig's.

"It's alright Boo, come here." Tig whispered softly, holding his arms open for Boo when he realised she was fighting the urge to just rush at him and burst into tears. For the longest moment she just stood there as she was, hoovering nervously behind Gemma, her head ducked yet her eyes on him, teeth digging into her lower lip hard enough to draw blood in a vain attempt to keep back top sobs she didn't have a hope in hell of stopping. She looked devastated and scared, nervous and utterly heartbroken all at once... In Tig's eyes, she was that scared little 15 year old girl who had shown up in Charming 8 years previously all over again. It was horrible to see and Tig almost didn't want to look at Boo for he was so scared that she'd become that girl once again and that he'd lose her. She'd never be the young woman he'd loved and raised as his own again if that were to happen. Eventually Boo dashed forward and threw herself into Tig's waiting arms. As soon as Tig wrapped his arms around her, Boo gave in and just started to sob. She just couldn't hold back her tears a moment longer; she didn't have it in her to be strong any longer. _Why should she be strong when she'd lost her unborn child and might soon lose the man she saw as her husband too?_ Despite the fact that she'd wanted to be on her own, Boo was immediately comforted by Tig's tight embrace, felt safe in his arms and knew she'd made the right choice in going to him. "Shush Doll, I've got you..." Tig muttered softly, rubbing Boo's back as she clung to him and sobbed on his shoulder. Her entire body jerked and convulsed with the intensity of her sobs, which sounded as though they were being wrenched from the back of her throat which made Tig wonder for one horrifying moment if Chibs was dead... He soon brushed that thought aside with the knowledge that Gemma would have told him as soon as he'd opened the door, had such a thing been true. "Is she okay to be discharged so soon?" Tig asked Gemma anxiously, finding himself whispering the words for some unknown reason. He couldn't understand why Boo had been discharged after just a few short hours; she'd been in agony when she'd gotten into the back of the ambulance, clutching at her stomach tightly as though it would collapse within her if she didn't! And then there was the bleeding; so much blood and from what? Tig had no idea; all he knew was that something seriously bad had happened to Boo.

"Yeah." Gemma said with a nod. "Her injuries, they weren't life threatening." she explained, a strange sort of scowl on her lips as she spoke that Tig couldn't quite read. She seemed to be torn between wanting to explain to Tig what had happened to Boo and wanting to keep the information to herself for both Boo's sake and Tig's. Obviously, despite the fact that Boo's injuries weren't life threatening, that she'd be well enough to be discharged, whatever had happened to Boo had been awful and almost certainly not worth repeating. Tig gawped at Gemma for a moment, bewildered and deeply concerned for the sobbing woman in his arms, still lost as to what could have happened to her.

"But the bleeding? She was in agony Gem!" Tig babbled, speaking so fast his words toppled over one another. He just wanted to answers, wanted to know what had happened to Boo and if she was okay. "That had to be something serious..." Tig added, allowing his words to trail off when Boo broke from from his arms and dashed into the apartment. She just couldn't stand there and listen a moment longer. No doubt Gemma would explain to Tig that she'd just had a miscarriage and Boo knew she couldn't be there to listen; it'd be like reliving her miscarriage all over again.

Worried for her, Tig went to go after Boo, unsure of why she'd fled but knowing at the same time that it was probably because she didn't want to have to hear Gemma explaining the extent of her injuries. The Sergeant at Arms was totally lost as to what could have happened to his girl; that is until Gemma grabbed his arm to prevent him chasing after Boo.

"Tig, Boo had a miscarriage." she explained grimly, her voice soft and barely above a whisper as if she didn't want to be saying those words. Tig froze in his tracks at once. _Miscarriage?_ His little Boo had been pregnant? For the shortest moment, Tig felt almost insulted for he thought that he and Boo were passed their trouble's – surely she would have told him she was expecting? They were so close, they told each other everything and no doubt Boo would have delighted in telling him that she was going to make him a grandpa! Unless... Well, Tig knew Boo had been heading over to talk to him when she'd gotten caught up in the explosion; _had she been on her way to tell him she was having a baby?_

"Jesus Christ..." Tig muttered, skin going grey, entire being shaking as he came to the grim realisation that Boo had probably lost her unborn baby whilst she was on her way to tell her father she was expecting it. That she'd probably only just found out herself, had probably only just told Chibs that they were soon to be parents... "I didn't even know she was pregnant." Tig explained to Gemma, his shaking hand raking nervously through his hair as he tried to get over the shock of what he'd just heard. _His poor little girl!_ No wonder she'd been in such a state when she'd turned up on his door... she must have been so excited about the prospect of becoming a mother only to then have that chance so cruelly snatched away from her just a short while after finding out about it in the first place! But the truth of the matter was far worse than Tig could ever have imagined.

"Neither did she..." Gemma informed Tig. "But she and Chibs? They've been trying to get pregnant for a while now." she went on, finding herself shuddering slightly at her own words. Gemma could only imagine the world of pain Boo was going through; hated that through some cruel twist of fate Boo had lost the child she'd longed to have but didn't know she'd been carrying. And to top it all off the man she loved was laying in a hospital bed dying... Gemma didn't envy her stepdaughter one bit. Although she'd take on all that hurt, all that grief if she could, if only to spare Boo from it.

Tig went paler still at Gemma's words, a green hue tinted his cheeks as he fought back the urge to be physically sick. He'd known of course, that things for Boo were bad but Christ, he'd never imagined things to be as bad as this! Losing an unborn baby was one thing, losing one that you'd tried for was another... but losing a baby that you'd tried for but didn't even know existed? That was something else entirety... It was a wonder that Boo was still able to function at all, especially with Chibs in such a critical state. By all rights she should be a broken, useless heap of devastation, unable to think or move or to even breathe the pain was so bad!

"Shit. Shit, that's fucking awful." Tig cursed, shaking his head slightly as he tried to comprehend everything that he'd just been told. Poor Boo... she needed him now more than ever. Tig didn't know what he could do or say that would be of any comfort to Boo, any help, but he knew that simply being there for his little girl would be enough to ease her heartache; if only a little. "Thanks for bringing her here Gem." Tig said, giving Gemma a loose hug and a quick peck on the cheek. He was eager to go to Boo, unhappy at the idea of leaving her alone for too long and so wasn't in the mood for standing around chit-chatting with Gemma any longer. He didn't want to be rude to her and tell her to just go – despite the fact that she'd more than understand Tig's need to be with his daughter; after all, why else would she have brought Boo to him? - but he wanted to make her aware of the fact that he wanted her to leave so he could go and be with his daughter. Thankfully, Gemma seemed to have got the message for she fished in her bag for her car keys before planting a chaste kiss to Tig's lips.

"That's alright sweetie, you just take care of her." she said, nodding her head at Tig before turning and heading back to her car. Tig needed to be with Boo and Gemma knew she was needed elsewhere; Clay would not rest easy with so much shit going on within the club and would need her. Gemma just wished she could be there for Clay in the way a wife should be there for her husband...

Tig had closed the door and was halfway towards his bedroom, where he knew Boo would be, before Gemma was even turned around. As he expected, he found Boo curled up in his bed clutching his pillow as if for dear life, her body rocking and convulsing with silent sobs, tears spilled from her wide, grey, bloodshot eyes, which then tumbled down her face which was stark white. She was even more like the scared young girl she'd been when she'd first arrived in Charming than she had been when Tig had opened his front door just a few minute's previously. Tig hovered in the doorway nervously for a few moments, just watching Boo weep, as he was almost afraid to go in and comfort her. It wasn't because he didn't want to comfort her but because he was afraid of what he might do. Zobelle was to blame for what had happened to Boo and Chibs, this the club and Tig knew, and the Sergeant at Arms was certain that Boo's heartache and pain would eventually make him so angry, so upset, so much more filled with the thirst for vengeance than he already was that he'd be driven to do something stupid and reckless._ Like go after Zobelle alone._ Eventually Tig found it in himself to join Boo on the bed, telling himself that he wouldn't do something stupid and reckless because Boo wouldn't want him to leave her side at all. He could only hope that that was enough to keep him by her side, even whilst she slept...

"Boo, Doll, I'm so fucking sorry..." Tig said as he sat himself down next to Boo. He placed one hand on the small of her back, giving it a gentle rub before ducking down to press a soft kiss to her forehead. Her hair was becoming tangled in the harsh black, zig-zagged stitching on her forehead so Tig carefully and tenderly pulled the hair free before tucking it out of the way behind her ear. Boo just lay there the entire time; she didn't say a word, stayed almost completely still, the only sign she gave that she was aware of Tig's presence was the way her eyes focussed in on him, the way the tears streaming from them slowed just a little. "There, that's better." Tig said once he was finished, this time placing a soft kiss to the raised, red lesion that was on Boo's forehead. He continued to sit at Boo's side, stroking her back reassuringly until she was ready to talk about what had happened.

"Why did this have to happen to me Tig?" Boo whispered after a moment, almost pleading with Tig for she wanted the answer that badly. Yes she had done bad things in her life; she had killed a man, but to save the life of the man she loved and she had been partly responsible for Wendy's death, but of course Wendy had killed her first... the bad things she had done had justifiable reasons and although were wrong surely would not warrant such a tragic turn of events for her! "What have I done to deserve this?" she asked, more desperately this time, her voice high and broken, rubbing the back of her throat raw. She wanted more than anything to shout and scream, to take all her frustrations out by destroying something or hitting at something with all the energy she could muster, but knew Tig would step in to stop before she could. So instead she settled for gripping at the pillow in her hands harder still, twisting and turning it, pulling at it, revelling in the sound of it tearing slightly because of her efforts. It wasn't much, but it offered her a small release from all that was was building up within her. "I just wanted to be a mummy..." she concluded, for wasn't that every woman's right? Every day in the news, Boo read about teenage mothers who left their children to starve, women who let their new man abuse their children, mothers that murdered their sons and daughters... Why should they all get to be mothers and not her? Why did she have to be the one to lose her baby? A baby that she'd have loved and looked after, a baby that would have been her entire would. Boo knew of course, that a miscarriage wouldn't stop her from trying for another baby, knew that it hadn't made it infertile but couldn't help but be overcome with the fear that if she were to fall pregnant again, she'd miscarry once more. The idea filled her, terrified her, to the point where she almost didn't want to try for a baby again, for after all, who would want to go through the agony of a miscarriage a second time? Besides, if Chibs didn't live, Boo knew without doubt that she'd never have children. She wanted no man's children but his.

Before Boo could say another word, Tig pulled her upright and wrapped his arms tight around her, making sure to avoid putting pressure on her bound right arm, before pressing his lips into her dark curls as she fell against him and buried her face into the front of his shirt. He wished he had an answer for Boo, wished he knew what to say that would make her feel better, that would ease her suffering but he he didn't. Right now the only thing that would be of comfort to Boo was knowing that Chibs was going to live, that he was going to be okay and while Tig could promise that as much as he damn well wanted, it didn't mean it was going to happen. Chibs could die at any moment and nothing Tig could say or do would stop it from happening.

"I don't know why this happened to you Boo." Tig said soothingly as he rubbed Boo's back. He, like Boo, didn't feel like she deserved what had happened to her. She was a good person; she'd made some mistakes in her life but that didn't make her any less good. She was a better person that he, or hell, any of the club would ever be! "But things will get better, I promise." he assured Boo, despite not knowing if things would get better. It was the only thing he could think of saying to Boo. She was in his arms sobbing, a total broken woman that was close to losing the man she loved so soon after losing her unborn child; _how could he say to her that he didn't know if Chibs would make it? How could he tell her that losing her unborn child wasn't the end of the world when right now, to her, it was?_

"How? How can they get better Tig?" Boo cried, clinging so tight to Tig she could feel her nails break the skin on his back. She knew that Tig was just trying to help, that he was telling her what she wanted to hear in order to make her feel better but nothing he could say was going to make her feel better. Not unless he he could tell her with certainty that Chibs would live. "Chibs is dying, _dying_. I'm going to lose him just like I lost our baby!" she wept, shaking more violently with each word that passed through her lips. She felt almost certain that Chibs was going to die; that she'd lose him and she was struggling to believe otherwise. After all he'd been practically in the mini-van as it had exploded... how on earth was he meant to have survived that? "A-and then... and then I'll be all alone." Boo concluded softly, for without Chibs who would she have? She'd be left all alone, living without him in the apartment they'd once shared, reminded of the fact that he was no longer alive with every waking moment.

"Hey, don't you say that." Tig said, giving Boo a firm little shake to make damn sure she listened to him. He couldn't let her believe that Chibs was going to die for she'd just drive herself mad with grief; she had to believe that he was going to make it, that he was going to come back to her. "Chibs is not gonna die okay? People are always trying to kill that Scottish bastard of yours and no one has ever succeeded." Tig said with a slight chuckle, grinning down at Boo in an attempt to get her to smile back up at him. She didn't, but Tig noticed her eyes twinkle just a little. It was enough for him to know he'd gotten through to her, if only a little bit. In the time Chibs had been in Charming, he'd had more people try to kill him that Tig could even begin to count and yet he was still alive, still going! Add in the fact that half the goddamn IRA had been out for his blood and you could say with certainty that Filip Telford was not a man that was not easy to kill. "He's going to make it okay? And you two are gonna start a family together; make me a grandpa before my time!" Tig added, again with a soft chuckle. The idea that Boo and Chibs were ready to have children, that they were trying to have children, made him feel as old the hills. _He wasn't even 50 and his little girl was already trying to make him a grandpa_! Boo managed the smallest of smiles at Tig's words and so the Sergeant at Arms rewarded her with a gentle kiss to the forehead. _She was going to be alright; he was going to get her through this._

"What if he doesn't make it?" Boo asked, for although Tig had made her feel better – and he had, he really had. She was still terrified beyond belief that Filip would die, she still believed he would, but Tig had ignited a spark of hope within her and Boo was desperately clinging to it – she still needed an answer to that question. _She needed to know what would happen if the worst were to happen... _

"Then you won't be alone because you will always, _always_ have me." Tig said, cupping Boo's face in his hands so that he could look into her eyes as he spoke. As long as he was living he was going to be there for Boo; she was his daughter and he loved her more than anything. Without Boo, Tig knew his life would be a dark abyss of nothingness, were all there was was the club and the constant bitter pain of losing Dawn and Fawn. He could never thank her enough for putting light back into his life.

Boo nodded then, managed a smile as she gave Tig a quick kiss on the cheek. She knew she'd always have Tig – he'd always been there for her; since the day he'd agreed to take over her care and even before that – and felt a little mad at herself for saying that she'd be alone if Chibs died... She knew however, that Tig understood why she'd said such a thing; Chibs was the man she loved, the man she saw herself being with for the rest of her life and losing him would create a void in her life like no other. A void that not even Tig could fill.

"Club's going to even this score Doll, I promise you. Tomorrow, we go after King Whitey, for Otto, for you, Chibs and your baby..." Tig assured Boo. The club was no longer waiting on retaliation; they were finding out what they could on him overnight and come morning, they were going after him. Every single member wanted to be the one to take him down – that is, apart from Jax who was still reluctant to go after Zobelle despite what the LOAN member had done to his club, his brothers and his little sister – but none more so than Tig. Especially now, knowing what he knew about what the explosion had done to his daughter. Tig was going to make sure he was the one that murdered Zobelle. He'd make it brutal, he'd make it bloody and he'd cause the racist bastard ten times as much pain as he had caused Boo! "And I'm going to put a bullet between his eyes for you!" he concluded, eyes wide and burning with the rage he felt at the mere mention of Zobelle's name as he poked at the space between his eyes. What he was planning on doing to Zobelle was of course, so much worse than that, but there was no point in him detailing to Boo just how he was going to kill the guy. He knew all she wanted to hear was that he was going to kill him.

"Thanks Tig." Boo said, kissing Tig on the cheek once again before cuddling up to his chest with a tired sigh. Now that she was with Tig and feeling somewhat calmer and reassured about Filip's fate, she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep in the hope that when she opened them again, he'd be out of the woods and on his way to making a full recovery.

Tig laid back against the pillows, carefully bringing Boo down with him. He could tell that she just wanted to sleep so he covered her with a blanket and shifted her bound right arm she that she'd be comfortable. Boo cuddled up to him even more so and almost at once, she started to fall asleep.

"Rest Doll, I'm not going anywhere." he promised, keeping his voice low. Boo nodded but said nothing, too close to sleep to respond. Within seconds she was gone, sleeping a blissfully deep and dreamless sleep. A sleep that was comforting and free from all the pain she felt in her waking moments. Tig barely slept at all that night; he just lay awake and held Boo, watching her, wanting to be there for her if she woke up and needed him. But she slept solidly all night. She slept on even when dawn broke and Tig had to slip out of bed and prepare to leave for the clubhouse. He didn't want to leave Boo all alone, but was certain it wouldn't take long track down Zobelle; not with tech geek Juice on their side. "I love you Kid, more than I've ever loved anyone before." Tig whispered to Boo after shrugging on his cut, kneeling down at her side so he could press a quick kiss into her curls and tuck her in. Boo mumbled shifted and sleepily but did not wake. "And I'm going to put this shit right for you even if it's the last thing I ever do!" he added before kissing Boo one last time and slipping out the door as quietly as he could manage. Tig was well aware that going after Zobelle – a smart man who's true threat to the club was unknown – was a dangerous and rather stupid thing to do and could result in him dying or being arrested but he didn't care. He was going to put right what happened to his little girl, to his brothers and to his club for without them, he'd be nothing.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo was huddled up under a blanket in the chair at Chibs' bedside trying to sleep, her left hand clutching his lifeless one, his silver cross clutched tight in her right despite the fact that her arm was in a sling and aching desperately. She'd been there for over 36 hours and in that time she'd not slept, had barely eaten, had barely done much at all other than keep a watchful eye on her man who, according to Tara was improving by the hour and while still on the critical list, would soon be off that providing the bleed on his brain stopped. Despite this, the young brunette couldn't be overly pleased. Just 24 hours after the explosion that had near enough killed Chibs and robbed Boo of the life that grew inside of her, Tig, Jax and most of the rest of the club had gone and gotten themselves arrested after attacking Zobelle's church dinner armed with illegal guns. They were now locked up in Stockton with nothing in the way of protection and with Zobelle out to bring each and every club member down, they were in more danger than they had ever been before. Boo had suddenly found herself in a position where not only had she lost her unborn child, but where she could lose both her husband and her father too. Terrified, alone and uncertain of how to cope, Boo had taken Tillie to her boarding kennels before making her way to St Thomas to be at Chibs side, hoping that her presence there would be enough to pull her man though the worst. She'd been there ever since.

"Boo?" his voice was barely audible in silence of the room, a dry, painful sounding murmur, but it was enough. Boo heard him, felt him squeeze her hand just a little and jerked out of the near sleep like state she'd been in. She beamed when she realised Filip was awake; looking groggy and pale, his dark eyes hooded and hazy with all the drugs he was on but awake nevertheless. He managed to smile at Boo, a smile that was tainted by confusion and fear.

"Hey." Boo whispered, shifting so she perched on the bed beside Chibs. She pressed a kiss to his dry, cracked lips and cupped his cheek with her hand, smiled down at him with tears of relief in her eyes. "You're awake..." she added, gently rubbing at the scar on his cheek with the pad of her thumb. Chibs leaned into her touch with a soft, contented sigh.

"How long have I been out?" he asked over a moment, his throat burning as his mouth was so damn dry. Chibs remembered all that had happened; it had hit him like a ton of bricks the second he'd opened his eyes and caught sight of Boo, curled up at his side clutching his hand tight, her right arm in a sling and a painful looking row of stitches across her forehead. He remembered the whirl of the bomb, of running for his life and most of all, of realising that Boo was close enough to the mini van to get caught up in the explosion and the all-consuming fear for her that had taken hold of him in that moment... The last thing he remembered was the deafening explosion and that his final thoughts before he lost consciousness were of Boo.

"A few days..." Boo said as she passed Chibs a bottle of water from the side. The Scotsman took it gratefully and sipped the cool, soothing liquid as Boo gave him a brief overview of his condition. "Doctor says you're still critical, but if the bleeding to your brain stops you should be out of the woods." Boo explained, head dropped in fear despite the fact that she as trying to sound hopeful. Tara was hopeful about Chibs' condition, near certain the bleeding to his brain would stop but Boo wouldn't feel confident in that until she knew for certain that it had stopped. "If not..." she added with a gulp, shuddering softly as she thought of the worst, unable to voice what would happen to her man if his condition didn't improve. Thankfully Chibs understood. He reached out and took Boo's left hand in his own, pressed his lips to her knuckles. For the most part she looked like she'd gotten off lightly but he could tell there was something haunting her; her eyes were dull, grey and held practically no life within them. Chibs just hoped that that haunted look was for his sake.

"What about you darlin'?" he asked, eyeing her wounds up and down with a grimace before staring into her haunted grey eyes. He couldn't help but stare into them, he wanted to know why his girl looked so haunted, so troubled. He wanted to know what was causing her such pain so he could do something to make it right. "Yeh look like yeh got caught up pretty bad yerself." he added. Boo shook her head, shot Filip what she hoped was a reassuring smile. Her arm was still heavy and numb and her forehead burning where it had been stitched back together but that was nothing; nothing to how much she ached for losing her unborn child. She didn't care that she'd only been 6 weeks along, that she'd not even known about it before she'd lost it, she still felt hollow, empty and worst of all she was still bleeding as a result of the miscarriage. Heavily too.

"I'm... I'm okay, I have..." she muttered, barely able to look Chibs in the eye. "I dislocated my shoulder; I have whiplash and 13 stitches in my head..." Chibs gave a soft tut at Boo's words. _Silly wee lassie, what the hell was she doing at the hospital, curled up in an uncomfortable chair waiting for him to wake up_? She should be either at home or at Tig's, letting him take care of her. The prospect should be the one sitting in his room, waiting on news or for him to wake up – that's what prospects were for! - news that he'd pass onto Boo when it came so that she could then come to the hospital to be with him.

"Yeh should be at home with Tig, restin', not here waitin' on me waking up." he said to Boo, patting her on the hand. Boo shook her head, laced her fingers with Chibs'.

"I had to be here for you, I couldn't leave you here all alone." she said. She hated the idea of Chibs' waking up all alone, dazed and confused as to what had happened; worried for her. Hated even more so the idea of him dying all alone... Filip didn't deserve that, if he were to die then Boo wanted to be with him when that happened. After all she was the woman he wanted to be with for the rest of his life, so when the end came she should be there with him. "And besides, Tig is in jail... with most of the others." Boo added with great reluctance. She didn't really want to tell Chibs' that the club was in jail, he didn't need that worry in the state in was in, but it wouldn't be long before he started asking questions about what was going on within the club and were the others were.

"What?" Chibs cried, jerking upright in surprise. He regretted it at once; he groaned loudly as his head swam and exploded with pain. He lay back against his pillows straight away, fingers massaging at his bandage bound temple in an attempt to ease the ache that had formed there. "What happened?" he asked Boo a moment later when the pain in his head eased off some. He couldn't understand why the guys were in jail; had they been blamed for the explosion that had almost claimed his life? Had they gone after Zobelle and walked into a trap?

"They tried to get payback for what happened to you... what happened to us..." Boo informed him bitterly, shaking her head. As much as she appreciated the fact that the club had gone after King Whitey for her and for Chibs, she was mad at them all for being so reckless and idiotic about the whole thing; for not thinking it through. _How had they not realised they were walking into a trap_? Zobelle was a very intelligent man, he would knew damn well that the club was going to retaliate! "They walked into a room full of Zobelle's church friends carrying AK's and shotguns..." Boo went on, explaining briefly how the club had tracked down Weston before using the information they'd found on his laptop to find Zobelle.

"Christ." Chibs cursed with a heavy sigh. Zobelle and LOAN had only been in Charming a short while and already they were tearing the club apart at the seams. If they had their way every member of SAMCRO would be dead within the month and the Sons of Anarchy would be no more. They couldn't have picked a worse time either; with so much shit going on within the club, with Jax and with Clay, they weren't thinking straight or working together to put an end to LOAN once and for all. They were weaker than they had ever been and easy prey for someone like Zobelle. "This club is fallin' apart..." he groaned. He wished he knew how to put the club back together, wished he knew what the hell was going on between Jax and Clay so he could sit them down and make them work through it but he didn't. He just had to sit back and watch the club he loved, his family, fall apart and there was nothing he could do about it.

"They don't have any protection inside Chibs; they are going to get torn apart!" Boo cried, voice tight and strained as she thought of what had happened to poor Juice just a few hours previously. Tara had filled her in and had made a point of telling her that Juice was going to be fine as none of his vital organs had been hit but still, it was a brutal reminder of how exposed and at risk the club were inside Stockton without protection. They'd be picked off one by one and the next member of the club to get knifed might not be as lucky as Juice... Boo decided against telling Chibs about what had happened to Juice. Juice was going to be fine, yes, but he was still laid up in a hospital bed, wounded and in pain. Chibs would worry about the boy, worry far too much for his own goddamn good. He'd always like Juice, had always looked out for him and taken him under his wing – with Juice having a sponsor like Tig, who could blame him? - especially since being with Boo. Boo and Juice were close, like brother and sister as they were so close in age, and so Chibs couldn't help but bond with Juice even more so. In some ways he was like a father figure to Juice, as well as his brother and his friend.

"Hey, don't worry yer pretty wee head Boo; Clay will sort somethin', okay?" Chibs assured Boo, giving a gentle tug on the front of her shirt to make her come closer to him. She did, leaning forward enough for Chibs to wrap an arm around her shoulders and press a kiss to her forehead. Chibs was confident in the fact that Clay would sort out protection for the club; it might take him a day or two, what with Zobelle obviously able to call the shots on the inside as well as on the outside, but he was the president of mother charter. He had to protect his members or he'd be voted out. That was something a proud and defiant Clay didn't want; he loved nothing more than being at the head of the table.

Boo gave a nod and allowed Chibs to hold her for a while, to press the occasional kiss to her forehead or into her curls. She loved the comfort the feel of his arm around her brought her, the way the feel of his lips brushing against her skin kept her calm and chased away her hurt. She knew that at some point she'd have to break away from Chibs embrace and tell him about her miscarriage – something she knew she'd have to tell him about, no matter how much she didn't want to. He had a right to know; that had been his child too, a child that he'd wanted as much as she had. Besides she needed someone to talk to about what had happened, someone who'd understand what she was going through almost completely, someone who'd be just as devastated by the loss as she was. Basically, she needed the comfort only Chibs could bring her.

"There's something else..." Boo whispered after a long moment of silence, only interrupted by the sound of Chibs lips brushing against her skin. Sensing Boo had something serious to say, Chibs let her go and allowed her to sit up before wrapping his fingers tight around her left hand and pressing his lips to the commitment ring that adored her ring finger.

"What is it darlin'?" he asked seriously, wondering all the while if what she was going to tell him had anything to do with how haunted her eyes looked. Boo couldn't look at Chibs, not at all, she kept her head ducked and opened her trembling lips a number of times, but no sound came out. "Yeh can tell me Boo, it's okay." Chibs said eventually, seeing that Boo needed a little encouragement. The fact that she needed that encouragement, that she couldn't just speak up and tell him what this '_something else_' was was filling him with a horrid sense of dread. He knew whatever she had to say was bad; something she'd rather was left unsaid. Had one of the lads been taken out on the inside? Had Zobelle taken out the clubhouse? Or done something to Gemma, to Tara... or to her?

"I'm pregnant..." Boo blurted out before she could fall to pieces, realising a moment to late when Chibs' eyes sparkled in delight, her mistake. She wasn't pregnant; _not anymore._ "Was." she added quickly before Chibs could say anything to her on the matter. The simple slip of her tongue had made things so much harder for Boo than they already were; she'd seen Chibs eyes light up and glitter in delight and hope and then die again a matter of seconds; they'd dulled to the point where they were almost black, had become glazed with tears. Boo knew Filip had worked out what had happened, how it had happened, but she continued on anyway. "I lost the baby when..." she rambled on quickly, voice trembling and on the verge of breaking; high and angst ridden. "I didn't even know I was..." she went on, shaking her head back and forth as if this changed what she was saying, as if it made a difference to her pain. It didn't. Tears started spilling down Boo's cheeks thick and fast as she chocked out the words she didn't want to say, as she tried to explain to Chibs how she'd come to lose the child she hadn't known she'd been carrying. _Their_ child. "And then it was gone..." Boo wept, placing her hand against her flat and empty stomach with a haggard, raw sob. "I was carrying our child... and I lost it..." she concluded sorrowfully, the words sounding like they'd been wrenched straight from her heart. Boo was finally able to look up at Chibs when she finished speaking; he looked awful, the complete picture of devastation. His eyes, normally so warm and chocolatey brown, were black, empty and filled with tears. His mouth hung open in shock, his skin had gone almost grey and he was quite clearly trembling. Boo wished she could take back everything that she'd just said but it was too late; she'd said it, Filip knew she'd lost their baby and he probably blamed her for that lose as much as she herself did.

Chibs just lay there and stared, too consumed by shock to even speak as Boo poured her heart out to him and explained to him that she'd lost their unborn baby as a result of the explosion. The baby she hadn't known she was carrying... When she'd first uttered the words '_I'm pregnant' _Chibs had been elated, happy beyond at the idea that finally they were having a child of their very own. In the moment he had become so excited, he'd failed to take in the fact that Boo was on the verge of shattering into a million pieces, that her haunted eyes were filled with tears. And then she'd said _'was'_ and suddenly everything fell into place, suddenly there was reason to the haunted look in her eyes, suddenly Chibs realised exactly what had happened to his girl. They'd conceived a child and now it was gone... Chibs felt sick, physically sick as the horror of what had happened hit him; he was so overwhelmed by it all that he had too take a moment to pull himself together so he could be a comfort to his poor wee Hen... He needed to be the strong one right now, no matter how much he wanted to break down and cry.

"Hey, hey, come here..." he whispered hoarsely, holding his arms out for Boo who fell into them without a moments hesitation. Doing so put pressured on her right arm and made her wince, but Boo didn't care for the second Chibs wrapped his arms around her the pain stopped. "Listen teh me darlin', I know exactly what yer thinkin'." Chibs said after pressing a string of kisses across Boo's cheek."This wasn't yer fault, not at all." he assured her, rubbing her back. He knew Boo, better than he knew himself he'd wager, and he knew she'd be blaming herself for what had happened, knew she'd be telling herself she could have prevented the miscarriage, that she could have saved their baby if only she'd done something different... But nothing she could have done would have made any difference; even if she'd known about the baby she'd not have had time to even consider falling a different way before the explosion threw her to the ground.

"But-" Boo began, wanting to protest against what Chibs had said – for she really felt she could have done something to save their baby – only to be cut off by Chibs, who pressed a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"No Boo, yeh didn't know and even if yeh did... was there anything yeh could have done?" he asked as he tucked Boo's curls behind her ear.

"I... I could have landed a different way..." Boo stuttered out slowly after pondering Chibs comment for a moment. She knew she could have done something to save their baby but she couldn't think what; all she knew was that she could have prevented her miscarriage. It didn't matter that she hadn't known about the baby, she still could have saved it. "I mean that was our baby Filip, I could have saved it!" Boo added despairingly, hand going back to her stomach.

"There was nothin' that could've been done Hen, nothin'." Chibs said firmly, taking a hold of Boo's shoulder and giving her a little shake, his fingers digging in tight, his words almost angry. He wasn't angry at all, at least not with Boo, he just wanted her to understand that losing their baby was not her fault. If she let herself believe otherwise it'd break her completely.

"Don't you care at all? I lost our baby!" Boo spat through her tears, angry herself now at the fact that Chibs didn't seem overly bothered by the fact that she'd had a miscarriage and because he seemed almost angry at her... anger Boo was sure, was down to the fact that he did indeed blame her for the miscarriage.

"Darlin'... I'm fuckin' devastated." Chibs cried without hesitation, his eyes suddenly so filled with tears they overflowed. _How could Boo think that he didn't care_? She'd lost the baby they'd be trying for for months, did she really believe he wasn't as torn up as she was over that? "Christ Hen, I feel like there's a clamp across my heart that gets tighter with every second that passes..." Chibs went on as he buried his face in Boo's curls in attempt to muffle the sound of the sobs that were breaking free from between his lips. He held Boo tight to him, the comfort her warm body brought him being what he needed to keep talking. "Yeh know how much I wanted that baby, how much I want us teh have children..." he wept, arms holding Boo tighter still as she shuddered in them. "I'm just tryin' teh be strong fer yeh Boo, yer my Ol' Lady, my wife, it's my job teh look after yeh, protect yeh." Chibs concluded, pressing kisses to Boo's cheeks once again. He wanted to be strong for Boo; he was her man, that's what he was there for! He had to take care of her and protect her from harm and he'd failed miserably. Chibs felt like a failure, felt totally inadequate; what kind of husband was he? _He hadn't been able to protect his beautiful wee Hen at all... _

"No, we're a couple and we are meant to look after one another." Boo whispered with a shake of her head, looking up at Chibs her eyes wide and serious. As far as she was concerned they were a couple, they shared everything and they took care of one another, protected one another. She was just as responsible for taking care of Chibs as he was for taking care of her. They'd both failed in their duty to one another in the last few days. "And we both failed..." Boo admitted sadly. Chibs wiped away the tears that littered her cheeks before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

"So we'll look after one another now." he said, kissing her once again before pulling her against his chest. Boo curled up to him at once, fingers clutching tight at his hospital gown, and wept. "It's okay Hen, yeh cry as much as yeh want okay?" Chibs assured Boo, rubbing her back as he pressed a kiss into her curls. Boo nodded and continued to weep, glad of the release, glad to have told Chibs about her miscarriage. It had been awful but it was like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Now they could move on, now they both focus on getting better and getting back to normal. Soon Boo was asleep. Having not slept since the night of her miscarriage she slept that same deep, dreamless sleep she had that night. Chibs watched her sleep but found he could not drift off himself, despite the fact that his body cried out for sleep, despite the fact that his mind was drained and he could barely keep his eyes open. He guessed that on some level, he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to be awake so he could watch over his girl and protect her from yet more harm... "Hey Doc." Chibs nodded when Tara came into the room about half an hour after Boo drifted off. Tara beamed at the sight of Chibs awake.

"Glad to see you awake Chibs." she said cheerily as she checked Chibs' chart and monitors. She was pleased to see some real improvement; the bleeding to his brain was slowing right down and his vitals were up. "She told you huh?" Tara asked, eyeing Boo who was asleep atop of Chibs' chest. The Scotsman was holding her to him tightly, and could barely take his eyes off of her. He looked so sad, so dejected... it was obvious he was still trying to process the news of Boo's miscarriage.

"Aye she did..." Chibs nodded, grimacing at the memory. "Is she gonna be okay Doc?" he asked Tara, not once taking his eyes off of Boo. She looked so peaceful now that she was asleep, free from her pain... Chibs hoped she'd stay asleep for a long while yet; it would do her the world of good.

"Physically? Yes, she'll be fine. Emotionally? Well... a miscarriage is devastating at the best of times but under such circumstances..." Tara explained, trailing off with a scowl. She was still so very worried about Boo and how she was coping with what had happened and hoped that Chibs being awake and recovering would be of a comfort to the young author. "It might be a while before she gets over this." she said to Chibs sadly, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Scotsman nodded and sighed heavily, planted a tender kiss on Boo's forehead. Tara found that adorable... Chibs and Boo were so in love with one another and neither were afraid to show that.

"My poor wee Hen." Chibs said, finally tuning to look at Tara. "She wanted that baby so badly." he informed her, despite the fact that she probably already knew that. Tara nodded her head and sat herself down in the chair Boo had recently vacated.

"You both did, didn't you?" she asked Chibs. The Scotsman nodded, a sad smile formed on his lips.

"Aye, we did." he confirmed, looking down at Boo again, tenderly storking her hair as he spoke. "I was lookin' forward teh bein' a Da again... teh havin' a wee one with Boo." he went on, a genuine smile forming on his lips, replacing the sad one. He'd spent many an hour in recent months wondering what it's be like to have children with Boo; had pictured himself running around after a little boy with the bluest eyes and brown curls as a heavily pregnant Boo laughed and snapped pictures. He'd pictured curled up in bed with Boo, a little boy and a little girl of about the same age snuggled up between them. Now he just wondered if he was too old to be a father again; after all he was 46 years old, should he really be having more children? He'd be near 70 before they went of to college... "Maybe the miscarriage was someone tryin' teh tell me I'm too old teh go through all that again." he said to Tara, his words more a question than a statement. He wanted Tara's opinion on the matter for she was after all, practically Abel's mother now. She'd be able to tell him if she thought him to old to be considering fatherhood once more.

"I don't think you are, Boo keeps you young." Tara said with a smile. When Tara had first discovered Chibs' true age, she'd been shocked. She knew the man was quite a bit older than Boo but had put him in his late thirty's at the most, not his mid forties. It seemed for the Scotsman, being in love with a younger woman was what kept him young. "Chibs you survived a car bomb, how can you say you're too old to be a father?" Tara asked, for in her her opinion, any normal 46 year old man that close to such a powerful explosion should have perished. Chibs however hadn't, he'd fought and he was going to damn well make it too. And it was all down to Boo.

"Guess I'm tryin' teh justify what happened teh Boo, give it reason..." Chibs shrugged. If he could just give Boo's miscarriage reason then maybe, just maybe it'd be easier for them both to deal with.

"Doesn't matter if it has reason or not Chibs, she's still going to be devastated, heartbroken." Tara said to Chibs. She understood what he was trying to do but knew that it didn't matter if Boo could find justify what had happened to her; she'd still be torn up about it. "You two are going to have children, you're going to be great parents. I just know it." Tara informed the Scotsman with a smile. She couldn't think of two people who'd make better parents, the couple often looked after Abel and they were so amazing with him; when they had him, they seemed to morph into their own little family... When a child of their own came along Tara knew their world would be completed. "Now, try and get some rest okay?" Tara said as she stood and went to leave the room. Chibs nodded his head, suddenly feeling as though he might just be able to sleep.

"Aye okay. Thanks Doc." he said to Tara before she slipped out of the room. Chibs closed his eyes, buried his face in the warmth of Boo's curls and soon, was in as deep a sleep as she was...

_**This story is so close to getting 300 reviews and I'd love it if we made it there after this chapter! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing everyone, I'll try and update soon!**_

_**Also, this is such an angsty chapter I thought I'd give you guys some nice news - Chibs and Boo WILL be having a baby. At some point. But I won't say when; just that they'll have a child at some point in this story :)**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	30. Chapter 29: My Irish Fiends

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, both to regular reviewers and new readers. I really do love getting your reviews, each and every one puts a smile on my face. And thanks to everyone that has added this story to their alerts/favourites list! I believe this is the longest chapter yet, and yes, includes Fiona and Jimmy O. Enjoy!**_

"Hey Hen." Chibs sighed happily as Boo came into his room wearing clean clothes and looking very much refreshed; her eyes once again were bright and blue, her cheeks warm and pink in colour. She looked very much like herself again and Chibs couldn't be happier for it; he knew she was going to be okay. The evening after he'd awoken he'd sent Boo home, knowing that the only sleep she'd gotten in recent days was the few hours she'd had curled up at his side, knowing that she'd barely eaten in all the time she'd been at St Thomas. He'd had to practically beg her to go, to get herself a decent nights sleep and a decent meal in her. She'd agreed on the promise that she'd return at once if his condition changed. "Did yeh get some sleep at home, somethin' teh eat?" he asked as he shifted to the side and patted the space next to him. Boo smiled and perched on the edge of his bed, pressed a kiss to Chibs' scarred cheek.

"I didn't get much sleep... I couldn't settle without you there." she admitted. Boo had spent the night curled up on the couch with a glass of wine, a takeaway, chocolate and a pile of funny films; Tillie curled up in her lap. As the night wore on she'd found herself feeling better and better; the combination of chocolate, wine and the comedic nature of the films she'd chosen to watch loosening bit by bit, the tight hold grief had on her heart. She still ached for her lost child but she felt so much better for having gone home and taken her mind off of things. However when she'd taken herself to bed she'd found herself unable to sleep; the bed felt too cold, too big and empty without Filip at her side and no matter how much she tried, Boo found she couldn't drift off for more than a few minute's at a time. Not even hugging Tillie too her, or burying her face in Filip's pillow helped.

"Oh darlin', yeh didn't just sit up all night and fret about the miscarriage did yeh?" Chibs asked sadly, taking a hold of Boo's hand and giving it a squeeze. He'd sent her home to give her a chance to feel better; not so she'd agonise over what had happened all over again.

"No I..." Boo said with a shake of her head and an odd sort of laugh. She trailed off without finishing and fished around in her bag for a moment before pulling out a Tupperware box, a broad grin on her lips. "I spent all night baking actually... it really made me feel better." she said as she opened up the box and held it out to Filip. The box was full of muffins. Chibs didn't take one, just stared at them warily, eyebrow cocked, a smirk on his lips. "What?" Boo asked, slightly offended by how reluctant Chibs was too take a muffin.

"Yeh can't bake darlin'." Chibs chuckled affectionately with a shake of his head. His Hen tried, bless her, she really did, but she'd never been nor would she ever be much of a baker. Her cakes always ended up burnt, her cookies became shapeless blobs of uncooked dough and her pastry was always a soggy mess.

Boo chuckled too and nodded in agreement; he was right, she couldn't bake, no matter how much she wanted to be the sort of Ol' Lady that baked wonderful, delicious treats for her man. It had taken her 2 trips to the store just off the free-way, endless amounts of sugar, flour and chocolate chips and 11 attempts before she'd managed a decent batch. Boo didn't care however, that it had taken her all night and 11 attempts to make a decent batch of muffins for it had kept her mind occupied and active, had given her purpose and a distraction from her miscarriage. It had been just what she'd needed. The fact that she'd managed to do something nice for her poor Filip whilst he was laid up in a hospital bed only made her feel better still. Boo resolved to keep busy, to keep her mind occupied; it was the best way for her to get past the grief of her miscarriage and the agony of knowing Chibs was in hospital, still not well enough to come off the critical list.

"I know I can't, why do you think I was baking all night?" Boo chuckled, sitting the Tupperware box on Chibs bedside table before pulling one out and taking a bite, as if to prove that it was indeed eatable. "These muffins were my 11th batch..." she added, cheeks flaming. Her first batch had been... well, she couldn't even begin to try and describe the lump's of mushy crap that came out of the oven! The next three tries had all come out burnt, the ones after that hadn't risen... Boo was just an awful baker; but she was also determined and in the end, her 11th batch had come out quite well. They weren't anywhere near as good as Bobby's – which is what she'd been aiming for – but they were better than she ever believed she could make."I wanted to make them like Bobby's, I know how much you love them." Boo said as Chibs tentatively took a muffin and gave it a suspicious sniff. The muffins smelled rich and chocolatey so Chibs took a bite – if only to please Boo! After all she'd spent so long trying to make the damn things for him, he owned her that much. "Thought they'd cheer you up some." Boo added just as Chibs was hit with the taste of the muffin she'd made for him. He was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't the usual doughy, flavourless products of Boo's baking (that Chibs always tried to eat no matter how bad they looked or tasted... the things he did for love!) but a light, chocolatey muffin that, although nowhere as good as Bobby's, was still rather delicious. _There was hope for Boo's baking skills yet!_

"Aye darlin' they have, but only cause yeh went teh so much effort to make them fer me." Chibs grinned at Boo as he took a bite out of his muffin; taking the time to savour the sweet, chocolatey baked good.

"They any good?" asked Boo warily as she watched Chibs eat. He seemed to enjoying the spoils of her hours in the kitchen but Boo couldn't be certain he was; after all she was terrible at baking and although _she_ thought her last batch of muffins had tasted good there was a good chance they'd only tasted that way to her because she'd tried so many worse batches before that.

"Better than Bobby's Hen." Chibs lied. The muffins Boo had made him were good, there was no denying that, but were nothing in comparison to Bobby's. Chibs wouldn't be surprised if the man had sold his soul to the devil in order to be able to make the worlds best muffins.

"Liar." Boo chucked with a roll of her eyes, knowing without doubt that Chibs was lying to her; she almost always knew when he was lying to her. She liked that he'd lied to her though, that he was doing it to make her feel better and she could tell that he really did like the muffins she'd made for him – even if they weren't as good as Bobby's. "You are just trying to get into my pants Filip Telford." Boo grinned as she waved a finger in Chibs direction as if scolding him. Too often, Chibs complimented Boo just so he could get himself laid. Not that Boo minded too much; she rather enjoyed getting laid herself!

"Aye maybe." Chibs chuckled as he grabbed a hold of Boo's finger before pulling her hand closer and pressing his lips to the palm of her hand. Boo giggled and so he did it again before jerking her closer, so she was practically sprawled across his chest, and wrapping his arms around her, his bandaged forehead pressed against hers. "But Hen yer forgettin', yeh like it when I'm in yer pants." he chuckled as he pressed a quick peck to her lips and his hand roamed up and down her back. Boo giggled once again and gave him a playful slap across he arm. Chibs pacified her by kissing her again, pressing a linger and lazy kiss to her lips with a contented sigh. Boo rested her head atop of his chest a moment later, cuddled up to him and closed her eyes with a deep sigh. She was tired now, the lack of sleep she'd had of late finally catching up with her. She just wanted to rest for a little while, just nap for a few minute's... Chibs however, misunderstood. When Boo cuddled up to his chest and sighed he assumed the worst and believed her to be upset. Determined to put a smile on her lips, the Scotsman tucked her curls behind her ear and pressed his lips to the lobe, nipping on the soft subtle skin just a little before murmuring "And hell, while I'm layin' here without _my_ pants I might as well get laid." in what he believed to be a dry and sarcastic manner. Boo however, took his words far too literally and rolled off of him, jumping out of bed an instance later, eyes filled with tears, her face contorted as she scowled and tried to keep her anger and her anguish to herself.

"Haha." she drawled, folding her arms tight across her chest. She couldn't believe Filip had the nerve to even dare suggest such a thing! She'd only just lost their unborn child days previously and he was still in critical condition! _How could he think about sex at such a time?_ How could even begin to believe for one second that it;d be a good idea? "Filip you have a major head wound and are still in critical condition and I... I just lost a baby." Boo drawled slowly, stammering slightly as her emotions got the better of her. Her eyes remained glued to the floor; she just couldn't bring herself to look at Chibs. She was just outraged with him for daring to suggest they should have sex in his hospital bed simply because he was laying there without his fucking pants on! "Neither of us are in any condition to have sex." she added bitterly with a shake of her head, a vile, disgusted undertone to her words.

Chibs scowled, annoyed with himself for making Boo so upset. He hadn't been at all serious in what he'd said! Christ how could Boo think that he was? He knew damn well that she wouldn't be in any condition to be having sex any time soon; after all she'd just lost their baby was probably still bleeding... The Scotsman wanted to give her all the time she needed to be ready to sleep with him again and he didn't care if that took weeks, months, or even longer. He'd wait because he could see just how pained and tormented Boo was by her miscarriage and he didn't want to force her into doing something she just wasn't ready to do. _Besides, in the state he himself was in, a good round between the sheets might just finish him off._ Chibs reached out and took a hold of Boo's hand, held it tight and firm before gently pulling Boo closer, his thumb running across her knuckles softly the entire time.

"Hen... shit I'm sorry darlin', I was just tryin' teh put a smile on yer face, I didn't mean teh make yeh upset." he explained hastily, pulling Boo's hand to his lips to he could press a kiss to the back of her palm. Boo flushed slightly and gave an odd sort of chuckle. Of course he'd been making a joke, how could he not have been? Jokes about their sex life... that was his way, that was how he made her laugh! Boo couldn't believe she'd let herself think he'd been serious.

"No, it's okay." she said, finally looking up at Chibs and forcing a grin. Boo was glad that Chibs was trying to make her laugh, that he was trying to get them to fall back into some sort of sense of reality by cracking the sort of joke he normally did every day. Boo wanted things to be normal again, she wanted them to both just be okay, back home and past all the drama and horror of the last few days. "I just wanna move past this and for things to be back to normal... and you're normally trying to get into my pants so..." she explained, managing to give a small giggle. Chibs grinned and pressed another kiss to the back of her palm.

"That's because I love yeh darlin', yer my world." he muttered against the soft skin of her hand. "I want to be with yeh all the goddamn time." he added, his eyes wide and warm, full of love as they gazed into Boo's bright, sparkling blue ones. The Scotsman didn't want to be without his girl every again; being in the hospital without her curled up at his side was hard enough. When he got out he was never going to let her go again, he was going to keep her at his side always and he was going to make sure that she was safe and happy.

"I love you too." Boo said, leaning down to press a kiss to Chibs lips. He pulled her closer before she could pull away, wrapped his arms tight around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Boo giggled against his lips and considered protesting for just a moment, but nevertheless parted her lips and allowed his tongue entrance. They lay there kissing for a long while, the kiss slow and sensational, tongues dancing and lapping up the taste of one another, teeth nipping at each others lips, soft moans filling the air. It was only when they stopped, when Boo rested her forehead against Chibs' bandaged one that she sighed heavily, sadly, and told him "But I'm afraid you might have to be without me for a while..." in a solemn voice. Chibs scowled, eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why was he going to be without her? Where was she going?_

"Why's that?" he asked, sounding far more worried than he wanted too. He wondered if Boo was going out of town for a few days to get over the miscarriage... while Chibs thought that that was a good idea he'd rather she waited until he had been discharged so that he could go with her. Chances are Zobelle would be more than happy to jump on the chance to go after a vulnerable woman of SAMCRO when she was all alone, unprotected, especially once that had so many ties within the club, one that was connected with almost every key member in some way or another.

"My novel about Elizabeth 1st, it went straight to the top of the New York Time's best-seller list." Boo said hurriedly, grinning to reassure Filip when she realised she'd worried him. Boo had gotten the call the night before. It was her editor calling to congratulate her on her second novel – which had been released in America at the start of the week - catapulting straight to the top of the New York times best seller list. Boo had been astounded by the news; sure her first novel had sold very well indeed, but it had started off slow and hadn't even entered the New York Times best seller list for a good few months. Having her second novel go straight to the top of the list was a dream come true for Boo and she still couldn't quite believe it was really true... despite the fact that she'd checked the internet a dozen times that morning alone. "My publishers want me to do some interviews, a signing... it'll meaning going to New York for about a week." Boo explained to Chibs. Boo didn't normally do signings, nor did she do much in the way of interviews, something her publishers had no real problem with, however since her book had done so well they wanted to jump on the chance to get her name out there even more so, to give her work even more publicity. Boo had agreed on the understanding that her real name wouldn't be revealed. Boo didn't want the fame that came with being a best selling author, the people at her door, hounding her in the streets... and so she would remain to her readers, Alexis Telford. The brunette was rather thankful that it'd been her right shoulder that had dislocated – which was still rather heavy and sore, but doing a lot better now that Boo had taken off her sling and was using it more, much to Tara's annoyance – as she was left handed. She planned to spend the entire flight to New York practising her 'Alexis Telford' signature.

Chibs beamed wide at Boo's words, so proud of her he could barely form words. Her novel was top of the New York Time's best-seller list, and this time as soon as it had been released! It was what she had always wanted and the Scotsman couldn't be happier for his girl. He also couldn't help but think the news couldn't have come at a better time – going to New York, celebrating having a best selling novel, meeting her fans... it's be the the distraction she needed after her miscarriage. And by the time she was on a flight home, chances are Chibs would be out of hospital and there to greet her as she got off the plane.

"I'm so proud of yeh Hen." Chibs cried, eyes filled with tears of pride as he kissed Boo again and again. Boo giggled happily but still looked doubtful; obviously she wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving him alone after everything that had gone down of late. It was also obvious however that she really did want to go to New York, that she wanted to meet some of the people that read her books and thank them for making her work such a success. "You go teh New York Hen, it'll help yeh feel better, get yeh past what happened." Chibs said as he tucked Boo's curls behind her ear, his eyes never once leaving hers, proud smile still firmly planted on his lips.

"Really?" Boo asked sceptically. As much as she wanted to go to New York and lose herself in her work, in interviews and signings, she didn't want to leave Filip's side. Not with Zobelle gunning for the club and the threat of Jimmy O coming state-side. Without the club free to protect him, Chibs would be alone and vulnerable."I don't like the idea of leaving you all alone in here after everything that's happened recently." she sighed, lacing her fingers with Chibs'. "Zobelle really wants to bring you guys down..." she added with a scowl. She didn't want to add that it seemed like Zobelle would succeed, that he'd already torn the club to the brink of complete destruction and that all it would take is one more tiny thing to push the club over the edge...

"The lads will be out soon Hen, Gem's working on trying to get their bail together." Chibs assured Boo. Gemma had been by that morning to check in on him and had informed him she was on her way to meet with Eliot Oswald to discuss the clubs bail and beg him to help out the club by fronting enough cash to get them out. The matriarch seemed stressed and worried and was clearly under a lot of strain trying to hold everything together. Chibs really hoped she was able to get the bail together; without her family around her, Gemma was nothing. And to make matters worse they were probably being torn up inside and tearing each other apart too...

"She went to see Oswald this morning but he wouldn't help." Boo said dismally with a shake of her head. She was quite annoyed at Oswald for saying no after all the club had done for him of late, but understood his point of view on the matter. He couldn't trust that the club would behave themselves – and nor could Boo if she was honest with herself – and he'd lose a hell of a lot of money if they broke the terms of their bail agreement. "Between us, selling Gemma's house, Tara's dads place, our apartment... we can't even come close to raising enough." Boo added. Selling up would get three of the guys out on bail, maybe four... but not all of the club. Which meant selling up was no option; it was either everyone out or no one, the club didn't leave members behind. Selling Tig's apartment would get them closer to getting everyone out but everything was in Tig's name and so legally, Boo couldn't put his apartment on the market. Opie couldn't sell up as he hadn't finished paying off the mortgage, and his repayments were already so high that a re-mortgage was out of the question. "They're going to get torn apart inside and we can't do anything about it..." Boo cried, tears suddenly filling her eyes at the thought that Tig would end up like Juice – stabbed multiple times in the yard because he didn't have any protection. Only in Boo's mind Tig wouldn't be as lucky as Juice – if he was stabbed inside, Boo was certain he'd die of his wounds.

"Oswald will cave, he doesn't like the be on the wrong side of SAMCRO." Chibs assured Boo, patting her hand. He was certain Oswald would cave; after all if Clay and the others did get out on bail and found out that Oswald had refused to help them there'd be hell to pay. Oswald would know that for a fact and it'd eat away at him until he caved. "Now you go teh New York Hen, do yer interviews, meet yer fans..." Chibs grinned, bringing Boo's mind back round to her best selling novel in an attempt to distract her from the miserable state the club was in. "Then come home and crawl in teh bed with little old me again." he added with a saddened sigh, as if he thought his beautiful wee Hen would forget all about him now she was a big, famous author. Boo burst into laugher at once, shook her head as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes.

"Filip Telford there isn't anything _little_ about you!" she cried as she leaned in to press her lips to his once again. Chibs laughed along with her, pulled her close and held her tight as he deepened the kiss and allowed himself to be consumed by the sweet taste of his beautiful wee Hen.

Before she left, Chibs made Boo agree to having an escort whilst in New York – Gunn, the Sergeant at Arms for the clubs Manhattan charter. Gunn had been a prospect with SAMBEL when Chibs had first patched SAMCRO and the Scotsman trusted the lad with his life – more importantly, with his Ol' Lady – he was fiercely loyal to the club, had been from day one, and it was more than apparently he'd lay down his life at a moments notice for any one of his brothers whether he'd met them or not. He'd patched SAMMAN two years previously to be with his new wife and on his first day in the city, he'd thrown himself in front of a bullet that was intended for the head of the VP. He'd been made Sergeant at Arms at once... or at least, a month later when he was released from hospital. Chibs knew he'd keep Boo safe from Zobelle or any danger that came her way.

A few hours later, Boo was boarding a plane to New York safe and happy in the knowledge that Oswald had caved in and bailed out the club. She was looking forward to the trip, to meeting the infamous Gunn and to the signings she had with her fans. The whole trip was a welcome distraction from the heartache of her miscarriage and Boo couldn't wait to throw herself into everything with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. As the plane started to take off, Boo felt a strange sort of unease, she shivered as if cold despite being warm and comfortable in her seat and felt herself become filled with a strange sense of dread. The author put it down to the flight – she had never been keen on flying – but had no idea that at the same moment her plane took off, an older, dark skinned woman with fly away dark curls flecked with grey was walking in to St Thomas and asking where she could find Filip Telford.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs was certain he was seeing things when he awoke from the nap he'd taken after Boo had left for the airport, was certain he was still dreaming. She couldn't be there, at his bedside. There was no way, Jimmy O wouldn't let her anywhere near him... let alone be alone with him...

"Fiona?" he muttered confusedly, eyes never once leaving his estranged wife. He rubbed his eyes in the vain hope that she'd disappear or that he'd suddenly wake up and realise he'd been dreaming. But it wasn't to be; Fiona really was at his bedside. She got up after he spoke, smiled warmly at him and came to be at his side. Chibs turned away from her; he didn't want to see Fiona, not now not ever. They were in the past, she had left him for Jimmy O and shattered his heart, had almost killed him... It had taken him a long time to put Fiona in his past and get over her. Now finally, he was happy once again, in love with a wonderful young woman that was more precious to him that Fiona had ever been. He didn't want Fiona screwing with his head and messing up the wonderful life he'd created for himself in Charming. "Jesus.. What the bloody hell are yeh doin' here?" he mumbled softly, not bothering to hide his hatred for his estranged wife. Fiona either didn't care that her husband hated her, or didn't notice the bitter hatred in his voice for she smiled at him lovingly, like she'd done in years gone by. Chibs didn't return the smile, in fact he scowled all the more so. _How dare she turn up after everything that had passed between them and just act like they were still what they once were!_

"We were worried about yeh." Fiona said softly, her voice sounding far more mature than Chibs had remembered it. She ducked down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Chibs cheek before the Scotsman could make a protest. "That's from Kerrianne." she informed him. Chibs gulped... _Kerrianne._... his sweet wee baby girl... Oh god she'd heard about what had happened to him, his poor little lassie was probably worried something fierce; she always was a worrier, right from day one, panicking over every little thing... Chibs felt his heart pound, his eyes fill with tears at the mention of his beloved daughter. He'd never missed her so much as in that moment; he wished it was her by his side and not Fiona so that he could let her know that he was okay and that he missed her so much it hurt him physically just to think about her. _And that he couldn't help but think of her every single day..._ Jimmy O would never allow such a thing though; letting Fiona visit him was one thing – it would fuck with his head and make him miserable, something that would no doubt delight Jimmy – but letting Kerrianne visit him? Oh no, that was far too much of a risk. Kerrianne had always been a daddy's girl, right up until Chibs was forced out of her life, and Jimmy wouldn't risk her coming state-side to see Chibs – no matter how much it'd fuck with the Scotsman's head - on the chance that she'd decide to just stay in Charming and live with her da. If she decided that, she'd have the protection of SAMCRO and Jimmy O wouldn't be able to get her back again.

"Yeh shouldn't be here." Chibs said emotionlessly, eyes narrowing as he glanced at his estranged wife. He wished that she'd just leave him be, that she'd go and never come back. _Surely she knew he didn't want her in his life anymore?_ How could she even begin to think otherwise after all she had done to him? Fiona didn't leave though, she instead perched on the edge of his bed and took a hold of his left hand, eyes ablaze and narrowed when she caught sight of the ring that adored his finger.

"I wouldn't have thought bigamy was yer thing Filip."she spat piercingly, a scowl on her lips. Fiona had heard Filip was with another woman, a woman that was more than half his age but had never believed it was anything serious. She'd believed he'd found himself a young little thing to keep him amused in the bedroom, a girl that was still tight and curvy with everything pointing up. Fiona was certain he'd grow bored of her before long; after all how in the hell could he have anything in common with one so young? The ring on his finger however, told a different story. Filip wouldn't put a ring on his finger for any girl; he'd only do it for someone he loved, someone he loved with his entire heart, body and soul._ It was the way he'd loved Fiona when they had wed... _A love he probably didn't feel anymore.

"I'm not married to her, I wear that ring to symbolise that I see her as my wife."Chibs spat as he pulled his hand away, crossing his arms a moment later to hide the ring out of sight. Fiona still didn't leave, despite the fact that Chibs was now refusing to look at her. She tapped her foot impatiently and cocked an eyebrow.

"_I'm_ yer wife." she snapped irritably. Fiona didn't like the idea that she'd been replaced, even if she and Filip had been separated for years. She wanted Filip to still be madly in love with her, wanted him to want her back, wanted him to want to move back to Ireland to be with his family once again... Fiona had long ago stopped caring for Jimmy O. Once Filip was out of the way and they were together, Jimmy had became less and less interested in the cause and more interested in profit, in making money. He wasn't the man Fiona had believed him to be and she knew he had used her to get further ahead in the IRA just so he could earn himself a few million. Of course it was neither here nor there that she'd used him too; to get rid of the husband she'd believed herself to have grown tired off, and to get herself in even deeper with the cause – she may be third generation IRA but she was still a woman and her word counted for very little. By the time Filip had left Ireland for Charming, Fiona had realised her mistake. She still loved Filip, even if he didn't care about the cause like she did and wanted him back but it was too late; he was gone and there was no escaping Jimmy O who was becoming more and more dangerous by the day. Fiona had hoped the explosion that had nearly claimed Filip's life would be enough to bring them back together... She'd be under the protect on the Sons then – and so too would Kerrianne – and Jimmy would be unable to get to her. It was obviously to Fiona however, that it was far too late for that; her sweet boy had moved on. She'd have to play an entirely different game now to win Filip over and escape from Jimmy O...

"Yeh were." Chibs said simply with a soft shrug of his shoulders, his words still very much emotionless. It was as simple as that as far as Chibs was concerned; Fiona had been his wife but she no longer was, not after everything that had passed between them. The betrayal, the pain, the years... Boo was his wife now and he loved her more than he had ever loved Fiona. Nothing was ever going to change that. "Yeh gave up that right when yeh got in teh Jimmy's bed." Chibs added bitterly, practically spitting out the words that still hurt even after all the years since Fiona's betrayal had happened.

"You and I both know I had little choice in the matter Filip, yeh don't say no to Jimmy." snapped Fiona, whose stomach contorted painfully at Filip's words. Yes, she had gotten into Jimmy O's bed but Filip wasn't stupid – he knew what Jimmy O was like. It didn't matter that Fiona had _chosen_ to be in his bed, what mattered was that if she hadn't have wanted to be there, she would have been there anyway. It was dangerous to say no to Jimmy O. Her sweet husbands scarred face was proof of that. Fiona reached out to trace the deep scars on Filip's cheeks, surprised at how well they'd healed. From what she understood he'd been left on the brink of death, bleeding out in the street and screaming in agony... she'd expected his face to scar horrifically but he'd been very lucky. The scars suited him and made his cheeks even more defined than they already were...

"I'd rather say no and die that betray the one I loved." Chibs said pointedly, glaring into Fiona's eyes as he swatted her hand away. He didn't understand how Fiona, hell how anyone, could betray the one they loved in the way she had. If some woman, some man, _anyone_ even, came up to Chibs and said '_be mine or die'_ he'd much rather die. He'd never be able to betray his beautiful wee Hen like that - cheating on her on runs was bad enough and he still felt guilty about those affairs to this day - _but leaving her completely for someone else_? No, he couldn't and would never ever do that to her. At least if he was dead his poor girl could have some closure, could move on... if he was alive she'd be very much in the knowledge that he was out there alive, with the very person he'd left her to be with. That was a pain far worse than his death could ever bring her and he knew it...Besides, if Chibs couldn't be with Boo he' rather be dead. He was nothing without her.

"Yer heart was always yeh weakness Filip." Fiona sighed in amusement with a shake of her head. His heart had gotten him where he was today – if he'd just left Ireland to start with, just walked away from her and Kerrianne his face wouldn't have been cut open. And hell, if he hadn't loved his daughter so damn much in the first place – more than Fiona, more than the cause – then maybe she wouldn't have left him for Jimmy O! He knew right from the start that the cause was her world, her entire existence and yet once their daughter was born he'd decided he didn't give a damn about a united Ireland. _Stupid boy; why did he have to have such a big heart?_ "Tell me, do yeh love this girl?" Fiona asked, eyes very much fixated on Filip's face so she could see his reaction. She needed to know just how much this girl meant to her husband so she knew where she stood, so she could work out what she had to do to win Filip over and escape from Jimmy O. Filip had loved her once and probably still did deep down – he was just denying it to himself Fiona was sure – so Fiona knew she could work herself back into his heart. It was where she belonged and it was the only way she could see to escape from Jimmy O and his greedy ways and just return to a simpler time where she could focus on the cause and nothing more. Not making money, recruiting young boys barely out of childhood for missions that would surely kill them and staying out of Jimmy's bad books.

"Aye I do, I really fuckin' do." Chibs nodded without hesitation, his voice warm and full of love, lips curving into a soft grin as he thought of his girl. He couldn't put into words how much he loved that girl, how much she meant to him – at least not in a way that Fiona would understand. His estranged wife didn't need words though, she saw it all in his eyes. The love he felt for his girl was strong, Fiona could see that, it had a complete hold on him and was not letting go any time soon. His eyes had practically melted at the thought of his new '_wife_', wide and warm they'd glittered and shone with so much love that Fiona had had to look away. Filip had never looked at _her_ with so much love, had never talked about her with so much emotion and love in his voice. This girl was something special to him alright and Fiona knew she had one hell of a job getting back into Filip's heart. Still knowing this gave Fiona a sense of what game to play to win back her place in her husbands heart; she'd act like she'd given in, make him believe all she cared about was his happiness – even if him being happy meant he was with someone else – and he'd start to trust her again. Just a little bit. _But that was all Fiona needed..._ She could play on that little bit of trust and make it deeper, make Filip realise he still loved her. Once he realised as such he'd do whatever it took to get her away from Jimmy O, would do whatever it took to keep her and Kerrianne safe... It wouldn't be long before Jimmy O was taken out by the council the way he was going, and then Fiona could return to Ireland, to her daughter, with her husband and go back to focussing on a united Ireland.

"She's young isn't she? Not much older than our Kerrianne." Fiona asked causally, trying hard to hide her disgust at the fact that her husband had shacked up with some girl just a few years older than his own goddamn daughter. It didn't matter to Fiona that he loved this girl, that there was obviously a deep and meaningful relationship between them! At the end of the day Filip had gotten into bed with a _child_ and that made him no better than her as far as Fiona was concerned. Fiona knew she couldn't have hidden her disgust very well at all for Filip scowled all the more so and rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about her age, I love her and that's all that fuckin' matters." he spat, unsure of why Fiona was bringing up Boo's age, or why she was even bring her up at all. Boo had nothing to do with Fiona, nothing to do with them – what was left of them anyway. Chibs guessed that the questions about Boo were questions Jimmy O wanted answers to. The McBastard had gotten wind that Chibs was happy again and wanted to ruin that happiness, the Scotsman was sure. After all making his life hell was what Jimmy seemed to love best, was something he seemed to get some sick thrill out of. Chibs was just thankful he'd made sure Boo was protected in New York – Gunn had always hated Jimmy O and the cause and wouldn't let that Irish prick harm a hair on her head – Fiona could ask all she wanted and he'd give her the answers just to get rid of her. Boo was safe from her, from Jimmy... that's all that mattered."What do yeh care fer anyway?" Chibs asked, despite already knowing.

"Because I love yeh Filip." Fiona whispered softly, which was not the answer Chibs had been expecting. He didn't think Fiona loved him anymore, not since she'd shacked up with Jimmy, and often he wondered if she'd ever loved him. Sometimes he let himself believe that she had, long ago, but more often than not Chibs believed Fiona had only been with him for so long because of Kerrianne.

Fiona of course had told Filip that she loved him because she still did love him, or rather she liked to believe she did – she wasn't sure if it was love she felt or just a desperate desire to get away from Jimmy O – and because she knew by telling Filip that she loved him, she'd get inside his head. It didn't matter if he believed her or not, what mattered was that her words would weigh heavy on his mind and he'd not be able to clear his thoughts of her.

"I stopped lovin' yeh the second I clapped eyes on Boo." Chibs explained solemnly, eyes lighting and filling with warmth at the mention of his Ol' Lady, lips curing into a faint smile. The Scotsman had made a point of letting go of Fiona before he'd boarded his place to Charming. He'd left his wedding ring and picture at the bar, had allowed himself the luxury of falling in love again. A love he'd found within hours of getting off that plane at LAX, even if it had taken him years to see it... Boo was fate, was meant to be at his side until the day he died, this Chibs knew. She'd come into his life just hours after he'd let go of Fiona and his love for her... they were always meant to be together. "Now go and tell that teh Jimmy, I know that's the real reason yeh were diggin' around in my life." Chibs informed Fiona darkly, turning from her again and giving a wave of his hand that indicated that he wanted her to go. The Scotsman wanted to sleep now, his mind was in overload because of Fiona's sudden appearance and he had a horrid, pounding headache as a result.

"I don't need teh tell Jimmy shit Filip, yeh know that." Fiona sighed with a soft shake of her head. Jimmy had known about this _Boo_ for quite some time – he was of course, the one who had told Fiona all about her – but he wasn't overly bothered by her at the moment, not with all the shit that had gone down since McKeavey had died. He'd soon worry about her once things state-side were sorted though; he wanted Filip to be miserable and Fiona knew he hated that the Scotsman had found love and happiness once again._"_He's known about that girl of yer's fer months." she added, making it sound like she was very much concerned for this _Boo's_ welfare.

"If he touches a hair on her head I swear -" Chibs began, panic rising up inside of him at the knowledge that Jimmy O knew about his beautiful wee Hen. If the Irish prick knew all about his Ol' Lady, and had done for months, then why hadn't he done anything about her already? Was he bidding his time, waiting until Boo was alone and vulnerable? Was he waiting in New York for Boo, or had he sent some of his goons after her knowing damn well that she wouldn't be well protected? Chibs shot up at the thought that Boo might be heading towards danger, panicked and scared for his Ol' Lady. He didn't care about how heavy his body felt, how his head exploded with pain at the sudden, jerking movement, all that mattered was that he try and contact his girl, or SAMMAN and find out if she was okay, if Gunn was with her.

Fiona tutted at Filip's actions, rolled her eyes and pushed him back against his pillows. There was no point in him getting worked up over nothing; the girl was fine and would be until everything state side was settled. Or until Jimmy O needed a helping hand in getting the Sons of Anarchy back on side.

"He has more pressin' matters teh worry about Filip." Fiona said a matter-of-factly. Chibs nodded at this, believing her, understanding her. Shit with the IRA had gone very south since McKeavey's murder, and hell, even before them. _More than a few rumours about Jimmy O and his greed and trickled state-side and into Chibs' ears_. Seeing an opening, a hint of trust, Fiona took the opportunity to make it seem like she'd given in, to make it seem like she wanted Filip to be happy with his new '_wife_'. "But he will try and use her against yeh if needs be." she said curtly, barely able to hold Filip's eye. It was the truth of course, but Fiona didn't want to be telling Filip. Better that Jimmy O got the girl out of the way; it'd make getting back into Filip's heart and away from Jimmy much easier. But Fiona of course, needed Filip's trust and this was just about the best way to get it. "Do what yeh have teh do teh keep her safe from him." she added, patting Filip's hand affectionately.

"Why are yeh tellin' me this Fiona?" Chibs asked, scowling on confusion. It made no sense to him that Fiona was trying to help him, that he was warning her about Jimmy O. What was her game? Did she really want his girl to be safe or was this part of something deeper, more sinister? Chibs had not been with Fiona for so long he'd very much forgotten how she worked.

"Because I love yeh Filip." Fiona said with a saddened sigh, eyes dropping to the floor as she gathered up her coat and bag. It was time to leave; she had worked herself into his head and now she just had to play the waiting game; Filip would reach out and contact her soon enough, of this Fiona was certain. That is, so long as Jimmy O didn't cotton onto her little game first and just finish Filip off. "And who am I teh deny yeh happiness when I kept it from yeh fer so long..." Fiona added, looking at Filip again through sad, wide eyes that were glazed with tears. For a moment, just a moment, Filip looked at her like he cared, like he was worried for her. It was brief but Fiona saw it and knew he plan was working. She'd be free from Jimmy O and back with Filip soon enough...

"Fiona?" Chibs muttered, more confused than ever. _What the hell was going on?_ What was Fiona's game? Was she trying to put right her wrongs? Was she trying to get him back? Or was this all down to Jimmy O? The Scotsman wished he knew... trying to figure it all out was making his head hurt even more so. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, longing to just sleep away the pain.

"Sleep mo ghra..." Fiona said, recognising that Filip needed to sleep. She tucked his blankets around him before slipping on her jacket and pressing a gentle kiss to Filip's cheek. Filip scowled but didn't try to push her away. Fiona took this to be a good sign.

"Fiona..." Chibs said, opening his eyes and turning to his estranged wife before she could walk away. He still didn't know if she was playing games with him or what, and frankly right now he didn't care – he'd care once he awoke and could think over the matter in peace – all that mattered to him right not was making Fiona aware that he was not her '_mo ghra_...' He was not her love; he was Boo's. "I am not _your_ love." he informed her, words practically a growl there was so much ferocity behind them.

"No." Fiona said as she shook her head, heart sinking as she realised she hadn't gotten through to Filip as much as she thought she had. Still, she'd gotten through to him some what, had gotten under his skin and she hoped that'd be enough. "You're hers." she added sadly before walking out of the room, leaving Filip to sleep what she hoped would be a sleep plagued by thoughts of her...

_**SAMCRO**_

Jackson had slipped a cell phone too Chibs so the Scotsman could call his girl in New York. He was pleased to hear the sound of her voice after not being able to talk to her for a good few days. She sounded happy, full of life and was very enthusiastic about her time in New York. Her fans she said, were lovely and she'd enjoyed talking to them at her signing and the magazine's she'd done interviews with had all taken her out to fancy, expensive restaurants. She was clearly having a wonderful time and was pushing past the despair of her miscarriage. Chibs was so pleased for her, so proud of her. _He'd always known his beautiful wee Hen was going to be successful. _

"I'm glad yeh book stuff is goin' well Darlin'." Chibs drawled with a happy and contented sigh, a smile playing about his lips as he listened to Boo ramble passionately about her time in New York. "I miss yeh." he added, for although it had only been three days since Boo had left for New York, the Scotsman was aching to have her back at his side once again.

"I miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be home in a few days Filip." Boo said. She was cuddled up in bed in her hotel room, despite the early hour of 8pm, determined to have an early night. Things had been pretty much non stop since she'd landed in New York and she'd barely slept a wink since arriving. Now thankfully, she had the evening and the next day off before rounded out her time in New York with yet more interviews and meetings with fans. "How's life in Charming?" she asked when she realised that, other than a quick '_How are you_?' at the start of the conversation she'd not asked after anyone in Charming.

"Christ, I don't even know where the start." Chibs sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. So much shit had gone down since the explosion; the lads in jail, Juice getting stabbed – Chibs wasn't happy Boo had kept that from him but he understood why she'd done it so he didn't say a thing to her on the matter - Jax and Clay beating the shit out of one another and Luanne's murder. It had all pushed the club to breaking point and Chibs was certain one more bad thing would tear SAMCRO apart. He just wished he was able to do something about it all, not laid up in a hospital bed vulnerable and useless. "The lads are out on bail, but Jax and Clay beat the hell out of one another inside." Chibs informed Boo.

"I think we all saw that coming. Has it helped them at all?" Boo asked, not in the least bit surprised. Hell if anything she was surprised it hadn't happened sooner... since Donna's murder Clay and Jax had just been looking for a chance to tear one another apart.

"Not at all, they're still butting heads... especially what with Luanne bein' murdered and all." Chibs said, scowling as he informed Boo of the porn queen's murder. Luanne and Boo had always been friends, not close friends but friends nevertheless. Boo wouldn't take the news of her death well at all, but Chibs had to tell her about it. Boo wouldn't be happy at all if she found out he'd kept the news from her.

"What?" Boo gasped, jaw dropping to the floor as she sat bolt upright, shocked and totally stunned by what Chibs had just told her. _Luanne murdered_? Surely she'd heard wrong! But she hadn't... her man filled her in with the grim details of Luanne's demise, leaving Boo shaking and devastated, crying a river of tears for her lost friend. "Poor Luanne... and poor Otto, he must be devastated..." she muttered after a long pause, unable to say much else. She'd only met Otto the once when he'd had day release from prison to attend a funeral but it had been obvious that the man was utterly devoted to his wife.

"Aye, I bet he is." Chibs nodded, knowing like Boo, just how devoted Otto was to Luanne, knowing that Otto loved her in very much the same way as Chibs loved Boo. Chibs listening to Boo sniffle and weep for a few moments before taking a deep breath and just telling Boo about Fiona's presence in Charming. If he didn't tell her then Tig would... such news was better coming from him. Boo would be worried and panicked enough about Fiona being in Charming and Tig would only make that worse with his cryptic ill-informed answers to Boo's questions about what was going on. "Hen... Fiona is in Charming." he muttered all in a hurry, feeling the weight of the world lift from his shoulders once the words were said. He'd been dreading telling Boo about Fiona and now he had... It had been easier that he'd imagined it to be and now he just had to deal with her reaction. _He knew she wouldn't take the news well at all. _

"Why..?" Boo demanded, tears suddenly drying up. She was both worried and suspicious at the knowledge that Fiona was in Charming. She had to be there for good reason and it had to be something to do with Filip.

"She heard about the explosion, so did Kerrianne. Fiona said she wanted to make sure I was okay..." Chibs explained, eyes filling with tears at the mere mention of his daughter. He wondered if Fiona had let her know he was okay, that he was recovering and would be well again soon. _He really hoped she had, Chibs hated the idea of his beloved daughter worrying herself silly over him_. "But it's something to do with Jimmy and the clubs guns, I just know it!" Chibs added before Boo could say a word. A few days thinking over Fiona's visit, all she'd said and left unsaid, had left him in no doubt as to why she'd come. On Jimmy's orders, both to wind him up and as part of some unknown plan to get the IRA back in with the Sons. "He wouldn't dare let her see me otherwise!" Chibs added, which was true enough. Jimmy wouldn't let Fiona out of his sight without good reason and he most certainly wouldn't let her fly without him. Nor would he let Fiona come to St Thomas without his permission. He was aware of everything Fiona said or did, and most of that he controlled himself.

"She came to see you?" Boo gasped, angry and annoyed that Fiona had been to see Filip, that her man had been alone with his estranged wife talking about and doing god only knows what! The young author was suddenly filled with fear, a hundred different thoughts crossing her mind all at once. Fiona had to be trying to win Filip back, or maybe she was trying to hurt him even more so, maybe she was setting things up so Jimmy could finish him off? Whatever the reason for her visit, Boo knew it couldn't be good.

"Aye, she did." Chibs confirmed, feeling bad that he'd made Boo fret and worry. He hoped he was able to assure her he wanted nothing more to do with his estranged wife. "Don't yeh worry yerself about it Hen, I ain't interesting in speakin' teh her or even seein' her. I've banned her from seeing me; Tara won't let her in." he said. Almost as soon as Fiona had left Chibs had called Tara into his room and made her promise she'd not let the Irish woman back into the hospital. He made it more than clear he didn't want her visiting and Tara had promised to alert security and make sure the brunette stayed away. So far she hadn't yet tried to visit him again and if she had, she'd obviously been unable to gain access to his room. "I just want _you_, back home and at my side." Chibs added affectionately, smile on his lips as he thought ahead to the day when he and Boo would be reunited.

Boo smiled at Chibs words but still, she couldn't help but be scared. Chibs had long ago loved Fiona; would seeing her again have stirred up all his old feelings? It didn't matter to Boo that Chibs had told her time and time again that he no longer loved Fiona – that he hadn't since they day they'd met – and that he'd assured her just moments previously that he wanted nothing more to do with his estranged wife, what mattered was that she was his wife still, that he'd loved her once and that she was the mother of his only child.

"But she's your wife, the mother of your child..." Boo whispered tearfully, wiping her sore and overflowing eyes. In just a moment she'd convinced herself that Chibs was going to leave her for Fiona, that he loved his estranged wife once again and wanted her back so they could be a family once more.

"_You_ are my wife Boo." Chibs said firmly, finding himself a little amused – and a little hurt – that Boo believed he had some feelings left for Fiona. They'd been together nearly _five_ years now, how could she not know just how much he loved her? How could she not believe that his feelings for Fiona were completely gone? Chibs was desperate to reassure Boo that she was his everything, his world, his air. _She and no other._ "Darlin', Jimmy O sent her here the fuck with my head... The Sons have lost their Irish pipeline teh Zobelle and I know that Jimmy will put the blame fer that shit on me." he explained to Boo, hoping it would make her understand better just why Fiona had come to see him. Boo gave no reaction to his words, made no sound, so Chibs went on. "Yeh know damn well that I want nothin' more teh do with her; yer the only one I want darlin', yer more important teh me than the air I breathe, I love yeh... I want no other but you." his words were harsh at first, sharp with the anger he felt over the fact Boo believed he still had feelings for Fiona, but that anger soon melted away, his voice softened and became filled with affection and love as he went on and told Boo just how much she meant to him.

In New York Boo couldn't help but smile, couldn't help but be convinced by Chibs' passionate outburst. She couldn't believe she'd allowed herself to believe Chibs would go back to Fiona, that he still had feelings for her, even for just a moment. She felt rather stupid and was blushing despite the fact that Chibs wasn't in the room with her; Filip loved her like no other, he'd proved that to her time and time again. Boo was just so scared of losing Filip and Fiona was just about the only person in the world who could take him away from her. She was the only other woman Chibs had ever loved.

"I know, I'm sorry." Boo muttered. "It just scares me, knowing that she's there in Charming; it means Jimmy's in Charming doesn't it?" she went on, shuddering at the mere mention of Jimmy O. She knew, probably better than anyone else in the club besides Filip, just how dangerous Jimmy O was, just how much damage he could do. Chibs had never spared any detail when telling her about his past and Boo knew the worst of it, knew every little detail of Jimmy's sordid dealings. He could tear Boo's world apart with a click of his fingers, he could have Filip killed with a nod of his head. And he could push Fiona back into Filip's heart if he thought it'd help him in some way or another – or even for his own amusement.

"It does." Chibs confirmed. He'd not yet seen Jimmy but he knew without doubt the McBastard couldn't be far. Everything to do with the IRA/SAMCRO gun deal had been blown to shit and there was no way he'd Fiona be more than a few goddamn feet from him. Chances are the Irish prick had been outside Filip's room the entire length of Fiona's visit. Chibs was just glad the lads were out on bail and able to protect him from Jimmy; at least for the time being anyway. Chibs was less than a day away from being transferred to Stockton memorial... a place too far away from Charming to give him the constant protection he needed. "I'll be transferred teh Stockton memorial tomorrow, once I'm off critical." Chibs told Boo rather reluctantly. She wouldn't be at all happy to hear such news, not only because he'd be without protection in Stockton but because she currently believed she was paying for his health insurance. Just two months previously she'd found one of his credit card receipts and noticed that he'd paid for some hospital treatment on his card; she soon gotten Chibs to confess that he'd not had any health insurance since he'd turned 46, when the rates had become so high he'd been unable to afford it any longer. Boo had been so mad at him and had immediately contacted the insurance company who'd send her all the paperwork she needed to have the insurance payments taken from her account, not his. _You can't be without health insurance Filip, what if something bad happens to you? What if you get ill? What then? What if you die because you don't get treatment?_ She'd said tearfully as she'd pushed the paperwork towards Chibs for him to sign. Chibs had sighed, of course he had – Boo looked so goddamn upset how could he do otherwise? - but had failed to post the paperwork off like promised. He didn't want his Ol' Lady paying for his insurance, that was _his_ goddamn responsibility! "St Thomas won't be able to treat me without insurance." he added, wincing as Boo gave a cry of annoyance.

"Filip! I told you to transfer your insurance to my account!" Boo cried, dropping her head into her hand. _Stupid, proud Scotsman_! Why did he have such a problem with Boo paying for his insurance? It was health insurance, it wasn't like it was some unneeded luxury! Health insurance was a need, something he couldn't go without. _Was his pride so important to him that he was willing to but his health, his life in danger?_ Apparently so! This was exactly the sort of thing Boo had feared when she'd realised Chibs had no insurance, exactly the sort of thing she'd warned him about. "I filled in the paperwork and you signed it, all you had to do send it off!" Boo added bitterly. Chibs could be utterly insufferable sometimes he really could; it had taken Boo so long to get him to agree to her paying his insurance, he'd signed all the paperwork at her insistence and had assured her he'd sent it off on his way to work. And Boo had been idiot enough to believe he'd done so! When she next saw her man she was going to kill him, she really was.

"I refuse teh let yeh pay fer my insurance Boo; that's fer me teh worry about!" Chibs insisted. Could Boo not understand where he was coming from? Paying his insurance was _his_ worry and _his_ worry only. It was _his_ life, _his_ money and he'd be dammed if he let his girl take on a responsibility that should be _his._ Yeah, it'd meant he'd end up in Stockton and at risk of attack from Jimmy, but he'd find a way around that. Why? Because that was _his_ responsibility! Not Boo's.

"You're just a foolish, idiotic man Filip; not letting your Ol' Lady pay for your insurance because it will hurt your goddamn pride! And look where it's bloody gotten you!" Boo ranted, not at all pleased with Filip. Boo was going to make him sign those papers again and this time, she was going to send them off, and she was even going to call both the insurance company and the bank to make damn sure she was paying for Chibs insurance. "If you go to Stockton, Jimmy will probably finish you off." she added. There was nothing she could do about that now, no way she could prevent Filip from going to Stockton. It'd take days, maybe weeks for all the paperwork to be sorted and besides, what insurance company would start his cover during the middle of treatment for something as serious as cranial bleeding?

"I'm gonna find a way teh stay here Hen, I promise." Chibs promised Boo. "I'll talk teh the lads, teh Tara, see what I can do teh stay here." he added. He didn't care what he had to do, what he had to say, he'd find a way to remain at St Thomas. There was no way in hell he was going to Stockton, no way he was going to leave himself in such a vulnerable position with Jimmy O so close by.

"And you'll let me sort out your insurance once I get home?" Boo asked, although the tone of her voice made it more than apparent to Chibs that she wasn't asking, she was telling. The Scotsman knew better than to argue with Boo. _She could pay his goddamn insurance if she really fucking wanted to, whatever made her happy._

"Aye, alright, yeh can pay it." Chibs sighed, caving in. Boo gave a cry of delight and victory, pleased to have won Chibs over at last, hell bent now on making damn sure she started paying Chibs insurance. Chibs gave a sigh in both amusement and annoyance, as happy as he was that he'd made Boo happy by allowing her to pay for his insurance, he wasn't best pleased with himself for giving in to her. Nor was he pleased that she seemed to be on the brink of bragging about the matter. A change of subject was in order! "Wanna hear some good news?" Chibs asked, after realising that their conversation had been very grim indeed.

"Yeah, I think I need some good news right now." Boo said with a nod of her head. Everything in Charming seemed to be going to shit and Boo would like to know if something was going right for someone back home.

"Prospect has got his glass nut; he's all evened out." Chibs chuckled. Half-Sack had gone on and on about his new nut when he'd visited the Scotsman, but thankfully hadn't whipped it out – mostly because Chibs told him he'd kill him if he did – and it was more than obvious he was as pleased as anything with his new implant. Well, mostly anyway... "Just about anyway; according teh Tig, one nut is bigger than then other." Chibs added with a shake of his head. It sounded like the poor lads implant was infected and possibly being rejected. He hoped the infection would clear up soon, he might make fun of the boy for only having one nut but that couldn't be much fun at all.

"Of course Tig would have wanted to see that!" Boo grinned, rolling her eyes as she pictured her guardian insisting that Half-Sack show off his new implant. Tig had been the first one to insist on seeing the prospects one nut and loved to see anything weird and sexual. It was just his way, it always had been. _Tig wouldn't be Tig without his weird love of all things strange and sexual_. "Well I'm pleased for Half-Sac, maybe now he'll stop whipping his dick out in front of me." Boo said. She was certain the prospect liked getting his one nut out because he'd shown just about everyone he could, often more than once! He'd only shown Boo the once however, as Chibs had caught him at it and promised the prospect he'd never get patched in if he did it again.

"I've still not quite forgiven little bastard fer that!" Chibs chuckled. Although in reality, he was more than willing to forgive the prospect for he was proving to be a loyal, dedicated member of the SAMCRO family, a true asset to the club.

_**SAMCRO**_

"Go to hell Jimmy!" Chibs spat, getting to his feet. He didn't want to sit and listen to Jimmy O a second longer! He'd only been out of hospital an afternoon and already his world had been completely turned on his head. Caracara had burnt down, Jax was going fucking Nomad, ATF were pushing up on him, trying to get him to give up Jimmy O and to top it all off, Fiona had called him... she'd made it seem like something was wrong, like maybe Kerrianne was in danger. The Scotsman hadn't hesitated in going to his estranged wife; he needed to protect his daughter from whatever danger she was in, he needed to make sure she was okay. The Scotsman could no nothing else for his beloved daughter and so he found himself determined to protect her from any danger she might be in – maybe then Kerrianne would know that he still loved her, cared about her, thought about her all the goddamn time! But it had all been a trick on Fiona's part to get him to meet with Jimmy O. The Scotsman felt like a fool; Fiona had gotten into his head and made him confused and unsure after her visit at St Thomas meaning he'd fallen hook, line and sinker for her cryptic line about Kerrianne... Jimmy O was probably highly amused at how quickly Chibs had come running; he'd be bragging about it back home in Ireland for weeks to come. Before Chibs could storm off however, Jimmy O found a picture on his phone, stared at it, strange sort of grin on his lips.

"Have you seen any recent pictures of Kerrianne?" he asked and at once Chibs dropped back into his seat. _What the hell was Jimmy getting at?_ Of course he'd not seen any recent pictures of his daughter; the Irish prick had made sure things like that didn't happen. "She's all Fiona; gorgeous!" Jimmy went on. Chibs could believe that; his little girl had always looked like her mother, the only hint that she was his in her warm brown eyes which were identical to his own. Jimmy O's smile widened just a little at Filip's confusion. He fucking loved to wind that man up, to get him angry, safe in the knowledge that the Scotsman could do nothing about it! "Reaching that magical change; tight little curves, breasts popping..." Jimmy said slowly, deliberately, enjoying the way his words angered and tortured Filip. The Scotsman was clenching his fists tight in order to contain his anger, which was near enough bubbling over. As was his disgust with Jimmy O. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and strangle to life out of Jimmy. How dare he say such things about Kerrianne, _how fucking dare he_! Kerrianne was just a child, she was his fucking child and Jimmy O was a very stupid man indeed if he thought he was going to get away with going on like he was... As much as it pained him, Chibs held back from attacking Jimmy O, it'd do no good - not with the Irish pricks goons surrounding them – and was probably just want Jimmy wanted him to do. The Scotsman wasn't going to give him that satisfaction no matter how much he wanted to! "Timely actually. Fiona's looks fading, can hardly catch an edge anymore." Jimmy continued, clearly enjoying himself. Still Chibs did not attack Jimmy despite seeing clearly now just exactly where Jimmy was going with his little rant; he just didn't want to give Jimmy the satisfaction. _He's winding me up, trying to provoke me! _Chibs told himself bitterly, his fists now clenched so tight he could feel his nails cutting into his skin, drawing blood. "But Kerrianne – the thoughts that enter my brain. Impure. Awful I think." Jimmy said, smirking at Filip, eyes alight with glee. Chibs gave a soft growl, knowing in that instance that Jimmy O was more than just winding him up. _He was telling the goddamn fucking truth_! The sick, twisted bastard must be some sort of idiot if he thought he could lay his hands on Kerrianne, if he thought he could get away with even saying such things about her! Chibs didn't care what shit he'd bring down on his shoulders, on the clubs shoulders, there was no way in hell he was letting Jimmy O anywhere near his daughter ever again. He didn't care if he had to kill him there and then and get killed himself, didn't care if he had to hand the guy over to ATF and become a goddamn rat, all he cared about was making sure Jimmy O stayed away from Kerrianne. "But then I recall she's not my daughter, so what's the sin?" Jimmy grinned, eyes now on Chibs. The were sparkling with amusement how, alight with laughter yet still sinister and cold. Still the Scotsman did not move, he had no gun on him, no weapon of any kind – had it been any other day but the day he'd been released from hospital then Chibs would be armed and Jimmy O would already be dead, but he wasn't armed, his gun and knifes were still sitting on his bedside table where Boo had put them before leaving for New York – he needed to contemplate how best to attack Jimmy, how to do him as much damage as possible before his goon's stepped in. "Even is she does call me 'dad'." Jimmy concluded, smirking now even more so than before, laughter in his voice. That was it for Chibs, he couldn't hold back any longer, couldn't even begin to think about being sensible on the matter. Kerrianne was _his_ daughter, _his_ beloved little girl! She was probably only calling Jimmy 'dad' because the McBastard had made her! And now, now the son of a fucking bitch was talking about fucking her? Chibs leapt across the table and grabbed Jimmy O, so enraged, so angered he was ready to rip the pricks throat out with his bare hands. He didn't care what shit it brought down on his shoulders, on the club, didn't care if it meant he died – he had to protect Kerrianne from that vile, Irish monster!

Jimmy O wasn't at all intimidated by Filip – why should he be when he had several henchmen standing by to protect him? - and was delighted at how wound up the Scotsman was getting. It was just too easy – but that didn't make it any less enjoyable – to rile him up. Jimmy loved nothing better than getting under that man's skin, than winding him up and pushing him to do something stupid. He was surprised it took Filip so much time to grab him - after all this was his beloved Kerrianne he was talking about, the daughter he longed to have back in his life every minute of every goddamn day – and guessed the Scotsman had learned to control his temper a bit more with his advancing age. Something he'd never been able to do as a young man. It was half the reason he'd gotten himself so cut up!

"Piss off, piss off!" one of Jimmy's goons cried, coming between Filip and Jimmy as the former went to attack, his gun in hand ready to blow a hole in the Scotsman if needs be. But Jimmy soon got control of the situation, pushed the Scotsman away at the same time as he pushed his goon away.

"Put it away." he said coolly, gesturing to his goon's gun. The goon complied at once, put his gun back in it's holster with a nod and took a step back. Jimmy grinned and turned back to Filip again, straightened out his suit before delving into the pocket of the jacket, pulling out a newspaper clipping and placing on the table between himself and Filip. It was the front page of 'The Charming Gazette' and the cover story featured a picture of a young woman apparently named Alexis Telford (a name that was a pseudonym according to the article), beaming and holding up a book under the title '_Local Author Top's New York Time's Best-Seller List_!'. "Filip here won't do a thing teh me; he's not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice." Jimmy said, eyes going from Filip to the article between them. The Scotsman had frozen as soon as he'd realised what article Jimmy O had placed between them, stomach dropping to his knee's in fear. It had been in Charming's daily newspaper a few days previously, just after Boo had left for New York. The paper had interviewed her whilst she waited for her flight, asked her about her work, her inspiration, how it felt to be a best-seller... Chibs had been as proud as anything to see his girl grace the front cover of the paper and had brought a fair few copies of the paper. Now however the sigh of the article before him brought him nothing but misery – it meant that Jimmy O knew where she was, it meant that he was planning to use her to get Chibs to do whatever the hell he wanted. It meant she was in danger... And from the way Jimmy O was looking at Boo's picture, leering at her, it was more than obvious to Chibs just what kind of danger his wife was in. "You're girl; pretty little thing isn't she? Nice tits, a fine little arse... bet she's a tight fit." Jimmy drawled, licking his lips as he eyed the picture of Filip's 'Ol' Lady'. He had to admit, the man had fantastic choice in women – of course he did, he'd been with Fiona hadn't he? - this Boo was a fine looking thing, young enough for everything to be tight and firm. And Jimmy O was certain she'd be an animal between the sheet... she was with Filip after all, and Jimmy knew the man liked it rough. Fiona of course, had told Jimmy every little detail about her relationship with the Scot. "And young enough to be yer daughter, aye Filip?" Jimmy added with a chuckle and a shake of his head. He'd always like the younger women, but Filip had always preferred women his own age. Jimmy O found it both strange and rather amusing that the Scotsman was shacked up with someone half his age.

"You keep yer filthy hands away from her Jimmy!" Chibs spat, feeling sick to his stomach, bitter, hot bile burning the back of his throat. He didn't attack Jimmy again though, no matter how much he wanted it. It'd do him no good and only made things worse, give the Irish prick more of a reason to go after Boo and Kerrianne. No, Jimmy O wasn't going to lay a hand on his beautiful wee Hen, Chibs was going to make sure of that, and nor was he going anywhere near his beloved Kerrianne ever again. Chibs was going to hand him over to ATF for this, he was going to rat him out and Chibs didn't care at all what shit it brought down on his shoulders. He _had_ to protect his girls and ratting Jimmy seemed to Chibs to be the only way he could do that...

"That's not up fer me teh decide now is it Filip?" Jimmy chuckled, picking up the article again and tucking it carefully back into his jacket pocket. Jimmy could be very persuasive when he wanted to be... Fiona hadn't been that keen on him at first, but he'd played on the obvious attraction Mrs Telford did have for him and within hours they were in bed together. Jimmy was certain he could do the same thing with Filip's new girl, after all she was young... a few sweet words, a compliment or two, a wink and a smile and she'd follow him anywhere... "She might want my hands all over her; just like Fiona did." Jimmy reminded Filip, eyes glancing over at the door Fiona was behind.

"No... the mere though of you makes my girl sick to her stomach." Chibs snapped at once, unable to stop himself smiling just a bit. Boo, who knew what Jimmy O looked like, was repulsed by him, hated him so much she felt physically sick at the mere mention of him. "And she's promised me she'd blow a hole in yer chest if she ever got close enough!" Chibs added, pride oozing from every words he spoke. Boo would never have to do such a thing, for Chibs was going to hand Jimmy over to ATF, but should she need to, should she find herself near enough to him, Boo would kill Jimmy without hesitation. The Scotsman took great pleasure in telling Jimmy this. "And I assure yeh Jimmy, she'd damn well do it too." he grinned at the Irish prick, the way he spoke leaving Jimmy with no doubt at all that she'd do such a thing. His face fell at once, smirk gone, eyes suddenly very dark. So he wouldn't be able to bed the girl... _he' just have to kill her instead. _

"Guess I'll have to blow a hole in her chest first." Jimmy drawled darkly, making it very apparent he was serious. Filip's face fell at once and so Jimmy O took the opportunity to press on with the real reason he'd brought Filip to the bar. _SAMCRO and their gun deal with the IRA._ "You set the meeting with Clay, and we'll work out these misunderstandings." Jimmy said, clicking his fingers at one of his goon's as he spoke, giving the goon the cue to bring over a bag and place it on the table in front of Filip. The Scotsman didn't look in the bag at first, just at it, his face draining of all its colour when he realised the bag was stained with blood. Thick and dark, plenty of it too... "And just teh prove that I can get teh yer girl, should you choose not to follow my orders..." Jimmy said with a grin, pushing the bag towards Filip and indicating that he open it up.

Chibs didn't open the bag at first, he just stared at it for one long moment in silence, too scared to reach out and look at what was inside. The bag wasn't big enough to hold a dead body, so the Scotsman knew there wasn't likely to be the body of someone he loved and held dear in there, but it was big enough to hold a body part. An arm or a leg, part of someone... _The question was who?_ What was in that bag that was so bloodied and who the hell did it belong too? Chibs really didn't want to know, but knew he couldn't avoid looking in the bag and so he pulled it towards him and opened it.

"Oh Christ..." he muttered softly as he looked inside the bag, at the bloodied mess that was inside it, feeling as he did so the colour drain from his face even more. He swallowed back the vomit that had filled his mouth, shuddered and shoved the bag away before wiping at his sweaty brow with his shaking hand. _Oh god how could Jimmy have done such a thing?_ And to something so innocent as well! How had he even got to her? How did he know where she was, who she was, what she meant to Filip and even more so to Boo?

Jimmy smirked and got to his feet, glad to have unnerved Filip, glad to have gotten right under his skin. The Scotsman would do his bidding now that was for sure, he'd run to Clay like a good little boy and set up a met.

"Oh and, my condolence's Filip." Jimmy said as he walked out of the pub, putting a hand on Filip's shoulder that was soon shrugged off. "That miscarriage must've been awful fer yeh... but then again, yeh'd think yeh were used teh losing things by now." he drawled, ducking down to mutter the words right in Filip's ear. Before walking off with his goon's, chuckling at his own joke, in a very amused mood.

Chibs just remained in his seat, entire form pale, sweaty and shaking, tear filled eyes fixated on the bloodied bag before him. Jimmy mentioning Boo's miscarriage had been a low blow, a cruel tactic and had made the Scotsman feel even worse than he was already feeling. He felt wretched, terrified, sick... The contents of the bag before him had made Chibs even more aware than he already was that Jimmy O could get to Boo if he really wanted too. And the bastard would get to her, he really would, Kerrianne too. And he'd do the most vile and unspeakable things to the both of them, just because he knew it would haunt Chibs, torment him forever more. Chibs couldn't allow that, he _had_ to protect them, his girls, he had to make sure Jimmy didn't lay a hand on either of them. _He had to rat Jimmy out and it had to be now... _

_**So I've left you all on a bit of a cliffhanger... how mean of me. I wasn't going to at first but as I was writing I realised it's been a while since I left you guys on one... Can anyone guess what was in that bag?**_

**_Also I was just looking through some old reviews and I noticed some of my early reviews, those who'd read from the very beginning hadn't reviewed in a while. You still reading ladies (demonicseer, v., dark-lelu ,Jensonfan101, hmc16 to name a few...) would love to know if you've stuck with me all this time. I miss you guys! But many thanks to some of my favourite and most constant reviews including goforitgirl, chibslover, tigger64, letmefallasleep, newbornheart, wushuy, smoker, luxraven... I know I never mention you in my authors notes (And any others I have missed) but I want you to all know I'm thankful for every one of you and love nothing more than getting reviews from you all. You're all amazing, thank you for keeping me going all this time!_**

**_For those that don't already know there is a new poll on my page. I'd like to know who you guys think Boo would choose between Chibs and Tig. It's going to come up later in the story (but Boo won't have to choose between them) and I'm curious to see if you guys guess right. I'm surprised at how close the poll is at the moment... the boys are very much neck and neck._**

**_Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile._**


	31. Chapter 30: Fear and Loathing

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thanks to you all for your wonderful reviews last time, to those who have added this to their favourite/alerts list and especially to those who sat up for prolonged periods of time in order to finish reading this story! You're all amazing!**_

Chibs couldn't believe he was here, off a dirt road on the highway so that he wouldn't be seen by anyone, waiting for June Stahl and a bunch of other goddamn ATF agents so that he could make a deal with them that would see him hand over Jimmy O in exchange for his clubs freedom and the safety and protection of his girls. He hated himself, loathed what he was doing but hated and loathed even more so the idea that Jimmy O might hurt, lay his hands on or even kill Kerrianne and Boo. Protecting them was the most important thing in the world to Chibs, and if betraying his club and his brothers was the price he had to pay for their safety then so be it. Even if Boo ended up leaving him, absolutely disgusted by his betrayal, as a result... Stahl and the other agents arrived not long after Chibs did, which the Scotsman was rather thankful for as it gave him less time to agonise over what he was doing. He went to push his sunglasses up as Stahl approached him, but thought better off it when he realised his eyes were glazed with tears. He was damned it he was going to let Stahl see the tears in his eyes, if he was going to show her even an ounce of weakness, because she'd take full advantage of that and play Chibs' emotions against him.

"This is how it works; you do not touch SAMCRO." Chibs drawled seriously as Stahl and a few other agents approached him. He didn't want to give her the chance to speak first, didn't want to allow her to opportunity to manipulate him and play on the uncertainty of what he was doing.

"I don't want the Sons, I want the IRA." Stahl said simply, folding her arms across her chest. She seemed more than a little amused that she'd been able to get a Son to turn on the Irish, in fact she seemed rather smug about that. Chibs hated that, hated her, but his betrayal of course was nothing to do with her and her jumping him as he went to see Fiona, but was because of Jimmy O and the McBastards threat's against Kerrianne and Boo.

"Zobelle; the assault charges against the club. Drop them." Chibs went on before Stahl could say another word. Betraying SAMCRO, his brothers, his family, was the last thing Chibs ever wanted to do and he hoped that by getting their assault charges dropped – charges that could see Jax and the others locked up for as many as 14 years – he could ease the sting of his betrayal somewhat and, if nothing else, ease the weight on his conscience.

"Well that's not easy." Stahl drawled, scowl forming on her lips. She'd known of course, that the Scotsman would ask for the Son's immunity and to have the assault charges against them dropped – these bikers were so damn predictable - and had already set the ball rolling to make sure the Sons of Anarchy weren't charged for their assault on Zobelle's church group but was already coming up against a brick wall. The case hadn't even been presented before the DA's office yet and there was no way she could have the charges dropped before that happened.

"Then we are done talking." Chibs said without hesitation, moving to walk away. There would be no deal without immunity for SAMCRO, the assault charges being dropped and protection for his girls. And he wouldn't give away anything of use until the paperwork had been drawn up either. If he was going to turn rat, Chibs wanted to make damn well sure that his girls were protected and safe, and that his club stayed out of jail. Chibs wasn't the sort of man to turn rat for no good reason and he'd do whatever it took to make sure that didn't happen, even if that meant meeting with Stahl and her ATF cronies again and again until their deal was how he wanted it.

"Alright.. I'll... I'll get into it." Stahl promised before Chibs could walk off. She couldn't let him walk away; she needed him if she wanted to be able to nail Jimmy O and the rest of the IRA. She'd been working on the case for months now and with the end in sight, the arrests of Jimmy O and The Hayes on the horizon, she couldn't risk anything that would see the case fall apart. Stahl knew that bringing down the IRA would put her so high up in the ATF she'd never have to worry about anything again; she'd have job security for life and would have more money coming in than she knew what to do with. But to get there, she needed the goddamn Scotsman's and so she had to play by his rules. _For now anyway. _"What else?"she asked, knowing damn well that there'd be more. When criminals like Telford turned rat, they wanted to get as much out of the deal as they possibly could. It was disgusting; but Stahl didn't care much really. As long as she got the Irish... The Sons she could get at a later date on a different charge. She knew this for certain. They'd soon slip up and do something that would allow her to bring them all down.

"My daughter, Fiona... if I help you move on Jimmy he's gonna think they conspired." Chibs sighed, ducking his head sorrowfully. Jimmy O was and always had been a very paranoid man; he rarely trusted anyone and he suspected everyone. If the ATF managed to arrest him, he'd assume that Fiona and Kerrianne had conspired against him and he'd make sure they paid for that with their lives. Worse still, if he knew that Chibs had been the one to give him up, he'd make sure they died brutally, painfully... and he'd have Boo murdered too. Chibs too, would also be murdered on Jimmy's orders, there was no doubt about that, but he'd make sure the Scotsman was left until last so that he could live knowing the full horror of how the ones he loved had died and knowing that he had been the cause of their deaths. He could protect himself from Jimmy O's backlash, but Kerrianne, Boo and Fiona? They had no chance, they needed to be protected and placed somewhere they'd be safe. And that meant having them put in witness protection. It was the last thing Chibs wanted, to lose the chance to get his daughter back into his life forever and to lose his beautiful wee Hen too, but it was something that _had_ to be done. He _had_ to make sure they stayed safe and alive... Of course it wouldn't matter so much if Boo was wit-proed; once she found out that Chibs had turned rat, she'd leave him anyway and hate him forever for what he'd done.

"Fiona is not an innocent bystander, she's third generation IRA." Stahl said with a scowl on her lips. She knew that Fiona Larkin was guilty of a lot of things and that she was as involved with the IRA just as much as Jimmy O was. In June 200 she'd been in London, England the same day as an IRA bomb went off on the Hammersmith bridge but as yet, there was no proof as to her involvement. She'd also been in Birmingham, England in November of 2001 at the same time an IRA car bomb went off. Again there was no way to prove her involvement, but Stahl was certain she'd been involved. Fiona was clearly a major player in the IRA and Stahl wanted to bring her down too.

"Full protection and immunity..." Chibs barked, not caring one damn bit that Fiona wasn't innocent or that she was third generation IRA. She was Kerrianne's mother and long ago, he'd been head over heels in love with her. He didn't want her to pay for the mistakes she'd made with her life, even if those mistakes had almost cost the Scotsman his. He also couldn't separate his daughter from her mother; Fiona was all she had and if they were wit-proed, they'd be wit-proed together and then they'd have one another, if nothing else. "Cause he'll kill them both." Chibs added grimly, shuddering softly at the mere thought of what Jimmy O would do to Fiona and Kerrianne despite the warmth of the afternoon air. "And Boo... Hayley. I want protection for her too; she's in New York" Chibs went on before Stahl could say anything, a reluctance in his voice that he was sure that ATF bitch would pick up on. He didn't want to have Boo placed under the protect of the ATF – protection that would most likely lead to her being placed in witness protection since she knew too damn much about SAMCRO's dealings with the IRA – but Chibs wanted to make sure she stayed safe and alive, so he had no choice."If Jimmy thinks Fiona and Kerrianne conspired, he'll think I did too." Chibs said knowingly, glad in that moment that he'd kept his glasses over his eyes as they were filling with tears; tears he didn't want Stahl or any of her ATF cronies to see. "And he'll kill her too, just teh spite me..." Chibs went on, bottom lip quivering just a bit as he spoke, voice getting a little higher as his emotions started to get the better of him. "I won't let that happen to her." Chibs concluded with a swift shake of his head.

"Alright; I'll bring in Fiona, task inter-pool with Kerrianne, we'll wit-pro them. And I'll get agents in New York to make sure Miss Trager is taken into protective custody until all this is over." Stahl said, nodding her head once. Witness protection would be easy enough to get for Fiona and Kerrianne as it was more than obvious that their lives would be in danger once Jimmy O and the IRA was taken down. Stahl didn't like the idea of Fiona getting off scot-free with a nice new life all sorted out for her, but sacrifices had to be made if she wanted her case against the Irish. Stahl didn't see why Miss Trager however, needed Witness Protection. It would be much interesting to have her under the protection of the ATF for a short while until the threats against her had passed before putting her back with the Sons and the man who'd betrayed her and her family. Stahl was willing to put a lot of money on the idea that Miss Trager would last all of about a week before she turned on the Scotsman and ratted him out in exchange for protection and immunity for her and her scum-bag 'father' both. What a sweet day that would be for Stahl... her one deal with Filip Telford leading to the end of the IRA and the Sons of Anarchy. She be promoted above all others, her name would go down in history as one of the greatest ATF agents of all time. "You know what you are asking for here is huge; international red tape up the ass. I'm going to need some good faith Chibs." she said, leaning towards Chibs, an eyebrow cocked. The Scotsman could request whatever the hell he wanted, but if his information wasn't good enough to bring down the Irish then there would be no deal.

"IRA safe-house. The guns; I can give yeh the location." Chibs sighed, knowing that giving away such a location would set in motion a chain of events that would eventually lead to Jimmy O's arrest. Edmund was a weak little rat, Chibs could tell just from looking at him, and he'd give up his dad and Jimmy before Stahl had even had a chance to read him his rites."Edmund Hayes will be there. Maybe his old man too." Chibs added, knowing that just a little digging around and questioning of Clay or Jax would give him a day and time that both Cameron and Edmund would be at the safe house.

"Good enough." Stahl nodded, before turning on her heel and heading back to her car, the other ATF agents in tow. Her meeting with the Scotsman couldn't have gotten much better as far as Stahl was concerned. Yes she may not be able to get the Sons of Anarchy just yet, but the deal she was making with Chibs would eventually lead to that anyway.

Chibs climbed back into the club van and waited until Stahl and the other agents had driven away before he pushed up his sunglasses and wiped at his overflowing eyes. He felt wrenched, he really did. He was betraying his club, his family and the woman he loved. He was a dirty stinking rat, but one that had simply been trying to protect the ones he loved. Chibs may have wiped at his eyes, but he couldn't stop the tears that had started tumbling down his cheeks and so took a moment to allow the tears to pass and to fully process what he'd just done. He took his wallet from his cut pocket and pulled out two pictures; the one of Kerrianne on Christmas morning, surrounded by wrapping paper, and one of Boo that had been taken at Abel's homecoming party. In it, she held her nephew in her arms and was gazing down at him happily, looking very much like the mother that she longed to be. Chibs smiled at the sight of the picture, despite the fact that he knew he'd no longer be the man to give his beautiful wee Hen the babies she craved, and pressed his lips to her image, before doing the same to the picture of Kerrianne.

"I'm sorry." he said in a haggard whisper, throat in knots, his words directed more to the picture of Boo than the picture of Kerrianne. He didn't know how Kerrianne would react to his betrayal of Jimmy O, but that didn't matter as she wasn't in his life anyway. He could just let himself believe that she was thankful. Boo however, was in his life and Chibs knew she'd not react well to the news of his betrayal. "I had teh protect you..." he added, kissing Boo's picture again before holding it against his heart along with Kerrianne's picture, closing his eyes and weeping.

_**SAMCRO**_

It was nearing 2am in New York when Boo's phone rang, waking her from the deep and peaceful sleep she'd been having. Tig's number flashed up on the screen, which made the young author chuckle softly, despite her weariness and the way her tired eyes hurt with the strain of seeing her bright phone in the dark; whenever she was in New York, Tig always called her when he was drunk at what he believed was a perfectly reasonable hour to be calling, all the while forgetting that Boo was actually three hours ahead of him and was most likely asleep.

"Hey Tig... It's like 2am here you know, you woke me up!" Boo chuckled tiredly as she rolled onto her back and got herself nice and comfortable for one of Tig's long, and often very humorous _ 'I'm really drunk but I miss you and felt like a chat'_ calls. Tig however, didn't answer Boo. Instead Boo could hear what sounded like Tig sobbing and trying to pull himself together enough to talk. Boo was unsure if this was what she was hearing however, as the line crackled and buzzed like the connection was weak because Tig was in a bad service area. Concerned for her guardian, Boo sat up, suddenly very wide awake, and flicked on her light before moving around her hotel room in hopes that the bad connection was at her end, and not Tig's. "Hello? Tig? It's me, Boo..." Boo said worriedly, raising her voice on the chance that Tig had called her from his pocket without realising it and that those sobs, were actually the sounds of Tig getting blown by some whore... _It had happened before, far too many times for Boo's liking_! However, while the line continued to crackle and buzz, the sound of what was undoubtedly Tig's sobs only got louder. The louder they got, the more heart wrenching they became, the more than it sounded like Tig was chocking as his sobs were that bad. Boo didn't speak up again, merely waited for Tig to talk. She was certain he knew that he'd called her and that he was trying to find it within himself to speak. Boo knew that something was horribly wrong and her stomach was in knots waiting for Tig to speak but thankfully her tiredness kept her from worrying too much, and thinking about what possibly could have happened.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." Tig sobbed after a while, voice so strained and broken that Boo barely understood him. What was he apologising for? He'd done nothing to her, nothing to warrant such an emotional apology that is. Boo feared that something horrible had happened in Charming in her absence but assured herself that if such a thing had happened, she'd already know – Chibs would have called her straight away no doubt, and if he didn't the Sons in New York would have heard all about it. "I'm sorry..." Tig sobbed again, louder this time, clearer. It was then that Boo heard something in his voice; it was gruff yet fuzzy, higher than usual... it sounded to Boo as though he'd taken something, which meant that whatever he was apologising for might well be something that he'd imagined entirely. Once after having a tab of acid at a patch over party, Tig had turned up at Boo and Chibs' apartment with a new cell phone and a sorry expression on his face because while high, he'd hallucinated taking Boo's phone from her and picking it apart with a hair pin to find out where the voices within it came from... He had of course, done no such thing. Boo had been home alone the entire evening and no where near Tig or the party that he and the rest of the club had been at.

"Tig? What's wrong? What's happened? You can tell me." Boo demanded firmly, knowing that she needed to know what had gone on – or at least, what Tig thought had gone on – if she had any chance of reassuring Tig and talking him through what was apparently a very harsh comedown off of whatever he'd taken. Whatever it was was obviously strong as Tig was normally able to simply sleep through his comedowns or at the very least, was able to curl up in a cool, dark room somewhere and drink until he felt somewhat right again. Boo knew she had a good chance of talking Tig through his comedown; he always listened to her, even when he was high, and saw her as the voice of reason when his world was blurred and disorientated by drink and drugs. "You sound... weird. Have you taken something?" Boo asked, softening her voice when she realised she'd sounded far to cruel and demanding. With Tig in such a state, she needed to be very careful with what she said and how she said it. Tig gave a dark, haughty laugh at Boo's words, confirming to the young author that he had indeed taken something. The laugh seemed to calm him somewhat, gave him the ability to stop sobbing and speak to Boo.

"I don't know who I am anymore Boo..." Tig drawled flatly, almost no emotion in his deadpan voice. And Tig really didn't know who he was; he hadn't for a long time. Since Donna's death. He'd never been hit so hard by a kill before, had never regretted a kill before. Donna's death haunted him constantly, the regret, the guilt... he wanted to be able to take back what he'd done. He told himself constantly that if he'd just looked properly he'd have been able to tell that it was Donna in the truck and not Opie! He told himself that if he'd just killed Opie in that warehouse things would be fine – the weight of killing Opie wouldn't be weighing on Tig anywhere near as much as killing Donna was. Opie knew what he'd signed himself up for when joining the Sons of Anarchy. He knew he could be taken out at any time, for any reason, by anyone. Donna had been an innocent, dragged into the criminal world of SAMCRO by her love for Opie. She should never have died. But she had; Tig had taken her from her children, from her family, from the husband that loved her still and would never fully get over her death. The only thing that Tig knew about himself anymore was that he was a monstrous, terrible man and for the first time in his entire life, he really felt how horrible it was to be such a man. "I just know that I'm a bad man... fuck I'm so sorry." Tig went on. He didn't know why he was apologising to Boo when Donna was the one that deserved his apologies, Donna, Opie, Piney and the two young children he'd left without a mother. He couldn't apologise to them though; Donna was dead and apologising to the rest meant telling them what he'd done. Meant admitted to the rest of the club that he'd murdered Donna. And Tig didn't want to do that, his brothers would never trust him again! But more and more it seemed like the only option he had left to escape his demons and to escape the ghost of Donna.

"Tigger, I don't understand." Boo said, for she had no idea at all what Tig was going on about. He had, for as long as she'd known him at least, called himself a bad man, but it was something he'd never been sorry for. He always said it in a jesting, smug kind of way as if he felt as though being a bad man was something to be proud of and that he didn't really care if he was or wasn't anyway. Never before had Tig felt any shame, any sorrow or regret for the terrible things he'd done, never had he felt like he truly was a bad person. The fact that he now did baffled and confused Boo and she had no idea what she could say to calm him down or reassure him.

"I wanna take it back Boo, I can see her..." Tig drawled before Boo could say a word, not bothering to explain himself of his previous comments. Tig could in fact see Donna in that moment, she was right there with him in that boxing ring – despite the fact that the only other person near him was Half-Sack who was passed out – staring at him, looking as she had done right after Tig had killed her. Her hollow, dead eyes stared out at him, her pale skin tainted red with the blood that seeped slowly from the gunshot wound in her head. Tig couldn't help but stare right back at her, he in fact couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was with him almost all the time now, more and more with each day that passed, and nothing – not booze, not drugs, not pussy – could make her disappear. Tig feared that she'd haunt him forever... "She's everywhere; she's fucking haunting me." Tig went on before Boo could have a chance to speak. His voice shook with a combination of fear, regret and his anger at Donna for constantly haunting him.

"Who is Tig?" Boo asked, more confused than ever. She suspected however, that he might just be talking about Donna. Since he'd admitted to Boo that he'd killed her he'd told her on a number of occasions that he really regretted what he'd done and that he wished he could take it back. He'd also mentioned to her that he saw Donna every time he closed his eyes but had often brushed Boo's concern at this revelation aside by assuring her that she vanished after a moment and that over time, he was beginning to see her less and less. Clearly he'd been lying in order to stop Boo worrying about him.

"Donna." Tig croaked, confirming what Boo already suspected. He laughed after that, the sound cold and hollow, haunting. It was funny really, if Tig thought about it. All the people he'd killed, dozens of them, maybe even more, and Donna was the one haunting him. Sweet, kind, gentle Donna who wouldn't harm a fly and rarely said so much as a bad word against anyone. Of all Tig's victims, Donna was the last person he'd expected to haunt him.

"Tig, what are you on?" Boo demanded, now completely freaked out by Tig and the way he was acting. Whatever he'd taken was really fucking with his head and Boo was terrified it might make him do something stupid like hurt someone, or worse still, hurt himself. Tig again gave no answer to Boo's question, he just continued to laugh in that same, eerie way. It was a laugh that sent chills down Boo's spine... But then the laughter stopped, so suddenly and completely that Boo feared that maybe Tig had passed out or had discarded his phone to one side in order to do something idiotic and rash. "Tig?" Boo asked uncertainly, biting down hard on her lip to hold herself together. She'd managed to stay relatively calm and together up until that point, but Tig's chilling laugh and the unexpected silence that followed had unnerved her completely and now she was on the verge of just bursting into tears and crashing to her knees.

"I'm gonna make it stop Boo..." Tig said, so calmly and rationally that Boo found herself all the more scared. How could he go from being so tortured and distressed, to laughing so manically and then acting so calmly in such a short space of time? "I'm gonna tell Opie what I did..." Tig added, relief in his voice. He'd come to the conclusion that he'd needed to tell Opie that he'd killed Donna moments before – it was what had made him stop laughing – deciding that it was the best way to get rid of the image of Donna that haunted him so constantly. He had to get right with his brother so that he could move on from what he had done, so that Opie could move on from Donna and so that Donna could move on to wherever it was she needed to be... At that, Tig hung up the phone without pause to hear what Boo had to say, or to say goodbye to her, and threw his phone against the wall with such force is shattered into dozens of pieces. Tig grinned in satisfaction, the noise of the phone colliding with the wall ringing in his ears, and then without warning, he slumped to floor of the ring and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

"Tig!" Boo screamed as the line went dead, tears suddenly streaming down her cheeks thick and fast. Tig couldn't tell Opie what he'd done, Opie would kill him! Boo needed to make sure that Tig didn't breath a word of what he'd done to Opie or she'd never see him alive again. The brunette shook violently as she attempted to call Tig back, and had to try three times before she was able to successfully call Tig's number. Tig's phone however, didn't ring. His number was deemed unavailable. Boo knew this meant Tig had probably smashed his phone in a fit if of anger and emotion. "Oh shit!" she cursed as she wondered who to call next. She had to call someone and get them to step in and stop Tig, but who? Boo considered Clay and Jax at first but soon decided against that. Their shit had been caused by Tig's murder of Donna, a murder that Clay had organised intending for Opie to be the victim. Boo knew it was a stupid idea stirring up yet more shit between the two of them; especially since Luanne had just been murdered, the blame of which seemed to have fallen on Jax's shoulders. Boo knew she had to tell Chibs, she had to tell him everything from Tig's murder of Donna to what Tig was planning to do. He was a smart man and he'd understand the need to keep such information to himself. At least for the time being. But that was all Boo needed, as long as Chibs could keep Tig from telling Opie what he'd done until she arrived home it would be okay because then she'd be able to talk some sense into her would be father. She just hoped that her man wouldn't freak out too much at the knowledge that the President he trusted with his life had been responsible for the death of an innocent woman; an innocent woman that he couldn't help but picture as Boo on the night of her death. But Chibs phone was off, which meant that it would be until morning. By then Tig might have already told Opie about Donna and he might already be dead. "Goddamnit!" Boo cursed as she threw her phone onto the bed. She needed to get home, she needed to stop Tig from telling Opie what he'd done. She was meant to be in New York for two more days but Boo didn't care; she'd rearrange the three meetings she had with her publishers and do them a different time. Right now saving Tig was more important. And so as fast as she could, Boo gathered up all her belongings and threw them into her suitcase, hoping the whole while that she'd be able to get a flight back to LAX within the hour.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs was sat at the bar in the clubhouse, drinking himself stupid on whatever he could get his hands on. He felt wretched, not only was he a goddamn rat – a rat because he wanted to protect his family, the ones he loved but a rat nevertheless – something that would no doubt getting him kicked out of the club he loved so much, something that could see him killed by the men he called brothers, something that could see his beautiful wee Hen leave him, but he was also bearing the weight of knowing Gemma had been brutally gang raped by the members of LOAN. Poor Gemma... he couldn't imagine what she was going through! The Scotsman would love dearly to rip the men who had touched her to shreds, slowly and painfully but the club had to be smart on retaliation or King Whitey would put an end to SAMCRO once and for all. Despite knowing the club was going to get payback for what had happened to Gemma, for all LOAN had done, Chibs felt as though life couldn't get much worse; sure he and Juicy were out of hospital, sure Jax wasn't going Nomad and the club seemed to be fixing the cracks that had, as late, almost torn it apart but he was a rat and he was going to lose all he held dear, all those he loved as a result. Chibs found solace in the knowledge that while he'd be without them, they'd at the very least be safe and free because of what he had done.

"Hey!" Juice said as he sat down at Chibs side, beer in hand. The Scotsman practically jumped out of his skin; he'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the intelligence officer until he'd greeted him. He nodded at Juice in way of greeting, patting the younger man on the back and offered him the bottle of whiskey he was drinking from. Juice refused with a shake of his head, instead placing a well thumbed copy of '_Elizabeth; Queen, Virgin, Woman.'_ on the counter. It was Boo's new book, her best selling novel. "You know I read Boo's new book whilst I was in hospital; it's really good." he said as he slid the book towards Chibs. For most of his time in hospital, Juice had watched TV to occupy his time, but towards the end of his stay the TV in his room had broken leaving him bored and restless, that is until he spotted a copy of Boo's new book on cart full of magazines and papers the orderlies wheeled round. Juice had decided to read it, if nothing else to keep away the boredom, and had ended up really enjoying it despite not being into history. Boo had really brought the story of Elizabeth 1st alive – painting her out to be a woman with many lovers, none of whom she slept with. They were merely there to give her the sort of affection and attention that a man usually gives a woman. They were Elizabeth's way of coping with life as Queen. On occasion the self-proclaimed Virgin Queen found herself falling in love with one of her lovers and had had to make the painful choice to have them leave her court – and Juice was now eager to read more of Boo's work.

"I haven't read it yet, she gave me a copy but I've not even opened it." Chibs sighed heavily as he picked up the book and examined the cover, which had been designed by Happy on Boo's request, much like with her first novel. He ran his finger tips over the words '_Alexis Telford'_, his lips curving into the faintest of smiles as he did so. God he was so proud of his girl, of all that she had achieved in such a short space of time... He'd always be proud of her, even if she left him because he'd turned rat, even if she hated him because he'd betrayed the club and her simply by trying to keep her and Kerrianne safe. He'd never stop loving her either, even if she stopped loving him, something that Chibs saw as likely. _Why would she love a man that had betrayed their family?_ Chibs could see it almost as a good thing that the club might kill him and bury him in an unmarked grave without his cut once they found out what he'd done because then, he wouldn't have to live without his beautiful wee Hen, wouldn't have to live knowing that she no longer loved him.

"Not even to read the dedication?" Juice asked, scowling slightly at the far-off, anguished look on the older man's face, at the way his eyes seemed almost cold. He wondered if the Scotsman's head was paining him, or if he simply missed Boo... Either way Juice knew there was something bothering Chibs and he worried for him. He'd not press the Scotsman for information though, no yet anyway, but he'd keep an eye on him and make sure the older man was doing OK. He just hoped that when Boo returned home, the smile would return to Chibs face and that the warmth would return to his eyes.

"What dedication?" Chibs asked, cocking an eyebrow as he stared at Juice confused. Boo's first novel had been left without a dedication – a mistake on the part of her publishers, something that Boo hadn't been happy about at all – and so Chibs had just assumed her second novel would be without one too and so hadn't looked for it. It was obvious however, from the eager look on Juice's face, that the dedication in Boo's newest book mentioned him. He opened Boo's book at once and flicked through the first few pages until he came across Boo's dedication, which did indeed mention him. _'Dedicated to my darling Filip, for without you I'd be nothing; you are my muse, my inspiration, my reason for being and I love you. To my daddy, Tigger, for putting up with me for all these years and for being there for me, no matter what. And to the rest of my family, I love you all and wish to never be without you.'_ Feeling a tug at his heartstrings, Chibs' eyes glittered and filled with tears of pride, his lips curved into a smile that made his cheeks ache. "Bless her sweet wee heart" he muttered, wiping furiously at his eyes despite the fact that he knew damn well Juice would not tease him for the tears that had formed within his chocolaty brown orbs. Despite how touched he was, how happy what Boo had put had made him, Boo's loving and heartfelt dedication to him was making Chibs feel like shit, like the lowest of the low. _How could he have betrayed his sweet, caring girl? _A girl that called him her '_reason for being_'? Chibs gulped and wiped away the tears that were now cascading down his cheeks, tears that were now of sorrow and not pride. _He'd betrayed the woman he loved..._ It didn't matter that he'd betrayed her in order to keep her, and his daughter, safe, what mattered is that he'd betrayed her. Something she'd most likely never forgive him for...

Juice was concerned when he noticed how sad Chibs seemed after reading Boo's dedication to him and hoped the Scotsman was merely just missing his girl all the more so for having read her sweet and loving dedication. He knew however, such hope was futile as it was more than obvious that something deeper was upsetting Chibs; whether if was his head, missing Boo, or the presence of Jimmy O and Fiona in Charming, Juice didn't know but he made knew it was of the utmost importance now to keep an eye on Chibs. He knew Chibs would do the same for him.

"Have you seen her interview? The one in New York?" Juice asked as he felt under the bar for his laptop. He was determined to cheer Chibs up – if he was in a better mood maybe Juice could find out what was bothering him, or maybe he could see that Chibs really was just missing Boo and that nothing more serious was upsetting him – and knew that showing the Scotsman a video of the interview Boo had done with her fans in New York would do just that.

"Juicy Boy, I was laid up in a hospital bed, much the same as you were." Chibs drawled irritably as Juice set up his laptop. He was confused as to how Juice had seen the interview and his head was starting to ache as he tried to understand just how Juice had managed to be there. The Scotsman longed to just disappear into the cool, dark dorm room he'd once called home – going to the place he now called home would be too much for Chibs, it was the home he shared with Boo after all - and just sleep. If he was asleep his head wouldn't be hurting and he'd not be agonising again and again over his decision to go to Stahl and the ATF. "How was I meant teh get teh New York aye?" he added, sounding bitter and angry at Juice despite the fact that he knew the kid was just trying to be nice.

"It's on her website Chibs!" Juice said as he logged into Boo's website and scrolled through the video's, looking for the one he'd mentioned. He choose to ignore the fact that Chibs was being pissy with him for no reason; something was clearly getting to the guy, so Juice could let it slide. Not that he had it in him to contend Chibs for snapping at him; Juice didn't like to upset any other members, he still didn't find himself safe enough in his position within the club to do so. Sure, he was a fully patched member and had been for years, but he was still the newest patched member, the youngest of the club, the baby. He felt like he could be kicked out at any time and he didn't want to risk his position in the club for anything. "Look..." he said, turning his laptop so that Chibs could see the screen.

The Scotsman flushed softly in embarrassment when he realised that Juice had simply watched Boo's interview online. He'd never even considered such a thing possible, but then again he stayed away from computers. He just couldn't get the hang of them, they were annoying and they confused the fuck out of him! Why have a conversation with someone online when you could call them on the phone? Why put picture's on some social network site for all the world to see when you could just put them in an album and show the picture's to just those who you wanted seeing them?_ It made no sense_! Chibs turned his attention to the screen before him as Juice pressed play, a smile forming on his lips as his beautiful wee Hen suddenly appeared on the screen.

Boo was at on a stage in front of a large crowd of people, surrounded by displays of her new book, a microphone in hand. She was beaming wide as she answered questions from the audience, her eyes sparkling in happiness, her whole form aglow. She was totally in her element and looked to be having the time of her life. Despite that, Chibs could see that she was as nervous as hell, terrified even. He was so proud of her for finding the courage to get up on stage like that! After a few questions about her book, one fan mentioned the ring on her left hand and asked if she was married. Chibs found that his stomach instantly started knotting painfully as he waited for her answer (her pause before answering seemed to drag on forever) as if he was worried what her answer might be. Of course he was worried; he wanted her to say that she was married; married to _him._ Chibs liked the idea of Boo telling the entire world that they were together, even if no one knew her real name or who he was. '_Yes, I am. Filip and I are very happily married_.' said Boo eventually, beaming even more so, her eyes sparkling happily. Chibs chuckled softly at Boo's answer, extremely pleased by it, his fingers immediately going to his commitment ring, which he twisted and pushed up and down his finger absent-mindedly. The next question came from a young woman (who referred to Boo as 'Mrs Telford' something that pleased Chibs very much indeed) who wanted to know how being married affected Boo's writing, if at all. "_Well._" said Boo, giggling and blushing a little. "_My husband is my inspiration, he always has been. Without him I don't think I could write so passionately, without him I couldn't write love stories the way I do because he has made me understand what love is._' she paused there, ducked her head and giggled some more. Chibs beamed smugly at that; he'd not realised just how much of an influence he'd been on his girls writing. At the same time he felt his heart twinge painfully as he wondered how Boo's writing would be affected by him turning rat. He hoped that she'd not lose her inspiration and passion for writing as a result of his actions and that his betrayal would fuel the creative fire that dwelled deep within her, giving more inspiration to write than ever before. It was bad enough that Chibs was betraying Boo; he didn't want to ruin her career as well! '_But he can be a hinder to my work. Like any man he enjoys nothing more than a tumble between the sheets... too often to count he's dragged me away from my work and into the bedroom.' _Everyone laughed at that, including Boo, her cheeks flushed a very vibrant red indeed. Chibs chuckled smugly; he did often drag her away from her work for a shag! But Boo only had herself to blame really; her office was often overheated because there was no window (her office was actually a walk-in closet that she'd managed to squeeze a desk into), so she frequently worked in little more than a pair of Chibs' boxers and a skimpy vest top that barely covered her tits... How could she expect the Scotsman to stand aside and do nothing whilst she was sat around dressed in so little? Chibs couldn't keep his hands off of Boo when she was fully clothed and found it virtually impossible to keep his hands off of his girl when she wore practically nothing! For a short while, the questions returned to being ones about Boo's work, but before long Chibs found himself the subject of Boo's fans questions once again when one young fan asked Boo if her husband read her novels. _'He read the first' _Boo confirmed, which Chibs had. He'd only read it because Boo had written it, because he'd promised her that he would. A promise he was glad he'd kept. Boo's work had had him hooked almost straight away and Chibs had found himself almost unable to put the book down. The Scotsman had cried at the end of the book, when Mary Stuart walked to her death, and had begged Boo to write something happier next time around, something which had startled Boo as she'd had no idea he'd been reading her book. Chibs knew that Boo had an amazing talent and was certain that she was defiantly in the right line of work! _'But I don't think he's read the second... I think I've put him off reading it by going on and on about it the last few months. He's sick to death of it I should imagine.' _Again everyone laughed. Chibs nodded in agreement, chuckling again as he did so. He had heard so much about Boo's book in recent months that he knew the plot line already, knew how the book would end (happily so he was thankful to say, despite the fact that Elizabeth died at the end, because she went peacefully and firm in the knowledge that she'd made her beloved England one of the wealthiest and most powerful countries in the world) which actually was the main reason he'd not yet read it. Knowing so much about the book before he read it would ruin it, so Chibs was waiting until he'd forgotten most of what Boo had told him before he started on her second novel. The interview rounded off after that, with Boo receiving an enthusiastic round of applause as she stood and made her way to the desk she'd be doing her signing at. As the video faded away to show details of where you could buy Boo's new book, Boo could be seen fiddling with her commitment ring nervously as she wrapped her fingers tight around Chibs' cross, which had been hanging around her neck unseen until that moment. Clearly, on what was probably one of the most important days in her blossoming writing career, she was thinking of Chibs... Chibs felt his gut wrench as the realisation that Boo was thinking of him at such an important time in her career, a career which was very much separate from her life with him, full on. _He was betraying her... _

"My girl!" Chibs choked out tearfully as he, like Boo, nervously fiddled with his commitment ring. He beamed wide as he spoke, trying his best to sound happy for he knew that had been Juice's intentions when he'd showed him Boo's interview. "I'm so proud of her!" he said, pride oozing from every word he spoke because he _was_ proud of her, so damn proud of her he felt like he was going to burst; his girl had made it, all her hard work and effort of the last few years had paid off and now she had her dream job. "Thank yeh Juicy boy; seeing that has really cheered me up." Chibs said, turning and embracing his brother in a tight hug despite the fact that seeing Boo's interview had done anything but cheer him up. It had done at first, had made him realise just how his successful his girl was, but he'd spent the whole video being reminded again and again that he'd betrayed Boo in just about the worst possible way and that soon she'd likely leave him, she'd likely hate him, and then she wouldn't be his anymore... Chibs was heartbroken by the knowledge that he'd soon lose Boo and had to remind himself that at the very least, she'd be safe and protected from that vile Irish prick Jimmy O...

"No problem brother." Juice said, embracing Chibs back. He couldn't tell if he really had cheered Chibs up. On the one had the Scotsman had beamed happily and had seemed as proud as anything as he'd watched Boo's interview, but on the other Juice had noticed that his eyes had remained dull and lifeless, sad looking and that his smile didn't reach his ears like it normally did. Concerned for the Scotsman, Juice walked away after embracing Chibs and called Boo, deciding it was best to inform the Scotsman's Ol' Lady that something seemed to be troubling him. She'd come home or call him, would get answers from him and make sure he was okay, Juice was certain. However, Boo's cell was out of service meaning that Juice couldn't talk to her, nor could he leave her a message...

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo was barely off the plane when Juice called her, having struggled to get through to her for hours. He informed her that something wasn't right with Chibs, that he seemed very low and distressed and that he had done for some time now. Boo was immediately worried and assured Juice that she'd soon be back in Charming as she'd just landed at LAX (she lied and said she'd finished all her meetings in New York early) because cautiously asking after Tig, claiming she was worried about him because he'd gotten high and smashed his cell. She didn't mention Opie, Donna or anything of the like despite the fact that she needed someone to stop Tig from telling Opie what he'd done before it was too late and he got himself killed. It was too late however; Juice informed Boo that Tig had told Opie that he'd been the one to murder Donna (something that Juice was obviously still very shocked about, as he sounded staggered by the revelation and his voice was high with shock) and that Opie had then beaten the hell out of Tig, before going after Stahl, who he saw as being the one to blame for Donna's death. Boo couldn't be too relived however as it was obvious that something was wrong with Filip – who wasn't answering his cell – and so hurried back to Charming as fast as she was able too. She found Chibs straight away, sitting alone in the garage at Teller-Morrow, his head in his hands looking distraught. There was a hollow, lost look about his face and his eyes were awash with tears. Obviously something terrible had happened and Boo was immediately in a panic over what that could be. _Was Jimmy O after them? Or had Filip's health taken a bad turn?_

"Filip?" Boo asked nervously as she put her hand on Chibs' shoulder. The Scotsman jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her. He looked shocked and confused by her appearance at Teller-Morrow but didn't smile at the sight of her. In fact he just stared blankly up at her, no light in his watery eyes, no evidence at all that he was pleased to see her in his vacant expression. "Oh god, what's wrong?" Boo asked, hand clutching at her heart as she realised that something awful really had happened. The brunette knew, if nothing else, that Chibs hadn't cheated on her. She was always able to tell when he had. _Whatever had happened however, seemed so much worse than that... _

"Boo..." Chibs muttered after a short pause, sounding thoroughly confused. Boo was meant to be in New York for two more days, Chibs knew this for certain as the ATF agents meant to bring her in for her own protection would be dispatched that night when, or rather if, Chibs signed Stahl's bullshit deal. The deal that was only included half of what Chibs wanted, the deal that Chibs no longer wanted to sign but felt he had too, in order to protect his girls. "Hen, yer not meant teh be home fer two days!" Chibs added as he reached out and took a hold of Boo's hand before pressing a kiss to her knuckles. Boo shouldn't be home, she should be in New York! She should be far away from Charming, far away from Chibs... The Scotsman didn't want her with him when ATF came to put her in protective custody... it would be too heart-wrenching for him to see just how devastated she'd be when she realised what he'd done. And he'd have to stand there and listen to whatever horrible things she wanted to call him, listen as she told him that she hated him and that they were done.

"I got a strange call from Tig, I was worried so I came home." Boo said frankly as she knelt down in front of Chibs and stared up into his eyes. The Scotsman refused to look back at her, he closed his eyes and ducked his head with a heavy sigh. Boo captured his chin between her fingers and tilted his head up so that he was forced to look at her – thankfully, he opened his eyes, but they looked more hollow than ever before, empty and black and nothing like the eyes Boo knew. "What's wrong Filip? Is it your head?" Boo asked, voice shaking nervously, fearfully. She almost wanted it to be Chibs head that was bothering him; at least that could be treated, at least that could be dealt with. If he'd done something or knew of something horrible that was going to happen then there was a good chance that he and Boo would have no idea how to deal with it. If the distressed state Chibs was in was anything to go by anyway.

"No..." Chibs said as he shook his head. His head hadn't bothered him in a fair few days, not since one of Stahl's ATF buddies had slammed him against the hood of their car. Chibs was recovering really well and for that, he was thankful. He was really lucky to have someone like Tara looking out for him. "I've done a bad thing darlin'..." Chibs informed Boo, squeezing her hand tight. Boo offered him a brave smile and placed her other hand atop of his, but she was scared, terrified even. Chibs could see it in her eyes. "A really fucking awful thing!" Chibs added with a soft shake of his head like he couldn't quite believe what he'd done. Boo's brave little smile faltered for all of about a second before it came back again, bigger than before, more determined and believable.

"Tell me Filip..." Boo whispered softly, her fingers lovingly rubbing Chibs knuckles in a reassuring sort of way. It was okay, he'd done something bad but they could sort it out. It didn't matter how bad it was, they'd find a way to put right whatever wrong Chibs had done. Boo just had to know what the awful thing Chibs had done was first. "It's okay, whatever it is, we can fix it."she promised Chibs, sounded so damn determined and certain of what she was saying that the Scotsman almost believed her.

"I don't know if we can Hen." Chibs sighed, for he couldn't see any way out of the mess he was in. If he told Boo, she hate him, she'd leave him and she most certainly wouldn't help him out the hole he'd dug himself. If he backed out of his deal with Stahl, it was highly likely that Jimmy O would go after Kerrianne, Boo and Fiona after finding out that Chibs had been willing to give him up. And he would find out, there was no doubt about that – Stahl had made that very fucking clear. And if Chibs went to his brothers, his family? They'd kill him for turning rat... or maybe they'd try too and end up taking out Boo by mistake. Just like with Donna. Chibs knew the truth about Donna's death now, as did the rest of the club and while he understood why Clay had made such a call, why the truth had stayed secret, he couldn't help but fear that the same thing might happen all over again, leaving Boo dead this time instead of him.

"What have you done?" Boo asked woefully, tears in her eyes, her hand clutching at Chibs' tighter still as fear took a firm hold of her. She knew that whatever Chibs had done had to beyond bad, beyond awful because he wasn't telling her what it was.

Chibs knew that he had to tell Boo what he had done; he just couldn't keep the truth from her. He was always truthful and brutally honest with her when it came to the club, when it came to their relationship and this time should be no different. If he was just honest with Boo, explained to her the reasoning behind his hideous actions then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't hate him and wouldn't leave him.

"I was just tryin' teh protect yeh from Jimmy: you, Fiona, Kerrianne..." Chibs began, trailing off almost at once, unable to finish._ How could he tell her what he'd done?_ How could he confess to his beautiful wee Hen that he was a goddamn, filthy _rat_? He could spin the story whatever way he wanted, she'd still end up hated him and would still leave him. Chibs just knew it. "Jesus Christ Boo, I'm in deep and I don't know how teh get myself out." Chibs said hurriedly, words tumbling over one another as he fought to get them out before the sobs started again. He shuddered as the tears started to fall again, entire form quaking as he battled to keep himself together, something that was made even harder by the apprehensive yet compassionate way in which Boo was staring at him. In the way she shushed him reassuringly and pressed her lips to his knuckles. Chibs simply hung his head and wept. _His girl was so sweet, so caring and kind.. how could he have betrayed her_?

"Filip, look at me." Boo said with such gentle determination that Chibs couldn't help but lift his head and stare into Boo's eyes. They were still filled with fear, but also with purpose and resolve. She wanted to get the truth out of him and Chibs knew he'd not be able to keep it from her any longer, no matter how much he wanted too. "It's okay I promise, just tell me what you did." Boo said, giving Chibs a firm and loving smile as she pressed another kiss to his knuckles. She didn't care what he'd done, how bad it was, she just wanted to know so that she could help him. And she'd stand by him no matter what he'd done too. Chibs was her entire world, her air, her sun and nothing could be right in her world if there was nothing right in his. "And we'll find a way to get you out of whatever it is." Boo promised. Whatever he'd done there'd be a way out Boo was certain. There _had_ to be a way out of whatever he'd gotten himself into; he'd just simply not thought of it yet. Well two brains were better than one and together, Boo and Chibs would put right whatever he'd done, no matter what it was.

Chibs sighed and nodded his head; he'd tell Boo what he'd done, but there was no way she could help him out of the hole he'd dug himself. He tucked a few of Boo's stray curls behind her ear as he worked up the courage to talk, ran his fingers back and forth over her knuckles and gave her the most loving and tender look he could muster. At least then she'd know and understand that his love for her and subsequent need to protect her was a large part of what he'd ratted on the club he considered his family.

"I want yeh teh understand first that I was just tryin' teh keep yeh safe..." Chibs whispered wearily as he reached out and cupped Boo's cheek in his hand, thumb automatically stroking the soft skin of her cheek. He was smiling as he spoke, the smile haunting and forced. It did nothing to reassure Boo, in fact it scared her even more so. _What on earth had Filip done?_ She couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd done any longer; it obviously didn't bare thinking about. "But I'll understand if yeh wanna leave me once yeh know what I did..." Chibs added, again ducking his head, body convulsing with sobs once again at the mere idea that Boo might leave him.

Boo, like Chibs, shook and convulsed at the Scotsman's words. _I'll understand if yeh wanna leave me once yeh know what I did..._? Jesus Christ was what he'd done really that bad? Boo was suddenly tormented with a stream of horrid thoughts and possibilities; had Chibs gone back to Fiona for some reason? Had he done something to Tig because of what had happened to Donna? Had he agreed to do something that would likely result in his death or incarceration? Whatever it was, Boo needed to know. _Surely it couldn't be as bad as the things she was considering_?

"You're scaring me Filip." Boo whimpered fearfully, throat tight, eyes filled with tears that were now steadily dripping down her cheeks. For the longest time there was silence, the only sound to break it the sound of Boo's tears as the dripped onto the concrete below and of her occasional, ill-concealed sobs. Boo was so terrified she could hardly hold them back. The sound of them was so heartbreaking to Chibs that with every one that passed he found it even harder and harder to come out and tell her what he'd done. If only she could stop crying, just for a moment, just to give him a chance to talk...

"I made a deal with the ATF..." Chibs said eventually, speaking out before he could lose his nerve. Boo gasped in shock at Chibs words, unable to believe them. He'd made a deal with the ATF? _Why_? What on earth would have possessed him to do such a thing? Once Chibs had started speaking he couldn't stop; Boo needed to know everything before she could react, she needed to understand how desperate he'd been, how he'd only been trying to protect her and his little girl. "I gave up Jimmy in exchange for protection fer you, Kerrianne and Fiona... getting the club free from those assault charges." Chibs explained, giving Boo's hand a reassuring squeeze. Boo nodded, despite the fact that Chibs was still yet to look up at her. _Suddenly things were starting to make a little sense_! She should have known Jimmy was involved in what Chibs had done somehow; no one could torment and torture her man like James O'Phelan could. That Irish prick had a way of pushing Chibs to do things he'd never normally do, had a way of getting to him in such a state that Chibs felt he had little choice other than do something reckless, stupid and dangerous. Like the night he'd had his face cut open. If he'd just walked away, he wouldn't have been harmed and he knew this, but he'd fought for his family and tried to get them back, so Jimmy had taught him a lesson he'd never forget. "Jimmy was... threatening to start up somethin'... sexual... with Kerrianne." Chibs went on, gulping back the bitter bile that rose to the back of his throat at his own words. He couldn't believe the sick bastard would do such a thing and Chibs was determined that no such thing would ever happen! "And with you." Chibs added with a violent shudder, finally looking up into Boo's eyes. They were wide, glazed with tears and trembling softly and looked too big against the stark white skin of her face. Boo felt physically sick, she really did. The idea that Jimmy O had threatened to put his hands on her -and in such a way too – as well as on Kerrianne horrified her beyond belief. The sick bastard had known exactly what to say to get to Chibs alright! Whether his words were the truth was far from the point, the point was he'd gotten to Chibs and pushed him into a corner he saw no way out of. He'd obviously seen a deal with the ATF as the only way to protect Kerrianne and Boo alike from Jimmy and whatever it was he'd threatened to do to them. Before Boo could say a word, before she could assure Chibs she'd never do anything of the like with Jimmy, Chibs spoke again, informing Boo that things just got worse and worse. "When I told him yeh'd never do such a thing, he threatened teh kill yeh. And a threat like that can't be ignored when it comes from Jimmy... he'd kill yeh Boo, there's no doubt about that." he explained frankly, a grim undertone to his voice, shaking his head as he spoke. Boo paled all the more so, she gulped and shuddered as the urge to be violently sick hit her full force. She knew from everything that Chibs had told her about Jimmy that he was right; if Jimmy wanted her dead, she'd be dead and it wouldn't be an easy death either, it'd be slow, it'd be painful and judging by what else Chibs had said about what Jimmy had threatened to do to her, it'd probably include Jimmy raping her. Boo suddenly understood fully and completely why Chibs had gone to the ATF to make a deal. He'd been blinded by his fear for her, for his daughter and he'd not been able to see any other way to protect his family. "I couldn't let that happen." Chibs added softly, eyes awash with tears as he looked at Boo again and cupped her cheek lovingly.

"Jesus..." Boo whispered as she placed her hands over Chibs'. She was unable to look at Chibs, not because she was horrified by what he had done but because she was still trying to process all that he'd told her.

"I didn't sign though... that ATF bitch didn't come through on the assault charges." Chibs growled bitterly, mistaking the fact that Boo couldn't look at him as a sign that she was disgusted with him. He was almost thankful that Stahl hadn't come through on the assault charges because if she had, Chibs would have signed off on the deal already and he would undoubtedly be a rat. Of course, signing off on the deal or not, he was still a rat. Boo knew it and was disgusted with him. "Still, I'm a goddamn rat!" Chibs admitted sorrowfully, sighing heavily as he ducked his head. This was it; Boo was going to leave him now, she was going to tell him how much she hated him, how he'd betrayed her and their family and then she was going to flee.

But Boo didn't flee. After taken a moment to wipe at her tear filled eyes, she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Chibs, fingers curling tight in his hair as she pressed her lips to his forehead. _Her poor darling Filip_! He'd just been trying to protect her, his daughter and his beloved club. Sure he'd gone about that in the wrong way – he should have trusted in his brothers to help him – but his heart had been in the right place and he'd had nothing but the best intentions for those he loved. Chibs leaned into Boo straight away; he pulled her close, buried his face in the crook of her neck and wept.

"No, Chibs no!" Boo insisted determinedly, shaking her head furiously as she spoke. "Don't you see? Jimmy pushed you too your limit, he knew how to press your buttons, how to get you worked up and scared!" she said, pulling away from Chibs before placing a hand on each of his cheeks and tilting his head up so that he had to look straight at her. When he did look up at her, rather than trying to close his eyes or turn away, Boo rewarding him with a brief smile as she wiped at his tears before resting her forehead against his. "And it worked Filip, you were scared, really scared..." Boo whispered softly, voice shaking. Boo felt Chibs give the slightest nod and knew she was getting through to him. She had to make him understand that he wasn't a rat, not really, just a desperate and scared man. "And you did what you thought was best for those you love; for _me_**.**.." Boo went on, a smile in her shaking voice making it apparent to the Scotsman that she was proud of him for trying to protect her. "Besides you didn't sign anything so you can still make this right Filip." Boo concluded, certain the rest of SAMCRO would see it that way too. That was how he'd make things right; by going to his brothers and admitting what he'd done, trusting in them to help him.

"How in the hell do I do that Hen?" Chibs asked, for although he could believe his girl, for she talked with such determination and certainty, he couldn't see a way out of the mess he was in. "Edmund seems to have given up his old man, and if Camren rats on Jimmy... shit Boo, Jimmy will kill you, Kerrianne and Fiona because Stahl has threatened teh make sure Jimmy knows I set this all in motion." Chibs explained dolefully. Did Boo not understand how deep he was in? Had she never listened to him when he told her about Jimmy, about how lethal he was and how powerful he was within the IRA? _He could kill the both of them with a nod of his goddamn head!_

"You're going to have to tell them, the club." Boo said, running her fingers over his scars in what she hoped was a reassuring way. "They'll understand and they'll be able to help you." she went on, hoping to god that what she said was true, despite the fact that she knew damn well that they would. After what had happened with Donna they had little other option but to believe Chibs, but to help him out of the mess he was in. The club had already made a fatal mistake in not trusting a brother once before and they weren't about to make that mistake again. "And they'll be able to protect me, Kerrianne and even Fiona... I know they will." Boo added, mentioning Fiona's name very reluctantly. She understood that Chibs would want to protect her, as Kerrianne's mother, but she wasn't happy about it.

"After what happened with Opie? With Donna?" Chibs gasped, shaking his head. How could he trust in his brothers – more importantly in Clay – to trust him, help him and protect his family after they'd made similar promises to Opie only to go behind his back and try to have him killed, taking out his wife by mistake? _What if the same thing happened again_? It would be Boo that was taken out by a careless mistake, it would be her who paid the ultimate price for _his_ mistakes! Boo scowled at Chibs words, ducked her head and turned away from him letting him know that she'd known the truth about Donna all along. And that she'd failed to tell him about it. "Yeh knew about that..?" Chibs asked in disbelief, reaching out and taking Boo's hand in his so that she couldn't walk away. Boo nodded and laced her fingers with Chibs before turning to face him once again and offering him an apologetic smile.

"I worked it out... I'm sorry I didn't tell you." she admitted, to which Chibs just nodded. He understood why she'd not said anything; it wasn't her secret to share, it was Tig's and she could never betray her fathers trust in her. Chibs wondered if Tig's murder of Donna had been what had caused a rift between him and Boo just a few months previously... "But it's because of that mistake that I know the club will listen. That sort of mistake doesn't happen twice." Boo insisted. Chibs didn't say anything for the longest time as he considered what she'd said, He knew she was right, that sort of mistake _didn't_ happen twice. He knew that he should trust in his brothers to help him and keep his family safe. He just couldn't help but fear that Boo would become like Donna and that he'd forever be painted as a rat within the club... Finally however, Chibs nodded. Talking to the club about Stahl was just about the only way out of the mess he was in.

"Okay, I'll talk teh the lads about this." he agreed with a heavy, almost reluctant sigh as he got to his feet. Boo smiled, pleased that Chibs was going to talk to the club about his deal with the ATF, a smile that only increased when Chibs smiled back at her, a smile that showed his relief at telling her what he'd done and his relief at the knowledge that things would be okay because his family was going to help him. "I love you Boo." Chibs said tenderly as he took each of Boo's hands in his own. He pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles, a soft smile on his lips the entire time. He felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders, he really did. He no longer believed that Boo would leave him – if she was going to she would have done so already, but she hadn't. She was being sweet and understanding, she was trying to help him put right his wrongs and best of all, she was looking at him in the same way in which she always did; like she loved him and couldn't see herself with any other.

"I love you too Filip." Boo replied stepping forward and pressing a deep kiss to Chibs lips in the same instance. At once Chibs dropped her hands and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, practically lifting Boo up off her feet. Boo giggled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Chibs' neck. Chibs kissed her for what felt like the longest time, and when he finally let her go, Boo rested her forehead against his and rubbed their noses together. "And I'm not leaving you; not now not ever; how could you ever believe otherwise?" she asked, a soft smile playing about her lips as she chuckled in disbelief. After his infidelity and everything that had happened in the last few months, had Chibs not learnt that she was going to stand by his side no matter what?

"Thank Christ!" Chibs cried in relief, despite already knowing his girl wasn't going to leave him. How he'd ever doubted her, he'd never know. Boo was the most understanding, compassionate person he knew! "I don't know Hen, I was a stupid man; a stupid, scared old man." he said with a shrug of his shoulders and a soft chuckle. Boo chuckled too and shook her head back and forth, before pressing a chaste kiss to Chibs' lips with a contended sigh. "Boo... there's somethin' else I need teh tell yeh." Chibs blurted out before he could stop himself. As much as it would pain him to do so, Chibs had to tell Boo about the bag that Jimmy O had had placed in front of him and of its contents. And he had to tell her now, before she went to pick Tillie and realised that she was gone... For it had been Tillie in that bag, her tiny, undersized body limp and damp with congealing blood. From what Chibs could tell when he'd looked at her for the briefest of seconds, her death had been rather quick – a bullet to the head. Chibs was thankful for that at least, but still was unable to work out how Jimmy had known about Tillie and how he'd managed to get her from her boarding kennels when the staff there would only ever hand her over to Boo. Boo would be utterly devastated at the death of Tillie, Chibs knew this beyond all doubt, that dog had been her world since she was just 16 years old. Tillie had been her friend, always there to comfort her when she was sad, always willing to listen to her no matter what, and she'd always loved Boo and shown her that love every single day.

"What?" Boo gasped, eyes wide. Whatever else Chibs had to tell her was bad, Boo could tell, but how much worse could things get? There was another lengthy pause as Chibs battled to find the courage to tell Boo about Tillie, a silence that was agonising for Boo and seemed to go on forever.

"Jimmy O...To prove that he could get teh yeh... that he could hurt yeh..." Chibs drawled eventually, with such reluctance that Boo knew whatever he was about to say was going to completely devastate her. _What had Jimmy done_? "He... he killed Tillie." Chibs blurted out before he could lose the nerve to do so. Boo eyes filled with tears at once, tears that soon spilled over and tumbled down her stark white cheeks. She was looking at Chibs as if she didn't believe him and that made things all the more harder for Chibs... he didn't want to have to tell her about how Tillie had died, how Jimmy had presented her to him.

"Oh my god..." Boo whimpered, shaking her head back and forth as if that made some difference to what Chibs had said, as if it changed things and made her realise she'd be hearing things. Deep down however, she knew damn well that she hadn't been hearing things. Jimmy O had killed her beloved pet dog for no reason other than to prove a sick point to Chibs. "Are you serious?" Boo asked Chibs, who was flat out refusing to look her in the eye. "Tell me you're not serious." Boo demanded when Chibs gave he no answer. Chibs just shook his head, tucked Boo's curls behind her ear as he gave her a look of utmost sympathy.

"I'm so sorry darlin'..." he whispered, tears filling his own eyes as Boo fell apart before his eyes. She wailed in agony and broke away from him, turned and leaned against the wall to support herself as her body became racked with sobs. The sound of them echoed softly in the garage making them sound even worse than they already did. Boo didn't even attempt to hold herself together, she just sobbed unashamedly. She saw no reason to hide her tears, her grief. Tillie had been her dog for 7 years and she had loved her so much! Tillie had been here for her no matter what, she was there with a slobbery kiss to greet Boo every time she came home and was always ecstatic to spend time with her mistress. Boo had never had such a strong bond with an animal before and the idea that she'd never see Tillie again was completely devastating to her.

"Why would he do such a thing?" she cried out eventually, turning back to face Chibs, words high and barely audible as her throat was so knotted with grief. Chibs didn't know what to do or what to say, so he just opened his arms for Boo and allowed her to topple in them. He held her tight and close but even then his arms shook with the intensity of Boo's sobs. "Why? I didn't do anything to him, nor did Tillie! She was just a dog!" Boo wailed as she buried her face in the cool, familiar leather of Chibs cut. Boo had never even met Jimmy so why on earth he felt the need to kill Tillie to prove a point was beyond her! Boo couldn't even begin to imagine why he'd done such a thing. She couldn't think at all, she could barely breath, barely function, all that she was able to do was sob, grieve for her beloved Tillie and cling to Chibs like her life depended on it.

"This is why..." Chibs croaked out as he pressed his lips into Boo's curls. He was trying his hardest to keep himself together for her sake, to be strong for Boo because right now that's what she needed. "He wanted teh hurt me; so he hurt you teh get teh me..." Chibs explained. Jimmy O had to tread very carefully when it came to tormenting Chibs, what with the Sons and the IRA trying to rebuild their relationship and all, so he had to get at him as subtly as possible and he'd done that through Boo. It had worked, in fact it had worked better than anything Jimmy could do to Chibs directly because there was nothing worse in the world to Chibs than seeing his beautiful wee Hen in pain. "And it worked; nothing hurts me like seeing you in pain darlin'." Chibs whispered, pressing another kiss into Boo's curls as he gently rubbed her back and rocked her softly in an attempt to calm her. They stood together like that for a short while before the sound Gemma voice startled the both of them.

"You two are going to be okay you know." Gemma said, who was hovering in the garage doorway, her eyes fixed on the couple before her. Despite the fact that couple were obviously mourning the tragic lose of their pet dog Tillie, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of them. She'd always known they were perfect for one another and the scene she'd just witnessed, the things she'd heard just proved that to her. As long as Boo and Chibs were together, they'd be okay, because that's how they were meant to be.

"Gemma?" Boo said in disbelief as she and Chibs alike turned their heads to face Gemma. "How long have you been there?" she asked, worried about what Gemma had or hadn't heard.

"Long enough." Gemma grinned as she waltzed into the garage. "I know you guys have gone through a lot of shit recently, that you're going through even more now..." she said, pausing next to the couple as she made her way to the office. "But you'll pull through it; the both of you. Because you have each other and that's all that really matters." she said, before pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks. Boo and Chibs looked at one another in that moment and smiled, knowing that Gemma was right. They would be okay because they were together, because they had one another and they always would.

"Thanks Gem; yer amazing, yeh know that?" Chibs ginned as he embraced the SAMCRO matriarch, planting a kiss on her cheek at the same time. Gemma just nodded and hugged Chibs back. Yes, she _was_ amazing. An amazing, fierce mother not just to her Jackson, but to all the men of SAMCRO and to Boo as well. She looked after them, it was what she was best at and what she was meant to do. It was Gods plan for her. Chibs then turned to Boo and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. He needed to get to church while the rest of the club was still gathered there so that he could tell them about what he'd done. He was oddly at ease with that, not very nervous at all. They were his brothers after all, and they'd stand by him._ He had to trust in that_. "I'll see you after church Hen; I'm sorry I have teh go now but the lads need to know what I did so we can put it right." Chibs said to Boo, giving her an apologetic smile. He wished he could stay with her and hold her a while longer as she grieved for Tillie but he needed to talk to the club and it needed to be now.

"Okay; you'll be fine Filip, they're your brothers and they love you." Boo said, smiling weakly as she wiped her eyes and pressed a kiss to Chibs cheek. The Scotsman nodded and walked off to the clubhouse, leaving Boo alone with Gemma. Boo longed to continue to weep for Tillie but felt it rude to do so in front of Gemma. After all, her dog may have just died but Gemma had been gang raped by the members of LOAN... something Boo had found out about while in New York. "You okay Gemma? Tig told me about... about what happened to you." she said cautiously to Gemma, resting her hand on her stepmothers shoulder. Gemma beamed at her and nodded, patted her hand.

"I'll be just fine baby." she assured Boo, for she would be. Now that she knew her purpose in this world everything was right again... mostly anyway. Clay would never want to be inside of her again but Gemma could make her peace with that because she knew to expect no different. "And you will be too." Gemma said to Boo, before kissing her on the cheek. "You and the Scotsman can get though anything so long as you're together."

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo couldn't help but pace as she waited for church to finish. While she was certain that the club, and more importantly Clay, would understand that Jimmy O had simply pushed Chibs into believing he had no other option but to turn rat, she couldn't help but fear that the President would try and have Chibs taken out much like he had with Opie. Tig of course, would never take such a job but there were plenty of men in the club's other charters that would be more than happy to put a bullet between the Scotsman's eyes if the President of the mother charter and one of the first nine asked them too. Boo had to simply trust in the fact that Clay and the others had learnt from their fatal mistake with Opie... Finally, after what felt like hours, the door to the clubhouse opened and Clay walked out followed by Tig, Chibs and the others.

"Be good to them girls; it's been a long day." Clay said, nodding at Boo, Tara and Lyla as he walked out of the clubhouse and towards the garage. As he spoke, Tig planted a quick kiss in way of greeting to Boo's cheek before dashing after Clay, looking like he had something very important to say. Boo feared momentarily that her would-be father was making sure that the man who was biologically her father believed that Chibs wasn't a rat and that he wasn't going to have him killed. Fears that were soon set aside when Chibs' appeared in front of her, grinning impishly as he took each of her hands in his and pressed a chaste, whiskery kiss to each of her knuckles.

"Hey." Boo grinned, leaning in for a real kiss. Chibs smiled into the kiss and Boo was pleased to see that close up, Chibs eyes while still ringed red from his tears and dulled by his tiredness, were glittering happily away once more, were filled with a sense of relief and contentment. "So?" Boo asked as she broke the kiss, despite the fact that she already knew; everything was okay, the club didn't think he was a rat and they most certainly weren't going to kill him, they were going to keep his daughter safe and more importantly, they were going to keep Boo safe too.

"We're gonna be okay." Chibs grinned as he wrapped his arms around Boo's waist and jerked her closer before resting his forehead against hers and staring deep into her ocean like orbs. His brothers had realised he'd been a man pushed into a corner, had realised that Jimmy O had made him desperate and he was thankful for that, the love he felt for his brothers increasing ever more so in that moment. He also knew damn well that Clay wasn't just bullshitting him when he'd said he didn't consider Chibs a rat, whilst secretly planning to have him taken out; Clay hadn't believed Opie when he'd told the club he wasn't a rat, but he'd learnt from that terrible, fatal mistake and wasn't prepared to let it happen again. And chances are, nor would anyone else within the club – so there'd be no one willing to take Chibs out should Clay decide that he wanted Chibs gone for going to Stahl. "SAMBEL is looking out for Kerrianne, they won't let anything happen to my little girl." he said with a sigh of relief, glad to know that McGee and his young nephew Padraic – two men that he trusted with his life and more importantly, with his daughters life – would be looking after Kerrianne and making sure she was safe from harm and from Jimmy O. She'd be okay with SAMBEL watching out for her, they'd keep her safe and better yet, she'd know that her real father still loved and cared about her without the Scotsman risking sending her a message; a message that Jimmy O could easily find out about, one that would lead the McBastard to do something to Chibs, Kerrianne or Boo just to punish the Scotsman for reaching out to his only child. "And the club won't let anything happen teh you Boo... I should have never doubted that." Chibs added, pecking Boo's lips briefly once again. Boo grinned back at him, eyes sparkling in delight as she processed the knowledge that they were going to be okay, Jimmy O wasn't going to hurt them any more and the club didn't hate Chibs for turning rat. However, Boo couldn't jump for joy, not quite yet anyway, for she knew Chibs had missed out some vital information in his explanation of what had happened in church – _Fiona._ What was to happen to her? Was the club going to project or or leave her to face Jimmy O alone? Boo needed to know.

"And Fiona?" Boo asked, trying to keep the smile on her face but failing miserably. She didn't like talking about Fiona, a woman she hated with a fiery passion, and nor did she like the idea that Fiona might just end up under the protection of SAMCRO but she needed to know what was happening so she could prepare herself for it.

Chibs scowled uncomfortably at Boo's words, finding himself very reluctant to tell his girl that he and the others had decided it best that they bring Fiona to the clubhouse for her own safety. It wasn't because the Scotsman still loved her, far from it, it was because he had loved her long ago and because she was the mother of his beloved Kerrianne. His daughter was already without her father; she didn't need to be left without her mother as well. And besides, Chibs didn't think it right that Fiona pay for the mistakes she'd made in life, in choosing Jimmy O over him, with her life.

"I'm gonna have teh contact her, bring her in." Chibs sighed eventually, getting the exact reaction from Boo he'd expected – she nodded sadly before leaning into Chibs with a saddened sigh, her eyes awash with tears, her face stark with fear. She was scared that Chibs might just to go back to Fiona, the Scotsman knew this. He had to make her understand that this wasn't so; he just had to protect the mother of his child. "Boo... I don't love her, but I did long ago and she's Kerrianne's mother." Chibs explained, hooking a finger under Boo's chin as he spoke so he could force her to look into his eyes. "I can't let Jimmy O kill her." he added seriously, praying all the while that Boo would accept and understand his need to keep Fiona safe from Jimmy O.

"I know." Boo nodded, closing her brimming eyes as she did so. A few tears trickled down Boo's cheeks and the brunette furiously wiped them away; she knew damn well that Chibs wasn't going to go back to his wife, knew that he was a good, kind-hearted man that just wanted to keep his estranged wife safe but still couldn't help but be scared and upset by the knowledge that Fiona was going to be brought to the clubhouse.

"Are you okay with this?" Chibs asked uncertainly, heart sinking as he took in the distressed and troubled expression on his girls face. He wished things could be different, he wished that there was another way to keep Fiona safe but there just wasn't. Jimmy O was a powerful man and he'd find Fiona no matter where the club hid or or what protection they placed on her; her best chances were with the club, at the clubhouse, which was going on lock down and would be just about the safest place in the world she could be.

"No." Boo said as she shook her head. Of course she wasn't okay with it, did Chibs even have to ask her that? Fiona was his real wife, the mother of his first child and Boo knew she would never be able to take her place in Chibs heart. "But I understand why it has to happen." she added with a grim smile. Chibs was just to nice of a man for his own damn good; he wanted to protect Fiona despite all that she had done to him, despite the fact that she'd left him for Jimmy, kept his daughter from him and been behind the attack that had left him so scarred. He just didn't have it in him to be cruel to her and Boo couldn't fault him for that. _His loving and compassionate nature towards the people he cared about was one of the things Boo loved most about him._ "I'll see you at home okay?"Boo said before pressing a quick kiss to Chibs' cheek and turning away. She didn't have her car at the garage and so would either have to ride with Chibs or walk home and she was choosing the latter. She needed time to herself, breathe, to think, to process all that had happened since she'd arrived home in Charming. She also wanted a chance to grieve for her beloved dog Tillie and that was something she needed to do alone; Tillie had been her dog and although Chibs had eventually bonded with her too, Tillie had always seen Boo as her master. Boo's bond with Tillie had been strong, had been since the very moment that she'd first clapped eyes on the undersized puppy, and so they ache she felt for losing her beloved pet almost consumed her entirely – taking the time to talk home alone would give her a chance to come to terms with Tillie's death a little more.

Chibs watched Boo leave for a few moments, his heart heavy and aching, uncertain if he should go after her or not. He knew she wanted to be alone, knew she needed to be alone, but also knew he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her as she travelled home without him. He knew that forcing his Ol' Lady to ride home with him would just make her more determined to walk home alone so he had to use another method to ensure she came home with him. He had to tell her what he was planning to do once Fiona had been brought in, something he was going to surprise Boo with once all the shit with LOAN and Jimmy was over but was now something he needed to reveal to Boo now in order to keep her safe, and to ensure that she knew that he loved her more that he'd ever loved anyone and most certainly, more than he had ever loved Fiona.

"Boo..." he whispered softly, reaching out to place a hand on Boo's shoulder before she move out of reach. Boo stopped in her tracks and turned to face Chibs, a questioning expression on her face. Chibs beamed at her in thanks, nodded his head to show that he was thankful to her for giving him the chance to talk. "Once Fiona's here, once she's safe..." he began, mumbling as he was uncertain of how to say what he had to say. He wanted Boo to know that he was being sincere and that he wasn't just trying to get her to ride home with him."I'm goin' teh made sure I can see my Kerrianne again." he explained to Boo, a soft smile on his lips at the idea that he might get to see his little girl again soon. Boo smiled too, clearly pleased by the fact that Chibs was going to get his daughter back in his life, but the smile soon faltered. She understood that Chibs was pleased that he had the chance to get Kerrianne back in his life but why tell her? Yes she was his Ol' Lady but she was nothing to do with Kerrianne and knew it was unlikely that Kerrianne would want anything to do with her, her fathers 'other woman', should she end up back in Chibs life. Before Boo could speak up on the matter however, Chibs spoke again, saying something that shocked Boo to her very core. "And I'm going teh ask her for a divorce."

_**So, as most of you guessed, it was Tillie in the bag that Jimmy gave to Chibs :( R.I.P. Tillie, I didn't want to kill her off but I wanted Jimmy O to do something sinister and cruel that would get to both Chibs and Boo alike.**_

_**This chapter would have been out sooner but things just got a bit crazy here. I finally heard back from all the University's I applied to, and guess what? I got into them all! I've finally picked the one I want to go to, which is the 'University of Essex' where I'll be studying 'Creative Writing' :D**_

_**Finally, in the next chapter, Boo and Fiona will come face to face! I'll try and get that too you guys as soon as I can!**_

_**As usual reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	32. Chapter 31: Lift Me Up To Knock Me Down

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Sorry for the delay in this update, it's end of the year time at college so lots to do. Also I got carried away by my Happy oneshot – go check that out if you haven't already. Thank you all for the reviews and to all of you who added this story to your favourites/alerts list. **_

Boo had to wonder if she'd heard Chibs right. _Divorce_? He was going to ask Fiona for a divorce? If she said yes then that meant Boo was free to marry the man she'd been in love with since the age of 16, the man she never believed she'd marry. Chibs had to have some certainty that Fiona would agree to the divorce, or he wouldn't bother asking her at all. He'd not want to get his and Boo's hopes up over nothing… Boo was suddenly flooded with images of herself in a beautiful wedding dress, walking down an aisle on Tig's arm, a bouquet of white roses in hand, towards the one and only man she had ever, and would ever love. Towards Filip who was looking at her in awe, tears of happiness in his eyes, a smile on his lips so wide it threatened to crack his face into two... It was a full minute, maybe more, before Boo realised she'd not given Chibs anything in way of reply.

"Filip I..." she muttered, hand finding his, her lips stretched into a wide smile. She gave a soft laugh and shook her head, too shocked to find the words she wanted to say, too lost to her happiness to be able to tell her man just how happy his announcement had made her. _They were going to be able to get married!_ "I don't even know what to say right now..." she said eventually, staring up into Chibs warm brown orbs, the smile on her lips very much fixed in place. Chibs, who had been looking down at her nervously until that moment, waiting patiently and anxiously for a reply, smiled softly, his eyes lighting up as he realised that Boo's inability to give him a response was because she was so overcome with happiness at what he'd said. Chibs cupped Boo's cheek with his free hand and tenderly stroked the soft skin of her cheek with his thumb. Boo leaned into his touch without hesitation.

"Everythin' that's happened in the last few days, hell the last few weeks... it's made me realise it's time teh sort my shit out, teh put things in my life right." Chibs explained softly. Coming so close to death, being reunited with his estranged wife, finding out that his beloved Kerrianne still thought of him, fresh threats from Jimmy O – against both Boo and Kerrianne – as well as all the shit with the ATF had made Chibs realise just how fucked up his life was in many ways. He hadn't seen his daughter since she was a young girl, he didn't talk to her, didn't write or keep up to date in her life in any way. He was married to a woman he no longer loved, a woman who'd once played a hand in trying to kill him and all the while he was with a woman he dearly wanted to marry, but couldn't. Add in the fact that the man who'd stolen his wife and daughter from him years ago, a man who had tried to kill him and had threatened his Ol' Lady as well as his daughter was free and still able to screw with his life and Chibs life could well and truly be deemed a mess. The Scotsman needed to get his life in order, and in his eyes that meant getting his daughter back in his life, killing Jimmy O and divorcing Fiona so that he could marry Boo. "I'm going to divorce Fiona and I'm going to marry you." Chibs informed Boo, which made her smile so wide she couldn't help but laugh softly, couldn't help but let the tears of joy that had formed in her eyes spill over and tumble down her cheeks, Chibs wiped them away, although he was close to such tears himself. He was determined to marry Boo now; to start a family with her, to grow old with her and to spend the rest of his life at her side. "That's how things should be." He whispered with certainty. He was meant to be married to Boo, Chibs knew this without doubt. They were going to have children together, buy a house with a huge yard so they're kids could play in it and spend the rest of their lives together, raising them. He just had to hope that Fiona would agree to a divorce so that he could make that happen. He had no real idea if she'd agree to a divorce, after all she was a catholic and didn't believe in divorce and she still claimed to love Chibs but on the other even she couldn't deny that there hadn't been love between them for years, that their marriage was now little more than a slip of paper binding them together. He'd do whatever he had to do to make Fiona give him a divorce; he didn't care what that entailed (so long a it didn't involve giving up the rights to his daughter) he'd do it because he was fed of living a lie, or being married to a woman who had long since ceased to be his wife. He wanted to officially make the woman he saw as his wife Mrs. Filip Telford.

Boo chuckled softly in disbelief, blinked away yet more tears that had built up in her eyes. _I'm going to marry you_. It was practically a proposal! Boo could almost see it, that one wonderful day she never thought she'd be able to have; her wedding day to Filip. Chibs was right of course, that's how things should be; the two of them married. They'd been together for nearly five years now, they considered themselves husband and wife and they were trying to start a family. It was about time they made it all official.

"I love you Filip." She whispered softly before slipping her arms around Chibs neck and pressing her lips to his. Chibs smirked into the kiss and deepened the kiss, his arms snaking around Boo's waist at the same time. But before he could sweep Boo up off her feet like he wanted, Boo pulled away from the kiss, pecking Chibs' lips one last time before smirking suggestively and heading towards the clubhouse with a backwards glance and a flirty wink. Chibs just stared at her, dumbfounded. _Surely she didn't want sex?_ It'd been just a little over two weeks since the explosion, since the miscarriage. How could she possibly be both physically and emotionally ready to have sex after so short a time? "Aren't you coming?" Boo asked, cocking an eyebrow, her head tilted to the side slightly when Chibs didn't immediately follow after her. She couldn't quite understand why he hadn't immediately chased after her. They'd not had sex in nearly three weeks; he normally couldn't go longer than three _days_ without sex.

"You ready fer that?" Chibs asked sceptically, a frown on his lips. As much as he'd like to chase after Boo, to hoist her over his shoulder and run with her into his old dorm where he could make love to her all night long he didn't want to hurt her. Surely she was still grieving over the miscarriage? Surely her body was still suffering the physical side effects of it? Didn't women have to wait a few weeks, or even a few months after a miscarriage before they could have sex again? _She just couldn't be ready for sex…_ But if she wasn't ready for it, she wouldn't be asking for it. Would she? "It's only been two weeks..." Chibs pointed out, still scowling in uncertainty. If Boo told him she was ready, then he'd believe her, then he'd take her into that dorm and make love to her, prepared to stop at any time should she ask him too.

"I need this; I need you..." Boo said with a swift nod of her head. She didn't care that it had only been two weeks since she'd lost the baby; she needed Chibs, needed to put his hands on her and to make love to her. She needed him to drive out everything that had happened of late and to claim her body as his once again. Since it'd happened, Boo felt so crippled by her miscarriage, so controlled by it – both physically with the bleeding and cramps as well as emotionally with her obvious heartache over what had happened; heartache that still got to her more than she'd care to admit – and she was fed up with it. She wanted that control back and knew the best way to go about getting it was to be with Filip; he'd make her feel things, such wondrous things, that would drive away all that pain, the horror of what had happened and he'd make her feel in control once again. Not only that but he'd make her body his again; he'd claim it back from the horrors of the last few weeks. Boo practically breathed a sigh of relief when Chibs nodded just once, a small smile forming on his lips as he did so. She held her hand out to him and he took it without question, allowed her to lead him into the now empty clubhouse. "I just... can we use something?" Boo muttered frantically, stopping and turning as they made their way down the hallway, her cheeks slightly pink. It was a simple request really, as well as a very reasonable one, yet Boo couldn't look Filip in the eye. She felt so idiotic asking if they could use protection considering they were meant to be trying for a baby, but she couldn't try again. Not so soon after losing the last child they'd conceived together. It was far too soon since it had all happened and Boo was terrified that if it did happen again, if she were lucky enough to fall pregnancy once more, then she'd lose her unborn baby just like she had the first one. She couldn't go through all that again. "I don't want to risk getting pregnant... not this soon after..." she explained, glancing up at Chibs briefly. She was glad to see him nod in understanding, to see him smile like her understood her reasons for wanting to use protection completely.

"Of course darlin'..." Chibs said, pulling Boo into his arms. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before leaning his chin atop of her head with a sigh, his hands running up and down her back in a soothing sort of way. He didn't like the idea of being together without protection so soon after the miscarriage either. It couldn't be good for a woman's body to conceive a child mere weeks after losing one could it? As far as he was concerned, Boo could take all the time she needed to be ready to try for a baby again and when she was ready to try again, he'd make damn sure to do whatever he could to protect her and the unborn life within her, to prevent her from having another miscarriages. He was her husband after all, and that's what husbands did; protected their family. "Look at yeh, my beautiful wee Hen..." Chibs whispered a few minute's later, as he and Boo sat side by side on the bed in the dorm, kissing almost lazily, their hands roaming about one another's bodies as they did so. Chibs beamed at Boo as he spoke, laid her down on the bed before sitting back up again so that he could look her up and down. "How did I get so lucky as to deserve you aye?" he asked, sighing softly as gently stroked her arm. Chibs had no qualms at all about how lucky he was to have Boo. She'd put up with so much with him; affairs, death, the constant threat of his and the clubs enemies, an estranged wife… and yet she stood by his side, refused to leave him. She was funny, intelligent and down right beautiful while he was an old, cut up Scotsman who often didn't know how to keep it in his pants and was known to be a notorious criminal. He shouldn't have such a great woman by his side; hell he shouldn't be so lucky as to have any woman by his side!

"Cause I'm the only one who'll put up with you!" Boo chuckled, a mischievous glint in her eye. She was only teasing, of course, but Chibs knew there was more truth in his Ol' Ladies words than she'd intended. _She probably was the only woman who'd put up with him!_ There'd be many a croweater willing to try and put up with him but it wouldn't be long before they got fed up of the life. The few croweaters that had managed to work their way up to being Ol' Ladies within the Sons of Anarchy hadn't lasted long at all. They just couldn't hack it as Ol' Ladies because they seemed to believe the life entailed something very different. They seemed to believe they'd have some sort of control over their man's life and his life within the club.

"Cruel woman." Chibs tutted with mock despair, regardless of his thoughts on what Boo had said. Boo just laughed again and as she did so, some of her hair fell free from her face, revealing fully, the wound that had been left on her forehead as a result of the explosion. The stitches had been long since taken out, but the wound was still a vivid red, raised above her skin and scabbing over slightly. It would undoubtedly leave a scar. "This'll scar..." Chibs said with a heavy, saddened sigh, his finger tracing over it. He hated that the cut on Boo's forehead would scar; it would be a permanent reminder of all that had happened to them the day of the explosion, and all that had happened as a result of it too. His beautiful wee Hen would also be tainted; scarred like him, her body no longer unmarred and perfect (save for the tiny white mark that had been left on her arm by the crank filled needle that Wendy had plunged into her flesh). He didn't want her to be scarred, to be marked forever by the life that she lead as a result of being with him; it made him feel guilty and like he should have pushed her away from him like he'd originally intended to do. She didn't deserve to be caught up in the sort of life he gave her; but it was too late now, they were in love, they wanted to get married and have children. There was no pushing her away now. Not that Chibs wanted to.

"I don't care..." Boo said with a grin. Tara of course, had informed her that the cut on her forehead would scar and had offered to refer her to a plastic surgeon but Boo had refused. If she'd learnt anything from Chibs it was that if you had scars, you wore them with pride. Boo was determined to wear hers with pride, just like Chibs did. Despite what the scar represented, why she had it. "We'll match; it'll be cute." She added, reaching up to trace Chibs' scars with her fingertip. Chibs chuckled at that, shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeh have a very strange definition of what's cute Hen." He said with a chuckle as he captured Boo's hand in his before pressing his lips to her knuckles. Chibs however, couldn't help but like the way Boo had turned the negative of being permanently scared into a positive thing, just like she had when she'd talked about the scars on his cheeks years ago, just after they'd first met. _We'll match_. Yes, Chibs supposed they would match. The two of them scared together and both as a result of Jimmy O (the explosion may have been the work of LOAN but Chibs wouldn't be at all surprised if Jimmy had played some hand in it, not to get him, but to stir shit up between SAMCRO and LOAN so that one rival would eliminate the other, leaving him with just the one customer). _But cute?_ No, there was no part of the fact that his girl had been left permanently scared that Chibs could see as 'cute'. "What are yeh doin' lovely?" Chibs asked, for as he'd been thinking Boo had sat herself back up again and had moved so that she was sitting behind him. Her fingers were trailing cautiously along the back of his neck, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I need to see it..." Boo whispered sadly. At once Chibs knew what she was talking about; she wanted to see where he'd hit the concrete after the explosion; the part of his head that had split open and been desperately operated on in frantic attempts to save his life. "Where you hit your head..." Boo confirmed as Chibs stilled, allowing Boo to do as she wanted. Carefully and almost unwillingly, Boo lifted away the hair that hid that part of Chibs from the world. She gasped when she did so, shuddered and blinked back a few tears. It was worse than she'd thought it would be. The skin was pink, raw and shiny, covered in raised, crisscrossing scars that were still scabbed with dark red, near black blood. She could see where they'd all been stitched together and didn't even dare to count had many had been used to close his head up. His hair was growing back a little in places, short gruff stubble that stood out dark against his raw flesh. Boo was unable to stop herself touching the wound, from trailing her finger up and down the scars carefully and feeling just how tender Chibs' skin there really was. She was surprised when he neither hissed in pain nor jumped or shuddered at her touch. _It was like he didn't feel it._ "Does it hurt?" she whispered as she shifted back round so that she was sitting in front of Chibs once again.

"It's tender, but it doesn't really hurt." Chibs admitted. He had felt Boo's touch, but barely, and it hadn't really hurt at all. It was like she'd run her finger over his hand after he'd sat on it for a prolonged amount of time. It had tingled a little but that was about it… Sometimes when he lay back on the wound, it felt rather raw and tender, but that was happening far less now that it had done right after the explosion. Boo didn't seem to believe him though, for tears filled her eyes and although she was smiling, the smile was clearly forced. Chibs gave her a reassuring smile before taking his hand in hers and pressing his lips to her palm, smile widening when she giggled softly as his beard tickled her skin. "I'm a tough old Scotsman darlin'; it'll take more than a car bomb to take me out." He muttered reassuring. Boo smiled at that and nodded her head, assuring Chibs that she believed he was okay. He then leaned forward and pressed a sweet kiss to Boo's lips, lowering her back onto the bed as he did so. He continued to kiss her as they lay back on the bed, his hands remaining in place on her lower back, not seeking to undo her clothing or slip into her pants, while Boo's arms remained firmly around his neck. Both of them were contented to just lie there and kiss for a while. Before long however, Boo dropped her arms back onto the bed, giving Chibs the encouragement he needed to start moving things forward. He started trailing kisses down her cheek and neck as his fingers worked at slowly unbuttoning her shirt. Boo sighed blissfully as Chibs lips continued their journey southward, trailing along her collarbone and down her breasts, stopping briefly to lavish attention on the crow inked between her breasts. As he did so, Boo slipped her hands under his chin and unclipped her bra from the front, much to Chibs delight. He cupped both her breasts in his hands as soon as they were freed from their tight constraints and flicked his fingertips over Boo's nipples. She groaned at once and arched up into him, legs becoming entangled with his as she did so, her knee rubbing against the bulge in his pants, which strained tighter at the contact. Hands still cupping her breasts, fingers still playing with her nipples, Chibs' lips continued their journey southward. The Scotsman paused at her tummy, dipped his tongue into her bellybutton as his hands made their way down from her breasts and started gently caressing at the warm skin on her soft, flat stomach. Chibs wanted to pay special attention to her tummy, to the place where their baby had once been. He felt sure that Boo be glad of this, that she'd see his actions as him pushing away what had happened and see it as him making her his again, claiming her body back from the horrors of what had happened to her, so he was more than a little surprised when she pushed him away, shaking her head frantically as she did so, tears suddenly dripping from her eyes. She almost looked as if Chibs' actions were causing her pain and the Scotsman felt a tug on his heartstrings at that. _He didn't want to be hurting her. _

"Not there... please..." Boo pleaded, her voice high and strained, almost fearful. She didn't like the way Chibs was touching her stomach at all, caressing and kissing it like there was life inside of it when in reality, the life than had been there had been snatched away from them before they'd even had a chance to know of its existence. Chibs looked up at her, startled and confused, but nevertheless moved his hands and lips alike from her stomach and dragged himself back up to the same level as Boo. "I don't feel comfortable with you kissing and touching my tummy like that at the moment..." Boo explained as Chibs wiped at the tears that littered her cheeks, hoping that he'd understand. Thankfully he pressed his lips to hers and nodded his head, before resting his forehead against hers and staring deep into her eyes, his own eyes full of love and compassion, understanding.

"Okay." He said, kissing her again. He understood completely why Boo didn't want him touching and kissing her tummy; it was too soon, far too soon since the miscarriage and to her, such actions were the sort of things people did if there was still a baby growing inside of her. The sort of things _he'd_ be doing if their baby still grew inside of her… "I understand, don't worry." Chibs assured Boo, cupping her cheek and stroking the damn skin there as he spoke. Boo nodded and smiled in thanks, so Chibs rewarded her with a kiss. "I'll just kiss yeh here..." he said, pressing his lips to the end of her nose, grinning when Boo giggled. She always adored it when he kissed her on the end of her nose, she loved the way his facial hair tickled at the sensitive skin there. Chibs rubbed their noses together for a moment before moving on. "Here." He said, pressing his lips to the side of her neck, teeth catching at the skin there just enough to make her groan. "And here..." he said with a smirk, before catching her left nipple between his lips and flicking his tongue over the rosy bud. Boo whimpered and tangled her fingers tight in Chibs' hair at that, her back arched off the bed as she did so, legs parting. Chibs chuckled and undid her jeans, tugging them down off Boo's hips teasingly slow. He grew impatient after a moment however and simply ripped her jeans off the rest of the way, casting them to one side before falling into the magical place between Boo's thighs. Her sodden panties told Chibs she was dripping wet already, and he could practically feel the heat from her pussy as he settled between her legs. Chibs breathed in the sweet, musky smell of Boo's pussy deep before slipping his hand under her thigh and raising if off the bed just enough to allow him to press his lips to a sensitive spot she had just by the lining of her panties. "And here..." he grinned, kissing said spot softly. Boo groaned impatiently and bucked her hips. She tangled her fingers tight in Chibs' hair and pushed her hips down at the same time she titled his head towards her aching pussy, Chibs chuckled, he'd gotten the message; she wanted his lips and tongue on her pussy and she wanted them there now! The Scotsman carefully pushed the crotch of her panties to one side before running his nose between her moist folds, titling his head so that his facial hair brushed over her clit and made her squirm. "And... well... I'll do more than kiss yeh here..." he grinned, before slipping his tongue inside of her without hesitation.

Boo threw her head back at once, let out a long, shuddering whimper as Chibs slipped his tongue inside of her, body convulsing as her entire body started pulsating with the pleasure of it. His tongue moved slowly, teeth occasionally nicking at the folds between her legs, fingers digging in so tight on her thighs they'd probably leave bruises. His facial hair prickled her pussy in the most delightful way, the way it barely brushed over her hot, throbbing folds making her breathing haggard and harsh. Boo was dizzy, almost blinded by pleasure as Chibs lazily circled his tongue, slipped it in and out of her pussy so slowly Boo was almost certain he was trying to drag out her orgasm as long as possible. He was driving her wild, insane even, taking his time, she was right on the edge, her orgasm in sight, but she couldn't get it. She groaned loudly and impatiently after a few minutes of this, tightened the grip her fingers had in Chibs' hair, giving him the clear message to hurry up and let her cum. Chibs chuckled softly, sending a wave of wonderfully pleasurable vibrations though Boo. She cried out and arched her hips off the bed just as Chibs pushed a finger deep inside of her, causing her cry to become more of a scream. He added another finger, curled them ever so slightly and pumped them in and out of Boo, slowly at first, and then with increasing speed, his lips and tongue still working their magic as they did so until Boo's body convulsed below him as she came hard.

"Filip!" she screamed as she became lost to her orgasm, nothing real to her in that moment but the intense pleasure that coursed through her veins, alighting her body with ecstasy, sending stars up in front of her eyes. When she came to, she was sprawled out on the bed, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her chest rising and falling in time with her haggard and hurried breathing. Chibs was at her side, propped up by his elbow, wearing a smug grin and watching the way her breasts bounced and juggled in time with her breathing. Boo grinned at him before rolling onto her side and pressing her lips to his, moaning softly when she tasted herself on his lips. Chibs snaked his arms around her waist and rolled onto his back as Boo deepened the kiss. She tried to break away so that she could unbuckle Chibs pants and wrap her lips around his cock, but he didn't seem to want to let her go. "Let me blow you!" Boo giggled after a while, wiggling in an attempt to break free of Chibs' iron grip. The Scotsman just held onto her tighter still for her efforts. He captured his lips with his once more and kissed her deeply, passionately without a word. Boo kissed him back for a little while, then once more, tried to break free. After the amazing orgasm Chibs had just given her, she wanted to return the favour by sucking his cock until he too, came as hard as she had. "Seriously Filip, let me blow you!" Boo insisted; unable to stop herself chuckling at Chibs strange reluctance to let her do so.

"Yeh can do that later darlin', right now I want nothin' more than teh bury myself inside yeh." Chibs said as he rolled them both over so that Boo was underneath him. It wasn't that he didn't want Boo's lips wrapped around his cock – after all her lips were his second favourite thing to have wrapped around it – but he wanted this night to be all about her. She was the one to have a miscarriage, she was the one that would soon have to put up with the presence of his estranged wife and she was the one who should be who was reluctant and almost fearful of the prospect of sex after all she'd been through in the last two weeks. "Lay back Hen and let me make love to you..." he whispered softly in her ear, pressing his lips to the lobe as he spoke. Boo sighed and lay back, parted her legs even more so as Chibs rolled off the bed and hastily rid himself off his clothes. He did as Boo asked and rolled on a condom (there was always at least a dozen of them in the drawer of the bedside cabinet) before crawling back between her thighs. Boo took a hold of the silver cross which hung from his neck and used it to pull his lips down to hers. Chibs practically tumbled on top of her but managed to throw out a hand to stop himself crushing her just in the nick of time. Boo neither seemed to notice, or care, for she wrapped one arm around her neck and used her free hand to guide his cock to her wet and waiting entrance. Both of them groaned into their kiss as the tip of Chibs cock nudged its way inside of Boo. Chibs paused for a moment before pushing himself right inside of her, cupping Boo's breast tight and biting down on her lower lip as he did so to make the moment as pleasurable as possible for them both. He stilled when he was inside of her, opened his eyes and grinned when Boo did the same, her eyes wide and alight with pleasure, pupils shaking and dilated. When she reached up with her left hand to trace the scars on Chibs cheeks, he took the opportunity to take a hold of her hand and press his lips to the ring that adorned her ring finger. "One day I'm goin' teh replace this with a _real_ wedding ring and yeh'll be _Mrs_ _Filip_ _Telford_." He promised Boo, emphasising his last three words strongly, kissing the cool metal once again. Boo chuckled at that and nodded her head, the fingers on her free hand finding the ring that adorned his left ring finger.

"Okay, that could get confusing, since you're name's Filip and all." Boo laughed, which made Chibs chuckle so hard he dropped his head onto her shoulder. "Maybe I should just stick with changing my last name." Boo added, which made Chibs laugh harder still. He rested his forehead against Boo's and allowed her to wipe at the tears of laughter that had formed in his eyes before rubbing his nose against hers and kissing her quick, fingers gently caressing her cheek as he did so.

"Silly wee Lassie; yeh know what I meant." He said eventually, really amused by Boo's little joke. Boo nodded her head.

"I know what you meant." She said before wrapping her arms around Chibs' neck and kissing him again. "And for the record; it'll be Mrs Telford-Trager..." she added before she could stop herself, blushing slightly at her rushed words, unsure how Chibs would take them. "I can't take Tigger out of my name." she insisted. Tig was her father, her best friend, the man who'd been there for her pretty much since the day she'd arrived in Charming and she wanted to keep his name in hers no matter what, to remind him of how thankful she was to him, to show him how much he meant to her. Thankfully Chibs just grinned, nodded in understanding.

"Yeh'll be a Telford though Hen and that's all that matters teh me." He said. He'd known before Boo had even said the words that she'd want to keep 'Trager' in her name. He knew how much Tig meant to his girl and wouldn't expect any different from her. All he cared about was the fact that she'd be his, his wife. Nothing else could matter if that was the case.

"Yeah I will." Boo grinned as she wrapped her legs around Chibs' waist and bucked her hips, encouraging him to move. Chibs didn't hesitate; he drew back out of Boo and pushed back into her slowly, his eyes never closing or leaving hers.

_**SAMCRO**_

The entire club was on lock down and the clubhouse was packed. It was so noisy, so rowdy inside that Boo had a headache just from sitting at the bar with Tara for ten minute's. She took herself the relative peace of outside with a cool bottle of water and some Advil in the hopes she could chase her headache away before it got too bad. Before long she was joined by Juice, who seemed just as overwhelmed as she was by the crowds inside.

"It's crazy in there!" he said, jerking a finger over his shoulder as he joined Boo on the bench she was sitting on. He hated it when the club went on lock down as for some reason, everyone seemed to come to him with their problems and queries just because he was wearing a cut, despite the fact that Clay had directed them to Piney should they have any questions. _He was almost as clueless as they were_! He had no idea what was going on really; a combination of him not really paying as much attention as he should have to what Clay had been saying and him being kept out of the loop on certain things as he was still a low ranking member, despite being patched in. "I hope we sort this shit with Zobelle soon; I can't take much more of this!" he added as he pulled out a cigarette. He sighed contently as the rush of nicotine hit his bloodstream, calming him in an instance before offering the pack to Boo, forgetting for a moment that she didn't smoke.

"No thanks!" Boo giggled as she shook her head and pushed the packet of cigarette's away from her. It was such days however, when he head pounded and she was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people in the clubhouse, that she almost wished she smoked. They obviously had quite the calming effect. "By the way, Chibs told me you read my book while you were in hospital." she said to Juice after a moment, remembering what Chibs had told her that morning. She'd been surprised that Juice had read her book, she'd never seen him reading anything other than Playboy and computer manuals before, but it had been a pleasant surprise all the same. For one it was great to know that Juice thought enough about her to read her book, for another it was just as nice to know he was branching out a little with what he read.

"I did; it was amazing." Juice beamed with a nod of his head, glad to be able to tell Boo what he thought of her work. Hell, even if he hadn't enjoyed it he would have told her he had anyway. He'd feel too cruel telling her that he didn't enjoy reading the novel she'd spent months working her ass off to write. "You've got some real talent there Boo." he added, which made Boo beam and blush in appreciation.

"I'm glad you liked it; wouldn't have thought it was your thing." Boo said frankly. If she'd expected Juice to read anything at all other than the usual Playboys and computer manuals, she'd have expected him to read crime thrillers and rock star biographys; not historical romance novels about a long dead virgin queen.

"That's what I thought, but I couldn't put it down." Juice grinned. He knew how much of a complement that would be to Boo for she knew better than anyone, how little he read (she was always trying to lend him book's she believed he'd enjoy, book's that Juice never bothered to read. Boo wouldn't give up on her mission to get him reading though; she couldn't go more than a month without pressing a book into his hands that she was certain he'd love). He'd not been at all surprised when he'd heard the book was top of the New York Time's best-seller list; if he could get through it without wanting to put it down, then it deserved to be there.

"Thanks Juicy." Boo said with a grin, before pressing her lips to Juice's cheek. The Puerto Rican blushed a little at that but them smiled and wrapped his arm around Boo's shoulder. She leaned into him with a sigh and for the longest time, the two of them just sat there like that, in the quiet of the forecourt, both staring out into the distance, eyes focussed on nothing in particular. Juice wanted to say something to her about her miscarriage, about how sorry he was that she'd lost her unborn baby, but thought better of it. The poor girl had probably been hearing nothing but sympathies and pointless apologies about her miscarriage since it'd happened and undoubtedly didn't want to hear anymore. She must be so fed up of them, so fed up of hearing about something she probably just wanted to forget about. "You know I'm so glad you're alright, I was so worried when I heard about what happened to you!" Boo muttered after a while, for she really was glad that Juice was okay after being stabbed in Stockton and had realised she'd never told him. Poor Juice got brushed over and ignored so easily sometimes yet he was one of the nicest people Boo knew. So was pleased to see that he and Chibs were getting closer in recent months and resolved that she too, would try and form a closer bond to the man who was more like a big brother to her than any of her other 'brothers' within the club.

"Thanks Boo. I'm glad you're okay too." Juice said in response, smiling down at Boo. He didn't go into the details or say anything more, but this seemed to be enough for Boo for she beamed in thanks and wrapped her arms tight around him, so tight and so suddenly she knocked the wind out of Juice a little. He didn't care though, he just chuckled and hugged her back. "Hey, Half-Sack, heard your body rejected the implant." He called out as he caught sight of the prospect over Boo's shoulder. The guy had been walking funny and itching his balls since he'd gotten the implant and it'd been obvious to everyone but Half-Sack that there was something wrong with it. In the end it had taken Tig puking at the sight of his swollen fake nut (a feat in itself considering the sort of shit Tig was into) and some very reluctant medial advice from Tara to get him to go and have it checked out. According to Tara it'd been taken out within minutes of him arriving at the emergency room. Juice had to feel sorry for the guy; it couldn't be easy having one nut.

"Yeah..." Half-Sack nodded dismally, folding his arms across his chest as he walked towards Boo and Juice. He hated admitting that it'd been rejected after bragging so much about it getting put in in the first place. It's been a stupid idea really, getting a fake nut that had no purpose other than to give him a sense of symmetry, but he'd been looking forward to getting it all the same. He didn't really like the weird way his dick looked with just his left nut to keep it company.

"Shit Sack, I'm sorry." Boo said, scowling in sympathy as she untwined herself from Juice's arms so she could look over at the prospect. Poor guy had been really looking forward to getting that glass nut , had been proud as anything when he'd finally had it put in and now it was gone, just like that. "Maybe you could try getting an implant again in a few months?" she suggested, for it seemed reasonable that his body might take to the implant the second time round. Half-Sack just shrugged his shoulders at that; he didn't look very convinced.

"Maybe..." he shrugged, his lips curving into an unconvincing smile. Half-Sack didn't know if he wanted to try an implant again; he'd gotten his hopes up and it'd all been for nothing. The implant had caused him nothing but grief! Once the pain of the operation had passed the discomfort of the infection had set in. He'd known right away that there was something wrong but he hadn't wanted to admit anything and hadn't wanted to go back to having one nut. When the implant had swollen to twice its size however, he felt he had no choice but to ask Tara for her expert opinion on the matter. He'd been absolutely gutted when Tara had told him how infected his nut was, even more still when he was told it would have to be removed but he had to admit, he'd been damn proud of the fact he'd mad Tig puke! "But then maybe I'm just meant to have one nut." He added, certain that this was so. After all if he was meant to have both nuts then surely the right one wouldn't have been blown off in the first place?

"Well one nut, two nuts, or even three, we still love you Sack." Boo assured Half-Sack before looking to Juice to back her up. Juice just grinned and gave a nod before heading back into the clubhouse with a sigh, after someone called out to him. Once he was inside, Half-Sack moved forward and took his place on the bench next to Boo. "I'm sure you'll be patched in when your year is up!" Boo said as he settled himself at her side. Chibs of course, was Half-Sack's sponsor and apart from the odd moan about something idiotic Half-Sack had done, Chibs had nothing but praise for his prospect. He was always telling Boo how pleased he was with the kid, how he knew that he was going to be a really great asset to the club once he was patched in. Boo knew that when Sack's year was up, Chibs would press to have him patched in. He really did like the kid; even if he didn't always show it.

"You think?" Half-Sack asked uncertainly, scratching at the back of his neck nervously as he spoke. It was hard to know how well he was doing. One minute he'd been getting bullied and yelled at by the patched in members for something he'd done (or not done as the case maybe) but the next they were all (apart from Tig) singing his praises and congratulating him on what a good job he was doing. It was impossible to keep up with and Half-Sack didn't even know for certain if any of the club even liked him. "It's hard to tell if the guys like me or not." He admitted to Boo, cheeks flushing the faintest pink. He kinda hated how much he vied for the club members attentions, how desperately he wanted them to like him. When he'd been in the army, things had been so much easier. The men in his unit were his friends from the beginning; they trained together, lived together and fought together. He'd expected things with the Sons of Anarchy to be similar and he hadn't bet on feeling so isolated. He could only hope that changed when and if he got patched in.

"You're a prospect, they've _got_ to be mean." Boo chuckled for she'd seen enough prospects come and go over her years in Charming to know this was true. So many of the prospects dropped out before their year was up, just handed in their patch and disappeared. Juice was the only prospect she'd seen patch in in her near eight years in Charming. She couldn't even begin to imagine how many other prospects had come, tried and failed to make it in the MC. They just couldn't handle the abuse they got from the patched in members (especially Tig, who apparently was even meaner to prospects now than he had been before Boo had arrived in Charming. It was like he was trying to prove he hadn't gone soft) nor the life that came with the Sons of Anarchy. Half-Sack had more than proved he could handle both. "And yeah, I really do think they'll patch you in." Boo assured Half-Sack with a grin, hoping the whole while that the club really would patch him in and prevent her from looking like an idiot.

"Thanks Boo." Half-sack nodded, suddenly looking rather hopeful and a little relived. He knew Boo could be believed; she was Ol' Lady to his sponsor and connected in some way to all the top members of the club. She'd know what they all thought of him because they all seemed pretty open with her when it came to the club (for the most part anyway). Now he felt that maybe, just maybe, he'd get patched in after all.

_**SAMCRO**_

"You doing okay doll?" Tig asked as Boo joined him at the bar, offering her a smile as she pressed a kiss to his cheek in way of greeting. He'd not really talked to her since the night of her miscarriage, what with him being in jail and her jetting off to New York and all, but he'd been worried for her since then. She'd been in such a state that night, with the miscarriage having only just happened and Chibs' life in the balance, a state that was like nothing Tig had ever seen before. He'd been terrified that she'd just fall apart then and there, in his arms; that she'd break beyond repair and that he'd never be able to put her back together again. But then Chibs had recovered, Boo's book had become a best seller and his little girl had been able to pull herself together. _Without his help._ Tig couldn't help but be a little annoyed at that.

"Yeah... I really am." Boo said, nodding her head, a broad grin on her lips. She was going to be _Mrs. Filip Telford-Trager_ and as a result, she was on top of the world, even with the near inevitable arrival of Chibs' estranged wife at the clubhouse. No one but her and Chibs knew about his potential divorce from Fiona (they were keeping it to themselves should Fiona refuse to grant him one) so Boo knew that Tig was more than a little confused by just how upbeat she was. "I'm still... the miscarriage is still raw in my mind, but I know that'll ease in time." She admitted to Tig, smile falling away from her face at that. It was true that she still felt raw and she knew she would for a while yet but she was okay with that and was prepared to deal with that for as long as she had too. She'd felt almost guilty at first, for brooding over the one miscarriage that had happened so early on in her pregnancy, she'd not known about it as so many women around the world suffered multiple miscarriages at much later stages in their pregnancies. But then she'd reminded herself that any miscarriage, no matter when or how it happened, was devastating and so felt far less guilty. "And then me and Chibs can start trying for a baby once again." She added with a grin, before sighing in longing and placing a hand on her stomach. She didn't know when she'd be ready to try again, but she hoped it'd be soon. Ever since she and Chibs had decided to try for a baby, she'd never wanted anything as much as to feel their child grow within her before giving birth and getting to hold said child.

"I can't believe you're gonna make me a grandpa before I'm fifty!" Tig said with an amused groan as he shook his head. The idea that his little girl might soon be a mother scared the shit out of Tig and made him feel as old as sin, but at the same time he was rather looking forward to the day Boo gave him his first grandchild (he didn't care that he wouldn't technically be the kids grandfather cause at the end of the day, in Boo and Chibs' eyes he would be and the kid would grow up calling him grandpa or some variation of that). "You are going to be a wonderful mother Boo Trager; don't you ever forget that." He informed Boo, smiling softly at his would-be daughter as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Boo was made to be a mother, Tig could tell, she'd raise her kids right and do an amazing job doing it, even with that idiot Scotsman helping her! "I just hope no one accidentally takes you out one night and leaves your babies without a mommy..." Tig added as he turned away from Boo and back to the bar, his hand reaching out for the open bottle of whiskey that sat there. Life liked to fuck around with Tig; he'd agreed to take out a member that had gone 'rat' only to take out his innocent wife by mistake and then find out that said member hadn't gone rat in the first place… he had some huge-ass karmic punishment coming his way for that and he knew it. Tig didn't normally believe in such bullshit but for some reason he had a horrid feeling he'd get what was coming to him over Donna's death. And that Boo would somehow be the one who paid the price for what he did. It was a depressing thought and Tig couldn't shake it but he promised himself should such a thing happen, he'd go after the people responsible for killing and/or hurting her and he'd go down in a blaze of glory and bullets taking them out for her. _Maybe in doing so, he could even out somewhat, what he had done to Donna, Opie and their family._

"I'm proud of you Tiggy, you know that?" Boo grinned as she moved the bottle of whiskey Tig was going for out of reach. Tig scowled at her, both in confusion and in anger at the fact that his booze had been taken away from him. _How on earth could Boo be proud of him?_ When had he ever done anything worthy of such a word? "It took a lot of guts to tell Opie what you did." Boo explained before those questions were even out of his mouth. Boo knew that Tig hadn't wanted to tell Opie, or anyone else for that matter, what he'd done, knowing damn well what it'd do not only to Opie, but the entire club. _And knowing what Opie would do to him_. But he'd told him anyway and was willing to take any form of punishment Opie threw at him. Maybe he'd forgotten about the ripple effect such a confession would have on the rest of the club, or maybe he trusted enough in his brothers to know they'd keep such information contained, Boo didn't know, but what she did know is that she was proud of Tig for having the guts to confess to the horrible mistake he had made.

"Thanks kid." Tig said, managing the vaguest hint of a smile. "I really feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." He admitted, for since coming clean to Opie (and the rest of SAMCRO) he'd felt freer, lighter, like maybe, just maybe, he'd be okay from now on. Opie knew what had really happened to Donna, Tig had taken his beating like a man and was prepared to face the wrath of the club in much the same manner. "Op deserved to know what happened to his wife..." he added, nodding his thanks at Boo when she passed him back his whiskey.

"Yeah he did." Boo nodded. Opie seemed to have known, right from the off, that Donna's death wasn't a Mexican or Niner hit, but he'd never quite been able to work out what had happened to his wife; he'd just trusted in the word of his brothers despite how uneasy he'd felt in doing so. Boo hoped that now, Opie would be able to move on from Donna's death and be happy once more. "Do you think you can get over this now? With Opie knowing... hell everyone knowing?" Boo asked Tig for she really felt it was about time that Tig, like Opie moved on from what had happened. Sure he'd done a bad thing but there was no reason for him to continue to beat himself up for that, especially now that the truth was out in the open.

"I still shouldn't have done it kid and telling Opie... it doesn't bring Donna back now does it?" Tig asked with a hollow laugh. He wished it did, more than he cared to admit. He'd give just about anything to bring Donna back but she was dead and gone and there was nothing anyone could do about that. Opie would miss her and mourn for her his entire life and all because of Tig. He'd spend his life grieving for her too; and forever regretting what he'd done.

"No." Boo agreed, good mood dropping down a few notches. No, Tig confessing to Opie wouldn't bring Donna back and nothing ever would. Tig had taken the life of a woman; a wife, a mother and the void left by her passing would be seen by Tig until the day he died. "He and Lyla seem to be getting along quite well though." She said in hopes of cheering Tig up. While Lyla was no Donna, not even in Opie's eyes, she seemed to be making him happy.

"Yeah; that shit won't last kid." Tig said, chuckling again, the sound even more hollow that before. Lyla was a rebound, a nice piece of ass that would most likely tag around long enough to help Opie move on which Tig could only see as a good thing; Opie liked to be with the women he fucked, he wasn't much for one night stands or hookers. Like Chibs, he loved being in love with a woman. _Problem is he didn't love Lyla and probably never would._ "He's still hung up on Donna." Tig added, which made Boo frown and sigh sadly. Realising he was bringing her down, Tig hastily changed the subject. "Were you off to anyway?" he asked her, after noticing that she had her bag on her shoulder and her car keys in hand. Boo's smile faltered a little there and she seemed to be working hard to keep it on her face.

"I'm waiting for Chibs... we're going to bring Fiona in." she explained. Chibs was running a quick errand for Clay and when he returned, she was going to drive the both of them to a small store on the freeway where Chibs had agreed to meet Fiona. She hadn't agreed to come in yet – asking that of her over the phone was far too risky – so Chibs was going to have to talk to her upon their arrival. Boo still wasn't happy at all about the idea of Fiona being at the clubhouse, but she'd put up with her presence if it meant Chibs could get a divorce from her.

"Shit." Tig sighed, to which Boo nodded. "You okay with that gash being here?" he asked, certain that she wouldn't be. Boo didn't even like Fiona being mentioned and for the most part, avoiding talking about her at all costs, so Tig couldn't even begin to imagine how much it was tearing her apart inside, knowing Fiona would soon be at the clubhouse.

"No, but its okay." Boo said with a heavy sigh, her head dropping onto Tig's shoulder as she spoke. Tig immediately wrapped his arm around her waist, pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. Boo smiled, comforted by Tig's small gestures. She knew no matter what, Tig would be there to bitch and whine about Fiona with her, even if she turned out to be the nicest woman they'd ever meet (Boo knew this was highly unlikely). "I understand that he wants her to be safe. She is Kerrianne's mother after all." She added. She could understand that, she really could. If anything ever happened between her and Chibs, she'd always want him to remain safe and well, whether they had a child together or not and no matter how they ended things. And knowing Chibs like she did, she knew he'd want the safe for her, the same for any woman he'd loved. That of course, included Fiona. "If it was Colleen in danger, wouldn't you be the same?" Boo asked Tig, curious to know if the whole 'protect the mother of my child even if we are no longer together' thing was universal, or if it was just something Chibs was prepared to do.

"I hate that bitch, you know that..." Tig said as he downed a large mouthful of whiskey. He really hated Colleen, he couldn't even stand to mention her name and to be in the same room with her was just about the worst thing he could imagine – within five seconds they'd be screaming at one another – but if she was in danger? Tig knew he'd do whatever he had to do to make sure she stayed safe (well, he'd try to keep her safe, but he wouldn't put his best efforts into the task) simply because she'd given him his children. Didn't matter that he didn't see his girls anymore, what mattered was that he loved them more than anything and he wouldn't have them without her. For that reason and that reason alone, he'd make sure she stayed out of danger. "But you're right, I'd do the same." Tig admitted, rather reluctantly, not sure if his answer was what Boo wanted to hear. "I've fucked things up with Dawn and Fawn so much... least I can do is keep their mother safe." He added because he knew he could never leave his girls without a mother, no matter how crappy a mother she was, because he was an even worse father. In fact he was such a bad father he'd probably fucked them up for life (he had no idea how Boo had managed to grow up as well as she had, considering he'd been her 'father' for over 7 years now), had probably sent them off into the world not knowing right from wrong and not understanding how a man should treat a woman (he'd not exactly treated Colleen with that much respect when they'd been married, he'd not hit her but still, he'd treated her like shit). The only thing he could do for his girls now was ensure that he'd be there for them if they ever wanted him to be, and to keep their mother safe.

"They'll come round one day." Boo assured Tig as she patted his knee. One day Dawn and Fawn would come to realise just how much their father loved them and they'd begin to understand how difficult things had been for him as a father because he was a member of the Sons of Anarchy. Maybe then they'd come around, put themselves back into his life and try and build a relationship with him. Boo knew if such a thing to happen, Tig would become a much happier man and maybe, he might just be able to put what had happened to Donna well and truly behind him. "Just remember you'll always have me." She added when Tig said nothing in way of response – clearly he did not think his daughters would ever come around and return to his life – offering him a wide smile. Tig was and always would be her daddy, and she'd never turn her back on him no matter what – or who – he did. "That annoying English girl that pushed herself into your life and into your home, who went on to became like a daughter to you." She went on when still, Tig didn't respond. He smiled at that and shook his head, cupped Boo's face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"You were never annoying doll." He assured her. The only time he'd ever considered Boo annoying was when she didn't speak to anyone, and cowered when anyone spoke to her, but even then he'd found her behaviour more frustrating than anything else – he'd just wanted her to talk and come out of her shell. Once she'd opened up and started to become like a daughter to him, Tig had never found her annoying – not even when they'd argued over whose turn it was to do the washing up, or who was responsible for breaking the oven – she was just a sweet, funny and down right loveable girl who he was more than glad to have in his life. Boo beamed at him when, wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled up to him. Tig hugged her back at once, glad of the contact, glad to have someone to hold and to have someone hold him. The entire club was wary of him since he'd admitted to killing Donna – even Clay – and he felt apart from everyone, distant and alone. But with Boo he didn't fell that. She loved him and put up with him no matter what and she always tried to understand what he did and why he did it. For that he'd always love her and it was because of that, that he knew he'd be able to tell her the one secret he'd never be able to tell anyone else. "I almost slept with Gemma." He blurted out, voice soft and so damn quiet Tig felt certain that Boo hadn't heard him and that he'd have to repeat himself. But Boo had heard him; she gasped and pulled away from his embrace, stared up at him through wide, startled eyes, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" she cried after a while, unable to believe what she'd just heard. She'd known that Tig was attracted to Gemma – it wasn't hard to miss – but she's always believed that he respected her, and Clay for that matter, far too much to ever make a more on her. That maybe, his attraction was more admiration than anything else. Clearly she'd been wrong. "Are you serious?" she asked, suddenly certain that Tig was pulling some joke on her. After all she could see Tig almost sleeping with Gemma, but she couldn't see Gemma almost sleeping with Tig. She loved Clay too damn much to betray him like that, even if Clay had betrayed her in much the same way hundreds of times over their time together.

Tig nodded, a sly sort of smile forming on his lips that he was unable to get rid of. As disgusted at himself as he was for almost sleeping with the wife of his best friend, he couldn't help but feel a little bit smug that Gemma had allowed things to get that far, that she'd been the one to flash him some skin in an attempt to get him to fuck her. _Clearly she must be attracted to him!_

"Yeah... after I found out about... what happened..." Tig muttered, unable to put into words Gemma's rape. It still pained him to simply think about what Gemma had gone through and he didn't dare think how pained he'd be if he actually said the words. "I went over to get some guns and it just sorta... happened." Tig went on, unable to explain his incident with Gemma any better. The whole thing had just sort of run away with him, with the both of them. One minute he was helping her to get a hat box full of guns out of the closet, the next he had her pinned to the wall and was rushing to free his raging hard on so that he could fuck her right into it. Tig knew if he hadn't spotted that photo of Jax and Tommy he'd not have stopped at all, and Gemma wouldn't have stopped him either. Having sex with Gemma would have opened up a can of worms that Tig didn't have a hope in hell of closing… that one fuck would have lead to others, because Tig was damn sure he'd not be able to have Gemma just the once, and those others would lead to a place Tig didn't ever want to go to again. A place where he was in love with a woman, so in love in fact he'd do just about anything for her. He wasn't in love with her at present, but he could see himself falling in love with her. _Hell, if she wasn't already with Clay then Tig could almost guarantee he'd be the one sharing her bed every night_. "The only thing that stopped me was seeing a picture of Thomas and Jackson..." Tig informed Boo with a shake of his head. Seeing that picture had reminded Tig of who Gemma was; a mother to Jackson and Thomas, a wife and Ol' Lady to Clay and his friend. He'd known in that moment he couldn't then or ever, let anything happen with Gemma. "Christ Boo, I couldn't betray Clay like that, nor Jax either..." Tig said, voice breaking as he realised what an catastrophic impact his actions could have had on his family, his club. He raked his shaking fingers through his hair before sighing and taking another long drink from his bottle of whiskey.

"I... shit Tig, I don't even..." Boo mumbled after a long silence, a silence in which she'd tried desperately to try and process everything Tig had just said. She just couldn't however, and her head was suddenly pounding as a result. She still couldn't understand how such a thing had happened, how Gemma had allowed such a thing to happen. _Surely when Tig started pushing up against her she would have told him where to go?_ And Tig had far too much respect for Gemma, and for Clay, to do such a thing in the first place. "Wow." Boo sighed after a moment, fingers rubbing at her aching temple. "Did you... did you want to sleep with her?" she asked Tig. She was already somewhat sure of the answer however. Tig was undoubtedly attracted to Gemma and Gemma was unattainable which probably made him want her all the more. "I know you're attracted to her Tiggy, I can see it." Boo added before Tig could say a word, smiling as she spoke to make Tig know she didn't think any less of him for being attracted to Gemma.

"Yeah..." Tig nodded, returning Boo's smile somewhat. He was unable to lie to Boo; of course he'd wanted to sleep with Gemma. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever come across, she was fierce, she was loyal, she was ruthless… she was everything Tig looked for in a woman and… she was also Clay's. "Shit I wanted too." Tig confirmed. But then his smile went away, he may have wanted Gemma but Gemma? She hadn't wanted him, just Clay, just her husband back inside of her to push out all that had happened and make her his again. What she wanted was simply to know what her husband still wanted and loved her… and she'd been too afraid to ask him outright if he still did. "But Gemma... Gemma just wanted Clay, she let herself believe he didn't want her anymore." Tig explained, shrugging his shoulders like this was nothing despite the fact that on some level, he'd been hurt by the fact that Gemma had tried to use him, that in reality she hadn't wanted him. "What we did... " Tig began, before pausing and shaking his head. _There was no did; they didn't get that far._ "What we almost did... she was just frustrated, desperate." He said, shrugging again before raking his fingers through his hair once more. "She wanted someone to take her, to touch her... she just wanted Clay to push out what happened and make her his again." Tig was rambling now, talking frantically and far too fast, his words hurting him so much that he wanted to get them said before the pain really registered. He hadn't realised just how hurt he was by what Gemma had done… maybe it was because he'd never imagined her doing such a thing to him, or maybe it was because he really was in love with her. Tig didn't know. "And she didn't think that was ever going to happen so..." he concluded, shrugging his shoulders one last time in a offhand sort of way before attempting a smile and taking his biggest gulp yet of whiskey.

"Jesus Tig." Boo mumbled in disbelief, her head spinning as everything Tig told her fell into place. From what he'd said it seemed like Gemma had been the one to instigate things, that Gemma had been the one pushing up on Tig, and not the other way round. "So... you're saying she instigated things?" Boo asked, wanting confirmation from Tig. When he nodded, once and firm, Boo almost fell off her stool. _Had Gemma gone crazy?_ She was the one that had warned Boo away from Tig in the first place. Hell she warned any woman that came near the club away from Tig! What was she doing trying to fuck him? Sure, Boo could understand her need to feel wanted, to feel loved and to have someone push out what had happened to her but why Tig? She always freely admitted that she'd not go anywhere near Tig sexually even if she was paid too. "Oh my god..." Boo muttered, more to herself, as she continued to try and process what she'd been told. She wondered if Gemma was attracted to Tig after all, if that was the real reason she'd warned all the SAMCRO women away from him… But no, that couldn't be true and Boo knew it. _At least, she thought she did._ Boo looked back at Tig then and noticed just how hurt he looked. There was pain in his eyes, which were watery and shaking, and he was grimacing and clenching his fists like he was trying to hold something in. "Are you in love with her Tig?" Boo asked softly as she placed a hand over Tig's fist, her eyes staring into his the entire time. He practically jumped off his stool as soon as the words were out of Boo's mouth, and he couldn't, not even for a second, keep eye contact with her.

"What? No! You crazy kid?" Tig cried, snatching his hand away from Boo's as he shook his head frantically back and forth. He didn't like that Boo had asked him such a question because he had no idea what the answer was. He didn't know if what he felt for Gemma was love or friendship or something else entirely and that kinda scared him. He'd always believed her to be just a friend and things had been simple then, but now he had no idea what he felt for her and he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. Tig sighed and looked back at Boo, who was cocking her eyebrow in an all knowing sort of way (she obviously seemed to think he loved Gemma), before shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders all at once. "Seriously? I don't know Boo." He admitted, laughing slightly at how terrible his answer was, the vagueness of his words. "I don't know what it is I feel for her... love, loyalty, friendship..." he went on. He ran his fingers over his chin then, shook his head and sighed once more. It was so hard trying to explain to Boo what he felt for Gemma because he himself didn't know what those feelings were. "Whatever my feelings are, they are so disorientated, so blurred, I can't make them out any more." He said eventually.

Boo smiled at her father before hugging him again, pulling him close as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. She felt so bad for him; he was obviously lost and had no idea what to think or feel. Killing Donna had thrown him completely, not just within the club but within all aspects of his life. It had fucked up his relationship with her for a while and it'd left him feeling so vulnerable and confused he'd managed to confuse his feelings for Gemma too.

"I think you're lonely." Boo muttered as Tig wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've moved out, I'm starting a family with Filip. You don't speak to Dawn and Fawn, you feel distant from the club because of Donna, you don't have an Ol' Lady or even a regular lay..." she rattled off, feeling worse and worse for Tig as she listed yet more reasons why he might be feeling lonely. She was certain however that a big part of what had happened – or not happened – with Gemma had come down to the fact that he was lonely. He needed someone, no matter how much he tried to deny it, someone who understood him, someone he could vent to and tell just about anything too. For the longest time Boo had been that person but she was leading her own life now, with her career and with Filip, and she couldn't be there for Tig as much as he needed her to be. "There's just you."

"I'm all I need kid, I don't want no Ol' Lady or even a regular lay." Tig snapped, not liking at all what Boo was suggesting. _He wasn't lonely, not at all!_ He was fine by himself and he didn't want or need an old lady or even a regular lay. They were too complicated, too annoying, too much work and hassle. "That shit is overrated, I'll stick with hookers thanks." He went on, for the biggest reason he fucked hookers was because it was simple. Money, sex, done. Every single time, like clock work. There was no commitment, no need to fill some idiot woman's head with false promises of 'I'll call you' or assurance's he loved her. It was just sex and fucking great sex at that – hookers would do whatever you wanted them to do because at the end of the day, you were paying them. "And the shit with the club? That'll sort itself out in time, now that everyone knows what I did." Tig went, knowing from previous experience that any shit that went down in the club was forgotten in time, that everyone moved on. Although nothing as bad as a club member taking down an innocent Ol' Lady had ever happened in SAMCRO before. "I'm fine Boo, I'm not lonely okay!" he concluded as he pulled away from Boo, having spotted Chibs at the door. Boo just smirked at him and rolled her eyes.

"If you say so Tiggy." She chuckled before kissing him on the cheek and jumping off her stool. "Love you." She said as she waved her fingers and dashed towards Chibs, who greeted her by lifting her up into his arms and kissing her deeply.

"Love you too kid." Tig called after Boo, his mind a total mess. Not only was he still trying to figure out what his true feelings for Gemma were but he was now trying to work out if he really was lonely, like Boo had said. He was beginning to think that what she said might be true for after all, for no one knew him like Boo did.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs stared down at his estranged wife, his entire being just willing her to say that she'd come with him (and Boo) to the clubhouse so that he could protect her from Jimmy O. If he got her out of the line of fire and kept her safe, he had the best chance possible of not only getting Kerrianne back in his life but of getting a divorce from Fiona too. He had no real idea at all if Fiona would return to the clubhouse with him; on the one hand she seemed to be quite eager to get away from Jimmy and so far, their conversation was going quite well (or at least, better than he'd hoped) but on the other, Fiona had got a good glimpse of Boo as they'd pulled up at the tiny little store off the highway. It had been Chibs' idea to bring her along; he thought it best if Boo and Fiona get whatever grievances they had with one another out of the way in the car journey back to the clubhouse so that they wouldn't be at once another's throats there. He could only imagine what chaos they'd cause so having them work through things before then could only be a good thing. He'd be able to mediate and keep them from really getting at once another too, which was a bonus, as was the fact that they'd be in the car and neither one of them could escape. He wasn't expecting them to get along and be friends, but he'd like it if they could at least be civil.

"Come with you?" Fiona stuttered out in a combination of amusement and disbelief. "And _her?"_ she added as she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder and in the direction of where Filip's new '_wife'_ was parked up. Fiona couldn't believe that he'd had the nerve to just show up with that girl! Did he really think he could do that then just ask her to come with them? Happily played third wheel while they acted like husband and wife?"So yeh can rub yer new young _'wife'_ in my face?" she went on, waving her finger at Filip accusingly, her eyebrow arched in question. Filip gave no answer to that, he just sighed heavily and raked his hands through his greying hair before dropping his head. _Obviously, he'd expected this to be easy!_ That she'd say yes, no qualms or questions. Well Fiona Larkin didn't jump through hoops for anybody, whether she loved them or not and nor was she that desperate to get away from Jimmy O! "Who do you think I am Filip?" she demanded, arms now folded across her chest. Again Filip gave no answer, but she barely gave him a chance to give her one before adding "Jimmy would kill me if he knew I was here!" It was true, he would. Unless he had some further use for her that is. Fiona was betting he did; now she was no longer his lover, his wife, the woman he'd been with for over ten years, she was just a pawn in his games. Bait to tempt, tease and torment Filip. _Disposable when her use was up_.

Chibs groaned again, raked his fingers through his hair once more. He should have known that Fiona wouldn't just agree to come with him, that she wouldn't stand for the fact that Boo was waiting outside in the car. He had to really think, had to come up with the best way to convince her that the best course of action was for her to come with him. He had to make her see that all he cared about right now was the safety of his family; her and their daughter. He knew to do that he'd have to be brutally honest. Well, he'd have to stretch the truth a little bit, but it was only in order to ensure her safety. He took a step forward and looked Fiona dead in the eye. She thankfully, looked right back. This gave Chibs hope that she was listening, that she'd believe what he had to say and that she'd come with him as a result.

"I love my daughter, and I may not be _in_ love with yeh anymore, but doesn't mean I don't love you Fi." He said frankly and almost dejectedly. His words were the truth, for the most part. He loved his daughter, more than he could ever say, and he wasn't in love with Fiona anymore. But he didn't still love her, not in any way, not since Boo. He cared about her yes, he wanted her to be safe and as happy in life as he was with Boo, but he didn't love her. And she was no longer his 'Fi'. She was just Fiona now, the mother of his daughter, his soon to be ex-wife. "I just want to take care of my little girl and make sure yer safe." Chibs said after that, not leaving Fiona any chance to react to his previous words in case she dared to bring him up on it. If she did she'd see in a moment that he'd stretched the truth in how in felt about her in a heartbeat.

"My sweet boy, yeh never change." Fiona said endearingly, smiling just a little at her estranged husband. He always thought with his heart did Filip, and it never failed to get him in trouble. It'd be the death of him in the end, Fiona was sure of it. And of course, it had almost killed him years before… his heart was the reason he wore scars on his cheeks. If he hadn't have loved her and Kerrianne so much he'd have been left well alone, but no, he'd had to fight for them and as result, he'd lead Jimmy to cut open his face in order to teach him a lesson. Now his love for his family was leading him straight down the same goddamn path, only this time he might not be so lucky. _Jimmy O might just kill him this time around. _

"Yeah." Chibs sighed, his eyes dropping to the floor. He knew without her saying so, what Fiona was talking about and he couldn't help but feel a painful twinge in both his cheeks. His heart, his love for his family and the amount he cared for people was his biggest downfall. It always would be. One day it'd probably kill him. Before Chibs could even begin to form an answer, Fiona had stepped forward a little and tilted her head. She leaned in and closed her eyes, her lips pursed. Before Chibs could do anything about it, her lips were upon his. In that instance it was like the last 15 years had melted away. Chibs was a young man again, happily married to his childhood sweetheart with a young daughter that adored him. He was no longer cut up and going grey; his face was smooth, perfect even and his hair was thick and dark, black like coal and down to his shoulders. There was no Boo, no Charming and no Sons of Anarchy. Just Fiona, just his past and so for the briefest moment, Chibs kissed Fiona back. He didn't want to be kissing Fiona, not in the least bit, but in that moment he'd been dragged back to a time where he'd been head over heels in love with Fiona, happy with her, and so had reacted on instinct to the feel of her lips upon his. "Fiona!" Chibs gasped heatedly as soon as he realised what was going on, gently pushing Fiona away from him as he did so. What the hell had she been thinking, kissing him? She knew damn well that he was with someone else, someone that he loved and had done for many years now! Was she trying to get back with him or was this some sick and twisted joke courtesy of Jimmy O? Was there a camera squirreled away in the bathroom, so that he could watch from wherever he was and laugh? Use the footage to wreck Chibs' relationship with Boo? Chibs knew he was being paranoid, that maybe Fiona had just fallen back on old habits too, but he didn't care. He was livid, both at Fiona and with himself for kissing her back. Even if had only been for the briefest second. "Christ woman, what the hell are yeh doin'? Yeh know damn well I'm with someone else now!" Chibs spat as he turned from her, head thrown back with a groan of annoyance, fingers raking through his hair once again as he tried to comprehend what had happened. If Boo found out, she'd kill him. Worse, she'd leave him. He'd cheated on before yes, and he'd gone from kissing other women to fucking them, but this was his estranged wife. The one person Boo felt more threatened by than anyone else in the world; including Jimmy O and Zobelle. She'd be heartbroken; utterly devastated if she knew Chibs and Fiona had kissed. She wouldn't be able to so much as look at Chibs, let alone kiss him, touch him, make love to him… _She'd never want to see him again._

"Aye." Fiona scowled with a nod of her head, arms folded tight across her chest. She was incredibly annoyed with herself for kissing Filip, for being weak! If she wanted to win him over, to have him leave this '_Boo'_ and come back to her and their daughter she had to be sure in his feelings for her before she started throwing herself at him. She couldn't go kissing him when it was more than obvious that his head and his heart were filled with little more than the annoying little author from England. Hopefully he'd shake off the incident and think it little more than an accident, a mistake by a woman who had fallen back on old habits. And then when the kiss was forgotten and his heart was hers once again, Fiona would kiss him again; she'd kiss him and wrap her arms around him, make love to him and make him hers once again. Fiona knew she'd win him back because he had kissed her back, if only for a second. It was a spark of hope, a sign that he still loved her, a promise for her future. She'd not bring him up on the fact he'd kissed her back however, it'd only cause meaningless, pointless arguments and Fiona would end up pushing him even further away that he already was. "What does _she_ think of all this? You comin' teh talk teh me?" Fiona went on, nodding her head towards the door. Surely the girl couldn't have agreed to let Filip come and talk to her, surely she'd protested and insisted that Filip stay as far away from her – his wife for Gods sake! – as he possibly could! _Well, she would have if she had a brain in her head that is._

"_Boo_ understands the need to bring yeh in." Chibs spat, angered that Fiona had dared to bring Boo into the conversation. Was she deliberately trying to wind him up, to start an argument? Chibs understood that she didn't like the woman but that was no reason to dig around for a reason to start an argument. "She's a very understanding, compassionate woman and I think yeh'd like her if yeh gave her a chance." Chibs implored. In all honesty he didn't think Fiona and Boo would get along at all, but he wanted to make Fiona understand that Boo was more than just some young woman he was screwing because her body was still tight and perky. He wanted her to see the woman that Boo really was; the kind and compassionate woman he'd fallen in love with. If she could see their love was genuine and real (the Scotsman was certain she didn't, was certain Fiona believed him to be with Boo merely because of her body) he hoped she'd be more likely to grant him a divorce. Fiona merely scoffed at Chibs words, her eyebrow arched dangerously high as if she couldn't quite believe that he was trying to talk her into liking the new woman in his life. Chibs sighed then, pinched the bridge of his nose. They'd gotten a little sidetracked; he was here to bring her in for her own safety, not to get her to like Boo. Whatever grievances they had with one another they could sort out in the car on the way to the compound, then they could just avoid one another after that. "Fiona... please, just, come with us." Chibs sighed desperately, one hand landing on each of Fiona's shoulders as he did so. "I know that yeh don't like that I've moved on, but that's no reason teh put yerself at risk; why do that teh Kerrianne?" He said sternly, trembling softly and involuntarily as the mention of his daughter's name. It was stupid and dangerous of Fiona to let herself remain in danger of Jimmy O simply because she didn't like that he'd moved on. It wasn't fair, not to her, not to Chibs and nor was it fair to Kerrianne.

"Okay." Fiona nodded, scowling as she did so. She didn't like that Chibs had played the Kerrianne card against her but he was right; it was unfair of her to so casually risk her own safety when she had a daughter at home that depended on her. She'd go with Filip and put aside her thoughts about this girl, but only for Kerrianne's sake. "I'll come with yeh, but understand this Filip; I'm not going teh sit aside and watch as you and that girl of yours play at being husband and wife!" she informed Filip sternly as she waved a finger in his direction. If Filip and this girl of his started acting all lovey-dovey in front of her, then she'd just walk out the door and go on back to Jimmy O. She wasn't so desperate to get away from the man that she'd willingly just sit back and watch as Filip fawned all over his new young '_wife'_.

"No." Was all Chibs said. He'd not expect her, or any woman for the matter, to sit back and watch their estranged husband kiss and cuddle with the new woman in their life. He and Boo would keep a little distance from one another and keep their public displays of affection to a minimum – something they'd already agreed to do, out of respect for Fiona, in hopes that it would push her to sigh the divorce papers. Fiona gave a nod of thanks at that, gathered up her coat and headed to the door with a grim look of determination about her face when suddenly, Chibs put a hand on her shoulder. "Fiona... when all this shit has gone down, when things are safe fer you and Kerrianne again..." he rambled, having decided it would be best to bring up the idea of divorce before they got to the clubhouse. If he brought it up once they were there she might just bolt and then she'd be in worse danger than she was already, because Jimmy would know she'd gone to SAMCRO for protection and would make her and Kerrianne pay for that. And he might just come after Chibs and Boo too, to make sure they knew to keep away from Fiona and his business. "I want teh see my daughter again and I want a divorce." Chibs said firmly, and with determination when Fiona turned to face him. He kept eye contract with her the entire time, kept his face near emotionless and rigid to show he was serious.

Fiona scowled and shrugged off Filip's touch, utterly outraged that he'd dared to suggest such a thing. _Divorce_? Was he crazy? For one they were meant to be Catholic – divorce was incredibly hard to come by for them, and two how was she meant to win Chibs' heart back, have her family back the way it should be if he wanted to divorce her so that he could marry that young thing of his? How could she escape Jimmy then? How could she depend on Filip to keep her and Kerrianne safe when the only thing that was on his mind was that girl and the silly, childlike notion of marrying her?

"Yeh've got teh be joking!" Fiona spat, eyeing Filip up and down in disgust, certain that all his dribble about keeping her safe had been a front for him asking for a divorce. Sweeten her up, make it seem like he still loved and cared about her before slapping her in the face by asking for a divorce! She was so angry she just wanted to walk away, go back to Jimmy, her safety be damned. "All that shit yeh spat about keepin' me safe was just a cover fer yeh asking fer a divorce so that yeh could marry that little tart of yours!" she cried dangerously, her eyes ablaze as she folded her arms tight across her chest and cocked an eyebrow, making it obvious she expected an answer from Filip.

"Jesus Fiona, it's not like that!" Chibs cried, fingers pinching at the bridge of his nose as he tried again to rest his hand on Fiona's shoulder. Again she shrugged it off, more forcefully than before and Chibs felt his heart sink. He knew there was no bringing her in now, no hope of getting a divorce from her and now she'd be at Jimmy's mercy leaving him free to do god only knows what to her for coming to him in the first place. He was just thankful that Kerrianne was already with SAMBEL, as safe as she could be under the circumstances.

"Sure feels that way teh me!" Fiona drawled, adjusting her bag before spinning on her heel and taking hold of the handle, completely unsatisfied by Filip's answer, or rather lack there of. She just wanted Filip back so that she could escape from Jimmy and return to a time in her life when she'd been at her most happiest. She was certain that with Filip was how she was meant to be! Now that plan seemed to be just about in ruins; Filip didn't want her any more, not at all. All he wanted was to see his daughter, this girl of his and a divorce so he could marry her instead. _How was Fiona meant to fit into all of that?_ She might as well be with Jimmy, at least then she knew where she stood; he was using her in any way he could, to get ahead and as a pawn in his never-ending campaign to torment Filip. Sure he saw her as disposable, someone he could kill when her use was up, but maybe death wouldn't be so bad; it would be an escape at least, from the madness that her life had become. "Yeh can forget bringing me in Filip; I'll take me chances with Jimmy O!" she cried as she wretched open the door, not even bothering to look back at Filip before she marched out the door. She was so clouded by her rage she wasn't really looking where she was going and she almost walked right into her. Boo, Filip's new '_wife'_. She'd never meet the girl before but Jimmy had shown her a newspaper clipping about the girl that had included a photo; apparently she was an author of some sort. The girl, who had been leaning against the hood of her car, jumped upright at the sight of Fiona, the worry on her face hardened to a mixture of fear and determination and she folded her arms defensively, clearly ready for a fight Fiona had no qualms about bringing. Fiona hated how young she was, hated even more so the way a 'wedding ring' glittered away in the sun on her left ring finger. "So, yer _her_ are yeh?" Fiona drawled, stopping in front of the girl, eyeing her up and down. She scoffed, unhappy with what she had found. _This girl wasn't her Filip's type at all_! There was barely anything to her and she looked to be about as mature as Jimmy O's youngest recruits – the ones that hadn't even hit double digits! "The _girl_ my husband is leaving me for?" Fiona added, lip curling as she said girl, making it obvious to Boo she thought of her as nothing more than a child.

Boo gulped softly and nodded before she replied, needing that brief pause to steady herself and prepare herself for anything that was to come. The way Fiona had stormed out of that bathroom in a haze of anger, with grief clearly painted across her face; make it more than obvious that things had not gone well with Chibs. Boo knew she'd now face Fiona's wrath. But she had expected as much.

"I believe you left him Fiona." Boo said curtly, eyebrow raised, for at the end of the day she had been the one to jump in Jimmy's bed, she had been the one to leave Chibs and she had been the one behind the attack that would remind him of that until he died. "And then you had him cut to pieces to make damn sure he always remembered that!" Boo added, making her disgust at Fiona more than known. She couldn't understand how anyone at all could do such an awful, horrific thing to someone they claimed to love! If she'd wanted to leave Filip then that was fine; she didn't have to have him cut up as well! She obviously didn't care for him much at all or she'd have stopped the order before Jimmy gave it., But she hadn't, in fact, according to Gemma, she'd bragged about it that very night after she and Jimmy had arrived in Charming, posing as a married couple as thy tried to secure a gun deal between the Sons and the IRA. In Boo's eyes, Filip had been single since that day and he had been when they'd finally gotten together. Sure he and Fiona were still married, but on paper only. "As far as I'm concerned, Filip was single when we got together." Boo informed Fiona, which made the Irishwoman scoff and roll her eyes.

"Think what yeh will lovey, but I assure yeh, he'll soon be back with me." she drawled, certain that this would be so. This girl, this Boo, she was just a blip, a slip up on Filip's part. He'd grow bored of her soon enough and then he'd return to her, his real wife, the mother of his child and the woman he'd loved before any other. Sure he'd asked her for a divorce but he'd soon regret asking such a thing when he realised the girl he was with was not someone he wanted to be with at all, that she'd just been a bit of pussy to keep him company until he got his real wife back. "It won't take long fer those perky little breasts of yers to go south, fer yer tight pussy teh get loose." Fiona sneered, smirking as she did so. She'd seen it happen a thousand times; a man got distracted by something young and perky, full of energy and up for jut about anything then he'd grown bored of her when he realised there was nothing to the girl. Fiona gave this Boo a couple more weeks at best before Filip grew bored of her. Then he'd come and save her from Jimmy O, kill the bastard and return to his family in Ireland "And then he'll grow bored of yeh and realise he's better of with his wife." Fiona concluded with a smug and satisfied smirk.

Boo had to clench her fists tight to stop the tears from falling. They were not tears of sorrow but of rage and she didn't want Fiona to think they were anything but. Somehow Fiona had picked up on one of Boo's biggest fears, that maybe Chibs was just with her for her body and that maybe, one day, he'd grow bored of her and return to Fiona. Deep down she knew this to be untrue for her relationship with Chibs was about more than just sex. They had a deep and loving commitment to one another and they always had done, right from the day they'd gotten together. From before then even, for even when they'd been just friends they'd been close and able to tell one another just about anything!

"Filip won't grow bored of me Fiona, he love's me, he's not just with me for my body." Boo insisted, despite her fears that this was so. Fiona just continued to smirk at her in away that told Boo she could practically hear the doubt in her voice, which enraged Boo even more than she already was. She stepped forward and pointed a finger at Fiona, her face contorted in rage. "And let me make something very clear to you..." she whispered, a sinister note to her voice. _"I. Am. His. Wife." _She drawled slowly, pointing to herself, emphasising every word, passion and determination in her voice. Fiona just continued to smirk at her, calm and cool as anything.

"You'll never be his wife little girl." She said with a shake of her head, amused by just how angry she was becoming. "Because I will never divorce him, yeh understand me?" she informed Boo with a delighted grin, her eyes lighting up as she said the words. Even if she could never win back Filip back, even if she knew she didn't have a hope in hell of having her family back as it was, she still wouldn't divorce Filip. She didn't believe in it and didn't want to give this girl the satisfaction, nor Filip either. She'd be married to him until her dying day, this she was sure of. The only way Filip was going to marry this girl any time soon is if Jimmy O finished her off… and he wouldn't do it if Fiona told him all about Filip's plans to divorce her and marry this girl; it was just another way for him to get at Filip, to wave in his face how much power he had over him. Sure she'd be still stuck with Jimmy O, a pawn in his games, but at least she'd not be murdered by him. Filip had saved her from such a fate after all, even if he hadn't realised it. "He'll be my husband fer the rest of his life." Fiona concluded smugly before heading to her car without so much as waiting to see Boo's reaction to her words.

"You might always be his wife on paper, but in his heart, it'll always, _always_ be me!" Boo shrieked after Fiona, tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks now. She hated how angry and upset she'd gotten, especially since Fiona had managed to stay so calm and collected.

Suddenly, Filip appeared at her side and pulled her into his arms. He'd watched her exchange from a distance, ready to step in if things got out of hand. He'd wanted Boo and Fiona to have it out, to argue and scream at one another, to voice their grievances at one another because he was sure it'd help. They both get past that initial anger and hatred for one another and then he could work at getting Fiona to come in once again. Only this time he'd avoid the touchy subject of divorce. It was more than obvious to him now that he'd never be able to get Fiona to grant him one. He'd never get to marry his beautiful wee Hen… Chibs may have known that from day one, but that truth hurt now more than it ever had before, because for just a day, one wonderful day, he'd been caught up by the idea that he'd be able to marry her and make her Mrs Hayley Boo Telford-Trager.

"Hey, hey its alright," he whispered as Boo practically collapsed against him. While he hated very much that Boo had gotten worked up and upset over her argument with Fiona, he was glad it had happened and wondered if maybe now they could stop playing stupid power games and act like adults. _If only to ensure Fiona's safety_. He'd give her a day to cool off then he'd contact her again, go and see her alone, talk her into coming in. He just wanted her to be safe and he was prepared to forget about the idea of divorce if it meant keeping the mother of his child out of danger. "I've got yeh Hen, I'm here." Chibs cooed as he rubbed Boo's back, his lips pressing against her forehead in an effort to reassure and comfort her. Boo nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, drew in a deep, haggard breath and sighed heavily in an attempt to calm herself.

"I love you Filip... don't ever leave me for her!" she whispered as she leaned against the cool leather of Chibs cut and breathed in the smell of him. She knew he never would but she needed to hear him say it all the same. Fiona had managed to get right under her skin in the few moments in which they'd argued and had left her feeling fearful and paranoid that Chibs would leave her and return to Fiona.

"Never darlin', never." Chibs assured Boo as he continued to rub her back, his lips now finding hers. He kissed her lips briefly again and again, not stopping until Boo gave a soft giggle, when he rewarded her with a kiss that was as deep as it was passionate. "And yer right Boo..." he muttered against her lips, eyes fluttering open at the same time hers did. He grinned then, cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbed their noses together. "I may never be able the make yeh my wife legally, but in my heart, yeh'll always, _always_ be my wife." He whispered, hand over his heart as he spoke. Boo just smiled and kissed him again, taking his left hand with hers so that their commitment rings rubbed together…

Unbeknownst to the couple, by the time Fiona was back in her rental car, she too was in tears. They were silent and yet they poured down her cheeks with steady speed, coming so frequently she didn't even bother to wipe them away. She was so lost and confused, utterly unsure of what to do. She just wanted to escape Jimmy and find happiness again and for the longest time, she had felt that returning to Filip was the answer. She'd convinced herself that she still loved him and that he still loved her despite the fact that she was certain she hadn't loved him in a long time. She just saw him as an escape, a way out of her relationship with Jimmy, a way to escape him and his cruel ways. She'd known all along that such a plan was stupid, that he was happy and in love with a different woman but she was desperate. Her days were numbered and she knew it, Jimmy would soon get rid of her and that would happen long before the council finally stepped up and got rid of him. Filip had been her only real chance of escape and now she'd shoved that chance aside simply because he'd asked for a divorce. Sure she didn't want to grant him that divorce but she could have played along for a little while, just until Jimmy was dead or no longer a threat to her. Now the only card she had to play was that Filip wanted that divorce. She knew Jimmy would revel in the fact that he could keep Filip from marrying the new love in his life, that he'd taunt and tease Filip about it at every possible opportunity. Fiona just had to hope it was enough to keep her alive until the IRA gave the order to take Jimmy out.

_**Let me know what you think guys. I may not be able to update for a couple of weeks as, like I said at the beginning, it's the end of the year at college and I'm very busy. However I will leave you with a hint of what is to come in the next chapter – Half-Sack's death leads to Boo receiving something that really puts a smile back on her face. For a little while anyway. **_

_**As usual, reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile.**_


	33. Chapter 32: Don't Fear the Reaper

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**I got this out a lot quicker than I thought I would; I just caught so caught up in this chapter and I couldn't stop writing! Thank you to the few of you who review last time; your comments really mean the world to me. **_

Chibs watched from a distance, a scowl on his lips, arms folded across his chest as he watched a few members of SAMCRO load the IRA gun shipment into the back on the club van. He couldn't believe they'd gone back to the Irish, that Clay had crawled back to Jimmy O. He'd almost flipped out when he'd caught sight of the smug look on Jimmy's face when they'd arrived at the safe house. Jimmy O was loving this, Chibs was sure of it. As the club started finishing up, Jimmy O approached Chibs and the Scotsman clenched his fists in anticipation, knowing Jimmy was heading over to brag and rub in his face that he had gotten one over on him once again. As Chibs expected, Jimmy smirked once he'd drawn level with him, and eyed him up and down through smug eyes that were glittering in delight. Chibs resisted the urge to take a swing at him.

"I'm glad we could work past our history Filip, and our more recent of misunderstandings." Jimmy drawled arrogantly, laughter in his voice. Chibs shuddered a little at that, remembering what those 'misunderstandings' were, remembering the way Jimmy had threatened both Kerrianne and Boo. It took all of his will power now to growl at Jimmy, to grab hold of the front of his designer suit and throw him with all his might across the yard in which they were standing.

"Yeah." Chibs drawled heavily, wishing that Jimmy would just leave it that and leave without another word. Jimmy wouldn't do that though, no, the arrogant bastard would want to brag a little more. He reveled in torturing Chibs and he did it at any given opportunity. He liked to push and push until the very moment Chibs was about to snap and then he'd walk away. And if he was safely in the knowledge that he was surrounded by his hired goons and many men that's put a stop to Chibs assault before he could do any real damage? _He'd push further still._

"I appreciate you and yer girl reaching out teh Fiona." Jimmy said, an ominous note in his voice. Chibs perked up at that, suddenly far more alert and on edge. _How on earth did Jimmy know about that?_ He and Fiona had taken such care to make sure their meet up remained a secret from Jimmy! Had she told him about it because she was so enraged about the fact that he'd asked for a divorce? Or had he spotted all the missed calls and text message's on Fiona's pre-pay that Chibs had left in the last few days? The ones he'd left since his meet up with Fiona, the ones that begged her to reconsider coming in, the ones that she'd completely ignored. Chibs had been so panicked by that, by the fact that Fiona was ignoring him and for a short time he was convinced that Jimmy O had finally just killed her. But then he'd thought about it, really thought about it and then he knew Fiona couldn't be dead – not yet anyway – for Jimmy O would dump her body right on SAMCRO's door step, or he'd do something with her body that made sure the news of her horrific death got back to SAMCRO, got back to Chibs. He'd want Chibs to know that he had killed her, how brutal that death had been and it was because of this, that Chibs knew she couldn't be dead. As Chibs became more alert, eyes widening in shock at Jimmy's words, the Irishman's expression became sinister, the smile fell from his face, eyes darkened to a near black. "Nothing happens with Fiona that I don't know about." He spat. Jimmy O took no risks with Fiona, especially now they were stateside and so very close to her estranged husband. He had her followed every where she went, had bugged her cell so that he knew just who she was speaking to and what was being said. He'd not stopped her from going to meet Filip because he'd been kinda hoping she'd go with him and his new young 'wife' just so he'd have a somewhat valid excuse to run their car off the road… But Fiona hadn't gone with Filip, she'd come back to him and informed him that her estranged husband was looking for a divorce. The news came as little surprise to Jimmy – Filip had sent divorce papers to Fiona years previously and he'd ripped them up before Fiona could see them as he didn't want Filip to have the satisfaction of cutting off all ties with Fiona – and in fact, it quite delighted him. It was yet more leverage he had over Filip, one more thing he could use to get the Scotsman to do his bidding. He'd promise the man he'd get Fiona to sign the divorce paper's if, and only if, he did as he was told. But of course, he'd do no such thing, even if Filip did as he was asked. "How many times do I have teh teach yeh that lesson?" he asked Filip, eyes on the scars that littered his cheeks, hint of a grin returning to his lips. He had to wonder if Filip Telford had a brain in his head, for had he not already taught him that he controlled Fiona's life, that she was his? Hadn't that lesson been a very painful, scarring one indeed? One that had nearly killed him? Maybe the stupid man just wanted to get cut up again, wanted scars across his eyes to match the ones on his cheeks! "And is that a lesson I'm gonna have teh teach yer girl too?" Jimmy asked when Filip gave him no answer, his lips curling in delight as he pictured pinning Filip's girl down and tearing her clothes off, violently raping her before slashing her cheeks open in a Glasgow grin as he came, with Filip in the arms off his goons all the while, forced to watch, left unable to do anything to help the woman he loved. Jimmy had to shift his pants a little as those thoughts turned him on… god he'd love to get inside the tight, young thing that Filip called an Ol' Lady, if nothing else just too enrage Filip even more than he already had. "I hope not Filip, she won't be so pretty with scars like yours across her cheeks." Jimmy drawled, really smirking now, eyes wide and shining in amusement as Filip fully comprehended what he planned to do to this 'Boo' should he feel he needed to.

Chibs scowled and pushed his sunglasses up onto the top of his head, his eyed narrowed and flashing dangerously as he took a step towards Jimmy. He couldn't believe that Jimmy was threatening Boo _again_ – in front of the rest of SAMCRO no less, not that any one of them had heard what he'd said – and that he'd threatened to give her the same horrific scars that he himself bore. Chibs would rather die a thousand deaths that allow Jimmy O to slice open Boo's cheeks in the same way he'd sliced his open. Chibs made a promise to himself that he'd never, never allow such a thing to happen to his girl, he didn't care what it took, what he'd have to do, he'd keep Boo safe from Jimmy O. Especially since he knew the Irish prick well enough to know he had more in mind for Boo than just a Glasgow grin… he didn't dare let himself think about what that might be.

"If you touch my wife, or Kerrianne, or Fiona." He drawled slowly, his words heavy with hate and menace, eyes staring right into Jimmy's. He didn't dare so much as blink, he wanted Jimmy to know that his words were more than just an idle threat or a pointless attempt to intimidate him; they were a promise. "I will cut you into a million pieces." He spat, stepping even closer still to Jimmy in that moment, just hoping, waiting for any excuse he needed – Jimmy reaching for his gun perhaps, or even something as small as him clenching his fists in an anticipation of a brawl - to pull his blade out of it's holster and stick it straight into Jimmy O's heart. Jimmy however, gave Chibs no excuse to do such a thing, he simply tilted his head to the side a little and scowled, the way his expression hardened making it more than obvious to Chibs the Irish prick knew he was being serious.

"Are we okay?" Jax asked, coming between the pair before Jimmy could reply or they could come to blows. There was a brief silence as the VP looked between Chibs and Jimmy O, a look on his face that said he knew there was something going on between the two of them before Jimmy O nodded and spoke up.

"Ah, just er, swapping old Irish folk tales." He said, smile returning to his face, eyes remaining fixed on Filip, almost daring him to contend what he'd said and admit to Jax that they'd been threatening one another. Chibs didn't however, instead he gave a curt little nod as if to confirm Jimmy's words and, like Jimmy, he kept his eyes on the man in front of him. Chibs really wished that Jackson hadn't come between them because he was certain Jimmy was just seconds away from giving him a grand excuse to cut him to pieces. Still, at the same time, he was glad of the VP's presence. It had a calming effect on him, was making him think more rationally – he couldn't kill Jimmy here, out in a residential street, a place full of witness's. There'd be no way to cover it up, he'd end up in jail and to make matters worse, he'd drag the entire club down with him as sitting just ten feet from where he and Jimmy O stood, was a van full of illegal weapons. Chibs couldn't do that, not to his brothers, his club, and defiantly not to Boo who, if he killed Jimmy there and then, he'd leave all alone in the world with no man to look after and no family to turn to for comfort.

"Done." Someone called, breaking finally, the tension that had built up between Jimmy and Chibs. The Irishman smirked once more, before nodding his head at Jax and Chibs and walking back to his car. Chibs watched him go, waiting until he was in his car and no one was within ten feet of him and Jackson before he turned to his VP.

"I do not like this Jacky-boy." He muttered as he lowered his sunglasses, keeping his voice low on the off chance that someone nearby might overhear them. "Fer all we know, Jimmy could be setting us up." He said, voice lower still. He felt entirely unease about the clubs renewed alliance with Jimmy and the IRA, felt for sure there was more going on than the club knew about, but at the same time he knew that when it came to Jimmy and the IRA, he didn't think very clearly or rationally at all. He knew damn well he'd been suspicious of Jimmy's motives no matter what so had decided it would be best to run said suspicions by his VP before he did anything rash or the club landed itself in trouble because Jimmy O really was setting them up.

"Look, I don't like this either Chibs, but it's gotta be done." Jax sighed as he patted Chibs heartily on the shoulder. He really wished they could have just stayed with porn, things had been so much easier then – with the expectation of Luanne's death – but it was far too late for that now. Caracara had been burnt to the ground and they didn't have a hope in hell of claiming on the insurance. Guns, namely Jimmy's guns, were currently their only source of income (besides of course, Teller-Morrow) and they had little choice but to do business with him. "Jimmy O believes Eddie went rat, I'm sure of it." Jax said, his words not merely said to comfort Chibs. He honestly believed that Jimmy O believed that Eddie had gone rat. They'd presented him with some pretty damning evidence and, no matter how much Jimmy hated Chibs, he wouldn't risk his stateside gun pipeline and the IRA as a whole for some silly vendetta. "And even if he doesn't, we'll make sure that Fiona, Kerrianne and Boo stay safe. SAMBEL are still keeping an eye on Kerrianne you know." Jax added, for after all he couldn't be certain Jimmy O wasn't setting them up. So much shit had gone down in recent months, from Gemma's rape to the Caracara fire, that Jax couldn't keep up and he had no idea what to really believe or expect anymore. "You really think I'll let that prick do something to my little sister?" Jax asked Chibs when he said nothing, smiling up at the older man, an eyebrow cocked. He may not be as close to Boo as he could be and he may not see and talk to her as often as he'd like, but Jax still loved his sister and he'd never let Jimmy, or anyone else for that matter, hurt her.

"No." Chibs drawled, his VP's words little comfort to him. While he was glad that Jackson had faith in Jimmy O (and yet enough distrust in him to know he might have to keep Boo, Kerrianne and Fiona safe from him) he still didn't like the fact that the club was back to dealing with him, buying guns from him and the IRA. Surely there had to be another gun source out there open to them? Surely they could find a way to reopen Caracara?

"You'll get your revenge one day Chibs; I promise you that." Jax promised Chibs with a grim, wrapping his arm around the Scotsman's shoulder as he did so, so that he could steer him towards their bikes. "When I become President, we're moving away from guns and going back to porn." He informed Chibs in a whisper. He'd not told anyone else his plans and nor would he, but when he was President he'd do whatever he had to do to get away from guns, away from the IRA and any illegal activity. He'd put all the clubs money into rebuilding Caracara and he'd make sure they stayed in legal and legitimate business. _He was fed up of being an outlaw._ "And I'm going to make sure you get to put a bullet between Jimmy O's eyes." He promised Chibs, because he hated Jimmy almost as much as Chibs did. He hated that Clay was so willing to do business with a man that had cut to ribbon's one of their most loyal and trusted members, hated that he put profit over the feelings of his brother. He wanted to give Chibs the satisfaction of killing Jimmy, in getting his revenge, in getting closure for all that had happened to him years ago, and as a result of that, getting his beloved daughter back in his life. Jax could only imagine how much it hurt Chibs to be separated from his daughter – he hated being away from Abel for any length of time, no matter how short!

Chibs eyes lit up at Jackson's words, a grin formed on his lips. He was certain Jax would keep good on his promise and longed for the day the boy took Clay's place at the head of the table. Jax would be a far better President that Clay, Chibs knew this, and life would be far better and easier with him at the head of the table.

"Thank you brother." Chibs said as he embraced Jackson, hugging him tight.

_**SAMCRO **_

Chibs couldn't help but chuckle as Boo fretted and worried over him, certain he'd get himself beaten to a bloody, lifeless pulp in the clubs brawl with LOAN. She was chewing on her lip nervously, so much so it was on the brink of bleeding, and looking up at him through wide, sad eyes, her hands clasped firm on each of his forearms.

"And you'll be safe?" she asked for what had to be the fourth time in as many minute's. She knew she was worrying over nothing – in the years they'd been together, Boo had seen Chibs beat more than his fair share of men in the clubs ring. He had one of the best track records in the entire club when it came to boxing and he was known to be one of their best and more skilled brawlers – but she didn't care. LOAN didn't exactly play fair; car bombs, gang rapes and arson were just a few of the tricks up their sleeves, so who knew what other plans they had. Who knew what they were really planning to do during their '10 on 10' fair fight with SAMCRO. The club of course, had a back up plan should LOAN decide to play dirty, but what if they anticipated this and worked out a way to wipe out the entire club without even coming face to face with them? "You're certain?" she demanded softly when all Chibs did was nod. The Scotsman chuckled again at that, shook his head a little before leaning forward and resting his forehead against Boo's, rubbing their noses gently together before he replied.

"Aye, I'm certain Hen." He whispered as he stared deep into her ocean like orbs, hating that he saw both fear and tears in them despite his assurance's he'd be okay. He wasn't mad or annoyed at her for not trusting his word however, because LOAN's next move could never really anticipated and in reality, he had no real clue what he and the lads were walking into. "Stop frettin', I'll be fine." Chibs promised Boo as he stroked the side of her face with his knuckles. "These hands do more than make yeh scream in pleasure darlin', they can do some real damage yeh know." He said smugly, balling up his fists as he held them up for Boo to see, a cocky grin on his lips as he spoke. Boo grinned at that, let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Chibs was not offended by this – it'd been his intention to put a smile on her lips. Boo always laughed and rolled her eyes at him when he got all smug and arrogant about their sex life.

"Yeah, yeah." Boo drawled wryly. But then she captured Chibs' fists between her hands, ducked forward and pressed a line of kisses down both sets of his knuckles. "You take everything that's happened to us recently: the explosion, the miscarriage, that ATF bitch, Jimmy…" she whispered as she looked back up at Chibs again, smiling softly when he once more leaned his forehead against hers and rubbed their noses together. "And you use it to fuel your anger against those Aryan bastards." She went on, giving his fists a little shake as she did so. Boo knew if he did that, if he took his anger at all that had happened to him, to them and to the club in the last few months and used it in his fight with LOAN then whoever he was up against wouldn't stand a chance. He'd tear them to shreds. Last time he'd beaten a man over Boo (one of the clubs newer Nomad's that had tried to hit on Boo) fuelled by anger that someone had dared to try it on with his Ol' Lady, Chibs had beaten the guy so badly, they'd been forced to take him to hospital. And that was during a 'friendly' fight in the clubs ring, a brawl set up between the Nomad and Chibs to give the Scotsman the chance to teach the Nomad a lesson and to make sure he knew his place. _God only know how badly he'd beat a man that wasn't a club member when he was fuelled with as much hatred and anger as he was now…_ "Beat the crap outta them Filip, beat them until they are bloody and then put an end to them; all of them!" Boo whispered, unable to stop herself from smiling just a little. Chibs gave a soft growl at that, snaked his arms around Boo's waist and jerked her closer to him in one swift movement. He was so turned on by her little outburst! He loved it when she said things like that, when she encouraged him to 'beat the crap' out of the bad guys, the ones that had caused them nothing but pain and trouble. It made him feel like the good guy, like he was doing some right in the world, like he was doing right by his girl. If it wasn't for the fact that he was about to leave with the rest of the club to fight LOAN he'd drag her off into his old dorm, pin her against the wall and fuck her against it so hard, the entire clubhouse rattled…

"I love it when yeh talk like that." He growled before ducking down and pressing a deep kiss to Boo's lips. His hands dropped from her waist and cupped her ass tight as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, slipping it into her eager, waiting mouth a moment later. Boo wrapped one arm around his neck and with her free hand traced the contours of the scars on his cheeks with her fingertips. Chibs groaned at that, his skin tingling from the contact, and dug his fingers into Boo's ass a little harder. For a long while they stood like that, kissing, tongue's dancing around one another's slowly and yet passionately, until someone spoke up and said it was time to go. Boo gave a sad little whimper, but didn't remove her lips from Chibs'. The Scotsman chuckled softly at that and slowly ran his hands up the Boo's side's before tangling his fingers in her curls and pulling away rather reluctantly. "I'll see yeh later Hen." He beamed at Boo, before rubbing their noses together, pecking her lips three times in quick succession and walking off towards his bike with Jax without a backwards glance. He couldn't look back, just encase something did happen to him during the fight. He wanted his last memory of Boo to be that kiss; wanted to keep it in mind so he knew what he had to go home to once everything had gone down…

"Bye." Boo called after Chibs dismally, despite her bruised lips, flushed skin and ruffled locks. She sighed heavily as she watched Chibs and Jax laugh and joke as they got on their Dyna's before turning round, intent on returning to the clubhouse, when she caught sight of Tig, who was kneeling in front of the barbeque pit, tying his laces. He wandered over to him, hugging him as soon as he was on his feet. "Hey Tig; good luck out there." She whispered against his cut clad chest as he pressed a kiss into her curls and rubbed her back. "Don't go biting too many of those Aryan scumbags, you don't know where they've been or what they might have." She added before he could say a word, sounding stern and authoritative, making Tig chuckle. Tig bit his opponents so often during fight – almost every time he brawled against someone – and Boo was astounded that he'd never caught anything off any of them. He didn't seem to understand that he could catch something, like HIV, if he snuck his teeth so deep into someone's skin he ended up with a mouthful of their blood! Boo often joked with him that he shouldn't bother wrapping his shit every time he had sex because he could catch just as many horrible disease's biting someone as he could fucking a girl without protection. Tig of course, just replied by saying you couldn't impregnate a man by biting him on the cheek. He'd then bare his teeth and lick his lips enthusiastically, all the while saying he loved the taste of blood before grabbing Boo's arm and pretending to bite it.

"I'll be a good boy I promise." Tig promised, kissing Boo through her curls one last time before letting her go and giving a strange sort of salute that he was sure was attributed to the boy scouts. "Scouts honor." He said, unable to stop himself smirking, eyes twinkling mischievously. _He probably wouldn't behave himself and Boo knew it_. Boo chuckled at that and rolled her eyes.

"You were kicked out of the Scouts Tig." She pointed out. Tig had told her the story long ago. He'd been young, 7 or 8 she couldn't quite remember, and hadn't been in the scouts for very long. They'd gone on a camping trip and Tig had behaved, for the most part anyway, during the first few days. However, on the last night he'd decided it'd be a good idea to steal all the clothes belonging to the sleeping leaders and chuck them in the lake, before returning to their huts and sticking their fingers in warm water… The idiot had been caught out because one of the bowls used in the prank had his name written on it.

"Oh yeah…" Tig chuckled, smiling at the memory. But his face became serious again almost in an instant; he placed a hand on each of Boo's shoulders and gave her a reassuring look, his eyes locking with hers. "I'll be alright kid, don't you worry about me." He promised Boo, kissing her on the forehead tenderly before dashing off to catch off with the others. Boo waved her fingers after him with a saddened sigh before joining Tara, Gemma and Lyla to watch the procession of bike's go past.

"Come here." Gemma said, pulling the girls closer as she did so, putting one arm around both Tara and Boo and the other around Lyla. All three girls seemed uneasy and nervous, worried their men might not return from the fight alive. She was just glad the three of them had one another, sure they weren't yet that close, but they were getting closer as time went on and they got to know one another. When she'd been their age, a young mother that was Ol' Lady to the clubs first ever President, she'd had to deal with shit alone. There had been no other Ol' Ladies apart from Mary Winston and she'd already fled. _It was half the reason she was so independent._ "They'll all be alright." She assured the girls, smiling softly when she saw Tara and Boo lean into one another a little. Both Boo and Tara were lifers, they'd been with their men until the bitter end (Lyla she wasn't so sure of, one minute she seemed committed to Opie and the next she seemed ready to walk away and never look back) so it was nice to see a bond forming between the two of them. They'd need each other a lot in years to come, as their men faced jail, enemy clubs and other such dangers to their health and freedom. "Lets get 'em all inside." Gemma said as the last bike left the lot and a nomad closed the gate behind them. They were still on lock down so the clubhouse and lot was full of children, women and various hangers on. With night falling and a huge brawl about to happen, it'd be safer to make sure they were all inside. "Come on kids." Gemma called out to some of the children who were chasing each other round and round, waving her arm in the direction of the clubhouse as she did so. The children (Kenny and Ellie as well as a few kids belonging to some of the Caracara stars) dashed inside, past a dismal looking Chucky who seemed lost and unsure of what to do. Gemma sighed and held an arm out to him… as annoying as he was, Chucky had his uses and seemed rather loyal to SAMCRO for saving his life. "Hey stumpy, come with us." She said, nodding her head towards the clubhouse. Chucky grinned and practically danced with glee before running over and joining Gemma as she headed inside with the others.

Boo waited until they were inside before she turned to Tara, intent on thanking her for all she had done for Filip while he'd been in hospital. She knew Tara was in a lot of trouble for what she'd done and she wanted the doctor to know her actions weren't done in vain; if she hadn't have done such a thing, Chibs would have ended up in Stockton memorial where he would have been easy prey for Jimmy O, LOAN and many of SAMCRO's other enemy's. Boo had been rather startled that Tara had taken such a risk for she and Chibs really weren't that close at all, and while she was closer with Boo (they could just about consider themselves friends) she wasn't close enough to her to risk her career in order to help her husband.

"Thank you Tara…" Boo said as she placed a hand on the doctor's shoulder, smiling when the brunette turned to face her. Tara looked a little confused – after all if had been over a week since she'd told Filip what to do to remain in intensive care – so Boo explained. "For what you did for Filip." She said, at which the expression on Tara's face changed to one of understanding. "I know the trouble it's caused you and I'm sorry about that, really I am, but without you he'd probably be dead." Boo went on, stumbling and hurrying over her words as she hated the fact that Tara was in trouble for helping Chibs, hated that she might loose her career because of it. She felt so guilty, but at the same time she knew Tara's actions could have saved Filip's life.

"That's okay Boo." Tara said, startling Boo by smiling at her. She was glad to have taken the risk for Chibs (despite her initial reluctance) because had things been different, had it been Jax in that bed with Boo as his doctor, she'd have wanted Boo to do the same. She'd have expected her to do the same. And sure, her career had been jeopardized by her actions but she was an Ol' Lady again, the _VP's_ Ol' Lady, and she did what she had to do to save her career. "And don't worry about the trouble; I've taken care of it." She informed Boo, leaving the younger woman very much confused and slightly worried as to what she could have done to save her job.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo sighed heavily as she drove back towards the clubhouse from the pharmacy. She was meant to be out with Gemma and Tara; however when she'd realized that most of the club – Chibs included – were out of Charming and heading after Zobelle she'd taken the chance to take a trip to the pharmacy that would be both unnoticed and unquestioned. She was putting herself back on birth control and she didn't want Chibs, or anyone else for that matter, knowing about it. He was so desperate and eager for them to have a baby and although he'd promised her that he'd wait for as long as he took for her to be ready to try for another, he'd been dropping subtle hints in the days since they'd seen Fiona, indicated that he wanted to get back to trying as soon as possible. Boo was certain this was something to do with seeing Fiona again, that as a result of the meeting he'd missed his daughter even more than he already did and, as a result, longed to be a father again, to have a child with Boo, more than he already did. Boo didn't want to disappoint him by saying that she wasn't ready again and again, especially since she had no real idea when she'd be ready to try again, so had decided to go back on birth control while letting Chibs believe they were again trying for a baby. She'd come off it when she was ready, whenever that was, but for now the idea of being pregnant again simply terrified her. She was fearful that she'd miscarry once more, that maybe she wasn't built for carrying babies… Boo knew she wouldn't be ready to try for a baby again until she got past that irrational (she knew damn well her fears were unfounded and rather idiotic but she couldn't shake them) fear.

As Boo turned into a seemingly empty street, she hurriedly pulled the pills from her bag and hid them at the very back of her glove compartment, behind her gun and portable phone charger. Filip could be at the clubhouse by the time she arrived there and she didn't want him to see the little orange tub in her bag. She'd hide them in her office once he was at work the next morning; he never really went in there if he could help it because he inevitably knocked over piles off books and messed up her scattered, yet organized, notes. It was as she was doing this that a woman ran out in front of her car. She, like Boo, was not looking where they were going. Boo was going at a snails pace so she had just enough time to react before she knocked the woman over. Her soft shriek of shock caught the woman's attention; it was Gemma and she looked panicked, rushed and distressed.

"Gemma?" Boo said, confused as to why Gemma was rushing across a street that was far from both her home and the clubhouse. Gemma didn't move at all at Boo's words, she just continued to stare, her eyes wide. She looked very much like a deer caught in headlights and that worried Boo. _Something had to have happened_. "Get in." she called, nodding her head towards the passenger door. Gemma suddenly jumped to life, she nodded her head and dashed to Boo's car, getting in and slamming the door shut before Boo could even reach over and open the door for her.

"Drive." Gemma demanded, her voice stern and yet shaking. Boo didn't drive however, she was more concerned about finding out what was going on with Gemma. The matriarch was trembling softly and she couldn't seem to keep her hands still; she was clenching them then stretching them right out, her eyes staring down at them in disbelief, like she didn't think they were real. It was a few seconds before she realized that Boo's car had remained stationary. "Are you deaf or something? Drive!" she cried, her eyes burning holes through Boo. She folded her arms across her chest at that, to stop herself from looking down at them. They continued to shake however, so Gemma dug her fingernails into her skin. The shaking stopped but her hands suddenly felt hot and heavy. Her hands had just killed someone and Gemma was struggling to come to terms with that; sure the smarmy bitch deserved what she'd gotten, but still, she had taken a life and it was hitting her harder that she ever thought it would. "And don't go to fast, we don't wanna draw attention to ourselves…" Gemma added when Boo finally put her foot down and started moving. Boo just nodded her head at that and kept to the speed limit, a scowl on her lips. She didn't say anything for a few moments, but Gemma knew the questions would soon come; Boo would want to know what had happened and Gemma's best chance of getting out of the mess she was in was by telling Boo the truth.

"What's going on?" Boo asked once they were halfway around the block, her words soft and yet demanding. _She wanted an answer_. Gemma knew she could tell Boo all that had happened, knew that she could trust her stepdaughter to not turn her in and to get her to a place where she could contact Unser (it would be too risky contacting the club, ATF would probably have eyes on them and would definitely pull them over if they tried to leave Charming in a car or van, knowing they'd likely help Gemma escape) and get him to get her the hell out of Charming, maybe even California. Problem is she couldn't find the words; she was so shocked as to what had just happened, what Stahl had done to her that she couldn't speak. "Gemma, I'm just going to loop the block until you tell me." Boo informed her after a moment. It then that Gemma realized they were indeed looping the block, and that the defiant and stern expression on her face had lead Boo to believe not that she couldn't get her words out, but that she was trying to keep what was going on to herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but at the same time she saw an official looking man in a dark suit, wearing sunglasses, get into a car parked up the street. Gemma couldn't tell for sure, but he looked like an ATF agent. She ducked down low in her seat as they passed by the car and opened Boo's glove compartment, taking the gun out of it before Boo could stop her.

"Just get me outta here Boo!" she demanded as she pointed the gun at the young author. Boo rolled her eyes at that; she knew Gemma would never shoot her. She may have gasped and tried to stop Gemma taking the gun out of the glove compartment, but that was only because she was scared that Gemma would come across her birth control. Thankfully the little orange tub had stayed where it was, tucked away out of sight.

"Oh please Gemma, you're not going to pull the trigger and we both know it." She drawled, a soft titter of amusement escaping her lips. Nevertheless she stopped looping the block and started heading towards the highway. Obviously whatever the hell had happened with Gemma was serious, or she wouldn't be pointing a gun at her or ducking down in her seat every time they drove past someone sharply dressed. "Just tell me what the hell is going on so I can help you." Boo pleaded softly. Whatever Gemma had done or whoever was after her, Boo didn't care, all she cared about was making sure that Gemma was safe. And that she too, was safe.

Gemma sighed then and nodded her head, sat up straighter in her seat but did not put the gun down. They were heading away from the densely populated area of Charming now, so she was probably okay to tell Boo what had gone on; ATF would search the immediate area around the safe house first, knocking door to door, asking people if they'd seen her. Also, chances are that few ATF agents knew who Boo was, just Stahl and one or two other higher ranking officers, which meant they had a good chance of driving out of Charming unnoticed. She launched into her story, telling Boo everything from seeing Zobelle's daughter in the street to Stahl framing her for Eddie Hayes murder.

"…and then I realized what she'd done." Gemma sighed, shaking her head as she relayed the scene in her head. Stahl's actions had been so simple and yet so brilliant and Gemma was annoyed with herself for falling straight into her trap. She should have realized what the bitch was up to and refused to catch the gun, but she'd just been in so much shock over killing Zobelle's daughter and realizing that Stahl had killed Eddie that she hadn't been thinking straight. "She's one smart bitch." Gemma added, her eyes on the gun in her hand.

"Jesus!" Boo gasped, her fingers suddenly gripping a lot tighter as the wheel as she processed everything Gemma had said, her eyes automatically going to the wing view mirror to make sure they weren't being followed. They weren't which surprised Boo, for now Gemma was a wanted fugitive. Boo was highly aware of the fact that she could be in a lot of trouble if she was caught helping Gemma. "I'm surprised the ATF aren't on our tail already." She said, her eyes periodically drifting back to her wing view mirror. She expected police cars, the ATF's black sedans and even riot trucks to appear behind her at any moment. It was completely unsettling and Boo struggled to focus on the road ahead. As much as she wanted to help Gemma, she didn't want to get in any trouble. "Where do you want me to take you?" Boo asked, knowing without doubt that the clubhouse, Gemma's home and even her own apartment were a no go.

"That store on the highway will do." Gemma sighed after a moments thought. Boo nodded her head and turned the car around, heading for the very same store she'd been at just a few days previously when Chibs had tried to bring Fiona in. She had no idea what Gemma planned to do once there though and hoped to god her stepmother had a plan for getting herself out of Charming and to somewhere she could be safe. "Give me your cell, I'm gonna call Wayne, he can take me the rest of the way to... well, wherever." Gemma said, as if she'd read Boo's mind. She held her hand out for the phone which Boo pulled out of her pocket and handed to her once they'd stopped at some lights. She couldn't help but shoot the matriarch a concerned look. While she was certain the chief of police could help Gemma, she couldn't help but think that maybe the ATF would pull Wayne over if they saw him, as they knew just how close he was to Gemma. "Don't look at me like that, you know how much trouble you'll be in if they catch you helping me?" Gemma scolded as she typed in Wayne's number. If Wayne was caught helping her, things wouldn't be so bad for him; he was the chief of police after all, he could easily make it seem as though he'd managed to convince Gemma to turn herself in. Gemma would back him up if they were caught; confess that she had turned herself into the Wayne. If Boo was caught helping her however? There was no real way the young woman could avoid a lengthy jail sentence. "How are you and the Scotsman meant to give me grandbabies if you're in jail?" Gemma asked with a smirk. She wasn't going to let Stahl's bullshit trick fuck with Boo's life. It was bad enough that she was in the frame for a murder she hadn't committed because of that bitch, things would be a whole lot worse if Boo had to spend the rest of her youth behind bars because of it too.

"But-" Boo began, not sure what she wanted to say despite the fact that she felt the need to protest against what Gemma had said. Before she could say another word however, Gemma held up a hand and shook her head, silencing her.

"I'll be fine sweetheart." Gemma insisted before pressing the call button and talking to Wayne, preventing Boo from being able to protest anymore. Before long Boo was pulling into the store. Wayne was already on his way, so Gemma knew she wouldn't be waiting for him long, but she still insisted that Boo leave. After all, ATF could show up at any time. "Now get back to the clubhouse and tell the guys what happened; they'll know what to do." She said, kissing Boo on the cheek. Once the club got wind of what was going on, Gemma knew she'd be ok. They hidden plenty of wanted criminals from the law before; they'd know how to help her stay under the radar until her name was cleared.

"Good luck Gemma." Boo said as she embraced Gemma tight, scared that this might just be the last time she'd see her stepmother as a free woman. She wanted to stay with her until Unser arrived but she knew that Gemma wouldn't let her, so she simply kissed the matriarch on the cheek and whispered "I love you." Before turning back to her car.

"I love you too baby." Gemma replied as Boo got into her car. She waved the young author goodbye as she drove off before settling herself onto the bench in front of the store, her eyes on the lookout for Wayne. She really hoped that it was him that showed up first and not the ATF.

Boo drove back to the clubhouse a lot faster than she should have done. She didn't care about getting pulled over for speeding, all that mattered to her was getting back to clubhouse as soon as she possibly could so she could alert Clay as to what was going on with his Ol' Lady. When she barreled into the clubhouse, she was surprised to find everyone sitting around in silence, looking glum and more than a little lost. Jax was in the corner, drinking heavily, tears in his eyes, a huge joint between his lips. Most of the others were drinking too, staring out into nothingness, glazed eyes focused on nothing in particular. There was a grim, serious atmosphere in the room. Did they know what had happened to Gemma already? Or had Zobelle managed to strike yet again?

"What the hell is going on?" Boo asked, her eyes scanning the room, her throat tight, stomach contorting fearfully. She couldn't shake the feeling that something really awful had happened, more awful than what had happened to Gemma. Chibs, Tig and Bobby soon confirmed those fears. Between themselves they told her of how Cameron had killed Half-Sack, tied up Tara and run off with Abel. They told her of the desperate dash to get him back and how they'd been unable to do little more than stand back and watch as the Irishman fled with Abel on a speedboat. No one else spoke during the entire time the others talked; they seemed too shocked, too distressed by what had happened to say a word. "Abel…" Boo gasped as Bobby spoke of how Cameron's speedboat had disappeared before their very eyes, her knee's giving way as her hands clutched at her suddenly aching heart. Chibs had his arms around her before she could so much as wobble and held her to his chest, his arms holding her so tight there was no way she was dropping to the floor. Boo leaned into him, her arms snaking around his waist, needing the support he was giving her, both physical and emotional. Half-Sack was dead, murdered before he'd been able to patch in and Abel was gone, in the arms of a grieving madman that believed Gemma to be responsible for the death of his son. Anything could happen to Abel; he could be dead already, drowned in the same waters that Cameron had used to flee SAMCRO…

"Don't you worry Boo, club's not gonna rest until Abel is back home and safe." Tig assured Boo as he placed a hand on her shoulder, a scowl on his lips as he took in how anguished his daughter was by all that had happened that afternoon. He felt rather guilty that Boo's pained expression hurt him more than Abel being snatched in the first place. _But then of course, she was his and Abel wasn't._

"What about Half-Sack… was he…" Boo mumbled against Chibs cut clad chest, voice stead and firm despite how distressed she was. She wanted, _needed_ to know that Half-Sack hadn't suffered much. She hated to think that maybe he'd had a long, painful and very drawn out death. He didn't deserve that, in fact he didn't deserve to die at all. "I mean could anyone have saved him?" she asked, her eyes going to Chibs. Sack may have been dead when Chibs had found him but with his background as a medic he'd be able to tell her if the prospect had suffered much at the end.

"Sack would have been dead before he even hit the goddamn floor." Chibs sighed, head dropping in anguish. The poor kid hadn't stood a chance; Cameron had clearly skewered many of his major organs. Chibs had no doubt that Sack had been dead when he'd hit the floor and he could only hope that the lad hadn't felt much before he'd passed on. "Christ, there wasn't a chance we could've saved the lad…" Chibs went on, teeth digging into his lower lip a little as a wave of grief hit him. Hell even if they'd been there as Cameron had stabbed Sack, if they'd walked through the door just as that blade had pieced his flesh they still wouldn't have been able to do a thing for him. "We never got teh tell him we were going teh patch him in." he said, an uneasy chuckle escaping his lips as he shook his head in disbelief. Just days previously the club had pretty much decided they were going to patch the prospect in; they'd sung his praises, talked about how brave he was, what a good asset he'd be to the club. Now he was dead, never to know how close he'd come to becoming one of the Redwood Originals.

"The biggest question is why the Irish took Abel; it just doesn't make any goddamn sense!" Bobby spat as he poured himself another stiff drink, fingers massaging at his aching temple as he tried to contemplate why Cameron had killed the prospect and kidnapped Abel.

"Tara tried to tell us, but the cops were there so she couldn't explain." Clay sighed, speaking up for the first time since Boo had arrived at the clubhouse. He'd tried to get Tara to tell him everything after the club had returned to Charming but Hale had arrived almost straight away after and the president hadn't been able to get more than two words from her. "We've just got to wait for Hale to cut her loose so we can ask her." He said, eyes going to the clock on the wall. It'd already been over an hour since they'd returned to the clubhouse so it wouldn't be long before Tara returned and was able to tell them just what had gone on with Cameron.

Boo of course, couldn't help but think of Gemma and all the matriarch had told her. Clearly Cameron had gotten wind of Eddie's death and had heard Stahl's bullshit version of what had happened. He must have killed Half-Sack to avenge his son, taken Abel to punish Gemma for what she'd done to his child.

"I think I know why Cameron took Abel." Boo whispered, breaking away from Chibs and turning to Clay before launching telling him about all what had happened with Gemma before her arrival at the clubhouse and all that the matriarch had told her.

_**SAMCRO**_

"I'll be fine Kid, I promise you." Tig assured Boo as he checked his saddle bags one last time, making sure he had everything. It been mere hours since Boo had informed the club about Stahl's framing of Gemma and it was almost dawn, but Tig was about to ride out to Hayward were Gemma was currently holed up alone in some dingy motel. A few of the nomads were going to join him and then they were going to get Gemma out of the state. They'd watch her until the heat died down and the club could think up a more permanent and realistic way to keep her safe and out of jail.

"If you get caught trying to hide her…" Boo rambled, hand finding Tig's and squeezing it tight. He was already facing years in jail for the church assault and if he was caught helping a wanted fugitive he'd be straight back in jail with no help of hell of getting out for at least 25 years. Boo couldn't stand the idea of her daddy being locked up for so long! _It was hard enough being away for him for a few days._

"I know doll, I know." Tig nodded, squeezing Boo's fingers tight before kissing her cheek and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "But that's not gonna happen okay?" he assured her. The Sons of Anarchy were a criminal enterprise so of course they knew how to hide a wanted criminal. They did it all the time and they only had to do it until they could think up a way out of the mess Gemma was in; until they could think up a way to prove that Stahl was the one that had killed Eddie. "The Sons have done shit like this a million times; we know how to hide a wanted criminal and not get caught doing it." He promised.

"But you've never had to hide a wanted _Gemma_ before." Boo laughed, shaking her head. Gemma would not sit idly by and be kept prisoner in some motel room, even if it meant keeping her safe and out of jail. Boo gave her two, three day's tops before she snapped and tried to come home to her family; to her husband, son and missing grandson… Tig was going to have to work hard to stop her returning to Charming. She couldn't know that Abel was missing; if she did she'd only put herself in danger trying to get him back.

"That's true." Tig chuckled, kissing Boo's forehead again before sighing and breaking away, walking towards his bike. He was already late in leaving; he should be half way to Hayward already. "Don't worry Boo, everything will be okay." He said as he pulled on his helmet, smiling at Boo in hopes of reassuring her that what he said was true. He of course, could make no such promise for he had no idea what was going to happen with Gemma, his assault charges or anything in life, but he wanted to assure Boo that things would work out alright in the end; she needed that. "Trust me."

"Yeah." Boo nodded, sighing heavily as she wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to trust Tig, she really did, but she couldn't see how things could be okay anytime soon. Too much had gone wrong in their world and there didn't seem to be any way out of the mess they were in. "I just don't want you to end up in jail for the next 30 odd years…" she admitted softly.

"I'm not going to end up in jail Boo." Tig promised, hugging Boo tight one last time. His words were clearly a lie for he'd soon be back in jail for the church attack, and there was no doubt that Boo had picked up on this, so Tig quickly stirred the conversation elsewhere. "Look, I've gotta go, but I wanna give you something before I do." He said, turning to the clubhouse before Boo could mention that he'd soon be back in jail for the clubs attack on Zobelle's church group. "Hey Scotsman, you can come out now!" he called to Chibs, who was waiting on the other side of the door with the gift that he and Tig had for Boo.

"What?" Boo asked, her eyes too going to the clubhouse, all thoughts about Tig going to jail suddenly leaving her mind. After a few seconds the door was thrown open and Chibs emerged from the clubhouse, practically dragging along with him a large white dog. It was a pit-bull and aside from a few black spots on one of his eyes, his back and his tail he was completely white. He had huge green eyes and was looking out from between Chibs legs fearfully. Clearly he didn't want to leave the safety of the clubhouse because he was digging his paws into the ground in an attempt to stop Chibs from moving him. "Oh…" Boo gasped, beaming happily when the dog looked at her and wagged his tail a little. He seemed too nervous to come over to her though and simply stared at her from between Chibs legs. She wanted to rush over and stroke him, hug him, but knew it was best to wait until he felt a little more comfortable and safe in his surroundings. "Tig I… where did he come from?" Boo grinned, turning her attentions back to her father. Tig grinned at her, pleased to see the excitement on her face, the obvious love she had for the dog already.

"He was the prospects dog; club found him whimpering in his apartment last night when they went to sort through his things after…" he explained, trailing off before he finished his sentence. A few club members had gone to Half-Sack's apartment after he was taken to the morgue, needing to find his address book and normal cell phone so that they could contact his friends and loved ones, tell them that Sack had died. The prospects dog had hidden as soon as he'd sensed intruders, cowered behind a desk, only his ears and eyes visible over the top of the top. Bobby had coaxed him out with a few bits of raw bacon and it was obvious at once that the poor thing had sensed that his owner had died. Somehow they'd managed to get the dog back to the clubhouse - no one wanted to leave him in Sack's apartment alone - and the club had voted unanimously in favor of Boo and Chibs keeping him, after Jax suggested that maybe he'd fill the void left in Boo's heart after Tillie had died. "Anyways, the club decided you and Scotty should have him." Tig said as Chibs managed to convince the dog to walk a little closer. The poor thing seemed less fearful now and more curious; he'd stepped out from behind Chibs and was sniffing the air around Boo, but didn't seem confident enough to approach her just yet.

"His name's Waldorf Hen and he's only a year old." Chibs grinned as he scratched Waldorf behind the ear. Waldorf panted happily and tilted his head up, a lopsided grin on his lips, back paw thumbing hard against the concrete. "He needs a home, but if yeh think it's too soon, we'll find someone else to have him." He said, his eyes on Boo. He was certain his girl would take Waldorf though; her heart melted when it came dogs, she had a real soft spot for them. In all the years they'd been together, he'd had to stop her buying puppies and rescuing abandoned dogs more times that he could count. He was certain that if she had her way, they'd have a huge house with acres of open land; the perfect place to keep a few dozen dogs!

Boo, as Chibs expected, darted forward a little and dropped down to a crouching position. She held out a hand to Waldorf and allowed him to sniff it when, a few seconds later, he crept closer to her.

"Hey boy…Aren't you adorable!" Boo whispered as Waldorf sniffed her fingers, the feel of his wet nose and prickly whiskers making her giggle softly. After a minute or two of this, Waldorf crept closer still and licked her hand a few times. "Well come here then!" Boo giggled, patting her knee in encouragement. Waldorf stared at her for a few seconds, head titled to the side, looking very much confused. Boo giggled harder still and moved forward a little, patted her knee again. Waldorf seemed to understand this time for he walked forward and started sniffing at her; he sniffed her boots, her clothes and even her ears. "You wanna come home with me Waldorf?" Boo asked when he finished sniffing her and just sat there in front of her, staring up at her, still looking rather confused. Boo just reached out and scathed behind his ear in the same way that Chibs had and at once, Waldorf changed. He stood up and shook, wandered forward and started licking Boo's face enthusiastically. Boo shrieked but she let him continue, falling back onto her ass so that she didn't get knocked clean off her feet.

"So you'll take him then?" Tig asked as he and Chibs watched Boo with Waldorf, both with smiles on their faces at the sight before them. _It was nice to see Boo so happy again!_ Boo tried to respond but Waldorf just continued to lick her face, so she simply nodded her head. "Good!" Tig grinned, grabbing Waldorf by the collar and dragging him off Boo. Boo wiped her face and then took the hand that Chibs offered her allowed him to pull her to her feet. "He's strong, loyal, protective… he'll be able to protect you when I'm not around." Tig said, patting Waldorf's head before letting go of his collar, allowing him to return to Boo.

"Yeah, he will." Boo nodded, knowing that Tig didn't just mean Waldorf would protect her while he was with Gemma; he'd protect her while he was in jail too, doing the many years he faced for the assault on Zobelle's church group. Tig felt so much better knowing that Boo was going to have big, protective Waldorf at her side while he was locked up; after all, Scotty couldn't be there all the time. With most of the club going away, he was going to be away from home a lot, trying to keep the club and the garage in business and together. "Love you Tig, stay safe and out of jail okay?" Boo said, throwing her arms around Tig one last time before he had a chance to get on his bike.

"Okay." Tig nodded, kissing Boo's cheek as he embraced her back. "Love you too Kid." He whispered before letting her go and getting on his bike before he could be distracted any longer. "See ya Scotsman, keep our girl safe." Tig said to Chibs when he wrapped his arms around Boo from behind and rested his chin atop of her head. Chibs grinned at that, reached out and thumped him hard on the shoulder a few times.

"I always do Tiggy, I always do." He said.

Waldorf soon settled in at Chibs and Boo's apartment. He and Boo clearly had a very strong bond from the start for, from the moment they arrived home, he was very reluctant to leave her side. Despite the fact that he'd been well trained by the prospect before his death, Waldorf acted up on his first few night's in his new home. He peed on freshly washed clothes and chewed a hole in the couch, snatched food from Chibs' and Boo's plates. He soon got told off and when he did, he fled into the bathroom and hid himself inside the tub. He'd peek out over the edge, only his eyes and ears visible, watching for the moment Boo or Chibs came down the hall to get him; he knew then, that he was no longer in trouble and would bound happily back to the living room, his tail wagging. If they didn't go and get him quick enough however, he'd creep back into the living room slowly, his tail between his legs, head ducked. Much to Chibs' annoyance, Waldorf seemed to think that their bed, was his, and every single night for his first week in the couples home, he tried to get in bed with them. In fact he tried to get under the covers. The couple locked him up in various rooms in the apartment to keep him away, but he either cried until they went to get him or managed to find his way back to the bed. In the end, Chibs put a safety gate in the doorway of their bedroom, placing Waldorf's bed in the hallway outside so that he could still see them and be close to them all night long. This worked like a charm and Chibs deemed the safety gate the best thing he'd ever invested in; he and Boo hadn't been able to have sex while the damn dog was in their bed. The biggest problem with Waldorf however, wasn't his reluctance to leave the couples bed, but the white hairs he left just about everywhere. They stuck to the furniture, in the carpet and in the couples clothes. As both Boo and Chibs wore dark colors most of the time, Waldorf's white hairs were very noticeable indeed!

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo's fingers shook violently as she did up her heels. She was trying to hold herself together for Half-Sack's wake but she was struggling and she was so close to tears she couldn't help but tremble. She'd been fine as she's dressed and put on her make up, indifferent maybe, damn near emotionless because she'd forced herself to be so, but fine. But then she'd put on the necklace that Half-Sack had given her for her birthday – a tear shaped crystal on a black velvet ribbon – and everything had just caught up with her, pushing her to the brink of tears and a complete and utter meltdown. Half-Sack was dead, gone and never coming back! Abel was missing and god only knows where in the arms of an Irishman that believed that Gemma had killed his son. Gemma was on the run because she'd been framed for a murder than she had not done, there was a $25,000 reward being offered for information about her and Tig was with her! Boo couldn't help but think, with so many people on the look out for Gemma , that it wouldn't be long before she was seen, caught and in jail, with Tig being thrown in right along with her for helping her. Before Boo could lose it and simply burst into tears, Chibs pulled up outside. A few seconds later, Boo heard him walk in the front door and down the corridor to the bedroom, where she was getting ready. Not wanting to worry Chibs by letting him see just how shaken and upset she was, Boo quickly pulled herself together the best she could. Boo smiled at Chibs briefly when he appeared in the doorway, despite the fact that she was still trembling rather violently and on the brink of tears.

"Boo, you ready to go darlin'?" he asked, holding a hand out to her, voice soft and cautious. He could see how upset Boo was and he didn't want to say anything to set her off. She'd gotten really close to Half-Sack during his 11 months as a prospect and his death had really hit her hard, add in the fact that her father was on the run with Gemma and that her beloved nephew Abel was missing and Boo was probably on the brink of collapse. Chibs was so very worried for her, they'd had a rough few months and things only seemed to be getting worse for them. "You look so beautiful." Chibs whispered smiling at Boo when she took his hand and laced their fingers together, which made Boo smile just a little. She was wearing a simple black dress that tied up at the waist and came down to her knee's, her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and she was wearing a little eyeliner and mascara, enough to make her blue eyes pop in a beautiful, yet haunting way – the make up only highlighted how sad her eyes looked, how close to tears she was. It was such a pity that she had to look so damn beautiful for such a horrible occasion. Chibs pulled her closer and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, before reaching out and tucking a few stray curls out of her face. The crystal that was hanging round her neck was resting at an odd angle so he straightened it out before brushing some of Waldorf's stray white hairs of off her dress and grabbing her little, fitted blazer off the back of the door. "I know yeh don't want teh say goodbye to Half-Sack Boo, but I'll be with yeh the whole time, I promise. I won't leave yer side." Chibs assured Boo as he draped the blazer around her shoulders. It was then that he noticed how badly she was shaking, so he pressed a reassuring kiss to her forehead and held her close, arms wrapped tight around her, hands rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting way.

"Yeah…" Boo nodded. She'd stayed still and silent as Chibs had lovingly and tenderly groomed, her emotions in check, tears kept at bay but now that he was holding her, comforting her, she couldn't help but cry. Her eyes filled with tears, thick, heavy and silent. They tumbled down her cheeks before she could stop them, ruining her carefully applied make up, dampening the shoulder of Chibs' cut and shirt. She couldn't stop herself; she didn't want to go and say goodbye to Half-Sack, she didn't want him to be dead. He'd been such a sweet guy: cute, funny and totally undeserving of the cruel fate that had befallen him. He'd tried to save an innocent baby's life and had been murdered for it. It just wasn't fair; especially since the club never got the chance to patch him in. There was no changing what had happened either, no way for him to be alive – Gemma could find a way to get off on the charges against her, Abel could still be found but Half-Sack? He was dead and gone and there was no coming back for him, not ever… After a few moments of silently crying, Chibs gently backed her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed before heading into the bathroom and returning with Boo's make up wipes. He took one out and ever so carefully, wiped away the tears on her cheeks, the mascara that had run and stained her skin. He then took a second wipe and carefully washed away the tears under her eyes, the ruined make up, doing such a good job that not a black smudge remained below her blue orbs. "Thank you." Boo whispered, smiling softly at Chibs as he held up a mirror in order to show her that her face was make up free. She wouldn't bother putting it back on – it's only end up streaked down her face. "I just miss Sack so much." She sighed as Chibs pressed little packet of tissue's into her hand. Boo put them into her handbag glad that one of them at least, was prepared for the wake. He'd not cry there, not in front of his brothers, not in front of Half-Sack's army friends (he'd save his tears for when they got home, when they were alone together and could cry in one another's arms), but she would. She'd weep the whole entire time they were there and Chibs knew this.

"Come here darlin'." Chibs whispered as he sat down next to Boo on the bed and held his arms open for her. She shifted over at once and leaned into his, her arms going round her waist, her head dropping down onto his shoulder. The Scotsman pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before enveloping his girl in his arms, pulling her close still, holding her tight. He hated that she was shaking, that her tears again, dampened his shoulder. "I miss him too." He informed Boo as he gently rubbed her back. Half-Sack many have been an annoying little fucker at times, but he he'd been the best damn prospect that Chibs had ever seen. His was as brave and loyal as any patched members, had a heart of gold and was genuinely one of the nicest men Chibs had ever met. He hated that the kid had been taken out so young, and in a kitchen with a goddamn knife no less; Sack was a man that had served and been blown up for his country. He should have lived to a rip old age for that, taken care off until the very end. The only comfort Chibs could take from his death was that maybe, just maybe, he'd saved Abel's life by rushing at Cameron like he had. "He won't die fer nothin' Boo. We're gonna find Abel and we're gonna bring him home." Chibs muttered in Boo's ear, his words calm and assuring, uncompromising, like he believed without doubt that the club would find baby Abel and bring him home.

"What if you can't find him?" Boo said, her fearful words barely above a whisper. Abel could be anywhere in the world by now, with anyone. Cameron could have killed him or given him to an orphanage, sold him off to a childless couple to help fund his escape from America. There was no end to the possibilities as far as Boo was concerned and she didn't understand how the club would be able to find him. Sure they had connections adn contacts all over the country, one of the best technical minds on the west coast, and an endless stream of members that would stop at nothing to find Abel but that didn't mean they'd be able to find him.

"We'll find him Boo, we will." Chibs assured Boo, kissing her forehead gently before hooking a finger under her chin so that her could tilt her head up and force her to look in his eyes. He smiled softly when she did so, brushed his knuckles against her cheek lovingly. "We'll go teh the ends of the earth if we have teh, but we will _find_ him." He said resolutely as he rested his forehead against Boo's and looked deep into her eyes. Despite all that he had said however, he had no clue at all if the club would be able to find Abel. Soon most of them would be in jail and there was no way the remaining free members could hold the club and the garage together as well as searching for Abel. The only chance they had of finding the lad was getting him found before the guys went inside and that didn't give them very much time at all. They'd try though, try their hardest to find the lad because he wasn't just Jax's son; he meant something to every club member, to every hang about and crow eater, to all the wives and Ol' Ladies. He was part of the club, he was family and everyone was going to do what they could to make sure he ended up back where he belonged.

Soon Boo had composed herself enough to enable the couple to leave. The funeral home where Sack's wake was being held was just a few blocks away so they decided to walk the short distance there. They held hands as they walked, fingers tightly entwined, and shared stories about Half-Sack both trying hard to steer clear of any sad or depressing tale's they had about the late prospect. They arrived early, before most of SAMCRO, the charters that had come to Charming to support the club during the funeral and Half-Sack's army friends. This enabled the couple to say their own private goodbyes to their friend, allowed them to be honest and open without having to put on a brave front for the rest of the club. Boo went first; she stood in front of the coffin, her eye's on the picture of Half-Sack, one hand on the cut he'd been awarded by the club after his death, the other clutching a handful of tissue's ready for when she needed them. Chibs gave her some distance, some privacy and watched from a few meters away, his heart breaking as he watched his girl fall apart as she said goodbye to Half-Sack.

"I told you they'd patch you in Sack." Boo whispered, managing the smallest of smiles, an uneasy chuckle. She hated so much that Sack hadn't lived long enough to realize he had gotten the one thing he wanted more than anything else in the world. They should be planning a patch party for him, not burying him in the cut he'd never known he'd one day wear. "I just…. I wish you could have been alive…" she added, smile faltering, the tears she'd managed to keep at bay since leaving home working themselves free once again. She didn't try and wipe them away, she just let them fall and moved closer still to Half-Sack's coffin. She ran her fingers of the patches 'Redwood' and 'Original' as she tried to imagine what Sack would have looked like if he was wearing his patch, if he was alive and fully able to celebrate and appreciate the fact that he'd been patched in. That's the Half-Sack Boo wanted to picture, the one she wanted to say goodbye to. Problem is she could only picture Half-Sack cold and dead, emotionless and totally unaware that he was wearing the cut he'd spent almost a year working to get. "But what you did… you probably saved Abel's life." She said, knowing that whenever Half-Sack was, if he could somehow hear her, he'd been both comforted and overjoyed at the fact that he'd given up his life in order to save Abel's. During his time in the army, his months with the club; it'll all been about protecting people for Sack. Protecting his country, his brothers, his family, and he had done just that. "The club won't let you die in vain Sack, they're gonna get Abel back." Boo went on, echoing Chibs words from earlier in the evening. She still didn't believe them, still didn't understand how the club was going to get Abel back but she felt the words needed to be said. It made Sack's death a little less meaningless, a little less horrific. Unsure of what else to say and certain if she went on for much longer she'd lose it completely, Boo wiped the tears from her eyes before turning her attention to the picture of Half-Sack once again. "Goodbye Kip." She whispered, fingers reaching out and brushing over the framed image of Half-Sack as she spoke. More tears tumbled out of Boo's eyes at that, her throat grew tight; she wanted nothing more than to give in and weep, to crawl into bed and just grieve but she couldn't. She had to stand strong and brave, sit through the rest of the wake with Sack's family and friends. Thankfully, Chibs seemed to have sensed how distressed she was becoming for her dashed forward and swept Boo into his arms, holding her tight and closing, shushing her softly as she clung to him and wept. Boo knew she had to pull herself together if she wanted to get through the rest of the wake, so she clung to Chibs for a few moments, focusing just on him, the feel of his arms around her, the smell of oil and cigarette's, whiskey and smoke that always seemed to cling to Chibs, even after he'd had a shower. After a short while, Boo felt composed enough to go and join some of the other members, who were greeting people at the entrance, but Chibs stopped her before she could walk away. He laced their hands tight together and gave Boo look that told her all that she needed to know; he needed her to be there at his side as he said goodbye to the prospect, or he'd fall apart like she had. Boo nodded her head, kissed his cheek quick and leaned against him as he turned back to Sack's coffin and said his goodbyes.

"Christ boy, I always knew yeh didn't have a brain in yer head, but I never thought yeh'd be stupid enough teh get yerself taken out so easily." Chibs mumbled softly as he eyed Half-Sack's coffin. He couldn't look at the prospect's photo, at the youthful faced lad in the framed picture that had been taken just days before he'd started prospecting for SAMCRO. After leaving the hospital where he'd recuperated after getting blown up in Iraq, Sack had been honorably discharged and had posed in his fatigues one last time before leaving the army once and for all. In the year or so since the picture had been taken, Half-Sack hadn't aged at all. He'd remained that youthful looking lad as he'd entered the man's world that was SAMCRO and he'd died looking much the same. _The poor kid had died far too young._ "Yeh were a good man though prospect: brave, loyal… yeh would have been a great asset teh the club." Chibs drawled, voice getting thick and haggard as his grief started to take hold. He'd always teased and taunted Half-Sack for being a bit thick and brainless, but in reality, the lad just needed to learn to think about what he was doing a little more. He had a brain in his head, a decent one at that, he'd just needed to learn how to use it. Of course despite all that, he was one of the bravest and most loyal prospects that Chibs had ever seen in either SAMCRO or SAMBEL. "Hell, yeh were…" Chibs added, smiling softly, eyes shining with tears he refused to let fall as he realized that despite being just a prospect, Half-Sack really had been an amazing asset to the club. "Gonna miss you lad." Chibs concluded, patting Sack's cut before sighing and wrapping his arms around Boo. He buried his face in her sweet smelling curls, needed the comfort only she could bring him, and just held her for the longest moment.

Before long the funeral home started filling up with members of the Sons of Anarchy, Sack's army buddies and various other people he had known throughout his life. Boo and Chibs chatted to some of them, mostly the club members, but both were just eager for the night to come to an end so they could return home. Finally, one by one, all of SAMCRO, as well as Tara and Boo, filed past Half-Sack's coffin to say goodbye to him. Most, Chibs included, just sighed and patted his cut before moving on. Tara prayed for him while Boo slipped a picture of Sack holding a very tiny Waldorf in his arms into his cut pocket, before telling him goodbye once more.

"Can we go home? I can't be here anymore." Boo asked Chibs once they had said their goodbye's to Half-Sack. She couldn't be at the funeral home a moment longer; it was just all too much. She just wanted to go home, curl up with Chibs in bed and grieve privately. Fortunately, the Scotsman seemed to be thinking along much the same lines for he smiled in relief, nodded his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Of course Hen, come on." he said as he slipped an arm around Boo's waist. He'd wanted to the hell out of there since not long after they'd arrived; he hated funerals and wakes, hated how you just had to stand there and grieve as the person you loved was dumped in a hole or left in a box for you all to file past like in some macabre museum. _People should be able to grieve in their own way, at a time and place of their choosing!_ Thankfully, most of the club seemed to be making their way out of the funeral home too, so Chibs knew he wasn't showing the club up by leaving so early. As they were approaching the sidewalk however, Chibs decided it would be best if he informed Clay that he and Boo were leaving, on the chance that Clay needed him to stick around for any reason. "Wait here darlin', just gonna tell Clay we're leavin'." Chibs sighed, pecking Boo's lips quick before jogging back to Clay. The president quickly assured Chibs that he had no reason to hang around so the Scotsman embraced him and told him he'd see him at work the next morning before turning on his heel and heading back to his girl. He'd just started jogging across the grass when suddenly a large black van rounded the corner. Almost at once the side door was thrown open and multiple, unknown assailants started firing at those who were leaving Half-Sack's wake. Chibs didn't think about who those people might be or why they were shooting up a SAMCRO funeral, he just reacted. He dashed the last few feet towards Boo – who was suddenly panic stricken and scared, too lost and confused as to what was going on to know what to do – and practically tackled her, grabbing her round the waist so that she toppled to the ground along with him. "Get down!" he cried as he did so, his ears ringing with the sound of Boo's shriek of terror. As soon as they were on the ground Chibs pulled her close, covering her quivering body with his own as gunshots and screams continued to ring out into the silence of the night. Boo was clinging to him, her nails digging in deep into his arm, finger nails cutting into the skin, drawing blood. Chibs didn't care, he just let her do so, knowing she needed to, and he didn't dare move until the van was long gone and everyone around them was dealing with the aftermath of what had just happened. People were still screaming, rushing at those who'd been hit in an attempt to help them, while others ran at the one assailant who had tumbled out of the van and into the road. Chibs ignored all that; he sat up and looked down at Boo, his eyes searching hers for any signs of distress or pain. Her ocean like orbs were wide and shaking with fear, glazed with the onset of tears. She was clearly very shaken by what had just happened. "Yeh alright darlin'?" he asked as he cupped her cheek in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her cheek reassuringly. He couldn't help but notice how cold she was, how violently she was shaking. Boo didn't say a word, she just started to make an odd sort of sound somewhere between gasps and whimpers. A few tears fell from her eyes and fell down her pale, cold cheeks. Chibs gulped fearfully, certain Boo was in shock and that maybe he'd hurt her when he'd tackled her to the ground. "Boo?" he whispered frantically, finding her hand and giving it a gentle, yet firm squeeze. He desperately wanted her to say something, to reassure him that she was okay.

Boo lay on the ground below Filip, gasping desperately for air that barely seemed to fill her lungs. She'd been painfully winded as Filip had tackled her and she'd been almost bent double with the force of the impact. Now she could barley catch her breath and her stomach continued to ache. She felt as though someone was pressing down hard on her stomach and lungs, preventing her from being able to breathe probably. Boo was scared, she hated the way her lungs ached and cried out for air despite the fact that she was desperately gasping for air, she hated the weighed down feeling on her stomach and lungs, the way her stomach suddenly felt far too warm.

"Filip…" she was able to gasp out after a moment, her voice a desperate sounding croak that sounded nothing like her regular voice. Just saying that one word was such effort for Boo and she gasped harder still as a result, her lungs feeling as though they'd been emptied as that one word had escaped from between her lips. Boo was almost certain then that she'd been more than just winded; she'd been hurt. She'd been winded many times before and usually after a few seconds; she was able to catch her breath again. Now however, as the seconds ticked on, things just go worse and worse. Black spots soon appeared in her vision, her head swam, leaving Boo feeling on the brink of passing out. "Something's wrong…" she managed to cry, fingers curling tightly around Filip's. Chibs frantically nodded his head at that, his face stark white, eyes dull with fear. He knew Boo must be hurt and was hit by a wave of guilt; he'd been too rough when he'd tackled her to the ground and as a result, he'd really hurt her! He carefully felt Boo's head for any injury, convinced that maybe she'd hit her head on the curb as they'd tumbled to the ground. He found no sign of injury however, so carefully started pressing his hand against parts of her torso, checking for broken or bruised ribs or maybe a small wound where she'd grazed herself against the sidewalk as they'd tumbled onto it. He didn't find bruised or broken ribs and nor did he find a small cut or graze; he found that Boo's stomach was soaked in blood, thick and warm, far too much of it for a small cut or graze. _And it just kept coming_. He pulled back his hand and stared at in disbelief, eyes wide, desperate and panicked gasped coming from between his lips; why was there so much blood and where the hell had it come from? Chibs knew he should look, that he needed to find the source of the bleeding and apply pressure to it to prevent his girl losing too much blood but he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He was just lost in a horrific state of shock, unable to take his eyes off his blood stained fingers, unable to stop himself from remembering the way his hand had suddenly become slick with Boo's thick, warm blood as he'd ran it over her stomach. "Oh god…" Boo cried as she caught sight of Chibs' hand, which was dark red with blood, blood that could have only come from somewhere on her. She was confused and scared, unsure of where all that blood had come from. Sure she felt winded and faint, on the brink of passing out, but she wasn't in any real pain. At least not the levels of pain she should be in if the amount of blood on Chibs' hand was anything to go by.

Boo's cry startled Chibs into action. He shifted so that he could examine Boo; determine the source of her bleeding so that he could put pressure on the wound. But with the dark night, her black dress and the copious amount of blood that was pouring from her body, Chibs struggled to find what was wrong with his girl. No caring about her modesty or who would see her, Chibs pushed up her dress to expose her stomach. It was a bloody mess, but even through the sea of the red, warm, coppery liquid, Chibs could see the bullet wound that had penetrated her lower abdomen, just below her belly button. _She'd been shot. _

"Shite, shite!" Chibs cursed under his breathe, his entire being suddenly shaking as violently as Boo's. Without hesitation he shrugged off his cut and cast it aside before attempting to unzip his hoodie. His hands shook so much that he couldn't get the damn thing undone, so he pulled the garment up over his head and pressed it against the bullet wound in Boo's stomach. Chibs didn't know what else to do; he was so panicked, so scared for Boo that his mind was clouded, nothing but a gray haze. He couldn't pull up a single rational or helpful thought, all he could think about was that Boo might be dying right there in front of the funeral home where they'd just had Sack's wake and there was almost nothing he could do to stop that from happening. Boo let out a strange, inaudible mutter after Chibs pressed his hoodie to her stomach, looked up at him in a panicked and fearful state; her eyes asking the question he didn't really want to answer. "Yeh've been shot Hen…" he whimpered as he cupped Boo's cheek in his hand, his fingers staining her cheeks with the blood that had seeped from the wound in her abdomen. Boo's eyes went wide then, her pupils dilating in fear. What little colour and warmth she had in her cheeks drained away, leaving her skin almost transparent, like ice to the touch. Soon she began to make the most awful noises; rough little sobs that sounded like a cross between crying, whimpering and chocking. She shook even more violently than before so and opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to. Instead, she let out a stark cry that rang out into the night and echoed loudly in Chibs ears. Her body arched off the ground as she made the sound again and Chibs had to put his hands on her hips to keep her still; she shouldn't be moving, she'd only make herself worse. "Stay still fer me darlin'!" Chibs begged tearfully, too scared too use force to keep her from thrashing about as he was certain it'd do her more harm than good. Boo fell still almost at once, but it wasn't just the thrashing that stopped, but the way her body trembled too. She went completely still, too still. "Boo...?" Chibs whispered uncertainly, his fingers finding hers and squeezing them tight as he ducked his head to her mouth to see if she was still breathing. She was and after the longest pause, she squeezed his fingers back, just enough for him to feel the pressure. "Help!" he barked out into the night, looking frantically around him for someone, anyone that might help him; that might help Boo. What he saw was chaos. Tara was trying to tend to an unconscious little boy that was covered in blood and was being cradled in his screaming mothers arms, most of the police that had been in attendance were crowded round a body in the road, the rest were trying to pull a frenzied and maddened Jackson away from what could only be one of the shooters and most of SAMCRO were having to step in to help them. There was no one to help his girl, no one to try and keep her alive until the ambulance arrived; no one but him. Chibs however, didn't know how he was going to help Boo. He was totally out of his depth and didn't know what he had to do to keep her alive. The one and only rational thought he had in his head was that he should apply pressure to the wound, but he was already doing that. He needed to be doing more to help Boo, someone needed to be doing more to help her! _She was bleeding out for Christ's sake; she was going to die if no one did anything to save her_! "Someone, please… I…. I can't…" he cried, voice cracking and eventually failing him altogether, his words trailing off, replaced by desolate cries that Chibs couldn't for the life of him get a hold off. They came with such intensity he felt physically sick and he came so close to vomiting that he actually had to turn his head when he started wrenching, although in the end he just ended up spitting out a mouthful of bitter tasting phlegm. He gulped back the cool night air in order to compose himself somewhat, before turning back to Boo. She was still looking up at him through wide, shaking eyes full of fear and she looked even paler still than she had before. She was able to squeeze his hand again however, just as a few tears dripped down her cheeks. Chibs wiped his mouth frantically before ducking down to kiss them away.

"Filip…" Boo whimpered, as the pain her stomach faltered and disappeared just for a second, giving her just enough strength to be able to chock out her husbands name. The second he'd informed her that she'd been shot, the pain had hit Boo like a ton of bricks. It was like just because she knew what had happened to her, she suddenly had to feel it. The pain was like nothing she had felt before, the pain of her miscarriage nothing in compassion to the agony she was in now. It was so much that she couldn't even cry out, couldn't scream or even put into words just how much agony she was in. Her whole abdomen was on fire, like someone was pressing white hot steel both against and through her skin. She could barely move, the effort of squeezing Chibs fingers again and again being enough to completely drain her of what little energy she had left. She had to do it though, for she couldn't form words, couldn't speak to him; she needed a way to tell him she was still with him. Her vision swan and she felt herself go in and out of consciousness' so Boo did all she could to force herself to stay awake. She knew closing her eyes, succumbing to the sweet lull of nothingness could be fatal. She needed to stay awake, she needed to stay alive, and although doing so was just about the hardest thing she'd ever had to do, she did it. She fought against the blackness that was clouding her vision and mind and just focused on Filip, on squeezing his hand; he was her anchor and he was going to keep her alive.

"Don't leave me darlin', don't leave me." Chibs muttered frantically, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips as Boo whimpered his name. It gave his just the smallest amount of hope, of reassurance but it wasn't enough to convince him that she wasn't going to die right there in front of the funeral home if an ambulance didn't show up soon. Boo nodded her head a little, squeezed Chibs fingers again, her little way of assuring him that she wasn't going to leave him, that she was going to fight and stay awake and stay alive. "I don't… I don't know what to do…" Chibs confessed, chocking his words out tearfully. He hated that he couldn't think, that he didn't know what to do to help Boo especially since he knew that somewhere in some dark corner of his clouded mind, lurked the crucial information he needed to help Boo, to save her. He _knew _what to do to keep someone in Boo's situation alive until help came, knew how best to help her, but he just couldn't bring the information to mind. She was going to die and it was going to be all his fault! Just a week or so previously he'd told himself that his job in life was to protect Boo from the life she lead because they were together, but he hadn't been able to do that. _He'd failed her…_ "Don't leave me…" Chibs repeated, tears tumbling so thick and fast down his cheeks that they were now dripping onto Boo's chest. Again Boo squeeze his fingers, but not with as much pressure as before. She blinked and gasped frantically as darkness threatened to consume her once again, with more force than ever before, her vision suddenly so dark she couldn't even see Filip anymore. She fought against it however, with everything she had left to give, and after a long moment her vision cleared once again and she could see Filip. "Please speak to me Boo… I…Please…" Chibs begged, wanting to hear her say his name again, needing that small about of reassurance to give him the strength he needed to hold himself together until an ambulance arrived. Boo couldn't speak however, she tried, her mouth opening and closing a few times, forming words that Chibs could not hear. When she couldn't give him that, Chibs sought assurance's elsewhere. He removed his hoodie from her stomach just long enough to reexamine the bullet wound that had pierced her pale flesh. If he could just see where the bullet had gone in, see that it probabaly hadn't hit any major organs he might just be able to compose himself because if it looked as though the bullet had misses all he major organs then Chibs could let himself believe that Boo might be okay. "Jesus Christ…" he cried when he caught sight of the wound, eyes closing tight as he shoved his hoodie back against Boo's stomach, putting even more pressure on the wound that before. From what Chibs could remember of female anatomy, it looked as though the bullet had gone straight through Boo's uterus…

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ - AFTER SOME CONFUSION FROM A READER I'D LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THE DRABBLE W****HERE BOO TELLS CHIBS SHE IS STILL PREGNANT WAS AN ALTERNATIVE VERSION TO WHAT I WROTE HERE IN THE MAIN STORY. BOO IS NOT STILL PREGNANT. **

_**Ah cliffhanger! This wasn't originally meant to be a cliffhanger but everyone was so saddened by the fact that I killed Tillie I thought I'd write in another dog And FYI Waldorf is my friends dog. I've written him just as he is in real life (he's a huge wimp!) and there is a picture of him on my profile page (he is standing next to my own dog, Athena)! I told my friend I'd written his dog into this story and he said that makes him 'very happy'. **_

_**As always, reviews would be loved! They are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	34. Chapter 33: Darling Take Me Home

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**First I'd like to thank you all for the reviews/adding to alerts list etc! All comments and such keeps me motivated to write. **_

_**Secondly Piper Lowman doesn't exist in this reality; that whole storyline is separate from this one. Just thought I'd mentioned that as Happy has a bigger part in this chapter and I wanted to avoid confusion.**_

_**Finally thank you all for being patient with me/reading the drabbles I bombarded you with these last few weeks while I've had loads of college work to do. Writing the drabbles really helped to break up my work load and gave me plenty of chances to break away from essay writing and go back to my work with a clear head. I'm finished with college now and just waiting for my grades, so keep your fingers crossed for me readers! Updates should be more regular now! Anways, onwards and enjoy **_

Happy Lowman felt almost lost amidst the chaos that had been left in the wake of the drive-by. Everywhere there were people screaming, fleeing the scene, people lay dead or injured - including an innocnet child - and his VP was being restrained by both law officials and members of his own club for attacking one of the shooters. Normally in such a situation, Happy would be after the bad guy, doing what he had to do to bring them to the clubs brutal justice, but the bad guys were gone, long gone, and the one member of the group that had been left behind was now surrounded by police officers who were trying to tend to his wounds. Happy wasn't stupid enough to go after the guy now, no matter how angry he might be at him. He was considering taking to Clay, requesting leave to go and search for the van that had pulled up outside the funeral home. But then he caught sight of her, laying across the grass soaked in blood, her old man holding tight onto her hand, looking distraught, anguished and like he didn't know what to do.

"Boo?" he drawled gruffly, his feet marching at speed in the couples direction before he knew what he was doing with himself. The closer he got, the worse things looked. Boo's dress was pushed up to her breasts, exposing her abdomen, which was covered in blood, so much so Happy couldn't see her skin, which was undoubtedly as pale as the rest of her. Chibs was holding his hoodie tight against her stomach, above what could only be the source of her bleeding. Happy felt certain she'd been shot. "Shit!" he cursed, gulping back the hot, burning bile that had risen in his throat. After the shooters had fled he'd give the area a once over, checking to make sure everyone was whole and okay. As far as he'd been aware, the Sons had escaped unscathed (aside from the weird guy with the fingers)!_ How could he have missed the fact that Boo had been shot? _"Chibs what happened?" Happy demanded as he drew level with the couple, needing to know just how bad things were so he knew how to deal with them. Chibs didn't reply, hell he didn't even look at Happy; he just continued to cling to Boo and sob. It was like he hadn't heard him at all. "Chibs, look at me man." Happy demanded sternly, giving the Scotsman's shoulder a firm shake to get his attention. Chibs wearily turned his head at that, so slowly it was like he was moving in slow motion. He stared at Happy, confused, like he didn't quite know what was going on, like he knew of nothing other than the fact the woman he loved had been hurt, possibly fatally. "What the fuck happened to Boo?" Happy asked, speaking slowly and clearly, with as much authority as he could muster. The Scotsman was obviously in a state of shock at what had happened and Happy knew his best chance of getting through to Chibs was to be firm and to the point with what he said. Thankfully, he seemed to get through to Chibs because the Scotsman was able to give him an answer.

"She's been shot." He muttered softly, his eyes unfocussed, glazed with tears. Chibs words were almost emotionless, deadpan and he sounded very much like he didn't quite believe what he'd said. Happy was startled by Chibs' state of shock over what'd happened to Boo. He was surprised he wasn't spurred into action, barking orders to those around him, telling them what they had to do to help Boo or doing what Jax had done and attacking the shooter that had fallen out of the attackers van, regardless of police presence. This was a man that had once brutally murdered a drug dealer for the girl he loved yet now that she was dying in his arms for the second time in just a few short years he seemed lost as to what to do. Happy saw then the true power of what love could do to a man; it could strip you of who you once where and turn you into a quivery, scared mess. _Happy never wanted to fall in love._ "I… I've got pressure on the wound." Chibs added in an equally bleak and emotionless tone as he nodded his head down at his bloodied hands, which were indeed pressing his hoodie against what could only be the place where Boo had been shot. "Has anyone called 911?" he asked looking desperately up at Happy through pleading eyes. He felt guilty for not calling 911 himself but to do so would have meant taking pressure of Boo's wound, leaving her to bleed out while he frantically tried to explain to an operator what'd happened to her.

"Yeah, there are a couple of ambulances on the way." Happy nodded, knowing that at least two separate people, as well as the police, had called 911 in the few minute's that'd passed since the shooting. He hoped the ambulances would hurry it up; Hale was already dead and Boo, as well as a little boy he didn't know, could soon join him if they didn't get treated fast. Happy looked down at Boo then, pale and sweating, looking like there was little life in her, and cupped her bloodied cheek in his hand, tilted her head so that she was looking up at him. He smiled a little when her eyes immediately opened. They were dull and dark, groggy with the effort it was taking her to stay awake but open nonetheless and that could only be a good sign. "Can you hear me kid?" he asked, raising his voice and ducking his head down to make sure Boo had heard him, if she was capable of doing so. Boo gave the smallest of nods then, one Happy felt more than he saw.

"Hey Killa…" Boo whispered, forcing a small smile onto her lips despite the agonizing pain she was in. The effort to do so, as well as the effort to talk, made her head swim once again but she fought past it, squeezed Chibs' hand again in an effort to stay conscious. As pathetic as it was, she wanted to be brave for Happy, didn't want him to think her as weak and nor did she want to scare him.

"Hey kid. Help is coming, okay?" Happy drawled, smile on his lips widening at Boo's reply. He felt more confident that she was going to be okay and told her as such. "You're gonna be just fine." He said as he patted her cheek and turned to Chibs for confirmation. Chibs however, didn't stay anything. He seemed to be in an even deeper state of shock for he was just staring down at Boo, but it was like he didn't see her at all. It was like he was staring straight through her to the blood splattered ground beneath her. Clearly he didn't want to believe or just couldn't believe that he was staring down at what could be the dying form of his Ol' Lady. "Right Chibs?" Happy asked as he gave the Scotsman a nudge and a pointed stare. Chibs looked up at him and mouthed the words _'I don't know what to do…'_ and he really looked like he didn't, like he didn't even know what to say to comfort the woman he loved. Happy was quite infuriated by this and knew he had to do something to snap Chibs out of the state of shock he was in. After all that was his wife dying in his arms, his _wife_, and all he could do is sit there and stare? "Yo, you need to snap outta this shit man." Happy drawled softly and firmly as he lent forward so the words only reached Chibs ears. He didn't want to worry Boo or make her realize things were worse than they already were. "You could be to goddamn difference between that girl living and dying, so snap the fuck out of it." Happy added, his words sharp with venom, hissing with authority. He had no idea how much truth there was to his words, didn't even know if Boo was dying or not, all he knew was that Chibs needed to get his head together or he was going to scare the shit out of Boo and that couldn't be helpful to her considering the state she was in.

"Aye." Chibs nodded, in such a soft whisper that he was certain Happy had not heard him. The Tacoma killer was right though and he had gotten through to the Scotsman. He needed to snap out of whatever funk he was in and do what he needed to do to ensure Boo was okay. What was he doing, just sitting there on the side of the road, lost as to what to do while his wife bleed out in his arms? He wasn't even trying to comfort her, to reassure her that she was going to be okay! He was just a sobbing, sniveling, pathetic mess! He was probably scaring the shit out of Boo at a time when she needed him more than ever.

"Am I really going to be okay?" Boo asked as she squeezed Chibs hand once again, her low voice and frantic, a worried whisper that cracked with concern. Saying so much had made her feel sick and weak, almost apart from her body completely but the words needed to be said. She'd heard what Happy had said to Chibs and she wasn't blind or stupid either; her man was in shock over what'd happened to her and didn't know what to do or say to help her. She couldn't blame him really; if it were the other way round she'd mbe a total mess, crying and screaming as she frantically tried to remember what she had to do to help him.

Chibs smiled at her then, a weak and uncertain smile but a smile nonetheless, nodded his head a little and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. Her lips tasted of blood but the Scotsman didn't let that worry him, at least he wouldn't let that worry show, not when Boo needed the comfort he'd been to distraught and panicked to give her up until that moment.

"Aye, yer gonna be okay darlin'." He said as reassuringly as he could. Things were bad yes, she'd been shot and was bleeding out but if he stayed there talking to her, keeping pressure on the wound, reassuring her all would be okay then that might just make the difference between her living and dying. He just had to not let himself think about the fact that it looked very much like Boo's uterus had been hit by the bullet for when he did he could help but be overcome with fear, fear that she'd not be able to have babies if she lived, fear of what that could do to their relationship. Boo so desperately wanted to be a mother, wanted to carry her child and feel it grown within her… she'd fall apart if she wasn't able to have a baby, it'd kill her, it would tear their relationship to shreds. "I'm not leavin' yer side okay?" he promised, squeezing her hand tight, his smile becoming more genuine when the sound of wailing sirens filled the air, followed moments later by bright flashing red lights. Ambulances; finally. His beautiful wee Hen was going to be okay, the paramedics would help her, rush her to hospital where she'd get treated as soon as she was in the door. "I'm not gonna let go off yeh until they tear me away from yeh, okay?" he added, kissing Boo again when she managed to smile just a little at his words.

"Okay." Boo whispered, smiling despite the fact that the flashing lights and loud siren's were making her feel even worse, even more light headed and ready to pass out that she already was. She just continued to concentrate on Filip though, on looking up at him and squeezing his hand the best she could, despite the fact that the effort to do so completely drained her and made her feel weaker and weaker every time she did it. The fact that Filip was being calm however, reassuring her, smiling, promising she'd be okay was making a world of difference. She suddenly felt more certain that she'd be okay, despite the pain, despite the darkness that clouded her vision and threatened to consume her. She also knew that if he didn't leave her side, like he promised, she'd be able to stay awake simply through her determination to keep squeezing his hand. Staying conscious could be the difference between living and dying for her.

"Yo, over here!" Happy called as he waved the paramedics over. They had all rushed to the young boy that'd been shot and had completely missed that there were other victims in the drive-by. Thankfully, he was spotted and two paramedics soon rushed over. "She's been shot." He drawled gruffly, nodding his head down at Boo as the paramedics drew close.

Everything that happened after that was a blur, rushed and so frantic neither Chibs, Happy nor Boo had a chance to take it all in. Boo was strapped to a stretcher, an oxygen mask was placed over her face and a brace around her neck encase her spine had been damaged. She was then placed in the back of an ambulance and rushed to St. Thomas. As Tig was with Gemma, Clay instructed Happy to follow the ambulance and keep watch over the couple at the hospital, something Happy was more than willing to agree too. Boo was rushed straight into surgery as soon as she arrived at St Thomas and, as promised, Chibs didn't let her hand go until he had to. He stayed by her side, talking to her, whispering words of reassurance to her, keeping her awake until doctors forced their hands apart at the entrance to the surgical suite and told Chibs he could go no further. Less than a minute later, Boo was out and on the operating table with doctors frantically working to save her life.

Chibs waited in the waiting room for what felt like hours, his hands covered in Boo's blood. No amount of washing seemed to rid his skin of the dark red stain or the feel of Boo's blood on his fingers, warm and sticky. Happy checked in on him from time to time, but as he was guarding the main entrance, he never stayed long leaving Chibs to wallow in his own despair and fears. All hopes he'd had for Boo had vanished the second she was wheeled away from him. The Scotsman just couldn't get it out of his head that the woman he loved might soon die. While Boo had been awake from the second she'd been shot to the moment she'd been wheeled into surgery – a good sigh, the Scotsman was sure- he knew that she could still very well die. She'd been shot after all and had lost one hell of a lot of blood while lying in the street, waiting for help to arrive. The bloodstain on the concrete as well as the amount of blood on his hands and Boo's clothes was evidence enough of that. She could be dying in the operating theatre, clinging to life. In a week's time Chibs could be burying her, saying goodbye to the one woman he'd loved more than any other… it just didn't bear thinking about. But then nor did the alternative. Chibs was utterly convinced that the bullet that'd hit Boo had pierced her uterus, leaving her infertile. If she wasn't dying on that operating table she was having an emergency hysterectomy because surely, a bullet would tear apart a woman's uterus and deem it unusable! If Boo lived Chibs would have to face the agony of telling her she'd never be able to have the children she craved. Chibs wanted to cry he really; his wife wanted nothing more than to be a mother, than to feel their child grow within her but now it was likely that she had been denied that dream, denied the chance to carry and give birth to their child. In some ways, that was more of a death sentence to Boo than dying on the operating table because she would fall apart if she couldn't have children, she'd die a little more every day until there was nothing left of her and there'd be nothing Chibs could do to stop that. In the Scotsman's eyes, no matter what happened to his girl he was going to lose her somehow. He saw no hope, no chance for things to turn out well…

Finally, after what felt like all night but was only little more than an hour after Boo had been brought in, Tara appeared in the waiting room in her lab coat and scrubs, which were speckled with what Chibs was certain was Boo's blood. She looked cheerful, was smiling and despite his all-consuming fear that Boo had died or had had to have an emergency hysterectomy, he felt a sliver of hope rise up inside of him. The Scotsman leapt to his feet and hurried towards Tara, stopping right in front of her, his hands twisting themselves into knots because he didn't know what to do with them.

"Boo just came out of surgery." Tara confirmed, the smile on her lips widening. She, like Chibs, had feared the worst for Boo when she'd been brought in (the young doctor had followed behind in her car. She wanted to be the one to assist on Boo's surgery). The young author had been covered in her own blood, her dress had been absolutely saturated but the second that Boo had been placed on the operating table, it was obvious that things weren't as bad as they'd seemed. Boo had bleed heavily and to a dangerous level yes, but doctors were soon able to get that under control and give her a life-saving transfusion. The bullet that had pierced her flesh was still imbedded in her body but had missed all her vital organs and had hit nothing other that muscle and tissue. It'd been a simple job to remove it and stitch up to wound. Now Boo was in recovery and providing she had no complications with infections or the like, she should be home within a few days. "She's going to be just fine; the bullet didn't hit anything major." Tara informed Chibs. The Scotsman beamed in delight, sagged with the weight of his relief. _His girl was going to be okay, completely and utterly okay!_ He couldn't have dared hope that things would have turned out so good for Boo, considering the circumstances, considering where she'd been hit and how much blood she'd lost.

"Nothing at all?" Chibs asked despite the fact he believed Tara, despite the fact that he knew her words to be true. He just wanted her to say it again, to confirm that Boo really would be okay. "Teh me, it looked like the bullet might have hit her womb…." He said as he gestured towards his stomach, smile on his lips faltering as the memory of his fears that Boo had been left infertile hit him full on. "I spent the last hour convinced that if she lived, I'd have teh tell her she'd not be able teh have babies." He admitted to Tara, scratching the back of his head uneasily as he looked towards the recovery rooms where Boo was.

"I promise you Chibs, she'll be able to have babies." Tara assured Chibs as she put a hand on his elbow. The love that Chibs and Boo had for one another never failed to amaze her; they were absolutely perfect for one another and seemed to fall deeper in love with one another every day. Tara had been so skeptical about their relationship when she'd first realized how large the age gap between them was but after spending just five minute's with the couple, any qualms she'd had about them being together had vanished. It was clear as day to anyone who cared to look; Boo and Chibs were meant to be. "The bullet didn't go in that deep, if it had, I'd be telling you very different." She added as she glanced down at her notes. The bullet had in fact, come very close to catching Boo's left ovary but Chibs tackling her to the ground had spared her from that. The force of him colliding with her just as the bullet hit her had changed the direction of the bullet and saved Boo from a more serious injury. "The fact that you tackled her to the ground probably saved her life." Tara explained, which made Chibs beam even more so that he already was, made his eyes sparkle proudly. "She's a very lucky young woman." At that Chibs hugged her tight. Tara gasped in shock at first but soon laughed and hugged Chibs back.

Twenty minute's later, Chibs entered Boo's hospital room with a bunch of brightly coloured flowers and a huge grin on his lips. Boo was slowly stirring but the second she heard the door open she forced her eyes open, knowing that was Chibs coming into her room. She beamed wearily at the sight of him and rubbed her tired, aching eyes. She wasn't in any pain but considering how woozy she felt, how slow everything seemed to be moving, the author guessed she was on a lot of medication. She was thankful for that, the pain of being shot had been utterly horrendous, like nothing she'd ever felt before and she wanted no reminder of it.

"Hey you…" she whispered as Chibs settled himself in the chair at her side, her voice a dry croak that strained the back of her throat. Chibs kissed her cheek, placed the flowers on her bedside table before taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together tight, taking care not to press down to hard on her IV.

"Hey…" he whispered as he ran the pad of his thumb back and forth over Boo's knuckles. He was glad to see Boo awake, with colour in her cheeks and with no trace of the blood her body had spilled anywhere on her skin. It allowed him to easily forget the horrors of the last few hours, the shooting, her bleeding out in his arms, the horrible thoughts that had clouded his brain and told him he was going to lose her or that she'd be left infertile. "You're gonna be just fine darlin', the bullet missed everything." He drawled happily, kissing Boo's cheek again when she gave him a quizzical look, no doubt wanting an update about her condition. "You'll be home in a few days." He added with a smile. He couldn't wait for the day she was allowed home to arrive for he knew damn well the days until then would be long and lonely, especially with Tig at Gemma's father's house and Jax in jail. He'd miss having Boo sleeping at his side but at least he could take comfort from the fact that his Ol' Lady was going to be okay and that somehow, the club would get revenge on the people that had dared to shoot her in the first place.

Boo smiled at Chibs words, elated by them. _She was going to be okay!_ But of course she'd known that already. Sure she'd been in agony, sure she'd been bleeding out in front of that funeral home but Filip had promised her she'd be okay and she'd believed in that. She'd held onto his hand and had concentrated on squeezing it often in an effort to keep herself conscious knowing that closing her eyes could prove fatal and it'd paid off.

"Just like you promised." She whispered as she gave Chibs hand a little shake. Chibs nodded his head at that, ducked down and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. He wanted to give her a real kiss, deep with passion and longing, but he didn't dare. She'd not long woken up after her operation, was still weary with the effects of the anesthetic and drugs she was on; a real kiss might just make her pass out. Chibs did however, kick off his boots, shrug off his cut and curl up at Boo's side when she shifted in her bed to make room for him. He eased her into his arms and as once she snuggled into his chest with a contented sigh. Chibs kissed her forehead and pulled the blankets over her, certain she was about to fall asleep when she spoke up. "Will you look after Waldorf for me until I come home?" Boo asked. Waldorf was proving to be a very clingy dog, at least clingy to her. According to Chibs he sulked every time she went out the door and sat on the couch, facing the front door pining for her until she came home. If she didn't come home quickly enough, he'd go to the door at paw at it as if expecting Boo to open it and appear simply because he'd done that. Thankfully though, Chibs could distract him from pining for Boo with offers of food and walks…

"Course I will Boo." Chibs promised, knowing Boo would fret and worry herself sick if he didn't and simply put Waldorf in the local boarding kennels – the same ones Tillie had been in when Jimmy O had gotten ahold of her. The Scotsman of course, didn't mind looking after Waldorf. He loved that dog too. But his bond with him couldn't even come close to the bond Boo had with him. "I'll do anything for you; you know that." Chibs added because Boo could probably ask him to do just about anything and he'd do it if it'd make her happy. There were a few expectations of course, like giving up his club but the Scotsman knew with absolute certainty that no matter how bad things got, Boo would never ask such a thing of him. "Just promise me somethin'." He asked before Boo could sacrum to the sweet lure of sleep.

"Of course." Boo whispered, peeling her eyes open and lifting her head off Chibs' chest so she could look up at him. She was so drained, so ready to go back to sleep that she couldn't even begin to contemplate what Chibs would ask of her. The Scotsman smiled at her, tucked a few stray curls out of her face and brushed his knuckles across her cheek gently, soothingly.

"Don't yeh scare me like ever again darlin'." He begged, voice calm yet hoarse with emotion, a hint of desperation laced in every word. Too many times now he had almost lost Boo, her overdose, the explosion at Teller-Morrow, going to the ATF to secure protection for her… he couldn't do it again. It was too much, too difficult being plagued by the notion that he could lose his beautiful wee Hen. It was something that was utterly crippling and each experience of nearly losing Boo weakened him more. "I really thought I was goin' teh lose yeh this time." He admitted as he continued to brush his knuckles against Boo's cheek. Boo scowled, blinked rapidly to rid her eyes of the tears that had suddenly built up there. She hated that she had scared Filip so, hated that he'd worried for her and believed he might just lose her. Nothing felt as awful as believing the person you loved most might die, not even getting shot in the stomach. "I can't lose yeh Hen; yeh know that." Chibs whispered, words strained and harsh sounding like he was battling to keep his emotions in check. Boo nodded her head and snuggled back into his chest for she didn't want to be looking into his eyes, or at him at all for that matter, as she made a promise she may not be able to keep.

"I promise Filip I'll never scare you like that again." She whispered as she trailed a pattern across his cotton clad chest with her fingertip. Although she'd said the words to appease Filip Boo knew that the reality was that she could promise no such thing, They lead lives that put them in danger every single day – what'd happened at Sack's wake was proof enough of that – and while Boo could easily live to a ripe old age she could just as easily be taken out during a war with the Mayan's, or killed by one of SAMCRO's enemy's. Chibs couldn't protect her all the time and he most certainly couldn't protect her from things like cancer and disease, things that could so easily appear and snatch Boo's life away before either of them could do a thing about it. "The flowers are beautiful by the way; thank you." Boo whispered wearily as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, wanting to steer the conversation elsewhere before Chibs realized her promise was hollow and empty, lacking in any real assurances.

The next morning, as Boo tried to force down the cold oatmeal she'd been served for breakfast, Chibs put his cut and boots back on and joined the others as they prepared to enter the hospital room of the shooter that Jax had hospitalized. Jax and Clay alike were reluctant for Chibs to join them after what had happened with Boo, both were unsure if he could keep his anger and need for revenge in check but he did. He kept cool and calm and handled the situation perfectly, despite his desperate longing to rip the shooters head off. When the Sons went after Hector Salazar, again Clay worried that Chibs wouldn't be able to keep his anger in check, especially since Hectors Ol' Lady was in his home with him, but again he did, again he remained cool and calm proving himself to be the loyal and proficient Son that he always had been. The club gave Chibs his chance for vengeance later that day by allowing him to be one of the two men that rode their bikes at high speed within inches of a buried Salazar's head. As much as this pleased Chibs, the Scotsman was very displeased when the Sons decided it was more worth their while to keep the scumbag responsible for Boo's shooting alive but put up with it because he knew the only reason Hector had been allowed to live was so the club could profit. He did however, find some solace when they dug Hector up by giving him a swift, heavy kick between the legs and spitting on his withering form as the others returned to their bikes.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo kept half an eye on the door to the clubhouse as she watched the club's new hang-a-bouts, Filthy Phil, Miles and Sheppard, play pool. Chibs had just called her to say that Gemma had slipped away as Tara had checked her father into his new care home, and that she was heading back to Charming to see her family, her grandson, who she didn't yet know was missing. They feared she was going to turn herself in. The brunette was glad she was already at the clubhouse – Gemma would no doubt show up there after going to Jax's house and finding it empty – because she was having a lot of trouble moving around. Getting up and sitting down again was agonising for her and if she walked too fast or for too long, she found herself out of breath and in excruciating pain. The meds that she'd been prescribed for her stomach weren't doing much to help, but the pain was slowly dulling every day so Boo knew she wouldn't have to continue to suffer for very long. Finally, two hours after Chibs had called her, Gemma appeared in the clubhouse. She dashed in looking frantic and worried, her eyes darting about anxiously, no doubt searching for Abel. Boo tried to get up off the couch, but her stomach burned painfully for her efforts, so she remained seated. Gemma soon came in her direction.

"Has Neeta been by here with the baby?" she asked, looking from Boo to each of the hang-a-bouts. Miles, Sheppard and Filthy Phil exchanged nervous looks before shaking their heads and muttering 'no' under their breathes. Not a one of them could even look at Gemma, so Gemma turned her attentions on her stepdaughter, her arms folded across her chest, eyebrow arched high, a scowl on her lips. "Well has she?" she demanded. Boo gulped nervously at that, hating how on the spot she felt, hating Gemma's unrelenting glare and the fact that she was going to have to be honest with her and tell her that no, Neeta hadn't been by with Abel. Gemma would just grow more frantic with that, more worried and anxious. Soon she'd start to work out that something had happened to Abel and might even piece together the fact that he was missing. _If she hadn't already that is._

"No." Boo admitted softly, shaking her head. Gemma scowled even more so at that, gave a great groan of frustration before spinning on her heel and marching out of the door before Boo could say another word. Knowing the club would be arriving at any moment, Boo decided to follow Gemma in hopes of stalling her until they arrived. Then they could tell her about Abel, about the fact that he was missing and most likely in Canada. _Boo didn't want that responsibility. _ "Gemma, wait!" she cried as she attempted to stand up, moving far too quickly than she should have. She whimpered as pain shot through her stomach, burning and harsh, and fell back into her seat. "Shit…" she cried, gasping for air as she wiped at her suddenly sweaty brow. Her attempts at standing had really taken it out of her and she was now feeling breathless and somewhat light-headed. She didn't know if she had it in her to attempt to stand up once again. Thankfully, Filthy Phil spotted that she was having some trouble, walked over and offered her a hand. Boo took it and Phil carefully pulled her to her feet. "Thanks Phil." Boo said, nodding her head at the hang-a-bout before chasing after Gemma as fast as she dared. By the time she got out onto the forecourt, Gemma was stood still and silent by her office, listening to someone tell her something over the phone. Whatever she was hearing couldn't be good for she was mouthing wordlessly, her eyes wide with shock and disbelief, her body shaking. Boo had a nasty feeling that it might be Stahl on the other end, threatening Gemma, trying to convince her to turn herself in. Boo hurried her rather sluggish pace, despite how much it hurt to do so, how weary and breathless she became as a result; she desperately needed to get to Gemma, to get her off the phone and tell her that the others were on their way – she could hear them in the distance and knew it'd be a matter of seconds before they pulled into the lot – and that Jax and Clay would explain everything to her. "Gemma, you need to listen to me!" Boo cried as she drew level with the matriarch, her hand applying pressure to the still raw wound in her stomach in a vain attempt to relieve the ache that had built up there as a result of her hurried movements. Gemma however, didn't listen. She gasped in shock and dropped her pre-pay, her body trembling hard as she suddenly clutched at her chest, at her family flawed heart, and drew in desperate gasp of air. Soon her knee's gave way and she dropped towards the floor, still gasping for air, little groans of agony escaping her lips. "Gem!" Boo screeched as she tried to grab hold of her stepmother. She managed to catch her but had to let her go almost instantly as an almost blinding pain shot up her stomach; it felt as though the stitches holding the bullet wound in her stomach together had been ripped from her body. She tried desperately to continue to cling to Gemma but the pain rendered her too weak and she had to let her fall to the ground. She just couldn't help it; the pain in her stomach was such that she was bent double, clutching at tummy, whimpering in pain. Thankfully, almost as soon as Gemma dropped to the ground, the club pulled into the lot. Jax was off his bike almost the very second it'd stopped.

"Mom!" he cried as he ripped off his riding glasses and helmet, throwing them carelessly to one side as he dashed towards his fallen mother. He dropped to his knee's at her side and checked to see if she was breathing; she was, but her breathing was haggard and shallow, and she still clutched at her heart, despite being unconscious. Finally it seemed, the family flaw had caught up with her. Jax feared that she'd had a heart attack.

"I'm so sorry Jackson; I didn't have the strength to hold her up!" Boo whimpered apologetically, tears spilling from her eyes as she watched her stepbrother frantically try and look for signs of life in his mother. She clutched at her aching stomach desperately, certain that if she'd just been able to hold Gemma up for a few seconds longer then maybe things wouldn't be as bad for her as they were now. Jax of course, didn't respond to Boo's frantic apologies, he just continued concentrating on his mother. Boo wished he'd give her a response, that he'd let her know that it was okay, that it wasn't her fault she didn't have the strength to hold Gemma up because she was still recovering from being shot. Chibs thankfully, spoke for Jax. After leaping off his bike he looped around the back of the crowd that was surrounding Gemma and pulled Boo away from the chaos, sitting her carefully down on one of the picnic benches in front of the clubhouse.

"Its okay darlin', Jacky-Boy understands." He assured her as he cautiously lowered her onto the bench, aware that she might have popped some of her stitches. Especially since Boo hissed in pain, clutched at his fingers tight as she sat down. She was shaking softly, covered in a thin sheen of sweat and the colour had completely drained from her face. Chibs pushed her back gently, so that she was leaning against the middle of the table, and carefully rolled up her shirt. There were no signs of blood on it which he took to be a good sign. "Let me check your stitches." He said as he carefully peeled back the large, square bandage that had been taped over her stomach. The stitches were all in place, the skin around them however, red and slightly raw looking where the stitches had been pulled and stretched as Boo had tried to hold Gemma up. Chibs thankfully, had a cream at home that would sooth her skin right up. Just to make certain they were okay, Chibs pressed and prodded at the stitches and Boo's stomach gently with the tips of his fingers, feeling for anything abnormal or any signs that she'd been hurt internally. All was well, so he pressed a quick kiss to Boo's tummy before carefully securing the bandage back into place. "They're okay." He assured Boo, grinning up at her as he rolled her shirt back into place. Unbeknownst to the both of them however, Tig had followed them to the picnic bench after realising that Boo was in pain and had become concerned. They'd not told him – or Gemma for that matter – about the fact that she'd been shot at Sack's wake. As she'd ended up being okay (as okay as you could be after getting shot in the stomach) they'd decided it wasn't worth telling them about it. After all, both Tig and Gemma would worry for Boo and both would likely want to return to Charming to be at her side as she recovered, make sure that she was okay and that the club wasn't lying about the severity of her condition. If they did that then not only would Gemma find out the truth about Abel – something that might just kill her – but she'd likely be caught by the ATF too, with Tig right along with her. Then they'd both end up in jail. The truth was kept from them to protect them from that.

"Where those stitches?" Tig demanded, pointing at Boo's stomach as he looked between Boo and Chibs, his eyes wide and dark with anger. Boo gulped and nodded her head, feeling guilty in that moment for keeping from Tig that she'd been shot despite knowing it was for the best. Tig's eyes narrowed dangerously at that, he scowled and looked angrier still. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked Boo, hands on his hips, eyebrow arched in question. Something had happened to his little girl, something so bad she'd needed fucking stitches, and no one had bothered to tell him about it! Tig was furious! How dare they keep something like that from him, how dare they! He was Boo's _father_ he had a right to know when shit like this happened in her life!

Boo frowned, not wanting to speak up. She didn't want to worry Tig and despite the fact that she was okay, despite the fact that the bullet had missed all her vital organs she knew Tig _would_ worry. He always worried for her; hell even when she did something as superficial as scrap her elbow he'd insist on looking at the cut to make sure it wasn't deep enough for stitches. He'd probably start hyperventilating if he knew she'd been shot. Thankfully, Chibs sensed that Boo didn't want to speak up so he did, knowing full well that he'd feel the brunt of Tig's anger at being kept in the dark about the shooting.

"Sacks wake…" he drawled heavily, scowling as he met Tig's eye. Chibs felt wretched telling Tig that his daughter had been shot, especially as the truth had been kept from him for quite a few days, but he had to be done. He could only hope that Tig wouldn't be too mad, considering the fact that Boo was going to be ok and all. "She got shot, but she's gonna be fine, the bullet missed everythin' important." He added hurriedly, wanting to assure Tig that his little girl was going to be okay before he started freaking out about her well being.

Tig stood still for a long while, scowling, his hands on his hips. He'd known the second Chibs had mentioned Sack's wake that Boo had been shot and the mere thought of which made him feel sick to his stomach and like his innards had frozen. His little girl had been shot, had been lying in a hospital bed with a bullet wound in her stomach and he'd been none the wiser! He couldn't believe that Chibs and Boo dared to keep such a thing from him! Boo could have been really hurt, hell she could have been _killed_ and they'd not bothered to say a word to him? Where they keeping him in the dark because they didn't think he could handle the news or was there a more sinister reason? Was the fact that Boo'd been shot Chibs' fault? Or had they kept the truth from him simply because they knew he'd likely head back to Charming to be at his daughter's side, leaving Gemma alone at her father's house and defying Clay's orders in the process? Not really caring what the reason was, just blinded by rage at the fact he'd not been told about what'd happened to Boo, Tig stepped towards Chibs until he was right in front of him, pressed his face right up against his and stared him right in the eye.

"You said you'd keep my daughter safe Scotty!" he growled, resisting the urge to just reach out and take hold of the front of Chibs' cut for Boo was watching and he didn't want to upset her or piss her off. Despite this his rage was such that he was about ready to smack Chibs square in the jaw, regardless of the fact Boo was watching. The son of a bitch had promised he'd keep Boo safe and what'd happened? She'd gotten shot and he'd not protected her from that! "And you didn't." he added, his fits clenched so tight he could feel his nails cutting into his skin, could feel blood ooze and bubble to the surface of the wounds.

Chibs scowled. He could see that Tig was just about ready to hit him and while he didn't blame him, he couldn't help but get angry himself. It wasn't his fault after all, that Salazar and his cronies had shot up the funeral and Tig couldn't expect Boo to go walking around in a bullet proof vest all the time, just on the off chance something like that did in fact happen. With the lives they lead it was difficult to stay safe, to keep one another safe. Chibs had done the best he could to protect his girl; it was bad enough that he knew his best wasn't enough to protect Boo, it was worse knowing her father thought so to. If nothing else however, Chibs could take comfort in the fact that Tig didn't know how he'd frozen up, how he'd been unable to help or even comfort Boo until Happy had come along. _The Scotsman still hated himself for that_.

"Don't yeh think I know that brother?" Chibs drawled darkly, his anguish over Boo's shooting more than apparent in his tone of voice. Tig's anger melted away just a little at that. "When those wetbacks opened fire there wasn't much I could do but throw myself on Boo, and by then it was too late." Chibs growled, his anger directed as much at himself as it was at Tig. As soon as he'd heard that gunfire the one and only thing he'd thought of doing was getting Boo to the ground and covering her with his body until the danger was more than past. He hadn't just dropped to the ground and hoped for the best, been more concerned for his own safety than Boo's. No, Boo's safety was most important to him… it wasn't his fault he'd not been quick enough. At least, that's what the Scotsman was trying to tell himself. He couldn't help but think if he'd only been a little bit faster… "What was I meant to go up teh them and say; don't fire at my Ol' Lady, I promised her Da I'd keep her safe?" he asked, no hint of humour in his voice.

Tig knew that Chibs was right, knew that the Scotsman had done all he possibly could to keep Boo safe and that there'd been almost no way in hell to prevent her getting shot at Sack's wake. He hated that, hated that he couldn't blame Chibs for what had happened to Boo. It's not that he wanted Chibs to be at fault, he just wanted someone to blame for what had happened to his little girl, wanted someone to beat the crap out of for daring to hurt Boo, wanted revenge. Problem was the dirty wetback shooters responsible for Boo's injuries were not anywhere near Tig, who was currently very angry and filled with the need to lash out at someone over what'd happened to Boo. Chibs however was. Tig turned away from the Scotsman before he hit him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to contain his anger, tried to stay calm. Boo was okay after all, hurt, but okay and there was no way in hell Clay would let what had happened at Sake's wake go without retaliation. Tig would get his revenge, would get to beat the crap out of the men responsible for shooting his daughter and then he'd kill them, taking utter joy in doing so. Realising this sent a wave of calm through Tig; sure he'd have to wait to get revenge for what'd happened to Boo but he'd get it nonetheless. The Sergeant at Arms turned to Boo then, eased up her shirt and removed her bandage to reveal the wound in her stomach. It was red and scabbed, looked sore but was no where as bad as he'd believed it would be.

"Why the fuck didn't anyone tell me about this shit?" Tig sighed as he put the bandage back into place and allowed Boo's shirt to drop back down over her stomach. He hated more than anything, more than the fact Boo had been shot in the first place, that he'd been kept in the dark about what had happened. Boo was his daughter after all, he had a right to know what shit like her getting shot went down.

"Because you would have come home and Gemma would have too and she would have found out about Abel!" Boo explained as Tig got to his feet. No amount of reassurances that she was okay would have kept Tig from returning to Charming. He'd have been on his bike and heading home to see her before anyone could tell him more than 'Boo was shot.' And if Tig returned home, Gemma would have returned with him. He'd been the only thing from keeping her returning to Charming so if he returned, she would have followed and there'd have been no way for him stopping her from doing so. "You know we couldn't let that happen, who knows where that could have lead..." Boo said, sighing and trailing off as she looked over at Gemma, who was still unconscious and surrounded by the club. They looked calmer though, yet eager for an ambulance to arrive, so clearly Tara had assured them that Gemma wasn't in too much danger. But of course she was, not from her heart but from the threat of the ATF and Stahl's lies. Once she recovered she'd get locked up both for a murder she'd commit and a murder she'd been framed for. She'd go down knowing that her grandson was missing, knowing that the Irish had kidnapped him… and that, that might just kill her.

Tig nodded his head at that. Boo was right, he'd have come straight back and Gemma would have come back with him, something Clay would have undoubtedly killed him for and that would have ended with Gemma in jail. Of course it was neither her nor there that she'd slipped away from Tara and returned home anyway. The club would just have to deal with the consequences of that.

"I know Doll, I know." Tig sighed as he knelt down, moved forward held his arms open to Boo, wanting a hug from his little girl after going so long without seeing her. "Come here kid." He said, managing a smile as Boo leaned forward and snaked her arms around his waist. He enveloped Boo in his arms, taking care not to hold her too tight for fear of putting pressure on her stomach. "You okay?" he asked as he rested his chin atop of her head and rubbed her back.

"Yeah; I'm gonna be okay daddy." Boo nodded and she cuddled up to Tig's chest and breathed in the 'Tig' smell that for so many years now, had been such a comfort to her: smoke and oil, cigarette's, leather and the cologne that she still could not name despite the five years she'd spent living with him. "I'm going to be fine." She promised because soon her stitches would come out, soon her wound would fully heal and the whole damn thing would be in the past, forgotten.

"Good." Tig said happily as he pressed a kiss to Boo's forehead. "As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo grinned as the guys emerged from church in a joyous and cheerful mood, all of them congratulating Happy as they went. Clearly the Nomad had finally patched back into SAMCRO. Boo was so pleased; she liked Happy and enjoyed his company. The two of them had a strange sort of friendship but it worked; Happy often found Boo somewhat annoying as she asked him a lot of questions (mostly because he never gave her answers) while Boo often found Happy rather intimidating, despite her years living with Tig and despite knowing he'd liked her well enough to do her no harm. Their friendship had strengthened since the day she'd been shot. Although they'd known each other and been friends for years, they'd never realised how deep that friendship ran, how much they cared for one another until then. Boo would be forever thankful to Happy for calming Chibs down after the shooting, while Happy was thankful that she was okay and able to bug him with endless question's forever more. Boo carefully got to her feet and walked over to Happy, waiting until the guys were done congratulating him before she spoke up.

"Congratulations killa!" she grinned, giving the former Nomad a loose hug. She let go almost at once, but not before he embraced her back, taking care not to squeeze her too tight as she still had a stomach full of stitches. "Glad to see you back in SAMCRO." She added as she eased herself away from Happy's embrace and leaned against a bar stool for support.

"Thanks kid." Happy grinned for despite the fact that Boo was now past her 23rd birthday and an Ol' Lady of almost five years, she would always be a kid to him. The smile that had formed on his lips fell away slightly at the sight of Boo leaning against a bar stool, grimacing in obvious pain and discomfort. He was sure that by now she should be healing, past the pain that her wound had been giving her. "You doing okay?" he asked as Boo pressed her fingers against the place on her stomach where the bullet had pierced her flesh.

"Yeah I j-" Boo began, wanting to assure Happy that her one of her stitches had gotten caught in the lining of the t-shirt she was wearing, something that had happened a few times, but before she could a fight erupted behind the former Nomad between Tig and Kozik. It started with Kozik shoving Tig from behind and before anyone could do a thing about it, it'd gotten out of hand and the two were attacking each other with as much force as they could muster. Within seconds the brawling men came crashing towards Happy and Boo, neither seeming to notice or care that they were about to knock the pair to the floor. "Woah!" Boo said as she stepped back and out of the line of fire, just as Happy put a protective arm in front of her. If those two idiots dared to bring their stupid bullshit fight anywhere near the kid with a _bullet hole_ in her stomach, he'd push them back and make sure they had a hell of a lot more than just each other to contend with.

"Move back darlin'." Chibs said, taking Boo's hand and moving her right back away from the fight as soon as he realised how close she'd come to getting caught up in it. Despite his annoyance at this, Chibs couldn't help but be amused by Tig and Kozik. He loved a good fight and the two of them never failed to put on a good show! The Scotsman wrapped his arms around Boo from behind, rested his chin atop of her head and watched the mayhem unfold in front of him along with both Boo and the rest of the club. He didn't dare say out loud, but he was rooting for Kozik somewhat. The shit that had gone down between him and Tig had happened years ago and it was about time the mother charters Sergeant at Arms got over it and just let Kozik transfer over. With things in SAMCRO as shit as they were, they could use a few more men like Kozik around the table.

"Kick his ass Tig!" Boo cheered as her father's elbow collided with Kozik's cheek. As far as she was concerned, Kozik deserved to be beaten to a bloody pulp! What kind of coward attacked someone from behind? So Tig had refused to patch Kozik in? So what, that was his choice after all and Tig was not the sort of man to patch in someone he was uncomfortable with. He had to trust the men he brought to the table, even if he couldn't always trust the ones that were already there. If Kozik had a problem with that he should have brought it up with Tig in private, or with Clay. Better yet he could request a transfer to a different charter. One far away. Clay soon sent in the new prospects, Filthy Phil and Miles, in to break up the fight. They had to practically drag the two brawling men off one another and Miles got a punch to the stomach from Kozik for his efforts. As Kozik appeared to be in a worse state that Tig as a result of their brawl, Chibs took him into one of the dorms to patch him up. Boo grabbed Chibs' smaller medical kit from behind the bar and joined Tig on one of the couches where he'd sat himself after Kozik had left the room. "You okay Tiggy?" she asked when Tig beamed at her, despite the blood that was steadily dripping from his lip.

"Oh yeah; lemonhead defiantly came off worse." Tig chuckled smugly. Kozik had got in a few good punches, sure, but Tig was certain he'd got in a fair few more. When the prospects dragged them off of one another, Kozik's face was already swollen and bleeding in various places. Tig by contrast, could feel some bruises forming on his cheek and knew he'd split his lip open but that was about it. "You can patch me up, right kid?" he asked as Boo quickly scanned his face, taking in all his injuries so she knew what she had to do in order to treat them.

"Of course I can." Boo said as began moping up the blood that was sticking fast to Tig's chin. "Doesn't look like Kozik did much damage; just some bruising and a split lip." She said, confirming what Tig already suspected.

_**SAMCRO**_

Not long after Chibs returned home after the club had put everything in motion for their trip to Ireland to rescue Abel, Boo returned home from hospital where she'd gone for a check-up and to get her stitches removed. Before she was even fully in the door, before she'd even called out to say hello, Chibs appeared in front of her, a grim and determined look about his face. He needed to tell her about Abel, about where he was and where the club was going as a result, himself included. It was not going to be an easy talk but it had to be done.

"I have some news; about Abel." He drawled softly, his voice serious enough to make the grin that had been on Boo's lips fall away. She suddenly looked anxious, worried and she had every right to do so. Chibs gestured at the couch. "You're gonna want to sit down fer this." He added. Boo nodded and sat herself down without a word. For the first time since the shooting, she didn't winch as she moved, which made Chibs smile just a little, but he soon grew serious once again when Boo turned her focus back to him.

"He's in Canada right?" Boo asked, trying to sound cheery despite the cold feeling of dread that had seeped through her veins. Boo remembered the way her heart had raced with hope when Chibs and Jax had shown her the picture of Abel and Cameron in Vancouver; suddenly it seemed like they might find him. And up until she'd walked in the front door, Boo had been firmly of the belief that the club would travel north to Canada and rescue him, despite all the doubts swirling around about the reliability of Jimmy O's information. SAMBEL after all, had backed up every word he'd said and surely as brothers, they could be trusted? But then she'd walked in that front door and seen Chibs face, a face that'd said more than words could ever say. Things in the search for Abel had changed and not for the better, but for the worse. "The picture…" Boo muttered dismally despite knowing for certain that Chibs would now tell her that her beloved baby nephew was no longer north of the border.

"He _was_ in Canada…" Chibs sighed, confirming Boo's fears. He perched on the arm of the couch then, reached out and took Boo's hand in his, he laced their fingers together and held her hand tight, focussed his eyes on the commitment ring that adorned her left ring finger. He couldn't bring himself to look Boo in the eye, or even at her face. He didn't want to see how she'd react to the news that Abel was in Belfast. "But now he's in Ireland; Belfast." Chibs said, speaking slowly and clearly so that there was no chance that Boo misunderstood him. He heard her gasp, felt her grip on his fingers tighten, felt her quiver ever so slightly. "And we're going after him." He added, his words a reluctant murmur that failed to hide the excitement he felt at going to Ireland, to Belfast, to where his daughter was, with all his brothers to protect him. Jimmy O wouldn't dare touch him in front of the rest of SAMCRO for he'd risk losing his stateside pipeline. It meant that Chibs could risk seeing his daughter for the first time in nearly eight years. He knew it would be difficult to see her, knew Jimmy would have her locked away somewhere but he knew his old buddies in SAMBEL would do their best to arrange something. Chibs was determined to see his little girl, to reconnect with her and maybe, just maybe, convince her to return to Charming with him.

Boo nodded her head at that; of course they were going after him! No matter where in the world Abel had ended up, the Sons would go after him even if to go to such a place would cost them their lives or their freedom. If it were her child that had been kidnapped she'd be ready to go to hell and back to find them. In fact she'd willingly go to hell and back to find Abel. Problem was to Boo, Ireland was worse than hell. Ireland was where she was, where Jimmy was. Boo wasn't so worried about Fiona, not really, for she knew her husband wouldn't return to her, knew he held nothing that even closely resembled love for her any longer. Jimmy however, did worry Boo. He had proved more than once that he was capable of really hurting Filip, of almost killing him. Would he finally succeed is Chibs returned to Ireland? Even if he didn't Ireland was the place that had almost killed Filip and now he was going back there. What if he didn't make it out alive this time?

"Ireland…" Boo drawled slowly, sighing heavily as she ran the pad of her thumb back and forth over the back of Chibs knuckles. Chibs finally looked her in the eye then. He gave her a saddened smile and a curt nod. "Where she is?" Boo asked, no need for her to explain who 'she' was for it was more than obvious to both of them that she was talking about Fiona. Chibs nodded again because there was simply no denying it; Fiona would be in Belfast. That was where she lived, where her home was. It would be where Jimmy was keeping her.

"Aye, I'm afraid so darlin'." Chibs confirmed. Since the Scotsman was so determined to see Kerrianne he'd undoubtedly see Fiona too. And if the club succeeded in reaching out to Fiona, in getting her to come to the SAMBEL clubhouse while they were there to give them information on Jimmy O and his motives and plans, Chibs would have to see her then too. He wasn't keen on the idea of seeing her, simply because he knew how much it'd upset Boo despite the fact that she trusted in the fact that he would not return to estranged wife, but he'd do what he had to do to help the club find Abel and to see his daughter. "But yeh have nothin' the worry about, nothin' at all; I only want you. Yer the only woman I love." Chibs insisted lovingly as he bent down to press a kiss to Boo's lips. He could feel her shaking and knew she was battling to keep herself together after finding out he'd soon be in Ireland and around his estranged wife, a woman who had made it more than plain to Boo that she expected her husband to return to her. Chibs knew if he explained to Boo the importance of reaching out to Fiona, what it meant in the search for Abel, then she'd feel a lot better about it. "But reachin' out teh Fiona could be the key teh finding Abel, bringin' him home safe and getting' teh the bottom of Jimmy O's shit." He explained hastily, practically hissing out Jimmy's name.

"Reaching out?" Boo asked, confused. Why did they have to reach out to Fiona? Surely she'd be on the same side as Jimmy? Surely she was in his back pocket and wouldn't tell the Sons a thing about what Jimmy was up to. Surely, she was part of his lies, part of his plans.

"We need to know why Jimmy lied about Abel bein' in Canada, what he's planning; figured maybe she would know." Chibs said frankly. In all honesty, he had no real idea if Fiona would know what Jimmy was up to or if she'd even tell him if she did. Long ago, when she'd first gone to Jimmy, she'd been privy to every part of his life, every detail of every plan he came up with, but now? While she was obviously trying to escape Jimmy's clutches, and while she didn't seem to be in the loop with him anymore that didn't mean she didn't know anything. Jimmy was probably still telling her some things, if not everything, and she'd probably overheard a lot of things purely by being around him so much. Any information she could give the Sons about Jimmy would prove useful because they were heading to Ireland blind and suspicious with no clue at all about what they were walking in to. "I've gotta try and contact her now as well as when we're in Ireland; could prove difficult though, Jimmy will have her and Kerrianne under lock and key right now." He added, scowling as he spoke. Jimmy had always been a paranoid man so it was likely he had Fiona and Kerrianne locked away from the world, away from any forms of communication. Chibs hated that, hated that his little girl could be locked up somewhere, scared and almost totally alone, at Jimmy's mercy. He could only hope that Fiona protected their daughter from him the best she could.

"Yeah, guess she would." Boo agreed. Of course she would know what Jimmy was up to! She was basically his wife! She was a key and powerful member of the IRA, just like he was! His plans were probably just as much hers, as were his lies. Boo was certain she'd not tell the Sons a thing about Jimmy's plans and if she did, it'd b false information that would lead them straight into danger. To their deaths. "But what makes you think she'll even tell you why he lied?" she asked sceptically, eyebrow arched. Chibs nodded his head at that; he'd known such a question was coming, knew how deep Boo's mistrust of Fiona ran. He also knew that no matter what he said, no matter how much truth to his words there was, she wasn't likely to believe in Fiona or anything the Irish woman said. Still, he had to try.

"Because she hates him lass, she wants teh get away from him." He said frankly, staring deep into Boo's eyes. It may have been a long time since he'd really known Fiona and he may have forgotten the way she worked, the way she thought but he still knew her well enough to know when she hated someone, when she desperate and at her wits end. It may have taken him a while to figure all this out, but the truth had hit Chibs like a ton of bricks after his last confrontation with Jimmy before the prick returned to Ireland. "It's no longer about the cause teh him, just money and power. Fiona only cares fer the Cause, about a free and united Ireland." Chibs explained, knowing this was the best way to get through to Boo for this was a truth she already knew. Countless times he had told her of how Kerrianne's birth and his subsequent disinterest and distain for the Cause put a distance between him and Fiona that was never repaired. Something was probably part of what had attracted her to Jimmy, someone who spoke and fought for a united Ireland like it was a notion set down by God himself, in the first place.

Boo nodded her head at that, understanding somewhat Fiona's need to get away from Jimmy O. The Cause, a united Ireland, it was what drove her, what she lived for, what every aspect of her life centred around, including her marriage to Chibs. Filip had joined up just to impress her and Fiona had been both deeply impressed and attracted by that. When Kerrianne had been born and Filip had started questioning the IRA's methods, distancing himself from the Cause when he had started to realise that killing innocent people – including women and children who could easily be his Kerrianne - were no way to bring about a united Ireland. When Fiona had realised her husband was no longer the loyal solider he'd once been their relationship became strained, a distance formed between them, something which eventually drove Fiona into the arms of the man who would leave Filip scarred for life. Now that man, like Filip, was no longer as concerned with the Cause as he once was, something which would undoubtedly have left Fiona reeling. Boo was certain that because of Jimmy's high position within the IRA, the amount of power he must hold, he would have Fiona trapped in a relationship that she no longer wanted to be a part of with a man who had proved to be volatile and dangerous to those who rubbed him the wrong way. She had no way of escape but maybe helping the Sons find Abel would offer her the chance to get away from a man who could kill her at any given moment.

"Call her." Boo whispered eventually, her words firm and clear. "If it will help you find Abel; then call her." She added, staring Chibs dead in the eye, her fingers clenching his tight as she spoke. Boo wanted nothing more than for Abel to be found and if reaching out to the one woman she hated more than any other, a woman who seemed desperate to snatch Filip from her, helped in finding him then so be it. Filip nodded his head, brought her hand to his lips and kissed it in thanks before taking his cell out of his cut pocket and disappearing into the bedroom to make the call. He was in there for a long time, well over an hour, and when he finally emerged he looked fed up and worn, was massaging at his temple as if a headache had formed. "You finally get through to her?" Boo asked as he rejoined her on the couch.

"Aye." He nodded with a heavy sigh, letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch as he spoke. His head was aching and spinning, felt fuzzy with tiredness. Chibs had tried even number he had for Fiona and all have them had gone answered, some had even been disconnected, but he'd finally gotten through to his estranged wife after about an hour. She and Kerrianne were at Jimmy's compound with someone guarding them almost 24/7. The Irishwoman had been smart enough to hide a cell phone in the lining of her jacket, leaving it on silent so that she wouldn't arouse suspicion when it rang. After realising that Filip had tried to call her she'd managed to convince the man guarding her to let her go to the bathroom alone. Through a hurried and hushed conversation with Chibs, she'd told him as much as she was able to before her guard started knocking at the door. Her hurried information was enough however, to give Chibs some understanding of just how great Jimmy's plans were and why he'd been lying about Abel. "Jimmy's had her and Kerrianne on lockdown." Chibs explained grimly, hating so much that his little girl was locked away under constant guard, with men who were in Jimmy O's pocket and would probably be ready and willing to do anything to her, with or without the order from Jimmy. Chibs didn't fret too much however, because he knew, from Fiona's frantic whispers, that Father Ashby had more sway over some of the guards than Jimmy did and he was just waiting for the prime opportunity to get them out. From what Chibs could remember of the good priest, that wouldn't take long. "She doesn't know much, but basically Jimmy is tryin' teh push out a man named Father Ashby." He explained to Boo, who scowled in confusion at the mention of the unfamiliar name. "The council doesn't make a decision without going to him fer guidance first; don't know what this means yet." Chibs explained, despite knowing with almost absolute certainty that Jimmy was trying to oust the priest in order to gain complete control of the Cause and further the profits that were now his main concern in life.

"When do you leave?" Boo asked. She knew it'd be soon, especially with Tig and the others due back in jail in just a matter of weeks, but she needed to know how soon so she could mentally prepare herself for the anguish of knowing her husband was in another country with his estranged wife who was desperate to have him back.

"Tonight; 6pm sharp." Chibs said. Oswald had made it clear that they couldn't be even a minute late because if his plane didn't leave on time, people would start to get suspicious. Elliot was known to be prompt man that stayed on schedule, no matter what. "I want yeh to come with us Boo." Chibs added bluntly and without hesitation, his words so out of the blue and outlandish that Boo could help but scoff at them.

"What so we can have one big happy reunion with Fiona and that bastard Jimmy O?" she asked, her words snappy and angrier than she intended, dripping with sarcasm. She didn't understand what good would come out of her joining the Sons in Ireland, other than offering Chibs yet another distraction from his duties to the Sons, another person to worry about as he tied to track down Abel with the others. "Because the last time Fiona and I met went so well!" she added with a shake of her head. If her last encounter with Fiona was anything to go by then her next wouldn't be any better, in fact it would be much worse. With everything that was happening with the club, Abel and Jimmy O tensions would be running high and Fiona would have had time to sit and stew after being asked for a divorce last time she and Chibs talked f ace to face.

"No, it's not like that." Chibs insisted, pinching the bridge of his nose as he brought his head forward so that he could look at Boo. He smiled at her reassuringly, cupped her cheek in his hand, ran his fingertip over her bottom lip. Boo smiled at him, just a little, letting him know she was prepared to listen. "Darlin', there's a good chance I might get to see my daughter while we're in Ireland." Chibs explained, unable to hold back the grin that had broken onto his face. Jimmy may have Kerrianne and Fiona under lock and key, but Chibs knew and trusted in the notion that Father Ashby would get them out and to safety. Once the priest had them they'd be safe enough to travel to the clubhouse – under the protection of SAMBEL of course – meaning that Chibs would see his daughter for the first time in over 7 years. He was excited, elated and terrified all at once. He had no idea how Kerrianne would react to seeing him, didn't know if she would still love him or if she would be mad at him for leaving Ireland years previously. However if the little girl he'd known long ago, the memory of whom he'd treasured for years, was anything to go by they she'd be just as happy to see him, but twice as nervous and would probably take some time to ease out of her shell. "I want you to meet her; I want my little girl to know that I'm ok, that I'm happy, so she won't worry about me." Chibs went on, for the little girl he had long ago known cared most about the happiness of those around her, of those she loved. If she thought her father seemed too sad she would climb up into his lap and use her fingers to make him smile, or she'd tell a joke because she knew that her da would laugh at any joke she told him, no matter ho bad it was or how many times he'd heard it. Something that happened more and more frequently the older she gotten. Kerrianne therefore, would undoubtedly want to know her da was happy, even if it was with another woman, something which in turn, would make her happy. At least, that's what Chibs hoped; she could quite easy resent Boo, hate her for being with her da. Either way, the Scotsman wanted his two best girls to meet. He knew Boo would love to meet his daughter and would try her very best to form some sort of a positive relationship with her. "She was always a worrier…" he added with a soft chuckle, before smiling tearfully at the wave of memories that had suddenly hit him.

"Yeah; you always say that about her." Boo said, nodding her head in agreement, a faint smile on her lips. She remembered that after Fiona had visited Chibs following the explosion and informed him that Kerrianne was worried for him he had fretted for her, been anxious about how she was coping knowing how worked up she got when someone she loved was hurt.

"I may not have seen Kerrianne in years, but I know she'll want to meet you." Chibs whispered softly, hoping that Boo wouldn't pick up on the uncertainty in his voice. She didn't seem to for the smile on her lips widened, her eyes glittered in surprise and happiness. "One of the most important things to her was that the people she loved were happy." He added the smile on his face widening too. He tucked a few stray curls behind Boo's ears, took her hand in his, laced their fingers, kissed the ring that adorned her left ring finger. "And you make me _very_ happy Boo, so I know she'll adore you." He drawled softly, grinning wickedly as he kissed her finger again before leaning forward and giving her a firm and passionate kiss on the lips. Boo made him happier than he'd ever been in his entire life, especially now that they were past their troubles, with both of them having recovered from their recent brushes with death. He knew that happier times still were before them; things with the club would soon calm down, providing Jax's plan with the ATF went off without a hitch and then the couple could just concentrate on having children together, on becoming a family. The Scotsman of course, had no idea that his wife was back on birth control, as far as he was aware they'd be 'trying' to get pregnant again since the night Abel had been kidnapped.

"I'd really like to meet her." Boo muttered against Chibs lips, grinning as she opened her eyes and started into his, which where alight and sparkling happily, warm with love. Boo could see just how excited he was at the prospect of seeing his daughter but also, how nervous he was too. "You know that." She added for right from the very first time Chibs had mentioned his little girl to her, when he'd oh-so proudly shared with Boo the few picture's he had of her Boo had wanted to meet her, a desire that had increased all the more so after she and Chibs had become a couple. "And Fiona? How does she fit into all of this?" Boo asked uncertainly, searching Chibs face for an answer her fingers tightening around hers. "I doubt she'll let her only daughter make friends with her estranged husband's new woman." She drawled with a dismal attempt at a laugh. She was certain Fiona would be livid at that idea that her estranged husband wanted their daughter to meet and bond with the woman he now considered his wife. Chibs kissed Boo quickly once again, shifted back in his seat slightly so he could look at her probably. He took both Boo's hands in his and smiled reassuringly. She had nothing to worry about when it came to Fiona, nothing at all.

"Fiona is a desperate woman Hen; she wants teh escape from Jimmy O." Chibs explained softly, glad to finally have the chance to inform Boo of all he had worked out after his last confrontation with Jimmy O. "She may not have said anythin' teh me, but I finally pieced shit together after Jimmy said nothin' happens with her without him knowin'." He went on, recalling as he did so, Jimmy O's comments from that day, _'__Nothing happens with Fiona that I don't know about.'_ It was soon after that that Chibs realized just what Fiona's confusing behavior meant. She wasn't playing mind games for Jimmy or trying to fuck with him, at least not intentionally, she was just desperate, confused, unsure of how to escape Jimmy without endangering herself or Kerrianne. Jimmy had almost complete control over her, he watched her every move and dictated everything she did something that the Fiona Chibs had known would never stand for. In Chibs mind, by the time Jimmy had started excreting this sort of control over Fiona he already had the sort of power within the Cause do to so without having to worry about her leaving him. His desire to make profit over helping the Cause it seemed, was also something that had only come into light when he had enough power to prevent Fiona from leaving him for otherwise she'd have found another the second that she'd realized the Cause was no longer his main concern. "She never liked teh be under someone's thumb and he controls pretty much every goddamn move she makes." He concluded, scowl returning to his lips as he spoke.

"Yeah she's a desperate woman!" Boo drawled sarcastically. "Desperate to have you back." She believed that Fiona was desperate to escape Jimmy, everything Chibs had told her about Jimmy and Fiona pointed towards such a truth, but she also believed that Fiona wanted her husband back. Her comments to Boo outside the store Chibs had meet her in weeks previously were evidence enough of that and while the young author trusted her man not to return to his wife, she was worried about the lengths the Irishwoman would go to in order to get her husband back.

"No; she wants to escape Jimmy and she thinks I'm the answer." Chibs insisted firmly. "She's confused and she's scared darlin' and she can't see anyway out of the mess she and my daughter are in; she sees me as the solution because we were happy together long ago and because as part of SAMCRO, I can protect her if she tries to get away from him." He went on, his words getting through to Boo somewhat for she stop scowling and looked as if she was thinking hard, considering all he had said. "Now I don't know what the hell is goin' on with Jimmy, but I do know this." Chibs paused then, carefully considered what he was going to say next. Jax and the club had come up with a plan to get Gemma off the hook for Eddy and Polly's murders as well as getting the club reduced sentences for the church attack, a plan which could still go many ways, depending of course on what happened in Ireland, with regards to Abel an Jimmy O, but for the most part, no matter how things with the plan played out, Chibs would get to kill Jimmy O. Said plan was being kept a secret from the women of the club encase ATF worked out what they were doing but Chibs wanted Boo to know enough about it so that she knew Jimmy's life would soon be over freeing Fiona and pushing her away from the notion that she wanted her estranged husband back. He had to be very careful not to give away too much information to her for if the plan fell through and she knew too much, she'd end up in jail too. "By the time all this shit is over, he'll be dead and I'm the one that gets the pleasure of doin' that too him." Chibs said eventually, his words vague and yet certain.

"And if he's dead then what?" Boo asked. She could tell there was more to what Chibs had said about killing Jimmy O but knew the Scotsman well enough to understand that his comments about killing Jimmy O were, for now, something he needed to keep to himself. "Fiona will be free and she won't want you back anymore? She'll be safe so suddenly she'll just accept you've moved on and want to marry someone else?" Boo went on, her words almost a shriek for surely Jimmy O dead would just give Fiona more freedom to go after her estranged husband?

"Aye." Chibs nodded, his words firm and full of such certainty that Boo couldn't help but be startled, the things she wished to say next on the matter suddenly gone from her mind ."Maybe she won't accept that I've moved on and maybe she might not sign the divorce papers but that's just because she's stubborn! Just like another woman I know." Chibs added, the faintest hint of a chuckle in his voice as he gave Boo a very significant look. His girl could be really stubborn when she wanted to be and when it came to Fiona, she was as stubborn as hell. She wanted to distrust the Irishwoman, wanted her to be nothing but a villain and was very reluctant to see her in any positive light at all. "Darlin' there is nothing between us any longer and she knows it; she just doesn't know that she knows it." Chibs insisted, giving Boo's hands a firm shake as he spoke to drive what he was saying home. Boo sighed and nodded her head at that; she knew that she was being stubborn in regards to Fiona but she just couldn't help it.

"And if she does want you back, even with Jimmy dead?" she asked, despite already knowing what Chibs would say. She needed the reassurance his words would bring however, needed to hear him say them out loud.

"Then she'll just have to deal with the fact that I'm in love with another woman and move on." Chibs said frankly, shrugging his shoulders as he spoke. Of course it wouldn't come to that and he knew it; Fiona didn't want him, she just wanted to escape Jimmy. Soon she would have that escape and all would be well between them, their marriage in the past, their daughter the only thing that connected them. "And there'll be nothing she or anyone else can do to stop me keepin' in contact with my daughter." Chibs added with a grin and with more certainty that with anything else he'd said to Boo that morning. No matter what happened with Fiona in Ireland, once Jimmy was dead Chibs was going to be part of his daughter's life again, no matter what.

Boo sighed in relief and got to her feet. She knew the Ireland/Fiona argument was not one she'd win. Filip would not back down until she believed in what he said about Fiona and if he had to, he'd manhandle her onto Oswald's plane. And as much fun as that sounded to Boo, she'd rather avoid the embarrassment of being carted into a plane by Chibs in front of the rest of the club.

"I'll go and pack a bag." She said, pecking Chibs cheek as she passed him by on her way to their bedroom. She was still uncertain about going to Ireland, nervous about Fiona and even more so about Jimmy and what he had planned for SAMCRO once they landed in Ireland but she'd go, because Chibs wanted her too and not matter ho strong her uncertainties were, she couldn't deny that man a thing.

"Thank you darlin'." Chibs said with a proud grin, capturing her lips with his before she could walk away. "Pack light darlin'." He called after her as she disappeared down the hall, knowing Boo, like all women, packed far too much whenever she went away. Unlike most women however, she didn't take much in the way of clothes – she was always able to take the appropriate amount – but she instead, filled her suitcase with the various books she would or might want to read while she was away. "Hey! I mean that yeh know." Chibs chuckled when all he hard in response to his previous comments was Boo's giggles.

_**Once again thank you for your patience of late, and of the last few months while I have been at college. I happen to know they are doing all their marking TODAY (argh!) so hope for the best for me readers. **_

_**Updates should be more regular now and the next will centre around the clubs arrival in Ireland. There is a little surprise regarding Kerrianne and Boo's relationship! **_

_**I'll continue to post lots of drabbles because I'm enjoying the challenge of writing them often, as well as writing up so many requests!**_

_**Please review Reviews are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	35. Chapter 34: Miñas Nenas

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**First of all thank you to all my reviews and to those who have added this story to their alerts list and the like! I really appreciate the support everyone!**_

_**Also as many of you may have noticed, today marks this story's first birthday! That's right, I've been writing this for a whole year now. What a year it has been; what have been your favorite parts of the story and what do you think is still to come? Let me know!**_

_**Miñas nenas is Galician for 'My Girls'.**_

**Belfast - Ireland**

Kerrianne Larkin-Telford sat in an unfamiliar room on a hard, wooden chair listening to her iPod as her mother and Father Ashby talked about Jimmy and all that had happened that night; the young boy that had turned up at the compound, bleeding, in agony and desperate need of medical attention after being caught out by one of Jimmy's bombs. Her mother had done all she could for the lad, taking him to Maureen Ashby after the guards that normally protected them changed shifts and one of Father Ashby's spies took over, allowing the trio to escape. The teenager shuddered softly at the memory of having that boy – who was younger than she was – slump against her as her mother frantically drove them through the streets of Belfast. He'd looked up at her through those bloodied, deformed eyes the entire journey leaving Kerrianne feeling sick to her stomach. She'd always been squeamish but years of leaving under Jimmy's rule had taught her to stop herself from vomiting at the sight of blood and gore. She was glad, relived to be at St. Matthew's rectory with Father Ashby and her mother, a place she knew she'd be safe, a place Jimmy O wouldn't dare to attack. Now she longed for nothing more than for the awful thoughts and memories that were plaguing her to leave her well alone, she wanted to forget all that had happened that night, the night before and indeed, every night since… well since her father had been forced to leave. Things just hadn't been the same since he'd been forced to leave and she longed to have him back every minute of every day… However it'd been nearly 8 years since Kerrianne had last seen her father and she was certain he'd forgotten all about her.

"How are you settling in Kerrianne?" came Father Kellan Ashby's soft and soothing voice over the sound of Kerrianne's music, startling the teen and jerking her from her thoughts. She gave a weak, barely there smile as she tugged her headphones from her ears.

"Good." She whispered emotionlessly, despite feeling awkward in such an unfamiliar place, out of place and like she didn't belong. But then that was nothing knew, she'd felt like she didn't belong since the day Jimmy O had moved into her home and taken her fathers place in her mothers bed. The awkwardness that she felt in his presence that first day had never, ever gone away. In fact it'd gotten worse the older she'd gotten. At least in the rectory she felt safe, something she had never felt in all her years living with Jimmy O. "Thank you Father." She added hurriedly after a moment's silence, for she'd been brought up to be polite and respectful of her elders – something her father had instilled in her from when she'd been very young – and Father Ashby deserved her thanks after all he'd done for her and her mother.

Father Ashby nodded his head at that. He could see how shaken up and scared Kerrianne was, how nervous she felt. He wanted to talk to her about all she'd seen in the last few hours, and indeed months, but he knew better than to push her. Jimmy's constant presence in her life, the threats he'd made against her and her parents (both the ones she knew about and the ones she didn't) as well as all he'd done to her father had left Kerrianne a sullen and withdrawn teenager who seemed far younger than her 18 years. She kept to herself and wasn't one for sharing her feelings, preferring to disappear into her own little world with her headphones in rather than communicate with those around her. Father Ashby knew to tread very carefully around her if he wanted to get her talking, knew he had to let her speak up about all that was happening at her own pace.

"What you saw tonight, the condition that young lad was in…" Father Ashby said, slowly and warily, his words chosen with care. He didn't want to mention the blood, the horrific state the lads face had been in, the obvious agony his wounds were causing him. Kerrianne was horrified enough by what'd happened, he didn't need to add to that by giving her yet more reminders of all she'd seen. "It must have been very traumatic." Father Ashby concluded, tilting his head sympathetically. Kerrianne had remained still and emotionless as he'd spoken, her eyes fixed on a spot around about his left elbow. She too seemed to be carefully considering what she was going to say and Father Ashby was certain the teenage was going to hide behind a mask of false assurances and promises that she was okay. He could see a war raging in her eyes however, could see in them how much the nights events were affecting her and hoped she'd find it in herself to speak up before what'd happened ate away at her until the point where it destroyed her forever.

"Aye, but I've seen worse." Kerrianne said wryly, words sharp with disdain, her eyes dulling and darkening as she spoke, much like her fathers did when he was distressed. She shuddered softly as she spoke and Father Ashby felt his stomach contort painfully at that. He hated to think what poor, young, innocent Kerrianne had seen in her time, things that would have undoubtedly scarred her for life. "This isn't the first time one of Jimmy's recruits has shown up on our door." Kerrianne admitted, looking Father Ashby in the eye for the briefest second before dropping her head low again. She had paled considerably; her eyes were glazed with tears. "Most are so badly injured he just…" Kerrianne didn't finish her sentence, she merely gulped uneasily and shook her head. Jimmy's young, naive requites often showed up on their door believing Jimmy cared enough for them to help them and treat their wounds. He never did however; he just swore at them and told them to get lost. If they were badly injured however, he'd take them somewhere and…. Well, they never ever returned so Kerrianne could only assume he'd killed them.

"Well you're safe here Kerrianne." Kellan assured the teen upon realising that it was far too soon to get Kerrianne talking about all that had happened to and around her in recent months. She needed time to process all that had happened, to get over the shock she was in and get past the horrors and had taken over her life. Kerrianne nodded her head at that, but didn't say a word. She went to put her headphones back in her ears but Father Ashby stopped her. She needed to know that within a matter of hours, members of SAMCRO would be landing in Ireland. She needed to know what her father and his new lover would soon arrive in Belfast. "I just thought I should let you know; some boys from Charming's Redwood Original's are headin' over." He said softly, the faintest smile appearing on his lips as he was certain that this was news that would delight Kerrianne and put a smile back on her despairing face. Kerrianne however, scowled in confusion so Father Ashby made himself clearer. "That's another charter of the Sons of Anarchy child; I think your father will be among them." At that, as he'd expected, Kerrianne beamed. It was a nervous sort of smile, riddled with uncertainty and contained hope. Clearly she was excited at the prospect of seeing her father, yet nervous too but didn't want to let herself get too hopeful encase he wasn't part of the crew that came over from Charming. Or encase something terrible happened to him on route. Father Ashby knew she had right to fear that something could happen to her father once he arrived in Ireland and before he got to Belfast; if Jimmy O got wind that the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Originals were coming across the pond he would do everything in his power to stop them and to prevent them messing with his business.

"Da is comin' to Ireland?" Kerrianne asked uncertainly, hope in her voice, joy. She'd hoped, believed even, for many years that her father would return to her life, that one day she would get to see him again. But she'd always assumed that day would come when Jimmy O was dead or when she was old enough to get away from Jimmy's controlling ways. She'd never dared to hope that he'd show up when Jimmy O was still alive, still a threat. After all that man had almost killed her father once, had driven him out of Ireland and had the power to keep him away for good or to kill him whenever he saw fit. Jimmy would most certainly kill her father if he dared to return to Ireland and yet her father was coming anyway, with the support of the Sons of Anarchy in Charming. If they were anything like SAMBEL then they'd be a force to be reckoned with; powerful, beloved and yet feared. Which meant Jimmy couldn't just take him out, which meant that maybe, just maybe her father would kill him instead and would return to Ireland and to his family for good. As much as Kerrianne didn't want to be filled with such hopes that could prove false, she couldn't help herself. The idea of having her da back, of getting rid of Jimmy O and being safe again, a family… it was everything she wanted and more. "Fer good?" she asked Father Ashby, her eyes twinkling hopefully as she dared to believe she'd get her da back.

Kellan immediately shook his head and hated himself for it. Kerrianne's face fell at once, she dropped her head again but not before the priest saw the light, the hope vanish from her eyes. She had to be told though, the truth, and all of it too. She had to know that her father was settled in Charming, that he was with another woman.

"No; they are comin' here on business." Father Ashby said, careful not to say too much on the matter. Even if he'd said something about Jimmy O and the reasons for SAMCRO's visit it wouldn't have mattered; Kerrianne wasn't one for questions and she didn't like to brood on the awful things that happened around her. She preferred to act as though they hadn't and weren't happening. "He has a new life in Charming Kerrianne and he's with a new woman." He continued through pursed lips. He didn't like the fact that Filip was living in sin with another woman – a woman half his age no less -, that he was committing adultery and wanting to divorce his wife so that he could marry another. The good priest was in no place to pass judgement on the matter however, no matter how much he wanted to, not really. Filip Telford was no longer park of his flock, nor a member of SAMBEL or the IRA. Besides after all that had come to pass between Filip, Jimmy and Fiona, Kellan Ashby knew that the Scotsman wasn't going to return to his wife. Even if he didn't have a new woman in Charming he still wouldn't return to Fiona; too much time had past between them, too much betrayal. Despite this Father Ashby, as a firm believer in the idea that marriage was for life, would deny Filip a divorce if he asked for it. "It's likely she'll be headin' to Ireland too." Kellan added, lips pursed thinner still. Kellan believed it was wrong of Filip to bring his new woman to Ireland and parade his new found happiness in front of his estranged wife and daughter.

Kerrianne didn't say anything for a while as she took in and processed all that Kellan had said to her. The news that her father with another woman, a woman that was not her mother, came as quite a shock to the teenager despite the fact that it had been nearly eight years since her father had left Ireland and thirteen since he and her mother had been together. She'd never really thought much on her what her fathers life was life in America, she had just hoped that he was happy and that he throught of her as often as she thought of him. The fact that he had found love again was proof to her of the former, if not the latter. Her father was always happiest when he was in love. Kerrianne recalled the days her father had been happiest during the years he had been part of her life – Valentine's day, her parents wedding anniversary, Christmas. On all those days her mother and father seemed far more in love with one another than they did on any other day of the year and it was on those days that her father seemed happiest, when he wore a smile on his lips from morning till night. Kerrianne couldn't help but wonder what this woman was like. She had to something special after all, to steal her fathers heart away after all he had been through, after what had happened with Jimmy O and his many years longing for his family. The teen expected her to be Irish – in order to remind her father of his former home, of his family – and to bear many similarities in appearance and personality to her mother. Her mother and father after all, had been deeply, head-over-hells in love before Jimmy had come along so it made sense to Kerrianne that her father would end up with a very similar woman. If nothing else she knew this woman would have dark hair. Her father had a weak spot for dark-haired women, something he had told his daughter many times when she'd been young. '_I took one look at yer mother, at her wild, dark curls.'_ He would say. '_And I knew at once we were meant teh be. Dark haired women are my weakness sweetheart and yer mother is the most beautiful one I've ever seen before. Besides you of course!' _Kerrianne would always smile then and kiss her fathers cheek, then he would tell of how he had met her mother, how they had fallen in love and of the day they'd discovered they were to have her.

"So he's… happy out there?" Kerrianne asked, needing confirmation from Father Ashby before she could truly believe that her father had found happiness in Charming. "And okay after… after what happened?" she added, voice shaking so much she had to trail off and avoid mentioning the explosion. Since Jimmy and her mother had returned from Charming, she'd heard little about her father's condition. All she knew was that he'd been released from the hospital but that didn't always mean a person was fully recovered or in good health. The explosion, the one that had almost robbed her father of his life, it was the only news Kerrianne had received about her father since the day he'd left Ireland. It had been awful to receive such news, after seven years of hearing nothing at all. The news had greatly distressed Kerrianne and she'd spent the weeks her mother and Jimmy had been Stateside in pieces, convinced they'd return with her fathers ashes. After all, she heard about car bombs all too often – a nasty side effect about being the daughter of someone that was third generation IRA – and it was a very rare occurrence indeed to hear that someone had survived… Kerrianne had been so overjoyed to discover that her father had indeed survived being blown up. She began to wonder if the belief she'd had as a child – that her da was invincible – was true after all. After all not many a man could survive being blown up as well as being so viciously cut up as her father had been up by Jimmy O.

"He is; happy and fully recovered." Father Ashby confirmed with a nod of his head. Kerrianne smiled then, a full on beam which stretched from ear to ear. Her chocolate brown eyes, the ones she'd inherited from her father, sparkled in delight and melted with warmth, love and happiness. Her da was okay, healthy and happy! Kerrianne couldn't have hoped for better. Kellan put a hand on Kerrianne's shoulder then, tilted his head in question. "Now do you want to see him while he's here?" he asked softly. Some of the boys from SAMBEL – including Filip's nephew Padraic – had already asked Father Ashby if a meet between Filip and his family could be arranged. The priest had already set things in motion, organised transport and protection. It would be one hell of a job, what with Jimmy O likely to be gunning for the Redwood Originals as well as Fiona and Kerrianne, but Father Ashby was more than willing to take that risk if it meant Kerrianne could see her father. "It'll be a risk, takin' yeh teh the clubhouse, but if you want to see your Da, I'll arrange somethin'." Father Ashby added, not wanting to let Kerrianne know he'd already made the effort to arrange something for if she didn't want to see her father, she'd still say yes for otherwise she'd feel guilty that he'd gone to so much effort for nothing.

Kerrianne remained silent for a long time. She had no idea if she wanted to see her father, despite the fact that she had longed for years to see him again, to have him back in her life. The prospect of seeing her father again, it honestly scared her. It had been so long since they'd last see one another and in the thirteen years since he'd been forcibly removed from her life, from the family home, she'd see him just the once, when he'd come to her school to see her the day he'd left Ireland for Charming. Things would undoubtedly be as awkward and uncomfortable between them as they had been on that day. What would they have to say to one another after so many years? Years in which Kerrianne had been forced to call Jimmy 'da' or risk a slap round the face. What if he'd forgotten all about her, or didn't want to see her at all? What if she showed up at the clubhouse and he simply ignored her, acted like she was nothing to him? After all she'd been through, Kerrianne didn't think she could handle that, being rejected by the one person she loved and adored more than any other. Despite all that, he was still her father, he was still the man that Kerrianne had and still did worship. And she missed him, missed him more than words would ever say. She'd hate herself forever if she passed up the chance to see him again. He was her da after all, the man that had given her life, the man who long ago had called her his 'sweet, wonderful little girl'. Even if he did want nothing to do with her, at least Kerrianne would know and at least she'd get to see him one last time. And who knows, maybe to her da she still was and always would be his 'sweet, wonderful little girl'.

"Father Ashby?" Kerrianne said, her words a nervous whisper that somehow still managed to echo a little in the small stone room in which she sat. Kellan looked at her expectantly, smiled softly in encouragement. "Aye, I want to see him." She whispered, smiling herself. _She was going to get to see her da_! The priest nodded his head at this, promised he would set things in motion and let her know when her father arrived in Ireland and when she could make her way to the clubhouse to see him. Kerrianne thanked him for that, more enthusiastically that she meant too and then allowed him to lead her to the rooms at the back of the rectory, to where the room she'd be staying in. It was next door to her mother's room and simple and plain: a bed, wardrobe, drawers and a desk but it'd do. Kerrianne had her iPod, laptop and a hoard of books to keep her entertained. After the teen settled herself in, unpacked the few clothes she'd managed to bring with her, she dug around in her bag and pulled out a small, slightly worn looking, teddy bear that wore a kilt and was waving a tiny Scottish flag. Years ago, mere months before her father had been forced out of her life, Kerrianne had given it to him for Christmas. He'd treasured it, kept it close for months but it'd become lost after all that had happened with Jimmy. A few weeks later, Kerrianne had found it and, like her father, she treasured it and kept it close (although out of sight) as it reminded her or her da. Kerrianne promised herself that she would return that bear to her father, its rightful owner, when she saw him again.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs grinned as Boo wandered out of the clubhouse, backpack in hand. He was so pleased that she'd decided to join him and the club in Ireland. He was hopeful and in good sprits about the trip, certain that when he returned he'd have his daughter at his side and the divorce that would allow him to finally marry the woman he loved. Shit was going to be bad in Ireland of course, there was no denying that, and the club would struggle to come away whole and intact but the Scotsman was certain they would come home on top, with Abel in their arms, Jimmy O dead and the threats against them and their livelihood snuffed out.

"Here." Boo grinned, handing Chibs her bag as she drew level with him. The Scotsman took it and groaned when he realised how heavy the bag was – Boo had 10 books in there – he then pretended to collapse with the weight of it. He dropped it to the floor and acted as though he could not pick it up again, rubbed his back as if his efforts to do so had strained it. "Haha, very funny! Just you put that in the back of the van Filip Telford." Boo drawled with a roll of her eyes as she gave the bag a kick and nodded her head towards the club van, which was currently being filled with the clubs bags. Chibs tutted but did just that, picking the heavy bag up with ease before throwing it in with all the others.

"I told you to pack light." He said to Boo, tapping her on the end of her nose with his fingertip, pretending like he was scolding her. Boo beamed at him, swatted his hand away. "That wasn't light!" Chibs chuckled as he grabbed ahold of Boo's hands and pulled her closer.

"It is for me." Boo insisted with a grin, which was true enough. Normally she'd pack far more books than the ten she'd shoved in her bag, but as Chibs had requested that she 'pack light' she'd only taken half on the books she wanted to take with her. "And it doesn't matter anyhow; you're the one who'll be carrying it." She added, grin widening as she gave Chibs a chaste kiss on the lips before breaking away from him and heading towards he van.

"Oh gee, thanks very much. What am I to yeh, a packhorse?" Chibs drawled with a shake of his head. Boo just stuck her tongue out at him before hopping in the van and sliding over to make room for Chibs. He joined her a moment later after checking to make sure that everyone's bags were in and that everyone was ready to go. Boo snuggled into him at once so he put his arm around her, captured her lips with his and kissed her deeply, passionately as they waited for Opie to join them so they could be on their way. His free hand at first, cupped her cheek, fingers trailing meaningless patterns across her skin, but soon it started to travel south. The Scotsman slipped it into Boo's shirt and squeezed her bra-clad chest, causing her to groan into their kiss, to bite down on his lip. Chibs chuckled and did it again, knowing that Opie would be getting in the van within a matter of seconds and that Boo would be highly embarrassed when he caught them all over one another. It was Chibs own little way of getting revenge for the heavy bag that Boo had just decided he was to carry. A moment later, while Chibs was still groping Boo's breast and making her moan, Opie clambered into the driver's seat.

"Hey, save the sex for your room in Ireland!" Opie chuckled, shaking his head wearily as he shut his door and tried not to look at the couple that were well on they're way to fucking right beside him. "I don't want a live show guys." He added as Boo shrieked softly as pushed Chibs away from her. She was bright red and couldn't even look at Opie, clearly utterly mortified just as Chibs had expected. He chuckled at that; revenge was sweet, but it was also utterly hilarious.

"Suppose I can control myself until then brother." Chibs said to Opie as Boo straitened out her shirt and tried to cool her flaming cheeks. "Don't know about this one though, she can hardly keep off me fer more than a few minute's." he added as gestured towards Boo, whose cheeks were still a brilliant red, before shaking his head at her and tutting like he couldn't quite believe she couldn't go a few hours without being all over him. Despite her embarrassment, Boo arched her eyebrow, scowled and gave Chibs a cynical and appalled look

"Yeah, because you're such a great catch old man." She drawled sarcastically as she ruffled Chibs' greying locks, lips perking upwards a little when Opie chuckled. Chibs, despite previous insecurities about his silver-streaked hair, was unfazed by Boo's comments because he knew that the grey hairs that started to invade his previously black hair meant nothing to her.

"Yeh can make jokes lovely, but this thing right here speaks fer itself." He said, grinning as he poked his finger over the crow that was inked on her chest which was visible through the top of her shirt, which was unbuttoned. They travelled to Oswald's airstrip in relative silence, talking of little other than how uncomfortable it would be to travel all the way to England hidden away in a cargo plane. "So what the fuck do yeh have in there then darlin', rocks?" Chibs asked as he hauled her bag out of the club van upon their arrival at the airstrip. Boo shook her head and took Chibs bag from the van, which was far lighter, and slung it over her shoulder.

"No, books, but don't worry, I only packed ten." She said matter-of-factly, like she believed that taking only ten books on a trip that would last no more than a week was something that everyone did. Chibs shook his head in disbelief, gave Boo an amused sort of look before kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "What? I'm going to need plenty to keep me entertained on the plane." Boo said as they started to make their way towards the others, who were milling around and waiting for Clay, Jax and Tig to arrive. Tara's car soon pulled up in front of them, but Tig wasn't in the car; Gemma was. "Gemma!" Boo gasped in surprise. "What on earth are you doing here and where's Tig?" she asked for a now fully recovered Gemma should be on her way to jail. Boo wondered momentarily, with a smile on her lips, if Tig had disgusted himself as Gemma and switched places with the matriarch so that she could go in search of her grandson. She could almost believe such a theory to be true for to her, Tig had always seemed like the sort of man to dress up like a woman when he thought no one was looking…

"Hey sweetheart." Gemma smiled as she embraced Boo. "Let's just say he's a long way from here right now and taking every cop in Charming right along with him…" she said, before giving Boo a brief and hurried account of her escape from St. Thomas and the car switch with Tig so that he could lead the cops away and allow Gemma, Jax and Clay to get to Oswald's plane.

"I'll bet he's enjoying that." Boo chuckled. Tig loved tormenting people, especially cops, so he was undoubtedly getting quite a kick out of leading the cops away from Gemma and to god only knows where. Moments later, Oswald gave the nod that it was time to get on the plane.

"Come on darlin', time teh go." Chibs said as he steered her towards the awaiting plane. Boo nodded her head but didn't say a word, suddenly very nervous about going to Ireland. Chibs soon picked up on this for he kissed her cheek and said "Nervous huh?" Boo nodded.

"Yeah…" she admitted. "I mean it's your daughter Chibs, what if she hates me?" she asked frantically, desperately even. Despite all Chibs assurances that his little girl would adore her, Boo couldn't help but fear that Kerrianne would loath and resent her. She was her fathers 'other woman' after all, the woman who would prevent her parents from ever getting back together, the woman who would stop them from becoming the family they had once been once Jimmy had been eliminated. "And Fiona? She already hates me." Boo rambled on without pause to catch her breathe. She knew that nothing good could come out of her and Fiona meeting once again. "Then there's Jimmy O and who knows what he has planned for us! W-" Boo continued, quickly becoming out of breathe as she contemplated just how terrible things would become once Jimmy O discovered they were in Ireland. She couldn't even begin to imagine what horrors he would have in store for the club, for her, for Filip and for Kerrianne.

Seeing that Boo was getting worked up and distressed, Chibs cut his girl off by kissing her on the lips, stealing her words away before she had a chance to say them. She soon shushed and kissed him back and appeared noticeably calmer when he pulled away a moment later.

"Calm down Hen, we'll be fine; I just know it." He promised her, as he was certain that with SAMCRO and SAMBEL behind him, as well as those within the IRA that wanted Jimmy out, the McBastard wouldn't have much of a chance to hurt them and wouldn't have a hope in hell of avoiding the grisly demise that Chibs had planned for him.

_**SAMCRO**_

Much to Chibs annoyance Boo spent the majority of their flight to Manchester, England with her nose buried in a book. The closer they'd gotten to Manchester, the more nervous and anxious he'd gotten. He was likely going to see his little girl again for the first time in nearly eight years, in fact in some ways, for the first time in thirteen years. Their brief encounter outside her school the day Chibs had left Charming could hardly be counted as seeing each other; they'd said so little to one another, had both been nervous and uncertain and in many ways, it had merely been their chance to say goodbye to on another so that they could move on with their lives. Only Chibs hadn't moved on with his life, he'd thought about his little girl every single day and had been constantly of the belief that one day, he'd return to her life, that one day, he'd get to be her da again. Jimmy may have been powerful enough to steal Fiona and Kerrianne away from him, to have him excommunicated from the IRA, then cut his face open and drive him from Ireland but he was also the sort of man to let such power to go to his head. Chibs had always known he'd take thing too far one day, that he'd have to be stopped by the IRA, taken out before he destroyed the Cause and it's true meaning. Now that time had come and Chibs had realised that years of thinking about it, fantasising what he would do to Jimmy, what he would say to his daughter when he saw her again were all for nothing. He was terrified, totally unprepared for what lay before him and he didn't know what he was going to do.

Boo thankfully, had had enough sense to know that Chibs wouldn't have the best flight, to know that he would be nervous and uneasy the closer they got to Manchester. She'd packed sleeping tablets and an hour into the flight, when she noticed how anxious and tense Chibs seemed she'd given him one. Chibs had been reluctant to take it at first – what if something happened while they were in the air, what if the plane crashed or worse? – but in the end his nervous got the better of him so he'd taken it and spent the rest of the flight fast asleep, his head in Boo's lap, one arm around her waist, his other hand resting on her knee. Chibs remained awake during the trip between Manchester and Ireland, but was suitably distracted as Clay called church on the ferry (which they held in the corner of the bar onboard) to talk with the club about what they could be walking into and whether or not they believed that Jimmy O knew they were coming. Church didn't conclude until after they pulled in at the docks in Ireland and by the time they got off the ferry, SAMBEL's road captain, Luthor Barkwill as well as a few other members that Chibs did not know were waiting for them with their loaner bikes and a van to transport Gemma and Boo to Belfast. A few miles from the city, the convey of bikes pulled over by a large farmers field where McGee, Liam O'Neill and Padraic Telford were waiting for them. Greetings were made and Chibs practically jumped off his bike while it was still moving he was so eager to see his nephew and former SAMBEL comrades. He paused briefly to turn to the jeep and gesture for Boo to join him but then his attention was back on his brothers and nephew. Boo hopped out of the van and took in a deep gulp of the clean country air, took a moment to calm her nerves. Chibs had told her so much about Padraic over the years and Boo was nervous about meeting him. She wanted all of Chibs family, not just his daughter (Fiona not really included) to like her and that included Padraic. Thankfully however, she knew he'd not hate her for being Chibs 'other woman' because while Chibs had been in Ireland, it had been Padraic that had urged him to find love again, to move on from Fiona whom he deemed unforgivable for what she'd done to Chibs. She cautiously approached the group of Sons as Chibs embraced first SAMBEL's Sergeant at Arms and then his nephew.

Chibs chuckled and jeered happily as he walked towards the bothers he'd not seen or spoken too since he'd left Ireland almost 8 years previously. Liam looked pretty much the same as when he'd left, aside of course from the Sergeant at Arms patch that was proudly displayed on the chest of his cut. The Scotsman wasn't surprised to see Liam as such a high-ranking member; even in his prospect days he'd proven to be a loyal, brave and dedicated member. Chibs put all uncertainties about the man aside as he embraced him like a brother, pulling him into bear hug that swept him off his feet. He turned to his nephew next and almost recoiled in shock at the sight of him. The boy was all grown up, looking less like the boy he had known and more like a man. He was the spitting image of Chibs' sister Cait and was grinning the same goof grin at his uncle that he'd had as a child.

"Look at you; yeh little bastard! Come here!" Chibs roared happily as he held his arms open for Padraic. Padraic embraced him at once and uncle and nephew held one another tight, patted one another of the back. "Grand teh see yeh son!" Chibs said. He was elated to see his young nephew again after so many years and at once they'd slipped back into the same, easy going, brother like relationship they'd had all those years ago. If it wasn't for the obvious fact that Padraic had grown into a man, it was almost like no time had passed at all since they'd last seen one another.

"Uncle; really glad yer here mate." Padraic grinned. He was as pleased to see his uncle as Chibs was to see him. Times had been tough, lonely in the years after the Scotsman had gone to Charming. He was one of the few people Padraic had left in his life after the death of his mother. His father was an IRA man and once Chibs was out of Ireland, he seemed to throw himself into the Cause even more so, leaving his son home alone for days, and sometimes even weeks, on end. It had been a relief at 17 to prospect for the Sons. The club was welcoming and friendly and many remembered Padraic from when he'd hung around the clubhouse with his uncle as a boy. They'd given him a rough prospect year, but Padraic had been well prepared for it by his uncle and so had gotten through it with no real problems. Padraic's proudest day was the day he'd been formally presented with his uncles old cut by McGee; the day he'd patched into SAMBEL. Five years later he still wore his uncles cut with pride and rode the Harley that Chibs had left behind.

"The last time I seen this wee shite he was in nappies." Chibs teased as he gripped Padraic's chin between his fingers and gave it an affectionate little shake, ignoring the way his nephews cheeks flushed ever so slightly and the way he muttered _'Oh Jesus'_ in embarrassment and looked away awkwardly. Everyone roared with laughter at that; most knew the tale of how young Padraic had 'borrowed' Chibs bike, crashed it into the side of the SAMBEL clubhouse and ended up incontinent because of the medication he was put on after the operation to repair the damage from the crash. Chibs hoped his nephew was long past that now; wouldn't be much fun going on a run with the boy when he was pissing himself halfway to Dungloe!

"I was 15 at the time." Padraic chuckled, deciding it was better to laugh along with the others than get himself all embarrassed about what'd happened. It was then that Padraic noticed the twenty-something year old woman hovering nervously behind Chibs. She had ocean-like blue eyes and dark curls that tumbled down past her shoulders. She was wearing what could only be Chibs' reaper jacket with the rank-identifying purple strips on the sleeves to ward off the cold, for the Scotsman was missing his and was chewing her lip so hard Padraic was certain it would soon be bleeding. The Irishman suspected she was Chibs' Ol' Lady. He'd heard that his uncle had met a woman stateside but that was as much as he knew on the matter. He'd always hoped that rumour was true for he felt his uncle deserved to find love again after all that had happened with Fiona and Jimmy. "So, who's the girl then uncle?" he asked, sly grin across his lips as he nodded his head towards the girl, who blushed at being acknowledged. Chibs grinned, he'd momentarily forgotten about Boo while greeting his brothers but now he was eager to show his beautiful wee Hen off. He turned to her and held his hand out, which she took at once, stepping forward to be at his side in the same instance. Chibs kissed her forehead tenderly and snaked an arm around her waist. Boo, who had been trembling nervously up until that point, stopped shaking as soon as Chibs arm was around her, finding comfort and courage from the contact.

"This is Boo; my Ol' Lady from back in Charmin'." Chibs drawled proudly as he rubbed her back soothingly and nodded his head at her. Boo smiled and waved a greeting at Padraic, who smiled right back at her. The young author couldn't help but notice how similar the lads smile was to his uncles and how they had the exact same warm, brown eyes. "Boo, darlin', this is my nephew Padraic." He added, easing Boo forward as he spoke, encouraging her to probably greet his nephew. Boo took the hint and extended a hand, which Padraic readily shook.

"Hi; nice to meet you." Boo grinned, finding herself being put at ease by the fact that Padraic shared Chibs' warm eyes and smile. His handshake was firm and gentle and Boo was immediately certain that Padraic was trustworthy and friendly; not something she'd picked up from any other members of SAMBEL other that Luthor, who she'd been getting along with well. They'd talked near non-stop as they'd followed the club to the meet-up point. The man had more than a fair share of embarrassing stories about Chibs to share with Boo, which Boo of course paid him back with, using her own embarrassing stories of the Scotsman. Chibs wouldn't be best pleased when he found out. "Chibs has told me so much about you!" she added, to which Padraic chuckled.

"Pleasure's all mine love." He said. He'd taken to Filip's Ol' Lady instantly, she seemed sweet and friendly and Padraic could see just how in love she and Chibs were. He looked forward to getting to know the girl over the next few days, to getting reacquainted with his uncle. He hoped to talk to Chibs about transferring stateside when things with Jimmy and the IRA had settled; he was growing bored of Belfast and wanted to see a little more of the world. "I hope uncle Filip has only been tellin' yeh good things about me!" he added, grinning at his uncle expectantly. He knew of course, that Chibs would have shared with Boo and his SAMCRO buddies nothing but mortifying childhood stories about his nephew.

"What good is there the say about yeh lad? Yer nothin' but trouble yeh little shite!" Chibs roared mockingly as he patted Padraic on the shoulder. He chuckled heartily as Padraic laughed and gave a half-hearted shrug of agreement. Knowing that they soon had to be on their way to Belfast, Chibs turned serious in an instant. He placed a hand on each of Padraic's forearms and looked him dead the eye, smile falling away from his face as he did so, replaced by a tight-lipped frown. "How's my little girl Paddy? Fiona?" he asked, voice soft and serious, bordering on anxious. He'd not heard from Fiona since he'd reached out for information about Jimmy the day before. He had no idea if Father Ashby had gotten them to safety or not, or if Jimmy had realised they planned to escape and just put an end to them. His worries were put at ease in an instant when Padraic smiled, which made his heart flutter happily.

"The priest stashed them down at St. Matt's rectory." Padraic assured Chibs, for he himself had been down at the rectory to check on the girls, to assure them that SAMBEL would protect them and that Chibs was on his way to Ireland. Kerrianne had seemed elated to know her father would soon be in Belfast and Padraic knew reunion between father and daughter would be a happy one. The Irishman didn't see much of his young cousin, but he knew she adored, loved and missed her da, even if she could never say it or even talk about him. "They're safe." He added as he patted the Scotsman's shoulder reassuringly.

"Meet's bein' arranged." Liam quipped in before Chibs could react much to Padraic's words. Chibs gave a happy sigh and looked between Liam and Padraic, a smile on his lips. It was official, his sweet, wonderful little girl was safe and well and soon, he'd get to see her again. The fact that SAMBEL had arranged a meet proved to Chibs that his little girl wanted to see him too for they wouldn't have organised it if she didn't want to see him.

"You're good boys!" Chibs cried joyfully as he embraced both Padraic and Liam at once, smile on his lips becoming a full on grin as he did so. He sensed the both of them were a little uncomfortable with his sudden, enthusiastic show of affection but he was far too happy to care. "Good, good boys." He added as he patted them both on the back, voice becoming tight with emotion as the joy he felt at knowing he'd get to see his beloved daughter got the better of him. "Thank yeh, thank yeh." He said, letting Padraic and Liam go before embracing Liam one last time, then Padraic. He turned to Boo, who'd waited patiently at his side, as they returned to their bikes. "I get to see her Hen; my little girl!" he said excitedly as he took both of Boo's hands in his own and brought them to his lips. He couldn't stop beaming and his cheeks ached for the effort to keep such a huge grin on his lips but the Scotsman didn't care; all that mattered was that he got to see Kerrianne. He was looking forward to the meet immensely and couldn't wait to see his daughter, to introduce her to Boo. He hoped his two best girls would get along; he'd be utterly devastated if they didn't.

"I know! I'm so happy for you." Boo grinned as she slipped her arms around Chibs' neck and kissed him. Chibs obviously wanted to put on a little bit of a show for his Irish brothers, for he deepened the kiss at once and slipped his hands down her sides and to her ass, which he cupped and squeezed. At once all the Sons present clapped and cheered, wolf-whistled and chuckled in amusement. Boo felt her cheeks redden and pulled away, giving Chibs a playful smack on the arm for his efforts. "You're a cheeky bastard Filip Telford!" she scolded as she walked off. Chibs merely chuckled at that, played up to his jeering and clapping brothers more by smacking Boo's ass as she walked away. Boo wanted to scold him so more, to yell at him even, but the damn Scotsman was in such a good mood that she just didn't want to spoil it. He was still grinning from ear to ear and was practically glowing he was so damn happy and even though he had his sunglasses on, Boo could see his eyes twinkling in delight, could see they were warm with love. She'd never see him so happy so she just carried on walking and got back into the jeep without another word.

The convey of bikes soon got on their way but got less than a mile down the road before they were stopped by two police vans and a group of heavily armed officers. Boo's stomach contorted uneasily and she and Gemma exchanged nervous looks, both of them clearly concerned about what was going on, certain it was more than it seemed. Luthor assured them that as long as the club had some form of ID things would be okay, that they were too out of the way for the police to bother contacting Interpol about the American Sons. Gemma and Boo exchanged another, equally nervous look. Neither of them was reassured by Luthor's words and both watched the police approached their men filled with a mixture of dread and uncertainty. Within moments, the head officer was walking down the line of bikes singling out all the members of SAMCRO while his lower-ranking officers gestured for them to get off their bikes. Boo gulped uneasily, bit down on her lower lip as it and she alike started trembling.

"Something doesn't feel right." Boo whispered as the police literally snatched the passports from the members of SAMCRO with grim and determined looks about their faces, looks full of disdain for the men in front of them. To Boo it was like the cops hated and distrusted them already, which didn't sit well with her. This was just a random check, tourists on their way through the countryside to Belfast as far as anyone but the club was concerned; why was there distrust there already, hatred? Boo couldn't help but wonder if Jimmy O had figured out that they were coming, that he'd set up this little sting operation to take out the threat of SAMCRO before it was even a threat. He had enough power to do so, had enough money to have the local cops in his back pocket.

"I know; this is bad!" Gemma agreed as SAMCRO hovered nervously on the side of the road as they waited for the cops to check out their passports. She, like Boo, believed that Jimmy O had worked out that they were in Ireland. She wouldn't be surprised if the whole of SAMBEL was in his back pocket, if they had informed Jimmy of SAMCRO's trip to Ireland so the McBastard, as Chibs so callously called him, could take them out as soon as they arrived in Ireland. Gemma didn't trust a single one of the Irish Sons. Not after all that had happened with John in Ireland; the other woman, the other life and the daughter he'd had with a 19 year old girl while his youngest son had been dying back home in his mothers arms. John Teller had always liked his girls young, barely legal, tight and virginal. It took mere seconds for the cops to check SAMCRO's passports, too little time it seemed. At once they pointed their guns at SAMCRO, walked towards them and barked orders. The Sons, Belfast charter included, put their hands in the air and looked between one another uneasily, clearly shocked and troubled by the sudden turn of events. Boo, Gemma and all those in the jeep watched in horror as all of SAMCRO, as well as most members of SAMBEL were forced to the ground at gunpoint, some physically forced to the ground by the police. Clearly, these cops knew that most members of SAMCRO present were out on bail for the church assault and weren't meant to have left the country. Opie and Chibs however, were not out on bail and were free to leave America if they wished, yet they too were being threatened by the cops, forced to the ground.

"Oh god!" Boo gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth as she watched all that unfolded before her in horror.

"Don't make sense; they wouldn't be able to get the Intel, not that quick." Luthor drawled uneasily, looking between the chaos out in front and the women that sat beside him. This only confirmed to Boo and Gemma alike that these cops were in Jimmy O's pocket, paid off to detain them and do god only knows what to them when they had them on their own and away from any place the public might see them. But Boo didn't have long to dwell on that horrible though, for as Luthor spoke the head copper had approached Chibs who, despite the threat of a gun, wasn't getting to the ground like the others. The idiotic Scotsman was going to stir up trouble, Boo just knew it.

"Jesus Christ Filip; don't be an idiot." She muttered under her breath. Chibs, as Boo predicted, seemed bent on causing trouble for he slowly removed his sunglasses, revealing the way his face was marred by anger, loathing and a complete lack of respect for the authoritative figure in front of him. He drawled something at the officer, something no doubt that was highly insulting and crude, before spitting in the coppers face. Boo cried out in horror when he did that certain the repercussions would be bad. "Oh fuck!" she shrieked when the disgusted officer smashed Filip in the face with the butt of his gun, clearly using as much force as he could muster for Filip was taken right off his feet and toppled to the ground, grimacing in pain as he went down. At once SAMCRO and SAMBEL started attacking the cops but Boo wasn't about to sit around and wait to see who came out on top; Filip was hurt and after what he'd done, he was probably going to just be shot, something the cops could play on the violent tussle they were having with the Sons. She had to get to him, had to protect him somehow. She didn't know how but she'd figured that out when she got there!

"Jesus Christ, keep her in the fuckin' car!" Luthor cried frantically to Gemma as Boo unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed the door handle, a grim look of determination about her face, her eyes on Filip. "She'll only make things worse." He added for if the girl got herself involved, the Sons would try and protect her, they'd get sloppy and lose control of the situation and then she'd probably get shot by the cops for sticking her nose in where it wasn't wanted. These men weren't good guys; they abused their power for the highest bidder and placed the blame for their misdeeds elsewhere. They'd probably blame the Sons for the girl's death; use it as an excuse to gun them all down. Thankfully, Gemma got a firm hold on Boo, preventing her from leaving the jeep. Boo stopped struggling against Gemma almost at once, knowing that Luthor was right and that she'd make things worse for the Sons if she got involved.

"Oh shit!" Gemma cried as she, Boo, Luthor and the others watched the brawl worsen. The Sons seemed to have the upper hand but the cops were heavily armed and all knew it wouldn't be long before the tables turned. Before long the head cop had had enough, he aimed his gun in the air and fired off a few shots in warning; the Sons, knowing they'd be shot if they didn't back down, stop brawling and put their hands in the air. Padraic and Juice helped Filip to his feet as the police started herding the guys from SAMCRO into the back of their van, violently shoving them towards it before cuffing each of them in turn. Boo couldn't help but notice that, despite the fact that SAMBEL had been involved in the brawl, they weren't cuffed with the others. Sure, they hadn't jumped across the pond while out on bail, but neither had Chibs and Opie and they, like the rest of SAMCRO, were being bundled into the back of the police van. Some members of SAMBEL it seemed, were in Jimmy O's pocket. Boo doubted that they all were, but was certain a few of them must be. "Where they gonna take them?" Gemma asked frantically, eyes wide and focussed firmly on SAMCRO as they disappeared into the police van.

"Jesus after that ruckus these assholes will probably just shoot 'em and dump 'em; blame it on the life." Luthor drawled dejectedly eyes narrowed, scowl on his lips. Something really wasn't adding up; where had the police got the Intel on the Redwood Originals from and how had they gotten it so fast? Boo and Gemma looked at one another at that, both pale with horror, shaking with the shock of Luthor's words. Something needed to be done to stop the police getting away with their men and they both knew it. Gemma mumbled wordlessly to herself for a few seconds as she tried to think of what to do while Boo massaged her aching temple and did much the same; time was running short however as the club were all in van, which was down driving down the road and towards the van in which Gemma, Boo and the others sat.

"Step on the gas!" Gemma ordered, pushing her sunglasses onto her face as she took ahold of the dashboard and held on tight. These coppers might not mind taking a bunch of men out into the wilderness and shooting them just to fill their pockets but they probably would mind being hospitalised or even killed by a head on collision. If Luthor drove at the van, they'd no doubt turn off the road and end up stuck in one of the ditches that ran alongside it. Luthor gawped at Gemma like she was crazy but didn't do as she'd asked; they'd all end up dead if they drove at that van, and what good would that do anyone?

"You heard her; step on the fucking gas!" Boo barked, buckling herself in before bracing herself against the dash, like Gemma and turning to shoot a look of warning at the members of SAMBEL in the back of the jeep, a look that told them they'd better hold on. All of them got the message for they all looked terrified and all had braced themselves for the inevitable impact.

"Jesus I'm not gonna-" Luthor began, tone horrified and slightly angry. He didn't like being ordered around by two women he'd known less than an hour and being ordered to something so crazy and dangerous no less! _Did those idiot broads want to get them all killed or something?_

"You heard the ladies Luthor!" said O'Connor, another member of SAMBEL, as he gave Luthor a nudge. Gemma Teller's plan made perfect sense, these cops wouldn't risk they're lives to detain a bunch of Americans, even if they were getting paid handsomely for it. Luthor just needed to grow a fucking pair and drive at the van before it was too late.

"I ain't gonna broadside no police –" Luthor began, eyes wide and frantic as he looked between Gemma, O'Connor and the police van that was barrelling towards them. Before he could finished speaking however, Gemma shoved him aside and clambered into his seat. She pushed his hands off the wheel and slammed her foot down on his, on the gas, sending the jeep surging forward at high speed.

"Run them off the road!" Gemma yelled as the jeep headed forward, right in the path of the police van. Boo and the SAMBEL members in the back of the jeep held on tight, prepared themselves for the collision with the police van.

"Jesus, mother of God! Are you bloody women out of your fucking minds?" Luthor barked in fear as he clung to his seat for dear life, convinced his life was soon about to end. _Ol' Ladies, fuck, they really weren't worth the fucking trouble they caused! _

"No, but we've got more balls than you!" Boo spat angrily, voice shaking, fingers white where they gripped desperately at the dashboard. As much as she liked Luthor she couldn't help but be maddened by his inability to do something to help SAMCRO. This was just yet more proof to Boo that some of SAMBEL – Luthor included – were in Jimmy O's pocket. Luthor should be willing to risk anything and everything for the lives of his brothers and yet he'd not done one thing that would save SAMCRO from whatever hideous fate was waiting for them after the police took them away to god knows where.

"Holy shit!" Luthor cursed, screaming out the words as thy came within inches of hitting the police van. Both Gemma and the driver of the van swerved in the nick of time, avoiding a dangerous and potentially fatal collision. Gemma managed to halt the jeep just in front of the line of bikes that was still sitting in the road while the police van drove straight into a large rock with ear-shattering smash, sending both the cops in front flying forward into the windshield, knocking them unconscious. SAMBEL had the van surrounded before it'd even stopped moving, all members had their guns pointed at the cops. The ones out of the van fled at once, leaping into their car and driving off as the Sons in the back of the jeep started jumping out, weapons drawn, fists clenched in preparation for a fight.

"Take it and come on!" Gemma said as she shoved a gun in Boo's hand, knowing that she'd not bothered to bring one of her own. Boo took it with a nod and a firm understanding of what to do, glad that Gemma had enough good sense to always carry around a spare gun (or three) in her purse at all times. She and Gemma cambered out of the jeep and aimed their weapons at the police van, at the weary, bloodied officers. Luthor surprised Boo by jumping out of the jeep and firing without hesitation at the officers that were fleeing. She wondered if maybe, he wasn't in Jimmy's pocket after all and simply just a bit of a coward.

Amidst the chaotic ruckus that followed, Boo noticed that Padraic was searching for the keys to the guys' cuffs in the pockets of the police who'd been unfortunate enough to be in the front of the van as it had crashed. While the officers were pretty much out of it, bleeding from the head and barely able to move, they still could prove a threat so Boo pointed her gun at them as Padraic got ahold of the keys.

"Get them?" she asked Padraic as he moved away. The Irishman grinned and nodded his head, waved the keys at her. He was startled to see that Boo had backed him up, that she had a gun in her hand and was pointing it at the cops in the van as calmly as if such a thing was an everyday occurrence to her. Most SAMBEL Ol' Ladies would have run for the hills at the first sign of trouble. Padraic could see what had attracted his uncle to her now; she was a plucky young thing, sweet and beautiful to boot. His uncle was a lucky man indeed.

"Aye I've got 'em, thanks for havin' me back love." Padraic drawled a cocky smirk on his lips and a glittering in his warm brown eyes that reminded Boo of Filip. Boo couldn't help but chuckle a little when she realised that Padraic was flirting with her! The boy obviously had a similar taste in woman as his uncle and Boo was willing to bet that he was a bit of a heartbreaker at the SAMBEL clubhouse. He had his uncle's charm and was a good looking lad; he probably had croweaters falling at his feet, desperate to get into bed with him, desperate to become his Ol' Lady. "Come on." Padraic said to Boo as he headed towards the back of the police van where the rest of SAMBEL were helping those in back get out. Filip was one of the first out and as soon as he appeared, Boo stuck Gemma's gun down the front of her jeans and placed her hands on his elbow, helped him down from the back of the van.

"You okay?" she asked as Chibs jumped down to the ground, grunting in pain as he did so. There was a vibrant red mark on the side of his face where the cop had hit him with his gun, but other than that he seemed fine.

"Aye darlin'." Chibs said with weary smile and a nod of his head. He wanted to embrace his girl but his wrists were still bound, so he looked for his nephew who seemed to have the keys. When Padraic spotted him, he jogged over, cuff keys in hands. "Get these cuffs off me lad." Chibs drawled s he turned so that his back and bound hands faced Padraic. His nephew laughed but nodded and unlocked his handcuffs. The Scotsman sighed in relief and rubbed the reddened skin on his wrists; the damn cops had put the cuffs on far too tightly! "God that's better." He groaned, nodding his head in thanks at his nephew before Padraic went off to realise the others from the confines of their handcuffs. "Come here lass." Chibs said as he turned back to Boo, holding his arms open for his wife who although appeared calm on the surface, was clearly as shaken by what had just happened as everyone else was. Boo fell into his arms at once, wrapped her arms around Chibs' waist and buried her face in the crook of his neck as Chibs enveloped her in his arms. She was trembling ever so slightly and taking deep and very controlled breathes as she battled to keep herself together. "It's alright; we're all okay." He assured her as he rubbed her back and pressed a kiss into her curls. Of course _now_ they were all okay, they'd avoided this danger and come out of it whole but who knew what lay ahead? Jimmy O obviously knew they were in Ireland and that was a dangerous thing indeed for the Sons of Anarchy. Who knows what he had planned for them, what lengths he'd go to in order to take them out.

"Holy shit; what the hell was that?" Jax drawled as he looked between his Irish brothers after having his wrists released. Most of the SAMBEL lads chuckled at that, while Padraic placed a hand on Jax's shoulder with a wily grin.

"Welcome to Ireland." He chuckled, obviously tickled by the joke and far less threatened and unnerved by what had just happened than his SAMCRO counterparts. The Redwood Originals looked at one another uncertainly, trying their best to smile along with the others. It was obvious however, that they were all angry and suspicious about what had just happened, anxious to talk about it so they could determine what was going on.

"Don't you mean welcome to hell?" Boo spat bitterly under her breathe. She was still shaking softly and suddenly felt incredibly uneasy around SAMBEL. She wondered which of them were in Jimmy's pocket and which of them had just been victims in what'd happened, same as SAMCRO. Chibs looked down at her quizzically so Boo took his hand and walked him a short distance away from the others. She didn't want anyone in SAMBEL to overhear what she was about to ask and she was willing to bet Chibs didn't either. "Jimmy knows we're here doesn't he?" she asked in a hurried whisper, looking from side to side as she spoke for fear that one of the Irish Sons could be listening in. Chibs scowled and nodded his head at that, which filled Boo with a horrid sense of dread.

"Aye darlin', I think so." Chibs confirmed, his voice oozing certainty. The fact that many of the coopers had fled proved they'd been paid to detain SAMCRO – if they were detaining them legally, they wouldn't have fled at all, but shit had gone south and they didn't want to get caught out doing dirty deeds for the highest bidder – and there was only one man in Ireland who'd pay the high asking price of the Irish police to detain, and possibly kill, such a large group of armed and dangerous men. Jimmy O'Phelan. The Scotsman pulled Boo back into his arms then, after seeing how upset she'd become by his confirmation that Jimmy knew they were in Ireland. He felt how intensely she was shaking and knew she was both threatened and worried by Jimmy O. He wouldn't let her be though, wouldn't let Jimmy scare her so. He and the rest of SAMCRO were going to take care of the Irish prick before he did anything else so his girl had no reason to worry. "Don't fret so Boo; we'll handle that fuckin' O'Phelan bastard, I promise yeh." Chibs muttered in Boo's ear as he held her close and tight. "I won't let him lay a finger on you Hen; I'd rather die before I let him touch you." He assured her before looking down at her and cupping her cheek in his hand; he kissed her tenderly, slowly, massaged her lips with his own at a lazy pace, pressing his lips against hers and pulling them away again sporadically until he felt her trembling stop. He kissed her one last time, quick and chaste and caressed her cheek with the back of his knuckles, a smile on his lips, eyes staring right into hers.

"I know." Boo nodded before taking Chibs hand and kissing it. Before she could say anymore, Liam O'Neill wandered towards them, he was looking at them curiously and seemed to be paying close attention to what they were saying. Chibs smiled at him before kissing Boo's lips again, making Boo aware that it was time to change the subject lest Liam overhear. "So; young Padraic was flirting with me back there; just a little." Boo said, chuckling as she took Chibs hand in hers once again and allowed him to walk her back to the jeep, where Gemma, Luthor and the others were already stood waiting to get on their way. "It was cute." She added for the whole thing had been totally endearing. Boo felt like a teacher, receiving an apple from a schoolboy with a crush.

"Was he now?" Chibs asked, chuckling despite the fact his scamp of a nephew had been flirting with his wife. He knew Padraic didn't mean anything by it, even as a young lad he'd playfully flirted with any and every woman, no matter who they were or who they belonged too; something that had gotten him in a fair bit of trouble over the years. _Old habits it seemed, died hard_! Padraic would flirt with every woman he came across until the day he died, Chibs was sure of it. Boo nodded her head at that, making Chibs roar with laughter. "The wee bastard!" he said as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. "I'll have teh get him back fer that." He drawled with a mischievous smirk. Chibs was determined to get his young nephew back for flirting with his wife before he returned to Charming, one way or another. He'd find some way to embarrass the lad in front of some croweaters maybe, or he'd do what his brothers had once done to Juice; make him pass out and leave him in Belfast city centre wearing nothing but a diaper, that'd certainly teach the little shite for flirting with his wife.

_**SAMCRO**_

While the others were inside talking with their Irish brothers, Juice and Boo sat outside the SAMBEL clubhouse talking, both wrapped up against the cold afternoon air. Juice was meant to be keeping an eye out for trouble as SAMCRO had become very untrustworthy of some of their Irish brothers since their arrival in Ireland. Someone had clearly tipped off Jimmy and let him know they were coming. The cops that had tried to arrest them may not have given names but Chibs recognised Jimmy's handiwork anywhere and he'd let it be known to Clay, and indeed all of SAMCRO, that he felt certain that Jimmy had been behind the incident. Clay readily agreed and so now the Redwood Original's were dealing with the fact that Jimmy knew they were in Ireland and what they could mean for them. The very real threat that Jimmy posed to the club, to her, was exactly what Boo had feared before they'd left for Ireland. She had a feeling the club wouldn't come away whole and hated to think who they'd lose in the war against Jimmy O and the few IRA buddies he had left, some of whom were clearly members of SAMBEL. A war was being waged in Ireland, between the Sons, Jimmy and the IRA and SAMCRO were caught right in the middle of it all. Wars cost lives; people were going to die before they returned to Charming. Boo could only hope and pray that neither she nor Chibs lost their lives in Ireland. She'd be saddened to lose any member of the club, but she was selfish and in love and when it came down to it, she only cared if she and Filip survived.

"What the hells this?" Juice whispered worriedly as a dark car and a black van started driving down the road that lead to the SAMBEL clubhouse. Both were clearly heading straight for the clubhouse and to Juice and Boo, there was something suspicious about both vehicles. Worried that it might be Jimmy O or some of his cronies, Juice leapt to his feet and started heading towards the clubhouse. "I'm getting the others." He called as he dashed inside, looking over his shoulder at the car and van a final time before he disappeared.

"Don't get distracted by Trinity Ashby Juicy!" Boo called after him, giggling despite how uneasy she felt at the sight of the black van. Juice had been telling Boo about how cute he thought Trinity Ashby was. He was clearly quite smitten with the girl but despite all off Boo's encouragement and insistence that she thought they'd look good together, Juice had decided not to make a move on the girl. He claimed it was because she was too young but Boo wasn't stupid; it was because Trinity only had eyes for Jax and Jax, despite having an Ol' Lady in Tara, had eyes for her right back. Juice didn't want to stand in his VP's way, even if he was more deserving of the girl at stake.

Soon the entirety of SAMCRO and SAMBEL came pouring out of the clubhouse and onto the lot. For a few moments they stared at the car and van uncertainly, nervously, looking between one another as if to find the answer to the presence of the vehicles on someone else's face; many even pulled out their guns. Both vehicles soon pulled to a stop and the sharply dressed men in the car got out and headed towards the van without bothering to acknowledge the gathered Sons at all. As soon as they opened the back of the van, it became more than clear to everyone – including Chibs and Boo – who was hiding back there. Fiona appeared first, looking dishevelled and anxious. She was soon followed by a teenaged girl that Boo knew had to be Kerrianne – even from a distance, she could see the girl had her father's eyes. Kerrianne was holding her mothers hand tight, she looked utterly terrified and like she'd rather be elsewhere but once she caught sight of her father, she didn't look away and a hint of a smile appeared deep in her eyes.

"God, it's my girls!" Chibs gasped, his words anxious, timid and excited all at once. His eyes were wide and warm, sparkling with joy, but the look on his face made it more than apparent that he couldn't quite believe that his little girl was before him. The Scotsman dashed past his brothers, past Boo, and towards his estranged wife and daughter, his mind on nothing but getting to them, on speaking to his daughter for the first time in eight years. Chibs didn't know what to do or say as he drew close to Kerrianne and Fiona, he didn't want to push the boundaries with his daughter and scare her away from him forever and nor did he want to give Fiona the impression he wanted her back, especially with Boo behind them, watching everything that was unfolding fretfully. At the same time, he wanted to hug his daughter and tell her that he loved her, that he'd missed her. He just wanted to jump right back in where he'd left off with her, wanted to just go back to being her da. He couldn't though, so he merely stopped a few feet from Kerrianne and Fiona and smiled, his eyes never once leaving his little girl. Chibs was pleased to see that his little girl couldn't help but look at him too and that behind the obvious fear that marred her pretty little face, she looked happy to see him. "Hi" Chibs said to Fiona, nodding his head at his estranged wife as she stepped forward to greet him. He gave her arm a tender squeeze but then he turned his attentions back to Kerrianne. His throat suddenly felt tight, sore, words clustered there and for a long moment, he was unable to say a thing. Eventually he managed to nod his head at Kerrianne, who ducked her head at the attention, blushed. "Hey; how're yeh doin'?" he asked, smile breaking onto his face, his heart pounding madly as he waited for Kerrianne to reply. He wished he'd been able to say something more than just _'Hey; how're yeh doin'?'_ for it sounded so casual, so impersonal, but he'd been unable to think of what else to say and after so much time away from his daughter, it was probably the only thing he could say.

"Hi…" Kerrianne whispered in reply, rushing the word out and sneaking a glace at her father as she spoke. Her father looked so different from the man she'd once known, he was heavier with a fair few more wrinkles and a dusting of grey hairs but one look into his eyes told the teen all she needed to know; that he was still her da, that he was still the man she'd loved and worshiped since she'd been a little girl. The scars on his cheeks were less obvious that the last – and only – time she'd seen them and were faded even more so by the facial hair that peppered his cheeks. Kerrianne was thankful for that, she didn't like those scars, didn't like to see them. They were a reminded of the horrible things that had happened to her father, the awful years she'd spent calling Jimmy O 'da' and of the fact that her father had been snatched away from her for so very long. Those years had left a distance between Kerrianne and her father, whom she'd once been so very close too, and the teen felt that distance now. She hated it, was too scared to push past it and just embrace her father despite how much she wanted to. Too much time had past, she didn't know the man in front of her any longer; he was her much loved father and a complete stranger all at once. Before Kerrianne could say another word, her father took a tentative step towards her.

"Jesus look at yeh." Chibs gasped as he moved closer to Kerrianne, smile widening and heart warming when she looked up at him again and managed to smile, if only for a moment. Chibs wanted to cry for joy in that moment, he could feel the distance between them closing already, but instead he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around his daughter, giving her a loose and nervous hug. He wanted to pull her close, to hold her like he had when she was young, but he knew it was far too soon to do that. Kerrianne was soft and warm in his arms, shaking nervously and when she didn't hug him back straight away, the Scotsman feared he'd gone too far in hugging her and decided to pull away. But then finally, cautiously, Kerrianne hugged him back. Her arms remained loose at first but then they tightened slightly as the familiar and comforting feeling of her fathers arms washed over her; Kerrianne felt, for a moment, like she was five years old again and like her father had never been taken from her. She smiled as he too, tightened his hold on her then kissed her cheek, a happy little sob escaping his lips as he did so.

Neither father nor daughter noticed when Fiona wrapped her arms around them both, they were too lost in one another, but Boo did. Until that moment she'd watched Chibs and Kerrianne reunite with delight, smile on her face, and tears of joy in her eyes. She was so glad to see her man reunite with his daughter, something he'd wanted since before they'd even met, and was utterly overjoyed for him. But at the same time she was dismayed and heartbroken for with Kerrianne, came Fiona and the Irishwoman was now embracing Chibs and Kerrianne, her family, like nothing at all had past between her and Chibs, like they were still the much in love couple they'd once been. Boo didn't want to stick around and watch as Filip included his estranged wife in his hug with Kerrianne, didn't want to stand there helpless as he kissed her too, first her cheek and then her lips as he realised that back in Ireland was his wife and daughter was where he wanted to be. As the tears in her eyes turned to ones of sorrow, Boo turned on her heel, determined to return to the room she and Chibs were sharing and drink herself into oblivion with the bottle of whiskey Chibs had brought from Maureen Ashby. Before she could take so much as a step however, Juice grabbed her arm.

"Boo wait!" Juice said, tightening his grip on the authors arm when she tried to break away. He could understand why she was upset but could she not see that Chibs had barely thrown his estranged wife more than just a look? He was entirely focussed on his daughter and it was like Fiona was invisible to him, not even there. Juice knew that once Chibs had gotten over the shock and joy of seeing his little girl again, he'd drag her over to meet Boo. Since the club had discovered Abel was in Ireland and decided to fly out there, the Scotsman had talked of little more than of seeing his daughter again and of how he knew Boo and Kerrianne would get along. "Look…he's barely even acknowledging her." Juice said as he spun a defiant Boo around with force. Boo didn't say anything but after a moment she looked up and over at Chibs and his family. He hadn't brought Fiona into the hug and nor had he kissed her in anyway; he was just holding onto his daughter like his life depended on it, like if he let her go he'd never see her again. Boo shrugged off Juice's grip and wrapped her arms around herself, stepped away from those gathered outside the SAMBEL clubhouse and towards Chibs and Kerrianne. She kept her distance though and a moment later, Fiona let go of her estranged husband and daughter. When she straightened up she caught sight of Boo; she scowled and her eyes darkened, but she nodded her head at her and Boo did the same. This was no time for them to argue and scream at one another, both women knew that.

"Yer all grown up Kerrianne, and so beautiful." Chibs muttered as he took a step back from his daughter and looked her up and down, taking the sight of her in. He couldn't believe that she looked so different and yet totally the same. In many ways, she was still the little girl he'd left behind so many years previously - her eyes still held that innocent – but she was also a young woman now, tall and shapely, slim and with a maturity about her that broke Chibs heart. _He'd missed so much!_ Kerrianne smiled at the compliment, this time allowing it to stay on her lips for a few seconds, clearly pleased by her father's words. She opened her mouth to say something back, to tell her father maybe that she was happy to see him, but the words became lodged in her throat so she just smiled again. Knowing that Fiona and Kerrianne couldn't stay long and that he, Fiona and the club had to talk about Jimmy O before they left, Chibs decided that now was as good a time as ever to introduce Kerrianne to Boo. Maybe it was too soon and maybe Kerrianne wouldn't take to Boo but Chibs knew such an opportunity might not arise again for some time and he was determined to jump on it. "Kerrianne, there's someone I want yeh teh meet; if that's okay with you." He whispered as he placed a hand on Kerrianne's shoulder. Kerrianne nodded her head at that, finding herself even more nervous that she already was as she did so. She knew who her father wanted to introduce her too and if she was honest with herself, she really wanted to meet her. _Her father's new love, the woman that made him happy._ She really hoped this woman would like her and that she in turn, would like her right back. Chibs grinned then and nodded his head, held his hand out to Kerrianne who took it after a little hesitation. He turned then and walked towards Boo – who was standing forward from the group behind them, smiling tearfully with her eyes firmly focussed on him - Kerrianne right along side him. As they drew close to Boo, Chibs kissed Kerrianne's hand and held his free one out to Boo, who took it at once and laced their fingers together. Chibs beamed and kissed her hand too, finding himself utterly overjoyed to be hand in hand with both his two best girls. Both of them seemed to be shaking nervously or maybe that was just him, the Scotsman couldn't be sure. "Sweetheart this is Boo; she's my girlfriend." Chibs whispered to Kerrianne, nodding his head at Boo before turning to face Boo. "Boo, this is my daughter Kerrianne." He grinned before letting go of them both and taking a small step back, eyes darting back and forth between them as he waited to see what they made of one another.

"Hi." Boo said, sounding more confident than she felt, as she gave Kerrianne a little wave. For years, Chibs had told her that Kerrianne was the spitting image of Fiona and that she barely looked like him at all, but one look at the girl and Boo knew this was not true. She looked so much like Filip and was quite clearly his daughter; she had the same eyes, the same lips. Kerrianne didn't say anything back to Boo for a long moment, she just looked at her curiously, a small scowl on her lips and a pensive look in her eyes like she was trying to figure out something. Whatever that something was soon hit her for she smiled, her eyes lit up.

"I know you." She said to Boo as she pointed at her, sounding uncertain despite the fact that she knew who Boo was, or at least who she was sometimes. Boo's mouth dropped open at that, her eyes narrowed in confusion. She looked at Chibs momentarily but he seemed equally as baffled, so she looked back to Kerrianne.

"You… you do?" she stammered, sure that Kerrianne had made some sort of mistake and that she'd ask if she'd been in some film or another. While Boo had never been mistaken for an actress before, there was a waitress at Lumpy's café who occasionally told her that she 'looked like a girl from a film'; who that girl was and what the film had been however, remained unknown for the waitress had forgotten. Kerrianne however, said nothing of the sort.

"Aye; yer Alexis Telford aren't yeh?" she said, with more confidence than before, the smile on her lips stretching into a grin. Kerrianne had always been a big reader, but historical novels had never been her thing. One day however, as she'd trawled a bookstore while Jimmy O dealt with some 'business' in the back room, she'd noticed a book by someone called 'Alexis Telford'. The teen knew she had no relatives by the name of Alexis but she was still intrigued, the name Telford reminding of her father. She'd examined the back of the book and when she'd realised it was about the most famous Scottish queen of all time, she'd brought the book and stuffed it in her bag before Jimmy could see it. For some reason, she felt like the book connected her to her father and now she knew why; because his girlfriend had written it. The woman before her, Boo as her father had called her, was the very same woman pictured on the inner front cover of the book, the author.

"Yes, I am." Boo cried, nodding her head enthusiastically, a wide smile on her lips. She was astounded that Kerrianne knew her pen name, it clearly meant that the teen had read her book, and at once she felt less nervous around her. It was like she was talking to a fan and not the estranged daughter of her would-be husband. "At least when I write I am; mostly, I'm just Boo." Boo rambled, wanting Kerrianne to know and speak to her as Boo, not Alexis. Alexis Telford was the writer, Boo was the woman standing in front of her, the woman who loved her father.

"I… I have yer book." Kerrianne muttered as she fumbled in the inside pocket of her coat for the well-thumbed novel. She'd read the book twice already and was in the process of reading it a third time. It'd been such a wonderful story, so heartfelt and addictive, so heartbreaking. "I really loved it." Kerrianne admitted, blushing and ducking her head as she held the novel out to Boo, who took it and stared down in awe at the obviously much loved and well read book.

"Wow. I'm… I'm so flattered, I really am." Boo whispered as she turned the book over in her hands, lifting the front cover momentarily to glance at the picture of herself that was inside. "This is incredible, I can't believe you've read this." She added, turning to Filip with a wild grin on her face, her eyes glittering in delight. Chibs, who was beaming proudly and who had tears of joy rolling down his cheeks, put his arm around Kerrianne's shoulder and kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

"Yeh always loved to read." He whispered as he looked down at her. In his wildest dreams, Chibs could never have even hoped to imagine that Boo and Kerrianne would get on so well and so quickly, that his little girl would already know Boo and be a fan of her work. He was so incredibly pleased that she was because it would make returning to her life so much easier and could be the push Kerrianne needed to return to Charming with him.

"Aye." Kerrianne nodded, blushing as her father kissed her yet loving it at the same time. She wanted to move closer to her father to cuddle up to him a little but she was too scared too so she returned her attentions to Boo. She felt more confident speaking to her, more at ease; their relationship was new, they had something that connected them, that had proved to be an excellent ice breaker while with her father, she was seeing again for the first time in so long. He wasn't the man she'd once known and yet he was, she didn't know how she should act around him and nor did she know what to say to him. She didn't want to bring up the last few years for it would only remind them of how long they'd been without one another and nor did she want to talk about her younger years, for fear that such memories would upset her da. "I knew da was with someone new but I didn't think it would be you that's with him." She admitted for aside from Boo's dark curls, she was nothing like Kerrianne had expected her to be. She was a lot younger than her father, English and was clearly nothing like her mother. But her father so obviously loved her though – Kerrianne could tell from the way he looked at her, from the way his eyes lit up and melted all at once when he'd kissed her – and that was all that mattered to her. "I can't wait fer yeh second book; it comes out here next month." She said, for as soon as she'd heard that Alexis Telford had another book in the works, she'd been eager to read it, especially when she'd discovered it was about Elizabeth 1st. She's studied the great queen in school and been fascinated by her and loved both the recently released films about her.

"I have a copy in my bag if you'd like it." Boo said as she waved her hand in the general direction of the bed and breakfast she, Chibs and most of the club were staying at. She'd shoved the book, alongside the ones she'd planned to read whilst in Ireland, in her bag by mistake and had not realised until she'd looked inside it on Oswald's plane. Now she was glad of the mistake for she could give the book to Kerrianne.

"Really?" Kerrianne gasped, eyes widening as if she couldn't believe that someone would do something so kind. So many years living under Jimmy O's rule had made her long forget how kind and generous people could be, that they often did things for no good reason other than for the pleasure of someone else. Boo grinned at that, nodded her head.

"Yeah… come on, we'll go and get it while your da talks shop with the others." She said as she could sense that Chibs and the others were eager to talk to Fiona about Jimmy O and his motives – the SAMCRO boys were bouncing on their heels impatiently while Fiona had joined Maureen Ashby on a bench and was looking bored and restless, yet was looking across at Boo, Chibs and Kerrianne with obvious bitterness. She hated that her daughter was getting along so well with the girl that her husband was with, but she knew better to kick up a shit storm about it in front of Filip and the other Sons – it would get her nowhere.

Kerrianne glanced up at her father uncertainly, unsure of what to do. On the one hand she wanted to stay at his side, wanted him to include himself in her conversation with Boo so that they had something to talk about, something to bond over that would help them to be around one another without feeling so nervous once again. But on the other, she knew her mother needed to talk to the Sons about Jimmy O and that that talk could prove the difference between Jimmy living and dying, between him being caught and him being free to torment her and her family for years to come.

"Aye, go with Boo sweetheart." Chibs nodded, rubbing Kerrianne's arm a little before kissing her on the cheek and letting her go. His heart warmed when she immediately stepped towards Boo. He didn't want to part from his daughter after so short a time with her, but talking to Fiona about Jimmy was urgent. Hopefully he'd have time to talk to his little girl after they were done; at least now they would have something to talk about; he could ask Kerrianne what she thought of Boo and he could ask her what other books she'd read. It was a starting point, if nothing else and hopefully then they'd then be able to talk to one another with ease and be less nervous in one another's presence. "Thank yeh darlin'." Chibs said to Boo, pecking her lips quick before she and Kerrianne wandered back to the bed and breakfast. He refrained from giving her more than just a chaste kiss as he knew such a thing would make his daughter highly uncomfortable. Boo smiled and nodded her head, gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'll see you in a little bit, yeah?" Chibs said to Kerrianne before she walked away, smiling when his daughter nodded her head at him. The Scotsman then watched with pride as her beautiful wee Hen and his sweet, wonderful little girl walked towards the bed and breakfast together side by side, talking eagerly as they went. "My girls!" he sighed happily, unable to take his eyes off them despite the fact that the club was disappearing inside. Juice and Padraic eventually came and got him, stirring him towards the clubhouse just as Boo and Kerrianne disappeared from sight. Before he went inside with them however, he gestured for one of Kerrianne and Fiona's escorts to follow on the chance that Jimmy showed up and tried to hurt his girls.

As Kerrianne perched nervously on the end of the bed, Boo searched through her bag for a copy of her second novel. She was still astounded that Kerrianne had read her first book – it had sold well in the UK but not as well as in America – and was glad to have something to bond with her husband's daughter over. She hoped however, that she wasn't stopping on Chibs toes, taking away from him a chance to bond with his little girl because she was too busy doing so herself. She resolved to leave father and daughter alone once Chibs and the others were done talking about Jimmy O and hoped they'd be able to use the time to get to know one another a little better.

"Here." Boo said, smiling as she presented her book to Kerrianne once she'd found it. Kerrianne smiled and took it, examined the cover of the book, her finger traced over the silver, elegant scrawl of 'Telford'. She wanted to open the book and start reading, for nothing calmed her down and put her at ease like a good book, but she knew this would be rude so instead she tucked the book into the inner pocket of her coat.

"Thank you." She said to Boo, who simply grinned at her as she sealed up her bag before joining her on the edge of the bed. There was a silence as Kerrianne tried to work up the nerve to ask Boo about her father; Boo sensed that Kerrianne had something to say so sat and waited, willing to answer any questions she might have or listen to anything she had to say, no matter how negative or positive that might be. "So, yer really with my Da?" she asked eventually, chewing on her lower lip as she looked down at her hands, which were twisting and pulling at the bottom of her coat nervously. "I didn't expect him teh be with someone so…" she went on, rambling and trailing off as she realised that her words might come across as rude. She didn't mean them to be, she was simply curious. Boo was young, not much older than herself, which shocked Kerrianne somewhat. Since finding out her father had found new love, she'd always imagined the woman in question to be older, more his age. She was surprised her father had been attracted to someone so young and wanted to know how they'd come to be together. They were clearly head over heels in love with one another though and that's all that really mattered to Kerrianne; she just wanted her father to be happy after all and Boo made him happy.

"Young?" Boo asked, finishing Kerrianne's sentence for her when she realised what it was that the teen was trying to say. Kerrianne gave a nervous smile, nodded her head. "Well, we knew each other for a few years before we got together… I loved him from the start and he loved me; although it took him a while to realise, you're father can be a bit blind when he wants to be." Boo explained, which made Kerrianne chuckle and nod her head. She remembered that her father was capable of missing what was right in front of him, even if it slapped him right in the face. Kerrianne's maternal grandmother had hated her son-in-law and made this more than apparent yet until the day she died – and beyond – Kerrianne's father had believed that his mother-in-law adored him. Kerrianne still remembered the look of shock on his face when her mother had shown him proof that her mother hated him (a letter begging her daughter not to marry that 'foul Scotsman'.). "And yeah, there's quite an age gap, but we don't even notice." Boo went on, for the only time she and Chibs were really aware of the difference in age between them – apart of course, when she was teasing Chibs for being old or he was moaning about it – was when other people pointed it out. "He's a really wonderful man and he loves you more than anything." She went on, voice growing serious as she patted Kerrianne's knee, her eyes never once leaving the teens. She wanted to really drive home to her just how much her father loved and missed her. She felt it would help bridge the gap that had formed between them, would allow them to grow close once again. "He misses you so much, he's always talking about you." She added with a saddened smile for Filip could not go for more than a week without mentioning his daughter and almost every day, Boo could find him looking at her picture longingly.

"Is he happy in Charmin'?" Kerrianne asked for although Father Ashby had told her that he was and although her father had seemed happy in the brief time they'd just spent together, she still couldn't quite believe he was. After all he'd had his family snatched away, been cut up and driven out of Ireland by a sadistic maniac who took more pleasure in tormenting him than anything else. As Padraic had once said to Kerrianne; _'such a thing would kill most men or else leave 'em in darkness forever'_. Her father however was stronger than most men in many ways. "After all that happened before he left, I didn't think he'd ever be happy again." Kerrianne admitted sadly.

"He wasn't happy at first, not really. He clearly missed you so much and he took any excuse to show people pictures of you." Boo recalled as she thought of the way Filip had been in those early months. He showed off his picture's of Kerrianne often, talked about her to anyone that would listen and frequently could be found in a quiet corner somewhere, bottle in hand, distant look on his anguished face as he became lost in his own world where all that was real to him was the grief he felt over not being in his daughters life. "Things got better for him in time but there are still times when losing you really gets to him." Boo went on, scowling as she realised just how often losing Kerrianne got to Filip. She'd always believed things had gotten easier for him overtime but maybe he'd just gotten better at hiding his pain. "But yeah, he's happy in Charming." Boo rambled quickly, shaking her head free of such distressing thoughts before she worried too much about them and read too much into nothing. Filip was happy and Boo knew this, knew it because she saw it every day, because he told her so, because she was happy too, just for being with him. "It's not always easy; but he's happy, we're happy..." Boo concluded, glad to see from the look on Kerrianne's face – she was beaming and her eyes were warm and alight with happiness – that she'd given her the right answer.

"I'm glad." Kerrianne said, now feeling very safe in the knowledge that her father was happy in Charming, in his new life. She was just as glad that she now had a chance to be part of it: to visit him sometimes, to write and call. "And I'm happy he has you…" she added as she fixed her gaze on Boo's face. She wanted Boo to know that for she liked her, she was kind and intelligent and Kerrianne knew she'd continue to bond and have a good relationship with her. "He seems to really love you." She grinned, for the way her father looked at Boo was proof enough of that. When he looked at her it was like nobody around him existed, it was like the only person who was real to him was her and that he knew without doubt that he'd love her until his dying breathe and beyond. As Kerrianne recalled, he'd never looked at her mother like that, not whilst she'd been alive anyway.

Unsure of what to say next and aware that a fair amount of time had passed since they'd left Filip and the others, Boo patted Kerrianne's knee and nodded her thanks, before getting to her feet and gesturing towards the door.

"Come on, we better join your father at the clubhouse." She said. She really hoped that Filip and the others were done talking so that he could have time to bond with Kerrianne before she had to leave again. Kerrianne nodded and she and Boo wandered downstairs and outside, where their guard – the driver of the dark car that had preceded the van that'd brought Kerrianne and Fiona to the clubhouse – was waiting for them. He walked them to the clubhouse where Filip and the others were still talking about Jimmy. As soon as they were through the door, the guard made it apparent that Fiona and Kerrianne needed to start getting ready to leave, something that made Kerrianne and Chibs faces alike fall with despair. Father Ashby it seemed, wanted Fiona and Kerrianne to stay at the rectory for their own safety.

"Is Jimmy really gonna try and hurt us Ma?" Kerrianne asked her mother as she started readying herself to leave. She knew of course that Jimmy was capable of doing so but she was hopeful that he'd stay away now that they were staying with Father Ashby, under the protection of both SAMBEL and the IRA. It seemed however, that not even this would stop Jimmy O.

"Aye; no one's ever gonna hurt my baby. I'll make sure of that." Chibs insisted seriously as he walked towards Kerrianne and put a comforting hand on her arm, kissed her forehead tenderly before nodding his head at Fiona to confirm to her that he'd keep their daughter safe. He hated that Jimmy was scaring Kerrianne, that he was making her feel unsafe. He couldn't wait to put an end to the Irish prick once and for all; he'd get his revenge, his daughter would finally feel safe and be back in his life and maybe, just maybe she'd move back to Charming with him and Boo, who he'd finally get to marry because Fiona would grant his a divorce.

Before Chibs could bid his daughter and estranged wife farewell, Gemma spoke up, questioned why they couldn't stay longer. After some deliberation and the Sons proving that they were all armed, it was agreed that Kerrianne and Fiona would stay a bit longer, giving Chibs a few hours to really bond with his little girl. Chibs couldn't hide his elation; he hugged Kerrianne again straight away, a smile back on his lips. Kerrianne embraced him back almost at once, her hesitation far less than the first time they'd hugged.

"I'm glad yer okay." Kerrianne whispered in her father's ear before he could pull away. "After what happened in Charmin'." She added, not wanting to mention the explosion yet wanting her father to know all the same that she was glad that he'd survived it, that he'd managed to recover from it completely. Chibs gave a happy chuckle at that, rubbed his daughters back and kissed her cheek.

"Yer a good girl." He told her back, whispering the words in her ear, enjoying the fact that they'd been able to share so private a moment in a room full of people. "God how I've missed you!" he muttered, sighing and turning his head as he began to well up, as tears started to tumble from his eyes. He didn't want his brothers to see his tears but try as he might, he just couldn't stop them from falling. Seeing his little girl again had proved to be too much. "I've missed you so much sweetheart." He added, kissing Kerrianne's cheek once again.

"Me too." Kerrianne replied, throat tight, words raw with emotion as she too, welled up. Silence followed and after a moment, Chibs went to pull away, but Kerrianne stopped him. There was something she wanted to say to him, something she was too scared to say loud enough for anyone to hear. "Da." She blurted out eventually, voice tender and loving. Her father gave a soft, happy little sob at that, held her a little tighter, kissed her cheek once more before letting her go and staring down at her lovingly, a smile on his lips. Kerrianne returned that smile and that look and in that moment, thirteen years washed away and they were truly father and daughter again and as close as they'd once been.

_**Yes so very long chapter but I wanted it to be long for, as I said before, today marks one year since I started this story! I hope you have enjoyed it so far; I promise you there is so much more to come, I have so much planned for Chibs and Boo! **_

_**The next chapter will have a big showdown between Boo and Fiona I promise and don't worry, I've not forgotten about that bear!**_

_**Until then, reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. Seriously guys if it wasn't for you readers, reviewing and letting me know that you enjoy this story, I wouldn't have made it this far! You are all wonderful and I thank you all for taking me on the wild ride that is Chibs and Boo!**_


	36. Chapter 35: Lie to Me, Die For Him

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thank you to all my reviewers, to all those that have added this story to their alerts/favorites list and to all those that have read this story! You all keep me going you really do! This chapter is mainly about Boo and Fiona! Enjoy!**_

Fiona Larkin smiled as her daughter and husband talked between themselves, their occasional laughter breaking the nervous tension between them. Fiona was glad to see them bonding, to see them getting along so well despite the 13 years they'd spent apart. Less now, she believed that she still loved Filip and that she wanted him back; the icy tension between them after she'd arrived with Kerrianne at the SAMBEL clubhouse had made her more than aware that whatever had been between them years previously, the love and commitment, was long gone. There was still something there between them though, something that would never be erased because of their long history together, and Fiona found herself holding onto that something. It was nice to feel something other than fear and loathing for a change, nice to feel something so warm and tender, so close to love. Fiona though, had no idea what this something was, what it meant for her and Filip. Until then she'd just keep working on trying to win him back, on becoming a family with him again; he was trying to help get rid of Jimmy for good and when that day came maybe, just maybe they could be happy and in love again like they'd once been. Filip and Kerrianne's obvious bonding would help towards that, as would the orange tub of pills that had fallen out of Boo's jacket pocket when Fiona had knocked it off the coat rack by mistake.

"Hey there darlin'." Chibs drawled tenderly, snapping Fiona from her thoughts. She looked up, half expecting to see Filip looking at her, only to find that Boo had walked into Maureen's kitchen, where she, Filip and Kerrianne had been since Casey had agreed they could return to the rectory later with the club. Fiona's eyes narrowed as she watched the young woman plant a kiss on her husband's cheek and smile at her daughter. Fiona hated that Kerrianne and Boo had bonded straight away, that her daughter both liked and approved of the new woman in her fathers life, it would make winning Filip back all the more difficult. After greeting Filip and Kerrianne, Boo headed towards the coat rack. Fiona realised what she was after and her lip curled into a smirk, her hand felt around in her pocket for that orange tub of pills.

"Hey." Boo grinned after she'd kissed Chibs cheek, before giving Kerrianne a smile in way of greeting, which the teenager soon returned. She hadn't wanted to disturb father and daughters bonding time but she was late taking her pill. She'd left her birth control in her jacket pocket without thinking and planned to sneak one out without taking the tub out of her pocket so that Filip didn't see them. "Just need to get something from my jacket then I'll be gone again." She added. Filip nodded his head at that and returned his attentions to his daughter. Boo quickly rummaged through the pockets of her jacket, wanting to find her pills and take one while Chibs attention was elsewhere, but she couldn't find them. All her pockets were completely empty. "Shit." Boo cursed, panicked. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that those pills had been in her jacket pocket – she'd shoved them in there whilst she and Chibs had unpacked upon their arrival. She really hoped she hadn't lost them; she and Filip had already had unprotected sex since their arrival and it wasn't uncommon to fall pregnant after missing just one pill.

"Looking fer these lovey?" Fiona asked as she held up and shook the little orange tub that contained Boo's birth control with well masked glee. She'd been watching Boo frantically search her empty jacket pockets in amusement and as soon as she'd shaken the tub of pills, all eyes had fallen on her; including Filip's. Fiona was delighted to see him scowl in confusion.

"What are they?" Chibs asked as he looked at the tub in Fiona's hands. He knew it was some form of medication but he couldn't think what kind; Boo had been off her antibiotics since she'd had the stitches in her stomach removed and as far as he was aware, she wasn't on any other medication. Boo, who was stark white and whose eyes were wide and shaking with terror, didn't give Filip an answer.

"I hope yeh didn't miss a dose little girl; yeh could find yerself pregnant." Fiona said with false concern as she slammed the little orange tub down on the table that Filip and Kerrianne were sat at. Boo didn't move to get them, she just stared down at them in horror, her arms tight round herself, her eyes suddenly full of fear. "And here was me thinkin' you and Filip were tryin' fer a baby." Fiona drawled offhandedly, for she had overheard Kerrianne asking her father if he had any children with Boo, the Scotsman had informed her that he and Boo were currently trying to have a baby and that she'd miscarried after being thrown to the ground during the same explosion that'd almost killed him.

"We are." Chibs drawled, voice dripping with confusion. He looked to Boo, eyebrow arched in question, his heart pounding with suspicion – _what exactly were the pills in that little orange tub and why had Fiona questioned the fact they were trying for a baby? _The look on Boo's face unsettled Chibs: she was gaunt and trembling, tears were tumbling down her cheeks and she looked as guilty as sin. Curiosity immediately got the better of the Scotsman so he turned and snatched the orange tub off the table without another word. He gulped as he read over the label; the tub contained birth control and was prescribed to Boo. The date on the tub was from just two weeks previously – more than a week after Boo had informed him she was ready to try for another baby. "Birth control." Chibs whispered bitterly, his words a statement, not a question. The heartbreak he felt at Boo's betrayal, her lies, was apparent in his voice, as was his anger at her. He didn't mean to sound so angry – after all, he was yet to get Boo's side of the story – but he couldn't help himself; Boo had been lying to him, keeping the fact that she was on birth control from him. _He couldn't understand why._ "Do yeh not want kids with me or somethin' Hayley?" Chibs asked, his eyes still on the tub in his hands. He couldn't look at Boo, didn't want to, he was just too mad, too upset.

"I… I can explain." Boo whimpered, heart caught in her throat. Chibs had called her Hayley, something he'd not done in… Boo couldn't even remember the last time he'd called her by her given name, if he ever had. She knew he must be utterly furious with her to do so because Boo hated her given name and never went by it anymore. Boo put her hand on Chibs' shoulder, wanting him to turn around and look at her so she could explain to him why she was on the pill, but he shrugged her hand off with more aggression that he'd ever used with her. "Filip, look at me please!" Boo begged, hurt by his refusal to look at her.

Chibs didn't say a word for a long while and his gaze continued to be fixed on the orange tub of pills in his hands, which he turned and rolled with his fingers. He was deep in thought; he knew he should give Boo a chance to explain her actions – after all she'd never done anything like this before. They had a very open and honest relationship – but he was so hurt by her betrayal, so angry with her that he didn't think he could. Not until he'd calmed down at least. In the end, Chibs knew he owed it to his wife to let her explain herself; she'd put up with a lot with him over the years after all and she's always given him a chance to explain himself. Now it was his turn to do the same for her.

"I think you and I need to talk; outside." Chibs sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to ward off the ache that had formed behind his eyes. He got to his feet and walked out the door without another word, without so much as looking in Boo's direction. Boo jumped as the door slammed shut behind him, the glass within it rattling. She wiped her eyes and pulled her jacket on, looked first at Kerrianne and then Fiona. Kerrianne was staring at the floor, hiding behind her hair, obviously unnerved by the situation and uncomfortable. Fiona by contrast had a smug grin on her lips, delight danced in her eyes and she was giving Boo a look that screamed _'How could you?'_ Boo wanted to hit her, to yell and scream, but instead she followed after Filip. She hovered at the top of the stairs that lead to Maureen Ashby's home nervously for a few moments, her eyes on Filip who was sat on a bench smoking a cigarette with his head ducked. Occasionally he'd rake his fingers through his hair, rub at his eyes. By the time Boo hesitantly joined him on the bench, sitting next to him yet not as close to him as she'd like, he'd finished his cigarette and was staring down at the little orange tub again. "How long have yeh been takin' these darlin'?" he asked, voice soft and hurt yet with little trace of the anger he'd first felt upon realising that Boo was on birth control. A few moments to himself had calmed him considerably, having a cigarette had helped to wash his anger away; Boo must have had good reason to lie to him about being ready to try for a baby again. He passed her the tub of pills, pressing it into her hand before wrapping her fingers round it. He then felt, rather than saw, the uncertain look she was giving him. "Go ahead and take one if yeh need teh; I'm not gonna stop yeh." He drawled sadly. Boo nodded her head and, despite the fact that she hated to do so, dry swallowed a pill before Chibs really could stop her.

"Since… since the miscarriage." She whispered unevenly as she tucked the pills away in her jacket pocket. Chibs nodded his head at that, then took another cigarette from his pocket, lit it and inhaled deeply. Boo couldn't help but notice he was shaking but she didn't dare try and comfort him.

"Yeh said yeh were okay teh start tryin' again Boo." Chibs said, finally turning to face Boo. He gave an unhappy sigh as he realised how scared she looked, how distraught she was. He knew then that she hadn't meant to lie to him, not really and that her lies came with good reason. The Scotsman reached out and wiped the tears on her cheeks away with his thumb, gave her the briefest of smiles to let her know he was going to hear her out. "Why did yeh lie teh me?" he asked, inhaling deeply on his cigarette once again before placing his hand on Boo's knee to give her the courage she needed to speak. After a moment's hesitation, Boo placed her hand over his.

"I didn't think you'd understand." Boo admitted shamefully, hating herself for admitting such an awful truth, for not trusting in the man she loved enough to tell him how scared she was by the idea of becoming pregnant once again. At her words Filip sighed again, heavily so, obviously hurt by his wife's lack of trust in him. "Filip you were so excited about us having a baby; I didn't want to disappoint you by telling you I wasn't ready." Boo rambled frantically, hurrying her words out as she was so desperate to have Filip understand why she'd kept such a truth from him.

"So yeh lied teh me instead?" Chibs snapped, anger oozing into his voice once again despite the fact that he was battling to stay calm. He took another deep, long drag on his cigarette – practically finishing it – and watched as the smoke escaped from between his lips. The strange, meaningless smoky patterns had a soothing effect on him. "Darlin', I understand that yer scared teh get pregnant again, that yer worried yeh'll have another miscarriage." He said with certainty, with understanding and sympathy. He couldn't even begin to imagine how traumatic and scarring the miscarriage had been on his poor wee Hen – it'd been hard enough on him – and he couldn't begin to understand why she'd agreed to try for another baby when that wasn't something she was ready for. Did she not realise he'd not be disappointed in her for not being ready? That he'd much rather wait until her fear of miscarrying again had left her before they tried again? Boo after all, was still so very young and men could continue to have children almost until they died… there was no rush for them to start having babies; they still had all the time in the world. "Yeh didn't need teh hide that from me." He added earnestly, his fingers curling round Boo's knee and giving it a squeeze. Boo nodded her head at that, knew that she was stupid for having kept such a thing for Chibs, knew that he'd have understood if only she'd just spoken up. But of course things weren't as simple as that; if she'd spoken up she would have had to tell Chibs what she'd found out about her mother and that was something she hadn't been, and still really wasn't, ready to share.

"There's more to it than that." Boo admitted tearfully as she shook her head back and forth, voice strained, throat tight. Chibs noticed at once how scared Boo seemed and immediately flicked his spent cigarette aside, shifted closer too her, put an arm around her shoulder; whatever she had to say was bad and he knew it. "After the explosion, I asked Juice to find out why my mother killed my stepfather." Boo began, to which Chibs nodded his head. For years now, since he'd known her even, Boo had been curious as to why her mother had murdered her stepfather with whom she'd been so deeply in love with. She couldn't find reason for the pointless, horrific crime but had never sought out the information before for fear of what she might find. Now it seemed, she was right to have stayed away, to shield herself from the truth behind her stepfather's murder. "The reason…." Boo whispered, voice breaking before she could say anything more. She shook her head then, let out a soft, shuddering sob. Chibs was there for her in an instance, cupping her damp cheek in his hand, leaning his forehead against hers, rubbing their noses together.

"Tell me darlin'." He insisted as he stared right into her watery orbs. Boo closed her eyes then, allowing the tears within them to tumble down her cheeks, shook her head once more. "I can handle it, whatever it is… just tell me Boo." Chibs promised, although he was beginning to really doubt that. Whatever Boo was struggling to tell him was bad or she'd be able to just come right out and say it and wouldn't have kept it from him in the first place. He couldn't even imagine how Boo's stepfather being murdered by her mother could have anything at all to do with them trying to get pregnant.

Boo nodded her head, just the once, before drawing in a few deep, shuddering breathes as she attempted to calm herself down enough to be able to tell Chibs everything. She couldn't be near him as she told him though, didn't want to be able to see or hear his reaction to what she was about to say encase it was bad. She pulled away from him and hopped off the bench, took a few tentative steps forward and wrapped her arms tight around herself. Chibs seemed to know that she needed space because he didn't come after her and nor did he try and call her back. Boo could feel his eyes on her though; his gaze was like daggers, cutting right through her.

"The reason she killed him was because they'd been trying for a baby and she kept having miscarriages." She said hurriedly, staring down at a gasoline spill on the ground as she spoke. The way the chemical had created an oily rainbow on the damp concrete was mesmerising and oddly comforting. Staring at it made Boo feel like she was just saying words, lines from a play maybe or the lyrics from a song; not admitting to some terrible truth that hit so close to home it was practically on her doorstep. "She had 7 in two years and blamed it all on him." Boo went on, voice emotionless, low and distant. She just kept on staring at the spill as she spoke, counting the colours in it. Seven colours, from red to violet, sprawled out across the dark ground in a mismatched circle. Seven colours, one representing every miscarriage her mother had had. Boo couldn't look at the spill anymore; she forced her stinging, overflowing eyes shut and spun round to face Chibs, wiped the tears from her face before wrenching her eyes open and staring right at him. He had tears in his eyes too; he looked lost, anguished even and was staring at her like he could physically feel her heart breaking as well as his own. "What if the same thing happens to us?" she asked him, voice so high and tight with emotion she wasn't even sure if her words were audible to Chibs. She was so scared, terrified, of going through what her mother had gone through (something she'd not known about until Juice had looked it up. She and her mother had been close but those last few years back in England had been when Boo was at an age when she wasn't interested in what was going on around her; just boys, her friends and school), of having miscarriage after miscarriage until one day, she could take it no more and killed Chibs, just so she could have someone to blame for her body's failings other than herself.

Chibs stared at Boo in horror as she'd spoken, almost glad that she'd chosen to walk away from him to speak because he didn't know if he could look at her anguished face. He'd always assumed that Boo's mother had murdered her stepfather in an act of meaningless violence, that maybe she'd been depressed and just snapped or that maybe he'd attacked her and she'd fought back and won. He'd never imagined for a second that something so... so devastating had driving Boo's mother to commit so terrible a crime. The truth of her stepfathers murder must have been eating away at Boo since she'd found out, slowly destroying her and filling her with needless paranoia, eventually convincing her that she would befall the same fate. _How had she not cracked already?_

"Oh Boo… Hen, come here." Chibs cried, jumping to his feet, dashing over to Boo and taking her in his arms before she could even so much as think about coming to him. She collapsed into him without hesitation, the sudden, limp weight of her sending them both crashing to their knees. Chibs kept ahold of Boo though, managed to pull her closer still despite the fact that they'd fallen to the floor. "Why didn't yeh tell me?" Chibs demanded softly as he curled one hand round Boo's waist, the other in her hair. Boo, who had buried her face in the crook of his neck, just shook her head and shuddered softly, wept. Her tears damped the skin on Chibs' neck, dripped down onto the shoulder of his jacket. "Hey, it's alright." He whispered as he buried his face in her warm, rain-damped curls and pressed a succession of chaste kisses into them. "Just because that happened teh yer mother, doesn't meant it's gonna happen teh you." He assured her, because her mother could have miscarried for any number of reasons, reasons she may not have passed down to her only child, reasons that may have indeed been caused by Boo's stepfather. It seemed likely that he might have been the cause; after all, Boo's mother had had no trouble carrying her to term. "Yer miscarriage was a result of the explosion, not because yer body can't carry a child teh term." He pointed out, for had it not been for that explosion and Boo's close proximity to it then she'd probably still be pregnant; at home in Charming with her feet up, hands on her swollen stomach and being plagued by all sorts of weird cravings.

"I know." Boo nodded, sounding as though she'd been calmed somewhat by Chibs' words. She was no longer crying but her voice was still strained, thick with emotion. She looked up at Chibs and managed a weak smile, allowed him to wipe away the tears on her face and kiss her lips briefly. "And I know I'm being stupid, irrational even…" she went on, chuckling uneasily, rolling her eyes at herself. She didn't even know why her mother had miscarried time and time again and chances are, whatever the reason, it wasn't hereditary, just something her unfortunate mother had been unlucky enough to suffer from. "But I can't go through that… getting my hopes up time after time only to lose every child we conceive before it's grown past its third month inside of me." She admitted sorrowfully, shaking her head yet again as she spoke. The anguish of losing one baby had been bad enough; she couldn't imagine going through it again and again, couldn't get pregnant time and time again knowing she'd never have a child to show for it: just pain and blood, loss.

Chibs nodded his head at that, understanding. He didn't want to go through that either, didn't want to watch as his wife go through the pain of losing their unborn child time and time again, didn't want to deal with the crippling grief that came from knowing his chances of becoming a da again had been so cruelly and needlessly snatched away. He wondered if having children was still something Boo wanted or if she'd been scared off the prospect of having babies for life.

"Do yeh still want babies with me Boo?" he asked, frank and serious. He wanted more children, had done since Kerrianne had been born – a want that strengthened when he'd gotten together with Boo, a want that had become a burning desire the longer they'd been together - but if she didn't want kids any longer? He'd give up on the idea and just count himself lucky enough to have a daughter already as well as a loving wife that stuck by him no matter what. No matter how heartbreaking that may be. Chibs would much rather have Boo and no children (other than Kerrianne) than some other woman and a whole horde of dark-haired little brats that he could call his own. _Of course, he'd rather have both Boo and brats, a handful of children that were theirs._

"Of course!" Boo explained, sounding surprised that Chibs had doubted her want for a child for even a second. Filip beamed at that, smile reaching his ears and utterly dazzling, eyes sparkling in delight, wide with relief. "Filip, there's nothing in this world I want more than to have children with you." She assured him, smiling as she spoke, her mind filled with images of little children that looked just like the man before her, like her and the man she loved. Little children that were theirs, that they'd created together. She wanted those children, longed for them, but right now she was far too scared of what her body might do to them while they were developing to try for one. "I just… I need some time." She said, placing her hand on Chibs shoulder as she spoke, letting him know that time didn't mean forever, it just meant until she was ready.

"So take some time Boo." Chibs said at once, stoking Boo's cheek with his knuckles as he spoke. "I don't care if its months, years even, I'll wait until yer ready teh try again." He went on, voice soft and assuring, firm. If Boo wasn't ready to try again then that was fine with him, he'd wait until she was. Time was on their side, they could wait years and they'd still be able to have children without having to worry about the fact that Boo's biological clock was ticking. Even if they'd struggled to conceive they'd find a way around it; IVF, artificial insemination, adoption. They were all options, but ones Chibs was sure they'd never need. They were going to conceive naturally like they had once already, Chibs just knew it. "We'll have a baby someday Hen, I don't care when that is, so long as it's somethin' yer ready fer." Chibs said, smile on his lips as he continued to brush Boo's cheek with his knuckles. Finally, Boo smiled properly and nodded her head.

"Thank you." She whispered, glad that finally, everything was all out in the open, glad that Chibs had been understanding and was willing to give her all the time she needed to be ready to try for a baby again. It was things like that that made Boo love Chibs even more. "You mad at me?" she asked, certain he would be considering the magnitude of the lies she'd told, the truths she'd kept from him.

"I was." Chibs admitted with a nod of his head. He had been when he'd first realised Boo had lied to him, very mad, almost at boiling point. But then he'd heard her out, he'd let her talk and explain herself and he'd soon realised he couldn't be mad at her, not really. She'd been scared, lost to her own paranoia and fears; he couldn't be mad at her for that. "Yeh lied but yeh had yer reasons." He added, shrugging his shoulders. He'd rather she hadn't lied to him of course but at least her lies hadn't been malicious or spiteful towards him in any way. "Trust in me next time Hen; I'm yer husband and I love you. I will _always_ try and understand yeh and what yer goin' through." Chibs promised Boo, before bringing her knuckles to his lips and placing a string of kisses along them.

"I love you too." Boo whispered tenderly before leaning up and pressing her lips to Chibs', knowing full well as she did so that his words were the truth and that no matter what, he'd always do his best to understand her, what she was going through and that she'd always do the same for him.

After ordering her daughter to remain indoors, Fiona followed Boo and Filip outside. She didn't join them in the clubhouse forecourt but merely watched from the top of Maureen's stairs, smirk curling her lips, arms folded across her chest, eyebrow arched expectantly. She expected to see their relationship fall apart before her very eyes, expected them to shout and scream at one another, to fight and argue until there was a distance between them that only she could fill. Filip after all, never had liked being lied too, never had liked being betrayed – it was part of the reason why everything that had happened with Jimmy had hurt him so bad. The Irishwoman was surprised to see Filip's anger flare up very little and was even more surprised to see him comfort and reassure his weeping girlfriend, to forgive her. She didn't understand why he wasn't madder at her – he'd seemed utterly furious when he'd first realised what those pills were – after all she'd been lying to him, for weeks or possibly even longer, and about something so important too! He should be furious with her, ready to end things – if Fiona had lied to him in such a way, he'd have been presenting her with divorce papers – and yet he wasn't. He was comforting her, holding her, talking to her and trying to understand. Fiona knew then that he must really love Boo, more than he'd ever loved her, too much to ever leave her. She knew in that moment that she would never win him back – he'd love and be with that girl until his dying day, it was clear for anyone to see – and in many ways, Fiona felt relief. Relief because such a truth hadn't hurt her as much as she'd expected too, relief because she had finally realised that she was no longer in love with Filip and hadn't been for a very long time. But she also felt anger and anguish; they had once been so very happy together, a family, and now that's something they would never be again. Once Jimmy was gone, she'd have nothing and no one but her daughter. She'd be all alone. That terrified Fiona more than she'd care to admit.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo did up Chibs' reaper jacket before kissing him on the cheek and taking both his hands in hers. He and the rest of SAMCRO were joining SAMBEL on a run to Dungloe and despite the fact that they were highly suspicious of SAMBEL and their relationship with Jimmy O, the Scotsman was in a fantastic, cheery mood. It made a chance from the night before when he'd returned from taking Kerrianne and Fiona back to the rectory. Jimmy's men had shot up the van and although everyone had escaped the incident without injury, Chibs had walked away from it very hurt indeed. Kerrianne had made it more than apparent to him that she didn't want to return to Charming with him, that she wanted to stay in Ireland, which she considered her home. Chibs had been hoping that his daughter would return to Charming with him, to live with him and Boo and start a new life stateside so to discover that this was something Kerrianne didn't want was like a slap in the face. To make matters worse it had been then that Jimmy O's men had shot up the van, scaring the hell out of Kerrianne and making her all the more certain that she didn't want to move to Charming. The incident had left Chibs distraught; he felt like a failure as a father and cursed himself for not being able to protect his little girl. When he returned to the room he shared with Boo he'd wildly suggested that he should just cut off all ties with his daughter and leave her be, to let her get on with her life without him. He'd claimed that would be better for her and that she'd be safer without him in his life. He'd even gone so far as to suggest that he was such a bad father that Kerrianne wouldn't want him as her da and he'd even asked Boo why she wanted to have kids with such a failure such as himself. Boo had managed to convince him that the shooting had not been his fault and that he wasn't a terrible father. He'd given up everything and started his life completely anew to keep his daughter safe and now, despite the fact that Jimmy still posed a real threat to him, he'd returned to make sure that the Irish prick could never hurt his little girl again. She'd told him the reason she wanted children with him was because he was a sweet, kind-hearted man that always put those he loved first. Chibs had been comforted and reassured by his wife's words, calmed by them. The couple had then headed down to SAMBEL's club party where Chibs had agreed to fight one of SAMBEL's newest, and biggest, patched members for money and prestige for SAMCRO. Chibs took out his anger about the shooting on the guy and the fight had lasted all off about 30 seconds before the guy from SAMBEL had backed out. Sweaty, spent and on a high from his fight, Chibs had taken Boo up to their room and fucked her until Juice had knocked on their door and informed Chibs that Jax had just talked with Father Ashby about Abel and needed to talk to SAMCRO about what had been said.

"Do I even have to ask you to behave yourself this time?" Boo asked, eyebrow raised, soft scowl on her lips. After Chibs' performance the day before with the Irish police, Boo was worried that should such an incident repeat itself, he'd get himself into all kinds of shit because he insisted on stirring up trouble purely for his own amusement. The cops in Ireland clearly didn't play by the rules and seemed more than willing to put a bullet in a man just for a little back-chat. Chibs' cocky attitude with them would get himself killed if he wasn't careful, especially if said police were on Jimmy's payroll.

"Hey, that copper deserved it." Chibs insisted with a cocky grin, one that Boo didn't return. She was worried, she didn't trust the Irish at all and she trusted even less in their police; as far as she was concerned, the club was walked right into more trouble, trouble that could prove fatal if Chibs couldn't keep his mouth shut and his spit to himself. Chibs laced their fingers and pulled Boo closer, rested his forehead against hers and lowered his voice to a whisper; SAMBEL may be gearing up for the run, but that didn't mean they weren't listening. "We'll be fine Boo; we've just got teh talk to Jimmy about Abel." He muttered reassuringly despite the fact that once again, SAMCRO had no idea at all what they were walking into. He didn't want to worry Boo though and worry she would when she realised that SAMCRO knew they were likely riding into danger or a trap. "Doubt that McPrick will try anything after how yesterday's ambush went." Chibs added in an effort to help convince Boo that everything would be okay. Thankfully she smiled and nodded her head.

"I know, I just worry about you is all, I kinda like you." She teased, giving Chibs a poke in the chest. The Scotsman tutted and rolled his eyes at that, scowled and acted as though her comments had hurt. Boo merely chuckled at his little show and kissed him on the lips, slowly and lazily. They kissed like this for a while, enjoying the way their lips moulded together, the taste of one another, the way their hands roamed up and down one another's bodies… but then Padraic appeared at their side. He chuckled and gave a fake little cough to get their attention. Boo blushed a little and pulled away from Chibs – who was smirking in delight, clearly very pleased with himself – before turning to Padraic, hand on her hip. "And you'll behave too, right?" she asked as she waved a finger at him. Padraic grinned at that; the same cheeky smile that so reminded Boo of Filip. Even his eyes glittered in the same way.

"Oh aye love, I'll be good." He winked as he slipped an arm around Boo's shoulder. He knew that flirting with Boo wound his uncle Filip up no end, so he was determined to flirt with her as much as possible. He knew he'd pay for it at some point – Filip would already have some form of revenge in mind – but he didn't care, it was fun and highly amusing to see Boo and Filip both react to his flirty behaviour. "Yeh don't have teh worry about me." He added, winking again before patting Boo's blushing cheek affectionately. Before he could say another word, Filip slapped him round the back of the head, grabbed the arm he had wrapped around Boo's shoulders and pulled it off of her.

"Hey yeh little shite, what 'ave I told yeh about flirtin with me wife?" Filip demanded dangerously, the laughter dancing in his eyes making it obvious he knew what his young nephew was up to. Padraic grinned and flattened out his hair, so Chibs hooked an arm around his shoulders and drew him close, forcing his head forward so he could give him a noogie. Padraic chuckled and tried to break free of his uncle's grasp, but the Scotsman was far too strong for him and so in the end, he just stood there and took it, laughing wildly the entire time while Boo looked on in amusement. By the time a black car pulled up in the forecourt, Padraic's hair was so messy he looked as though he'd rolled right out of bed and been electrocuted too. "That's Fiona and Kerrianne…" Chibs grinned as he caught sight of the black car, his eyes lighting up. He let go of Padraic – who promptly stuck his helmet on to hide his messy hair – grabbed Boo's hand and marched towards the car as quickly as he legs would take him. "Boo, promise me you'll keep yer shit with Fiona contained today, especially around my daughter." He drawled hurriedly as he walked, turning his head to glance at Boo momentarily, letting her know how serious he was. He knew Fiona and Boo had their issues – especially after the day before with the birth control incident - and that they needed to sort some shit out, but he'd rather they didn't do that in front of Kerrianne. It was unfair that she get dragged into their shit, that she should have to see them fight and argue. If Boo and Fiona wanted to talk out their differences, they could do it away from Kerrianne.

"Promise." Boo nodded, picking up her pace so that she could keep up with Chibs – not that she had a choice, he had a firm grip on her hand so she either had to keep up or get dragged along. She was slightly annoyed with Chibs for making her promise to keep her problems with Fiona 'contained' because she'd been hoping to talk to the Irishwoman about the day before, about the incident with the pills and about whatever game she was playing to get her husband back. She was furious – fury that had not gone away overnight, but had simmered and was now near boiling point once again - with her for flaunting those pills in front of Filip (and Kerrianne) when she knew full well that Boo and Filip were meant to be 'trying'. Boo wondered if Fiona had gone through her pockets intentionally, looking for a way to poke holes in her relationship with Chibs.

"And yeh'll keep an eye on Kerrianne until I get back? Keep her entertained?" Chibs asked as they stood and waited for Kerrianne, Fiona and who could only be Father Ashby to emerge from the black car. He knew of course, that Kerrianne wouldn't be bored waiting for him – she was good friends with Trinity Ashby from what he understood – but he'd rather she spent more time with Boo, bonding with her more, getting to know her. He wanted them to grow close, to be totally at ease around one another, both because it would help his own relationship with Kerrianne and because it would make Kerrianne know that she'd always be welcome in their home, should she decide to move to Charming after all or just want a vacation there. Boo nodded her head at that, but didn't answer aloud for Father Ashby had approached them. "Father Kellan." Chibs nodded, smiling as he embraced the priest like a brother.

"Filip." Father Kellan nodded, smiling at the Scotsman as he placed a hand on his forearm. Kellan couldn't help but notice that Filip had indeed, brought his new young girlfriend to Ireland with him. He knew that young Kerrianne was already quite taken with her and that Fiona resented the hell out of her, wanted her gone. Kellan knew he should not judge her - after all she was just a woman in love, it was not her fault the man in her life already had a wife and such a sordid past – and chose then not to form an opinion of her, at least until he knew her a little better. "Miss Trager." He said to her, offering his hand. She smiled politely in response, took his hand and shook it, but didn't say a word so Kellan returned his attention to Filip, who was looking over his shoulder at Fiona and Kerrianne. "We have a few Italian priests visitin'. I thought it might be best if Michael kept his eye on them here fer a few hours." He explained as he held an arm out to Fiona and Kerrianne and urged them to come forward. Filip looked delighted by the prospect and immediately agreed to the plan. "Good lad." Kellan praised as he patted Filip on the arm then shook his hand. In truth there were no Italian priests visiting; some of the higher ranking IRA members needed to talk to the priest about Jimmy O and what they planned to do about him and the priest would rather Fiona and Kerrianne were far from the rectory when that happen in case Jimmy found them, kidnapped them and tried to get said information from them. He'd torture it from them if he had too and Kellan couldn't allow that to happen.

"Thank yeh Father." Chibs grinned as he shook Kellan's hand before turning to Fiona and Kerrianne. He'd never admit to it, but he was quite mad at Fiona for the stunt she'd pulled with Boo's birth control the day before. She had known exactly what she was doing when she'd held up that tub for all to see and had clearly been trying to stir up shit between him and Boo. As far as the Scotsman was concerned she should have just left well alone, should have returned those pills to Boo's pocket without a word for after all, his relationship with Boo was none of her business and nor was the fact that Boo was on the pill. He would have found out about that in his own time and dealt with the matter away from the prying eyes of his estranged wife. Chibs wanted to just forget the incident now so he greeted Fiona as though nothing was wrong. "Hi." He nodded at her, smiling as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Chibs then turned to his daughter who was smiling at him and looked delighted to see him, despite all that had happened the day before. "Hey sweetheart." He grinned, voice soft and tender. Kerrianne's smile widened but Chibs noticed she was eyeing the rest of the Sons nervously and that she was obviously worried about what they were about to do and what might happen to him. "It's okay, don't yeh worry, I'm just gonna give these Irish boys an escort and I'll be back later, okay?" Chibs assured her as he nodded his head back at them, trying his best to make it seem that nothing more than a simple protection run was going down.

"Okay." Kerrianne nodded. She wanted to believe her father, she really did but she couldn't help but worry that something bad was going to happen. Jimmy O knew that her father and his friends were stateside and also knew that she and her mother had fled from their home. He'd not be happy about that and he'd do whatever it took to get rid of her father and get back the family he considered to be his. Kerrianne had a sinister feeling that something was going to happen that day; she could only hope that her father and his friends were prepared and that she'd be safe at Maureen's. "Love yeh da." She said nervously, yet lovingly. She'd wanted to tell her father she loved him since the day before but hadn't been able to work up the nerve to do so, now she wished she said those three words sooner for her fathers face lit up like a Christmas tree at once. His eyes went wide with shock, yet sparkled in delight and warmth and the smile on his lips seemed to reach his ears.

"Love you baby." Chibs said. He was absolutely elated to hear his daughter tell him that she loved him, especially after the shooting the night before. He'd spent years now believing that he was and had been a terrible father to her but to know that she loved him gave him hope, made him believe that maybe he wasn't such a terrible father after all. Maybe Kerrianne believed what Boo had told him the night before – an indeed countless times over their years together – which was that he was a wonderful father who would give up anything for his daughter, who would do anything for his daughter, even if that meant walking away from her for her own safety. "Go with Boo, alright? I'm sure you girls can amuse yerself until I get back." He added as he wrapped an arm around Kerrianne's shoulder and directed her to Boo, who immediately smiled and waved at his daughter. Kerrianne waved back as she walked towards her and the two exchanged greetings, both managing to become as at ease around one another as they had been the day before. "And look out fer yeh ma." Chibs added, kissing Kerrianne's cheek quick before he turned back to Fiona before she could disappear inside. He took her to one side and lowered his voice, not wanting Kerrianne to hear what he had to say to her mother "Hey I've told Boo, now I'm tellin' you: keep yer shit with one another to yourselves, okay?" he muttered seriously, eyes locked with Fiona's. The Irishwoman scowled and said nothing for a moment but then she nodded her head just the once, the movement curt and sharp.

"Aye." Fiona drawled, her annoyance plain. While she wasn't looking to argue or have it out with Boo in any way there was such tension, such distrust and distain between them that arguments would be near enough unavoidable. Fiona would hold her tongue though, if only for her daughter's sake, she just hoped that Boo would do the same.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo watched with a scowl on her lips as Kerrianne and her mother talked. They had all just had lunch (a very tense lunch where Fiona and Boo tried very hard not to say a word to one another) after which Kerrianne had asked if she could go down and hang with Trinity in Maureen's shop. Fiona had said no at once, had not even considered her daughters request. Annoyed, Kerrianne had asked again, this time suggesting that she take Boo with her. Fiona had said no to this even quicker. Boo was rather annoyed at the speed in which Fiona had denied Kerrianne's request that Boo accompany her to the shop but was more annoyed about the fact that Fiona wouldn't let Kerrianne go down to the shop on her own. Boo wanted to talk – and yell and scream – with Fiona about the incident with the pills, about Filip and the fact that Fiona was meddling in their relationship but she couldn't do that with Kerrianne there because she'd promised Filip she wouldn't.

"Why, afraid someone's gonna shoot me?" Kerrianne snapped, face contorted with anger and annoyance. She sounded fed up and Boo couldn't blame her. The poor girl was being kept under lock and key and just wanted the freedom to go and talk to her friend for a little while. Sure, Jimmy O and his cronies were gunning for her but if she took Casey down to the shop with her she'd be just as safe as she would be in Maureen's kitchen. At least then she could spend some time with her friend. At least then Boo could finally have it out with Fiona.

"Don't you brash me!" Fiona snapped back, clearly not amused that her daughter was talking back to her. Boo got the impression it was the first time such a thing had happened; Kerrianne after all had grown up in Jimmy O's household and talking back to him would have undoubtedly earned her at least a slap in the face. She must have so much pent up rage and emotion, so much she wanted to scream and shout about and only now was she really getting the chance to do so. Once Fiona was finally free of Jimmy, she was going to have quite a lot to deal with in young Kerrianne, but for now she had even more to deal with in Boo.

"Let her go and see Trinity and then you and I can talk." Boo grimaced, turning to Fiona and acknowledging her for the first time since her arrive. Fiona scowled at that, narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. She couldn't believe the audacity of Boo, telling her what to do with her own goddamn daughter! Ordering her around like a child! Did she have no respect for her elders, for those better than her?

"Whatever yeh have the say teh me, yeh can say in front of my daughter!" Fiona drawled slowly, spitting out the words. She didn't give a damn what Filip had said, if Boo wanted to talk to her about their differences then she could do it in front of Kerrianne! Let Kerrianne see what sort of woman her father had chosen to replace her mother!

"I promised Filip I wouldn't start anything with you in front of her." Boo snapped back. She was determined to keep Kerrianne out of the way for as far as she was concerned, the teenager didn't need to be dragged into the shit that had been stirring between her mother and her fathers Ol' Lady. Even if Chibs' hadn't have said something, Boo would want Kerrianne out of the room for her showdown with Fiona. "And I know damn well he made you promise much the same." Boo added with a scowl, arching her eyebrow at Fiona in obvious disgust. She couldn't understand why Fiona would want to have her daughter around why they argued, why she'd want to drag Kerrianne through her shit with Boo. Fiona should be protecting Kerrianne from such things, not throwing her straight into the middle of it all. Boo was certain the reason Fiona wanted Kerrianne around was because she was jealous of the fact that Boo had so easily bonded with her and because she wanted to drive home the fact that she was Kerrianne's mother, Filip's real wife and his first true love.

Maureen looked between the two angry women – both of whom looked ready to kill – and then at Kerrianne, who had sat back down at the table and hidden behind her hair, clearly uncomfortable and unnerved by what was going on. Maureen knew she had to get the teenager out of the way so Boo and Fiona could talk and fight out their differences. Differences that had been brewing for months, years even, and so no doubt would cause an explosive argument between Boo and Fiona at the very least.

"Come on love, Trinity will have yeh stackin' shelves if yeh go down there." She said, trying to sound cheery as she put an arm around Kerrianne's shoulder and pulled her up out of her seat. Trinity's friends never came to see her at the shop because she soon got them doing all sorts of jobs like sweeping the floors or restocking the shelves and Maureen was certain Kerrianne wouldn't appreciate it if she was made to do same! "We'll get yeh set up in her room with some movies." She added, knowing that Trinity had an extensive collection of chick flicks and comedy films stored away under her bed. There had to be something under there that Kerrianne would deem worth watching. Thankfully the teenager gave a weak smile and nodded her head, allowed Maureen to lead her into Trinity's room.

Boo gave Fiona a smug sot of smile as Maureen lead Kerrianne away, glad to have her out of way. She knew that Maureen would most likely stay with Kerrianne in Trinity's room for she had already made it more than clear that she didn't want to get involved with whatever was going on between Fiona and Boo. Fiona may have been her friend for a long time but she'd also stuck up a nice friendship with Boo since the younger woman had arrived in Ireland and she wanted to jeopardise neither friendship, so she was staying out of things. Gemma however, was a different story. She was Boo's stepmother, her friend and sometimes co-worker and would no doubt want to defend Boo against a woman she'd many a time claimed to be afraid off, a woman she both disliked and blamed for Chibs' almost ratting on the club because of Jimmy O. Boo however, didn't want her stepmother rushing to her defence, she wanted to deal with Fiona on her own. Fiona and the way she was butting in on Boo's relationship with Filip was Boo's problem and Boo's problem alone, so she'd handle it alone.

"Gemma, go, this doesn't concern you." Boo told her stepmother firmly, giving her a stern and determined look to let her know she was serious. Gemma however, didn't go. She put down the plates she'd previously been cleaning before sitting herself down in the seat that Kerrianne had just vacated.

"I'm staying right here baby." Gemma said with a smirk that just dared Boo to contend with her. The SAMCRO matriarch could see that Boo and Fiona were ready to practically brawl in out and someone had to be there to make sure they didn't end up killing one another. "What? You think I'm going to let the two of you tear one another apart? Someone needs to mediate here." Gemma said dryly when Boo glared at her and went to protest. Boo knew she didn't have a hope in hell of getting rid of Gemma so sighed heavily and nodded her head, giving in. At the very least she knew Gemma wasn't there simply to jump to her defence whether she wanted her to or not; she there to keep things from getting rough between her and Fiona.

"Fine." Boo groaned, turning her attentions to Fiona once again. She'd spent so long being scared of this woman, intimidated by her, frightened by the notion that Filip might just return to her but now all she felt was rage. It had a complete and total hold on her and all Boo could see was red: she wasn't going to let this Irish bitch come between her and _her_ husband, she wasn't going to let her interfere in their relationship a moment longer and she most certainly wasn't going to allow herself to be afraid of her any more! "I know what shit you're trying to pull and I'm fed up with it." Boo snarled as she waved an accusing finger in Fiona's direction. She could feel that her face was red and contorted with anger and knew that she was noticeably shaking but she didn't care for her rage was giving her what she needed to finally have it out with Fiona. "Stop butting in on my relationship with Filip! He's not yours any longer, he's mine!" she went on, pointing to herself as she spoke. Fiona just continued to scowl and stare. Her narrowed eyes had darkened and her knuckles were whitening as she was gripping her arms so tightly but otherwise she gave no outward sign that what Boo was saying was getting to her. "You made your choice, you got into bed with Jimmy O and then had Filip cut to pieces!" Boo barked, voice becoming tight and strained as she mentioned Jimmy's attack of Filip. She just couldn't understand how any woman could leave the man she loved for another then allow that other man to cut the first to pieces for no other reason than to take pleasure in their torment.

Fiona had, until that point, been determined to remain calm, to keep her voice soft and steady and not to show any trace of the anger and resentment she felt towards Boo. But then the girl had brought up Jimmy's attack on Filip and no longer could she hold herself back. It didn't matter to her that she'd played a large part in Jimmy's attack on Filip – it had been her idea to give Chibs a 'Glasgow grin'. A way to mock his Scottish heritage while reminding him that his loyalties to the Cause, to a united Ireland should have come first – or that she'd taken vast amounts of pleasure from watching Jimmy slice open Filip's cheeks from the shadows an hour before they flew out to Charming to meet with SAMCRO, all that mattered was that she deeply regretted her part in Filip's attack now and that she'd finally realised that Jimmy's powerful hold and control over her had driven her to aid him in his sadistic attack on her estranged husband. The Irishwoman unfolded her arms and stepped forward so that she was directly in front of Boo, her face mere inches from hers. She was glad that she'd worn heels that day for Boo was slightly taller than her but with her heels, they were virtually eye to eye.

"Yeh think I had any choice in that lovey?" Fiona demanded, smirking when she noticed that behind the false bravado and dangerous amounts of anger there was fear in Boo's eyes. "Jimmy would have killed me if I'd have turned him down." She added grimly, eyes darting away from Boo's just for a moment as she spoke. While it was nothing but the truth that Jimmy would have killed Fiona, had she turned him down the reality of the situation was that she went to him willingly. She saw in him something she no longer saw in her husband; love for the Cause, dedication to the IRA and a wish for a united Ireland. Fiona could see that Jimmy O was going to be a powerful player within the IRA while her husband seemed contended to step further and further away from the Cause in favour of spending time with his young daughter. Since a united Ireland was what Fiona had been brought up to believe in and since the IRA was all she knew, it was more than obvious that her path lay with Jimmy and not Filip. Or so she had believed at the time. Now looking back, the Irishwoman could she that she and Jimmy alike had used one another to further their places within the IRA and that Jimmy, ultimately, had won a much higher position than she, much more power meaning now he could use and discard her as he pleased. If Fiona had stayed with Filip she may not have risen so high in the IRA but at least she'd be safe and possibly even happy.

"So you should have died!" Boo cried defiantly, no hesitation in her reply, no room for compromise in her voice. As far as she was concerned Fiona should have allowed Jimmy to kill her rather than get into his bed and betray the man she loved! Chibs would have done the same goddamn thing for her, he would have walked to his death willingly rather than betray her. If Boo had been or ever found herself in Fiona's situation, she would much rather die than leave Filip and crawl into the bed of another man, a man that would then cut Filip open for his own amusement and drive him out of the country just because he could. "As I would for Filip now and as he would for me!" Boo added, voice smug and superior. As she would for Filip, Filip in turn would die for her rather than betray her, this Boo knew for certain. His past betrayals, the whores and croweaters, they didn't count at all, they were just passing flings, the need to get laid, mistakes that would never happen again. Should a woman come along that wanted Filip for herself, a woman powerful enough to have him killed if he dared to tell her no, Boo knew he'd rather give up his life that leave her for said woman. "As he would have done for you and Kerrianne back then and still would now." Boo concluded, an air of disgust in her voice. She hated so much that still, after all she had done to him, Filip would still die to protect Fiona and keep her safe. He'd lay down his life for her at the drop of a hat and he'd do so for his daughter even quicker still. What made things worse for Boo was knowing that Fiona hadn't and would never give up her life for Filip.

"But he didn't die fer me did he?" Fiona jeered, infuriating Boo so much that she leapt forward, fists clenched in preparation to smack the scornful and almost mocking look on Fiona's face. Boo couldn't believe Fiona had had the audacity to say such a thing; it was like she'd expected Filip to die for her back then, that she was disappointed and even maddened by the fact that he hadn't! Did she not realise how close to death he had come? Did she believe her estranged husband had gotten off too easily when he'd had his face slashed open so deeply he'd been left with deep, horrific scars that he'd have to live with for the rest of his life, scars that would forever remind him of all Jimmy had taken from and done to him? Before Boo could punch Fiona however, Gemma intervened. She wrapped her fingers around Boo's wrist and pulled her back and away from Fiona.

"I don't think so sweetheart." She muttered in Boo's ear, despite the fact that she'd quite like to see her stepdaughter land a hard right hook on Fiona's face. Violence however, right now anyway, was not the answer. Fiona and Boo needed to talk – or rather argue - like adults and sort out their difference without resorting to attacking one another. Boo didn't even hear the words that Gemma said to her; she simply pulled her wrist free from Gemma's hold and folded her arms across her chest, digging her fingers right into her arms to help her resist the urge to go for Fiona again. This only made her temper flare all the more so.

"He almost died for you! Jimmy almost killed him that night and you fucking know it!" Boo shrieked, focussing on her anger so that her eyes wouldn't fill with tears. Filip had told her most of what had happened that night, had spared almost no detail, but he always refused to tell her how close he'd come to dying. But she'd managed to get the truth from Tig in the end; Filip had lost so much blood his doctors couldn't believe that he'd lived long enough to make it to the hospital. He'd had to have 12 pints of blood transfused and he'd flat lined 5 times before doctors had stabilised him. Just thinking about the fact that Chibs had gone through so much broke Boo's heart, making her understand why he'd chosen not to tell her about how close to death he'd come.

The hardened expression on Fiona's face flickered only slightly as Boo's comment. Of course she knew Filip had almost died that night; she and Jimmy had been kept very up to date of his condition. Jimmy had given the order that Filip's doctors try their damn hardest to keep him alive. Jimmy wanted him to stay alive so he'd live for years, decades even, faced with a daily reminder of the family that had been snatched from him and the life he'd been pushed out off. Of course he wouldn't have been bothered at all if Filip had died. Fiona at the time, would have rather that Filip died – she'd just wanted him out of the way, gone for good – but now, despite the fact that he'd lived in torment for so long, Fiona was glad that her estranged husband had lived. She hated herself for being part of the attack that'd almost killed him and knew without doubt that if he'd died, the guilt of his death would have weighed down on her and would have pushed their daughter away from her forever.

"Aye, and then he ran teh Charmin' with his tail between his legs; left me and my daughter in Jimmy's clutches!" Fiona snapped because while she was glad that Filip had lived that night, she'd forever resent him for running away like a coward and for falling in love with another woman while she and Kerrianne suffered Jimmy's wrath and tyranny. It didn't matter to Fiona that in Filip's eyes, his wife didn't love or want him anymore, didn't matter to her that he hadn't realised how bad things had gotten for her, what mattered was that he'd not bothered to fight for her again, what mattered was that he'd run away and found happiness again when she'd only found sorrow and fear.

"He left because he knew damn well that he couldn't do a thing to help you; Jimmy was too powerful, trying anything would have gotten you, Kerrianne and him killed!" Boo barked, her throat burning she was yelling so loudly. Chibs had told her time and time again that he often wished he'd fought for his family again but when Boo had questioned why he hadn't Chibs always replied in a solemn, defeated voice with _'Because Jimmy would have killed them without hesitation, just teh spite me. He'd make me watch, then he'd kill me too'_. From what Boo knew about Jimmy, she knew she couldn't doubt that for a second. Surely Fiona, a woman who'd lived with Jimmy for 13 years, would have known she, Kerrianne and Filip would have been killed if Filip had dared to fight for them once more? "He left knowing that Jimmy would step over the line one day meaning he could come back and put an end to that Irish prick without risking his daughter's life or yours, even if it put an end to his own!" Boo cried, finally showing a hint of the pain and fear she felt for Filip when her voice became cracked and strained, tight with emotion. She wanted to duck her head as she spoke, to hide the tears that were threatening to invade her eyes, but she didn't because she wanted to continue to look to Fiona, to glare at her and in some ways, she wanted to Irishwoman to see her anguish. Boo wasn't stupid and, despite all Chibs' assurances that things would be fine, she was under no illusions as to what would most likely go down whilst they were in Ireland. She knew it was likely that Filip would die while they were in Ireland, knew he might just lay down his life for his estranged wife and daughter if it meant getting rid of Jimmy once and for all and that was tearing her apart inside. Things probably hadn't been planned that way but that was just the sort of man that Filip was; he'd always put his family first and he'd protect them to the bitter end, no matter what. The young brunette wanted Fiona to know, to understand and appreciate the fact that Filip might just die for her and their daughter despite the fact that he loved her no more and had found love again with Boo and despite the fact that she was continually trying to worm her way back into Filip's heart by destroying his relationship with Boo.

Fiona frowned at that, the hardened expression on her face melting just a little. It was obvious Boo really believed that Filip had come to Ireland to die for her and Kerrianne. She found herself wanting to assure the girl that this wasn't so, that Jimmy was clinging onto his existence with his fingernails and that the IRA would have him taken out within a matter of days, or possibly even less. Her pride however, didn't want to let her. She may well have accepted and found herself relived by the fact that there was no longer anything between her and Filip, that she didn't love him anymore and that there was no winning him back from the girl he obviously loved more than he'd ever loved her but she didn't want to admit to any of that and reassuring Boo that Jimmy wouldn't kill Filip made it more than obvious how she now felt. The Irishwoman knew she had to say something however and went to say something along the lines of _'Filip can take care of himself, yeh should know that!' _when there was a loud crash from outside, frantic Irish accented ramblings followed by the door being thrown open. Fiona, Boo and Gemma gasped and spun round to face the door at once, the three of them startled and certain that no one good could be coming through it. They were right; Casey was soon shoved through it by a man who had a gun pointed to his head, a man that was unfamiliar to Boo and Gemma but who Fiona knew to be as one of Jimmy's most trusted men, Donny. He thrust Casey into a chair just as Jimmy O'Phelan entered the room, also brandishing a gun. Boo knew it to be him because of the picture's she had seen off him and immediately backed up towards Gemma and Fiona, both of whom were cursing at the sight of the men before them.

Jimmy smirked at the sight of the three women cowering by the sink in Maureen's kitchen. He'd known he'd find Fiona there – she and Maureen was as thick as thieves, as were Trinity and Kerrianne – but the sight of Filip's Ol' Lady Boo was a welcome surprise. He'd known of course, that she was in Ireland along with SAMCRO but he'd expected Filip to have her hidden away a little better than this, expected him to keep her away from Fiona. He gestured to Donny, informing him to wait a moment and keep his gun on Casey before walking towards Boo, his eyes raking up and down her youthful form as he did so. He couldn't help but smirk, lick his lips in delight; even with the layers of warm clothing she was wearing, he could see that she had a tight little body and sizable breasts. He couldn't wait to get a taste of this girl, couldn't wait to cut her to pieces and watch her die, forcing Filip to watch all the while.

"So? Yer her then? _Boo_." He drawled sleazily as he got close to the girl, sniggering softly when she paled and gulped in fear. He couldn't help but be a little turned on by that; seeing such fear in a woman, being the cause of it, it always got him going. Jimmy found himself reaching out for the girl before he could stop himself; he took hold of the front of her sweater and dragged her towards him, sniggering again when she shrieked in alarm and started to tremble. He grabbed ahold of her chin, fingers digging tight into her pale cheeks as he examined the features of her face: the startling blue eyes, the plump lips and the still-pink scar on her forehead that had been left by the same explosion that had caused her to miscarry. He found himself quite impressed when the girl stared him out the entire time, eyes wide with fear yet hardened with determination. He let her go and ducked his head forward, pressed his lips right against her ear. "Yeh looked better in yer picture's lass; but still yer a fine lookin' young thing. Filip's a lucky man." He sneered haughtily, taking the chance to grab at her layer covered breasts as he spoke.

Until the moment that Jimmy grabbed at her breasts, Boo had been near frozen by her fear of the man and knowledge of what he could do to her. But then he had mentioned Filip, touched her in a way that only Filip was allowed too and she found the courage to stand up to him, not caring about the fact that he had a gun. She put both hands against Jimmy's chest and shoved him away with all her might, smirking just a little when the unexpected attack made Jimmy tumble backwards.

"Don't you fucking touch me you pathetic little sleazebag!" Boo spat as she rubbed at her aching jaw, where she could already feel bruises forming. Jimmy merely sniggered again at that as he brushed at and straightened out the front of his suit. _Filip liked his girls feisty_! Boo would soon regret putting her hands on him though, he'd make her pay for it, her and Filip. Jimmy stepped forward again, smirk falling free from his face only to be replaced by a hardened grimace. He curled his fist tight into Boo's hair and dragged her head – and indeed her entire body – back with so much force, he pulled many of her dark curls loose. Boo whimpered in pain and tried to fight free so Jimmy pulled at her hair harder still and jabbed his gun under her chin; she felt silent and still at once, her once determined eyes now awash with tears.

"Just so yeh know, Filip ain't gonna kill me." He snarled, for he had overheard what Boo had yelled at Fiona as he, Donny and Casey had made they're way up the stairs. "I'll put an end to him though." He added with a gleeful snigger. He'd already heard from Liam and knew that Filip had survived the bomb that had ended up taking out many members of SAMBEL (including Filip's young nephew Padraic) but not a single member of SAMCRO. As pissed off as he was that SAMCRO had remained whole, Jimmy was glad that he'd get the chance to kill Filip – who he was now more than bored of tormenting - to take his life in the most god awful way he could. Jimmy got closer still to Boo, pressed his face right up against hers, so close he could smell the fruity scent that clung to her skin. "But don't yeh worry; I'll make sure he gets teh watch as I rape yeh and then cut yeh open, as I give yeh a smile teh match his…" Jimmy drawled sadistically, removing his gun from beneath Boo's chin as he spoke before using it to trace a curve from each end of her lips, right up her cheeks. Boo shuddered again then, gave a soft frightened whimper but she didn't try and fight free; she had learnt her lesson. "And then when yer dyin' in his arms, I'll kill him too so he doesn't 'ave teh go alone." Jimmy concluded, sniggering yet again. He wasn't sniggering for very long however because Boo, in a moment of both courage and stupidity, spat in Jimmy's face, her warm, thick drool hitting him right in the eye. Jimmy grimaced in disgust, almost unable to believe that Boo had done something so vile. He let go of her hair and wiped the spit from his eye with a shudder before bringing back his gun clad hand and whipping it across Boo's face with such force she toppled to the ground with a shriek of pain, her hands clasping at the oozing wound that had formed just above her right eye. Knowing he needed to regain control of the situation, Jimmy turned to Donny. "Find the girl." He barked at as he rubbed at his eye once again. None of the women in the room would dare to try anything if Kerrianne was in the room; they wouldn't want to risk him killing her.

Boo whimpered in pain as she clutched at the wound Jimmy's gun had left just above her right eye. It was slowly oozing blood but it didn't feel deep at all, however it was swelling rapidly and Boo was struggling to keep her watering eye open. The young brunette wished she hadn't spat in Jimmy's face but had done so before she even knew what she was doing. He'd just angered her so much, threatening to rape and cut her, to slice her face open as he had done with Filip! To make matters even worse the sick bastard had talked of killing Filip; of making him watch as she was brutally torn apart by Jimmy in the worst way's imaginable. Boo knew she might not be able to stop Jimmy from doing such awful things, knew that maybe Filip might not be able to either, but at least she'd be able to get one up on him by spitting in his face, no matter how idiotic and regrettable doing so might have been. Before Boo could even think about getting to her feet, Fiona and Gemma had appeared either side of her, each wearing similar looks of terror and uncertainty. Both women ducked down and wrapped an arm around Boo's back, took her arm in their free hand so they could hoist her to her feet. Boo was so shocked by the fact that Fiona was trying to help her up that for a moment, she remained limp.

"Come on sweetheart, get up." Gemma hissed in Boo's ear when she realised Boo was doing nothing to help get herself upright. Boo nodded then, winching as pain shot through her right eye which was now almost completely swollen shut. She stumbled to her feet with Fiona and Gemma's help before backing to the sink once again and fumbling for a tea towel, which she dampened under the dripping tap and held to her throbbing eye. Her jaw ached too, the pain dull and spread right across both cheeks, but she could do nothing to relieve said pain so simply had to put up with it.

"What the hell are yeh doin' Jimmy?" Fiona demanded once Boo was on her feet, voice shaking despite how hard she was trying to keep it steady. She couldn't believe Jimmy had been stupid enough to come after her and Kerrianne when the whole of SAMBEL and most of SAMCRO were soon to return from their run to Dungloe… but then it hit Fiona like a ton of bricks. Jimmy had done something; not all the men that had left for Dungloe that morning would return. She wondered how many of them were dead, if they were SAMCRO or SAMBEL, if they were Filip… She didn't dare say anything though, for fear of making the situation worse. She had no idea what Boo might do if she believed Filip might be dead; she could cost them all their lives.

"Settin' things right." Jimmy tutted as if this was obvious, which in his eyes it was. The bullshit and the fuck ups concerning SAMCRO needed to stop once and for all, the problem – as well as Kellan Ashby - needed to be dealt with and Fiona and Kerrianne needed to return to the compound. Only then did Jimmy have a fighting chance of keeping his place at the top of the IRA food chain. Jimmy turned to Casey then without another word, took aim and fired. He hit Casey right in the forehead, killing him in an instance and sending his blood and brains across the wall.

"Shit." Gemma cursed as Casey slumped down onto the table, dead. She knew Jimmy could just as easily shoot her or Boo dead and so moved in front of her stepdaughter to protect her. Gemma also knew that Jimmy was at Maureen's for Fiona and Kerrianne and so he wouldn't hurt either of them, or rather he wouldn't kill them.

Kerrianne trembled as Donny forced her and Maureen back into the kitchen. When they'd first heard the pandemonium out there they'd tried to escape through Trinity's bedroom window so that they could go and get help, but the drop was just far too high and would have easily killed both of them. Before they could think up another escape route, Donny had appeared, his gun pointing back and forth between them as he ordered them into the kitchen. She and Maureen had done as they were told without a word. The teenager screamed when she caught sight of Casey's body, bleeding out on the table. Sure she'd seen plenty of gruesome, horrific things in her short years on earth but she'd never seen a dead man before and she'd never felt such fear for her own life before either. Even after Maureen covered her eyes she could still see Casey, pale, dead, a puddle of blood forming under his face. She started sobbing then, fearful that she or her mother might be next, fearful that Jimmy would kill every person in that room until they agreed to return to the compound with him – for why else would he have shown up? Kerrianne was thankful when Maureen eased her into her mothers awaiting arms. The teenager clung to her mother, took comfort from the familiar way her mother held her as Maureen and Jimmy argued about Casey and Father Ashby. She couldn't help but stare at Casey's body, couldn't take her eyes off of him. He'd done nothing but try to protect her, her mother and the others and now because of it, he was dead. That shook Kerrianne to her very core – she wondered how many more people would have to die before all this was over. Would she be among them? Would her mother, or her father?

"Let's go." Jimmy ordered after he'd managed to dismiss Maureen's feeble quarrel with him over Casey's murder. He didn't give a damn about Father Ashby or his 'sons' all he cared about was his family and getting rid of the threats against him.

"We're not goin' with you!" Fiona spat, pulling Kerrianne closer and holding her tighter as she spoke. She knew damn well what would happen if she and Kerrianne went with Jimmy; within a matter of hours one or both of them would be dead as way of punishment for fleeing with Kellan Ashby. And if they weren't killed, Jimmy would carry out his vile threats to put his hands on Kerrianne…

Jimmy scowled at that, found himself almost astounded that Fiona and Kerrianne wouldn't just come with him! Did he not have a gun? Had he not just murdered Casey in front of them? He guessed a few nights at the rectory with Kellan and a few visits with dear old Filip had given Fiona the courage she had long ago lost. Well then, he'd just have to scare that courage right back out of her. Jimmy moved forward and knocked Gemma – who was standing in front of Boo protectively – out the way and aimed his gun at Boo's head. Boo, who had been watching everything in horror through her one good eye up until that point, dropped the damp and bloodied towel that she had pressed up against her eye and screamed, tried to back up but found herself pressed up against the sink with no escape route.

"Shall I kill her teh show yeh how much I love yeh?" Jimmy barked as Boo stared at the gun fearfully, frozen and lost for what to do. She had no idea if Jimmy would shoot her or not – he seemed to have bigger, far more sinister plans for her – and didn't know if she should risk trying to run or wait for Fiona to give in and agree to go with Jimmy. Considering how much Fiona hated her, Boo felt the former was the better option. Fiona would likely let her die rather than go with Jimmy. "I'm takin' my family home." Jimmy added, his eyes never once leaving Boo. He didn't want to kill her, not now at least, but he'd do so if it meant Fiona and Kerrianne returned home with him.

"Ma." Kerrianne murmured softly, despite how terrified she was of speaking up and annoying Jimmy. She gave her mothers arm a gentle shake in case her low voice didn't get her attention and cast her eyes away from Casey's body first to Boo and then up to her mother. She didn't want Boo – or anyone else for that matter – to die. She liked Boo, was getting along with her really well and to top things off, her father was head over heels in love with Boo. He'd been utterly torn apart if she died. Kerrianne couldn't let her father lose another woman that he loved.

"Okay." Fiona nodded quickly, looking up at Jimmy with a serious look about her face while gesturing for him to put his gun down. "Okay, no more blood." She said more firmly. Even if Kerrianne hadn't have spoken up, she would have stopped Jimmy from shooting Boo. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't let the girl die, knowing what it would do to Filip. She couldn't put him through that, not again. Jimmy, thankfully, lowered his gun so Fiona took to comforting her terrified daughter. "Come on sweetheart, it will be alright." She assured her as she put an arm back around her. She'd figure out a way to keep Kerrianne safe once they went back with Jimmy, do whatever Jimmy ordered of her if it meant he didn't go near her daughter.

"My stuff… I left my iPod in the bedroom." Kerrianne muttered nervously as she clung to her mother, shuddering fearfully when Jimmy leaned in close to her so he could hear what she was saying. She'd never be able to cope back at Jimmy's compound without her iPod; it was her escape, something that helped her pretend that she was elsewhere and away from the horrors in which she lived.

"Donny would you be so kind as to retrieve my lovely stepdaughters iPod?" Jimmy asked as he turned his attention to Donny, hoping that the small gesture would win him back some favour with Kerrianne. Donny nodded his head and headed back towards Trinity's bedroom. Trinity Ashby appeared at the end of the hallway before he could get there and she didn't hesitate for a second in aiming the gun she had in her hands at his head and firing twice. She was no good shot thankfully, which gave Donny chance to duck and move out of the line of fire. When he looked up again, the blonde had already disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the sound of gunfire had distracted Jimmy O enough to allow a quick thinking Maureen and Gemma to gain control of the situation. Maureen managed to grab a butter knife and jam it right into Jimmy's leg. The startled Irishman cursed in pain and dropped his gun, which Gemma soon got ahold of. She aimed it at Jimmy's head just as Donny reappeared in the room, his own gun pointed at Maureen.

"Drop the gun!" Gemma ordered, her eyes on Donny, gun still pointed at Jimmy O's head. There was silence for a long, agonising moment. Nobody moved, nobody seemed sure of what to do. "Drop the gun, do it!" Gemma barked again, her voice loud and unwavering; she'd kill Jimmy if she had to, she didn't care what repercussions that would cause her. Donny looked to Jimmy for instructions, and put his gun to the floor when Jimmy nodded his head. Neither man liked letting Gemma take control of the situation but they both knew that Gemma would kill them if they gave her enough of a reason too. Maureen fled the kitchen then, calling out to her daughter as she went to check to make sure she was okay. Fiona meanwhile, stepped away from her terrified daughter in order to retrieve Donny's abandoned gun. Boo, light-headed and half-blind from the wound on her head reached out and took Kerrianne's hand in her own for she knew she could do little more than offer comfort to the teen in the state she was in. "We okay in there?" Gemma called out as Maureen hammered on the door behind which Trinity was hiding. As she spoke, Fiona moved in front of her daughter – and by default, Boo – her fingers curling round the gun in her hand as she did so. Boo noticed this but didn't say a word for she had no idea what the Irishwoman planned to do.

"Yeah, she's fine." Maureen confirmed as she and a shaking Trinity returned to the kitchen. Gemma gave a curt nod and turned her attentions to Donny. She ordered him to get down on the floor, his face down and hands above his head, keeping her gun aimed at Jimmy the whole while. Donny complied, this time without looking at Jimmy for instruction; it wasn't worth the risk to ignore Gemma's orders.

"Sit." Gemma instructed Jimmy once Donny was on the floor, dropping her gun for the briefest moment so that she could point it at the chair at Jimmy's side. Jimmy, knowing he had little choice in the matter, held up his hands and sat down on the chair, as ordered. He'd do whatever Gemma asked of him for he knew it was the only way he was getting out of that kitchen alive, but he'd be back and this time there'd be no messing around with idle threats and useless kills; Gemma Morrow would be the first to go and, despite wanting to kill her in front of Filip, Boo would be next. Once he was sat, Gemma turned to Maureen "Take Trinity, Boo and Kerrianne downstairs." She ordered. She wanted all three girls out of harms way; Kerrianne and Trinity because they were innocent in all of this and Boo because while she was heavily involved with the shit with Jimmy and would dearly love to put a bullet in Jimmy's head for Chibs, the Scotsman would be devastated if something happened to her, would never forgive Gemma for failing to protect the woman he saw as his wife. Tig too, would never forgive Gemma if the girl he'd taken on as his daughter came to any harm.

"I'm not going downstairs Gemma, this shit concerns me too!" Boo spat, both hurt and rather disgusted by the fact that Gemma was trying to get rid of her. Jimmy had cut up and almost killed her husband, had threatened to not only do the same to her, but to rape her too and force Filip to watch. Boo didn't know what Gemma had planned for Jimmy but she wanted to be apart of it, she wanted vengeance for Filip and she wanted to prove to Jimmy once and for all that she was no weakling that he could just push around and threaten at will. She wanted to see Jimmy suffer and she wanted to be the one to cause that suffering.

"This shit could get you killed!" Gemma snapped before Boo or anyone else could say another word. She softened her angry features and stared at Boo, implored her to understand; it didn't matter so much if she died – she was willing to die if it meant finding Abel – and nor did it matter much if Fiona died – she had made some bad choices in life and now she had to face the consequences of those choices – but Boo? If she died then so would Chibs, so would Tig. She was so important to the both of them and her death would utterly destroy them. Both Tig and Chibs were important members of SAMCRO and if something happened to them, the whole damn club might just fall apart – Clay couldn't function as president without Tig at his side and Jax trusted and relied on Chibs more than almost any other member. "Tig and Chibs would never forgive me if I let that happen and you know it." Gemma added as she stared deep into Boo's eyes. Boo nodded then, despite how much she wanted to stay and cause Jimmy no end of pain. Gemma's words had had the desired effect. Boo didn't want to risk her own life for fear of what it would do to those she loved, to Chibs and Tig especially. She just hoped that whatever Gemma had planned for Jimmy would have him suffering, suffering so much he begged to be killed, a privilege Gemma would deny him. "Now go, all of you, go!" Gemma ordered, looking to Maureen and Trinity before looking back to Boo and Kerrianne, her eyes dark and dangerous, her voice firm with authority. Boo held onto Kerrianne's hand tighter still than she already was and then followed Trinity and Maureen downstairs, where they gathered around the counter in the locked shop. Kerrianne was sobbing again by the time they got down there.

"Hey it's okay." Boo promised her, enveloping the teen in a tight hug. Kerrianne collapsed into her at once, her fingers curling tight around Boo's arms as she buried her face in her chest and wept. "Your mother will be fine! Her and Gemma? They're tough." Boo assured Kerrianne as she rubbed her back soothingly. Kerrianne didn't reply, she could only nod her head. She knew her mother could take care of herself and knew that Gemma was a fierce and aggressive woman that was more than capable of holding her own but she couldn't help but be scared for them; she knew what Jimmy was capable of, knew what he was like. The slightest mistake on Gemma or her mother's behalf and he'd once again be in control of the situation, gun in hand, with a mind to kill.

As they foursome waited for what was happening upstairs to run it's course, Boo allowed Maureen to tend to the wounds on her face while Kerrianne followed Trinity into the stockroom after the blonde requested some help with restocking the shelves – Kerrianne welcomed the distraction that such a menial task would bring. Maureen assured Boo that she wouldn't need stitches and that she was certain Jimmy hadn't shattered her eye socket but merely caught it at just the right angle, making it swell up and force her eye closed. She asked Boo to get Filip to check it over upon his return as she was no medic or doctor but had simply seen her fair share of wounds after so many years with SAMBEL. As Boo agreed, Gemma and Fiona appeared in the shop. The account they gave of what happened upstairs was very vague but Boo got the impression that Fiona had stopped Jimmy from shooting Jimmy then forced the prick, along with Donny, to leave. As soon as they were done explaining, Kerrianne begged her mother to take them back to the rectory. She was terrified and just wanted to go somewhere where she felt safe, even if that meant missing out on seeing her da again when he returned from Dungloe. Maureen immediately volunteered to take them there and there three of them were soon readying to leave. Both they could go however, Boo took Fiona aside. There was something she wanted to say to her before she and Kerrianne left.

"Thank you." She muttered, forcing herself to look in Fiona's eyes as she spoke and to make her words sound sincere. Fiona shot Boo a bemused look so the author explained herself. "For not letting Jimmy kill me when you easily could have." She added, nodding her head as she spoke. Boo was rather resentful of the fact that she practically owed Fiona her life but she was not going to let the incident pass without telling Fiona how grateful she was. Sure she didn't like the woman, hated her even, but after their bitter argument and all that had happened with Jimmy there seemed to be more of an understanding between them, it was like having a common enemy had united them and allowed them to put their differences aside.

"Don't thank me." Fiona said with a shake of her head for she'd not saved Boo's life for her own sake, but for Filip and for her daughter. "Thank her and Filip." She went on, nodding her head at Kerrianne before glancing down to the ring that adorned Boo's left ring finger, the ring that made it brutally clear who Filip considered to be his wife. "He loves you a lot and I doubt he'd be too happy if yeh died." She concluded. Boo nodded her head at that, understanding that Fiona didn't want Filip to suffer any more than he already had because of her. She didn't say anything else to Fiona but turned to Kerrianne – who looked a little calmer and more at ease now that she knew she was going back to the rectory – and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll let your da know you're okay, he'll be worried about you." She promised as Kerrianne returned the embrace. "Don't let what happened today get to you Kerrianne, this will all be over soon I promise." She muttered softly in the teen's ear, for she was worried about what sort of effect the horrific events of that afternoon would have on Kerrianne's fragile mind.

"Aye." Kerrianne nodded. What she'd seen that afternoon had been horrible yes, but she wasn't going to let it bother her. She was just going to try and forget all about it and act like it had never happened; this was something that had worked for her in the past and hopefully, would continue to work for her now. "Take good care of my da fer me." She said to Boo as she pulled away from their hug. Her da would be in a state when he found out what'd happened with Jimmy but hopefully Boo would be able to calm him down and assure him that everything was okay.

"Always." Boo promised with a smile and a nod of her head, before hugging Kerrianne one last time and heading back upstairs with Trinity and Gemma.

_**I've started a Twitter account to go alongside this story, so I can keep you updated about how my writing is coming along. Follow me 'HaylsValo', there is also a link on my profile page.**_

_**Also, just to let you know, I managed to pass my college course and get some amazing grades! I have more than meet the requirements to move onto my next course and also, to gain some extra grants! **_

_**The next chapter will likely conclude the clubs time in Ireland!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile! **_


	37. Chapter 36: Cry Because It's Over

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of 'Boo' Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

Boo sat alone at the top of the stairs that lead to Maureen's apartment clutching a cloth filled with ice to her swollen right eye, which she still couldn't open. Maureen had given her some painkillers before she'd taken Fiona and Kerrianne back to the rectory but they had done nothing to ease the pain in Boo's eye and jaw. A glance in the mirror had shown Boo that almost the entire right side of her face was swollen and littered with dark bruising, her eye was black and the cut just above it was shallow but curved right up to the lining of her hair. The bruises on her cheeks, left by Jimmy's fingers, were lighter in colour but had spread quite far out on her skin, making them seem worse than they were. Boo knew Chibs was going to go insane when he saw what Jimmy had done to her, when he found out about all that had happened whilst he was in Dungloe. She hoped he won't be stupid or reckless enough to go after Jimmy and that if he did; she'd have it in her to stop him. Chibs would only get himself killed if he went after Jimmy now. Boo was about to go and replace the rapidly melting ice in the cloth when the roar of motorcycles reached her ears. She got to her feet with smile, a smile that soon fell away when she caught sight of the convey of bikes; even from a distance and with one eye swollen shut, she could see that there were several men missing and that those that remained looked a little worse for wear. The atmosphere on the lot became subdued and depressed before everyone had rolled to a stop. Boo hesitated at the top of the stairs as the Sons dismounted their bikes and headed inside, uncertain if it was her place to join them and ask what was going on but she soon realised that everyone was going inside but Filip, who had sat himself down on one of the benches. Within moments he'd dropped his head into his hands and his body convulsed and jerked with sobs. Boo dashed down the stairs to him at once, gripping the handrail for support as her distorted vision meant she was stumbling. As she approached Filip the last of the stranglers – Jax and Juice - headed inside; each of them patted him on the shoulder as they passed him by, offered words of comfort. Boo couldn't help but notice that their skin and clothes alike had been blackened with something akin to soot. Boo gulped fearfully, her hands started to shake and she couldn't rid herself of the feeling that something truly awful had happened.

"Filip…" Boo whispered softly, uncertainly, once they were alone outside. She kept a distance from her husband, who smelled strongly of smoke and blood, for she was certain her presence would startle him and make him lash out without thinking. Chibs raked his shaking fingers through his hair before turning to face Boo, who gasped in shock at the heartbroken expression on his tear dampened face. His eyes were almost black, burning with anguish, ringed red from spent tears that still continued to fall from them while his hair, although freshly washed that morning, was limp, dirty and hung about his face heavy with grease and filth. His blackened face was gaunt under the dirt that stained it, damp with tears, his lips contorted into a grimace that seemed to age him ten years. Whatever had happened in Dungloe had left his so distraught he didn't even see the mess Boo's face was in; in fact it was almost like he didn't see her at all. Boo took a few cautious steps closer. Chibs eyes focussed a little more then sparked in recognition. He held his hand out to Boo who took it without hesitation, laced their fingers together tight. "What's going on Filip?" Boo asked anxiously, voice shaking as much as Chibs was. The Scotsman didn't answer, he just pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into her chest with an anguished sigh. Even through the layers of clothing she was wearing, Boo could feel his tears. She put one arm around his shoulders at once, curled her free hand tight in his hair, holding him too her before burying her face in his hair, despite the dirt and grime that clung to it. Now that she was pressed up against him, Boo realised her man smelt of death. She held Chibs too her, still and silent, for more than a full minute before she asked "Where's Paddy?" She'd noticed the young Irishman had been missing from the convey of bikes as soon as it'd pulled into the lot. As much as she liked to believe that maybe he'd stayed behind for some reason, Chibs anguish made it obvious that something had happened him.

"He…" Chibs drawled heavily, his voice muffled by the soft, warm rise of Boo's breasts. He was reluctant to pull away from the comfort her soft chest offered; he could just bury his face in her dark top and close his eyes, breathe in her sweet smell and forget the horrors of Dungloe. He felt safe with his face pressed into Boo's chest, his arms around her slim waist; it was like he was back in Charming and alone in bed with his girl, not stuck in Ireland with the image of his dead nephew's disfigured body burning fresh and forever in his mind, with Padraic's blood clinging too him along with the rank scent of his burnt flesh. Eventually Chibs decided he could not bring himself to leave the comfort and refuge of Boo's chest just yet, so he tilted his head so that his next words would not be muffled. _He did not want to repeat them. _"He's dead." He whispered, words deadpan and emotionless, barely loud enough for Boo to hear yet they echoed in his and Boo's head alike. _He's dead_. Padraic, his foolish imp of a nephew, the boy that had become a man that had flirted with his wife, the man he'd planned to humiliate for that sin in front of everyone by shaving a dick into his hair once he'd passed out, was dead and gone and wasn't coming back. A fresh wave of grief hit the Scotsman then and he longed for nothing more than to return completely to the sweet sanctuary of Boo's breasts, but he didn't because he knew his wife would ask questions that he had no choice but to answer.

"What?" Boo choked out, sounding strangled by her own surprise and grief. She'd heard Chibs as clear as day and had known from the moment those words had passed his lips that Padraic was indeed dead. She needed details however, an idea of what had happened – as grim and morbid as that was – for Paddy couldn't just be dead; there was reason to it, something or someone had killed him_. But who, how or what_? Boo had a sneaking suspicion that Jimmy - although at Maureen's when Paddy had undoubtedly died - had had something to do with the young Telford's demise. The sooty, bloody stains and thick stench of blood and death on Chibs told Boo without words, that that demise had been brutal.

"We were set up at the barn." Chibs explained, no emotion at all seeping into his expressionless voice. The Scotsman knew if he allowed himself the luxury of allowing his grief and anguish to be made apparent in his voice; he'd never be able to tell Boo what had happened in Dungloe. "Explosion was meant for us; took out some of the Irish instead." He added, his voice sharpening slightly, making his bitterness and resentment at what'd happened apparent. His head rang with the memory of the explosion, the fear and confusion, the certainty from before hand that something was going to happen. He could hear the screams in his head, his own and those belonging to his brothers and now all Chibs could see was Padraic, dead and armless on the ground, all he could smell was his burnt and bloodied body. He couldn't help but feel guilty – he should have been the one lying dead and in pieces on the floor, surrounded by his weeping and anguished brothers, not Paddy. Not young, innocent Padraic. "Padraic included." Chibs declared, before burying his face into Boo's chest once again. And then it came; the wave of tears and heart wrenching sobs that he'd only forced himself to hold back so that he could ride back to the clubhouse with the others. The tears came so thick and fast they blinded him, made his eyes sting and throb so much he felt as though he'd had something thrown into them. Before long the front of Boo's shirt was sodden and the Scotsman was certain his warm tears had soaked right through to the soft skin of her breasts. He was certain she was saying things to him, words of reassurance and comfort, but he could not hear her. All he could hear was the muffled sounds of his own sobs, haggard and violent, like the sound of someone being strangled with something that was so tight around their neck, it was practically crushing their windpipe.

"Filip…" Boo whispered as Chibs began to weep, unable to say anything more, uncertain of what she could say to comfort her husband. She curled her fingers into his hair and held him to her, trying all the while to ignore the tears that had formed in her eyes, the ache in her chest. She'd known Paddy only for a few days but his death was still hitting her hard, was still making her ache with crippling despair. _She couldn't imagine how much Filip was hurting._ "It's okay, I'm here." She assured him as she rubbed his back, her voice tight and strained, thick with her own grief. A few tears spilled down her cheeks but she ignored them. "I'm not going anywhere, you cry as much as you want." She promised Chibs as she pressed a kiss into his matted, greasy hair. Despite the rank smell of death that clung to Chibs' locks, Boo kept her face buried in them. She continued to hold him tight and close, her hand constantly rubbing his back reassuringly as he sobbed. His whole body jerked and convulsed with the intensity of his sobs and Boo's chest felt damp from his tears, but she continued to hold him and after a long while, the sobs started to subside. He soon titled his head once more so that he could speak without having to leave the sanctuary of Boo's breasts.

"He was just a boy Hen, just a wee lad." Chibs drawled brokenheartedly, his voice thick with emotion, accent coming through much stronger than usual. It didn't seem fair at all that Padraic was one of the men that had perished; he'd been the youngest patched member in SAMBEL at just 23 years old, he'd had his whole life ahead of him – the chance to find love, a devoted Ol' Lady who would stick by him no matter what, who'd give him children and help him through the rough times – and now he was dead, now all he had in front of him was a hasty, secret burial that would all too soon be forgotten about. Chibs was determined that things would not end like that for his nephew; he'd make sure the lad got a grand send off. _It was what he deserved_. "Why? Why him?" he demanded, his words not really directed at Boo but at the God he'd long since stopped believing in. God of course, could offer no answer for Chibs knew he didn't exist but maybe Boo could say something that would at least sooth his aching heart.

"I don't know Filip, I don't know." Boo wept softly as she shook her head. She wished she could say more, give Chibs the answer he was so desperately searching for but she couldn't because there was no answer. Not one that Chibs would want to hear anyway. "Was this Jimmy?" Boo asked for although he had been at Maureen's with her and the others when the explosion happened, Boo didn't doubt his involvement in the explosion for one second – after all, he was meant to have been in Dungloe for a meet with the Sons but he'd actually been in Belfast, threatening the women Chibs deemed himself closest too.

"Who the fuck else would it be?" Chibs spat angrily, pushing Boo away from him as he spoke to protect her from the outburst of anger he knew he couldn't stop from coming. He no longer needed proof; some members of SAMBEL were in Jimmy's pocket and he was certain one of them was Liam. He hated to think how many more of them were on Jimmy's payroll! Doing his bidding to line their pockets and look where that had gotten them! Almost half a dozen of their brothers were dead, with many more injured. If things carried on the way they were, they'd be no more charter left by the end of the month! "I'm gonna tear apart these Irish pricks Hen; they're in his back pocket and because of that my nephew is dead!" Chibs snarled as he leapt to his feet, grabbed the nearest thing to him – a half-full bottle of beer – and flung it with all his might at the clubhouse wall. He watched as it shattered into hundreds of tiny shards, as the flat, lukewarm beer slowly oozed down the wall. The sound of it smashing rung in his ears, soft and comforting, and the Scotsman found himself smiling just a little. He wanted to take his anger out on a person, to lay his fists into Jimmy O again and again until he'd beaten the little prick to within an inch of his life! But he couldn't and nor could he lash out at the Liam, the man he believed to be in Jimmy's pocket, for the club had no proof. What he could do however, was destroy things and so he did. He grabbed at what he could, from beer bottles to ashtrays, from chairs to the spare helmets that sat on the bench he'd just been sitting on, and hurled them against the wall with as much force as he could muster, roaring as he did so, screaming and cursing in English and Gaelic. He revelled in the release destroying things gave him, the temporary break from his grief at Padraic's death and when he finally ran out of things to hurl, he dropped to the floor and started sobbing again, raking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to gain control of his near unmanageable emotions. "At least… it would've been quick. No pain." He muttered vaguely, for Padraic would have been dead before he even knew what was going on, before the sound had even reached Chibs' ears. He wouldn't have felt a thing; just sweet release from his mortal body.

Boo watched, but did not try to stop, as Chibs destroyed everything and anything he could get his hands on. She knew he needed to do something, anything to help him cope with losing Paddy, the pain and the anguish, the anger. Boo wished she could say something to comfort Chibs, to ease his suffering somewhat but she couldn't for nothing she could say would bring Paddy back or put right what had happened, so she merely watched and waited for him to tire himself out, to finish venting his frustrations. She felt herself tear up as she watched him, his face red with rage, his accent so thick she didn't understand a single word he said but she didn't dare try and wipe the tears from her eyes. The right side of her face was already sore and tender and so sensitive that just touching it cautiously with her fingertips had her hissing in pain. When Chibs finally collapsed to the ground in tears, Boo went and crouched down in front of him, took his hand in hers and held it tight. Chibs didn't even look at her, he just continued to sob.

"You're going to get your revenge Filip." Boo assured him as she gave his hand a firm shake. Boo had been part of the club long enough to know when they were planning something; the little hints Chibs was dropping told her that it would eventually lead to the hopefully brutal demise of Jimmy O and that she shouldn't ask any questions for her own good. Boo hoped whatever her family intended to do went as planned or she'd lose them all to jail for a very long time indeed. "You and the club will work past all this bullshit, get to the truth, get to Jimmy before he causes yet more trouble other than all the things he did today." Boo insisted, for she was certain that the club intended to get to Jimmy before things got any worse, before he hurt or killed another person that Filip loved.

"More trouble? What else has the bastard done?" Chibs asked, anger seeping back into his voice. He'd listened closely to what Boo had said and hadn't missed her choice of words _'before be causes yet more trouble other that _all_ the things he did today.'. _Chibs knew at once that more had happened that day because of Jimmy other than the explosion in Dungloe and immediately looked up at his wife for answers, suddenly fearful that Jimmy had done something to her or his little girl. He gasped when he caught sight of her face. He couldn't believe how swollen and bruised the right side of it was, so swollen that she couldn't even open her eye! Her cheeks were littered with bruises that could only have been left by fingers, there was an awful cut curving up her forehead too and while it didn't seem deep, Chibs believed it would leave her scarred for life. Boo's skin was so black that Chibs had to touch it just to reassure himself that his girl wasn't covered in dried blood. She wasn't but she winched at her touch."Yer face Boo…" he muttered dejectedly as he traced the tender, ragged, near black cut on her forehead. Boo winched again and Chibs felt a tug on his heartstrings, felt his eyes swim with tears yet again. "This was Jimmy wasn't it?" he spat, voice and body alike suddenly shaking with rage. Boo nodded her head and the Scotsman felt his anger worsen His rage wasn't just directed at Jimmy, but at himself as well. _He'd not been able to protect his wife from Jimmy_! The vile Irish prick had put his hands on his girl, squeezed her face until it'd bruised, hit her so hard her face was bruised, swollen and scarred for life; Chibs would never forgive himself for allowing such a thing to happen to his girl, for failing to keep her safe from the one man he'd vowed never to let hurt her. "Fiona? Kerrianne, what about them?" he then demanded, words caught in his throat he was so panic stricken. _If Jimmy had hurt Boo this badly, what on earth had he done to them? _

"They're fine, at the rectory." Boo assured Chibs, managing to smile at him for just a moment so that he knew her words to be true. "But Kerrianne is really shaken up, completely terrified." She admitted. While Kerrianne had calmed considerably before she and Fiona had returned to the rectory, Boo was certain this was only because she was glad to finally be returning there, somewhere she felt safe. Jimmy's attack had terrified her and she'd undoubtedly be in quite a state because of it.

"What happened darlin'?" Chibs asked, removing his hands from Boo's face despite the fact that he wanted to examine her wounds more, despite the fact that he wanted to check to see how much damage Jimmy had done to her; his touch was obviously hurting her so he'd leave her be for now. Boo launched into the story at once, rambling quickly as she detailed the events of that afternoon. The Scotsman growled in anger as Boo tearfully told him of how Jimmy had burst in with Donny, armed and with a gun aimed at Casey's head. His anger heightened she told him of how Jimmy had leered at her, threatened to rape and cut her, threatened to give her scars that matched his own. He cursed then, in Gaelic and English, spat out every nasty word he could think of before allowing Boo to continue with her tale. Despite how horrified and sickened he was by Jimmy's threats against his girl – and indeed himself – he was pleased to learn that not only had Kerrianne been out of the room at the time but also that Boo had managed to stand up for herself, for them, just a little by spitting in Jimmy's face. "Yeh spat in his face?" Chibs asked with a hearty chuckle. When it came to hygiene and sanitation, Jimmy was almost as ruthless as he was with the Cause. He hated dirtiness; near enough feared germs… having someone spit in his face was just about his worst nightmare! "That's my girl!" he cried jubilantly when Boo confirmed this, before gently cupping her cheeks in his hands and giving her a chaste but proud kiss. Chibs' pride in his Ol' Lady however, was short lived for he soon discovered that it was the vile act of spitting in Jimmy's face that had lead him to smashing her in the side of the face with his gun. He then listening in anguish and barely controlled anger as Boo told him of how Jimmy had killed Casey to prove that he was in charge, of how he tried to take 'his family' home and of how Jimmy had threatened to kill Boo if Fiona and Kerrianne didn't leave with him. Chibs was both astounded and elated to discover that Fiona had stopped Jimmy from killing Boo – at Kerrianne's insistence – when she could have so easily let her rival die. He hoped such an act of kindness, even if it was one that was not entirely Fiona's own, would help Boo and Fiona form some sort of civil relationship, if nothing else. The Scotsman was also frustrated to learn that Boo didn't quite know what'd happened with Jimmy in the end, as Gemma - after the matriarch had managed to snatch control of the situation from Jimmy - had ushered her away from the kitchen, but knew he'd get his answers from Fiona if he went to the rectory. One of the very few things he had in common with his estranged wife – other than their daughter – was their hatred for Jimmy O. She'd tell him about everything that had happened after Boo had left and would make sure he knew all about how Kerrianne was coping with matters. "I need teh go and see Fiona and Kerrianne; make sure they're okay." Chibs sighed as he took both of Boo's hands in his own. He wasn't sure how Boo would react to this, given all that had happened with Fiona that day, but was surprised to see her nod her head and smile warmly.

"Yeah, I know you do. You need to make sure they're okay, I get that." Boo said. While she really had no idea where she stood with Fiona or where the Irishwoman stood regarding her relationship with Filip but after their blazing row that afternoon, after being attacked by Jimmy and saved by Fiona she was starting to realise that maybe Chibs had been right all along; maybe Fiona was just scared and certain Chibs was the solution to her problems. Maybe the afternoon's events would make her see she could handle her shit without her estranged husband or maybe they had made her want him even more. No matter what though, Boo knew her man had to go and make sure Fiona and Kerrianne were okay and she wasn't going to stop him from doing so, or make him feel guilty for it either; it was just the sort of man he was, he put those he loved first and he his mind wouldn't be at rest until he went and checked on them.

"Good. Darlin' I'm so fuckin' sorry Jimmy did this to you." Chibs sighed as he very carefully reached out and brushed his fingertips over Boo's face once again. The bruising had only gotten even darker still as they'd talked, but the swelling had started to go down. Hopefully by the time he was back from the rectory her painkillers would have kicked in probably and the swelling on her face would have gone down enough to allow him to examine the extent of the damage done by Jimmy – they couldn't risk taking her to a hospital in Ireland, but if the damage was bad enough, they'd find a way to make sure she got treated. "I'm not gonna let him get away with this, with killing Paddy nor with what he did to Fiona and my daughter." He promised firmly, taking Boo's hands again before placing a succession of kisses on her knuckles. He didn't want to focus on his rage right now, his need to go after and tear apart Jimmy O, he just wanted to focus on making sure his wife was okay, on making sure that his daughter and Fiona were safe, unhurt and recovered somewhat from the days events. Then, when he finally knew all his girls were okay, he'd sit down with his brothers and discuss with them how their plans to go after and kill Jimmy were altered by the days events and of how violent he could make the man's death after all he'd done that day; he wasn't going to be stupid and reckless enough to just go after the man, Jimmy would be half-expecting Chibs to do so and would kill the Scotsman before he even caught sight of his Irish rival.

"You go and check on them Filip." Boo repeated, ducking forward to kiss Chibs cheek as she did so. "They need you right now." She added as Chibs got to his feet, before pulling Boo to hers and gently brushing the dirt off her clothes. "I'm going to our room but I'll wait up for you." She explained as she nodded her head towards the grotty motel that SAMCRO were staying at. She desperately wanted to take some more painkillers and sleep for a little while and figured she'd have a few hours to nap before Chibs returned both from the rectory and his inevitable meeting with SAMCRO about the day's events.

"Aye." Chibs nodded, smiling as he spoke. He was so thankful that Boo was becoming far more understanding and at ease with the Fiona situation as time went on and hoped that soon, once Jimmy was dead, they'd be able to put the whole thing behind them, especially if Jimmy's demise brought about the one thing (other than contact with his daughter) Chibs now wanted from Fiona; a divorce. He'd promised Boo that he would talk to Fiona again about divorce whilst they were in Ireland and she likewise, had promised not to bring the matter up until they were home to avoid upsetting Fiona to the point where she simply flat out denied to grant Chibs a divorce. "Thank yeh darlin', yer wonderful, yeh know that?" he grinned, carefully kissing Boo's battered and bruised forehead, before pressing his lips to the end of her nose and finally, her lips. By the last kiss Boo was giggling in delight, her eyes were sparkling and all traces of the pain she'd been in were gone from her face. "Don't know what I'd do without you; don't you ever leave me." He sighed, cupping her cheek before kissing her one last time.

"I promise." Boo whispered, smiling softly as she stared deep into Chibs' warm, loving brown eyes.

_**SAMCRO **_

Chibs was tired and weary, spent with emotion, and wanted nothing more than to just crawl into bed with Boo but he couldn't just yet as he needed first to make sure that she'd be safe for the remainder of their time in Ireland, along with Fiona and Kerrianne. His trip to see his estranged wife and daughter at the rectory had reassured him that they were both doing well after Jimmy's visit to Maureen's that afternoon. Kerrianne had greeted her father with a smile and a hug, but had soon retreated to her room with her iPod leading Chibs to believe she was still very shaken up about the incident. Fiona assured Chibs that his little girl would be okay, given some time and Chibs in turn assured Fiona that he was going to do what he could to make sure Jimmy was soon dead. Filip left without telling his daughter that her cousin Padraic was dead, he just didn't have the heart to do so, he knew she wouldn't take the news well. He'd have to do so at some point however, which meant revealing to his little girl just how close he'd come to getting blown up for a second time, something he was dreading.

"I want a patch on them at all times." Chibs demanded angrily as his eyes scanned the room, looking from brother to brother. He was just waiting for one of them to contend his request, to say they didn't have the numbers to do such a thing. If any of them dared to do such a thing he'd bite their head off, pin them to the wall and put a gun to their head because as far as he was concerned, his family needed protection and he didn't want anyone other than a fully patched member from SAMCRO with them at all times. Father Ashby couldn't keep them safe and SAMBEL couldn't be trusted so SAMCRO needed to step in. No one contended Chibs, in fact no one said so much as a word so he continued. "Boo too; I don't ever want her left on her own again while we're in this shithole country!" he growled, shuddering softly at the thought of what might just happen to his girl if she were to be left alone again whilst they were in Belfast. He'd hated that she was alone in their room while he talked with his brothers and was eager to just get done with them so he could join her, make sure she was okay and protect her from any threat that appeared.

"You're got it." Clay agreed with a nod of his head, eyes scanning to room to see who he could spare for such a task. He didn't really want to lose two brothers for the sake of babysitting a few women by he knew that if it was Gemma he'd be making sure that there was someone he trusted with her at all times. Boo of course, was still family to him even if she'd long since stopped being his daughter so he wanted to make sure she was safe but he was far less bothered about protecting Fiona and Kerrianne. Still, protecting them would keep the Scotsman focused and calm so the SAMCRO president decided to put Bobby with Boo and Juice with Fiona and Kerrianne. If he needed more men he'd have Bobby take Boo to the rectory so Juice could watch over her too.

"Oswald's got a cargo plane heading out of Manchester day after tomorrow." Bobby informed Chibs, for he'd spoken to the man as they'd waited for Chibs to return. Oswald had dropped some heavy hints that he wanted everyone to return on that plane so Bobby had been forced to make it clear that they weren't returning without Abel, who was yet to be found. "You should take Boo, Fi and Kerrianne and get on it, head back to Charming." He added. In his opinion, considering how violent and uncontrollable things in Ireland had been, it made perfect sense for Chibs to take his women home where they'd be safe and no longer a distraction for the club.

"He's right Chibs, you've gotta keep them all safe." Jax chipped in when Chibs didn't immediately reply. He didn't understand why Chibs wasn't jumping on the idea at taking his girls home with him, at doing something that would undoubtedly keep them safe. _All three of those women could get killed if they stayed in Ireland much longer!_

"No." Chibs drawled, firmly and dangerously. He wanted of course, nothing more than to take his daughter and Ol' Lady home – and by default, his estranged wife too – but Kerrianne didn't want that and he knew forcing her to return to Charming with him would make her resent and hate him forever.

"You've gotta protect them brother." Opie said, trying to keep his voice level. He knew the Scotsman must have his reasons for refusing to take his family home on Oswald's plane and wanted to hear him out, after all his family was at stake her, his wife and child, the mother of his daughter. He wasn't just going to let them get killed. Other's in the group were less understanding however, Jax jumped to his feet before Opie had even finished talking and marched towards Chibs, his face contorted in rage. Chibs stared his VP out, his eyes near black, a dangerous look about him; it was obvious he wasn't going to back down, even if Jax was his superior within the club. Happy thankfully, edged closer, ready to jump between the two men if needs be.

"This is just your family we're talking about bro." Jax spat, eyes wide and blazing as he looked Chibs up and down in barely concealed disgust. Shit was bad enough in Ireland as it was, Jax didn't want to add to that by having to constantly worry about the safety of his little sister. Things would be so much easier for him – and indeed everyone – if they knew she was safe and at home. "Boo is family to all of us; we all love her and we don't want anything to happen to her." He ranted, looking around at the others for support who all nodded their heads or made grunts of agreement. Boo had been part of their family for near nine years now and there wasn't a single member that didn't have some form of attachment to her! They all wanted her safe and as far as Jax was concerned, Chibs was being foolish and irresponsible by refusing to take Boo – as well as Fiona and Kerrianne – back to Charming.

"I am going to protect them." Chibs barked as he shoved Jackson away from him, giving him as he did so, a look that told the younger man how offended and maddened he was by him for doubting in his ability to protect Boo. Jax gave a curt nod, willing to hear what the Scotsman had to say before he jumped down his throat again about protecting Boo. "This is Kerrianne's home and she does not want to leave. I'm not going to force her." He drawled firmly, yet rather reluctantly. As much as he wanted his daughter home with him, living with him and Boo in Charming, he wasn't going to force her away from the place that she considered home. Maybe in the future, she might visit and decide to stay but for now she wanted to stay in Ireland. _So she would_. "And if yeh think Boo will get on plane with Fiona, yeh obviously don't know her very well at all." He added a little snidely, his eyes on going around the room as he spoke. Every one of his brothers knew how bad things were with Fiona and Boo so why they expected the pair of them to just get on a plane together and head back to Charming Chibs didn't know. "They only way I can keep Fiona, my wife and my baby safe is when that bastard O'Phelan is dead." Chibs went on, spitting the words, fists clenched and shaking. If Jimmy died, so would any threat against Fiona and Kerrianne. With him dead, Fiona and Kerrianne would be safe; so Chibs was going to kill him. Sure Chibs murdering Jimmy was already part of Jackson's plan but that all depended on how things in Ireland played out and wasn't a certainty. The Scotsman wanted to make things very clear; no matter how things went in Ireland and back in Charming, he was going to kill Jimmy. _Him and him alone_. "And I guarantee, I am going to make that happen." He snarled determinedly, eyes on Jackson, lip curling for just a moment as he thought how much joy he would get from killing the prick that had ruined his life and stolen his family.

"Yeah, okay bro." Jax nodded, all his doubts against Chibs ability to protect Boo suddenly gone. He could see how determined the man was to protect his family, to keep them safe and knew without doubt that he'd make sure that happened. "We'll sort this shit Chibs; you go up and be with Boo." He added as he nodded his head towards the stairs that lead to the shitty little rooms McGee had booked for the club. Boo was up there all alone and Jackson worried for her. She'd been through a hell of a lot in the last few days, hell the last few months, and she was in no fit state to be left alone. She needed to be with Chibs and the grieving Scotsman likewise, needed to be with her. "You both need one another right now." He said as the others nodded their agreement. Chibs had just lost his nephew, had just discovered his Ol' Lady, estranged wife and daughter had been threatened and attacked by Jimmy; he didn't need to be dealing with club shit, he needed to be in the arms of the woman he loved, grieving and processing the day's events. "We'll fill you in tomorrow." He promised. There wasn't much left to discuss so it'd be easy enough to fill Chibs in come morning.

"Yeah and we'll make sure Boo stays safe; someone will be with her at all times now, I promise." Clay added with a nod of his head, standing and clapping Chibs on the shoulder as he spoke. Chibs nodded his thanks and embraced his president, his mood heightened by the knowledge that a patched member would be watching over his girls from now on and that soon, he'd be curled up in bed with Boo in his arms.

"Aye; thank yeh brothers." Chibs said with a nod of head, embracing each of his brothers in turn before he headed up to the room he and Boo shared. He was pleased to see that, as promised, she had waited up for him. She was curled up in bed with a book and a large bag of candy – comfort eating no doubt – but pushed both aside when she head the door open. "Hey." He drawled with a smile. Boo returned his greeting as he shut and locked the door behind him. She shifted aside in the small bed giving Chibs enough room to crawl in next to her. After kicking off his boots and shrugging off his jacket, he did so, kissing Boo's lips tenderly before gently touching at her swollen eye with his fingertips. The swelling had finally started to go down, but the bruising was even worse than it had been earlier and Boo was still unable to open her right eye. "This hurtin' yeh at all?" Chibs asked, for Boo didn't flinch away from his touch or hiss in pain like she had done last time he'd touched her battered face.

"Not as much as it was." Boo admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. Her face was still tender and raw but the painkillers Maureen had given her had finally taken effect, meaning Chibs touch stung a little but otherwise didn't hurt at all. Chibs smiled at that, kissed her once more before pulling her against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. Boo cuddled into him and closed her eyes, she was exhausted and longed to just sleep, but knew it would evade her for a while yet. "How are they?" she asked, despite only really caring for how Kerrianne was doing.

"Safe. Shaken up, but safe." Chibs said with a heavy sigh. He wished he could say different, that both were fine and had shrugged off the incident with a hearty chuckle, but he couldn't. Kerrianne had closed herself off completely but Chibs could tell she was terrified, shaken up and anxious about what'd happened. Fiona likewise, had been rattled by the incident, even if she did try to act like it hadn't. "Someone will be watching over them from now on." Chibs went on. The incident with Jimmy had been awful, made him feel sick with fear and anger but the one comfort he could take away from it was that now there'd be a fully patched member of SAMCRO with all his girls at all times. Now he didn't have to worry about them so much, now he knew they'd be protected, should something happen. "There'll be someone with you too." He added, somewhat hesitantly. He knew Boo would hate having someone 'babysitting' her, despite how much Jimmy's attack had gotten to her. He expected her to protest, to beg him to stay with her instead but she didn't, she just nodded her head without saying a word. Chibs bit back a sigh of relief – he was in no mood to argue – and pressed a kiss to Boo's forehead in way of thanks.

"Are you okay?" Boo asked after a short silence. She'd wanted to protest about the fact that a fully patched member would now be babysitting her but had stopped herself before the words had even left her mouth. Chibs needed to focus on helping the others find Abel, on going after Jimmy and he wouldn't be able to do either if he was worrying about her safety. So she'd put up with being babysat like a child and hopefully it would lead to Abel getting found a lot quicker. "Stupid question, I know." Boo added when Chibs didn't immediately answer. She opened her eyes and tilted her head up so she could look at him, took his hand in hers. He looked overwhelmed and forlorn, like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders. His eyes were glassy with tears, dark and hollow, his skin pale and still marred by the soot he'd not been able to completely wash away and his lower lip was trembling as if he was on the brink of bursting into tears. When still, Chibs did not give her an answer, Boo leaned up and pressed her lips to his, nuzzled his nose with her own. As she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Chibs', she felt him smile just a little, felt his fingers curl into her hair, holding her to him.

"Aye… aye, I'll be fine darlin'." Chibs promised as he held Boo to him, nodding his head slightly as he spoke. The warm weight of her atop of him was familiar, comforting and eased greatly the heavy feeling of grief that was weighing down on him, the guilt he felt for not being able to save his nephew from the blast or protect his girls from Jimmy. With Boo atop of him, her lips so close to his, her arms around him and her ample breasts pushed up against him Chibs felt as though there was nothing else in the world but them, no pain, no worries, no dead nephew or sacred daughter and defiantly, no Jimmy O. If he could, Chibs would stay in bed with Boo forever, just holding her atop of him, breathing in her sweet smell, feeling her soft skin with his fingertips… "You, Fiona and Kerrianne are safe now and soon I'll get to kill that Irish prick O'Phelan. That's all that matters." Chibs added for he took just as much comfort in the knowledge that a fully patched member would be with his girls at all times as he did from having Boo wrapped around him. "Are _you_ okay?" he asked, opening his eyes so that he could stare up into Boo's. Rather, so he could stare up into her one good eye and the swollen and bruised one that didn't look like it was going to open any time soon. The Scotsman couldn't help but shudder at the sight of Boo's battered face close up, the bruising was so dark and painful looking, her eye looked like it was about to pop right out of her head. "Jimmy must've really rattled yeh and I know yeh had a fight with Fiona." Chibs added, chuckling in amusement as he mentioned Boo's fight with Fiona. When he'd first heard about the fight he'd been livid – after all he'd told Fiona and Boo alike to keep their shit with one another to themselves – but he soon calmed down when he realised that not only had Kerrianne not been in the room as they'd bickered but it had also allowed Fiona and Boo to move past their differences and hatred for one another somewhat – according to Fiona anyway.

"Yeah." Boo admitted with a nod of her head, her cheeks burning red at the admission. She'd not expected Fiona to mention their fight to Filip but in a way, was glad that she had because that meant she didn't have to. The Scotsman didn't sound mad at her at all, despite his warnings to her on the matter, so Boo decided to explain herself a little. "I… I'm sorry I just needed to say some shit to her." She rambled quickly, for that just about summed up her reasons for arguing with Fiona; she'd needed to say some things – albeit angry things – to the Irishwoman and so she'd said them too her. Now that those things had been said, Boo felt more at ease around the woman – and felt more at ease about Filip being around her – more so because of what had happened with Jimmy and the fact that Fiona had saved her life. "Kerrianne wasn't in the room I swear." She added quickly, to which Chibs nodded, letting her know he both knew and believed his daughter had been out of the room as Boo and Fiona had fought. "But the shit with Jimmy…" Boo whispered with a shake of her head, shuddering softly as she spoke. Chibs felt her shudder and scowled, hating that Jimmy was still scaring her hours after the attack. He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it in a comforting way. "He scared me when he threatened to cut me, to rape me… when he traced out your scars on my cheeks…" Boo choked out, voice strained and high, her fingers tracing over Chibs scars as she mentioned how Jimmy had done the same to her. The Scotsman let out an involuntary, animalistic growl at that. The fact that Jimmy had threatened to give Boo scars to match his own was what had gotten to him the most and he was now determined to make sure the Irish prick was the recipient of those scars instead. "I could handle that… just about…" Boo went on uncertainly. In truth she couldn't handle Jimmy's threats, not really. They'd terrified her and still, hours later and in Chibs protective arms she couldn't help but be overcome by the fear that Jimmy's threats against her would become reality. Still those fears were nothing compared to the fear Jimmy had instilled into her regarding the man below her. "What got to me was that he threatened to kill you." She admitted tearfully. Jimmy could say and threaten her with whatever he wanted and as much as that terrified Boo, she'd put up with it and deal with his threats should they come to pass but she couldn't deal with him threatening Filip. It'd been Jimmy's threats against her husband's life that had lead Boo to spit in his face. Filip had done nothing to Jimmy other than have the life he wanted and Jimmy had robbed him off it, had cut him open and near enough killed him and now, 13 years later, still loved to torment and threaten him. It was unfair, it was pathetic and childish and Boo hated that Jimmy did such horrific things to her man for the sake of a little jealousy and to further himself in a Cause which his greed was now destroying.

Chibs wrapped an arm around Boo's lower back, held her tight as he sat himself up, pulled her closer once he'd shifted back against the pillows. Boo made herself comfortable in his lap, smiled when he tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her ears, as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, gave it a firm shake.

"He is not gonna kill me Boo, not ever!" Chibs assured Boo firmly as he stared deep into her eyes. He didn't like that she was scared for him, that Jimmy had made her believe that he'd kill him should he be given the chance. That was never, ever going to happen and Chibs wanted to assure his wife of that; Jimmy could threaten his life as much as he wanted but in the end, it'd be Chibs killing him and not the other way around. "But I'm gonna kill him Boo, I promise yeh, and he ain't gonna go easy!" he growled, eyes darkening dangerously as he spoke, voice laced with venom. After all Jimmy had done to him and those he loved, the pain he'd caused, the anguish and hurt Chibs wasn't going to let him die quickly or easily. The prick deserved to suffer and greatly at that, he deserved a painful death that had him screaming and begging for mercy, mercy of course, that Chibs would never give him. "I'm gonna tear him teh fuckin' shreds Boo, I'm gonna cut him teh pieces." Chibs growled, so viciously and with such anger he shook. His eyes went black like coal and burned holes through Boo, his grip on her hand tightened to the point where it hurt. Boo suddenly felt very scared of her man, something that had only occurred a handful of times before, but was certain he wasn't even aware of how angry he'd gotten, how close he seemed to just snapping and throwing her across the room in anger. She jerked her hand free from his and gently shushed him, placed her hand on his cheek and tenderly ran her fingers over his scars.

"Filip, calm down…" she whispered softly, a note of panic in her voice. Chibs, who up until that moment believed he had his anger contained, calmed in an instance. His black, dangerous eyes melted in a moment, flooded brown with warmth and regret, sympathy. The hardened, angry expression on his face vanished, replaced in a moment with a scowl of anxiety and sorrow. He'd not realised he'd been scaring his Ol' Lady and hated himself for it; Boo wasn't meant to fear him in any way, she was meant to simply love and trust him. She shouldn't fear Chibs or indeed any man at all, not even Jimmy, for he was going to protect her from him and was going to put an end to him so that he could never hurt her – or Fiona and Kerrianne – ever again. "Save your anger for Jimmy." Boo insisted, lips perking upwards into a smile for just a moment. She was pleased to have gotten though to Chibs so quickly and her fear of him suddenly vanished. The moment his eyes melted and flooded with warmth, he became her darling Filip once again. She gave him a sweet and lingering kiss to calm him even more so, smiled into it when she heard him utter apologises against her lips. When she pulled away and rested her forehead against his, laced her hand in his once again he had calmed completely.

"He got away with what he did teh me but I'll be damned if he gets away with this." Chibs muttered softly, voice calm and steady, all traces of his anger gone. He traced his fingers over Boo's swollen eye as he spoke, the curved cut above it, the bruises that littered her cheeks. His fingers shook slightly as his anger at Jimmy threatened to consume him once again, but he kept it contained as he didn't want to scare his girl again. "Nor will he get away with what he threatened yeh with, with killin' Paddy and with all he's done teh Fiona and Kerrianne…" he whispered, voice becoming tight and strained as grief hit him once again. Mentioning Paddy briefly deprived him of the comfort holding Boo brought him, tears filled his eyes and suddenly his mind was filled with the image of his young nephew's mutilated body, the body he'd been forced to leave behind or risk being caught out by the Irish police… Chibs hated to think of the poor boy, all alone in the police morgue…. He wanted to claim his body, to bury it and say goodbye but he knew this was impossible as he was in Ireland illegally. Would anyone claim his body or would it be dumped in an unmarked grave? Would anyone in SAMBEL give him a proper Sons of Anarchy style send off, or were they all so deep in Jimmy's pocket that they'd rather let him rot?

"I know." Boo nodded, kissing him again. She felt Chibs fingers graze her swollen eye as they kissed, felt it trace the cut that ran across her forehead and knew from the way he softly muttered against her lips, that he was using his experience as a medic to try and determine how well and quickly her face would heal. He didn't give her an answer, just growled softly instead, leading Boo to believe she'd be left with yet more permanent scars marring her face. _It wouldn't be long before she and Chibs really did match…_ "Luthor said… said they managed to get hold of Paddy's body." Boo informed him after a moment, muttering the words against his lips as she was so reluctant to pull away from them. Luthor had dropped in on his way home to inform Chibs that they'd managed to rescue Padraic's body from the blast site and had asked Boo to pass on the message once he realised the Scotsman was at the rectory. The bodies of other members had been saved too, but of course Chibs would only care for what happened to Padraic's. While all the others were to be buried, Padraic's was to be cremated as apparently this was something the young Irishman had requested upon joining SAMBEL – a common practice in charters with a high mortality rate. "They'll be cremating him tonight down at the crematorium on station road, once it's closed." Boo added, hoping that this would bring Chibs comfort, the ability to say goodbye to his young nephew.

"He told me…" Chibs began, stopping short as his throat tightened and captured his words, as tears started to tumble down his cheeks and onto Boo's. What he didn't realise was that Boo was crying too and that the tears on her cheeks where her own. Nevertheless he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, drew in a deep, shuddering breath so that he could continue. "He told me he wanted to patch SAMCRO." He said, chuckled nervously at the admission. The Scotsman was certain he was the only one aware of his nephews wish as the lad had admitted he didn't want to bring it up with McGee until Jimmy was dealt with. He'd wanted to see a bit more of the world, be close to his uncle and distance himself from a charter that he was beginning to both resent and fear being a member of. He'd been right to be afraid, but that fear had done him no good in the end for being part of SAMBEL had still killed him. "Poor boy never got the chance to even put it to vote." He added dismally. Chibs knew that on SAMCRO's end at least, Padraic's transfer request would have been unanimously agreed upon – the men that had meet him trusted and liked him and SAMCRO needed more men to fill the void that would be left when most of the charter went to Stockton – but SAMBEL's vote on the matter however, would have been questionable at best. "Least I can do is take his ashes back teh Charmin', give him a good send off down by the ocean." Chibs sighed, smiling slightly at the thought. Paddy would like that; as a wee lad he'd loved going down to coast with his uncle at the weekends. There, he'd sit on the sand and watch the waves, build things in the damp sand then giggle as a wave came crashing down atop of it and washed it away. _It seemed right that the waves take him away to his final resting place… _

"Yeah, I think he'd like that." Boo nodded, for one of the few things she and Paddy had talked about in the short time she had spent with him before his death was of his childhood trips to the beach with his uncle Chibs, of how he'd bury the Scotsman to his neck in the sand as he took an afternoon nap in the sun and of how he'd taught a very young Kerrianne how to build sandcastles using just her hands. "Want to get a few hours sleep before you go down to the crematorium?" she asked, for it had suddenly occurred to her that time was ticking on and that there was only a few hours left before Chibs had to be at the crematorium.

"Aye." Chibs nodded with a weary sigh. He lay back down and eased Boo along with him, shifted so that he and Boo alike were laying on their sides, him spooning her from behind. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeh gonna come with me?" he asked before sleep consumed him. He didn't want to go and say goodbye to Padraic all alone - sure some of his SAMBEL brothers would be there but right now he didn't know which of them he could trust and which of them were in Jimmy's pocket. He needed Boo there, at his side, holding his hand. _A rock to keep him steady, a comforting presence to help him keep his emotions in check_. "He'd have wanted yeh there…" Chibs drawled for he felt sure this was true. Playful flirting aside, Padraic had been quite taken with Boo and had admitted to his uncle how right she was for him, how in love they seemed. "I need yeh there." Chibs admitted before Boo could answer. He felt her nod and pressed his lips to her neck in way of thanks.

"So I'll be there." Boo whispered, smiling softly as Chibs whiskery kiss tickled at her neck. A silence followed, but Boo sensed that Chibs had not yet fallen asleep so she spoke up. "Chibs." She muttered, waiting only a moment for his questioning 'Hmm?' before she went on. "Put me with Fiona and Kerrianne, wherever you need to in order to keep us all safe; Juice can watch over us together." She sighed. Boo knew that Clay would have to sacrifice two men to keep watch over her as well as Kerrianne and Fiona and that the president would be unhappy to be doing so, especially as things in Ireland were so brutal and unpredictable. It made sense that she join Kerrianne an Fiona at the rectory – or wherever the club put them for their own safety - so that only one brother would have to be sacrificed for their protection, not two. "It'll be easier on the club like that." Boo added. Although she wasn't keen on the idea of spending a prolonged amount of time with Fiona – even after the Irishwoman had saved her life – she'd do so to help out the club

"Aye?" Chibs asked, rather shocked by Boo's request. Sure she and Fiona may have found some small amount of level ground after their fight and run in with Jimmy that afternoon but they still hated one another and seemed eager to avoid one another at all costs.

"Aye." Boo nodded with certainty, which made Chibs chuckle softly and press another whiskery kiss to her neck.

Just three short hours later, the couple dragged themselves out of bed and headed down to the crematorium. Chibs found it highly suspicious that at the cremation of a club member, only two members of SAMBEL – Luthor and VP Ryan - were in attendance. All of SAMCRO had shown up however, despite not knowing Padraic at all and all of them shared Chibs' suspicions. Chibs stood at the back of the crematorium during the hasty and hurried service conducted by Father Ashby. He lurked in the shadows, clutching Boo's hand tight so that his brothers could not see the silent tears that fell down his ashen face. He shook violently the entire time and despite wanting to bury his face in Boo's curls so that he wouldn't have to watch his nephews body, in it's quickly made makeshift coffin, burn he didn't. He watched and he held everything in, every goodbye he wanted to say and every foul thing he wanted to scream. He'd say his goodbyes when he emptied Padraic's ashes in the ocean and he'd let out all his frustrations at his nephew's death when he finally got his hands on Jimmy O'Phelan. Padraic was cremated in his cut, the one he'd inherited from Chibs, but just as everyone was leaving, Luthor pressed Padraic's 'Belfast' – which he'd taken off the lads cut as they'd prepared his body for cremation - patch into Chibs' hand. Chibs accepted it with a nod of his head and a forced smile, embraced his Irish brother in thanks. Chibs and Boo then returned to the grotty B and B they were staying at so that they could go back to sleep. As they drifted off, Boo suggested that Chibs' sow Padraic's 'Belfast' patch into the inside of his own cut once they returned home; Chibs agreed, declaring the idea as wonderful and an inspired way of keeping his nephew close. At daybreak, the Scotsman returned to the crematorium to collect Padraic's ashes before it opened. He stored them in the room he shared with Boo and at the same time, tucked away his grief and put it on hold so he could focus all his energies on finding Abel and going after Jimmy O.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo was dozing in the family area of the rectory – where Juice and Father Ashby were watching over her, Fiona and Kerrianne – when Juice's prepay rang, causing him to disappear into the hallway so quickly Boo had to wonder if there was a croweater out there waiting for him. Since Jimmy's attack a few days previously, she'd not been sleeping well at all meaning she often found herself falling asleep in the middle of the day. The awkward atmosphere – that Juice cheerful tried in vain to do something about – created by both Boo and Fiona's presence at the rectory didn't help matters and Boo often allowed herself to fall asleep just to escape it.

"That was Chibs." Juice explained when he re-entered the room less than a minute after he'd gotten the call. He seemed panicked and anxious so Boo jerked herself awake, knowing at once that something had happened. An icy, fearful sort of feeling spread through her at once and she found herself shuddering, certain that Jimmy O was either on his way to the rectory or had attacked the club once again. She'd been kept mostly in the dark about their run-in's with the Irishman over the last few days, but knew the club had encountered him a few times and that they'd been able to weed out the members of SAMBEL that'd been in his back pocket. "He didn't say why, just that we've gotta go." Juice added before Boo could so much as open her mouth to question him about what was going on. "Back to Maureen's and quick." He said. Boo nodded at that and joined Fiona and Kerrianne in gathering up their belongings as quickly as possible. They were out the door within less than two minute's and hurrying back towards Maureen's and the SAMBEL clubhouse as fast as Juice could drive them – he didn't dare go over the speed limit for fear of being pulled over; after all any police in Belfast could be on Jimmy's payroll and if they were, they'd not hesitate in handing Kerrianne, Fiona and maybe even Boo over to the former IRA leader.

When they arrived at Maureen's Chibs, Clay, Opie and Happy weren't there but Gemma, and Jackson were. Boo was shocked to see Jackson in tears, looking anguished and uncertain while Gemma, by contrast, looked livid. Within moments she'd jumped down Kellan's throat, was accusing him of twisting Jax up. Boo stared on in confusion, unsure of what was going on or what it was that Kellan had said or done that had left her brother looking so damn tortured. Before she could ask any question however, the roar of motorcycles reached her ears and a quick check by Juice confirmed that the others had returned. Everyone rushed outside to greet them, whatever was going on between Jackson, Gemma and Kellan instantly forgotten. Before they were even down the stairs, Clay informed them that Sean Casey was dead and that Jimmy had tortured him beforehand for information about Boo, Fiona and Kerrianne's location. Boo almost stopped in her tracks at that, suddenly completely consumed by fear and the need to be physically sick. _If Jimmy had tortured a man to death for information on her, Fiona and Kerrianne's would he do to them when he found them?_ The young author caught her husband's eye and noted that he looked as scared as she felt. He was ashen, visibly shaking and his eyes were as wide as saucers. He looked from Boo to Kerrianne and seriously seemed to be considering just grabbing them both and running. Boo half expected him too, but then Kerrianne was in front of him, her face tearstained and full of fear, eyes on her father and all that changed. The fear melted away from his face in an instance, his eyes hardened and his arms opened for his daughter who he pulled close at once. In less than a second he went from a man terrified for the ones he loved, to a brave and fearless father who wanted nothing more than to protect and comfort his little girl. In that second, Boo fell even deeper in love with Chibs and she felt her own fear lessen; he was going to keep her, as well as Fiona and Kerrianne, safe from Jimmy O, she just knew it.

A tearful Kerrianne stumbled frantically down Maureen's stairs towards her father. She just wanted to be in the comfort of her father's strong and loving arms. She felt safe in them, protected and knew that even if Jimmy suddenly turned up, guns blazing – which the teen fully expected him to do – then she'd be okay, as long as her father held her. Jimmy would no longer be interesting in merely getting her and her mother back, he'd want to punish them for everything that had happened in the last few days. Kerrianne felt certain that she knew what that punishment was; she'd seen the way Jimmy looked at her, the way he licked his lips and shifted the front of his trousers… Those looks made Kerrianne feel sick to her stomach, made her blood run cold. Her mother furiously denied Jimmy was lusting after her in any way but Kerrianne her mother only said this to stop her from getting scared. Either way, as soon as the looks had stared Kerrianne had started dressing down and covering up in loose and baggy, shapeless clothes. Despite her best efforts, the looks did not stop and Jimmy had taken to bursting into her bedroom whenever he thought she might be changing.

"Da." She whispered as she felt his arms close around her. At once a wave of calm washed over the teen, her frantically beating heart slowed and she sighed in relief. She felt safer at once and immediately closed her eyes and embraced her father back. She breathed in the warm, manly smell of him and for a moment, allowed herself to believe she was elsewhere, as was her usual way of coping in such situations. She let herself believe that she and her da were in London - where he'd always promised to take her as a child but never got around to doing - and far from any place that Jimmy O might find them.

"I've got you baby." Chibs whispered tenderly as he enveloped his daughter in his arms. He noted that she was shaking and held her tighter still, kissed her forehead affectionately. Jimmy of course, would immediately go to the rectory to search for Boo, Kerrianne and Fiona so they had a head start in getting away. As the Scotsman began to draw up a mental list of places he could take them – to Manchester perhaps or to Scotland where he knew of many people that would willing put him and his family up for a few nights – he looked up at Boo, who was smiling down at him affectionately, yet was obvious as terrified as Kerrianne was. Chibs shifted Kerrianne so that he was holding her close with just his right arm before holding his left out to Boo. "Come here Hen." He murmured as he gestured with his fingers to indicate that she join them. The young author gave a curt nod and hurried down the last few steps to where Kerrianne and Chibs were embracing, allowed her husband to slip his arm around her waist, to pull her into the hug and press a kiss to her forehead too. She put one arm around Filip, the other around Kerrianne and allowed herself to seek comfort in their embrace.

The Scotsman couldn't help but sigh contently as Boo cuddled up to him, despite the fact that Jimmy O was doing his damn best to find and possibly even kill Boo, Fiona and Kerrianne. He had his two best girls in his arms and because of that, for just a moment before reality hit him once again, he felt on top of the world.

"Wasn't for them, it was for Abel." Father Ashby explained as he watched Filip embrace his lover and daughter. He couldn't help but notice that Fiona, while scowling in disapproval, didn't look overly upset by this. The priest was soon distracted by Jackson Teller who demanded to know what Jimmy wanted with his son, the son that just hours previously he had given up on so that the child could have a normal, loving life and good catholic parents. Now it was glaringly obvious to Kellan that such a life would never be possible for young Abel Teller; his life would be as chaotic and dangerous as his fathers, maybe even more so. "Jimmy's needs a way out the country." Kellan explained grimly. "He's gonna use your child for leverage!" he added. The priest felt that he was somewhat to blame for this latest turn of events; he'd known Jimmy since he was just 5 years old and he should have known that Jimmy would go to any lengths to get out of Ireland, even if that meant involving an innocent baby.

"The hotel!" Jax cried, eyes widening with fear as he realised that Jimmy O was heading to the hotel that Abel and his new parents were staying at. _His innocent, normal, law-abiding parents that would stand no chance against Jimmy and would be dead before they even knew what was going on. _If only Jackson had followed them about a little while longer, he might have been able to save them, to stop Jimmy. Now the Irishman had a firm head start and might already have his hands on Abel. The SAMCRO VP spun on his heel and rushed towards his loaner bike without bothering to wait for a reaction from any of his brothers or even from Clay. He didn't care what his president's orders were, he was going to the hotel and he was going to do whatever it took to save his son from Jimmy. Thankfully, everyone – with the exception of Juice, who remained behind to keep watch on Boo, Fiona and Kerrianne - swiftly followed behind him.

"Be safe." Boo called after Chibs after he broke away from their embrace and dashed towards his loaner bike along with the rest of the club. Jimmy could quite easily be laying in wait for the club at the hotel but with all of them going they'd probably be able to get the advantage – Jimmy was good but he and Donny couldn't face off against SAMCRO all alone.

"Aye. You too; all of you." Chibs nodded as he hopped on his loaner bike and strapped on his helmet as quickly as his shaking fingers would let him. As glad as he was that Jimmy wasn't after Fiona, Boo and Kerrianne he wasn't any happier to discover that Jimmy was going after Abel instead. The boy was just a wee baby, totally innocent in all of this and yet Jimmy was willing to use him like a poker chip so that he could get what he wanted! _He couldn't get any lower as far as Chibs was concerned._ "Juice will stay here with you." He cried as his bike roared to life. He then sped after Jackson and the others, hopeful that they'd get to the hotel in time to save Abel and capture Jimmy.

"So? Cards?" Juice said, eyes going from Kerrianne to Boo and finally, to Trinity as the others zoomed out of the lot. He'd been enjoying spending time with Boo and Kerrianne over the last few days – when Boo was awake that is – but he really wanted to spent time with Trinity. She was cute and sweet; better yet she knew the club way of life… She was the sort of girl that was built to be an Ol' Lady but, like so many women, she only had eyes for Jax. _Or at least, her eyes had been for Jax until she discovered that he was her half-brother!_ Juice hoped that by spending a bit of time with her, she might shift her affections to him. "What?" Juice asked when Boo gave a weary sigh, chuckled in amusement and shook her head.

"Nothing." Boo lied as she turned away from Juice and headed back up the stairs that lead to Maureen's. She wanted to warn Trinity and Kerrianne that Juice was an awful poker player, a sore loser and an even worse winner but knew Juice would get pissy with her if she did for he so obviously still had eyes for Trinity. The others soon followed behind her and while Fiona and Maureen enjoyed a cup of tea and a chat in the kitchen, Juice, Trinity and Kerrianne played cards in Trinity's bedroom while Boo watched, unwilling to play. Kerrianne (who was betting with candy) and Trinity (who, like Juice, was betting with cigarettes and money) soon learnt why Boo had refused to play and just how much of a sore loser Juice was. When Trinity won the first round, he threw his cards down onto the bed and cursed like a sailor, was in a dark mood as Kerrianne dealt out the next hand, a dark mood that soon changed when he realised his next hand was a winning one. Their games were briefly interrupted when Chibs, Jax and the others returned from the hotel with the dismal news that Jimmy had Abel and that he'd murdered the young couple that had adopted him. Trinity stayed upstairs while Boo, Fiona and Kerrianne sat in on the clubs subsequent meeting with Kellan (at Chibs insistence, after all the meeting was about Jimmy O and what the prick would do now that he had Abel, who or what he might want in exchange for baby Abel aside from passage out of Ireland. That person could very well be Fiona, Kerrianne, Boo or any combination of the three and so they had every right to sit in on the meeting and find out what was going on as far as the Scotsman was concerned) about what was going on. All three of them stayed silent throughout the meeting, save for a sigh of relief from Kerrianne and Fiona alike when they realised they weren't part of Jimmy's plans to escape Ireland. Boo almost spoke up once she realised that Abel's fate lay not with the club but with the IRA council but a warning glance from Chibs silenced her before she'd even opened her mouth; she knew at once it would do her no good to talk back at Kellan Ashby and so kept her thoughts to herself. The girls, as well as Juice, returned to Trinity's room after the meeting and resumed their card playing like nothing had happened, mostly because not a one of them wanting at consider for even a moment, what might happen if the council turned down Jimmy's offer of safe passage in exchange for Abel. They played cards until Chibs and Fiona returned in the early evening. Juice had been on a losing streak until that point, but when Fiona and Chibs appeared in the doorway he triumphantly and smugly threw down a winning hand.

"Cheater." Trinity groaned as she dumped her cards on the bed. She didn't think Juice was actually cheating – he wasn't suave or cruel enough for that – she was just annoyed that she'd lost to him and that he'd get all smug as a result. Trinity found him so annoying when he was like that, which was a pity because she also thought him to be quite cute.

"Hope you girls have been letting him win a few hands at least." Chibs chuckled as he eyed the occupants in the room with a contented sigh. He was in such a fantastic mood for finally things were on the up; finally they were going his way. The club was going to get Abel back, their gun trade – and therefore income – would dramatically increase, he had his daughter back in his life and best of all, Chibs was finally going to get his hands on Jimmy O. This had always been part of Jackson's plans of course, but now Jimmy's death at Chibs hands was pretty much a certainty and the Scotsman couldn't be happier for it.

"Of course we are." Kerrianne grinned as she nodded her head. _It was far easier to pretend like they'd let Juice win rather than admit he'd beaten them fairly_! The grin on Kerrianne's lips widened even more so when her father chuckled at her comments; every day it was getting easier to be around him and she could slowly feel them becoming more like the father and daughter that they should be. Of course this would all change once he returned to Charming, but at least now she'd have regular contact with him. Kerrianne already planned to write to and call her father often and hoped that he would do the same for her.

"He gets so cranky when he loses." Trinity added teasingly, her eyes sparkling as they fell on Juice who seemed completely oblivious to the way the young shopkeeper was looking at him (as he had been all day). _He seemed more interesting in claiming his winnings!_

"And this is why I didn't play." Boo chuckled as she hopped off the bed and went to greet Chibs with a chaste kiss. She could tell from the smile on his lips, the way his warm eyes glittered that things with the council had gone well. The panic she'd been feeling since the meeting with Father Ashby melted away in an instance; they were getting Abel back, she just knew it!

"That's because you always lose all your money to me." Juice teased as he started to sort through his winnings; he'd probably end up giving the candy back to Kerrianne – he didn't have much of a sweet tooth - but he wanted to claim it to start with simply because it was part of his winnings. "Everyone hates a champion." He smirked, looking pointedly at Trinity as he spoke as it'd been her to whom he'd lost against the most that afternoon. At once all three girls tutted and laughed, made comments such as 'sure' as they rolled their eyes, but Juice ignored them all; he was the winner and they just had to deal with it.

"Juice? Give me a minute would yeh please?" Chibs asked, somewhat reluctantly. He could see that his girls were having a good time and didn't want to interrupt but with the clubs business in Ireland almost done, they'd soon be heading back to Charming. Chibs wanted to spend as much time as possible with his little girl before then. He also wanted to fill al his girls in on all that had come to pass since that afternoon. Juice was quick to comply; he tried to gather up his winnings but when he realised he couldn't just grab it all, he promised he'd return for it. As Trinity left the room, Chibs patted her arm and thanked her, but before Juice could as well he stopped him. "Hey; thanks fer lookin' after my family." Chibs muttered affectionately, gratefully as he placed a hand on the back of Juice's neck. He gave Juice a warm smile as he spoke; he'd be ever thankful to the lad for watching over those he loved most, for keeping them safe. It must have been difficult and annoying for Juice to be on babysitting duty while the others went after Jimmy, but he'd done it without so much as a word of complaint.

"With my life brother; love you man." Juice grinned with a nod of his head as he patted the older man on the arm. To Juice, Chibs had always been the sponsor that Tig had never been. The Scotsman had arrived in Charming just as he'd started his prospect year and that had bonded them; they'd learnt about and immersed themselves the SAMCRO way of life together – for obviously, SAMBEL and SAMCRO were two very different charters – and as a result, were closer than most members of the club. It was Chibs that Juice looked up to and admired more than any of his other brothers and he'd do anything for the man who was becoming more and more, like a father to him.

"Thanks Juice." Chibs muttered as he embraced the younger man. Juice then left without another word and Chibs was startled to see that Boo tried to follow after him. He grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her back to him before she could get away, smiled and cupped her cheek in his hand, pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey; I want yeh here fer this, okay?" He whispered tenderly as his fingers found the ring that adorned her left finger and rubbed it proudly. "Yer my family too darlin', yeh know that." He added, kissing Boo quick to reassure that she was his family; she was his Ol' Lady, his wife and in many ways, felt more like his family that Kerrianne did. It wasn't that he didn't love his daughter and see her as family, it was just that it'd been 13 years since he'd really been her father and she was almost like a stranger too him – that would of course change, given time. Boo on the other hand had been a huge part of his life for almost 8 years and for five of those years, she'd been his and therefore the biggest part of his life.

"Okay." Boo nodded, smiling shyly and yet in delight when Chibs kissed her again. She knew of course that she was family to Chibs and had been since the day he'd first arrived in Charming, she'd just assumed he wanted some time alone with his daughter and estranged wife, who he'd soon be leaving behind once again, although this time hopefully, not for so long. Chibs patted her cheek and moved over to the bed, where he sat down next to his daughter. He kept a firm grip on Boo's hand the entire time and pulled her against him once he was sat down, wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So Clay is getting Abel back." Chibs explained as he tucked his hair behind his ear, eyes on Boo as he spoke so he could see the joyous grin that appeared on her lips and the way her eyes sparkled when she realised her nephew would soon be back with the family. He then turned his attentions to Fiona and Kerrianne, wrapped an arm around his daughters shoulders. "And Jimmy? You'll never see him again in the six counties." He added proudly, the weight of the world lifting off his shoulders as he spoke. It felt so good to finally be able to tell his family that they were safe from Jimmy, that they'd never be bothered by him again. It'd been a long time coming and was vastly overdue but it'd finally happened and soon, Jimmy would be dead and it'd finally be over. The Scotsman waited for his girls to absorb and process what he'd just told them before he continued, his heart suddenly feeling very heavy indeed as he'd rather his next comments were very differently worded. "Listen; there's nothing I'd love more than to have you both come back to Charmin' with me." He whispered heavily, eyes filling with tears at the notion that his little girl wouldn't be travelling home with him and that he would yet again, be leaving her in Ireland as he travelled to his home that was halfway across the world. "But I know this is your life and your home here so…" he sighed, trailing off before he said the words he didn't really want to say aloud. It hurt enough to be leaving his daughter behind once again, it would hurt even more to actually admit to such a thing out loud.

"I love you da." Whispered Kerrianne, unable to look up at her father as she said the words. It was still too weird, too awkward to say those four words too him as she looked him in the face, even if she did mean them. She wanted to say them however, as many time's as possible before he returned home. She wanted him to know and be sure of the fact that she did love him and that despite all the years apart, he was still very much her father. In some ways, she wanted to go back to Charming with him and Boo but Ireland was her home, where her friends were, where she went to school and she didn't want to leave all that behind.

"Love you baby." Chibs replied as he kissed his daughters forehead tenderly. He'd never get tired of hearing his daughter tell him that she loved him and nor would her saying it ever fail to warm his heart. "You know it won't be years next time. I'm gonna make sure I come back and see yeh every few months; promise." Chibs promised as he removed the silver cross he always wore from around his neck and draped it around Kerrianne's. Chibs had kept that cross close for years, worn it almost every single day since Kerrianne had been born for he'd found it as he'd rushed to the hospital to be at Fiona's side as she'd given birth to their daughter. He'd been out doing some target practice in the woods with Padraic's father when suddenly young Paddy had appeared, sweaty faced and anxious. He'd informed his uncle that Fiona was having the baby and at once, the Scotsman had taken off on foot towards the hospital, in too much of a panic and rush to hear his brother-in-law offer him a lift. He'd arrived there soon enough and as he stood in the courtyard, getting his breathe back, he'd caught sight of the glittering silver cross lost amongst a patch of freshly grown daisy's. He'd liked the thing so much he'd picked it up and put it on without so much as a thought for the person who owned it before rushing inside to be at Fiona's side as she gave birth to their child. Hours later, as Fiona slept and Chibs held Kerrianne in his arms, his newborn daughter caught sight of the sparkling thing around his neck and reached out and grabbed it… The cross had been one of his final links to his young daughter in Charming and now that Kerrianne was back in his life, Chibs was passing it on to her so that she'd always have something to remind her of him. "And yer more than welcome to come visit me and Boo in Charmin' whenever yeh want, right darlin'?" he added, the tone of his voice making it more than apparent that he hoped Kerrianne would take him up on the offer soon. He turned to Boo as he spoke and smiled when she nodded her head earnestly.

"Yeah, that's right." Boo grinned. She'd love for Kerrianne to visit; for one she really liked the girl and for another, a visit from her would make Chibs very happy indeed. As far as Boo was concerned, Kerrianne was always welcome in their home.

"I'd like that." Kerrianne whispered with a shy smile, her fingers twisting at the cross her father had placed around her neck as she spoke. She knew the story behind the cross, knew how much it meant to her father and was both astounded and touched by the fact he'd passed it onto her. She hoped she'd get to go and visit her father soon. While she didn't want to live in Charming, it would be nice to spend the occasional week or two there visiting him and enjoying the warm California sunshine! Her father was clearly very pleased by her response for he beamed at her and pulled her close, pressed another tender kiss to her forehead. Kerrianne blushed a little but her smile widened; it felt good to have her da back.

"Thank yeh fer everything Filip." Whispered Fiona tearfully as she reached out and took her estranged husbands hand in hers after allowing him to have his moment with their daughter. The relief she felt at knowing that Jimmy was gone was enormous and she couldn't help but cry. Finally she was free, finally she and her daughter were safe. Fiona would be ever thankful of Filip and would feel indebted to him for the rest of her life for despite all she'd done to him all she'd put him through, he'd still stepped up and done right by her and their daughter.

"Aye. Yeh'll both be safe now…." Chibs whispered, nodding his head before giving Fiona's knuckles a quick kiss. He then pulled Kerrianne close once again, kissed her forehead before resting his head against hers with a weary sigh; he'd done it, his daughter and estranged wife were safe, no one was ever going to hurt them again and he was soon going to kill the man responsible for taking them from him and causing them all such misery. The Scotsman smiled as he felt Boo lean into him and wrap her arm around his waist and finally allowed the tears in his eyes to fall. Everything was okay now, life was good; he had his little girl back, he'd made things right with Fiona and now they could both move on with their lives – Filip with his beloved Boo and Fiona hopefully, with someone that made her as happy as Boo made him. The four of them stayed like this for… well none of them knew how long. When they finally broke the embrace, Kerrianne, Boo and Chibs alike were shocked when Fiona stood up and placed a hand on Boo's arm. The younger woman shot her a questioning look, confused by the sudden gesture.

"Yeh know, I've done some awful things in my time. Thing I can never take back, things that will haunt me forever." Fiona whispered wretchedly, a scowl on her lips as she spoke. Most of those things she'd done with good reason, for the Cause, for a united Ireland or for her daughter but some? Some she'd done for no good reason, some she'd done out of little more than spite and malice and for her own gain. The things she'd done to Filip – leaving him for Jimmy, having him cut up, keeping him from Kerrianne – fell into the latter category and were in Fiona's eyes, the worst things she'd ever done. "Of all the things I've done, what I did to Filip was the worst; I'm sorry for all of that Filip, I truly am." She went on, turning to her estranged husband as she spoke. Filip of course, was a sweet and kind man who'd never hold such actions against her. He accepted her apology with a warm smile and a nod of his head. Fiona smiled back, glad to have finally apologised to Filip before turning back to Boo. "I'll never forgive myself for what I did teh him; yeh were right, I should have died fer him instead of going with Jimmy." She muttered. Admitting that the younger woman was right was hard, but Fiona could see now, the truth in her words. She should have died for Filip when Jimmy had first come knocking, or better still should have fought for her marriage and used her high IRA connections to simply get rid of Jimmy. But she hadn't, she'd taken the easy way route and would have to live with that choice for the rest of her life.

"Things are alright now, for all of you." Boo replied. She'd been shocked when Fiona had first approached her, worried about what the older woman would say and had found herself incredibly relived when Fiona offered nothing but apologies for what she'd done to Filip. Boo suddenly thought very highly of the woman; it took a lot to admit to such horrible mistakes and apologise for them. "Be thankful for that if nothing else." She added with a smile. Despite all that had happened between them, all that Jimmy had threatened them with, Fiona, Kerrianne and Filip had come out whole and alive. Jimmy on the other hand, would soon be dead, allowing them all to move on with their lives and be happy once again. It also meant that Fiona had no reason to be feeling guilty over what she'd done a moment longer. "Don't let what happened all those years ago destroy you; then Jimmy's won." Boo concluded. Fiona had done wrong yes, but that was in the past and there was no reason for her to let those wrongs destroy her. In Boo's opinion she deserved happiness as much as Filip did. Fiona nodded her head at that, managed to smile briefly at the younger woman. She'd never be friends with her and she'd never really like her very much at all, but Jimmy's downfall and impending death had made her realise that she didn't want Filip anymore, not in anyway. She didn't love him and felt nothing for him, hadn't for a long time. He likewise no longer loved or wanted to be with her, but he did want to be with Boo. Fiona may never be able to give him back the years he'd missed with his daughter, would never be able to heal his marred face but she could step away and allow him to be with the woman he loved.

"You take care of him lovey." Fiona said as she nodded her head towards Filip – who was watching the exchange between the woman he'd once loved and the woman he now loved with tears in his eyes and a smile on his face - as she spoke. "He loves you, he needs you. I can see that now." She went on. Filip, a man whose heart was his weakness, needed someone to love and take care off and someone to do the same in return for him. Boo was that person; over the last few days Fiona had seen how in love they were, how well suited they were to one another. They were very lucky to have one another and she hoped that one day, she'd find someone just as well suited for her – but not for a while yet at least, after so long under Jimmy's tyrannical rule she wanted some time to be free and single. "Yer good fer him." She concluded as she held her hand out to Boo. She smiled briefly once again when Boo shook it.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to him." Boo whispered as she shook Fiona's hand. She was glad to finally be at peace with the older woman, to have an understanding with her and hoped this meant that she'd granted Chibs the divorce that would finally allow Boo to marry him.

Kerrianne – who was glad to see her mother and would-be stepmother finally getting along – fumbled around in her bag in search for something as they talked. She knew Boo and her father would be leaving the next day and she wanted to give something to her da before then. She waited until Boo and her mother had stopped talking before she passed it to her father; it was the little kilt clad teddy waving a Scottish flag that she'd given him one Christmas long ago.

"Here da…" she whispered, cheeks flaming red as she placed the stuffed bear in her fathers hand. It may have been years since she'd last given it too him but she felt sure that he'd not have forgotten it, after all she'd brought it for him after saving up her allowance and it was the one and only thing she'd even brought him out of her own money. "This belongs to you." She added, glancing up at her father with a shy smile. Her smile widened when her father gasped in shock, when he grinned in delight and held the bear up.

"I never thought I'd see this again." Chibs cried in disbelief as he looked at the tiny bear his daughter had just handed him. Its fur may have faded and it's kilt may be looking a little worse for wear but there was no mistaking it; this was the bear Kerrianne had given him during their last Christmas together. _He couldn't believe he had it back!_ "My sweet, wonderful little girl, thank yeh so much; I'll treasure it always and I promise, I won't lose it this time!" he gushed as he wrapped his arm around Kerrianne's shoulders once again and kissed her forehead. Chibs chuckled right along with his daughter when she giggled softly at his comments and kissed her forehead one last time before turning to Boo. He smiled at her like he wanted her to kiss him, a smile that widened when she got the message at once and pressed her lips to his. He slipped an arm around her waist as she did so, pulled her onto his knee and against his chest in the same movement. He then sighed contently, closed his eyes and leaned forward into both Kerrianne and Boo, the smile on his lips so wide he felt like his face might split open. "My girls." He whispered as they in turn, leaned into him.

_**Would love a few more reivews this time guys. Remember I'm not getting paid for this; I spend a**_** ver****y**_** long time on each update and all that I ask from you in return is your opinion.**_

_**Thank you so much to those who did review (and add to alert/follow/fave list etc) last time.I was pleased to see some old reviewers back, as well as some new ones! I'm so pleased you're enjoying my story and hope you will continue to enjoy it for a long time to come!**_

_**Tigger will return in the next chapter and we'll move on to those 14 months the club spent inside. Until then, reviews would be loved; they are extremely motivational and make my writing more than worthwhile. **_


	38. Chapter 37: Revel In The Moments

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews/alerts etc not only for this story but for all my other story's too; the drabbles series', Absence makes the Heart Grow Fonder etc… Really, you're support means so much to me! **_

As the clubhouse came into view, Chibs turned to his Ol' Lady – who was asleep and leaning against his shoulder – and pressed his lips to her forehead, took her hand and gave it a little shake.

"Boo?" he muttered softly in her ear. Boo gave a soft, sleepy moan and turned away from Chibs, swiped at his face like he was a noisy bug that was flying around her head and keeping her awake. Chibs chuckled at that and shook her hand again, moved his lips close to her ear once more. "Wake up lovely." He drawled, a little louder than before, sterner. Boo groaned again but this time she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him. Her blue eyes were dull and heavy with sleep and she looked a little confused, like she wasn't quite sure where she was. Chibs chuckled again and gave her a tender, brief kiss. "We're almost home." He explained when he pulled away, nodding his head out the club van window as he spoke, through which the Teller-Morrow compound could be seen. Boo groaned and sat herself up, stretched her stiff and aching limps, rubbed her sore eyes.

"Already?" she asked, barely stifling a yawn. It felt like no time at all had passed since they'd gotten on Oswald's plane in Manchester, England – where Boo and Chibs had said a long, loving and rather tearful goodbye to Kerrianne, who'd accompanied them, along with Luthor, to the airstrip they'd left from – and Boo couldn't even recall it landing in Charming, nor could she recall getting off the plane and into the club van. "Why aren't we on the plane?" she asked Chibs wearily as she tried to recall if she had gotten off the plane and just not realized it because she was so tired – her sleepless night's in Ireland had caught up with once they'd gotten on Oswald's plane and she'd practically passed out an hour after it had taken off, she just hadn't been able to keep her eyes open despite Chibs' best efforts to keep her awake and amused.

"I carried yeh off it." Chibs explained with a tender smile. "Didn't want teh wake yeh; yeh looked so peaceful and contented asleep." He added with a soft chuckle. Boo had spent most of the flight home curled up at his side, her head on his shoulder, both hands clutching at one of his, fast asleep and muttering incoherently to herself. She'd looked so fucking adorable with her sleep-tousled falling about her face and a soft, little smile on her lips that grew and shrank occasionally in reaction to whatever she was dreaming about that Chibs hadn't wanted to wake her, so he'd gently eased her into his arms once the plane had landed and carried her to the club van. She'd not woken up once, not even when Opie had slammed the driver's door on his hand by mistake and cursed loudly as he shook his aching hand.

"Chibs, can I ask you something?" Boo asked a moment later, just as they were pulling into the lot. Chibs nodded head and Boo went to ask her question, however she seemed to have trouble getting her words out for she stopped and started a few times, barely making more that a 'Hmm' or 'ah' sound each time. Chibs arched an eyebrow and gave her a curious look; why was she struggling to ask him a simple question? What could she possibly be trying to ask him that had her so fearing for his reaction that she couldn't get her words out? _Didn't she know that she could ask him anything?_ "Did you… I mean you said you were going to but you haven't yet mentioned…" Boo finally rambled, her words hurried and running into one another, her cheeks pink. "Did you ask Fiona about divorce?" she asked eventually, averting her eyes from Chibs as she spoke. The Scotsman had promised her that he'd ask his estranged wife about divorce once again while they were in Ireland and she likewise had promised not to bring the matter up until they were home. Boo had been driven insane by the uncertainty, but the not knowing. She had no idea if Chibs had even asked Fiona for a divorce and if he had, she had no idea how Fiona would have responded to his request; even if she and the older woman had managed to part ways on the best terms they possibly could, considering the circumstances.

Chibs sighed heavily at that, nodded his head. He'd been both expecting and dreading the moment that Boo brought up the subject of divorcing Fiona because he couldn't give her the answer she wanted to hear.

"Aye Hen, I did." He said. He'd had a long discussion with his estranged wife the night after Jimmy's attack while checking on her and Kerrianne at the rectory. He'd told her he was sorry that their marriage hadn't worked out, was sorry that things between them had gone so very wrong but had also admitted that he wasn't sorry that he was asking for a divorce, because he'd found love again despite all she'd put him through. Maybe it had been harsh of him, bringing up the horrible things she had done with Jimmy all those years ago – things she now so obviously regretted – while asking for a divorce so he could marry another woman but in many ways, he didn't care because he just wanted to be open and honest about the matter at hand with Fiona as he knew this was his best chance of getting her to agree to a divorce. In the end his openness and honesty had counted for nothing as Fiona had still denied him a divorce. "I'm sorry darlin', she refused teh divorce me." Chibs admitted with a heavy and regretful sigh. He didn't look at Boo as he spoke; he kept his head ducked and his eyes closed for he didn't want to see her face as it became marred with confusion and devastation. "Even if there is no marriage left teh speak of and despite the fact I see a different woman as my wife." He added with a shake of his head. He'd repeatedly told Fiona of course, that there was no reason for them to remain married as there was no longer any love between them, no trace at all of the feelings they'd once held for one another but she'd still refused to grant him a divorce. Even when he spoke again and again about his love for Boo, when he begged her to reconsider so he could give the woman he loved the wedding day she'd dreamt about since she'd been a little girl.

"Why?" Boo demanded, more angrily than she intended. She and Fiona had parted ways on good terms, the Irishwoman had stated that she thought Boo was good for Filip and that she could see how in love they were with one another, so Boo couldn't understand why she was refusing to divorce him, why she was clinging onto a nonexistent marriage. "I thought she accepted the fact that we're together now." Boo added somewhat uncertainly. Had she heard Fiona wrong? Had she dreamt the conversation she'd had with the Irishwoman in Trinity's bedroom or had Fiona just been lying to her, saying what Boo and Filip alike wanted to hear to get into their good graces? "She said she was ready to move on with her life, put all that happened behind her." Boo concluded bitterly, practically spitting out her words as she'd suddenly become convinced that Fiona had been lying when she'd said all of those things.

Chibs forced his eyes open and took Boo's hand in his, stroked her cheek tenderly with the back of his knuckles. He was startled to see how angry she looked, how bitter, but he wasn't startled to see that her eyes were glassy, clouded with tears. He wished he was telling her different, wished he had better news for her…

"I know Hen, but she's a Catholic and she doesn't believe in divorce; to her it's a sacred and unbreakable bond." Chibs explained hurriedly. Fiona's reason for denying him a divorce had nothing to do with Boo, nothing to do with her being jealous of his new found love and happiness but everything to do with her religion. She may not be the best catholic in the world – something the Irishwoman had admitted to herself several times during her conversation with Filip – but she wanted to embrace her religious side once again, to start to put right her wrongs. She felt as though a divorce would hinder this as Catholics – although more open about divorce in modern times – believed that marriage was for life, no matter what. This was especially true of Irish Catholics and divorce was a very rare occurrence indeed in the highly catholic area in which Kerrianne and Fiona lived. Those that were divorced were shunned from society and often, from their church. "Part of the reason she didn't just divorce me and marry Jimmy is because remarried Catholics can't receive Holy Communion and that's a very important thing teh a Catholic." Chibs added for Jimmy at first, had been very keen on the idea of Fiona divorcing Chibs so that he could marry her instead but had soon forgotten this idea when Father Ashby explained that Fiona wouldn't be able to receive Holy Communion again if this happened (Jimmy at this point, was still heavily involved with the church and with Father Ashby) so he'd forgotten the idea and instead reveled in the fact that his rival would be tied to the woman that had abandoned him forever. "I'm really am sorry darlin'; I'll find a way teh divorce her, I will." Chibs insisted. He was certain there had to be a way to divorce Fiona without her agreeing to it, considering the extreme circumstances. He'd had Rosen looking to it, but the club lawyer had been a tad distracted of late, what with all that had been going on in recent months.

"No, don't… its okay." Boo insisted with a shake of her head, surprising Chibs. She sounded certain in what she'd said and so defeated… was this really his Boo? His beautiful wee Hen, giving up on the idea of marrying him? A wedding he knew damn well she had all planned out in her head and one she'd been looking forward to having since before they'd even gotten together! "I knew from the start of our relationship that I'd never get to marry you." She went on, shaking her head again, the resolve in her voice breaking for just a moment. Chibs could practically hear her heart breaking but before he could offer her words of comfort, or pull her close and console her with tender kisses, she turned away from him, ripped off her seatbelt and opened the van door. "It was stupid of me to have let myself believe that maybe one day, I could." Boo sighed with a dismal attempt at an indifferent chuckle. She didn't sound the least bit amused however, she sounded on the verge of tears. Chibs tried to take her hand in his, to pull her back and kiss her, promise her he'd find a way to end his marriage to Fiona but she jumped out of the van before he could and started hurdling towards Tig, who'd just emerged from inside the clubhouse. "Daddy!" Boo shrieked happily as she threw herself into Tig's open and waiting arms. Even though it had only been a few days since she'd last seen him, it felt like months. They'd talked on the phone every day since Boo and the others had left but a phone call just wasn't the same as seeing and spending time with one another.

"Hey doll! I've missed you!" Tig chuckled, almost damn near toppling under Boo's weight. He'd not expected her to jump into his arms with such enthusiasm but he was glad she had for he'd missed her and soon, he'd be away from her for longer than he could bear. Tig enveloped Boo in his arms and held her close to him, tightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, sending Boo into a fit of giggles.

"I've missed you too." She replied when the giggles finally subsided. She sighed heavily then, shook her head in disbelief; soon Tig would disappear from her life for a very long time, years, and she'd have no idea when she'd get him back again. "I can't believe I only get to see you for a little while before you go to jail…" she whispered in Tig's ear, tears springing to her eyes as she spoke. She didn't know how she'd cope without her father, what she'd do without him. She relied on him so much and knew she'd be totally lost whilst he was inside.

"Don't you worry about that kid, it'll all be okay, I promise." Tig drawled firmly, hugging Boo closer for just a moment before he let her go and took a step back. He needed to stir the conversation elsewhere before she started asking question about what he'd just said; she was a smart girl and would know the club was planning something, she just couldn't know what that something was. "Jesus, Jimmy really got you didn't he?" Tig scowled as he ran his fingers over the still purple bruising on her right eye. He'd heard all about Jimmy's attack of course, but hadn't realized just how badly Boo had been hurt. Her eyes was still slightly swollen, but she could open and close it at will now, the right side of her face was still bruised but the colour had faded from a near black to a deep, painful looking purple. The bruises on her cheeks meanwhile, had faded considerably and were now yellow in colour, barely visible next to the huge mess that was the right side of her face. The cut on her forehead – which Boo had assured him was little more than a scratch – was far deeper than expected and the sight of it made him shudder involuntarily.

"Yeah, but its okay. My eye doesn't hurt that much anymore." Boo said with a swift shrug of her shoulders. Although the only reason it didn't hurt was because Chibs had been pouring painkillers down her throat every four to six hours. Boo was willing to bet the pain would return if she suddenly stopped taking them. "Besides Jax got Abel back and that's all that matters." She added as she turned to watch Jax unbuckle his baby boy from Tara's car. The VP had the biggest grin on his face and held Abel close the second he had him out of his car seat, straightened his wonky 'SAMCRO' beanie affectionately. The club had gone to Ireland to rescue Abel and despite all the shit that had happened there, they'd done just that so the trip was a success as far as Boo was concerned.

"My poor Boo; you've really been through it recently haven't you?" Tig sighed, scowling unhappily as he recalled all the shit his daughter had been through in recent months; Chibs infidelity (Tig knew about that but had chosen not to get involved as Boo had insisted she and Chibs could work past it without his interference), their relationship troubles, the explosion, the miscarriage, Jimmy O… the list was seemingly never-ending! Tig hoped that things would calm down now and that his little girl's life would finally start to settle and improve. "You sleepy kid?" Tig chuckled when Boo responded to his question by nodding her head and yawning widely. Boo laughed and nodded her head again, yawned even wider still. "You go and get some rest doll; I'll come find you when we've sorted things with Tara okay?" Tig said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek. He'd be tied up for hours while trying to sort out the mess that was Tara's kidnapping which gave Boo a chance to sleep. Once it was sorted however, Tig was determined to spent every moment possible with Boo because there were just days to go before he and the others would be back inside. "I wanna spend as much time as possible with you before I go away." He added, giving Boo a quick hug before hurrying over to the club van to help Chibs unload the guy's luggage. Boo watched him go for a moment before heading towards the clubhouse where she planned to just crash out in one of the dorms; she was too tired to make the journey home and properly shouldn't be driving with her eye so swollen. Besides, Chibs and the others would be dealing with the Tara situation for the foreseeable future so the clubhouse would be empty and Chibs would be occupied, rather than moaning that she was sleeping yet again.

"Hey Boo." Jax calls just as Boo starts to make her way towards the clubhouse. The young author gives a soft groan of frustration but then turned to face Jax, a questioning smile on her lips. Jax shoots her an apologetic grin; he knows that she is shattered and that she probably wants nothing more than to go to bed, but he needs someone to watch Abel until the club manages to find and rescue Tara. Neeta, Abel's usual babysitter, had pretty much disappeared after his kidnapping – probably to go to another job – and Gemma could be taken away by the feds at any moment (despite his deal with Stahl) so Jax wanted to leave his son with Boo. "I know you just want to go home and go to bed, but can you watch over Abel until we manage to rescue Tara?" he asked, being sure to tilt a sleeping Abel towards Boo as he spoke to make her more inclined to say yes.

"Sure thing." Boo nodded, suddenly feeling very wide awake indeed. She'd held Abel for all of about five seconds the night before in Ireland before Gemma had come along and swooped him out of Boo's hands. The matriarch hadn't let anyone else hold him all night so Boo was pretty damn desperate to spend some time with her nephew. "Come here baby boy." Boo grinned as she held her arms out for Abel, who woke long enough to reach out for and cuddle up to his aunt before he fell asleep again. Boo pressed a tender kiss to his cheek and rocked him gently in her arms. He'd gotten so big in the time he'd been in Ireland and she could barely believe how heavy he'd gotten. "You're going to find her Jax; you're going to save her." Boo said reassuringly to Jax, who was smiling at the sight of her and Abel yet still looked dismayed. Boo knew he was worrying about Tara, desperate to have her back; even if he had tried to push her away before they'd left for Ireland. "And she'll be waiting for you with your children when you come out of jail; even though you fucked Ima." She added with a knowing and disapproving look, a shake of her head. She was so elated to know that Tara was pregnant and couldn't believe that Jax had been stupid enough to try and push her away, even if he hadn't known about the baby until Ireland. Tara was willing to stick by him no matter what, no matter what the club put them through and better yet, she loved him; Jackson should be holding onto her as tightly as possible!

"Yeah… she will be." Jackson nodded for as scarred as he was for Tara, as worried as he was that something might happen to her, he knew if they found her alive she and their unborn son would come back to him. Jackson kissed his son on the forehead and then bid Boo farewell, before heading into the clubhouse to talk to the others about the Tara situation.

Tig meanwhile, was eagerly approaching Chibs. There were a few things he needed to say to the man before he went inside, or rather before the Scotsman got his hands on Jimmy O. Chibs must have heard him approaching for he abandoned unloading the van and turned the embrace Tig before the Sergeant at Arms could even say a word.

"Chibs! Good to have you home brother!" Tig explained as he hugged Chibs and gave him a hearty pat on the back. The Scotsman seemed to be in a weary, downbeat mood and Tig really couldn't blame him; the Irish venture might have been successful but he'd lost his young nephew while there.

"Good teh be home Tigger!" Chibs sighed. Ireland had been – aside from the wonderful moments with his daughter – chaotic, brutal and utterly heartbreaking in so many ways. The Scotsman had been eager to just get home and back to normality for almost their entire time in Ireland. Yet at the same time, he was so downhearted to be home; He'd left Kerrianne behind and he didn't know when he'd see her again, his brothers were about to disappear for 14 long months or possibly even more and he'd already managed to upset his Ol' Lady by informing her that Fiona had once again, denied him a divorce. "Forgot how much I fuckin' hated Ireland." He added with a weary chuckle. Ireland, the country that had once been his home, a country he'd once loved so much he was willing to do whatever it took to unite it, would now forever be a place associated with his worst memories and his deepest miseries.

"Bet you're fucking thrilled to have your kid back in your life though." Tig drawled with a grin, trying hard to hold back the jealousy he felt. Although he'd always have his Boo and although she'd always be a daughter to him, Tig knew it was highly likely that he'd never get his Dawn and Fawn back. As happy as he was for the man, Tig couldn't help but resent Chibs a little for getting his daughter back.

"Oh aye, couldn't be happier Tig. Might just be able to salvage my relationship with her after all." Chibs said, beaming widely as he spoke. It was nice to finally have a reason to smile, a reason to talk about his daughter once again without hearing groans of frustration from those he was talking to. He knew he was boring the hell out of his brothers by going on and on about how great it was to have Kerrianne back but he didn't care, he'd brag about getting her back until someone gagged him! "And teh top it all off, soon I'll get teh kill Jimmy fuckin' O'Phelan and put all that shit behind me once and fer all." He added excitedly, sighing contently as he rubbed his hands together with obvious glee. He couldn't wait for the moment he killed Jimmy, he was going to savor the whole goddamn thing and he was going to revel in his rival's demise! _Once Jimmy was dead, it would all be over…_

"About that." Tig cut in, glad to finally be talking to Chibs about Jimmy O. The impending death of that Irish prick was what Tig wanted to talk to Chibs about. Tig put his arm around the Scotsman's shoulders, leaned in close. "Chibs that asshole made my daughters face black and fucking blue." Tig drawled seriously as he tapped a finger firmly against the Scotsman's chest. Tig wasn't at all happy about what Jimmy had done to his daughter, in fact he was livid, but he'd never be able to get his hands on the man, he'd never be able to get revenge for his daughter. Chibs however, would soon have his hands on Jimmy and would be able to get that vengeance. "If things go to plan, you'll soon have your hands on him." Tig went on, knowing full well as he spoke, that things would now play out just as Jackson had planned, despite Tara's abduction. "I want you to promise me he won't go easy. I want him to fucking suffer for what he did to Boo!" Tig insisted, jabbing Chibs' in the chest once again. If he had his way, he'd kill Jimmy as brutally and painfully as possible, he'd make it last, he'd make it agony. He'd have Jimmy begging for mercy that he's never be given. Chibs however, only have a very small window of time in which to kill Jimmy and so he'd have to be inventive and smart in order to make the man suffer.

"Brother I promise yeh, what I have in mind fer him will guarantee he fuckin' suffers." Chibs promised with a sly grin. He patted Tig on the back and allowed him to return to the clubhouse, with a mind to finish unloading the van. He was distracted however, by the sight of Boo with baby Abel. She was holding him in her arms and cooing at him, kissing his cheek as she waved a brightly coloured rattle for him. The Scotsman found that he had to turn away from Boo for as heartwarming as the sight was, it was also incredibly upsetting and Chibs heart was physically aching at the sight of his wife holding Abel. It would be a long time before Boo held their baby in her arms, before they had children of their own and Chibs didn't even know when that would be; it could be months, it could be years. He was more than willing to wait for his girl to be ready to try for another baby but after months of looking forward to fatherhood, to having a baby with the woman he loved he couldn't help but he dejected that they'd put this off and that there'd be no child for them for the foreseeable future.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo took Abel back to Tig's apartment to look after him there, knowing that when everything with Tara was over Tig would come straight home to see her and Jackson could come and pick up his son the same time. Abel thankfully, seemed to want to nap almost as much as Boo did – according to Jackson he'd barely slept at all on the flight home – so Boo put some on some cartoons for Abel and curled up on the couch with Abel on her lap. Her nephew didn't even pay attention to the TV; he just cuddled up to Boo and fell asleep. Boo watched him for just a few minute's before she too, fell asleep. This was how Tig and Jackson – who insisted on snapping photo's of the adorable scene he and Tig stumbled across – found them hours later, once Tara had been successfully rescued. Jackson thanked Boo for looking after Abel before returning home to Tara with his son, obviously hoping to spent time with them both before he went inside with the others. Tig and Boo meanwhile decided to spent the time before Tig went inside as they had done when Boo had lived with him; eating junk food and take outs, watching crappy movies on TV that they would make fun off and chatting long into the night about the adventure's they'd both had in the last week without one another. Boo's fatigue was all but forgotten, she was suddenly wide awake and eager to spend time with her father, knowing it'd be years before they got to do such a thing again. Tig spent all night wishing he could tell Boo about the clubs plans, about how he and the others weren't going to go away for that long at all, but as things could still go very wrong with them and because he and the others wanted Boo to have plausible deniability, he didn't.

"Promise me you'll behave in jail Tigger." Boo whispered out of the blue, just as the sun was rising. They'd steered clear of the topic of his impending jail time all night long as neither of them had wanted to dwell on it but Boo wanted to make sure her father behaved in jail because she knew if he didn't, he'd been inside longer and he'd have his privileges taken away from him. It was bad enough that her daddy was going to be locked away for years, it'd be even worse if she couldn't even visit him! "You'll have your visitation rights taken away from you if don't and then I won't be able to come and see you." She added as she looked up at him. They were curled up on his couch together, snuggled under a blanket and trying not to fall asleep. Boo had her head on Tig's chest and he had his arms wrapped protectively around her, was resting his chin atop of her head.

"I'll be a good boy, I promise." Tig said seriously, sensing that Boo was in no mood for his usual jokes or banter. If he was honest with himself, he wasn't either; he didn't like to think about how rough it was going to be, separated from Boo for so long. His time inside – however long it ended up being – was going to be his hardest jail sentence yet. "I'll be living for your visits kid; they're the one thing that will keep me going inside." He admitted with a soft smile as he tapped Boo on the end of her nose. During his last stretch of time behind bars, Tig had still been married to Colleen. Dawn and Fawn had been just babies and Colleen had promised to visit, to bring the girls with her, but she'd hadn't, not once. Tig knew that he could count on Boo to visit him as often as she could. "Besides the better I behave, the quicker I'll be out and able to get as much pussy as I want!" Tig added with a snigger, unable to stop himself from making a stupid joke. He hated that he was having this conversation with Boo, it hurt knowing he'd be leaving her soon and it was just so much easier to make jokes that admit to that, to give into that pain. Besides aside from seeing Boo, the first thing Tig would be doing once out _would_ be to go after the first piece of pussy that came his way.

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll enjoy being some big, burly guys bitch until then." Boo chuckled, not at all offended by Tig's sudden joking. She knew he was hiding his pain behind his sniggers and that after all that had happened when she'd moved out, he'd soon stop hiding behind stupid jokes and just tell her he was hurting and scared. "I'm going to miss you so much daddy… I hate to think how long you'll be locked away for." Boo admitted with a saddened sigh. She knew Tig could be disappearing off to jail for years, knew it would be anything from three years to more than a decade. She couldn't imagine being away from Tig for a whole decade. If he went away for that long, her life would be so very different – she and Chibs would likely have children, they may even be living elsewhere, a different charter that wasn't as chaotic as SAMCRO. She'd be a mother, she'd probably be taking a career break and maybe, she might not even need her father anymore.

"I'll miss you too doll." Tig frowned, before leaning down to kiss Boo's forehead. Being away from her was going to be so very hard and he was going to miss her every moment of every day, more so with every second that passed. He was determined to behave himself inside for her, as hard as that would be; he'd be good, he'd make her proud and he'd come back to her as soon as he was able too. "More than pussy; although maybe not as much as Gemma's meatloaf." He added with a chuckle, again unable to stop himself. He'd miss pussy one hell of a lot, but he had his right hand and a decent enough imagine to get by. _But Boo_? No matter how much she visited, he'd miss her because nothing was the same as seeing or talking to her everyday. Gemma's meatloaf he'd just have to go without for a while… but maybe the matriarch could sneak him in some once in a while! "And I promise you; I won't be away for long." He added quickly. He wanted to give Boo a few hints, enough to let her know he wouldn't be in jail for too long without giving away enough information to incriminate her.

"What have you guys got planned Tiggy?" Boo asked seriously, looking up at Tig again, eyebrow arched, despite knowing full well that she shouldn't be asking questions and that even if she did, Tig couldn't and wouldn't give her any answers. "I know you're planning something." She added knowingly. Tig sighed at that, raked his fingers through his hair. _Boo was just too damn smart and observant for her own good sometimes!_ Did she not realize that she couldn't know about their plans, that if she did and those plans went awry she'd be thrown in jail too?

"You'll know soon enough Boo." Tig promised as he gestured for Boo to move so he could get up and get himself a cup of coffee. His limps ached and he was tired as hell, but he did not want to sleep. He could sleep when he was inside, right now he wanted to spend his last remaining hours of freedom with the one daughter that had never and would never give up on him. Boo sat up, shooting Tig a curious look as she did so. "Everything goes down tomorrow afternoon." Tig admitted with a sigh as he rolled off the couch and headed into the kitchen to pour himself a coffee, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up a bit as he did so. Boo could know that much if nothing else, mostly because he wanted her to stay away when he and the others were taken down. She'd see things that weren't as they seemed and she'd get scared, confused. _She might even do something stupid and rash, so she had to stay away._

"So soon?" Boo asked as she followed Tig into the kitchen. She chuckled as he poured himself a coffee that he topped up generously from his hipflask, but didn't say a word. She poured herself a coffee too, despite hating the taste of it; she needed the caffeine or she'd just end up falling asleep.

"Afraid so kid." Tig nodded. Boo looked disheartened at once, she dropped her head and refused to look at Tig. She'd been hoping to have a little bit more time with her father, another day or two if nothing else, before he went away. "Hey, it's okay, I'll be okay, we'll all will be." Tig insisted, abandoning his whiskey infused coffee to go and comfort Boo. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind, kissed her through her messy curls. Boo leaned her head against his arm, put her hands over his and nodded her head. After a moment, Tig let Boo go. He shifted her chair round a little so that he could kneel in front of her, much like he had done years previously when he'd tried to warn her about the sort of life she'd lead if she was with Chibs – a life she'd proved she could handle on more than one occasion. "I've promised you something Boo, now I want you to do the same for me, okay?" Tig said, suddenly stern and serious. He put a hand on Boo's knee, looked her dead in the eye, waited for her to nod her head. "Stay away from the clubhouse tomorrow Boo; I don't want you there when the shit hits the fan." He said once Boo had nodded. He sounded far more serious and authoritative than he ever had before, making Boo wonder just what was going to go down as the clubhouse when he and the others were taken away.

"But Tig I want to be there for you when they come to take you away." Boo insisted with a sigh of frustration. She didn't want Tig to be all alone when he was taken away. Sure the others would be with him, but many of them – Jax and Clay for example – would have their Ol' Ladies there to say goodbye to them. Boo wanted to say goodbye to the others to, wanted to let them know she was going to visit them all when they were inside.

"No. You can't be there Boo." Tig ordered, shaking his head back and forth, his hand squeeze Boo's knee tight to get the message across. "I don't want you to see what happens." He insisted firmly. Boo would only get upset if she was at the compound when they were all taken away because she'd believe that Jax had turned rat, that the club would kill him once they were inside. Tig didn't want his last memory of Boo before he went away to be one of her crying and scared, begging him not to kill Jax. "Promise me you'll stay away. Promise me!" Tig barked, his tone of voice verging on sinister and scary. _He didn't care though; he had to get Boo to promise. _

"I promise." Boo nodded, the knot of fear in her chest loosening when Tig sighed in relief, smiled and nodded his head. Sometimes when he got so stern and barked at her in the way he had, he was quick scary and intimidating. He became the Tig that everyone else knew, not the calm, loving, wonderful Tig that Boo knew.

"Thank you." Tig said as he stood and pressed a kiss of gratitude to Boo's forehead. "Chibs will fill you in when it's over, providing everything goes to plan and there's no reason why it shouldn't." he promised. So far things had gone wrong in the clubs plans – Tara's kidnapping, Abel's adoption and Gemma's escape from hospital to name just a few – but despite that, they'd been able to alter and change their plans accordingly, so that the club could still get the outcome from them that they wanted. "You just can't know anything before then in case in doesn't." Tig added with a grin, knowing that Boo would know exactly what that meant.

"Plausible deniability?" Boo asked. This happened a lot within the club, she and the other women were kept in the dark about things until after they'd gone down – like the time when Tig and Happy had gone after a Lodi sheriff that was causing the Mayan's some trouble in order to pay off a debt to the Mexican's - on the chance that things went wrong and they could be incriminated along with the others.

"That's right; smart girl." Tig praised with a smile and a nod of his head. He ruffled Boo's hair and laughed as she tried to swat his hands away. Tig ruffled her hair again though, so Boo shoved him away in a fit of giggles. Tig stumbled backwards and pretended to look hurt and scorned by Boo's actions. Boo giggled even harder at that and leapt to her feet, dashed over to Tig and tried to put her arms around him. At first he sulked and tried to push her away, but after a moment he caved and held her close, buried his face in her hair as she leaned against his chest and breathed in that oh-so-familiar and comforting Tig smell that she'd miss almost as much as the man himself: cigarette's and oil, whiskey, leather and the cologne she still could not name. Boo made a mental note to steal one of Tig's unwashed shirts before she left his apartment, so she could smell him on it and seek comfort from it when she couldn't seek comfort from him.

"I really am going to miss you Tig." Boo whispered after a long silence during which she and Tig merely held one another. Tig could tell his little girl was close to tears so he pressed another kiss into her curls. It was only then that he realized that he too, was close to crying. "You're my daddy and I don't know what I'm going to without you." She added, her eyes finally over flowing at that. "Who am I going to moan at when I fight with Chibs? Who will I go to when I need a hug from my daddy?" she asked, managing to chuckle feebly. Tig wrapped his arms even tighter around Boo at that, pulled her closer; he wanted to give her a hug that would last until the next time he could hug her, whether that be on her first visit or when he was finally released.

"It'll be okay kid, it will." Tig promised, kissing Boo again. He looked down at Boo then, put his fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking up at him. "Listen." He said as he cupped her cheek his in hand and offered her a warm and tender smile. "I consider you my daughter, my own goddamn flesh and blood and I love you more than anything." He told her affectionately, heart fluttering happily when Boo grinned at him. He kind of hated himself for it, but in some ways he loved her more than Dawn and Fawn. Maybe it was because she was in his life and they weren't, he didn't know, all he knew was that the love he had for Boo was like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Being away from you for so long is what is going to hurt me the most, but I'll be thinking of you every single day." He promised. Tig could handle being inside, he'd done it many times before, but he was going to lose it without his Boo, without seeing or talking to her every day. "Maybe sure to write me a lot so I don't go crazy okay?" he asked with a cheeky grin. Letters… he could hold onto them, keep them and go back to them when he was missing Boo.

"I will; and I'll be visiting you every week." Boo promised with a soft smile. She leaned up then and kissed Tig's cheek, before cuddling up to him again with an unhappy sigh. But Tig and Boo didn't wallow in their misery; they soon got back to enjoying and savoring one another's company once again, both of them wanting to enjoy what little time they had left together before Tig went to jail.

_**SAMCRO**_

Despite what she'd promised Tig, Boo was at the compound when he was arrested. Rather, she hid herself in an alley on the opposite side of the road so she could be there for her father when he was taken down without him having to know she was there. She felt certain that Tig would be comforted by her presence, reassured and calmed by it, despite the fact that he didn't know she was nearby, that she was watching him. Within five minute's of Boo hiding herself in the dark, shadowy alley, Jax pulled into the compound followed by Stahl, various other ATF agents and a secure van used for transporting prisoners. Boo could sense the sudden tense atmosphere from the lot, despite her distance from it. Stahl soon approached the president but Boo couldn't hear what was said between them, although it was obvious to her that the conversation wasn't going in Clay's favor. A moment later Juice and Tig opened up the garage and unloaded Jimmy O from the boot of Tara's car. Boo felt a shiver go up her spine at that… she worried that the clubs plans – whatever they were – had gone awry for Jax and Clay had promised Chibs' he'd get to kill Jimmy O and yet now here they were, handing him over to the ATF. Her suspicions were only heightened when Stahl turned to Jax as Jimmy was lead away, a smug, arrogant smirk on her face. She held in her hand two official looking files. After a long stare out with the VP, Stahl handed one of the files over to Clay, saying something as she did so that made Clay turn and stare at Jax in confusion and anger. Moments later, Jax launched himself at Stahl, tried to attack her but was stopped by another ATF agent. Tig, his face contorted in rage, then confronted Jax. Boo stepped forward in the alley a little so that she could hear what was being said but still remain hidden from view. She caught only snippets of what Tig barked at Jax, snippets which made her feel sick with fear, which made her blood run cold '_Deal…_ _Jimmy…'_ Boo tried to contemplate what that meant – had Jax made a deal with Stahl or had Jimmy? – but before she could think much on what her father had said Bobby shoved Jax hard, stating that the VP had ratted as he did so. Chaos ensued; Boo moved closer still to the lot and cried out in horror and disbelief when Jax admitted that he had indeed ratted on the club. Gemma tried to defend him by the others weren't having any of it; he'd admitted to being a rat and despite the fact that he'd done it for the good of the club; they'd never forgive him for it. Boo knew that it was highly likely that they'd kill him for it, even if he was their VP, something that was confirmed moments later when Clay promised Jax that he was dead in a bitter, sinister tone. Moments later the club were dragged towards the ATF's armored van, patted down and handcuffed as the club women looked on helplessly; Gemma, Lyla and Tara from the compound, Boo from the alley. By this point Boo was in tears, absolutely hysterical and holding onto the wall to stop herself from both falling to the floor and rushing to Tig so that she could beg him not to kill Jax for turning rat. Because he would, the club would… Jax was a rat and the club killed anyone who dared to rat them out, no matter who they were! Boo however, knew she'd be stopped by the ATF before she got anywhere near Tig so she'd merely watched and sobbed as her father, her brother and her family were loaded into the back of the ATF van and driven away. She knew she'd probably never see Jax alive again and worse, that she'd never see Tig out of jail again. _If he killed Jax with the others, he'd probably end up in prison for the rest of his life._

It took Boo almost half an hour to compose herself enough to leave the alley and begin the long walk home. She was in too much of a state to drive and she knew it, so left her car where it was, parked behind Floyd's. As she walked, Boo calmed down considerably and began to wonder if maybe, just maybe Jax ratting was part of the club plans. SAMCRO was Jackson's life, his world and Boo couldn't quite believe he'd turn on the people he considered family. But then the club had been angry and livid at the revelation that Jax had made a deal with Stahl and Clay's death threats had seemed genuine, leading Boo to believe that Jax really had ratted and that he'd done it behind the backs of the rest of the club. Her belief in this theory was only strengthened by the fact that the club had promised Chibs Jimmy O, a man who'd been arrested along with the rest and was on his way to god only knows where in the back of Stahl's car, completely surrounded and protected by ATF agents. There was no way that Chibs, or any other man for that matter, that was going to be able to get to Jimmy now – not unless that ran Stahl's car off the road that is and that seemed highly unlikely as a second car full of ATF agents had gone in the same direction as Stahl's car meaning that anyone who dared to try and run Stahl's car off the road would be arrested, or even shot, within seconds. Jimmy, despite the clubs plans and promises, was going to end up in jail and Chibs was never going to get his revenge on the man. Boo felt so confused as to what was going on and knew the only person who could give her any sort of answer was Filip. He wasn't at home by the time she finally arrived there and for hours not only did he not show up, but Boo couldn't get through to his cell either. Or anyone else's for that matter. It wasn't long before she began to panic and worry that the man she loved had been arrested too, taken in by the ATF for his part in the clubs foiled plans… If Chibs really had been arrested like the others and Jax really had ratted on the club, Chibs would be one of the men that helped murder him and he too, would go away for life. Boo had no idea what she'd do, how she'd cope if both her father and the man she loved ended up with life sentences because they'd murdered their brother. Just as the sun started to set Boo – who was curled up on the couch with Waldorf and had cried so hard and so much that her injured right eye had swollen shut once again - was utterly convinced that Chibs had been arrested too. She was panicked and terrified, so much so that she was lightheaded and could barely breathe.

"Filip?" Boo called when she heard the front door open some 6 hours after Tig and the other were taken in my the ATF. There was so answer so Boo leapt to her feet and dashed to the front door to see who'd opened it as she and Filip weren't the only ones with keys to the apartment – Gemma had one too and there was a spare on at the clubhouse. Boo smiled through her tears, her entire body sagged with relief when she realized it as indeed Filip that had come through the front door. "Jesus, thank fucking god, I've been so worried about you!" Boo cried as she threw herself at Chibs and wrapped her arms tight around his waist. Chibs let out a sigh as he embraced her back, kissed her forehead tenderly before burying his face in her curls. Boo buried her face in the crook of his neck and together they stood, holding one another, for a good few minute's, both of them silent, neither one moving a muscle. When Chibs eventually pulled away from the embrace, kissing Boo's forehead again as he did so, Boo noticed that there was blood on her shirt and that it had come from Chibs' hooded sweatshirt, which was dirtied by both blood and road dust. When Chibs kicked off his boots and shrugged the sweatshirt off his shoulders, he shoved it straight in the hamper Boo kept by the door for clothes that were stained with blood. It was then that the brunette realized her man was wearing a bulletproof vest and that he had his best two knifes tucked into his holster. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded as Chibs made his way into the kitchen. Chibs ignored her, in fact he remained silent. He grabbed a bottle of his finest whiskey and two glass tumblers from the cabinet before sitting down at the table with them. He pushed the whiskey aside for one moment and busied himself by removing first his holster – without bothering to remove his knifes – and then his bulletproof vest which he dumped on the table with a weary sigh. "I was near the compound when the others got arrested and I sa-" Boo rambled, frantically and seriously as she sat down opposite Chibs. She was scared and needed answers; Filip's silence was totally unnerving her and making her feel even worse that she already was.

"Yeh were told teh stay away." Chibs drawled irritably as he pull his hair free of the tiny ponytail he'd put it in order to kill Jimmy. He didn't normally tie his hair up when it was as long as it was now – he hated the way the bands tugged and pulled at his hair – but he'd wanted to look Jimmy in the eyes as he'd killed him, had wanted to watch him die, without his hair blocking the view. "You shouldn't have been there." The Scotsman added as he shook his head and raked his fingers through his freed hair again and again. Boo had been asked to promise to keep away from the compound that afternoon for good reason – because Tig and Chibs alike had known she'd get worried and worked up like this, because she didn't know the full extent of their plans and so would assume the worst when she saw what was going on – and Chibs was rather annoyed with her for going back on her promise. Yet he was also annoyed at himself for not realizing that Boo would go to the compound despite all she'd said – after all her father was involved and she'd want to be there for him.

"I don't care!" Boo spat as Chibs closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, sighed heavily once again. Boo couldn't help but notice that he was shaking softly, trembling for some unknown reason, so she placed her hand over his and curled her fingers tight around it. She took a moment to calm herself, to quell the anger she felt at Chibs for snapping at her; she'd not get any answers out of him otherwise. "It seemed like… did Jax rat on the club?" she asked, her voice steady and yet high with panic, with uncertainty. Boo paused then and waited for Chibs to speak, to scan his face for some form of reaction. He remained silent and his face stayed relatively emotionless. He wasn't even looking at Boo; he was staring out and some distance place that she could not see, his eyes dark and dangerous. "If he did he'll be… they'll tear him apart inside, they'll kill him!" Boo added, her voice even higher than before. She shook Chibs' hand as she spoke, hoping that he'd turn to face her and see her glazed eyes, hoping that this would prompt an answer out of him. It didn't; he remained silent. The Scotsman however, did stop staring off at some distant place that Boo could not see. He shook his head and sighed yet again, rubbed his eyes one last time before pulling his hand free from Boo's and pulling his whiskey and the two glass tumblers towards him. "Filip talk to me please, I'm scared." Boo begged tearfully as Chibs wrenched the top of his whiskey and poured a generous helping into both glasses. Chibs' silence was killing Boo, making her certain that Jax really had turned rat and that he might just already be dead. When the Scotsman pushed a tumbler full of whiskey into Boo's hands, she seriously considered downing the whole thing in one, but knew if she did she'd be on the floor – she couldn't handle her alcohol – so took a few tentative sips instead. Chibs on the other hand, polished off all of his in one go.

"Jax did rat on the club." Chibs confirmed grimly with a nod of head as he poured himself another whiskey. He downed this one too, noticing as he did so, the look of obvious dread and horror on Boo's face. She was clutching at her heart and her breathing was rough and haggard, coming in such quick, short bursts she sounded on the verge of a panic attack. Chibs cast his glass aside and didn't bother to replenish it. He scooted his chair closer to Boo's and cupped her face in his hands, shushed her gently and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Boo nodded and bit down on her lip, tried to steady her breathing. Chibs rewarding her with a chaste kiss to the end of her nose. When he pulled away he was grinning like a madman, his eyes alight, warm and glittering in excitement. Before Boo even had a change to feel confused, he launched into an explanation. "But don't yeh worry yer pretty wee head Hen, because the club knew he was making a deal with Stahl from the very start…" he drawled excitedly before telling Boo pretty much everything. Jax's idea to cut a deal with Stahl so that they could get Gemma off the murder charges, get Abel back from Jimmy and get the club the shortest sentence's possible for the gun charges. He told her of how their plan's had been loose and pliable, easily changeable depending on the events of their Irish venture, depending on how Stahl responded to Jackson's plans. He told her everything, but he held back on telling her about Jimmy and Stahl's deaths. What he, Opie and the others had done still felt unreal to him and although he'd replayed Jimmy's death in his mind over and over, the Scotsman still quite couldn't believe that he'd finally, finally killed the man. Thankfully, Boo interrupted him, giving him a little while longer to try and fully process and believe the events of that afternoon.

"He gave up the Irish kings?" Boo cried in horror, bringing her hands over her mouth as she spoke. So much of what Chibs had told her still didn't make sense and her mind was awhirl with confusion – why had the club agreed that Jax should turn rat? And why had they allowed Jimmy to get away despite the fact that they'd promised Chibs that he'd get to kill the bastard? – but that confusion was all soon forgotten when Chibs had told her part of Jackson's deal with Stahl involved giving up key members of the IRA. To do such a thing was suicide, not just for Jackson but for his entire family, the entire club and anyone associated with it. The IRA would wipe them out and they wouldn't be subtle or kind in their methods; it would be brutal; it would be painful and the whole goddamn world would know about it. Boo felt terror like she'd ever felt before and found herself looking over her shoulders as if expecting members of the IRA to burst in at any moment and shoot them both dead. "Jesus fucking Christ Filip, that's going to bring down a world of shit on our shoulders!" Boo shrieked before Chibs could do much more than nod to confirm that Jax had indeed giving up the Irish to Stahl. "The IRA will be gunning for us as soon as they realize what he did!" Boo added, mentally working out as she spoke, just how quickly she and Chibs would be able to get out of Charming and somewhere safe, where they could go that would guarantee they escaped the wrath of the IRA, the deadly line of fire that would take out everyone in it's path, whether guilty of some sin against the Cause or not. A fair few moments past before Boo realized that Filip was smiling, that he was practically on the verge of laughter. "Why are you smiling?" Boo snapped, her annoyance with the Scotsman plain. How could be smiling, looking so fucking goddamn giddy, when on of the worlds biggest terrorist organizations would soon or could already be after them?

Chibs chuckled softly and kissed his girl, took both of her hands in his and pressed his lips to each of them. _She was so damn cute the way she worried and fretted_! He was looking forward to comforting her, to putting her at ease over the whole situation; things had gone the clubs way after all, Stahl was dead, all traces of the Irish deal destroyed, Gemma had gotten off on both the murders and the club were only going to be doing 3 years for the gun charges, 14 months if they behaved. But best of all, Jimmy O'Phelan was dead, murdered by Chibs himself. The Scotsman was going to revel in telling his girl this, was going appreciate and enjoy detailing every moment of Jimmy's demise to her.

"Jax gave up the Irish to Stahl but that Intel will never make it back to her office or even out of Charming…" Chibs explained, before hurried telling Boo of how Unser had waylaid her and tricked her coworkers to go on ahead without her to check for a nonexistent threat. He was careful not to mention Jimmy in any way, he was saving that joyous moment until the end, wanted to tell Boo everything else before he told her that he'd finally killed Jimmy. "Opie killed her, the same way that Donna was killed and then he removed any trace of the Irish Intel from her car, destroyed it." He informed Boo with a joyous grin. Stahl's death had given him almost as much joy as Jimmy's had; she'd caused so much shit for the club in such a short space of time and the Scotsman had still neither forgotten nor forgiven her for the way she'd played his hatred for Jimmy against him and for the way she'd played with his estranged wife and daughters lives like they were little more than dogs! Boo became so overjoyed by this revelation that she gasped and mumbled wordlessly for a few moments, clearly too overwhelmed by emotion to say much of anything. She had the biggest grin on her face but before she could say a word Chibs spoke up again, looking her dead in the eye as he did so. "And I… I killed Jimmy." He whispered proudly, his voice steady and true. Chibs' heart pounded madly as his spoke and his head felt lightheaded with glee. It had finally hit him, hit him so fucking hard he felt as though the wind had been knocked out of him and that he'd simply fall to the floor if it wasn't for the fact that Boo was holding onto his hands so tightly; _he'd killed Jimmy O'Phelan_. He'd murdered the man who's snatched every part of his life away, the man who'd tormented him and put his estranged wife and daughter through utter hell.

"What?" Boo gasped excitedly, despite hearing Chibs as clear as day, despite knowing that his words had been nothing but the truth. When Chibs had told her that Stahl was dead, that the Intel against the Irish had been destroyed and that the outcome of the clubs plans had very much ended up in their favor she'd been so overjoyed she'd not even been able to form words, had not known what to say. But then he'd added that he'd killed Jimmy and Boo's heart had damn near stopped, her jaw had almost cracked the grin on her lips had gotten so wide_. Jimmy O was dead_! Boo felt giddy at the notion, felt almost like she was high. It felt strange to feel such things over someone dying, but Boo didn't really care; finally after 13 long, painful years, after going to hell and back and being near constantly tormented by Jimmy and all that he'd done, Filip James Telford had finally gotten his revenge. "Are you serious?" Boo asked because a morbid part of her wanted details, she wanted to know exactly how Chibs had killed him.

"Aye, I'm dead fuckin' serious Hen." Chibs nodded, chuckling softly as he spoke, his delight at Jimmy's demise more than clear. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Boo's, kissed her again and again as he was just to damn overjoyed to be able to explain things to her just yet. "Jimmy O'Phelan is dead." He muttered against her lips when he could finally form the words. He gave Boo one last kiss before leaning his forehead against hers so he could stare right into her eyes. Her ocean like orbs were glazed with tears but Chibs knew they were happy tears. "I dragged him out of Stahl's car and pinned him to the school bus, cut his face open like he cut mine." He drawled slowly, savoring every word, savoring every second of the memory of cutting Jimmy's cheeks open. He found that remembering that moment was addicted, so he paused to remember it again. His head swayed with pleasure, felt light and foggy like he'd just taken a long drag on a good joint. The only thing that ruined moment was the memory of Jimmy telling him to 'take care of our girls'. Those girls – Fiona and Kerrianne – belonged to Chibs, not Jimmy. They had never been his; not really, he'd just deluded himself into thinking otherwise. "Then I hit him in the face as hard as I could with the butt of my gun… told him that was from you." Chibs added with a chuckle, heart fluttering when Boo chuckled right back, clearly pleased by what he'd done for her. Chibs had not wanted Jimmy to get away with what he'd done to Boo, had wanted to give her a sense of revenge for her still bruised face. He'd not caught Jimmy nearly as badly as Jimmy had caught Boo, but the blow had ripped a nasty gash right next to Jimmy's fast bruising eye, a gash that made it look like the prick was crying tears of blood. Doing that had satisfied Chibs almost as much as cutting Jimmy's cheeks open. And he could tell from the way Boo's eyes shone with satisfaction that she was both pleased and thankful for what he'd done for her. "Finally I drove my blades into his chest… and then stood back and watched as he slumped to the floor and died." He concluded, chuckling again as he spoke. Two blades, one each for Kerrianne and Fiona, for all Jimmy had put them through. Chibs had driven the blades in deep, twisted them to make sure Jimmy suffered as much as possible. He'd wanted to do more to the man but time was not on their side, so he had to be satisfied with just that. And satisfied he was; Jimmy O may not have cried out or screamed in pain, and he may not have begged for mercy but he had suffered, his final moments had been agony and that was all Chibs really cared about.

"That's…" Boo began, worry flashing in her eyes before she could say another word. She was glad Jimmy was dead, she really was, was pleased that Chibs murder of him had been brutal and reflective of all the Irish prick had put him through but she couldn't help but worry that the cops would trace Jimmy's murder back to SAMCRO, to Filip. He after all, had better motive than most to kill the man. "What if the cops trace this all back to you?" she asked, leaning away from Chibs as she spoke, pulling her hands free so that she could pull his holster towards her. She fingered the handles of his knifes, knowing that both the blades were covered in Jimmy's blood, but didn't dare remove them.

"They might." Chibs said, nodding in agreement. The club had been careful though, of course they had. The stolen school bus they'd used to go after Jimmy and Stahl had been destroyed. They'd worn gloves so that they wouldn't leave fingerprints and Unser? Well he had a whole, detailed and elaborate lie worked out, one that involved telling the ATF that a few members of the IRA had shown up and knocked him out before killing Jimmy and Stahl. The club had been careful to give him detailed descriptions of some key members of the IRA to make his story more plausible and of course, they'd tagged Stahl's car with the IRA's symbol. Hopefully it would be enough to make the cops believe that the murders were done at the hands of the IRA and not SAMCRO. "But that'll be unlikely considering the IRA claimed the kill by tagging Stahl's car with their symbol." Chibs added with a wily grin. Boo laughed out loud at that, so loudly the sounded echoed around the room.

"So… it's over?" she gasped, turning back to Chibs as she spoke. With Jimmy and Stahl dead SAMCO would be safe – for now at least – there'd be no ATF after them, no one trying to kill them and their deal with the Irish was safer and more secure than it had ever been. "Once the others are out of jail things go back to the way they were?" Boo asked, barely daring to believe her own words. The months since Abel had been born had been crazy. Everything had been out of control, dangerous and unpredictable. Now it seemed all that was finally over.

"Aye Hen; that they will." Chibs promised, nodding his head again. He was so pleased that things were finally settling down. Now he could just focus on rebuilding his relationship with Kerrianne and strengthening the one he had with Boo. "Only I'll be making a wee bit more money than you for a change." He added with a chuckle. The increased gun supply from the Irish would push Chibs' weekly income right up, so much so that he was probably earning more than Boo, although he didn't know for sure. It was good to brag otherwise though; he hated that Boo earned more than he did. "Hey now, don't cry darlin'." Chibs drawled when he noticed that tears were spilling thick and fast down Boo's face. They were happy tears of course, Chibs knew this from the smile on her lips, but still he could not stand to see them. He pulled Boo into his arms and kissed her forehead, allowed her to bury her face in the crook of his neck and weep out her joy. "It's over, it's done… everything will be okay from now on." he whispered as he rubbed her back.

A few minute's later, when Boo had cried herself out, the Scotsman let her go and watched as she took his holster and took it over to the sink. He knew she wouldn't be at ease until she'd cleaned his blades, the inside of his holster, free of Jimmy's blood. She had created a nice little concoction a few years previously, made up of bleach, club soda, lemon juice and salt, that would not only strip all the blood off his weapons but would leave them looking like new too. She scrubbed his knifes and holster clean, before returning the blades to their holster and hanging it up on the rack by the front door. She didn't bother to put her bloodstained shirt into the hamper there, she just took it off and chucked it straight in the bin, knowing that its light colour would mean she'd never fully get rid of the blood that stained it. Chibs smirked then, turned on by the sight of his girl in her bra, by the fact that she was doing her bit to protect him. He downed her abandoned tumbler of whiskey and then went to her, took her hand in his before leading her to the bathroom. There, they stripped one another of their clothes before climbing under the hot, steady stream of water that spilled out of the shower head. Boo washed her man free of the dirt on his skin, of Jimmy's dried and blackened blood. Once Chibs was clean, he pinned Boo against the shower wall, nudged her legs open with his knees and had her right there, in the steady stream of the slowly cooling shower…

_**SAMCRO**_

**5 Months Later**

Within days of Tig and the others going inside, things in Charming settled right down. The remaining members of SAMCRO were able to easily make the transition between the clubs older, smaller gun trade and the bigger one made available to them after their deal with the Irish. For a short while it was believed throughout Charming that the murders of Jimmy O'Phelan and June Stahl were committed by SAMCRO but as Chibs, Kozik, Piney and Opie all had watertight alibis (courtesy of some heavily bribed croweaters) and since there was no evidence at the scene to link them to the crime people soon stopped believing this theory – especially as Chibs had tagged the scene with the IRA symbol. The residents of Charming were still wary of SAMCRO in the months following Jimmy and Stahl's deaths as so much had happened there because of the club in such a short time: murder, drive-by's, kidnappings… but by the time Tig and the others had been inside a few months, they started to trust in the club once again. Especially after Chibs and Kozik managed to stop a group of teenagers who'd been robbing the elderly residents of Charming before the Sheriff's department did. Chibs and Boo visited the boys locked up as often as they could, with Boo doing as promised and visiting Tig at least once a week. She made sure to go and see everyone else though, including Clay. Most had been expecting her to visit, but Happy had been truly astounded when he'd realized Boo had come to visit him a month after being looked up.

Chibs had been practically walking on air since the day of Jimmy's murder. Finally he'd killed the man that had robbed him of his family and his life, the man that had scarred him for life. He had his beloved daughter back in his life, who he spoke to on the phone almost every day and who he wrote too at least once a week. The days that he received letters – and picture's – from his daughter, he was so happy Boo often asked him if he was high. Three months after Jimmy's death, Chibs returned to Ireland for a week without Boo (who had meetings with her publishers and had to fill in at the vastly understaffed garage) to visit Kerrianne – who was now living in a shared house with a few friends and attending college. Things were awkward between the pair at first, but father and daughter soon started to relax around one another and by the time Chibs made his way home, they'd developed quite a close bond once again.

Chibs' relationship with Boo became stronger that it'd ever been; they went on regular dates (doing something or going somewhere new and different every time) and occasionally went away together for the weekend. They were like a new couple once again and often sat up talking long into the night like they had done when they'd first gotten together. Chibs frequently brought his girl flowers for no apparent reason and Boo returned the favor by showing up at the garage most days with freshly prepared treats for her man (her baking skills had vastly improved!). They rarely argued in the months following Jimmy's death and although the notion of trying for another baby wasn't brought up again, both were content to simply wait until the time was right before they discussed the idea once again. Boo's face healed in time, but it was months before the bruising went away. In the end she was left with a thin white scar that curved up her forehead into her hairline. With the explosion scar on the other side of her forehead, Boo and Chibs in some ways, really did match. She had too scars marring her face, one on either side of her forehead while Chibs too had two scars, one on each cheek. The Scotsman found that he still sometimes got upset, often tearful at the sight of his girl's scars…

"Mornin' Hen." Chibs drawled happily as he wandered into the kitchen to find his girl making him breakfast a little over five months after Jimmy's death. He kissed her in thanks when she sat a plate loaded with sausage, bacon, eggs and French toast in front of him. "Yer lookin' especially beautiful today." He grinned as he started on his breakfast. Boo wasn't wearing her usual morning attire of a pair of his boxers and a bra, rather she was all dressed up in a sexy blue, pin-striped shirt dress that showed off her curves and a pair of matching heels that made her legs look like they came up to her armpits. Her hair was freshly washed and curled and she was wearing thick black eyeliner and deep, sparkling blue eye shadow which really made her ocean like orbs pop. She looked amazing and Chibs was tempted to have her right there, but he knew she had somewhere to be so he contented himself with merely looking instead.

"Thanks! I've got that signing in Barstow today." Boo said, beaming in delight at Chibs comment. Although she'd not yet finished her third novel on Mary Tudor, she'd recently published a book of short, but factually accurate, stories on the most infamous members of the Tudor dynasty and was doing signings all over California to promote it. "My car will be here soon." She added as she joined Chibs at the table and poured herself a cup of tea. She'd already eaten breakfast herself but had only managed to eat a bowl of cereal. She was never able to eat well before a signing; she just got so nervous as she never knew what her fans would be like. Most were fine and simply wanted her autograph but every now and there there'd be a crazy one who tried to propose or was just there to have a go at her. "I think you have a letter from Kerrianne…" Boo added as she shifted through that mornings post to find the letter in question. "It's got an Irish postmark but the address is printed." She added as she unearthed the large, official looking brown envelope and leaned it against Chibs' glass of juice. The Scotsman, whose eyes had sparkled eagerly at the mention of a letter from Kerrianne, gave the envelope the most curious of looks. His eyes widened slightly and then narrowed and a frown formed on his lips, yet he looked as though he was trying to keep from smiling. He didn't immediately reach for the envelope which struck Boo as odd as normally he couldn't wait to read his daughter's letters.

"Oh Aye, she had her old school send me copies of all her report cards." Chibs drawled softly after a moment, his eyes never once leaving the envelope. "I used teh love reading what her teachers had to say about her." He added with a soft smile, his eyes melting as he remembered reading his daughters report cards when she was young; her teachers always said such wonderful things about her and her grades had always been brilliant. Kerrianne was a bright wee thing and she never failed to make Chibs proud.

"How sweet!" Boo grinned. She loved that Kerrianne and Chibs were becoming so close, so much like a father and daughter once again. Neither of them wanted the thirteen years they'd spent apart to ruin their relationship and both were working hard to maintain it. Boo herself was becoming close to Kerrianne, she talked to on the phone often and exchanged letters with her almost as much as Chibs did. "Don't look so worried! She's a smart girl Filip; I bet all her reports are excellent." Boo said when still, Chibs continued to simply stare and the envelope and not take it. He looked nervous, like he was almost afraid of opening the envelope and Boo believed he was worried about what he'd read, about how his daughters grades and behavior in school had been affected by his forced removal from her life and Jimmy O's controlling presence. Before the Scotsman could answer or even reach out for the envelope, a car horn tooted outside. "Oh, that's my car… I've got to go." Boo sighed as she got to her feet and grabbed her handbag and jacket from the back of her chair. The brunette was quite impressed that her publishers had paid out for a car service to take her to all her signings as she didn't like to drive long distances alone. "Love you Filip; I'll see you when I get back." She grinned, giving her man a long, lingering kiss as she shrugged on her jacket.

"Aye. Love you too Hen." Chibs murmured against his girl's lips as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Boo giggled but didn't protest, not even when the driver of her car beeped again. In fact, she slipped her arms around Chibs neck and kissed him again, deeply this time, her tongue slipping into his mouth just as Chibs grabbed her ass with a lusty, playful growl. Boo giggled again and slapped his hand away, jumped off of his lap before he could persuade her to stay a little while longer…The Scotsman flashed Boo his best innocent smile as she straightened out her dress, something which made Boo chuckle dryly and ruffle his sleep tangled hair. "You behave yerself in Barstow darlin'." Chibs drawled with a mischievous grin, his eyes sparkling as he took Boo's hand and pressed a succession of kisses along her knuckles.

"Always." Boo grinned, before pressing one last kiss to Chibs cheek and dashing out the door. Chibs watched her go with an affectionate smile and waited until her car had driven right down the street before he opened the envelope she'd placed against his glass. He pulled out the first page and read its contents quickly, the smile on his face widening as he did so.

That afternoon, Boo cheerily meet and signed autograph's for her fans. The turn out was a lot better than she'd expected and the queue to get into the store the signing was held at went right down the street and into the next. Boo knew this would mean she'd be stuck in the store, signing and greeting fans for hours but she didn't care for she loved meeting with her fans. Thankfully, Boo didn't come across the sort of fans she didn't like to meet in the first few hours of the signing, but then of course there were still a lot of fans left to meet.

"Thank you so much for coming!" Boo said as she shook the hand of a blonde teenager who'd informed Boo that her acting class had put on a play, based on Boo's book about Elizabeth 1st. The blonde gave a shy wave, gather up her signed book and then disappeared out the door which lead fans back into the street. Boo gave her cramping hand a shake and turned back towards the door the fans came in from, ready to greet the next one. She gasped at the sight of the next young fan, her jaw dropped, eyes widened in disbelief – she'd never expected for a second, said person to show up at one of her signings. "What are you doing here..?" she asked, sounding as shocked as she felt.

_**I wonder how many of you will guess who had shown up at Boo's signing! The next few chapters will centre on the 14 months the others are inside. I'm going to start a new drabble series – and put my others on a temporary hiatus – soon which will be drabbles solely based on Boo and Chibs' visits to those in Stockton. I will start that when I've published the normal drabbles I have left in my unpublished folder.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; remember I'm not getting paid to write this story and I give up a lot of my free time to do so. Reviews are all I ask for in return - they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	39. Chapter 38: Tomorrow Is Only A Day Away

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**As usual thank you to my lovely reviews – many of whom guessed who had turned up at Boo's signing – and to all those who added this story to their alerts/favorites etc. Your support means everything to me, it really does. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

**1 month previously. **

_Chibs grinned as the guards finally brought Tig out – they'd taken their sweet time getting him, which had annoyed the fuck out of the Scotsman as he had something of great importance to discuss with Tig – and leapt to his feet, embraced the older man as soon as he was able too. Tig hugged him back, patted him on the back with gusto – it was nice to see a familiar face, someone from the outside. He was going up the wall being locked up in Stockton, especially with Bobby as his cell mate. They didn't exactly see eye to eye with one another most of the time – whether they were discussing club shit, their day to days life's inside or life back in Charming – and it made most days tense and awkward. _

"_Hey Scotsman." He drawled in the foreigner's ear. "Good to see you my brother." He added as he pulled away and sat himself down. Chibs didn't visit him all too often, he was just so busy with the club, the garage and visiting his daughter back in Ireland that he didn't have time to be riding up to Stockton that much. And with 6 brothers to visit on the inside, Tig counted himself lucky to have already had 3 visits from Chibs. _

"_And you Tig." Chibs replied as he too, sat himself down. He wanted to get talking with Tig about the reason for his visit right away but found that he couldn't find the words; his mind was blank and momentarily, Chibs found himself forgetting why he'd visited the older man in the first place so instead he settled for the usual small talk. "How's life on the inside treatin' yeh?" he asked as his eyes scanned Tig's features for any sign that he, like Juice, was struggling to come to terms with life inside. The younger man had lost a lot of weight since going away and never seemed to have a genuine smile on his face, he just seemed to downtrodden and depressed. Tig by contrast however, seemed to be thriving inside prison. He looked healthy and like he'd gain a fair amount of muscle in his first few months behind bars. _

"_Can't complain." Tig shrugged. But then he laughed and shook his head. "Well I can, but I'm sure that'd bore the hell out of you." He chuckled. Truth was Stockton was already driving him up the wall. The boredom was really starting to get to him and he found that he spent most of his free time in his cell doing pushups, sit-ups, pull-ups or any other form of exercise he could manage in the small space between his and Bobby's beds – when he wasn't quarrelling with Bobby that is. His wanking habits were through the roof; he spent just as much time with his hand wrapped around his dick as he did exercising. His hand of course, was no substitute for real pussy, no matter how good his imagination had gotten since he'd been locked up. "I'll tell you this though, the first bitch I tap when I get out of here will have me cumming in seconds." He added with a shake of his head, for he was certain that the second his dick was buried in tight, hot, wet pussy for the first time in over 14 months he'd be cumming like a schoolboy losing his virginity! He'd have to try and remember a few of his old tricks for lasting a few more minute's between the sheets or he'd end up the laughing stock of SAMCRO. "I miss pussy man…" he said with a longing sigh, his eyes gazing off into some non-existent room within the prison that was filled with the hottest women with the biggest breasts and the tightest pussy's, all of whom were there simply because they wanted to fuck SAMCRO's Sergeant at Arms… _

_Chibs chuckled at that, shook his head and allowed Tig a few moments of longing. Every one of the guys was the same when he visited; they went on and on about how they missed pussy and how they'd do anything for a conjugal visit with a pliable, sexy and up-for-anything woman who was up for a little no-strings fun with an incarcerated Son. When Chibs felt Tig had been fantasizing long enough, he waved his hand in front of the Sergeants face and clicked his fingers to get Tig's attention. The Sergeant soon jumped back to reality, but looked a little disappointed to be there. _

"_Banging Juicy-boy just not the same huh?" Chibs asked with a sly grin. Poor Juice had become the butt of the clubs jokes, with almost every member joking that they wanted to or were screwing him to pass the time in Stockton and to make sure they were still getting laid. Although Tig being typical Tig, had joked about fucking all his fellow incarcerated brothers and Chibs often found himself wondering if he was actually joking or if he really was considering banging one of his brothers… when it came to sex, there were no limits with Tig. _

"_Na, not even close." Tig sighed with a shake of his head. Tig may joke about having sex with Juice – and almost any other living or recently dead thing for that matter – but he'd never have sex with a guy and if he did, it would be with a man who looked at least a little bit feminine! Juice wasn't feminine at all; he was too muscular and well built… Although of late Juice was losing weight at an alarming rate and everyone – even Tig – was becoming concerned for him. "How's everything on the outside?" he asked, aching an eyebrow and curling his lip up to show Chibs he didn't want to know about the Scotsman's day to day life or anything of the sort; he wanted to know how shit with the club was going, their increased gun supply and things with the Russians. _

"_Everything's going well, running smoothly. No problems so far." Chibs drawled in way of explanation, having understood what Tig was getting at straight away. Things on the outside at least, had been running smoothly. The Irish had seen to that, they'd made sure that the club could more than handle their increased gun arsenal despite the fact that so many members were inside. The Russian's had left them well alone; they'd preferred to level their shit with SAMCRO here in Stockton rather than back in Charming. Having the clubs VP stabbed on the inside had a bigger impact on the club than going after a few lower level members on the outside and the Russian's knew it. Of course when the club was finally freed, the Russian's would soon learn what a fatal mistake this had been on their part. The club was going to wipe them out. "How's Jax doin'? He still seemed a bit frail on my last visit." Chibs asked. It had been more than three months now since Jax had been stabbed but he was still struggling to heal. The blade had gone deep and Jackson had been laid up in a prison hospital bed for a good few weeks, longer than Juice when he'd been stabbed. His wounds had also become infected as a result of prison life and run-in's with rival gangs and alliances in the exercise yard had only made things worse for the VP. When Chibs had visited his VP the week before, he'd been startled to see that Jax still struggled to move about and that he was still in a considerable amount of pain, despite more than 13 weeks passing since the stabbing. _

"_Better… he's getting his strength back." Tig said. Jackson's recovery had been slow and it was only in the last week or so that he'd been able to move about without being in pain. He spent most of his time in the exercise yard merely sitting and watching as the others played basketball. Now however he was getting up more and walking around although he still wasn't up to playing with the others. "Finding out he'd having a boy with Tara has certainly helped." Tig added with a soft chuckle. Jax had been certain from the off that Tara was going to have a boy, but during their first few months inside he confessed he was terrified that she was having a girl and that he wasn't sure if he could handle having a daughter. Thankfully for Jax, a month previously, Tara had finally confirmed that they were indeed having a little boy._

"_Oh aye, I bet! Gemma is so fuckin' pleased Tara is havin' a boy… another wee Teller lad teh join the Sons when he comes of age." Chibs chuckled. It was well known amongst the men of SAMCRO that Gemma wanted to keep the mother charter in the Teller-Morrow family name. She didn't want anyone else running the club that she'd helped build and so only wanted Jackson to have sons, so that the club would pass onto them eventually. If he had daughters, the only hope she had of keeping the club in the family was if said daughter married a Son that was willing to remain loyal to her and the Teller-Morrow way of running the club!_

_Tig nodded his head at that, he could just imagine how elated Gemma was now that she knew Tara was defiantly having a boy. She had never really wanted a daughter – save for a brief amount of time after Thomas had died – nor a granddaughter. She often put this down to the fact that she believed girls to be harder to raise but Tig knew it was so that she could keep her family running the club and because she'd be threatened by any woman who could possibly take her place as Queen, whether they were her own flesh and blood or not. She was still obviously threatened by Tara but seemed to be successfully molding the doctor into a mini version of herself; someone she could manipulate and control once her son took over as president. While Boo of course, had never really been a threat as she wasn't at all interested in being 'Queen' or anything of the sort and had chosen Chibs as her man. While he'd likely move up the ranks once Jackson became president, he'd probably never led himself._

"_So tell me Scotsman." Tig said before Chibs could start up another topic of conversation. "Why are you really here?" he asked. Tig had known Chibs for a long time now, over 7 years, and he could tell that Chibs had come to Stockton for more than just a casual visit. He'd come with reason, with purpose and Tig had a feeling Chibs had something to tell or ask of him that was of a serious nature and that chances are, it was little to do with the club and more to do with Boo. If it was a club matter, Chibs would be talking to Clay. It was the nervous twitch in Chibs eye that gave him away, the way his smile seemed a little forced and the way he pulled at a loose thread in his sleeve in an uneasily manner._

"_Teh visit yeh brother." Chibs drawled with a shrug of his shoulders, despite being glad that Tig had noticed he'd come to visit with good reason. He'd found himself oddly nervous at the prospect of discussing with Tig something of such great importance and found that rather that just talking to Tig about the matter straight away, he was avoiding it to talk about more trivial matters. _

"_And?" Tig asked, eyebrow arched in question. When Chibs didn't give him an answer, but instead merely ducked his head and raked his fingers through his hair Tig chuckled and clapped a hand against the Scotsman's arm. "Chibs man, I know you too well." Tig chuckled with a shake of his head as he clapped his hand against the Scotsman's arm once again. "You've come here for a reason." He stated firmly, a steady seriousness to his voice that made it apparent to Chibs that he was going to listen to whatever he had to say and that he was going to take him seriously. Tig knew that many of his brothers often had trouble bringing up serious issues with him that weren't to do with the club because he had a habit of making strange comments and turning the whole thing into a joke. _

"_Aye, that I have." Chibs nodded, raking both his hands through his hair one last time before looking up at Tig and attempting a smile. He wanted to reassure Tig that his reason for coming was not bad but he was so nervous his smile formed into something of a grimace instead. "I want teh ask yeh somethin' brother." Chibs said after a short, tense pause. He wished he had a cigarette, something for his shaking hands to hold, something to do to fill the moments where he was too nervous to speak. _

"_What's that then?" Tig asked, his curiosity heightened by Chibs' obvious apprehension. Chibs raked his fingers through his hair yet again, drew in a shaky breath. Now was the time and he knew it; there was no backing out now and yet still he was too nervous to speak, still he could not find the words he wanted to say. So he did the only thing he could think of doing to give him the strength and courage he needed to speak; he looked over Tig's shoulder at the bleak, bare wall behind him and imagined that Boo was standing there, smiling at him in encouragement. Chibs' heart swelled at once and the words started to flow before he could stop himself. _

"_Tig yeh know how much I love yer daughter; she's my world, she's my everything… I'd be lost without her." He rambled, fighting to slow his shaking voice down so that Tig heard every word. He needed Tig to understand how much he loved Boo before he asked the man what he wanted to ask him. He needed Tig to understand that Boo was more than just his Ol' Lady; she was the most important thing in his life, more important than the air he breathed, more important than food or water or even his brothers. She was his heart and he'd be dead without her. "She's beautiful, she's intelligent… she put light in my world when it was filled with nothing but darkness." He went on, smiling softly as he recalled the exact moment that his world had suddenly seemed so bright and wonderful – when he'd opened his door after Boo had asked Tig to allow them to be together and realized that she was finally his. In that moment, when she'd leapt into his arms and pressed her lips to his, the darkness in Chibs life– losing Fiona, being away from his daughter, being driven out of Ireland by the man that had both stolen them and cut open his face - had diminished to almost nothingness. In that moment, his life became entwined with Boo's and more wonderful than he could have ever dreamed. _

"_I know that Chibs; every day I see how in love with that girl you are." Tig said with a smile when Chibs paused and became no doubt overwhelmed by memories and thoughts of the woman he loved. Of Boo. Tig, a man who once had so many doubts about Chibs and his relationship with the girl Tig considered to be his daughter, now knew that Chibs and Boo were meant to be. They were going to be together forever and now Tig suspected that whatever Chibs had come to Stockton to ask him had something to do with that forever. "Now what did you want to ask me?" Tig asked, smiling in encouragement at the younger man. Chibs smiled back and sat himself up straight, so he could look Tig right in the eye. Talking about the love he had for Boo, picturing her there behind Tig and knowing that Tig knew just how much Chibs loved her had give the Scotsman the final bout of confidence he needed to just come out and say what needed to be said. _

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with her brother, so I'm goin' to ask her to marry me." Chibs whispered, his words loving and tender, heartfelt. He found he had tears in his eyes as he spoke, found that his repeated attempts to try and look serious were failing because he just couldn't stop smiling. As Chibs pulled out the ring box that he'd tucked away in his pocket – that had been prodded, searched and scanned a number of times upon his arrival – and pushed it towards Tig, he realized that this was the first time he'd admitted aloud to anyone that he was going to propose to Boo. He'd not told anyone else. "I'm here teh ask yeh if yeh'd give me yer blessings… I want yer approval brother, don't think I could ask her without them." Chibs drawled as Tig stared down at the ring box. He didn't touch it for a long while, didn't reply, which made Chibs' heart pound nervously, made his smile droop just a little. He really did want Tig's blessings, although he was pushing the truth a little when he said he didn't think he'd be able to propose to Boo without them. He was going to propose to her no matter what Tig said, no matter what anyone said. After a few agonizingly long moments, which seemed to Chibs to be hours, Tig picked up the ring box and flicked it open. He smiled at the contents. _

"_Shit Chibs…this is beautiful." He whispered as he pulled out the ring and held it up to the light so that it glittered. It consisted of a single diamond set in white gold. On either side of the diamond sat a sapphire of the darkest blue. Completing the ring, on the side of each sapphire, was a simple Celtic design that made the ring look both astounding and unique. Boo was going to love it… it matched her eyes. "You're actually asking me if I approve of the fact that you're proposing to Boo?" Tig then asked as he turned his attention from the ring in his hand, to Chibs. Tig found himself honored that Chibs had actually asked for his blessings, that he was practically asking for permission to propose to Boo. Not many men had the courtesy to ask such a thing of their girl's father and in Tig's mind it showed just how much Chibs loved Boo and just how much the younger man respected him. _

"_Of course." Chibs nodded, smile returning to his face. He could tell from the way Tig was examining the ring, the way he'd smiled when he'd realized what Chibs was asking of him that Tig would indeed give Chibs his blessings and so his nerves were completely gone. "I have a lot of respect for you Tig; yer my brother and yeh've been one of my best friends fer a long time now." Chibs drawled in way of explanation. He and Tig had bonded from the off, their shared love of pussy, whiskey and the club creating a solid friendship between them. Chibs relationship with Boo had only made their friendship stronger, had made them closer. They both loved that girl, in different ways but neither any more than the other and they bonded even more so over that, over their need to protect her. Chibs respect for the man came not only from the older man being his Sergeant at Arms but from the way Tig had taken in and raised Boo. Boo had been nothing to him when she'd arrived in Charming as a painfully shy 15 year old and had stayed that way for near 6 months. But then she'd reached out to him, offered him an olive branch and rather than push it away, Tig had taken hold of it with both hands. He'd worked his way into Boo's heart and gained her trust, becoming first her friend and then the father figure she was so seriously lacking. To top it all off, he'd taken a mighty beating for her from Clay and then taken her on as his own without hesitation when Clay offered him the opportunity to do so. He was an amazing man, an amazing father and Chibs wanted him to approve of the fact that he was proposing to Boo almost as much as he wanted Boo to agree to marry him. "Yer Boo's father, yeh raised her even though yeh didn't have too and she loves you move than anything." Chibs said, nodding his head approvingly at Tig as he spoke. Tig laughed at that, hard and loud, not because he found what the Scotsman had said funny but because he was so elated for him and for Boo. He dropped the ring and leapt to his feet and when Chibs did the same he embraced him tight, patted his back hard._

"_Of course I give my blessings Chibs." He chuckled in the foreigner's ear, refusing to back away from the embrace for a few moments as he didn't want Chibs to see the tears in his eyes. Of course it didn't matter because when he pulled away, Chibs eyes too, were filled with tears and were glittering with untold amounts of happiness. "Shit man, congratulations." Tig added as he took Chibs' hand and shook it with gusto. "You guys are going to be so fucking happy!" he added because he knew in his heart that Boo was going to say yes to Chibs – she'd been planning her wedding to him since she was 16 after all! – and that they'd eventually marry. Their marriage, unlike Tig's and just about anyone else's involved with the club, would last a lifetime. They'd be together and happy until the day one of them died. _

"_Thank you brother." Chibs grinned, nodding his head at the older man as he clapped a hand down on his shoulder. He was aware that everyone in that visitors room as staring at him but he didn't bloody care. Nothing was going to spoil his mood now, nothing was going to wipe the smile off his face because soon, he'd be proposing to the woman he loved, the woman he already considered to be his wife. Soon, he could officially make her Mrs. Telford. "Yeh have no idea how much this means to me." He said as he slipped his arm around Tig's shoulder and patted his cheek affectionately. _

"_I think I do." Tig replied before sitting back down and allowing Chibs to tell him the details of his planned proposal. As great as he thought the idea was, he was a little saddened by the knowledge that he wouldn't be there to see his little girl get engaged. "I wish I could be there to see that, to see the look on her face…" he said to Chibs as he put the ring back in it's box and pushed it back towards Chibs. _

"_I'll make sure it's filmed brother." Chibs promised as he put the ring back in his pocket before patting it to make sure it was safe and secure. He didn't want to lose that ring, it meant a lot to him. It was more than just a ring, it was a family heirloom. Well, of sorts anyway. It was his sister's engagement ring and when she died, she'd left it to their father. When Chibs father had died – only a year previously – he'd left his son the ring along with a note that simply said 'for when the time comes'. Chibs father had known from the minute he'd seen his son with Boo that his son was going to marry her. Something he'd made sure to tell his son again and again. Chibs had never believed such a thing was possible until recently because he knew he'd likely never be able to divorce Fiona… Tig had not mentioned Chibs' estranged wife because he did not know of the Scotsman's recent troubles in obtaining a divorce from her. Troubles that had finally, recently, disappeared. "Although if she says no, yeh won't be seein' it." Chibs added with a hearty chuckle. Tig could hear the nervousness in his voice and knew the Scotsman was just a little worried than Boo would say no._

"_Good luck man; I know she'll say yes." Tig said comfortingly, for he knew – probably better than anyone – just how long Boo had been planning her wedding to Chibs. She'd been working out the details in her head since pretty much the day they'd meet and hadn't even stopped planning it, even when she'd discovered that she had little hope of ever marrying the man. She was a hopeless romantic at heart and had never given up on the dream of marrying Chibs. Tig had to respect her for that; so many other women would have._

"_If she does can I call yeh da?" Chibs asked with a cheeky grin. He wouldn't dare to do so of course, Tig was his brother and his friend and although he was Boo's father, Chibs would never see him as his father-in-law. Still, the question had obviously got to the Sergeant at Arms – he'd blushed just a little and scowled, his eyes suddenly dark - which had been Chibs' purpose in asking it in the first place. _

"_Don't push your lucky Scotty." Tig warned as he pointed an accusing finger at the Scotsman. He knew of course, that the younger man was kidding but he still didn't like the idea of Chibs calling him 'da'. "I can still revoke my blessings you know!" he threatened but then he cracked a grin and both he and Chibs laughed, each of them as happy at the outcome of their meeting as the other._

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo couldn't believe it; standing there before her, grinning mischievously and clutching a copy of her newest book was Kerrianne. Boo had talked to her on the phone just the night before! The cheeky girl must have been at the airport – or at least on her way there – during their phone call because there was no other way she would have made it to Barstow on time for the signing! And she'd not said a thing, not even given Boo a hint to say she was coming; in fact she'd moaned about being stuck home alone for the next few days as all her housemates had gone home to see their families. When her shock at seeing the teen finally clearer, Boo leapt to her feet and hugged the girl. _She was so pleased to see her!_

"I'm so happy you're here!" she cried as she wrapped her arms loosely round the girl. Kerrianne hesitated but then hugged her back, her arms even looser than Boo's. They'd hugged a few times in Ireland but they weren't yet close enough for hugs where they pulled one another close and held one another as though they were friends, despite the fact that they'd grown rather close through their frequent phone conversations and letters. "What are you doing here?" Boo asked again when she pulled away after realizing that Kerrianne hadn't given her an answer. Obviously the girl was stateside to visit her father but Boo wanted to know what the teen was doing at her signing in Barstow – she could get Boo's new book from Boo herself and get it signed too – and why she'd been kept in the dark about the girl's visit.

"Da said yeh had a new book comin' out." Kerrianne grinned as she held up the book in her hand. Boo of course had been keeping Kerrianne well informed about the progress of her next book – as promised to Kerrianne before she and Filip left Ireland – but when her da had mentioned that Boo was doing a few signings across California, Kerrianne decided it was time to visit her family in Charming. "So I thought I'd take him up on his offer teh visit and surprise you." Kerrianne went on. She and her father had managed to arrange the trip around one of her school breaks and at her fathers insistence Kerrianne had kept the whole thing a secret. At first she'd been confused by this and had almost told Boo she was coming – she wanted to tell Boo she was coming so they could plan Kerrianne's time in Charming together – but then her father had informed her what he planned to do at Boo's signing and Kerrianne had promised to keep her visit, and his plans, to herself, especially since her appearance at Boo's signing was a big part of her fathers plans. Kerrianne was both incredibly pleased by her father's plans and extremely honored that he'd included her in them – to her it was proof of just how close they had become since his first trip to Ireland almost 6 months previously. "But also, my da wanted me teh be here so I could be part of this." She added as she put her book down on Boo's table, stepped right back, pulled out her camera and hit' record', the grin on her face only widening at the shock and confusion on Boo's face.

Boo was completely bewildered by Kerrianne's comments, they didn't make much sense at all! What had Filip wanted her to be a part of and why now was she holding up a camera and filming… nothing? Boo went to say something but before she could, the words caught in her throat and all she could manage was a gasp. Filip had appeared from through the same door that Kerrianne and Boo's fans had come through. He looked amazing; there was no other word for it. His hair, which was freshly cut and dyed, was swept back and tucked neatly behind his ears. He wore a new pair of black jeans, his best riding boots and a clean, smart button-up black shirt under his cut which only highlighted how much weight he'd lost since they'd returned from Ireland – he'd dragged himself to the gym three times a week after realizing how much weight he'd put on after the explosion. His skin was clean of the usual oil, grim and road dust that clogged it and for once, he wasn't hiding his beautiful eyes behind a pair of sunglasses (although Boo could see them tucked in his cut pocket). His eyes were warm and tender, more so than Boo had ever seen them before and they were glassy with the onset of tears. Again Boo tried to speak, but she couldn't force the words to leave her throat, which was tight with apprehension and emotion. Filip grinned wickedly at Boo's inability to talk and took the chance to press a dozen white roses into her hand – which Boo hadn't seen until that moment – and thank Kerrianne for her involvement in his plans. He stepped towards her and put a hand on her arm, smiled warmly at her before kissing her forehead tenderly.

"Thanks baby." He whispered, to which Kerrianne just nodded and grinned. She was happy to have helped and was now eager to see the outcome of her father's plans. Filip turned away from Kerrianne then, moved back towards Boo who was still just standing there in shock, clutching her roses loosely in her hands. She obviously had no idea at all what was going on which pleased the Scotsman immensely as there were many times in recent months where he'd honestly believed she had worked out what he was planning to do. "Hey Hen." he said tenderly as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind Boo's ear and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. She smiled then, finally, her eyes glistened with joy, and melted against Chibs when he pressed his lips to hers.

"Filip…" she muttered against his lips, still sounding completely confused. She couldn't understand at all what he was doing at her signing and worried that the reason was bad. Was he ill? Or had the police realized what had really happened with Jimmy and Stahl all those months previously? "What's going on? Is everything okay?" she whispered, frantically scanning Chibs eyes as she spoke for any indication of what might be wrong or why he appeared at her signing. His loving, warm eyes gave Boo no clues at all.

"Aye everything's fine lass." Chibs nodded before kissing her again, gently and softly so as to reassure her. He cupped her cheek in his hand as he kissed her and gently caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, then rubbed his nose against Boo's, letting out a soft laugh when doing so cause Boo to giggle. He pulled away then, took the roses from her hands and put them to one side before returning and taking both of Boo's hands in his own. "In fact everything's more than fine, it's perfect… has been fer a long time now." He whispered as he stared into her eyes and rubbed his thumbs back and forth across the tops of her knuckles. He could feel her shaking so he curled his fingers around hers. "Ever since I met you." he smiled before bringing first Boo's left hand and then her right to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of each of her hands. Boo smiled at that, but it was a smile tainted by nervousness and uncertainly. Her eyes had widened slightly in panic yet still danced with excitement and joy.

"Filip..? I don't understand." Boo muttered as she shook her head slightly. She was even more confused than she had been when Filip had first appeared, was a little more scared… He was acting so strangely and Boo feared that he was about to tell her he had some deadly disease or worse. But at the same time, her heart was fluttering like mad and was caught in her throat. Her knee's felt weak and her head was dizzy; despite her fears and worries Boo had a feeling something wonderful was about to happen.

"When I visited Kerrianne in Ireland over the summer, Fiona came by teh see me." Chibs informed Boo. She scowled at once, her eyes narrowed and darkened – still, despite everything she and Fiona had said to one another in Ireland, the Irishwoman was still a sore subject with Boo – so Chibs hurried on for he did not want to upset Boo and taint this special moment. "She asked me for a divorce Hen." He told her truthfully. Fiona had come to see him a few days into his visit with Kerrianne. In the months since she and Chibs had last seen one another, she'd had many talks with the priest that had replaced Kellan (a Father Conner's who was far more diplomatic, open-minded and modern than Father Ashby had ever been) and had come to realize that there was no reason at all for her not to divorce Filip, so long as she herself didn't remarry – remarriage being of course, the biggest concern with divorced Catholics. She's presenting Chibs with divorce papers that cited the fact that they had been living apart for more than five years as well as irreconcilable differences as the reason for their separation. Chibs hadn't questioned this at all; he'd merely signed the papers and asked for Fiona to forward all the paperwork, once it was finalized. Ironically enough, not long after he landed in LAX on his way home, he received a call from Rosen who'd informed him he could divorce Fiona without her consent on the grounds that they'd been living apart for so long. The Scotsman had roared with laughter at that and had gleefully informed the lawyer that he'd already signed the paperwork and that he'd be passing it onto Rosen once he himself had received it. "We sighed everything that week and I got through the paperwork finalizing it just this mornin'." Chibs added with a wily grin for the envelope that had arrived from Ireland that morning hadn't been, as he'd said, Kerrianne's old report cards, but his and Fiona's divorce papers. He was officially a free man. _Although he didn't plan to be for much longer._

"Oh my god…" Boo gasped, her eyes went even wider still and her cheeks flushing a brilliant pink as she realized just what Chibs was telling her; he and Fiona were divorced! Finally after more than five years together he was able to marry her, should he decide he wanted to. And he seemed that he did want to, for why else would he have shown up at Boo's signing with Kerrianne, looking so damn handsome and carrying a dozen white roses? Boo suddenly found herself struggling to breathe. Her knee's, which had been weak before, had suddenly started to shake and the young author found that she was struggling to remain on her feet. Thankfully, Chibs seemed to notice this for he gave a soft chuckle and backed her towards her chair, which he kicked to the side so that it was facing him and carefully lowered Boo into it, not once letting go of her hands as he did so. He kissed the backs of her hands once again and remained on his feet. A combination of the bright lights behind him and the tears that had gathered in Boo's eyes made him little more than a blurry silhouette to the brunette. If it wasn't for his hands in hers, firm and steady, and the strong familiar smell of him – oil, leather, whiskey, smoke and vanilla bath oil – Boo would be questioning if he was really there.

"Boo… my beautiful wee Hen." Chibs whispered, pausing there to wipe tears not only from his own eyes but from Boo's as well. Her ocean like orbs were overflowing, tears were spilling thick and fast down her cheeks and it was all Chibs could do not to kiss them away. Instead he brushed them away with his fingertips and chuckled softly when more soon replaced them. His girl knew what was going on but that didn't mean he was going to suddenly rush himself; he had some things he wanted to say to her first. He needed Boo to know just how much he loved her, just how vital she was to his survival. "The last year has been… crazed, it really has. We've been through so much; our relationship became so strained, so difficult." He admitted sadly with a shake of his head. Of course, the last six months had been wonderful, amazing even – they were more in love than every before – but the 6 before that? They'd been the hardest 6 months of Chibs life, of his relationship with Boo. From his infidelity to the miscarriage, from Fiona to the explosion and their endless arguing over the most trivial things they'd come close to breaking point. They became to distant from one another, so out of sync, that Chibs frequently believed their relationship was at an end, but yet not once did he consider ending their relationship himself, not even when he'd believed Boo had cheated on him, because he knew without her, he wouldn't be able to survive. "But not once did I ever think about leavin' you, because I can't function without you Boo, I don't think I would even exist without you." He added tearfully, pausing again to wipe tears from his and Boo's eyes alike. Boo nodded at that, gave a soft titter of understanding. Unlike Chibs she had considered leaving him a few times, but each time she's shook those thoughts away because she knew without doubt, that her love for the Scotsman was too great to allow her to leave him. _She'd wither and die without him and she knew it._ "Even when we're apart fer a few days, I feel like half of me is missin'." Chibs admitted. Even that morning Chibs had felt hollow and empty when Boo had left, broken despite the fact that it'd be only a matter of hours before he saw her again. When Boo left Charming for her work or Chibs went off on a run, he felt like he was running on empty, like someone had ahold of his lungs and was refusing to let them go. _He only felt right, only felt whole when Boo was at his side._

"I know, I feel that way too… I can barely even function when we're apart." Boo whispered tearfully when Chibs paused again, seemingly too emotional to continue for the moment. He was trying to speak but didn't seem capable of forming words. He had to keep wiping at his overflowing eyes and now, was shaking as much as Boo. After taking a moment to draw in a few deep and shaky breaths of air, Chibs seemed capable of talking once again, of doing what he'd come to Boo's signing to do. He reached into his cut pocket and pulled out the same ring box he'd handed over to Tig for inspection only a month earlier. Then he took Boo's left hand in his, got down on one knee and held the ring box out to her, which he opened with a swift flick of his thumb. The ring glittered in the bright lights above Boo's head, making it look even more impressive than it already was. "Oh holy shit you really doing this aren't you?" Boo gasped as she brought her right hand up in front of her mouth. She was shaking even more so now, or maybe the fact that Chibs was now shaking too made it seem that way, and her heart was pounding so madly it felt like it was going to burst through her chest.

"I love you Boo Trager. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you." Chibs drawled tenderly, never once looking away from Boo's tear-streaked and joyful face as he spoke. He could tell she was getting angsty, a little impatient for his question that she so clearly wanted to give him an answer too, but he still had a few things to say to her yet. There were still a few things she had to know. "You're the most extraordinary woman I've ever met; yer beautiful, smart, funny…yer everythin' I want from a woman and there's not one part of yeh that I'm not in love with." He informed her, kissing her knuckles gently with each compliment. He truly did love every part of Boo; from the way she wore her heart on her sleeve, to the way she tried in vain to cook dinner for him every night. From her magnificent body that never failed to drive him wild, to her adorable laugh which was just about the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. He even loved the way she drove him insane with worry when she worked herself so long and hard, she practically passed out on her keyboard. "Everyday is an adventure with you, everyday I fall further in love with you and not one day goes past that I don't consider myself lucky teh have you." He went on, grinning wildly when Boo chuckled and cried and hiccupped all at once. Every morning when he awoke to find Boo in his arms and every night when she fell asleep against his chest, Chibs had to reach out and touch his girl, just to make sure she was real, that she was his. He'd done a lot of fucked up things in his time, killed far too many people and far too often Boo and the love she had for him, their beautiful relationship seemed almost dreamlike and too good to be true. He felt as though he didn't deserve her and yet she stuck by his side for more than five years now, through so much shit and turmoil and they were more in love than ever before. _The Scotsman knew he'd only ever fall even further in love with Boo than he already was and she with him… _"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, voice suddenly so soft and low it was barely audible.

"Yes!" Boo shrieked before the question had even finished leaving Filip's mouth. Everything he'd said to her, the wonderful, beautiful way he'd spilled his heart out and let her know just how much he loved her had been the most romantic moment of Boo's life. Filip did try, he really did but he was never one for words. He preferred actions to tell her how much he loved her, preferred using sex to tell her how much he loved her. Clearly so much thought and preparation had gone into his little speech, him planning his proposal around the signing, in making sure to include his beloved daughter. Clearly, he'd wanted the moment to be perfect and as far as Boo was concerned, it had been. "Yes Filip, you know it's a yes!" Boo added, nodding her head frantically as Chibs fumbling fingers pulled off her commitment ring and replaced it instead, with the diamond and sapphire engagement ring he'd presented her with. It was a snug and perfect fit, looked so right against the pale skin of Boo's finger, felt so right. _Finally, she and Chibs were engaged to be married_. "I love you so much!" Boo said as she threw herself off her chair and onto her knee's in front of the Scotsman. Chibs didn't hesitate in pulling her too him, in pressing a passionate and hungry kiss to her tear damped lips. Chibs snaked one arm around her shoulders, the other up her back so that he could curl his fingers into her hair. Boo's arms slipped around Chibs waist, her fingers dug into his leather-clad back. They kissed and forgot about everything around they, everybody. Their tongues danced and their lips molded together with ease, the sharp taste of whiskey on Chibs' making both their mouths tingle and throb with pleasure. After a moment, some sense returned to them both and they pulled away from their kiss, pecking each others lips one last time before helping one another to their feet. Chibs took Boo's left hand in his once again and kissed her newly fingered finger. He looked over to Kerrianne then, to make sure she'd got the whole thing on camera – since he'd promised Tig the whole thing would be filmed – and was startled to see that behind his daughter, the room was filled with Boo's fans who were applauding and cheering for the author's very public engagement with gusto. He'd forgotten that he'd asked security to let them in so they could watch him propose to Boo. _He'd just gotten so lost in the moment that nothing else had been real to him but his beautiful wee Hen._

"Congratulations." Kerrianne cried as ended the recording and saved the video before safely securing the camera in her pocket so as not to loose the footage. Many of Boo's readers had filmed the proposal on their phones but she'd used a professional and up-to-date camera (a birthday present from her father) to record the whole thing so her footage would be best. She rushed forward then and embraced her jubilant father and Boo – who was looking out at the crowd in shock and who was still laughing and crying like she didn't quite believe what had just happened. Boo seemed incapable of doing anything much at all but she still put one arm around Kerrianne and the other around Filip, while he wrapped his arms around both his girl's and pressed tender, loving kisses to both their foreheads.

_**SAMCRO**_

As evening fell over Barstow, Boo's signing finally drew to a close. The entire thing had been delayed by almost an hour by Chibs proposal but none of Boo's fans seemed to mind. All of them congratulated her on her engagement, took time to marvel at her ring. Boo was in such a dizzy state of happiness and disbelief that she had no real idea what she was doing, what she was saying to her fans. When the signing finally came to a close, Boo was still in such a state of shock that a security guard had to guide her back to the stores staff room, where Kerrianne and Filip were waiting for her. Filip seemed to know she'd still be in shock for as soon as she was through the door, he had her in his arms. Boo confessed to him that the events of that afternoon still didn't seem real. The Scotsman chuckled at that and admitted he too, felt the same way and that he still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that they were engaged. They decided to go to dinner before returning to Charming, both to celebrate their engagement and to allow the news to sink in. There Chibs and Kerrianne informed Boo of the Scotsman's mad dash to pick Kerrianne up from Ontario International Airport – he'd had to leave a mere 10 minute's after Boo's car arrived – so that they could get to the signing on time. Chibs also told Boo of how for weeks, he'd waited and waited for the postman to bring his and Fiona's divorce papers to the door and of how he'd been connived that the papers would not arrive in time for his proposal. In the end however, everything had fallen into place, everything had gone just as Chibs had planned it. It wasn't until they were leaving the restaurant where they'd eaten dinner that Chibs informed his fiancée that he'd asked her father to give the proposal his blessings, something which both stunned and pleased Boo.

"I can't believe you asked Tig for his blessings." She gushed as she and Chibs walked back to the club van hand in hand, Kerrianne walking alongside them, her arm linked through her fathers. Chibs seemed to be on top of the world, like all his Christmas's had come at once and Boo could understand why. Not only were they engaged to be married, but he had his daughter on his arm too and she would be staying with them in Charming for a full week. "You're such a gentleman." She added with a soft giggle. The fact that Chibs had asked Tig for his blessings had astounded Boo… she didn't even know that guys still did that; it was so chivalrous and made her think even more highly of Chibs that she already did. Clearly he wanted to do this - their engagement, their inevitable marriage - the right way. She knew Tig would have felt respected by the gesture, would have been pleased to included in such an important moment in his daughters life, even if he couldn't be there to see it.

"So I have another important question for yeh." Chibs drawled as he planted an affectionate kiss to his fiancées cheek. Boo smiled and tilted her head to the side, curious as to what he wanting to ask her. Chibs hesitated a moment, scowled in thought as if trying to work out how best to word his question. He looked to Kerrianne who gave him what could only be a nod of encouragement which caused the Scotsman to turn back to Boo, a nervous yet mischievous grin about his face. "Since we're so close to Vegas… I was wondering if yeh'd marry me tomorrow?" he asked, voice hesitant at first, but then serious and firm. Boo stopped in her tracks at that, gasped as she stared up at Chibs in shock. _Tomorrow? He wanted to elope to Vegas and marry her tomorrow_? Boo wasn't quite sure what she thought of the plan. When they'd discussed getting married months previously, they'd never even mentioned eloping; they'd talked about having a club wedding in Charming and of a more intimate, romantic affair back in Chibs' Scottish homeland but not once had they even so much as mentioned running away to Vegas to marry. The young author couldn't help but wonder what had prompted such a suggestion from Chibs. "I've been wanting to marry you for a long time darlin', don't think I can wait much longer." Chibs said in way of explanation as he turned to Boo, lifting her left hand up as he did so, so that he could twist and play with the engagement ring that adorned her ring finger. He'd first thought of marrying Boo just days after they'd gotten together, when he'd decided to give her his Luckenbooth broach and the idea had remained in the back of his mind ever since. He'd known from that very first thought that he'd wanted to marry Boo, should he ever get the chance, had known almost from day one that he wanted her to be his wife. Now that he was finally able to wed her, more than five years later, he didn't think he could wait any longer. He wanted to be able to return to Charming in a few days time and introduce Boo to every person he knew as 'Mrs. Telford'.

"Tomorrow…" Boo whispered, dropping her head as she considered the idea. On the one hand eloping with Filip was hopelessly romantic and after waiting for so many years to be able to marry him, she was eager to finally officially be his wife. But on the other, she wanted Tig to be there on her wedding day and with him in jail, to have him there if they did elope would be an impossibility which upset Boo greatly, for she wanted to man who had become her father to walk her down the aisle and give her away. And not only would Tig not be there but nor would the rest of the club. Not Jax, Juice, Happy or anyone… most were in jail and with the number of free club numbers so low and Chibs already out of town, there was no way the rest of the SAMCRO boys could make her wedding (although Boo wouldn't mind if they left Kozik behind to run things). Not even Gemma would be able to attend as she was still on house arrest and Tara was far too pregnant to travel to Vegas for a wedding, especially with a one year old in tow. "But that means Tig and the others won't be there." She sighed as she chewed on her lip nervously and tried frantically to decide whether or not to marry Chibs in Vegas. She knew she had to make her mind up fast or they'd have no hope at all of pulling of a next day wedding, should she decide that's what she wanted to do. "I want Tig to walk me down the aisle Filip… I'm not sure if I can get married without him there to do that." Boo said regretfully as she looked up at Chibs again. He looked rather disappointed, yet nodded his head like he understood, making Boo feel terrible; obviously her man had his heart set on marrying her the very next day. She truly wanted to marry him the next day too but she honestly didn't think she could walk down the aisle without Tig there to give her away… he was her father after all, he'd been there for her since she was 15 and he both would want to be and deserved to be there on her wedding day.

"If you don't like the idea Boo, we can wait until Tig and the others are out of jail." Chibs said with a swift shrug of his shoulders, trying his best to sound casual and uncaring. He failed however and came off as sounding stiff and angry. He'd really thought that his idea was romantic and spontaneous, that Boo would love it. And if he was honest with himself, he'd been expecting her to swoon and breathlessly agree to his idea. He'd not even considered that she'd want Tig there to walk her down the aisle and he found himself both bitterly disappointed that Boo didn't seem to want to marry him in Vegas and angry at himself for not realizing the flaws in his plan.

"But I _do_ like the idea Filip." Boo insisted as she looked back up at Chibs and grinned, gave his hand a little shake. "Eloping… it's so romantic." She added with a sigh of longing. She could just imagine herself, in less than 24 hours time, standing before Chibs and committed herself to him for life. Could imagine herself frantically trying to find a dress and flowers and anything else she need in an impromptu wedding with a giggling Kerrianne. But mostly, Boo was imagining just how amazing it would be to return to Charming and announce to everyone that she and Chibs were married. But then she thought of Tig and how disappointed he'd be when he realized she'd gone and gotten married without him. "I just…I want my daddy there on my wedding day." Boo sighed as she chewed on her lip in frustration and frantically tried to decide what to do. The problem was, she didn't know what she wanted to do and she had no idea how to make her mind up.

"I know Hen." Chibs nodded before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her cheek. He could see her decision before she could, knew already that she wouldn't be marrying him tomorrow simply because Tig couldn't be there. Before he could assure her that he was more than happy to wait until Tig and the others were out before he married her, Kerrianne spoke up and offered what seemed to be the perfect solution to their problem.

"Why don't yeh just renew yer vows once everyone's out?" Kerrianne said casually with a swift shrug of her shoulders. She'd been watching the exchange between Boo and her father with quiet amusement. She knew her father had planned the whole eloping to Vegas thing and that he was eager to finally wed the woman he loved. But she also thought it so sweet of Boo to worry about the fact that her father would miss her wedding – Kerrianne knew how she felt; she wouldn't want her da to miss her wedding either, especially now that they were close again and after he'd already missed so much of her life. It soon occurred to her that the happy couple could both get their way if they eloped in Vegas and then renewed their vows at some point down the line, when Boo's father was free to attend. People renewed their vows all the time didn't they? And it wasn't uncommon nowadays for a couple to marry more than once, to please both their families with the way they wed. "Have a big celebration, the wedding yeh've always dreamed of as well as eloping teh Vegas. Have yer cake and eat it, so teh speak." She added. The teen smiled in delight when Boo and Chibs exchanged hopeful, thoughtful looks, both of them quite obviously giving her suggestion considerable thought. Kerrianne really hoped they'd chose to go to Vegas, since her father had mentioned his plans she'd been very much looking forward to seeing them get married.

Boo looked up at Chibs and knew from the look on his face, that he was hoping she'd agree to Kerrianne's suggestion. She had to admit the girl's idea had merit. It would be wonderful to both elope and have the wedding she'd dreamt off since being a little girl. Tig would be upset that he'd missed his little girls wedding but he'd soon be happy once again when he realized that she was going to have another wedding, a wedding which sole purpose was so that he could be in attendance and give her away. In that moment Boo decided to go with Kerrianne's plan, to elope with Chibs and have her dream wedding. She fought back her smile though, as she wanted to torment her man a little longer with her apparent indecision. She lasted all of about 20 seconds before a smile crept onto her face, one that became so wide she couldn't keep from giggling.

"Okay." She said as she nodded her head. Chibs looked startled and confused for a moment, clearly unsure what Boo meant by 'okay'. Boo giggled even harder at that and pressed a kiss to his lips, wrapped his arms around his neck. "Let's get married tomorrow." She added before kissing him again. Chibs grinned at that, elated by her decision, and wrapped his arms around her; one arm curled around her waist, the other going up her back so he could tangle his fingers in her hair. He pressed a succession of kisses across her cheek, let out a soft, brief chuckle.

"Yeh sure?" he whispered for he wanted Boo to be absolutely certain with her decision. He also needed her to say aloud again that she wanted to marry him tomorrow for he was in such a dizzy state of shock and happiness that he couldn't quite believe she'd agreed to such a thing.

"Yes." Boo chuckled, amused by Chibs need for reassurance. She hugged him tighter for a moment, closer, but then pulled away and started into his eyes. She'd never seen such love in them; they were like stars, twinkling away so warmly and happily. Boo reached out and brushed away some of his shorter hairs, so she could she could see his eyes all the more clearly and then rested her nose against the end of his, rubbed them together. "I want to marry you tomorrow Filip Telford." She whispered loveably and with certainty as she looked right into the Scotsman's eyes.

Suddenly Chibs sprung into action. He pulled Boo too him and kissed her just once, chaste and brief before pulling away and marching towards the club van – which was parked at the end of the street they were walking down – pausing only to grab Boo's hand in his so that he could pull her along with him. Boo went willingly enough, but looked back to Kerrianne for some kind of explanation as she had no idea what her man was doing. The teen obviously knew what was going on for she grinned knowingly, but she didn't say a word and merely followed after Boo and her father instead. Chibs didn't stop until he was at the club van, where he let Boo's hand go and dug the key to the sliding door out of his pocket. He didn't say a word and only turned to Boo when the door was unlocked.

"Yeh'll be needin' this then." He said with a smile as he pulled the door open. Boo was confused at first for all she saw was that appeared to be a body bag hanging from the ceiling of the van on a coat hanger. But then she realized what it was and gasped, clasped both her hands in front of her mouth. _The bag wasn't a body bag at all_! It was a garment protector and inside of it was a dress. _A wedding dress to be more precise_. Chibs had been planning their elopement to Vegas all along, had known she'd say yes and had made sure she'd have a dress for their big day. "I've not looked at it, but Gemma picked it out, made sure it was yer size." Chibs explained as he reached out and ran his fingers over the thick, black plastic bag Boo's wedding dress was in. He didn't think that it was bad luck to see the bride's dress before the wedding, but he knew Boo did so not long after he'd gotten back from Ireland, he'd enlisted Gemma's help. He knew the matriarch had been with Boo in a bridal shop one day when she'd seen the dress she wanted to marry him in and so had asked Gemma to go and get it, to do what she had to in order to discover Boo's measurements without her figuring out what was going on. It had been difficult but Gemma had gotten there in the end and the dress had been ready and hidden in her closet for over a month now. She'd passed it into Chibs that morning before he'd left to pick Kerrianne up and had wished him luck with his proposal and wedding, made him promise to take lots of pictures. "It's the wedding dress yeh were pinin' after at in the bridal store when yeh went there with Gemma last year." Chibs informed Boo when she remained fixed to the spot, her tear filled eyes focused on the garment bag. Boo smiled at that, nodded her head and wiped at her eyes. She remembered that dress, remembered how Gemma had suggested that she and Chibs have an unofficial wedding and remembered how Chibs had cast that idea aside as he hated it. Boo had let herself forget all about the beautiful dress that she'd never get a chance to wear. But now here it was in front of her and she was going to be wearing it the very next day when she and Filip finally married.

"Can I see it?" Kerrianne asked. She'd known the dress was hanging in the back of the van since she'd shoved her bags back there, but her father hadn't even let her have a peak at it, despite the fact that she'd begged him to allow her too. Boo nodded at and that and turned to Chibs, arched an eyebrow and waved him away so that he wouldn't see the dress when she showed Kerrianne. The Scotsman tutted at this and then slinked away to the front of the van where he leaned against the hood and lit himself a cigarette. He really hoped that Gemma had picked out the right dress and that it was just what his girl wanted. "Oh wow, it's so beautiful." Kerrianne sighed when Boo unzipped the garment bag and revealed what was indeed, the wedding dress she'd been longing for so long ago. It was a Tudor era inspired silk gown that was corseted at the back and tied up across the chest with ribbon. It came in at the waist a little and the shirt was full length and flowing, but not too bulky. The sleeves were very long, with the back half of the sleeves being slightly longer so that they'd come down past Boo's hands. The chest was square cut and lined with a ruffled material but the gown didn't have a hood, unlike most Tudor era inspired wedding dresses. Of course the dress was mostly white but the front and central part of the dress from the bottom right up to the chest, the inner sleeves and a small strip that would encircle Boo's arms just above her elbows had a beautiful, elegant dark blue design on them that was something akin to the fancy, old-fashioned and slightly gothic wallpaper that was so popular of late. _To Boo, it was perfect._

"Do yeh like it lass?" Chibs called out when he'd finished his cigarette. Other than a comment from Kerrianne about the dress being 'beautiful' he hadn't heard a sound out of either of his girls and guessed that they were still just standing there, staring at it in that way that only women could. He could only guess that they'd been rendered speechless by the beauty of the damn (expensive) thing or that Gemma had picked out the wrong one and Boo was trying to figure out how best to tell him. "Is it the right one?" he asked, suddenly a little fearful that maybe the dress really was the wrong one. But then Boo appeared. She looked almost angry and yet she was laughing and crying all at once. She gave Chibs a shove and he recoiled from her in mock-horror, biting down on his tongue as he did so to keep from laughing. _She looked so damn cute and funny, all worked up and uncertain if she was happy with or mad at him!_

"You cocky bastard!" Boo shrieked shrilly as she waved a finger in Chibs' direction. As happy as she was with her dress, as elated as she was to be engaged to Chibs and that she was marrying him the very next day she couldn't believe he'd been so cocky as to buy her wedding dress for her, bring it with him when he proposed because he'd just assumed that she'd agree to be his wife and that she'd undoubtedly agree to elope with him! _No wonder he'd looked so damn disappointed when she'd said she didn't think she could get married without Tig there to give her away!_ "You really believed I'd say yes didn't you? That I'd agree to marry you tomorrow?" she cried, shoving him again. She didn't know why his arrogant assumptions had made her so mad (and uncharacteristically violent) but they had. She could only assume that her brain was fed up of trying to process all the amazing things that had happened since Kerrianne had arrived at her signing and had decided to let her get angry so as to give her a break from that.

"Hey now lassie, there's no need fer violence!" Chibs teased with a playful smirk as he captured both of Boo's hands in his, preventing her from shoving him again. She tried to fight free but he was far too strong for her and so instead, she just gave a growl of frustration and stamped her foot, much to Chibs amusement. He wanted to give her a kiss to calm her down and make her realize she wasn't really mad at him, but was worried she might just bite his lip off so he didn't. "And yer right my lovely, I was near certain yeh'd say yes and agree teh marry me tomorrow - I know you too well." He chuckled. This was true enough, at least up until the hour or so before the proposal that is. From the moment he'd planned his proposal and elopement with Boo until the last hour before he'd gotten down on one knee, he'd been confident in the fact that she'd say yes, that she'd go to Vegas with him the very next day. But then he and Kerrianne had joined the line of fans waiting to get her autograph and suddenly he'd been plagued with nerves and the panicky, terrible notion that she might turn him down and refuse a Vegas wedding. When she'd brought up the fact that she wanted Tig at their wedding to give her away the Scotsman had been certain that his plans had been foiled and that he'd have to wait to marry his girl.

"You do! You're just… you…" Boo rambled as she shook her head and tried frantically to think of what to say. She knew she couldn't be mad at Chibs for what he'd done, not really, because the whole thing was the most hopelessly romantic thing anyone had ever done for her ever. If she was honest with herself she loved that Chibs knew her so well, he knew she'd say yes, knew she'd marry him in Vegas. _It was a mark of how strong their relationship was, how close and in love with one another they were._ "You're just the most incredibly wonderful man I've ever met, you know that?" she cried eventually, finally breaking her hands free from Chibs grasp so she could throw herself back into his arms and weep against the leather of his cut. They were happy tears though and as she clung to the Scotsman and felt his arms slip around her, she started laughing. And then Chibs was laughing too, laughing and kissing her forehead and cheeks and lips again and again. _They were both so happy at the notion of their impending wedding that they couldn't help themselves._

As the couple held one another, weeping and laughing with joy, Kerrianne returned to the back of the van and sealed shut the garment bag that contained Boo's dress so that her father wouldn't see it. She then retrieved a small box from inside the glove compartment – making a point of ignoring the gun that was kept in there as she did so – and returned to where Boo and her father were still embracing emotionally and occasionally kissing. She waited a while before she coughed to get their attention, wanting them to enjoy their moment together for as long as possible. She found them oddly endearing, despite the fact that that was her father embracing and kissing his lover.

"Sorry sweetheart." Chibs drawled when Kerrianne coughed, his cheeks going slightly pink when he realized that she'd been watching him and Boo. Not that he and Boo had been doing anything too explicit, they'd just gotten carried away by the fact that they'd soon be married. He grinned when she merely passed him the box she had clutched in her hands. He'd forgotten all about that box and its contents and was glad she'd reminded him of it or he may have never given it to Boo. _Something that would undoubtedly make Tig very mad at him._ "Tigger asked me teh give yeh this… he picked it out of a catalogue, got me teh order it for him." The Scotsman explained as he handed the box over to Boo. It was a tiara, silver with little white ceramic roses and crystals. It was elegant and yet not overly so. To Chibs, it was vaguely familiar and yet he did not know where he'd seen it before. He loved it though, simply because of the white roses which were of course, the flowers that Boo loved most and the ones that could be considered theirs. "Yer somethin' new." He added with a grin. When he'd told Tig he planned to propose to Boo, he of course had told him about his plans to elope with her. Tig hadn't been too thrilled by this idea as he, like Boo had said, wanted to be at his little girls wedding. However he'd told Chibs that should Boo agree to elope, she'd want to have her something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Tig had then insisted that he pick and buy her 'something new' as he wanted to be involved in his little girls big day somehow, even if he couldn't be there in person and had asked Chibs to return a few days later with jewelry catalogues so that he could pick something. The Sergeant at Arms had flicked through every single one without seeing a single thing he liked, but then on the last page of the last catalogue, he'd seen that tiara and after looking at the picture for a good long while, he'd nodded his head as if to confirm something and tapped his finger against the picture, asking Chibs to get it for him as he did so.

"Oh wow he remembered…" Boo gasped as she ran her fingers over the tiara and held it out to Kerrianne so that the teenager could get a good look at it. "I wore one just like this when my mother married my stepfather." She explained to Chibs when he shot her a curious look. A light went on in the Scotsman's mind at that and he nodded his head in understanding. He remembered now, where he'd seen that tiara – or at least a similar one – before. Boo had a big box of old photo's of herself that she'd once gone through with him, which included a photo of her as bridesmaid at her mothers wedding. She'd been very young in that picture and wearing a very similar tiara to the one she now clutched in her hands. Chibs recalled that the very first time he'd seen that picture of Boo – when she was still only 16 and showing the picture to Tig in the clubhouse – he'd made the comment that it was obvious from the picture, they she'd grow up to be beautiful._ And she had, she really, truly had._

"Here, yeh should wear this." Kerrianne insisted as she removed her charm bracelet – the charms of which included a thistle to represent her father and a little book to represent Boo. Kerrianne had a charm on the bracelet for every person she loved – from around her wrist and fastened it around Boo's instead. "Somethin' borrowed." She said with a grin. Boo beamed at that touched by Kerrianne' gesture and wrapped her arms around the teen.

"You're so sweet! That you so much." Boo said as Kerrianne hugged her back, their embrace much more intimate and relaxed than before. Even in jut a few short hours, they were growing more comfortable around one another, were growing closer. "You know I saw this beautiful blue crystal choker in the jeweler's upstairs…. It would go with my dress and be perfect for my something blue." Boo muttered thoughtfully as she remembered the chocker she'd seen in the jeweler's window as she'd wandered around the mall, waiting for her signing to start. It was a wire chocker, with dozens of little dark blue crystals in all manner of shapes and sizes closely bound together to make one long, thick band that would wrap around her throat. "Now I just need something old." Boo said as she raked her brains and tried to think of what she could use. She wasn't wearing any jewelry, save for her commitment ring and Luckenbooth broach – which she almost always wore, no matter what the occasion – but she had a feeling that her Luckenbooth broach had a part to play in her wedding ceremony and that she and Chibs would reuse their commitment rings as their wedding rings. As she thought, Chibs pressed a small, silk something into Boo's hand and curled her fingers around it, clearly not wanting Kerrianne to see what it was. Boo blushed and grinned wickedly when she took a peak and realized what it was; a garter - frilly, with ribbons and deep blue in colour - that Boo often wore when she stripped for Chibs. She'd brought it for him as a surprise years previously and he loved it so much, she wore it quite often for him.

"Will that do?" he asked with a devilish wink when he realized Boo had worked out what was in her hand. Boo didn't say anything, she just blushed all the more so and nodded her head, shoved the garter in her bag. "Now we just need a witness... but I'm sure Kerrianne will be happy enough to do that" Chibs said after that, moving the conversation along before Kerrianne could ask what he'd just given Boo. He looked at Kerrianne hopefully, but knew there was no need to even ask. Part of the reason he'd made sure she was there at the proposal – apart from of course, to surprise Boo – was because he wanted her to be there when be married Boo. She was his daughter after all and they'd missed so much of one another's lives so it only seemed right that she attended his wedding, especially since she and Boo had developed quite a bond since they'd met in Ireland and were now quite good friends.

"Of course I'll be yer witness." Kerrianne grinned with a nod of her head. "Come on Boo, we better go get yer chocker before the store closes." She then said to Boo when she realized how late in the day it was. Boo nodded her head at that and linked her arm with Kerrianne's but before she and the teen could return to the mall, Chibs stopped them. He was tapping his chin thoughtfully and was clearly considering something.

"Yeh know I think Qunn's in Vegas fer the club… might ask him teh come along. I'd be nice the have a brother there." He drawled as he tried to recall when the Nomad president had said he'd be in Vegas. The Scotsman was pretty sure the Nomad was in Vegas and would be for the foreseeable future – he had a steady woman that worked out on the strip that was not his Ol' Lady but not a croweater either but just a woman he liked to fuck and spend time with. Quinn moved around too much to even consider marking her but from what Chibs understood, she was okay with this for he wasn't the only Nomad Son she was with. Said woman it seemed, was like a cross between and Ol' Lady and a croweater. "Is that okay with you Hen?" Chibs asked for he wanted his girl to approve of the fact that he wanted the Nomad president at their wedding. Boo had only met the man a handful of times so he wasn't sure that she'd agree, but then of course he was a Son and Boo knew that any men that wore the reaper could be trusted and was considered family.

"Yeah, I like Quinn. He's a sweetheart… when he wants to be." Boo said with a nod of her head. The few time's she'd met Quinn he'd be nice as anything to her, sweet and utterly charming. But for the most part he was all business, cold and unemotional like Happy but with an eerie sort of calm and togetherness that the Tacoma killa just didn't possess. Boo knew he had the ability to totally defuse a situation with nothing but words and that he rarely pulled out his gun. But when he did, he didn't miss. He was one of the most respected and trusted Son's on the west coast and nobody dared to cross him, not even Happy or Tig. But Boo didn't know why and she didn't think she wanted to know either. Chibs nodded his head and got on the phone to Quinn while Boo and Kerrianne raced back to the mall to buy the choker Boo wanted. They were just in time to buy it before the store closed and ten minute's later, they were strolling back towards the club van. "This is all happening so fast… I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." Boo gushed as she looked down at her beautiful engagement ring for what must've been the thousandth time since Chibs had slipped it on her finger.

"I don't think I've seen you stop smiling since I arrived." Kerrianne teased. "Nor da actually, he's so happy teh be marryin' you." She added. Kerrianne couldn't ever remember seeing her father so happy, save for the moment months previously, where he'd seen her again for the first time in 8 years. The teen was so pleased for her father and for Boo, they were clearly head over heels in love with one another and they deserved to be married.

"Quinn's headin' teh Vegas as we speak and will be there tonight." Chibs informed Boo and Kerrianne upon their return. Luckily he'd gotten straight through to Quinn who'd been pulled over at a gas station when he'd called. The Nomad president just happened to be heading towards Vegas and had more than happily accepted his invitation to Chibs and Boo's wedding, much to the Scotsman's delight. "Now all we need to do is get there ourselves, sort out a license and a chapel and we're all set." He added as he opened the passenger side door of the club van for Boo and Kerrianne. Kerrianne got straight in but Boo didn't. She instead wrapped her arms around Filip's neck and tangled her fingers in his hair, pressed a deep, passionate kiss to his lips.

"You're amazing Filip…. Thank you so much for doing all of this for me." She muttered against his lips before kissing him again. "I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." She added as she rested her forehead against his and stared deep into his eyes.

"Me neither Hen, me neither." Chibs replied with a contented sigh as he rubbed their noses together. "Now come on, we better get goin' or we'll never make it teh Vegas in time." He added, chuckling as he gave Boo a gentle shove towards the van.

_**So what did you think dear readers? Do you like the idea of them eloping to Vegas? Boo and Chibs have been through so much recently I wanted to make their engagement and marriage special and really romantic. The next chapter will be fully dedicated to their wedding/wedding night!**_

_**On my profile page are links to Boo's wedding dress, engagement ring and tiara. The picture of the dress is the black and white version as the blue and white version was taken down from the site. I unfortunately, couldn't find the picture of Boo's chocker but will post it when I find it.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; remember I'm not getting paid to write this story and I give up a lot of my free time to do so. Reviews are all I ask for in return - they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	40. Chapter 39: Pay The Reaper In Love Only

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thank you so very much for all the lovely reviews last time. I'm sorry I had to suggest a hiatus but with me moving soon, my spare time is very limited. However after such a wonderful response to the proposal (and hopefully the wedding too) I will make the time to keep writing as I move. That's enough from me readers, here is the wedding… I basically took my favorite little bits and pieces from different wedding types and threw them together to create Chibs and Boo's wedding. I hope you enjoy it!**_

Chibs, Boo and Kerrianne arrived in Las Vegas late that night. They immediately booked into a two bedroom suite in the Paris-Las Vegas Hotel. Chibs and Quinn would stay in one room while Boo and Kerrianne would stay in the other, since Boo really was of the belief that it was bad luck for the groom to see his bride on her wedding day. The bridal suite was booked for Boo and Chibs for the next night – after a lot of cash was offered to the couple who'd already booked it for that night – while Kerrianne and Quinn would remain in the two bedroom suite from the night before. Kerrianne went straight to bed, shattered after a long day traveling, while Boo and Chibs went and obtained a marriage license. They searched the strip for the best place for their wedding and were able to make a booking for the very next evening at 7pm at the Tuscan Garden Chapel which often hosted Celtic and Irish weddings. They'd arrange everything else the next day. Before they returned to the hotel, Boo and Chibs had a romantic meal under the stars, they're last together before they were married. When they kissed and said goodnight outside of Boo's bedroom on their return, they knew the next time they saw one another would be at the ceremony itself.

Early the next morning, Quinn and Chibs headed out into Vegas. The Nomad president wanted to give the Scotsman a good sendoff into married life and after promising Boo he wouldn't keep her husband-to-be from the altar, he and Chibs headed out for a long ride around Vegas – the Scotsman on a loaner bike – a ride that ended with lunch, drinks and a lap dance at a strip club that Quinn was part owner of. Chibs then sorted out his and Quinn's outfits for the ceremony before heading back to the hotel with the Nomad president for a few hours sleep before the wedding knowing full well that Boo was organizing everything else. He hoped she was able to do so in such a short space of time. _And that she didn't go overboard_… He and Quinn would have overslept and missed the ceremony had it not been for the fact that Quinn had had the foresight to set an alarm. Chibs was groggy and slightly hung-over when they awoke but as he and Quinn dressed and readied for the wedding, Boo and Kerrianne could be heard giggling and talking in the next room and suddenly his hangover was all but forgotten.

Kerrianne and Boo spent the day preparing for the wedding. They spent the morning at a spa together, getting their bodies preened, plucked and polished in preparation for the wedding. The found Kerrianne a bridesmaids dress – a strapless white, floor length, silk gown that had a deep blue, taffeta tie around the waist, the ends of which reached her knees - before heading to lunch and then proceeded to the florist where they were able to arrange the flowers Boo wanted for her and Kerrianne's bouquets, despite how late they'd left it. White and specially dyed blue roses for Boo and white daisy's and blue forget-me-nots for Kerrianne. While Boo shopped for her wedding night underwear, Kerrianne found a store that sold makeup and hair products and brought everything she'd need to make Boo look beautiful for the wedding (one of the many things she'd done to occupy her time during the endless hours of nothingness at Jimmy's compound was to practice her hair and makeup again and again, trying new styles each time she'd perfected one). As neither Chibs nor Boo wanted any sort of fancy reception, they merely booked a table for four at the Eiffel Tower restaurant in their hotel. They didn't have to organize a photographer, flowers of anything of the sort for the chapel itself as everything was included in the booking which left Boo and Kerrianne with an afternoon with nothing to do. Since Kerrianne wasn't old enough to do much on the strip, they decided to return to the hotel.

Back in their hotel suite – remaining in their bedroom so that Chibs would not see Boo – Kerrianne emailed her mother to update her on her trip while Boo managed to get through to Tig in Stockton. He wished his little girl the best of luck in her wedding, told her that he was proud of her, that he loved her and that she shouldn't feel guilty for getting married without him because he knew she'd been dreaming of marrying Chibs since she was 16. When Boo informed him that she and Chibs were going to renew their vows in Charming simply so that he could walk her down the aisle, he was so overcome with emotion he couldn't even speak – mostly because he didn't want to show how touched he was in front of the other inmates using the phones – and Boo almost hung up the phone, thinking he'd been cut off. In the end, when Tig finally found it in himself to reply, he promised her that her vow renewal would be 'whatever she wanted it to be, no matter what the cost' because he was just so touched that his daughter was going to have a second wedding, just for his sake. After that, Boo borrowed Kerrianne's laptop and burnt a few songs onto a blank CD; the song she was to walk down the aisle too and the song she and Chibs were going to have their first dance too at the end of the ceremony. Finally, in the few hours before the wedding, Kerrianne did Boo's hair and makeup before helping her into her dress. She finished her own hair and makeup with just minute's to spare before they had to leave. In fact, just as she was slipping into her own dress, they heard Chibs and Quinn leave the suite. Before the Scotsman walked on the door, he knocked on Boo and Kerrianne's bedroom door. He told them both that he loved them and then told Boo that he would see her at the altar and that he could wait to see her walking down the aisle.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo stood still, silent and shaking as Kerrianne adjusted her hair one final time. They were in the small room at the end of the aisle and within moments, Boo would be walking down that aisle towards Chibs, towards the man she'd be committing herself too for life. Despite knowing that she looked amazing – courtesy of Kerrianne's skilled fingers – she couldn't stop checking her appearance in the heart-shaped mirror that was hung on the wall in the corner of the room. She wanted to look just right for her man, perfect. She wanted him to look down at her and feel as though he were seeing her for the first time, wanted him to feel as though he'd never truly realized just how beautiful his beautiful wee Hen really was. Kerrianne found Boo's antics rather amusing. She knew that Boo could walk down the aisle in a black sack and her da would still think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. The teenager was almost certain that her father didn't see any woman but Boo. He was so hopelessly in love with her and she with him. _Kerrianne hoped that she found such love one day._

"Don't worry Boo; yeh look perfect." Kerrianne assured Boo as she tucked one last, stray hair under her tiara before standing back and admiring her work. Her years of endless practice doing her hair and makeup in Jimmy's compound had finally paid off; Boo was stunning. _A picture perfect, glowing bride._ "Da's gonna melt when he sees you." She added with a grin. Her father already thought Boo was beautiful, he made no secret of it and frequently told her so. And that was when Boo was in her day to day clothes, her jeans, t-shirts and simple little dresses. Boo was a whole different kind of beautiful in her wedding dress, she made her everyday self look plain. Kerrianne knew her father would be speechless and completely dazzled by Boo when he saw her as she was now.

"You really think so?" Boo asked as she brushed her hands across the front of her dress, checking it to make sure it was perfect and free from any stain, blemish or speck or dirt. Despite the fact that her gown was immaculate, Boo couldn't help but brush her hands over it, sweeping away imaginary bits of dirt. In the end, because she just couldn't keep her hands still, she carefully arranged the flowers adorning Kerrianne's hair so that not a one of them was out of place. The teenager had taken a few of the daisy and forget-me-nots from her bouquet and carefully threaded them into her hair to create a headdress that wrapped right around her head. The effect of the white and blue flowers against her dark hair was striking.

"I know so." Kerrianne stated with a nod of her head once Boo was done fiddling with the flowers in her hair. She noted then that there were only moments to go before the ceremony started – according to the clock on the wall it was just one minute to seven – so gathered up both her and Boo's bouquets. When she passed Boo hers, she felt the older woman quivering. Not just trembling softly either, but shaking so hard she almost dropped her bouquet. "Yer shakin' Boo…" Kerrianne whispered, scowling in concern. She put her hand on Boo's arm and gave it a gentle, reassuring rub. Boo smiled at her then, nodded her head and gave an uneasy chuckle.

"I'm nervous." She admitted softly, shaking her head and chuckling uneasily again at the statement. She was in fact beyond nervous, she was terrified. The feeling baffled her completely; she couldn't understand why she was so scared! After all it was Chibs she was about to marry, the man she'd been with for over five years, the man she'd been in love with since she was 16! There was no reason for her to be nervous, he loved her and she loved him. They were just getting married, something they'd both wanted for a very long time. They'd already done something similar months previously and Boo hadn't been nervous then, not at all, so why was she now? Its not like she expected Filip to leave her at the altar… she knew it'd take nothing short of a natural disaster to stop him marrying her that night. "I didn't think I would be… but I am…" she added in a whisper, cheeks flushing as if being nervous on her wedding day was some atrocious sin. Boo had really believed that marrying Filip would be the easiest thing in the world to do, after all one thing she was certain of in life was that they were meant to be together, but now that she was about to, she felt like marrying Filip was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do. _And she didn't know why._

Kerrianne giggled softly at that, amused by Boo's nervousness. _Did she not realize that just about everyone got nervous on their wedding day, no matter how certain of their love and devotion to their spouse they were? _Kerrianne was willing to bet Boo was mistaking her excitement for nerves. Only 30 hours had passed since Kerrianne's father had proposed and now here they were, about to get married. Boo had had so much to organize she hadn't really had time to get too excited and since everything had happened so fast she had probably been in shock about the whole thing, right up until she walked into the chapel when it hit her full on that she was about to marry the man she loved. Before she could tell Boo any of this though, before she could offer her any words of comfort, it started. The music Boo had picked to walk down the aisle too.

"That's my cue." She said as she straightened out her dress one last time. She noticed that Boo had gone pale, not by a lot but enough for it to be noticeable below her makeup, that her eyes had gone wide and that her breathing had become frantic and ragged. Yet despite all this she was smiling, beaming with delight and her eyes were glittering in excitement. "It's okay Boo; remember, my da loves you and you love him… nothin' else matters but that." Kerrianne informed Boo as she threw her arms around her one last time. Boo nodded at that, made some small murmur of agreement. She knew Kerrianne was right; Filip's love for her, and her love for him was all that really mattered, that was what was going to give her the strength she needed to banish her nerves and walk down the aisle to Filip with a smile on her lips. "Just look at him when yeh walk down the aisle and yeh'll be fine." Kerrianne added. Again Boo nodded her head. The look on Filip's face when he saw her for the first time in her wedding dress, walking down the aisle to him, would undoubtedly be magical, beautiful. That look, full of love and wonder, desire and happiness, was something Boo wanted to remember for the rest of her life. So she'd focus on Filip's face as she walked towards him; nothing would be real to her but him.

Chibs meanwhile was just as anxious and fidgety as his bride. He kept twisting and adjusting the sprig of white heather – something traditionally worn in Scottish weddings for good luck - that was pinned to his cut and flattening out his hair, which he was convinced was sticking up at all angles despite the fact that he'd seen for himself that it wasn't and despite knowing it was held in place by the strongest hairspray he could get his hands on. He could tell that Quinn was getting annoyed with him, but he didn't care. He wanted to look perfect for his beautiful wee Hen because he knew damn well she was going to blow him away with just how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress. He wanted to look worthy of being on her arm, of being her husband. Quinn finally lost his patience with Chibs when the Scotsman tried to catch his reflection in one of his reaper rings as he flattened his hair once again.

"Stop flattening your hair boy; you're doing my head in!" the aging Texan drawled as he shook his head with an exasperated sigh. He'd never seen Chibs like this before. The man was usually so calm and collected, so cool and yet now he was acting like a nervous teenager about to go on his first date. It was almost amusing, but for the most part it was just damn annoying. If the Scotsman kept up the way he was going, by the time his girl appeared at the altar his hair would be a limp, greasy mess. "Its fine as it is." He added, giving the younger man a swift smack on the arm when, yet again, he flattened out his already immaculate hair.

"Aye, I know Quinn, I just can't help myself." Chibs admitted with a heavy sigh. His hands were still twitchy and restless so he folded them across his chest. But this wouldn't do, no he wanted to – needed to – move his hands or his nerves would get the better of him and he'd start to sweat. He knew it was best to leave his hair well alone, so instead he adjusted his sporran – a small black leather pouch – so that it was central in the front of his kilt. His kilt, which was made of green and blue tartan, was eerily similar to the one he'd wanted to wear on his first wedding day – Fiona had put her foot down and said no, that he was to wear a tux – and although he hadn't considered wearing a kilt for his wedding to Boo, when he saw the garment in a bridal wear shop near the strip, he'd decided he might as well; Boo after all, loved his Scottish heritage and had chosen to include many Scottish traditions in their wedding. Aside from the sporran, Chibs kilt was bare of any decoration, although below his cut – which of course, he was wearing to marry his girl because his club was just as important to him as she was – he was wearing his holster meaning at the top of each of his thighs, hung his favorite knifes. Since many Scottish men wore decorative knives on their kilts on their wedding day, their presence there looked right. To complete the look, Chibs wore kilt hose (knee high white stockings) and a pair of black ghillie Bourges (the type of shoes worn with a kilt) that he'd managed to rent from the same store he'd rented his kilt from. Even Quinn had admitted that he looked good, like what the Texan had always imagined a typical Scotsman to look like. "I want to look perfect for her." He sighed as he wrapped his hand around one of his knifes. He smiled as he remembered the way Boo had cleaned his knifes after he'd used them to kill Jimmy, the way she'd made sure they were sparkling clean and like new. She took care of him, did his Boo, no matter what he did or who he killed. _They were going to be so happy together._

"You really are whipped aren't you boy?" Quinn chuckled, shaking his head despairingly. He'd seen many a brother lose his heart to a girl but not a one of them seemed as in love with said girl as Chibs was with his. He melted at the mere mention of her and it was obvious he'd do anything for her, that she was the thing that dominated both his heart and mind. "That girl, she must be something special if she's got y'all worked up like this." He teased as he watched the Scotsman straighten out his kilt and then the sleeves on his shirt. He was impressed that Chibs was wearing a kilt; in his head Quinn believed most Scotsmen walked around in kilts every day and had been disappointed to find out that this was untrue.

"She is." Chibs confirmed with a nod of his head. A moment later, he was finally distracted from his uncontrollable fidgeting by the sound of music filling the small chapel. It was finally time. A few seconds later, Kerrianne appeared at the end of the altar. She looked beautiful in her strapless white dress, her flower adorned hair tumbling about her shoulders, daisies and forget-me-nots clutched in her hand, a huge grin on her lips. She looked very much like the young woman she had grown to be but all Chibs saw was his little girl, his young, innocent wee Kerrianne. She walked slowly and with determination to the altar and when she reached it, Chibs embraced her and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "You look lovely sweetheart." He whispered to her, before allowing her to take her place.

"Thanks da." Kerrianne replied. But Chibs wasn't paying her any attention, not any longer, for Boo had appeared at the end of the altar and suddenly nothing was real, was visible or even comprehendible to him but her. Chibs jaw dropped, his eyes went wide and he let out a little gasp. His Boo was beautiful, so perfect… there was no other way to put it. She was glowing and happiness practically radiated from her. Her cheeks were flushed in delight, eyes wide and glittering with wonder, a beautiful blue that only looked brighter for the thin line of black eyeliner and light dusting of blue eye shadow that surrounded them. Her lips were plump and soft looking, gleaming with the faint layer of clear gloss that coated them and looked oh so kissable. Her hair was toppled about her head in a messy, yet elegant bun. The tiara Tig had brought her glittered away in the lights of the chapel, matching her dress and bouquet perfectly. Her dress – which suited her perfectly and made her look like a Tudor queen from one of her novels – hugged her body in all the right ways, giving her a near perfect hourglass figure while pushing up her breasts in a subtle way that only drew attention to the crow inked on them. _Chibs' crow._ Boo walked down the aisle with such grace and elegance that she was practically floating, she moved in perfect time to the music, which Chibs could barely hear as he was just too fixated on Boo. All he knew was that it wasn't the traditional bridal march, yet it was quite familiar and stirred up the memory of his first night in Charming, where he'd slow danced with Boo in his dorm after going back in there in search of his cigarettes and of the night when he'd confessed his love for her and they'd danced together just so they could have one happy moment together before he walked away from her...

As soon as Boo walked out of the backroom and caught sight of Chibs waiting for her at the altar, all her nerves vanished. In a moment, she was suddenly perfectly calm. Boo found, just as Kerrianne had suggested, that it was the look on her husband-to-be's face that told her everything was going to be fine; they were in love and they were getting married. She had never seen such a look on his face before, had never seen him look so happy. His eyes were wide as saucers, tender and full of love, glittering in the light of the candles that were positioned all around the altar. His mouth was opened slightly in shock and yet his smile – the one Chibs often said belonged to Boo, the one he said was only for her - truly did reach his ears and this had nothing to do with his scars. In his cut and kilt he looked amazing, so handsome and so very him. Boo had never seen Chibs in a kilt before and she couldn't help but think how well it suited him. The little touches – the sprig of white heather pinned to his cut for luck, the sporran, his shoes and kilt hose – only added to the look, making him look… perfect. There was no other word for it. As Boo walked towards Chibs, she listened to the music she'd picked out for her descent down the aisle. It was an orchestral version of Johnny Cash's 'Hurt'. She and Chibs had danced to that song twice, once on the day he'd arrived in Charming and once, after they'd confused their love for one another and decided they'd be better apart just so they could have that one, wonderful moment together. Boo had not been able to bring herself to listen to that song since then, it brought back memories that were far too painful to remember, but she loved the song and so wanted to associate it with something good, something that would put a smile on her face when she remembered it. As soon as she heard the orchestral version of the song, she knew it was the perfect thing to walk down the aisle too. Now whenever she heard that song, either the original or orchestral version, she'd be reminded of her wedding day and of the look on Chibs' face when he first saw her in her wedding dress.

"My Boo…" Chibs muttered as Boo drew closer to him. He took a step towards her and at once, recognized the music playing. He'd not been able to listen to Johnny Cash's 'Hurt' for a very long time_. It was just too painful…_ Trust his girl to find a way to make them both love that song again, a song which in many ways marked the beginning of their relationship both because of his first night in Charming when they'd danced to it and when they'd danced to it again the night they confessed their love to one another. "My god, look at you…" he added as Boo drew level with him. She smiled even wider at that, blushed a little more. Chibs gave a soft chuckle and cupped her cheek in his hand, caressed her cheek with his thumb. Boo leaned into his touch with a contended sigh, placed her hand over his, entwined their fingers. "You're so beautiful Hen, so beautiful…" he whispered before leaning forward and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Boo's forehead. He closed his eyes as he did so and breathed in the sweet smell of her, her skin, the roses and the vanilla bath oil they both liked to use. _He could lose himself in her given half the chance…_

"You don't look so bad yourself." Boo grinned when Chibs pulled away. She noticed his spring of heather had become lopsided so she reached out and straightened it, running her fingers over his 'Redwood' and 'Original' patches as she did so. Chibs kept his eyes on her the entire time, heart swelling as she so affectionately fussed with the heather in his cut, the way she ran her fingers over his patches. The Scotsman wasn't aware of it, but soon the chapel fell silent and he was still just staring at Boo, smiling, heart pounding madly away inside of his chest. "I think they're waiting for us to begin Filip." Boo whispered, lacing her hand with Chibs', making him jump back to reality with a jolt. He looked behind him and realized their priest – Father Abraham – was looking impatient, while Quinn was smirking and shaking his head and Kerrianne was smiling in a way that led her father to believe she thought he and Boo were being sweet. Chibs winked at his daughter and then turned back to his bride, held out his hand. When she took it, he led her into their places at the altar – she on the left, next to Kerrianne, he on the right next to Quinn. Boo handed her bouquet to Kerrianne and then Chibs turned to the priest, nodded to indicate they were ready to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony…" Father Abraham began, his soft, Irish voice floating around the room yet barely even heard by either Boo or Chibs._They were still staring at one another, so totally wrapped up in each other that they were barely aware of what was going on around them. They were in their own little world where only they and the love they shared seemed to exist. "_If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." Father Abraham continued, pausing to allow someone to speak up against the marriage should they so choose. When nobody spoke up, Father Abraham turned to Kerrianne. "May I have the cloth?" he asked, for he knew that she was keeping ahold of the strip of tartan that would be used to bind the couple's hands together. Kerrianne unraveled the strip of tartan from around her bouquet, stepped forward it and presented it to the priest with a smile.

"Here you are Father." She said as she pressed the red and green material into the priest's hand. Her father had told her the story of that slip of cloth as they'd traveled to Bartow the previous morning. When his sister Cait – Padraic's mother – had married her husband, he had been an altar boy and had worn a kilt. After the ceremony his mother had cut a strip from the bottom of the kilt and had tucked it away for his own wedding day. It had remained tucked away until Chibs and Boo had visited his father in Scotland some year's previously, who had presented Chibs' with the tartan along with the words 'for when the time comes' as well as a nod towards a sleeping Boo. _He'd known, before Chibs had, that his son would marry Boo._

"With this cord, I bond Filip and Hayley to the vows they make to each other." Father Abraham said as he turned back to Filip and Boo, the strip of tartan clutched in his hand. Filip took Boo's left hand in his left hand at that and the couple then held them forward towards the priest so he could bind them together as they said their vows. "The knots of this binding are not formed by this cord; but by your vows_. _You hold in your hands and hearts the making or breaking of this union. May your marriage be blessed with patience and dedication, forgiveness and respect, love and understanding."The priest continued as he stepped closer to Filip and Boo, ready to bind their hands together. When he had first met the happy couple the night before, he'd been rather reluctant to perform the service – in part because the groom was a Son and also because the bride was far younger than her husband-to-be – but after spending just a few minutes in their presence his mind was changed. They were just so clearly very much in love with one another. With so many young couples rushing to Vegas to marry before they were ready it had been a very long since Father Abraham had seen two people so in love as Filip and Boo were. "And now for the vows; Filip, please proceed." He said, turning to Filip and giving a nod of his head.

Chibs smiled at that, ducked his head momentarily before returning his gaze to Boo. He found that he was nervous, that his words were stuck in his throat a little. Not because he didn't want to same them, far from it, but because he didn't feel as though his words were enough. Boo had managed to write her own vows during the short time they'd been in Vegas – of course she had, her amazing brain never failed to let her down – and although the Scotsman had wanted to write his too, he'd struggled to come up with anything much at all. No matter what he wrote it just sounded all wrong and he couldn't convey the love he had for Boo nor all the promises he wanted to make to her with his words. Oddly when they'd committed themselves to one another in the clubhouse, his words had flown free and easy whereabouts Boo had struggled but now, on their wedding day it was the other way round. In the end Boo had suggested that Chibs use the same Celtic vows his parents and sister had used before him, the vows he would have said on his first wedding day had it not been for Fiona's interference. Those vows, she'd said, meant something to him because of this and would be symbolic of the fact that by marrying her, he was making her part of his family. When Chibs read back over the vows, he realized that Boo was right and that the words perfectly conveyed everything he felt for her and everything he wanted to promise her.

"I vow teh you the first cut of my meat, the first sip of my wine." Chibs whispered, voice steady and true despite his nerves. The Scotsman was not just promising Boo his meat and wine; he was assuring her that she, always, would come first with him. Whenever he made a decision or did something – even with the club – it would be Boo, her reaction and her thoughts on the matter that he'd think of first. He'd consider her safety before all else, her feelings because she was now the most important person in the world to him and had been for a long time. "From this day on it shall be only yer name I cry out in the night and into yer eyes that I smile each morning." He went on, speaking with far more seriousness than before. It was these words, above all else, that meant the most to Chibs. He had cheated on Boo far too many times and the guilt of those affairs often still weighed heavy on his shoulders. But never again would be betraying Boo like that. She had taught him how it felt to be cheated on and never again did he want to put her through such torment, such anguish. And since he and Boo had gotten past their rough patch, since they'd committed themselves to one another in the clubhouse all other women had become a blur to Chibs. He didn't see them, not the croweaters, not the girls who worked in the local store, not even the other Ol' Ladies. They were just a blur to him. _The only woman he saw was Boo_… "I shall be a shield for yer back as you are for mine, no shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us and no stranger shall hear my grievance." He continued, smiling then and rubbing his fingers over Boo's to assure her that he would shield her from any danger, no matter what the club threw their way. Boo was his beautiful wee Hen and he refused to let anything else bad happen to her. Nor would the Scotsman ever have a bad word to say about his wife. He'd moan about her yes, as all husbands did, but never would he say anything terrible about Boo and he wouldn't let anybody else either. "Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next." Chibs concluded, resisting the urge to finish up his vows by giving Boo a chaste kiss. She seemed to know what he was thinking, for she raised eyebrow ever so slightly and gave a subtle shake of her head.

Father Abraham turned to Boo then, paused in his binding of the couple's hands. As Filip had said his vows, the priest had slowly wrapped the tartan cloth around their conjoined left hands, binding them together, something he would finish as the bride said her vows.

"Miss Trager, your vows if you please." Father Abraham said to Boo. Boo, like Filip before her, paused for just a moment as her words were caught in her throat. Filip's vows had been so beautiful, so heartfelt and every word had struck a cord with her and she knew that he meant every word. She couldn't help but smile and it was taking every ounce of will she had to keep the tears of joy in her eyes from rolling down her face. She could only hope that her vows - the ones she'd spent all night agonizing over, writing and rewriting – would touch Filip's heart in the same way his had hers.

"I vow to you all that I am and all that I will ever be." Boo began, her voice high with emotion, with joy. She had to pause briefly to rapidly blink away the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks and chuckled softly when she saw Filip do the same. Both of them, in the exact same moment, squeezed their conjoined hands to give the other support. "I offer you from this day forth, my endless patience and understanding, my promise to stand by your side, to cherish, respect and love you no matter what troubles or trails our life may bring." She whispered, to which Filip smiled and nodded his head. These words had more meaning that the rest of her vows, more meaning that anyone in the room but she and Filip would understand. So far Boo and Chibs had been through so much in their 5 years together, shootings and infidelity, car bombs and miscarriages, estranged wives and Jimmy O'Phelan. Yet through it all, Boo had remained fixed at Chibs' side, had continued to love him as much as she always had, had tried her very best to understand his actions and their motives. She had more patience with him that any woman should ever have with her man and despite knowing that worse times would come, especially with the club, Boo was prepared to stay, patient and understanding, at Filip's side, loving him no matter what, all the more for each day that passed in their marriage. "You are the only man whose touch I will know, in whose arms I will sleep and whose heart I will possess. I will love no other but you and I give you my heart." Boo went on. Chibs was and would always be the only man she'd ever fallen in love with, the only man to be with her intimately. She loved him so much she was blind to other men – save for her family – and didn't even notice when other men flirted with or hit on her. It was like Chibs had possessed her, taken over her heart and mind completely. _But Boo wouldn't have it any other way._ "I pray that you will love it, honor it and cherish it as I will yours; with everything that I have until the end of my days, where I will go on into my next life, taking nothing but our love for one another with me." Boo concluded, giving Chibs fingers one final squeeze as she spoke. Boo already knew that Chibs would treat her heart with as such care and attention, with as much devotion as she would his. And while she didn't know what lay beyond death, another life or just nothingness, heaven or hell, she hoped that whatever it was, wherever she went, she was with Filip and as in love with him as she was in her first life.

With that, Father Abraham finished biding their hands together. He knotted the tartan atop of their hands to show that Filip and Boo were now bound together and that they always would be. But neither Filip nor Boo needed the tartan binding them to tell them this. Both of them had known, from the very moment Chibs handed Boo his Luckenbooth broach and Boo had suggested adding the rose so that the broach represented them both, more than five years previously that they would be bound together, united, forever.

"Who has the rings?" Father Abraham asked as he turned back towards Kerrianne and Quinn, both of whom had been watching silent and contented, as the happy couple had exchanged their vows. Quinn stepped forward then, clapped the Scotsman on the arm with a nod of his head and passed him Boo's ring, which was indeed her commitment ring only now it had been transferred into her wedding ring, by an additional engraving on the inside of the band that noted the couples wedding date and Boo's married name – Mrs. Telford-Trager. Filip's ring also had their wedding date engraved on the inner band, but since his name would go unchanged, he'd had the word 'Boo' and a small heart engraved alongside it instead. "Do you, Filip James Telford take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" Father Abraham said as Chibs held Boo's wedding ring to the tip of her left ring finger. Their left hands may be bound together, but the bindings were loose enough to allow them to place their wedding rings on each others finger.

"I do." Chibs nodded, smiling warmly, his voice tender and on the verge of breaking as he slipped Boo's ring onto her finger. He felt tears flooding his eyes again but he didn't care, he let them fall. _He was just so happy to finally be marrying his beautiful wee Hen… _Kerrianne stepped forward then and passed Boo Chibs' ring. Boo gave a nod of thanks and then slipped the ring onto the end of Chibs left ring finger, never once looking away from his eyes as she did so, her smile so wide she had to bite her lip to keep from giggling.

"And do you, Hayley Boo Trager take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? Until death do you part?" Father Abraham asked, turning his attentions to Boo. Boo nodded her head at that. It took her a moment to realize she'd not answered out loud.

"I do... I really, really do." She whispered rather eagerly as she slipped Chibs ring onto his finger. Everyone laughed at that, amused by Boo's enthusiasm. As soon as Chibs ring was on his finger, he curled his fingers around Boo's and squeezed them tight, ran his thumb over the ring adorning her ring finger.

"And so, by the power vested in my by the state of Nevada, I know pronounce you husband and wife." Father Abraham announced happily, holding arms out either side of him. "You may kiss your bride." He added, although his words were a little too late. As soon as he'd announced that Filip and Boo were man and wife, Filip had stepped forward and slipped his right arm around his new wife's waist, pulled her forward before pressing his lips to hers. Boo cupped her hand against Chibs' cheek as they kissed – a kiss that was sweet and tender, yet not lacking in passion – clasped her left hand tight around hers. She couldn't believe it; they were finally married. She was dizzy with happiness, partially giddy. She was barely away of Quinn and Kerrianne clapping and cheering for them, throwing handfuls of white and blue confetti over them in celebration of the fact that they were now legally wed.

"And I promise to treat yeh as good as my leather and ride yeh as much as my Harley." Chibs growled lustily against Boo's lips so only she could hear, snaking his hand up into her hair as he did so preventing Boo from pulling away. He was going to keep good on his promise, he truly was. He could barely keep his hands off Boo as it was but now he was determined to try and have her for every time he rode his Harley. _He knew that was probably pushing things a little but hell; there was no reason why he couldn't try!_

"You better." Boo giggled, her cheeks flushing pink when Quinn chuckled in a way that made it obvious he'd heard. Chins rolled his eyes at that, kissed Boo briefly once again and then pulled away. He unraveled their bond hands and then took Boo's left hand in his and together - both in a dizzy state of bliss - they walked hand in hand back down the aisle to the back room where they would pose for photos and have their first and only dance as man and wife on their wedding night. Kerrianne and Quinn soon joined them and embraced them both, congratulated them again and again. Not once did Boo and Chibs' let go of one another's hands, neither wanted to stop touching the other and very rarely did they look anywhere but at each other. As the photographer – who had previously been filming the wedding so the couple could share it with their family upon their return to Charming – set up his equipment, Chibs dug around in his pocket until he came across Boo's Luckenbooth broach. She had given it to him the night before as she knew it would be used as part of the ceremony and she'd been right. Very carefully, so as not to ruin her dress or prick with the pin, Chibs pinned the tartan that had bond their hands together to the front of Boo's dress, right over her heart. He brought her hand to his lips then, kissed her ringed finger, then pressed his lips to the fingers on his free hand and pressed them against her crow.

"Welcome to the family Mrs. Telford." He grinned as he ran his fingers over the Luckenbooth broach and then straightened out and neatened the strip of tartan. She was finally his, not just his Ol' Lady and the woman he considered to be his wife, but his actual wife, bound to him legally, as much his as he was hers. Boo giggled at that and wrapped her arms around Chibs neck, rubbed her nose against his, stared into his eyes.

"Glad to be a part of it Mr. Boo." She said with a wily grin. Chibs eyes went wide at that and he made a sound somewhere between a huff of irritation and an amused chuckle. He opened his mouth to protest against his new nickname but before he could say a word, Boo had pressed her lips to his. Chibs argument was forgotten all at once; he wrapped his arms around Boo and lost himself in the kiss…

Soon the couple posed for what seemed to be an endless stream of photos. Pictures of them together, hand in hand and of them with their arms around one another. Photo's of them gazing into one another's eyes and of them leaning against one another, Chibs lips on Boo's forehead. And of course, there were pictures of the couple with Quinn and Kerrianne. Finally when the pictures were done, the lights were dimmed and candles lit so that the couple could enjoy their first dance as man and wife. Chibs took Boo's hand in his and slipped the other round her waist, holding her close to him. Boo put her free hand on his hip, leaned her forehead against his and together, they swayed in time to the music, looking into one another's eyes as they did so, occasionally kissing and whispering 'I love you' to one another. Boo had picked Keith Urban's 'Making Memories of Us' for their first dance. It was pretty much their song; they danced to it together whenever there was a blackout and on special occasions like Christmas and their anniversary. The lyrics just seemed to fit them so perfectly, especially the line '_I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw_' because in so many ways, that's what Chibs had done. He'd stolen Boo's attention and she in return, had stolen his.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo and Chibs walked towards their bridal suite, hand in hand. They'd just enjoyed a wonderful dinner with Kerrianne and Quinn at the Eiffel Tower restaurant. Or rather, they assumed they had. Neither one of them had been paying much attention to their meal, neither one of them could even name the dish they'd eaten. They'd just been so wrapped up in one another, so caught up in the fact that they'd just gotten married that they weren't aware of anything that had gone on around them. They sat, side by side, holding hands under the table like a pair of shy teenagers, each of them eating dinner with only one hand, neither of them taking their eyes off the other. They laughed and talked and teased one another, neither really paying attention to the two people who sat at the same table as them. They kissed far more often than any couple should kiss in a public restaurant – and in front of Chibs' daughter no less – with Chibs frequently nuzzling Boo's ear and neck gently with his lips and rubbing his nose against hers. Boo was just as bad; every now and then she'd reach out and trace the scars on Chibs' cheeks with her finger tips or affectionately fuss with the spring of heather pinned to his cut. _They were the picture of a couple in love and no one could deny how happy they were_. Quinn eventually got fed up with them as they ate dessert and sent them off to their hotel room while promising that he'd settle the bill – his wedding gift to them – and that he'd keep Kerrianne company for the rest of the night. Neither Chibs nor Boo needed any convincing. Both were up off their seats at once and after bidding both Kerrianne and Quinn goodbye, Chibs got a firmer hold on Boo's hand and practically dragged her out of the restaurant. If it wasn't for the elderly couple that shared the hotel elevator with them, they would have started their wedding night right there in the elevator… but they'd held back, for the couple's sake, and merely clung to one another, desperate to just get to their room.

"Will Kerrianne will be okay with Quinn?" Boo asked as she and Chibs wandered down the corridor to their hotel suite. It had suddenly occurred to her that Kerrianne and the Nomad president might not get along at all. After all they must have so little in common, so little to say to one another. _What exactly were they going to do together_? Would they just return to their suite and each disappear into their own room? Or would they take in a show together and try and fill the awkward silences by making uneasy jokes about the newly married couple and their very public displays of affection for one another?

"Oh Aye, they're goin' teh see Cirque De Soleil… Quinn's a big fan." Chibs chuckled with a nod of his head. Quinn really was a fan of the show, had been for years and since Kerrianne had always wanted to see it, he'd offered to take her so she wouldn't spend her fathers wedding night alone and bored in her room. The teenager had been all too happy to accept, especially when she found out Quinn's club connections guaranteed them front row seats. "Besides, his goddaughter is her age and he spends a lot of time with her when he's in Washington and Kerrianne has grown up around the club so they should get on just fine." Chibs added knowingly. Quinn's goddaughter, Jenny was the daughter of the late Tacoma Sergeant at Arms, the one Kozik had replaced. Jenny lived with her mother in Buckley, Washington and Quinn was the only father figure she had ever known, since her own father had died when she was just two. Quinn had made a promise to her father as he lay dying in the road that he'd always be there for Jenny, that he'd look out for her and care for her. He'd kept that promise and now he and Jenny shared a close bond. _He and Kerrianne would get along just fine._

By this point, Chibs and Boo had reached their suite. Chibs let go of his wife's for just a moment so that he could fumble in his cut pocket for his keycard and swipe it in the lock. He pushed the door open, but prevented Boo from going in by holding out his arm. After tucking the key back in his pocket, he turned back to Boo with a tender smile and plucked the spring of white heather from his cut, carefully entwined it in her hair, just behind her left ear.

"Do you have any idea just how much I love you Mrs. Telford?" he whispered tenderly as he gentled caressed her cheek with his fingertips. Boo giggled softly and leaned into his touch, cupped her hand over his and held it against her cheek.

"I do." She whispered in way of reply, nodding her head just a little. "Because I love you just as much." She added, her voice so tender and full of love that no one could doubt her words. Chibs leaned in and kissed her then, brushed his lips against hers as he slipped his hand up into her curls and tangled his finger amongst them. Boo's arms were around his neck in an instance, pulling her husband closer, deepening the kiss. But Chibs of course, was not going to linger in the corridor with just kisses; _this was his wedding night and he was going to spend it locked away in his hotel room with his new wife, doing all sorts of naughty, dirty things with her._ Without warning, he pulled away from her lips, slipped one arm around her waist and knocked her off her feet with the other, sweeping her up into his arms in one fluid motion. Boo screamed and giggled in delight; she'd not expected her husband to do that and had been totally unprepared for it meaning she was now lightheaded and a little dizzy. "Filip! Give a girl some warning next time you do that!" Boo shrieked. She still had her arms around his neck so she pulled herself closer to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek, right on his scar.

"That wouldn't be half as much fun Hen." Chibs chuckled before tilting his head so that Boo's lips were against his and not on his cheek. The kiss was deepened at once, their tongues dancing together slowly, lips never once parting. The faint remnants of champagne that lingered on both their lips made their tongues and mouths alike tingle and buzz softly. Boo soon gave a little whimper of impatience which made Chibs chuckle into their kiss. He pulled away, pressed his lips to hers briefly one last time before opening his eyes so he could carry his bride across the threshold without hitting her head against the door frame. He strode into heir hotel room with pride and purpose, holding Boo too him the entire time, only taking his eyes off her to make sure she didn't bump her head on the way in. As soon as they were inside his lips were on hers once again, teeth nipping at her lower lip, tongue begging for entrance into her sweet mouth. He soon moaned into the kiss, desperate and hungry for more. Boo responded at once by tangled one hand in his hair, tugging at his gently with her fingers while her free hand cupped his cheek and traced his scars. Chibs growled then, his skin tingling at her touch, and kicked the door shut behind him. _Finally they were alone…_ Once the sound of the door slamming shut stopped ringing in their ears, Chibs carefully set Boo back down on her feet. He kissed her lips briefly once, twice, three times before pulling away and turning her to face the inside of their suite, which he'd had hotel staff decorate for him. He watched her face, eager to see her reaction.

"Oh Wow..." Boo gasped as she looked around the room. She'd already been left breathless and heady from the way Chibs had swept her up into his arms and kissed her as he carried her into the suite but the beauty of the room before her had completely snatched her breathe away. On just about every wall hung Christmas lights. They looped over the picture frames and around the lighting fixtures, were a beautiful bluey-white in colour and looked like glowing raindrops. The floor, the bed and all the furniture was covered in rose petals, white ones, just like the petals from the roses Filip always gave her. Candles flickered on every available surface, scented candles that made the whole room smell like vanilla – the scent of Chibs' favored body wash. Waiting for them by the bed was a bottle of champagne, already on ice, and two tall, thin champagne flutes as well as chocolate covered strawberries – white chocolate and not milk, just the way Boo liked them. At the far end of the room, in front of a window which took up the whole wall and overlooked the strip, was a huge, freestanding bathtub, a selection of oils and salts already sat on the side, ready for her to choose from. Boo knew a bath in there with Filip would be magical; she could just lie back against his damp chest and watch the lights of the strip… "This is… its so amazing." Boo whispered as she walked into the room, trailing her fingers along a counter top as she did so, fascinated by the way the candle light and Christmas lights made her wedding and engagement rings glitter. She picked up a handful of rose petals and pressed them to her nose, breathed in the sweet smell of them. They were so fresh… "This is so beautiful Filip." Boo sighed as she turned to face her husband, who it seemed, had just been watching her as she took in the beauty of the room.

"Doesn't really compare to you…" he admitted, smiling as he followed her into the room. He slipped his arms around her waist and rested his forehead against hers with a contented sigh. "You have never looked as beautiful as yeh do right now Hen and I have never been more in love with you as I am in this moment." He whispered lovingly before closing his eyes and rubbing his nose against hers. He chuckled softly when Boo giggled, ran his hands up and down her back. He wanted to stay in this moment, with Boo forever. It was just so perfect, so wonderful. _He never wanted to let her go._

"You look really sexy in a kilt, did you know that?" Boo whispered in response as she pulled at the blue and green material with her fingers. She longed to reach up under it and find out if Chibs had gone without underwear, like Scotsmen apparently did when they wore kilts. But she didn't want to just rush straight into having sex… She wanted to take her time and worship every part of Filip, and she knew he wanted to do the same for her.

"Oh aye, I know. That's why I don't wear one very often, yeh'd be all over me all the damn time, more than yeh already are! We'd never get anythin' done." Chibs teased smugly. Boo tutted at that and shook her head a little; her man was such a cocky bastard sometimes, especially when it came to their sex life!

"Be aware Mr. Telford that just because this is out wedding night it doesn't mean I can't refuse sex." She warned in a stern voice, despite having no intention at all of refusing Filip sex. She'd been dying to get her hands on him since the day before and was wet as hell, had been since he'd proposed to her! Chibs seemed to know this for he raised an eyebrow and gave a soft chuckle of amusement. He ducked forward and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Is that so?" Chibs drawled in Boo's ear. Boo nodded her head then gasped softly when Chibs nipped at her earlobe, when his hands found her ass and gave it a firm squeeze. "Well let's just see what I can do to change that, huh?" he chuckled before backing Boo towards the bed. As soon as her legs hit it, Boo dropped down so that she was perching on the edge. Chibs sat down next to her, turned to her and gestured for her to shift her body slightly so that she had her back to him. She did so at once, without any hesitation. Chibs removed her chocker, then put his hands on her hips and slipped them round her waist, pressed his lips her exposed neck, giving it a handful of kisses in quick succession. Boo groaned and tilted her head back, giving him better access to her neck; whimpered softly when his beard tickled at the sensitive skin of her neck. Chibs chuckled at this. "See? A few kisses to yer neck and yer weak the knees… bet that tight little pussy of yer's is all wet fer me too!" he muttered in her ear, nipping at the lobe again as his hands found her inner thighs and rubbed them suggestively. Even through the layers of her wedding dress, Boo could feel his touch. She groaned again and parted her legs a little, tilted her head so that she was looking back at Chibs through her hooded and lust glazed eyes.

"Why don't you take a look?" she purred, her hands hitching her dress up as she spoke, legs spreading even wider, inviting Chibs to dive between them so he could find out just how wet she was.

"Think I will." Chibs smirked, kissing Boo's neck one last time before leaping to his feet and kneeling down in front of Boo, right between her thighs. He pushed her dress up even more so, past her knee's and grinned when he realized that she was wearing dark blue, lacy, patterned stockings and a matching suspender belt, along with her garter. "Very nice Hen… I approve!" he grinned as he ran his hands up and down her lace covered legs. He was going to have to get her to keep those on as he made love to her… coupled with her heels her legs looked fucking fantastic, long and lean; the sort of legs that any man would want wrapped around him. Chibs ducked his head under Boo's skirt then, kept his hands high up on her thighs as he nudged his nose against her damp panties, pressed his lips to the place covered her clit. Boo groaned and the Scotsman felt her quiver slightly under his touch, so he did it again, chuckled when he heard Boo curse softly. "Well yeh certainly are nice and wet!" the Scotsman drawled as he reappeared from under her dress. "And yeh taste so damn good…" he added as he licked his lips, making sure to moan nice and loudly as the sweet, musky taste of his girl hit his tongue. "Lie back darlin'." Chibs ordered softly as he looked up at Boo. The brunette complied at once; spread her legs a little further, certain she knew what Chibs was up too.

"What are you doing Filip?" she asked when she saw him stand up and head towards the end of the bed. She'd been certain that he was about to pull her panties down so that he could lick and suck at her pussy and clit, drive her wild with his tongue and lips, but obviously not. Chibs merely winked at her and gathered up a few of the white chocolate covered strawberries from the side before returning to his place between her legs. He pushed her dress up even more so, exposing her legs completely, before kneeling down again. He discarded all but one of the strawberries in his hand and placed one of Boo's legs over his shoulder. He trailed the strawberry in his hand up and down Boo's leg tantalizingly slow, going higher and higher each time. Occasionally he trailed his lips up her leg too, making sure to stop short of her sodden panties. Impatient for Chibs to start, body quivering in anticipation, Boo propped herself up by her elbows and glared down at her new husband. "Filip please!" she begged. "Please put your lips on me and make me cum!" she added, knowing that Filip loved it when she begged, when she told him exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Yeh mean like this?" Chibs drawled as he pressed his lips to her damp panties. He took Boo's resulting groan as a yes, chuckled and did it again, his tongue darting out as he did so that he could get a good taste of her. He was about to pulled her panties down her legs when he realized they were his favorite kind; the ones that tied up at that side. He loved them because it meant he could unwrap the delicious gift that was Boo's body before he devoured and made love to it, to her. Slowly, he pulled at the ribbons that tied Boo's panties to her body, chuckled when doing so made her quiver all the more. Once her panties were free of her body, Chibs chuckled them aside He took the strawberry that was still clutched between his fingers and ran it along the length of her damp entrance, pushing it in a little to make her whimper in delight and dig her heel into his back. Chibs hissed in pain, but found he rather enjoyed it. He bit into the strawberry soaked in his girls juices, groaned as the taste of his girl, of strawberries and white chocolate exploded on his tongue, the combination of tastes sweet and thrilling. The Scotsman felt his cock spring to life under his kilt and repeated his actions with another strawberry, only this time he held it against Boo's lips and slipped it into her mouth. "Atta girl." He praised when she sucked it clean of her juices and bit into it, all the while looking down at him through her lust glazed eyes, a smirk on her lips.

"Oh fuck!" Boo cried as Filip nuzzled her clit with his nose. His facial hair tickled at her pussy in the most delightful way and she found that pleasure coursed through her veins at once. Chibs soon flicked his tongue over her clit, circled it again and again as he hoisted her other leg up over his shoulder and ordered her to dig her heels into his back. Boo did, harder still when he slipped a finger inside of her and then another, before finally a third. She threw her head back and whimpered as her entire body started to pulsate and shake, her clit throbbing hardest of all. When Chibs started pumping his fingers in and out of her – his fingers curled at just the right angle yet moving agonizingly slowly – Boo bucked her hips and licked her lips, which were still coated in the taste of strawberries, white chocolate and her own pussy. The taste made her tongue tingle. Soon Boo was close to her climax and was trembling so hard Filip had to get a tighter grip on her thigh to keep her steady, which only made Boo dig her heels into his back even deeper. He groaned at this, sending a wave of vibrations up through her clit and through her entire body, pushing her close to the edge. "Filip… please!" she begged as she knotted her fingers in his hair. "Please, I'm so close!" she added for she was being driven insane by the pressure in her stomach and pussy, by the fact that she was so achingly close to her orgasm yet was unable to reach it. Chibs chuckled at this and after a long, torturous moment he gave in and gave his wife what she wanted. Ever so gently he nipped at her clit with his teeth, curled his fingers all the more so and thrust them up into her hard and fast. Boo came at once, cried out as her orgasm hit, dug her heels so deep and hard into Filip's back she was certain she'd left a mark – but he didn't seem to care, he was groaning in delight and leaning back into her heels. Pleasure tore through Boo, hot and blinding, so powerful she was quaking and pulling at Chibs' hair. "Oh Jesus Filip…" she sighed when she came down, still buzzing, drenched in sweat and trembling softly. "That was amazing!" she added as she dropped her legs off his shoulders and let go of his hair.

Chibs gave a cocky smirk at that and got to his feet, licked his lips free of Boo's musky juices. He gave Boo a few seconds to get her breathe back and then held his hand out to her, helped her to her feet and then spun her around so she had her back to him. He carefully unpinned Boo's hair so that her curls fell down about her shoulders before easing her tiara free and carefully setting it aside but left the spring of white heather carefully tucked behind her ear. She'd looked stunning in that tiara and he knew she'd want to keep it forever, so it was best to put it out of harms way.

"Yer so beautiful Boo…" Chibs sighed as he brushed her curls aside and latched onto her neck again, gently kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there. His hands soon found the corseted back of her wedding dress, fingers soon started pulling at the ribbons that bound it together. Carefully and oh so slowly he started to undo her corset, pausing often yet briefly to trail kisses up and down Boo's neck. Her dress soon became loose and tumbled down slightly, exposing her shoulders which Chibs also rained kisses down on. Boo just stood still the entire time, eyes closed, head tilted back, breathing ragged. She was still on a high from her orgasm and was more than happy for Chibs to take his time exposing her naked flesh, little by little, an inch at a time. The feel of his kisses against her neck and shoulders, wet and whiskery, kept her contented but she longed to drop to her knees and wrap her lips around Filip's cock, repay him for the powerful orgasm he'd just given her. "Yeh looked like a Tudor queen in this dress." The Scotsman said as he finished undoing her corset. The dress fell down to her elbows so he pushed it down the rest of the way, letting it pool at her feet, leaving her in just her heels, stockings and suspenders. She wore no bra. "Will yeh wear it again when we renew our vows? Seems such a shame that yeh only get teh wear it the once when yeh look so damn perfect in it…" he drawled as he returned his lips to her neck and cupped her bare breasts in his hands, pinched down on her already hardened nipples.

"Of course!" Boo whimpered, shuddering in delight as Filip twisted and tweaked at her nipples with his fingertips. "So long as you wear the kilt again… all I can think about when I see you in it is of ducking under it and sucking you dry…"she informed him, which made Chibs titter in amusement. He gave her breasts a firm squeeze before wrapping his arms tight round her waist, hoisting her up and spinning her round, leaving her dress behind on the floor where she'd once stood.

"On her knees then Hen." The Scotsman smirked when Boo turned around to face him. She cocked an eyebrow and pressed a lingering kiss to his lips – groaned when she realized she could still taste herself on them – before dropping to her knees in front of Filip. She reached up to undo his kilt, wanting to look up into his eyes as she sucked his dick, knowing damn well that made him cum even harder than usual. She struggled a little to decipher how to undo it so Chibs swatted her hands away and did the task for her. He was meant to return the kilt – and all that came with it – the next morning but knew that would probably never happen. _If the sight of him in his kilt made Boo want to suck his dick then he was going to keep the thing_! He chucked the garment aside and looked down at Boo, who was grinning in delight at the fact that he had indeed, gone without wearing underwear under his kilt. She licked her lips seductively and got a firm grip on his thighs. She wrapped her lips around Chibs cock, taking him all practically at once, her eyes locked with his the entire time. "Jesus woman!" Chibs cursed, hissing out the words. He'd really not expected her to take him all at once but he was glad that she did. He curled his fingers in her hair and bucked his hips, groaned as she cupped and squeezed his balls just right. Over their years together she'd gone from barely knowing what she was doing at all to having the ability to make him cum in less than a minute using just her mouth and fingers. "Christ Boo… just like that darlin'…" he groaned as Boo ran her tongue right long his length before flicking it over the tip and taking all off him once again, her eyes never once leaving his. Chibs loved that, loved staring deep into her ocean like orbs as she sucked his dick, it made everything so much more intense, his climax all the more powerful.. She repeated this again, slowly at first but then faster, sucking him harder each time. The Scotsman bucked his hips against her, unable to stop himself, but Boo didn't seem to notice the fact that he was hitting the back of her throat. In fact she just sucked him harder for it, dug her nails into his balls just enough for it to hurt… That was it for Chibs, he came hard, shooting his load deep into the back of Boo's throat with a strangled and prolonged cry of "Fuuuck!" that echoed softly around their hotel room. Boo swallowed all he had to offer and then licked her lips as if his cum was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. She stood then, pecked Chibs lips quickly before darting over to where her wedding dress lay and picking it up.

"I'm going to hang this up… don't want to ruin it." She said with a sweet smile. Chibs just nodded his head, raked his shaking fingers through his hair; he was still too lost in the aftermath of his climax to reply. As Boo carefully hung her wedding dress up in front of the full length mirror in the bathroom, before straightening it out and brushing lint and dirt from it Chibs sat himself down on the end of the bed, kicked off his shoes and pulled off his kilt hose. By the time Boo returned, Chibs was leaning back against the pillows, one arm behind his head, a smoldering cigarette between his lips. He grinned when he saw Boo, still in her heels, stockings and suspender belt. "I figured you'd want me to keep these on." Boo chuckled as she gestured to her legs when she caught him ogling them.

"Yeh do look good in them Hen… so fuckin' shagable!" Chibs drawled before taking a long drag on his cigarette. He exhaled slowly, watched Boo slowly crawl onto the bed beside him on her hands and knees though the cloud of smoke that left his lips. He snubbed out his cigarette when Boo drew level with him, reached out and cupped her cheek in his hand. He so desperately wanted to ask her if they could start trying for a baby again, now that they were married – he looked to be a da again, to have a wee one with Boo, especially now that Tara just weeks away from giving birth – but he had a feeling that now was not the right time and that his question would lead to an argument that would ruin their wedding night. So he let it be and made a mental note to bring the touchy subject up again with Boo after Tara had given birth to her son. She'd be broody then, as she had been when Abel was born and then the Scotsman would get what he wanted, would be able to coax her into having the baby they both longed for. When he realized that he's just been staring at her, silent and deep in thought, he smiled and leaned in for a kiss, brief and gentle. "Whatever did I do, to deserve such a wonderful woman as you?" he asked as he nuzzled his nose against hers. Boo giggled softly, as she always did when he did that and shifted her legs so that she was straddling him, arms around his neck, her forehead against his.

"You're a good man Filip Telford." Boo whispered as she stared deep into his eyes, wide and warm, soft with love. "You've saved my life and countless others… you do bad things but not for bad reasons. You have the best intentions, everything you do, you do out of love…" she informed him. She sat back then and ran her fingers over his patches, first the 'Redwood' and 'Original' patches and then his 'Sons of Anarchy' patch. She smiled when Filip took her hand and kissed it, kissed the rings on her finger. "But you deserve me because you love me and because I love you just as much." Boo said. Chibs sighed contently at that, satisfied with his wife's answer. He took the glasses of champagne he'd poured while Boo had hung up her dress from the side and passed Boo one.

"To us… Mr. and Mrs. Telford." He grinned as he held up his glass. "May we have a long and happy marriage… with plenty of fuckin' and a lot more of you in those stockings!" Boo chuckled at that and shook her head in disbelief, but nevertheless held up her glass too and clinked it against Chibs'.

"To us." She repeated. She sipped her champagne slowly while Filip downed his first glass and poured another. She wasn't very keen on the taste but she liked the way the bubbles went straight to her head and made her giddy. "Sing to me Filip…" she whispered once she'd polished off her glass of champagne and cast the empty glass aside, not wanting more. Chibs chuckled at that, amused by his girl's request – it wasn't often that she asked him to sing to her – and finished off the rest of his champagne, put his glass on the side and pulled Boo against his chest. "Something that means something to you…" Boo whispered before he could ask. Chibs nodded, although Boo could not see him, pressed his lips to her forehead and began to sing, his voice low and barely in tune, but full of love and wrought with emotion.

"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel…" he began, slowly stroking Boo's hair as he sang. He looked down at her and smiled when he realized she was smiling. 'Hurt.' neither one of them had been able to listen to that song for so very long, since they night they'd confessed their love to one another because it hurt too much to do so. _Ironic really_. Now however, the song was beautiful and wonderful again, now they could both listen to it and love it once more. It was a song that would forever remind them of their wedding day: for Boo it would remind her of the look on Chibs face as she descended the aisle towards him and for Chibs, it would always remind him of his beautiful wife in her wedding dress. By the first chorus Boo was singing too and despite the fact that she too, was out of tune, they sung in perfect harmony with one another. "…I would find a way." They concluded together. Both gave a soft chuckle then, leaned into to kiss one another at the exact same moment. They kissed lazily for a long while, hands curled in one another's hair or roaming about the others body. Their lips molded together softly and slowly, rarely parted, tongues danced and curled round one another. They moaned, softly at first but with more desperation and impatience with every moment that passed. Finally, they could take no more of the lazy kissing. Boo straddled Chibs again and started kissing his scars, moving slowly along them, first the left and then the right. Chibs just closed his eyes and lost himself in the feel of her lips, the way his cheeks tingled at her touch. Soon Boo had pulled open his cut and was slowly unbuttoning his shirt, pressing a kiss to his chest for every button she unbuttoned. After only two she hesitated and pulled right back, eyes wide in surprise, eyebrow ached in question.

"Filip… have you hurt yourself?" she gasped for she had uncovered the corner of a bandage. She hastily unbuttoned his shirt to reveal the rest of it; a large square bandage that had been taped to the left side of his chest, partially covering the tattoo he had inked there. "What happened to you Filip? Are you okay?" she asked as she gingerly ran her fingertips over the bandage.

"See fer yerself… take the bandage off." Chibs drawled as he lit himself another cigarette and took a long drag on it, blowing the smoke up into the air and away from Boo's face. His wife scowled at that, clearly confused, but nevertheless carefully peeled the bandage off Chibs' chest. The Scotsman hissed slightly as the tape pulled at his skin. "Well?" he asked when Boo caught sight of what was under it and gasped in shock, eyes wide, a grin on her lips. "What do yeh think Hen? Do yeh like it." he asked, referring to the thing on his chest that Boo was staring at; his new tattoo. It was a Luckenbooth broach, their Luckenbooth broach, inked on the left side of his chest as close to his heart as he could possibly get it. The rose was white and the thistle purple, the vein's green and the heart itself a light grey that looked almost silver. He'd gotten it done that afternoon, after going on his last ride as a single man with Quinn. For four years now, more than that, his girl had had his crow inked on her chest. Chibs had decided that it was about time he repaid the favor so he'd pulled into a tattoo shop and handed the artist there – a club friend – the Luckenbooth broach, asked him to ink it on. _As soon as he caught sight of the finished product, Chibs had known he'd done the right thing…_ "Careful darlin', it's still healin'." Chibs hissed when Boo's gentle touched burned just a little.

"I love it…" Boo whispered, smiling as she ran her fingers around the tattoo. "I can't believe you got this done for me… for us!" she grinned before leaning in and pressing her lips to Chibs'. She was so touched by what Chibs had done. In fact the tattoo meant more to her than his proposal and their spontaneous wedding had. For one he'd never gotten a tattoo for Fiona and for another, it showed that he truly believed that he and Boo would be together for life, that they were meant to be. _Not that Boo ever doubted this_. Still, the sight of the ink hit Boo hard and she couldn't help but grin, but stare down at it. _Now she and Filip were connected, bound together in just about every way possible…_ Boo found herself suddenly very wet indeed and anxious for Chibs to be inside of her. She snatched the cigarette from between his fingers - ignored his cried of protest – and snubbed it out before pressing an oh-so-gentle kiss to his newly inked chest. Despite the burn, Chibs groaned in delight, his toes curled. His dick, which had been half hard since he'd watched Boo wander off with her wedding dress in just her stockings, suspender belt and heels, became achingly hard in an instant. Boo shifted closer to him, took ahold of his dick and lined it up at her hot, wet entrance, groaned as his tip slipped inside of her. He put his hands on her hips, dug his fingers right in, both to steady her and to encourage her to just sink down onto him. She hesitated for a long moment, smirked when Chibs' groaned impatiently but then slowly sunk down onto him, taking him one inch at a time, being sure to clamp her pussy tight once he was fully inside of her.

"Jesus woman… yer so fuckin' tight!" he groaned once he was fully inside of her. Boo giggled at that, leaned forward so that her breasts were in his face. She didn't move for a long while; she just let Filip lavish attention of her breasts, on her crow. He wrapped his arms around her back, raked his fingernails now her spine as he peppered kisses along her inked flesh, paying particular attention to the Luckenbooth broach clutched in the crows talon's that matched his own. Boo hissed and arched into his fingers, digging his nails in deeper, breaking the skin and making it red and raw. She loved the pain, it set her whole body alight with pleasure, made her entire being flush and slick with sweat. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, tangled her fingers in Filip's hair, pushing his head down so that his lips brushed across her hardened nipples. She screamed softly as he flicked his tongue over one, louder when he bit down on it. As soon as turned his attention her other breast, biting down on the nipple and flicking his tongue over it as he pinched and twisted the other, Boo began bucking her hips. She moved slowly, sliding up and down on her mans cock as she clamped her throbbing, wet, hot pussy down on him. Soon she was achingly close to her orgasm, her heart and pussy beating so hard and fast she could feel it in every inch of her being. Suddenly Filip stopped licking and biting at her nipples. He put his hands on her hips and flipped her over so fast she couldn't help but shriek and giggle in shock. He didn't move at first, he just kissed her, ignored the way Boo's leg's wrapped around him, the way she bucked her hips up impatiently. "Patience woman…" he murmured against her lips, chuckling in amusement. "Yeh'll get yer orgasm, don't you worry! I just want teh kiss my wife is all…" he promised before kissing her again, deep and passionately, as he tangled his fingers in her hair. Boo kissed him back with just as much passion, at least at first. Within a few minute's she was whimpering impatiently again, bucking her lips and digging her heels into Filip's lower back. "All right Hen, I get the message!" Chibs chuckled – Boo could be so impatient when it came to sex sometimes, more so that him! - before taking first Boo's left leg and then her right leg and hoisting them over his shoulders so he could drive deeper into her, harder, at a much more pleasing angle.

"Oh Filip! Fuck me!" Boo shrieked as Filip began thrusting in and out of her slow and hard, her voice so high and loud her throat burned. Despite the fact that Filip's brief pause so that he could merely kiss her had dulled the pressure building within her to a low burn she was now right back at the brink of her orgasm. Pleasure was pulsating through her bright and powerful. Boo matched Chibs thrusts with her own, once again dug her heels deep into Filip's back, earning herself a swift bite to her collarbone for her efforts. "Oh god!" she screamed, now so achingly close very little would push her over the edge, Filip was close too, she could tell by how erratic his thrusts had become. He came first, hitting his climax as Boo drove her heels into his back yet again. Boo came moments later when Filip bit down her on her neck as he rode out his orgasm. "Filip!" Boo whimpered, head thrown back, eyes slammed shut as her orgasm ripped through her, far more powerful than her first, blinding all her sense but the one that made her aware of the ecstasy that was coursing through her. She came to just as Filip rolled out and off her. He collapsed at her side, breathing deep and haggard, soaked in sweat and pulled Boo too him without much more than a contented sigh. "I love you." Boo whispered as she wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed another cautious kiss to the Luckenbooth broach inked on his chest.

"I love you too." Chibs sighed happily as he stroked Boo's hair and looked down at her, pleased by the sight of her pink and sweaty form, which was still glowing from her orgasm. They lay together for a long time, not speaking much at all, getting their breath back. Chibs lazily smoked a cigarette as Boo rubbed tattoo goo into his new ink with her fingertips, her gentle, careful touch turning him on so much he snubbed out his cigarette before it was half smoked and had her again, hard and rough this time, with Boo on her hands and knees as he took her from behind. Another short break followed, this time so that Chibs' could check his cell for messages from Quinn – who'd kept the Scotsman well informed about Kerrianne's welfare and made many crude jokes about what the Scotsman was up to with his new wife – before they were at it again. They made love this time, slow and sensual, rolling about the bed together taking their time, neither one really fighting for dominance. When they finally came, the dark night sky outside had paled considerably and was now a deep blue. Dawn was close and both knew they needed to get some sleep as they had to check out before 11am and get back to Charming with Kerrianne. "How about a bath darlin'? We can watch the sunrise together then get a few hours kip before we have to leave…" Chibs asked as he gestured to the large bathtub that sat before the full length window that looked out over the brilliantly lit Las Vegas strip. As tired as the Scotsman was, he knew it would be a damn shame if he and Boo didn't use that bath.

"Well, you certainly have made a mess of me!" Boo chuckled wearily as she gestured between her legs, which were damp and sticky with their combined juices. She felt sweaty and gross so a bath seemed like a very good idea indeed. Filip rolled out of bed and turned the water on, poured a selection of sweet smelling salts and oils into under the flowing hot water. He left it to run before he returned to his wife, who was still lying in bed looking like she was about to fall asleep. He grinned at her and pulled off her heels, carefully set them aside before unclipping her stockings and rolling them slowly down her legs, leaving a trail of brief, whiskery kisses along each of her legs as she did so. "I'll wear those again, since you liked them so much." She promised as Chibs pulled the suspender belt down her hips. Her man had refused to let her take off her stockings and suspender belt, her heels too. _They were obviously quite a turn on for him!_

"Good! Yer fuckin; sexy in them darlin'." Chibs grinned, obviously pleased. He went and switched off the water then and when he was satisfied with its temperature he returned to Boo and poured the remnants of the champagne into their glasses, grabbed the rest of the chocolate covered strawberries and put them on the side of the tub. He sank into the hot, soapy water with a contented sigh, gestured for Boo to join him. She blew out the remaining lit candles and then climbed in after him, leaned against his chest, careful to avoid his new ink. Together they lay in the tub, silent and contented, watching the sun rise on their first day as a married couple. As the sky went from the deepest blue to purple, to pink to bright morning blue, they sipped champagne and nibbled at the rest of the white chocolate covered strawberries. "This is nice…" Chibs muttered after a while before pressing into Boo's sex knotted curls. Even though she was wet and naked and between his legs, he didn't feel the need to fuck her. He was happy to just lie there in the bath with her, watching the sunrise.

"Yeah, it really is…" Boo sighed contently. She smiled as she held up her left hand, so that her wedding and engagement rings sparkling in the new morning light. Chibs soon took her hand and pressed a lingering kiss to those rings. "I could stay here forever." Boo admitted. Chibs merely nodded his head at that, kissed her rings again. But of course they couldn't stay there forever. The sun was soon up, the water around them cool. They had just a few short hours before they had to check out so both reluctantly removed themselves from the bath, dried off and crawled between the covers in their bed. Boo cuddled right up to Chibs' chest as soon as he joined her in bed, one arm around his waist, fingers trailing across his chest.

"Sleep now my beautiful wee Hen…" Chibs drawled sleepily as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a weary kiss into her tattered curls. He smiled to himself when he realized that despite three rounds between the sheets and a long, hot bath together the spring of white heather he'd tucked behind her ear was still there. _Truly he thought, this was a sign of good luck in their marriage._ "And when we wake, we'll start our life together." He added as he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to begin to take him.

"Our life together has already begun Filip… it started the moment we met and fell in love with one another." Boo whispered in way of reply before she too, succumbed to the sweet lull of sleep.

Just a few short hours later, Chibs and Boo were up and getting ready to leave. Although they were both still shattered, they were too contented to care. The spring of heather remained in Boo's curls still and after she brushed it out, she returned the heather to its place behind her ear, determined to keep in there for as long as possible. They carefully packed up Boo's wedding dress and dumped all their belongings in the back of the club van. Chibs never did return the kilt, but he didn't just steal it. He returned to the store and paid for it… The couple met Quinn and Kerrianne as they checked out and listened as Kerrianne gushed about Cirque De Soleil and how she and Quinn spent the morning watching The Big Bang Theory together as they gorged themselves on room service breakfast. Chibs, Boo and Kerrianne bid Quinn farewell then and started on their long journey back to Charming. Kerrianne then spent a wonderful week in Charming with Boo and her father. They went out to dinner, to the cinema, to the beach and generally had a great time (although the newly married couple were disappointed they had to hold off sex during their first week of marriage). The rest of SAMCRO were surprised and elated to discover that Chibs and Boo had gone and gotten married without them, even more so when they realized the couple would renew their vows once everyone was out so that they could have a club wedding. Once Kerrianne had returned home, Boo went to visit Tig. She shared with him her wedding photo's and the video's of both the proposal and the wedding itself. Tig had tears in his eyes and the biggest smile on his face as he watched them both. He confessed to Boo that in many ways he wasn't sad at all that she'd gotten married without him because not only did she look so damn happy – both in the videos and there in the visitors room with him – but because she was purposely renewing her vows just so that he could walk her down the aisle and give her away…

_**SAMCRO**_

Six weeks after the wedding, Boo showed up at the clubhouse in the middle of the day while the few free members of SAMCRO were in church. Filthy Phil was the only prospect in the clubhouse – he was cleaning up the mess from the party the night before while Miles ran the office for Gemma while she took Tara for her last ultrasound – but Boo didn't even say so much as hello to him when she walked in – despite the fact they'd developed somewhat of a friendship during his first months as a prospect - in fact she didn't even seem to see him at all. She just walked straight past him, straight up to the church doors, appearing agitated and anxious as she did so. She hesitated in front of the church doors for a long while, her arm outstretched, hand on the doorknob, but didn't go in, despite the fact that it was more than obvious she wanted too. Boo of course, like all the other women, was banned from the chapel, especially when Church was in session. If she went in, not only would she get yelled at and told off, but she'd make a mockery of Chibs too, would embarrass him and subject him to weeks of abuse about his inability to control his wife from his fellow brothers. Eventually, Boo turned to face Filthy Phil, allowing her hand to drop to her side as she did so.

"Hey Phil… the guys still in church?" she asked as she nodded her head at the doors behind her. Phil scowled at this, finding her question to be rather odd. Clearly she knew that the guys were still in church because just moments before she'd seemed hell bent on walking into the chapel to disturb their meeting. He played it cool though, kept his voice steady. He was still a prospect and a lousy one at that (if Chibs and Kozik were to be believed) and he didn't want to risk losing the right to be patched in by pissing of a fully-patched member's wife.

"Yeah, they've been in there all morning." He replied steadily with a nod of his head. Normally they wouldn't be in such a long meeting midweek but as Kozik had been back in Tacoma for a few weeks, the others had needed to fill the blonde in on what he'd missed while away and he, likewise, needed to fill in SAMCRO on what was going on up in Tacoma.

"Know when they're getting out?" Boo asked as soon as Phil had finished his answer. Her question came across as snappy and rude, almost angry even so Boo flashed Phil a smile in way of apology. She wasn't mad at him, she was just anxious to talk to Chibs and she wasn't in the mood for waiting around while he finished Church.

"No, sorry." Phil said with a shake of his head. Boo groaned at that, raked her fingers through her hair and walked over to the bar, where she sat down and dropped her head into her hands. Now that she was closer to him, Phil could see that she was chewing on her lip so hard it was starting to bleed a little and that she was pale and sweaty. "You okay Boo?" he asked as he fetched her a bottle of cold water from the fridge under the bar. She accepted it with a weary smile and took a few tentative sips of it, her eyes flicking back to the closed chapel doors as she did so.

"Yeah I…" Boo rambled, but then she stopped sort and shook her head when she realized she'd almost told the Phil something she wanted to tell her husband first. _Her husband… she still couldn't quite get over the fact that now that's what Chibs was to her_. Not just in her mind and heart, but legally too. "I just need to talk to Chibs." Boo sighed, trying not to sound to panicked or anxious. "Do you think they'll be done soon?" she asked as she looked back towards the chapel doors longingly. Things has been relatively quiet behind them moments before, a sure sign that things were winding down or that things had gotten very serious. Since they'd been in Church all morning already, Boo could only assume that they'd soon be finished. _At least that's what she hoped._ "I really need to talk to him." She repeated as she raked her shaking fingers through her hair and began to chew on her lip once again. Phil scowled all the more so at that. It was obvious something wasn't right with Boo, he'd never seen her like this before, so worked up, so uneasy and restless. Something was clearly bothering her and it was likely she wouldn't settle or be at ease until she'd talked to Chibs.

"I'll go in and check if you like." Phil offered. He'd get chewed out for it, yelled at and might even have something thrown at him for it, but he was never one to be able to sit back and watch someone suffer. At least not someone he cared about anyway. And he cared about Boo; Chibs, her husband, was his sponsor and so she always took the time to talk to him. When she brought Chibs' lunch she always tried to bring him something too and often got her husband to back off a little when she thought he was being too harsh. Didn't matter that Chibs hardly ever listened to her, what mattered is that she tried.

"Really?" Boo asked. She was shocked by Phil's suggestion because she knew as well as he did just how much trouble he'd be in with the others for disturbing church_. Especially for something so seemingly unimportant._ Chibs would be livid with her too, when he realized the prospects interruption of church was her doing but at least if Phil went in, she could spare her man the humiliation of his Ol' Lady defying club orders and walking in mid-meeting. Phil both nodded and shrugged his shoulders as that, causing both he and Boo to laugh. Phil then nodded his head, making it clear he'd go and disrupt church for her. "Thanks Phil!" Boo grinned, pecking Phil on the cheek.

"No problem." Phil replied with a nod of his head before ducking out from behind the bar and heading towards the chapel doors. Like Boo, he hesitated in front of them, but after a moment he gave a loud knock and then waited for someone to respond. None came, so he knocked again. There was a bit of disgruntled mumbling before Opie called out.

"What?" Opie yelled, annoyed already with whoever had knocked on the door. He didn't like it when church was interrupted, for any reason; he preferred the meetings to flow, to go as planned out in his head. It was easier to run them that way; interruptions made him forget things, forced him to change the flow of the meeting. "What do you want prospect?" he barked at Phil when he poked his head round the door, looking as uncertain and panicky as he always did. Chibs, Piney and Kozik all turned to face Phil at that; all curious as to why the prospect had interrupted Church. Chibs merely stared at him, while Piney glared and Kozik shook his head in disgust. This only made Phil even more uneasy that he already was and it was a few moments before he could answer.

"Um… Chibs…" he muttered in a low voice, his eyes on the Scotsman. He gulped when the older mans eyes narrowed, when he scowled with annoyance and cocked his eyebrow in question. "Your Ol' Lady is out here, she wants to know how long you'll be." Phil muttered all in a hurry, looking back to Boo as he spoke to gain momentarily relief from his sponsors burning, almost painful glare. "She says she wants to talk to you." He added when Chibs didn't reply. The Scotsman seemed torn, between wanting to go and see his wife and wanting to remain in the chapel for the remainder of church. Mostly however, he seemed pissed off and rather embarrassed by what Phil had said and the prospect could understand why. The men of SAMCRO were meant to have a hold on their women, were meant to keep them in line and an interruption of church set in motion by his Ol' Lady made it seem like he had neither of these things. Phil wished he'd worded himself differently, that he'd told Chibs instead that Boo seemed unwell and that he was worried for her. He decided to try and rectify the situation the best he could. "It seems pretty urgent. She's all agitated; pacing and raking her fingers through her hair… something's not right with her." He mumbled, trying to sound serious yet failing miserably. Even though his concern for Boo was genuine and his words were the truth they'd not come across this way but merely as a desperate attempt on his part to give just cause for interrupting Church.

"Tell her she'll have teh wait prospect." Chibs spat. He was not at all amused by the fact that his wife had talked a prospect into interrupting Church for her. It was no better than her interrupting herself and the Scotsman could already hear the taunts and feel the mocking glares of his brothers. It didn't matter that Boo was a 'well behaved' Ol' Lady so to speak, one that listened to her man and never 'stepped out of line', all that mattered was that one interruption of church on her behalf was enough to make Chibs the butt of the clubs jokes and a complete mockery for weeks and he already resented her greatly for it. "We're busy." He added snidely, turning away from the prospect without another word. He kept his eyes on the table once he was turned around, busied his hands by lighting a cigarette and inhaling deeply, doing his best all the while, to ignore Kozik and Piney's sniggers.

Opie looked between Chibs and Filthy Phil curiously. He found it odd that the prospect had interrupted church for Boo's sake and knew the man must be concerned for the new Mrs. Telford to do so. The fact that he was hovering in the doorway, obviously unsure if he wanted to leave or not, only confirmed this. Chibs, behind his obvious humiliation and attempts to act unfazed by what Boo had done and his brothers' sniggering was clearly quite concerned for his wife. He could not hide the distress in his eyes, the sadness and fear in them. Opie knew then he'd not be of any use in the remainder of the meeting, not only because of his concern for Boo but because he'd not want to draw attention to himself and risk Kozik or Piney making some snide remark about his inability to control Boo. Normally Chibs could take insults better than any man in the club, but when Boo was concerned he was surprisingly unable to do so.

"Chibs." Opie said, tapping the table in front of him to get his full attention. Chibs looked up at him and for a very brief moment, his cheeks flushed pink, like he expected Opie to shout at him for allowing his Ol' Lady to persuade a prospect to interrupt church. "It's okay brother; go and see your wife. Sounds like something's wrong." Opie said as he nodded his head at the door, his tone authoritative and serious, as full of concern as the Scotsman's eyes were. The prospects concern for Boo alone made it apparent something was wrong with her, that something had upset her, made her ill or put her in danger. "We're almost finished here anyway." Opie added, which was true enough. They were done filling Kozik in on what had gone on during his absence and he'd told them everything he knew about the goings on in Tacoma, all that remained was too prepare for the next gun shipment and since every shipment so far had gone as planned, had played out exactly the same each time there was no real need for the Scotsman to be there as they discussed it.

Chibs almost growled at that, frustrated and angered by Opie's degrading decision, but in the end he just took one final and very long drag on his cigarette and snubbed it out with a disgruntled grumble. Kozik and Piney had already started sniggering at him when the fucking prospect had first mentioned Boo and now they where make snide comments and jokes about Boo being the one in charge. When Chibs stood and kicked his chair aside they both made the 'whipped' sound and sniggered even louder. Chibs glared at them both but otherwise ignored them and focused instead on trying to stop his cheeks from burning with his humiliation. His concern for Boo was nothing compared to the shame he felt at having her coax the prospect into interrupting church on her behalf; making in the process, Chibs look like an idiot and a man that had no control over his woman. He was livid and he didn't hide his feelings as he marched out of the chapel, slamming the door behind him so hard it rebounded and opened again, the walls vibrating so much the pictures on it rattled. Chibs didn't bother to turn around and shut it again, in part because he was hell bent in having a go at his wife for humiliating him so but mostly because he could hear Piney, Kozik and even Opie laughing even harder as a result of his enraged actions.

"Filip." Boo gasped as Chibs stormed out of church, his face red and contorted in rage, eyes like thunder. She hopped off her stool and backed into the bar, suddenly terrified of him, the words she wanted to stay caught in the back of her throat, chocking her as much as her fear did. She jumped and grimaced when he slammed the chapel door, tears pooled in her eyes; she hadn't meant to make Chibs angry and was quite shocked at just how mad he seemed to be with her. He didn't speak until he was in front of her, stopping a short distance away from her, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes wide and blazing, visible even behind his sunglasses which had fallen down in front of his eyes as he'd marched across the room.

"Christ woman! What the hell do yeh think yer doin', draggin' me outta church?" Chibs spat, his voice far louder than usual, bitter and full of rage, so rough it grated on both his and Boo's nerves. He didn't mean to sound so horrible and hated that he was so mad with Boo; she'd sent the prospect in with good reason and he knew it, he just couldn't get past the humiliation her actions had caused him, the weeks of torment he was now sure to suffer. The others – Kozik especially, for he and Boo still had a great, mutual disliking for one another - would taunt him for weeks now, maybe even longer! He tried to reign in his anger a little, to calm himself somewhat but all he could hear was the sniggers of his brothers' making this virtually impossible. "Do yeh know how embarrassin' that was? How whipped I looked? The others will be makin' fun of me fer fuckin' weeks!" he barked, thrusting his thumb over his shoulder at the now closed chapel doors as he did so. Boo didn't respond, she just stared at Chibs through wide and trembling eyes, eyes that were glassy with the onset of tears. She seemed to be waiting for Chibs' anger at her run its course. It was then that Chibs noticed what Phil had before him; how pale his wife was, the thin sheen of sweat that covered her skin and the harsh, sore looking mark on her lip that indicated she'd been chewing on it – something she never really did unless she was extremely nervous or unless something terrible was happening. The thing that Chibs' noticed most however was how scared his wife seemed and he had no idea if that fear was just down to him or if it had anything to do with whatever she wanted to talk to him about. His anger completely melted away then, was replaced by fear and concern. The Scotsman stepped forward and took Boo's left hand in his, ran his thumb over her knuckles, pressed his lips to her rings. "Boo? Darlin', what is it?" he asked as he stared into her ocean like orbs, his voice soft and dripping with concern, hand never once letting go of hers.

_**So? What did you think of the wedding? I would really love to know! A link to the version of 'Hurt' that Boo walked down the aisle too is on my profile page and I really suggest giving it a listen because it's really very beautiful! The next chapter will be a little later as I'm seeing a few friends before I move as, obviously, I won't get to see them after that. Until then, please so review because I really want to know what you thought of the wedding.**_

_**Reviews would be loved; remember I'm not getting paid to write this story and I give up a lot of my free time to do so. Reviews are all I ask for in return - they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	41. Chapter 40: A Great Joy Is Coming

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thank you so very much for all the wonderful reviews last time and to all those who added this story to their favorites/alerts list. I'm so glad you enjoyed the wedding and I hope you enjoy this chapter even more so!**_

Boo opened her mouth to speak, but the words just wouldn't come. The fear that Filip had instilled in her when he stormed out of the clubhouse chapel in a rage had stolen her words away and she couldn't even bring them to mind yet alone say them aloud. She also knew however, that her fear also came from what she had to say, what she'd just found out. Her voice was caught in her throat, tight and strangled with emotion and all she managed was an inaudible little croak. She shook her head then and drew in a few deep breathes, shuddered softly as the need to be physically sick consumed her. Filip scowled at that, his eyes widened in concern. He stepped forward and cupped Boo's face in his hands, frightened by how pale she'd suddenly gotten, by the green hue of her skin and the fact that she was almost breathless with fear.

"Boo? Are yeh alright darlin'?" Chibs muttered as he placed a hand to Boo's forehead. Her forehead was slightly warmer than usual, there was no doubt about that, but not warm enough to cause concern or indicate that she was ill. Yet her skin was pale and sweaty, tinged green and she was obviously fighting the urge not to vomit. The Scotsman wondered if maybe past of the reason his wife was struggling to get her words out was because he'd both offended and scared her by yelling her as he'd come out of church, something he now rather regretted as it was more than obvious that something was wrong with his wife. "I'm sorry I yelled at yeh Boo, really, I was an ass! Just talk teh me lass, I'm worried here." He rambled quickly, his apology and admission that he was an ass glaringly sincere despite the speed of his words. Boo's lips perked up a little at that, making it obvious she was amused – as she always was when Filip took such digs at himself – which made the Scotsman smile too. _Surely whatever was going on with her couldn't be that bad or she wouldn't be smiling at all._

"I'm…" Boo said, chocking the word out so suddenly and unexpectedly that again, her words caught in her throat and she was unable to finish. Again she shook her head, ducked her head and drew in a few deep, strangled breaths. When finally the tight lump in her throat cleared and the confidence to speak returned, she looked up at Filip – who looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack he was so damn worried for her – her eyes were wide and bright, glittering like stars, her cheeks flushed with excitement and there was a grin on her lips so wide that Chibs couldn't help but mirror it, despite still being wrought with worry for his wife. "I'm pregnant Filip." Boo confessed, so consumed by the excitement of her confession that her words were rushed and ran into one another.

"What?" Chibs said at once, eyebrow arched in question, certain he'd misheard his wife. It sounded like she'd just told him she was pregnant but that couldn't be! She was on birth control, which he frequently saw her take – or did he? Filip realized then that he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Boo take her birth control. Had they just gotten lucky, or rather unlucky? Or had she said something else entirely and he'd just misheard and gotten hopeful?

Boo chuckled softly as Chibs' confusion, at the look of hope marred with uncertainty on his face. She took both of his hands in her own then and placed them flat against her stomach.

"I'm having a baby…." She said as she did so, speaking slowly so that her husband didn't miss a word she said, so that he didn't get confused and think she'd said something else. She chuckled softly once again when Filip just continued to stare at her, bewildered and yet full of hope, eyebrow arched in question and mouth hanging open just slightly. "We're having a baby Filip." She added, tears joy pooling in her eyes as she spoke. She got through to Filip that time for he gave a startled gasp and smiled just a little, curved his fingers around her stomach which he was now looking down at. He still looked uncertain through, like he didn't quite believe what he was hearing, so Boo grabbed her bag off the bar and pulled out one of the various positive pregnancy tests that where in there. She pulled one of Filip's hands off her stomach and placed it onto his palm, curled his fingers around it. "I'm pregnant." She said as Filip glanced down at the little white stick in his hands. He smiled momentarily when he saw the two little pink lines on the screen that indicated the test was positive, in fact his whole face lit up, but the smile soon gave way for his look of bewilderment and hope once again.

"But… how?" Chibs asked as he looked up at Boo, his eyes scanning her face, looking for answers. As elated as he was that Boo was having a baby, _their baby_ – elated didn't even cover it! He was: ecstatic, overjoyed, on cloud nine, euphoric! The list as never-ending - he just couldn't understand how Boo had come to be pregnant. She was after all, on birth control and as far as he was aware, still too terrified of miscarrying again to even so much as talk about trying for another baby. "Boo… darlin'… yer on birth control…." Chibs added after a moment, sounding thoroughly confused. Boo immediately shook her head at that. The smile on her lips fell away momentarily and she suddenly looked rather guilty and shameful.

"No, I'm not." She squeaked, voice low and full of guilt. Boo in fact had not been taking her birth control for a few months now, she'd just not told her husband that. "I stopped taking it a few weeks before the wedding." She admitted, nervously chewing her already reddened and blistering lip. She was certain that Chibs would be quite infuriated by her deception, by the fact that she'd concealed something so important from him. Chibs however didn't look mad at all, he just continued to look confused. He glanced down at the positive pregnancy test clutched between his fingers once again and grinned briefly before he returned his gaze to Boo.

"Why didn't yeh say anything lass?" he asked, no trace of anger in his voice. The excitement at his wife's announcement seeped into his words through, making him sound practically giddy and the smile that kept flickering on his lips returned again momentarily.

"Because then I could act like I was still taking it, like nothing had changed." Boo admitted in a hurry, giving a nervous laugh as she spoke. She knew she sounded like an idiot, crazy even, but by refusing to tell Filip she'd stop taking her birth control she could act like she was still taking it and in doing so, she wasn't overcome by the mind numbing, almost crippling fear that she could quite easily miscarry again if she and Chibs were to conceive another child. By refusing to tell him there was no fear of miscarriage because she could convince herself she was still taking her birth control and therefore she couldn't miscarry because she couldn't get pregnant. "Filip if I told you I'd stopped taking my birth control it would have been like we were trying to get pregnant." Boo added, still speaking rather quickly so that Filip could understand her crazed reasoning as quickly as possible. "And that, that was just…" she rambled, raking her shaking fingers through her hair as she spoke, fingers that shook from the fear that maybe, just maybe, Filip wouldn't understand her. But he did. He smiled warmly and took both her hands in his, squeezed them tight to reassure her.

"Scary." He stated, finishing her ramblings for her. As hurt as the Scotsman was that his wife hadn't told him that she'd not taken her birth control in months (birth control she'd not even told him she was taking in the first damn place) he could understand her reasoning completely. Technically, they'd been trying for a baby again for a while now but this hadn't filled Boo with fear for as far as she – and Chibs for that matter - was concerned, they weren't trying for a baby at all.

"Yeah." Boo nodded, tense shoulders sagging with relief as she realized that her husband understood her. Chibs smiled at that, glad that they were on the same page and ducked forward to press a chaste kiss to his wife's lips.

"Are yeh scared now lass?" he asked as he rested his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes. Boo's fear of course, had nothing to do with falling pregnant and everything to do with miscarrying their unborn child. Now that she was pregnant was she still terrified of losing their baby? Or was she too elated by the fact that she was pregnant with their child to be consumed by that fear? Filip was struggling to read her, for her emotions were all over the place.

"Yes…but it's the good kind of scared you know? The kind of scared I was when we first slept together." Boo admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. She was scared of losing their unborn child, of course she was, but that fear was nothing really, a distant star in the night sky that was otherwise glittering with hope and excitement, with all the wonderful and thrilling things she and Chibs had to look forward to in the coming months and indeed, years. She was scared because she had no idea what was to come, how she and Filip would cope, how painful childbirth would be but for the most part she was happier than she had ever been before. "But mostly I'm really happy." She added as tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. She lowered her and Filip's conjoined hands to her stomach at that, pressed them against it. Although it was still flat and appeared unchanged, deep within her life was forming and growing. Not just any life either, but her and Filip's unborn child. "We're going to have a baby Filip; we're going to be parents." She gushed excitedly, finally giving in and just bursting into tears at that, chuckled in delight at the same time. She just couldn't help herself! She was so damn happy that the tears just came – as did the laughter - fast, thick and uncontrollable, cold against her flushed cheeks. _Clearly her hormones were going crazy already_! Boo pulled her hands away from Filip's then, turned to her handbag and fumbled in it until she found some tissues. "Sorry… I'm just so all over the place right now…" she rambled as she wiped at her overflowing eyes, slightly embarrassed by her crazed show of emotions. But it was then that Boo finally got the reaction from Filip she'd be hoping for from the moment she'd realized she was pregnant. His entire face lit up, his warm, tender eyes went as wide as saucers and sparkled in delight and he smiled that wonderful smile he only usually reserved for Boo.

"Oh Boo… lass… come here." He cried proudly, pulling Boo right into his arms before he'd even finished speaking. He chuckled jubilantly as he snaked his arms around Boo's waist and up her back before kissing her again and again, anywhere his lips could reach: her forehead, nose, lips, cheeks… Boo just stood there giggling in delight, reluctant to stop him because his whiskery kisses tickled and she loved the way he was peppering them around her face. After a while he did stop. He wiped the tears of mirth and joy from his eyes before resting his forehead against Boo's with a contended sigh, his arms slipping back round her waist as he did so. "Jesus Christ Hen…" he sighed as he rubbed her nose against hers. A thousand emotions were running through the Scotsman at once – happiness and fear, excitement and apprehension – and he just didn't know what to do with himself. On the one hand he wanted to shout from the rooftops that he and Boo were having a baby but on the other, he really wanted to just savor this moment with her and just her. "I can't believe it, we're havin' a baby!" he chuckled softly as he slipped his hand under Boo's shirt and onto her bare stomach. It was flat of course for Boo couldn't be that far along but to Chibs it was already slightly curved as a result of the life that grew within it. He couldn't wait to see his wife's stomach swell as their child grew within her and couldn't wait to see her breasts get bigger either! "I'm so fuckin' happy darlin'." He said after a moment, chuckling again as he spoke. He kissed Boo then, brief and chaste and gave her stomach a little rub.

"Me too." Boo replied as she wrapped her arms around Chibs' neck and pressed her lips to his. Chibs smirked into the kiss, his hands finding her ass in an instance which he gave a cheeky squeeze. Boo gave his hair a firm tug as Chibs slipped his tongue in her mouth, groaned as the sharp taste of whiskey exploded in her own mouth, far sharper than usual. _A side effect of her pregnancy no doubt_! She stopped the kiss after a moment through, for church would be letting out soon and she really didn't feel like getting caught going at it with Chibs on the bar. Chibs however didn't seem to want to let her go; he just kept pressing his lips to hers briefly again and again. "I'm sorry I dragged you out of church, I just had to tell you." Boo managed to blurt out between these kisses. She knew he was going to get shit from the guys because of what she'd done that morning and she felt incredibly guilty for that but she'd just needed to tell Chibs that she was having his baby. _Waiting for church to end was just too much._

"I know darlin'… don't worry about it, I don't care about that." Chibs promised and truly, he didn't. Yes his wife had humiliated him by sending the prospect to drag him out of church but once he'd found out why she'd done that, the humiliation was all but forgotten. She was having his baby, who cared about the fact he looked like he had no control over her! And so the others were going to taunt him about that for weeks to come? He'd take it all with a smile on his lips because his wife was pregnant! "We're gonna be parents Boo!" Chibs grinned, cupped Boo's cheeks in his hands before kissing her once again. "Do you know how far along yeh are lass?" he asked as he stared into her ocean like orbs, which seemed bluer and brighter than usual. Since it had been 6 weeks since their wedding and since women tended to discover they were pregnant at around the 6 week mark the Scotsman was hoping they'd conceived their child on their wedding night.

"8 weeks." Boo said before pulling a different pregnancy test out of her bag and holding it out to Chibs (the first was on the floor somewhere, lost during the excitement of Boo's announcement). This test was the most up-to-date one on the market; it had a little digital screen on it that that not only displayed the results of the test but also indicated how far along Boo was. The Scotsman took the test from her and saw that clearly displayed on the screen where the words '_Pregnant'_ and '_8_ _weeks'_. "Which means I was already pregnant when we got married." Boo added excitedly, just as that very thought occurred to Chibs. The Scotsman chuckled in disbelief, shook his head a little. He'd worried on their wedding night about bringing up the subject of trying for another baby and as it turns out, she'd already been pregnant! What amused Chibs the most however was that Boo, like Fiona, had been pregnant when he had married her. _Someone who didn't know any better could get the wrong impression of Chibs_! "And 8 weeks… I'm further along than when…well…" Boo added after a little hesitation, her voice low and sad, eyes on the floor. She was of course talking about her miscarriage. She'd been 6 weeks along then and so the fact that she was already past the 6 week mark in her pregnancy made things so much easier, less frightening. Chibs put his finger to Boo's lips before she could finish speaking, shushed her softly.

"Shush Hen, don't talk about that…" he muttered for he didn't want their joy to be tainted by Boo's miscarriage. It had been tragic yes, in so many ways, but they were past that now and Boo was pregnant again so there was no need to focus on it. "That's in the past, that's done. This is all that matters now." He added firmly as he gave Boo's stomach a little pat. Boo smiled at that, nodded, knew that Chibs was right. Before she could reply however Filip wrapped his arms tight around her waist and hoisted her off her feet.

"Filip!" Boo shrieked in a fit of giggles as Chibs suddenly started spinning her round and round. Boo clung onto him, still giggling madly, convinced he'd drop her when he got too dizzy. "Put me down! This can't be good for the baby you know!" Boo insisted eventually when the spinning got too much and she began to feel woozy. Chibs chuckled at that and oh so carefully set her back on her feet, flashed her an apologetic smile, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"We're havin' a baby Mrs. Telford; a little version of us." He sighed happily as he stroked Boo's cheek with the back of his knuckles. He wondered what their baby would look like and hoped to god that he or she looked like Boo. Of course he still wanted a little bit of himself in there, but mostly he wanted their child to be the spitting image of their beautiful mother. "Hey there wee one…" the Scotsman drawled as he dropped to his knees in front of his wife and pushed up her shirt, exposing her flat, yet pregnant belly. He pressed a kiss to it before leaning his head against it and gently running his fingers up and down it, careful to avoid Boo's bullet hole scar that he still hated to look at. "I'm yer da." He muttered to his unborn child. He knew of course that at 8 weeks baby would not yet have developed ears and so wouldn't be able to hear him but he didn't care, he wanted to get in the habit of talking to his child now so that baby would come to know his voice. Boo tittered softly at that and ruffled his hair affectionately so Chibs grabbed her hand and held it against her tummy. "And this is yer mum." He added as he pressed Boo's hand to the place on her stomach below which their child grew. "She'll take good care of yeh until yer ready to come out, okay?" he promised, kissing Boo's stomach again.

"Can you ask baby not to give me morning sickness?" Boo asked her husband. She found it both amusing and just plain adorable that he was already talking to their unborn child. Chibs chuckled and nodded his head at that, tried to look stern as he turned to face her belly straight on.

"Yeh hear that wee one? Hold off on the mornin' sickness." Chibs drawled seriously, unable to keep from laughing as he waved a finger in the direction of Boo's stomach. There was no response of course, aside from Boo's giggles so Chibs gave her belly another quick kiss, only this time he kept his lips against her. "And try not to make mum all hormonal and moody… yer old da won't like that very much." He muttered under his breath, hurrying his words so that Boo was less likely to hear them. In reality of course he was prepared to deal with (just about) whatever pregnant hormonal bullshit Boo threw his way – of which there would be a lot - because she after all, was the one who had to carry and give birth to their child. "And make sure teh make her nice and horny… I wanna get laid as much as possible before you appear." He added quickly, sniggering as he spoke. Chibs hated the idea that Boo might be totally off sex in the coming months! They had a very active sex life and he didn't want it to just dry up just because she was pregnant. Interestingly, he'd not really been interested in sleeping with Fiona while she was expecting Kerrianne, the idea had just been too off-putting, but he was already anticipating just how sexy Boo would look as her stomach expanded as the life inside of her grew. The Scotsman was already certain that pregnant Boo would be incredibly sexy; hell even now he found the fact that she was pregnant very sexy!

"You're just a horny bastard Filip, did you know that?" Boo teased as she ruffled his hair affectionately once again. She expected no different from him of course; he was a horny bastard, always had been and always would be. She just hoped that he'd still want her she got bigger and that she in turn, would still want him because she was just as much of a horny bastard as he was.

"Hey now, don't say that Hen." Chibs pouted as he lowered Boo's shirt before getting back to his feet. He did his best to look offended as possible but only managed to succeed in looking rather smug. _Of course he was a horny bastard_! Boo was his wife after all and he couldn't keep his hands off her! "I'm the father of your unborn child." He pointed out as if this gave him some sort of pass that prevented Boo from being mean to him. Boo of course, took this as an opportunity to be even meaner – Chibs should have really seen that coming.

"You might not be. It could be Juice's baby. I might have had a conjugal visit, you never know." She said rather convincingly as she patted her stomach. She looked so serious and so damn believable that for a split second Chibs couldn't help but panic. But then she laughed and so he relaxed, relief flooded through him.

"Oh ha fuckin' ha; very funny." He drawled sarcastically as he shook his head. "Jesus, two months along and yer already bein' mean teh me! The next seven months are gonna be hell." He added as he raked his hands through his hair and tried to sound utterly exasperated. Boo grinned at that, made an 'aww' sort of sound and slipped her arms round Chibs' waist, cuddled up to him, buried her head in the crook of his neck. "So when did yeh find out yeh were pregnant darlin'?" Chibs asked as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss into her sweet scented curls.

"This morning, when I was on my way to Stockton…" Boo explained before going into detail about what had happened that morning before she'd arrived at the clubhouse…

_Boo Telford-Trager was driving a little faster than was allowed as she was already late for her visit with Tig. She was feeling somewhat queasy, a little light headed even, but just put this down to the fact that she'd been rushing around so much that morning (her editor had called her at 7am, forgetting the time difference as per usual and Boo hadn't managed to get off the phone until nearly 9am!) that she'd had to bolt her breakfast down in just a few minutes, something that always made her feel sick. It wasn't until Boo stopped at some traffic lights a few miles outside of Stockton that her somewhat queasy feeling morphed into the desperate urge to be sick. _

"_Shit!" Boo cursed as hot and bitter bile rose up in the back of her throat. As soon as the lights turned green Boo put her foot down and turned into the first side street she saw. She had no idea where it lead but frankly, she didn't care, she just picked a good spot to pull over, stopped the car and threw her door wide open. A moment later she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the concrete below. By this point Boo as shaking violently and sweating rather profusely. She fumbled in her bag for a tissue and wiped away the dribble of vomit that had trickled down her cheek. She sat back in her chair then, gulped in the cool, clean air and wiped at her sweaty forehead. She had no idea why she'd been sick and before she could even begin to contemplate the reasons, bitter bile rose up from her stomach again. The author threw her head back out of the car door just in the nick of time and vomited up what remained in her stomach. "Argh, that's disgusting…" Boo groaned uneasily when finally, her empty stomach settled. The sight if her regurgitated breakfast was just making Boo feel sick again so she slammed her door shut and lay back against her seat, breathing in slow and deep. Thankfully Boo had a cool bottle of water in her bag so after wiping at her mouth and sweaty face again she grabbed the bottle from her bag and started to slowly sip at the water. She felt better for it at once, felt colour and warmth return to cheeks and her stomach settle somewhat. _

"_Oh!" Boo gasped as she began to realize why she'd been sick. Possibly anyway. She couldn't for the life of her remember when she'd last had her period. She thought carefully, very carefully and after some time she realized than had she'd last had a period sometime between when she'd stopped taking her birth control and when she and Chibs had married 6 weeks previously. This meant that she'd missed two periods, a near sure sign that she was pregnant. "Oh my god!" Boo gasped as her hands dropped to her flat stomach. Her heart fluttered hopefully at the notion that she might be pregnant and Boo couldn't help but smile. She knew she had to take a test right then, before she went to Stockton, or she'd be restless and irritable until she did. Luckily she'd pulled over opposite a general store so Boo jumped out of her car – being careful to avoid the puddle of vomit – and dashed inside. Once there she brought three different tests, including one of the flashy expensive ones with a digital screen that not only confirmed whether or not you were pregnant but told you how many weeks along you were too. Once the tests were paid for Boo dashed into the stores restroom to take them. Thankfully she'd had about 3 cups of tea that morning so she was able to take them pretty much straight away. The two minute wait between taking the tests and seeing the results was utterly agonizing and Boo paced up and down in front of the sinks impatiently, eventually giving in and looking at the 90-second mark. To her immense relief the results had already shown up on all three tests. All three said positive. Boo was pregnant and about 8 weeks along according to the digital test. "Oh my god I'm having a baby!" Boo shrieked happily as she stared at the tests. She had tears in her eyes and she was trembling like mad but she was smiling so much her cheeks burned. She almost went to call Filip so that she could tell him her good news, but then she remembered that he was in church and so instead, just sunk to the floor and tried to process the fact that she was soon to be a mother. After Boo had been reveling in the joy of discovering she was pregnant for a good few minutes the alarm on her cell phone went off, reminding her that she was meant to be at Stockton visiting Tig. Hastily she shoved the positive tests in her bag and splashed cold water on her face before returning to her car and continuing on her way to the prison. _

"_Hey doll." Tig grinned as Boo hurried into the visitors room and sat down opposite him an hour after she was due to arrive. Tig had been mad at her up until that point – he'd not been having the best week, Clay was being distant and weird and he couldn't figure out why – but all his anger had vanished the second he'd caught sight of her because he could tell just be looking at his daughter that she was pregnant. He guessed that she'd only just found out herself and that that was why she was late and grinning like an idiot. _

"_Hi daddy, I'm so sorry I'm late! I hope you weren't worried or anything." Boo said breathlessly as she settled into her seat. She was even later than she'd thought she'd be for she'd had to pull over again after her visit to the store so that she could be sick once more. She was still sweaty and flushed and probably smelt somewhat like vomit but hadn't had the chance to find a bathroom before or after her arrival at Stockton so had just splashed some perfume onto her wrists and hoped for the best. Besides she was already late and didn't want her father to be hanging around waiting for her any longer. "What are you smirking for?" Boo asked when Tig gave her no answer but just sat there smirking at her in a way that made Boo feel slightly uneasy. Tig was practically sniggering and his eyes were dancing and bright. _

"_You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked with certainty. Boo gasped at that, her eyes went wide with shock; something that made Tig chuckled softly. _

"_What? How the hell do you know?" Boo rambled quickly. She was totally confused as to how Tig had figured out she was pregnant before she herself had even had the chance to tell anyone, before she'd even told Chibs! She couldn't understand how he knew either. Sure she probably smelt vaguely like vomit but that could be for a million different reasons! And it wasn't like she had a bump either; she was only 8 weeks along after all! "I only just found out myself… that's why I'm so late; I had to stop so I could take a test." She explained hastily. Tig reached out and took her hands at that, held them tight and ran his thumb back and forth over her knuckles._

"_Boo… doll… you're glowing." He explained simply, smiling warmly at his daughter. He'd seen it the second he'd caught sight of her a few minute's previously, the warm, subtle glow that only a pregnant woman could have. She practically shone with it, lit up the whole room with the way her skin radiated as a result of her pregnancy. Boo beamed at that, blushed and put a hand to her cheek as if by doing so, she could feel the way her skin glowed. All she felt of course, was how sweaty and warm her cheek was. "And you've got _that_ look on your face." He added as he waggled a finger at Boo's lips, which were curved into a wide grin and had been since the moment she'd arrived, falling away only briefly when Tig had asked her if she was pregnant._

"_What look?" Boo asked as she tilted her head to the side in question. She was smiling of course, but that wasn't a look, that was just an expression. And she always, always smiled when she visited Tig because she was just so happy to see him._

"_The look a woman gets on her face when she's been trying to get pregnant for a long time and finally finds out she's expecting a baby." Tig explained with a swift shrug of his shoulders. Colleen had gotten the same look on her face when she'd found out she was pregnant with both Fawn and Dawn. Donna had gotten it too, both times she'd discovered she was pregnant and even Wendy had gotten it, despite the fact that Abel had been unplanned. The Sergeant at Arms tried to recall when Boo had told him she and Chibs were trying for a baby again but couldn't remember for the life of him, so swiftly moved on. "Does Chibs know yet?" he asked for surely the very first thing Boo would have done upon discovering she was having a baby was to tell the father and her husband of just six weeks that she was pregnant with his child. _

"_No, he's in church this morning." Boo sighed as she shook her head. She hated that she had to wait to tell her husband such momentous and important news but at the same time, was glad of it. It gave her a chance to process the information herself. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she was pregnant despite the fact that all she could see in her mind was the image of those three positive pregnancy tests. "I'm going to tell him when I get home." She added, hoping as she did so that Chibs and the others would be out of church by the time she got back to the clubhouse. _

"_Jesus, I can't believe I'm gonna be a grandpa." Tig chuckled as he curled his fingers into his hair and gave it a little tug. He felt so fucking old all of a sudden! He knew of course that he wasn't a young man anymore but he'd never felt old before, not once, not even when he'd turned 50! Now his daughter, who'd only been his little girl for 8 years – no time at all really despite how shocked Tig felt when he realized it had been more than 8 years since he'd taken Boo into his home so he could take care of her and raise her as his own – was having a baby of her very own, making Tig a grandfather for the first time at just 51. "When's the little fucker due?" he asked for he knew that many pregnancy tests available nowadays could give a woman an indication of how far along she was._

"_Tig!" Boo cried, completely offended by what had said despite the fact that she knew damn well that Tig was just being… well, Tig. She even put a protective hand over her stomach as if doing so shielding the life within from its grandfather's words. Tig just grinned at that, gave a swift shrug of his shoulders. Boo knew he wasn't going to apologize and if she was honest with herself, she didn't want him too. That was just his way and Boo knew he cared, so that's all that mattered. "Well I'm about 8 weeks along, so two weeks before you get out." Boo said after quickly calculating the dates in her head. There was still over 7 months to go before Tig and the rest of the Sons would be released and since Boo was already at the 8 week mark, she'd give birth before her father and the rest of her family got their freedom. _

"_So I'll miss the pregnancy and the birth completely?" Tig asked, sounding rather pleased by this. Boo nodded her head, causing Tig to give a jubilant cry. He really hated to be around pregnant women; they were crazy and hormonal, ate the weirdest shit and cried or yelled for no reason at all_. He couldn't deal with that_! Both times Colleen had been pregnant he'd practically lived at the clubhouse to avoid her hormonal bullshit (which of course had just made things so much worse) and when Donna had been pregnant, he'd stayed right away from the Winston household. "That's fucking brilliant! I don't think I could put up with hormonal, pregnant Boo." Tig rambled happily. He'd still have to put up with pregnant and hormonal Boo on her visits of course but he knew she'd try her best to contain that shit when she was around him so as not to ruin her visits. Now Tig was looking forward to his release even more because now when he left, he'd not only be returning to the club, his bike, pussy, Gemma's meatloaf and Boo but to his very first grandchild too. He really hoped the little fucker was lucky enough to look like its mother and not its father. "You're annoying enough as it is." Tig added with a mischievous grin and a twinkle in his eye as he gave Boo a little poke. _

"_I'd take that back if I were you Tigger." Boo said coolly, the smirk on her lips making it obvious she knew he was joking and that she was just messing with him too. "I can stop visiting you and sending you care packages you know daddy!" she added as she waved a finger of warning at him. She would of course, never dream of doing something so mean. She knew Tig lived for her visits and her care packages and letters. They were what were getting him through his time on the inside and chances are, knowing Tig, they were the only thing that kept him from misbehaving! _

"_You know I didn't mean it." Tig said with a soft smile on his lips. He got up then and held his arms open for his daughter, who didn't hesitate in melting into them. He hugged her close and pressed a kiss to her cheek, curled one hand in her hair and rubbed the other up an down her back. Boo just leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist with a contented sigh. Being in jail meant that Tig didn't have his usual reassuring Tig smell that Boo loved so much but he was still Tig and the feel of his arms hadn't changed so him embrace was still as comforting as it always was. "Congratulations doll; I'm so happy for you and Chibs, I really am." Tig muttered in Boo's ear before kissing her cheek again. "Nobody deserves this more than you! You're going to be an amazing mother Boo Telford-Trager and don't you ever forget that." He added because he knew in the coming months, Boo would frequently question whether or not she had what it took to be a mother. Tig also knew that his little girl would make a wonderful mother. After all when she'd lived with him she'd been more like the parent half the time and she was just about the kindest, most considerate, understanding and caring person Tig knew._

"_Thank you daddy." Boo whispered in way of reply, smiling so hard her cheeks burned once again._

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo managed to book her first ultrasound scan for the very next morning with a little help from Tara, who pulled some strings and managed to secure Boo a last minute appointment. Both she and Chibs were very anxious indeed to get their first glimpse of their unborn child and barely slept a wink that night. Both lay there for a good part of the night, hands clasped and on Boo's exposed tummy, talking in hushed whispers. They discussed whether they thought they were having a boy or a girl (Chibs was certain they were having a boy, since no girls had been born in the SAMCRO family since Ellie 14 years earlier, while Boo was convinced they were having a girl) and what they thought their baby would look like. Both had insisted that they hoped their unborn child looked like the other, something that amused both of them greatly. In the end they concluded that as long as their baby was healthy and looked like them both, they'd be happy. Boo, who was exhausted by the days events, eventually fell asleep, drifting off midway through a discussion with Chibs about whether or not their baby would be born with hair (as Kerrianne as well as both Boo and Chibs had been). Chibs however remained awake; he was just too excited to sleep. He still couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that in just 7 months time he was going to be a father again, that he and Boo were finally going to have the baby they'd longed for since Abel's homecoming. Many times in the night he considered slipping out of bed so that he could recheck Boo's pregnancy tests to make sure they really were positive (despite the fact that the imagine of the electronic test with its little digital screen that said '_Pregnant'_ and '_8 Weeks'_ was burned into his memory and remained constantly in his mind) but didn't want to wake Boo, who he knew to be utterly exhausted, so stayed put. Eventually he fell asleep too but not once in the night did his hands move from her tummy. In fact they were still there early the next morning when the excitement of Boo's impending ultrasound awoke Chibs a few minute's before their alarm went off. Normally he'd just snooze until it did, but he was eager to be up and on his way to seeing his unborn child for the first time so he nuzzled Boo's neck with his lips and nose, tucked her sleep tangled curls behind her ear and started muttering in it.

"Boo… wake up lass…" he muttered before pressing a string of kisses up and down his wife's neck in hopes of rousing her. Boo moaned softly in her sleep, tried to swat him away which just made Chibs chuckle. He gave her flat tummy a firm little rub and pressed his lips to her ears once again. "We've got our baby's first ultrasound today." He reminded her as he rubbed her tummy again. That did it. Boo gave a sleepy yet contented little giggle and placed her hands over Chibs', opened her eyes and turned her head so that she was looking into her husbands eyes. "Well good mornin' beautiful." Chibs grinned, before leaning in and pressing his lips to Boo's. She whimpered softly and parted her lips, tangled one hand in his hair and cupped his cheek with the other, traced her fingers over his scars. Chibs couldn't help but chuckle in delight, especially when she hooked her leg over his hip and bucked against his growing erection. _Obviously someone was in the mood for a bit of morning nookie._ Chibs of course, was more than willing to go along with this; not only because he'd awoken half hard anyway but because there was something sexy as hell about waking up in bed with his new wife who was pregnant with his child. Chibs gave a soft growl and slipped his hand down into Boo's panties. Boo parted her legs for him at once, pulled her knees up and flattened her feet against the bed. "Eager girl!" Chibs drawled happily when he realized just how wet his girl was. She was soaked, practically dripping and so hot and tight that Chibs became fully erect in an instant. He slowly started kissing his way down Boo's neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of her pussy, his thumb pressing down on her clit all the while. Below him Boo whimpered and moaned, cried out in delight as he nipped at her collarbone, curled her fingers into the sheets below. Chibs peppered kisses along her crow, his fingers never once stopping their assault on her pussy, before burying his face between her bra clad breasts. Boo cried out then, a howl of pain rather than one of pleasure. Chibs stopped what he was doing at once; he pulled his fingers out of Boo and lifted his head out of her breasts, looked up at his wife's face. He was startled to see that she was in obvious pain and that she was biting her lip to prevent herself from crying out. "You alright?" he asked, voice frantic with worry. Boo smiled then and nodded her head, relief flooded her face.

"Yeah… my breasts are just a little sore." Boo admitted. They'd been feeling a little tender ever since she'd woken up, but it was something she'd been able to simple ignore. However as soon as Chibs had buried his face between them she'd been in pain. The slightest touch burned and his whiskery beard was like needles. She'd been unable to stop herself from crying out, the pain, while not that bad, had just been so unexpected. "Sorry… I kinda killed the moment didn't I?" she chuckled apologetically. She was just no longer in the mood for sex; with her breasts still aching she was suddenly feeling very unsexy indeed, especially since she'd started to feel slightly nauseous and bloated. Chibs seemed to understand for although he was obviously still achingly hard, he pressed a chaste kiss to Boo's lips and pulled her against his chest, one hand on her tummy which he rubbing in gentle, soothing circles. Boo sighed contently and lay against his chest for a long while, her fingers tracing the Luckenbooth broach inked on his chest. The way Filip rubbed her stomach was so comforting and the sick and bloated feeling she'd gotten was slowly disappearing. Just as Boo was beginning to think that maybe she might avoid the morning sickness that day she was overcome with the very sudden need to vomit. Bile rushed up from her stomach and burned the back of her throat. "Chibs let me go; I'm going to be sick!" Boo cried frantically as she pulled herself out of his embrace. Chibs let go at once, eyes wide with worry and watched as Boo stumbled out of bed and dashed into the bathroom at top speed, her hand clasped in front of her mouth. He was on his feet and after her almost at once and found her crotched in front of and clinging to the toilet, retching desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks. The Scotsman dropped down beside her and pulled her hair out of the way at once, rubbed his hand up and down her back as he pressed occasional kisses in amongst her curls.

"Yer alright lass, I've got yeh. Just let it all up." He muttered soothingly in her ear. "I'm not goin' anywhere darlin'… yeh'll be fine in a minute." He added for if Boo was anything like Fiona and his sister, once she'd been sick she'd be fine again until the next morning. Boo merely nodded her head, unable to do much more and hoped that the vomiting would soon stop and that her morning sickness wouldn't lass for very long at all. _After just two days of it she was already sick of it_! When finally Boo stopped vomiting she was pale, sweaty and shaking, had tears littering her cheeks. She looked awful but soon smiled to show that she was past the worst and in doing so, forced some colour back into her cheeks. Chibs grabbed a glass from the side and quickly filled it with cool water, passed it to her. "Here lass, drink up, not too fast mind, yeh might be sick again." He said as Boo took the water from him. Boo nodded her head and cautiously sipped at the water as Chibs grabbed a damp washcloth from the sink and gently wiped it across her sweaty forehead and face.

"Thank you." Boo muttered softly as she put her glass of water aside and drew in a few deep, shuddering breathes. She felt a lot better, if a little shaky and lightheaded and was now starving hungry! If it wasn't for the fact she'd just more than emptied to contents of her stomach she'd be chuckling at the weird way in which pregnancy was affecting her. Chibs grinned then, glad to see Boo looking so much better so quickly, and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

"No problem lass." He drawled as he ducked Boo's curls behind her ears and pressed another kiss to her forehead. Boo gave a weary sigh and pulled herself to her feet, flushed the toilet and splashed a little cold water on her face. After she brushed her teeth and rinsed the foul taste of vomit from the inside of her mouth Boo ventured into the bedroom to dress, where Chibs perched on the edge of the bed waiting for her, still in his boxers, his warm eyes wide with concern. "Yeh feeling better now Hen?" he asked hopefully. He hated when Boo was sick, no matter what the reason even if that reason was because she was in the early stages of pregnancy. Boo nodded her head and wandered over so that she was standing in front of Chibs. At once he wrapped his arms around her, settled his hands on her ass, which made Boo chuckle softly. She wrapped his arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair, which was quite a feat considering he'd pressed his lips to her stomach. For a while they just stood there like that, still and silent, until Chibs' alarm went off. Chibs grinned then, kissed Boo's stomach one last time before reaching back and turning off the alarm. "Let's get ready to go and see the wee one then darlin'." He said to Boo as he stood up and pecked Boo's cheek. The couple dressed before heading into the kitchen for a hurried breakfast. Chibs was rather astounded and amused at just how much his pregnant wife ate, considering that she'd just been incredibly sick although he didn't say anything. The couple was so impatient to see their unborn child that they arrived for their appointment almost an hour early. Since neither wanted to just sit around and wait, doing nothing, Chibs took Boo on a ride around Charming on the back of his Dyna because they both knew that soon, she'd not be able to ride with him any longer. They returned just in tome for their appointment and found that a heavily pregnant Tara was already waiting for them in the ultrasound scanning room.

"Hey Tara, shouldn't you be on maternity leave already?" Boo asked as she gave the doctor a hug and gave her huge belly a pat. Tara was almost 8 months pregnant and Boo and Chibs alike were surprised to see that she was still working, especially since she had Abel to care for as well. Boo could only guess that keeping busy distracted Tara from the fact that she would be all alone when she gave birth, that she'd have to raise her sons without their father for months and that the man she loved was in prison and at risk of being stabbed again at any given moment.

"Hey guys." Tara said as she embraced first Boo and then Chibs. She smiled when she realized that the couple didn't let go of one another's hand once. She was very happy for them both; during the first few months that she'd known them they'd gone through so much shit. Their relationship had gone from bad to worse and had practically fallen apart in front of her eyes; worse, Chibs had almost gone and died on his girl at the same time she'd lost their unborn baby. Now they'd come through all that and were happily married, obviously more in love than ever before and were expecting another baby, a baby that Tara was certain Boo would carry to term. The doctor just hoped that the couple didn't end up in the same situation as her and Jax. Boo was a wonderful woman, strong and knew how to handle the club way of life but she was still so very young and Tara wasn't sure how she'd cope if Chibs ended up in prison leaving her pregnant and alone or worse, with a newborn baby and alone. She hoped that Chibs would have enough good sense and enough luck to stay out of prison. "Today's my last shift; once I'm finished here, I'm done until after Thomas is born." She said as she gave her bump a little rub. Thomas, as if knowing he was being talked about, shifted within her and kicked. Tara didn't let on to Boo and Chibs that she should have finished the day before and that in order to get them a last minute ultrasound scan, she'd had to cover someone else's shift and give up a days maternity leave. She didn't mind at all for she knew how desperate the couple was to see their baby.

"How long until he comes along doc?" Chibs asked as Boo got up onto the bed and lay back against the pillows. The Scotsman didn't wait for Tara to give an answer; he turned to his wife and made sure she was comfortable by shifting her pillows and adjusting the back support of the bed. "Comfy my lovely?" he asked after a moment, to which Boo nodded. Chibs grinned then, pecked her cheek before taking her hand and turning back to Tara. "Sorry Tara… when's the wee one due?" he asked as he gestured to her bump.

"A little over a month." Tara explained proudly as she gave her bump one final rub. She pulled the ultrasound machine closer to Boo and lifted up her shirt, exposing her flat belly. "Now then, lets see how _your_ baby is doing." She said as she squirted gel onto Boo's stomach, switched on the ultrasound machine and dragged the scanner over Boo's belly. Almost at once an image appeared on screen; Boo and Chibs' unborn baby. Tara shifted the scanner around until the image of the baby was large and clear.

"Is that it? That little thing there?" Boo asked as she waved her finger at the centre of the screen, where in the middle of a large black shape that she assumed was her womb was a small, grey flickering shape. There wasn't much to it really, no real defining features, but there was a notable head and body shape. Tara shifted the machine close, allowing Boo to touch the screen. The younger woman ran her fingers over the image of her unborn child again and again, her eyes wide with fascination and joy, a huge grin on her lips. Chibs too was staring at the screen in wonder and appeared utterly lost for words. Tara had never seen either of them look so happy; not even when they'd announced to everyone that they'd gone and gotten married.

"Yep, that's your baby." Tara confirmed as she examined the image and took some measurements so that she could determine how far alone Boo was and how the baby was doing. Baby, she was glad to see, was perfectly healthy and was clearly growing very much on schedule. "Everything looks good. Baby is healthy and doing well." She informed the happy couple, who exchanged elated looks in reaction to this news. Chibs pressed a chaste kiss to his wife's forehead and then her ringed fingers before returning his attentions to the screen. "And you're about 8 weeks and 3 days along." Tara added, which of course the couple already knew.

"Oh wow… look at it." Boo gasped as she ran her fingers over the tiny image. She just couldn't take her eyes off of it. That was her baby… a tiny little life that would grow and form within her over the next 7 months and become a little person. She turned to Filip then, frantically tapping the screen as she did so, a wild grin on her face that she didn't have a hope of hell of containing. Filip wasn't even looking at her, he was just staring at the image of their unborn child, his mouth hanging slightly open, tears in his sparkling eyes. _It was obvious he already loved their unborn baby very much indeed_. "That's our baby Filip." She shrieked happily as she gave her husbands hand a little shake to get his attention. Filip jumped a little then as if Boo had startled him out of his own little world and looked down at her before pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"I know lass, I know." He gushed happily as he kissed at her ringed fingers yet again before returning his gaze to the image of their unborn child. He just couldn't look away from it… he'd wanted a baby with Boo for so very long now and finally, there it was, healthy, barely formed and growing steadily within his wife's womb. In just 7 months time – maybe less if baby decided to come early, like he had – he'd be holding that child in his arms. _He couldn't wait for that day to come._ "Our wee boy or girl!" he added as he wondered what sex their child would be and which one of them would be right. They still hadn't decided whether or not they wanted to know the sex of their baby before it was born. It was certainly tempting and both Boo and Chibs alike had admitted that it would be hard to say no when the ultrasound technician asked them if they wanted to know the sex of their baby but at the same time, both had admitted they'd like to be surprised when the baby eventually decided it was time to be born. "Isn't it beautiful?" Chibs asked, for although there wasn't much too their unborn child as yet, it was beautiful because it was _theirs_, because it was wanted and so very longed for. Boo murmured something in the way of agreement, but her words were totally inaudible as she was staring at the screen again, lost in the image of their unborn child. It was then that Tara stepped forward and pointed something out on the screen with the tip of her pen.

"You see this flicker right here?" she asked as she circled a small flickering shape in the middle of the unborn baby's body. Both Boo and Chibs nodded their heads at that, their eyes focused on the flickering shape. "That's your baby's heart beating." She explained. Boo cooed happily at that, her grin becoming wider still, while Chibs gave a soft chuckle of happiness and pressed another chaste kiss to his wife's cheek. Tara beamed at that; Chibs and Boo really reminded her of Jackson and herself sometimes. They too, were so clearly meant to be and were both better human beings because they were together, because they were with the person they were meant to be with. And both knew who they truly were because of it. "And this is what baby's heartbeat sounds like." She added as she tapped a few buttons on the ultrasound machine. At once baby's heart rate filled the bottom of the screen, strong and steady, healthy and the sound of it filled the room. The steady and loud '_thump_-_thump_-_thump'_ seemed to push both Boo and Chibs over the edge for at once, tears of joy filled both of their eyes and spilled down their cheeks. Neither moved to wipe them away they just continued to stare happily away at their unborn child.

"Jesus… it's so strong." Chibs murmured after a while. He couldn't recall Kerrianne's heartbeat being as strong and loud as his and Boo's baby's was at this stage and took this to be a very good sign indeed. Clearly their wee one was a fighter, strong and determined just like its parents. Chibs couldn't believe how much he loved that tiny little thing that barely resembled a baby already. His heart ached to see it and he longed to hold it in his arms once it'd been born yet at the same time, he knew the next seven months watching his wife's stomach expand as their child grew within her were going to be magical and wonderful. Soon baby would be moving and kicking, making damn sure it's parents knew it was in there… he couldn't wait to feel that.

"It's so magical; I could listen to it forever." Boo gushed happily. She was surprised at just how at ease she felt pregnant; she wasn't scared or worried at all. She was elated and confident, determined to protect her unborn child and bring it to term. A big part of her couldn't understand why she'd been so afraid to fall pregnant again in the first place but at the same time, knew just how devastated she'd be if she lost this child too. This child that she knew about and already loved more than she thought possible. "We really are having a baby aren't we? It's really there." She said as she turned to Chibs again, wanting to steer her thoughts away from the idea of a miscarriage. Chibs just nodded his head, chuckled softly in amusement and pressed his lips to Boo's.

That night the couple delighted in showing off baby's first ultrasound to their delighted family, but choose to keep the recording of it to themselves. The sound of baby's heartbeat and the small, somewhat shapeless and flickering image of it felt more special to the couple when it was just for them. The very next day was the day Boo sent her care packages out to the guys on the inside and since Tig had promised not to tell them that she was pregnant (a promise she knew he would keep because he had assured her that after pissing Colleen off by telling the club that they were expecting a baby before she could that he understood that a pregnant woman loved nothing more than to tell people she was pregnant) she decided to let them know by including an print out of the ultrasound scan in each of their packages, each one signed with the message '_Mr. and Mrs. Telford would like to introduce you too their unborn child_'.

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo sat at the kitchen table cautiously sipping water as Filip made breakfast. It was Sunday morning, a little over a week since Boo had discovered she was pregnant and her morning sickness was only getting worse. Thankfully once she'd vomited a few times and had a little water she felt fine again and oddly, starving hungry. Most mornings she had to settle for cereal and toast but as it was Sunday and both she and Filip had the day off, her husband was being kind enough to make her a huge fried breakfast.

"We're going to have to move you know." She said once her stomach settled. "There's not enough room for a baby here." She added as she glanced around their apartment. While she and Chibs alike loved their home, the first they had lived in and owned together, it was just too small a place to raise a child in. Even with just the two of them there was little in the way of space; Boo's office for example was really just a walk in closet she'd managed to shove a desk into and the small kitchen table that was only just wide enough for both Chibs and Boo to sit at took up most of the kitchen. A baby, although tiny, would take up more space than the both of them combined and with Kerrianne back in Chibs' life and visiting often, the couple really needed to consider buying a house.

"I know lass" Chibs nodded as he took the frying pan of the heat for a moment so that he could pull something out of his cut packet, which was hanging on the back of Boo's chair. It was a roll of official looking papers and when he unraveled them and spread them out on the table in front of Boo, the author saw several estate agent listings for houses in the immediate area. "I stopped off at the estate agents last night, picked up these." Chibs explained as Boo started looking through them. Most of the houses had between three and five bedrooms and all had both a garden and a home office. Filip had clearly thought his choices through and had had enough good sense to realize what his growing family would need in a home; a garden for the children to play in, an office for Boo to work in and several bedrooms for when more children came along and for when his eldest child visited. "Figured we could go through them together; find a place we both like." He added as he returned to the stove so that he could finish cooking breakfast.

"You're such a sweetheart Filip." Boo grinned as she continued to examine the estate agent listings Filip had passed her. Nothing really stood out because all of the houses were just so beautiful, so perfect. Filip had picked very well indeed; he knew Boo better than anyone and so knew the sort of places she'd like to live in. Picking the perfect place for their growing family to live in was going to be difficult and was going to require far more thought that Boo was prepared to give it so early on a Sunday morning so she rolled the papers back up and tucked them back in Chibs' cut pocket. A moment later Filip placed a steaming cup of tea in front of Boo, who gratefully pulled it towards herself with a contented sigh. She was never truly awake in the mornings until she'd had a good cup of tea. She was about to take a sip when the smell of the hot liquid hit her. It was awful, absolutely vile and within moments Boo felt physically sick again. She put her mug back onto the table and pushed it away from her, drawing in deep gulps of air as she did so. "Ugh… Filip take it away." She pleaded for although she'd pushed the tea as far from herself as possible, she could still smell it and the smell was still making her feel sick.

"But you love tea Hen." Chibs drawled as he turned around and shot Boo a look of utmost confusion. He was surprised to see that she was pale and sweaty, that her cheeks were tinged with green and that it was more than obvious she was fighting the urge to be physically sick.

"It's making me feel sick! Take it away." Boo repeated as she shuddered. She dropped her head into her hands and concentrated on breathing in and out slowly as Chibs took the mug away and tipped the tea down the sink. As soon as the tea was down the sink, the smell disappeared too as did Boo's need to be sick. "Thank you…" Boo mumbled shakily as she wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and flashed Chibs a grateful smile.

"Sorry about that lass; didn't mean teh make yeh feel sick." Chibs mutter apologetically as he topped up Boo's water for her, knowing that a simple glass of water really helped to settle her stomach when her morning sickness hit. Boo smiled in thanks and sipped at the water until once again, her stomach was settled. She knew chances were she'd not be able to drink tea again until after the baby was born which made her a little sad as she normally loved tea and it was one of the few reminders she had left of her English heritage.

"I think I'll just have some juice…" she muttered as she got to her feet and went to the fridge where there was usually a carton or two of orange juice. She poured herself a glass and practically downed it all in one, before pouring herself another and returning to her place at the table. She was glad to see that Filip was finally dishing up breakfast as she was starving hungry and oddly, really craving some fried tomatoes, something she never normally liked to eat. "And some fried tomatoes. I really fancy some fried tomatoes with my breakfast... do we have any?" she asked Filip as she rubbed her rumbling stomach. The Scotsman shook his head and tittered at that, but gave her no answer. "What?" Boo demanded, finding herself slightly offended by the way Chibs was laughing at her.

"Yeh hate fried tomatoes darlin'." Chibs chuckled as he placed Boo's breakfast in front of her. He could still remember the first time he'd made her breakfast in bed. He'd loaded her plate up with bacon, French toast, scrambled eggs, sausages and fried tomatoes, knowing that she loved a good fry up but had ended up getting yelled out because apparently, his girl really hated fried tomatoes. Now here she was, almost ten weeks pregnant and craving the damn things! "Yer weird, crazy cravings have started." He added with an amused sort of sigh. The fried tomatoes and aversion to tea would undoubtedly be the start of a long list of strange and unusual foods that she would both crave and suddenly hate. "God help me, soon yeh'll be sendin' me to the store at 3am for all sorts of crap." He added as he shook his head and sat down opposite Boo, his own plate of breakfast in hand. He really hoped that Boo craved foods that he could buy in all night store in Charming because he really hated the idea of traveling 20 miles up the freeway at 3am just so that he could get Boo some bizarre and disgusting foodstuffs. But he'd do it, of course he would; she was carrying their baby after all and he could only image how rough the pregnancy and childbirth would be on his beautiful wee Hen.

"Well I have to carry and give birth to your child so it's the least you can do, don't you think?" Boo asked with a mischievous smile as she patted her still flat stomach. She was joking of course, at least she hoped she was. While right now she thought it would be far too cruel of her to send her husband out to the store at 3am for whatever she was craving she had no idea just how bad her cravings would get! For all she knew they might be so overwhelming she'd be unable to sleep or do anything but think of the food she wanted to eat.

"_Our_ child Hen, it's our child." Chibs reminded her. Boo merely stuck out her tongue at that before starting on her breakfast which she ate with such speed Chibs would have been certain she'd tipped it away when he wasn't looking had it not been for the fact that he'd seen her eat it.

_**SAMCRO**_

Filip Telford sighed wearily as he walked in the front door of the apartment he shared with his wife just as dawn was breaking. He'd been on a run for four days securing the clubs new gun shipment and had been unable to contact his girl once because the Irish had insisted that none of the members bring their cells with them as they believed that someone within their own ranks was passing on information about the shipment to a member of the Nordic crew that was up in Fremont, where the shipment now docked. Although as it turned out, the Nordic's had managed to bug the bay where the Irish's ship came in.

"Boo? Yeh in darlin'?" Chibs called out as he kicked off his boots and shrugged off his cut, which he hung up on the rack just inside the door. He didn't hear Boo reply, instead he heard her dash out of their bedroom and down the hallway at top speed. A moment later she was standing in front of him, breathlessly and sweaty, grinning broadly, her eyes sparkling. Chibs couldn't help but smile at that; clearly his wife was very pleased to see him home!

"Hey! Welcome home Filip." Boo grinned as she threw her arms around Chibs neck, catching him off guard so much he stumbled back slightly. He didn't mind though, he embraced her back at once, enveloping her in his arms as he pressed a kiss into her sleep tattered curls. He sighed contently as he took in the smell of her, the feel of her in his arms. He'd missed the hell out of her and couldn't remember the last time they'd gone so long without speaking_. It had been years that's for sure_! "I'm so glad you're back." Boo gushed when Chibs finally let her go. She was still grinning broadly and appeared to be bouncing on her heels. Chibs wondered if there was more to the grin on her lips than just his homecoming.

"Yer certainly in a cheery mood Hen." He said as he gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles. Her cheek was warmer than usual and her skin glowed with both her pregnancy and her joyous mood. Even with the bags under her eyes – she never slept very well when Chibs was away and if he was honest with himself, the Scotsman didn't either – and her sleep tousled hair she still looked beautiful. "What's up?" he asked. Boo grinned even more so at that – clearly she'd been waiting for her husband to ask her that – and lifted up her shirt. Filip arched an eyebrow and stared, not sure what he was supposed to be looking at.

"Look!" Boo said as she shifted to the side slightly, revealing that her stomach was protruding ever so slightly with what was obviously the beginnings of her baby bump. "A bump! I have a bump!" she rambled excitedly as she ran her hands over it. The bump had appeared overnight just two nights previously. Boo had woken up midmorning and jumped in the shower none the wiser about the changes to her body until she started lathering soap all over it. It was then that she realized that finally, at 13 weeks pregnant, she was starting to show. She'd hated that Chibs had been forced to miss such a development in her pregnancy, especially since she'd been unable to call him but nevertheless had spent the days until he'd arrived home near constantly rubbing her hands over her bump, cooing and talking to her unborn child.

"So you do." Chibs drawled happily as he dropped to his knees in front of Boo. He'd been eagerly waiting for this moment since Boo had first announced that she was pregnant; the little bump that would allow them to see just how fast and how much their child grew within Boo's womb. Now that it was here, Chibs knew that Boo's bump would swell very quickly indeed and that she'd look further along than she really was in the coming months. This was something that happened to every woman (including both his mother, his sister and Fiona) that bore a Telford baby – something he'd not dared to tell his wife just yet. "Hey there wee one…" Chibs muttered to Boo's bump as he ran his hand over it, smiling wider as he realized just how curved his wife's tummy had become. "Did yeh miss me?" he asked as he pressed a soft and lingering kiss to the part of Boo's belly that was the most protruding. Boo giggled as her husband's facial hair tickled at the increasingly sensitive skin of her stomach. "I've missed you." Chibs promised his unborn child as he patted Boo's stomach and gave it one last kiss. He hoped that baby would start moving soon and that when it did so, it would respond to the sound of his voice just as Kerrianne had before she'd been born. "I've missed mummy too…" Chibs added with a sigh as he shifted his body up slightly so he could bury his face in the warm, wonderful crevice that was Boo's breasts – which thankfully where no longer as sensitive as they had been a month previously. Boo sighed contently at that and tangled her fingers in her husbands hair, buried her face in his graying locks. "I've really missed mummy." He muttered against Boo's breasts suggestively as he snaked his arms around Boo's waist and dropped his hands down to her ass, which he gave a firm squeeze. He smirked in delight when Boo whimpered softly and shook with want. He could practically feel the heat that suddenly radiated from between her thighs.

"I missed you too." Boo groaned as she parted her legs slightly and curled her fingers even tighter in Chibs' hair. "I've been horny as hell all weekend you know." She admitted lustily. She had no idea if this was because of her pregnancy or simply because Chibs' was away and unable to pacify her needs; all she knew was that she'd been horny all weekend. She'd been wet all weekend and so desperate with want that she'd ended up putting on the DVD of Chibs fucking her senseless at Caracara as she fucked herself with her fingers on several occasions. Now that her husband was home she was wetter and more desperate with want that she had been all goddamn weekend; she wanted her man, badly so and knew she wouldn't be satisfied until he'd made love to her.

"Oh really?" Chibs muttered as he slipped between Boo's legs. He was delighted to find her soaked and ready for him, so he thrust three fingers up into her without warning, groaning almost as loudly as she did as he tight, wet walls clamped down onto him. "Well let's just see what we can do about that!" he chuckled as he slipped his fingers out of Boo and wrapped his arms tight around her waist. Boo understood what he wanted her to do at once and wrapped her legs around him so that Chibs could slowly lower her onto the floor below. He then pushed Boo's shirt right up exposing her slightly swollen stomach and bare breasts. "Has anyone ever told yeh that pregnancy makes yeh look even more beautiful than you already are?" Chibs asked before he ducked down and pressed a lingering kiss to Boo's stomach as he undid his belt and pants.

"You say that now…" Boo groaned as she pushed her panties down her legs. "But when I get fat you'll be singing a very different tune." She insisted with vague certainty as Chibs grabbed ahold of her panties, pulled them off her and cast them aside. Chibs chuckled at that and shook his head.

"You have no idea how sexy it is that yer carrying my child do yeh? Darlin', I've never wanted yeh more! " he muttered lovingly as he rubbed Boo's belly yet again before hoisting her leg over his shoulder and peppering chaste and whiskery kisses all the way down to that wonderful place between her thighs… Chibs wasn't lying when he said that Boo pregnant with his child was sexy. He had no idea why the fact that his child was growing within his wife was such a turn on because aside from their wedding night, Chibs hadn't been interested in having sex with Fiona at all while she was pregnant. With Boo however, it was different. She was having his baby and that was just about the sexiest thing in the world to him. Filip guessed it was because there was a part of him in her and that her bump was a sign of the love they shared for one another. But it probably had a lot to do with how curvy she was getting and the fact that her breasts had started to swell along with her stomach… He wanted her so much and had a feeling he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off his wife in the coming months, even more so that usual!

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo groaned tiredly as she rubbed her near 5-month grown bump (that looked more like a 6-month grown bump! Boo still couldn't believe that Filip hadn't bothered to tell her that Telford babies decided to have a nice big growth spurt in the first few months inside their mother's tummy) and wandered out of the bathroom and back to bed. Ever since she'd hit her fourth month of pregnancy she'd needed to pee so frequently she seriously considered just moving her computer into the bathroom so she didn't have to keep abandoning her work to use the bathroom. Thankfully however around about the same time, her morning sickness had finally stopped so at least she didn't have to deal with both. As she clambered back into bed Boo found herself feeling thankful that Chibs was such a deep sleeper. She got up many times during the night to use the bathroom and he remained asleep through every trip; if he was a light sleeper he'd be up every time Boo was and come morning, would be just as tired and cranky as she was. It was bad enough that Boo was so shattered and irritable first thing in the morning; Chibs didn't need to be too! They'd just end up arguing all the time. Boo was just about to curl up and try to get back to sleep when she felt it; a gentle wiggling deep inside her stomach that was something akin to the butterflies, only stronger and squirmier. She gasped and sat bolt upright, placed her hands on her stomach just above where she'd felt the fluttering feeling. After a few minutes she felt it again only this time she also felt a gentle poke just below her left hand. _She could finally feel the baby moving!_

"Chibs… Filip wake up!" Boo cried as she frantically shook her mans shoulder. She was eager to wake him up so that he could feel baby moving before he or she decided to stop squirming around and go to back to sleep. Filip however was in a deeper sleep than Boo anticipated and didn't seem to want to wake up, despite the fact that his unborn child was moving and possibly even kicking for the first time. "Filip!" Boo yelled a little louder as she shook Chibs even harder still. "Wake up!" she added. When still he did not stir Boo did the only thing she could think of to make him wake up (aside from tipping a glass of cold water over his had) and slipped her hand inside his boxers. _The Scotsman soon stirred_! He groaned lustily and peeled his eyes open as Boo started to stroke him. As soon as his eyes were open, Boo pulled her hand back out of his boxers and returned it to the place on her bump where baby was moving around.

"What is it darlin'?" Chibs groaned with a sigh of annoyance as he turned his head so that he could look up at his wife. _He hated it when she used his cock to get him to wake up without finishing what she'd started_! Now he was awake, hard and horny and was damn near certain his wife wouldn't be doing anything to help him with that. When the Scotsman caught sight of Boo's face however these concerns were suddenly long forgotten. Her expression was totally unreadable – her eyes were wide and sparkling yet she was chewing her lip nervously – and he couldn't tell at all if she'd woken him for a good reason or a bad one. "Are yeh okay? The baby..?" he asked as he jerked upright and caught sight of Boo's hands, which were clasped atop of her bump. There was of course, nothing unusual about this - Boo's hands seemed to remain permanently fixed to her stomach – but Chibs was worried all the same. At least until she grinned madly and grabbed ahold of his hands, placed them atop of her bump in the same place her hands had been moments before.

"It's moving." Boo gushed excitedly as she placed Chibs hands on her stomach and held them there. Chibs grinned happily at that, glad that his wife had woken him for the momentous occasion of their baby moving for the first time, a grin that soon faded when nothing happened for a good few minutes; Chibs soon wondered if maybe Boo hadn't felt baby move after all and that maybe all she'd felt was gas. Boo really started to believe that baby had gone back to sleep when suddenly she felt it again; the wiggling and the gentle poking sensation right where Filip's hands were. "Right now! It's moving." She cried in case Filip thought the strange movements in her stomach were something else entirely. "Can you feel it?" Boo asked as baby continued to move.

"Aye I can." Chibs nodded as he stared down at Boo's swollen stomach in wonder. It was so very still and yet below his hands he could feel their child moving about, wiggling away inside of her. Every now and again he'd even feel something poking at his hands. _It was such a magical feeling!_ "Jesus! Baby is a lively wee thing isn't it?" Chibs chuckled a few minute's later for baby was still moving about. He was astounded that in the space of less than an hour baby had gone from not moving at all to moving about quite frantically indeed. It obviously seemed to enjoy the fact that it could move around a bit more now, or maybe it sensed how happy its parents were feeling its movements and was trying to appease them by moving around even more so. Chibs didn't really care what the reason was; he could finally feel his and Boo's unborn child moving around and that's all that mattered to him!

"It started moving more at the sound of your voice." Boo said for the wiggling sensation in her stomach had gotten stronger when Chibs had started talking. This could have been a coincidence of course, but Boo was certain it had something to do with Chibs' voice. After all he still had a thick Scottish brogue despite all his years in Ireland and Charming and it was hard for many people not to be charmed by his gorgeous accent. Boo herself still became wet as sin and weak at the knees when Chibs purposely made his accent stronger and their baby it seemed, was just as easily charmed by its fathers voice.

"Did it?" Chibs asked for he'd been too focused on the fact that baby was moving for the first time to notice the subtle differences in how much it was moving about. He gasped when baby proved its mother right and wiggled about even more so at the sound of his voice. "Oh, so it did!" Chibs gushed proudly, beaming in delight when again, baby wiggled all the more so at the sound of his voice. _He loved that the sound of his voice made his unborn child move more!_

"I think baby loves you already." Boo grinned as she rubbed her stomach tenderly. She had to admit that she was slightly jealous that baby was moving more at the sound of Chibs' voice than her own yet for the most part she was glad baby was responding to the sound of its fathers voice. It meant that baby knew who its da was and that Filip's bond with his unborn child was already starting to form. Boo of course had felt a bond with her unborn baby from the very moment she'd realized she was pregnant, a bond that only got stronger with each day that passed by.

"Baby loves yeh too yeh know Hen; yeh keep it so warm and safe, yeh talk to it and let it know its loved every single day… its just tryin' teh get its old da to talk to it more!" Chibs insisted as he gave Boo's stomach a little rub and stared up at his wife, a look of certainty on his grinning face. He'd picked up on the fact that Boo was slightly hurt by the fact that baby was moving more at the sound of his voice and wanted to assure her that this didn't mean that baby didn't love her too. Since the day she'd discovered she was pregnant, more so since her bump had started to form, Boo spent so much cradling her bump, talking and singing to it, telling the life within it just how much she loved it. Chibs by comparison didn't talk to baby much at all because he was so frequently at work or out with the club. Baby, Chibs was sure, wanted daddy to talk to it as much as mummy did! Boo seemed satisfied with this answer for she beamed and nodded her head. "Da loves you wee one, more than life itself, don't yeh ever forget that." Chibs informed baby as he peppered kisses up and down Boo's stomach. Both Boo and baby alike were delighted by this; Boo giggled softly as baby wiggled around a little more. The Scotsman took Boo's hands in his own them, entwined their fingers and held them over the spot where their unborn child was wiggling around. "And mummy does too… so much, we love you so much." He muttered as he bent down again and pressed his lips to Boo's ringed fingers before resting his head atop of their conjoined hands with a contented sigh. A moment later, Boo lay her head down on top of his and for the longest time that sat like this simply feeling their baby move and shift within Boo's stomach until eventually, baby fell asleep…

_**SAMCRO**_

A few days after their baby started moving around for the first time, Boo and Chibs' went to St. Thomas for another ultrasound scan. During those few days their unborn baby moved around so much that they'd nicknamed it 'Wiggle'. Baby seemed to enjoy moving and kicking about and always responded more to the sound of Chibs' voice, something which continued to delight the Scotsman. When Boo went to visit Tig and told her father than the baby had started moving, the Sergeant at Arms immediately put his hands on her swollen stomach. Much to his disappointment, baby stopped moving at once and refused flat out to move until Boo was back in her car. Both Boo and Chibs found this hilarious as it seemed that their unborn child was already wary of Tig – as it should be! Despite knowing that at they'd likely be able to discover the sex of their unborn child at the ultrasound Chibs and Boo had yet to reach an agreement on whether they wanted to know. Everyone else wanted to know, even Happy (but mostly because the incarnated members were betting on the sex of Boo and Chibs' unborn child) but Boo and Chibs weren't so sure. They'd rather be surprised when baby came along but both believed they'd be unable to resist the temptation once the ultrasound technician asked if they wanted to know the sex of their child.

"It looks like a little person." Boo gushed as she looked at the latest image of her and Chibs' unborn child. She couldn't believe how much Wiggle had grown in just three short months. Now Wiggle seemed more like a baby that a shapeless flicker; it had a body and a head, arms and legs and even a face! Boo could clearly see the shape of Wiggle's nose, the outline of its lips and every one of its fingers and toes! "That's so amazing… Wiggle has arms and legs and everything." She added, smiling tearfully, her eyes never once leaving the image of her unborn child. Wiggle, who had been asleep until that moment, suddenly awoke and stretched slightly within Boo – something that was visible just by looking down at Boo's exposed stomach, where a small lump rose and disappeared – before sticking its thumb its mouth. Wiggle seemed contented then, for it stopped moving and continued to suck on its thumb.

"It's even suckin' its thumb." Chibs chuckled as he gave Boo's hand, which he'd been clutching since they'd arrived at the hospital, a little shake. Boo just nodded her head, too engrossed in the image of Wiggle sucking its thumb to reply. "That's fuckin' adorable that is…" Chibs sighed before pressing a kiss to Boo's cheek. Like Boo he just couldn't stop staring at Wiggle; their shapeless little flicker had become a baby, a tiny little person and was now even more real to Chibs and Boo alike than ever before. "Our wee wiggly one." He added after a moment, sounding as proud as anything. He couldn't quite believe that Boo was already past the halfway point in her pregnancy. The time had really flown by and in many ways; it seemed like only hours since Boo had first announced that she was pregnant. He was thankful that so far, Boo's pregnancy had been what the doctors referred to as 'textbook' and that so far, her crazy pregnancy hormones hadn't turned her too insane. Sure she could stop eating carrots dipped in chocolate, fried tomatoes and ice cubes (of all the things to crave!) and sure, she was ill at the mere mention of tea, ginger or banana's but for the most part things had been smooth sailing. _The Scotsman hoped Boo's pregnancy continued in this way!_

"Would you like to know the sex?" The ultrasound technician asked after Boo and Chibs had remained silent for a while, merely staring at the image of their unborn child, lost in it. Unfortunately the couple had been unable to have Tara again as the doctor had only given birth three month's previously and was still on maternity leave.

"Well? Boo asked as she looked at Chibs. The fact that the technician knew the sex of the baby and could tell them what they were having right that second made the choice very difficult for Boo. While she and Chibs alike wanted to be surprised when baby Wiggle came along, she knew that everyone was dying to know the sex of their baby and if she was honest with herself, she did too. It didn't help matters than Boo could see the temptation in Chibs' eyes too, the eagerness to know, the conflict between wanting to know the sex and wanting to keep it a surprise. Boo decided it was best to just give in and make a choice so she said the first thing that came to mind. "No, no we don't want to know." She said as she shook her head. Chibs beamed at that, nodded his head and kissed Boo on the forehead, assuring the author that she's made the right decision. _This was their baby after all and not the clubs. _

"We'd rather be surprised when the wee wiggly one makes an appearance." Chibs added as he gave Boo's swollen stomach a firm little pat.

Everyone of course, was very disappointed when Boo and Chibs admitted they'd chosen not to find out the sex of their baby, especially since many of them had bets going on the matter. Boo and Chibs stood by their decision though, even when Gemma demanded they call up Boo's doctor so that they could find out what they were having. The couple also continued to refer to their baby as 'Wiggle'. While they both had many names they liked – and were bombarded with name suggestions from their friends and family – both agreed that until their child was born, they wouldn't know his or her name. Each of them had a notebook where they listed named they liked for their baby but kept them a secret from the other. They'd talk names when baby arrived, when they could look down at their baby boy or girl and just know what its name was.

_**So finally Boo is pregnant! What do you think they are having? A boy or a girl? The next chapter will continue to focus on Boo's pregnancy!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; remember I'm not getting paid to write this story and I give up a lot of my free time to do so. Reviews are all I ask for in return - they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	42. Chapter 41: Keep Calm And Carry On

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**Thank you so much for your reviews last time and to those who added this story to their favorites /alerts! They were wonderful they truly were! I'm so very glad you're all excited about the baby! **_

Chibs walked through his new house in search of his pregnant wife. When they'd left for Ireland together a little over two weeks previously the house had been full of boxes and undecorated. Now almost every room was done, decorated and filled with furniture, from Boo's new office, which had message boards on every wall and a bookcase filled with more books that Chibs knew Boo had to Kerrianne's brightly decorated room with the pictures and posters everywhere. Kerrianne had helped Boo – who had returned from Ireland a week before he had as she was close to hitting her third trimester and wouldn't be able to travel – decorate her room via Skype. Chibs chuckled as he remembered insisting to his daughter than she order the prospects about – the ones doing all the work of course, as Boo was nearly 6 months pregnant – as that's what they were there for! She hadn't though; she'd been polite to them the entire time. Chibs loved that his girl had such good manners. Said prospects he found in his and Boo's bedroom (which was blue and white, decorated with white roses and thistles) putting their bed together. They informed him that Boo was out in the back yard so Chibs meandered out there in search of her. He found her out there, relaxing under the shade of the big oak tree in the back corner of the garden, reading a book with Waldorf curled up at her side. Chibs couldn't help but notice that the dog had his head on her now very swollen stomach. What he really noticed though was just how beautiful his girl looked. She still had that pregnant woman glow and just shone with happiness. She had a tender little smile on her lips and was absentmindedly rubbing her bump, which was moving about as their child shifted and turned within her. Her skin was flushed and her eyes sparkled even more than they usually did and even her hair was shinier than usual. Pregnancy suited Boo, it was doing wonders to her and with each day that passed in her pregnancy, she just grew all the more beautiful. Boo of course, since she was having a Telford baby, looked further along than her 6 months and could probably convince people she was approaching her 8 month of pregnancy. She had long since stopped caring about that though and was actually proud of the fact that baby was showing more it should.

"There yeh are Hen! Been lookin' all over for yeh." Chibs grinned as he jogged across the garden to his wife. Boo immediately closed her book and cast it aside, pulled herself to her feet. Waldorf huffed as he was thrown off her stomach and Boo gave a delightful little giggle, gave him an apologetic scratch behind the ears. Waldorf then licked her hand and all was forgiven, but then he of course, had always been a mummy's boy. Still that didn't stop him from bounding gleefully over to Chibs once he saw him, his ears perked up and tail wagging so fast it looked like he had three of them. He greeted the Scotsman in his usual way; by dashing round and round him, periodically switching between sniffing his boots and licking his hands. As Chibs had been away for so long, Waldorf spent longer than usual sniffing at his master's shoes, especially when he caught the scent of Kerrianne who he'd been absolutely fascinated with during her last visit to Charming, so much so he'd spent her entire visit just staring at her. "Hey boy; yeh been lookin' after Boo for me?" Chibs asked as he scratched at Waldorf's ears. Waldorf just continued to sniff at his boots so Chibs returned his attentions to his wife, who was now standing in front of him grinning broadly, her hands cradling her swollen stomach.

""Hey you…" she sighed as Chibs pushed Waldorf aside so that he could step forward and press a kiss to his wife's lips. As he did so, his hands went automatically to her bump, as they always did when he greeted her nowadays. Wiggle seemed to know its da was home for it squirmed and wiggled all the more so, kicked out near Chibs right hand. "Welcome home." Boo murmured against Chibs lips before kissing him again and again. His facial hair was a little longer than usual and tickled at her face and lips, making her giggle just a little. "How was the rest of your time in Ireland?" she asked as she entwined her fingers with Filip's and moved his hands so that the rested right above the spot where wiggle kicked and moved within her. She and Chibs had gone to Ireland to visit Kerrianne and to make up somewhat for the fact they'd had no honeymoon. Boo had stayed just a week for she was too close to her third trimester to stay any longer, but that week had been more than enough time for Kerrianne to coo and fuss over her bump, to talk to Wiggle and suggest all manner of different names for the baby. She was saddened to discover they didn't want to know the sex of their child but she didn't push the matter. Instead she settled for buying her unborn brother or sister plenty of gender neutral toys and clothes, including a tiny white onsie with a four-leaf clover on the chest. She had also promised Boo that she try and visit both before and after she'd given birth as she had her exams around the time of her due-date and so would miss the birth itself.

"It was grand, I was sad teh go…" Chibs said before detailing how he and Kerrianne had spent their week alone together. In the year since Kerrianne had returned to her father's life they had learnt to become more at ease with one another, more like the father and daughter they should be. Gone were the uncomfortable silences and awkward hugs, replaced by an easy atmosphere where they could chat and laugh with one another without hesitation and where their embraces were warm and loving. Kerrianne had shown her father round her college and had introduced him to her tutors, taking him to her favorite restaurants and to the local theatre, where many of her friends regularly performed. They had a wonderful, fun week together and Chibs had been almost reluctant to go, but he had his pregnant wife to get back to and Kerrianne had college work to do. "Missed yeh though; the both of you. I didn't stop thinkin' about either one of yeh the whole time we were apart." The Scotsman admitted almost bashfully as he rubbed Boo's stomach and leaned in to give her lips a quick kiss. Boo gave a groan of annoyance at that, clearly frustrated to get so little in way of greeting from her man after a week apart. Chibs chuckled and immediately put his lips back onto Boo's, tangled his fingers up in her hair. He kissed her like he'd not seen her in months, like he feared he'd never see Boo again and he left her breathless in doing so. When he pulled away she was panted slightly and her eyes were glazed with lust. The Scotsman merely grinned at that and winked; he'd deal with her lust in time but for now he had someone else to greet. He dropped too his knee's and pushed Boo's shirt up, kissed and rubbed at her exposed and swollen tummy. "Hey there Wiggle; have yeh been good fer mummy?" Chibs asked as he rubbed over the spot where the baby was moving. As always Wiggle started moving around all the more so at the sound of its father's voice, something that made both its parents laugh. Chibs gave Boo's stomach one last kiss before getting to feet, taking Boo's hand and leading her back to the blanket she'd been sprawled out on moments earlier, which he carefully lowered her down onto. Once she was comfortable he sat down next to her and allowed her to curl right around him. "Did I miss much?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, settling one hand on her stomach and the other on her breast.

"Oh you know, baby squeezing my bladder, pushing against my ribs… Wiggle has been no worse than usual." Boo giggled as she put her hand atop of the one Chibs' had on her bump. Aside from growing a few more inches around her waist and bust, nothing had really changed in Boo's pregnancy. Her cravings and food aversions were still the same, she still got up a lot in the night to pee and her body still continued to ache under the strain of her unborn child's weight. Despite all this, she was still reveling in her pregnancy and her bad days were few and far between. As Boo spoke, Waldorf wandered over to where his owners were sitting. With a huff he sat himself down in front of them, his head tilted to one side, his eyes on Boo's stomach. The brunette laughed at that and gave her dog a scratch behind the ears. "Oh and Waldorf has suddenly become very protective of my bump… he just stands in front of me all day, guarding my stomach; it's cute." She chuckled as she gave her stomach a little rub. Ever since Boo had returned home from Ireland, Waldorf had taken a particular interest in her expanding stomach, which he'd previously ignored. He watched it with such intensity he wouldn't move for hours and frequently jumped back in shock or tilted his head in question when he noticed the baby moving about. He seemed to know something of great importance was in Boo's stomach for he was wary about who he let touch it – he growled at all the prospects and Kozik when they tried to touch it – and often slept with his head atop of it. Already it seemed, he was as protective of the baby as he was its parents.

"Yer a smart dog aren't yeh boy? Yeh know teh protect the wee wiggly one." Chibs praised as he gave Waldorf a thankful scratch behind the ear. Waldorf neither wagged his tail nor looked up at Chibs with a huge grin on his lips like he normally did; he just kept his eyes fixated on Boo's stomach. "Keep it up boy; yer doin' good." Chibs chuckled as he patted the top of the dogs head.

"I think baby missed you, you know… it's not been as wiggly this last week." Boo added after a moments thought, for while the baby had been very active since Boo had returned from Ireland a week previously, it'd not moved or wiggled about nearly as much as it normally did. That is until Chibs had retuned home and started talking and touching her bump, informing baby that its da was home; Wiggle had become as active as usual since Chibs had first appeared in the garden. "Well, until now that is." Boo chuckled as she gave her stomach a pat. Chibs grinned proudly at that, ducked down and pressed his lips to the spot below which Wiggle was moving.

"It's okay; daddy's home now Wiggle." He drawled in a comforting way as he rubbed his hand over the spot. It was then than he noticed just how big his wife's bump had truly gotten; she'd clearly gained a few inches round her middle in the week they been apart and her belly button looked just about ready to go from an inie to and outie. The baby had clearly had a bit of a growth spurt and the Scotsman began to wonder if they'd welcome their wee one early. At this rate baby would be fully formed by the time Boo hit her 8th month of pregnancy. He'd prefer it if baby came early, it would give them more time to adjust and settle into family life (a rather chaotic family life but a family life nonetheless) before the others got out of jail and life went back to the way it was before people like Zobelle had shown up in Charming when life was like riding a motorcycle; in the fast line, but ultimately under control. "Yeh've gotten so big Hen…." He cooed in a way that made it more than apparent to Boo that he approved of the changes in her body. "I can't believe how much yer stomach has grown in just a week." Chibs added as he ran hands right over Boo's stomach before moving them up and onto her breasts which he cupped in his hands with a blissful groan. "Yer breasts too!" he chuckled with delight. Boo had gone up at least a cup size since falling pregnant, most of that in the last few weeks, and now her tits were more that weighty handfuls that fit comfortably in Chibs' hands; they now spilled out below his fingers, more than his hands could grasp.

"Do you still want me even though I'm getting so big?" Boo asked, although from the way her husband was still lustily eyeballing her breasts she already knew the answer to that. He'd yet to take his hands off them and Boo wondered if he ever would… it was almost like he'd only just discovered the wonder that was her breasts.

"More than ever lass." Chibs promised as he sat back up and kissed Boo's lips. The Scotsman couldn't remember a moment where he hadn't wanted Boo since she'd announced her pregnancy, there was just something about her being pregnant with his child that made her just so damn irresistible; she was the sexist and most beautiful woman in the world to him. Of course it was neither here nor there that not once, in almost 6 years together, had there been a time where he hadn't wanted his girl. "I'm not lying when I say that you carrying my child is as sexy as hell." He added as he began to nuzzle at Boo's ear. He was sure Boo thought he was lying, despite the fact that he couldn't seem to keep his hands off her and was determined to make her realize just how much she turned him on. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world my lovely, even more beautiful because yer havin' my baby." He insisted lovingly as he stared right into Boo's eyes. She smiled at that, something that made her eyes twinkle, and her cheeks flush just a little, making her glow all the more so. One of the things Chibs was going to miss most about pregnant Boo was the way she glowed, with both the pregnancy and her happiness. "And yeh have no idea how much _this_…" he drawled as he placed his hand on her stomach again and gave it a little rub. "…makes me want yeh." He added with a smirk and a wink. Boo started laughing at once, so hard that her whole form shuddered and tears of mirth pooled in her eyes. It wasn't that she found what her husband had said funny – far from it, she knew it was the truth and felt fantastic and very beautiful on account of his words – but because it was like he was trying to coax her into bed! _And he should no by now that it didn't take much to get her going these days!_

"You already knocked me up Filip; you don't need to suck up to me anymore." She chuckled as she wiped at the tears in her eyes. But then she calmed herself and got all serious, licked her lips, tilted her head so that her lips brushed against her husbands ear just enough to make him shudder. "But if your serious we can have some fun after the prospects go home… you know how horny this pregnancy makes me!" she drawled slowly, her hitched breathing and gentle panting making it obvious to Chibs that she was already horny and in need of a good fuck. Chibs moaned then, a moan of longing and desperation; now suddenly, he was as turned on as his wife obviously was. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to masturbate with this thing in the way?" Boo whined then as she fell back so she was lying on the blanket beneath her, gesturing to her stomach as she did so. Boo was finding it increasingly difficult to masturbate as she just couldn't get her fingers to the right places nor move them in the right way. It was incredibly frustrating, more so because Filip seemed to find this very amusing. Boo threw her book at him for that and when it missed, she settled for sticking her tongue out at him. "I really need you to make me cum Filip…" she said with a heavy, frustrated sigh, her eyes lingering longingly on the bulge in his jeans as she spoke. She hoped the prospects were almost done… she didn't want to do anything with them in the house.

"I'd send the prospects home right now if they weren't puttin' our bed together." Chibs chuckled. He knew it was wise if they restricted their love making to the bedroom and more importantly, the bed for Boo seemed to be having enough trouble just getting up and sitting down now that she was in her third trimester. Sex anywhere but their bed would probably be almost impossible for her. "I'll have yeh as soon as they're gone Boo, promise." He winked before lying down next to her. The couple curled into one another without a word, entwined their fingers, placed their conjoined hands on Boo's stomach. "Place looks great Hen… yeh've done a fantastic job with it." Chibs praised as he nodded his head towards the house. It had taken the couple a long time to find the perfect home for their growing family but finally, as Boo eased into her 5th month of pregnancy they found it. Close to Tig's apartment, it was a 4 bedroom detached house that backed right onto the local park and had stunning views from every room. The back yard was huge and was pretty much just grass meaning it would be easy to maintain – a big plus for a couple who hated gardening. There was a huge tree in the corner of the garden that had the perfect low branch for a swing and the right sort of space higher up for a tree house. The main bedroom was huge and had an ensuite bathroom and a large, private balcony that couldn't be seen from neighboring houses – the selling point for Chibs as it meant he and Boo could keep their antics in the bedroom and bathroom more than hidden from their children, as well as those that would inevitably happen on the balcony. The three other bedrooms were all pretty much the same size meaning that if other children came along – and the couple was sure they would – there'd be little in the way of arguing over who got which bedroom. It also meant, for the time being at least, that Kerrianne could have her very own room. The rooms downstairs were large and spacey and consisted of a living room, kitchen, dining room, downstairs bathroom and office. Boo loved the office; the shelves were already built in and gave her plenty of room for her plentiful supply of books, the window seat looked out over the front of the house meaning as the children got older and went to play out there, she could keep an eye on them. Better yet the house was affordable and close to all the schools in Charming. The couple had offered more than the asking price and their offer had been accepted at once.

"No, the prospects did a fantastic job; I just barked orders and sat back and watched." Boo chuckled. The couple had sold up their apartment and stayed at Tig's while the final details of their purchase had been worked out. They'd been handed the keys to their house 3 days before Ireland, just enough time to move all their stuff in but not much else. Boo had spent her week home alone ordering Filthy Phil and Ratboy around, getting them to unpack everything and decorate almost every room. Everything was now pretty much finished and the prospects had managed to get the house looking just like Boo and Chibs had wanted it to look.

"That's what prospects are for my lovely." Chibs chuckled, glad that finally Boo was treating the prospects like everyone else did; as her own, personal minions. His girl always had too much sympathy for the prospects and always treated them far too nicely. "Either way, the place finally feels like home." He added. He marveled at the way Boo had managed to make their house feel so much like home. From the pictures that hung on every wall – mostly ones of them, of Tig and of Kerrianne – to the reaper and Harley inspired ornaments dotted around and the books piled on every surface their home now truly felt like theirs.

"I've not done the nursery." Boo said, for their baby's room was the only room she'd left how it was when they'd moved in. The remaining bedroom had been turned into a guest room that would undoubtedly house Tig rather frequently. "Thought it'd be nice if we did that together." She explained. Chibs was trying so hard to be involved as possible with her pregnancy and Boo knew already that he was going to be a very hands-on dad when he wasn't busy with the work and the club. Boo knew that he wanted to help decorate the nursery and was glad of this; decorating a baby's nursery should be something parents did together.

"Thank yeh Hen… yeh know how much I wanted the help with that." Chibs grinned as he pecked Boo's cheek. He yawned then and realized how tired he was. He'd not slept since the night before his flight home meaning he'd been awake for over 24 hours. "Give us a few days to get past the jetlag and we'll start on it, okay?" he drawled sleepily as he closed his eyes and snuggled up to Boo more, with a mind to take a little nap at her side before the prospects left and he could drag her to bed.

"I was thinking yellow and lilac… gender neutral colors…" Boo muttered to Chibs. Obviously, since the couple didn't know the sex of their child they couldn't decorate it according to its sex, but even if they did, Boo would still insist on gender neutral colors. Her favorite colour was blue after all, always had been and she was a girl! "And ducks; I want to put ducks on the walls. I think baby will like that." She added. Ducks just seemed like a very 'baby' thing. Mothers always took their children to the duck pond, right from a young age and Boo herself had many fond memories of feeding the ducks from her stroller as a toddler.

"Whatever yeh want darlin'..." Chibs mumbled. He was so close to sleep he'd barely heard a word Boo had said and honestly, had no idea what he'd just agreed to do to baby's nursery. For all he knew Boo could want to decorate it in bright, neon and glow in the dark paint! The Scotsman was just about to drift off when he noticed something; there were no rings on the hand of Boo's which he held. Her _left_ hand. _Where the hell were her wedding and engagement rings?_ "Where are yeh rings?" he demanded as her jerked his head up so that he could look at her hand, confirming that Boo really wasn't wearing her rings. Chibs was quite hurt by that.

"Had to take them off I'm afraid Filip; my fingers have started to swell up and they were cutting into my skin." Boo explained rather dismally. Her expanding stomach she could deal with, the bigger breasts and ass too. But Boo hated that her hands had started to swell up too because she hated not being able to wear her rings. She felt so naked without them and so vulnerable. "Still got them on though." She added with a grin as she fished down the front of her shirt and pulled out an old silver chain of Filip's, on which were both her wedding and engagement rings.

"That's my girl." Chibs praised as he pressed a lazy kiss to her lips. He snuggled back up to Boo after that and fell asleep at once, not waking until Boo informed him that the prospects had gone home, meaning they could retreat to their new bedroom and make love…

_**SAMCRO**_

Boo Telford-Trager wandered around Babies'R'Us picking out clothes for her unborn child as Chibs and the prospects loaded the new crib and changing table into the back of the club van. She was having an awful day and felt sick to her stomach, despite not coming near any of the foods that had made her feel ill since she'd become pregnant. She was constantly short of breath kept having hot flushes and was so fed up of constantly removing and then putting her (or rather Chibs') reaper sweatshirt back on that she was seriously considering straggling Chibs with it next time he asked her if she was alright. She had to pee like crazy, despite going right before arriving at the store half an hour previously and her back ached so much she wondered if someone taking a baseball bat to the base of her spine without her realizing it. All in all she felt like shit and just wanted to go home and go to bed, but she couldn't as she wanted to get baby's nursery done before Kerrianne arrived for a visit at the end of the week.

"Dammit!" Boo cursed as she bumped into the corner of a display, sending the contents of her basket flying to the floor in the process. The brunette groaned in frustration as she dropped her basket to the floor and carefully bent down to gather up the spilled contents of her basket. Her back screamed out in agony and she sweated profusely as a hot flush hit right after she bent down but nevertheless she chucked all the little onesies, tiny little t-shirts and mini pairs of socks back into her basket. When she straightened up again she shrugged off her sweatshirt and leaned against the display she'd bumped into, her hand on her 7 and a half month grown stomach. She was completely out of breath and felt dizzy and lightheaded so she closed her eyes and drew in slow, deep breathes. When she was feeling somewhat alright again, Boo wiped at her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand, tied her sweatshirt loosely around her waist and grabbed hold of her basket. She was determined to finish up and get home as quickly as possible. The day couldn't get much worse as far as Boo concerned and she longed to go home and nap. A good nap always made her feel so much better.

"You disgusting little whore!" an elderly man cursed as Boo turned the corner. He was short and wore a tiny pair of glasses that clung to the end of his nose and his graying hair was so thin, Boo could see his sunburned scalp. He was giving Boo a look of utmost disgust, or rather he was giving her bump such a look and for the life of her, Boo couldn't figure out why.

"Excuse me?" she asked shyly as she put a protective hand over the front of her stomach and shifted back slightly, feeling quite intimidated by the old man. Boo never knew what to do when elderly people threatened or insulted her for even if they were cruel and demeaning with their comments Boo felt guilty and almost criminal like when she snapped back at them.

"You should learn to keep your legs closed young lady!" the elderly man spat as he hobbled forward and waved a finger towards Boo's crotch. He looked utterly livid, his eyes were blazing and his teeth where bared slightly as if he was about to growl at Boo. Boo's cheeks burned bright red at that and she looked around desperately for a chance to escape only to find that she'd backed herself into a corner between the display she'd bumped into and the shelving unit that carried all the newborn onesies. "Its girls like you that are ruining this country!" the old man continued, his finger now waving in front of Boo's face. He may have only come up to Boo's shoulder, height wise, but that didn't mean he wasn't scaring Boo. He was far too close for comfort and Boo was terrified that he'd just punch or kick her in the stomach. She gulped and dropped her basket as he got even closer still – close enough for Boo to smell the peppermint on his breathe – and wrapped both her arms protectively around her stomach, shielding it from the old man the best she could. "Suppose you hoped you'd get on that '16 and pregnant' and make yourself a fortune didn't you!" the elderly man insisted as he sneered and shook his head in disgust. Boo realized in that moment that this man thought that she was just another knocked up teenager and in many ways, she didn't blame him for assuming as much. She was wearing her deep grey maternity dungaree's and a red and black striped t-shirt underneath, on her feet she wore a battered pair of converse and her hair was pinned up atop of her head in a messy bun, exposing completely her makeup free face. Boo knew she looked far younger than her 24 years and very much like a teenager in that outfit – the one she wore when she was having days like this because it was comfortable, loose and easy to move around in. Chibs knew to tread carefully around her when she wore that outfit, one he not-so-affectionately referred to as her 'murderous rampage' outfit because she always seemed to be in a foul mood when she was wearing it, a foul mood she often took out on him.

"Sir, I'm 24 years old and a married woman." Boo insisted shrilly, little confidence in her unconvincing voice. She wished that her t-shirt was low enough to show her ink or that her fingers weren't so swollen that she couldn't wear her rings. Surely this man would back right off if he saw a wedding ring on her finger, or if he saw the mark of a SAMCRO Ol' Lady sprawled across her chest. Many times the sight of Boo's crow alone had scared off would-be muggers, men who wanted a little grope and people like the man before her, who just wanted to have a go at her for some unknown reason. Everyone in Charming and for miles beyond it knew that if a woman had a crow adorning her flesh, she belonged to a member of the Sons of Anarchy, Redwood Originals and that she should be left well alone unless you were feeling particularly suicidal and were too much of a coward to off yourself without a little help. "This baby was planned." She added as she patted her stomach and looked around again, hoping to catch sight of Chibs barreling down the store towards her, eyes on the old man having a go at her with a face like thunder and his hands balled into fists. Unfortunately he was nowhere to be seen.

"Sure! You aren't wearing a wedding ring!" the old man huffed as he leered at Boo's bare left hand. He tutted then and shook his head, looked up at Boo as if she were a schoolgirl that had gotten caught fucking her boyfriend behind the bike sheds in the high school. The look burned right through Boo and she felt a chill go up her spine. She wished she could just push the old man away and run but he'd probably fall and break his hip if she did so and besides, she got out of breath just walking – or rather, waddling – along so she'd likely pass out if she tried to run. "If you're going to lie young lady, as least make it plausible!" the old man added, sounding utterly exasperated. Boo felt around at her neck at that, in search of the chain on which she kept her rings, but she soon remembered that she'd taken if off that morning during one of her hot flashes as it was irritating her and she'd not put it back on. "You should do the decent thing and give that brat to a family that deserves it!" the old man continued as he gave Boo's stomach quite a vicious poke. Boo winched as his fingernail dug into her skin and tried to back up a little more, only to find that she couldn't move another inch as she was practically pined against the display. Boo was seriously contemplating just shoving the man and running off when Chibs appeared behind the elderly man from out of nowhere. He was clearly trying to remain and appear calm but Boo knew him so well she could see just how livid he was. His eyes were as black as coal, hollow and blazing, his brow was tightly furrowed as he was working so hard to remain calm and his lips, which were curled into a vicious snarl, were twitching ever so slightly with the effort it was taking him not to just bellow at the elderly man yelling at Boo.

"Is there a problem here?" Chibs drawled, low and dangerous, as he brought a heavy hand down on the elderly man's shoulder. The elderly man jumped, looked frightened for all of about a second and then turned to face Chibs, a scowl on his lips, his eyebrow arched. He truly was calm and he didn't seem the least bit intimidated by Chibs, despite the fact that he was wearing his cut.

"Who the hell are you? Her pimp?" the elderly man spat as he raked his eyes up and down the younger man in disgust. He shrugged the foreigners hand off his shoulder and clenched his fists, prepared to punch the man if needs be. He was obviously a criminal of sorts! His scarred face alone said that, his leather cut backed that up; he probably really was the barely legal and heavily pregnant girls pimp! The elderly man didn't care that he was a Son, he'd still take him. He'd fought tougher men in his time.

Chibs growled softly at that, his eyes darting momentarily to Boo before returning his gaze to the man that had been threatening her. Boo was pale and shaking slightly and although her eyes seemed calm to someone who didn't know her, Chibs could see fear in them. He also didn't miss the way she protectively cradled her stomach as if she feared the elderly man in front of her would lash out at their unborn child. Chibs knew he had to be smart here; he had to scare the guy off without making him feel threatened. He had to give him a warning too; don't go near my wife and unborn child again or I will have your guts for garters!

"Her husband and the father or her unborn baby." Chibs drawled in the same low and dangerous way as he stepped between Boo and the elderly man. He put his hands on his hips then, pushing his cut back enough to expose the knives in his holster and the outline of the gun shoved down his pants. The elderly man eyed both nervously and the disgusted look on his face made way for one of ill-concealed fear; he'd paled quite considerably and his eyes had widened a fair amount, yet still he kept on scowling. "Now would yeh mind explaining teh me what possible problem yeh could have with my wife?" Chibs asked as he made a step towards the man, forcing him to back up a few paces and away from Boo. Chibs felt Boo relax behind him, dropped one hand off his hip and held it out to her. Boo didn't hesitate in slipping her hand into his, in entwining their fingers. She stepped forward so that she was next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, her little way of keeping him calm, of making sure he didn't do anything rash and regrettable. Chibs was thankful for his wife's simple gesture because he knew his temper was close to boiling point. "Because any problem yeh have with her, yeh have with me." He added, spitting his words out and jabbing his thumb into his chest as he spoke. His weapons were now concealed again, after having only been on show for a few brief moments, but those moments had been enough. The elderly man had seen them and knew what the Scotsman was willing to do to defend his wife and child. He took another step back and nervously licked at his lips as his eyes darted from side to side in an effort to figure out how best to escape the situation he'd gotten himself in.

"Nothing… just a misunderstanding is all." The elderly man said hurriedly as he looked between the young pregnant woman and the man who claimed to be her husband. He still didn't believe that twaddle – that man was clearly old enough to be her father – but he wasn't stupid enough to say that, or to mess with the pair. The man, with his dark, piercing and dangerous black eyes looked ready to kill, his cheek was twitching as he tried to control his anger and he was shaking with what the elderly man presumed was the effort to stop himself lashing out. The girl, who had previously looked so timid and vulnerable, was now holding onto the foreigner's hand tight and had her hand on his shoulder as if she was draping herself over him. She was scowled and her eyes were as dangerous as the ones belonging to the man who had come to her aid; clearly she too, was willingly and ready to use violence against the man before her. The elderly man was very much reminded of Bonnie and Clyde and knew it'd be wise if he got away from them sharpish.

"It better have been; now yeh'll get on yer way if yeh know what's good for yeh!" Chibs spat as he jerked his head to the side, making it clear to the elderly man that he expected him to walk away then and there. The elderly man gave the couple one last look of disgust before he hurried away, his head ducked, muttering abusive and cruel things about Chibs and Boo all the while. Chibs sneered as he watched the elderly man walk away, spat on the spot on the floor where he'd just stood; he was suddenly in a very foul mood indeed and was almost eager for the man to come back so that he could shove his fist through his face. It was Boo, with a gentle kiss to his cheek and a firm squeeze of his hand, that chased away Chibs' anger and the foul mood that had been brought about by the elderly man. The Scotsman took a deep breath and raked a hand through his hair, resolved not to let the elderly man ruin such a special day, the day he and Boo finished Wiggle's nursery. "What was he sayin' to yeh Hen?" Chibs asked and he spun around and cupped Boo's cheek in his hand. She was still shaking a little but the colour had returned to her cheeks, the sparkle to her eyes and the smile to her lips. She still looked quite shaken up but was clearly clamed and reassured by her husbands actions.

"He thought I was some knocked up teenager looking to cash in on my pregnancy." Boo admitted with a roll of her eyes. She shook her head then and gave a soft chuckle of disappointment. She was angry at herself for letting a probably harmless old man rattle her so much. Pregnancy was making Boo feel so incredibly vulnerable and she hated it… she'd not felt so vulnerable since she'd arrived in Charming. "I really let the fucking prick get to me!" she admitted, spitting her words out, letting her anger at herself become known to Chibs. She knew he hated how weak she felt because she was carrying their child and he often tried to assure her that there was nothing to be feared more than a mother hell bent on protecting her child. Boo never listened to him; she felt weak and vulnerable and nothing he had to say made her feel any different.

"Yeh sure that's it? Yeh seem really shaken up my lovely." Chibs sighed as he stared deep into Boo's eyes, in which he could still see a trace of fear. He hated that Boo felt so weak and vulnerable now that she was pregnant and often tried to tell her she was anything but – only a stupid man messed with a pregnant woman and Chibs knew that if he'd left that elderly man alone with Boo just a few moments longer she would have just lost it with him and more than put him in his place – however Boo wouldn't listen and snapped at the Scotsman when he said such things, pretty much proving his point.

"Yeah I just… he just managed to unnerve me is all. I'm not having the best day." Boo admitted with a heavy sigh as she returned her hand to her bump. She laughed then for surely Chibs already knew this; she was after all wearing her 'murderous rampage' outfit and he'd been treading on eggshells around her all day! "I need some more maternity clothes; I can't wear this outfit anymore, I look like a child." She pouted as she gave her dungarees a sharp tug. She'd always known that the outfit she was wearing made her look like a teenager but until today she'd honestly not cared, they were comfortable after all, soft, loose and easy to move about in. Now Boo would much rather wear something itchy, tight and uncomfortable if it made her look like the married woman she was! Anything to avoid more drama and fear with nosy, opinioned and rude people like the elderly man Chibs had chased away!

"But darlin' how will I know when yer on one of her murderous rampages?" Chibs teased as he grabbed Boo's basket from the floor and steered her back towards the aisle of baby clothes. While he agreed that Boo looked very young in the outfit she was wearing he didn't mind much at all when she wore it. She looked rather adorable in it as far as he was concerned and he knew how uncomfortable she was in her last trimester so was happy to have her wear something that eased that discomfort somewhat. Mostly however, he didn't mind her wearing that outfit because it warned him that she was in a foul mood and was best avoided that day! "Ow! What the hell was that for woman?" Chibs cried after Boo gave him a swift slap just above his elbow. His wife grinned at that and looked positively gleeful doing so.

"That's how you'll know I'm on one of my 'murderous rampages' asshole." She chuckled before pecking Chibs' lips and allowing him to deepen the kiss.

_**SAMCRO**_

Chibs Telford was standing guard while Opie talked to Laroy when his phone ran, silent and vibrating in his cut pocket. He ignored it the first time it rang and the second, knowing it was his wife. She knew he was on a run and knew she had no business calling him so why was she calling? But after the third, fourth and fifth time Chibs' phone rang he knew that Boo was calling for a serious reason. Possibly it was something to do with the baby – had she, at nearly 8 months pregnant and with baby growing ahead of schedule, gone into labor? – or maybe it had something to do with Kerrianne, who had arrived that afternoon for a 2 week long visit. Either way Filip Telford knew the phone had to be answered so he gestured for Kozik to take his place and then wandered into a clump of trees where he'd have both privacy and a view of Laroy and Opie. By the time he pulled his cell out of his cut pocket he had 8 missed calls from Boo. The Scotsman was just about to punch in his wife's number when she called again.

"Filip?" Boo cried as soon as Chibs put the phone to his ear. He could tell from the sound of her voice that she was crying, had been for sometime and that she was struggling to breathe probably. She was clearly scared and panicked about something and Chibs' heart gave a fearful leap. _Was there something wrong with their baby? _

"Is everythin' alright Hen? I'm a little busy at the moment." He drawled, fighting to keep his voice calm and rational. He didn't want to sound panicked or scared for this would only make Boo worse and he'd not be able to get a word out of her; since getting pregnant she talked so fast when she was panicked that she was barely understandable. Chibs was scared though, very much so. He was convinced that something had happened to their baby and as a result his heart was pounding so madly he was certain it would soon break a few of his rips. Boo started talking at once, rambling so fast and her voice so high that Chibs didn't understand a single word she said. This only heightened the fear he felt, made his heart pound even harder. Whatever had happened, it had to be bad. "Boo… darlin', calm down and just breathe, I can't understand a word yer sayin'." He said sternly, his panic faintly apparent in his otherwise calm voice. Thankfully Boo both listened to him and missed the panic in his voice. She murmured in agreement and then Chibs clearly heard her sit down, before taking in a few deep breathes. It took her a moment to calm herself down, but she got there in the end. "What's wrong Hen? Is it the baby?" Chibs asked once her breathing had returned somewhat to normal. His heart lurched again at that. He couldn't even begin to image what losing Wiggle would do to them this late on in the pregnancy… Boo had almost broken down completely after the miscarriage and had been scared of getting pregnant again for quite a while. If she lost Wiggle now she probably wouldn't dare try and get pregnant ever again. If Boo lost Wiggle now… Chibs had no idea what he'd do. He'd be crushed that's for sure, unable to function for a long time because he was just lost as lost to his grief as his devastated wife.

"Wiggle's fine Filip. It's Kerrianne! She isn't here yet…" Boo explained frantically. Chibs was so relieved that their baby was okay that his shoulders actually sagged with relief and he gave a thankful sigh. It took him all of about a second to snap to attention again, to jerk upright at the realization that his eldest child had not yet arrived in Charming, despite more than four hours having passed by since the time she should have arrived, had her flight been on time and the prospect driven her straight home from the airport. "Is she with you?" Boo asked as she raked her fingers through her hair for what felt the thousandth time. Kerrianne's flight from London would have arrived at LAX at 11am that morning, meaning that she would have been dropped off at her father's house by Filthy Phil by around noon. Boo would have picked her up but she'd be advised not to drive by her doctor as pregnancy was making her increasingly lightheaded. Chibs of course was on a run and so had volunteered the prospect for the job. But noon had come and gone without any sign of the prospect or Kerrianne. Boo hadn't panicked at first because Kerrianne's noon arrival would have only been so if there'd been no traffic between the airport and Charming. Boo assumed that there'd been traffic and thought nothing more of it. By 1pm she was beginning to feel uneasy. Neither Phil nor Kerrianne had contacted her and surely they would have had traffic been so bad they were delayed by almost an hour. She tried calling them both then but Phil didn't answer his cell and Kerrianne's phone was off. The clubhouse phone also went unanswered, as did the one in the garage but this didn't surprise Boo as all the guys were out on a run and Gemma sometimes shut the garage when the guys were on a run as it meant they were so understaffed (Boo hadn't worked a shift at Teller-Morrow since she'd hit her 6th month of pregnancy on both Gemma and Chibs' insistence). Boo tried not to panic though. Often on the long stretch of highway between Lodi and Charming than ran straight through the desert, it was difficult to get any phone signal. Too many times Boo had been caught in traffic there and been unable to contact anyone to let them know as she couldn't get any signal on her cell. By 2.30pm Boo still hadn't heard from with Phil or Kerrianne, nor had they shown up. She decided to switch on the radio for the local traffic announcements so she could work out if they really were stuck in traffic. By the time the news finished at just before 3pm, it became apparent that there wasn't any traffic on any of the roads between LAX and Charming. Now really quite panicked, Boo had dashed to her office and switched on her laptop, where she checked LAX's website for news of any delayed flights. She figured that maybe Kerrianne's plane had been delayed and that she was still in the air, which would explain why her phone was off yet didn't explain why Phil wasn't answering his. She pushed this thought aside and checked both the arrivals and delays of the airports website only to discover that both were down due to an 'internal error'. She checked the website for London's Gatwick airport on the chance that information about Kerrianne's flight had been posted there, but as it had already left the airport – and had been gone for some time – there was no information about it at all, no mention of a delay or anything. Boo was truly panicked by this point and although Kerrianne was now almost 3 and a half hours late, she put off calling her husband, knowing he was on an important run with the rest of the club. Instead she'd tried calling both Kerrianne and Phil again, with no luck and had gone for a walk around the block with Waldorf in order to calm herself somewhat. In the end the walk had done little to calm her down and by the time she arrived home just before 4pm, she'd been on the brink of hyperventilating. Despite knowing that Filip wouldn't really be able to answer his phone, Boo had panicked more and more each time his cell went unanswered. By the time he'd answered Boo was in floods of tears and close to having a panic attack.

"No, course she isn't! I'm still on that run in Lodi." Chibs said as if this were obvious, although his panic was really beginning to set in now. It had been over four hours since Kerrianne should have arrived in Charming and yet she still hadn't. The numerous possibilities of what could have happened to her in that four hour time slot didn't dare thinking about, so Chibs didn't. Instead he focused on finding all his wife knew and on keeping her calm, if for the baby's sake if nothing else. Stress and worry could be really harmful to an unborn baby, or so Chibs understood anyway. Either way he wasn't going to risk the health of his unborn child and so started asking his wife questions, determined to find out what was going on. "Didn't Phil drop her off at noon?" he asked before Boo could start to panic and cry again.

"No… he's not been here and he's not answering his cell." Boo explained hastily. She was sitting on the window seat in her office, which looked out over the driveway and front of the house and had been since she'd gotten back from her walk so that she'd see if the club van pulled up with Kerrianne and Phil inside of it. So far there had been no sign of it. "And Kerrianne's phone is off… I've left loads of messages but she's not called me back." She added, talking faster still with each word that passed through her lips. "I'm really worried Filip; what if something awful happened to them?" she gasped as she began to imagine the most horrible things; the club van in flames in a ditch, Kerrianne and Phil trapped inside or one of the clubs enemies kidnapping them before taking them out in some dim and abandoned warehouse... And then she really was having a panic attack. Her head was aching, her body numb and tingling. Her vision was swimming, her head light and she felt so nauseated she grabbed the plastic base of her shredder incase she really did vomit. She didn't though, she just struggled to catch her breathe, struggled to even say another word.

"Hey, calm down Hen…It's alright, it's okay, just breathe for me darlin'." Chibs cooed soothingly, almost desperately in a vain attempt to calm his panicked wife. She was obviously having a panic attack and he hated so much that she was in such a state without him there to comfort her. He hated even more so that his eldest child was missing, having disappeared somewhere between getting on her plane in London – which she had gotten on as Luthor had accompanied her to the airport and put her on her flight – and well, anytime after that. She could still be in the air of course, delayed for some unknown reason. Or maybe the flight had been forced to make an emergency landing somewhere else, because another passenger needed immediate medial attention. Or maybe something awful really had happened to her, before or after she'd gotten off that plane. "I'm sure her plane was delayed or somethin'." Chibs insisted to reassure himself as much as Boo. He had to believe that Kerrianne's flight had been delayed or he'd not be able to stay calm at all, he'd get angry and reckless. He knew if he got angry and reckless he'd do something stupid that'd land him in jail or his coffin. "Take deep breathes my lovely; think of the baby." Chibs instructed Boo when he realized she was still in the grips of her panic attack. At that Boo murmured something in the way of agreement – clearly the mention of their unborn child had given her the strength and resolve needed to try and get past her moment of panic – and started to draw in deep and haggard breathes. She struggled to at first and a few sobs ripped up deep from the back of her throat before she was able to get her breathing somewhat back to normal. "That's right Boo, just stay calm my lovely." Chibs praised once his wife had been able to calm herself down.

"Yeah… delayed… yeah I'm sure you're right." Boo rambled as she nodded her head. She would have heard by now if they'd crashed surely… Eli Roosevelt had it in for the Sons and if anything went down in or near Charming he was at the clubhouse and knocking on the doors of members and anyone associated with SAMCRO. He seemed determined to pin something, anything on the remaining free Son's and so would have undoubtedly turned up on Boo's door if there'd been a crash, if only to find out if anyone had a 'beef' with the Sons that might cause them to cut break lines or stage an accident… _At least this was what Boo told herself anyway._

"Look I'll head back to the clubhouse now and find out what's goin' on, alright?" Chibs promised as he looked back at Opie and Laroy, who thankfully, had finished up and were both heading back to their respective crews. This meant their job was over and Chibs could return to Charming and find out what the hell was going on and where his daughter was. "I'm goin' to sort this Hen, don't yeh worry." Chibs assured his wife with certainty, for he was going to find out what was going on and he was going to sort out whatever the problem was, even if he had to strip Filthy Phil of his prospect patch or put a bullet in someone's head. Nobody messed with his girls and got away with it. _Nobody_. "You just stay at home and relax okay? Yeh don't want to stress out the baby." Chibs then added. Boo thankfully still seemed calm, or at least calmer than she had been moments previously and he hoped she'd be able to stay that way until he knew what the hell was going on and could put it right. He hoped that she'd be able to distract herself somehow, by sleeping or writing. Although he didn't like it when she got writing nowadays, she had a tendency to work too hard and to forget about important things like eating, drinking and sleeping which wasn't good at all for their unborn child. She wouldn't mean to forget these important things and put their child at risk but she would simply because when she got writing there was often no stopping her. Thankfully this hadn't yet happened since Boo had gotten pregnant but Chibs was always fearful that it would.

"Yeah, okay… I'll go and take a nap or something." Boo muttered with a nod of her head for she was suddenly exhausted, as she so often was these days. Pregnancy was draining the energy out of her and her hours of panic at Kerrianne's nonappearance had worn her right out and left her wanting her bed. Despite her fear for Kerrianne Boo knew she'd be able to sleep, if only for a little while and fretfully at that, because Chibs was now trying to figure out what was going on and she trusted that he'd be able to figure things out and put them right, no matter what had happened. "Call me when you know what's going on?" she asked. Boo would sleep as soon as she hung up the phone, both to escape her fear and panic and to ensure she didn't stress out her unborn child, but she'd be awake enough to listen out for her phone ringing.

"Of course Hen. Love you darlin'." Chibs promised. Once Boo had returned the sentiment, he bid her farewell and hung up the phone before approaching Opie in order to get permission to return to Charming ahead of everyone else. As soon as Opie realized the possible severity of the situation, he allowed Chibs to return head home while he, Kozik and newly patched Miles finished up. Chibs raced home at once, making sure to take the route Filthy Phil would have taken on his was back from LAX with Kerrianne. There was no sign of them and thankfully no sign of a crash either. Chibs pulled into the seemingly empty compound in half the time it usually took him to travel there from Lodi (how he didn't get pulled over he'll ever know) and immediately caught sight of the club van, which was still parked in the same place it'd been in that morning. Filthy Phil hadn't left the compound or if he had, he'd not left in the club van. But his bike was still parked out front too. Enraged by this and certain he'd find the prospect inside the clubhouse, the Scotsman kicked the door open which as much force as he could muster and stormed into the clubhouse in a fit of rage. It was there that he found Phil, sprawled out across the couch by the chapel doors fast asleep. Chibs was suddenly at boiling point, unable to suppress his anger a moment longer. He grabbed a bar stool and hurled it across the room with all his might. It clattered noisily against the wall just to the right of Phil's head, jerking him awake in an instant. "Prospect!" Chibs barked as he marched towards him, fists clenched, eyes bulging out of his head, face red. Phil tried to sit himself up but before he could Chibs was on him; he grabbed the front of his prospect cut and jerked him to his feet before shoving him back against the closed chapel doors with such force they rattled. Phil, to his credit, seemed somewhat startled and scared but for the most part remained quite calm. "What the hell are yeh doin' here and why the hell haven't yeh picked my daughter up from the airport?" Chibs demanded as he pressed his face right up against Phil's, nose to nose, his blazing and dangerous near black eyes just an inch from Phil's. He didn't care that he was crossing a line, didn't care the brutal and aggressive way he was treating the prospect was somewhat unjustified for the idiot had failed to pick his daughter up from the airport and anything, _anything at all_ could have happened to her in the near 6 hours it had been since her flight should have arrived at LAX. She could still be there alone, waiting and terrified or someone could have snatched her and taken her away. _It just didn't bare thinking about._

"Wha..?" Phil began as he tried to figure out what Chibs was going on about. For a moment he completely forgot about the fact that he was meant to have picked up Kerrianne from LAX that morning but the second he opened his mouth to speak, it all came rushing back. "Ah shit, I'm sorry Chibs… I feel asleep." He rambled as he shook his head, unable to believe he'd been so stupid! He'd been up until 4am the night before fixing the gates to the compound, which some drunken jackass had rammed the night before. Still that was no excuse for not picking up his sponsors daughter. Phil knew that after such a major fuck up he'd likely never get his top rocker.

"Fell asleep?" Chibs barked in disbelief. How could the idiot have fallen asleep when he'd been tasked with something so important? Did he not care about patching in or was he just that fucking stupid? Either way Chibs didn't care; he was so close to stripping Phil of his prospect cut his fingers were already clenching at it in preparation to rip the leather from his body. He wouldn't though, not unless something awful really had happened to Kerrianne, for Phil was his prospect and despite his faults and fuck ups he was loyal as anything to SAMCRO and would, if and when he eventually patched in, be a welcome addition to the table. After Half-Sacks death, Chibs needed a 'win' in his prospect column. "Kerrianne is all alone at the airport and probably terrified!" he roared as he slammed Phil against the chapel doors again. Phil paled at that, ducked his head, clearly ashamed of himself. Chibs let go of Phil them, gave him one last shove before raking his shaking fingers through his hair with irate snarl. He was trying to calm himself but failing miserably for when he wasn't thinking about the horrible situations Kerrianne could currently be in, he was thinking off his wife, heavily pregnant, home alone and in a state of panic. "And do yeh know how fuckin' worried my wife is right now?" he went on as he got close to Phil again, his enraged voice now shaking so much he sounding on the brink of tears. He wasn't though, he was far too angry for that and far too scared. "She's heavily pregnant prospect! Do yeh know how dangerous that can be fer her? Fer my baby?" he then spat as he jabbed himself in the chest with his forefinger. When the Scotsman thought of what such levels of anxiety could do to his unborn child his anger at the prospect only increased. He grabbed the stool he'd thrown at Phil moments before and hurled it across the room again. This time it went sailing over the bar, catching on the line of empty bottles left across there by Kozik that morning. They smashed and shattered noisily against the floor of the clubhouse, making both Phil and Chibs jump just a little.

"Shit I'm real sorry man… I'll go and get Kerrianne now." Filthy Phil mumbled as he pulled the keys to the club van out of his pocket. He couldn't believe that one simple little mistake on his part was causing so much trouble for his sponsor and his sponsors family. Phil truly feared for Kerrianne, Boo and her unborn child and was utterly convinced his actions or lack thereof had caused them all harm in some way or another. If they had then he really would be kissing his prospect cut goodbye and maybe his life too, judging by how enraged Chibs was.

"No, I'll fuckin' do it." Chibs snapped as he ripped the van keys from the prospects hand. Phil didn't even try and protest, he just nodded his head. He knew he'd done wrong, that he'd really fucked up and he wasn't going to do a thing to contend Chibs. "And yeh fuckin' wonder why yer still a prospect… fer fucks sake boy, do yeh ever do anythin' right?" Chibs asked, almost laughing as he spoke for Phil, as loyal to the club as he was, really couldn't seem to stop fucking up. Any job or assignment he was given went wrong about 50% of the time, sometimes more! "And so help me god if anything happens to my daughter, my wife or my baby because of this then I will personally rip yer fuckin' balls off and have yeh stripped of yer goddamn prospect cut! Yeh understand?" Chibs barked before he waked away, getting right up in Phil's face again, so close the prospect could feel his sponsors hot breath on his face. He nodded, but didn't answer aloud. "I said, do yeh understand boy? Speak up!" Chibs repeated angrily as he gave Phil one final shove that again was so hard, Phil made the chapel doors rattle when he bounced against them. Chibs didn't care if he pushed the boy right through them. His daughter could be missing or lost somewhere and his wife in such a state of panic that she triggered premature labor or worse and all because of the damn prospects fuck up! If anything happened to any one of them then Chibs wouldn't hold himself accountable for his actions. He'd tear into the prospect and make him wish he'd never been born!

"Yes… yes sir…" Phil nodded timidly, wishing all the while that the ground would just swallow him up. Chibs gave a low snarl then, spun on his heel and marched out of the clubhouse, even more enraged than he had been when he'd entered it a few minute's earlier.

Kerrianne thankfully, was still at the airport and had only been waiting for her father for an hour. Her flight had been grounded in New York for a few hours after a fuel problem and she'd been unable to call ahead as her cell phone had no power. However she assumed that the delay would be posted on the board at the airport so assumed the prospect picking her up would know. When she finally arrived at LAX and realized there was no one there to pick her up she had enough good sense to sit and wait where she could charge her cell and still be found by anyone that came to pick her up. By the time her cell was charged enough to make a call her father was almost at the airport and got her to meet him out front. Kerrianne and her father embraced happily once he arrived and he apologized to her for the fact she'd had to wait for him. Kerrianne soon reassured him that she hadn't been waiting long because of the flight being grounded. As soon as the pair was in the club van Chibs called home and then passed his phone over to his daughter, who reassured her stepmother that she was safe, well and on her way to Charming. Boo was so relived she burst into tears. When Kerrianne and Chibs finally arrived in Charming an hour later, 6 hours after Kerrianne was originally due to arrive, Boo and Kerrianne hugged for what seemed like hours. When they finally let one another go, Chibs asked many frantic questions over Boo's welfare and that of the baby. To his immense relief Boo informed him that she was fine, if in dire need of sleep – she'd not been able to nap – and that baby was still it's usual wiggly self. A scan a few days later – arranged for that day so that Kerrianne could be there – conformed that all was well with Wiggle, who was healthy and growing a little ahead of schedule. Boo and Chibs again refused to learn the sex of their child. Kerrianne however did find out and was sworn to secrecy by her father and Boo.

_**SAMCRO**_

Three days before Kerrianne was due to return to Ireland, she wandered downstairs and found her stepmother, who was now just over 8 months pregnant, sitting in her office on the window seat, clutching her stomach and weeping silently. She was stark white with fear and her entire form was shaking. Concerned Kerrianne knocked on the door to get Boo's attention.

"Are yeh okay Boo?" she asked timidly when Boo looked up at her, clearly quite startled and confused by her appearance. She nodded her head and hastily wiped at her eyes as if this would disguise the fact that she'd been crying, then smiled at Kerrianne. She had such a haunted too in her eyes and was still stark white and shaking so her smile looked somewhat creepy.

"Yeah I…" Boo insisted, voice shaking and so full of dread she knew she'd not be able to convince Kerrianne that all was well. She decided it was best to just tell her the truth – she after all might be able to be rational and calm whereabouts Boo was panicked and unsure of what to do – so she shook her head and allowed a fresh patch of tears to tumble out of her eyes. "No… I've not felt the baby move since yesterday." She admitted fearfully as she looked down at and rubbed her stomach, which was still and unmoving. It was 10am and she'd not felt baby move since she'd done the dishes at 10pm the night before. Normally Wiggle started moving around at about 8am but she was yet to feel it move at all. She had no idea if she should be panicked or not. While it only been 12 hours since baby had moved she had never before gone so long without feeling Wiggle shift and kick within her. "I think something's wrong." she admitted as she looked up at Kerrianne again, both hands clasped around her stomach. She'd tried everything to get Wiggle to move in the last hour or so, from listening to Queen to having a cool shower - things that normally got Wiggle moving - but so far nothing had worked.

"Yeh should call my da." Kerrianne said as she scowled in sympathy and joined Boo on the window seat. "He'll know what to do." She added hopefully as she placed her hand on Boo's stomach. Wiggle wasn't moving around at all, just like Boo had said and Kerrianne felt herself shudder in fear. She knew it was a very bad sign indeed if a baby stopped moving within its mother and hoped to god that her unborn sibling was just taking a prolonged nap.

"Yeah… yeah he will…" Boo nodded as she fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone. She'd thought about calling Filip a few times but felt certain that he'd just tell her she was overreacting and that baby was simply asleep so had put off calling him, especially since he was out in the Indian reservation with Opie making plans for the younger mans wedding, a place where there was very little in the way of phone signal. Last time she'd called him while he was there, phone signal had been so bad she'd managed to convince him Waldorf had run away when what really had happened was that their dog had chased the pizza delivery man down the street after she'd stepped on his paw.

"Hey darlin'." Chibs drawled cheerfully when he answered the phone to his wife as Opie talked money with man who'd be conducting his wedding to Lyla in 6 weeks time. The Scotsman was in a grand mood; his wife was pregnant, his daughter was visiting, he had money to spare and everything was going smoothly in his life for once. His cheery mood soon vanished when he heard Boo's haggard breathing and frantic attempts not to cry, attempts that were obviously failing. Chibs knew for certainty that this time that something was wrong with their baby. He felt sick with fear at once. "What's wrong Boo?" he asked as he fought to remain calm and composed as he had done a little over a week previously. Boo started talking at once, her words so worried and wrought with tears and his signal so bad that he only caught a few words of what she was saying. What he did catch confirmed the worst however; there was something wrong with their baby. Chibs knew if he wanted to get any sense out of his girl he had to remain calm and composed. There was no point walking around trying to find a better signal as he was already standing in the best place there was for phone signal on the reservation. "Yer gonna have teh slow down my lovely, yer talkin' too fast and I've barely got any signal up here." He said slowly and loudly, hoping the whole while that Boo had heard every word, that she'd listened to him and was taking his advice.

"Filip the baby hasn't moved since yesterday." Boo wept, trying her hardest to speak slowly like Chibs had asked. She failed miserably though as she was so worried for their child, worse still because she couldn't hear Filip very clearly and knew he couldn't hear her very well either. _What if he didn't realize something was wrong with the baby?_ "I'm so scared and I don't know what to do!" Boo went on when Filip gave no reply. She paused then, waited to hear what he had to say to her – words of reassurance and instructions on what to no doubt – but his reply was gargled and fuzzy, distorted by their bad connection. "Filip? Can you repeat that, I can barely hear you!" she cried when after a moment. Not a single word had been clear to her and she was certain her husband hadn't been able to understand much of what she'd said either so she decided to call Tara, who _would_ know what to do, and just hoped that Filip had been able to understand enough of what she'd said to know what something was wrong and that she needed him. "I'm going to call Tara and get her to come and check me over." She informed Chibs, finding herself feeling a little calmer at her own words; Tara would know without a doubt if there was something wrong or not and would know what to do if there was. Boo would just drive to the hospital herself but her doctor had advised she not drive. "Please come home, I'm really scared!" she begged before waiting for Filip to reply. Again his words were fuzzy and distorted and then after a moment the line went dead. Boo tried to call him back but couldn't get through. She had no idea if he was coming home but nevertheless called Tara.

"Boo?" Chibs asked, louder than usual in an attempt to make her hear him, although this would make no difference at all as it was the bad signal in the area that was affecting their call, not the volume he was speaking at. The Scotsman then closed his eyes and listened intently to the garbled and distorted reply from his wife. Just a few words were clear to him: baby, scared, Tara, come home. That was enough for Chibs; he was leaving right then and there and wasn't even going to bother to get permission from Opie. The life of his unborn child and the sanity of his wife could depend on him getting back to Charming as quickly as possible. "I'm comin' home darlin', don't worry." He said as he hurried towards his bike without so much as a glance back at Opie, his heart pounding with dread and apprehension the entire time. "I'll be there in about an hour." He added before he hung up. He hoped to god that Boo had heard that and that she'd missed the panic and fear in his voice.

When Chibs pulled up in front of his house just over half an hour later, he was so filled with fear for his wife and unborn child that he had to take a moment to draw in a few deep breathes so that he didn't just vomit on the front lawn. He raked both his hands through his hair a few times as he battled to make himself look calm, for Boo's sake if nothing else. She needed him to be calm… she must be so scared, so much more scared than what he was. Kerrianne appeared at the front door as he wiped his sweaty brow and Chibs immediately hurried over to her, eyebrow arched in question.

"She's in the kitchen." Kerrianne explained as she stepped aside to allow her father to pass her by. Boo had managed to remain relatively calm in the last hour, mostly because she knew that Dr. Knowles was on her way and because Tara had informed her that while 12 hours without the baby moving was cause for concern, it was likely that Wiggle was still asleep and that it wasn't uncommon for a baby to move around less in the later stages of pregnancy as it had less room to move and stretch. Kerrianne knew that her stepmother would feel a lot better now that her da was home.

"Thanks baby." Chibs muttered, pausing to kiss Kerrianne's forehead before he hurried past her and into the kitchen. Boo was indeed in there, sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar, clutching and talking frantically to her stomach under her breathe. "Boo?" Chibs whispered, panic-stricken heart caught in his throat. Boo jumped off the stool at once and looked up at Chibs, her hands never once leaving her stomach. Her face was grey, eyes dull and ringed with a brilliant red. She'd obviously been crying nonstop since her call and she still was. "Darlin' what is it?" Chibs asked as he rushed forward and swept his wife up into his arms. She fell into him and began weeping at once, heart retching sobs that tore through Filip like a knife. "The baby?" he asked as soon as he felt Boo press her face into the crook of his neck. Her skin was cold and damp with tears and she was shaking so much Chibs couldn't understand how she was remaining on her feet. He was terrified that it was too late, that whatever had happened to their unborn child had happened and that it was gone… He kept himself quite calm though, despite his fears, which had a knock-on effect on Boo.

"It hasn't moved since yesterday Filip." Boo managed to choke out, her words clear and so full of fear that they were almost deadpan. Chibs heart gave a painful jerk at that; he knew what a bad sign lack of movement from an unborn child at so late a stage was. He was determined to stay calm for his wife's sake though, so he didn't cry out in panic like he wanted too. He just pressed a quick kiss of reassurance into Boo's curls instead. "I'm scared… I don't know what's wrong." Boo admitted as she pulled away from Chibs and looked up at him. She could see fear in his eyes but otherwise he seemed composed, something that really made her feel a whole lot calmer herself. He wasn't panicking so she wasn't going to either; it wouldn't do either of them or their baby any good after all. "Tara will be here soon." She explained. Tara was just finishing her shift at St. Thomas when Boo had called her and she'd promised the younger woman she'd head right over as soon as she was done.

"It's okay my lovely, I'm here now." Chibs muttered as he cupped Boo's cheeks in his hands and gave her a quick kiss. She managed the briefest of smiles so he rewarded her with another. "Things will be all right… I promise." He said before dropping to his knees in front of her. He was relieved to know that Tara was on her way and knew that his job until she arrived was too keep Boo calm and to try and coax their wee one into moving about a little. He hoped that his voice, something that usually made Wiggle move like crazy, would be enough to stir their unborn child. "Hey there wee wiggly one, its da…" he cooed softly as he rubbed the spot on Boo's stomach below which Wiggle most frequently moved. Just as Boo had said there was nothing; no squirming and no kicking. Chibs tried not to be deterred by this and rubbed Boo's stomach again. "Yeh in there baby? Yeh've gone and got yer ma all worried." He drawled, far more urgency in his words than before. That urgency however seemed to be just what Wiggle was after for no sooner had the words left his mouth than a little lump rose and then disappeared just by the Scotsman's cheek. _Wiggle was alive and kicking!_

"I felt something!" Boo shrieked happily as she moved her hands back onto her stomach, right above the place she'd felt Wiggle move. Wiggle moved again at that, shifted and turned within her before stretching out so that an even bigger lump rose and then disappeared, this time right by her belly button. "It's moving… Jesus Christ it's moving." Boo cried as she fell too her knees an embraced her husband, the tears in her eyes now ones of relief rather than fear. "I can't believe it! I was so scared." She wept as Chibs chuckled in relief and kissed her again and again, anywhere his lips could reach.

"Wiggle must've just missed me is all." Chibs said eventually once both he and Boo had been able to calm themselves a little. Wiggle was still moving away inside of Boo, apparently none-the-wiser to the panic it'd caused its parents. Boo was so relieved that Wiggle was okay that she just nodded her head at that. "Yer a naughty one Wiggle, scaring yer mother like that." Chibs scolded as he rubbed Boo's stomach, unable to wipe the smile off his lips as he spoke. _He was just so glad their baby was okay_! The Scotsman got to his feet them before holding his hands out to Boo and helping her to stand up once she laced their fingers together. He couldn't help but noticed she still had tears spilling down her cheeks so he wiped them away and pressed a gentle kiss to each of her swollen eyes. "I promised yeh it'd be alright Hen…" he whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and gently rocked her back and forth. Again Boo just nodded. A little while later, once Chibs had sat his wife down in the living room with a cool glass of water he spotted the half dozen or so bags that were sitting in front of the fireplace, all of them containing things for the baby like rattles and little booties. "What the hell is all this? I thought we'd agreed to stop buyin' things for the baby now that we've got everythin'?" Chibs asked with an affectionate chuckle and shake of his head as he pulled out a tiny black and yellow 'bee' onsie from one of the bags. He had to admit that the thing was cute but he and Boo had everything they needed for Wiggle now; more than enough!

"Don't look at me." Boo said as she shook her head. "I didn't buy any of this." She promised. Kerrianne had the day before when she and Boo had gone to the mall together and the delivery had arrived about half an hour before Boo had started to panic about Wiggle's lack of movement.

"I did." Kerrianne admitted, her cheeks slightly flushed. "Sorry da, I couldn't resist." She added as she jumped to her feet and hurried over to join her father so she could show off all their things she'd brought for the baby. _She'd not been able to stop herself_! When she and Boo had ventured down the baby section of a clothes store she'd seen so many adorable things she wanted to buy her sibling and had started putting stuff in her basket before Boo even knew what was going on, Not that her stepmother minded much; she even encouraged this. "I mean look at this! It's so cute." Kerrianne giggled as she pulled a tiny little t-shirt from one of the bags that had a puppy and kitten cuddling on the front of it.

"Yer such a sweetheart." Chibs chuckled affectionately as he gave Kerrianne's curls a ruffle. He wasn't mad at her for buying the baby things – or Boo for letting her for that matter, because he knew Boo would have been with her when she'd brought it all – he was just pleased that Kerrianne was excited about the new arrival and not jealous of her new sibling like he'd originally feared. "Jesus, the baby hasn't even been born yet and it's already spoilt!" he sighed as he looked down at the contents of the bag and realized just how much Kerrianne had brought. Both Kerrianne and Boo laughed at that before Kerrianne finished showing off her purchases. Just as she finished, Tara arrived and quickly checked Boo over, confirming after just a few moments that both Boo and baby were completely fine, much to the relief of the Telford family.

That night Chibs stayed up later that both his wife – who was so exhausted in her last trimester that she went to bed no later than 10.30pm every night – and his daughter so that he could watch a Scottish Premier League football (soccer) match between Rangers and the team he supported, Celtic. His team won and by quite a margin too and it took the Scotsman all of his willpower to keep his cheers and woops of joy to a low level. _He didn't want to wake his girls._ After the final whistle, Chibs ventured upstairs, switching everything off as he went on his way. He paused outside Kerrianne's room when he realized she'd left her door open, smiled softly to himself as he watched her sleep, her fingers curled around the teddy she'd won at the Taste of Charming a few days previously. She looked so small, so young asleep and Chibs couldn't help but see the little girl she'd once been as he looked down at her. After a little while Chibs wished her goodnight under his breathe before shutting the door behind him and heading towards his and Boo's bedroom. The bedroom opposite was open and again, Chibs couldn't help but pause there. This was baby's nursery, finished and waiting for their unborn child. It was decorated in lilac and yellow, just as Boo had wanted and there were ducks all over the walls, stuffed toys on every shelf. Kerrianne's gifts to her sibling sat unpacked on the changing table, which was already overstuffed with baby's things. Chibs pulled the door shut on the nursery and smiled wide when he caught sight of Wiggle's most recent ultrasound from a few days previously – where it looked like a fully formed baby and was sucking its thumb just like in the second scan – which Boo had framed and put on the door. In less than a month's time Chibs would be holding that baby in his arms… he truly couldn't wait! The Scotsman pressed a kiss to his fingertips before pressing them against the image of his unborn child. A minute later, Chibs had stripped down to his boxers and was slipping into bed with his wife, who looked so damn adorable sleeping he'd considered sleeping in the guest room just so he wouldn't wake her! But he couldn't stand to sleep without her so he was careful and quiet as possible as he joined her in bed. Boo didn't awake but as if on instinct she managed to curl around him in her sleep. Despite the major changes in her body over the last 8 months, their bodies still curled and fitted together just right and soon Chibs had his arms around her, hands on her stomach, face in her curls. Wiggle shifted below his left hand just a little as the Scotsman began to drift off and Boo made the cutest sleep mumbles. Chibs chuckled softly at that and gave her a quick kiss. It was then that he realized he'd never been so happy in all his life; club life was running smoothly and he was making a fair amount of money for once, he was married to a wonderful, beautiful woman who was soon to have their baby and his eldest child, his beloved Kerrianne was back in his life and frequently visited. _Life was perfect._

_**SAMCRO**_

"Where is she?" Tig demanded as he scanned the front of the clubhouse in search of Boo. He and the others had just been released from Stockton and he wanted nothing more than to find Boo and give her a hug. Despite her weekly visits and regular letters he missed the hell out of her and it seemed like months since he'd seen her. "Where's my girl?" he asked as he hurried into the clubhouse, knowing he'd find her in there where it was cool and there were plenty of places to sit.

"Daddy!" Boo cried joyfully as soon as Tig walked through the door. After his eyes adjusted to the gloom of the clubhouse he saw her on the couch by the pool table attempting to pull herself to her feet. As she was still pregnant and 10 days overdue she was struggling and panting with the effort. Tig rushed to her and pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms tight around her, barely noticing how much her huge bump got in the way.

"My Boo! Jesus Christ it feels so fucking good to hug you here." He drawled happily as he curled his fingers in her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. It had been nearly 15 months since Tig had last seen and held his daughter as a free man and he was reveling in every moment of it, glad to be away from the other prisoners' prying eyes and the guards' glares. "I've missed you so fucking much doll, so much!" Tig informed her, his words guarding and lacking in the emotion he usually used with Boo as some of the others had started to wander into the clubhouse. Tig didn't like to show how much he let down his walls for Boo in front of them, how much he cared, but they all knew anyway and rarely said a thing about it.

"I've missed you too." Boo replied. Visits to Tig in prison had been nice enough but there was nothing like seeing him every day at work, stopping by his apartment just to see him or spend the night eating crap food and eating worse films with him. So often Boo had driven or walked past Tig's apartment or through the compound and felt a pang of longing for her jail bound father. She often felt like he'd be in jail forever and now, despite the fact that she could feel his heart beating against her cheek, the warmth of his arms around her and the tickle of his beard against her forehead she still couldn't quite believe he was back in Charming. "I can't believe you're really here!" she said, beaming and looking up at Tig once she'd pulled away from their embrace. His face was a little worn and had a few more lines and his eyes seemed a little duller than usual but he was still her daddy and he was right there in front of her; a free man.

"I can't believe you're still pregnant." Tig chuckled as he glanced down at Boo's very swollen stomach and gave it a little pat. Tig felt quite sorry for her in a way, she was nearly two weeks overdue and during a heat wave no less! She must be mightily uncomfortable and desperate to just have her baby. During her last visit, just before her due date she'd moaned about being fed up of being pregnant and now here she was, two weeks later and still yet to give birth. _Poor kid must be loosing her mind waiting for baby to finally make an appearance. _"Jesus kid, you ever gonna pop that thing out or do you just wanna keep it in there?" Tig teased wryly, regretting his words almost instantly when Boo's eyes narrowed and darkened in a dangerous sort of way and her lips curled into such a grimace she gave a low growl of annoyance. Tig had forgotten the golden rule; never ever, _ever_ piss off a heavily pregnant woman who was close to or past her due date. Boo's annoyance, thankfully, melted away after just a moment and Tig believed he'd gotten away with his ill-timed joke when suddenly the rest of the formally imprisoned club members converged on Boo and started making comments and jokes about the fact that she was still pregnant.

"Whoa!" Juice exclaimed as he caught sight of Boo's stomach which was still rounded with pregnancy. He felt certain that her due date had come and gone so why hadn't she had the baby yet? Had he gotten his dates mixed up and forgotten that the baby wasn't due for another week? Or was she really just quite overdue? "You still haven't had the kid?" he asked as he gave Boo a hug, giving her tummy a sympathetic pat as he did so. Boo didn't give Juice an answer and nor did she hug him back. She didn't need people reminding her again and again that she was overdue. _She already knew that_! The damn thing was still kicking away inside of her wasn't it? Juice pulled away from Boo and backed off almost at once, sensing that he'd pissed her off and wanting to get out of the line of fire. Unfortunately for Boo everyone seemed to have something to say about hr unborn child.

"Damn you must be going crazy girl, when you gonna have that thing?" Happy rasped with a shake of his head as he too, embraced Boo. Boo didn't hug him back either, in fact she folded her arms across her chest and backed out of his arms, her face like thunder: eyes narrowed and dark, scowl on her lips. As much as she wanted too she didn't dare snap at Happy; she may be pregnant but that wouldn't stop him from having a go right back at her and she really wasn't in the mood for a screaming match. She just wanted everyone to greet her and not mention the baby at all.

Chibs could see that Boo was getting pissed off and was close to just exploding. He didn't dare try and say anything to her because she'd lost almost all sense of reason since passing her due date and created an argument out of everything he said. He just couldn't believe the lads were talking about her being overdue when he'd warned them at least three times before their arrival at the clubhouse not too.

"I'd stop sayin' stuff like that if I were you brothers, yeh don't want teh piss her off right now…" he drawled under his breathe so that Boo couldn't her him – although she did and his words only made her madder still - as he looked between Happy and Juice, a look of warning on his face. Both seemed to understand for they both backed off without another word but a moment later, Jax approached Boo and he too seemed to have forgotten Chibs pre arrival warnings and also failed to notice that Boo was just close to losing it completely.

"Holy shit, is that thing still in there?" Jax exclaimed with a chuckle when he caught sight of Boo. He was so caught up looking at her tummy that he didn't notice the soft growl she gave at his words or the way her knuckles had gone white as she was clutching her arms so hard, trying to keep her anger in check. She didn't want to explode and scream at everyone, she really didn't – she didn't want to seem like little more than a crazy pregnant lady – but she couldn't stand the fact that everyone was pointing out that she'd not yet given birth! _Couldn't they just hug her and tell her they were happy to see her?_ Clay thankfully said nothing about her unborn child. He just gave her a loose hug – that again, she didn't return – and told her it was good to see her, before telling the club he expected them all in church within ten minutes. Boo was just beginning to calm down some when Bobby greeted her.

"You really pregnant Boo or are you just covering for the fact that you're getting fat?" he chuckled, clearly amused by his own joke. Boo finally snapped at that. She couldn't stand the comments about the fact she'd not yet had the baby a moment longer! When Bobby tried to hug her she shoved him away with as much force as she could muster, huffing in anger as she did so. Bobby was so caught off guard that he stumbled back into the pool table, knocking over a bottle of whiskey. When it smashed noisily against the ground the room went silent, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attentions to Boo.

"You can all go to hell! Fucking assholes." She shrieked when she realized everyone was looking her way. She didn't care about the fact that she looked like a crazy pregnant lady any more: she was overdue, uncomfortable, exhausted and fed up of it! And she couldn't stand to have everyone reminding her of it either! "Seriously, fuck you all!" Boo added as she looked around the room, her reddened face contorted in anger, entire being shaking. No one – not even Tig and Chibs, who'd been talking between themselves until Boo exploded – dared to say a word to her, or even to move; they just didn't know how to react_. Such an outburst was so unlike Boo_! "And don't even try to fucking follow me you fucking wankers!" Boo continued as she marched past everyone the best she could – her bump made marching very difficult but nevertheless she wrapped her hands around it, held her head high as she strode away – towards the dorms. No one attempted to follow, they were all still in shock! "Just leave me the hell alone!" Boo spat before disappearing round the corner. A moment later she walked into Chibs' dorm room and slammed the door in her wake, so hard the sound of it echoed through the clubhouse.

There was a long, awkward silence after Boo disappeared down the hall. Everyone winched when the door slammed and looked at once another, several of them with their mouths hanging open, all of them in shock. Finally Chibs managed to shake off the shock of seeing his wife so enraged – he'd seen her in such a mood before.

"What the hell did I tell you lads about angerin' it?" he groaned as he looked between his brothers, irritated with every last one of them. He'd told them not to say a word about her being overdue because it pissed her off something fierce and they'd gone and bloody done it anyway! "I warned yeh not to tease it about being overdue, now look what yeh've gone and done." He went on as he waved his arm towards the corridor that lead to the dorms, down which Boo had just vanished. Nobody said a word, not even too apologize, but many – including Juice and Jax but especially Tig – looked apologetic and somewhat guilty. Happy by contrast was almost totally emotionless and looked somewhat amused by the situation. "Now I've gotta deal with that foul mood all day." He sighed turned away from his brothers and headed after Boo, walking slowly so as to give Boo a chance to cool off a little. He hoped he'd be able to calm her down and make her see she had no reason to be angry but he still prepared himself for getting yelled at.

"'It'? You call my daughter 'It'?" Tig snarled in disgust as he hurried after Chibs, wanting, like the Scotsman, to try and calm his daughter down. He felt bad for upsetting her and wanted to put that right before church. The Sergeant hadn't missed the way Chibs had referred to his daughter as 'it', something that had infuriated him. _How dare he degrade Boo in such a way!_

"When she's in a mood like this I do." Chibs snapped, not at all put off by Tig's anger at him. He after all, had yet to deal with Boo in such an angered state while Chibs had been forced to deal with her numerous times since she'd passed her due date. He was getting a little sick of her outbursts and was as desperate for their child to arrive as she was. "There's almost no gettin' through to her brother, she'll be a foul mood all day now." He added, for he wanted to give reason for calling Boo 'it'. He didn't like to refer to her in such a way but when she was in such an angry, foul mood she was nothing like the woman he married at all and became little more to Chibs that a screaming ball of fury in the moments when she screamed at him. He felt bad for referring to her in such a way but it was the best way for him to vent his own anger at the situation – snapping back would only make things worse! "She's just so irritable right now, has been fer days… wish the kid would hurry up and be born." He sighed as the approached the door behind which they could hear Boo crying. His anger was passed now, replaced by sympathy for his wife. He couldn't imagine how uncomfortable she was, how exhausted and fed up. Thankfully if she was unlucky enough to get to two weeks overdue, she was going to be induced which meant in no more than four days, would Chibs be a father again.

"That's pregnant women for you man; they're all fucking nuts!" Tig chuckled as he nodded his head in understanding and clapped Chibs on the back. Now that he really thought about it he realized he'd had a few choice names for Colleen when she'd been near the end of her pregnancies: Dragon, Psycho, Raving Loony… 'It' wasn't all that bad when he compared it to the names he'd given his ex-wife.

"Fuck off!" Boo screeched through her tears when she heard a knock on the dorm room door. She'd not bothered to lock it so she knew Chibs and Tig – the only ones who'd have enough balls and love for her to attempt to follow after her – would be able to walk right in. A moment later they did, so Boo – who was curled up in bed, clutching a pillow and sobbing – pulled the blankets over her head, wanting desperately to hide away from the two men in her life. She was embarrassed by her outburst and felt bad about screaming obscenities at those she loved. "I told you to leave me alone." She muttered tearfully, all anger gone, as she felt the mattress sink on either side of her. A moment later her blankets were pulled back by Chibs, who was smiling down at her sympathetically. He looked a little wary but nevertheless took Boo's hand in both of his, pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Hen, come on now the lads were only teasin', they didn't mean the upset yeh." He said as he reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. When Boo said nothing, aside from giving a weary and tearful sob, he kissed her knuckles again and placed a hand on her vast stomach, gave it a gentle rub. "I know yer frustrated, waitin' fer the wee one to come along but gettin' angry isn't gonna help matters now is it?" he asked, voice gentle and understanding, sympathetic smile still on his lips. Boo wanted to burst into tears again in an instant. She'd been so rude and angry and he was being so sweet and considerate_. She didn't deserve him!_

"No…" she whispered as she shook her head, able to keep back the sobs yet unable to stop a few tears from spilling down her cheeks. Without hesitation Chibs wiped them away with the pad of his thumb, something that only made more tears fall from Boo's eyes. "I'm sorry Filip and I'm sorry daddy…" she said sadly, looking at first Chibs and then Tig regretfully. Both simply smiled at her, nodded their heads in understanding, neither one of them holding her outburst against her. "I'm just so all over the place right now." She admitted as she sat up and wiped at her overflowing eyes. "One minute I'm happy, the next I'm angry and then suddenly, tearful! I can't help myself." She explained, pretty much covering her emotions of the last ten minutes. She hated so much how she could go to one extreme emotion from the other without much to trigger it off at all. Sometimes all it took was Chibs breathing too loudly to make her snap, or a cartoon bunny to make her weep.

"Don't worry about it doll; you're pregnant and nothing makes a girl crazy like pregnancy." Tig assured her as he wrapped his arms around Boo, rubbed her back soothingly. She melted into him at once, head in the crook of his neck, arms tight around his waist. Within a moment she was sobbing, her body convulsing with the severity of her sobs. Tig had to bite his lip to stop himself laughing.

"I just want the baby to come out…" Boo wept. Her nightmare would be over once Wiggle decided to be born and she knew it and she hated that it was refusing to budge. She and Chibs had tried everything, from very long walks to spicy food and what had to be the most awkward and uncomfortable sex they'd ever had – and what was only the 5th or 6th time in all their years together than Chibs hadn't made her cum – but nothing had managed to trigger labor. _Wiggle was staying put_. "Why won't it come out?" she asked tearfully, so desperate for an answer she didn't care than neither Chibs nor Tig could explain why she'd not yet had the baby.

"You know what? I think Wiggle will come out real soon now doll." Tig promised as he pressed a quick kiss into Boo's curls. "It's just been waiting for grandpa Tig to be out of jail before it arrives so I can meet it as soon as it's born." He chuckled, something that thankfully made Boo chuckle too.

_**In the next chapter Boo finally gives birth and things start going wrong for the Telford family almost straight away. Feel free to keep guessing the sex of the baby, here's a little clue to help you out – Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go**_

_**And to those of you who haven't read it, there is a new story on my profile page called 'Daddy' and it centers about Dawn Trager's point of view during THAT scene during 5.01. Please give it a read/review! Although it is quite dark, just to warn you. **_

_**Reviews would be loved; remember I'm not getting paid to write this story and I give up a lot of my free time to do so. Reviews are all I ask for in return - they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


	43. Chapter 42: Naoidhean bhig ar righinn go

_Disclaimer - The characters of this fanfiction, as well as the 'Sons of Anarchy' world belong to Kurt Sutter, with the exception of Boo Telford-Trager, who is an original character created by me. I make no profit from this work._

_**This chapter was going to be longer and include Boo's discovery of the cartel deal but as it has been a while since I updated I moved that bit into the next chapter and just left in the baby's birth. I am so sorry for the delay, as you all know I have moved home and started University. Moving turned out to be more time consuming that I realized, especially the packing and unpacking and I made myself go out every day so I could get to know the area and know my route to Uni before I started… as you can tell, I've been very busy and freshers week at Uni has been crazy too! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Boo Telford-Trager sighed unhappily as she loaded Chibs' bloodied clothes into the washing machine. As she was still pregnant and on the brink of giving birth she'd been forced to miss Opie and Lyla's wedding. At the last minute Juice had managed to set up a webcam so she could watch the wedding live from the comfort of her office but it just hadn't been the same. She felt guilty for missing Opie's big day – despite his reassurances that he understood why she couldn't attend – and had felt very lonely home all alone with only Waldorf for company while everyone else attended the wedding. Still she soon had plenty to do to keep herself occupied. With Chibs out assassinating the Russians with the others she had to prepare for his return, get out all her supplies so she could wash the blood from his clothes, boots, gloves and maybe even his weapons. She was quite paranoid when it came to Chibs bloodied clothes and possessions, she had to wash them as soon as he got in and if they couldn't be washed they had to be burned. She really didn't want something as stupid as a speck of blood on one of his gloves to send him down for 25 – life for murder. Missing Opie and Lyla's wedding however, wasn't what was getting to Boo the most. What was really getting to her was the fact that Clay and the others had been out of jail less than 12 hours and already, things were becoming chaotic again. The boys had already been chased by the police on the highway and handcuffed on the roadside and now they'd murdered some of the biggest Russian mobsters in California! Boo almost wished that Clay at least had stayed in jail; things seemed to get crazier for the club when he was at the head of the table.

"Just gonna take a shower lass; wanna get the stink of those dead fuckin' Russians off me." Chibs drawled as he poked his head round the laundry room doorway. Boo murmured something in the way of agreement as she nodded her head, too tired to give her husband anything more in the way of response. Chibs chuckled softly at that and slipped into the room, kissed Boo's cheek as he dumped his boots on the waiting mat. "Get teh bed when yeh've done this my lovely, yer dead on yer feet. Yeh wanna rest as much as possible before baby comes." He muttered as he cupped her face in his hands and looked into her tired eyes. She had bags under them and they were extremely bloodshot. He really wanted to go to bed right then but knew she wouldn't settle until she'd cleaned up the blood off his things. He couldn't fault her for that though because in many ways he was the same; he couldn't sleep right knowing there was a pile of bloodied and incriminating clothes in the laundry room. Boo again murmured in agreement at that so Chibs gave her one last kiss before hurrying upstairs for a shower. As soon as Chibs was out of the door Boo pulled his boots towards her with the intention of scrubbing them until they looked like new in as short a time as possible as she really did just want to crawl into bed and sleep. She was exhausted and being now 11 days overdue - it was 2am – wasn't helping matters either. Just as Boo started scrubbing the first of Chibs' boots, something happened that made her realize she wasn't going to get any sleep that night and not for a long while either. Her water broke. It came so suddenly that Boo couldn't help but shriek in shock; she'd been waiting for her waters to break for weeks and yet had been unprepared for the suddenly gush of water that dripped from between her legs. Believing she still had some time yet before baby was born, and since Chibs was in the shower, Boo decided she might as well finish cleaning Chibs boots as they still had to be cleaned, regardless of the fact she'd gone into labor. However within moments she was hit by a sharp pain in her abdomen that could only be a contraction and a long one at that; it was a fair few seconds before the pain passed. _She was in labor and she needed to tell Chibs!_ Boo immediately abandoned Chibs' boots and dashed upstairs to the bathroom.

"Filip!" she cried frantically as she rapped her knuckles against the glass shower door. The water didn't shut off but the door was opened just a little and Chibs stuck his head out, hair still full of shampoo, bubbles caught in the scars on his cheeks. He smiled at Boo, an inquisitive eyebrow raised. Before he could say so much as a word however, Boo gestured to her sodden pajama bottoms. "My water just broke." She informed him, voice gleeful yet full of nerves. She and Chibs alike had been impatiently waiting for this day for months and yet now that it was here Boo felt unprepared and terrified. She was about to have a baby, the pain of which was going to be like nothing she'd ever felt before and she had no idea if she could even do it! "We need to go to the hospital." She added just as the shock of her revelation registered on Chibs face. His eyes went wide, pupils dilated in excitement and the smile on his face became a full on grin. If he was nervous or frightened at all he didn't show it, something that was of great comfort to Boo.

"Jesus alright, give me a minute…" Chibs said hurriedly. He ducked back into the shower momentarily so that he could switch the water off before hopping out and grabbing a towel, which he hastily wrapped around his dripping wet waist. If Boo's water had broken that meant she'd be giving birth quite soon and Chibs didn't want to risk hanging around at home for a short time while they waited for things to speed up and move along; what if Boo had the baby right there on the living room floor? _Chibs had no idea how he'd cope if such a thing happened!_ "Have yeh got yeh bag ready my lovely? What about contractions, have yeh had any yet?" Chibs asked as he looked down at Boo's bag-less hands and then her stomach, as if he expected to be able to see a contraction rippling through her. "Come on Hen, grab yer bag and get down teh the van, I'll go start it up now!" Chibs drawled irritably and impatiently as he wandered towards the bathroom door with a sense of urgency. He just wanted to get going, to be at the hospital surrounded by doctors who knew what they were doing and could ease Boo through every moment of her labor. Boo still didn't say anything and nor did she move, in fact all she did was smirk in an amused sort of way and shake her head, her hands rubbing her bump affectionately, sparkling eyes on him. "Why are yeh just standing there with a smirk on yer face woman?" Chibs demanded, uncertain of why she was so damn calm, unrushed and amused. _She was in labor for Christ's sake_! Why the hell wasn't she freaking out? Rushing around like a headless chicken because she wanted to be in the comfort and safety of the maternity ward at St. Thomas?

"I think you need to get back in the shower Filip and then you need to get dressed." Boo chuckled softly as she gestured towards the shower. Chibs turned to look at it, feeling confused, before turning back to face Boo again his eyebrow arched in question. Boo giggled at this and stepped forward, ran her fingertips over his bare, sodden chest before holding them up for him to see; they were covering in soapy, vanilla scented bubbles. "The hospital probably won't let you in if you're covered in soap and dressed in nothing but a towel." She explained to him as she dropped her gaze to his lower half. The towel he'd wrapped round it was rather small, one Boo normally used for her hair and left very little to the imagination. While Boo had no real problem with him being soapy and practically naked – he looked so cute, like a little boy that had escaped the bathroom mid-bath, especially since his hair was full of lathered up shampoo – however hospitals frowned on that sort of thing. He'd probably get arrested for indecent exposure, thrown in a cell overnight leaving Boo to give birth completely on her own.

"Or, right…" Chibs chuckled as he looked down at himself and raked his fingers through his bubble filled hair. He'd just been caught in so much of a panic knowing Boo's waters had broken that he'd completely forgotten that he'd jumped out of the shower midway through his shower and that he'd not even bothered to dress. He'd have been out the door and in the van had Boo not stopped him! "I'm sure you won't mind aye lass?" he winked at his wife, who seemed to be rather pleased with his appearance, despite its lack of suitability for a trip to the hospital! Boo grinned at that and went to respond but when she opened her mouth it wasn't words that left it but a sharp cry of pain that was accompanied by a look of the utmost shock. She continued to whimper and moan in pain for a few seconds longer, her eyes slamming shut and fingers curling into her stomach as the pain worsened. "Boo?" Chibs asked, voice laced with concern as he reached out and took Boo's hand in his, allowed her to squeeze it. And squeeze it she did, so much so he felt his wedding band dig into his skin. After a few seconds the pain suddenly subsisted, leaving Boo breathless and slightly sweaty.

"Contraction…" Boo informed Filip as she released his hand – which was red and wrinkled where her fingers had dug into it – and ran the sleeve of her – or rather Chibs' – reaper sweatshirt over her moist forehead. She looked at her watch then, as she'd taken note of when her first contraction had hit and paled when she realized how close together the two had been. "Shit, the last one was only 3 minutes ago." She said to Chibs, her eyes wide with panic and worry, all sense of calm suddenly gone. She knew, from reading an endless pile of baby books, that when contractions got so close together she was very close to giving birth – she just couldn't believe that things were moving along so quickly after she'd spent so many days overdue. _She and Chibs had to get to the hospital and fast!_

"I'll hurry." Chibs said before kissing Boo's cheek and jumping back in the shower. He rinsed his hair and body clean in less than a minute and didn't even notice that he'd only turned the temperature control half way round, meaning the water was freezing cold. As he showered Boo quickly changed into one of her maternity nightgowns and grabbed her bag, before hurrying down to the club van – lent to the couple for a moment like this as Chibs didn't like driving Boo's car because he was too damn tall for the front seat – where she waited for Chibs. Although it only took him five minute's or so to finish his shower, get dressed and hurry down to the van Boo was left in a state of panic waiting for him. She had two more contractions, each more painful and longer than the last, each of them creeping every closer together. By the time Chibs joined her in the van dressed in just his cut, boots and jeans – he'd been in too much of a hurry to put anything else on – Boo was close to tears and near convinced that she'd give birth right there and then in the van without Chibs there to support her. "Calm down, I'm here now darlin', let's get yeh to St. Thomas so yeh can have the wee one." Chibs muttered softly as he put a hand on Boo's leg and gave it a comforting rub. Boo smiled at him, although it was clearly forced. She still looked panicked and was pale and covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Chibs wondered how many contractions she'd had in his absence and how few she had left to go through before she pushed their baby into the world. Thankfully St. Thomas was only a fifteen minute drive away so Chibs set off at once, pushing the speed limit as much as he dared; he refused to over it though for Eli Roosevelt was just looking for an excuse to bring down a Son and he'd not hesitate in throwing Chibs in jail for speeding regardless of the fact that Boo was in the very late stages of her labor. Chibs barely managed to drive to the end of the street when Boo cried out in pain and grabbed his knee, squeezing it tight as she whimpered and breathed through the agony she was in. "Another contraction?" Chibs asked as he took one hand off the steering wheel so he take ahold of Boo's hand. She nodded and laced her fingers with his at once and squeezed his fingers even harder than before, dug her nails into the back of his hand. Chibs didn't dare hiss in pain; Boo was in far worse agony after all and she'd probably scream at him if he did. It was a good few seconds before the excruciating pain in the pit of Boo's stomach and her lower back started to subside. The pain was getting worse with each contraction, reaching more parts of her lower body, lasting for longer. Boo was reminded of the pain she'd felt when she'd been shot… it was just as bad if not worse and she knew the next few contractions would likely surpass that pain by miles. "How long between them this time?" Chibs asked when Boo released his hand. He had to flex his fingers a few times to return to feeling to them. Boo looked at her watch and immediately blanched.

"Just over 2 minutes." She muttered softly, throat tight, voice panicked. The baby was coming and it seems it was in a bit of a rush after being so overdue. It didn't want to wait any longer; it wanted to be born _now_. Boo and Filip probably had minutes, if that, to get to St. Thomas. "Filip we need to hurry, this baby is coming right now." Boo cried to Filip, the urgency in her voice more than apparent. Chibs was reluctant to push the speed limit with Roosevelt as sheriff but one look at his wife's anxious face had him putting his foot to the floor. He knew she wasn't kidding when she said the baby was coming; he had to get her to St. Thomas and he had to get her there quickly or their baby would be born right there in the passenger seat of the van. As the van picked up speed, Chibs dug his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his cell before passing it across to Boo.

"Call Tig lass, he'll let everyone else know what's goin' on and then he'll head up to St. Thomas." He said as Boo took the phone from him. Boo nodded at that and scrolled through Chibs' contacts until she found her fathers number. They didn't have time to call round and inform the club that she was in labor but he would. Boo was certain he'd head to St. Thomas first and then hide in the waiting room calling everyone while she gave birth just so he'd be the first one to see the newest addition to the SAMCRO family and his very first grandchild. Just as she pressed 'call' and put the phone to her ear, Boo was hit with another contraction. The pain of this contraction was far worse than all the rest, far worse that the pain of being shot. She felt like she was being torn in two from the inside, out and like someone had also ripped out her spine. She screamed in agony and dropped Chibs' cell to the floor, grabbed his hand again and squeezed it so tight her nails dug deep into his skin, scarring it. The agony didn't subside for almost a minute and when it did Boo was heady and even more drenched in sweat than she already was. Worse, she felt the urge to push and knew, just knew that she was in the final stages of labor_. The baby wasn't going to wait any longer_. "Boo? Lass, are yeh alright?" Chibs asked as he risked a glance at his wife. There is something different about her expression, something worrying. He wondered if the pain was too much for Boo for she seemed to be in the utmost agony, in more pain that she has ever been in before.

"Pull over!" Boo demanded at once, waving one hand towards the sidewalk. The urge to push has not surpassed at all, in fact it had grown stronger and her pain was still present. Boo knew she had minutes, if that, before she gave birth and despite only being a ten minute's away, St. Thomas just wasn't close enough. _They aren't going to make it there on time._

"What?" Chibs cried, perplexed by Boo's demand. Surely she wanted to get to the hospital so she could have their child in the comfort of a bed, surrounded by full trained doctors who could give her a whole horde of painkillers?

"You need to pull over Filip, I'm having the baby right _now_…" Boo shrieked as she clutched at her stomach. Another agonizing contraction had hit and Boo knew without even looking at her watch that far less than two minute's had passed since the last one. Yet Filip still wouldn't pull over, he just continued heading towards St. Thomas. "Filip please, I'm not joking, pull over _please_!" Boo begged, her pleas so tearful and frantic that Chibs did as she'd asked. Boo's relief at Chibs pulling over was only momentary for within seconds of his doing so, she was hit with another contraction, this one more painful than all others. She truly felt like she was being torn in two and like the person doing so was pulling her apart with white hot, rusty razorblades. She grabbed Chibs hand again, this time taking both of them as he no longer needed a hand on the wheel. She screamed as the contraction ripped through her, eyes closed and head thrown back, entire form shaking. She squeezed Chibs hands so tight she heard him hiss in pain but wasn't going to let him go until after the pain had passed. She still felt the urge to push and it was getting stronger for every second that passed.

"It's just a contraction Boo: keep holdin' my hand and just breathe through the pain." Chibs insisted somewhat timidly after Boo screamed out in pain. He regretted his words almost at once for Boo, in the midst of the pain of her contraction, glared at him and snarled, dug her fingers even deeper into his hands, her nails drawing blood.

"It's not just a fucking contraction! I'm having the damn baby right now!" Boo shrieked when the pain had passed. She was utterly furious with Filip; he wasn't the one trying to push a person from inside his body! He had no fucking clue what was going on and he should buck up his ideas and listen to his wife who was in fact, trying to push their child into the world. Chibs didn't reply to Boo's words, he just stared at her like he was lost for what to do or say, his face pale, eyes wide. Boo knew that snapping at Filip was just making him panic even more than she was and one of them needed to be calm and collected or they were in a world of trouble. She grabbed his hands again, gently so this time, and laced their fingers. "Filip I really need to push and I have done for a while now. I'm having Wiggle right now Filip… what do we do?" she wept tearfully as she stared into his eyes, her own eyes wide and glazed with the onset of tears. The urge to push was so intense that Boo had no thought in her mind other than pushing her baby into the world. She also felt an intense pressure in her womb which she knew from the various baby books she'd read meant the baby either had or was dropping. Boo was going to have to give birth right there in the club van with only Filip at her side and she was utterly terrified. "I don't know what to do Filip, I'm so scared." She wailed as the tears in her eyes spilled down her cheeks. It was something about the sight of those tears, streaming down his wife's stark and fear filled face that snapped some sense into Chibs. He was going to have to deliver their baby and he was going to have to be calm and composed when doing so or he'd stress out both his wife and child alike. He only hoped that he was up to the task and that he remembered enough of Fiona's labor, as well as all he'd read in baby books, to make Boo's labor as easy as possible for her.

"Come on darlin', get out and get in back…" Chibs said as he himself jumped out of his door and darted round to help Boo out of the passenger seat. Boo's bag was in the back, as were the handful of blankets usually kept in back by the club for things such a warmth and cover. After easing Boo out of the passenger seat Chibs spread one of these blankets out across the bottom of van for Boo to lie on before helping her up so she could lie back against it. He kept the others on hand so that he could wrap one around his wife's lower half to preserve her modesty – it didn't matter that she was giving birth, no fucker was going to get a look at his wife's pussy if they weren't a doctor or a nurse - and one to wrap around baby when it came along. He was just thankful that the blankets were kept so clean; something he'd have to thank Gemma for at a later point. "That's it, just lie back Boo and I'll call Tara so she can tell me what teh do." Chibs drawled soothingly as Boo lay back on the blanket and propped herself up on her elbows. She immediately spread her legs and put her feet flat against the bottom of the truck so Chibs threw the blanket over her, covering her lower half from the view of the houses behind them. Not that anyone was up at such an ungodly hour.

"I don't think there's time for that Filip…." Boo cried before Chibs could walk away in search of his cell, which was still lying on the floor under the passenger seat. Boo wondered if Tig had even picked up his cell or if she'd just left him a very interesting voice message. Since he'd only just gotten out he was probably knee deep in pussy so Boo guessed the latter. "I'm so fucking terrified Filip, please don't leave my side!" Boo begged for the mere thought of Filip being so much as out of her line of sight terrified her even more so. Filip nodded at that, all thoughts of calling Tara for help gone from his mind. He rearranged the blankets over Boo's lower half and pushed up her night gown with shaking fingers, blanched when he realized that the baby's head was crowning. _Boo really hadn't been kidding when she said the baby was coming now! _

"Oh sweet Jesus, yeh weren't fuckin' jokin'." Chibs cursed as he fought to remain calm. In the end what kept him calm and slowed down the heavy beating of his heart was the fact that he could already see that their baby had a full head of hair. Red hair, a true Scottish red just like his mothers before him as well as Boo's mother too from what he understood – although she apparently always bleached it and insisted she was a blond. The sight of that red hair, reminding him so much of his beloved mother, put a smile on Chibs face and reminded him that all he had to do was guide Boo through the birth and he'd soon be holding that baby in his arms. He was determined to do his best for his wife and their baby; he was going to get Boo through the birth. "Boo look at me, look at me lass." Chibs said as he held his hand out to Boo – who seemed to be in the midst of yet another contraction. Boo looked up after the pain of her latest contraction had passed and pulled herself up right, took Chibs hand and put her other hand on her thigh for support. Not once did she look away from his eyes. "Yer right, the baby's comin' right now, I can see the head so I need yeh to keep ahold of my hand and I need yeh to push when the next contraction hits okay?" Chibs said slowly and clearly as soon as Boo's hand was in his. Everything was coming flooding back to him now, from Kerrianne's birth – which he'd could now remember as clear as day, every little part of it from his arrival at Fiona's side to Kerrianne's first cry – to every little detail he'd read in baby books regarding how to help a woman through labor. He was confident that he and Boo were going to be just fine.

"Okay, okay…" Boo nodded, smiling just briefly to let Chibs know that she was indeed okay and that she was as prepared as she could be to push their child into the world. In part it was because Chibs was being co calm and collected, something was giving her confidence but for the most part it was because she knew she had little choice in the matter. The baby was coming and it was coming now; there was nothing she could do about it but push and scream through the pain. "Don't let go of my hand Filip, I can't do this without you." Boo begged as she felt the beginnings of her next contraction hit. Chibs nodded and got a tighter grip on her hand, placed his free hand on her knee and moved so that he was between her legs and able to see everything that was going on.

"I'm not goin' anywhere." He promised as he rubbed her knee in encouragement. Boo's next contraction hit as soon as the words were out of Chibs mouth so she did just as he'd told her to do; she pushed. She wanted to scream but knew such efforts were better put into pushing so she gritted her teeth and just pushed as hard as she could, her fingers curling tight around her thigh and Filip's hand. The pain was excruciating and different to the pain of her contractions. She could literally feel the walls of her womb stretching, stretching beyond the limits her body allowed. Boo wasn't certain that despite her efforts, the baby wasn't moving at all and although all the books said she should try and push for about ten seconds, she was only able to manage fewer than five. She whimpered softly when the contraction passed, chocked out a sob and removed her hand from her thigh to wipe at her sweat and tear streaked face. "Yer doin' just fine darlin', hang in there okay?" Chibs said as he pulled Boo's hand closer so he could press his lips to her knuckles, a gesture that made Boo smile ever so slightly. He could tell she was struggling, knew the birth was very difficult for her and wanted to give her as much encouragement as possible.

"This is so hard… Filip it hurts so much…" Boo wept after Filip pressed a kiss to her knuckles. She shook her head as she spoke and her words were shuddery and all over the place as she fought against the urge to just break down and sob. The fact that she couldn't feel baby moving out of her petrified her and she was filled with the horrific notion than maybe she might not be able to push her child out into the world, that maybe she wasn't strong enough to do so. _She had no idea what would happen to her baby if such an awful thing were to happen… _Before Chibs could offer her words of encouragement Boo felt her next contraction hit. She grabbed ahold of her thigh once again, gritted her teeth and pushed even harder than before. This time she felt the baby move out of her, felt its head pass through her cervix. She thought her body had been stretched to the limit when she'd pushed before but now it was stretched all the more and she couldn't help but scream in pain as she continued to push.

"That's it lassie, just keep pushin' okay, yer doin' fine." Chibs cooed in encouragement as he rubbed Boo's knee. She was doing so, so well with the labor and he was incredibly proud of her. She had already passed the head – confirming what Chibs already knew, that their wee one had a full head of thick red hair – and he knew that once she passed the shoulders, the hardest part of the labor, she'd not have to make so much effort to finish. Boo managed to keep pushing for a little while longer this time and when she stopped she dropped back a little, panting and wheezing as she tried to get her breath back. She was drenched in sweat and still looked rather tearful but didn't even seem to have the effort to wipe her face again. She just leaned back on her elbow panting, her wide and panicked eyes on Chibs. He pressed another kiss to her knuckles and offered her a warm and encouraging smile. "Alright Boo yeh've passed the head lassie, so yer doin' well… just take a few deep breathes and when the next contraction hits, push again, okay?" he informed her hurriedly. He knew she was better off staying calm if she wanted to make finishing the birth as easy as possible and if she just focused on her breathing she would be just fine.

Boo nodded her head and sat herself upright again, focused on her breathing as she waited for the next contraction to hit. The knowledge that she'd passed baby's head already helped her to stay calm; the end was in sight, just a few more pushes and it would all be over. The shoulders of course, where far more difficult to pass than the head and when Boo's next contraction hit, she was certain she must have torn for she felt a strange ripping sensation although she felt little in the way of pain – the pain of giving birth was overriding everything else. The pain was so intense that Boo had to stop pushing. It was just too much, too difficult… She was worn out and barely had the energy to lift her head, let alone finish giving birth. The end was no longer in sight, in fact there was almost no end as far as Boo was concerned. _She really didn't feel like she could go on a moment longer._

"I can't do this anymore Filip, it's too hard… I can't push anymore!" Boo cried as she shook her head back and forth, eyes closed so that she didn't have to look at her husband and see the disappointment on his face. She just wanted to give up and wished she was at St. Thomas so that she could beg doctors there for a c-section or even just some gas and air.

"It's aright Hen I know yeh can keep goin'… yer so strong Boo and yer doin' so well." Chibs promised his wife encouragingly as he ran his thumb back and forth over her knuckles and rubbed her knee. He'd almost chuckled when Boo had insisted she couldn't push anymore for he knew she had it in her to finish giving birth but he'd stopped himself at the last moment. Chuckling at his wife now of all times would probably lose him his dick. "Baby's head is out darlin', almost the shoulders too. I reckon yeh just need one last big push okay?" he informed her as he looked down between her legs again. He was so glad he'd read the baby books and was gladder still that he'd watched as Kerrianne was born for now he felt that on some low level at least, he knew what he was doing. Had he been forced to help Fiona give birth the sight of the blood, her dilated cervix and the baby's head all covered in goo would have had him running for the hills or at least somewhere he could discreetly vomit! "Can yeh do that for me?" Chibs asked as he looked into Boo's eyes imploringly, a soft smile on his lips. Wiggle's shoulders had emerged and were pretty much out so Chibs really felt sure that one last big push on his wife's part would finish the job, especially if he helped the baby along a bit.

"Yeah, okay, I can do that…" Boo nodded, placing each of her hands on her thighs as she spoke. She longed to hold her husbands hand again but knew he was going to try and make things easier for her by guiding the baby out of her so settled instead for gripping her inner thighs as hard as possible. She tried not to think about or focus on her pain as she pushed, she just clenched her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, focused on the pushing, on bringing her baby into the world. It was difficult and Boo came close to just giving in again but she willed herself to carry on pushing and after a few seconds she felt her baby slip out of her and heard its first, stark and loud cries. Boo slumped back in relief and chuckled softly, the pain now suddenly almost completely gone. "Is the baby okay?" she asked frantically and breathlessly. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself then opened her eyes and looked up at her husband, who was wrapping the red, squirming and screaming mass that was their newborn child in a blanket. He was grinning from ear to ear and he had tears of joy in his eyes, eyes that never once looked away from the life he held in his arms.

Chibs looked down at his newborn child – who was red and screaming, still covered in blood and goo, still attached to its mother by the umbilical cord – in awe, unable to look away. He couldn't believe Wiggle was finally here, couldn't believe that he'd been the one to deliver his unborn child. The whole thing was now very much a blur to him, as if the clear memories of his child's birth had disappeared along with the panic and adrenaline that had filled him when he'd realized he'd have to play midwife for Boo. Wiggle was perfect and so obviously theirs. The shock of red hair atop of baby's head - which was damp and plastered to its pale forehead – was slightly curly, just like Boo's was. It had bright blue eyes that resembled Boo's and stared up at Chibs in wonder, despite baby's cries. Wiggle's nose and face shape were clearly his and Chibs saw a hint of Clay in baby's chin. Wiggle was perfect and Chibs was utterly, completely and head over heels in love with her already. His second daughter; his first with Boo.

"She's fine lassie, she's fine." Chibs muttered distantly as he stared down into his newborn daughter's eyes, tears of joy filling his own as he took in every little detail of his tiny daughters face. Baby was still crying but less so now and seemed more contented to stare up at him in wonder. Chibs took another greedy moment to stare down at his daughter before carefully placing her, blankets and all, atop of his wife's chest. "Here she is Hen." He smiled before shifting so that he was sitting at his wife's side. At once Boo sat up a little straighter and put her hand on their daughters back. She let out a happy cry as she stared down at her and gently stroked the scattering of red hair atop of her head. For a long time she just stared down at Wiggle, every painful moment of labor gone from her memory, her heart so swollen with love for her child she was certain she'd never feel anything else every again. She was dimly aware of Chibs kissing her cheek and putting his arm around her and pulling her close, so that she was leaning against him but for the most part, she was only aware of her newborn child, her daughter who was now whimpering and gurgling softly, little fists clenched and waving in the air, bright blue eyes huge and open, staring out into her new world in awe and wonder.

"It's really a girl?" Boo asked after a while, looking at her husband briefly for confirmation. While she was certain the baby in her arms was the daughter she'd longer for, the daughter she'd believed she was having from the very start she wanted Chibs to confirm this to her. The Scotsman chuckled at this and nodded his head and carefully unfolded Wiggle's blankets just a little to reveal she was indeed a little girl before wrapping the blankets around her again, fearful that she might catch a chill without them. Boo giggled in delight when she saw that she had indeed giving birth to a daughter and a few tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't move to wipe them away; she just carried on staring down at her little girl. "She's so beautiful…" she wept happily as she leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to her daughters head. She took a moment to breathe in that warm, sweet new baby smell before she pulled away and to her utter delight, her daughter looked up at her, wide blue eyes sparkling even more than they had been just a moment previously. "Hey there baby girl." Boo chuckled happily as she stared down into her daughter's eyes. Wiggle continued to stare up at her and continued to wave her little fists in the air so Boo reached out and gently took ahold of one, examined her tiny fingers and miniscule fingernails. After a few seconds baby wrapped her fingers around Boo's ring finger and held it so tight that Boo could help but gasp and coo all at once. _Her daughter had such strength already_. "Jesus look at her Filip, look at her hair! Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Boo cried as she turned to her husband again. His eyes, like hers had been moments previously, were totally fixed on their newborn daughter and were glazed with tears and the smile on his face seemed never-ending. He rubbed Boo's side as he reached out and ran his finger tips over his daughters flaming curls, chuckled when he felt how fluffy they were now that they were starting to dry, chuckled even harder when Wiggle gave a whine of protest. Before she could start crying again Boo started to gently rock her back and forth, something that almost instantly soothed her.

"Yeah she is; just like her mother." Chibs sighed contently as he leaned back enough so he could get a good look at both his girls. His beautiful young wife with her ocean like orbs, luscious dark curls and a smile that made him melt, gazing happily down at their gorgeous newborn daughter who he knew already was going to grow up into a little stunner. Of course he was looking at her through a fathers eyes but still, he knew she was going to be a little beauty, just like his beautiful wee Hen was. Chibs soon readjusted the blanket covering Boo's lower half so that she was all covered up and when he did so, he caught sight of the time on his wife's watch. It had been less than an hour since Boo had knocked on the shower door and announced that her waters had broken. The Scotsman was suddenly even more proud of his girl than he already was; she'd gotten to 11 days overdue and then had given birth to their child in less than an hour with little more in the way of support than her husband and what little she could remember from her baby books. _She was amazing, so brave and so very strong._ "Christ, 11 days overdue and she arrives in less than an hour!" Chibs chuckled with a shake of his head. It was like his daughter had suddenly realized how very late she was and had rushed to be born to make up for the fact that she was so overdue! "I'm so proud of you darlin', yeh did so well." The Scotsman said proudly as he kissed his wife's cheek again and leaned his head atop of hers, curled his free arm under Boo's arms so that they were both supporting their daughter's tiny frame.

"I want to call her Bonnie, after your mother." Boo muttered after a while without once looking away from the baby. The name had come to mind as soon as Chibs had opened up baby's blankets revealing that she was indeed a girl. Bonnie. Boo had always liked that name and since Chibs adored his late mother so much, it seemed like a perfect choice. Saying the name aloud as she gazed lovingly down at her daughter only solidified this belief to Boo. Wiggle was a Bonnie through and through. "I really think she's a Bonnie." She said as the baby began whimpering in her arms. She gently rocked the baby at once, cooed and shushed her lovingly and almost at once baby began to settle. Boo couldn't help but grin at that.

"Bonnie…" Chibs muttered as he stared down at his daughter, trying it out for the first time. He smiled when he realized the name did indeed fit; Wiggle was undoubtedly a Bonnie, more so because of her shock of red hair which she'd inherited from the woman she was named for. Chibs knew that his late mother, wherever she was, would be pleased to know that her newest grandchild had been named after her. "I love it, it suits her." The Scotsman grinned as he gently brushed his knuckles over Bonnie cheek. Bonnie gurgled and drooled as he did this, bashed her tiny curled up fist against his arm, making the Scotsman chuckle. "My Bonnie wee lass." He cooed to her as Boo wiped at the dribble from her chin. Chibs began contemplating calling an ambulance then – after all they couldn't sit out in the dark in the middle of the night street forever - but was soon distracted when he realized where he, Boo and Bonnie where. "How about Bonnie Blue…" he suggested as he looked down at his wife – who was still gazing down at Bonnie lovingly, quite obviously contented to simply stare at her forever – and daughter. He knew Boo would want to give their daughter a middle name but not much really went with Bonnie. Blue however did and it had more meaning than it just being the colour of her eyes, a special meaning that would remind her parents of the day she was born every time they heard it. "I know it's a little on the strange side." Chibs admitted with a nervous chuckle. He didn't know if Boo would take to the name but knew she likely would when she heard the reasons behind it.

"Why Blue?" she asked, curious as to her husbands strange choice in name. She liked it though, she really did. Blue went well with Bonnie and it made their daughters name rather unique and original. Bonnie Blue Telford. It just rolled right off the tongue and had a wonderful ring to it.

"Have yeh seen where we are?" Chibs asked as he tilted his wife's chin up and directed her gaze away from their daughter momentarily to the street sign in front of them. Boo had given birth to Bonnie on Blue Avenue. Boo grinned at that, chuckled softly when she realized why her husband had suggested such a unique and unusual middle name for their daughter. The young author loved the name even more so now that she knew the reasons behind it. Bonnie Blue; named for her late paternal grandmother and the street on which she was born.

"Bonnie Blue Telford." Boo whispered as she looked down at Bonnie once again. She grinned when she realized just how well the name suited Bonnie, especially since the little girl clearly had her own eyes, eyes that were beautiful and blue like Clay's yet full of the warm and depth that his so very lacked. "It's perfect, she's perfect." Boo sighed as she leaned down and pressed another kiss to Bonnie's forehead. "I already love her so much." She admitted. Boo had believed she loved her daughter already, that she had done from the moment she'd found out about her conception but she hadn't, not really. The rush of love that she'd been hit with on catching sight of Bonnie for the first time was like nothing Boo had ever felt before and it had left her breathless and lightheaded, filled with a sense of warmth and purpose. She was going to protect this tiny life she'd created with her husband, the man she loved, with every ounce of her being and with every second that passed she was going to love her even more than she already did.

"Me too darlin', me too." Chibs sighed as he too, stared down at their newborn daughter. He, like Boo, had felt a rush of love for Bonnie as she'd as he'd caught sight of her, the very same rush of love he'd felt when he'd first caught sight of baby Kerrianne. He loved his little girl so much it physically hurt him and he found that he couldn't bare the thought of her growing up and maturing. He wanted her to stay as she was, a helpless newborn baby that was totally reliant on him and Boo forever. He was already dreading the day she began dating; if she grew up to be as beautiful as he believed she would and if she was anything like her beautiful mother he'd be chasing boys away from her by the dozen!

Not long after he and Boo named their daughter, Chibs started to get them organized. To start with he cut Bonnie's umbilical cord using one of his favorite blades – a blade he then renamed Bonnie, the other he renamed to Kerrianne - and tied it off with a hair band he had wrapped around his wrist, oddly it was the hair band he'd worn as he'd killed Jimmy. He made sure both Boo and Bonnie were warm, comfortable and wrapped up against the cool night air before he called the ambulance. While he could drive his wife and newborn daughter to the hospital himself he'd feel a hell of a lot better if Boo was taken there by ambulance. An ambulance was clean and full of medical equipment whereabouts the van was dirty and full of god only knows what. Chibs also didn't like the idea of driving the van while Boo had Bonnie in her arms; he'd much rather his little girl was safe and secure in a car seat or secured in the back of an ambulance. As he waited for the ambulance to arrive he rejoined his wife – who was still looking down at a now sleeping Bonnie lovingly – and daughter in the back of the club van. He sat at his wife's side and snaked one arm around her waist, curled the other under her arms so that they were both supporting Bonnie and placed his hand on her head. Boo leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder and soon Chibs rested his head atop of her head. Together they sat like this, staring down at their sleeping daughter their eyes wide and full of love and wonder, smiles on their faces that reached their ears. This was how Tig found the young family a few minute's later when he pulled up beside the club van, going unnoticed by all the Telford's. He couldn't help but grin at the heartwarming sight of the Telford family before him and snapped a few picture's of the happy family on his phone before he approached them.

"Whoa, you've already had the baby?" he cried as he walked in front of the happy couple and their newborn baby, his eyes wide, a look of utmost shock on his face. He'd been with a girl in one of the club dorms when his phone had rung. It was Boo and when he answered, she didn't speak back to him. He could however hear her speaking to Chibs and it soon became apparent to him that they were racing to the hospital and that Boo was already very close to giving birth. He'd hung up the phone at once, buttoned his pants before jumping on his bike without so much as a word to the girl he'd been getting blown by. He took the long route to St. Thomas so that he could follow the route that Boo and Chibs would take there as it was more than obvious from what he'd heard that Boo and Chibs might not make it to the hospital in time. He was right; he'd spotted the club van just a few blocks from the Telford family home and had pulled up behind it despite knowing Boo could well be in the middle of giving birth. His relief at the fact that she'd already given birth to her child was immense! Overdue Boo had been annoying and ratty enough, in labor Boo was probably someone he wanted to kill! "Jesus Christ how short was your labor Boo?" he added when Chibs and Boo looked up at him, both looking rather disappointed that they'd had to momentarily stop staring at their baby. Boo grinned at her father and gave a soft chuckle before returning her gaze to her little girl, who she couldn't help but stare at.

"From when my water broke until when I gave birth was about 45 minutes." She explained. She'd checked her watch as Chibs had called for the ambulance and after taking into account the ten minute's or so she and Chibs had spent cooing over Bonnie it'd been just under 45 minute's since her waters had broken. Boo was astounded that the whole thing had happened so quickly, especially since she'd gotten to her 11th day overdue. "It's a girl daddy, or should I say grandpa?" she grinned as she looked up at Tig again. She was pleased to see that he chuckled rather than groaned at being called grandpa. In fact he looked rather elated and took a few tentative steps forward so he could get a good look at his new granddaughter. He knelt down in front of mother and baby and carefully put a hand on the back of baby's head. It was soft and warm, weighty and everything a baby's head should be. Tig had a brief moment of heartache where he remembered holding Dawn and Fawn as newborns before he shook it off and looked up at his daughter who he was so immensely proud of.

"She's beautiful doll, congratulations." He said to her before pressed a chaste kiss first to baby's cheek and then to Boo's. He couldn't help but notice how worn Boo looked, all bloodshot eyes ringed with dark circles but knew it was likely she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. She'd just had her first baby and like many first time mothers she probably wanted nothing more than to just sit and hold her new daughter forever more. "And you too brother; I'm so fucking happy for you." He added as he turned to Chibs and embraced the Scotsman. He too looked rather worn and he embraced Tig with less enthusiasm than usual but there was no denying how happy he was. His eyes were like stars and his smile like the moon, completely lighting up his whole face even in the darkness of the street they were in. Tig had to admit that Chibs was a braver man than him; if Colleen had gone and given birth on him all those years previously he would have run away as fast as his legs could carry him, his tail between his legs. Yet Chibs had stayed and he'd delivered his daughter, had stayed by Boo's side for the entire birth. "Got a name for her yet?" Tig asked as he perched on the inside of the van next to Boo, his eyes returning to his newborn granddaughter who was awake again and whimpering softly. She was blowing little spit bubbles and staring up at Tig through her mothers eyes. Tig had to wonder if this was what Boo had looked like as a newborn. That is until he realized baby had Chibs' nose and a shockingly high amount of red hair atop of her head. It had seemed brown before but now in the light of the back of the van he could see his granddaughters hair was a beautiful, Scottish red.

"Bonnie Blue Telford…" Boo explained with a wry grin. She chuckled when she saw the bemused expression on Tig's face. _Clearly he thought that the name they'd chose for their daughter was rather bizarre! _"Bonnie because of Chibs' mother and Blue because she's was right here on Blue Avenue!" Boo explained as she nodded her head at the very same road sign that had caught Chibs' eye just after Bonnie's birth. Tig chuckled when he saw that, shook his head. Boo had managed to pick the most unusual name for her daughter possible and had still managed to make it sound as Scottish as hell. Blue of course was the main colour on the Saltire, the Scottish flag and more often than not Scotsmen referred to women and young girls as 'bonnie'.

"Goddamn, that name can't get more Scottish!" Tig said as he ran his fingers over Bonnie's fluffy red curls once again. Bonnie gurgled happily at that, clearly pleased by the attention and tilted her head back a little so she could get a better look at the blurry mass that was her grandfather. "Just like her hair…" Tig added. Although he'd never been to Scotland he'd banged a fair few Scottish chicks in his time. There were a lot of them in LA and a lot of them were natural redheads, wannabe models and actress's who thought their flaming red Scottish hair would give them an edge in the cutthroat world of showbiz. It occurred to Tig then that neither Boo nor Chibs had red hair. He wondered how Bonnie had come to have such vibrant red locks. "You cheat on Chibs or something Boo? Neither of you have red hair." He asked Boo teasingly as he nudged her with his elbow, a mischievous smirk on his lips, twinkle in his eye.

"But both our mothers did brother." Chibs explained at once. This meant that both he and Boo were carriers of the 'red hair' gene and meant they could quite easily give birth to a whole horde of little redheads. They certainly would if they continued to have daughters; almost all the women, aside from Kerrianne, in the Telford family were born with red hair. His sister had been a redhead too and so had all his female cousins. "Almost all the women in my family have red hair." He explained as he too looked down at the mass of fluffy red curls that adorned the top of his daughters head. He reached out and ran a few fingers through them, loving how soft and fluffy they were, loving even more so the feel of his newborn daughters soft skin against his fingertips.

"You want to hold her daddy?" Boo asked as she watched her father stare lovingly down at his granddaughter. She'd never seen such a look on Tig's face before and if she didn't know him any better she'd be worried he'd run off with Bonnie and head for Mexico! Tig wasn't one for fatherhood though, even if he had raised her – he was her daddy but he was also her best friend which meant that caring for her wasn't like parenting at all, especially as often Boo had to take care of Tig too – so she knew that wasn't really a risk. Tig wanted all the good parts of parenthood, the baby holding, the grins and smiles, the playtime with none of the hard work and none of the dirty jobs.

"Sure I do doll." Tig said as he held his arms out for Bonnie. Boo carefully eased Bonnie into her fathers waiting arms somewhat anxiously but soon breathed a sigh of relief when he cradled her just right, supporting her head and body alike perfectly. Clearly the memories of holding his own newborn daughters had come flooding back to him reminding him of how to hold Bonnie. "Christ, she's so small… I was expecting her to be bigger, with you so overdue and all." Tig said as he gently rocked Bonnie, who had started whimpering rather loudly. He could tell from the weight of her, from merely holding and looking at her that she was smaller than both Dawn and Fawn had been. She was just a tiny little thing and Tig was willing to bet she didn't weigh much at all. Tig had only been holding Bonnie for a few seconds when her soft little whimpers turned to full on sobs. She screamed bloody murder and kicked and shook her tiny fists and feet, balled up her little red face and wept tear after tear. Tig was undeterred, he just grinned and carried on staring down at her.

"Would yeh listen teh that? My baby girl is wary of yeh already brother!" Chibs roared as loudly as he dared, chuckling softly as he spoke. He clapped a hand on the back of Tig's shoulder as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes. His Bonnie Blue knew already that her grandpa Tig was trouble and was putting up a protest at being held by him! She was a bright wee thing and Chibs hoped this was something that would last. He wanted his girl to have brains, to be smart and creative like her mother so that she could have a bright and beautiful future, one that didn't involve SAMCRO. "She's a smart one she is; she must've inherited her mother's brains!" he grinned as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders and pressed an affectionate kiss to her cheek. Boo blushed in delight at that, turned her head so that Filip could kiss her lips. They kissed lazily for a few minutes and when they pulled away and turned back to Tig and Bonnie they saw that he was still staring down at her, his blue eyes wide and full of love, a smile on his lips that was almost tender. Bonnie meanwhile was still screaming and wailing in protest but Tig didn't seem to mind much at all.

"Looks like she's got her daddy's charm too." Bonnie giggled softly as she leaned against her husband, her eyes fixated on her father and daughter. Bonnie seemed to have won Tig over by merely just existing in the same way that Chibs had with Boo so many years previously. One look at Tig was head over heels in love with her, as were her delighted parents. She was going to quite the charmer when she grew up, Boo was certain of that. She was going to have boys falling over themselves in their attempts to date her. Boo could only hope her baby girl was smart enough to steer clear of boys and focus on her schoolwork, to play it safe and not wind up doing something stupid. "I think we're in trouble Filip." She grinned as she looked up at her husband again. Their daughter was beautiful and a charmer, hopefully with a brain in her head that would take her anywhere she wanted in life. She and Filip were in for a wild 18 years and probably more to come.

"Aye lass, I think we are." Chibs chuckled as he nodded his head before kissing his wife again.

The ambulance arrived moments later and Boo and Bonnie were immediately loaded into the back of it, along with Chibs who insisted that he not be parted from his family. Tig stayed with the van so the prospects could come and collect it then clean it up and while he was there he called around to let everyone know Boo had given birth, not caring that it was now past 3am. Boo had to stay in the hospital with Bonnie until almost midday as for some reason she'd not given birth to the afterbirth so doctors had been forced to give her an injection to induce it. Other than that however she and Bonnie were perfectly healthy with baby Bonnie weighing in at exactly 7 pounds. Chibs and Boo stopped off at the clubhouse on their way home from the hospital so they could introduce Bonnie to their family, all of whom fell in love with the little redhead at once. The happy family returned home after that where Chibs was forced to coax his young wife into bed as she'd not slept in over 36 hours and was utterly exhausted yet wanted to stay up and simply stare at Bonnie while she slept. In the end he had to put Bonnie's bassinette at the corner of their bedroom and crawl into bed with Boo to get her to go to sleep. The entire family slept until almost 10pm, when they were awoken by Bonnie's cries for food.

It was as Boo caught sight of her sleeping husband when she was awoken by her daughters cries that evening that she was reminded of one of the very first conversations she'd had with him, the one in which he'd referred to his scars and the story behind them as beautiful. At the time she'd believed Chibs story to be a fairy tale only half told, one that was yet to have it's ending. Now it did. Chibs had braved all that had happened to him, losing his family, home and looks and had managed to come out of it on top. He'd fallen in love again and had married the woman he loved – Boo - and now they had a beautiful baby girl together. They were a family and he was happier than he had been in a very long time, maybe ever. His fairy tale was complete, had reached its happy ended. But would he and Boo have their happily ever after or would there be no prolonged happiness for Hayley, Bonnie and Filip Telford? _Boo hoped very much that the former was true…_

_**Again I am sorry for the delay and I hope this chapter was worth the wait.**_

_**Well done to the anonymous person who messaged me on Tumblr who correctly guessed Boo was having a girl as they realized that 'Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn go' means 'Little baby, our young lady'. It is a line from the song 'Noble Maiden Fair' from the soundtrack to the Disney Pixar film 'Brave'. There is a link to a picture of Bonnie on my profile page, so check that out.**_

_**Also please note that due to University my updates won't be very frequent, aside (hopefully) from the holidays. Would you rather wait longer between updates and have longer chapters or more frequent shorter chapters? Let me know!**_

_**Also to those who have PM'd me – I will get back to you as soon as I can!**_

_**Reviews would be loved; remember I'm not getting paid to write this story and I give up a lot of my free time to do so. Reviews are all I ask for in return - they are extremely motivational and make my writing worthwhile. **_


End file.
